


Das Leben danach

by Ken_chan



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Charaktertod, Erwähnung von Suizid, Erwähnung von Vergewaltigung, F/M, M/M, Missbrauch, Psychische Erkrankungen, RPG basierte Geschichte, Selbstverletzendes Verhalten, Selbstverletzung, depressionen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 85
Words: 413,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_chan/pseuds/Ken_chan
Summary: Diese Geschichte basiert auf einem RPG und spielt etwa 15 Jahre nach den Ereignissen aus Digimon Adventure 02. Der Verlauf bis zum Besiegen von MaloMyotismon bleibt bestehen, Tri wird nicht berücksichtigt. Die Digiritter sind erwachsen geworden und müssen sich nun den Problemen stellen, die das normale Leben in ihrer Welt mit sich bringt. Updates jeden Sonntag [Stand: 26.04.2020]





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meine Co-Autorin und RPG-Partnerin Teky ♥](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Meine+Co-Autorin+und+RPG-Partnerin+Teky+%E2%99%A5).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung der Autoren/Triggerwarnung:  
Im Verlauf der Geschichte werden Themen auftauchen, die für den ein oder anderen vielleicht nicht empfehlenswert sind zu lesen, diese reichen von Suizid, über angedeutete Vergewaltigung bis hin zu tiefgreifenden Charaktertoden, daher erfolgt das Lesen auf eigene Gefahr. Die Erzählung basiert auf einem RPG, daher wird es immer wieder Perspektivwechsel zwischen den Figuren geben, wir haben uns allerdings bemüht, den Stil entsprechend einer Geschichtenerzählung anzupassen. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen des ersten Kapitels.

Wir schreiben das Jahr 2016. Seit den Abenteuern in der Digiwelt sind viele Jahre vergangen und unsere Freunde sind erwachsen geworden. Als Kinder waren sie die Retter der Welt, doch trotzdem bleiben sie nicht vor den Problemen verschont, die das Erwachsenwerden mit sich bringt und während es die einen schaffen, ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen, scheitern die anderen daran und ihr Leben droht zu zerbrechen wie ihre Gruppe es bereits vor Jahren tat.  
Auf dieser ungewissen Reise in die Zukunft begegnet man Menschen, die einem wohlgesonnen sind, aber auch solche, die einem das Leben zur Hölle auf Erden machen wollen. So viele Dinge liegen nah beieinander: Hoffnung und Verzweiflung, Licht und Dunkelheit, Mut und Furcht, Aufrichtigkeit und Lügen, Freundschaft und Verrat, Liebe und Hass, Schicksalsschläge und ungeahnte Wunder, von all diesen Dingen handelt diese Geschichte. Folgt uns in das Leben danach, in eine Zeit, in der die Digiritter leben wie jeder von uns auch, mit dem Wissen, dass es ihre Digiwelt gibt und sie ihre Partner vielleicht irgendwann wiedersehen, aber in denen sie mit Problemen kämpfen, auf die sie auch die Digiwelt nicht vorbereiten konnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charakterübersicht zu Beginn der Geschichte:  
Taichi „Tai“ Yagami, 27 Jahre, Buchhalter  
Mimi Tachikawa, 26 Jahre, Psychotherapeutin in Ausbildung  
Takeru „T.K.“ Takaishi, 24 Jahre, Journalist  
Hikari „Kari“ Yagami, 24 Jahre, Erzieherin  
Yamato „Matt“ Ishida, 27 Jahre, Musiker  
Sora Takenouchi, 27 Jahre, Modedesignerin und CEO ihres eigenen Labels  
Jou „Joe“ Kido, 28 Jahre, Arzt am Uniklinikum  
Ken Ichijoji, 24 Jahre, Kriminalhauptkommissar  
Daisuke „Davis“ Motomiya, 24 Jahre, Koch


	2. Unerwartetes Wiedersehen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier nun das erste Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

_Donnerstag, 18. Februar 2016_  
_Therapiezentrum Tokyo_  
  
Und wieder ein neuer Tag und wieder saß Taichi hier in diesem nüchternen Therapeuten Zimmer, wohl wissend, dass es sowieso zwecklos war, all die Sitzungen, sie hatten nichts gebracht. Es half nicht, dass er sich auch nur einen Moment besser fühlte, er fühlte sich genauso elend wie die letzten Jahre schon. Er hasste seinen Job. Er hasste dieses Therapiezentrum. Er hasste es, bedauert zu werden. Er hasste es, hier zu sein. Und noch viel mehr hasste er sein Leben und begann wohl auch damit, Hass auf sich selbst zu entwickeln.  
Er bekam eine neue Therapeutin und er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte und immer wieder ging es um die Geschichte mit Sora, ob er ein Aggressionsproblem hätte, wirklich niemand glaubte ihm, dass sie gelogen hatte. Außer Kari, T.K. und Matt glaubte ihm keiner seiner angeblichen Freunde. Und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm wehtat und auch Sora hatte ihm wehgetan, nicht einmal unbedingt mit ihrem Lügen, sondern viel mehr damit, dass sie ihn hatte fallen lassen, als er selber nicht mehr genug Kraft hatte, er hatte so oft darüber nachgedacht, es einfach zu beenden, Möglichkeiten gab es Hunderte und danach würde ihn das alles nicht mehr kaputt machen können.  
Und doch konnte er sich nicht überwinden, es zu tun, er hatte immer das Gefühl, damit Kari zu hintergehen und das wollte er auf keinen Fall. Täglich schwirrten ihm immer tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf, wo er heute sein könnte, wenn er dieses scheiß Knieproblem nicht hätte. Mittlerweile war er kurz davor, alles hinzuschmeißen, er wusste, dass er in letzter Zeit immer versuchte, seinen Schmerz im Alkohol zu ertränken, nur funktionierte das nicht, er fühlte sich danach noch elender, also hatte er diesen Plan dann wieder verworfen. Er richtete seinen Blick zur Tür als diese geöffnet wurde.  
  
Mimi liebte ihren Beruf. Auch wenn sie mit so vielen traurigen Schicksalen konfrontiert wurde, sie liebte ihre Arbeit und es zauberte ihr jedes Mal aufs Neue ein Lächeln ins Gesicht, wenn sie Jemandem auch nur den kleinsten Lichtblick geben konnte. Ihre Arbeit führte ihr auch immer wieder vor Augen, wie gut sie selbst es hatte und seitdem schätzte sie das Leben noch viel mehr als zuvor. Von der Zicke und Modequeen, die sie als Teenager gewesen war, war nicht viel übriggeblieben.  
Nachdem Michael, ihre erste große Liebe, sie mit ihrer besten Freundin fast ein Jahr betrogen hatte, war Mimis Vertrauen in Partnerschaft ziemlich gebrochen worden und sie hatte sich seitdem nicht mehr festgebunden. Sie atmete tief ein, während sie den Patientenbogen studierte. Sie wusste, dass dieser Fall schwer werden würde, nicht nur, weil der Patient schwierig war, sondern auch weil sie ihn von früher kannte. Hikari hatte seine Probleme bereits angedeutet und Mimi hatte sich des Falls angenommen. Sie glaubte nichts von den Vorwürfen, die Sora ihm entgegengebracht hatte, aber sie würde die Wahrheit schon noch beweisen.  
Auf dem Foto schaute ihr ein gebrochener Mann entgegen. Mimi wusste, was er hatte ertragen müssen. Alles lief perfekt für ihn. Er hatte eine liebende Familie, seine kleine Schwester, die immer für ihn da war, Agumon und die Digiwelt, einen richtig guten Abschluss und ein Stipendium für Tokyos renommierteste Sportuniversität. Er hätte es bis in die Nationalmannschaft schaffen können, dann noch sein Glück mit der Rothaarigen. Und dann kam alles anders, wie eine Seifenblase die zerplatzte und alles zerstört hatte. Begonnen hatte alles mit dem Unfall 2010, das ständige Hin und Her, bis es hieß, er sei inoperabel. Das Ende seines Studiums, seiner Karriere und seiner Beziehung. Bis heute fragte Mimi sich, was Sora dazu bewegt hatte, Taichi zu verlassen. War sie nur auf sein Geld und seinen Erfolg scharf gewesen? Von Hikari wusste sie, dass sie sich danach an Yamato heran gemacht hatte, ohne Erfolg. Sie wusste von Taichis Job als Coach, seiner Arbeit im Büro, seinen Problemen, soweit seine Schwester sie hatte beobachten können.  
Nun stand sie an der Türe, öffnete diese und mit einem weichen Lächeln begrüßte sie ihren Patienten. „Schön Sie zu sehen, Herr Yagami. Ich bin Ihre neue Therapeutin Tachikawa Mimi, aber ich würde gerne zum Du übergehen, um das Vertrauensverhältnis zu stärken.“ Sie zwinkerte, natürlich hatte sie ihren Jugendfreund erkannt, und platzierte den perplexen jungen Mann in einem Sessel sich gegenüber. „Kaffee oder Tee bevor wir das Gespräch beginnen?“ Mimi wusste, dass es den Menschen leichter fiel, zu sprechen, wenn sie in einer angenehmen Atmosphäre waren und sich eher wie Klienten als Patienten fühlten.  
  
Tai war mehr als überrascht, dass ausgerechnet Mimi seine neue Therapeutin sein würde.  
Das wollte er nicht unter keinen Umständen, er wusste, dass sie damals die beste Freundin von Sora gewesen war und somit blockte er automatisch etwas ab. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihr vertrauen konnte und was damit passieren würde, falls er ihr überhaupt was erzählen würde, aber auf der anderen Seite wusste er auch, dass es nun wirklich nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte, er hatte Kari nie die ganze Wahrheit erzählt, sie sollte sich nun auf ihr eigenes Leben konzentrieren und nicht versuchen, seins in Ordnung zu bringen, denn das würde nicht mehr passieren, er fühlte sich genau als das, was er war, ein Versager.  
Er wusste nicht, wie er auf Mimi reagieren sollte, Frauen gegenüber war er seit der Sache mit Sora sowieso skeptisch und misstrauisch, irgendwo war es natürlich unfair, aber es fiel ihm einfach so unglaublich schwer, einer Frau zu vertrauen, denn seine Erfahrung hatte gezeigt, dass es nichts als Schmerz bedeuten würde. Auf ihr Angebot hin schüttelt er nur mit dem Kopf. Er wollte diesen Smalltalk nicht und warum sie ihn plötzlich zu Anfang siezte, verstand er nicht, immerhin war sie nicht unbedingt eine Fremde für ihn und er fühlte sich schon jetzt von ihr verarscht. Er drehte den Kopf Richtung Fenster, um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen, er wusste nicht warum, aber er konnte sie nicht ansehen und mit ihr sprechen, wahrscheinlich, weil er ihre Reaktion nicht sehen wollte, dass er in ihren Augen sehen musste, dass auch sie ihn für einen Versager hielt. Seine Akte und deren Inhalt würde sie wohl kennen, wenn sie nun als seine neue Therapeutin fungieren sollte.  
„Was soll ich dir Erzählen was du nicht eh schon weißt?“, er ließ seinen Blick keine einzige Sekunde zu ihr wandern, sondern schaute immer nur aus dem Fenster und verzog vorerst keine Miene. „Frauenschläger, depressiv, Teilzeit Alkoholiker, Aggressionsproblem und ein Versager, vielleicht kommt ja diesmal noch eine so hochprofessionelle Analyse dazu? Schlimmer kann es ja nun nicht mehr werden. Aber bitte, redet so wie ihr es immer tut und lasst mich doch verdammt noch einmal einfach nur in Ruhe.“ Er atmete tief durch, er konnte nicht sagen, wann ihn das alles mal nicht belastete.  
„Ich will keine scheiß Stimmungsbögen mehr ausfüllen oder zum x-ten Mal meine Gehirnströme messen lassen, nur um zu erfahren, dass es daran nicht liegt. Dieses ganze scheiß Bemitleiden geht mir auf den Sack. Mein Leben lief doch nie besser. als es nun läuft, also verstehe ich nicht, wieso ich jedes Mal hier in diesem scheiß Zentrum antanzen muss.“ //Würde es Hoffnung auf Besserung geben, würde ich der Sache eine Chance geben, aber diese Hoffnung existiert halt nicht, so einfach ist das.// Er sah das gegenüber auf einem großem Parkplatz Kinder mit einem Fußball spielen und alleine das zu sehen, verursachte schon Übelkeit bei ihm, aber nicht so, dass er kotzen müsste, sondern alles kam wieder hoch, es erinnerte ihn wieder daran, wie hoch er versagt hatte damals. Er stand auf und lehnte sich an die Wand, raus gucken konnte er jetzt auch nicht mehr, also lehnte er den Kopf ebenfalls an die Wand und schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass es hier bald endlich vorbei sein würde.  
  
Oh ja, Mimi hatte gewusst, dass es schwierig werden würde, aber dass er von vorne herein sofort abblocken würde, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie seufzte innerlich, aber sie war für ihren Kampfgeist bekannt und den würde sie ihm schon noch zeigen.  
„Oh du, ich wüsste da eine ganze Menge Dinge die du mir erzählen könntest, die da nicht drinstehen.“ Sie stand auf, schmiss die Mappe auf ihren Schreibtisch, setzte sich wieder hin und überschlug die Beine. „Zum Beispiel, wie du dich wirklich fühlst oder WARUM dich das alles so ankotzt. Und es kommt keine, wie nanntest du es, hochprofessionelle Analyse. Ich habe weder gesehen, dass du ein Frauenschläger bist, noch depressiv, noch Alkoholiker noch sehe ich das Aggressionsproblem. Und was ich nicht mit eigenen Augen sehe, das glaube ich auch nicht. Erzählen kann man mir viel und vor allem gebe ich nichts auf Anschuldigungen einer Ex-Freundin, die sich gleich den Nächsten anlacht.“ Sie schnaubte leise. „Ich garantiere dir, du wirst hier keine Bögen oder so etwas ausfüllen und der Einzige, der dich gerade bemitleidet, bist du selbst. Das brauche ich gar nicht machen, denn du badest ja quasi in deinem eigenen Selbstmitleid. Aber ich sag dir mal was Yagami, wenn du dein Leben so ätzend findest, frage ich mich, warum du noch hier bist und überhaupt arbeiten gehst? Meinst du echt, du bist der Einzige, der einen schlimmen Schlag erlitten hat? Denk mal an unsere Freunde. Takeru und Yamato sind Scheidungskinder, Koushiro hat in frühen Jahren erfahren, dass seine richtigen Eltern tot sind, Ken hat seinen Bruder verloren, Iori seinen Vater und sie alle leben ihr Leben weiter. Und wenn dir das nicht reicht, schau mich an! Mein Exfreund hat mich verdammt nochmal EIN JAHR mit meiner allerbesten Freundin betrogen und wollte es noch nicht mal zugeben, als ich Tessa und ihn erwischt habe! Und sitze ich hier und heule? Du bist ja noch schlimmer als Ken damals und selbst der hat irgendwann die Kurve bekommen.“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schwieg einen Moment, war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es übertrieben hatte. Normalerweise würde sie so mit ihren Klienten nicht reden, aber sie kannten sich seit ihrer Kindheit, da war das etwas Anderes. Schweigend hatte sie auch zugesehen, wie er aufgestanden war und sich vom Fenster weggedreht hatte. Mimi legte die Hände in den Schoß. „So und jetzt schau mich an. Du hast zwei Optionen mein Freund. Option 1: Du setzt dich da hin, schaust mich an und sagst mir, was dir in den Sinn kommt und was dich so an deinem Leben ankotzt, damit wir vielleicht irgendeine Idee haben, was du daraus machen kannst. Option 2: Du hörst auf deine und meine Zeit zu verschwenden, knallst mir eine für das, was ich gesagt habe, damit der Punkt Frauenschläger und Aggressionspotenzial abgedeckt ist, betrinkst dich für den Alki und suhlst dich weiter in deinem Selbstmitleid, bis du daran zugrunde gehst. Es ist deine Wahl Taichi, ich bin nicht hier um dir die Wahl abzunehmen, aber ich kann dir ein offenes Ohr bieten und versuchen, zu verstehen, was dich so fertig macht. Ich bin nicht dein Feind und du brauchst nicht so zu tun, als wäre alles prima. Hör auf, dich selbst zu belügen und dir etwas vorzumachen. Und zu aller erst: Hör auf, dir selbst die SCHULD an Allem zu geben. Du hast keine Schuld an dem Unfall, du hast keine Schuld daran, dass deine Exfreundin ein intrigantes Miststück ist, das lieber Gerüchte in die Welt setzt, anstatt zuzugeben, dass sie nur auf Ruhm und Geld aus ist, seit ihre eigene Tenniskarriere geplatzt ist. Aber es ist DEINE schuld, wenn du dein Leben weiter so vor die Hunde gehen lässt!“  
  
Trotz seines Widerstandes hörte Tai zu, was sie zu ihm sagte und ja, sie traf damit mehrere wunde Punkte und das, was sie ihm vorwarf, machte ihn wütend, er war sauer und gleichzeitig enttäuscht und verletzt und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Anscheinend wollte sie es drauf ankommen lassen und er entschloss sich nun, ihr die schonungslose Wahrheit direkt vor den Latz zu knallen, verbal natürlich.  
„Was mit Ken, Izzy, Cody und den Anderen ist, ist mir wirklich scheiß egal! Ausgenommen Kari, T.K. und Matt, außer den Dreien haben sich alle von mir abgewandt, als die Sache mit Sora beendet war, sie haben lieber ihr geglaubt, anstatt mir zuzuhören. Ich war wirklich so selten dämlich und habe noch versucht, die ganze Sache zu retten, obwohl ich nicht die Kraft dazu hatte, sie hat mich genau da sitzengelassen, wo ich sie am Meisten gebraucht hatte. Das reißt dir erst einmal alles unter den Füßen weg, meine Liebe hat ihr nie gereicht. Aber ganz ehrlich, Liebeskummer habe ich nicht mehr, es ist viel mehr das Menschliche, was mich enttäuscht hat an der ganzen Sache, wie jemand so kalt und unberechenbar sein kann. Anfangs war es noch einer liebt immer mehr und der Volltrottel war ich gewesen, der dachte, Gefühle zuzulassen sei in Ordnung, aber seit die Sache mit Sora vorbei ist, nein danke, ich verzichte“ Er atmete tief durch.  
„Ich hasse diesen Job abgrundtief, das ist nur Mittel zum Zweck, um nicht auf der Straße zu landen, wenn Kari nicht da wäre, würde ich jetzt ein paar Meter tief unter der Erde liegen und dieser Wunsch, ganz ehrlich, wird in letzter Zeit stärker, du stehst morgens auf und du fühlst nichts, alles in dir ist so verdammt leer, du siehst dich im Spiegel an und du siehst die Leere und spürst sie noch stärker. Du hast vergessen, wer du warst und weißt nicht mehr, wer du bist und du hast Angst, es zu erfahren, du hast deine Freunde manchmal um dich und fühlst dich trotzdem alleine, sie sagen, sie können es verstehen, aber das können sie nicht. Fußball war mein Leben, alles was ich hatte, was ich wollte und was mich glücklich gemacht hat und dann kam dieses eine Spiel und dann ein paar Monate später die Nachricht vom Arzt und das ist mehr als nur ein Schlag in die Fresse, alles worauf du hingearbeitet hast, wofür du alles gegeben hast. Es ist weg, einfach so, das Studium habe ich geschmissen, weil ich es nicht hätte beenden können, wofür auch noch? Ich habe danach die Erstsemester trainiert, aber das war zu schmerzhaft, jeden Tag daran erinnert zu werden, dass du deine Träume niemals mehr erreichen kannst. Selbst diese verdammten Kinder draußen spielen zu sehen tut weh.“  
Das ihm während er redete bzw. er schon kurz vorm Schreien war, weil seine Stimme sehr laut war, ein paar Tränen runter liefen, bemerkte er gar nicht und ansehen konnte er sie immer noch nicht, er wusste nicht wieso, aber er konnte nicht zu ihr sehen, während er ihr Alles erzählte. „Ich habe versucht, meine Schmerzen zu betäuben, mit viel Alkohol, aber es hat leider nicht geholfen, also habe ich damit irgendwann aufgehört, es zerreißt mich Tag für Tag und ich will nicht mehr kämpfen, ich will endlich aufgeben können. Dass dieser Schmerz aufhört, ich freue mich für Kari, dass sie ihre Träume gerade verwirklicht, aber gleichzeitig tut es auch weh, weil ich es nicht mehr kann, aus Sekunden wurden Stunden, dann Tage und dann nur noch dunkle Jahre, meine Eltern hab ich Jahre nicht mehr gesehen, ich schäme mich, ihnen unter die Augen zu treten und irgendwann haben sie auch aufgehört, sich zu melden, also ist es so wie es ist. Auch wenn ich nicht mehr weiß, wer du heute bist, weiß ich, wer du vor 10 Jahren warst und dass ein Typ so mit dir umgeht, das hast du nicht verdient, das hat keiner, aber besser ein Ende mit Schrecken als ein Schrecken ohne Ende sagt man doch.“ Er atmete tief durch und überwand sich mit viel Kraft, sie anzusehen. „Ich würde niemals meine Hand gegen dich erheben oder gegen sonst irgendeine Frau, das habe und werde ich niemals.“ Zumindest würde sie wohl in seinem Blick sehen können, wie er sich fühlte und dass er mittlerweile vergessen hatte, wer er mal war, und er auch beim besten Willen nicht mehr wusste, wer er jetzt ist. „Nur glaubt es mir Niemand, weil ich lauter werde, wenn ich wütend bin.“  
  
Mimi hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, er redete. Klar, er wurde laut und schrie, aber sie vertraute auf ihre Menschenkenntnis und wenn es eins gab, dass sie wusste, dann war es, dass Taichi Yagami definitiv kein Frauenschläger war. Es tat ihr leid, dass er weinte, aber vielleicht half es ihm auch, einfach mal alles raus lassen zu können.  
„Weißt du, die einzige, die sich von dir abgewendet hat, war Sora. Zu den Anderen hattest du auch vorher schon keinen wirklichen Kontakt mehr und es ist auch nicht durch die Beziehung beziehungsweise das Beziehungsende mit Sora alles so gekommen. Gib ihnen nicht die Schuld dafür, dass sie dich hat fallen lassen, als du sie gebraucht hättest. Sie alle haben ihr eigenes Schicksal zu tragen. Ich weiß einiges von deiner Schwester, was bei euch allen so los ist und sieh mal, dein bester Freund Yamato ist immer noch da und Hikari und Takeru sind es auch.“ Sie stand auf, ging zu ihm hinüber und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Gefühle zuzulassen ist nie falsch, aber es ist richtig, sie machen uns verletzlich. Was Sora dir angetan hat, das war wirklich unterste Gürtellinie und das ist mit nichts zu entschuldigen. Aber wenn du den Rest deines Lebens so weiterdenkst, wirst du nur verbittert. Vielleicht wird es einige Jahre dauern, aber irgendwann findest auch du dein Glück, genau wie ich.“ Sie lächelte leicht. „Weißt du, es ist ja schön und gut, dass du für Hikari weitermachst… aber Taichi… es ist egal, was wir darüber denken. Es ist wichtig, dass DU um deinetwillen Leben willst und nicht für Andere, sonst funktioniert das nicht. Du darfst nicht in den Erwartungen von Anderen leben, du musst deinen eigenen Erwartungen gerecht werden und sonst keinen. Niemand hat das Recht, in dir einen Versager zu sehen und ich für meinen Teil kann dir versichern, dass ich dich nicht so sehe. Du bist kein Versager, weil dir ein Unglück passiert ist und du dich trotzdem von einem Job durch den nächsten quälst. DAS. mein Lieber, ist Mut. Obwohl du weißt, dass du dich von einem Tag in den Nächsten schleppst, machst du weiter. Du stellst dich dem Leben immer noch, auch wenn du es nicht siehst.“ Sie holte nun ebenfalls Luft, sie wollte ihn irgendwie erreichen und hoffte, dass es ihr gelingen würde.  
„Ich kann dir nicht sagen: Hey, alles wird wieder gut. Das wäre gelogen. Aber Taichi, ich kann dir eine Hand hinhalten und wir können gemeinsam einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen, bis du wieder laufen kannst. Es ist schlimm, wenn man seine Träume aufgeben muss. Ich dachte, ich würde mit Michael alt werden und mir eine Familie aufbauen. Verdammt Taichi, wir haben sogar ein Kind erwartet… aber der Schock ihn mit Tessa zu sehen, war zu viel, ich habe es im vierten Monat verloren. Ich dachte auch, für wen soll ich weiterleben… bis ich gemerkt habe, dass ich für mich selbst weiterleben muss. Ich habe mein Glück darin gefunden, Anderen auf dem Weg zurück ins Glück zu helfen, das erfüllt mich. Und ich bin mir sicher, auch in dir steckt ein Traum, ein Glück, dass du nur zu finden brauchst. Aber du kannst es nicht sehen, solange du so verbittert an der Vergangenheit festhältst. Das Schicksal geht merkwürdige Wege mit uns, aber wir haben nur die Wahl, uns darauf einzulassen oder daran kaputt zu gehen.“ Mimi konnte es nicht mehr sehen, wie er sich quälte, ging in die Hocke und umfasste fest seine Hand und schaute ihm ins Gesicht, auch wenn er versuchte wegzusehen. In seinen Augen lag so viel Schmerz, so viel Verzweiflung, sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr solch eine Qual gesehen  
„Weißt du, Tai… du kannst nicht auf ewig davon laufen, deine Vergangenheit holt dich ein. Du kannst nur einen Schritt nach vorne in die Zukunft tun und schauen, was sie für dich bereithält. Ich weiß, dass dir der Sport alles bedeutet hat, aber es gibt immer etwas, worüber man sich freuen kann. Aber das kannst du nur, wenn du dich darauf einlässt. Und das funktioniert so im Moment nicht. Kündige diesen grauenvollen Job, halte dich an die Freunde, die immer zu dir gestanden haben und verabschiede dich von dem Rest. Du hast die Chance, noch einmal von vorne zu beginnen. Aber du hast diese Chance nur jetzt. Es ist egal, was ich darüber denke, was deine Schwester darüber denkt oder deine Freunde, es ist deine Wahl. Ich kann dir meine Hand reichen und du kannst sie greifen oder ablehnen. Aber wenn du sie ergreifst, dann bedeutet das für dich: Kein Weglaufen mehr, kein Selbstmitleid und keine Vorwürfe.“ Sie stand auf und setzte sich wieder in ihren Sessel, während sie einen Schluck von ihrem Tee trank.  
„Das mit Michael ist vorbei, ich trauere ihm nicht mehr nach. Es geht mir da wie dir mit Sora. Es ist sein Verhalten als Mensch, als Freund, dass mich verletzt hat. Und ich wusste, dass du mich nicht schlägst, ich kenne dich. Es ist nur schade, dass einige unserer Freunde das tatsächlich geglaubt haben.“ Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Die Stunde ist vorbei. Du kannst hierbleiben und an dir arbeiten oder du kannst gehen und brauchst nie wieder zu kommen, die Vorgaben hast du erfüllt und das werde ich auch so in deinen Bogen schreiben. Ich war die letzte Station auf deinem Weg hier. Wenn du nicht bleiben möchtest, bist du ab heute wieder auf dich gestellt. Der Unfall ist jetzt fast 7 Jahre her und seit 5 Jahren wirst du vom Therapiezentrum begleitet. Wenn du meine Hilfe auch nicht willst, dann wars das für dich, du bist frei.“  
  
Tai musste zugeben, dass er sich das erste Mal seit Jahren tatsächlich ein Stück weit besser fühlte, ein Teil des Frustes, den er mit sich herumtrug, war von ihm abgefallen, er wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht so anschreien, aber er hatte es einfach nicht kontrollieren können. Er hörte ihr zu, als sie mit ihm redete und ihre ruhige Art war bemerkenswert, dass kannte er so gar nicht von ihr, damals hätte sie ihm wahrscheinlich direkt eine geklebt oder den übelsten Zickenterror gemacht, aber Nichts von dem trat ein. Auf den Mut angesprochen musste er etwas lächeln.  
„Weißt du mein Wappen und mein Digivice habe ich immer noch zu Hause sicher verwahrt, dass es nie verloren gehen kann, manchmal da fehlt mir die Zeit, wo wir noch Kinder waren, weißt du? Da war noch alles gut und es gab diese Schmerzen wie jetzt nicht.“ Mittlerweile schaffte er es auch, ihr in die Augen zu sehen, wenn er mit ihr sprach. „Dein Ex ist ein Arsch, der wird die Quittung noch kriegen, ich war Sora gegenüber nicht immer fair. das weiß ich, aber ich habe ihr immer vergeben und sie hat mir nie verziehen und ich weiß nicht, ob das mit der Hauptgrund war, ich habe Fehler gemacht, ja, Dinge gesagt, die mir nachher leid taten, aber wenn immer nur einer seinen Stolz runter schluckt und sich entschuldigt und vergibt und der Andere eben nicht, ist das wie pures Gift, sie schreibt mir zwischendurch noch Nachrichten, die ich nicht beantworte, was sie damit bezwecken will, weiß ich nicht, meistens was sie jetzt für nen arroganten, reichen Typen hat, der ihr alles kauft, was sie will, materielle Dinge waren mir nie wirklich wichtig und das ist mir seit dieser Knie OP noch bewusster geworden, wie glücklich man sich schätzen kann, wenn man gesund ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es noch einmal schaffe, einer Frau mein Herz zu schenken, ich hatte auch Pläne für meine Zukunft, ich wollte eine Familie und meine Kinder aufwachsen sehen, aber das hat sich dann alles zerschlagen mit einem Mal.“  
Mit ihrem folgenden Geständnis hätte er aber in 1000 Jahren nicht gerechnet, dass sie schwanger gewesen war und das Kind wegen Michael verloren hatte, musste er erst einmal sacken lassen, es war schwer, die passenden Worte dafür zu finden und er konnte nur erahnen, was sie hatte für Leid ertragen müssen, als sie es verloren hatte, ihre Liebe und ihr Baby, ihr Geständnis trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen, die er jedoch herunterschluckte, er wollte das Thema nicht wieder aufwühlen, aber er wollte auch nicht nichts dazu sagen. „Ich kann nur erahnen, welches Leid du durchgemacht hast und ich weiß auch nicht zu 100%, was ich darauf sagen soll Mimi.…, aber wenn ein Kind sich glücklich schätzen kann, eine Mama zu haben, dann Deines, was du irgendwann mal haben wirst...es wird so unfassbar stolz auf dich sein und der Mann, dem du irgendwann dein Herz schenkst, kann sich ebenfalls glücklich schätzen.“  
Er musste erst einmal tief durchatmen, denn diese Sache nahm ihn doch ziemlich mit, obwohl es ihn eigentlich nichts anging. Und trotzdem stand sie hier und wollte ihm helfen und er tat nichts, außer sie abzublocken und sie hatte recht, dies hier war seine letzte Chance, noch einmal wieder komplett auf die Beine zu kommen. Es motivierte ihn ein Stück, dass sie hier so gefestigt stand, obwohl das Leben ziemlich übel mit ihr gespielt hatte.  
„Nach dem Studienabbruch hab ich eine Ausbildung gemacht, zum Sozialarbeiter und hab das eine Zeit lang beruflich auch gemacht, ich hatte ein Mädchen, das ich betreut hatte und wir waren auf einem guten Weg, ihr Leben in den Griff zu kriegen, bis sie eines Tages tot war, sie hatte sich mit einer Überdosis umgebracht....ich habe nicht gut genug nachgeschaut und das Zeugs bei ihr übersehen im Zimmer...das hab ich mir nie verziehen...wenn ich besser aufgepasst hätte bin ich sicher sie würde noch Leben....danach konnte ich das nicht mehr machen und um irgendwie mein Leben zu finanzieren, hab ich diesen Job im Büro angefangen, als Buchhalter, und es ist grauenvoll, wirklich, mein alter Chef sagt zwar, ich kann jederzeit zurück kommen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe.“ Er musste noch einmal tief durchatmen.  
Er ging zu ihr rüber und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. „Aber du hast Recht, ich kann nicht ewig weglaufen, ich gebe der Sache noch eine Chance, ich weiß auch, dass es meine allerletzte Chance ist, mein Leben noch einmal wieder in eine gerade Bahn zu bekommen und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir dabei helfen würdest.“ Sanft er legte er eine Hand an ihre Wange. „Danke für deine Hilfe, Mimi und danke, dass du an mich glaubst“ Mittlerweile konnte er ihr auch ein sanftes Lächeln schenken und ihr dabei auch in die Augen sehen. „Also, wie sehen die Therapiemaßnahmen aus?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoffe das erste Kapitel macht Lust auf mehr? Das RPG läuft schon eine Weile, daher liegt einiges an Story vor, Updates erfolgen in unregelmäßigen Abständen.


	3. Gespräche über die Vergangenheit

_Donnerstag, 18. Februar 2016  
__Therapiezentrum Tokyo  
  
_Mimi war so froh, als Taichi endlich begann, seinen Blick auf sie zu richten, sie war also doch zu ihm durchgedrungen. Als er von seinem Wappen und Digivice sprach, musste sie leise lachen. „Ich denke auch gerne an unsere Zeit damals zurück, denn sie hat uns zu den Menschen gemacht, die wir heute sind, Tai. Wir hatten Zeit, erwachsen zu werden, ohne zu altern und dadurch war für uns das Leben nachher erträglicher. Wir konnten viele Probleme bereits im Kindesalter bewältigen, die wir sonst als Erwachsene mit uns hätten ausmachen müssen. Und damals hatten wir auch Sorgen, sie waren nur anders.“  
Während er von Sora erzählte, hörte sie ihm nur schweigend zu, ehe sie überlegte, was sie sagte. „Weißt du, zu einer guten Beziehung gehören immer zwei Menschen. Sora hätte auch vieles anders machen können, aber das ist im Grunde genommen unwichtig, darüber weiter zu sprechen. Ich halte nichts davon, die Vergangenheit tot zu analysieren, wie viele meiner Kollegen, und immer dieses 'Was wäre, wenn…' Spielchen durchzugehen, wir beide sind uns denke ich einig, dass Sora in deiner Zukunft nichts mehr verloren hat, wenn überhaupt als flüchtige Erinnerung. Und leider ist es oft so, dass wir erst etwas als wertvoll erkennen, wenn wir es verlieren. Ich wünsche dir, dass du eines Tages eine Frau findest, die dich aus deinem Schneckenhaus locken kann und vielleicht finde ich eines Tages auch einen Mann, mit dem ich eine Familie gründen kann.“  
Sie musste nun auch schlucken, über ihr totes Kind zu sprechen, war für sie immer schwierig. Sie konnte auch sehen, wie Taichi mit diesem Geständnis zu kämpfen hatte, er war der Erste, dem sie es gesagt hatte, nicht einmal Hikari wusste davon. Seine Worte auf ihr Schicksal berührten sie. „Ich danke dir für diese lieben Worte. Ich weiß nicht, ob es für mich noch eine zweite Chance geben wird, der Arzt war sich nicht sicher, ob ich jemals wieder Kinder bekommen kann, die Chancen stehen 50:50.“ Sie hatte nun auch Tränen in den Augen. „Es ist ein Gefühl, dass ich keiner Frau und keinem Paar der Welt wünsche. Es ist, als würde man dich bei lebendigem Leib in Stücke reißen. Du bist der Erste, dem ich davon erzählt habe, Tai. Nicht einmal Hikari weiß es, nur für den Fall, dass du mit ihr über heute sprechen wolltest. Sie wusste, dass ich deinen Fall zugeteilt bekommen habe.“  
Zu sehen, dass in Taichis Miene wieder Leben zurückgekehrt war, bestätigte sie darin, dass sie das Richtige tat und es gut war, dass sie in solch emotionalen Gesprächen immer ganz ihrem Gefühl vertraute. Solchen Emotionen konnte man nicht mit Rationalität begegnen, sie hatten nichts Rationales, nichts Sinniges an sich. Gefühle waren immer wirr und oft überforderten sie einen auch. Mimi kannte das von vielen ihrer Klienten.  
Als er erzählte, was er nach dem Studium getan hatte, erschien ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und ihre Stimme wurde sehr sanft. „Ich kann mir keinen besseren Sozialarbeiter als dich vorstellen. Du hast so viel Mitgefühl und so ein großes Herz Tai…, was mit diesem Mädchen passiert ist, war eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände. Ich denke, selbst wenn du sie 24/7 beobachtet hättest, ihr Tod war vorherbestimmt und du hättest nichts tun können. Sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass du dich deswegen grämst. Und ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie du Frischluftjunkie es auch nur einen Tag im Büro aushältst.“ Sie musste leise lachen. Yagami in Anzug mit Schlips? No way…  
Als er schließlich zu ihr kam und nun vor ihr hockte, ehe er eine Hand an ihre Wange legte, wurde ihr ganz warm ums Herz. „Ich möchte dir sehr gerne dabei helfen Tai, damit du nicht mehr weglaufen musst, sondern dich der Zukunft stellen kannst. Es wird viele Tage geben, an denen du Lachen und dich freuen kannst, aber Taichi… ich will dir keine Illusionen machen, es wird auch einige Tage geben, die düster und freudlos sein werden. Aber es liegt an dir, wie du diese Tage bewältigen kannst und ich bin mir sicher, mit den richtigen Menschen in deinem Leben schaffen wir das. Trenne dich von dem, was dich belastet und beginne mit dem, was dich stärkt.“  
Sie erwiderte das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen mit einem eigenen Lächeln und strich ihm einmal über den Kopf. „Ich werde immer an dich glauben, denn du hast damals auch den Glauben in uns nie verloren. Wie die Therapie genau aussehen wird, kann ich noch nicht sagen, es ist eine Therapie die davon abhängt, wie sich alles weitere entwickelt, sie ist flexibel und wächst sozusagen mit dir mit. Schritt 1 wird sein, dass du deinen Job im Büro kündigst und wieder als Sozialarbeiter anfängst. Schritt 2 werden Gespräche mit mir sein, in denen wir Strategien überlegen, wie du mit deinem Kummer umgehen kannst, ohne dich zu betrinken oder ähnliches. Schritt 3 wird sein, dein soziales Umfeld zu gestalten und zu festigen. Beziehungen zu Menschen, die dir guttun, werden ausgebaut, Beziehungen zu Menschen, die dir Schaden, werden gecuttet. Wir machen einen sauberen Strich unter dein Leben und du fängst bei null wieder an. Um das zu unterstützen, wirst du in Schritt 4 für alles, was dich belastet einen Gegenstand in deinem Leben suchen. All diese Dinge werden wir in eine große Kiste packen, verschließen und diese wird von mir aufbewahrt, bis du bereit bist, dich endgültig von diesen Dingen und den damit verbundenen Gefühlen zu trennen.“  
Sie schaute ihm fest in die Augen. „Und irgendwann wird dir dein jetziges Leben nur noch wie ein dunkler Schatten vorkommen. Bist du bereit, diesen Weg zu gehen, Taichi Yagami, egal wie schwer er wird? Hast du den Mut, dich deinen Problemen nun zu stellen?“  
  
Tai verstand, was sie ihm sagen wollte und er wusste auch, dass sie in vielen Punkten Recht hatte „Vielleicht sind wir aber auch einfach zu unterschiedlich geworden? Ich komme mit Mehreren aus der Gruppe nicht mehr zurecht, Mimi...wir sind alle älter geworden und haben uns in unterschiedliche Richtungen entwickelt, es ist schwieriger geworden, zu vertrauen, ich war immer nur der Fußballer, der gute Laune hatte und allen geholfen hat, wenn etwas war, aber sobald ich anfing, nicht mehr derjenige zu sein, den alle in mir sahen, war plötzlich niemand mehr da, wenn ich Hilfe brauchte, keiner wollte mehr mit mir was zu tun haben, für Viele ist man nur solange gut, solange man die Rolle spielt, die die Anderen für einen vorsehen, versucht du individuell zu sein, dann wirst du abgeschoben.“  
Es zerbrach ihm das Herz, sie so zu sehen, sein eigenes Kind zu verlieren, es gab keine Worte dafür, die es beschreiben könnten, das wusste er und seine Wut auf Michael wuchs stetig, er würde am liebsten jetzt den nächsten Flieger Richtung Amerika nehmen und Michael den Kopf abreißen, aber er wusste auch, dass so etwas nicht in Mimis Sinne sein würde und es half am Ende nichts.  
„Auch wenn die Chancen 50:50 stehen, hast du immer noch diese 50%, an denen du festhalten kannst, ich weiß, dass ich nicht das Gleiche nachempfinden kann, wie du es tust, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Baby gewollt hätte, dass du weiter machst und niemals aufgibst, du bist so viel stärker als andere, von oben wird es mit Sicherheit jeden Tag auf dich herabsehen und jedem da oben erzählen, wie Stolz es auf dich ist, wie du dein Leben meisterst Mimi, du kannst ebenfalls stolz auf dich sein und ich werde Kari nichts davon sagen, wenn du meinst, es ist an der Zeit, dann wirst du es ihr schon selber sagen, wen würde es auch nicht zerreißen, das ist menschlich, man hat damit ein Stück von sich selber verloren.“ Gerade wünschte er sich, er könnte ihr den Schmerz nehmen, doch er wusste nicht, wie er das tun sollte.  
„Nein das war keine Verkettung Mimi, ich habe ihr mehr zugetraut, als sie tragen konnte, wenn ich ihr die Sachen weggenommen hätte beziehungsweise besser nachgeschaut hätte, dann wäre das nicht passiert, ich weiß nicht, wie viele Gerichtsprozesse ich danach durchlaufen musste, weil die Staatsanwaltschaft glaubte, ich hätte meine Sorgfaltspflicht verletzt, ich konnte danach diesen Beruf nicht mehr machen, wie soll ich Anderen helfen, wenn ich nicht in der Lage war, mir selber zu helfen? Ich hätte ihnen nicht gerecht werden können und ja dieser Job ist nicht gerade Spaß, aber er bringt Geld und mir ein Dach über dem Kopf und das ist das Wichtigste, Buchhaltung ist halt stumpf, du machst 8 Stunden lang exakt dasselbe, 5 Tage die Woche.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, es war wie es nun einmal war.  
„Weißt du, in meinem Leben gibt es nicht mehr viele Menschen, Kari, Matt und T.K. und das war es eigentlich, mit mehr Leuten habe ich nichts mehr zu tun, gut du kamst jetzt noch dazu, also ihr vier und das wars dann auch schon. Meinen Job kündigen? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon bereit dafür bin, wieder als Sozialarbeiter zu arbeiten Mimi, das ist eine ganze Menge an Verantwortung. Das mit den Gesprächen war mir insoweit irgendwie schon klar, dir vertraue ich da mehr als irgendwelchen anderen Therapeuten, die ich nicht kenne und die mich auch nicht kennen.“ Er atmete tief durch, das würde gewiss nicht einfach werden für ihn, aber er wusste auch, dass er Prozesse durchlaufen musste, um aus diesem Loch, in dem er sich befand, heraus zu kommen und das würde ihn eine ganze Menge an Kraft kosten und er musste einen Weg finden, diese auch aufzubringen. Er sah ihr nun direkt in ihre Augen.  
„Ich glaube, dass ich das vielleicht irgendwie schaffen kann, solange du mir hilfst Mimi, weil ich weiß, alleine schaffe ich das alles nicht, dafür fehlt mir einfach die Kraft, ich hatte überlegt, ob es nicht ein kluger Schritt wäre, mir ein neues Zuhause zu suchen, wenn du sagst, ich solle bei null starten, ist ein neues Zuhause vielleicht ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung, um mit meinem jetzigen bzw. alten Leben abzuschließen und vielleicht treibe ich dich manchmal in den Wahnsinn, dann aber nicht mit Absicht.“ Seinen Blick wendete er nicht von ihr ab, er wusste, es musste was passieren und dies war jetzt die letzte Gelegenheit dafür.  
  
Mimi nickte, sie wusste, was Taichi meinte, auch sie hatte den Draht zu den Menschen von früher größtenteils verloren, einzig Hikari war in all den Jahren noch da gewesen und Sora, die sich aber zu einer hinterhältigen Schlange entwickelt hatte. Mimi hatte im Studium viel über Gruppendynamik gelernt und wusste, was Taichi meinte. „Ja, damals hat es funktioniert, weil jeder die Rolle hatte, die die Gruppe gebraucht hatte, aber sobald sich jemand in eine neue Richtung entwickelt, funktioniert das Gruppenkonzept nicht mehr. Bei Jou fing es ja bereits in der Mittelschule an, dass er nur noch auf sein Studium fixiert war. Und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass ein Rollenwechsel zum Erwachsenwerden dazu gehört. Irgendwann muss man seinen eigenen Weg gehen, da stimme ich dir zu.“  
Als er auf ihre Schwangerschaft zu sprechen kam, lächelte sie leicht. „Ich gebe die Hoffnung auch nicht auf, keine Sorge, aber ich möchte erst einmal den Mann finden, der es mir wert ist, diese Strapazen zu durchleben, jemand der mir auch die Kraft dazu geben kann. Ich habe mit der Situation abgeschlossen, es tut zwar weh darüber zu sprechen, aber es belastet mein Leben nicht mehr. Ich hatte tolle Therapeuten in den Staaten, die mir bei der Verarbeitung dieses Traumas geholfen haben. Von ihnen kam auch der Schubs in die Richtung, dass ich vielleicht in meiner Heimat noch einmal von vorne beginnen sollte. Und es war das einzig Richtige. Und Michael wurde von seinem Karma wieder eingeholt, Tessa hat ihn wenige Monate später für eine Frau aus Kanada verlassen.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, Michael war Vergangenheit.  
Als er mehr von seiner Zeit als Sozialarbeiter berichtete, schärfte Mimi wieder ihre Sinne und hörte aufmerksam zu, was er berichtete. Sie seufzte leicht. „Manchmal gehört es dazu, Fehler zu machen, vielleicht sollte es damals einfach noch nicht so sein, weil du dir selbst auch mehr zugetraut hast, als du tragen konntest. Und manchmal gibt es auch Menschen, die nicht gerettet werden wollen, Taichi. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich dir die Wahl gelassen habe. Wenn du nicht mehr gewollt hättest, dann hätte ich das akzeptieren müssen. Ich bin aus Prinzip dagegen, die Menschen mit Medikamenten vollzupumpen, damit sie nicht sterben… das ist doch kein Leben… das ist vor sich hinvegetieren. Und ich finde es gut, dass du arbeitest, auch wenn der Job langweilig und stumpfsinnig ist. Aber du tust etwas und lässt nicht alles einfach schleifen. Damit bist du vielen meiner Klienten um Einiges voraus.“ Sie setzte ein warmes Lächeln auf, Taichi war schon auf einem guten Weg, er musste nur am Ball bleiben.  
Sie überschlug die Beine wieder und trank noch einmal aus ihrer Tasse, ehe sie weitersprach. „Weißt du, manchmal ist eine Hand voll Leute, denen man zu hundert Prozent vertrauen kann, besser, als ein Freundeskreis voller Leute, die im Ernstfall den Schwanz einziehen und dich hängen lassen. Konzentrieren wir uns also auf deine Freundschaft zu Yamato und Takeru und auf die Beziehung zu deiner Schwester Hikari. Erzähl mir von ihnen, wie stehst du zu jedem einzelnen? Und wie ist die derzeitige Beziehung zu deinen Eltern?“ Sie kannte Yuuko und Susumo Yagami nur flüchtig, aber sie wusste, dass Yuuko ihre beiden Kinder über alles liebte und auch Susumo immer hinter seiner Familie gestanden hatte, auch wenn er viel arbeitete. „Du solltest Schritt für Schritt neue Kontakte aufbauen, aber deine Basis sollten Hikari, Yamato, Takeru und wenn du das möchtest, auch ich sein. Und ich kann verstehen, dass du noch Hemmungen wegen des Jobwechsels hast, ich überlasse es dir, zu entscheiden, ob und wann du in deinen alten Beruf zurückkehrst, aber wir sollten die Schritte gemeinsam absprechen, damit wir die Therapie entsprechend gestalten können.“ Sie lachte leicht. „Weißt du Taichi, du hast die große Ehre, mein erster Klient zu sein, bei dem ich eigenständig eine Therapie durchführe. Ich bin ja noch in der Ausbildung zur Therapeutin und diese Therapie wird die Basis meiner Abschlussarbeit. Also werde ich mir besonders viel Mühe geben!“ Sie zwinkerte, ehe sie ihm weiter zuhörte und sich darüber freute, dass er endlich den Augenkontakt hielt.  
„Ich bin deine Therapeutin, daher ist es meine Aufgabe, dir zu helfen. Aber Taichi? Ich sehe dich nach all der Zeit immer noch als einen guten Freund und daher möchte ich dir auch helfen, weil ich dich gernhabe, das war mir noch wichtig dabei zu sagen! Das mit dem Umzug finde ich definitiv eine gute Idee! Du solltest aber nicht unbedingt wie ich direkt einen radikalen Schnitt machen und das Land verlassen, denn im Gegensatz zu mir hast du noch eine Basis hier. Aber ich denke, ein Tapetenwechsel wird dir guttun. Ich würde dir vorschlagen, dass du einen Stadtteil von Tokyo wählst, der in der Nähe deiner Bezugspersonen ist, aber nicht im gleichen Viertel, in dem du bisher gelebt hast. Bisher hatte sich dein Leben ja hauptsächlich im Bezirk Nerima und im Bezirk Minato abgespielt. Hikarigaoka und Odaiba waren deine Wohnorte damals als Kind und soweit ich das sehen kann, lebst du ja auch immer noch in Odaiba. Ich würde dir also vorschlagen, dass du entweder zu Yamato nach Harajuku im Bezirk Shibuya ziehst oder dir etwas im Bezirk Chiyoda suchst. Ich z.B. lebe dort in Akibahara. Im Endeffekt ist es deine Wahl, wofür du dich entscheidest, aber du musst raus aus deiner Vergangenheit, Tai. Und du treibst mich nicht in den Wahnsinn, du hast einfach schrecklich viel durchmachen müssen, das kann dir keiner verübeln!“  
  
Taichi musste lächeln, Michael hatte tatsächlich seine gerechte Strafe bekommen, aber ihr Beziehungsende hatte auch was Gutes, Japan hatte Mimi wieder, also konnte man dem Ganzen was Positives abgewinnen. „Das hat er auch mehr als verdient, entweder bin ich treu oder ich lass das Beziehungsding komplett sein, bevor ich fremdgehe, muss ich mir die Frage stellen, was lässt mich an so etwas denken und offen und ehrlich mit meinem Partner darüber reden, sonst endet so etwas wirklich unschön“, er lächelte. „Ja ich denke der Umzug wird für einen Neuanfang gut sein, zurück zu gehen zu den Orten, wo ich in der Vergangenheit gewohnt habe, das wird mir nicht helfen denke ich, ich glaube der Bezirk Chiyoda ist die beste Wahl, in deiner Nähe, das macht es mit der Therapie auch einfacher, weil ganz ehrlich, immer in diesem Therapiezentrum Büro, ich kann es so langsam nicht mehr sehen, ich fühle mich hier absolut nicht wohl. Ich habe auch schon eine Vorstellung im Kopf, wie ich in Zukunft wohnen werde und ich weiß, dass es finanziell auch klappt, also wieso nicht.“  
Er verstand, was sie in Bezug auf seine Sozialarbeit meinte, aber sie verstand nicht richtig, worum es ihm bei dem Fall ging und sein Lächeln schwand nun auch und wich einem ernsten, gefestigten Blick, der zwischendurch von Schmerz abgelöst wurde.  
„Mimi, sie war nicht irgendein Mädchen, das ich betreut hatte, sie stand mir nah, ich habe sie fast 5 Jahre betreut, sie war mir fast so wichtig wie es Kari ist, so was verarbeitest du nicht einfach...doch sie wollte Hilfe, das weiß ich, aber sie war zu leicht zu manipulieren, sie hatte einen Freund, was ich anfangs gut fand, aber er hat sie manipuliert und es geschafft, dass sie in ihre Selbstzweifel zurückfiel, ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass er sie in den Selbstmord getrieben hat. Ich stand zu 90% davor, ihn umzubringen, du spürst Wut, die du nicht kontrollieren kannst, ich kam in ihre Wohnung, wir waren verabredet gewesen, ich hab nach ihr gerufen und keine Antwort bekommen, ich hab die Tür zum Schlafzimmer geöffnet und sah sie hängen, an einem Strick von der Deckenleuchte, ich brauchte keinen Notarzt mehr, der mir sagte, dass sie tot sei, ich hab die Polizei verständigt und den Rest haben die übernommen, es gab einen Abschiedsbrief an mich und das tut einfach so weh, er war so verwirrend, sie war dankbar für meine Hilfe und wiederum wurden auch Vorwürfe laut, es hat mich verwirrt, Mimi und das tut es heute auch noch, ich glaube nicht, dass sie es böse meinte, sie war ein junges Mädchen, dem das Leben ziemlich übel mitgespielt hatte, ihre Eltern waren beide drogenabhängig, das Jugendamt hat sie mit 10 Jahren aus der Familie geholt, viel zu spät, sie hat sich mit 10 Jahren schon Drogen eingeworfen, ihre Eltern haben sie mit kaltem Entzug bestraft, wenn sie nicht pariert hatte, wie kann man seinem Kind so etwas antun? Ich habe es nie begriffen, sie war ein schweres Kind, aber ganz ehrlich, das war nicht ihre Schuld, sie hatte nie die Chance, sich eigenständig zu entfalten, ich habe mich um sie gekümmert, da war ich noch mit der Schlampe zusammen, das war auch ein Grund für die Trennung, sie wollte mich immer vor die Wahl stellen und ich lasse mich nicht vor die Wahl stellen, von Niemanden, sie wurde auch in den USA geboren und kam als kleines Mädchen nach Japan, mit ihren drogenabhängigen Eltern halt, Jess hatte nie die Chance, die wir hatten, ich habe mich gerne um sie gekümmert, mit ihr zusammen die Wohnung eingerichtet und die Möbel aufgebaut, es sind so kleine Dinge, die ihr halfen, sich gebraucht zu fühlen, da reicht schon zusammen Möbel aufbauen, ich wollte ihr helfen, indem sie jeden Tag kleine Erfolgserlebnisse hatte, du lernst in dem Studium viel Theorie, aber das hilft dir oft in der Praxis nicht weiter, du musst es mit Herz machen, sonst bringt es nichts, so viele Sozialarbeiter scheitern, weil sie nur stur nach Vorgabe arbeiten, du kannst einem Menschen aber nicht helfen, indem du ihn nach einer Checkliste abarbeitest, das funktioniert nicht, ihr Problem war nur, dass sie am Ende keine Kraft mehr hatte, zu kämpfen, dieser Typ war das tödliche Gift für die Therapie, die ich mit ihr gemacht hatte und leider hat er am Ende gesiegt, aber ganz ehrlich, ich hatte zum Ende hin zwischendurch oft das Gefühl, dass sie sich aufgegeben hatte. ich habe alles, was ich konnte und wusste, getan um sie noch einmal zurück in die Spur zu holen, aber das hat am Ende leider nicht mehr gereicht, ihre Eltern haben quasi den Grundstein dafür gelegt, dass es ihr nicht vergönnt war, glücklich zu werden und das macht mich heute immer noch wütend Mimi, diesen Fall einfach vergessen, das kann ich nicht, ich kann keine Akte schließen und dann ist es mir egal, Jess war mir nicht egal, sie war wie eine kleine Schwester für mich und ich werde sie niemals im Leben vergessen, dass wäre ihr gegenüber absolut nicht fair, dafür haben wir zu viel miteinander erlebt… gute Dinge und auch Schlechte... ich war auf ihrer Beerdigung und alle angeblichen Freunde waren nicht dort, ich war der einzige Mensch, der auf ihrer Beerdigung war, weißt du wie traurig so etwas ist? Ich hätte es mir niemals verziehen, nicht dorthin zu gehen, ich habe ihr ein Lied geschrieben und es für sie auf ihrer Beerdigung gespielt, niemand kennt es und niemand außer mir und der Pfarrer, der dort war, wissen etwas davon. Ich wollte nicht, dass es jemals Jemand hört, aber dir würde ich es zeigen, als Einzige, es gehört zu dem Ganzen einfach dazu.“  
Er musste jetzt erst einmal tief Luft holen, er war es gar nicht mehr gewohnt, so viel und vor Allem so offen zu reden, aber er merkte, dass ihm Stück für Stück weitere Last von den Schultern genommen wurde. Er stand auf und griff sich die Gitarre, die er dort schon immer hatte stehen sehen und er wusste nicht einmal, ob Mimi das überhaupt hören wollte, aber sie wollte alles wissen und das gehört nun einmal ebenfalls dazu. Auf dem Sofa nahm er neben ihr Platz und stimmte erst einmal die Gitarre richtig, bevor er auf ihr sanfte Töne anfing zu spielen und schließlich auch dazu zu singen.  
  
_„Uns allen ist die Zeit zu gehen bestimmt   
__Wie ein Blatt getragen vom Wind   
__geht's zum Ursprung zurück als Kind _  
_ Wenn das Blut in deinen Adern gefriert_  
_ Wenn dein Herz aufhört zu schlagen_  
_ und du hinauf zu den Engeln fliegst_  
_ Dann hab keine Angst_  
_ und lass dich einfach tragen_  
_ Weil es gibt was nach dem Leben,_  
_ du wirst schon sehen_  
  
_ Einmal sehen wir uns wieder_  
_ Einmal schau ich auch von oben zu_  
_ Auf meine alten Tage leg ich mich dankend nieder_  
_ Und mach für alle Zeiten meine Augen zu_  
  
_ Alles was bleibt ist die Erinnerung_  
_ Und schön langsam wird dir klar,_  
_ dass nichts mehr ist wie es war_  
_ Dann soll die Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen_  
_ Mir die Kraft in meinen Herzschlag legen,_  
_ um weiter zu leben_  
  
_ Einmal sehen wir uns wieder_  
_ Einmal schau ich auch von oben zu_  
_ Auf meine alten Tage leg ich mich dankend nieder_  
_ Und mach für alle Zeiten meine Augen zu_  
  
_ Ein Licht soll dir leuchten bis in die Ewigkeit_  
_ Zur Erinnerung an deine Lebenszeit_  
  
_ Einmal sehen wir uns wieder_  
_ Einmal schau ich auch von oben zu_  
_ Auf meine alten Tage leg ich mich dankend nieder_  
_ Und mach für alle Zeiten meine Augen zu_  
  
_ Auf meine alten Tage leg ich mich dankend nieder_  
_ Und mach für alle Zeiten meine Augen zu“*_  
  
Langsam ließ er die Gitarre ausklingen und stellte diese beiseite und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm doch wieder ein paar Tränen herab liefen, aber das war ihm gerade egal, es war nicht nur einfach irgendein daher geschmiertes Gesülze, es war etwas, dass ihm eine Menge bedeutete. Jetzt war er nur gespannt, wie wohl Mimi darauf reagieren würde.

Auf seine Aussage, dass Michael es verdient hatte, nickte Mimi nur, damit war das Thema für sie beendet, hier ging es immerhin um Taichi und nicht um sie. Sie wirkte zufrieden, dass er dem Umzug zustimmte und musste irgendwie lachen, dass er wirklich nach Chiyoda wollte. „Akibahara ist wirklich schön, ich kann es dir nur empfehlen dir dort etwas zu suchen. Und keine Sorge, die Therapie wird hier nicht auf ewig stattfinden, ich bin auch dafür nicht mehr als das Erstgespräch hier zu halten und danach auf eine angenehmere Umgebung zurückzugreifen. Ich habe eigene Praxisräume zu Hause, da wirst du dich definitiv wohler fühlen.“ Sie zwinkerte leicht und hörte ihm dann zu, was er noch über seine Arbeit erzählte. Was sie hörte traf sie sehr, er hatte wirklich eine schlimme Zeit hinter sich gehabt und so ließ sie ihn erst einmal zu Ende sprechen, bevor sie reagierte.  
„Es tut mir sehr leid, Tai… ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass du zu ihr so eine innige Beziehung hattest. Das ist in solchen Berufen leider oft so, dass man sehr eng an bestimmten Schicksalen hängt und ich kann nur erahnen, was ihr Tod in dir ausgelöst haben muss. Vor allem wenn man hinterher sieht, was man vielleicht hätte verhindern können. Es ist vielleicht kein wirklicher Trost, aber ich glaube sie hätte nach allem, was du für sie getan hast, nicht gewollt, dass du so vor die Hunde gehst. Du bist ein Mensch mit einem unfassbar großen Herz, etwas, das auch den meisten unserer Freunde wohl verborgen geblieben ist. Ich wusste damals schon, dass in dir noch so viel mehr steckt, als man sah und ich freue mich zu sehen, dass ich damit recht hatte.“ Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte traurig. „Jess kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, dass sie nach all dem Leid wenigstens eine schöne Zeit mit dir verleben konnte. Taichi, du hast ihr, wenn auch nur für einen Moment, reines Glück geschenkt, mit der Liebe, die du ihr entgegengebracht hast, die Liebe, die ihre Familie und auch ihr Freund nicht für sie hatten.“ Sie wischte sich mit dem Handgelenk über die Augen, seine Geschichte hatte sie zu Tränen gerührt.  
„Das Leben hat diesem Mädchen unheimlich übel mitgespielt und das Jugendamt hätte viel eher reagieren müssen. Es ist tragisch, dass sie unter so schrecklichen Umständen hatte sterben müssen. Und ich sehe es wie du, ich arbeite auch nicht nach unserer Studienordnung, sonst würdest du jetzt Stimmungsbögen ausfüllen müssen oder so einen Quatsch. Das kann unter Umständen helfen, wenn man keinen Ansatzpunkt hat, aber bei dir wissen wir ja genau, wo das Problem liegt, du schaffst es nur nicht, das alleine zu bewältigen, aber das ist keine Schande ich habe das auch durch gehabt nach dem Tod meines Babys. Auch deine Beziehung mit Sora stand unter keinem guten Stern, es schmerzt, wenn man erkennt, wie man sich in einem Menschen getäuscht hat, der einem mal alles bedeutet hat. Ich glaube Tai, du wärst trotz der Sache mit Jess immer noch ein guter Sozialarbeiter. Dir liegt das Wohl der Kinder und Jugendlichen, die du betreuen sollst, am Herzen und ich glaube, jeder, der mit dir zusammentrifft, kann sich glücklich schätzen. Sieh mich an, Taichi. Du hast mich zu Tränen gerührt und das hat schon lange niemand mehr geschafft. Irgendetwas an dir erreicht die Herzen der Menschen. Und es ist nur gut und richtig, zu sagen, dass Jess nicht einfach eine Akte ist, die man zuklappt und das wars. So geht es mir ja auch mit dir, ich kann auch nicht einfach deine Akte zuklappen und sagen, es ist hoffnungslos. Das bin ich dir als deine Therapeutin, aber in erster Linie als deine Freundin schuldig.“  
Sie musste erst einmal durchatmen, wischte sich die restlichen Tränen weg und fuhr dann fort. Schon lange hatte sie kein Klientengespräch so sehr berührt wie dieses. „Das niemand auf ihrer Beerdigung war, ist unfassbar traurig, umso besser, dass du, trotz der Schuldgefühle, die du dir gemacht hast, hingegangen bist und dass du ihr ein Lied geschrieben hast, ist unfassbar, das kann man einfach nicht in Worte fassen.“ Ja Mimi, die Frau der großen Reden, war sprachlos. Sie schaute schweigend zu, als er sich die Gitarre nahm, die für die Musiktherapie gebraucht wurde. Sie selbst konnte nur die Grundakkorde spielen, Musik war nie ihr Schwerpunkt gewesen. Sie hatte ja nicht einmal gewusst, dass Taichi es scheinbar konnte. Sie wartete ab, bis er das Instrument gestimmt hatte und lauschte dann seinem Spiel und seinem Gesang. Spätestens nach den ersten beiden Zeilen rollten dicke Tränen über ihre Wangen. Seine Stimme war so sanft und in ihr war etwas, dass sie so unfassbar berührte. Man merkte, wie wichtig dieses Mädchen Taichi gewesen war und wie sehr er ihren Tod bedauerte. Dieser Text war anders als das, was Yamato spielte. Sie hatte einige seiner Konzerte im Fernsehen gesehen, er sang gut und hatte viele Fans, aber seine Musik unterschied sich von Taichis. Yamatos Texte waren literarisch einwandfrei… aber Taichis einfache Worte hatten sie mehr berührt, als Yamatos Texte alle zusammen.  
Sie sah ihn an, er weinte nun auch und sie konnte nicht anders als ihn fest in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm über den Rücken zu streichen. „Das ist das Schönste, dass ich in meinem ganzen Leben gehört habe. Und ich bin mir ganz sicher, Jess hat von oben herabgesehen an diesem Tag und sich wahnsinnig gefreut, dass es wenigstens einen Menschen gab, der ihre Existenz gewürdigt hat. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein, Tai… vielleicht konntest du sie letzten Endes nicht retten, aber du hast ihre letzten Jahre ein Stück lebenswerter gemacht. Du hast ihr ein Licht in der Dunkelheit geschenkt, du hast ihr Hoffnung gegeben. Das ist so viel mehr wert als alles andere.“  
Sie war aufgestanden und hatte sich ein Taschentuch geholt und Taichi die Packung ebenfalls gereicht. „Ich bin froh, dass du mir von Jess erzählt hast. Damit hast du nicht nur dir selbst geholfen Tai, du hast auch ihr Andenken bewahrt. Menschen sterben erst dann wirklich, wenn man beginnt, sie zu vergessen.“ Mimi hatte nur wenig Erfahrung mit Trauertherapie, aber sie griff so tief in ihre Kiste, wie sie konnte. „Deswegen ging es Ken auch immer so schlecht, er hat seinen Bruder Osamu nicht erwähnt, nicht über ihn gesprochen. Dadurch geriet er in Vergessenheit und er litt noch mehr. Wenn ich über meine Tochter spreche, dann tut es weh und mein Herz schmerzt, aber dieser Schmerz zeigt mir doch, dass es sie wirklich gegeben hat, dass sie existiert hat und das ist ihrem Andenken mehr als würdig.“  
Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Taichi, ich frage dich das jetzt wirklich ehrlich. Hast du schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, etwas mit deiner Musik zu machen? Ich finde, du hast ein unfassbares Talent dafür, die richtigen Worte zu finden und in ein Musikstück zu verwandeln. Ich glaube, du könntest mit deiner Musik eine Menge Leute berühren und ich denke, dass das Schreiben deiner Gefühle in die Musik ein Weg wäre, wie du mit deinem Schmerz, deinen Gedanken und deiner Trauer fertig wirst. Ich bin nicht so erfahren mit musikalischen Therapien, mein Schwerpunkt liegt eher in Bewegungstherapien, aber ich bin ehrlich, ich habe noch bei keinem Menschen mehr das Gefühl gehabt, dass diese Therapieform das ist, wonach wir gesucht haben, wie bei dir. Könntest du dir das vorstellen? In welcher Art und Weise du das machst, das können wir immer noch besprechen, aber ich glaube ein guter Ansatzpunkt wäre, wenn du anfängst, Songs zu schreiben, über all die Dinge, die dir passiert sind.“ Sie griff seine Hand und lächelte. „Ich bin glücklich, dass ich einen so faszinierenden Menschen wie dich treffen durfte, Taichi Yagami.“ Sie schloss die Augen, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft.  
  
Tai lächelte. „Ja, ich weiß, es soll sehr schön dort sein und so habe ich alle irgendwie in der Nähe, ob dich, Matt oder Kari und T.K., aber trotzdem bin ich dort, wo ich noch nie gelebt habe, also finde ich, dass es sehr gut dort passt, um neu anzufangen, aber ich werde mir keine Wohnung dort suchen, sondern ein Haus, was man renovieren muss, das passt gut mit der Arbeit, man kann den Jugendlichen und den Kleinen eine Aufgabe geben und was beibringen, klar hat es auch den Vorteil für mich, aber in erster Linie lernen sie, zusammen zu arbeiten und sich an den Erfolgserlebnissen zu motivieren, auch wenn es nur ist, dass sie eine Wand gestrichen haben, aber sie haben es geschafft und das ist das Wichtigste daran.“  
„Du kannst den Menschen die Chance geben, sie selber zu sein und alles was sie haben, ins Positive zu lenken, kein Mensch ist von Grund auf böse, das Leben macht einen erst dazu und dann ist es wichtig, dass es Menschen gibt, die dir zeigen, wie schön es sein kann, gut zu sein und was du mit Liebe und Herz alles bewirken kannst, ich habe auch Fehler gemacht, dass weiß ich, aber ich bin nicht meine Fehler, ich bin immer noch ich und momentan weiß ich einfach noch nicht, wer ich wirklich bin, das kannst du nicht von jetzt auf gleich festlegen, dafür ist dieser Prozess zu lang und zu emotional, nun ja die Leute sahen in mir immer nur das, was sie sehen wollten und nicht das, was ich tatsächlich war, du bist solange gut, wie du funktionierst wie es die anderen wollen, funktionierst du nicht, wird es schwierig, aber ich will nicht mehr einfach so funktionieren, wie es andere gerne hätten, ich denke nicht, dass es mir helfen würde, vorzugeben jemand zu sein, der ich nicht bin bzw. der ich nie war, verstehst du? Es gibt mal einen Spruch, an dem viel Wahres ist, wie ich finde. Du hast dich selbst nie richtig behandelt, aber ich will, dass du es tust. Wenn ich dich wissen lasse, dass ich hier bin, man sollte immer für sich selber da sein, ich glaube, dass ist mit das Wichtigste, wenn man einen Prozess durchläuft. Wir sollten die Menschen, die wir liebten und die wir immer noch lieben, nie in Vergessenheit geraten lassen, egal wie schmerzhaft die Erinnerung ist, sie wird immer irgendwo präsent sein und uns daran erinnern, wie glücklich wir sein können, dass wir noch Leben, ich weiß nicht, ob ich eines Tages Kinder haben werde, aber wenn es so sein sollte, weiß ich, was ich ihnen mit auf den Weg geben will, du kannst sie nicht vor allem Bösen schützen, das weiß ich, aber du kannst ihnen beibringen, was man schaffen kann, wenn man auf sein Herz hört und seinen Verstand aussetzen lässt, das hätte ich öfter tun müssen, aber der einfachere Weg erscheint oft besser, obwohl er es manchmal gar nicht ist, weil du kannst den schweren Weg nehmen und einen Stein nach dem anderen aus deinem Leben werfen und weißt am Ende, du hast es geschafft, weil du niemals aufgegeben hast, vielleicht hätte ich mich damals nicht so fallen lassen dürfen, aber ich war jung und ich hatte alles, was ich wollte und es dann plötzlich nicht mehr zu haben, damit umzugehen, das ist nicht so einfach, wenn es mir heute noch einmal passieren würde, wäre es glaube ich nicht so extrem schlimm wie damals, weil wenn du beide Seiten kennst, weißt du nach der schlechten Zeit kommt irgendwann auch wieder die gute Zeit und das lässt dich weiterkämpfen, du sagst, es war falsch, für Kari weiter zu machen, aber das war das Einzige, was ich in der Zeit hatte, daran konnte ich mich festhalten Mimi, sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht hier und könnte mit dir reden, also hatte es irgendwo auch sein Gutes gehabt.“  
Er lächelte nun doch wieder etwas, ihr gefiel der Song wirklich. „Ich habe ihn noch nie jemand anderes gezeigt, ich meine, es ist eine persönliche Sache und die geht nicht jeden etwas an, ich teile es mit den Leuten, mit denen ich es auch wirklich teilen will, verstehst du? Meinst du denn, eine Musiktherapie würde mir helfen? Ich habe schon mehrere Sachen geschrieben, ich habe zu Hause eine Gitarre und ein Klavier und damit lässt sich sehr viel machen, in der Musik kann ich für mich sein und das tun, was ich möchte, keiner der mir sagt, was für einen Text ich schreiben muss oder was gut bei der Masse ankommt, das ist mir nicht wichtig, ich möchte, dass es mir gefällt, was ich da mache und nicht irgendwelchen Managern und Musik ist oftmals ein Weg zu Menschen durchzudringen oder Sachen auszudrücken, die man sich so nicht trauen würde direkt zu sagen, ich habe damals für Jess oft Klavier gespielt und sie hat gelächelt, das hatte mir als Bestätigung immer gereicht, ich will damit keine Millionen verdienen und auch keine kreischenden Mädchen hinter mir her laufen haben, die Industrie macht dich zu einem Produkt was in erster Linie Geld bringen soll und das ist etwas, dass ich niemals werden wollen würde, dafür steckt zu viel Herz da drinnen.“  
Als sie ihn schließlich küsste, war er mehr als überrascht, denn damit hatte er nun absolut nicht gerechnet, doch er musste gestehen, dass es sich gut anfühlte, er wusste nicht, wieso dies so war, aber es fühlte sich so ehrlich und richtig an und deswegen zögerte er nicht allzu lange, ihren Kuss zu erwidern, seit Sora damals hatte er nie wieder eine Frau auch nur so nah an sich gelassen wie jetzt Mimi und in seinem Inneren fühlte es sich richtig, an sie zu küssen und er verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr daran, wieso sie ihn küsste, sondern genoss es einfach nur noch, ihre Lippen auf seinen zu spüren, es weckte Gefühle in ihm, die lange verborgen und vergessen waren, das Gefühl, dass die Nähe eines anderen Menschen gut tut und nicht alle Frauen Teufel waren, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit löste er jedoch den Kuss, weil das mit der Luft langsam knapp wurde und er schenkt ihr ein warmes und ehrliches Lächeln. „Das war ein schöner Therapieansatz, Prinzessin“, er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und bettete dann ihren Kopf an seiner Brust, während er die Arme um sie legte. „Und egal was kommt, ich bin auch immer für dich da, wenn du etwas hast, dass dich bedrückt Mimi.“  
  
Taichis aufrichtiges Lächeln ließ die Braunhaarige dahinschmelzen, es war so schön, ihn wieder lachen zu sehen. „Die Idee mit dem Haus finde ich großartig, Tai! Ich glaube auch, dass die Kinder und Jugendlichen, die da mit dir dran arbeiten können, sich wirklich glücklich schätzen können und dieses Haus wird auch für dich immer etwas sein, womit du positive Gefühle verbindest. Und ich stimme dir zu, jeder trägt Licht und Schatten in sich, wie wir aufwachsen entscheidet oft darüber, welche Kraft die Stärkere ist und ob Hoffnung oder Verzweiflung überwiegen. Ich bin mir bei dir aber sehr sicher, dass wir einen Weg finden werden, dass du der Verzweiflung nicht erliegst. Und du hast vollkommen Recht, du solltest dich nicht verstellen, sondern du selbst sein, auch wenn es Menschen gibt, die damit nicht einverstanden sind. Früher war ich mit oberflächlichen Menschen wie Michael oder Tessa zusammen, aber heute ist mir das alles nicht mehr wichtig. Ich achte auf mich selbst, aber nicht um andere Leute damit zufrieden zu stellen, sondern um für mich selbst gesund zu bleiben und zufrieden zu sein. Und das solltest du in Zukunft auch tun. So wie ich Hikari, Takeru und Yamato einschätze, werden sie immer hinter dir stehen, diese drei sind deine Lebensbasis und vielleicht kommen in der Zukunft noch neue Leute dazu.“  
Mimi machte eine kurze Pause und sah ihn wieder lächelnd an. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber schon lange hatte sie sich in der Gegenwart eines Mannes nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt. Taichi hatte ihr schlafendes Herz wieder aufgeweckt und mit Leben erfüllt. „Ja, man kann seine Kinder nicht in Watte packen und alles von ihnen abschirmen, damit erzieht man sie zu Menschen, die ihr Leben nicht alleine meistern können. Es ist wichtig, dass man sieht, was man heute anders machen könnte, aber du darfst dich selbst auch nicht schlechter machen, als du bist. Du hast eine Menge erlebt und trotzdem stehst du heute vor mir und bist immer noch bereit, zu kämpfen, ich finde du kannst auch sehr stolz auf dich sein. Und ich finde nicht, dass es unbedingt falsch war, für Hikari weiter zu machen, immerhin ist sie ein wichtiger Teil deines Lebens. Es gefiel mir nur nicht, dass es dein einziger Grund war und du nicht mehr an dich selber gedacht hast.“  
Als er von seiner Musik sprach nickte sie, sie verstand schon, was er meinte. „Ich würde dich auch nicht dazu bringen, zu einer Plattenfirma zu gehen oder im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Die Musiktherapie würde beinhalten, dass du dich mit deinen Problemen in musikalischer Form auseinandersetzt und sie mit Menschen teilst, mit denen du sie teilen willst. Das kann ich sein, aber auch deine Familie oder Takeru und Yamato, vielleicht auch die Kids, mit denen du später vielleicht wieder arbeitest. Wichtig ist nur, dass du dir selbst treu bleibst und deine Texte so ehrlich bleiben wie jetzt, dass man in ihnen einhundert Prozent Taichi sieht, nichts Gestelltes, nichts Gelogenes, einfach nur deine ehrlichen Gefühle. Musik sollte etwas sein, mit dem man die Menschen berührt, denen die Texte gewidmet sind. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn Jess das gehört hätte, sie hätte ebenso geweint wie ich. Überlege es dir ruhig einmal, ich werde mich von meinen Kollegen in die Grundlagen der Musiktherapie einführen lassen, damit wir das zusammen machen könnten, immerhin haben wir schon mal die Vertrauensbasis zueinander.“  
Warum Mimi ihn anschließend geküsst hatte, wusste sie selbst nicht genau, sie hatte es einfach für richtig gehalten und sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz flatterte, nie wieder hatte sie sich so gefühlt, seit sie nicht nur Michael, sondern auch ihre gemeinsame Tochter verloren hatte. Sie war erfreut darüber, dass er den Kuss so bereitwillig erwiderte und auch sie musste irgendwann aus Luftmangel innehalten, doch das warme und liebevolle Lächeln, was darauffolgte, ließ ihr Herz schmelzen. Er nannte sie Prinzessin, das hatte er seit Kindertagen nicht mehr getan, doch irgendwie war der Spitzname schön, er verband sie miteinander, war etwas Wertvolles und Besonderes. „Ich bin froh, dass ich dich wiedergetroffen habe, Tai. Bei dir habe ich auch wirklich das Gefühl, eine Prinzessin zu sein.“ Sie schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn und atmete seinen Geruch ein, er war so vertraut und beruhigend. Als er meinte, sie könne immer zu ihm kommen, nickte sie und lächelte sehr warm. „Ich danke dir, du hast es vorhin auch schon bewiesen, noch nie konnte ich mit jemandem über meine kleine Shiori sprechen, es tat einfach immer zu weh und ich hatte nie das Gefühl, dass es jemand verstanden hätte. Aber du, du konntest diesen Schmerz nachempfinden. Auch wenn es mir leidtut, dass Sora dir so schlimme Dinge angetan hat, mir war sie eigentlich immer eine gute Freundin.“ Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie fest. „Du bist mir nach all den Jahren noch immer unglaublich wichtig, das habe ich in der letzten Stunde begriffen und ich wünsche mir, dass wir gemeinsam herausfinden, wo unsere Wege uns hinführen werden.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Text: Einmal sehen wir uns wieder vpn Andreas Gabalier


	4. Geheimnisse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel spielt einige Tage nach dem letzten und hat recht viele Perspektivwechsel, da dort fast alle an der Geschichte beteiligten Figuren einen Auftritt haben. Wir hoffen, dass es sich für euch trotzdem gut lesen lässt. Um den Rahmen nicht zu sprengen, teilen wir hier auch die Handlung wieder auf mehrere Kapitel auf.

_Samstag, 27. Februar 2016_

_Therapiezentrum Tokyo, Veranstaltungshalle_

Tai war nervös, ja er war verdammt nervös, heute würde er zum allerersten Mal singen, geschätzt vor ein paar tausend Leuten und das machte ihn unheimlich nervös, denn dieser Auftritt war so viel mehr, als nur singen, er wusste, dass alle da sein würden und das ließ ihn noch nervöser werden, denn niemand wusste, dass er ebenfalls anwesend sein würde und das nicht nur als Besucher, sondern auch als Künstler, aber er hatte sich geschworen, dass er das durchziehen würde, denn es war irgendwo auch ein Schritt in ein neues Leben, sich nicht mehr zu verstecken und nicht zu versuchen, so zu sein, wie andere ihn gerne haben würden. //Ich hab so verdammt noch mal Angst davor zu versagen, aber jetzt kann ich nicht mehr zurück, verdammt...//

Er saß hier in seiner Garderobe und vor der Bühne versammelten sich so langsam die ersten Leute, um die Künstler, die sie zum Teil feierten, zu sehen und er war jemand, den einfach niemand kannte, aber vielleicht war genau dies sein Vorteil, weil niemand hohe Erwartungen an ihn hatte und das nahm ihm zumindest so ein bisschen die Nervosität und die Last, die sonst auf seinen Schultern lastete. Heute würde er nicht nur einfach singen, sondern auch endlich den Arsch in der Hose haben, Mimi zu sagen, was er fühlte, er hatte nachgedacht die letzten Tage und nach diesem Kuss war er bestärkt in dem Gefühl, dass da mehr war als nur Freundschaft, nur hatte er keine Ahnung, wie sie das Ganze sah, aber mehr als verlieren konnte er nicht und wenn er ihr nicht sagte, was Sache war, würde er nie wissen, wie sie fühlen würde und durch die Musik fiel es ihm leichter, seine Gefühle auszudrücken, er unterschied sich in der Musik von seinem besten Freund, Matt machte dies, weil er ein Rockstar sein wollte, der erfolgreich ist, er hingegen wollte mit seiner Musik einfach nur die Menschen berühren und es war ihm egal, ob er damit Geld verdiente oder nicht.

Einige Tage waren seit ihrem ersten Treffen mit Taichi Yagami vergangen und Mimi hatte seitdem nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Sie hatten das auch so abgesprochen, damit Taichi sich erst einmal sicher werden konnte, was genau er denn jetzt eigentlich erreichen wollte. Heute war der Charity Gig ihrer Einrichtung und Mimi als Mitarbeiterin hatte teilweise auch bei den Vorbereitungen geholfen. Vermutlich würde es ziemlich voll werden, da Yamato, nachdem er von Takeru von dem Gig gehört hatte, spontan seine Teilnahme bekundet hatte. Hikari würde vermutlich auch herkommen, da Takeru und sie quasi unzertrennlich waren. Dass die beiden kein Paar wurden, war eigentlich schon skandalös. Sora würde vermutlich auch kommen, einen Gig von Yamato ließ sie sich selten entgehen.   
Außer Yamato kannte sie keinen der Künstler, die Teilnehmerliste hatte ihre Kollegin, die für die Musiktherapien und Co. zuständig war. Seit dem Gespräch mit Taichi hatte sie lange nachgedacht und sie war sich ihrer Gefühle immer noch ziemlich unsicher. Sie merkte, dass da irgendwie mehr war, wenn sie mit Taichi sprach, diese Vertrautheit und Wärme, all das hatte sie nicht einmal bei Michael gespürt, aber sie war sich weder sicher, was Taichi empfand, noch ob sie beide bereit für eine neue Liebe waren. Sie hatte ihn zwar eingeladen für heute, aber er hatte es leider nicht einrichten können. Sie stand inzwischen im Bühnenraum und beobachtete, wie sich die ersten Gäste einfanden. Hikari und Takeru hatte sie bisher noch nicht erblicken können.

Yamato saß währenddessen in seiner Garderobe und stimmte noch einmal seinen Bass. Seine Bandkollegen Izuki, Hinata und Haruka waren ebenfalls hier, alle in ihren eigenen Räumen. Durch Zufall hatte er von Takeru erfahren, dass Mimi hier arbeitete und dass dieser Gig heute stattfand. Er hatte sich gefreut, dass sie ihn hier haben wollten und er würde einen seiner neuesten Songs spielen, das war seine Überraschung für die Leute, die heute kamen. Er war allerdings etwas enttäuscht, dass Taichi ihm schon wieder abgesagt hatte, gern hätte er nach dem Aufritt einen mit dem Braunhaarigen getrunken, aber er wusste auch, dass Sora vermutlich hier aufkreuzen würde und da war das vermutlich auch besser so. Umso mehr freute er sich auf seinen Bruder, der mit Hikari definitiv vorbeischauen würde. Fast wie in alten Zeiten, nur das es das eben nicht mehr war. Durch die Türe konnte er schon hören, dass sich der Saal wohl langsam füllte, er wusste das die meisten jungen Mädchen nur seinetwegen hier waren heute, aber die Einrichtung konnte das Geld gut gebrauchen und er wusste, dass die Mitarbeiter hier einen tollen Job machten. Er legte sich seinen Bass um und ging langsam Richtung Türe. In ein paar Minuten würde es losgehen.

Hikari hatte ausgesprochen gute Laune heute. Endlich würde sie mal wieder Mimi zu Gesicht bekommen, Yamato gab ein Konzert und sie war mit ihrem besten Freund unterwegs. Eigentlich wäre alles perfekt gewesen, hätte die Braunhaarige im Hinterkopf nicht die Sorgen um ihren Bruder gehabt. Taichi hatte sofort abgeblockt, als sie ihn einladen wollte. Vermutlich hatte er Angst, dass Sora auftauchen und alles kaputt machen würde, aber sie fand es trotzdem nicht richtig. Nicht einmal Mimi hatte es geschafft. Generell war ihr Bruder komisch, seit er vor ein paar Tagen das erste therapeutische Gespräch mit Mimi gehabt hatte. Er wirkte irgendwie noch verschlossener und nachdenklicher. Sie würde Mimi dringend fragen müssen, was denn nun mit ihm war und ob er ihre Hilfe angenommen hatte. Wenn Mimi es nicht geschafft hatte, dann würde es niemand hinbekommen.

Sie warf einen Blick auf Takeru, der neben ihr herlief und sie musste lächeln. Er hatte sich wirklich gemacht, war ein erfolgreicher Journalist geworden und schrieb nebenbei auch noch an einem Buch. An manchen Tagen wünschte sich die junge Erzieherin wirklich, dass zwischen ihnen mehr als nur Freundschaft wäre, sie war schon so lange heimlich in Takeru verliebt, aber sie hatte es nie erkannt. Stattdessen hatte sie ihr erstes Mal Daisuke geschenkt und damit Kens und seine Beziehung zerstört. Sie litt bis heute darunter, dass sie nie die Chance hatten, sich auszusprechen. Takeru wusste von der Geschichte und war ihr eine große Stütze. Inzwischen waren sie fast da und sie lächelte leicht. „Ich bin schon richtig gespannt, wie Yamatos Konzert wird, Keru. Und ich freue mich, Mimi mal wiederzusehen. Danke, dass du mir von der Charity Veranstaltung erzählt hast.“ Sie griff seine Hand und die letzten Meter rannten sie, lösten ihre Tickets ein und betraten dann den Raum, ehe Hikari auch schon Mimi entdeckte. „Mimi, hallo, hier sind wir!“, rief sie fröhlich und winkte ihr zu, ehe sie sich auf den Weg zu ihr machten.

Heute waren sie unterwegs zu einem Charity Konzert, T.K. war froh gewesen, dass sein Bruder so fix zugestimmt hatte, dort aufzutreten, das Geld konnte die Einrichtung gut gebrauchen und er würde viele seiner Freunde wiedersehen, was ihn in regelrechte Hochstimmung versetzte, nur leider hatte Taichi abgesagt, aber irgendwo hatte er sich das schon gedacht, nach dem was die letzten Jahre so los war, würde eine Therapiesitzung mit Mimi keine Weltwunder bewirken, das würde Zeit brauchen und das mussten sie respektieren, denn nur so konnte es funktionieren, dass er sich nicht von ihnen bedrängt fühlte, außerdem würde wahrscheinlich Sora dort auftauchen, sie verpasste ja kaum einen von Matts Auftritten also diesen mit Garantie auch nicht.

„Ja ich freue mich auch schon unheimlich und Matt wird das wieder genießen, wenn die ganzen Mädchen wegen ihm kreischen, mir würde das ja ziemlich auf den Keks und aufs Gehör gehen.“ Er grinste, er war halt nicht sein Bruder und in seinem Kopf schwirrte sowieso nur Kari rum, aber die wusste davon auch nichts und er war froh, dass sie nicht wusste, wovon er nachts manchmal so träumte, aber meistens hatte es etwas mit ihr zu tun. So schnell, wie sie ihn durch die Gegend zog, konnte er gar nicht reagieren. lächelte aber, als er Mimi sah und begrüßte sie herzlich. „Mimi, es freut mich, dich mal wieder zu sehen, lange ist es her“, er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr „Aber wir sollten so langsam zur Bühne, Matts Auftritt beginnt in wenigen Minuten und ihr wisst ja, wie eitel der Herr ist.“

Wie war Ken hier wieder gelandet? Daisuke war einfach zu überzeugend manchmal. Das waren die Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen, als er mit Daisuke in der Schlange anstand, um zu einem Charity Konzert zu gehen. Ken kannte den Sportbund, immerhin war er ja selbst lange Zeit sportlich aktiv gewesen und Daisuke spielte ja immer noch Fußball, er fand es auch nicht schlecht, dass sie damit den Verein unterstützten, aber er war einfach kein Mensch für solche Massenveranstaltungen, höchstens, wenn er als Schutzpolizist diesen beiwohnte. Heute würde er sich seinem Zivi-Schicksal wohl fügen müssen. Daisuke, der neben ihm stand, grinste breit und Ken konnte ihm irgendwie nicht böse sein, er hatte es ja gut gemeint. Hätte er allerdings vorher die Plakate gesehen, die Yamato Ishida ankündigten, wäre er vermutlich auf dem Absatz umgekehrt. So hatten sie nun aber ihre Tickets gelöst und waren hineingegangen, Ken schaute sich ein wenig um und erkannte in der Ferne ein bekanntes Gesicht. Er war blass geworden. Scheiße. Er wollte sofort wieder hinausstürmen, aber das ging nicht, weil Daisuke ihn mit sich am Arm zog. Sie waren zwar nicht mehr zusammen und auch nicht mehr die besten Freunde, aber sie näherten sich einer guten Freundschaft langsam wieder an. Das hieß bis gerade, denn Ken erkannte nun, dass Daisuke die Leute auch erkannt hatte und ihn mit voller Absicht in sein Verderben zog.

Daisuke war mit sich zufrieden. Er hatte den alten Stubenhocker Ken endlich mal vor die Türe bekommen und sie würden heute Abend einfach mal die Seele baumeln lassen und Spaß haben. Kaum hatten sie den Saal der Charity Veranstaltung betreten, erblickte Daisuke von weitem Hikari und neben sich Takeru. Er griff Ken am Arm und zog ihn mit sich, ging immer mehr auf die Gruppe zu, in der er nun auch Mimi entdeckte. „Ich fass es ja nicht, Hikari, Takeru, Mimi, wie lange ist das jetzt her!“ Er grinste und ging mit einem Lächeln auf die Anderen zu, während Ken sich an seinem Arm verkrampfte. Da musste er dann jetzt wohl durch. „Was macht ihr denn alle hier? Das hätte ich ja nicht gedacht, dass man sich hier wieder trifft! Ist dein Bruder auch hier, Hikari?“ Er hatte Taichi ewig nicht gesehen und lange Zeit war er sowas wie sein Idol gewesen, aber nach dem Bruch mit Hikari hatten sie sich auch aus den Augen verloren.

Schon vor einiger Zeit hatte sie die Plakate in der Stadt gesehen. Yamato trat mal wieder auf. Und dann auch noch da, wo ihre beste Freundin Mimi arbeitete. Zwei gute Gründe, sich besonders in Schale zu werfen und einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Sora fand, dass sie wirklich alles erreicht hatte, was sie wollte. Ihr Modelabel lief gut, sie führte ein Leben in Wohlstand, nur Yamatos Herz hatte sie nicht erobern können. Leider hatte sie damals die falsche Wahl getroffen und war mit Taichi zusammen gewesen, der sich als der absolute Oberloser herausgestellt hatte. Erst verlor er durch so einen blöden Unfall seine Chance, in die Nationalmannschaft aufzusteigen und dann betreute er für Billiglohn irgendwelche drogenabhängigen Kids. Sie hatte nicht einen Tag ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, dass sie behauptet hatte, er wäre ein Schläger. So wie er damals gesoffen hatte, traute man ihm alles zu und viele Menschen sahen das genauso.

Aufgestylt und in teure Klamotten gehüllt war sie eingetreten und hatte in der Ferne auch sogleich Mimi entdeckt und sich auf den Weg zu ihr gemacht. Leider hatte sie Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke und Ken zu spät gesehen, aber das war ihr egal. Kühl begrüßte sie die vier, ehe sie Mimi mit Küsschen links und rechts in die Arme schloss. „Schön dich zu sehen, Süße, wir reden nach dem Konzert, ja? Ich will keine Sekunde von Yamatos Auftritt verpassen!“ Sie warf ihr eine Kusshand zu und stolzierte zur Bühne, sie hatte natürlich eine VIP-Karte und saß in der ersten Reihe.

Schließlich war es soweit, zusammen mit seinen drei Bandkollegen betrat Yamato die Bühne. Die Mädchen kreischten und er setzte sein Bühnenlächeln auf. In der vordersten Reihe saß Sora, natürlich… zwei Reihen dahinter konnte er seinen Bruder und Hikari sehen, ebenso Mimi, zu deren Rechten noch zwei andere bekannte Gesichter saßen. Daisuke und Ken… damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber er fand es cool. Er trat ans Mikrofon und begrüßte sein Publikum. „Guten Abend Tokyo, schön endlich mal wieder in der Heimat zu spielen. Unser erster Song ist aus dem aktuellen Album und heißt Freeze Frame, viel Spaß! Er begann seinen Bass zu spielen, seine anderen Bandkollegen, ebenfalls an Bass, Keyboard und Schlagzeug, legten ebenfalls los, ehe Yamatos Stimme den Raum erfüllte.

  
_„Sometimes you run _  
_ Too scared to take _  
_ To take the fight _  
_ But hey, it's okay _  
_ I'm human too _  
_ I know what it's like _  
  
_ Awakening feelings _  
_ Buried in the past, like dirt, like dirt, like dirt _  
_ It's like running barefoot on ice _  
_ It's cold and it's piercing _  
_ Again and again, you slip, you slip, you slip _  
_ I'm running barefoot on ice _  
  
_ Freeze frame right here, right now _  
_ Stop the clock and the hands of time _  
_ Take a moment breathe in breathe out _  
_ Everything is gonna be just fine _  
  
_ Freeze frame right here right now _  
_ Freeze frame right here right now _  
  
_ Sometimes it's hard, to turn your feelings _  
_ Into words! _  
  
_ Bringing old memories back to life _  
_ That you've killed, you've killed, you've killed _  
_ Disintegrates you from inside, don't need no sympathy _  
_ All If I manage to stay alive, alive, alive _  
_ I'll walk out of this with pride _  
  
_ Freeze frame right here, right now _  
_ Stop the clock and the hands of time_  
_ Take a moment breathe in breathe out _  
_ Everything is gonna be just fine _  
  
_ From 10 years of silence, I'm now breaking new ground _  
_ From a closed space of vacuum, I'm now starting to breathe _  
_ Take nothing for granted, That's what I have learned _  
_ That's what I have learned, That's what I have learned _  
  
_ Take a moment breathe in, breathe out _  
_ Everything's gonna be just fine _  
  
_ Freeze frame right here, right now _  
_ Stop the clock and the hands of time _  
_ Take a moment breathe in breathe out _  
_ Everything is gonna be just fine _  
  
_ Freeze frame right here right now _  
_ Freeze frame right here right now“*_  
  
Der Applaus war tosend, die Menge raste und Yamato trank einen Schluck Wasser aus seiner Flasche, ehe er wieder vor das Mikrofon trat. „Unser nächster Song hat heute seine Premiere. Ich habe ihn für einen besonderen Menschen geschrieben, der heute Abend leider nicht hier sein kann, meinen weltallerbesten Freund Taichi. Hey Kumpel, ich hoffe du schaust dir wenigstens den TV-Mitschnitt von Fuji-TV an. Du hast ne Menge Scheiße erlebt, aber du bist ein Kämpfer und wirst auch immer ein Kämpfer bleiben! Dein mutiges Herz hat dich immer an dein Ziel gebracht. Ich glaube an dich und daher, mein Freund, der nächste Song ist nur für dich! Hier kommt Warrior.“ Er trat wieder ein Stück weg und die Band begann zu spielen. Warrior… Krieger… ja dieser Song wurde Taichi sehr gerecht.   
  
_„Warrior _  
_ Warrior _  
  
_ What doesn't kill you makes you stronger _  
_ I can feel the blades cutting in my skin _  
_ But there's a will within _  
  
_ I'm looking it straight in the eye _  
_ There's nothing to fear _  
_ I am brave like a warrior _  
  
_ Be brave, there's a path to feed your hunger _  
_ Fear is nothing to a warrior _  
_ Don't be scared, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger _  
_ (Of a warrior, of a warrior) _  
  
_ I am not afraid of tomorrow, no _  
_ I've got the brave heart of a warrior, of a warrior _  
_ Even at the end of the road I go on _  
_ I've got the strong heart of a warrior, of a warrior _  
  
_ (Of a warrior, of a warrior) _  
  
_ Gotta choose your battles wisely _  
_ Sit upright inside _  
_ I am brave, I'm a warrior _  
  
_ Be strong, you can do whatever you set your mind to _  
_ Uncover the confidence within you _  
_ You can move mountains, you can break rocks _  
_ (Of a warrior, of a warrior) _  
  
_ I am not afraid of tomorrow, no _  
_ I've got the brave heart of a warrior, of a warrior _  
_ Even at the end of the road I go on _  
_ I've got the strong heart of a warrior, of a warrior _  
  
_ Warrior (Warrior) _  
_ Of a warrior, of a warrior _  
_ Warrior (Warrior) _  
_ Of a warrior, of a warrior _  
  
_ Got the heart of a warrior _  
_ Got the heart of a warrior _  
  
_ I've got the brave heart _  
_ I've got the brave heart _  
_ Even at the end of the road I go on _  
_ I've got the strong heart of a warrior, of a warrior _  
  
_ Warrior (Warrior) _  
_ Of a warrior, of a warrior _  
_ Warrior (Warrior) _  
_ Of a warrior, of a warrior”**_  
  
Der letzte Ton seines Basses verklang, Yamato wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, grinste in die tosende Menge und verbeugte sich mit seiner Band, ehe sie die Bühne verließen. Er fühlte sich gut, schon so lange hatte er Taichi sagen wollen, dass er an ihn glaubte. Jetzt hatte er es vor mehreren tausend Menschen getan. In der Garderobe stellte er den Bass ab und begab sich in Richtung Saal. Er wollte zu seinem Bruder und seinen Freunden.

Mimi freute sich, ihre Freunde alle wiederzusehen. Nachdem sie Hikari und Takeru begrüßt hatte, machte sie große Augen, als sie Ken und Daisuke auch wiedersah. „Euch beide hätte ich ja auch nicht erwartet, schön euch zu sehen. Taichi ist leider nicht hier, Daisuke.“ Sie lachte leicht. „Ich arbeite seit fast drei Jahren hier, klar bin ich da. Und da Yamato gleich auftritt, sind die zwei auch hier.“ Dann kam Sora, begrüßte sie und verschwand auch sogleich in die erste Reihe. Mimi war ihr gegenüber sehr reserviert gewesen und hoffte, dass ihrer Freundin das nicht aufgefallen war. Seit ihrem Gespräch mit Taichi sah sie Sora noch einmal in einem ganz anderen Licht. Sie fühlte sogar so etwas wie misstrauen. Mit den anderen vier marschierte sie zur Bühne und Yamato und seine Band erschienen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ließ er das Publikum toben. Seinen ersten Song kannte Mimi bereits, aber das, was dann folgte, machte sie sprachlos. Yamato hatte tatsächlich einen Song für seinen besten Freund geschrieben. Kein Wunder, dass er ihn unbedingt hatte hier haben wollen. Der Text war phänomenal und zum ersten Mal, seit er ins Musikgeschäft eingestiegen war, hatte einer seiner Songs ihr Herz erreicht. Sie konnte nicht anders, als sich verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augen zu wischen und mit einem Seitenblick sah sie, dass es Hikari nicht viel anders erging. Sie würde Taichi die Aufzeichnung sowas von um die Ohren hauen. „Dein Bruder ist der Wahnsinn!“, flüsterte sie Takeru zu und lächelte. Yamato war immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut.

Gerade hatten sie Mimi begrüßt, als Hikari eine vertraute Stimme hörte. Sie drehte sich herum und starrte verblüfft in die Gesichter von ihrem Ex-Freund Daisuke und dessen ebenfalls Ex-Freund Ken. Sie war etwas blass geworden, versuchte aber die Fassung zu bewahren. „Hallo ihr beiden, es ist lange her“, meinte sie leise und versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen. Sie konnte sehen, dass Ken die Situation ähnlich unangenehm war wie ihr. Immerhin hatte sie ihm den Freund ausgespannt. Sie hatte aber keine Chance mehr, weiter ins Gespräch einzusteigen, als auch schon Sora angerauscht kam. Hikari behandelte sie ebenso kühl, wie die Rothaarige ihr gegenüber war, und wäre Mimi nicht da gewesen, hätte sie sie vermutlich gänzlich ignoriert. Ihretwegen litt Tai so und das würde sie ihr nicht verzeihen. Allein ihn der häuslichen Gewalt zu beschuldigen, grenzte an Lächerlichkeit. Als Takeru vorschlug, zur Bühne zu gehen, willigte sie nur allzu gerne ein und bald saßen sie auf ihren Plätzen und genossen Yamatos ersten Song, den Hikari auch schon kannte, er lief oft im TV. Aber was dann passierte, jagte Hikari eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und sie wünschte sich in diesem Moment so sehr, dass sie ihren Bruder doch überredet hätte. Yamato war, neben ihr selbst, wohl Taichis größte Stütze in all den Jahren gewesen und ihm einen Song zu schreiben… das war einfach das schönste Freundschaftsgeschenk, das er ihm hatte machen können. Gerade wo er doch so sehr unter seinen Selbstzweifeln litt. „Dein Bruder ist der Wahnsinn!“, sagte Hikari begeistert zu Takeru, ehe Yamato den Song spielte. Der Song machte Mut, gab Kraft und sagte so viel über ihren Bruder aus, Hikari konnte nicht anders, als zu heulen. Noch nie war sie von Yamatos Musik so begeistert gewesen, wie in diesem Moment. Als der Song endete, stand sie auf und klatschte, so laut sie konnte. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass ihr Bruder diesen Moment zu Gesicht bekam und wenn es das Letzte war, das sie tat. Auf ihrem Gesicht war ein breites Lächeln, als sie zu Takeru sah.

T.K. staunte nicht schlecht, als er Ken und Davis sah, er wusste, was damals zwischen den Beiden und Kari passiert war, aber er hatte sich da nie komplett reingehängt, um nicht zwischen den Stühlen zu stehen, jedoch hatte er damals, mit Tai zusammen, Kari wieder auf die Beine geholfen, denn die hatte das Ganze alles andere als gut verkraftet und er würde Kari jederzeit wieder helfen. „Ihr beide hier? Damit habe ich echt nicht gerechnet.“ An Soras Begrüßung störte er sich gar nicht, so ein Getue konnte er nicht ab und nach dem, was sie Tai damals antat, konnte er sie wirklich nicht mehr leiden, noch dazu ihre lächerlichen Versuche, seinen Bruder um den Finger zu wickeln, da kam ihm wirklich sein Essen wieder hoch.

Er verfolgte den Auftritt seines Bruders wie immer mit Spannung, das Einzige, was ihn nervte, waren diese kreischenden Mädchen, man konnte es auch wirklich übertreiben, diese Mädchen waren nun einmal furchtbar. „Der Song ist ja schon seit Wochen in den Charts, ich kann den schon bald nicht mehr hören, Hika“, er grinste sie breit an, denn sie wusste genau, was er damit meinte, er war froh, nicht den gleichen Nachnamen zu haben, so hatte er seine Ruhe weitestgehend.   
Mit dem nächsten Song hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet, er wusste davon auch nichts und war mehr als baff, er sah nach links und rechts zu Mimi und Kari und beide waren am Heulen, er heulte nicht, er war schließlich ein Kerl. Er legte jedoch einen Arm um Kari und gab ihr mutiger Weise einen sanften Kuss aufs Haar, um sie etwas zu beruhigen. // Brüderlein, bring doch nicht meine Hika zum Heulen. //

Ken konnte ebenfalls in Hikaris Gesicht sehen, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte und er wünschte sich, dass sie vielleicht im Laufe des Abends noch ein Gespräch führen konnten. Daisuke sah nicht so aus, als hätte er damit gerechnet, dass sie alle hier waren, denn er traute seinem Freund so Einiges zu. Soras kühle Art wunderte ihn zwar, er machte sich aber keine weiteren Gedanken darum, er kannte sie ja eh nicht besonders gut. Schließlich saßen sie also an der Bühne und lauschten dem Konzert von Yamato. Er war wirklich gut geworden, das musste Ken ihm lassen, und der Song, den er Taichi gewidmet hatte, war auch wirklich fantastisch. Ken verstand fast jedes Wort, Daisuke vermutlich eher weniger, wobei sein Englisch seit seiner Zeit in Amerika deutlich besser geworden war. Hikari und Mimi neben ihm weinten beide, der Song schien sie ziemlich berührt zu haben. Er war gespannt, was der Abend noch so bringen würde.

Daisuke hatte sich schnell wieder gefasst, aber bevor er Hikari in Small Talk verwickeln konnte, kam Sora dazwischen und bald schon saßen sie an der Bühne und Yamatos Konzert begann. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Yamato so gute Songs schreiben konnte, die Mädchen heulten und Daisuke? Der saß einfach nur da und hörte zu, ohne sich weiter Gedanken zu machen.

Sora hatte es sich also in der ersten Reihe bequem gemacht und lauschte dem ersten Song. Den konnte sie auswendig mitsingen, seine CDs liefen in ihrem Auto rauf und runter. Aber was dann passierte, dass machte sie so unfassbar wütend. Wieso schrieb ihr wundervoller Yamato einen Song für diesen Versager? Warum hatte er nicht IHR einen Song geschrieben? Und dann war der Idiot noch nicht einmal hier. Der hatte Yamato doch gar nicht als Freund verdient. Der Song war gut, keine Frage, aber sie verstand nicht, was der bitte mit Taichi zu tun hatte. Die ganzen Groupies feierten den Song auch und Sora stürmte direkt danach los, wollte in den Backstage Bereich, aber die Sicherheitsleute ließen sie überhaupt nicht durch und so musste sie frustriert wieder abziehen und hoffen, dass sie Yamato bald selbst zu seinem Erfolg gratulieren konnte. Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz und wartete auf den nächsten Künstler, obwohl sie das eigentlich nicht mehr interessierte. Ab jetzt kamen nur noch No Name Artists.

Tai sah sich den Auftritt von seinem besten Freund mit einem Lächeln an, Matt wusste halt, wie er es schaffte, dass ihm die Frauen reihenweise zu Füßen lagen. Den ersten Song kannte er schon lange, bevor dieser überhaupt veröffentlicht wurde, so war es meistens, Matt spielte ihm die Sachen vor, bevor sie veröffentlicht wurden, seine Musik war gut für die Industrie geeignet, aber für ihn selber war es keine Musikrichtung, bei der er sich zum Singen wohlfühlen würde, da es eine Spur zu krass und rockig war. Er selbst würde zuerst einen Song performen, der mehr auf sein jugendliches Ich bezogen war, seine, wie Kari es genannt hatte, Casanova Phase , das brachte ihn immer noch zum Schmunzeln.  
Den zweiten Song, den Matt spielte, kannte er jedoch gar nicht und dass er den Song ausgerechnet für ihn geschrieben hatte, löste ein bisschen mehr die Anspannung in ihm, wenn Matt in aller Öffentlichkeit so etwas für ihn tat, dann würde er diese Auftritte auch gleich meistern. Die Idee seines Choreographen für den ersten Song fand er zwar merkwürdig, aber er beschloss, es wenigstens zu probieren, er sah ja körpertechnisch nicht schlechter aus als damals. Er würde Matt nachher für den Song danken, denn jetzt musste er sich erst einmal auf seinen Auftritt konzentrieren, der Song würde nämlich ohne große Ansprache starten und er hatte die letzten Tage hart trainiert, diese Choreo synchron mit den Tänzern hinzukriegen und es funktionierte tatsächlich. Er begab sich hinter die Bühne, wo ihn noch niemand sehen konnte und entledigte sich seines Shirts, ja er sollte oberkörperfrei performen, warum auch immer, aber er vertraute da mal dem Choreographen. Als die Musik einsetzte, begab er sich auf die Bühne mit den Tänzern und legte mit der Performance los, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken.

  
_„You know, I've been taking some time _  
_ And I've been keeping to myself (self) _  
_ I had my eyes up on the prize _  
_ Ain't watching anybody else _  
_ But your love, it hit me hard, girl _  
_ Yeah, you're bad for my health _  
_ I love the cards, that I've been dealt _  
_ Do you feel the same as well? _  


_You know, I used to be in 1D (now I'm out, free) _  
_ People want me for one thing (that's not me) _  
_ I'm not changing, the way, that I (used to be) _  
_ I just wanna have fun and (get rowdy) _  
_ One Coke and Bacardi (sippin' lightly) _  
_ When I walk inside the party (girls on me) _  
_ F1 type Ferrari (6 gear speed) _  
_ Girl, I love it when your body (grinds on me) _  
_ Oh yeah _  


_You know, I love it, when the music's loud _  
_ But c'mon, strip that down for me, baby _  
_ Now there's a lot of people in the crowd _  
_ But only you can dance with me _  
_ So put your hands on my body _  
_ And swing that round for me, baby (swing) _  


_You know, I love it when the music's loud _  
_ But c'mon, strip that down for me (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _  
_ Oh, strip that down, girl _  
_ Love when you hit the ground, girl (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _  
_ Oh, strip that down, girl _  
_ Love, when you hit the ground _  
_ You know, that since the day I met you _  
_ Yeah, you swept me off my feet _  


_You know, that I don't need no money _  
_ When your love is beside me _  
_ Yeah, you opened up my heart _  
_ And then you threw away the key _  
_ Girl, now it's just you and me _  
_ And you don't care 'bout where I've been _  
_ You know, I used to be in 1D (now I'm out, free) _  
_ People want me for one thing (that's not me) _  
_ I'm not changing, the way that I (used to be) _  
_ I just wanna have fun and (get rowdy, ooh) _  
_ One Coke and Bacardi (sippin' lightly) _  
_ When I walk inside the party (girls on me) _  
_ F1 type Ferrari (6 gear speed) _  
_ Girl, I love it when your body (grinds on me, baby) _  


_Ooh _  
_ You know, I love it, when the music's loud _  
_ But c'mon, strip that down for me, baby _  
_ Now there's a lot of people in the crowd _  
_ But only you can dance with me _  
_ So put your hands on my body _  
_ And swing that round for me, baby (yeah) _  
_ You know, I love it when the music's loud _  
_ But c'mon, strip that down for me (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _  
_ Baby, uh, strip that down, girl _  
_ Love when you hit the ground, girl (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (strip that down) _  
_ Oh, strip that down, girl _  
_ Love, when you hit the ground (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _  
_ Oh, strip that down, girl _  
_ Love when you hit the ground, girl (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (yeah) _  
_ Oh, strip that down, girl _  
_ Love, when you hit the ground (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _  
  
_ You know, I love it, when the music's loud _  
_ But c'mon, strip that down for me, baby _  
_ Now there's a lot of people in the crowd _  
_ But only you can dance with me _  
_ So put your hands on my body _  
_ And swing that round for me, baby _  


_You know, I love it when the music's loud _  
_ But c'mon, strip that down for me (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _  
_ Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, c'mon, strip that down for me _  
_ (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (Ayy) _  
_ Don't say nothing, girl, strip that down for me (strip it down) _  
_ (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _  
_ All I want, girl, if you strip that down for me (strip it down) _  
_ (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _  
_ You're the one, girl, c'mon, strip that down for me _  
_ (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)“***_  


Und er war total überrascht, dass die Menge bei ihm mindestens genauso abging, wie bei Matt gerade, denn schließlich kannte ihn eigentlich niemand.

Mimi hatte sich inzwischen von Yamatos Song erholt und wartete nun gebannt darauf, was passieren würde. Sie musste sich tatsächlich selbst kneifen, damit sie glaubte, was da gerade auf der Bühne passierte. Da stand Tai… halb nackt und mit Drei-Tage-Bart und er… sang und tanzte. Mimi klappte die Kinnlade runter. Okay ja, sie hatte Tai dazu angestiftet, sich vielleicht mit der Musik auseinander zu setzen, aber das hier haute sie um. Dafür würde sie ihn anschließend umbringen, ihr das nicht zu erzählen, also wirklich. Sie musste leicht lachen, ihr gefiel, was sie sah und ein Blick nach links und rechts verriet ihr, dass die anderen genauso baff waren. Dieser Kerl raubte ihr noch den Verstand, das merkte sie jetzt und sein nackter Oberkörper ließ sie auch nicht kalt. Dazu dieser sexy Song… ja Mimis Hormone fuhren eine Runde Achterbahn. Sie schaute das Mädchen neben sich an. „Hast du das gewusst, Hika?“ Sie wusste gar nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte, sie war einfach hin und weg, aber er machte seine Sache wirklich klasse. Ihr Lächeln wurde immer breiter, er blühte richtig auf und sie war gespannt, was da noch kommen würde.

Durch all die Groupies zu seinen Freunden vorzudringen, war gar nicht so einfach gewesen, aber schließlich ließ sich Yamato neben seinen Bruder sinken und grinste erschöpft. „Na, wie war ich, Kleiner?“, fragte er und boxte ihm leicht in die Seite. Er hatte beim Abgang von der Bühne noch gesehen, wie Sora zu ihm stürmen wollte, aber seine Security kannte sie bereits und wusste, dass der Sänger sie um keinen Preis sehen wollte. Er hatte sich gerade entspannt zurückgelehnt, als die Show weiterging… und Yamato der Kiefer runter klappte. Da auf der Bühne stand sein bester Freund, dem er gerade eben einen Song gesungen hatte und er… performte? Hatte er was verpasst? Ungläubig starrte er zwischen Taichi und seinen Freunden hin und her, aber die wirkten alle genauso fassungslos wie er. „Na den kaufe ich mir nachher, mir einfach zu erzählen er hätte keine Zeit heute.“ Er sagte es mit einem breiten Grinsen und lauschte dem Song. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das an die Zeit, in der Taichi was mit Sora angefangen hatte, ja er war auf sie reingefallen und ja sie war schlecht für ihn gewesen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, dieser Kerl mit der Sturmfrisur war wirklich immer für eine Überraschung gut. Yamato pfiff anerkennend, da war wohl ein verborgenes Talent zum Vorschein gekommen. Ob Mimi wohl etwas damit zu tun hatte? Aber sie wirkte nicht so, als wenn sie das gerade erwartet hätte. Was hatte sich der Kerl wieder in den Kopf gesetzt?

Hikari hatte sich gerade die Tränen abgewischt, als Takeru ihr einen sanften Kuss aufs Haar gab und sie in den Arm nahm. Er wusste eben immer, wie er sie trösten konnte und sie schmiegte sich etwas enger an ihn. „Danke fürs Trösten, Keru“, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. Sie sah auf die Bühne… und erstarrte zur Salzsäule. Da oben stand ihr Bruder… mit nacktem Oberkörper und begann zu tanzen und zu singen. Hikari fiel alles aus dem Gesicht. Ein Blick zu Mimi und sie wusste, dass es nicht auf ihrem Mist gewachsen war. Sie sah entsetzt zu Takeru, dann wieder auf die Bühne und musste dann fast lachen. Der Song, die Performance, es war, als wäre ihr hormongesteuerter Teenagerbruder wieder auferstanden. Der Frauenschwarm, der Jede rumgekriegt hätte. Hikari konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, sie freute sich so sehr, ihren Bruder endlich wieder einmal mit einer positiven Ausstrahlung zu sehen. Was auch immer Mimi mit ihm besprochen hatte, es schien gewirkt zu haben. Sie stupste die Braunhaarige in die Seite. „Was hast du meinem Bruder verabreicht?“, fragte sie mit lachenden Augen und sah dann wieder auf die Bühne. Taichi ließ die Masse erbeben und sie applaudierten ihm mindestens genauso kräftig, wie vorhin Yamato. Sie war gespannt, wie wohl Sora darauf reagieren würde. Hikari amüsierte sich köstlich, sie hatte absolut keinen Schimmer gehabt, was er vorhatte.

T.K. fühlte sich in Hikas Nähe immer wohl, doch das Traute wurde durch seinen Bruder zerstört. „Du warst gut wie immer, großer Bruder, dein größter Fan ist auch hier“, er musste grinsen, er liebte es, Matt zu ärgern. Er wollte eigentlich noch was sagen, bis er zu Hika sah, die aussah, als hätte sie ein Elch gestochen und richtete seinen Blick zur Bühne, da stand ein Taichi, erwachsen, und performte einen nicht ganz jugendfreien Song und die Leute waren wirklich am Abgehen dazu. Er war baff, damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet, das letzte Mal wirkte Tai noch so unheimlich demotiviert, ein Blick zu Mimi verriet ihm, dass auch sie wirklich keinen Schimmer hatte, was hier gerade abging, genauso wenig wie er, Hika und Matt, das war die Überraschung des Tages. Er applaudierte ebenfalls kräftig, er war froh, Tai so aufblühen zu sehen, das bedeutete, dass die Therapie mit Mimi zu helfen schien und das Schönste war, dass er Kari so glücklich und losgelöst sehen konnte, das war die beste Entscheidung, hierher zu kommen. „Das ist der Wahnsinn, oder?“

Ken war über das, was auf der Bühne passierte, auch ein wenig überrascht. Er stupste Daisuke in die Seite. „Hey Dai, sehe ich das richtig… ist das Taichi?!“ Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er musikalisch begabt war, aber die Anderen schienen ebenfalls überrascht zu sein, wenn er den Blick so schweifen ließ. Aber er fand die Performance wirklich gut, der Song hatte einen tollen Beat und lud zum Mittanzen ein, nicht dass Ken so etwas tun würde, aber die Mädels flippten aus.

**  
**Daisuke nickte nur stumm auf Kens Frage. Seit wann konnte Tai denn tanzen? Vom Singen mal ganz abgesehen. Er sah zu Hikari. Die schien das wohl auch nicht gewusst zu haben. Der Song gefiel ihm und den Mädels um sie herum auch, die tanzten alle wie wild herum.

Sora hatte Yamato noch vorbeilaufen sehen, aber er setzte sich natürlich lieber zu seinem Bruder. Sie seufzte und starrte auf die Bühne, als der nächste Song angespielt wurde. Gelangweilt wollte sie wegschauen, als die Gesangsstimme sie aufblicken ließ. Sie wurde kreidebleich, als sie auf die Bühne schaute. Da stand ihr Exfreund mit nacktem Oberkörper und er… tanzte?! Warum stand Taichi bitte auf einer Bühne? Der Song klang nicht schlecht, aber sie konnte die kreischenden Weiber nicht verstehen, die hatten alle keinen Geschmack, Yamato war so viel besser. Mit finsterer Miene durchbohrte sie Taichi auf der Bühne. Hoffentlich passierte ihm irgendetwas Blödes. Ja, sie wusste, dass sie gehässig war, aber er hatte es nicht anders verdient. Seinetwegen war ihr Ansehen rapide gesunken, das würde sie ihm nie verzeihen. Nur weil er bei diesem scheiß Spiel nicht aufgepasst hatte, war alles weg. Seine Karriere, sein Geld, sein Ansehen. Und sie war von heute auf morgen auch uninteressant geworden, für die Leute, für ihn. Alles drehte sich nur noch um diese scheiß Drogenkids. Aber gleich und gleich gesellte sich gerne, der Suffkopf war da schon richtig aufgehoben gewesen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verwendete Songs:  
* Freeze Frame von Dead by April  
** Warrior von Dead by April  
*** Strip that down von Liam Payne


	5. Absichten

_Samstag, 27. Februar 2016_

_Therapiezentrum Tokyo, Veranstaltungshalle_

Tai zog sich nach diesem Auftritt sein Hemd erst mal vernünftig an und konnte sich ein stolzes Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen. Er hatte seine eigene Taktik, nicht zu reden, sondern einfach die Musik sprechen zu lassen und dass war das, was ihm am besten gefiel. Er nahm sich die Gitarre, die Mimi ihm nach dem ersten Gespräch geschenkt hatte und setzte sich auf den Hocker, der am Mikro stand, jetzt würde er wieder Gitarre spielen und einen Song singen, den er Sora widmete und ihm war bewusst, dass sie in der ersten Reihe saß und er wollte auch, dass sie das hörte, dass es ihm ohne sie viel besser ging. Er begann auf der Gitarre die Töne anzuspielen und anschließend zu singen.  
  
_„For all the times that you rain on my parade _  
_ And all the clubs you get in using my name_  
_ You think you broke my heart, oh girl for goodness sake_  
_ You think I'm crying, on my own well I ain't_  
_ And I didn't wanna write a song 'cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care_  
_ I don't but, you still hit my phone up_  


_And baby I be movin' on and I think you should be somethin'_   
_ I don't wanna hold back, maybe you should know that_

_My mama don't like you and she likes everyone _  
_ And I never like to admit that I was wrong_  
_ And I've been so caught up in my job, didn't see what's going on_  
_ And now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own_  
_ 'Cause if you like the way you look that much_  
_ Oh baby you should go and love yourself_  
_ And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'_  
_ You should go and love yourself_  


_But when you told me that you hated my friends _  
_ The only problem was with you and not them_  
_ And every time you told me my opinion was wrong_  
_ And tried to make me forget where I came from_  
_ And I didn't wanna write a song cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care_  
_ I don't but, you still hit my phone up_  


_And baby I be movin' on and I think you should be somethin' _  
_ I don't wanna hold back, maybe you should know that_  
_ My mama don't like you and she likes everyone_  
_ And I never like to admit that I was wrong_  
_ And I've been so caught up in my job, didn't see what's going on_  
_ And now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own_  
_ 'Cause if you like the way you look that much_  
_ Oh baby you should go and love yourself_  
_ And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'_  
_ You should go and love yourself_  
_ For all the times you made me feel small_  
_ I fell in love, now I feel nothin' at all_  
_ I never felt so low when I was vulnerable_  
_ Was I a fool to let you break down my walls?_  
_ 'Cause if you like the way you look that much_  
_ Oh baby you should go and love yourself_  


_And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin' _  
_ You should go and love yourself_  
_ 'Cause if you like the way you look that much_  
_ Oh baby you should go and love yourself_  
_ And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'_  
_ You should go and love yourself”*_  
  
Damit endete auch der zweite Song und er hatte es wieder geschafft, die Leute damit quasi anzusprechen, aber noch glücklicher war er, dass er alles sagen konnte, was sich angestaut hatte die letzten Jahre.

Mimi war immer noch baff, aber wie Taichi auf der Bühne aufblühte, es ließ ihr Herz schmelzen. Als er sich anschließend zivilisiert mit der Gitarre, die sie ihm geschenkt hatte, auf die Bühne stellte, ließ ihr Herz höherschlagen. Sie liebte es, diese neue Seite an ihm zu entdecken und bereits nach den ersten Zeilen wusste sie ganz genau: Taichi hatte ihren Rat befolgt und begonnen, sich seinen Kummer von der Seele zu schreiben. Jeder, der Taichi besser kannte, wusste, dass es sein ganz persönliches ‚Geschenk‘ an Sora war und oh, Mimi konnte die ganze Qual aus seinem Gesicht verschwinden sehen, mit jeder Zeile, die er sang. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie schon wieder weinte, denn sie fand sich selbst auch in diesem Song wieder. Die Person die er beschrieb, hätte auch ihr Ex Michael oder ihre Ex beste Freundin Tessa sein können. Und auch sie fühlte, wie ihr Kummer von der sanften Gitarrenmelodie davongetragen wurde. Es stimmte wirklich, Musik befreite und Taichi verlieh sie geradezu Flügel. „Dein Bruder ist so unglaublich...“, hauchte sie leise zu Hikari, die neben ihr saß. Aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass da noch etwas kommen würde.

**  
**Yamato hätte überraschter nicht sein können. Nach dem nicht ganz jugendfreien Song folgten nun sanfte Klänge und Taichi spielte seine Gitarre wirklich fantastisch. Auf wen der Song gemünzt war, brauchte er nicht lange zu rätseln, es gab nur eine Person, über die er so dachte. Und er fand es gut, dass sie in einem Song ihr Fett wegbekam. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie die ganze Anspannung aus seinem besten Freund verschwand und er traf all die Scheiße, die Sora mit ihm abgezogen hatte, auf den Punkt. Da steckten alle Gefühle drin, die er gehabt hatte, in ihrer reinsten Form, ohne zu beschönigen. Und gerade das machte, in Yamatos Augen, diesen Song so kraftvoll und authentisch. Da war nichts außer der sanften Melodie, seiner Stimme und seinen Worten. Yamato ging das Stück unter die Haut. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Taichi ein großes Herz hatte, aber das alles so zu verpacken, das war ein Talent. „Mimi, was auch immer du mit ihm gemacht hast, wiederhol es. Ich fasse es nicht, du hast mir meinen besten Freund zurückgebracht, den ich seit fünf Jahren so verzweifelt gesucht habe.“ Und danach schwieg er und genoss den Rest des Stückes. Gerne hätte er das Gesicht einer gewissen Rothaarigen jetzt gesehen.

Hikari konnte ihrem besten Freund nur zustimmen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Taichi so etwas überhaupt kann, dabei ist er doch mein Bruder… Ich bin absolut geplättet, Keru. Mimi, was auch immer du gemacht hast, ich danke dir dafür!“ Sie fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals. Sie wollte schon aufstehen und in Richtung Bühne gehen, als Taichi mit einer Gitarre erschien und begann, einen weiteren Song zu spielen. Es klang so sanft und er wirkte so befreit, so einfach wieder Tai… Hikari war selig. Ihr Bruder war zurück und er wirkte noch stärker als zuvor. Und wie er Sora in diesem Song endgültig abservierte, brachte sie einfach zum Schmunzeln. Mimis Kommentar konnte sie nur zustimmen, ihr Bruder raubte ihnen gerade Allen den Atem. Und Sora hatte diese Abfuhr weiß Gott verdient. Sie hatte Taichi die schlimmste Zeit seines Lebens beschert und dafür sollte sie jetzt ruhig die Quittung bekommen. Am Ende des Songs sprang sie auf und applaudierte so laut, wie es ihre Hände zu ließen, während ihr wieder Tränen übers Gesicht rollten und sie einfach nur lachte. Es war, als würde ihnen Allen eine riesige Last von den Schultern genommen werden.

Genau wie die Anderen, war er auch immer mehr geplättet, was Taichi jetzt tat, war wirklich etwas Gutes für die Menschheit und Sora bekam endlich mal die Abreibung, die sie verdient hatte und man merkte, wie gut es Taichi tat, sich den Frust quasi von der Seele zu reden und die Menge feierte es ebenfalls. Er lächelte, als die Frauen sich um den Hals fielen, er würde Matt nicht um den Hals fallen, er grinste ihn nur an. „Gibs zu, du genießt das doch oder großer Bruder?“ Er applaudierte ebenfalls und umarmte danach Kari erst einmal. „Du kannst wirklich stolz auf ihn sein, Hika, dass er nach all den Jahren mit diesem Selbstbewusstsein dort oben steht und ihr so einen Schlag in die Fresse verpasst.“ Ja, es freute ihn wirklich ungemein, dass Sora so bloßgestellt wurde.

Sora hatte gedacht, nach der Tanzeinlage könnte es nicht schlimmer kommen. Aber da hatte sie die Rechnung ohne ihren charmanten Exfreund gemacht. Der präsentierte doch tatsächlich vor versammelter Mannschaft einen Song, der sowas von an sie gerichtet war, das sagten ihr schon die Blicke, die sie von Taichi kassierte. Oh, wie sie ihn in diesem Moment hasste. Sie hasste ihn, weil er ein Versager war und trotzdem plötzlich wieder aus seinem Loch kroch und mit seiner Gefühlsschnulzerei die Mädels zum Kreischen brachte. Yamato sollte ihr einen Song schreiben und nicht dieser Arsch. Sie krallte sich in ihren Stuhl, doch gegen Ende hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, sprang auf und rannte aus dem Saal in Richtung Toiletten. Er hatte sie gedemütigt, er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sie zum Weinen zu bringen und dafür würde sie sich an ihm rächen, bitterlich rächen. Aber was sie noch viel schlimmer fand, sie hatte die scheiß Gitarre erkannt, sie war von Mimi, sie hatte immer in ihrem Büro gestanden. Jetzt fiel ihr also noch ihre beste Freundin in den Rücken? Schön, dann würde sie ihren Freunden wohl gleich noch ein paar pikante Details über ihre Freundin preisgeben. Damit würde sie auch Taichi verletzen, denn wenn Mimi seine Therapeutin war, standen sie sich auf jeden Fall nahe. Die Tränen waren versiegt und nun breitete sich ein gehässiges Lächeln auf ihrem Mund aus. Sie würde sie alle fertig machen. Zu verlieren hatte sie selbst nichts. Aber ihre Freunde umso mehr.

**  
**Tai fühlte sich nach diesem Lied schon viel befreiter und schenkte Sora keinerlei Beachtung mehr, das Thema war für ihn damit durch, jetzt stand ihm seine allergrößte Aufgabe bevor, die Alles verändern würde, entweder zum Positiven oder Negativen, er wusste aber, dass er seine Gefühle nicht länger verstecken wollte und mit der Musik konnte er seine Gefühle einfach so viel besser ausdrücken. Er stand mit der Gitarre vom Hocker auf und ging dir Treppen runter Richtung der Reihe, wo Mimi und die anderen saßen. Er nahm sich den Hocker unterwegs mit und setzte sich mit Hocker und Gitarre vor Mimi hin und fing auch keine großen Reden an, sondern spielte sanfte Töne auf seiner Gitarre und schlug auch beim Singen sanfte Töne an, dies hier war seine Chance, ihr zu zeigen, was er für sie empfand.

  
_„I found a love for me _  
_ Darling just dive right in_  
_ And follow my lead_  
_ Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_  
_ I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_  


_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love _  
_ Not knowing what it was_  
_ I will not give you up this time_  
_ But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_  
_ And in your eyes you're holding mine_  


_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms _  
_ Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_ When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_  
_ But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_  


_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know _  
_ She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_  
_ I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_  
_ To carry love, to carry children of our own_  


_We are still kids, but we're so in love _  
_ Fighting against all odds_  
_ I know we'll be alright this time_  
_ Darling, just hold my hand_  
_ Be my girl, I'll be your man_  
_ I see my future in your eyes_  


_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms _  
_ Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_ When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_  
_ I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_  


_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms _   
_ Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_   
_ I have faith in what I see_   
_ Now I know I have met an angel in person_   
_ And she looks perfect_   
_ I don't deserve this_   
_ You look perfect tonight”**_

Langsam und sanft ließ er die Gitarre ausklingen und atmete tief durch, jetzt gab es definitiv kein Zurück mehr für ihn und er konnte nur abwarten, wie Mimi darauf reagieren würde, dem Publikum zumindest standen die Tränen in den Augen.

Nachdem er Sora diese krasse Abfuhr erteilt hatte, konnte Mimi mit Hikari nur übereinstimmen und sie sollte sich in ihrem eigenen Gefühl nicht irren, dass da noch etwas kommen würde. Taichi nahm seinen Hocker und die Gitarre mit und setzte sich genau vor sie. Sie war etwas rot geworden und ihre Hände zitterten. Vergessen war Sora, die vorhin aus dem Saal gestürmt war, vergessen waren die Menschen um sie herum. Sie sah nur noch Taichi vor sich, wie er auf der Gitarre zu spielen begann und bereits bei den ersten Zeilen weiteten sich ihre Augen, das konnte doch nicht sein… oder doch? Sie schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund, als ihre ersten Tränen aufwallten und ein Schluchzen in ihrer Kehle aufstieg. Sie wusste, dass er ihr Herz gestohlen hatte, aber nie hatte er mit einem so wundervollen Song, so liebevollen Worten gerechnet. Vergessen war Michael, war Tessa… so etwas Liebes hatte ihr überhaupt noch nie jemand gesagt und je mehr er sang, desto mehr weinte sie und ihre Augen waren schon ganz rot, als er schließlich die letzten Töne ausklingen ließ. Während das Publikum um sie herum in Beifall ausbrach, stand sie auf, griff seine Hand, schloss ihn in ihre Arme und küsste ihn vor allen Menschen. Sollten es die TV-Sender doch aufzeichnen, sie hatte an diesem Abend ihr Glück gefunden. Während des Kusses schien die Zeit stillzustehen, es gab nur ihn und sie und als sie sich schließlich löste, flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr: _„Been waiting for a lifetime for you, been breaking for a lifetime for you, wasn't looking for love 'till I found you.“***_

Noch immer hielt sie ihn im Arm und sie wusste in diesem Moment, dass sie ihn nie wieder gehen lassen würde.

Nach dem Schlag gegen Sora war der blonde Sänger eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass es nun gut war, aber weit gefehlt. Auf die Aussage seines Bruders lachte er leicht. „Ja, ich genieße es, Musik zu hören, die einfach nur 100% Gefühle sind und nicht dieses massentaugliche Radiogedudel, das wir andauernd aufnehmen müssen. Deswegen bin ich auch so froh, dass der Song an Taichi von den Produzenten genehmigt wurde und die Leute habens gefeiert, also bin ich zufrieden.“ Mit Genugtuung hatte der Blonde gesehen, wie Sora aus dem Raum gerannt war, aber leider kam sie gerade zurück, als Taichi aufstand, auf sie zukam und direkt vor Mimi Platz nahm. Die ersten Zeilen reichten ihm aus, um zu verstehen, was das werden sollte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er schon einmal ein so wunderschönes Liebesgeständnis gesehen hatte, er hoffte nur für ihn, dass Mimi ähnliche Gefühlte hatte und sie ihm nicht das Herz brechen würde. Aber diese Sorge konnte er nach wenigen Sekunden wieder streichen, als er in ihre Augen sah, sie weinte zwar, aber in ihren Augen leuchtete einfach nur pure Liebe. Sein Freund hatte sich wirklich selbst übertroffen und am Ende war er der Erste, der aufstand und in voller Lautstärke Beifall klatschte. Mimis Reaktion ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und er konnte nicht anders, als sich für seinen besten Freund von Herzen zu freuen. Taichi hatte dieses Glück verdammt nochmal verdient.

Hikari nickte nur, Takeru hatte recht und sie umarmte ihn nun auch. „Ich bin so unsagbar stolz auf ihn, Sora hat es wirklich verdient. Sie hat sogar den Raum verlassen vorhin.“ Sie sah auf und bemerkte, dass ihr Bruder auf sie zukam. „Was hat er denn jetzt vor?“ Ihre Frage wurde kurz darauf beantwortet, als er sich vor Mimi hinsetzte und zu spielen begann. Das wurde doch jetzt nicht… Hikari klappte der Mund auf. Da saß ihr Bruder hier, inmitten von mehreren tausend Menschen, und machte Mimi ein Liebesgeständnis. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, aber wenn sie in seine verliebten Augen schaute und Mimis liebevollen Blick ebenfalls sah, konnte sie nicht anders, als schon wieder vor Glück zu weinen, ihr Bruder hatte einen Menschen wie Mimi sowas von verdient. Nach Allem, was Sora ihm angetan hatte, gönnte sie ihm diesen Moment und Mimis Reaktion darauf war einfach nur wundervoll. Sie sah Takeru an und lächelte. „Ich freue mich so für die beiden, Liebe muss schön sein“, sagte sie und wünschte sich, dass sie auch endlich zu ihren Gefühlen stehen könnte. Nachdem Mimi ihren Bruder losgelassen hatte, schloss Hikari ihn ebenfalls fest in die Arme. „Ich bin so unfassbar stolz auf dich… ich habe meinen Bruder wieder.“ Und nun rollten auch bei ihr Tränen, Tränen der Erleichterung und Tränen der Freude.

Sora kochte. Zu sagen, dass sie wütend war, war noch untertrieben. Was bildete sich dieser Gockel eigentlich ein. Und Mimi erst… sie stand auf, es interessierte sie nicht, wie viele Menschen anwesend waren und trat auf die beiden zu, ihre Augen funkelten. „Was bildet ihr euch eigentlich ein? Meint ihr echt, diese Show kauft euch irgendwer ab? Was willst du damit erreichen, Yagami? Zurück ins Rampenlicht, nachdem die Welt erfahren hat, was für ein aggressiver Alkoholiker du bist? Hast du sie dazu angestiftet? Deine Teilnahme hier ist dir doch auch nur möglich, weil sie dich eingeschleust hat. Ja schau nicht so unschuldig, kleine Mimi, ich hab die scheiß Gitarre wiedererkannt. Aber ich werde der Welt heute zeigen, was ihr für welche seid. Dass Yagami ein elender Frauenschläger ist, weiß jeder, aber ich glaube, die Welt sollte erfahren, was für ein Flittchen die kleine Tachikawa ist oder was meinst du?“ Sie legte ihre Hand an ihr Kinn, als würde sie überlegen. „Soll ich der Welt verraten, warum du dein geliebtes Amerika verlassen hast? Dass du deiner besten Freundin den Freund ausgespannt hast, dir von ihm einen Braten in die Röhre hast schieben lassen und als sie ihren Freund dann zurückerobert hat das arme Kind einfach abgetrieben hast? Du bist genauso wertloser Abschaum wie Yagami und diese Charity Veranstaltung, sollte doch eigentlich für gehobene Menschen sein, wie Ishida und nicht für euch Fußvolk. Damit ruiniert ihr die Stiftung nur. Du bist doch nur hier Mimi, weil du deinen Abschluss gefälscht hast und das in den USA jeder gerafft hätte, der bis drei zählen kann. Ihr alle seid so ein armseliger Haufen, ich fasse es nicht, dass mein geliebter Yamato sich mit solchen Leuten abgibt. Ein suizidgefährdeter, schwuler Polizist, ein alkoholsüchtiger, ebenfalls schwuler Koch, der nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als jede Woche einen Neuen ins Bett zu schleifen, eine ach so brave Erzieherin, die genauso gestört ist, wie ihr Bruder und nicht zu vergessen der nicht ganz so saubere Journalist, der sich regelmäßig von der Regierung schmieren lässt. Wisst ihr was? Ich scheiße auf euch, ihr schadet meinem Image und ich rate euch, die Finger von Yamato zu lassen, sonst hetze ich euch sämtliche Staatsgewalt auf den Hals, ich kanns mir leisten.“ Arrogant drehte sie sich weg und war im Inbegriff zu gehen. Sie fühlte sich so richtig gut.

T.K. war erst wirklich gerührt von Tais Worten an Mimi, man merkte ihm an, wie sehr er Mimi wirklich liebte und nach den ganzen Fehlschlägen hatte er das Glück mehr als nur verdient gehabt. "Ich freue mich so unglaublich für euch, Mimi meinen Glückwunsch an euch zwei." Es wäre alles so perfekt gewesen, wäre da nicht wieder Sora aufgetaucht mit ihren wüsten Beschimpfungen. Ihre Worte trafen ihn nicht, allerdings das, was sie Mimi und Tai an den Kopf warf.

"Ja Sora, dein Label läuft so gut, dass ihr rote Zahlen schreibt, wem willst du hier was vormachen? Denkst du, Matt fällt auf eine Fame Bitch wie dich rein? Keiner will dich hier haben, weil dich keiner leiden kann, wieso dieser Hass gegen Mimi? Ganz ehrlich, ich hätte mir schon damals gewünscht, dass Tai sich für sie anstatt für dich entschieden hätte, hätte er damals mehr auf sein Herz gehört, wäre er in die Staaten geflogen, zu ihr, aber leider hattest du es geschafft, ihn um den Finger zu wickeln und lass Kari verdammt noch einmal in Ruhe, sonst hast du bald ein riesiges Problem, ich kenne die Machenschaften deines beschissenen Labels, vielleicht tauchen die ja bald in der Presse auf und dann hast du ein Problem mit dem Gesetz. Finger weg von meinem Bruder und meinen Freunden und vor Allem, Finger weg von meinem Mädchen", ja er hatte sich in Rage geredet und das indirekte Geständnis an Kari nicht bemerkt.

Tai war der glücklichste Mann in diesem Moment, denn er hatte die Frau, die er liebte, bei sich und mehr brauchte er im Augenblick auch nicht. Dieser Kuss war mehr für ihn, als nur ein Zeichen von Zuneigung, es war pure und reine Liebe, die sie für ihn hatte und es interessierte ihn nicht, wer das alles sah, er lächelte sie mit einem liebevollen Blick an, ja er liebte sie zu 100%. Die Harmonie wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als Bora the Bitch auftauchte und Wörter vom Stapel ließ, die Wut in ihm schürten.  
„Okay jetzt pass mal auf du kleine Bitch, erstens, wag es dich nie wieder auch nur ein Wort gegen meine FAMILIE zu sagen, sonst kommt der Gegenwind schneller, als du schauen kannst und wenn das hier eine Veranstaltung mit Niveau ist, dann bist du die Einzige, die hier falsch ist, dein Niveau ist tiefer als deine hässlichen High Heels, damals wusste ich es nicht, aber heute, der größte Fehler im Leben, den ein Mensch machen kann, ist es sich mit dir abzugeben, du bist durch und durch falsch, was willst du bezwecken, indem du Mimi hier bloßstellst? Du selber hast doch mit Michael gevögelt, als er noch mit Mimi zusammen war, also tu hier nicht so, es gibt ein Video davon, nur wusste ich bis vor ein paar Tagen nicht, dass Mimi mit dem zusammen war, also wer ist hier peinlich? Du machst dich verdammt noch einmal lächerlich, deine Outfits, ich finde kein einziges, was schön ist, weißt du, lieber verdiene ich ein normales Gehalt oder wenig und helfe damit Menschen, wieder ins Leben zurück zu finden, du kannst sagen, was du willst, du wirst es nicht erreichen, einen Keil zwischen Mimi und mich zu treiben, egal wie viele Lügen du noch erfindest, du schmeißt dich an Matt ran und checkst nicht, dass er absolut keinen Bock auf dich hat, die Security wurde angewiesen, dich abzublocken, einfach weil wirklich niemand was mit dir zu tun haben will und wärst du ein Kerl, ja dann würde ich dir so was von derbe die Fresse polieren, aber ich schlage keine Frauen, das habe ich nicht nötig, ich kann dich verbal genauso gut fertig machen und jetzt zieh Leine und wag es nie wieder, auch nur einmal meine Frau oder meine Schwester zu beleidigen, sonst sorge ich dafür, dass du ganz schnell ganz unten bist, denn deinen schlechten Ruf, den hast du dir selber gemacht und kein Anderer und jetzt verschwinde von hier, du hast mir mein Leben zur Hölle gemacht, ja das stimmt, ich konnte kein Fußball mehr spielen wegen der Verletzung und jetzt? Heute geht es mir wieder gut und du wirst mir das nicht noch einmal kaputt machen und alle gegen mich hetzen.“

Der Abend hätte so schön enden können, noch nie hatte ihr ein Mann so eine wundervolle Liebeserklärung gemacht. Doch dann kam Sora angerauscht, wie der Racheengel persönlich, und was sie vom Stapel ließ, war alles andere als die feine Art und triefte vor Lügen und Intrigen. Mimi, die eigentlich immer einen rosigen Teint hatte, war kalkweiß geworden und sogar noch blasser als es Ken normalerweise war. Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, aber das was Taichi und Takeru schon geäußert hatten, gab ihr den Rest. Sie holte aus und es klatschte in voller Lautstärke, die Ohrfeige hatte gesessen und Mimi weinte nun Tränen von Wut. „Was bist du nur für ein Mensch geworden, Sora? Du willst die Trägerin des Liebeswappen sein? Du bist echt das Allerletzte. Wie kannst du es wagen, solche Dinge von dir zu geben und zu behaupten, du wärst meine beste Freundin? Wie kannst du es wagen, zu behaupten, ich hätte meinen Abschluss gefälscht, für den ich viele Jahre hart gearbeitet habe? Wie kannst du es wagen, dich an meinen Freund heranzumachen, du bist das Allerletzte, genau wie Tessa. Und vor allem, wie kannst du behaupten, dass ich mein Kind abgetrieben hätte?! Ich weiß nicht, woher du weißt, dass ich schwanger war, aber lass dir eins gesagt sein, ich wünsche keiner Frau dieser Welt, wie ich die Erfahrung machen zu müssen, eine Fehlgeburt zu haben und sein Baby zu verlieren. Ich hatte mich auf dieses Kind weiß Gott gefreut und ich hätte es auch ohne Michael großgezogen. Wie kannst du es wagen, deine Freundin Hikari durch den Dreck zu ziehen und zu behaupten, dass Takeru die Presse schmieren würde? Wie kannst du es wagen, Ken und Daisuke wegen ihrer sexuellen Orientierung anzuprangern? Im Gegensatz zu dir sind sie überhaupt in der Lage, jemanden zu lieben. Gott, ich frage mich wirklich, wie ich mit dir die letzten Jahre befreundet sein konnte, heute hast du dein wahres Gesicht gezeigt und ich bin so verdammt froh, dass Yamato nicht auch noch auf dich hereingefallen ist, nachdem du Taichi um den Finger gewickelt hattest. Und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen, ich erteile dir hiermit Hausverbot auf Lebenszeit. Security, schafft diese Frau hier raus!“, brüllte sie, ehe sie zu weinen begann und sich schluchzend in Taichis Arme schmiss. Die Wut war verraucht und nun blieb nur noch Trauer übrig. Wie konnte sie nur, warum hatte sie so etwas hässliches getan?

Tja wieso nur hatte Yamato befürchtet, dass der Faktor Sora noch Probleme bereiten würde? Kaum hatten sich die beiden umarmt und geküsst, stand die Bitch auch schon da und machte ihre ganze Gruppe, mit Ausnahme von ihm, runter und er fühlte, wie die Wut in ihm hochkochte. Was sein Bruder raus haute, fand er, war nur die gerechte Strafe und auch Taichi las ihr ordentlich die Leviten. Mimi aber war es, die ihn überraschte. Die klatschende Ohrfeige hatte sie sich verdient, wenn sie ein Kerl gewesen wäre, würde er ihr jetzt die Fresse polieren, aber genau wie Taichi war er kein Frauenschläger, war schon gut, dass Mimi das übernommen hatte. Dass sie ihr Baby verloren hatte, traf Yamato zutiefst, eine seiner ehemaligen Bandkolleginnen hatte das gleiche Schicksal gehabt und er wusste, wie sie darunter gelitten hatte. Er wünschte Sora schon fast, dass ihr das Gleiche passieren würde. Dass sie mit Michael im Bett war, konnte er nicht fassen, all die Jahre hatte Mimi einer Lüge aufgesessen. Verächtlich spukte er auf den Boden. „Was ist nur aus dir geworden Sora, du warst mal so ein niedliches, liebevolles Mädchen. Hat dich der Reichtum geblendet? Dann erstick doch in deinen Markenklamotten und deinen Diamanten. Geld alleine macht nicht glücklich, ohne diese wundervollen Menschen hier wäre meine Musik bedeutungslos. Du hast ab sofort keinen Zutritt mehr zu meinen Konzerten, meine Security wird sich darum kümmern. Ich würde dir auch nicht raten, noch einmal auf einem Konzert zu erscheinen, ich glaube meine Fans werden dich mit Freuden in der Luft zerreißen“, sagte er kühl und wendete sich von ihr ab, als Mimis Security sie fortschaffte. Sie war so widerlich und sie hatte auch seine Familie beschmutzt mit ihren Worten, sein Bruder Takeru war ein anständiger Mensch, er hatte noch so etwas wie Ehre im Leib. Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie sein Brüderchen Hikari als ‚sein‘ Mädchen verteidigt hatte und grinste in sich hinein. Da hatte wohl auch Amor zugeschlagen.

Ihr blieb keine weitere Zeit, sich für ihren Bruder und Mimi zu freuen, als Sora vor ihnen stand und was sie vom Stapel ließ, raubte Hikari die Worte. Was fiel ihr nur ein, warum tat sie Taichi das an, er hatte sie nie schlecht behandelt und trotzdem ging sie mit ihm um wie mit einem Schwerverbrecher. Hikari war in der Regel sehr besonnen und ruhig, aber spätestens in dem Moment, als sie von Mimis Kind anfing, brannte bei ihr eine Sicherung durch und auch sie holte aus und klatschte Sora eine auf die andere Seite. Das letzte Mal, dass sie jemanden geschlagen hatte, war damals Miyako gewesen, um sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen. Dicke Tränen rollten über ihre Augen. „Lass verdammt noch mal dein Getue und lass meine Familie und meine Freunde in Ruhe. Du als Frau solltest eigentlich wissen, wie schlimm es ist, ein Kind zu verlieren und doch behauptest du solch ungeheuerliche Dinge. Wo ist die Sora hin, die ich mal so bewundert habe? Du bist ein eiskaltes Modepüppchen geworden, dein Herz ist kalt wie Stein. Verschwinde aus unserem Leben. Lass Keru in Ruhe, lass Ken in Ruhe, lass Daisuke in Ruhe und vor allen Dingen: Lass Mimi und meinen Bruder in Ruhe.“ Die Sache mit Michael sprach sie nicht noch einmal an, dazu hatte sie kein Recht, immerhin hatte sie mit Ken etwas Ähnliches erlebt und konnte sie dafür nicht verurteilen. Aber die anderen Dinge waren einfach nur abartig. Jeder von ihnen wusste das auch. Mimi hatte ihr schon klar gesagt, was sie von ihr hielt und sie war froh, als die Security sie wegbrachte. Sie war einen Schritt auf Takeru zu getreten, hatte seine Hand gegriffen und zog ihn etwas von den Anderen weg. „Komm mit, ich glaube, wir zwei müssen reden, dringend.“

Der junge Polizist war genauso fassungslos, wie alle anderen, wie konnte man nur so hinterhältig sein, dagegen war zur Kaiserzeit ja zum Kuscheln gewesen. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und Wut kochte in ihm hoch, aber seine Stimme war unglaublich ruhig, als er zu sprechen begann. „Als Polizist muss ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass du gerade mehrere Straftaten begangen hast. Öffentliche Verleumdung von Beamten, Imageschädigung der hier anwesenden Personen und Hausfriedensbruch. Ob der Veranstalter gegen dich Anzeige erhebt oder einer der anderen Personen hier, ist ihnen überlassen. Aber du wirst noch Post von der Staatsanwaltschaft wegen Amtsbeleidigung erhalten.“ Wer Ken kannte, der wusste ganz genau, je ruhiger er sprach, desto aufgewühlter war er. Mimi tat ihm unfassbar leid, sie hatte Ähnliches erlebt wie er und dann auch noch ihr Kind verloren. Er musste an seine Mutter denken, sie hatte damals auch so unfassbar unter dem Verlust Osamus gelitten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er noch, wie Hikari Takeru mit sich zog, während Sora von der Security fortgeschafft wurde. Dann sah er zu Taichi und Mimi hinüber. Beide taten ihm unfassbar leid, er wusste selbst wie es war, sich in einem Menschen so zu täuschen.

Daisuke rastete völlig aus, als Sora ihre Anschuldigungen vom Stapel ließ. „Wie bitte? Schwuler Alkoholiker?! Ich glaube, dir geht‘s noch gut! Bist du mit deinem eigenen scheiß Leben so unzufrieden, dass du es nötig hast, hier einen auf Miss Superreich zu machen? Schön, dann kannst du dir das leisten, ich an deiner Stelle würde mein Geld in einen guten Anwalt investieren, Ken ist der beste Polizist, den ich kenne, er wird schon noch dafür sorgen, dass du vor Gericht landest. Wag es nie wieder, solche Sachen über irgendeinen von uns zu behaupten. Und ganz ehrlich, lieber bin ich schwul, als mit einer wie dir in der Kiste zu landen. Du bist Abschaum.“ Damit drehte er sich von ihr weg. Ken hatte so viel erleiden müssen, genau wie Mimi und Taichi und Sora hatte nicht das Recht, ihnen ihre Erfolge mit solchen Worten schlecht zu reden.

Takeru war mehr als überrascht, dass Sora von Mimi und auch Hikari eine Ohrfeige bekam, aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte sie das mehr als nur verdient, Mimi tat ihm unglaublich leid, dass ihr wieder Schmerz hinzugefügt wurde, aber er wusste auch, dass Taichi das schon richten würde und vertraute ihm in dem Punkt. So schnell, wie Hikari ihn wegzog, konnte er gar nicht schauen und ihm wurde auch jetzt erst bewusst, was er da gesagt hatte und aus der Nummer kam er nicht mehr raus, er kannte Hikari schließlich gut genug und jetzt überlegte er fieberhaft, wie er das Ding noch irgendwie drehen konnte. „Wieso, was ist denn los Hika? Sollten wir nicht lieber bei Mimi bleiben?“, ja das war eine ganz schlechte Taktik, aber hierfür gab es nun wirklich keine gute Taktik. Er merkte, wie die Situation immer auswegloser wurde und er sich wirklich da in was reingeritten hatte und dann noch Matt, sein dämliches Grinsen, da würde auch noch der ein oder andere Spruch kommen.

Tai hörte am Ende schon gar nicht mehr, was Sora noch erzählte, viel wichtiger war ihm in diesem Moment Mimi gewesen, er war ziemlich baff nach ihrer Ohrfeige und nach Karis ebenfalls. Im Moment hielt er es für das Beste, Mimi aus dem Tumult raus zu bringen also hob er sie auf seine Arme. „Ich bringe sie in den Backstage Bereich, wir sehen uns später Leute, okay?“, damit ging er los und brachte sie durch die Menschenmasse in den Backstage Bereich und direkt in seine Garderobe, er setzt sie auf seinem Sofa ab und ging dann zur Türe, um diese zu schließen, damit sie ihre Ruhe hatten. Mit einer Flasche Wasser und einem Glas setzte er sich zu ihr, befüllte das Glas mit Wasser und reichte es ihr. „Hier Prinzessin, trink erst einmal was, auf so etwas wie die bist du nicht angewiesen, du bist gut, so wie du bist und ihr wird auch niemand glauben, jeder hat jetzt gesehen, was für ein hinterhältiges Miststück sie ist.“ Über seinen Auftritt verlor er vorerst kein Wort, das war jetzt nicht so wichtig, erst einmal sollte sie sich besser fühlen.

Yamato fand es richtig, dass Tai Mimi erst einmal aus dem Tumult befreit hatte, sie war vollkommen fertig gewesen und brauchte erst einmal Abstand. Sein Bruder war von Hikari weggezogen worden, was die von ihm wollte, konnte er sich denken. //Tja kleiner Bruder, sieht wohl so aus, als hättest du dich endlich verraten, wurde ja auch Zeit. // Er erhob sich nun auch und verabschiedete sich von Ken und Daisuke. „Ich muss noch mit meinem Manager reden, damit das Konzertverbot für Sora durchgesetzt wird. War schön, euch mal wiederzusehen, kommt doch ruhig mal wieder zu einem Gig von mir, würde mich freuen.“ Er hob die Hand zum Abschied und verschwand dann auch in den Backstage Bereich, nicht ohne vorher mindestens 30 Autogramme zu verteilen. In der Garderobe setzte er sich an sein Telefon und kontaktierte das Management seiner Band.

Sora hörte schon gar nicht mehr wirklich zu, was Taichi ihr an den Kopf knallte oder Takeru, die zwei waren ihr egal, aber die beiden Ohrfeigen von Mimi und Hikari saßen. Ihr wurde jetzt erst so richtig bewusst, dass Mimi die einzige Freundin gewesen war, die sie noch gehabt hatte, aber das hatte sie sich gerade auch selbst kaputt gemacht. Eifersucht wallte in ihr auf und sie spuckte nur auf den Boden. „Dann werd doch mit dem Frauenschläger glücklich, aber wage es ja nicht, bei mir angekrochen zu kommen!“ Schließlich wurde sie von Mimis Security weggeschafft, nachdem Ken ihr eröffnet hatte, dass sie noch das ein oder andere Strafverfahren erwarten würde. Am Meisten traf sie jedoch Yamatos kalte Schulter, er hatte also wirklich nichts für sie übrig und nun würde sie ihn nicht einmal mehr aus Reihe eins anschmachten dürfen. Das Leben war so ungerecht. Draußen angekommen schlug sie ihren Mantel enger um sich und stolzierte davon, nur um wenige Meter weiter in einem Schlagloch hängen zu bleiben und hinzufallen. Ihr Absatz brach ab und ihr Mantel hatte einen langen Riss bekommen. Frustriert schrie sie auf, irgendwann würden sie noch ihre Rache kennenlernen, das schwor sie sich. Sie zog den Schuh aus und humpelte auf einem Bein ins nächste Taxi. So wollte einfach nur noch weg von diesem Abschaum, der sich mal ihre Freunde genannt hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
* Love yourself von Justin Bieber  
** Perfect von Ed Sheeran  
*** Aus: For you von Rita Ora und Liam Payne
> 
> Puh... einigen steht nach diesem Kapitel sicherlich der Mund offen über Soras Verhalten. Gründe dafür, wieso das Ganze so zustande gekommen ist, wie es jetzt hier passierte, liegen viele Jahre zurück in einem RPG mit mehreren Leuten, in denen einige Dinge passiert sind, auf die wir uns jetzt hier beziehen. Das war sozusagen das Prequel zu der Geschichte, die wir jetzt hier mit euch teilen. Hier ein paar Eckdaten, um das Ganze verständlicher zu machen:
> 
> Sora hat sich charakterlich sehr verändert und sich von Ruhm, Reichtum und Macht blenden lassen, nachdem sie sich in der Vergangenheit selbst immer zurückgestellt hat, um für ihre Freunde dazusein. Tai war ihr früher wichtig, aber in der Beziehung war er nur Mittel zum Zweck, nach dem Unfall, der ja in der Therapiestunde mit Mimi beschrieben wurde, hat sie ihn eiskalt abserviert und versucht sich seitdem an Matt heranzuschmeißen, der sie aber abblitzen lässt. Und aus Wut und Eifersucht, weil bei ihren Freunden alles besser klappt, versucht sie diese nun bloßzustellen.
> 
> Wie in diesem Kapitel angedeutet, hatten Ken und Davis mal was miteinander in der Vergangenheit, sind aber schon einige Jahre getrennt. Grund dafür war, wie in diesem Kapitel bereits angedeutet, dass Davis ein kleines Alkoholproblem hatte. Die angedeuteten Spannungen zwischen Davis, Kari und Ken beziehen sich auch darauf, dazu wird es im Verlauf aber noch mehr Informationen geben. Wir hoffen, dass ihr nach dem Kapitel nicht zu abgeschreckt seid, um weiterzulesen. Dies ist auch vorerst das letzte Kapitel mit so vielen Perspektivwechseln, wir hoffen, dass ihr Spaß beim Lesen hattet. :)


	6. Geständnisse

_Samstag, 27. Februar 2016_

_Therapiezentrum Tokyo, Veranstaltungshalle_

Takerus Ausrede hatte sich gerade in dem Moment erübrigt, als Taichi Mimi wegtrug. „Das erledigt mein Bruder schon, weich mir nicht aus, Keru.“ Hikari sah ihn mit ernstem Blick an, hielt noch immer seine Hand fest, als sie einige Schritte auf ihn zutrat und ihn von Kopf bis Fuß musterte, ein leichter Rotschimmer lag auf ihren Wangen. „So so Keru, ich bin also DEIN Mädchen, ja?“ Sie verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihm und sich noch ein Stück und er stand quasi mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Hikari wusste, dass sie mit dem Feuer spielte. Entweder er hatte es so gemeint, wie sie hoffte und alles würde gut werden oder sie hatte es missinterpretiert und gefährdete ihre gute Freundschaft. „Wie hast du das denn gemeint? Bin ich dein Mädchen, weil ich deine wichtigste Freundin bin… oder bin ich dein Mädchen…, weil du gerne das hier tun würdest.“ Sie trat noch einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, ihre Gesichter berührten sich und Hikari gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Allein diese kleine Berührung, die noch auf der Grenze zwischen Freundschaft und Partnerschaft lag, hatte ihr einen elektrischen Schauer durch den Körper gejagt. „Also Keru, was bin ich für dich?“, flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr.

Takeru verfluchte Tai innerlich dafür, aber er wusste auch, für Mimi war es das Beste. Und Hikari? Tja, die war knallhart und machte seine Ausflüchte zunichte, sie war wirklich zu selbstbewusst geworden, das machte ihm dezent Angst. Er sagte erst einmal gar nichts auf ihre Worte, er wusste auch nicht, was er groß darauf sagen sollte, immerhin war es Hikari, er dachte immer, er wüsste, wie sie tickt, aber falsch, damit hatte er jetzt gar nicht gerechnet. Dieser Kuss, den er von ihr bekam, der raubte ihm wahrlich den Atem, denn das war das, wonach er sich seit Jahren sehnte seit sie Kinder waren, war er in sie verliebt und nie hatte er sich getraut, ihr das zu sagen.

„Wenn du die Wahrheit wissen willst....ja, da ist mehr als Freundschaft Hika, definitiv schon seit wir uns als Kinder kennen gelernt haben, wusste ich da ist mehr, ich wusste nur nie, wie ich es dir sagen soll, dann kam irgendwann das Ganze mit Davis und ich hielt es für das Beste, nichts zu sagen, ich wollte dich unter keinen Umständen verlieren, also habe ich es quasi runter geschluckt und nach deiner Trennung von ihm war der Zeitpunkt noch beschissener, du brauchtest deinen besten Freund und der habe ich versucht zu sein, so wie ich es vorher schon immer war, ich habe mich nie getraut, es dir zu sagen, du hattest so viel Kummer gehabt und ich wollte dir das nicht auch noch aufbürden, ich war immer nervös in deiner Anwesenheit und das bin ich auch heute noch, ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn ich neben dir liege, aus Angst, ich mach irgendwas Dummes im Schlaf, halt weil wir nur Freunde sind, egal wie ich es auch drehe und wende, es führt alles immer wieder zu dir zurück, ich wusste auch nicht, in wieweit du über Davis hinweg warst oder ob da nicht doch vielleicht noch was ist, um ehrlich zu sein, du machst mich wahnsinnig, ich kann nicht klar denken, wenn ich bei dir bin, Kari.“  
Er holte erst Mal tief Luft, jetzt gab es auch kein Zurück mehr, er war sich immer noch nicht zu 100% sicher, wie das Ganze hier wohl ausgehen würde. „Alles, was ich wollte, warst doch immer nur du und niemanden sonst“, schließlich drehte er den Spieß um und drückte sie sanft an die Wand, um sie in einen gefühlvollen und innigen Kuss zu verwickeln.

Takeru wehrte sich nicht gegen den Kuss und Hikari musste innerlich grinsen. Sie war dieses Spielchen leid, sie liebte Takeru seit Kindertagen und sie wollte endlich reinen Tisch haben. Als er zu sprechen begann, hörte sie erst einmal schweigend zu.

Mit einem traurigen Blick sah sie ihn an. „Oh Keru… ich empfinde doch genauso und ich hatte nur nie den Mut, mir das einzugestehen. Du warst immer an meiner Seite und hast mich unterstützt, du warst aus meinem Leben nicht mehr wegzudenken und ich wollte das nicht gefährden. Das mit Daisuke ist doch nur entstanden, weil ich Angst vor meinen Gefühlen zu dir hatte und er mir Geborgenheit und Wärme geschenkt hat, unser Alkoholpegel bei unserem ersten Mal war vermutlich auch nicht unverantwortlich für alles. Wenn ich damals den Mut gehabt hätte, ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich auch Ken eine Menge Leid erspart und dir vermutlich auch. Es warst immer nur du… nur du warst es, den ich immer haben wollte… Keru, allein dich zu sehen, lässt mein Herz schlagen wie verrückt und ich fühle mich, als wäre ich gleichzeitig betrunken und würde Achterbahn fahren…“  
Zu mehr kam sie erst einmal nicht, denn Takeru verwickelte sie ihn einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, dem sie nur zu gerne nachgab, während sie ihren Körper enger an den des Blonden drückte. Wie lange hatte sie darauf gewartet, endlich dieses Gefühl zu spüren und es war noch so viel mehr, als sie es sich erträumt hätte. Ihr Körper brannte, es war, als stünde sie in Flammen und nur Takeru war in der Lage, dieses Verlangen zu löschen. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinem Gesicht, sie schaute in seine tiefblauen Augen und erste Tränen der Freude verließen ihre braunen Augen und bahnten sich einen Weg über ihr Gesicht.

Endlich war Takeru dort angekommen, wo er immer sein wollte, bei ihr, und sie liebte ihn, mehr wollte er doch gar nicht und endlich erwiderte sie seine Liebe und machte ihn damit zum glücklichsten Kerl der Welt. „Du warst immer alles für mich, Hika, ich wollte immer nur, dass du glücklich bist, nur ich kann glücklich sein, wenn du bei mir bist, wenn du es nicht bist, bin ich absolut nicht glücklich, sondern einsam und traurig und Davis ist jetzt vergessen, für mich zählst jetzt nur noch du und das, was wir haben, hörst du? Es ist egal, was die anderen sagen werden, wir beide wissen, wie es ist und mehr brauche ich nicht und ich verstecke meine Gefühle für dich auch nicht mehr, das habe ich viel zu lange tun müssen und ich bin mehr als glücklich, dass ich es nun nicht mehr tun muss, dass erspart mir so viel Kummer, dass glaubst du gar nicht“, er musste jedoch schmunzeln.

„Na, ich hoffe, bei unserem ersten Mal hast du nicht so viel intus“, ja einen kleinen Seitenhieb konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, aber so kannte sie ihn nun einmal. Er hob sie auf seine Hüften und verwickelte sie wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, war ihm ziemlich egal, ob sie jetzt einer sehen oder fotografieren würde, im Moment war er einfach nur verdammt glücklich, seine Traumfrau in seinen Armen zu haben.

Seine Worte zu hören, beflügelte Hikari so sehr und sie selbst konnte dieses Glück, von dem Takeru sprach, nur selbst allzu deutlich spüren. Sie war auch traurig, wenn er nicht in ihrer Nähe war. Sie lächelte. „Ja, Daisuke ist Vergangenheit, meine Zukunft gehört dir. Und ich möchte es in die Welt hinausschreien, dass ich zu Takeru Takaishi gehöre.“ Als er meinte, dass sie hoffentlich bei ihrem ersten Mal nicht zu viel intus hatte, kicherte sie leicht. „Das kommt darauf an, ob du mich vorher abgefüllt hast, Keru. Aber vermutlich bin ich eher betrunken von deiner Liebe, als vom Alkohol.“ Sie hatte ihren Mund etwas wandern lassen und knabberte neckend an seinem Ohr. „Aber wir haben ja alle Zeit der Welt, das herauszufinden.“ Als er sie auf seine Hüften hob, quietschte sie etwas auf, aber sie hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und genoss diesen innigen Kuss sehr. Irgendwann bekam aber auch sie Luftnot und musste sich lösen.

„Keru, ich würde mich gerne mit Ken und Daisuke aussprechen, ich will nicht, dass diese unglückliche Verkettung von Umständen uns alle wie ein Albtraum verfolgt. Ich weiß nicht, ob er mir jemals vergeben wird, aber ich möchte es zumindest aus der Welt schaffen. Aber ich schaffe das nur, wenn du mir deinen Rückhalt gibst. Würdest du mir dabei helfen? Ich denke, heute wäre eine gute Gelegenheit dazu, nachdem was zwischen uns Allen heute hier abgelaufen ist. Heute ist wohl der Tag der Wahrheiten und Abrechnungen. Aber ich bin glücklich, ich glaube mein Geburtstag am Wochenende wird der Schönste seit langer Zeit und ich kann mich nun wirklich darauf freuen. Ich hoffe, Yamato und du, ihr könnt es einrichten, zu kommen?“, fragte sie mit einem Zwinkern, ehe sie ihn wieder küsste.

Unterdessen hatte Mimi kaum eine Möglichkeit gehabt, noch etwas zu sagen oder auf die anderen zu reagieren, weil sie erstens zu fertig war und zweitens Taichi sie aus dem Tumult heraus in seine Garderobe brachte. Dass er sie auf seinen Armen trug, fand sie unfassbar lieb und sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn, ehe er sie in der Garderobe absetzte und ihr erst einmal ein Glas Wasser reichte. „Danke“, sagte sie nur knapp und trank erst einmal, bevor sie in der Lage war, wieder in ganzen Sätzen zu sprechen.

„Danke Tai, ich hätte es da drinnen keine Minute länger mehr ausgehalten.“ Sie zitterte immer noch leicht und es stiegen immer noch Tränen auf, aber sie weinte nicht mehr. „Ich weiß, dass ich Sora nicht brauche, aber es tut trotzdem so weh, sie war immer meine Vertrauensperson, aber dass sie mich so hintergehen würde. Ich bin mit ihr fertig und ich will sie nie wiedersehen.“ Sie griff nach seiner Hand, zog ihn näher zu sich und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. „Du warst wundervoll heute Abend, damit hatte ich in hundert Jahren nicht gerechnet. Du hast der Welt heute gezeigt, dass Taichi Yagami nicht klein zu kriegen ist und ich bin unfassbar stolz auf dich. Heute hast du bewiesen, dass Sora dich niemals klein bekommen wird.“ Sie hatte ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Das, was du am Schluss für mich gesungen hast, Tai ich… mir fehlen einfach die Worte. Noch nie hat jemand so etwas Wundervolles zu mir gesagt und ich bin einfach nur glücklich, wenn ich dich anschaue.“ Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange und sah ihn mit einem liebevollen Blick an. „Du musst dir unbedingt den Mitschnitt von Yamatos Konzert anschauen, er hat einen Song für dich geschrieben, der war einfach der Wahnsinn!“

Tai legte die Arme um seine Prinzessin und lächelte. „Wir brauchen keine Leute im Leben, die uns herunterziehen, davon hatten wir die letzten Jahre mehr als genug würde ich sagen“, sanft legte er eine Hand an ihre Wange. „Ich hab beim ersten Treffen schon gemerkt, dass da irgendwas ist, aber nicht gewusst, wie ich es ansprechen soll, die Situation, sie passte einfach nicht und ich hatte auch keinen blassen Schimmer, wie du zu mir gestanden hast, also habe ich zu Hause überlegt, wie ich es schaffen kann, dir zu sagen, was ich fühle, ohne direkt ‚Ich liebe dich‘ zu sagen und dieses Lied zu schreiben war die einzig richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Ich war seit Stunden schon hier gewesen, ich wollte nicht, dass ihr es wisst, das hätte mich nur nervös gemacht, ich musste das alleine schaffen, ich kann nicht immer darauf bauen, dass mir jemand meine Entscheidungen abnimmt, obwohl ich zwischendrin dachte, du und Kari, ihr kippt gleich um und dieses oberkörperfreie Zeug ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen, das schwöre ich. Ich hab den Auftritt gesehen, ich war ja hier im Backstage, ich bin ihm dankbar für das, was er da gemacht hat, dass hätte nun nicht jeder getan.“ „Das erste Mal seit Jahren empfinde ich Liebe als etwas Schönes, weil du mich liebst, du bist nicht wie die Anderen, du bist so viel mehr für mich, mehr als ich jemals gedacht habe, empfinden zu können. Mein Herz gehört nur dir, Prinzessin.“ Letztlich verwickelte er sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und spürte wie ihre Angespanntheit immer weiter nachließ.

**   
**

Mimi lächelte, Taichi hatte Recht, Menschen wie Sora würden ihr Leben nicht noch einmal zerstören, das brauchten sie wirklich nicht. Seine Hand an ihrer Wange war warm und sie genoss die simple Berührung. Als er ihr von seinen Gefühlen erzählte, musste sie einfach nur lächeln. „Ich habe bei unserem ersten Treffen auch gespürt, dass da irgendetwas zwischen uns ist, deswegen auch der Kuss am Ende, ich war mir nicht sicher, was genau ich gefühlt habe, aber das erschien mir irgendwie richtig, aber ja, dieses Lied war das Beste, was uns passieren konnte.“ Sie zog ihn näher zu sich und ihre Augen leuchteten. Als er meinte, er war schon Stunden zuvor hier gewesen, lachte sie, dass sah ihm ähnlich. „Die Oberkörpernummer hat definitiv die Mädchen in der ersten Reihe umgehauen, wir waren aber wirklich überrascht, weil wir mit dir nicht auf der Bühne gerechnet hatten. Und Yamato ist ein Freund, auf den du dich immer verlassen kannst, ich glaube der hätte Sora am liebsten den Hals umgedreht.“ Als er sie in den Kuss verwickelte und ihr vorher diese lieben Worte sagte, schmolz ihr Herz dahin und sie ließ sich völlig von dem Gefühl davontragen und einnehmen, sie erwiderte ihn ebenfalls leidenschaftlich.

„Eigentlich merkte ich es schon damals, aber ich konnte es nicht zuordnen und hab es als Schwärmerei abgetan und somit habe ich das dann wohl irgendwie verdrängt, hätte ich damals versucht herauszufinden, was es ist, wäre ich dir wohl nach Amerika gefolgt, aber ganz ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, wie das ausgegangen wäre, vielleicht war es auch Schicksal, dass es damals nicht passiert ist, aber die letzten Jahre hätte ich mir auch gerne erspart gehabt, wenn ich ehrlich bin, das war nicht schön für uns beide, heute hat mir gezeigt, worauf es ankommt, ich wusste nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll und wenn wir alleine gewesen wären, hätte ich mich nicht einmal getraut, das Lied zu spielen, dass es quasi oben auf der Bühne war, hat mir geholfen, weil ich nicht alleine war“, Tai lächelte. „Ich glaube, bei uns ändert sich Manches nie, oder? Aber irgendwo ist es auch gut, heute bin ich reifer und weiß mehr zu schätzen, was Liebe ist und das, was ich bei dir fühle, das bestärkt mich darin, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, es nicht zu verstecken, sondern mit offenen Karten zu spielen und ich hoffe, Kari und T.K. kriegen das auch mal bald hin miteinander“, jetzt musste er doch grinsen.

„Über Davis ist sie lange hinweg, aber niemals über T.K. und die beiden kriegen das irgendwie nicht hin, die laufen blind miteinander durchs Leben und T.K. leidet so viel mehr als sie, er war schon in sie verliebt, da war sie mit Davis noch nicht einmal zusammen, vielleicht kriegen sie es jetzt mal hin, ich wünsche mir für Kari, dass sie endlich glücklich wird“, er sah sie an und in seinem Blick lag was Ernstes. „Die beiden wissen nichts davon, aber ich habe mal eine Nacht einen Song geschrieben über die beiden beziehungsweise 2 Songs, die, wie ich finde, ganz gut auf die zwei passen, ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich die mal zeigen soll, es hat Spaß gemacht, auf der Bühne zu stehen, aber ich will mich an kein Label binden, ich will die Menschen mit meiner Musik berühren und vielleicht auch helfen, neuen Mut zu schöpfen und das machen, was mir Spaß macht und Niemanden da sitzen haben, der mir sagt, was ich zu tun habe, um die breite Masse anzusprechen, Musik hilft oft zu Kindern durchzudringen, sie verbinden mehr Emotionen damit, als wir manchmal sehen können, ein Kind denkt nicht, ein Kind fühlt und wenn es die richtigen Töne sind, kann es Sicherheit geben.“  
„Eine Zeit lang habe ich als Sozialarbeiter in einem Kinderhospiz Familien betreut, ein Hospiz ist nicht immer das schlimmste Ende von Allem, es wird alles getan, den Kindern die Schmerzen so erträglich zu machen, dass sie mit einem Lächeln von ihren Eltern gehen können, oft leiden die Eltern mehr als die Kinder selber, weil sie nicht loslassen können, aber sie müssen verstehen, was sie den Kindern antun unter Umständen, wenn sie weiter daran festhalten, obwohl es keine Chance mehr gibt.“ Er atmete tief durch. „In gewisser Weise teile ich dein Schicksal mit dem Baby, nur das weiß wirklich niemand, ich habe mich auch nicht getraut, es beim ersten Gespräch zu sagen, das tut mir leid Mimi, nachdem das mit Sora auseinander war, hatte ich mal was mit einer Frau, das war ein One-Night-Stand, mehr nicht, aber sie war schwanger von mir, ich hatte beschlossen, nicht wegzulaufen, sondern mich zu kümmern, schließlich ist es mein Kind, bei der Geburt gab es Komplikationen, der Kleine kam mit einem Herzfehler zur Welt und konnte nicht schreien und atmen, die Ärzte haben wirklich ihr menschenmögliches versucht, dem Kleinen zu helfen, aber irgendwann reichte das nicht mehr, er war an Maschinen angeschlossen, weil er selbst nicht überlebensfähig war und es auch nie werden konnte und da mussten wir entscheiden, lassen wir die Maschinen abschalten oder bleibt er angeschlossen und wird sein ganzes Leben im Krankenhaus verbringen, unter Umständen mit unerträglichen Schmerzen und das wollte ich meinem Sohn einfach nicht zumuten, sie hat sich der Verantwortung entzogen, also lag die Entscheidung bei mir, ich habe nächtelang darüber nachgedacht und die Entscheidung gefällt, die Maschinen abzuschalten, das wäre kein Leben gewesen für ihn, er hätte wohl niemals laufen oder sprechen gelernt, sondern wäre nur an Maschinen angeschlossen und hätte Schmerzen gehabt, das wollte ich nicht, ich bereue diese Entscheidung nicht, weil ich denke, ich habe das Richtige getan für mich und auch für ihn, aber danach dann fällst du und du stehst an der Klippe und bist kurz davor allem ein Ende zu setzen, ich habe so oft versucht, da raus zu kommen, ich habe danach gedacht, nie wieder im Leben will ich Kinder haben, die Angst war zu groß, aber heute sehe ich das anders, ich kann nicht immer alles von einer Sache abhängig machen, schreckliche Dinge passieren und wir können es manchmal nicht verhindern, aber wir können versuchen, damit zu leben und es schmerzt natürlich immer noch, ich glaube, es wird nie aufhören, wehzutun, aber ich kann zurückdenken und bereue nichts von dem, was ich gemacht habe, sondern ich habe ihm unnötiges Leid erspart und bin stolz, ihn wenigstens die paar Tage bei mir gehabt zu haben“, sanft nahm er ihre Hand und hielt diese fest.

„Wir sind beide mehr als nur auf die Fresse gefallen in unserem Leben, aber du gibst mir neue Kraft, nicht aufzugeben und ich werde auch dich niemals aufgeben, egal was kommt, egal wer uns noch Steine in den Weg legen wird, niemals lasse ich dich alleine, das verspreche ich dir, wenn du mich brauchst, dann bin ich bei dir für immer Prinzessin.“

Mimi lächelte leicht. „Ich habe mich damals auch zu dir hingezogen gefühlt, aber wir beide waren vermutlich beide auch noch zu unreif und zu jung dafür und wer weiß, ob es damals überhaupt gepasst hätte, jetzt sind wir beide erwachsen und wissen genau, worauf es ankommt und was wir wollen. Ich habe wirklich immer gedacht, Michael wäre der Mann meiner Träume aber ich glaube jetzt weiß ich, dass ich meine Gefühle für dich vermutlich nur auf ihn projiziert habe. Und so sehr ich dir wünsche, dass dir die letzten Jahre erspart geblieben wären, sie haben dich nachhaltig geprägt und aus dir einen vollkommen neuen Menschen gemacht und ich bin ehrlich, ich freue mich darauf, diesen neuen Menschen Schritt für Schritt zu entdecken und kennenzulernen, Tai. Denn ich liebe deinen Mut genauso wie deine zurückhaltende und sehr gefühlvolle Art und freue mich darauf, noch mehr Seiten an dir zu entdecken.“

Als er von Hikari und Takeru anfing, musste sie lachen. „Ja, das sieht man eigentlich auch wenn man stockblind ist und ich weiß von Hikaris Gefühlen für Takeru, sie hat sich mir mal anvertraut vor einer Weile.“ Sie seufzte leise. „Taichi, sie hat Daisuke nie wirklich geliebt, aber sie war sich dessen nicht bewusst, sie hat im Grunde genommen das Gleiche gemacht wie ich: Sie hat ihre Gefühle für Takeru auf Daisuke projiziert, sie hat ganz schön gelitten damals. Aber sie wollte dir das nicht sagen, weil du so viele eigene Probleme hattest.“ Sie lachte verlegen, da kamen wieder ihre psychologischen Analysefähigkeiten heraus. „Sie würde sich auch gern mit Ken und Daisuke aussprechen, aber weiß nicht wie, immerhin hat sie Ken unheimlich verletzt. Ich wünsche ihr, dass sie irgendwann den Mut hat, Takeru die Wahrheit zu sagen, damit dieses ganze Drama ein gutes Ende findet.“  
Was er über die Musik sagte, dem konnte Mimi nur zustimmen. „Ich bin auch nicht dafür, dass du professionell ins Musikgeschäft einsteigst, ich hätte zu viel Sorge, dass du irgendwann ein Burnout erleidest. Aber du solltest deine Musik trotzdem nicht vor der Welt verstecken. Vielleicht kannst du dir eine Webseite aufbauen, deine Musik dort präsentieren und Kinder- und Jugendeinrichtungen besuchen und sie mit deiner Musik begleiten. Du hast ein gutes Händchen für die Kids und vielleicht kannst du deinen alten Job als Sozialarbeiter mit einer Fortbildung für Musiktherapie verbinden? Damit wärst du unabhängig und kannst weiter mit Herzblut bei der Sache bleiben. Aber die beiden Songs würde ich gerne hören, warum spielst du sie mir nicht vor? Wir sind hier definitiv ungestört, auf dieser Etage sind nur Yamato und seine Bandkollegen untergebracht.“

Was er über seine Arbeit im Hospiz erzählte, berührte sie und sie lächelte nickend, er hatte Recht es gab immer zwei Seiten einer Medaille und Taichi verstand es, auf beiden Seiten zu vermitteln und die Menschen, so schwer es auch war, mit einem guten Gefühl zurückzulassen. Doch was er dann erzählte, erschütterte sie sehr und Tränen blitzten in ihren Augen. „Es tut mir so leid, das zu hören. Ich weiß, wie schlimm dieser Schmerz ist, aber wenigstens durftest du dein Kind in den Armen halten, das war mir nicht vergönnt, du hast recht, du solltest dankbar für diese Tage sein. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie stolz ich auf dich bin, dass du nicht einfach abgehauen bist, sondern für den Kleinen da warst. Ich glaube nicht an einen Gott wie die meisten religiösen Menschen, aber ich glaube es gibt bestimmt jemanden, der über uns wacht und auf uns aufpasst und dieser jemand wird deinen Sohn nun bei sich haben und auf ihn aufpassen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich an deiner Stelle getan hätte, aber du hast ihm unerträgliches Leid erspart und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass er das weiß und mit einem Lächeln auf dich schaut und weiß, dass er den tollsten Vater der Welt hatte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich eines Tages auch wieder bereit bin, mich mit dem Gedanken zu beschäftigen, Kinder zu bekommen und eine Familie zu gründen. Kinder sind das größte Glück, dass man haben kann und ich hätte meine Kleine auch ohne Michael großgezogen, aber es hatte nicht sollen sein und das habe ich akzeptiert.“ Sie schmiegte sich wieder enger an ihn, es war so ein unglaublich vertrautes Gefühl zwischen ihnen, neben ihm hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es leichter war, alles zu tragen und zu bewältigen.

„Auch ich lasse dich nie wieder gehen, du hast mir in den letzten Tagen so sehr das Gefühl gegeben, nicht so wertlos zu sein, wie ich mich nach der Sache mit Michael und Tessa gefühlt habe, ich bin dir so dankbar dafür und ich freue mich auf eine Zukunft mit dir, wohin auch immer uns diese führen wird, solange du da bist, gebe ich nicht auf.“ Und wieder legte sie ihre Lippen auf seine und genoss es, ihm nahe zu sein.

Es tat Tai gut, jemanden wie Mimi an seiner Seite zu haben, sie verstand ihn auf jeder Ebene, seine Gefühle, seine Sichtweisen, sie war in jeder Hinsicht sein Anker, der ihn antrieb. Er liebte sie aus tiefstem Herzen und war sich sicher, dass sie seine große Liebe in seinem Leben ist. „Wir hatten und haben beide unsere Päckchen zu tragen, aber zusammen können wir alles schaffen, Prinzessin, da bin ich mir zu 100% sicher und ich bin ehrlich, wenn ich mir jemals eine Mutter für meine Kinder vorstellen könnte, dann nur allein du, die Frau, die ich liebe und mit der ich mein Leben verbringen will und das ich ein Haus in deiner Nähe gekauft habe, war goldrichtig, so bin ich immer nah bei meiner Traumfrau, wenn mich die Sehnsucht nach dir packt.“ Den Kuss erwiderte er nur zu gerne und konnte auch gar nicht genug von diesen Küssen bekommen. Es fühlte sich einfach so wohlig und sanft an, wenn sie ihre Lippen auf seine legte und es ließ ihn auf Wolke Sieben schweben. Er löste jedoch den Kuss. um ihr zumindest den ersten Song zu zeigen, den sie über T.K. und Kari hören wollte. „Den einen Song zeige ich dir schon mal, Schatz.“ Mit einem Lächeln griff er nach seiner Gitarre und begann zu spielen und zu Singen.

  
_„Waking up to kiss you and nobody's there _  
_ The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air_  
_ It's hard_  
_ Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running round_  
_ It's funny how things never change in this old town_  
_ So far from the stars_  
  
_ And I want to tell you everything_  
_ The words I never got to say the first time around_  
_ And I remember everything_  
_ From when we were the children playing in this fairground_  
_ Wish I was there with you now_  
  
_ If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you_  
_ Drive highways and byways to be there with you_  
_ Over and over the only truth_  
_ Everything comes back to you_  
  
_ I saw that you moved on with someone new_  
_ In the pub that we met he's got his arms around you_  
_ It's so hard_  
_ So hard_  
_ And I want to tell you everything_  
_ The words I never got to say the first time around_  
_ And I remember everything_  
_ From when we were the children playing in this fairground_  
_ Wish I was there with you now_  
  
_ Because if the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you_  
_ Drive highways and byways to be there with you_  
_ Over and over the only truth_  
_ Everything comes back to you_  
_ You still make me nervous when you walk in the room_  
_ Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you_  
_ Over and over the only truth_  
_ Everything comes back to you_  
  
_ And I know that it's wrong_  
_ That I can't move on_  
_ But there's something about you_  
  
_ If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you_  
_ Drive highways and byways to be there with you_  
_ Over and over the only truth_  
_ Everything comes back to you_  
_ You still make me nervous when you walk in the room_  
_ Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you_  
_ Over and over the only truth_  
_ Everything comes back to you_  
_ Everything comes back to you”*_

  
Langsam ließ er die Gitarre ausklingen und lächelte zu ihr. „Und, was meinst du dazu, Schatz? Ich fand es passend, als ich es geschrieben hatte.“ Er ging bewusst nicht mehr auf das Kindstod-Thema ein, irgendwann war Trauer genug für einen Tag. „Ich wünsche mir doch auch nur, dass sie glücklich ist, Mimi, mehr will ich gar nicht, sie hätte immer zu mir kommen können, egal, was mit mir war, ich hätte immer ein offenes Ohr gehabt für sie, sie bedeutet mir die Welt und ich würde alles stehen und liegen lassen, wenn sie mich braucht, genauso wie für dich. Am Donnerstag ist ihr Geburtstag und sie will reinfeiern, heißt das erste Mal nach Jahren treffe ich wieder auf meine Eltern, das macht mich etwas nervös muss ich sagen, aber wenn du bei mir bist, dann schaffe ich das schon daran, glaube ich fest“ Diesmal war es er, der sie eng an sich zog und seine Lippen mit ihren versiegelte, er ging noch einen Schritt weiter und zog sie auf seinen Schoß, um den Kuss noch weiter zu vertiefen und er war verdammt froh, dass sie gerade ungestört waren.

Mimi lächelte auf seine Worte, dem gab es einfach nichts mehr hinzuzufügen, auch sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Beziehung das Potenzial haben könnte, mit ihm eine Familie zu gründen. Nun lauschte sie jedoch erst einmal dem Song und sie musste lächeln, ja er hatte die beiden wirklich gut getroffen. „Das hast du geschrieben, als Hika die Beziehung mit Daisuke hatte, oder? Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie es in Takeru ausgesehen hat, aber ich denke, dass es seine Gefühle und seine Situation definitiv widerspiegelt, er gefällt mir sehr, du solltest den Beiden das Stück unbedingt zeigen, wenn sie mal irgendwann zu ihren Gefühlen stehen.“ Sie war auch froh, dass er das Kinderthema erst einmal nicht mehr ansprach, sie hatten hoffentlich noch genug Zeit, darüber zu sprechen. „Ich glaube auch, dass sie das weiß, Tai, aber es war für sie glaube ich einfacher, mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen, der etwas mehr Abstand zu Allem hatte, ich habe sie damals auch animiert, mit dir zu sprechen, aber sie wusste einfach nicht wie, nimm ihr das nicht übel, bitte.“

Als er meinte, dass sie ja am Donnerstag Geburtstag habe, nickte sie. „Ja richtig, wenn ich bedenke, dass sie auch schon 24 wird, man sind wir alt geworden.“ Sie lachte leicht sie beide liefen ja auch geradewegs auf die 30 zu, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Deine Eltern werden dich nicht verurteilen, da bin ich mir sicher. Wie hatte sie sich die Feier denn vorgestellt. Wollte sie nur mit ihrer Familie feiern oder auch mit ihren Freunden? Vielleicht kannst du ihr ja einen Song schreiben oder deiner Familie, ich glaube mit Musik kannst du am Ehesten ausdrücken, was dich die letzten Jahre so belastet hat, was meinst du?“ Auf die Antwort musste sie etwas warten, denn nun wurde sie wieder geküsst und als er sie auf seinen Schoß zog, breitete sich in ihr eine angenehme Wärme aus und sie hoffte, dass niemand diesen Moment stören würde.

Grinsend sah Tai sie an. „Ich werde verdammt noch einmal alt, übernächstes Jahr werde ich 30, verdammte 30“, ja das machte ihm zu schaffen, Midlife-Crisis hallo, sie kam so langsam. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich auf meine Eltern reagieren soll, weißt du? Ich habe irgendwie den Bezug zu ihnen verloren, da bin ich anders als Kari, ihr könnte das niemals passieren. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie mir heute begegnen würden oder werden, klar es sind meine Eltern, aber es fühlt sich so nicht mehr an, sondern einfach wie Verwandte, die mir wichtig waren beziehungsweise wichtig sind, aber nicht diese Gefühl von Mama und Papa, das fehlt mir da irgendwo ein bisschen und ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wo ich das alles einordnen soll, ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie sie auf alles reagieren, auf mich, mein Leben, was passiert war und wie es jetzt ist, ein bisschen Sorge macht mir das alles schon, ich werde natürlich hingehen, aber für Kari und nicht für die Anderen“, er seufzte. „Wieso muss das alles denn immer so verdammt kompliziert sein?“

„Soweit ich weiß, wollte sie mit Familie und Freunden feiern, ich weiß nur nicht, wer alles eingeladen ist beziehungsweise wer alles kommt, ich denke mal Matt und ich werden ein bisschen was spielen, so wie ich ihn einschätze, wird er nichts dagegen haben, ein bisschen Musik zu machen, die nicht nach irgendwelchen Vorgaben geht und ja, das könnte ziemlich spaßig werden, zumal wir beide ja wissen, was wir da tun, im Gegensatz zu früher, als du das erste Mal in Amerika warst, haben wir ziemlich viel Scheiße gebaut, ich glaube, so viel Ärger, wie in der Zeit, habe ich zu Hause vorher noch nie bekommen, das war eigentlich schon ganz cool“, die Erinnerung daran ließ ihn doch schmunzeln, er und Matt waren ziemlich bescheuert, wenn man sie alleine ließ.

Entspannt legte er sich breit auf der Couch auf den Rücken und zog sie sanft auf sich, mit einer Hand streichelte er sanft ihren Rücken. „Habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie schön du aussiehst? Dein Lächeln verzaubert mich jedes Mal aufs Neue, Schatz, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dich bei mir zu haben, die ganzen Jahre, das alles das hat sich hierfür gelohnt, mit dir habe ich meine Glück gefunden, alles, was ich jemals wollte im Leben, ich bin dankbar für deine Liebe, die du mir gibst und ich gebe mein Bestes, dich glücklich zu machen, jeden Tag in deinem Leben ab jetzt, niemand berührt mein Herz so sehr wie du, so gut wie die letzten Tage habe ich mich schon ewig nicht mehr gefühlt und das alles nur dank dir Mimi. Ich liebe dich und das werde ich für immer tun, egal wer sich uns noch in den Weg stellt, ich gebe das, was wir haben, niemals auf, um dich würde ich jedes Mal wieder kämpfen, egal wie lange es dauert.“

Mimi musste herzlich lachen. „Was soll ich denn sagen, ich folge die im Jahr darauf ebenfalls. Ich finde es immer noch herrlich, dass unsere Geburtstage nur drei Tage auseinander sind, wir sollten unbedingt zusammen feiern dieses Jahr mit allen.“ Die Problematik mit seinen Eltern konnte sie irgendwie verstehen, immerhin hatte er sie Jahre nicht gesehen. „Weißt du Tai, egal was passiert, Eltern bleiben Eltern und deine haben dich immer sehr geliebt, sie werden schon nicht nachtragend sein und dich mit offenen Armen empfangen. Und das Gefühl von Familie kann nur zurückkommen, wenn du dich darauf einlässt und es versuchst, ich werde dir den Rücken stärken, so gut ich es kann. Ich denke, Hikari ist sich bewusst, dass du hauptsächlich für sie kommst und ich glaube, dass sie das auch sehr schätzt. Du hast eine wunderbare kleine Schwester, die dich immer bedingungslos lieben und akzeptieren wird. Schau mal sie hat auch keine Sekunde daran gezweifelt, was für eine Hexe Sora ist. Gib dir einfach etwas Zeit, okay? Dann hört es auch auf, kompliziert zu sein!“

„Ich denke mal, dass das Yamato sicher Freude bereitet, ich meine, der Song an dich war phänomenal und er hat wohl einige Songs geschrieben, die sein Management nicht haben wollte, obwohl ich glaube, dass sie bei den Fans einschlagen würden wie eine Bombe. Und ich glaube dir gern, dass man euch nicht alleine lassen sollte.“ Sie lachte leicht und den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie auf dem Sofa, redeten miteinander, sprachen über ihre Gefühle und liebten sich schlussendlich auch und mit einem Lächeln musste Mimi an dieses erste Mal mit ihm denken, es war so viel mehr gewesen als mit Michael jemals zuvor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
*This Town von Niall Horan
> 
> Und, hattet ihr das erwartet? Vermutlich nicht xD Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder eine neue Phase der Geschichte einläuten und ein paar Tage später spielen. Wie es weiter geht, erfahrt ihr dann am Samstag.


	7. Hikaris Geburtstag, Teil 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel spielt einige Tage nach dem Charity Konzert und ist etwas kürzer, da wir die Handlung wieder aufgeteilt haben, um den Rahmen nicht zu sprengen.  
Mimi, Taichi, Takeru und Yamato feiern zusammen mit Hikari in ihren Geburtstag, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

_Mittwoch, 2. März 2016_

_Wohnung von Hikari, Odaiba, Tokyo_

Seit dem Charity Gig waren einige Tage vergangen und in das Leben von Hikari und ihren Freunden war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Das Drama mit Sora war in den Hintergrund gerückt und stattdessen konzentrierte man sich auf das, was wirklich zählte. Hikari hatte sich am Folgetag zu einem klärenden Gespräch mit Daisuke und Ken getroffen, das überraschenderweise sehr gut lief und nun sämtliche Missverständnisse aus dem Weg geräumt waren. Die Zeit hatte die Wunden geheilt und sowohl Daisuke als auch Ken hatten deutlich gemacht, dass sie gerne wieder eine Freundschaft zueinander aufbauen wollten. Hikari war darüber sehr glücklich und dieses Glück wurde von Takeru vervollständigt, der sie in allem unterstützt hatte. Heute war für die braunhaarige, junge Frau ein besonderer Tag, denn sie würde zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit in ihren Geburtstag hinein feiern. Sie hatte sich zu diesem Anlass ein neues Kleid in einem hübschen Dunkelrot gekauft und dazu passende Schuhe. Ihre Eltern waren eingeladen, ihr Bruder mit seiner Freundin Mimi und Takeru mit seinem Bruder Yamato. Ken und Daisuke hatte sie zwar auch eingeladen, aber Ken musste arbeiten und Daisuke fand den Zeitpunkt noch zu unpassend und das respektierte die Braunhaarige. Mit beiden hatte sie am Nachmittag telefoniert und sie hatten ihr eine schöne Feier gewünscht.

Es war kurz vor 19 Uhr und bald würden ihre Gäste eintreffen. Hikaris Wohnung war zwar nicht besonders groß, aber sie war schön geschnitten und für ihren Besuch fand sie immer ein Plätzchen. Das kalte Buffet war hergerichtet, die Getränke standen auf dem Balkon, denn draußen war es immer noch sehr kalt, die Anlage spielte bereits ihre Lieblingsmusik. Sie grinste in sich hinein, denn sie hatte den anderen noch nicht verraten, dass sie sich eine Karaoke Anlage ausgeliehen hatte und sie würde sie alle zum Singen verdonnern. Sie fühlte sich richtig zufrieden und war einfach nur dankbar, dass ihr Bruder endlich wieder am Leben teilnahm. Mimi war genau im richtigen Moment in sein Leben getreten. Alles war bereit, nun hieß es also nur noch abwarten.

Takeru war etwas nervös gewesen vor heute, schließlich würde er das erste Mal mit ihr ihren Geburtstag nicht als bester Freund, sondern als ihr fester Freund feiern und gleichzeitig würden sie es den anderen verkünden, Hika wollte es erst heute preisgeben und das akzeptierte er und da er öfter bei ihr war, war es nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass er schon bei ihr zu Hause war und ihr mit den Vorbereitungen half. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, sie sah in dem Kleid wirklich umwerfend aus, obwohl sie das seiner Ansicht nach auch zerzaust in Shorts und T-Shirt nach dem Aufstehen tat, die letzten Nächte hatte er bei ihr verbracht, weil es für beide auch einfacher vom Arbeitsweg her war und er konnte wesentlich besser schlafen, wenn sie neben ihm lag, als wenn er alleine im Bett liegen müsste.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, Schatz, du hast alles super organisiert, das wird alles richtig laufen, so wie du es dir vorgestellt hast“, manchmal war sie wie ihr Bruder, machte sich tausend Gedanken um alle Dinge, anstatt es auf sich zukommen zu lassen, vielleicht war das ein typisches Yagami-Ding, aber wer wusste dies schon? Er war nur etwas nervös, weil er nicht wusste, wie ihr sein Geschenk gefiel, es war zwar ziemlich plump, aber für ihn bedeutete das viel, denn niemand, wirklich niemand hatte den Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung, außer er, aber er würde ihr heute den Ersatzschlüssel schenken, sie wollte seit Jahren keine Geschenke von ihm und das akzeptierte er auch, aber jetzt wollte er ihr was schenken und er brach auch nicht das Versprechen, kein Geld dafür auszugeben, aber dies würde viel mehr wert sein, als irgendwelche Blumen, die er ihr hätte schenken können.

Mimi stand in der Zwischenzeit in ihrer Wohnung vor dem Spiegel im Flur und frisierte sich ihre langen, braunen Haare zu einer hübschen Hochsteckfrisur, ohne dabei übertrieben zu wirken. Sie trug ein schlichtes, hellblaues Winterkleid, eine dazu passende Strumpfhose, schwarze Stiefel und eine Kette, die von der Form her stark an ihr Wappen erinnerte. Sie hatte sich dezent geschminkt und wartete auf Taichi, der noch in ihrem Badezimmer stand und sich rasierte. Ihr Geschenk für Hikari stand bereits in einer kleinen Tüte im Flur. Da sich die Braunhaarige noch immer für Fotografie interessierte, hatte sie ihr ein Gestaltungsset gekauft, mit dem sie ihre eigenen Fotoalben designen konnte, denn sie wusste von Tai, dass sie diese gerne für ihre Freunde und Familie zum Geburtstag herstellte. Sie steckte sich noch eine lose Strähne hinter das Ohr, dann klopfte sie gegen die Türe. „Also, wenn wir heute noch in Odaiba ankommen wollen, dann müssen wir JETZT los, du lahme Schnecke.“ Sie lachte und grinste, sie liebten es, sich gegenseitig zu necken und das taten sie eigentlich immer und überall. Mimi wusste, wie nervös er wegen heute war, aber sie würde ihm schon den Rücken freihalten und die anderen waren ja auch noch da. Sie hatte sogar die Gitarre ins Auto gebracht, damit er heute Abend mit Yamato spielen konnte, wenn er wollte. Hikaris Geburtstag würde vermutlich unvergesslich werden.

Tai stand im Bad und grinste. „Meinst du allen Ernstes, ich will dahingehen wie der letzte Penner? Ich muss doch wenigstens etwas mit deiner Eleganz mithalten, Prinzessin.“ So schlecht angezogen war er nun nicht, aber das würde er auch nie mit Mimi an seiner Seite, er trug eine schlichte Jeans und ein weißes Hemd, dazu ein paar etwas elegantere Turnschuhe und fertig war er auch schon, seinen Bart hatte er nur etwas gestutzt, dass es ordentlicher aussah, aber er mochte seinen Bart, also beschloss er, diesen auch dran zu lassen, dies würde eine neue Liebe werden, er und sein Bart. Grinsend trat er aus dem Bad zu ihr.

„Entspann dich, wir haben noch Zeit und müssen uns nicht abhetzen, außerdem werde ich fahren. denke ich, du bist ja meistens immer lieber die Beifahrerin, die sich neue Bücher übers Internet kauft während der Fahrt, hast du das Geschenk für Kari schon bereitstehen? Ich bin mal gespannt, wie der Abend so wird.“ Bevor sie antworten brauchte, entdeckte er schon das Geschenk. „Ja okay, hat sich erledigt“, schmunzelnd nahm er die Tüte in die eine und Mimi an die andere Hand.

„Dann lass uns mal los, bevor ich noch den Drang kriege, dir dieses verdammte Kleid auszuziehen“, ja sie wusste, wie sie ihn um den Verstand bringen konnte und das hatte sich seit ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Mal in der Garderobe nur noch verstärkt. Sanft zog er sie mit zum Auto und verstaute das Geschenk im Kofferraum. „Also Miss Sexy, steigst du nun ein oder was?“ Er zwinkerte ihr grinsend zu und setzte sich hinter das Steuer, ja sie hasste es, wenn er sie so nannte, aber wiederum musste sie trotzdem immer grinsen, wenn er sie so nannte also glich sich das doch irgendwie aus.   
Aber er wusste nur, dass er momentan verdammt glücklich war und Mimi trug entschieden dazu bei, dass sein Leben gerade so lief, wie es nun einmal lief.

Mimi rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Taichi, du bist so ein Spinner, aber du bist mein Spinner.“ Sie warf ihm eine Kusshand zu, ehe sie ihn sich fertig machen ließ. Er war lässig gekleidet, aber das stand ihm auch gut. Hätte er einen Anzug angezogen, wäre sie vermutlich in prustendes Gelächter ausgebrochen, das passte vielleicht zu Jou, aber nicht zu ihrem Tai. Ihr Tai… sie konnte ihr Glück immer noch kaum fassen. Als er aus dem Bad kam, riss er sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie lächelte einfach nur. „Du siehst gut aus, gefällt mir so.“ Sie stupste ihn in die Seite und hätte ihm für den Kommentar mit dem Bücher shoppen am Liebsten eine verpasst. „Yagami, du bist ein Idiot, aber du bist meiner, also lebe ich damit.“ Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und ließ sich dann von ihm aus dem Haus führen, während sie bei dem Kommentar zum Kleid erst einmal knallrot anlief. „Tai, also wirklich, man könnte ja meinen, du wärst sexsüchtig, vielleicht hätte ich dich beim Gig doch an die kurze Leine nehmen sollen.“ Sie liebten es einfach, ihre Späße miteinander zu machen und die Quittung bekam sie auch direkt mit Miss Sexy zurück. Sie stiegen in den Wagen und bald waren sie auch bei Hikari angekommen, standen vor der Türe und Mimi fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals. „Happy Birthday, Kari, das ist für dich!“ Und sie überreichte der Jüngeren die Tüte, ehe sie in die Wohnung gingen. Sie war so verdammt glücklich, dass sie so tolle Freunde hatte und vielleicht würde Hikari ja sogar eines Tages ihre Schwägerin werden?

Oh ja, Tai liebte es, sie zu necken und mit ihr Späße zu machen, das gab der Beziehung immer noch einen Schwung, weil sie wussten, woran sie an einander waren, er liebte sie für all das, was sie war und er würde jetzt auch nichts mehr ändern wollen und er fand sie heiß und er hatte auch kein Problem damit, das offen und ehrlich zu sagen, wozu sollte er auch hinterm Berg halten mit seiner Meinung? „Jeder braucht doch einen Idioten im Leben, den man liebt, oder Prinzessin?“ Er schenkte ihr noch ein freches Grinsen, bevor sie bei Hikari ankamen. Er parkte vor dem Haus und atmete tief durch „Dann mal auf in den Kampf quasi.“

Bevor er jedoch viel machen konnte, war Mimi schon nach oben gestürmt und er quasi nur hinterhergelaufen und sie war trotz High Heels verdammt schnell gewesen, es gab wirklich kaum etwas, das sie nicht konnte. Nachdem die Mädels sich ausgiebig begrüßt hatten, umarmte er seine kleine Schwester auch herzlich. „Alles Gute, meine Kleine, ich kann kaum fassen, dass du schon 24 wirst.“ Lächelnd küsste er sie auf die Stirn, bevor er sie dann letztlich wieder losließ und sich dann zu Mimi gesellte.

Yamato hatte den Rest des Gigs in seiner Garderobe verbracht und mit seinem Management wegen Sora telefoniert, damit diese ihm nie wieder auf die Pelle rücken würde. Heute jedoch war Sora wieder vergessen und Yamato saß im Auto auf dem Weg zu Hikari. Eigentlich hatte er seinen Bruder noch einsammeln wollen, aber der war auf mysteriöse Art und Weise bereits da und Yamato wurde das blöde Gefühl nicht los, dass da was im Busch war. Er parkte in der Nähe von Hikaris Apartment und klingelte. Er freute sich auf diesen Abend, denn er hatte eine Ankündigung zu machen, die sein Leben vermutlich ziemlich auf den Kopf stellen würde.

Hikari musste bei Takerus Aussage lachen. „Ach darum mache ich mir auch weniger Gedanken, Keru. Ich weiß einfach nur nicht, ob mein Bruder der Begegnung mit Mum und Dad schon gewachsen ist. Sie hatten jetzt fast fünf Jahre keinen Kontakt mehr.“ Sie hatte Takeru von hinten umarmt und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken. „Ich freue mich auf die Gesichter der anderen nachher, wenn wir ihnen unsere Beziehung offenbaren. Ich wette, Mimi wird ausflippen vor Freude, dein Bruder wird grinsen wie blöde und ich glaube, Tai wird sich auch freuen. Ich bin so froh, dass das Thema mit Ken und Daisuke nun auch abgehakt ist. Ich habe die Beiden schon vermisst.“ Sie wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als es klingelte. Sie ließ Takeru stehen und eilte zur Türe. Davor stand Yamato, mit seinem Bass auf dem Rücken und grinste. „Happy Birthday, Kari. Hier, das ist für dich.“ Er reichte ihr ein kleines Päckchen und sie umarmte ihn leicht. „Schön, dass du da bist, komm doch rein. Keru, also dein Bruder, ist auch schon da.“ Darüber lachte er nur. Sie brachte Yamato ins Wohnzimmer, bot ihm zu trinken an und wollte gerade in die Küche, als es erneut schellte und sein Bruder mit Mimi vor der Türe stand. Von Mimi wurde sie sofort in Beschlag genommen und bekam auch noch eine riesige Geschenktüte in die Hand gedrückt. „Ich freue mich, euch zu sehen!“ Hikari hatte ganz rote Wangen vor Freude bekommen und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, ehe sie auch von ihrem Bruder umarmt wurde und er ihr einen Stirnkuss gab. „Haha, ich fühle mich so richtig alt, aber der 30 bist du näher!“, sagte sie und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, ehe sie ihre Gäste hereinbat. Ihre Eltern würden erst in etwa einer Stunde kommen. Sie stellte das Geschenk von Mimi zu den anderen Päckchen auf den Tisch und bot auch den beiden Getränke an, ehe sie sich dazu setzte, extra nicht direkt neben Takeru, da sie nicht wusste, wann genau sie es offenbaren wollten. Nun war es erst einmal Zeit, die beiden auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. „Ich habe vorgestern ein langes Gespräch mit Ken und Daisuke geführt. Wir haben uns ausgesprochen und wollen versuchen, wieder zu einer freundschaftlichen Basis zu gelangen. Und ich kann euch nicht sagen, wie froh ich darüber bin, das ist eins der schönsten Geschenke, die man mir hätte machen können.“ Sie sah die anderen an. „Und wie läuft es bei euch so?“

Jetzt wurde er doch etwas nervös, als sein Bruder hereinkam, nur wusste er ums Verrecken nicht, wieso er nervös war. Das war ja nun nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber er wusste auch nicht mit der neuen Situation so wirklich umzugehen, das war absolut neu für ihn und er hatte die Befürchtung, dass Matt schon was gemerkt haben könnte, Gott, wäre das alles doch nur weniger kompliziert, er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, wann sie bekannt geben sollten, dass sie ein Paar sind, darüber hatten sie nun nicht mehr sprechen können, das war wirklich schön blöd gelaufen.

„Hey großer Bruder, deine Haare sitzen ja heute mal nicht perfekt?“, ein freches Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen, er konnte manchmal einfach nicht anders, als ihn mit seiner Eitelkeit aufzuziehen. Nach einer Weile waren auch Mimi und Tai angekommen und nachdem Mimi seine Freundin fast zerquetscht hatte vor Freude, saßen sie nun alle gemütlich beisammen und plauderten ganz entspannt eine Runde, schließlich fehlten nur noch Tais und Karis Eltern, bis sie heute Abend vollzählig waren.

Es freute Tai ungemein, dass Kari so glücklich war heute Abend und vor Allem, dass sie sich mit ihren Freunden hatte aussprechen können, er wusste, wie sehr ihr das am Herzen lag. „Das freut mich für dich, Kleines, das Wichtigste ist, dass du glücklich bist“, bei ihren anderen Worten jedoch zog er eine Schnute. „Willst du mir jetzt wirklich sagen, ich sei alt?!?!?! Pffff....jetzt hast du verschissen.“ Ein Grinsen konnte er sich jedoch nicht verkneifen und wahrscheinlich würde er gleich für sein ungehobeltes Verhalten von Mimi irgendein Körperteil schmerzhaft zu spüren bekommen. Tja manchmal waren Männer im Herzen immer noch kleine Jungs, die sich austoben wollen.   
T.K. und Matt begrüßte er gewohnt lässig, als sie danach alle zusammensaßen, wurde ihm jedoch etwas unbehaglich, er wusste, dass seine Eltern auch bald kommen würden und im Moment würde er am Liebsten wieder weggehen, so dass er ihnen nicht begegnen musste. Aber das wiederum konnte er Kari nicht antun und Mimi würde ihn höchstwahrscheinlich wieder zurück zerren, also kniff er es sich, auch einen Versuch zu starten, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit. „Wie ich finde, lief es nie besser, als wie es jetzt die letzten Tage so lief, ich kann nach den ganzen Jahren mal wieder wirklich ehrlich sagen, dass ich mich gut fühle und ich auch glücklich bin mit dem, wie es jetzt gerade so ist, ich würde nicht Vieles daran ändern wollen. Und sonst so bei euch?“

Yamato konnte auf den Kommentar seines Bruders nur mit dem Kopf schütteln und grinste. „Auch ich gehe nicht immer gestylt aus dem Haus.“ Es war schön zu hören, dass die Sache mit Ken und Daisuke wohl endlich ein gutes Ende gefunden hatte, das hatte auch seinen Bruder ein wenig belastet, immerhin hatte Hikari darunter ziemlich gelitten. Taichi machte auch einen ausgeglicheneren Eindruck, Mimi tat ihm wirklich gut. Auf die Frage von Hikari lächelte er breit. „Bei mir läuft es gerade wirklich fantastisch und wenn wir schon alle so zusammensitzen, wollte ich euch auch gerne noch etwas verkünden.“ Er sah in die Gesichter seiner Freunde und in das seines Bruders und grinste breit. „Hiermit kann ich offiziell verkünden, dass meine Band und ich ein eigenes Label gegründet haben und ab sofort nur noch die Songs produzieren und herausbringen, die wir für richtig halten. Unser altes Management, dass uns immer unterstützt hatte dabei, ist mit uns gewechselt. Der Song an dich, Taichi, kam bei den Fans so gut an, dass ich mich in meiner Entscheidung mehr als bestärkt fühle. Unser Management hat gestern die Verträge in unserem Label unterzeichnet.“ Auf seinem Lächeln lag ein breites Grinsen. „Wir haben sogar unser eigenes Tonstudio, also wenn du mal für irgendwen einen Song professionell aufzeichnen möchtest, Tai, bist du bei uns jederzeit herzlich willkommen.“ Er sah in die Runde und war gespannt, wie sie darauf reagieren würden.

Mimi freute sich ebenfalls für Hikari, dass sie sich mit ihren Freunden ausgesprochen hatte, aber irgendwie spürte sie, dass da noch was im Busch war. Die Blicke, die sie und Takeru sich zuwarfen, Mimi hatte da schon so eine Vermutung und grinste innerlich. Taichi kassierte für seinen Kommentar an seine Schwester einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein und Mimi bedachte ihn mit einem gespielt strengen Blick. „Sei gefälligst nett zu ihr, sie hat Geburtstag. Oder du kannst heute Nacht im Auto schlafen.“ Was Yamato auspackte, ließ sie vor Freude in die Hände klatschen. „WAAAAS?! Das ist ja fantastisch, oh Yamato ich freue mich wahnsinnig für euch, dass ihr das geschafft habt! Ich glaube, ich werde Tai demnächst mal entführen und wir schauen uns euer Studio an. Und schon einen neuen Song im Gepäck, den du heute exklusiv für das Geburtstagskind spielen wirst?“ Sie grinste und schmiegte sich enger an Taichi, während sie sich freute, dass alle einfach nur glücklich waren und der Schatten namens Sora nicht mehr über ihren Gemütern hing. Und die Situation mit Taichis Eltern würden sie auch noch hinbekommen.

Hikari hatte immer wieder unauffällige Blicke mit Takeru gewechselt und sah ihm seine Nervosität an. Vermutlich würde sie die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen müssen. Was Yamato erzählte, war fantastisch, über die Sache mit dem beleidigt sein von Taichi sah sie lachend hinweg, ihr Bruder stand schließlich unter der Fuchtel von Mimi. „Das freut mich so für dich, Yamato. Und jetzt denke ich, wird es für mich auch Zeit, euch eine Ankündigung zu machen. Ihr alle wisst, dass damals sehr unschöne Dinge zwischen Ken, Daisuke und mir passiert sind und inzwischen weiß ich auch, wie Einiges davon überhaupt geschehen konnte. Ein wichtiger Faktor dabei war, dass ich meine wahren Gefühle für eine bestimmte Person nicht wirklich erkannt habe. Doch in letzter Zeit ist mir immer mehr und mehr bewusst geworden, wie viel mir dieser Mensch bedeutet. Und daher...“ Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn die Türklingel unterbrach sie und mit hochrotem Kopf verließ sie das Wohnzimmer, um ihre Eltern an der Türe in Empfang zu nehmen, mit denen sie kurze Zeit später wieder hereinkam. „Mama, Papa, Takeru und seinen Bruder Yamato kennt ihr ja bereits.“ Sie deutete auf Mimi. „Vielleicht erinnert ihr euch noch an Mimi, sie ist eine langjährige Freundin und hat viele Jahre in Amerika gelebt.“ Die beiden reichten Mimi die Hand. „Ja es ist lange her, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen.“ Dann ging Yuuko auf ihren Sohn zu und zog ihn in eine kurze Umarmung. „Ich freue mich, dass wir uns endlich wiedersehen, mein Großer. Gut siehst du aus, ich bin erleichtert.“ Susumo nickte und klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. „Wir haben einen Mitschnitt von deinem Konzert auf der Gala des Sportbundes im Fernsehen gesehen, wer hätte gedacht, dass du musikalisch so begabt bist.“ Beide lächelten und setzten sich neben Hikari, die nicht wusste, wie sie das Thema weiter ausführen sollte. Daher meinte sie nur: „Yamato wie sieht es aus, willst du uns nicht einen deiner neuen Songs vorspielen?“

Lächelnd klopfte Tai Matt auf die Schulter. „Das freut mich für dich, mein Freund, dass ihr das machen könnt, was euch Spaß macht“, irgendwo wusste er, dass Matt das nicht für immer machen wollen würde, was Andere ihm sagten er solle tun. Er konnte ungefähr erahnen, worauf seine kleine Schwester hinaus wollte, jedoch wurde sie unterbrochen durch die Ankunft seiner Eltern und augenblicklich war er mit der Situation mehr als überfordert, was er sich aber nicht anmerken ließ, als seine Mum ihn umarmt hatte, fühlte er, wie sein ganz Körper sich versteift hatte, es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, dass sie ihm so nah sein wollte und er konnte es auch nicht richtig beschreiben wieso und er wusste gerade auch nicht, was er tun sollte.

Also tat er das, was er immer tat, wenn er überfordert war, er machte irgendeinen Musiksender im TV an, Mimi kannte das mittlerweile schon von ihm und würde so wohl wissen, wie kritisch das gerade für ihn war. Das ausgerechnet die eine Award Show lief, machte es ihm nicht einfacher, denn dass er dort aufgetreten war, hatte er für sich behalten, niemand wusste was davon, außer Mimi, aber sie hatte die Show noch nicht gesehen, weil sie arbeiten musste und nicht hatte mitkommen können. Aber jetzt umschalten würde noch auffälliger sein, also musste er wohl oder übel die Anderen das sehen lassen.

Er hatte dort neue Songs gespielt, unter anderem auch den, den er geschrieben hatte über T.K. und Kari und vielleicht würde es den Beiden auch auf die Sprünge helfen aber das blieb nur abzuwarten. Er mochte das, alleine mit seiner Gitarre auf der Bühne zu sein, es hatte immer etwas Persönliches und er mochte das einfach richtig gerne. Im Fernsehen sagte der Moderator gerade seinen Auftritt an und dass er drei Songs spielen würde und kurze Zeit später begann schon sein Auftritt.

  
_„Waking up to kiss you and nobody's there _  
_ The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air _  
_ It's hard _  
_ Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running round _  
_ It's funny how things never change in this old town _  
_ So far from the stars _  
  
_ And I want to tell you everything _  
_ The words I never got to say the first time around _  
_ And I remember everything _  
_ From when we were the children playing in this fairground _  
_ Wish I was there with you now _  
  
_ If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you _  
_ Drive highways and byways to be there with you _  
_ Over and over the only truth _  
_ Everything comes back to you _  
  
_ I saw that you moved on with someone new _  
_ In the pub that we met he's got his arms around you _  
_ It's so hard _  
_ So hard _  
_ And I want to tell you everything _  
_ The words I never got to say the first time around _  
_ And I remember everything _  
_ From when we were the children playing in this fairground _  
_ Wish I was there with you now _  
  
_ Because if the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you _  
_ Drive highways and byways to be there with you _  
_ Over and over the only truth _  
_ Everything comes back to you _  
_ You still make me nervous when you walk in the room _  
_ Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you _  
_ Over and over the only truth _  
_ Everything comes back to you _  
  
_ And I know that it's wrong _  
_ That I can't move on _  
_ But there's something about you _  
  
_ If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you _  
_ Drive highways and byways to be there with you _  
_ Over and over the only truth _  
_ Everything comes back to you _  
_ You still make me nervous when you walk in the room _  
_ Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you _  
_ Over and over the only truth _  
_ Everything comes back to you _  
_ Everything comes back to you”* _  
  


Den Song, den er danach spielte, war für ihn persönlich eine sehr emotionale Sache, denn selbst Mimi kannte diesen Song noch nicht und das erste Mal sagte er vor seinem Spielen etwas zu einem Lied, damit die Leute wussten, worum es in dem Song gehen würde.

„Das Lied ist entstanden, als unsere Großmutter vor sechs Jahren starb, manchmal kann man Dinge nicht aus seiner eigenen Sicht verarbeiten, sondern aus der Sicht der Anderen und dies ist mit diesem Song genauso, das Lied erzählt alles aus der Sicht meiner Mum.“ Er spielte diesmal nicht auf einer Gitarre, sondern an einem Klavier, was diesem Song mehr Emotionen verlieh.

  
_„I took the supermarket flowers from the windowsill _  
_ I threw the day old tea from the cup _  
_ Packed up the photo album Matthew had made _  
_ Memories of a life that's been loved _  
_ Took the get well soon cards and stuffed animals _  
_ Poured the old ginger beer down the sink _  
_ Dad always told me, "Don't you cry when you're down" _  
_ But mum, there's a tear every time that I blink _  
  
_ Oh I'm in pieces, it's tearing me up, but I know _  
_ A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved _  
  
_ So I'll sing Hallelujah _  
_ You were an angel in the shape of my mum _  
_ When I fell down you'd be there holding me up _  
_ Spread your wings as you go _  
_ And when God takes you back we'll say Hallelujah _  
_ You're home _  
  
_ Fluffed the pillows, made the beds, stacked the chairs up _  
_ Folded your nightgowns neatly in a case _  
_ John says he'd drive then put his hand on my cheek _  
_ And wiped a tear from the side of my face _  
  
_ I hope that I see the world as you did 'cause I know _  
_ A life with love is a life that's been lived _  
  
_ So I'll sing Hallelujah _  
_ You were an angel in the shape of my mum _  
_ When I fell down you'd be there holding me up _  
_ Spread your wings as you go _  
_ And when God takes you back we'll say Hallelujah _  
_ You're home _  
  
_ Hallelujah _  
_ You were an angel in the shape of my mum _  
_ You got to see the person I have become _  
_ Spread your wings and I know _  
_ That when God took you back he said Hallelujah _  
_ You're home”** _  
  
Vor dem letzten Song richtete er noch einmal das Wort an seine Großeltern väterliche Seite.   
„Ich weiß gar nicht, ob sie das hier sehen, aber ihre Geschichte hatte mich schon immer beeindruckt, also habe ich entschieden, sie zu Papier zu bringen und ein Lied daraus entstehen zu lassen, es zeigt, dass man selbst in Zeiten von Krieg seine große Liebe finden kann.“ Er nahm wieder seine Gitarre und holte sich diesmal auch einen Bassisten und einen Schlagzeuger dazu, weil dieses Lied ein bisschen eine Uptempo-Nummer war und Nichts, was traurig stimmen sollte.   


_„I was twenty-four years old _  
_ When I met the woman I would call my own _  
_ Twenty-two grandkids now growing old _  
_ In that house that your brother bought ya _  
_ Oh the summer day when I proposed _  
_ I made that wedding ring from dentist gold _  
_ And I asked her father, but her daddy said, "No _  
_ You can't marry my daughter" _  
  
_ She and I went on the run _  
_ Don't care about religion _  
_ I'm gonna marry the woman I love _  
_ Down by the Wexford border _  
_ She was Nancy Mulligan _  
_ And I was William Sheeran _  
_ She took my name and then we were one _  
_ Down by the Wexford border _  
  
_ Well, met her at Guy's in the second world war _  
_ And she was working on a soldier's ward _  
_ Never had I seen such beauty before _  
_ The moment that I saw her _  
_ Nancy was my yellow rose _  
_ And we got married wearing borrowed clothes _  
_ We got eight children now growing old _  
_ Five sons and three daughters _  
  
_ She and I went on the run _  
_ Don't care about religion _  
_ I'm gonna marry the woman I love _  
_ Down by the Wexford border _  
_ She was Nancy Mulligan _  
_ And I was William Sheeran _  
_ She took my name and then we were one _  
_ Down by the Wexford border _  
  
_ From her snow white streak in her jet black hair _  
_ Over sixteen years I've been loving her _  
_ Now we're sat by the fire in our old armchairs _  
_ You know Nancy, I adore ya _  
_ From a farm boy born near Belfast town _  
_ I never worried about the king and crown _  
_ 'Cause I found my heart upon the southern ground _  
_ There's no difference, I ensure ya _  
  
_ She and I went on the run _  
_ Don't care about religion _  
_ I'm gonna marry the woman I love _  
_ Down by the Wexford border _  
_ She was Nancy Mulligan _  
_ And I was William Sheeran _  
_ She took my name and then we were one _  
_ Down by the Wexford border“***_  
  
Damit war sein TV-Auftritt zu Ende und Taichi sah wieder in die Runde zu seiner Familie und seinen Freunden. „Ich habe da vielleicht vergessen, was zu erwähnen…“

Es passierte in den wenigen Minuten so viel, dass T.K. nicht recht wusste, was er machen sollte, Kari wollte wohl reinen Tisch machen, doch wurde von der Türklingel dabei gestört, diese blöden Türklingeln immer. Freundlich begrüßte er ihre Eltern und warf danach einen Blick auf Taichi, der alles andere als gut aussah, anscheinend war das für ihn schwieriger als angenommen, aber er war sich sicher, dass Mimi das schon hinkriegen würde, immerhin wusste sie am besten, wie er zu handhaben war, wenn nicht sie wer dann?

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, großer Bruder, das war bestimmt die richtige Entscheidung für euch als Band“, ja er war stolz auf den eitlen Kerl. Sein Blick richtete sich auf die Award Show im Fernsehen und auf Taichi, der dort tatsächlich auftrat, er kannte die Macher der Show, dort durften nur ausgewählte Leute auftreten und es bis dorthin zu schaffen, war schon eine Leistung, Matt war dort regelmäßig immer aufgetreten, aber aufgrund der Tournee musste er dieses Jahr passen, anscheinend war das die Chance für Tai und er hatte sie anscheinend genutzt.

In dem ersten Song erkannte er direkt, worum es ging und er wollte Tai dafür am Liebsten erwürgen, das war ihm irgendwie peinlich, dass es anscheinend so offensichtlich gewesen war für alle anderen außer ihm selbst. Als der erste Song vorbei war, richtete er seine Worte an Taichi. „Alter echt mal Yagami, ich erwürg dich noch irgendwann, raus aus meinem Kopf“, er schnaubte, wieso war er denn immer so leicht zu durchschauen? Jap, für die Aussage würde er sich von Kari und Mimi höchstwahrscheinlich eine fangen und von Matt ausgelacht werden, wäre ja in dem Punkt nichts Neues, von Matt war er nichts Anderes gewohnt, trotzdem liebte er seinen Bruder.

Seine nächsten Songs berührten ihn, er konnte nachvollziehen, wie schwer das damals für die Familie gewesen sein musste, aber er hatte es gut verpackt und was er an Taichis Musik mochte, war einfach dieses schonungslos Ehrliche, er dachte nicht viel darüber nach, sondern schrieb das nieder, was er wollte, egal was Andere davon halten würden. Er sah Kari an, dass ihr nach dem zweiten Song vor allem ein paar Tränen liefen und er beschloss, es jetzt nicht länger für sich zu behalten, wozu auch? Er war sich sicher genug, es öffentlich zu machen. Sanft streichelte er ihr die Tränen weg und gab ihr einen kurzen, liebevollen Kuss. „Alles okay, ja?“ Damit war die berühmte Katze aus dem Sack.

Mimi wusste bereits in dem Moment, in dem die Yagamis die Wohnung von Hikari betreten hatten, dass ihr Freund überfordert war, hoffnungslos überfordert. Daher störte sie sich auch nicht daran, dass er den Fernseher eingeschaltet hatte, es war die Show, an der Yamato sonst immer teilgenommen hatte, aber in diesem Jahr nicht, weil er an seinem Label gearbeitet hatte. Sie begann sich mit Hikari und ihren Eltern zu unterhalten, als ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Fernseher galt und sie mit geweiteten Augen zwischen Tai und der Show hin und her blickte. Diesen Song kannte sie ja bereits und Hikari neben ihr war leicht blass geworden, scheinbar erkannte sie genau, worum es ging und Takeru schien es nicht anders zu gehen, selbst Yamato hatte einen wissenden Blick auf die beiden geworfen. Umso überraschter war sie vom zweiten und dritten Song und man merkte, wie viel Liebe Taichi in diese Lieder gesteckt hatte. Ihr Mund stand einfach nur noch offen und gemeinsam mit Hikari begann sie bereits die ersten Tränen zu weinen. Als er meinte, er habe da etwas vergessen, war es um sie geschehen und sie zog ihn fest an sich. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass du da wirklich hingegangen bist. Ich bin so stolz auf dich, das glaubst du gar nicht.“ Sie weinte und auch Taichis Mutter vergoss einige Tränen. „Oh Gott, Tai, das war wundervoll.“ Auch Yamato hatte anerkennend genickt und Takeru war zu Hikari herüber getreten, hatte sie getröstet und… geküsst. ENDLICH. Mimi war schon drauf und dran gewesen die beiden zu erwürgen. Dass sie sich liebten sah sogar ein Blinder. „Ich freue mich so für euch beide!“, quietschte sie los und zog ihre Freundin in die Arme. Endlich würde alles gut werden. Über Takerus Kommentar, dass er Tai erwürgen würde, hatte sie vorerst kein Wort verloren, denn irgendwie konnte sie ihn ja doch verstehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verwendete Songs:
> 
> *This Town von Niall Horan  
** Supermarket Flowers von Ed Sheeran  
*** Nancy Mulligan von Ed Sheeran


	8. Hikaris Geburtstag, Teil 2

_Mittwoch, 2. März 2016_

_Wohnung von Hikari, Odaiba, Tokyo_

Hikari war sich sicher gewesen, dass Tais Zusammentreffen mit ihren Eltern nicht ganz einfach werden würde, aber ihr Bruder schien regelrecht Panik zu haben und schaltete lieber den Fernseher ein. Sie war genauso perplex wie Mimi, als ihr Bruder plötzlich auf der Bühne stand und einen Song spielte. Mimi lächelte ihn leicht an, scheinbar kannte sie den Song bereits. Am Anfang verstand Hikari ihn nicht so genau, aber gegen Hälfte des Songs ging ihr ein Licht auf und sie war knallrot angelaufen. War es denn für ihn so offensichtlich gewesen, was zwischen Takeru und ihr ablief? Die anderen beiden Songs berührten sie ebenfalls sehr, immerhin ging es um ihre Großeltern und Hikari liebte ihre Familie wirklich sehr. Sie weinte ziemlich heftig und als Takeru meinte, er würde ihren Bruder erwürgen, zuckte sie leicht zusammen. „Aber Keru, er hat es doch nicht böse gemeint...“ Schließlich hatte ihr Freund sie getröstet und ihr einen Kuss gegeben. „Ja, es ist alles okay“, hauchte sie nur und dann erst wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihre Freunde nun Bescheid wussten, aber das war ihr ganz recht so. Sie fiel ihrem Bruder um den Hals. „Du warst der Wahnsinn, du solltest unbedingt mit der Musik weitermachen. Mimi, ich bin so froh, dass du ihn darin bestärkt hast!“ Sie liebte diese ehrlichen, aber trotzdem in schöne Worte verpackten, Songs ihres Bruders und konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen. „Der Song war aus der Zeit, in der ich das mit Daisuke hatte, richtig?“, fragte sie ihn.

Yamato war dem Gig im TV schweigend gefolgt und nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, sah er Taichi ernst an. „Tai, du weißt, du bist mein bester Freund und ich schäme mich dafür, dass ich nie erkannt habe, dass in dir solch ein Talent schlummert, aber wir haben uns mal versprochen, dass wir uns gegenseitig immer unterstützen werden. Daher… Tai, ich möchte dir einen Vertrag in meinem neu gegründeten Label anbieten, durch den dir nur Vorteile entstehen. Das Copyright deiner Songs bleibt alleine bei dir, du entscheidest was du spielst, wo du es spielst und wie du es spielst. Keine Mainstreammusik, kein Zwang… aber dafür ein Management, dass dir bei der Organisation hilft, ein Produzent, der deine Musik mit dir nach deinen Wünschen aufzeichnet, ein Choreograph, mit dem du deine Performance nach deinem Geschmack planen und erproben kannst und nicht zuletzt die Möglichkeit, mit meiner Band musikalisch zusammen zu arbeiten, wenn du neue Musikrichtungen und Stile ausprobieren möchtest.“ Er schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln. „Ich will mit Sicherheit nicht, dass du dem Kommerz zum Opfer fällst, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du vielleicht als Nebenberufung deine Musik mit den Menschen teilst. Du hast so wahnsinniges Potenzial!“ Auch der Blonde freute sich für seinen Bruder und die Schwester seines besten Freundes und grinste breit. „Na wenn ihr die Katze jetzt aus dem Sack gelassen habt, kann ich Hikari ja auch endlich ihre gewünschten Songs spielen.“ Er stand auf und setzte sich auf den gepolsterten Hocker neben dem Tisch, stimmte seinen Bass und begann zu spielen.

  
_„Trust the words I say _  
_ I'm willing to go the distance _  
_ But I'm a little bit fragile _  
_ I'm just saying let's take this slow _  
_ Don't get me wrong, let 'em know _  
  
_ Write it in magazines, in the papers _  
_ Pull it all over the news, let 'em hear it _  
_ I wanna let the world know how I feel _  
_ How I feel, how I feel _  
_ Cause I'm living my dreams to the fullest _  
  
_ Forever you and me, nothing can intervene _  
_ I wanna let the world know how I feel, how I feel, how I feel _  
_ How I fe-e-e-e-el _  
_ I've been waiting for this moment _  
_ But there's no need to rush it _  
  
_ One step at a time, we must be careful not to lose it _  
_ I'm just saying let's take it slow _  
_ Don't get me wrong let 'em know _  
_ If I'm defined... Completely by my actions I'll prove myself _  
_ But I ask a little patience _  
_ Cause I am not... a perfect human being _  
_ But I know one thing _  
_ I'm right about this feeling _  


_Write it in magazines _  
_ In the papers _  
_ Pull it all over the news _  
_ Let 'em hear it _  
_ I wanna let the world know how I feel _  
_ How I feel _  
_ How I feel _  
_ Cause I'm living my dream to the fullest _  


_Forever you and me _  
_ Nothing can intervene _  
_ I wanna let the world know how I feel _  
_ How I feel _  
_ How I feel _  
_ How I fe-e-e-e-el _  


_Today... _  
_ Today... _  
_ I wanna let the world know _  
_ Today... _  
_ Today... _  
_ Today... _  
_ Today... _  
_ I wanna let the world know _  
_ Today... _  
_ Today... _  
_ I wanna let the world know how I feel _  
_ Yeah _  
_ Yeah _  
_ Yeyeah _  


_Write it in magazines _  
_ In the papers _  
_ Pull it all over the news _  
_ Let 'em hear it _  
_ I wanna let the world know how I feel _  
_ How I feel _  
_ How I feel _  
_ Cause I'm living my dream to the fullest _  


_Forever you and me _  
_ Nothing can intervene _  
_ I wanna let the world know how I feel _  
_ How I feel _  
_ How I feel _  
_ How I fe-e-e-e-el _  
_ How I fe-e-e-e-el _  
_ How I fe-e-e-e-el _  
_ How I fe-e-e-e-el”*_  


Er beendete sein Spiel und lächelte. „Bei diesem Song habe ich an Mimi und Taichi, aber auch an euch beide, Hikari und Takeru, denken müssen. Und in meinen Augen soll die Welt ruhig wissen, wie ihr euch fühlt!“ Er zwinkerte und setzte dann zu seinem zweiten Song an. „Diesen Song habe ich für euch geschrieben, Hikari und Takeru. Viel Spaß damit. “

  
_„I see you standing here _  
_ But you're so far away _  
_ Starving for your attention _  
_ You don't even know my name _  
_ You're going through so much _  
_ But I know that I could be the one to hold you _  
  
_ Every single day I find it hard to say _  
_ I could be yours alone _  
_ You will see someday _  
_ That all along the way _  
_ I was yours to hold, I was yours to hold _  


_I see you walking by _  
_ Your hair always hiding your face _  
_ I wonder why you've been hurting _  
_ I wish I had some way to say _  
_ You're going through so much _  
_ Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you _  
  
_ Every single day I find it hard to say _  
_ I could be yours alone _  
_ You will see someday _  
_ That all along the way _  
_ I was yours to hold, I was yours to hold _  


_I'm stretching, but you're just out of reach _  
_ You should know _  
_ I'm ready when you're ready for me _  
_ And I'm waiting for the right time _  
_ For the day I catch your eye _  
_ To let you know _  
_ That I'm yours to hold _  


_Every single day I find it hard to say _  
_ I could be yours alone _  
_ You will see someday _  
_ That all along the way _  
_ I was yours to hold, I was yours to hold _  


_Every single day I find it hard to say _  
_ I could be yours alone _  
_ You will see someday _  
_ That all along the way _  
_ I was yours to hold, I was yours to hold _  


_I'm stretching, but you're just out of reach _  
_ I'm ready when you're ready for me“**_  
  
Er sah in die Gesichter seiner Freunde. „Und, was sagt ihr zu meinem neuen Musikstil? Diese Songs habe ich noch nicht einmal meiner Band vorgespielt, ich wollte, dass ihr die Ersten seid, die sie hören."

„Nun ja, was man nicht zeigt, kann auch niemand sehen, oder? Es wusste ja niemand was davon, die Erste war Mimi in der Therapiesitzung und dann kam eins zum anderen, die schönste Zeit war aber immer noch nach dem Charity Gig.“ Tai wusste, dass nur Mimi das verstand und ja trotzdem musste er sie etwas foppen jetzt, das liebte er zu sehr.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das so groß werden lassen will, dann habe ich mit Mimi ja fast keine Privatsphäre mehr und die ist mir heilig, ich will mit meiner Prinzessin auch normale Sachen unternehmen können ohne kreischenden Anhang, verstehst du? Das ist vielleicht deins, aber nicht so ganz meins, aber ab und an was zusammen machen, da spricht nichts gegen, vor allem damit du beim Bass spielen auch vernünftige Akkorde spielst, du hast dich gerade mindestens 4 Mal verspielt. mein Freund“, er grinste frech, so langsam kam der alte Taichi wieder zurück, der Quatschkopf, der gerne andere aufzog und er wusste, dass Matt das richtig verstehen würde. „Aber mir gefallen die Songs, aber erkläre den Bezug auf Mimi und mich mal genauer? Da steig ich noch nicht so 100% durch.“ Lächelnd umarmte er sowohl Mimi als auch Kari irgendwie gleichzeitig.

„Ich habe dir versprochen, dorthin zu gehen, Mimi, ich habe dir versprochen, mich Herausforderungen zu stellen und das war ebenfalls eine und ja, das war mit der ganzen Daisuke Sache Kari, aber würdet ihr beide vielleicht jetzt aufhören, mich zu erdrücken? Kari, ich glaube T.K. läuft gleich rot an vor Vernachlässigung“, jap jetzt gerade war er wieder dieser Fußballidiot mit den frechen Sprüchen. Danach richtete er seine Worte an seine Eltern, während er fest Mimis Hand hielt, dass beruhigte ihn irgendwie.

„Mum...Dad…, ich weiß, ich habe damals vielleicht nicht alles richtig gemacht, aber ich hatte zu viel Angst, euch zu erzählen, dass ich den Fußball nicht mehr weiter machen kann, ihr wart immer so stolz wegen der Sache und ich wollte euch nicht enttäuschen, ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich noch machen sollte und dieses Sozialarbeiter Ding hat mir wirklich Spaß gemacht, bis halt etwas passiert ist, dass ich auch dies nicht weiter machen konnte, ich wollte euch nicht wieder enttäuschen und irgendwann habt ihr euch dann auch nicht mehr gemeldet also ging ich davon aus, dass ihr weiter gemacht habt und das es reicht, dass ihr Kari hattet, ich hätte euch gebraucht vielleicht, ja, aber ich wollte nicht eure enttäuschten Gesichter sehen. Mimi sagte mir, ich solle keine Angst haben, dass, egal was ist, ihr trotzdem zu mir steht, ich weiß, dass es nicht mehr wie früher werden wird und das soll es auch gar nicht, aber vielleicht schaffen wir es, uns irgendwann wieder anzunähern“, er atmete tief durch, das hatte ihn eine Menge Überwindung gekostet, weswegen er dann seinen Blick auf Mimi gerichtet hatte, ihr Gesicht zu sehen, nahm ihm etwas die Nervosität, er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er sie so brauchen würde, aber er liebte sie mit Allem, was er hatte und niemals würde er sie wieder gehen lassen.

„Zusammen sind wir schon seit dem Charity Gig, aber wir wollten es erst noch für uns behalten, aber jetzt ist mir egal, wer es alles weiß, ob es den Leuten passt oder nicht“, T.K. zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Songs sind wirklich schön, großer Bruder das gefällt mir mehr als der Kommerzmist, den ihr vorher gemacht habt, sag ich dir ganz ehrlich, authentische Musik wird heutzutage kaum noch wertgeschätzt, das ist ziemlich schade“, er sah zu Tai rüber und lächelte.

„Weißt du, auch wenn ich dir für das Lied den Kopf abreißen könnte, trifft er es auf den Punkt, wie ich mich gefühlt habe zu dieser Zeit, du hast eine gute Menschenkenntnis, vielleicht auch aufgrund dessen, was dir alles widerfahren ist, aber ich bin irgendwie froh, meine Gefühle jetzt nicht mehr verstecken zu müssen, das habe ich viel zu lange machen müssen und irgendwann geht es einem an die Substanz. Du und Matt im Duo könnte vielleicht sogar was werden, wenn ihr nicht so viel Mist baut, wie ihr es gerne gemacht habt immer, aber ihr werdet schon wissen, was ihr da tut“, zumindest hoffte er es inständig für sich und Kari, denn sie würden automatisch da irgendwo mit drinhängen, ob sie wollten oder nicht.

Er beschloss, erst einmal zu schweigen, während Taichi das Wort an seine Eltern richtete, es war ein weiterer Schritt in die richtige Richtung, Mimi konnte wirklich Wunder vollbringen, wenn sie wollte und Tai war da das beste Beispiel, denn wie sehr er sich seit ihrer Anwesenheit gewandelt hatte, war wirklich phänomenal gewesen.

Hikari war gerührt von Yamatos Songs und lächelte. „Ich danke dir sehr, deine neue Musik gefällt mir wahnsinnig gut.“ Sie wurde von ihrem Bruder umarmt und grinste breit. Sie konnte verstehen, dass Taichi nicht so groß werden wollte, ihm war seine Privatsphäre wichtiger als Erfolg und das liebte sie so an ihm. Er war kein Typ dafür, im Rampenlicht zu stehen, er war anders als Yamato und doch ergänzten die beiden sich wirklich gut. Als Taichi meinte, dass sie aufhören sollten, ihn zu erdrücken, protestierte sie lautstark. „Wer hat uns denn in einen Hamburger verwandelt, das warst ja du, mein Lieber!“ Sie knuffte ihn in die Seite und verpasste ihm für den nächsten Satz noch eine, indem sie ihm leicht gegen das Bein kickte. „Hör auf, meinen Freund zu mobben, sonst gibt es Ärger, Brüderchen, ich bin nicht mehr deine kleine, süße, unschuldige Schwester.“ Sie grinste breit und ging dann zu Takeru herüber und nahm ihn in den Arm, ehe sie ihn innig küsste.

Schließlich begann Taichi mit seinen Eltern zu sprechen und alle hörten schweigend zu. Yuuko war die Erste, die ihre Worte wiederfand. „Oh Taichi, natürlich waren wir stolz auf dich, aber in erster Linie waren wir das, weil wir wussten, dass du deinen Traum leben kannst. Es war für uns schlimm, zu sehen, dass du nicht mehr spielen konntest, weil das immer alles war, was du wolltest. Für uns war nie wichtig, ob du reich, berühmt oder sonst etwas wirst, solange du nur deine Träume lebst. Es tut uns leid, dass wir dir das Gefühl gegeben haben, dass du uns nicht gut genug wärst, wir hätten dir gerne beigestanden. Aber ich würde mir sehr wünschen, dass es in Zukunft wieder besser wird.“ Sie stand auf und umarmte ihren Sohn leicht. „Ich bin unfassbar stolz auf dich, dass du dich nicht unterkriegen lässt und immer wieder aufstehst und weitermachst. Lebe deine Träume und dann sind wir glücklich. Das haben wir deiner Schwester auch immer wieder gesagt.“ Sie lächelte Hikari an und die lächelte zurück, während sie sich eng an Takeru schmiegte. „Ich bin so froh, dass wir endlich zeigen können, dass wir uns so gernhaben“, flüsterte sie leise und grinste.

Mimi warf Tai einen Blick a là: ‚Wag es dich, über unser Sexleben zu reden und du bist tot‘ zu, ehe sie auch schon mit Hikari in ein Umarmungssandwich gezogen wurde. Sie konnte verstehen, dass Taichi nicht so ganz auf Yamatos Angebot einging und sie würde ihn auch nicht dazu zwingen wollen. Sie hielt seine Hand, während er mit seinen Eltern sprach und lächelte über die Reaktion von Yuuko Yagami. „Siehst du, ich habe es dir doch gesagt alles wird gut werden.“ Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn und kuschelte sich ähnlich an ihn, wie Hikari an ihren Freund. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch für Yamato eine Freundin finden, solange es nicht Sora ist, bin ich mit allem einverstanden“, meinte sie lachend. Sie fühlte sich im Kreis ihrer alten Freunde so unfassbar wohl und nun hatte sie auch noch diesen tollen Mann an ihrer Seite. Sie lächelte Yamato an. „Deine Songs waren klasse, auch wenn meine geliebte Hohlbirne nicht verstanden hat, warum der Song auch zu uns passte.“ Sie knuffte Taichi in die Seite. „Du Depp, ich würde am liebsten in die ganze Welt schreien, dass ich dich liebe.“ Sie grinste. „Ich schätze, das ist wohl so ein Frauending. Aber ich würde dich und Yamato auch gerne Mal gemeinsam auf der Bühne sehen, ich hoffe nur, ihr knüpft nicht an eure Teenagerzeiten an, dann schlage ich eure Köpfe solange zusammen, bis ihr wieder bei Verstand seid.“ Ja mit einer Mimi war nicht zu spaßen, insbesondere dann nicht, wenn sie in einen gewissen Idioten verliebt war.

Yamato hätte Taichi am liebsten seinen E-Bass um die Ohren gehauen. „Yagami, noch so ein Spruch und Zähne meets Faust. Ich habe mich nicht verspielt, das ist künstlerische Freiheit, ja?“ Und da waren sie wieder, die zwei Streithähne, die sich liebend gerne neckten. Yamato verstand sofort, was Taichi meinte und lächelte. „Alles gut, wenn du mal eine Auszeit brauchst und Songs schreiben willst, bist du bei uns herzlich willkommen. Ich würde dir aber trotzdem anbieten, dass du deine Songs bei unserem Label schützen lässt, damit sie keiner ohne dein Einverständnis vervielfältigt.“ Der Aussprache mit seinen Eltern lauschte er schweigend und freute sich, dass das Problem scheinbar geklärt war. Sein Bruder wirkte auch zufrieden und Mimi musste natürlich auf sein Singleleben anspielen. Er seufzte auf und lachte dann laut. „Oh Gott bleib mir bloß mit der weg. Übrigens gibt es diesbezüglich Neuigkeiten.“ Er grinste voller Schadenfreude. „Takeru hat ein wenig recherchiert und einigen Stellen ein paar Zahlen zugespielt. Soras Label ist tatsächlich hoch verschuldet und wird wahrscheinlich in Insolvenz gehen müssen. Sie hat es allerdings verheimlicht und wurde vom Vorstand ihrer Position als CEO enthoben. Geschieht ihr nach der Sache beim Gig mehr als Recht. Karma ist ein Bumerang. Je weiter du ausholst, desto härter trifft er dich, wenn er zurückkommt.“ Er nahm seinen Bass wieder in die Hand und grinste. „Ich habe euch noch einen Song mitgebracht. Der ist damals entstanden, als Sora sich in eine Bitch verwandelt hat. Ich habe den Song aus der Perspektive von Tai geschrieben.“

  
_„Cold enough to chill my bones _  
_ It feels like I don't know you anymore _  
_ I don't understand why you're so cold to me _  
_ With every breath you breathe _  
_ I see there's something going on _  
_ I don't understand why you're so cold _  
  
_ Are we taking time or a time out? _  
_ I can't take the in between _  
_ Asking me for space here in my house _  
_ You know how to fuck with me _  
_ Acting like we're not together _  
_ After everything that we've been through _  
_ Sleeping up under the covers _  
_ How am I so far away from you? _  
  
_ Distant when we're kissing _  
_ Feel so different _  
_ Baby tell me how did you get so... _  
  
_ Cold enough to chill my bones _  
_ It feels like I don't know you anymore _  
_ I don't understand why you're so cold to me _  
_ With every breath you breathe _  
_ I see there's something going on _  
_ I don't understand why you're so cold, yeah _  
  
_ Woah yeah _  
_ Woah yeah _  
_ I don't understand why you're so cold _  
  
_ What you holdin' on, holdin' on for? _  
_ If you wanna leave just leave _  
_ Why you wanna bite your tongue for? _  
_ The silence is killing me _  
_ Acting like we're not together _  
_ If you don't want this, then what's the use? _  
_ Sleeping up under the covers _  
_ How am I so far away from you? _  
  
_ Distant (oh) when we're kissing (yeah) _  
_ Feel so different (yeah) _  
_ Baby tell me how did you get so... _  
  
_ Cold enough to chill my bones _  
_ It feels like I don't know you anymore _  
_ I don't understand why you're so cold to me _  
_ With every breath you breathe _  
_ I see there's something going on _  
_ I don't understand why you're so cold, yeah _  
  
_ Woah yeah _  
_ Woah yeah _  
_ I don't understand why you're so cold, yeah _  
_ So cold it's colder _  
_ Woah yeah _  
_ So cold it's colder _  
_ Woah yeah _  
_ So cold it's colder _  
_ I don't understand why you're so cold _  
  
_ Never thought that you were like this _  
_ I took the tag off of major prices _  
_ I just spent half a mill' on a chandelier _  
_ Now you tryna cut me off like a light switch, yeah _  
_ Trying to stay, and I leave _  
_ Saying that you need some time to breath _  
_ Thinking that I'm sleeping on the four letter word _  
_ But the four letter word don't sleep _  
_ We goin' two separate ways _  
_ You ain't been acting the same _  
_ You gotta go, but the way your ass used to be you gold dig every day _  
_ I split the four talk in two talk as I came but to hear what you say _  
_ Girl I tried to give you space _  
  
_ Baby tell me how did you get so cold enough to chill my bones _  
_ It feels like I don't know you anymore _  
_ I don't understand why you're so cold to me _  
_ With every breath you breathe _  
_ I see there's something going on _  
_ I don't understand why you're so cold _  
  
_ So cold it's colder _  
_ Woah yeah _  
_ So cold it's colder _  
_ Woah yeah _  
_ So cold it's colder _  
_ I don't understand why you're so cold, yeah _  
_ So cold it's colder _  
_ Woah yeah _  
_ So cold it's colder _  
_ Woah yeah _  
_ So cold it's colder _  
_ I don't understand why you're so cold”***_

Immer mehr bemerkte Tai, dass ihm das hier heute Abend doch etwas zu viel war und er verkrampfte sich kurzzeitig, in der Hoffnung, dass keiner mitbekommen hatte. „Was soll ich dazu sagen, jeder bekommt, was er verdient und das hat sie jetzt nun einmal auch und das ist auch gut so, wird schon alles seine Richtigkeit haben, so wie es ist. Aber lassen wir das mal beiseite, wir brauchen ja heute Abend nicht über solche Personen reden denke ich, oder?“ Sein Blick richtete sich auf Kari, eigentlich wollte er dazu was sagen, aber er verkniff es sich letztlich doch, schließlich war es ihr Geburtstag und seine Eltern waren ebenfalls anwesend. Stattdessen gab er Mimi sanft einen Kuss aufs Haar und flüsterte „Ich liebe Dich Prinzessin“, er wollte, dass sie zu 100% wusste, dass er sie liebte und sie auch niemals das Gefühl haben würde, dass er es nicht tat.

Den Rest des Abends hielt er die Fassade des fröhlichen Taichis, den alle kannten, aufrecht, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie schlecht es ihm eigentlich wirklich ging. Und er versuchte auch, dass Mimi das nicht so merken würde, obwohl er im Unterbewusstsein sicher sein konnte, dass sie das zu 100% bemerkt hatte. Gegen drei Uhr morgens verabschiedeten sie sich schließlich, denn sie würden ja noch etwas an Fahrt haben.

„Genieß den restlichen Abend noch, Kari und wenn was ist, ruf an ja?“, er umarmte sie kurz aber herzlich und machte sich, nachdem Mimi sich ebenfalls verabschiedet hatte, mit ihr auf den Weg zum Auto, sie hatten vorher schon abgemacht, dass sie zurück fahren würde, also setzte er sich auf den Beifahrersitz und schaute aus dem Fenster als sie Richtung nachhause fuhren. Er lauschte der Musik und ließ seinen Blick nach draußen gleiten. Er kämpfte darum, stark zu bleiben und im Augenblick klappte dies auch relativ gut.

Der Blondschopf grinste doch etwas. „Ach, nimm ihm das nicht übel, Kari, er ist immerhin dein Bruder“, den Kuss erwiderte er nur allzu gerne lächelnd, bevor er zuhörte, was Matt erzählte. Die Arme ließ er dabei um Kari gelegt und genoss ihre Nähe. „Ja das stimmt, sie haben falsche Angaben beim Finanzamt gemacht und somit Straftaten begangen, das Label ist pleite und hat Insolvenz angemeldet mit dem verdienten Geld wurde nicht richtig gewirtschaftet, also ist das die logische Konsequenz für Alles, aber wenn es jemand verdient hat, ganz ehrlich, dann sie, so viel Leid, wie sie Anderen angetan hat, ist das ja nur gerecht. finde ich“, ein Grinsen konnte er sich doch nicht ganz verkneifen, er mochte es, wenn Karma zurückschlug und vor Allem, wenn es dann noch die Richtigen traf.  
„Der Song ist cool, Matt, den solltet ihr veröffentlichen, dann kriegt sie noch einmal schön ne Abreibung und die hat sie ja mehr als nur verdient“, er wunderte sich bloß, wieso Taichi heute so launisch war, aber dachte dann nicht weiter darüber nach, als es Mitternacht war, stießen alle zusammen an auf Karis Geburtstag und er freute sich, seine Liebste so ausgelassen zu sehen.  
Als sich auch die Letzten verabschiedet hatten, übergab er Kari seine Wohnungsschlüssel.  
„Du als Einzige sollst meine Zweitschlüssel für die Wohnung bekommen, ich wollte dir nichts kaufen, weil das hier für mich einen viel persönlicheren Wert hat, Liebling“, ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. „Du hast mein Herz und die Schlüssel zu meinem Zuhause, denn egal, wo wir sind, solange du bei mir bist, habe ich immer das Gefühl, dass ich zu Hause bin. Noch mal alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Liebling“, sanft zog er sie an sich und verwickelte sie in einen liebevollen und innigen Kuss und fühlte in diesem Moment nichts weiter als Glück und Liebe.

Den Rest des Abends redeten sie noch, Yamato spielte ein paar weitere Songs und berichtete Takeru, dass ein neues Album bereits in Arbeit war, ehe er die beiden Pärchen um kurz nach Mitternacht, nachdem sie angestoßen hatten, auch schon verließ, da er am nächsten Morgen früh im Studio sein musste. Er hatte Hikari ein neues Kameraobjektiv geschenkt, dass zu ihrer Kamera passte, die sie zu ihrem 23. Geburtstag von ihren Eltern und Freunden als gemeinsames Geschenk erhalten hatte. Irgendwie war Taichi in seinen Augen komisch, aber das war vermutlich wohl nur die Anspannung. Daher sprach er das Thema Sora auch nicht weiter an.

Hikari genoss ihren Geburtstag in vollen Zügen. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht, dass ihr Andere etwas schenkten, aber ihr Bruder und Mimi sowie Yamato hatten es sich trotzdem nicht nehmen lassen und auch ihre Eltern waren wie immer unverbesserlich. Sie hatte sich über die Geschenke der anderen sehr gefreut, aber atmete doch auf, als sie um drei Uhr endlich mit Takeru alleine war. Als er ihr seinen Schlüssel überreichte, hatte sie schon wieder Tränen in den Augen und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Oh Keru, ein tolleres Geschenk und einen schöneren Liebesbeweis hättest du mir nicht machen können. Ich freue mich von Herzen darüber!“ Sie ließ sich auf den Kuss ein und lächelte ihn dabei voller Liebe an. „Ich bin so froh, dass wir es nicht mehr verstecken müssen, ich freue mich auf meine Zukunft mit dir.“ Sie waren bisher noch nicht weiter gegangen, als Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen, weil sie den richtigen Moment abwarten wollten, aber sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass dieser Zeitpunkt vielleicht genau gerade gekommen war, also ließ sie beim Küssen eine Hand unter Takerus Shirt wandern und strich über seinen gut trainierten Oberkörper. Durch das Basketball spielen war sein Body wirklich gut in Form. „Ich liebe dich so sehr“, flüsterte sie und knabberte leicht an seinem Ohr.

Takeru fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, dass sie sich so über sein Geschenk freute.  
„Ich bin auch froh, dass wir es nicht mehr verstecken müssen, das wäre auf Dauer wirklich belastend und absolut nervig gewesen und verdammt anstrengend wahrscheinlich auch.“ Irgendwie schien sie einen Stimmungsumschwung zu haben, denn so wie sie ihn berührte und ihre Tonlage ließen durchblicken, dass sie was ganz anderes im Sinn hatte, also vernünftig zu sein und irgendwie machte ihn das nervös, aber auch an und das war wiederum verdammt kompliziert.  
Ein bisschen necken wollte er sie aber dann doch noch, mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen versteht sich. „Entweder dir steigt der Alkohol zu Kopf oder dein Hormonspiegel dreht gerade komplett frei, meine Liebste, mal sehen was wir machen können, um den wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, ich bin sicher uns fällt da was ein.“

Er schmunzelte, sein T-Shirt ließ sie ihm an, wenn dann sollte sie es auch richtig machen, also beschloss er, etwas nachzuhelfen und zog sich kurzerhand sein Shirt über den Kopf und warf es irgendwo auf den Boden hin. Und ja, er konnte es kaum erwarten zu sehen, was sich unter ihrem Kleid verbarg, denn das hatte sie bisher immer vor ihm versteckt.

Er drückte sie enger an sich, dass sie seine Hitze, die sein Körper ausstrahlte, auch spüren konnte und begann sie wieder leidenschaftlich zu küssen, während er langsam den Reißverschluss von ihrem Kleid öffnete.

Hikari lachte leicht. „Dir war es doch auch lieber so, mein Herr, sonst hätten wir es den Anderen bereits auf dem Charity Gig sagen können.“ Frech streckte sie ihm die Zunge heraus, sie liebte es, ihren Keru zu necken. Ihr Keru… wie lange hatte sie sich gewünscht, das sagen zu können.  
„Und ich habe weder einen zu hohen Alkoholpegel, noch dreht mein Hormonhaushalt ab, einzig deine Anwesenheit macht mich verrückt.“ Sie war wieder näher zu ihm getreten und hauchte mit sanfter Stimme in sein Ohr. „Oh ja, ich glaube auch, dass dir da eine ganze Menge einfallen wird.“  
Schließlich hatte sie ja ihre Hand unter sein Shirt wandern lassen und scheinbar wurde es ihrem Keru nun auch zu heiß, denn er zog es kurzerhand für sie aus und drückte sich an sie. Der Kuss, der sie erwartete, war voller Leidenschaft und Hikari realisierte nur am Rande ihres Verstandes, dass sie gleich nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihrem Freund stehen würde. Sie ließ ihn aber gewähren und als er den Reißverschluss vollständig geöffnet hatte, streifte sie sich selbst die Träger von den Schultern und die rote Hülle um sie herum verschwand und sie stand in roter Spitzenunterwäsche vor ihm und grinste. Die Reaktion folgte so gleich denn sie konnte deutlich die Wölbung in seiner Hose sehen und kicherte. „Du packst mich aus, als wäre ich ein Geschenk, dabei ist doch mein Geburtstag heute.“ Sie ging in die Hocke und öffnete seinen Hosenknopf. „Jetzt bin ich dran mit auspacken.“ Und mit zwei Handgriffen war die Hose auf dem Boden gelandet und sie standen sich nur noch in Unterwäsche gegenüber. Ein leichter Rotschimmer lag auf Hikaris Wangen. Sie kam wieder hoch, legte ihre Hände um seinen Nacken und begann erneut, ihn voller Liebe und Leidenschaft zu küssen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> * Let the world know von Dead by April  
** Yours to hold von Skillet  
*** Cold von Maroon 5


	9. Taichis Vergangenheit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo und willkommen zum neuen Kapitel. Wie der Titel schon sagt, erfahrt ihr hier noch ein wenig mehr über Tais Vergangenheit.

_Donnerstag, 3. März 2016_

_Wohnung von Mimi, Akihabara, Tokyo_

Mimi hatte ein ganz komisches Bauchgefühl, wenn sie ihren Freund ansah. Er sagte ihr immer wieder an diesem Abend, dass er sie liebte und sie freute sich darüber, aber sie brauchte nur in seine Augen zu schauen und wusste, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Er wirkte so… verkrampft und nervös und das konnte er vor Mimi auch nicht mit seiner guten Laune überdecken. Sie war einfach daran gewöhnt, Menschen die ganze Zeit über zu analysieren und gerade bei ihrem Freund fiel es ihr noch leichter. Aber sie hielt den Mund, sie wollte Hikari ihren Geburtstag nicht versauen und er sah das wohl genauso. Um Mitternacht stießen sie an und sie überreichte Hikari ihr Geschenk, über das sie sich riesig freute. Hikaris Eltern waren gegen ein Uhr gegangen, Yamato bereits um kurz nach Mitternacht, sodass die beiden Pärchen alleine geblieben waren. Sie hatten noch zusammengesessen, doch gegen drei Uhr entschieden sie sich dann, aufzubrechen, immerhin musste Mimi noch fahren und war schon ziemlich müde. Auch sie umarmte Hikari herzlich. „Süße, vielen Dank für die Einladung, es war toll mal wieder Zeit mit euch zu verbringen, wir sehen uns!“

Kaum saßen sie im Auto, drehte ihr Freund das Radio auf und lauschte der Musik, während sie fuhr. Ohne von der Straße aufzublicken, sagte sie mit ernster Stimme. „So, jetzt sind wir alleine, du kannst aufhören Theater zu spielen. Sag mir, was mit dir los ist. Ich sehe, dass etwas nicht stimmt und versuch dich nicht herauszureden.“

Irgendwo hatte Tai es schon geahnt, dass Mimi das nicht unkommentiert lassen würde, er hatte nur keine Ahnung, wie er und wo er anfangen sollte und während sie fuhr, wollte er das überhaupt nicht besprechen, also wartete er, bis sie zu Hause angekommen und oben in der Wohnung waren. Er lehnte sich an den Tisch, der im Wohnzimmer stand, und sah sie an.

„Jeden Morgen stehe ich auf und denke, alles ist gut dann gehe ich ins Bad und sehe mein Spiegelbild und sehe all die Verfehlungen, die ich bin, und dann kommen die Zweifel wieder hoch, die vielleicht Schwachsinn sind, ich weiß. dass du mich liebst das zeigst du mir oft genug und ich habe meine Gefühle für dich auch nie in Frage gestellt, ich wollte auf dem schnellstmöglichen Weg wieder gefestigt sein und nicht irgendein Wrack, das nichts auf die Reihe bekommt, ich habe oft das Gefühl, dass du mehr verdienst, als mich, was Besseres, einen Mann, der fest im Leben steht, der nicht so gebrochen ist, wie ich es bin und so oft tut es mir leid, dass du das alles immer mitmachen musst und egal was ich sage oder mache, du bist immer bei mir und jedes Mal merke ich, wie sehr ich dich brauche, du bist die Einzige, die auch nur annähernd versteht, wie es in mir aussieht.

Du hast mir am Anfang gesagt, ich solle nicht für Andere leben, sondern für mich, aber würde ich nur für mich leben, bliebe Nichts außer Schmerz und Kummer. Ich liebe Dich Mimi, so sehr wie ich noch nie eine Frau geliebt habe und so oft tut es mir leid, dass ich dir immerzu Probleme mache oder dich in den ganzen Mist mit reinziehe. Wenn Kari Probleme hatte, kam sie immer zu mir und ich habe ihr geholfen, irgendwann wurde es weniger, bis es ganz aufgehört hat und jetzt… jetzt hat sie T.K. und ich freue mich auch für sie… , aber jetzt habe ich sie auch verloren, wie sie vorhin mir zu verstehen gegeben hat, jetzt braucht sie mich nicht mehr, meine Hilfe oder meinen Schutz, Nichts mehr von alldem und das war wie ein Stich ins Herz, das tat höllisch weh, aber ich habe es einfach runter geschluckt, ich wollte ihr die Party nicht versauen. Sie hat sich von mir abgewandt und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.“

„Die bisherigen Therapien bestanden aus Medikamenten, Antidepressiva oder ganz häufig auch Xanax, es sollte die Angst lösen, aber es hatte alles nur schlimmer gemacht, ich hab Dinge gesehen, die nicht existiert haben Mimi, ich hatte noch mehr Panik als ohne das Zeug gehabt, ich hab nicht mehr geschlafen, gar nicht, aber ich habe es Allen verschwiegen und so getan, als sei alles super und niemand hat das bemerkt, ich war zum Teil abhängig von dem Zeug, bis ich Filmrisse bekam und nicht mehr wusste, was ich vor fünf Minuten gemacht habe, ich hab das Zeug abgesetzt. Aber diese Filmrisse und Panikattacken habe ich zum Teil heute noch, wenn ich nicht weiß, was ich dann und dann gemacht habe, bekomme ich Panik, ich werde nicht aggressiv oder gewalttätig, ich bekam einfach nur eine Heidenangst, weil ich es nicht beeinflussen konnte, ich habe Angst , dass mich das immer verfolgt, es lässt mich nach den ganzen Jahren immer noch nicht los, diese ganzen Songs, durch die weiß ich, was passiert ist, sonst könnte ich mich an Manches wahrscheinlich nicht mehr erinnern, einmal vor ein oder zwei Jahren ist es mir passiert , dass ich vergessen hatte, wie Kari heißt, das war mir absolut unangenehm gewesen, ich habe mich geschämt für mich selbst. Alle lieben diesen fröhlichen und unbekümmerten Tai, der ich war vor 15 Jahren, aber ob von dem noch was übrig ist, das bezweifle ich um ehrlich zu sein, in den Momenten, wo ich mit dir bin, da bin ich wirklich glücklich, ohne dir was vorzuspielen, aber mit mehreren Leuten, nein, keine Chance, das ist mir zu viel, ich weiß, dass Mum mich liebt, aber als sie mich umarmt hat, lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter und ich stand kurz davor, einfach zu gehen, aber das hätte nur noch mehr Aufsehen erregt und das wollte ich unter keinen Umständen haben, weder für mich noch für dich.“ Langsam ging er zum Sofa rüber und setzte sich hin und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durchs Haar.

„Ich halte fest an dem, was wir haben, dass wir eine Zukunft haben können, das lässt mich weitermachen, aber ich hatte immer andere Vorstellungen gehabt, als wie es jetzt ist, ich wollte für dich da sein und dir eine starke Schulter geben können und jetzt ist es genau umgekehrt, ich weiß nicht mehr, wer ich bin, ob gut oder schlecht, ganz zu schweigen von dem, was ich sein will, ich hasse es mein Ich im Spiegel zu sehen, ich würde ihn am Liebsten jedes Mal zerstören, nur um mich selbst nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.“ Lange hatte er angehalten, jahrelang und wochenlang seine Gefühle niemals herausgelassen, sie immer zurückgehalten, weil er sich geschämt hatte zu weinen, er wollte niemals weinen, aber jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr zurückhalten, er stützte das Gesicht in seine Hände und weinte, ohne es kontrollieren zu können, sie anzusehen, das konnte er gerade einfach nicht. „Ich bin am Ende meiner Kräfte und ich wollte das auch nie, dass Alles so kommt, wie es kam…ich schaffe das nicht mehr alleine...bitte hilf mir…“

Die ganze Fahrt über äußerte sich Taichi nicht mehr und Mimi hatte bereits entschieden, dass sie es dabei belassen würde, als er sich im Wohnzimmer an den Tisch lehnte, sie anschaute und zu sprechen begann. Seine Worte zerrissen ihr das Herz, es war so schrecklich zu sehen, wie sehr er litt. „Stopp Taichi, STOPP! Ich erwarte doch nicht, dass du von heute auf morgen so tust, als wäre alles in Ordnung… du hast die letzten Jahre die Hölle auf Erden gelebt, wenn ich das von dir verlangen würde, dann wäre ich diejenige, die dich nicht verdient hätte. Tai, du bist der wundervollste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist und ich nehme dich so, wie du bist. Und wenn dir nach Schreien und Weinen zumute ist, dann tu es einfach. Und wenn ich dein Boxsack sein soll, dann tue ich das auch. Das Einzige, was ich mir wünsche ist, dass du mit dir selbst und deinem Leben wieder zufrieden sein kannst. Hör auf zu denken, dass du kaputt bist, das stimmt nicht, du bist nicht kaputt, lass deinen Wunden die Zeit, die sie zum Heilen brauchen. Denk nicht an mich, denk in erster Linie jetzt mal an dich. Ich wäre nicht mit dir zusammen, wenn ich nicht dazu bereit wäre, mich deinen Problemen zu stellen. Eheleute schwören sich doch, dass sie zueinander halten, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten. Dann haben wir jetzt eben die schlechte Zeit, aber sieh es doch mal so, es kann nur noch bergauf gehen, also hör auf, dir den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, dass du gebrochen wärst. Das Einzige, dass ich sehe, ist den Mann, den ich bedingungslos und mehr als alles andere liebe.“

Die Problematik mit Hikari war deutlich komplizierter und verursachte Kopfschmerzen bei Mimi. „Ach Tai, deine Schwester ist erwachsen geworden und sie weiß doch auch, dass du eigene Probleme hast, du weißt wie sensibel und rücksichtsvoll sie ist, sie liebt dich bedingungslos und auch wenn sie jetzt mit Takeru zusammen ist, du bist immer noch ihr Bruder und sie hat das ganz bestimmt nicht so gemeint, sie ist doch selbst verwirrt von alldem und die letzten Jahre zu sehen, wie schrecklich es dir ging, war für sie vermutlich auch schwer zu ertragen. Sie hat sich nicht von dir abgewandt, rede dir das nicht ein, sie wird immer für dich da sein, so wie du für sie da bist, auch wenn ihr Fokus jetzt auf jemand anderem liegt, so ist das bei uns beiden doch auch, Tai. Mach dir nicht so einen Kopf.“ Sie war aufgestanden und hatte ihn fest in die Arme gezogen, eine Hand an seinem Hinterkopf, die übers Haar strich, die Andere auf seinem Rücken, die ihm Halt geben sollte.

Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, was ihre Kollegen mit ihrem Freund angestellt hatten. „Ja sind die denn alle verrückt geworden!“ Mimi wurde nun laut, sie war angepisst und wütend. „Wie kann man denn jemanden so mit Medikamenten vollpumpen… nur weil man die Angst und Panik nicht spürt, heißt es doch nicht, dass sie plötzlich nicht mehr da ist. Manchen meiner Kollegen gehört die Lizenz entzogen, das macht mich so wütend, verdammt.“ Sie ließ ihn los, ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen und schrie frustriert auf. „Sie haben dich ja quasi in die Medikamentensucht getrieben, dass du heute noch darunter leidest, ist schrecklich.“ Sie hatte angefangen zu weinen, aus Frust, aus Sorge und aus purer Verzweiflung. „Ich kann etwas gegen die Panikattacken machen, das kann man mit Hypnose oder Entspannungsübungen gut in den Griff bekommen, aber du musst dich darauf einlassen. Die Panikattacken müssen wir bewältigen, sonst wird es dir nie besser gehen! Medikamente sind keine Dauerlösung, das war unverantwortlich. Ich bin so froh, dass du von dem Zeug weg bist… das war so gefährlich… oh Gott Tai...“ Sie warf sich ihm in die Arme, schlang diese um seinen Oberkörper und schluchzte hemmungslos in sein Shirt. Ihre Nerven lagen absolut blank.

„Weißt du Tai, ich freue mich darauf, deine neuen Seiten kennenzulernen, es ist nicht mehr wie vor 15 Jahren, diese Zeit ist vorbei und das ist auch gut so, wenn ich sehe, wie sich Manche entwickelt haben… Ich werde dir dabei helfen, dass du nach und nach wieder zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen eingehen kannst, aber überstürze es nicht, es kann Jahre dauern, bis du endgültig mit Allem abgeschlossen hast und die Menschen, die dich wirklich lieben, werden auf diesen Zeitpunkt warten. Ich werde dir den Rücken stärken, wo ich kann. Und gemeinsam werden wir an deinem neuen Ich arbeiten, damit du wieder hundert Prozent du sein kannst und wer dich dann nicht akzeptiert, der hat in deinem Leben auch nichts mehr verloren, so hart wie das klingt, aber ich bin froh, dass Sora endlich ihr wahres Gesicht gezeigt hat, solche Leute brauchen wir in unserem Leben nicht.“ Als er schließlich auch zu weinen begann, liefen Mimis Tränen wieder stärker und sie schloss ihn auf dem Sofa einfach nur stumm in ihre Arme und sie weinten eine ganze Weile, ehe Mimi ihre Sprache wiederfand. „Lass es raus, Tai, danach geht‘s dir besser. Es ist okay, zu weinen und sich einzugestehen, dass man nicht weiterkommt. Das ist mein Tai… der keine Angst davor hat, zuzugeben, wenn er nicht mehr weiterweiß und um Hilfe zu bitten. Das ist für mich wahrer Mut.“ Sie lächelte leicht und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. „Zusammen schaffen wir das, hab keine Angst mehr vor der Zukunft, ich bin für dich da und irgendwann kommt der Tag, an dem ich mich an deine Schulter lehnen kann, wenn ich nicht weiterkomme, daran glaube ich ganz fest.“

Eigentlich hatte Tai damit gerechnet, die Ansage seines Lebens zu kassieren, doch stattdessen tat sie etwas ganz Anderes, sie ermutigte ihn, weiter zu machen, zu sein, wer er sein wollte und das Wichtigste, sie liebte ihn mit alle den Fehlern, die er hatte, doch das Dunkle, was sich die Jahre in ihm eingenistet hatte, ließ ihn immer wieder an seinem Vorhaben scheitern. Dies war sein Problem in der Digiwelt schon gewesen, er wollte alles alleine schaffen, weil er nicht wollte, dass seinen Freunden etwas zustoßen würde, schmerzlich hatte er damals feststellen müssen, dass es falscher Mut war, der ihn dazu trieb, so ein Egoist zu sein, doch bemerkt hatte er es zu spät und die Jahre über war er in dieses Muster zurückgefallen.

„Du weißt noch nicht alles, Mimi…was die ganzen Jahre passiert ist, ist nur einen Bruchteil.... ich habe Kari damals ziemlich verletzt, nicht körperlich, aber seelisch, nach der Sache mit Davis hatte sie mich gebraucht und ich hatte sie sitzen lassen, für Sora, das habe ich mir nie verziehen, sie mir schon vor Jahren, aber ich kann mir das nicht vergeben, wie egoistisch ich war und dann wollte sie für mich da sein, als es mir schlecht ging und ich wollte ihre Hilfe nicht, ich habe mich so schuldig gefühlt, ich sollte doch auf sie aufpassen nicht sie auf mich, ich habe es damals auf meine Weise gemacht, nach dem das mit Davis und Kari vorbei war, habe ich ihm geschworen, wenn er ihr noch einmal zu nahe kommt, schlage ich ihn grün und blau, ich war so unfassbar wütend auf ihn, obwohl ja eigentlich Kari damit drin hing, ich wollte es aber nicht sehen, ich wollte nicht sehen, dass Kari solche Dinge macht, das passte nicht in mein Bild rein, was ich von ihr hatte... und ich hatte wieder das Gefühl, sie nicht genug davor beschützt zu haben. Ich wollte ihr immer das Gefühl geben, dass sie vor nichts Angst haben muss, weil ich bei ihr bin und jetzt… sie braucht und will es nicht mehr, aber ich brauche es, das war eins der Dinge die letzten Jahre, die ich wenigstens noch hinbekommen habe, wahrscheinlich brauche ich sie mehr, als sie mich braucht, ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass T.K. sie beschützen wird, wenn was ist… aber wen soll ich dann beschützen?“

„Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass mir der Kopf bald platzt, wenn ich an die Therapien denke… wäre es nur das Xanax gewesen, wäre es vermutlich nicht so schlimm geworden. Hast du die richtige Akte über mich bekommen oder die, wo alles schöngeredet wurde und ich angeblich keine Mitarbeit bei den Therapien gezeigt habe? Ich kann nicht mehr sagen, was die mir alles gegeben haben, sie haben mir Medikamente gegeben, die ich nicht gebraucht hatte z.B. IMAP, wieso Medikamente, die bei Schizophrenie helfen sollen? Ich hatte niemals Probleme mit Schizophrenie, gingen die Nebenwirkungen von Xanax oder IMAP los, haben sie mir Rivotril gegeben, irgendwann konnte ich das körperlich nicht mehr verpacken und bin einfach zusammengebrochen und im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht, den Ärzten haben sie erzählt, ich hätte versucht, mich umzubringen und ganz ehrlich, danach stand ich kurz davor, ich wollte nicht mehr zu irgendeinem scheiß Psychologen, der mir wieder alles erzählt, was ich eh schon weiß und mir wieder irgendein Medikament aufzwingt, was ich nicht brauche, es tut mir leid, dass ich dir gegenüber anfangs so schroff war, aber ich hatte keine Lust mehr auf noch irgendeine Therapie oder irgendwelche Bögen auszufüllen, die ich schon hundert Mal ausgefüllt hatte, weil nach der Rivotril Sache war ich süchtig nach dem Zeug, die Suchtgefahr bei dem Zeug ist so hoch wie bei den ganzen chemischen Drogen, ich konnte nicht genug von dem Zeug kriegen, aber ich wusste im Kopf es ist nicht richtig und das war ein verdammter Teufelskreis, irgendwann hat ausgerechnet Matt mich ausgetrickst und in eine Entzugsklinik gesteckt und das war vermutlich eine lebensrettende Entscheidung, Kari hat er gesagt, ich wäre zu irgendeiner Kur gefahren, ich wollte nicht, dass sie enttäuscht von mir ist. Ich würde auch niemand Anderen mehr in Sachen Therapie vertrauen außer dir.“

Er holte erst einmal tief Luft, dass zerrte alles an seinen Nerven und an seiner Substanz. Nachdem sie anfing zu weinen, hielt er sie fest in seinen Armen. „Aber weißt du, egal wie oft mich das Leben noch in die Knie zwingt, niemals lasse ich dich alleine, ich kann nicht in erster Linie an mich denken, weil du mein Leben bist, Mimi, verstehst du nicht? Manchmal macht es mir regelrecht Angst, was ich für dich fühle, aber es fühlt sich auch richtig an, wenn du bei mir bist, ich kann dir nicht sagen, ich ändere mich jetzt, aber ich weiß auch nicht, ob es gut wäre, wenn ich ein komplett anderer Mensch werden würde als ich jetzt bin. Wenn ich nachts schweißgebadet aufwache und sehe, dass du neben mir liegst, dann weiß ich, dass in dem Moment alles Ok ist und es nur ein Traum war, ich kann alleine nur schlecht schlafen, ich brauche deine Nähe, Wärme und vor Allem deine Liebe und ich versuche dir so gut ich kann alles zurück zu geben Mimi, wenn ich überhaupt eine Zukunft sehe, dann mit niemand Anderem als mit dir, das hätte mir damals schon klar sein müssen, aber das war es leider nicht… ich glaube von einer Ehe sind wir beide noch ziemlich weit entfernt, aber wenn ich eines Tages heiraten wollen würde, wüsste ich keine perfektere Frau dafür als dich, du bist die Frau, der mein Herz gehört, die Einzige, mit der ich mein Leben teilen will auch, wenn ich viele Dinge auslöschen möchte… ich vertraue dir in dem, was du tust und wenn du Hypnose als guten Weg siehst, dann ja, dann bin ich gewillt, es zu versuchen, ich bin gewillt, alles zu tun was mir eine glücklich Zukunft mit dir bringt.“  
Langsam hob er ihren Kopf an, damit er sie ansehen konnte und sie ihn auch ansehen musste. „Ich liebe Dich, das darfst du niemals vergessen, egal was auch passieren wird.“ Langsam schloss er die Augen und zog sie zu einem innigen und gefühlvollen Kuss zu sich heran, obwohl es auch etwas von Verzweiflung hatte, was in dem Kuss mitschwang, wusste er sie würde es verstehen, sie war sein Fels in der Brandung, den er jetzt mehr denn je brauchte und er würde versuchen so für sie zu sein, wie sie es gerade für ihn war. Denn das was sie hatten, das war in seinen Augen der Beweis dafür, dass es die wahre Liebe immer noch gab und sie es wert war, dafür zu kämpfen.

Als er ansetzte, dass Mimi noch immer nicht alles wüsste, nickte sie nur leicht, sie hatte sich das schon fast gedacht, nachdem was er zuvor erzählt hatte. Sie kannte viele der Medikamente, wusste genau, wie sie wirkten und so langsam aber sicher setzte sich in ihrem Kopf das Puzzle zusammen und sie hatte so eine Ahnung, dass er mehr hinter sich hatte, als zu diesem Zeitpunkt offensichtlich war. „Hör auf dir Gedanken um die Vergangenheit zu machen, Tai. Wir alle wissen, dass Sora ein manipulatives Miststück ist und es wird Zeit, dass du damit abschließt. Kari hat dir verziehen, also verzeih dir endlich selbst, die ganzen Schuldgefühle sind absolutes Gift für deine Psyche, mein Lieber. Und ja, ich war damals auch etwas überrascht von deiner Schwester, aber es gehört dazu, dass man Fehler macht, daraus hat sie mehr gelernt, als wenn man sie ihr ganzes Leben lang in Watte gepackt hätte.“ Sie musste wieder an Ken denken, den hätte sie gerne mal in einer Sitzung analysiert, sie fand Persönlichkeitsstörungen so wahnsinnig spannend und es war ja auch nicht grundlos, dass sie Taichi zugewiesen bekommen hatte, immerhin würde sie ihre Abschlussarbeit über ihn verfassen. Auf die Frage, wen er denn beschützen sollte, zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch. „Mich zum Beispiel, du Knalltüte? Oder vielleicht auch später einmal deine Kinder? Die werden einen Vater brauchen, der bereit ist, sie um jeden Preis zu beschützen und der wirst du definitiv sein.“ Sie lächelte leicht, aber was danach kam, ließ sie etwas blass werden, auch wenn sie teilweise schon wusste, was man ihm verabreicht hatte.

Als er wieder anfing, sich zu entschuldigen, wehrte sie ab. „Schluss jetzt mit den ganzen Entschuldigungen, es lag nicht in deiner Verantwortung, Punkt! Ich weiß, was man dir gegeben hat und wie oft du in Krankenhäusern warst, aber ich wollte von dir wissen, wie es dazu kam, weil deine Akte ein völlig anderes Bild von dir gibt, als ich es gehabt habe und mein Eindruck, dass da ordentlich gepfuscht wurde, hat sich gerade bestätigt.“ Sie hörte schweigend zu, aber an dem Punkt mit der Entzugsklinik unterbrach sie ihn und ihr Ausdruck war bitterernst geworden. „Sieh mich an Taichi.“ Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen und hatte eine Hand unter sein Kinn gelegt, damit er sich nicht abwenden wollte. „Die ganzen Medikamente, deine komischen Stimmungsschwankungen, die Filmrisse, die Panikattacken, die Klinik… Taichi, was hast du noch genommen? Alkohol? Härtere Drogen? Das alles sind Nebenwirkungen vom Xanax mit den anderen Medikamenten und Alkohol.“ Ihre Augen hatten sich in Erkennen geweitet und ihr liefen wieder die Tränen übers Gesicht.

„Was hast du dir nur selbst all die Jahre angetan… warum? Aber ich helfe dir da raus und wenn ich dir hundert Arschtritte verpassen muss… Aber ich werde mich bei Yamato noch bedanken müssen, es war das einzig Richtige und scheinbar bist du ihm deswegen ja auch nicht mehr böse.“ Sie atmete einen Moment durch, ehe sie weitersprach. „In meinem Therapieansatz bekommst du, außer Pflanzenpräparaten in Form von Tee, überhaupt nichts an Medikamenten, ich will wissen, wer DU wirklich bist und nicht, wozu die Medikamente dich machen und gemacht haben.“   
Von ihm im Arm gehalten zu werden, tat unfassbar gut und Mimi konnte vermutlich nur im Ansatz erahnen, wie es in ihrem Freund im Moment aussehen musste. „Taichi, es ist gut, ich vertraue dir und ich liebe dich mehr, als ich als deine Therapeutin vermutlich sollte, aber vielleicht ist es auch unsere Liebe, die deiner Seele endlich Heilung schenken wird. Ich habe keine Angst vor der Person die du jetzt bist, ich will auch gar nicht, dass du dich veränderst, mir ist nur wichtig, dass du am Ende sagen kannst: Ich bin 100% Taichi Yagami, ob diese Seite nun allen passt oder nicht, ich liebe dich so wie du bist und ich wünsche mir nur, dass du immer ehrlich bist, mehr erwarte ich nicht von dir. Und wir werden alles ausprobieren, was ich in meinem Repertoire habe und dann schaffen wir das auch.“ Nun war er es, der ihren Kopf anhob und sie küssten sich innig und Mimi wusste, wie verzweifelt er all die Jahre gewesen sein musste. Aber das hatte jetzt ein Ende, denn sie würde ihn da rausholen.

Ihre Worte hallten in seinem Inneren wie nichts je zuvor, sie war dabei, alles zu wissen und das bereitete Tai Angst, Angst, die er zuletzt vor Jahren so stark empfunden hatte, er hatte gehofft, der Kuss könnte ihn beruhigen, die negativen Gedanken vertreiben, aber das trat einfach nicht ein.   
Sein Körper befand sich auf dem Weg in eine Schockstarre und er löste den Kuss abrupt, er hatte keinen Ausweg mehr, er konnte nicht flüchten, sie hatte ihn vor die Wand gestellt und zielte verbal wie mit einer Pistole auf ihn und seine Panik wuchs, er spürte, wie sein Herz zu rasen begann und er anfing zu schwitzen, er wollte weg, einfach nur noch raus hier, aber er fand keine Zuflucht.   
Ein Patient, das war er für sie, eine Aufgabe, die sie zu bewältigen hatte und danach frei sein würde von ihm, das redeten die Stimmen ihm ein, doch dieses wusste er anzuzweifeln, nein, so war sie nicht, für den Moment war er unfähig zu sprechen und er bekam Kopfschmerzen, die Uhr auf der Anrichte, sie tickte ohne aufzuhören und sie würde sein Trommelfell noch zerplatzen lassen, so laut war es, wieso machte es Mimi nichts aus? Er begann schon zu zittern und hatte schwitzige Hände und dieses Ticken, es wurde immer unerträglicher für ihn, irgendjemand musste die Uhr manipuliert haben, jemand, der ihm schaden wollte und das würde auch Mimi in Gefahr bringen. Er wollte ruhig bleiben doch das war undenkbar, Mimi war ruhig, wieso nur? Er fühlte sich zunehmend schlechter und schrie schon fast.

„Stell es ab! Bitte mach, dass es aufhört, hörst du das denn nicht?“ Verzweifelt sah er sie an doch sie tat nichts, er ging verkrampft und zitternd zur Anrichte und schmiss diese Uhr gegen die Wand in der Hoffnung es lindert den Schmerz.

Fassungslos starrte er seine Hände an, dort war Blut, seine Hände waren blutverschmiert, obwohl dort kein Blut sein konnte, es war nicht sein Blut, er musste irgendwem wehgetan haben, das ließ die Panik in ihm weiter wachsen und es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis er Mimi wieder ansah, doch was er hinter ihr sah, versetzte ihn nur noch mehr in Angst.

Hinter ihr war Agumon, an seinem Arm eine Teufelsspirale und Mimi stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, sie schien es einfach nicht zu bemerken. „Mimi, los du musst weg da, er wird dir sonst noch wehtun, ich weiß es, wieso stehst du da noch? Du musst weglaufen, verstehst du nicht?“, ihm war das nicht begreiflich, wieso das alles so war. „Agumon, ich bitte dich, du musst Niemandem mehr wehtun, nie wieder, hörst du mich?“, mit etwas schnelleren Schritten stellte er sich schützend vor Mimi, sein Partner Digimon schien ihn nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Verzweifelt sank er auf die Knie. „Erkennst du mich denn nicht, mein Freund? Du bist nicht böse, du bist doch gut, wieso willst du mir wehtun?“ Die Stimmen in seinem Kopf sagten ihm immer wieder, dass er Agumon damals im Stich gelassen hatte und es seine Schuld gewesen ist, dass Agumon damals gefangen genommen wurde.

„Du solltest doch aufpassen… wie konnte der Kaiser dich wieder in seine Gewalt bekommen? Wieso ist Ken jetzt wieder böse geworden?“, er richtete kurzzeitig seinen Blick auf Mimi.

Seine Pupillen waren geweitet und mittlerweile war er schon fast nass geschwitzt, die Worte, die er sprach, ergaben keinen Sinn, nichts war hier, die Wohnung war ruhig, aber nicht für ihn, er fühlte sich, als würde sie ihn überhaupt nicht ernst nehmen, sie erkannte den Ernst der Lage nicht, Agumon war wieder in der Gewalt des Kaisers und er war hilflos, er war überfordert, er hatte Angst und er wusste, es war seine Schuld, die Stimmen hatten recht, er hätte ihn besser schützen müssen, er hatte nun schon wieder versagt und das Beste wäre, wenn Agumon ihn zerstören würde.

„Mimi, er ist wieder da… Ken, er ist wieder böse geworden und hat Agumon in seiner Gewalt, siehst du denn nicht seine Augen und die schwarze Spirale um seinen Arm? Wieso läufst du nicht weg?“ Langsam stand er auf.

Dieses Mal schrie er sie an, aber nicht auf aggressiver Art und Weise, sondern in seiner Stimme schwang Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit mit und sein Blick war voller Panik und Angst. „Bring dich endlich in Sicherheit, sonst wird es dich auch noch töten, bitte! Ich habe ihn schon verloren, ich darf dich nicht auch noch verlieren!“ Wieder richtete er seinen Blick auf seinen Digipartner, dessen Augen furchtbar rot leuchteten. „Du kannst mich zerstören… aber bitte tu ihr nichts, sie hat damit nichts zu tun.“ Für ihn war das hier alles, was passierte, real, er hatte einen Wahnanfall, der nicht gerade harmlos verlief.

In dem Moment, in dem Taichi den Kuss löste und sich von ihr wegbewegte, wusste Mimi, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Sie merkte, wie sein Körper sich anspannte, sein Puls beschleunigte sich scheinbar, denn er fing an zu schwitzen und als sich dann seine Pupillen zu weiten begannen, wusste Mimi Bescheid: Ihr Freund hatte eine Panikattacke, da war sie sich sicher, aber sie hatte keinen blassen Dunst, was sie ausgelöst haben könnte.

Er hielt sich die Hände an den Kopf und war blass geworden, sie rüttelte ihn an der Schulter, aber er schien sie gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen, er war in seinem eigenen Wahn gefangen und Mimi bekam Angst, nicht Angst VOR ihm, aber Angst UM ihn. Sie hatte schon viele Panikattacken miterlebt, aber keine war so heftig wie diese gewesen und in keiner war der Patient ihr so nah gewesen. Taichi war ihr Freund, ihr Geliebter, und nicht nur einfach ihr Klient.

„Taichi, beruhige dich, ich bin hier, dir passiert nichts, sieh mich an, SIEH mich an!“, sagte sie, als er meinte, sie solle es abstellen. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, was sie denn abstellen solle, aber es schien Taichi wahnsinnig zu machen. Nach außen hin war sie die Ruhe selbst, aber in ihr drin tobte ein Sturm und sie kämpfte um ihre Fassung. Das war nicht mehr Taichi, was hatten diese Idioten von Ärzten mit ihm angestellt?! Sie wusste, dass Taichi niemals auch nur ansatzweise schizophrene Züge gezeigt hatte und diese Medikamente hatten ihn vermutlich erst krank gemacht. Irgendwie würde sie herausfinden, was da passiert war und dem Verantwortlichen würde sie die Hölle heiß machen. Plötzlich stand er auf, griff sich die Uhr auf der Anrichte, die von ihrer Großmutter war, und schmiss sie mit voller Kraft gegen die Wand, während sein ganzer Körper zitterte und Mimi hatte sich nur erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen. Seit wann war er so? Sie bemerkte, wie er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf seine Hände starrte, so als könne er selbst nicht fassen, was er da gerade getan hatte und als er sie endlich wieder ansah, wurde sein Blick noch fassungsloser. Was ging hier ab? Mimi war der Verzweiflung nahe, sie hatte noch so wenig Erfahrung und gerade bei Tai wollte sie sich keinen Fehler erlauben.

Was er dann sagte, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass hinter ihr niemand war, sie hatte sich kurz zuvor noch umgedreht. Deswegen blieb sie auch stehen und bewegte sich nicht, als er meinte, sie solle wegrennen. Doch als er dann offenbarte, dass er Agumon sehe und er niemandem wehtun wolle, zuckte sie leicht zusammen. Hatte er was genommen? Wieso hatte er jetzt auf einmal solche Halluzinationen. Sie musste unbedingt herausbekommen, ob er die früher auch schon gehabt hatte, es machte ihr Angst. „Taichi, Agumon ist nicht hier, du träumst nur, verstehst du, es ist nicht real!“ Aber er schien sie absolut nicht mehr wahrzunehmen, egal was sie sagte, es war, als hätte man ihre Stimme auf Mute gestellt. Er sah sie zwar, aber er hörte sie nicht und trat hinter sie, sodass sie sich nun doch umdrehte, sodass Taichi vor ihr stand, aber hinter ihr erstreckte sich nur das Wohnzimmer, aber kein Agumon. Sie verstand vor allen Dingen nicht, warum er denken sollte, dass Agumon jemandem wehtat. War er vielleicht zurück an dem Tag, als es im Kolosseum von Etemon vor ihrer aller Augen zu SkullGreymon digitiert war? Ihn so verzweifelt zu sehen, versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz und Mimi hätte am liebsten geweint, aber sie musste jetzt stark bleiben, um jeden Preis. Als er 'Agumon' fragte, warum er ihm wehtun wolle, obwohl es doch nicht böse war, fühlte Mimi sich in ihrem Verdacht bestätigt, aber sein nächster Satz erschütterte sie noch mehr. Kaiser?! Verdammt noch mal, wie kam er jetzt bitte auf Kaiser?

„Taichi, es gibt keinen Digimon Kaiser mehr, das ist alles Vergangenheit, Ken ist einer von uns, erinnere dich!“ Sie sah, dass seine Augen inzwischen fast tellergroß waren und seine Kleidung war vollkommen durchgeschwitzt, das weiße Hemd triefte vor Schweiß. Was Taichi von sich gab, machte in ihren Augen überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr. „Taichi, Ken ist nicht wieder böse geworden und Agumon ist nicht hier. Es ist NICHT hier, Taichi, sieh mich an, wach auf, komm zu dir.“ Ihre Stimme zitterte, als er jetzt auch noch von Teufelsspirale anfing, sie wusste nun etwa, wo er mit seinen Gedanken war, auch wenn sie nicht dabei gewesen war. Er stand wieder auf und der Moment, in dem er sie anschrie, sie solle endlich weglaufen und sich dann wieder zu 'Agumon' umdrehte und ihm sagte, es solle ihn zerstören, war auch für Mimis Psyche zu viel.

Sie schrie auf. „Taichi, verdammt, wach auf! Wach auf! WACH! AUF!“ Mit dem letzten Wort hatte sie ihre Hand erhoben und ihm eine klatschende Ohrfeige verpasst, in der Hoffnung, es würde ihn aufwecken. Nach der Ohrfeige schien er zumindest nicht mehr herumzuschreien, sondern war in einer Art Schockstarre auf das Sofa gesunken. Mimi schnappte ihr Handy und lief kurz aus dem Raum und wählte Takerus Nummer. Hikari wollte sie da nicht mit reinziehen, Ken und Daisuke wussten von

Nichts, blieb nur Takeru, der das damals alles mitbekommen hatte.

„Hey Takeru, es tut mir leid, dass ich Kari und dich noch mal stören muss, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe.“ Kurz schilderte sie ihm, was passiert war und sagte dann ziemlich verzweifelt. „Gerade ist er ruhig, aber ich weiß nicht, wann es wieder losgeht. Bitte komm schnell zu meiner Wohnung, aber pass auf, dass Hika nichts mitbekommt, ich will nicht, dass sie Angst bekommt, es ist immerhin ihr Geburtstag!“ Nach Takerus Zusage kehrte sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück, darauf gespannt, was sie erwarten würde.

Das alles machte Tai immer mehr wahnsinnig, die Stimmen in seinem Kopf, sie wurden lauter und lauter und Mimi reagierte endlich, aber sie stritt alles ab.

„Siehst du es denn nicht? Wieso… wieso glaubst du mir nicht? Wieso glaubt es mir niemand...“, seine Stimmung veränderte sich merklich, die Panik, sie schwamm über eine depressive Phase und als er von Mimi noch eine gescheuert bekam, fühlte er sich alleine gelassen. Vor allem nach dem sie den Raum verlassen hatte, Agumon war geflohen und er hatte ihn nicht aufhalten können, schon wieder nicht. Agumon hatte ihn verlassen… und Mimi hatte ihn jetzt ebenfalls verlassen, nun war er alleine, ganz alleine… er war so versunken, dass er nicht einmal mitbekam, dass Mimi das Wohnzimmer wieder betrat. Tränen liefen an seinen Wangen herab, er weinte ohne jegliche Regung im Gesicht, er zeigte keinerlei Mimik mehr und sprach auch kein Wort.

Er war alleine, gefangen in sich selbst und er wollte raus, raus aus seinem Körper, er wollte nie wieder sein Gesicht sehen und die Sehnsucht packte ihn wieder, diese Pillen und der Alkohol, er brauchte das jetzt, er musste es haben. Er schloss eben die Augen und vor ihm erschien ihm ein Arzt, der ihn damals behandelt hatte. Seine Stimme war verzweifelt. „Doc, ich brauche mehr… viel mehr, das reicht nicht… d-die Wirkung, sie ist weg… ich darf nicht wieder böse werden, das haben sie mir doch gesagt, nur die Pillen die machen mich gut.“ Dieser Wahnanfall war wesentlich harmloser, als der gerade eben, denn jetzt bildete er sich ein, nur mit jemandem zu reden, der nicht existent war, Mimi hatte er überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen und während er darauf wartete, dass der Doc ihm neue Pillen bringen würde, bekam er auch nicht mit, dass Takeru die Wohnung betreten hatte und ihm näher kam, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er lag nun ausgeknockt auf der Couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkungen zu den von Tai benannten Medikamenten:
> 
> Xanax, Wirkstoff Alprazolam, ist ein Medikament, welches zur kurzzeitigen Behandlung von Angst- und Panikstörungen dient und bekannt dafür ist, mit Alkohol oder Neuroleptika deutliche Neben- und Wechselwirkungen zu verursachen.
> 
> IMAP (Intramuskuläres Anti-Psychotikum) mit dem Wirkstoff Fluspirilen ist ein Neuroleptikum zur Behandlung von Schizophrenie.
> 
> Rivotril, Wirkstoff Clonazepam, ist ein Medikament, welches zur Behandlung von Epilepsie eingesetzt wird und zu einer körperlichen und psychischen Abhängigkeit führen kann.


	10. Enthüllungen

_Donnerstag, 3. März 2016_

_Wohnung von Hikari, Odaiba, Tokyo_

_Wohnung von Mimi, Akihabara, Tokyo_

  
Die letzten Stunden, die Takeru mit Hikari verbracht hatte, waren die Schönsten, die er seit Langem je hatte, sie hatten sich geliebt, mehrmals und er war nun wirklich auf Wolke Sieben, als er mit ihr im Bett lag und sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust hatte und ihn dort sanft streichelte. Er genoss diese Ruhe und die Zweisamkeit, die die Beiden nun endlich für sich hatten. Langsam beugte er den Kopf und verwickelte seine Liebste in einen innigen Kuss, der jedoch durch das Klingeln seines Handys gestört wurde, da es lange klingelte, seufzte er, löste den Kuss und ging ran.

Er vernahm Mimis panische Stimme und was sie ihm erzählte, klang nach bitterem Ernst. „Ja natürlich, ich komme sofort, bin gleich da“, er legte auf und gab Kari noch einen sanften Kuss. „Es tut mir unfassbar leid, aber die Arbeit ruft, die kommen da ohne mich nicht zurecht.“   
Er stand auf und zog sich seine Sachen wieder an. „In ein paar Stunden bin ich wieder bei dir, meine Liebste, versprochen“, er warf ihr einen sanften Blick zu und gab ihr zum Abschied noch einen Kuss, er steckte sein Handy ein und ging aus der Wohnung raus und machte sich mit dem Auto schnell auf den Weg zu Mimi. Hikari war wirklich angepisst, dass seine Kollegen ihn sogar mitten in der Nacht störten, aber sie wusste, dass ihm seine Arbeit als Journalist eine Menge bedeutete und so ließ sie ihn schweren Herzens ziehen, während sie langsam in den Schlaf über glitt, ohne zu ahnen, was wirklich los war.

Bei Mimi angekommen, stieg Takeru aus und klingelte und wurde von Mimi sofort hereingelassen. „Ich bin so schnell hergekommen, wie ich konnte, tut mir leid Mimi“, da wurde er auch schon ins Wohnzimmer gezerrt und der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war erschreckend, das war einfach nur Folter. Er hatte damals mal gelernt bei einer Recherche, wie man in solchen Situationen reagieren sollte. Und er wusste, was Matt immer tat, wenn Tai am Rad drehte. Er ging auf ihn zu und setzte Tai mit gezielten Handgriffen außer Gefecht. „Tut mir leid das zu machen Mimi, aber das verschafft uns Zeit, nach einer Lösung zu suchen, ich glaube, es gibt Dinge, die ich weiß, die du nicht weißt.“

  
Taichis Anblick brach Mimi fast das Herz. Er saß auf ihrem Sofa, Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, aber er regte sich kein Stück. Selbst als Mimi ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn leicht rüttelte, passierte überhaupt nichts. War sie mit ihrer Ohrfeige zu weit gegangen? Schließlich schloss er die Augen und Mimi dachte, es wäre vorbei, doch die nächsten Sätze waren für sie wie eine mentale Ohrfeige. Was hatten diese Schweine aus ihrem Tai gemacht? Er klang wie ein Junkie auf kaltem Entzug, Mimis Herz zog sich qualvoll zusammen. Wer zur Hölle hatte ihm diesen Scheiß eingeredet?! Sie kam nicht dazu, sich weiter Gedanken darum zu machen, denn es klingelte und sie ließ Takeru herein. Als er sich entschuldigte, nickte sie nur, von Odaiba bis zu ihr war auch ein ordentliches Stück zu fahren, selbst mitten in der Nacht. Takeru knockte ihren Freund mit einem gezielten Schlag aus und Mimi seufzte erleichtert. „Ist schon okay, ich glaube auch, dass alles Andere keinen Sinn gehabt hätte. Hilf mir, ihn ins Schlafzimmer zu schaffen und ich glaube, dann sollten wir beide dringend reden.“ Gemeinsam mit Takeru schafften sie Taichi ins Bett und Mimi legte ihm noch ein Kühlpack auf die geschundene Gesichtshälfte, ehe sie die Türe schloss und Takeru und sie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrten.   
„Kann ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten?“ Sie selbst hatte sich einen Espresso gekocht, sie brauchte jetzt was Starkes. „Und jetzt will ich wissen, was hier los ist. Mein Freund führt sich auf wie ein Schizophrener, er erzählt mir, dass seine vorherigen Therapeuten ihn mit irgendwelchen Medikamenten vollgepumpt haben, er führt Selbstgespräche, sieht Dinge, die nicht da sind, sieht ein Agumon mit einer Teufelsspirale und verlangt nach Medikamenten und Alkohol. Takeru, was weißt du, was ich nicht weiß? Er war doch nicht nur wegen dem Rivotril und dem Xanax in der Entzugsklinik… hatte er auch noch ein Alkoholproblem?“ Mimi stütze das Kinn in die Handflächen und weinte nun hemmungslos, während sie irgendwie dabei zu sprechen versuchte. „Als ich Tai 2010 das letzte Mal gesehen habe, war er ein fröhlicher, aktiver Mensch, der Spaß am Leben hatte und der stark und gefestigt war. Und 6 Jahre später liegt sein Leben in Trümmern. Ich verstehe es nicht. Taichi war nie so schwach, wenn er damals schon so gewesen wäre, hätte ich es verstanden, aber so schlimm sein Aus mit Sora und das Ende seiner Karriere auch waren, er hätte sich nie, niemals in die Abhängigkeit gestürzt.“ Selbst durch die Sache mit seinem Sohn nicht, aber das konnte Mimi Takeru nicht sagen, sie hatte es versprochen. Sie wollte jetzt endlich reinen Wein haben.

T.K. seufzte, das war wirklich nicht mehr tragbar mittlerweile. „Eine Cola, wenn du hast, gerne, Mimi“, er setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch. „Ein Alkoholproblem ist gut gesagt… soweit Matt mir gesagt hatte, gab es keinen nüchternen Zustand mehr bei ihm, er hat versucht, die Schmerzen, die er hatte zu betäuben, er wollte nicht mehr fühlen und nach dem Beziehungs- und Karriereaus ging es ihm zwar beschissen, aber bei Weitem nicht so schlimm, wie es mittlerweile ist… dass man geknickt ist und quasi in kleines Loch fällt, das war absolut verständlich in seiner Lage, aber von heute auf Morgen fing er an, komplett am Rad zu drehen, mit dem Beginn der ärztlichen Behandlungen ging es ihm von Zeit zu Zeit schlechter und er wurde aggressiv Mimi, keiner Frau gegenüber, aber wenn ein Typ ihm doof von der Seite kam, hat er zugeschlagen und nicht aufgehört, bis er am Boden lag“, dankend nahm er das Getränk entgegen und nahm einen Schluck.

„Ken hat damals als Kaiser Agumon in seiner Gewalt habt und mithilfe eines schwarzen Ringes zu seinem Sklaven gemacht und ihn zu SkullGreymon digitieren lassen, Wormmon hat ihn damals befreit und Agumon konnte zu uns flüchten, jedoch hielt das nicht lange, Ken hatte eine Teufelsspirale entwickelt gehabt, die es ihm erlaubte, Ultra-Level Digimon zu kontrollieren und hatte es damit geschafft, Agumon wieder in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Tai konnte nichts tun, außer mitanzusehen, wie Agumon für den Digimon Kaiser diente und zu einem schwarzen MetalGreymon digitierte und uns angriff. Tai wollte nicht, dass wir gegen es kämpfen, aber wir hatten keine Wahl gehabt, wir mussten ihn angreifen, das hat auch Tai eingesehen, aber erst sehr spät, das hat er sich nie verziehen, ich habe ihn selten weinen sehen, aber Agumon nachher wieder zu haben, hat ihn zum Weinen gebracht und ich schätze mal, das hat er vorhin durchlebt gehabt, das war nicht einfach für Tai gewesen. Ich zweifle an der ganzen Arztsache, das was Kari mir erzählt hat, passte null mit dem zusammen, was erzählt wurde, am Ende der Beziehung hat Sora geschworen, dass sie ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen würde und ich gehe stark davon aus, dass sie damit was zu tun hatte, ich kann die Akten der Entzugsklinik einsehen, wenn du willst Mimi, ich hab sowas mittlerweile drauf. Tai hatte häufiger so Panikattacken, meist wenn man ihn in die Ecke gedrängt hatte und er sich ausgeliefert gefühlte, aber so schlimm war es selten. Kari habe ich gesagt ich bin arbeiten, sie ahnt von nichts, also haben wir in dem Punkt schon einmal Ruhe.“

Mimi nickte, brachte ihm eine Cola, die sie für Taichi sowieso im Haus hatte und hörte erst einmal schweigend zu, was Takeru zu erzählen hatte. Was sie zu hören bekam, erschütterte sie zutiefst, bestätigte ihren Verdacht aber nur noch mehr, dass irgendwo gepfuscht worden war. „Weißt du, Takeru, ich finde, Taichi war einfach nie der Typ für Drogenprobleme, das passt einfach nicht zu ihm, genauso wenig auch die Aggressivität anderen gegenüber, das ist nicht mein Tai. Seit er mir erzählt hat, was die Ärzte in ihn rein gepumpt haben, kommen mir komische Gefühle hoch, ich glaube, da ist irgendwo gepfuscht worden, Taichi hat niemals im Ansatz Symptome von Schizophrenie gehabt, bei gesunden Menschen können IMAP und Xanax in Kombination miteinander und mit Alkohol diese Krankheit aber auslösen, weil das Medikament die Anfälle hervorruft, um sie anschließend zu bekämpfen. Stell dir das vor wie bei einer Impfung, die macht dich auch krank, damit dein Körper Abwehrstoffe aufbauen kann.“

Sie trank einen Schluck von ihrem Espresso und lauschte der Geschichte über die Vergangenheit. „Dass Ken Agumon mal entführt hatte, das wusste ich von Miyako, aber sie hat mir nie die Details erzählt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schlimm das für ihn gewesen sein muss, aber ich kann und will nach allem, was ich über Ken weiß, ihm auch keine Vorwürfe mehr machen, er hatte es auch ziemlich schwer, wir hatten, glaube ich, damals alle keine leichte Zeit. Aber die Erzählung passt zu dem, wie Taichi sich eben benommen hat.“

Auf den Vorschlag mit den Akten nickte sie. „Ja bitte, seit Tai angefangen hat, mir alles zu erzählen, habe ich schon den Verdacht, dass irgendwo Dinge vertuscht wurden, aber ich konnte es bisher nicht beweisen. Aber ich garantiere dir, sollte Sora dahinterstecken, werde ich eigenhändig ihr Leben in die Hölle auf Erden verwandeln und sie wird sich wünschen, meinen Freund niemals angerührt zu haben.“ Mimi schnaubte verächtlich. „Panikattacke ist noch untertrieben, das war ein richtiger Schizophrenie-Anfall. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen, es war schrecklich. Tut mir leid, dass ich ausgerechnet dich gestört habe, aber dein Bruder sagte ja vorhin, dass er morgen früh raus muss und daher hat er vermutlich sein Handy aus… zumal du der Einzige außer Hika bist, der sowohl weiß, was mit Tai ist, als auch die Ereignisse von damals kennt.“

Als er sagte, dass er Hikari gegenüber erwähnte, zu arbeiten, nickte sie erleichtert. „Ich weiß nicht, was als nächstes passieren wird, aber ich wollte sie nicht unnötig beunruhigen. Wichtig ist es mir, erst einmal alle alten Akten irgendwie in die Finger zu bekommen, ich will genau wissen, was er wann wo und wie bekommen hat, damit ich mir ein genaues Bild machen kann. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, da steckt mehr dahinter, als wir im Moment sehen können. Ich habe ihn noch nie in meinem Leben so erlebt. Es war schrecklich.“ Sie zog die Knie an ihren Körper und verkroch sich noch mehr unter der Decke, mit der sie sich etwas eingehüllt hatte.

Der Blondschopf nickte. „Mimi, er hat mehr bekommen als Rivotril, IMAP und Xanax, nur weiß er davon nichts“, er setzte sich neben sie und klappte seinen Laptop auf und begann die Akte gezielt im System der Klinik zu suchen. „Ah, da ist die Akte und wie mir scheint die originale Akte, die überarbeitete Version, die wohl sonst vorgelegt wird, ist im Layout schon anders, dann wollen mir nachsehen, was da so drinsteht.“

Mit einem einfachen Klick öffnete er die Akte und nun würden sie der Wahrheit auf die Schliche kommen und er hatte schon so ein Gefühl, dass das verdammt unschön werden würde.

„Ursprünglich war er zum Arzt gegangen, weil er sich nicht gut fühlte, laut dem Hausarzt eine Grippe, aber zur Sicherheit sollte er noch mal untersucht werden und aus einer Grippe wird eine psychische Störung festgestellt? Ich bin kein Therapeut, aber das ist doch überhaupt nicht möglich.“ Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf. „Der Patient zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von einer psychischen Störung, bekommt aber zur Sicherheit Xanax verabreicht? Die haben ihn krank gemacht und zwar mit voller Absicht, hör zu, der Arzt, der mit der Verabreichung zu tun hatte in der Klinik, der hat ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zur Familie Takenouchi und ich verwette meinen Arsch darauf, dass Sora da mit drinsteckt, IMAP und Xanax beißen sich fürchterlich, wenn sie zusammen genommen werden und der Alkohol verstärkt die Wirkung von beidem, sein Körper kann darauf nicht vernünftig reagieren und spielt quasi verrückt, jetzt würfeln wir noch Rivotril mit rein und sein Körper hört auf, vernünftig zu arbeiten, er bekam dadurch Atemnot und das wiederum hat die Panikattacken ausgelöst, klar, wenn du kaum noch Luft bekommst, dann gerät man erst einmal in Panik, also kannst du dir denken, was da los war. Sie haben noch Opipramol verabreicht, aber wieso verabreiche ich ein Antidepressivum ohne jegliche Grundlage für eine Depression, die medikamentös behandelt werden muss?“ Er las erst einmal in der Akte weiter. „Während der Behandlung zeigte der Patient erhöhtes Aggressionspotenzial und wurde somit in eine Klinik zum Entzug eingewiesen, da eine Alkohol- und Tablettensucht vermutet wird. Hier steht noch, er wurde nach drei Wochen als geheilt entlassen, aber einen Alkoholentzug, den schaffst du nicht in drei Wochen, jeder Entzug ist ein monatelanger Prozess mindestens… hier ist auch ein Video eingefügt, allem Anschein nach von Tai...“ Prüfend warf er einen Blick zu ihr rüber.

„Du weißt, egal wie hart es ist, wir müssen es uns ansehen“, somit klickte er auf den Playbutton und was sie in dem Video erwartete, verschlug ihm die Sprache und er musste schlucken, er hatte noch nie zuvor so etwas Grausames gesehen. Taichi hatte einen schizophrenen Anfall der weitaus schlimmer gewesen war, als dieser gerade eben und er wurde einfach alleine gelassen in dem Zimmer, wo er sich hätte schwer verletzen können, zwischendurch kamen Leute herein, die ihm was gespritzt hatten und nach jeder Spritze wurde es schlimmer. „Zum Teufel Mimi, die haben ihn zum Experimentieren missbraucht, er hatte keine Kontrolle darüber, was ihm verabreicht wurde, die Therapeuten und die Entzugsklinik, die haben ihn erst abhängig gemacht!“

Mimi zitterte, sie zitterte vor Angst, vor Wut und vor Fassungslosigkeit. Sie wartete mit zitternden Händen ab, bis Takeru die Akte aufgerufen hatte und hörte zu, was er sagte. „Nein Takeru, von einem Hausarzt kann aus einer Grippe keine psychische Störung gemacht werden, dazu musst du in mehrfache Sitzungen zu einem Psychologen gehen. Die Diagnostik dauert etwa 8-10 Sitzungen...“ Mimi schwirrte der Kopf, ihr Mund wurde trocken, ihr Puls raste. Als der Name Takenouchi fiel, sprang Mimi von der Couch und ihr Gesicht war knallrot angelaufen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und begann laut zu schreien. „T.K., ich bring sie um, verdammt, wenn mir dieses Miststück noch ein einziges Mal begegnet… ICH DREH IHR DEN HALS UM!“ Sie atmete tief ein und aus und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen, während ihr Tränen aus Frustration und Verzweiflung über die Wangen rollten. Was Takeru zu den Medikamenten sagte, wusste sie bereits alles, da sie als Therapeutin später selbst entsprechend Medikamente verschreiben dürfte, kannte sie alle Präparate und hatte ihre Wechselwirkungen in einer Prüfung darlegen müssen.

Über das Antidepressivum schüttelte sie ebenfalls den Kopf. „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen, Opipramol spielt in die anderen Medikamente noch viel mehr hinein, als der Alkohol...“ Sie hatte sich einigermaßen gefasst, konnte nun aber nicht mehr stillsitzen und lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, als Takeru mit dem Bericht von der Entzugsklinik um die Ecke kam. „In den drei Wochen haben sie höchstens seinen kalten Entzug durchgestanden und den Körper entgiftet, aber man kann eine Sucht nicht heilen, nur dauerhaft unterdrücken… was haben sie mit meinem Tai gemacht?“

Das Video, was dann folgte, gab Mimi absolut den Rest und sie sank schluchzend auf das Sofa zurück. Dieses miese Flittchen hatte ihren Freund unter Drogen setzen lassen, um ihn für Versuche zu missbrauchen. Sie sah Takeru durch den Tränenschleier hindurch an. „Sichere das Video sofort, wir fahren morgen früh zu Ken, er soll ein Verfahren gegen Sora in die Wege leiten, wir haben genügend Beweise und ich habe noch einige Patientenakten, ich will, dass Sora ihre gerechte Strafe bekommt!“

T.K. konnte ihre Reaktion mehr als verstehen, er war ebenfalls mehr als nur wütend, aber er blieb ruhig und bewahrte einen kühlen Kopf, es reichte schon, dass Mimi so aufgewühlt war. „Mimi, das war leider noch nicht alles…wie ich hier lese“, er öffnete ein neues Protokoll, was einen E-Mail-Verkehr zwischen Sora und den Ärzten offenbarte. „Sie wollte ihn umbringen… und es so machen, dass er sich umbringen würde mit den Medikamenten, er hatte ungehindert Zugriff auf hohe Dosen der Mittel während seiner Abhängigkeit… Der Plan war, dass er sterben sollte und zwar auf eine Art und Weise, die qualvoller nicht hätte sein können, aber ihnen wurde dazwischen gefunkt, du bist die einzige Therapeutin, die sie nicht schmieren konnte, weil du dich von Geld nicht verleiten lässt und dass du so zu ihm hältst, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet… all das war ein abgekartetes Spiel...“

Er trank nochmal einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Sie haben einem Abhängigen freien Zugang zu Alkohol und den Mitteln gewährt, sie sind nur mit ihrem Mordplan gescheitert, das ist versuchter Mord… das Makabre daran… sie hatte den Mord schon geplant während der Beziehung. Sie schreibt hier, sie hat ihm schon immer heimlich Mittel verabreicht, dass seine Verletzung unweigerlich nicht mehr heilen konnte und die Operation haben die Ärzte mit Absicht verpfuscht, sie hat seine Karriere zerstört, die Verletzung wäre unter normalen Umständen heilbar gewesen, sie hat ihm alles genommen, was sie nur konnte, sie hat ihn von vorne bis hinten verarscht, in der Hoffnung, Matt näher zu kommen, nur hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass Matt eher zu Tai halten würde“, er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Wäre sie ein Kerl, würde ich sie verprügeln… Er war kerngesund und das, was er jetzt ist… das hat sie aus ihm gemacht, man kann es sehen, wie man will, aber du bist seine Hoffnung, Mimi, er hat nie wieder eine Frau so nah an sich gelassen, wie dich jetzt, vielleicht ist es verdammt schwierig mit ihm, aber bei dir stellt er sich dem Ganzen, das hat er vorher nie, er hat immer weiter den Fröhlichen gemimt und Niemandem gezeigt, wie es in ihm aussieht, das sagt schon eine Menge aus.“

  
Mimi dachte eigentlich, dass sie nichts mehr schocken könnte, aber das… Ihre Augen wurden immer weiter und sie brach erneut in Tränen aus. „Ich… ich glaub das alles nicht… diese verdammte Hexe… ich wünsche ihr so sehr, dass sie ihre eigene Medizin eines Tages zurückbekommt.“ Sie schluchzte hemmungslos, es war ihr gerade alles egal. Sie war absolut fassungslos, sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. „Warum hat sie das getan, Takeru? Ich fasse es einfach nicht… wie kann man nur so sein, so widerlich… wie konnte sie jemals das Wappen der Liebe tragen?“

Aber Takeru setzte noch einen drauf und Mimi wurde immer wütender und fassungsloser. Sie hatte von Anfang an die beiden nur wie Weihnachtsgänse ausnehmen wollen. Sie brauchte jetzt was Stärkeres, also ging sie an den Schrank und holte den Sake und zwei kleine Sake-Becher heraus. Sie goss sich einen Becher ein und kippte ihn auf Ex. „Hier, willst du auch eins?“ Sie merkte, wie der Alkohol sie ein wenig aufwärmte, ehe sie zu sprechen begann. „Also fassen wir noch einmal zusammen. Sora wollte an deinen Bruder heran und hat sich Taichi geangelt, hat nach seinem Unfall dafür gesorgt, dass sein Knie kaputt bleibt, er medikamentenabhängig wird und wollte ihn in den Selbstmord treiben, aber Yamato und ich haben ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht… was für eine miese Hexe…Aber im Gegensatz zu ihr liebe ich Tai und werde alles dafür tun, damit er wieder gesund wird, ich lasse ihn nicht fallen wie eine heiße Kartoffel!“ Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, doch dann ging ihr Handy, es war Hika. Sie ging ran, hörte zu und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde blasser.   


  
Nachdem ihr Freund zur Arbeit aufgebrochen war, hatte die Braunhaarige sich ins Bett gelegt und eine Weile geschlafen, doch plötzlich wurde sie unruhig, alles wurde dunkel und sie hörte Wellen. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen, warum auf einmal? Sie hatte diesen Ort fast 10 Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Sie zitterte, ihr Herz raste, als sich das Bild lichtete, doch was sie sah, erschütterte sie so sehr, dass sie sich selbst aus der Vision herausschrie. Heftig keuchend saß sie im Bett, ihre Hände zitterten und aus einem Impuls heraus, rief sie Mimi an. „Mimi, wo ist mein Bruder?!“ „Der schläft, warum?“ „Mimi, ich hatte einen Traum, er war am Meer der Dunkelheit. Bitte schau mal kurz nach ihm und lass ihn nicht aus den Augen, ich bin auf dem Weg zu euch.“ Und sie legte auf und machte sich kurze Zeit später auf den Weg zu Mimi.

Diese ließ nach dem Auflegen ihr Handy fallen. „Das war Kari, sie meinte, sie hätte Tai am Meer der Dunkelheit gesehen...“ Sie sprang auf, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, rannte in Richtung Schlafzimmer und wenig später war ein gellender Schrei des Entsetzens durch die ganze Wohnung zu hören.

Dankend lehnte T.K. ab. „Nein, für mich keinen Alkohol Mimi, danke, ich muss noch fahren“, er nickte ihr in allen Punkten zustimmend zu. „Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre Strafe bekommt Mimi und Tai werden wir da herausholen, das verspreche ich dir, wir alle werden helfen, dass diese Folter endlich endet.“ Mehr zu Wort kam er gar nicht, denn da klingelte schon Mimis Handy und die Stimmung schien noch schlechter zu werden, als sie eh schon war. „Was, warte mal, Tai am Meer der Dunkelheit, ausgerechnet Tai?“ Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und rannte zum Schlafzimmer, als er den erschütternden Schrei vernahm, denn Taichi war weg, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Er stützte Mimi, die weinend am Boden saß und verfrachtete sie auf die Couch. „Mimi, ganz ruhig, ich rufe Ken und wir holen ihn zurück, das verspreche ich dir.“

Schnellen Schrittes begab er sich zum Tisch und fischte sein Handy aus seiner Tasche und wählte Kens Nummer, der Gott sei Dank abnahm.

„Ken, hör zu, hier ist T.K., wir brauchen dich hier bei Mimi, Tai ist verschwunden und Kari hatte kurz darauf eine Vision, dass sie ihn am Meer der Dunkelheit gesehen hat. Ich weiß, es ist vieles passiert, aber du musst uns helfen, wir müssen ihn dort wegholen, wenn er dort sein sollte, er ist in absolut schlechter Verfassung, das Meer der Dunkelheit wäre sein absoluter Untergang, uns läuft die Zeit davon.“ Nachdem Ken Gott sei Dank zustimmte, legte er auf und begab sich wieder zu Mimi.   
„Hör zu, Ken ist auf dem Weg, er wird uns helfen, zu ihm zu kommen, sollte er wirklich dort sein, wir werden ihn retten, du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben, niemals Mimi, verliere niemals die Hoffnung, denn ich tue es auch nicht.“ Als es klingelte, öffnete Takeru die Türe und Hikari war erstaunt, als ihr Freund ihr die Türe öffnete. „Takeru, was hat das zu bedeuten?“ Sie folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer, aber als sie Mimi sah, sank ihr Herz eine Etage tiefer. Sie war blass geworden. „Er ist weg, nicht wahr… Oh Gott...“, sie sank neben Mimi und griff nach ihrer Hand. Von Takeru wurde Mimi nach ihrem Zusammenbruch auf die Couch gepackt und weinte sich die Augen aus dem Kopf. Warum hatten sie ihn alleine gelassen. „Das ist alles nur meine Schuld… ich habe ihn in die Ecke gedrängt...“ Als Takeru vom Anruf mit Ken erzählte, nickte sie nur stumm.

Eigentlich hatte Ken Nachtschicht arbeiten müssen und daher Hikaris Einladung abgelehnt, aber kurzfristig hatte er doch frei bekommen und sich an diesem Abend kurzerhand Daisuke geschnappt und mit ihm einen DVD-Abend gemacht und die beiden hatten sich wieder ein Stück mehr angenähert, inzwischen war die alte Freundschaft wieder zu spüren. Sie waren gerade auf dem Sofa leicht eingenickt, als Kens Handy ging. Er war überrascht, Takeru zu hören, aber nachdem er berichtet hatte, was los war, war die alte Geschichte für ihn nebensächlich. Er weckte Daisuke, schleppte ihn zum Wagen und zwanzig Minuten später erreichten sie kurz nach Hikari die Wohnung von Mimi und wurden von Takeru hereingelassen, ehe sie im Wohnzimmer Mimi und Hikari begrüßten. Mimi nickte auf Hikaris Fragen nur und in kurzen Worten gab sie schließlich für alle wieder, was bisher passiert war und was sie herausgefunden hatten. Ken und die anderen beiden waren fassungslos. „Und was habt ihr jetzt vor?“, hörte sie Ken fragen und Mimi hoffte, dass Takeru das weitere Vorgehen schildern würde, denn sie fühlte sich absolut nicht dazu in der Lage, was dieser dann auch Gott sei Dank tat. „Wenn es stimmt und Tai ist dort, müssen wir ihn dort wegholen, uns läuft die Zeit davon, er ist jetzt gerade anfälliger für alles, was dort ist, als es Kari und du jemals waren und du bist der Einzige, der uns das Tor dorthin öffnen kann Ken.“ Takeru atmete tief durch. „Sora ist jetzt gerade scheiß egal, in erster Linie müssen wir Tai retten, bevor er dort noch zugrunde geht, wir alle, wir gehen dorthin und wenn es sein muss, kämpfe ich jeden Kampf, um ihn da raus zu holen, die Hoffnung in ihn, die gebe ich nicht auf, unter keinen Umständen und genau das Gleiche solltet ihr auch, ihr müsst an ihn glauben, egal was mit ihm ist oder wer er gerade ist, habt ihr verstanden?“ Er sah in die Runde. „Zusammen als Team werden wir es schaffen, ihn zurück zu holen Leute.“ Nun meldete sich auch Daisuke zu Wort, der bisher geschwiegen hatte. „T.K. hat recht, Leute, wir sind ein Team und wir holen ihn da raus… Kari, Ken, ihr wisst, wie es dort zugeht, ihr könnt uns führen, wir dürfen jetzt nur nicht aufgeben, Ken du kannst doch ein Tor dorthin öffnen, also bitte tu es.“

Kari war immer noch ziemlich blass, aber sie nickte. „Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, diesen verdammten Ort nie wieder sehen zu müssen, aber Takeru hat recht, in seinem jetzigen Zustand könnte das üble Folgen für ihn haben.“ Auch sie sah bittend zu Ken, denn sie wusste, was er für Probleme mit dem Meer hatte. Aber er wirkte unglaublich gefasst, sie war überrascht.

„Um Sora kümmere ich mich anschließend, die wird den Prozess ihres Lebens bekommen. Aber dass Taichi an diesem Ort ist, bereitet mir Sorgen, es ist gefährlich, mit einer angeschlagenen Psyche dort zu sein, ich habe es mehrfach erlebt. Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren, aber ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich noch ein Tor dorthin öffnen kann, aber ich werde es versuchen.“ Weder Kens Hände, noch seine Stimme zitterten, seine Angst, sollte er sie haben, war nicht zu sehen oder zu spüren. Er schloss die Augen, stellte sich die Wellen, den Strand und die düstere Atmosphäre vor, ehe er sein Digivice auf den Laptop von Takeru richtete. Eine Weile passierte nichts, doch plötzlich erschienen Wellen und ein Rauschen war zu hören. Es war anders als damals, dieses Mal war Ken stark genug, das Portal aus eigener Kraft zu öffnen. „Jetzt hebt eure Digivices!“ Und sie alle wurden durch das Portal gezogen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier noch einige Anmerkungen zum Kapitel:
> 
> Opipramol, wie bereits auch im Kapitel angesprochen, ist ein Antidepressivum, das gerade in Wechselwirkung mit Alkohol und anderen Medikamenten viele Nebenwirkungen haben kann.
> 
> Takerus Vorgehensweise ist natürlich alles andere als legal, immerhin hat er sich Zugriff auf die Datenbank einer Klinik verschafft, aber da dies eine Geschichte ist, sehen wir das hier mal nicht so eng. Aber wenn man es korrekt nimmt, macht er sich hier natürlich auch strafbar.
> 
> Welche Rolle das Meer der Dunkelheit spielt, dürfte im nächsten Kapitel wahrscheinlich deutlicher werden.


	11. Ein Ort der Finsternis

_Donnerstag, 3. März 2016_

_Meer der Dunkelheit_

Tai dröhnte der Kopf, als er wieder zu sich kam, er wusste weder, wo er war, noch was kurz davor geschehen war, er sah sich um und er sah nur eine düstere Umgebung und hörte Wellen. //Wellen? Wie bin ich hierhergekommen? // Er kannte diesen Ort nicht, er war noch nie zuvor hier gewesen und der Ort behagte ihm nicht wirklich, weil er nicht wusste, was hier Sache war… aber er hörte Stimmen, die ihm sagten, er solle ihnen folgen und er würde bekommen, wonach er sich so sehr sehnte. Nicht ahnend, in welche Gefahr er sich begeben würde, lief er diesen Strand entlang und erblickte von Weitem eine Höhle, die bereits aus dieser Ferne schon im Inneren schwarz wie die Nacht wirkte, doch in die Nähe der Höhle kam er erst gar nicht, denn vor ihm tauchte jemand auf, den er nur allzu gut kannte.

„Jess?!?!“, er traute seinen Augen nicht, nein, das konnte nicht sein. „Du kannst nicht hier sein, du bist doch tot?“ War er nun auch tot und konnte sie deswegen vor sich sehen?   
„Tai… lange ist es her, dass wir uns gesehen haben, ich habe gefühlt, was du getan hast, nachdem ich tot war, du warst auf meiner Beerdigung, das ehrt dich...“

„Niemals hätte ich dort gefehlt, Jess...das hätte ich mir nie verziehen, dich einfach irgendwo einäschern zu lassen“

„Aber du hast ihn doch überhaupt erst verursacht?! Meinen Tod...du hast versprochen, auf mich aufzupassen, du hast geschworen, mir würde nichts passieren und trotzdem bin ich tot! Es ist alleine deine Schuld, weil du mich nicht genug beschützt hast und ich habe dir versprochen, dass man im Leben immer das zurück bekommt, was man gibt, du gabst mir den Tod und den bekommst nun auch, du allerdings schmerzvoller als meiner je war“, sein Herz zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen, denn sie erinnerte ihn daran, dass er versagt hatte und sie nicht hatte retten können.   
„Ich habe alles getan, was ich konnte, Jess....bitte vergib mir… ich habe alles gegeben, um dich noch zu retten, aber deine Absichten waren stärker als mein Wille“, gegen seinen Willen liefen ihm die Tränen herunter. „Du warst mir immer wichtig...“

„Tja, deine Worte, sie zählen jetzt nicht mehr…, wenn du wirklich was wieder gut machen willst, dann nimm das alles auf einmal vor meinen Augen“, sie hielt ihm eine Flasche Wodka und die Medikamente, die er damals bekam, entgegen.

„Dies ist der einzige Weg, deine Fehler bei mir wieder gut zu machen, Tai… hör nicht darauf, was die anderen sagen, in Wahrheit willst du nicht mehr leben und sie haben dich hier alleine zurück gelassen, ich habe es gesehen, sie haben dich hier abgelegt und sind einfach gegangen, sie machen weiter und zwar ohne dich als Ballast.“

Nachdem sie das Tor passiert hatten, sah Mimi sich um und hatte Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper. „Das ist ja unheimlich hier...“ Sie sah Hikari und Ken an, die beide hinter ihr standen. „Wie habt ihr zwei das bloß hier ausgehalten.“ Sie schaute sich um, aber weit und breit war nichts von ihrem Taichi zu sehen, sie fühlte sich schrecklich und hatte das Gefühl, ihn im Stich gelassen zu haben. Die Schuld nagte an ihr, doch Kens Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Stell die negativen Gedanken ab, sie werden dich hier Stück für Stück schwächen und um den Verstand bringen. Glaube an dich selbst.“ Sie erinnerte sich an die Liebe, die Tai ihr geschworen hatte und beschloss, sich auf dieses Gefühl zu konzentrieren.

Takeru kannte diesen Ort noch von damals, wo Kari hier war und er wusste, wie gefährlich dieser sein konnte, weswegen er Karis Hand ergriff und diese fest umklammerte. „Egal was ist, ich bin bei dir, Kari, mach dir keine Sorgen, wir holen ihn hier weg. Leute, wir sollten uns unter keinen Umständen aufteilen, das ist zu gefährlich, sondern zusammenbleiben, nur so sind wir stark“, er war entschlossen, dass sie Tai finden und retten würden, er glaubte an die Hoffnung, die er in das Ganze setzte und das machte ihn stark. Auch Daisuke sah sich um. „Aber wo fangen wir denn jetzt an zu suchen?“, er seufzte. „Das Gebiet hier ist ja riesig, ihn zu finden dauert ewig, hat vielleicht irgendwer einen Anhaltspunkt von euch, Kari oder Ken? Ihr wart ja schon einmal hier gewesen.“ Er war etwas angespannt, aber gefestigt genug, dass ihm das Meer der Dunkelheit nichts anhaben konnte, denn er war stärker als diese Gedanken.

In der einen Hand die Wodka Flasche, in der anderen die Pillen, starrte Tai Jess an. „Nein, bitte nicht.… du weißt nicht, was es tut… was es auslösen wird, Jess… zwing mich nicht dazu.“ //Ich muss widerstehen können, ich darf nicht rückfällig werden, aber der Drang ist hier so unglaublich stark//   
„Tai, wir beide wissen, dass es das ist, was du wirklich willst, außer diesen Dingen hast du doch nichts mehr oder wo ist deine Geliebte? Hm? Nicht hier, sie hat dich genauso zurückgelassen wie deine ach so tollen Freunde.“

„Du kennst sie doch gar nicht… lass sie aus dem Spiel, Jess… sie würde… nein so ist sie nicht.“ „Also zwei Optionen Tai, du nimmst die Sachen von alleine oder ich zwinge dich, sie zu nehmen und töte deine liebe Freundin und deine nervige, kleine Schwester.“   
Er musste schlucken, er kam da nicht mehr raus, er wusste nicht wie, dieser Ort, er zwang ihn in die Knie, durchbrach den letzten Restwiderstand, den er noch hatte. Aber er hatte kämpfen wollen, kämpfen für die Frau, die er liebte. „Nein Jess.… ich will das nicht… “

„Zeit vorbei, mein Lieber… “, ein boshaftes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. „Es macht viel mehr Spaß, dich zu quälen, als zu sehen, wie du aufgibst, das habe ich gerade so beschlossen.“ Er schluckte, denn er ahnte, was ihm jetzt drohen würde und er würde Mimi damit enttäuschen. Und das zerriss ihm das Herz, er hatte Mimi niemals enttäuschen wollen. Die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor er plötzlich und so sehr er sich auch wehrte, er konnte nichts dagegen tun.… dass er sich die ersten paar Pillen einschmiss und sie letztlich mit dem Wodka herunterspülte…er ließ die restlichen Dosen mit den Pillen zu Boden fallen und spannte sich so sehr an, dass die Flasche in seiner Hand zerbrach... Ja, Jess hatte ihn in die Knie gezwungen und das auf eine Art und Weise, die ihn mehr schmerzte, als alles andere. Er sank auf die Knie und hustete, er spürte die Wirkung der Tabletten wenig später und sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, bevor er sie schon fast anschrie. „Ich habe alles getan für dich, alles...wieso tust ausgerechnet du mir das an?!“

Mimi hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst und wollte gerade ebenfalls wie Daisuke fragen, wohin sie nun eigentlich sollten, als sie Taichis Schrei hörte. Sie nahm die Beine in die Hand und rannte los, doch was sie schließlich zu sehen bekam, ließ sie ebenfalls in die Knie sacken. Dort war ihr Freund, im Sand, auf den Knien und vor ihm stand ein Mädchen, vielleicht 15 Jahre alt. Taichi schrie sie an, warum gerade sie ihm das antäte, doch das Mädchen lachte nur gehässig. Vor Tai lag eine zerbrochene Glasflasche, dem Etikett nach zu urteilen Wodka und daneben lagen Pillendosen. „Du Miststück, was machst du mit meinem Freund?!“, brüllte Mimi los, als sie auch schon die Anderen hinter sich spürte.

Kari konnte gar nicht glauben, was hier geschehen war und sie rannte Mimi einfach nur blind nach. Was sie erblickte, raubte ihr die Worte und ihre Augen wurden riesig. „JESS?! Aber wie kann das sein, sie ist doch tot?!“ Hikari konnte es nicht fassen, sie hatte das Mädchen nur einmal gesehen, aber sie erinnerte sich noch an ihr Gesicht. „Mimi, das ist Jess, Taichi hat sie damals betreut, als er noch als Sozialarbeiter tätig war, sie ist das Mädchen, dass er nicht retten konnte. Und ich wette, dahinter steckt auch diese Giftnatter. Aber wieso ist sie hier?“ Sie sah die drei Jungs hinter sich an.   
Ken zögerte einen Moment, doch dann sprach er aus, was er dachte. „Vermutlich ist sie nicht wirklich hier, das ist eine Art Hologramm von Taichis Gedanken, ich weiß nicht genau, was mit ihm ist, aber vielleicht hat er einen Schizophrenie-Anfall oder so etwas… diese Welt reagiert auf starke Emotionen, insbesondere auf starke, negative Emotionen. Das hat aus mir damals den Kaiser gemacht. Wir müssen diese Illusionen irgendwie brechen, sonst werden sie ihn verschlingen und dann ist er verloren.“ Ken fröstelte bei dem Gedanken, was war aus dem mutigen, furchtlosen Taichi geworden? Er war nur noch ein Wrack und er konnte sehen, dass Daisuke erschüttert war, sein Idol so zu sehen.

Plötzlich war Jess verschwunden und Tai hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wieso. Langsam stand er aus dem Sand auf und sah ins Leere. „Jess? Es tut mir so unfassbar leid, Kleine…“

Er sah auf seine blutende Hand und auf die Pillendosen, die am Boden lagen. Er beugte sich hinunter und nahm die Pillendosen in die Hand und betrachtete diese. Die Anderen hinter sich nahm er gar nicht so wirklich wahr, zu sehr war sein Fokus auf seinen Gedanken und seinen Gefühlen. Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass die anderen sehen konnten, wie es wirklich in ihm aussah, wie er sich fühlte und worunter er litt. „Nein, nicht noch einmal… ich hab’s Mimi versprochen… ich kann das nicht noch weiter brechen“, wenigstens für diesen Augenblick war er klar gewesen und warf die restlichen Pillendosen in die Weiten des Meeres, in der Hoffnung, sie würden nicht zu ihm zurückkommen. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, stockte ihm der Atem. //Nein nein nein//

„Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein… erst Jess… und jetzt du?“, es schmerzte ihn mehr als alles andere, seinen Sohn vor sich zu sehen, so alt wie er jetzt gewesen wäre, hätte er leben dürfen. Wie gerne hätte Tai ihn so aufwachsen sehen, aller Schmerz von damals, er kam wieder, nur war der Schmerz diesmal wesentlich stärker, als er es damals gewesen war und das gab ihm den letzten Rest. Sein kleiner Sohn sah ihn an.

„Du hast mich alleine gelassen! Wegen dir durfte ich nicht weiterleben, so wie ich es verdient gehabt hätte, du bist an allem schuld!“

„Nein, hör zu, ich hatte keine Wahl damals, ich wollte immer nur dein Bestes… “   
Während er auf seinen Sohn sah, bemerkte er, dass Davis zu ihm getreten war und ihm sagte, er solle sich sein Kindheits-Ich einfach wegdenken und das nicht zu ernst nehmen, doch das war definitiv zu viel für ihn. Wutentbrannt, wie ihn noch nie jemand zuvor jemals gesehen hatte, drehte er sich um zu Davis und schrie ihn an.

„Was bildest du dir ein, urteilen zu können? Wag es dich nie wieder, auch nur je wieder ein Wort dazu zu sagen“, er schubste ihn an die Felswand und drückte ihm die Luft ab, bevor er ihm mit voller Wucht einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst hatte, niemand hatte das Recht, über seinen Sohn so zu reden, erst recht jemand, der keine Ahnung davon hatte. Davis ließ er dann wieder links liegen und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Kleinen um. Dieser sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.   
„Wieso? … Wieso hast du mich nicht gerettet, Papa? Ich wollte bei dir sein, Papa…“ Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und er weinte bitterlich.

„Taki… ich habe alles getan, was ich konnte, das musst du mir glauben, ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dich bei mir zu haben… das war immer mein einziger Wunsch, dich bei mir zu haben und dich aufwachsen zu sehen… aber ich musste eine Entscheidung treffen und hätte ich anders entschieden, hättest du nur unter Schmerzen gelitten, unfähig am Leben teil zu nehmen, ich wollte dir nur unnötiges Leid ersparen… ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, dich bei mir zu haben… Ich liebe Dich, Taki, das habe ich immer… Papa hat dich immer geliebt.“

„Papa, wieso hast du mich nicht gesund gemacht? Du hast mich im Stich gelassen.“   
Es zerriss ihm das Herz zu sehen, wie ihn sein Sohn so weinend ansah. „Taki… du bist der beste Sohn, den ich mir hätte wünschen können, ich habe diese Entscheidung mit viel viel Schmerz getroffen, ich wollte das Beste für dich… es gab nichts mehr, das geholfen hätte… ich bin bis heute nicht darüber hinweg, dass du nicht bei mir bist und ich werde es auch nie sein… und niemand kann deinen Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen… das musst du mir glauben, es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an dich denke“, seine Stimme zitterte, vor allem machten es seine Tränen nicht besser, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun, Taki war sein Ein und Alles gewesen und es schmerzte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue, dass er nicht mehr bei ihm war.

Taki ging auf seinen Papa zu und nahm in den Arm. „Ich hab dich lieb, Papa...“ dabei rollte ihm eine Träne die Wange herunter. Und er umarmte seinen kleinen Mann ebenfalls und es fühlte sich so echt an, er fühlte ihn. „Ich verspreche dir, Papa kommt zu dir zurück, Taki… ich habe es dir versprochen, irgendwann sehen wir uns wieder… aber jetzt… ich weiß, es ist hart und es zerreißt mir das Herz, aber… ich muss dich gehen lassen, damit du frei sein kannst... Ich liebe dich immer, Tag für Tag mein Sohn, das wird sich auch niemals ändern … ‚_Spread your wings as you go and when God takes you back he'll say 'Hallelujah, you're home'*_...“ Und damit ließ er Taki gehen schweren Herzens, er wusste, er musste loslassen, damit Taki nicht weiter in der Dunkelheit gefangen sein würde. Sein Sohn stieg somit zum Licht hoch in sein wahres Zuhause, jedoch mit Tränen in den Augen und weinerlich.

„Lass mich nicht alleine, Papa...“ und damit war er verschwunden und Tai definitiv am Ende seiner Kräfte, er wollte nicht mehr und er gab auf, er konnte nicht mehr kämpfen und das ließ nun Jess wiedererscheinen, sie war anscheinend noch nicht fertig mit ihm.

„Du hast deinen Sohn allein gelassen, dein Abschiedsgeschenk von mir wirst du gleich noch sehen“, und somit verschwand sie nun wieder. //Wann hört das denn endlich auf? // Er starrte auf den Boden, wo gerade noch sein Sohn war und weinte… unfähig zu sprechen oder zu reagieren.

Takeru hatte Jess von Erzählungen her gekannt, aber sie noch nie gesehen und jetzt war sie hier und machte Tai auf eine Art und Weise fertig, die grausam war. „Dämliches Miststück...“, was jedoch danach passierte, ließ ihm jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht weichen. Tais Kindheits- Ich war da und bereite ihm Vorwürfe und schon war auch Davis bei ihm aufgetaucht und hatte eigentlich harmlose Worte gesprochen, die Tai aber so aus der Fassung brachten, dass er dachte, er würde ihn gleich umbringen, aber das tat er glücklicherweise nicht. Er wollte Tai zur Rede stellen, aber ließ es und er hielt auch Hikari und Ken davon ab und das war goldrichtig, denn das, was danach folgte, war einfach herzzerreißend, niemand wusste es, dass Tai einen toten Sohn hatte und er verstand, wieso Tai Davis gegenüber so reagiert hatte.

Mimi war stolz gewesen, als ihr Freund aufstand und die Pillendosen wegwarf und sich an sein Versprechen zu ihr erinnerte. „Tai...“, flüsterte sie leise. Doch kaum war Jess verschwunden, erschien eine andere Gestalt und Mimi stockte der Atem. Die anderen hielten es für eine Kindheitserinnerung, doch sie wusste sofort, was Sache war und Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf, wenn sie an Shiori zurückdachte. Schweigend lauschte sie dem Austausch zwischen Taichi und seinem Sohn, ehe Daisuke dazwischen ging und sich eine fing. Sie war froh, dass Takeru schnell schaltete und Ken und Hikari davon abhielt, sich Taichi ebenfalls zu nähern.

Nachdem sich Taichi dann final von seinem Sohn verabschiedet hatte, war Mimi hinter ihn getreten, doch bevor sie Tai erreicht hatte, war Jess wiederaufgetaucht und hatte ihm Boshaftigkeiten an den Kopf geknallt. Mimi lief nun auf ihn zu, ließ sich zu ihm in den Sand fallen. „Liebling, bitte, komm zu dir. Taki weiß, wie sehr du ihn liebst und Jess hat dich auch immer geliebt, die Medikamente spielen dir einen Streich, die Einzige, die dir schaden wollte, ist Sora. Bitte sieh mich an, denk an unsere Liebe, denn sie ist alles, was hier wirklich echt ist. Bitte...“ Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen und sie hatte Angst, ihren Traummann an die Sucht zu verlieren.

Fassungslos verfolgte auch Kari, was geschah. Ihr Bruder hatte einen Sohn gehabt? Zu sagen, dass sie geschockt war, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen. Sie wusste, dass ihr Bruder Geheimnisse vor ihr gehabt hatte, aber das? Mimi hingegen schien nicht überrascht, hatte er es ihr erzählt? Die folgenden Worte der Braunhaarigen bestärkten ihren Verdacht zumindest und auch ihr Freund Takeru schien mehr zu wissen, als es den Anschein hatte. Daisuke tat ihr irgendwie leid, aber er war mal wieder übers Ziel hinausgeschossen. „Was wird hier gespielt, Mimi?“, fragte Hikari schließlich mit zitternder Stimme. Ken versuchte sich einen Reim auf alles zu machen und hatte schon so einige Theorien im Kopf. Jedoch musste er sich jetzt vorrangig um Daisuke kümmern, der sich ordentlich eine von Tai gefangen hatte. Ken schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Halt dich bei so was in Zukunft besser raus“, meinte er nur seufzend, ehe er ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte. „Ich mein, du konntest ja nicht wissen, dass er einen Sohn hatte, war halt ein blödes Fettnäpfchen. Aber Tai muss hier weg und zwar dringend, sonst dreht er noch mehr ab!“

Tai sah Jess nach, was hatte das denn wieder zu bedeuten? Jetzt erst nahm er Mimi wahr, die ihn berührte und er sah sie an, bei ihr reagierte er vollkommen anders als bei Daisuke.   
„Er war all die Jahre im Dunkeln gefangen, weil er sich nie richtig verabschieden konnte“, sein Blick ging Richtung Himmel. „Jetzt ist er im Licht und nicht mehr im Dunkeln, hier ist der Ort, wo ich mich meinen Dämonen, die mich quälen, stellen muss…, wenn ich mit dem Ganzen nicht abschließe, dann wird es mich auf ewig verfolgen“, seine Stirn lehnte er gegen ihre. „Deine Liebe war immer echt und ist es auch jetzt noch, das kann mir niemand nehmen, Mimi, du weißt mehr über mich, als jeder andere, wenn ich dich nicht hätte, hätte ich schon lange aufgegeben, ich kämpfe noch immer gegen das Dunkle, aber ich fühle mich stärker als vorher, besser… die Wirkung, sie lässt nach“, er war wieder ein Stück weit er selbst, der Tai, den Mimi kennen und lieben gelernt hat. Vorsichtig stand er mit ihr auf. „Dort drinnen sind Monster, ihre Stimmen sind noch immer präsent, erst wenn ich sie besiegt habe, kann ich hier weg Schatz, ich will dich und die Anderen nicht in Gefahr bringen“, er zog sie sanft in eine schützende Umarmung.

„Ich liebe dich mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst,“

Mimi brach Tais traurige Stimme das Herz, wieso nur musste er immer so leiden, was hatte er denn bitte verbrochen? Sie sah mit ihm zum Himmel hinauf und lächelte. „Ja, jetzt ist er zu Hause und wird auf dich warten, bis du eines Tages bei ihm sein kannst. Du hast das Richtige getan und ihm unnötiges Leid erspart. Du wirst irgendwann ein wunderbarer Vater und auch wenn wir jetzt erst zusammen sind…“, sie senkte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern, „würde ich mir wünschen, dass du eines Tages der Vater meiner Kinder sein wirst. Und wir stellen uns deinen Dämonen, keine Sorge.“ Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre Eigene und zum ersten Mal seit Stunden konnte sie wieder lächeln, denn er begann, zu sich selbst zurück zu finden. „Du brauchst die Medikamente und den Alkohol nicht, das war alles eingefädelt, du bist nicht krank und warst es auch nie, sie haben dich krank gemacht und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du wieder gesund wirst!“ Gemeinsam standen sie auf, doch das was er dann sagte, passte ihr gar nicht. „Glaubst du ernsthaft, wir lassen dich jetzt hier allein? Dass ICH dich hier alleine lasse? Vergiss es, wo du hingehst, werde auch ich sein. Und es gibt keine Monster, das alles ist in deinem Kopf, du darfst nicht mehr auf sie hören, sie sind hier nur für uns sichtbar, weil die Welt es ermöglicht, uns kann nichts passieren. Also hör auf Selbstmordkommando spielen zu wollen, das finde ich überhaupt nicht gut!“ Sie zwang ihn, seinen Blick zu heben und in ihr wütendes Gesicht zu schauen. „Taichi Yagami, du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, aber gerade in diesem Moment könnte ich dir so was von eine reinhauen!“, knurrte sie, ehe sie ihre Lippen auf seine legte. Dieser Kuss sollte seine Heilung sein. Wenn negative Gedanken ihn schwächten, dann konnte nur die Liebe ihn noch retten. Die Liebe für immer und ewig.

Takeru bemerkte Karis Unsicherheit und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. „Lassen wir es die Beiden sagen, wenn sie bereit dazu sind, Kari… wichtig ist erst mal wir haben ihn wiedergefunden und können ihn retten, meinst du nicht auch?“, er war ruhig geblieben und das strahlte er auch aus.   
„Tai, du wirst nicht alleine da durchmüssen, weil wir alle, wir stehen dir zur Seite, komme da was wolle, das verspreche ich dir, du bist mutiger als jeder andere, den ich kenne, weil du nie aufgegeben hast.“ Die Braunhaarige verstand immer noch nicht so ganz, was da abging, aber sie ließ sich von Takeru in den Arm ziehen und nickte. Sie hatte akzeptiert, dass Mimi diejenige war, die Tai retten musste und nicht sie. „Ich denke, du hast Recht, Keru. Es wird sich schon alles zu seiner Zeit finden, aber ich frage mich, wie das alles überhaupt möglich ist. Warum sehen wir seinen toten Sohn und die ebenso tote Jess hier an diesem Ort?! Aber Tai, du gehst da nicht alleine rein, mein Licht wird dich auch hier beschützen, dafür sorge ich!“   
Ken war froh, dass Daisuke den Mund hielt und er war ebenfalls der Meinung, dass Tai das nicht alleine durchstehen musste. Auf Hikaris Frage wusste er zwar auch keine wirklich hilfreiche Antwort, aber er wollte zumindest versuchen, es zu erklären. „Die Digiwelt ist eine Welt, die auf unseren Wünschen und Gedanken aufbaut. Die Welt, in der wir damals gegen MaloMyotismon gekämpft hatten, konnte das noch viel stärker umsetzen und weil Daisukes Wunsch nach dem Sieg groß genug war, erschienen alle Digitationsformen von Veemon. Hier ist es ähnlich, nur das sich hier dunkle Gedanken beziehungsweise negative Gedanken festigen und materialisieren. Was wir gerade sehen ist vermutlich das, was sich in Tais Kopf abspielt, es sind seine Ängste, seine Zweifel, seine Schuld, die er sich selbst zuschreibt. Wir sehen, wie er mit sich selbst kämpft, sein Sohn steht dabei sehr wahrscheinlich für das 'Gute' in ihm, das andere Mädchen für das 'Böse'. Wir bekommen also gerade einen exklusiven Einblick in die etwas vermurkste Psyche deines Bruders, vermutlich hervorgerufen durch die Medikamente und den Alkohol, die wir eben gesehen haben. Sofern er das nicht aus unserer Welt mitgebracht hat, sollte die Wirkung aber sofort nachlassen, sobald er wieder bei Mimi zu Hause ist.“ Ken hatte versucht, es so simpel wie möglich zu erklären, aber ein Blick in das Gesicht seines ehemals besten Freundes ließ ihn seufzen.

Tai hatte gedacht, das sei nun alles überstanden und in Mimis Kuss konnte er sich fallen lassen und wohlfühlen, nach einiger Zeit löste er jedoch den Kuss und sah sie an und flüsterte ebenfalls. „Ich könnte mir keine bessere Mutter für meine Kinder vorstellen als dich Mimi und ich weiß nicht wann, aber eines Tages heirate ich dich und versuche, dich zur glücklichsten Frau zu machen.“   
Die Idylle dauerte nur kurz an, denn er bekam Kopfschmerzen und Flashbacks und ausgerechnet die, von denen er nicht wollte, dass sie erschienen, von dem Moment an, als Kari ihm an ihrem Geburtstag klar gemacht hatte, dass er sie nicht beschützen müsse, dort war für ihn eine kleine Welt zusammen gebrochen und diese Flashbacks sollten ein Zeichen sein ihn daran zu erinnern, was er Kari partout nicht hatte sagen wollen. Wie er sich in dem Moment fühlte und was danach zu Hause bei Mimi abging, jede einzelne Sekunde konnten die Anderen nun auch sehen und auch Mimi konnte nun sehen, was er gesehen hatte, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo T.K. herein kam und ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Er ging in die Knie, denn dies zwang ihn abermals nieder und er sah vor sich seine kleine Schwester in glücklicheren Zeiten, wo sie noch von ihm beschützt werden wollte und seinen Schutz gesucht hatte. Er musste sich jetzt eingestehen, dass er das überwinden musste und da konnte diesmal nicht Mimi ihm helfen, sondern nur Kari, denn es war eine Sache zwischen den beiden…   
Ein wehmütiges Lächeln machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit, als sie ihm nach einem gewonnen Kampf in die Arme sprang und die Zeit, wo er in der Kirche war mit Izzy und nach einem Medikament für sie gesucht hatte, wie verzweifelt er war und welche Schuldgefühle ihn damals schon geplagt hatten, als sie wegen ihm ins Krankenhaus musste, die Ohrfeige seiner Mutter, all das war für ihn präsent.

Dieser Umschwung blieb T.K. nicht verborgen und ihn durchfuhr es wie ein Blitz, was es brauchte, um Tai zu retten, nicht nur allein Mimi, sondern Kari ebenfalls, dass hatten sie bisher außer Acht gelassen. Er kannte die Sachen von damals nur zu gut, wie Kari so krank gewesen war und sie sich höllische Sorgen gemacht hatten, er richtete seinen Blick auf seine Freundin und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss. „Du irrst dich meine Liebste… nicht Mimi alleine kann ihn retten, jetzt in diesem Moment musst du deinen Bruder retten… los geh zu ihm, es ist das einzig Richtige, wenn ihr beide an seiner Seite seid.“ Ja… jetzt verstand auch Mimi, was Tai so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte und ihr standen wieder die Tränen in den Augen. Sie flüsterte leise. „Kari war immer da, sie war es, die dich hier gesehen hat, du bist ihr nicht egal, du warst ihr nie egal, du wirst ihr nie egal sein...“ Verzweifelt schaute sie auf, als sich Hikari auf die beiden zubewegte. Mimi rutschte etwas von ihrem Freund weg, das hier war nicht ihre Schlacht, sondern die der beiden Geschwister.

Langsam setzte sich auch in Karis Kopf das Puzzle zusammen. Nie hätte siefür möglich gehalten, dass eine kleine Äußerung so etwas anrichten würde. Sie ließ Takeru los und stolperte zu ihrem Bruder, sie weinte und dicke Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen. Sie fiel vor ihm auf die Knie und zog ihn in seine Arme, legte diese fest um seinen Rücken und den Kopf an ihre Schulter. „Oh Gott, Tai, es tut mir so leid… ich wollte nicht, dass du dich so mies fühlst, so habe ich das doch gar nicht gemeint...“ Sie strich ihm über den Kopf und flüsterte ihm einige Dinge ins Ohr, die nur er hören konnte. „Tai, du bist mein großer Bruder und wirst es auch immer bleiben. Ich habe immer zu dir aufgesehen, dich immer für deine Stärke bewundert und selbst jetzt kämpfst du noch… ich könnte stolzer nicht sein. Ich liebe dich und ich werde immer zu dir aufsehen, egal wie alt ich auch werde. Die letzten Jahre haben uns beiden nicht gutgetan. Sora hat einen Keil zwischen uns getrieben und ich habe es nicht gemerkt. Ich war so dumm… kannst du mir verzeihen? Ich will wieder ein wichtiger Teil deines Lebens sein… und ich wünsche mir sehr, dass du auch wieder deinen Platz in meinem Leben einnimmst. Vielleicht musst du mich nicht mehr vor allem beschützen wie früher, aber ich brauche dich, Tai, zum Lachen, zum Weinen, zum Spaß haben, zum Herumalbern, zum Ernst sein, einfach zum Überleben. Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn du an diesem Ort umgekommen wärst. Es ist vorbei, hörst du? Mein Licht wird für immer da sein, um dein Leben zu erhellen, egal wie dunkel es auch um uns herum sein mag. Komm aus der Dunkelheit, kehre ins Licht zurück. Fehler sind da, um gemacht zu werden, aber du hast dich genug gequält. Es ist vorbei. Komm zurück, Taichi Yagami und lass den Schatten, der du warst, an diesem Ort zurück.“ Ken konnte zwar nicht hören, was Hikari sagte, aber er sah sehr wohl, was passierte und seine Augen weiteten sich. Um Hikari herum erschien ein blassrosa Licht und hüllte ihren Bruder und sie vollständig ein. „Es ist wie damals mit Miyako, da ist das auch schon einmal passiert, aber es war lange nicht so stark wie das hier, faszinierend…“ Seine Anspannung löste sich etwas und er lächelte leicht.

**  
**Tai bemerkte, dass Mimi sich von ihm entfernte und plötzlich Kari vor ihm kniete und ihn in ihre Arme schloss, er schloss seine Arme ebenfalls schützend um sie. Die Worte, die sie zu ihm sagte, waren wie Balsam für seine Seele, sie liebte und brauchte ihn noch immer, das ließ ihn wieder hoffen, dass er sie nicht endgültig verloren hatte. Sie war immer noch bei ihm, sie war seine kleine Schwester, die er abgöttisch liebte. Leise flüsterte ihr ebenfalls Dinge ins Ohr.

„Nie wieder wird jemals jemand einen Keil zwischen uns treiben, wir sind jetzt stärker als die Anderen glauben Kari, das hier ist der Beweis, du bist mir mit das Wichtigste im Leben, meine Kinder werden später stolz sein, so eine tolle Tante zu haben, ich werde dich trotzdem immer beschützen, egal was auch noch passieren wird, wenn du mich brauchst, ich werde bei dir sein, egal wo auch immer wir gerade sein sollten.“ Langsam stand er mit ihr auf und bemerkte das helle Licht, das sie umgab und es vertrieb den letzten Rest an Dunkelheit, der in ihm war. Seine Augen nahmen wieder eine normale Form an und sein Herz schlug deutlicher entspannter als noch zuvor. Und zum ersten Mal breitete sich über seine Lippen ein Lächeln aus, das aus dem Herzen kam. Er streckte die Hand aus und zog Mimi mit zu sich und Kari in die Umarmung.

„Ich werde euch beide immer schützen und lieben, egal was kommt, das verspreche ich euch, ihr Beide seid meine wichtigste Stütze und niemand wird jemals einen Keil zwischen uns treiben können, weil wir eine Familie sind“, fest zog er beide an sich und war einfach nur froh, dass die Dunkelheit ihn endlich losgelassen hatte, die beiden wichtigsten Frauen in seinem Leben hatten ihn gerettet und dafür war er mehr als dankbar.

Auch Mimi hatte das Licht bemerkt und ihr stiegen wieder die Tränen in den Augen auf. Sie wusste nicht, was Hikari gesagt hatte, aber sie sah, wie die Dunkelheit um ihren Freund herum sich langsam auflöste und seine Augen wieder klar wurden, seine ganze Haltung sich änderte. Vor ihr stand wieder der Tai, den sie so sehr liebte und der sie in eine feste Umarmung mit Hikari zog. Laut schluchzte sie: „Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich wieder da bist! Ich liebe dich und nichts und niemand wird daran etwas ändern können, verstanden?! Denn wie du schon sagtest, wir sind und bleiben eine Familie! Und jetzt lasst uns nach Hause gehen. Alles Weitere klären wir da, denn es gibt da noch ein paar Dinge die du wissen solltest.“ Mimi hatte sich lange darüber Gedanken gemacht, ob es gut wäre, wenn er das mit Sora erfuhr, aber es ihm zu verheimlichen fand sie schlimmer, als ihn der Wahrheit auszusetzen, denn Lügen würden nur wieder zu neuen Problemen führen.

Hikari wurde bei den Worten ihres Bruders ganz warm ums Herz. „Und ich freue mich auf den Tag, an dem du Mimi zu meiner Schwägerin machen wirst, ich weiß jetzt schon, dass sie dein Glück sein wird. Ich werde dich nie wieder aus meinem Leben ausschließen, wir haben so vieles zusammen erlebt und jede Sekunde davon ist mir heilig, es gibt Niemanden, der mir wichtiger ist als du und das wird sich für mich auch nicht ändern, weil ich jetzt Takeru habe, er ist eine weitere Stütze in meinem Leben, aber nicht meine Einzige.“ Gemeinsam mit Mimi wurde sie in Taichis Arme geschlossen und er gelobte, sie beide immer zu beschützen. Sie nickte, als Mimi sagte, sie sollten nach Hause gehen. „Das denke ich auch, ich hasse diesen Ort und ich will endlich wieder zurück in unsere Welt. Ich bin so froh, dass ich diese Vision hatte, dass du hier bist, sonst wäre alles noch viel schlimmer gekommen. Und Sora kann sich warm anziehen.“ Die sonst so liebenswerte Hikari hatte einen mordlustigen Ausdruck in den Augen.

Tai war heilfroh, endlich diese Last los geworden zu sein, er hatte seine beiden Liebsten bei sich und das reichte ihm vollkommen aus und er spürte, dass es das Richtige war, den Mut zu haben, nicht aufzugeben und in seinem Herzen begann sein Wappen des Mutes wieder zu leuchten, was jedoch nur für die beiden Mädels sichtbar war und er konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu lächeln.   
„Der wahre, aufrichtige Mut, er ist zurückgekehrt, ich bin so unfassbar glücklich, nach all den Jahren diesen Ballast endlich von den Schultern zu haben. Und jetzt will ich einfach nur noch nach Hause und weg von diesem Ort hier“, damit begab er sich mit den beiden im Arm zu den Anderen und mithilfe von Ken verließen sie endlich diesen dunklen Ort, der ihn fast verschlungen hätte, vor Mimis Wohnung trennten sich dann letztlich auch die Wege von allen.

Er betrat mit Mimi alleine ihre Wohnung. „Das mit der Uhr tut mir so leid, das habe ich nicht gewollt… “ er seufzte. Er wusste wie viel ihr die Uhr bedeutet hatte. „Aber du wirktest so, als hättest du noch was auf dem Herzen, Schatz“ mit einem sanften Blick sah er in die Augen.

„Du kannst es mir sagen, aber erst, wenn wir in der warmen Badewanne sitzen, ich kann spüren, wie verspannt du bist“, und somit zog er sie schon mit ins Bad und ließ Badewasser ein, während er Badezeugs hinzu goss und sich seiner Sachen entledigte und sie dann kurzerhand ebenfalls auszog und in die Wanne trug, sie so bugsierte, dass er hinter ihr sitzen konnte und die Arme um sie legen konnte, während sie die Möglichkeit hatte, ihren Kopf an seine Brust zu lehnen und er genoss diese Ruhe und die wohlige Wärme, die die beiden umgab. Er verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren und lächelte, diese wahnsinnig tapfere Frau war wirklich seine und er liebte sie mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt.

Mimi war ebenfalls erleichtert darüber, dass Taichi endlich wieder er selbst war und lächelte breit. „Dein Mut hat dich nie verlassen, er war nur verdeckt von all der Dunkelheit, die sich in dein Herz gefressen hatte. Aber es ist schön, ihn endlich wieder zu sehen.“   
Sie war froh, als sie mithilfe von Ken diesen Ort wieder verlassen hatten und schließlich, nachdem alle nach Hause gefahren waren, wieder alleine in ihrer Wohnung standen. Wegen der Uhr winkte sie nur ab. „Ach papperlapapp, es gibt Schlimmeres, ich bin einfach nur froh, dass du wieder bei mir bist!“

Sie fühlte sich ertappt, als er meinte, sie habe noch etwas auf dem Herzen und willigte nur allzu gern in das heiße Bad ein. Er machte sich gar nicht die Mühe zu warten, bis sie sich ihrer Sachen entledigte, sondern erledigte das gleich für sie mit. Schließlich saßen sie eingekuschelt in der Badewanne und hatten ihre Finger miteinander verschlungen, ehe Mimi ansetzte, was sie eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollte. „Takeru und ich haben vorhin ein wenig recherchiert, während du außer Gefecht warst. Ihm tut es übrigens leid, aber er sah keine andere Möglichkeit mehr. Alles was du erlebt hast, Taichi, war geplant...“ Sie schluckte, ihre Hände zitterten. „Alles, was dir passiert ist, geht auf Soras Konto. Nachdem du den Unfall hattest und nicht mehr der Goldesel warst, standst du ihr im Weg, sich an Yamato heran zu machen, daher hat sie deine OP verpfuscht, dich in die Medikamentensucht getrieben und Takeru ist noch dran, ob sie eventuell auch an Jess Tod gedreht haben. Ihr Ziel war es, dass du dich selbst umbringst, aber im Grunde genommen war das ein eiskalt geplanter Mord. Ken wird morgen von Takeru die Einzelheiten bekommen. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, aber wir haben Schriftverkehr von Sora mit einigen Ärzten gefunden. Ihr Plan wäre aufgegangen, wenn ich mich nicht gegen sie gestellt hätte. Sie hat alle bestochen, deswegen ist ihre Firma auch so pleite. Sie hat alle Gelder benutzt, um die Kliniken zu schmieren. Es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid, dass dir so etwas schreckliches angetan wurde.“

Tai hörte jedes Wort genau, was sie sagte und eigentlich sollte er wütend werden, aber er tat es nicht. Beruhigend streichelte er über ihre Hand. „Weißt du, mittlerweile wissen wir doch, wie Sora ist und ich habe mir, glaube ich, lange genug den Kopf über sie zerbrochen, sie wird ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen und heute kann ich sagen, ich bin der, der ich halt bin, aber ich habe die letzten Wochen so hart für das Gute in mir gekämpft, soll sie ihr Leben fortführen, mich bekommt sie nicht mehr klein und sie gehört auch nicht mehr zu unserem Leben, mein Schatz“, ein sanftes Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen und er schloss die Augen und verwickelte sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den er nach kurzen Atempausen immer wieder von Neuem beginnen ließ und schließlich liebten sie sich noch an dem Abend in der Wanne und glücklicher als mit ihr hätte er nicht mehr sein können.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damit endet dann dieser Handlungsstrang der Geschichte, im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann in einer neuen Situation weiter :) Hoffentlich war das nicht alles zu verwirrend xD wir haben uns bemüht, es so umzuschreiben, dass nicht zu viele Gedankensprünge mehr vorhanden sind, wie es in der originalen RPG-Version der Fall war.


	12. Gemeinsamer Urlaub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeitlich gesehen spielt das Kapitel zwei Monate nach dem vorherigen. Für alle, die noch einige Fragezeichen bezüglich der ganzen Geschehnisse rund um Tai haben: Keine Bange, vieles wird noch aufgeklärt, aber eben nicht direkt sondern zu gegebener Zeit im weiteren Verlauf. Viel Spaß beim Lesen :D

_Samstag, 14. Mai 2016_

_Yamatos Ferienhaus_

_ _

Gut zwei Monate später hatte sich in Tais Leben schon viel getan, aus seiner Wohnung war er mittlerweile aus- und bei Mimi eingezogen, die von Anfang an von der Idee begeistert war.   
Vor Gericht hatte er gegen Sora ausgesagt und sie wurde für eine Zeit hinter Gittern verbannt, was ihr recht geschah und somit hatte er das Problem auch aus der Welt, seinen Job als Sozialarbeiter ging er nicht mehr nach, sondern unterstützte Matts Band als Songwriter und trat gelegentlich selber mit auf und solange er damit genug verdiente, sah er absolut keinen Grund, das zu ändern, er fühlte sich wohl in dem, was er tat und konnte Mimi durch seine flexiblen Arbeitszeiten eine Menge an Arbeit abnehmen, was den Haushalt und solche Dinge anging und das tat er auch immer wieder gerne. In Mimi hatte er sein Glück gefunden und wenn sein Tag scheiße war, brauchte er nur ihr Lächeln sehen und alles war wieder gut, seit dem letzten Mal am Meer der Dunkelheit hatte er keine Anfälle mehr gehabt, gelegentlich gab es Tage, an denen die Depressionen ihm doch noch zu schaffen machten, aber sie waren gut dabei, auch das in den Griff zu kriegen, die Hypnosebehandlungen, die Mimi mit ihm abhielt, halfen ihm dabei mehr, als er zu Anfang gedacht hatte.

In ein paar Stunden würden sie mit Hikari und Takeru gemeinsam übers Wochenende in den Urlaub fahren, um mal abzuschalten, Matt konnte leider nicht mitkommen, da er zu viel Arbeit hatte, also hatten sie beschlossen, daraus einen Pärchen Urlaub zu machen und er war mit dem Packen natürlich mal wieder spät dran, weil er die Sachen, die er brauchte, nicht fand und wie ein orientierungsloses Eichhörnchen durch die Wohnung lief, sehr zur Belustigung seiner besseren Hälfte.

Auch Mimi dachte noch oft an den Abend in der Badewanne zurück, es war wirklich schön gewesen und sie hatte den Rest des Abends genossen.

Seitdem war eine ganze Menge passiert. Ken hatte am folgenden Tag die Anzeige gegen Sora entgegengenommen, der Prozess war wegen der Dringlichkeit der Lage extrem beschleunigt worden und so wie es aussah, würde sie wohl wegen versuchten Mordes vermutlich mindestens fünf oder sechs Jahre einsitzen. Taichi war bei ihr eingezogen und arbeitete als Songwriter für Yamatos Band, während sie weiter an ihrer Abschlussarbeit schrieb, deren praktischen Teil sie dank ihres Freundes bald abschließen konnte. Sie fand es nicht schlimm, dass er nicht mehr als Sozialarbeiter tätig war, denn der Job als Songwriter tat ihm gut und brachte der Band einen völlig neuen Stil ein, der bei den Fans gut ankam. Tatsächlich war er auch ein guter Hausmann und oft überraschte er Mimi nach einem langen Arbeitstag mit einem leckeren Abendessen. Die Therapie verlief äußerst positiv, die Panikattacken waren komplett verschwunden, der Drang nach Medikamenten und Alkohol vollkommen beseitigt und die depressiven Episoden hatten sie gut im Griff, denn sie hatte mit Tai Bewältigungsstrategien entwickelt, damit er nicht wieder in ein tiefes Loch fiel. Die Beziehung zu seinen Eltern und Hikari hatte sich ebenfalls enorm verbessert und die beiden Geschwister standen sich nun noch näher als jemals zuvor. Mimi hätte glücklicher nicht sein können, sie lebte seit der Trennung von Michael das erste Mal wieder richtig bewusst und voller Lebensfreude. Sie war froh, dass sie Taichi von der Hypnose hatte überzeugen können, denn seitdem ging es noch mehr bergauf und bald würde er diese auch nicht mehr brauchen.

Sie war schon ziemlich aufgeregt, denn bald würden Takeru und Hikari dazu kommen und sie würden zu viert einen kleinen Pärchen Urlaub abhalten. Bisher hatte sie noch keine Ahnung, wohin es gehen würde, aber sie freute sich darauf, denn sie hatte noch eine Überraschung und da kam ihr der Urlaub gelegen. Ihr Freund rannte kopflos durch die Wohnung und Mimi kringelte sich lachend auf dem Sofa, ehe sie sich schließlich erbarmte und ihrem armen, orientierungslosen Eichhörnchen zur Hilfe eilte. „Also wirklich, du bist und bleibst ein Chaot, aber du bist mein Chaot und deswegen liebe ich dich so sehr.“ Sie kramte mit ihm durch die Schränke und bald stand auch sein Koffer gepackt im Flur.

Letztlich erbarmte Mimi sich nach diversen Lachanfällen doch noch, ihm zu helfen und Tai wusste das zu würdigen. „Danke liebste Prinzessin für ihre großzügige Hilfe“, er grinste breit, sie hasste das wie die Pest und gleichzeitig fand sie das auch immer lustig, weswegen sie ihm das dann keineswegs böse nahm. Als er eine SMS von Kari bekam, grinste er. „Hey, die beiden sind schon da, ein Ferienhaus am Meer, perfekt, das Wetter ist ja wieder angenehm zum Baden gehen, wir sollten dann jetzt auch los, damit wir die Beiden nicht zu lange warten lassen.“

Entschlossen trug er die Koffer zum Auto und verstaute selbige im Kofferraum und hatte das Gefühl, er hatte etwas Wichtiges vergessen, was sich bestätigte, als er an sich heruntersah.   
„Mhmm, nur mit Boxershorts los ist irgendwie doch uncool“, er begab sich wieder nach oben in die Wohnung zog sich noch eine Jeans-Shorts über. „Ich wusste doch, irgendwas Wichtiges hatte ich noch vergessen“, er schlang die Arme um sie. „Hmm ein normaler Kerl wäre doch nun wirklich langweilig, oder nicht?“ seit der richtigen Therapie hatte er sich zu 100% ins Positive verändert und war wieder dieser unbekümmerte und vom Herzen fröhliche Taichi geworden, der gleichzeitig aber auch sehr einfühlsam und ernst sein konnte, er war mittlerweile einfach so wie er war. Er ging mit ihr runter zum Auto und beschloss ihr eine Pause zu gönnen und würde die gesamte Strecke selbst fahren, er hatte mitbekommen, dass sie die ganze Nacht durch noch für ihre Ausbildung gelernt hatte und so konnte sie sich im Auto etwas entspannen.

„Lieber Prinzessin als Chaoten Eichhörnchen!“ Lachend streckte Mimi ihm die Zunge heraus und grinste dann, als er meinte, dass die beiden anderen schon da wären. „Ist ja auch kein Wunder, deine Schwester scheint in eurer Familie wohl das volle Pünktlichkeitsgen geerbt zu haben und für dich ist nichts mehr übriggeblieben.“ Sie liebte diese Neckereien und knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite. Schließlich trug er die Koffer zum Auto und sie blieb mit einem erneuten Lachanfall zurück. Immerhin war ihm dann irgendwann selbst noch aufgefallen, dass er keine Hose trug und sie kringelte sich wieder auf dem Sofa. „Wenn dein Kopf nicht angewachsen wäre, würdest du den auch noch liegen lassen, wie?! Aber ja, normal ist langweilig, ich liebe dich so, wie du bist und ich will dich gegen niemand Anderen auf der Welt eintauschen!“ Mimi war zufrieden damit, wie Tai jetzt war, sie akzeptierte ihn mit all seinen Macken, wichtig war ihr nur, dass er mit sich selbst zufrieden war, dann war sie auch glücklich. Sie war dankbar, dass er fahren würde, denn im Moment lernte sie viel und war dauernd müde, so würde sie sich zumindest noch etwas ausruhen können. Sie schloss die Wohnung ab und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz, hatte sich ein weites, sommerliches Kleid übergeworfen, das man schnell ausziehen konnte und trug darunter bereits ihren Bikini, denn so wie der Wetterbericht sich angehört hatte, würde es heute wohl ziemlich heiß werden. Sie grinste, als ihr Freund den Motor startete und sie in ihren ersten, gemeinsamen Urlaub aufbrachen.

„Ach, wer pünktlich ist, ist doch Mainstream, aber ich freu mich wirklich auf dieses Wochenende, ausspannen und keiner der uns nerven kann, keine Arbeiten und kein Lernen, einfach nur entspannen und Spaß haben in mehreren Varianten“, auf seinen Lippen machte sich ein anzügliches Grinsen breit, sie wusste genau, wovon er sprach und er liebte es einfach sie damit immer in Verlegenheit zu bringen, dann sah sie nämlich immer so unglaublich süß aus. „Übrigens habe ich für Matts Band ein neues Lied fertig, das wir als neue Singleauskopplung rausbringen werden, das ist ein Lied, was die Stimmung ungemein hebt, ich habe den Beat im Radio eingespeichert, lieber singe ich für dich als das Radio laufen zu lassen.“ Den Beat hatte er schnell gefunden, es war ein angenehmer Mix mit Gitarren, Schlagzeug und leichten Pianoelementen, die alle zusammen ein Gute-Laune-Gefühl hinterließen. Während er sich weiter aufs Fahren konzentrierte, sang er für Mimi die Zeilen des neuen Liedes, das noch nie jemand gehört hatte außer der Band selber.

  
_„Ain't got a soapbox I can stand upon _  
_ But God gave me a stage, a guitar and a song _  
_ My daddy told me: "Son, don't you get involved in _  
_ Politics, religions or other people's quarrels" _  
  
_ I'll paint the picture, let me set the scene _  
_ I know when I have children, they will know what it means _  
_ And I'll pass on these things my family's given to me _  
_ Just love and understanding, positivity _  
  
_ We could change this whole world with a piano _  
_ Add a bass, some guitar, grab a beat and away we go _  
_ I'm just a boy with a one-man show _  
_ No university, no degree, but Lord knows _  
  
_ Everybody's talking about exponential growth _  
_ And the stock market crashing in their portfolios _  
_ While I'll be sitting here with a song that I wrote _  
_ Saying: "Love could change the world in a moment, but what do I know?" _  
  
_ Love can change the world in a moment, but what do I know? _  
_ Love can change the world in a moment _  
  
_ The revolution's coming, it's a minute away _  
_ I saw people marching in the streets today _  
_ You know we are made up of love and hate _  
_ But both of them are balanced on a razor blade _  
  
_ I'll paint the picture, let me set the scene _  
_ I know, I'm all for people following their dreams _  
_ Just remember life is more than fitting in your jeans _  
_ It's love and understanding, positivity _  
  
_ We could change this whole world with a piano _  
_ Add a bass, some guitar, grab a beat and away we go _  
_ I'm just a boy with a one-man show _  
_ No university, no degree, but Lord knows _  
  
_ Everybody's talking about exponential growth _  
_ And the stock market crashing in their portfolios _  
_ While I'll be sitting here with a song that I wrote _  
_ Saying: "Love could change the world in a moment, but what do I know?" _  
  
_ Love can change the world in a moment, but what do I know? _  
_ Love can change the world in a moment _  
  
_ I'll paint the picture, let me set the scene _  
_ You know the future's in the hands of you and me _  
_ So let's all get together, we can all be free _  
_ Spread love and understanding, positivity _  
  
_ We could change this whole world with a piano _  
_ Add a bass, some guitar, grab a beat and away we go _  
_ I'm just a boy with a one-man show _  
_ No university, no degree, but Lord knows _  
  
_ Everybody's talking about exponential growth _  
_ And the stock market crashing in their portfolios _  
_ While I'll be sitting here with a song that I wrote _  
_ Saying: "Love could change the world in a moment, but what do I know?" _  
  
_ Love can change the world in a moment, but what do I know? _  
_ Love can change the world in a moment, but what do I know?”* _  
  


Er lächelte. „Und, wie findest du es?“

Mimi nickte, sie konnte gar nicht sagen, wie sehr sie sich darauf freute und sie grinste, während sie tatsächlich rot wurde. „Kannst du auch mal an was Anderes denken, als an Sex?! Du bist unmöglich, Schatz! Was sollen die anderen Beiden von uns denken, wenn das ganze Wochenende die Hütte wackelt!“ Sie lachte laut und ausgelassen und man merkte ihr an, dass sie wirklich versuchte, sich zu entspannen und nicht an die Arbeit zu denken. Als er sagte, dass er ein neues Lied geschrieben habe und es ihr vorsingen wolle, leuchteten ihre Augen und sie nickte wild. „Und wie ich das hören will!“ Der Song versprühte absolutes Gute-Laune-Feeling und irgendwann hatte Mimi beim Refrain mit eingestimmt und sang den Rest mit ihm. „Wow, das ist atemberaubend gut, ich wette die Jungs lieben es jetzt schon oder?“ Sie war so froh, dass sie vor drei Monaten den Stein ins Rollen gebracht und Tai seinen Platz im Leben mit der Musik gefunden hatte. „Ich bin immer wieder begeistert davon, wie du mit einfachen Worten so tolle Lieder schreibst, ich bin dein größter Fan!“ Nun ließ sie ihn aber wieder fahren und schloss etwas die Augen, sie war müde und auch etwas blass und versuchte daher zu schlafen.

„Aaaaalso, ich fände das äußerst befriedigend, wenn die Hütte wackelt, aber noch mehr das Bett“, Tais Grinsen wurde immer breiter, ja er liebte den Sex mit ihr wirklich, aber er dachte nicht nur daran, jetzt gerade zog er sie damit einfach nur auf. Dass ihr der Song so gut gefiel, steigerte seine Laune noch mehr. „Ja, ich denke, der Song wird gut ankommen, Matt findet ihn gut und die Band auch, wir haben auch geplant, ein Kollaboration-Album raus zu bringen, also mit Songs, wo nur Matt und ich zusammen singen, wir versuchen da gerade ein Richtung zu finden, die zu unseren Stimmen passt, wo wir beide uns komplett wohlfühlen, aber lange wird das sicher nicht mehr dauern, ich bin gespannt, wie das wird, ich hab da richtig Bock drauf. Das wird etwas komplett Neues, das es so noch nicht gab, zumindest nicht bei uns und wahrscheinlich wird es auch eine Menge Chaos, aber ich mag das, wenn nicht alles strikt nach Plan läuft.“

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief ruhig, denn Mimi war eingeschlafen und nach knapp drei Stunden waren sie am Haus angekommen. Mit einem sanften Kuss weckte er seine Prinzessin. „Aufwachen Prinzessin, wir sind jetzt da, Zeit für ein schönes Wochenende.“

Sie blies gespielt beleidigt die Backen auf. „Pass auf, dass gleich nicht was ganz Anderes wackelt, mein Freund!“ Sie lachte aus vollem Herzen, oh es war so schön, mit ihm zusammen zu sein und scheinbar freute er sich sehr, dass sie den Song so mochte. „Ich bin sehr gespannt, was ihr zwei noch vorhaben werdet, aber ich weiß nicht, irgendwie graut es mir auch davor, ihr beiden Chaoten in einem Raum, das kann ja nur Stress bedeuten.“ Sie zwinkerte und war dann schließlich eingeschlafen, bis Taichi sie an der Hütte wieder weckte und zwar mit einem sanften Kuss. Ja sie liebte ihren Prinzen. Herzhaft gähnend streckte sie sich und stieg aus dem Auto aus und begrüßte mit einem lauten Jubelschrei die Sonne. „Dann hol mal unser Gepäck aus dem Auto, das Wetter ist so herrlich, ich will unbedingt eine Runde schwimmen gehen! Und ich will deine Schwester und Takeru begrüßen, die warten bestimmt schon sehnsüchtig auf uns.“ Und damit stiefelte sie in Richtung Ferienhaus.

Während Mimi und Tai sich im Auto befanden, grinste der Blondschopf seine Freundin an, Kari versuchte sich seit Stunden an diesem Kuchen, aber okay bei ihr musste man keine Angst haben, dass man durch dieses Essen vergiftet wurde, das war die Kunst ihrer Mutter. „Schatz, du musst doch keine Riesentorte backen, es kommen doch nur Mimi und Tai, wir legen nachher entspannt was auf den Grill, ein Bier dazu und perfekt ist der Abend, quäl dich nicht so ab.“ Er legte von hinten die Arme um sie und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Nacken, sie war wirklich seine Traumfrau und das bemerkte er jeden Tag aufs Neue, sie war alles, was er sich je erträumt hatte und die letzten Monate verliefen einfach nur fantastisch, seit es Tai wieder so gut ging wie lange nicht mehr, war auch seine Liebste ausgeglichener, was wiederum ihn unheimlich freute, endlich war sie wieder unbeschwert und fröhlich, diese Seite an ihr liebte er so unglaublich. Er zog sie weg von diesem Backversuch und drückte leidenschaftlich seine Lippen auf Ihre. „Das ist doch viel besser, oder nicht?“

„Mah, Keru, du hast eben keine Ahnung von Kreativität und deren Auslebung. Ich will diesen Kuchen backen und basta.“ Hikari war gerade dabei, ein kleines Koromon aus Marzipan zu formen, den Kuchen hatte sie vor einer Weile schon mit Fondant überzogen und das Wappen des Mutes war auch bereits schon überall zu sehen. Sie wollte ihren Bruder mit der Torte überraschen und Takeru nahm sie einfach nicht ernst. Wieso verstand er denn nicht, dass ihr das wichtig war? Naja eigentlich wusste sie, dass er es schon verstand, aber er wollte wohl lieber mit ihr an den Strand, anstatt in der Küche von Yamatos Ferienhaus zu brutzeln.

Er zog sie in seine Arme und sie ließ sich auf den Kuss ein, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Mah, jetzt gib mir noch zehn Minuten, dann bin ich fertig und von mir aus kannst du dann mit mir machen, was du willst, aber ich will jetzt zu Ende backen.“ Sie boxte ihm in die Seite und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Sie liebte ihn so sehr, aber manchmal trieb er sie mit seiner Ungeduld zur Weißglut. Sie freute sich schon auf das Gesicht ihres Bruders, wenn der Kuchen erst fertig war. Sie genoss es, wie sich Takerus und ihre Beziehung entwickelt hatte und auch das Verhältnis zwischen Tai und ihr war so viel besser und stärker, als jemals zuvor. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie dem Koromon den letzten Schliff verpasste. Die Torte würde sie definitiv noch fotografieren, bevor irgendwer sie essen durfte.

Der Blondschopf lächelte, wenn sie sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war sie halt so, sie hatten vorhin etwas getrunken und ihm stieg das irgendwie mehr zu Kopf als ihr, sie wollte ihn nicht unterhalten? Gut tat er das eben selber. Er verzog sich aus der Küche Richtung Wohnzimmer und machte sich Musik an, die zu seiner Stimmung passte und trank den Rest der Flasche aus, was er vielleicht hätte lassen sollen, aber was weg war, war weg und er hatte gut einen sitzen und wenn er getrunken hatte, war er viel offener und unerwachsener, als nüchtern.

Und T.K. dachte zurück an einen Sommer vor ein paar Jahren, da war Tai noch gut drauf und von Sora getrennt schon. Er, Matt und Tai hatten einen Ausflug gemacht und dabei auch noch ordentlich gebechert und es existierte ein Video, was sich bis jetzt unter strengster Geheimhaltung befand, aber es war an der Zeit, es Anderen zu präsentieren, er war irgendwie in Partystimmung, aber Kari wollte lieber backen, also machte er eine Forever Alone Party mit Ballermann Mucke, das konnte er auch mit Alkohol noch verstehen, er trug ja eh nur eine Schwimmshorts, also brauchte er auch einen Schwimmreifen, den er auch schnell fand und sich umschnallte.

Er tanzte damit zu den verschiedensten Liedern durchs Wohnzimmer und vergaß, dass Kari ihn vielleicht dafür töten würde, aber sie wollte ihn ja nicht beschäftigen, also selbst war der Mann. Als Mimi und Tai das Haus betraten sprang er vor die beiden.

„Weeeeey ihr seid ja auch endlich in da hood. Ey Tai, ich habe grad das Video wiedergefunden, weißte noch? Du, Matt und ich in dem einen Sommer am See, das war das Geilste ever, das Video müssen jetzt auch mal Andere sehen, oder?“, er zog Tai mit sich ins Wohnzimmer, das war gerade eine Spaßzone, und tanzte wieder fröhlich mit seinem Schwimmreifen und nur in Badeshorts umher.

Tai würde sich vermutlich bald Packesel irgendwohin tätowieren lassen, aber für seine Herzensdame trug er doch gerne die Koffer und Shoppingtüten.

Als sie das Ferienhaus betraten, stellte er die Koffer im Flur ab und traute seinen Augen nicht, vor ihm sprang ein vermutlich angetrunkener, halbnackter T.K. mit Schwimmreifen herum und er fragte sich, was Kari ihm wohl gegeben hatte, aber insgeheim feierte er das, das konnte er aber nicht zugeben, Mimi würde ihn ein Kopf kürzer machen, würde er ihm jetzt Unterstützung geben.

Als er von dem Video anfing, wusste Tai, was er meinte und es hatte seinen Grund, dass er das Mimi nicht erzählt hatte… das war Jungs Doofsinn gewesen, den er heute noch feierte und wahrscheinlich würden sie es wieder tun, aber nun war er nicht mehr Single und da wäre das unangemessen.   
Bei dem Video waren er und Matt grad mal Anfang zwanzig und sie hatten gefeiert am See mit T.K. und viel Alkohol, bis sie auf die Idee kamen, sich wie die drei von der Tankstelle in Schwimmreifen zu werfen und über den See zu treiben mit einem Bier in der Hand und zu singen 'Ich bin Solo, ich bin Solo scheiß egal', das war damals quasi eine Hymne gewesen und er feierte dieses Lied auch heute noch. Er hielt sich zurück und sah Mimi achselzuckend an. „Jeder hat so seine Jugendsünden, nicht?“, er schaute sie lächelnd an und mit dem zurückhaltenden Grinsen sah das mal wieder ziemlich dämlich aus. Als T.K. jedoch das 'Biste braun, kriegste Fraun' abspielte, musste er einfach mittanzen und er war nüchtern, wohl gemerkt. Aber er kannte den Tanz dazu und gesellte sich zu T.K., unterwegs hatte er sich ebenfalls seines Shirts entledigt und mit T.K. diesen Tanz getanzt und die beiden hatten dabei verdammt viel Spaß gehabt.

Hikari wollte schon durchatmen, als ihr Freund das Wohnzimmer aufsuchte und ihr die Küche überließ, als er einen auf Ballermann machte und die Musik bis zum Arsch aufdrehte. Genervt stöhnte sie und rollte mit den Augen, aber sie widmete sich vorerst weiter dem Kuchen, der endlich in den Kühlschrank musste. Daher bekam sie auch nicht mit, dass ihr Freund ordentlich einen trank und gut einen sitzen hatte.

Sie hatte schließlich den Kuchen zu Ende dekoriert und war ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, als just in diesem Moment auch ihr Bruder und Mimi das Ferienhaus betraten und der Braunhaarigen fiel alles aus dem Gesicht. „Takeru, bist du denn verrückt geworden, dich am helllichten Tag so zu besaufen?! Idiot, also wirklich!“ Sie wurde nur selten wütend, aber da riss auch bei ihr die Hutschnur, sie trank auch gerne mal ein Glas, aber das war wirklich nicht nötig er benahm sich total albern. Und ihr Bruder schien auch noch darauf einzusteigen. Sie rollte mit den Augen und sah Mimi kopfschüttelnd an, als die zwei zum nächsten Hit abtanzten und scheinbar völlig abdrehten. „Männer...“, war Hikaris einziger Kommentar dazu, ehe sie sich umdrehte, ihre Handtasche nahm und aus dem Haus ging. Sie hatte sich so auf den gemeinsamen Tag gefreut und ihr Freund musste sich besaufen. Ihr war zum Heulen zumute und die gute Stimmung war dahin. Am liebsten würde sie auch den Kuchen für ihren Bruder in die Tonne kloppen. Schnurstracks lief sie zum Strand und lief an der Küste entlang, während sie sich vom Wind die Haare durcheinander wirbeln ließ und die angenehme Brise ihr hitziges Gemüt kühlte. In diesem Moment wünschte sie Takeru und ihren Bruder zum Mond.

Mimi freute sich so darauf, Hikari zu sehen und mit ihr zu sprechen, doch die Wiedersehensfreude fand ein jähes Ende, als plötzlich Takeru halbnackt in der Türe stand, Partyhits sang und irgendetwas von einem Video verzapfte, bei dem Taichi nur mit den Schultern zuckte, es als Jugendsünde abtat und dann mit Takeru abspackte, während sie wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt im Flur stand. „Yagami, du bist ein Idiot!“, brüllte sie nur und drehte sich dann um, weil sie Hikari endlich begrüßen wollte, doch von der jungen Frau fehlte jede Spur. Resigniert nahm Mimi ihren kleinen Rollkoffer und machte sich auf die Suche nach Taichis und ihrem Schlafzimmer. So hatte sie sich das Wochenende nicht vorgestellt, sie hatte auf ein bisschen mehr Vernunft und auf ihren Freund bezogen auch auf mehr Romantik gehofft. Nachdem sie den Koffer abgestellt hatte, verließ sie ebenfalls das Haus und wanderte in Richtung Meer. Mal abwarten, wann den beiden Herren auffallen würde, dass ihre Frauen weg waren. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, wenn die beiden Spaß hatten, aber Hikari und sie einfach in die Ecke zu stellen ging in ihren Augen so gar nicht.

Der Blondschopf stellte die Musik aus und war wieder stocknüchtern. „Der Plan ist aufgegangen, nicht?“, auch wenn er sich Seitens Tai einen ziemlichen Tötungsblick fing, es lief alles nach Plan, die beiden Mädels waren ziemlich sicher Richtung Strand unterwegs und so war es auch geplant, dass was er und Tai vorhatten, war dafür einfach viel zu wichtig und die Mädels sollten das nicht mitbekommen, er war ziemlich nervös und Tai wahrscheinlich mindestens genauso.

Tai jedenfalls hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Mädels so sauer sein würden, aber das war jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern, Takeru konnte verdammt gut einen auf betrunken machen und das war dann doch irgendwo gruselig. Heute war ein besonderer Tag, er zog sich tatsächlich einen Anzug an, auch wenn Mimi fand, dass so etwas nicht zu ihm passte, aber es war etwas Besonderes, denn sie hatte ihm diesen Anzug für eine Veranstaltung vor zwei Monaten geschenkt und seitdem trug er ihn nur zu besonders wichtigen Anlässen und dieser hier war einer. Auch Takeru ging hoch in sein Zimmer und zog sich ordentlich an und suchte alles zusammen, was er nun brauchen würde. Das war wohl mitunter der wichtigste Tag in seinem Leben und er fragte sich, wie es wohl ausgehen würde, er sah ein, dass seine Ablenkung etwas übertrieben war, aber er war eben auch nicht perfekt. Er wartete noch, bis der Ältere sich ebenfalls fertig gemacht hatte und gemeinsam waren sie auf dem Weg Richtung Strand, um zuallererst ihre Mädels zu finden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
*What do I know? von Ed Sheeran


	13. Ein besonderer Tag (Michi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses und auch das folgende Kapitel enthalten Beschreibungen sexueller Handlungen. Wer das nicht lesen möchte, sollte nur den Anfang und das Ende des Kapitels lesen, da die vorausgehenden Gespräche wichtig für das weitere Verständnis der Geschichte sind.

_Samstag, 14. Mai 2016_

_Yamatos Ferienhaus_

Tai folgte T.K. die Strecke am Strand entlang und sah seine Herzensdame von Weitem und tatsächlich war er verdammt nervös, denn er hatte nur diese eine Chance, das wusste er ganz genau. Irgendwann blieb er vor ihr stehen und nahm ihre Hände in seine und sah ihr in die Augen, das tat er fast nie bei ernsten Gesprächen, aber das hier war etwas Anderes. Er und T.K. hatten das genau geplant, alles gleichzeitig zu machen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll Mimi, mein Leben war die reinste Achterbahn und hatte ein jahrelanges Tief, was mich fast umgebracht hätte, ich hatte keinen Willen mehr, keine Kraft mehr noch weiter zu machen, ich hatte mich schon aufgegeben und wollte keine weitere Hilfe mehr, weil ich nie gewusst habe, wofür noch? Ich hatte ein schlechtes Bild, was Liebe angeht, ich hatte es immer mit Schmerz und Kummer verbunden, dass sie nichts Schönes ist, sondern das Böse, das Menschen kaputt macht und daran hielt ich fest, jahrelang, bis du plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht bist nach acht Jahren, ich wusste null davon und auch nicht, was die Jahre passiert ist , ich habe es dir nie gesagt, bis heute, aber zwischendurch hatte ich immer dieses Gefühl, dass du mir gefehlt hast, du warst immer eine gute Freundin, du bist selbstlos und stellst alle anderen vor dich und ich bewundere dein Durchhaltevermögen, das du besitzt, mit wie viel Gefühl und Sensibilität du bestimmte Dinge angehst, die letzten Monate hattest du es nicht einfach mit mir gehabt und trotzdem bist du bei mir geblieben und hast mir gesagt, dass wir das zusammen schaffen, dass du bei mir bist und das. obwohl ich absolut kaputt war und sind wir ehrlich, ich war verdammt anstrengend, ich habe mich mehr von meiner Panik kontrollieren lassen, als von den guten Dingen, die ich hatte, nach unserer ersten Sitzung, unserem ersten Kuss, wusste ich, dass ich mich nicht täuschen konnte, da war etwas und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dieses Etwas so groß werden könnte, schließlich hattest auch du sehr sehr viel durchgemacht. Auf dem Gig war es meine Chance, dir zu sagen, was ich fühle und mit Musik konnte ich mich so viel besser ausdrücken, als mit normalen Worten, du inspirierst mich jeden Tag aufs Neue, deine Art und wie du mich ansiehst, auch wenn ich mal totalen Mist baue, sind Dinge, die tiefe Gefühle in mir auslösen, ich habe noch nie vorher so viel für eine Frau empfunden, wie ich es für dich tue, Mimi. Ich weiß, dass, auch wenn du es nicht zugeben wolltest, du manchmal auch an dir gezweifelt hast und ich habe immer gehofft, dir diese Zweifel nehmen zu können, dass, wenn du dich so sehr lieben kannst, wie ich dich liebe, du zufriedener sein kannst. Ich liebe es, wenn du lachst und mir auch manchmal sagst, dass ich ein Idiot bin, ich weiß, dass wir keine Kinder oder Teenager mehr sind, aber wir sind noch nicht zu alt, um noch viel zu erleben. Das Erste, was ich morgens sehe, wenn ich aufwache, ist dein Lächeln und dann weiß ich, dass es nur ein guter Tag werden kann, du musstest viel arbeiten in letzter Zeit und jetzt ist es einfach an der Zeit, dass du abschalten kannst und ich liebe diesen Strand und ich liebe diese Sonnenuntergänge, wenn wir auf unserem Balkon sitzen, du in meinen Armen liegst und ich einfach nur deine Nähe genießen kann. Ich weiß, dass es keine Gewissheit für uns beide gibt, ob wir jemals Kinder haben können, aber eins ist zu 100% sicher, egal ob es funktioniert oder nicht, nie wieder will ich ohne dich leben müssen, du bist mein Glück, das purer nicht sein könnte, du motivierst mich, neue Dinge auszuprobieren, die ich mich vielleicht nicht alleine trauen würde.

Die Vergangenheit, sie wird nie weg sein, aber sie bestimmt nicht mehr mein Leben, sondern ich habe durch dich gelernt, im Hier und Jetzt zu leben und mich auf die schönen Dinge im Leben zu konzentrieren. Niemals könnte ich jemanden mehr lieben, als ich dich liebe, Mimi, du hast mein Herz für immer in deinem Besitz und jeden Tag machst du mich zum glücklichsten Mann dieser Welt.“ Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre und lächelte. Aus seiner Hosentasche holte er einen Ring mit einem Diamanten darauf. „Mimi Tachikawa, willst du mich heiraten? Auch wenn ich manchmal so ein Trottel bin?“

Mimi wusste nicht, wie lange sie am Strand entlanggelaufen war, Hikari hatte sie nicht gefunden, aber das war ihr gerade auch nicht so wichtig. Sie war immer noch enttäuscht, dass Taichi sie so hatte links liegen lassen, sie hatte sich auf einen schönen Abend mit ihm gefreut und eigentlich hatte sie ihm auch noch etwas sagen wollen. Sie hatte eine Hand auf den Bauch gelegt und starrte aufs Wasser hinaus, als Taichi plötzlich hinter ihr stand, fein herausgeputzt in seinem Anzug und Mimi blieb die Spucke weg. Der Kerl führte doch schon wieder irgendetwas im Schilde. Untermauert wurde das Gefühl noch dadurch, dass er ihre Hände griff, dass tat er eigentlich fast nie. Sie hörte ihm zu, als er zu sprechen begann. „Ich weiß, dass du eine Menge durchgemacht hast, du hattest die falschen Leute um dich herum, Menschen, denen es nicht um dich, sondern nur um deinen Erfolg ging. Weißt du Tai, ich habe deinen Mut, deine unbändige Kraft und deinen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit immer bewundert und dass du trotz dieser schlimmen Zeit nie aufgegeben hast, bestärkt mich darin, dass ich immer den echten, den wirklichen Tai sehen konnte. Als du vor etwas mehr als drei Monaten als Fall auf meinem Schreibtisch lagst, ich kann nicht beschreiben, was das in mir ausgelöst hat. Zum ersten Mal hatte ich wieder das Gefühl, so richtig lebendig zu sein, du hast mich aus meinem Winterschlaf aufwachen lassen und das Eis um mich herum zum Schmelzen gebracht. Die letzten Monate mögen hart gewesen sein in deinen Augen, aber für mich waren sie die Schönsten meines Lebens, weil ich endlich mein Glück gefunden hatte und dieses Glück bist nur du, Taichi. Niemand anderer konnte mein Herz jemals so sehr berühren wie du. Die Songs, die du mit mir geteilt hast, dein Lächeln, deine chaotische Art, ich liebe jede Facette an dir so sehr und ich frage mich oft, ob ich dich überhaupt verdient habe, aber dann kommst du und räumst jeden Zweifel aus dem Weg und oh, ich fühle mich so verdammt wohl, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist.

Ich weiß nicht, was die Zukunft für uns bereithält, aber ich freue mich auf jeden weiteren Sonnenaufgang, den ich mit dir an meiner Seite erleben darf.“ Taichi lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre und was dann passierte, das war fast schon zu viel. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer, während sie auf den Ring schaute und sie musste einmal kurz schlucken, denn die Tränen kullerten bereits. „Das fragst du allen Ernstes noch? Natürlich will ich, mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt!“ Sie warf sich in seine Arme und heulte erst mal los, während ihr Freund ihr den Ring aufsteckte, ihre Hormone fuhren sowieso schon Achterbahn, aber das hier machte es nicht besser.

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe Mimi sich beruhigt hatte und aufgehört hatte zu weinen. Sie hauchte Taichi noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe sie ihn ansah. „Es gibt noch etwas, worüber ich mit dir an diesem Wochenende reden wollte und ich glaube, gerade ist der passende Moment dafür gekommen. Ich genieße unsere gemeinsame Zeit und ich freue mich, dass wir unsere Träume leben können. Und einer meiner Wünsche, einer meiner Träume, könnte vielleicht bald Wirklichkeit werden. Am Anfang dachte ich: Das kann nicht sein… ich hatte Angst, war wie gelähmt und ich wusste nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte, aber je mehr Zeit vergangen ist, desto mehr konnte ich mich darüber freuen.“ Sie sah in Taichis braune Teddyaugen und griff nach seiner Hand und führte sie zu ihrem Bauch, während ein leichtes Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte und sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sich seine Augen in Erkenntnis geweitet hatten. „Taichi Yagami, gerne hätte ich noch mehr Zeit mit dir alleine verbracht, aber ich denke, wir müssen uns mit dem Gedanken befassen, dass wir Weihnachten zu dritt sein werden. Ich bin im dritten Monat schwanger, vermutlich von unserer kleinen Aktion in der Badewanne, nachdem wir dich vom Meer der Dunkelheit gerettet hatten.“ Ihre Augen leuchteten und sie hoffte von Herzen, dass er sich über ihr gemeinsames Kind genauso freuen würde, wie sie sich. Und dieses Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass endlich alles gut werden würde.

So nervös wie in diesem Moment war er noch nie zuvor gewesen, doch sein Herz machte einen Satz, als Mimi ja sagte und ihm heulend in die Arme fiel, sie wollte ihn wirklich heiraten und er war gerade der glücklichste Mann, den es auf der Welt nur geben konnte, er würde seine Traumfrau heiraten und darauf freute er sich schon jetzt. Danach wurde sie jedoch etwas ernster und als sie seine Hände auf ihren Bauch legte, ahnte er schon etwas, aber er konnte es nicht glauben, was sie danach sagte, sie war tatsächlich schwanger geworden und das auch noch von ihm. Er wusste in diesem Moment seine Gefühle überhaupt nicht einzuordnen, es überwältigte ihn und ihm liefen Tränen herab, Tränen der Freude. Es dauerte etwas, bis er fähig war, etwas zu sagen und er sah ihr in ihre Augen und seine Augen leuchteten das erste Mal wieder richtig, so wie es damals war, er war glücklich, noch glücklicher hätte er nicht sein können. „Wir werden Eltern… “, er konnte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben, er würde Vater werden und seine Traumfrau heiraten.

„Jetzt klingt Perfect schon fast wie eine Prophezeiung und ich genieße die Zeit, die wir zu zweit haben, aber ich freue mich schon auf den Tag, an dem wir zu dritt sein werden und ich will zu jeder Untersuchung mitkommen und immer ein Ultraschallbild haben und ich freue mich auf Babys erste Tritte, die man spüren kann“, ja er war Feuer und Flamme und Worte konnten nicht beschreiben, wie sie ihn mit dieser Nachricht glücklich gemacht hatte. Er hob sie auf seine Hüften und strahlte sie überglücklich an.

„Du hast nichts außer Glück und Liebe in mein Leben gebracht, Mimi, und diese Badewannen Aktion war wohl die beste Entscheidung, die wir damals getroffen haben, denn sonst wäre jetzt nicht unser kleines Wunder unterwegs, Eines verspreche ich dir, ich werde euch beide immer lieben und beschützen, mit Allem, was ich habe. Und ich freue mich auf den Tag, an dem ich dich endlich zu meiner Frau nehmen darf, denn mein Herz, das hast du schon längst, aber noch nicht meinen Nachnamen“, er schmunzelte, könnte der Tag denn noch besser werden?

„Dann haben wir nachher vielleicht drei Dinge zu feiern, unsere Verlobung, deine Schwangerschaft und, wenn sie ja gesagt hat, auch Karis und T.K.'s Verlobung, denn er hat im selben Moment um ihre Hand angehalten, wie ich um deine, das war seit Monaten unsere Planung, heute hier am Strand beim Sonnenuntergang“, er kam aus dem Lächeln gar nicht mehr heraus. Sanft legte er seine Lippen auf Ihre und stahl sich einen gefühlvollen und liebevollen Kuss, während er sanft über ihren Bauch streichelte, er freute sich auf die Zukunft mit Mimi und ihrem gemeinsamen Baby.

Sie nickte glücklich. „Ja, wir werden Eltern und wir werden heiraten… es ist wie in einem Märchen, unser Märchen, nachdem wir die böse Hexe besiegt haben.“ Sie kicherte leicht, während sie immer noch in den Armen ihres Verlobten lag. „Natürlich nehme ich dich zu allen Untersuchungen mit, ich weiß auch erst seit etwa einer Woche, dass wir ein Baby bekommen, du bist der Erste, dem ich es erzählt habe, außer dir und meinem Arzt weiß es niemand, aber ich glaube, deine Schwester hat es geahnt. Sie hat immer wieder Andeutungen gemacht, weswegen ich dann auch zum Arzt gegangen bin.“ Sie war so glücklich zu sehen, dass er sich auf das Kind genauso freute, wie sie sich. Als er sie auf die Hüften hob, kribbelte alles in ihr und seinen Worten konnte sie nur zustimmen, auch er hatte ihr nichts außer Liebe, Glück und Geborgenheit ins Leben gebracht. Bei der Sache mit dem Nachnamen schmunzelte sie. „Aha, dein Nachname also? Ich finde Taichi Tachikawa klingt doch auch nicht schlecht. Viel besser als Mimi Yagami.“ Sie grinste übers ganze Gesicht und streckte ihm leicht die Zunge heraus, sie war durchaus der Typ, der auch mit Traditionen brach.  
Als er ihr dann offenbarte, dass Takeru im gleichen Moment um die Hand seiner Schwester angehalten hatte, quietschte sie los und fiel ihm wieder heulend um den Hals. „Ihr beiden, ihr seid so verrückt, aber deswegen lieben wir euch auch! Und wie Hika ja sagen wird, sie liebt diesen Kerl, seit sie Kinder waren, er ist der Richtige, ihr Seelenverwandter. Also stoßen wir nachher auf drei Dinge an, aber für mich bitte alkoholfrei.“ Sie schmuste mit ihm im Licht der untergehenden Sonne und genoss es, wie er ihr über den Bauch streichelte, ja ihr Kind würde liebevolle Eltern bekommen und ihm sollte es an nichts fehlen. Aber nun hatte sie noch einen Wunsch. „Tai, ich weiß, dass du erst vor Kurzem bei mir eingezogen bist, aber ich möchte dich gerne fragen, ob wir uns nach einem schönen Ort umschauen können, an dem unsere Kinder wohlbehütet groß werden können. Ein Ort, den wir beide zusammen ausgewählt haben, das würde mir alles bedeuten.“ Sie sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an und hoffte, dass Hikari gerade auch auf einer Wolke schwebte.

Er grinste, sie war glücklich und das machte ihn super glücklich. „Taichi Tachikawa? Ja das klingt toll, meine Prinzessin, alles, was du dir wünschst, mir ist der Nachname doch egal.“ Als sie ihm wieder heulend um den Hals fiel, küsste er ihre Tränen weg. „Alles, was wir wollen, ist, dass ihr glücklich seid und ich bin es mit deiner Schwangerschaft noch mal doppelt so viel wie nachdem du ja gesagt hast“, sanft gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, als sie im Sand saßen und den Sonnenuntergang genossen. „Wenn du es den Anderen noch nicht sagen willst, dann warten wir damit, bis du bereit dazu bist, Schatz, das ist kein Problem für mich. Egal was es wird, Hauptsache es ist gesund und glücklich und ich liebe dieses Baby jetzt schon unendlich und ich weiß, dass seine Geschwister immer gut von oben aufpassen werden. Und natürlich will ich, dass unser Kind behütet aufwächst und ich weiß, dass du diesen Ort hier liebst, das hast du schon als Kind getan und deswegen bin ich dir zuvorgekommen und habe hier im Ort ein Haus gekauft, direkt am Strand, weg von dem Kommerz in der Großstadt“, er lächelte und hoffte, dass sie sich darüber freuen würde.  
„Das ist mein Verlobungsgeschenk an dich, wir bauen uns unser eigenes Nest nach unseren Vorstellungen und Wünschen und unser Kind kann an einem traumhaften Ort aufwachsen, mit viel Natur und Ruhe und ich kann von Zuhause aus bequem arbeiten, damit du dich auf dein Studium konzentrieren kannst, ich halte dir den Rücken frei und nehme dir jede Last ab, die ich kann, damit du und unser Baby immer Zeit finden, die Ruhe zu bekommen, die ihr braucht und hier wird auch im Ort ein neues Therapiezentrum gebaut für benachteiligte Kinder und ich weiß, es ist nicht dein Gebiet, aber ich werde dort anfangen und den Kindern versuchen mit Musik wieder neue Lebensfreude zu schenken und auch einen erwachsenen Teil gibt es dort, vielleicht möchtest du auch nicht und wenn du an einen anderen Ort möchtest, suchen wir uns woanders etwas. Mir ist es egal, wo wir wohnen, ich bin Zuhause, solange ihr Beide bei mir seid.“

Sie freute sich, dass er das mit dem Namen tatsächlich annahm. „Das überlegen wir uns, wenn es soweit ist, bis dahin ist ja noch ein bisschen Zeit.“ Als er meinte, sie könnten es auch noch verheimlichen, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Warum sollten wir? Ich meine, wir zwei lieben dieses Kind jetzt schon, warum soll ich dann so tun, als wäre es nicht da, vor Anderen? Ich will es in die Welt hinausschreien, ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du der Allererste bist, der es aus meinem Mund zu hören bekommt.“ Als er ihr das mit dem Haus erzählte, heulte sie doch tatsächlich wieder los. „Tut mir leid Tai, das sind die Schwangerschaftsstimmungsschwankungen! Ich freue mich sehr, hier leben zu können und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, auch an einem Ort wie diesem zu arbeiten. Vielleicht kann mir Hika ja noch etwas über Kinder beibringen und ich werde damit glücklich? Mein Glück ist da, wo du bist und das wird sich auch niemals ändern, mein Prinz!“

Sie lächelte und schaute wieder aufs Wasser. „Meine Abschlussarbeit werde ich voraussichtlich im Oktober oder November fertigstellen, danach bin ich mit der Ausbildung zur Therapeutin fertig und werde mich erst einmal voll und ganz auf das Kind konzentrieren können, dann kannst du dir hier deine Arbeit aufbauen, ich kann auch von zu Hause aus etwas arbeiten und dann schaffen wir das schon.“ Sie wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber dann schwankte sie leicht in seinen Armen und sah ihn aus müden Augen an. „Aber ich glaube, die Aufregung war etwas viel für mich. Bringst du mich bitte zurück ins Haus, Liebster?“

„So wie ich dich kenne, bekommst du das Organisatorische mit der Hochzeit gut hin und ich helfe dir, wo ich kann, mein Schatz“, ein Lächeln umspielte nach wie vor seine Lippen. „Du bist mein Engel, mein Schatz, für immer und ewig.“ Es fiel ihm ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, als er ihre Reaktion auf das gekaufte Haus sah, sie freute sich wirklich und die Tränen störten ihn keineswegs.  
„Ich finde deine Schwangerschaftshormonschwankungen überhaupt nicht schlimm, das gehört halt dazu und wir stehen das schon durch, aber ich will nicht, dass das mit dem Kind dann nur an dir hängen bleibt, wir beide machen das zusammen, ich unterstütze dich in Allem, was du tust Mimi, egal was es ist und zusammen schenken wir unserem kleinen Wunder ein behütetes Leben ohne die Dinge, die wir durchmachen mussten, das ist mein fester Vorsatz. Ich will meinem Kind das Leid ersparen, was wir hatten und ich tue alles dafür, damit es euch beiden immer gut gehen wird“, sanft versiegelte er ihre zarten Lippen mit einem gefühlvollen Kuss und in dem Moment brauchte er nicht mehr, als ihre Nähe und Liebe. Als sie meinte, sie sei müde, zögerte er nicht. Er stand auf und hob sie auf seine Arme. „Natürlich trage ich dich zurück zum Haus, mein Schatz, nichts lieber als das und wir können den Beiden gleich sagen, dass unsere Familie Zuwachs bekommen wird“, seine Augen strahlten immer noch, Mimis Schwangerschaft war für ihn wie ein Segen und er wusste auch, wie viel ihr das bedeutete, tatsächlich schwanger zu sein nach alldem, was ihr passiert war.

„Himmel, verschone mich, wenn du bei der Organisation ‚helfen‘ willst, endet es im Chaos, mein Liebster.“ Grinsend küsste sie ihn, als er sie auf die Arme hob. „Ich finde es schön, dass dir unser Baby auch schon jetzt genauso wichtig wie mir ist und ich wünsche mir auch nichts mehr, als dass unser Kind behütet aufwachsen kann und sich um nichts Sorgen machen muss. Und wenn es doch mal Schwierigkeiten gibt, dann können wir das schon gemeinsam durchstehen. Zusammen sind wir unschlagbar.“ Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und ließ sich tragen.

„Ich bin gespannt, was die beiden anderen sagen werden. Ich glaube, deine Schwester ahnt es, aber Takeru wird aus allen Wolken fallen. Ich möchte auch, dass Yamato es erfährt, entweder sagen wir es ihm zusammen oder du, wenn du ihn beim nächsten Mal im Studio siehst, er freut sich bestimmt auch darüber. Ich habe übrigens eine Weile nachgedacht und würde gerne Paten für unser Kind bestimmen und ich kann mir dafür niemanden besser vorstellen als deine Schwester Hikari und deinen besten Freund Yamato. Was hältst du davon? Takeru wird ja indirekt sowieso Onkel.“ Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, wie er ihr Leben in den letzten drei Monaten auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, aber endlich hatte sie wieder das Gefühl zu leben, es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich so fühlte, seit sie von Michael so hinterlistig betrogen worden war. Taichi war ihre Familie, ihr Zuhause und Hikari hatte ebenfalls einen Platz in dem Ganzen. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie das Haus betraten und Taichi sie sozusagen über die Schwelle trug. Sie wusste jetzt schon, dass sie ihre Verlobung wohl niemals vergessen würde.

Anscheinend hatte er in der Hochzeitssache nichts zu melden, was ihn ein wenig kränkte… immerhin hatte nicht nur sie Wünsche, wie es aussehen sollte, aber er entschied, nichts dazu zu sagen, würde halt einfach damit leben müssen. „Ja, das mit den Paten klingt nach einer guten Idee und ich denke, Matt würde diese Aufgabe gerne übernehmen er kann ja eigentlich gut mit Kindern“, vorsichtig trug er sie durch die Tür ins Haus. „Hmm, scheint noch niemand hier zu sein… möchtest du vielleicht ein Bad nehmen, bevor du schlafen gehst? Vielleicht entspannt dich das etwas, ich merke, dass du etwas verkrampft bist, Prinzessin.“

Und doch kam ihm eine Idee, oben auf der Terrasse gab es einen Whirlpool und die Düsen dort drinnen waren ungefährlich für den Babybauch, hatten gleichzeitig eine Massagewirkung und das würde noch besser wirken als ein Bad in der Wanne. Also trug er sie kurz entschlossen hoch zur Terrasse und ließ sie dort sanft herunter, bevor er zum Pool ging und diesen einschaltete. „Ein Bad im Whirlpool wird dir gut tun Schatz, da sind Massagedüsen, die die Verkrampfungen etwas lösen können und wenn die nicht reichen, dann massiere ich dich noch zusätzlich. Und für unser kleines Baby ist das warme Wasser sicher auch total entspannend, meinst du nicht?“

Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen und er zog sich das Sakko aus und das Hemd über den Kopf, in letzter Zeit erlaubte sein Knie es ihm wieder, häufiger zu trainieren und da er das Krafttraining ziemlich mochte, hatte er sich Diesem wieder ein bisschen mehr gewidmet und er hatte sich Mimis Meinung dazu noch nicht eingeholt, aber er gefiel sich mit etwas mehr Muskeln einfach besser und fühlte sich wohler in seiner Haut. Die Schuhe und Socken hatte er schnell ausgezogen. „Möchtest du denn Rest erledigen, meine Prinzessin?“ Er legte den Kopf leicht schräg und schenkte ihr ein warmes und liebevolles Lächeln.

Sie hatte seinen Blick beim Hochzeitsthema gesehen und angefangen zu lachen. „Tai, das war ein Scherz, je chaotischer, desto mehr fühlt es sich auch nach UNSERER Hochzeit an.“ Sie strich ihm übers Haar und war froh, dass ihm die Idee mit den Paten zu gefallen schien. Die Idee mit dem Bad fand sie klasse, immerhin gab es das kleine Wesen in ihrem Bauch durch eben diesen Umstand überhaupt erst. „Ja, ein Bad klingt herrlich, meine Rückenmuskulatur ist nicht so stark und daher habe ich häufiger leichte Schmerzen. Mein Gynäkologe hat mir letzte Woche schon geraten, entweder einen Physiotherapeuten aufzusuchen oder an einer speziellen Rückenschule für Schwangere teilzunehmen, es gibt auch Paarkurse, also wenn du magst… ich meine… vielleicht willst du mich ja begleiten?“ Sie sah in seine braunen Augen, als er sie plötzlich oben auf die Terrasse trug und sie den Whirlpool entdeckte. „Meine Güte, Yamatos Band scheint ja Kohle wie Heu zu haben, wenn er sich so was leisten kann. Aber ich freue mich jetzt schon darauf, in New York hatten meine Eltern auch einen Whirlpool und ich habe mich dort immer entspannt, wenn ich gestresst war, besonders im letzten High-School Jahr vor dem Abschluss.“ Als er meinte, dass das Baby das warme Wasser sicher auch entspannend fand, kicherte sie nur. „Das glaube ich allerdings auch und für die Mami wird es auch die reinste Wohltat.“

Als ihr zukünftiger Mann dann begann, sich auszuziehen, leckte sie sich leicht die Lippen, er hatte gut an Muskeln aufgebaut und Mimi fand ihn mehr als nur heiß. Als er sie fragte, ob sie den Rest erledigen wolle, ließ sie sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Sie legte ihre Lippen auf seine, während sie ihm die Hose aufknöpfte und langsam von den Hüften nach unten schob, seine Boxershorts folgten sogleich und er stand in voller Pracht vor ihr, ihr Herz raste und ihre Augen hatten einen Hauch von Lust inne. „Wenn ich dich so sehe, würde ich das von vor drei Monaten jetzt gerne wiederholen.“ Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und lächelte leicht. „Und jetzt darfst du dein Verlobungsgeschenk auspacken.“ Sie grinste und deutete auf ihr Kleid. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, dass er sie auszog und mit ihr ins Wasser stieg. Schwer würde er es nicht haben, denn sie trug nur das Kleid, ihren rosa Bikini darunter und ihre Sandalen, das wars.

„Perfekt wäre auch absolut nichts für uns, außer du, du bist perfekt für mich, Prinzessin“, ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Matt hat wahrscheinlich bald mehr Geld, als er ausgeben kann und ein Whirlpool, finde ich, ist eine sinnvolle Investition, da es irgendwo auch einen gesundheitlichen Vorteil hat. Ich mache mit dir jeden Vorbereitungskurs, zu dem du hin möchtest Mimi, egal wie albern der auch sein mag, ich unterstütze dich dabei, ohne irgendwelche Einwände, das ist doch selbstverständlich, schließlich trägst du unser Kind in dir und du hast somit die meiste Arbeit und wohl auch die einen oder anderen Schmerzen und da nutze ich jede Möglichkeit, die ich kann, es dir so entspannt wie möglich zu machen und wenn ich dich jeden Abend massieren muss, dann mache ich das, wenn du Stimmungsschwankungen hast und mich anschreist, dann nehme ich das hin und wenn ich dich irgendwohin tragen soll, dann tue ich auch das und ich verwöhne dich auch gerne, alles, was dir und dem Baby gut tut, weil mir geht's es nur gut, wenn ich weiß, dass es euch Beiden gut geht und dafür würde ich alles tun, was nötig ist, okay? Also scheu dich nicht, mich einfach zu fragen, ob ich dir das oder das holen kann, ich tue es gerne, das ist für mich keine Last, so kann ich dich unterstützen und dir helfen, dass du eine vielleicht schöne Schwangerschaft erlebst und nicht nur das Negative.“  
Als sie ihre Lippen auf seine legte, durchfuhr es ihn im ganzen Körper, das letzte Mal war auch schon verdammt lange her, um genauer zu sein die Badewannen Aktionen, bei der sie schwanger wurde, und er hatte es akzeptiert, dass sie die letzten Monate einfach nicht wollte. Sein Blick wurde etwas dunkel und sie wusste, was das bei ihm hieß, er war wirklich scharf auf sie und ließ sich auch nicht zweimal bitten, sie ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen. „Egal was du sagst oder denkst, die kleine Wölbung ist sexy, das steht dir Prinzessin, ich fürchte, es wird verdammt schwer, während der nächsten Monate die Finger bei mir zu behalten.“ Letztlich verwickelte er sie in einen innigen Kuss und schob ihr das, für ihn störende, Bikinioberteil herunter und sorgte dann dafür, dass ihr Höschen auch auf dem Boden landete. Kurz löste er sich jedoch von ihr und stieg in den Whirlpool und half ihr herein, damit sie nicht ausrutschte und noch auf dem Bauch landen würde unter Umständen.

„Dieses Verlobungsgeschenk gefällt mir mehr als nur gut“, er ließ seinen Blick über sie gleiten und sie brauchte ihn nicht mal anfassen, damit sein Körper reagierte. Sanft streichelte er über ihren Bauch. „Und das hier ist auch sexy… mir gefällt es … aber das hier noch mehr“, damit setzte er sich im Whirlpool hin und zog sie sanft auf seinen Schoß und kurze Zeit später hatte er schon den Kopf gebeugt und liebkoste ihre Brüste sanft.

Sie musste etwas lachen. „Aber unser Yamato bleibt im Gegensatz zu gewissen, rothaarigen Hexen wenigstens mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden.“ Sie freute sich sehr darüber, dass er so fürsorglich war und ihr Herz schmolz dahin, sie wusste genau, warum sie diesen Kerl so liebte und warum sie seine Frau werden wollte. „Du bist der wundervollste zukünftige Vater, den ich mir vorstellen kann. Und irgendwie freue ich mich jetzt auf die Zeit bis Weihnachten noch mehr als vorher.“ Sie merkte, wie seine Augen dunkler wurden und schluckte leicht, sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ihn in Stimmung zu bringen und schon lag das Kleid auf dem Boden. Noch sah man nicht wirklich einen Babybauch, aber zu hören, dass er sie sexy fand, ließ sie etwas rot werden. „Wer sagt denn, dass du das musst? Solange ich mich dabei wohlfühle, können wir immer noch Spaß haben, es wird dem Baby nicht schaden, keine Angst.“

Er befreite sie aus dem Bikini, die Schuhe hatte sie sich schon von den Füßen gestreift und sie ließ sich von ihm in den Whirlpool helfen, aber seine Worte ließen sie wieder leicht rot anlaufen. „Na dann bin ich ja zufrieden.“ Mit einer gespielt unabsichtlichen Bewegung streifte sie leicht seine Körpermitte und genoss es, wie er erzitterte, doch irgendwann schien er von ihrem Bauch genug zu haben und liebkoste ihren Busen, was dazu führte, dass sie leicht auf keuchte und ihre Hüften eng an ihn presste. Er wusste genau, wie er sie berühren musste, damit ihr Körper ausflippte.

Er liebte es, ihr so nah sein zu können und vor Allem sie so, wie Gott sie schuf, vor sich zu haben, ihre Schönheit raubte ihm immer wieder den Atem und er konnte und wollte nicht genug von ihr kriegen. „Das klingt wundervoll… im Haus gibt es sicherlich viele schöne Orte einzuweihen.“ Dabei wurde sein Grinsen breiter, sie wusste, dass Sex nicht seine oberste Priorität war, aber sie beide waren sehr körperbezogene Menschen, die es nicht lange aushielten, den Anderen nicht zu berühren, egal auf welcher Art und Weise. „Wir brauchen im Haus definitiv eine Badewanne… oder einen Whirlpool.“ Während er ihre Brüste liebkoste, merkte er ihre Berührung an seiner Leibesmitte und sofort stand sein ganzer Körper unter Strom und sein Verlangen nach ihr wuchs nur noch mehr.  
Nach einer Weile ließ er von ihren Brüsten ab, mit denen er sich auch so immer sehr gerne beschäftigte, sofern Mimi das denn zuließ, und setzte seinen Weg küssend wieder fort, hoch zu ihren Lippen, die er nun mit seinen in Beschlag nahm, sie schmeckte immer so unfassbar süß und er war wirklich süchtig geworden danach, wenn es nach ihm ginge, könnten sie auch einen ganzen Tag nur knutschend verbringen.

Genussvoll und mit viel Leidenschaft erkundete er ihren Mund und verwickelte sie in einen spielerischen Zungenkuss, während er sie am ganzen Körper streichelte, das hier war definitiv nach seinem Geschmack und wenn er die Laute, die sie zwischendurch von sich gab, so hörte, erging es ihr ganz genauso wie ihm. „Ich weiß noch ganz viele Dinge, die ich mit dir anstellen will“, sein Blick wurde wieder etwas dunkler und war voll von Verlangen und Leidenschaft, während eine Hand sich den Weg zu ihrer Liebesmitte bahnte, er wollte sie verwöhnen an diesem Abend und zwar voll und ganz, dass sie das hier niemals vergessen würde.

Sie merkte, wie er die Luft anhielt und grinste etwas, Taichi war eben doch immer wieder hin und weg von ihr. Und seine nächsten Worte machten es nicht besser. „Übertreib es aber nicht, Schwangere sollten besser gesitteteren Sex haben, die wilden Fantasien kannst du dir aufheben, bis unser Krümelchen geboren ist! Aber Badewanne und Whirlpool wäre Klasse!“ Ihre Augen leuchteten, sie war eine richtige Badenixe. Sie merkte sofort, wie die Erregung wuchs und auch sie stand durch die Berührung ihrer Brüste deutlich unter Strom. Während er sich über ihren Körper wieder zu ihrem Mund küsste, seufzte sie wohlig auf und auch den Zungenkuss genoss sie deutlich. Er schmeckte so gut und entfachte ein wahres Feuerwerk in ihr.

Als er seine Hand dann zu ihrer Körpermitte wandern ließ, konnte sie nicht anders, als sich etwas aufzubäumen und ein leises Stöhnen von sich zu geben, es tat einfach so gut, von ihm berührt zu werden und ihre Hand stimulierte seine Erektion ebenfalls weiter. Das würde ein sehr heißes Whirlpool Bad werden, sie hoffte nur, dass Takeru und Hikari sie nicht mittendrin überraschen würden.

In seine Augen trat ein belustigtes Funkeln. „Wir sind doch immer gesittet, gerade beim Sex, meine Prinzessin, wir würden nie unanständige Dinge tun.“ Was sie teilweise durch ihre Berührungen in ihm auslöste, war für ihn unfassbar, selbst die leichtesten Berührungen sorgten dafür, dass seine Hormone komplett frei drehten, doch gleichzeitig war er immer darauf bedacht, sie auch beim Sex weiterhin gut zu behandeln und auf ihre Bedürfnisse einzugehen, es machte ihm mehr Spaß, ihre Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen als seine Eigenen. „Du raubst mir wirklich den Verstand, Prinzessin… ich kann kaum noch klar denken.“ Er liebte den Sex mit ihr, aber er hielt sich immer noch zurück und erlaubte es sich nicht, den Kopf auszuschalten, das war eine Macke, die er hatte, er wollte immer seinen Körper unter Kontrolle haben, obwohl das fast unmöglich war. Und ihm kam eine Idee in den Kopf, die sie sicherlich verrückt machen würde, aber ihm eine Möglichkeit offenbarte, ihr nicht nur an einer Stelle Lust zu verschaffen. Kurzerhand zog er sie auf seinen Oberschenkel und zwang sie sanft, sich gegen ihn fallen zu lassen, sodass ihr Rücken sich gegen seine Brust drückte. Sanft biss er ihr ins Ohrläppchen und zog leicht daran, bevor er sich weiter runter zu ihrem Hals küsste und mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang und solange einen passenden Rhythmus suchte bis ihr ein Stöhnen entwich, das vom Klang her ihm zeigte, dass er den richtigen Rhythmus gefunden hatte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, wir beide sind doch die Unschuld vom Lande.“ Eine Spur Sarkasmus schwang in ihren Worten mit und sie musste leicht lachen. Sie merkte durchaus, dass Tais Hormone mal wieder Achterbahn fuhren und er darum kämpfte, die Kontrolle zu behalten aber sie würde ihn gerne auch dazu bringen, sich auch mal einfach fallen zu lassen. Sie liebte ihn dafür, dass er seine eigenen Bedürfnisse immer hinter ihren anstellte, aber dauerhaft wollte sie das nicht, dabei käme sie sich egoistisch vor. Doch wirklich weit kam sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht, denn ihr Verlobter hatte wohl anderes im Sinn. Er zog sie auf seine Oberschenkel und sie saß nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm und lehnte an seiner Brust. Als er in ihr Ohr biss, entwich ihr ein leises Stöhnen und das Küssen an ihrem Hals machte es nicht unbedingt besser. Sie spürte, wie seine Finger ihr Ziel suchten und sich schließlich in sie schoben. Sie keuchte auf und ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihren Lippen erneut. „Ahhh~“ Er bewegte sich vorsichtig in ihr und irgendwann hatte er scheinbar den richtigen Rhythmus gefunden, als Mimi ein lautes: „AHH, Tai...~“ über die Lippen kam und sie wusste, dass sie kurz vor dem Sprung über die Klippe stand. „Ahh, Tai… bitte…hör auf… sonst…“, keuchte sie nur und ließ sich einfach fallen. Wenn er jetzt nicht aufhörte, würde sie den ersten Höhepunkt des Abends ganz sicher in kürzester Zeit erreichen, sie hatten sich so lange nicht mehr geliebt, weil sie beide so viel zu tun hatten und Mimi irgendwie auch nie so richtig in Stimmung gekommen war und daher war dieses Mal sehr intensiv für sie. Zusätzlich spielten ihre Schwangerschaftshormone sicherlich auch noch eine Rolle in dem Ganzen.

Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen, er hatte sie da, wo er sie haben wollte, denn dieses Gefühl, was sie jetzt vermutlich hatte, das sollte sie noch eine Weile beibehalten. Er zog langsam seine Finger aus ihr raus, küsste sie leidenschaftlich, quasi als Belohnung fürs Mitspielen, er wollte sie in ein Liebesspiel verwickeln und sie war immer mehr dabei, mitzuspielen und das gefiel ihm ungemein, die ganzen letzten Monate hatte sie null Interesse an Sex gehabt und er hatte sich den Kopf zermartert, woran es lag und das hatte ihn dazu bewegt, wieder mit dem Gym anzufangen, er tat es natürlich auch für sich selber, aber auch für Mimi, denn er wusste, dass sie Muskeln an Männern sexy fand und zudem gab es ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und sie konnte sich sicher fühlen.

Er berührte sie unten jetzt erst einmal gar nicht mehr, sondern beugte den Kopf, um sich wieder ihren Brüsten zu widmen und durch die Schwangerschaft schien sie dort noch empfindlicher zu sein als vorher, aber das kam ihm ganz gelegen, denn er wollte, dass sie eine wirkliche Lustekstase erleben konnte und er suchte gerade den Weg, sie dahin zu bringen. Während er mit Freuden ihre Brüste bearbeitete, nur alleine mit seinem Mund, streichelte er ihr sanft immer wieder über die Innenschenkel, was sie jedes Mal mit einem Zucken quittierte und er genoss es so unfassbar, in welche Stimmung sie nun kam. „So leicht lasse ich dich doch nach den ganzen Monaten nicht einfach kommen, Prinzessin“, die Worte hauchte er ihr entgegen, wenn er mal kurz von ihrer Brust abgelassen hatte, im Moment war er wirklich noch Derjenige, der gefasst wirkte, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie einen Weg fand, das ganz schnell zu ändern.

An seinem Körper hatte es nicht gelegen, dass Mimi kein Interesse an Sex gehabt hatte, ihr Körper hatte sich irgendwie verändert nach der Badewannenaktion und Mimi hatte irgendwie nicht mehr so richtig Lust empfinden können. Dass sie schwanger war, auf den Gedanken war sie von alleine gar nicht gekommen, erst die Routineuntersuchung beim Arzt hatte die Wahrheit ans Licht gebracht. Schließlich hatte er aufgehört, sie zu reizen und seine Finger wieder entfernt, während er sie voller Leidenschaft küsste und Mimi seufzend den Kopf etwas nach hinten warf, sie genoss es ihm im warmen Wasser so nahe zu sein. Als er sich ihrer Brust zuwendete, fiel auch Mimi auf, dass sie dort viel empfindlicher war als zuvor und sie konnte ein Keuchen nicht zurückhalten. „Was machst du nur mit mir, Tai...“ Doch damit nicht genug, streichelten seine Hände auch ihre Schenkel und sie zuckte, denn auch an dieser Stelle war sie schon immer empfindlich gewesen. „Ahh~. Du bist gemein, ich hoffe das weißt du!“, neckte sie und streckte die Zunge heraus. Sie rieb ihr Becken wieder mehr an Seinem und bekam mit ihren Fingern erneut sein Glied zu fassen, dessen Spitze sie mit kreisenden Bewegungen massierte. Sie wollte ihn in sich haben, aber dazu musste sie ihn scheinbar wohl noch ein wenig reizen. Und das würde ihr helle Freude bereiten.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während sie sich so unter ihm wand. „Was ich mit dir mache? Dich hoffentlich zum Höhepunkt bringen und das so richtig ordentlich, denn du verdrehst mir hier ganz schön den Kopf.“ Er liebte es, sie so zu necken und auf eine lustvolle Art und Weise zu quälen, er wusste nie genau, warum, aber er fand es sexy, wenn sie langsam zickig wurde, weil sie nicht sofort das bekam, was sie wollte und dann wurde sie rau und wenn sie ihn so rau und ruppig anpackte, erfüllte ihn das mit Lust, weil sie es auf eine respektvolle Art und Weise tat und wenn sie etwas zickig war, war sie noch freier und das genoss er dann, weil er wusste, dass sie danach mega entspannt sein würde, er liebte auch diese romantischen, sanften Dinge, die sie damals getan hatten, aber er spürte, dass sie sich austoben wollte, sonst hätte sie sich schon längst auf ihn gesetzt und er wollte ebenfalls noch etwas spielen mit ihr. Als sie sein Glied umfasst und so langsam über seine Spitze rieb, quittierte er das mit einem Knurren und die Retourkutsche folgte sogleich, indem er ihr sanft in die Brust biss, er tat ihr nicht weh, aber er wusste, dass es für sie vom Gefühl her noch intensiver sein würde und das wollte er ausreizen, solange er konnte. Und er musste zugeben, es steigerte seine Lust ebenfalls, wenn sie sich gegenseitig so neckten beim Liebesspiel.

**  
**„Dann halt die Klappe und sorg endlich dafür!“, sagte Mimi in leicht angepisstem Ton, aber an ihrem Grinsen sah man, dass sie das nicht wirklich ernst meinte. Sie musste zugeben, auch wenn sie leicht angepisst war, dass er ihr nicht endlich gab, was sie wollte, gefiel es ihr andererseits doch, dass er sie etwas hinhielt und mit ihr spielte, das zeigte ihr, wie sehr er die Zeit mit ihr gemeinsam genoss. Über das Knurren musste sie leicht kichern, aber Tai war schnell darin, es ihr heimzuzahlen und als er ihr in die Brust biss, entfuhr ihr ein lautes Stöhnen. „AHHH~!“ Es hatte nicht wehgetan, aber es trieb sie in neue Höhen und ihre Lust wuchs noch ein ganzes Stück mehr, sie fühlte sich, als würde sie durchs Feuer gehen. Sie rieb ihre Hüften noch etwas mehr an ihm und bearbeitete weiter sein Glied, während sie immer wieder auf keuchte. „Ahhh, Tai… nimm mich endlich, sonst verbrenne ich...“, stöhnte sie schließlich auf, sie wollte ihn spüren und zwar jetzt und hier!

„Oh Prinzessin wird zickig“, er grinste, er hatte sie jetzt da, wo er sie haben wollte und er beschloss, sie nicht länger leiden zu lassen, er selber wollte auch endlich in ihr sein. Er überlegte kurz und suchte sich eine für sie bequeme Position aus und die ihm ebenfalls gefiel. Es erinnerte ihn an die Badewannen Aktion und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Langsam ließ er sie los, um sich gegen die Poolwand zu lehnen und zog sie dann erneut auf seinen Schoß, allerdings mit dem Gesicht zu ihm. Er legte eine Hand an ihren Nacken und küsste sie mit viel Liebe und Leidenschaft, während sie ihn langsam eindringen ließ und er stand spätestens jetzt selbst komplett in Flammen, was sie in ihm auslöste, konnte er nicht beschreiben und langsam begann er, sich mit ihr zu bewegen. „Du raubst mir den Atem, Prinzessin, jedes Mal aufs Neue“, brachte er stöhnend hervor. Seine Arme legte er enger um sie, um sie noch näher bei sich zu haben und noch besser spüren zu können. Im Moment war es genau das, was sie beide brauchten.

Sie war fast erleichtert, dass er endlich aufhörte, sie weiter zu quälen und ließ daher den Stellungswechsel über sich ergehen. Der Moment, in dem er in sie eindrang, raubte ihr den Atem, es fühlte sich noch so viel intensiver an, als beim letzten Mal. Ob das an ihrer Schwangerschaft lag? Jeden seiner Stöße fühlte sie als Vibration in ihrem ganzen Körper und sie stöhnte leicht auf. „Oh Tai… das tut so unfassbar gut… lösch das Feuer in mir, das du zum Brennen gebracht hast.“  
Sie konnte ihm nur zustimmen, er raubte Mimi genauso den Atem und während sie keuchend und stöhnend ihren Rhythmus fanden, schloss Mimi die Augen und ließ sich von dem Gefühl davontragen, das er in ihr auslöste. Jeder Stoß, jede Bewegung, war so intensiv, so atemberaubend und Mimi spürte, dass sie kurz vor der Klippe stand. Das Vorspiel hatte ihr schon vollkommen den Verstand geraubt und ihr Körper war kaum noch in der Lage, den Moment der Explosion in ihr hinauszuzögern, sie spürte bereits, dass sie begann sich um Tais Erektion zusammen zu ziehen. „Oh… Tai… ahhhh~“

Zeitweise hatte er das Gefühl, sich in ihr zu verlieren, mit ihren Worten trieb sie ihn immer weiter an, er wusste, was sie bezwecken wollte und er war gerne bereit, ihr das zu geben, was sie brauchte. Zwischendurch hatte er seine Stöße in sie verlangsamt, um das letzte bisschen Lust, was noch zu steigern war, aus ihr heraus zu holen, was sie ihm auch mit einem Kratzen über seine Oberarme quittierte, davon würde er noch einige Tage was haben, aber er musste zugeben, dass spornte ihn ungemein an, noch einmal alles zu geben. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, wie verdammt eng sie sich doch machen konnte und das nutzte sie jetzt auch vollends aus. Erneut entfuhr ihm ein tiefes Knurren. „Schon gut, du kriegst deinen Willen“. Er bewegte sich mit schnelleren Stößen in ihr und trieb somit ebenfalls seinem Höhepunkt entgegen. Bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er nicht mehr aushielt und sie schien es ebenfalls nicht länger zurück halten zu können, stieß er noch einmal etwas härter und ergoss sich laut stöhnend in ihr während er es genoss, sie bei ihrem Höhepunkt zu hören und vor Allem zu spüren.

Sie musste grinsen, als er, nachdem sie ihm auch noch die Oberarme zerkratzt hatte, anfing zu knurren und meinte, dass sie ihren Willen bekäme. „Na also, geht doch!“ Manchmal könnte man echt meinen, dass in ihrer Beziehung Mimi diejenige war, die die Hosen anhatte. Sie stöhnte lustvoll auf, als er sich noch schneller in ihr bewegte, die Stöße intensiver wurden und in dem Moment, als er sich in ihr ergoss, ließ auch sie los und kam mit lautem Stöhnen ebenfalls. „TAAAAAI!“ Sie ließ ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust sinken und atmete heftig keuchend ein und aus, aber sie hatte einen vollkommen zufriedenen und seligen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Du bist einfach nur unglaublich“, hauchte sie leise und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft, während sie ihr Becken etwas anhob, sodass er aus ihr herausgleiten konnte.

Er nahm sich fest vor, beim nächsten Mal nicht nachzugeben, aber er hatte es selbst kaum noch ausgehalten, daher ließ er es ihr dieses Mal durchgehen. Nachdem sie ebenfalls kam, lag ein entspannter und zufriedener Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, er fühlte sich wirklich gut. Während er ihren Kuss erwiderte, glitt er langsam aus ihr heraus und fand es schade, er hatte sich da drinnen ziemlich wohlgefühlt. Jedoch zog er sie wieder auf seinen Schoß und vertiefte den Kuss langsam mit ihr. „Du hast meine Oberarme markiert, Prinzessin.“ Wenn es nach ihm ginge, könnten sie die ganze Nacht noch knutschend im Whirlpool verbringen, dagegen hatte er absolut nichts. Langsam löste er den Kuss und sah ihr lächelnd in die Augen. „Der Sex war noch nie so gut, wie er mit dir jedes Mal ist, da kommt nichts heran… “ Ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus, seit sie bei ihm war, empfand er wieder Glück, denn sie machte ihn glücklich und bald würde das Baby das Glück perfekt machen und sie hatten ihre eigene kleine Familie, auf die er sich ungemein freute, mit ihr war wieder seine Lebensfreude zurückgekehrt. „Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt, mit Allem, was du tust, Prinzessin, du bist mein großes Glück du und unser kleines Wunder, was da heranwächst.“

„Ich markiere noch was ganz Anderes, wenn du mich lässt!“, sagte sie in anzüglichem Ton. Sie freute sich, dass er den Sex mit ihr genoss und grinste. „Wenn du auf Sora anspielst, die ist so eine widerliche Schlange, als ob die im Bett irgendwas reißt mit ihrem Egoismus.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte zurück. „Ich freue mich auch auf unser Baby, am Montag ist der nächste Termin, dann werden wir auch erfahren, was es wird. Auch wenn das Geschlecht nichts an meiner Liebe zu diesem Kind ändern wird.“

Gerne wäre sie auch noch länger mit ihm hier im Whirlpool geblieben, aber von Weitem konnte sie Stimmen hören. „Komm, wir sollten uns etwas anziehen, deine Schwester und ihr Lover scheinen zurückzukommen und ich würde ihnen die frohe Botschaft gerne angezogen überbringen und außerdem habe ich tierisch Hunger auf saure Gurken und Kuchen.“ Sie zog eine Schnute, denn sie wusste, dass vermutlich weder das Eine noch das Andere im Haus sein würde. Hauptsache, sie bekam was zwischen die Zähne. Sie stand auf und verließ vorsichtig den Whirlpool, nicht ohne Taichi noch einmal ihr Hinterteil entgegenzustrecken, während sie ihr Kleid und ihren Bikini aufsammelte und begann, sich wieder anzuziehen.

Er grinste breit. „Das kannst du mir ja dann zu Hause zeigen, Schatz“, er stieg kurz nach ihr aus dem Whirlpool und zog sich seine Shorts wieder über. „In den ganzen Jahren hatten wir einmal Sex, der war so langweilig, dass ich fast eingeschlafen bin, also von daher. Ich bin schon total aufgeregt, was es werden wird, aber egal, was es wird, ich liebe dieses Baby jetzt schon über Alles Schatz, das steht fest.“ Er wusste, dass es vermutlich nicht einfach werden würde mit einem Baby, aber er freute sich unheimlich auf dieses Kind, weil es sein Glück mit Mimi perfekt machte. „Ja, ich fände es auch besser, wenn dich kein anderer nackt sieht, wären wir alleine, bräuchtest du, wenn es nach mir ginge, nichts anziehen, aber da wir das ja nicht sind, müssen wir uns gesittet verhalten.“ Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, sie würde ihn vermutlich noch einmal hauen. „Und wenn du Kuchen und saure Gurken willst, dann fahr ich meinetwegen zur nächsten Tankstelle und besorge dir Beides oder ich backe dir einen Kuchen Schatz, das ist absolut kein Problem.“ Sanft legte er seine Arme um sie und drückte ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen, er war glücklich mit ihr und das ließ er sie jeden Tag aufs Neue spüren. Langsam löste er den Kuss und als beide dann fertig angezogen waren, ging er mit ihr hinunter in die Küche, während die anderen beiden auch schon zur Küche hereinkamen. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck, den beide hatten und es passte ihm überhaupt nicht, weswegen er sich vollends auf das Getränk vor sich konzentrierte, was er sich gerade genommen hatte.


	14. Ein besonderer Tag (Takari)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel spielt zeitgleich zum vorherigen und enthält ebenfalls Beschreibungen sexueller Handlungen. Wer das nicht lesen möchte, auch hier noch mal der Hinweis: Der Anfang und das Ende des Kapitels sind für das weitere Verständnis der Geschichte wichtig.

_Samstag, 14. Mai 2016_

_Yamatos Ferienhaus,_

  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie die beiden Mädels erreicht hatten und Takeru bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, aber Taichi hatte ihm die letzten beiden Monate so dabei geholfen, alles zu planen, da durfte er jetzt einfach nicht kneifen und er selber wollte es ja auch.

Er beschleunigte seinen Gang so, dass er irgendwann vor Kari zum Stehen kam und sie ebenfalls anhalten musste. Er atmete tief durch, bevor zu sprechen begann und sie ansah.

„Zuerst, dass gerade war albern und es tut mir auch unglaublich leid, aber wir mussten es irgendwie schaffen, dass ihr hier draußen seid, ohne dass es euch verdächtig vorkommt. Ich habe in meinem Leben schon eine Menge erlebt, sowohl Gutes als auch Schlechtes und irgendwann bist du plötzlich aufgetaucht und hast von Anfang an alles auf den Kopf gestellt, vor allem bei mir, damals war ich zu jung, um zu erkennen, was es ist, ein paar Jahre später wusste ich es dann und ich habe nichts gesagt, weil ich unsere Freundschaft unter keinen Umständen gefährden wollte… dafür hast du mir einfach viel zu viel bedeutet. Ich hatte damals viel mit mir gerungen, dir nah zu sein und so zu tun, als sei da Nichts, das war auf Dauer einfach nicht möglich, das habe ich irgendwann dann feststellen müssen… als ich es dir sagen wollte, war da die Sache mit Davis, ihr wart ein Paar und da war es einfach unpassend, dir zu sagen, was ich fühle und dann warst du weg in Amerika und ich hatte entschieden, dich zu vergessen, weil die Sehnsucht einfach viel zu sehr geschmerzt hatte und ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass du noch mal zurück kehren würdest dauerhaft, ich habe vorerst weiter gemacht, doch plötzlich warst du wieder da und die Gefühle kamen nach und nach wieder, ich habe alles so lange unterdrückt, wie ich nur konnte, ich wusste, dass du absolut nicht mit so etwas hättest umgehen können zu diesem Zeitpunkt und das ging dann ein paar Jahre so, ich habe viel mit Davis gestritten kurz nach dieser Sache, ich wollte nicht, dass jemand schlecht über dich redet, weder er noch sonst irgendwer.“

Er musste einmal Pause machen, denn das hier war definitiv nichts Einfaches.

„Du hast mich für dich da sein lassen und darüber war ich mehr als froh, dass du mir nach der ganzen Zeit immer noch so verdammt vertraut hattest. Du hast mich in meinen Träumen unterstützt und dafür war ich mehr als nur dankbar gewesen, du hast mich akzeptiert, wie ich bin und dich nie beschwert, wenn ich mal über die Stränge geschlagen habe. Ich liebe dich, Kari, mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt, mit dir will ich mein Leben verbringen und mit niemand anderem, außer vielleicht noch unseren Kindern, die wir eines Tages haben werden, da bin ich mir ganz sicher, glücklicher als mit dir könnte ich nicht sein, du bist so einfühlsam und gleichzeitig so stark, stärker als viele andere, die ich kenne und vor allem bist du meine große Liebe und das seit ich dich kenne.“ Langsam ging er vor ihr auf die Knie und sie hatten den Moment mit dem Sonnenuntergang bewusst abgepasst. Aus seiner Hosentasche holte er eine kleine Schatulle raus, öffnete diese und hielt ihr den Verlobungsring entgegen. „Willst du meine Frau werden?“

Hikari war eine ganze Weile am Strand entlanggelaufen und kam sich inzwischen so richtig dämlich vor, dass sie so überreagiert hatte, aber sie hatte sich so sehr auf ihren ersten Abend gefreut und dann musste der Idiot sich so betrinken, sie war so enttäuscht gewesen. Umso mehr schrak sie zusammen, als Takeru, schick angezogen, plötzlich hinter ihr stand. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. „Keru...“ Sie hörte, was er sagte und ihre Augen wurden nur noch größer. „Ich habe ja auch überreagiert, aber was...“ Zu mehr kam sie erst mal nicht, denn er begann nun zu sprechen und seine Stimme hatte einen ernsten Tonfall angenommen. „Ach Keru… mir ging es doch ähnlich, wir beide sind schon zwei Feiglinge, jeder hat gewusst, dass wir zusammengehören, nur wir zwei Sturköpfe wollten davon nichts wissen… Ich weiß nach wie vor nicht, was mich damals zu Daisuke getrieben hat, vielleicht war es einfach die vermeintliche Erkenntnis, dass du und ich niemals zu unseren Gefühlen stehen können, aber ich weiß, dass es falsch war, wenn ich nun jeden Tag in deine blauen Augen schaue, die mir so sehr zeigen, dass nur du es bist, den ich lieben kann. Wir hatten es vermutlich nicht leicht, aber gerade deswegen liebe ich dich vermutlich so sehr und ich will dich an meiner Seite nicht mehr missen müssen, Keru.“

Sie lauschte weiter seinen Worten und konnte in Gedanken nur zustimmen, denn sie empfand das Gleiche für ihn und ihr wurde so warm ums Herz, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Doch als er dann hier am Meer im Sonnenuntergang vor ihr auf die Knie ging, schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund, erste Tränen füllten ihre Augen. Er wollte doch nicht…? Und wie er das tat. Jedes Mädchen träumte wohl von diesem Moment und der hier war einfach nur mehr als perfekt, sie war sprachlos. „Oh Keru… es gibt keinen Menschen, mit dem ich mein Leben mehr teilen möchte, als mit dir. Ja, ich will.“ Sie wartete, bis er ihr den Ring angesteckt hatte, dann sprang sie in seine Arme, legte die Hände um seinen Nacken und teilte mit ihm ihren ersten Kuss als seine Verlobte. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie so sehr das Gefühl, alles richtig gemacht zu haben wie in diesem Moment.

Der Blonde war sichtlich erleichtert, sie war ihm nicht mehr böse und doch unterbrach sie ihn dauernd, aber das war ihr Sturkopf und er liebte sie auch mit ihrem Sturkopf. Als er vor ihr kniete und ihr den Ring hinhielt, hatte er das Gefühl, vor Nervosität in Ohnmacht zu fallen, aber ihre Antwort ließ ihn in einen Brunnen voller Glück fallen, sie hatte doch tatsächlich ja gesagt und er freute sich wie ein kleines Kind. Als sie sich in seine Arme warf, legte er seine fest um sie und erwiderte ihren Kuss, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, sie würden heiraten, er hatte die Liebe seines Lebens endlich bei sich und dass nun für den Rest seines Lebens, sie war sein unfassbares Glück.   
„DU machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt, Kari, das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, so lange haben wir das hier geplant und ich wusste schon immer, wenn ich jemals heiraten will, dann kommst nur du in Frage, weil du meine große Liebe bist und niemand sonst je an dich heran kommen könnte auf dieser Welt. Und das Besondere ist, während ich dich gerade gefragt habe, hat auch Tai um Mimis Hand angehalten, das haben wir die letzten beiden Monate alles zusammen geplant und der Sonnenuntergang hier am Meer ist der perfekte Ort dafür gewesen.“

Und er war froh, wenn er diesen Anzug wieder ausziehen durfte, denn es wurde allmählich ziemlich warm da drin und Karis Nähe tat ihr übriges dabei. „Und ich würde mich auch wahnsinnig freuen, wenn wir zusammenziehen würden, dann habe ich dich jeden Morgen neben mir, mein Schatz.“ Er küsste sie als glücklichster Mann der Welt, denn sie machte ihn zu diesem und wenn er sie jetzt so im Arm hielt, fühlte er die Liebe, die sie ihm gab und es erhellte immer wieder sein Herz.

Hikari lächelte und sie konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass er das ewig geplant hatte nach der Showeinlage vorhin, der kleine Schlingel. „Du bist verrückt, Keru… aber ich glaube gerade deswegen liebe ich dich so sehr.“ Ihr Lächeln strahlte heller als die untergehende Sonne. Zu hören, dass ihr Bruder Mimi gerade ebenfalls den Antrag gemacht hatte, stimmte sie sehr glücklich. Sie hatte Mimi in den letzten Wochen beobachtet und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es in der Familie Yagami in naher Zukunft Nachwuchs geben würde. „Ihr beide seid unglaublich, ich wette Mimi ist genauso aus allen Wolken gefallen wie ich. Und ja Keru, ich möchte mit dir zusammenziehen. Aber ich würde mir wünschen, dass wir uns eine neue, gemeinsame Wohnung suchen, das wäre der erste Schritt in unsere gemeinsame Zukunft!“ Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn und konnte gar nicht fassen, dass das hier kein Traum war. Es war wie im Märchen, wie sie es sich als kleines Kind immer ausgemalt hatte und hier stand nun der Mann, den sie vergötterte, seit sie acht!!! gewesen war. „Bist du mir noch böse, dass ich dem Kuchen mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt habe, als dir? Es wird nie wieder vorkommen, denn du bist meine Nummer eins!“ Sie zwinkerte und nahm seine Hand. „Komm, lass uns zurückgehen, ich glaube, wir vier haben noch etwas zu feiern, bevor du heute Nacht nur mit gehörst“, flüsterte sie verheißungsvoll in sein Ohr.

„Normal wäre doch auch langweilig oder? Tai war unglaublich nervös vor heute, ich aber genauso, ich war kurz davor zu kneifen, weil ich wirklich Schiss hatte, aber er hat mir gesagt, dass man das durchziehen muss und niemals aufgeben darf und das dies quasi meine Chance ist, mir mit dir weiter was aufzubauen, er war sich hingegen unsicher, was Mimi sagen würde wegen ihrer schlechten Erfahrung mit Michael, aber er ist nicht Michael, er ist komplett anders, ich bin mir sicher, dass er Mimi dauerhaft glücklich machen kann und die Beiden haben es nach den letzten Jahren mehr als verdient, wie ich finde.“ Sanft küsste T.K. sie auf ihr weiches Haar.

„Keineswegs bin ich dir böse, Schatz, doch nicht wegen sowas, ich hätte rücksichtsvoller sein müssen, aber die Torte wird mit Sicherheit super aussehen und auch schmecken, immerhin kommst du ja nicht nach deiner Mutter und vergiftest alle“, ja das Thema Yuuko kochen und backen war so eine Sache für sich, Tai nahm Mimi nie mit zum Essen, wenn seine Mama gekocht hatte, er liebte sie immerhin und Kari tat Selbiges mit ihm.

„Natürlich suchen wir uns gemeinsam was Neues, das soll ja unser Zuhause sein, was wir beide uns nach unseren Vorstellungen gestalten, wir fangen in dem Punkt einfach ganz von neu an“, er hielt ihre Hand fest und musste grinsen. „Na ich hoffe doch inständig, von meiner Liebsten nachher aus diesem Anzug befreit zu werden“, er freute sich auf die bevorstehende Nacht, denn er hatte noch eine Überraschung für sie parat.

Kari nickte, sie hatte ebenfalls großes Vertrauen in ihren Bruder, er würde Mimi niemals so eiskalt fallen lassen, schon gar nicht, sollte sie recht haben und Mimi schwanger sein. Sie war erleichtert, dass er ihr wegen der Torte nicht mehr böse war, aber die Sticheleien gegen ihre Mutter brachten sie wieder zum Lachen. „Hach ja, Mama ist schon ein Fall für sich, ich weiß auch nicht, wer ihr dieses fragwürdige Talent vererbt hat, meine Oma ist eine fantastische Köchin und mein Bruder ebenfalls. In der Familie scheint es also nicht zu liegen, vielleicht hatte mal irgendwer schlechten Einfluss auf sie? Ich werde Koushiros Gesicht nach dem Trinken des Kartoffelsaftes niemals vergessen.“ Sie kicherte leise und wurde dabei leicht rot. Als er meinte, dass sie sich etwas ganz Neues aufbauen sollten, nickte sie ebenfalls.

„Ich würde gerne auch etwas aus dem Stadtkern heraus und eher in die Randbezirke von Tokyo oder ins Umland ziehen. Irgendwann werden wir vielleicht auch eine kleine Familie sein, aber ich muss meine Kinder nicht unbedingt zwischen Abgasen und Verkehrslärm großziehen.“  
Bei seiner Anspielung grinste sie breit. „Oh glaube mir, Keru, ich würde dir das Ding am liebsten sofort vom Leib reißen.“ Und um ihre Aussage zu unterstreichen, löste sie bereits die Krawatte und knöpfte die obersten beiden Knöpfe des Hemdes auf, in ihren Augen loderte bereits die Lust auf mehr auf.

„Deine Mama könnte gut als Auftragskiller arbeiten, so mit Essen vergiften“, T.K. grinste, Kari wusste zum Glück immer, wie er das meinte, da konnte er dann auch mal solche Sprüche bringen zum Glück. „Wir werden schon was Passendes für uns finden, was nicht zu weit weg ist von deiner Arbeitsstelle und meiner, obwohl ich ja meistens eh immer flexibel durch die Gegend tingeln muss. Und so wie ich deinen Bruder kenne, ist die Torte nachher weg, manchmal frage ich mich, wo er das alles nur lässt, ich würde durch die Gegend rollen bei den Mengen, die er in sich reinhaut.“ Ja manchmal beneidete er Taichi um sein Essverhalten, der konnte wirklich schaufeln wie ein Bagger und blieb immer fit, er selber würde wohl durch die Gegend rollen bei diesen Mengen.   
Als sie ihm schließlich die Krawatte löste und die ersten beiden Knöpfe öffnete, hätte er sie am Liebsten gegen die nächste Mauer gedrückt und wäre in sie eingedrungen, aber er wusste, dass sie ihn damit aus der Reserve locken wollte, das letzte Mal lag schließlich auch schon einen Monat zurück, aber sie mussten sich benehmen, schließlich wollte er ungern, dass Tai sah, wie er seine kleine Schwester vögelte, der würde ihn wohl mehr als einen Kopf kürzer machen, auch wenn sie alle erwachsen waren… Manches würde sich nie ändern.

Er grinste „Ob du nachher immer noch so Kess drauf bist, wenn ich tief in dich eingedrungen bin? Aber die Beiden warten sicher schon auf uns, wir müssen uns benehmen, meine Liebste und brav sein“, damit ging er ganz entspannt mit ihr zum Haus zurück und er war vollkommen cool als hätten sie gerade ein ganz stinknormales Gespräch geführt und sich nicht gegenseitig heiß auf Sex gemacht.

Hikari nickte erneut, sie wusste, dass Takeru alles dafür tun würde, dass sie glücklich sein würden. Als er von Taichis Essgewohnheiten anfing, kicherte sie, der Gedanke an einen runden Takeru ließ sie in Belustigung ausbrechen. „Keine Sorge mein Schatz, ich achte schon mit darauf, dass es gar nicht erst so weit kommen wird. Aber ja, Tai ist mir unheimlich und Daisuke ist genauso. Ich frage mich echt, wo die das lassen, wobei ich finde, dass Daisuke ein bisschen angesetzt hat, seit er als Koch arbeitet. Oder Ken ist einfach noch dürrer als früher, das kanns auch gewesen sein.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.   
Hikari konnte es jedoch nicht glauben, dass er sie hatte abblitzen lassen und sie fühlte sich wie nach einer Dusche… einer eiskalten Dusche. Aber dann fing er seinerseits auch wieder mit Anspielungen an und Hikari musste sich echt zusammenreißen, ihn nicht an Ort und Stelle doch ganz auszuziehen. Von Weitem sah sie ihren Bruder, der Mimi auf den Armen ins Haus trug und hielt Takeru zurück, bevor dieser weiterlaufen konnte. „Ich glaube, wir sollten den Beiden etwas Freiraum gönnen und unsererseits auch ein bisschen Spaß, findest du nicht?“ Sie drückte ihn an die Backsteinmauer hinter sich und knöpfte sein Hemd weiter auf, während sie ihre Finger in seinen Schritt wandern ließ. Sie wollte ihn und zwar genau jetzt und genau hier. Ihr Bruder war mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt und weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. „Sei kein Spielverderber, Keru...“, hauchte sie ihm in das Ohr, an dem sie bereits fleißig knabberte.

T.K. musste grinsen. „Ich schätze, Davis isst sein ganzes Restaurant leer, also von daher ist es ja auch kein Wunder und Ken war ja schon immer dünn wie ein Ast. Aber dafür, dass dein Bruder so futtern kann, ist er immer noch ziemlich muskulös und kommt gut an bei den Frauen, das sieht man bei öffentlichen Auftritten ja immer wieder, da ist Matt manchmal ganz schön neidisch drauf“, ja Matt hatte sich darüber schon mal aufgeregt, die Mädels hatten immer eher Augen für Tai als für ihn, aber Tai wiederum hatte nur Augen für Mimi und dadurch hatte Matt doch hin wieder seinen Spaß mit ein paar weiblichen Fans, für ihn wäre so etwas nie eine Option gewesen, er konnte keinen Sex haben ohne Liebe, da war er anders gestrickt. Er entschied, dass sie Recht hatte, Mimi und Tai wollten sicher auch ihre Privatsphäre haben, das konnte er mehr als gut verstehen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Kari, was das Thema Sex anging, verdammt offen und selbstbewusst war, selbstbewusster als er selbst, denn von Anfang an hatte er ihr was verschwiegen, weil es ihm unendlich peinlich war, immerhin waren sie schon Mitte zwanzig und keine fünfzehn mehr. Als er auch schon von ihr gegen die Wand gedrückte wurde, war er sich sicher, dass er sich ihr garantiert nicht mehr entziehen könnte und das wollte er auch gar nicht. Er drehte sich mit ihr und drückte sie sanft gegen diese Mauer und er hatte keine Ahnung, warum aus heiterem Himmel er ihr das sagte, aber irgendwie überkam es ihm einfach.

„An deinem Geburtstag vor drei Monaten hatte ich das erste Mal in meinem Leben Sex“, und schlagartig war ihm bewusst, was er da gerade preisgegeben hatte, er hatte das bisher verschwiegen, denn es war ihm mega peinlich, dass sie mehr Erfahrung hatte als er, deswegen war er auch immer so verdammt nervös, wenn sie intim wurden.

Vorsicht hob er sie etwas an und legte seine Hände fest um ihre Unterschenkel damit sie nicht von der Mauer abrutschte und sah ihr direkt in die Augen, am liebsten wäre er sofort in sie eingedrungen, aber er wollte auch wissen, wie sie darauf reagierte und ob sie ihn womöglich auslachen würde.

„Ja das stimmt allerdings, an Ken war noch nie viel dran und wirklich braun wird er auch nie.“ Was ihren Bruder betraf konnte Kari ihm ebenfalls zustimmen, Taichi schien in letzter Zeit auch wieder mehr Muskeln aufzubauen, denn durch seine Shirts zeichneten sich inzwischen deutlicher Muskeln wieder ab, er hatte zu seiner alten Form zurückgefunden. Dass Yamato eifersüchtig auf ihren Bruder war, konnte sie sich gut vorstellen, aber die zwei waren trotzdem ein Herz und eine Seele und Taichi hatte eh nur noch Augen für seine Verlobte.

Sie standen also da, sie drückte ihn an die Mauer, als er ihr sein Geständnis unterbreitete. Hikari hielt inne, sie lachte nicht, sondern wirkte eher… überrascht. „Ich war… deine Erste?“ Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, sie drückte ihn fest an sich. „Du weißt gar nicht, was mir das bedeutet, Keru. Das zeigt mir noch einmal mehr, wie sehr du mich liebst und was ich dir bedeute. Das mit Daisuke damals war ein Fehler und wenn ich mich heute noch einmal entscheiden könnte, dann würde ich dir mein erstes Mal auch gerne schenken, aber weißt du was? Das mit dir an meinem Geburtstag, das war das erste Mal, dass ich es wirklich genossen habe, du warst großartig… ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es dein erstes Mal gewesen ist.“ Sie merkte, wie unsicher er auf einmal war und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

„Keru… du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu schämen, es ist bewundernswert, dass du so lange gewartet hast. Genieß es, probier dich aus. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, um uns kennenzulernen. Und die zwei oder drei Mal, die ich mit Dai intim geworden bin, sagen auch nichts darüber aus, dass ich nicht selbst noch grün hinter den Ohren bin… aber das hat mir bewiesen, dass man zeigen muss, was man will, wenn man sich nicht unglücklich machen will. Bin ich dir zu forsch, zu ungestüm? Dann sag es mir und ich bremse mich… aber Takeru, ich bin ehrlich… gerade will ich nichts mehr als dich in mir zu spüren, dich, den ich nun meinen Verlobten und bald meinen Mann nennen darf!“

Ihre Reaktion freute T.K. ungemein, sie fand es eher süß als lachhaft und das nahm ihm etwas die Unsicherheit, die sich in ihm breit gemacht hatte. „Wir können es heute nicht mehr ändern, dass du leider Gottes mit Davis geschlafen hast, damit muss ich halt leben, aber ich hätte dir auch schon viel früher sagen sollen, was ich fühle, dann wäre das alles nicht so verdammt schmerzvoll und kompliziert geworden, schätze ich, aber heute weiß ich, dass du nur mir gehörst und das reicht mir.“ Er lächelte. „Ich mag deine forsche und ungestüme Art Hika, das ist eines der vielen Dinge die ich an dir liebe, du sollst dich nicht bremsen, sondern dich fallen lassen, das tun, was dir gefällt und so finden wir auch heraus, was uns beiden zusammen gefällt und was nicht, ich liebe es jedes Mal aufs Neue, dich zu spüren und dass wir uns in deiner Geburtstagsnacht stundenlang geliebt haben, das war der pure Wahnsinn gewesen, ich hatte versucht mir das Nervöse nicht anmerken zu lassen und du hast auch wirklich jeden Nerv bei mir getroffen, der mich weiter zum Höhepunkt getrieben hatte, ich hatte das Gefühl, du wusstest definitiv, wo du ansetzen musstest.“   
Mehr als ihre letzten Worte brauchte er nicht, denn sein Körper stand lichterloh in Flammen, er begehrte sie und er wollte sie. Er ließ sie von der Mauer herunter und zog sich seine Hose samt Shorts aus und da er der Ungeduldige war, zog er sie kurzerhand selber aus, um keinen Moment zu verschenken. „Dieses Mal kein Vorspiel? Ich will dich viel zu sehr dafür, als dass ich das noch durchstehen könnte.“ Damit hob er sie wieder an und umklammerte fest ihre Oberschenkel.   
„Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass wir es wirklich hier tun“, dabei lag ein lustvoller Schleier auf seinen Augen und seine Erektion schmerzte ihn schon, obwohl keine Hose mehr da war, die störte.

Kari schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war nicht schön, aber die Erfahrung mit ihm hat mich zu der Person gemacht, die ich heute bin und Dank ihm weiß ich nun Gott sei Dank auch, wo ich hingehöre und mit wem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen will.“ Was er dann sagte, brachte sie jedoch nun selbst in Verlegenheit. „Ich bin auch älter geworden, Keru, und es war verdammt viel Arbeit, endlich selbstbewusster zu werden, meine Kolleginnen auf der Arbeit haben mir sehr dabei geholfen und ich bin auch froh darüber, dass ich mich endlich traue zu sagen, was ich denke und empfinde. Und gerade will ich dir sagen, dass ich dich absolut umwerfend finde und es nicht erwarten kann, bis du endlich diesen verdammten Anzug ausziehst.“

Gesagt getan standen sie beide also nackt voreinander und Hikari musste über seine Worte leicht schmunzeln. „Das Vorspiel heben wir uns fürs nächste Mal im Bett auf, jetzt komm endlich her und nimm mich, ich kann es kaum noch erwarten.“ Ihre Beine zitterten leicht und sie rieb ihre Hüfte gegen seine, konnte es kaum noch erwarten, sein Glied in sich zu fühlen, wie er sie ausfüllte und sie über die Klippe schicken würde.

Von ihrem Anblick würde er wohl definitiv niemals genug bekommen können, sie löste Verlangen in ihm aus, dem er nicht widerstehen konnte und auch gar nicht wollte. Jetzt hatte er sie hier gegen die Mauer gedrückt und seine Hände fest um ihre Schenkel gepackt, eigentlich die perfekte Position, doch er wollte auch den Moment auskosten, sie so nackt zu sehen, er würde sie gleich lieben, einfach hier am Strand an einer verdammten Mauer. Er beugte den Kopf und verwickelte sie in einen verführerischen Kuss. Während des Kusses drang er in sie ein, ohne sie vorzuwarnen und um Verhütung hatten sich irgendwie beide keine Gedanken gemacht und jetzt fiel es ihm auch nicht ein, also konnten sie nur hoffen, dass Kari die Pille nahm oder er unfruchtbar war.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl für ihn, sie wieder zu spüren, er genoss es, dass sie so eng war und ihn trotzdem vollends in sich aufnehmen konnte, er verharrte zuerst einen Augenblick in ihr, als er jedoch ihren fordernden Blick sah, begann er tiefer in sie hinein zu stoßen, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, sie weiter leidenschaftlich zu küssen, sie passten wirklich perfekt zusammen und sein ganzer Körper stand nun vollends in Flammen, er wünschte, dass dieses Gefühl ewig bleiben würde.

Sie fühlte seine Blicke auf ihrem Körper und spürte, wie er ihre Schenkel fest umgriff, sie keuchte leicht und schloss die Augen, als er sie erneut küsste. „Oh Keru...“, hauchte sie in den Kuss und konnte es kaum noch erwarten, ihn endlich zu spüren. Ohne Vorwarnung drang seine Erregung in sie ein und sie stöhnte laut auf, es war so ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl und durch die Position war sie ziemlich eng und es war nochmal intensiver als an ihrem Geburtstag.

„Keru…! Du raubst mir den Atem...“ Sie drückte ihre Hüfte noch enger an ihn und genoss die tiefen Stöße in ihr Innerstes. Er war so leidenschaftlich, aber gleichzeitig auch so rücksichtsvoll und versuchte wirklich, es ihr so schön wie möglich zu machen. Sie stand in Flammen und wünschte sich, dass dieser Moment niemals enden würde. Auch sie hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass sie eigentlich verhüten müssten, aber sie hatte gerade erst ihre Periode gehabt, also würde schon nichts passieren. Die Pille vertrug sie nicht, daher nahm sie diese schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Immer mehr und mehr kamen sie in Fahrt und sie wollte nicht, dass er sie je wieder losließ.

Er spürte sie deutlich, diese Lust, die ihm komplett die Sinne vernebelte. Die Umwelt um sich herum nahm er schon gar nicht mehr wahr, sein kompletter Fokus lag nur auf seiner Verlobten, die er gegen eine Wand gedrückt hatte und leidenschaftlich liebte. Wahrscheinlich war das mit ein Faktor, warum es sich für ihn so unfassbar gut anfühlte. Es war anders als die wenigen Male zuvor, sie war nicht mehr seine Freundin, sondern jetzt seine Verlobte und bald würde sie seine Frau sein und alleine der Gedanke daran bescherte ihm Gänsehaut. Mit ihrem Stöhnen brachte sie ihn nur noch mehr in Fahrt und kurzerhand nahm er die Zügel in die Hand und zwang sie so ganz subtil, sich fallen zu lassen für ihn, damit er sie komplett auskosten konnte.

Ihre Hände hielt er über ihrem Kopf verschränkt und drückte sie mit seinem Körper und seinen Stößen in sie nur noch mehr gegen diese Wand, während auch ihm das eine oder andere Stöhnen entwich, zu sehen, welche Erregung er bei ihr auslöste, machte ihn komplett verrückt, er wollte das hier unbedingt und sie ebenfalls. Und er spürte, wenn sie auf dem Weg war zu kommen, immer dann zog er sich aus ihr zurück und ließ sie erst mal zappeln, er wusste, wie ungeduldig sie dann wurde und er wollte das herausfordern, dass sie biestiger wurde, denn dann überlegte sie nicht mehr, was sie tat, oft spürte er, dass ihre Gedanken sie davon abhielten, sich ganz dem hinzugeben, was sie taten, aber dieses Mal würde er es nicht durchgehen lassen.

Ihr Verlobter hatte es faustdick hinter den Ohren, das wusste Hikari zwar vorher schon, aber gerade in diesem Moment zeigte es sich doch wieder sehr deutlich. Auch sie achtete nicht mehr auf die Umgebung, für sie existierte nur noch Takeru und das, was sie mit ihm tat. „Oh Keru, ahh~“, stöhnte sie erneut auf und sah ihrem Verlobten tief in die Augen. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, sie würde seine Frau werden, mit ihm eine Familie gründen und hoffentlich an seiner Seite steinalt werden. Ihr fiel natürlich auf, dass Takeru das Zepter nun in der Hand hatte und sie ließ es zu, wollte sie ja auch, dass er Erfahrungen sammelte und in dieser Sache auch sicherer wurde. Mit Daisuke hatte sie zwar auch nicht so viele Erfahrungen gemacht, aber trotzdem hatte sie, erstaunlicherweise, in dieser Sache mehr Selbstbewusstsein.

Sie wurde von ihm noch mehr gegen die Wand gedrückt und ihr Rücken rieb etwas über die Mauersteine, aber das Gefühl trieb ihre Lust noch in höhere Sphären. Immer wenn sie kurz davor war, sich dem Orgasmus zu nähern, hörte er auf und ließ sie zappeln, was Hikari natürlich überhaupt nicht gefiel. Sie wollte mit ihm bis zum Ende kommen, sie wollte, dass er in ihr kam, aber stattdessen neckte er sie und hielt sie hin. „Ahhh… Keru...“ Sie warf den Kopf etwas zurück und irgendwann war sie so fertig von dem Hinhalten, dass sie sich einfach fallen ließ und ihrem zukünftigen Mann vollkommen die Zügel überließ. Sie war erneut nicht weit vom Höhepunkt entfernt doch dieses Mal ließ sie es einfach geschehen.

Ein paar Momente lang war er sich nicht so sicher, ob sie sich ihm einfach so hingeben würde, doch sein am Ball bleiben wurde belohnt, sie gab sich ihm irgendwann ganz hin und dass beflügelte ihn nur noch mehr. Ihm entwich immer wieder ein raues Stöhnen, was definitiv wegen ihr war und er versiegelte ihre Lippen mit einem innigen Kuss, in der hinein flüsterte: „Du hörst dich gerade so fantastisch an, Liebste.“ Er ließ ihre Hände nach einer Weile doch los, damit sie nicht noch einen Krampf bekommen würde, er war froh, so viel Sport zu treiben, denn das half ihm gerade definitiv dabei, dass es für ihn ein Leichtes war, sie so lange oben zu halten. Er merkte jedoch irgendwann, dass er seinem Höhepunkt immer näherkam und er wollte nicht kommen, nicht jetzt schon, aber sie hatte sich fallen lassen und er war es ihr schuldig gewesen, Selbiges zu tun…   
Er konnte gut abschätzen, wann er wohl kommen würde und lehnte seine Lippen an ihr Ohr, um ihr etwas zu zuflüstern. „Lass los, meine Liebste… wir sind soweit“, brachte er keuchend hervor. Ihm war mittlerweile heiß geworden, verdammt heiß und er schwitzte, die Wärme und die körperliche Aktivität tat ihr Übriges, aber er bemerkte auch, dass es ihr nicht anders ging und daher kümmerte ihn das dann schon gar nicht mehr. Irgendwann hielt er sich nicht mehr zurück, sondern seine Stöße wurden fordernder, ein Zeichen an sie, ebenfalls sich vollkommen gehen zu lassen und es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis er sich mit einem laut gestöhntem „Hika..“ in ihr ergoss und er genoss dieses Gefühl, wie sie ebenfalls mit ihm kam und sich dabei fest in seinen Rücken gekrallt hatte.

Sie wurde rot, als er ihr sagte, dass sie sich fantastisch anhören würde, ihr war das schon irgendwie peinlich. Sie bewunderte ihn dafür, dass er so eine gute Ausdauer hatte, aber das Basketball spielen tat vermutlich seinen Teil dazu, immerhin war sie nicht unbedingt ein Fliegengewicht und doch konnte er sie lange hochhalten. Sie war nach wie vor schlank, aber die Pubertät hatte ihr ordentlich frauliche Kurven geschenkt, besonders an den Hüften. Hikari spürte ebenfalls, dass sie kurz vor dem Orgasmus stand und als Takeru meinte, sie solle einfach loslassen, tat sie dies auch. „Keru...“   
Sie beide schwitzten, ihre Körper glänzten im Licht der untergehenden Sonne und Hikari wusste nicht, wann ihr das letzte Mal so heiß gewesen war, sie bemerkte auch, dass ihr langsam die Luft fehlte. Seine Stöße wurden noch heftiger, noch intensiver und Hikari fiel… mit einem lauten „AHHH, Keru! ~“, kam sie, als er sich in ihr ergoss und sie krallte sich so heftig in seinen Rücken, dass er davon vermutlich noch einige Tage etwas haben würde. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegen seine Schulter und fühlte sich vollkommen erledigt, ihre Beine waren wie Pudding und zitterten leicht, während sie heftig atmete und einen vollkommen zufriedenen, überglücklichen und tiefenentspannten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte. Sie schaute in die blauen Augen ihres Gegenübers und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. „Keru… mein Keru, für immer und ewig.“

Als sie schließlich auch kam, während er in ihr war, war er überwältigt von dem Gefühl, sie hatte sich komplett fallen gelassen und er konnte spüren, dass ihr Körper total nachgab, weswegen er sie noch weiter auf seinen Hüften hielt, allerdings aus ihr herausglitt. Behutsam streichelte er ihren Rücken. „Ganz in Ruhe, Schatz… ich bin immer deiner, für immer und ewig. Du hast mich gerade markiert, ich müsste meinen Rücken tätowieren lassen mit: ‚Finger weg da, gehört Hika‘“, er grinste, die Idee war gar nicht so dumm. Sanft erwiderte er ihren Kuss. „Du bist für immer die Meine, das wird sich niemals ändern, meine Liebste, das verspreche ich dir…“

Er entschloss sich, ihnen Abhilfe zu schaffen und rannte kurzerhand mit ihr Richtung Wasser, nur um nackt mit ihr ins Meer zu springen und wahrscheinlich würde er sich auch gleich eine fangen von ihr, dem wollte er aber vorbeugen und zog sie mit sich unter Wasser, etwas, dass er schon immer hatte tun wollen und küsste sie unter Wasser. Langsam stieg er jedoch wieder mit ihr zur Oberfläche auf, was ihn aber nicht daran hinderte, sie weiter zu küssen, während der Mond hell über ihnen schien, sie war alles, was er brauchte und er genoss es, sie so zu küssen und ihre Nähe zu spüren. Langsam löste er den Kuss und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Von Anfang an warst es immer nur du Hika und ich verrate dir noch ein Geheimnis, okay?“

Sie grinste breit, es war das erste Mal, dass sie Sex außerhalb eines Schlafzimmers gehabt hatte und sie hatte den Kick genossen. Sie schmiegte sich eng an Takeru, der sie immer noch festhielt und musste bei seinen Worten lachen. „Nein, das mit dem Tattoo lassen wir besser, ich weiß schon genau, wie ich dich markieren muss.“ Sie beugte sich etwas vor und saugte an seinem Schlüsselbein, ehe sie sich dort mit einem Knutschfleck verewigt hatte.

Doch Hikari kam nicht mehr dazu, mehr zu tun, denn plötzlich stürmte er los und in Richtung mehr. „KERU, Stopp! Ahhh…“ Er zog sie mit unter Wasser und küsste sie dort leidenschaftlich und so sehr sie sich erschrocken hatte, sie genoss die unerwartete Abkühlung. Sie tauchten wieder auf und so langsam realisierte sie, dass es inzwischen dunkel geworden war und der Mond sogar schon am Himmel stand. Sie boxte Takeru in die Seite. „Spinner, erschreck mich nie wieder so, Keru, kapiert?!“, sagte sie vollkommen ernst, aber bei dem Blick, den Takeru ihr dann schenkte, brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, mein Keru, und ich bin gespannt, was für ein Geheimnis du mir erzählen wirst. Also, schieß los, wir sollten Tai und Mimi nicht ewig warten lassen, die werden sich schon denken können, was wir getan haben, wenn sie dich sehen.“ Sie kicherte, denn sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Bruder Takeru nicht umbringen würde. Zumindest hoffte sie das und wenn nicht, würde Mimi ihn davon abhalten. Sie war 24 Jahre alt und konnte Sex haben wo und mit wem sie wollte, ohne ihn um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Und Takeru war ihr Verlobter.

Er schaute sie gespielt enttäuscht an. „Und ich hatte mich so auf dieses Tattoo gefreut, das sieht dann immer jeder und dann weiß man sofort Bescheid, immer, das ist toll“, aber mit ihrer Knutschfleck Variante konnte er auch leben. „Wenn du zu Viele davon machst, denken die Leute noch, du verprügelst mich“, er grinste sie frech an, oh er liebte das hier, sie aufzuziehen wo er konnte, das war mittlerweile so ein Ritual zwischen ihnen, das würde er auf jeden Fall beibehalten wollen. Als sie ihn dann in die Seite boxte, sah er sie gespielt entrüstet an „Siehst du? Kaum verlobt schon schlägst du mich, hast du zu viel Shades of Grey gesehen? Und ich erschrecke dich doch nicht, ich veränderte nur deinen emotionalen Zustand und eine Abkühlung haben wir beide dringend gebraucht.“ Er schlang seine Arme ebenfalls eng um sie.

„Hmm, Ich liebe Dich auch, meine Liebste, aber meinst du wirklich, sie sitzen da und warten brav auf uns? Dein Bruder hat immerhin einige Jahre nachzuholen“, und ohne es zu wollen, hatte er sich fast verplappert.

„Das Geheimnis ist, das weiß ich durch die vielen Jungs Abende mit Matt und Tai, er hat in der ganzen Zeit nur ein einziges Mal mit Sora geschlafen und danach nie wieder, da er, wie er sagte, das Gefühl hatte, einzuschlafen, weil es so langweilig war, aber das hast du nie erfahren, ja? Ich glaube. Mimi wird das schon anders machen mit ihm, die Beiden sind sich ziemlich ähnlich, findest du nicht? Obwohl Tai früher wesentlich relaxter und partyfreudiger war, aber ich muss sagen, als vernünftiger Erwachsener mag ich ihn mehr, das ist nicht mehr so anstrengend für uns alle. Immerhin musstest du ja einiges mit seinem Beschützerinstinkt mitmachen.“

„Ich will aber nicht, dass dein schöner Rücken durch so was entstellt wird. Meine Krallenspuren finde ich da schon netter.“ Sie grinste und schnurrte wie ein Kätzchen, fauchte aber leicht bei seinem nächsten Spruch. „Keru, wenn du nicht sofort die Klappe hältst, stopfe ich sie dir mit meiner Faust, kapiert?“ Das Grinsen war immer noch breit, es war so schön, dass sie das mit ihrem Keru machen konnte, ohne sich zurückhalten zu müssen. „Oh mein Lieber, ich kann mit dir noch ganz andere Dinge machen, als die in Shades of Grey. Ich hätte da schon so ein paar Ideen, die mich extrem anmachen würden...“, hauchte sie kichernd in sein Ohr und wusste, dass ihn das vermutlich wieder scharf machen würde, trotz des Versuches seinerseits, einen Wechsel im „emotionalen Zustand“ herbeizuführen. Takeru war manchmal schon echt ein Spinner, aber einer, den sie über alles liebte. Als er andeutete, was die zwei vermutlich gerade machten, kicherte sie. „Oh ja das glaube ich gerne und das Ergebnis des Ganzen wirst du vermutlich auch bald sehen.“ Sie zwinkerte leicht, sie wusste zwar immer noch nicht hundertprozentig Bescheid, aber sie war sich eigentlich fast schon sicher.   
Bei dem Geheimnis, dass er ihr verriet, musste sie laut auflachen. „Kein Wunder, dass er sich dauernd selbst Abhilfe beschaffen musste. Ich habe ein paar Mal mitbekommen, als er bei mir übernachtet hat, wie er sich nachts auf der Couch selbst befriedigt hat, ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum er das dauernd tat. Aber das habe ich dir auch niemals erzählt, ja? Sonst bin ich eine tote Schwester.“ Sie schmiegte sich wieder eng an ihn und nickte, ihr gefiel der erwachsene Tai auch um einiges besser, es passte mehr zu ihm und was er erlebt hatte. Und ja, sie war wirklich froh, dass er nicht mehr so an ihr klettete, auch wenn sie es genossen hatte, von ihm beschützt zu werden, sie war jetzt auch eine junge Frau und kein Kind mehr.

„Ja, die Kratzspuren und der Knutschfleck sprechen für sich, da müsste ich nicht mal sagen, dass ich mit dir am Strand gevögelt habe, da hast du recht. Weißt du, wenn wir unsere Wohnung haben, dann gibt es viele Orte zum Einweihen und da fällt uns sicher, dass ein oder andere ein, was man da so anstellen könnte. Meinst du nicht auch?“ Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie ihn wieder scharf machte, noch so eine Nummer an der Mauer würde sein Herz nicht mitmachen, ja mit Kari zu schlafen war schon eine Herausforderung, zumindest für ihn. Er musste jetzt doch grinsen. „Ach was, das tut doch jeder Kerl, er wird sicher an wen Anderes gedacht haben, als an Sora, vielleicht ja schon damals an Mimi? Ich hatte ab und an Sexträume gehabt von dir und hab mir danach Abhilfe verschafft, indem ich an den Traum gedacht habe“, und somit hatte er das gesagt, was sie nie hören sollte, das war ihm irgendwie peinlich. „Okay… das Letzte hast du nie gehört, das ist nicht existent, okay?“ Er wurde tatsächlich etwas rot und drehte seinen Kopf weg, das war ihm wirklich peinlich in diesem Moment.

„Was heißt klammern? Er wollte dich nur beschützen, ich kann ihn verstehen aufgrund dessen, was er alles verloren hatte, von dem wir nichts wussten, macht das jetzt total Sinn, wieso er plötzlich so viel Angst hatte, er könne dich verlieren und dich immer bei sich wissen wollte, du warst immer sein Rettungsanker gewesen und der wirst du heute immer noch sein, nur diesmal hast du Mimis Unterstützung mit dabei.“ Er verstand nicht, worauf sie hinauswollte. „Wie sehen? Also ich will nicht sehen, wie beiden Sex haben… das ist dann zu viel des Guten, Kari.“

Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Takeru war auch einfach zu süß. „Ja das wird sich dann schon finden, mein Lieber. Aber ich glaube für heute reichts, oder?“ Was sie ihm dann aber offenbarte, erstaunte sie etwas. „Warte mal, du hast geträumt, wie wir SEX hatten? Keru, du schlimmer Junge du, schäm dich, sowas von deiner besten Freundin zu träumen!“ Sie amüsierte sich darüber, schlimm fand sie es nicht und sie lachte dann etwas, um die Atmosphäre zu lockern. „Tröste dich, ich habe mir damals mal beim Sex mit Daisuke dein Gesicht vorgestellt, dass finde ich noch viel peinlicher. Also tröste dich.“ Hikari schloss ihn in seine Arme und knuddelte ihn wie einen Teddy durch. „Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, ich freue mich, dass du mich so sexy findest, dass du sogar von mir schon geträumt hattest. Und ja, ich weiß, dass er es gut gemeint hat, keine Sorge. Und ich liebe ihn bedingungslos, so wie er ist und ich werde ihn auch immer mit Allem akzeptieren, dass ihn ausmacht und was er tut.“

Sie war ganz froh, dass er ihre Anspielung nicht verstand und lachte leicht. „Das habe ich nicht gemeint. Egal, lass dich einfach überraschen und komm mit, mir ist kalt und wir müssen unsere Klamotten noch an der Mauer einsammeln, denn ich hatte nicht vor, nackt wie Gott uns schuf wieder zum Haus zurückzugehen, dann könnte ich auch gleich in mein eigenes Grab weitergehen.“ Sie griff nach Takerus Hand und zog ihn aus dem Wasser hinter sich her zu ihren Sachen. Zumindest das Kleid sollte sie sich überwerfen, den Rest würde sie sich sparen, da sie zu Hause eh erst mal duschen wollte.

„Du glaubst, dass es reicht, aber sicher bist du dir nicht“, er hatte seine Arme fest um sie gelegt. „Wen hätte ich mir denn sonst vorstellen sollen? Ich wollte ja immer nur dich, aber ich finde es beruhigend, dass es anscheinend nicht nur mir so komisch ging, sondern dir ebenfalls, das beruhigt mich irgendwie.“ Als sie ihn gnadenlos aus dem Wasser zog, trat ein trauriger Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht. „Aber Wasser ist doch toll, Schatzi…“ Als sie an der Mauer ankamen, seufzte er und zog seine Hose über, damit würde er sich begnügen müssen, das war mal wieder super peinlich. Aber ihre Aussage verwirrte ihn. „Hika, du bist manchmal merkwürdig, was werde ich schon noch erfahren oder sehen? Jetzt bin ich neugierig.“ Als Kari dann auch angezogen war, machten sie sich zurück auf den Weg zur Hütte, er öffnete dort angekommen die Verandatür, die direkt zur Küche führte und traf dort direkt auf Mimi und Tai, letzterer musterte ihn mit einem Blick, der eine Mischung aus ‚ich weiß, was ihr getan habt‘ und ‚ich töte dich‘ war, jedoch wendete dieser sich seinem Getränk wieder zu. Er war verwirrt, diese Yagamis waren ein Fall für sich, definitiv. „Guten Abend, Leute“, brachte er stattdessen breit grinsend hervor.


	15. Besuch in Amerika

_Samstag, 14. Mai 2016_

_Yamatos Ferienhaus_

Im Whirlpool konnte Mimi nicht anders, als große Augen zu machen, was ihr Verlobter da vom Stapel ließ. „Du redest gerade nicht ernsthaft über das Sexleben von dir und deiner Ex mit mir, oder?!“ Gespielt empört blies sie die Backen auf und es wurde nicht besser, als er meinte, dass sie seinetwegen ruhig nackt bleiben könne. „Na warte, bis wir zu Hause sind, mein Freundchen, dann erlebst du dein blaues Wunder. Lege dich niemals mit den abgedrehten Hormonen einer Schwangeren an!“ Sie boxte ihm in die Seite und vermutlich würde er dadurch sogar einen leichten, blauen Fleck bekommen. So viel zum Thema markieren. Schließlich war sie vollkommen angezogen und musste lachen, als er anbot, einen Kuchen zu backen. „Lieber nicht, wer weiß, ob du nicht das unfassbare Talent deiner Mutter geerbt hast, alles zu vergiften, was du anrührst!“, meinte sie lachend. „Dann doch lieber die Tankstelle.“ Schließlich gingen sie hinunter in die Küche und trafen dort auf Hikari und Takeru. Sie hatte den Blick gesehen, den Tai Takeru zugeworfen hatte und stupste ihn unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß an, er solle sich ja benehmen, immerhin hatte sie noch etwas zu sagen. Sie räusperte sich. „Schön, euch zwei zu sehen, nehmt euch was zu trinken und dann setzt euch hin, ich möchte euch gerne noch etwas mitteilen.“ Die beiden sahen ziemlich glücklich aus und Mimi konnte sich schon denken, dass sie in den vergangenen Stunden wohl Ähnliches getan hatten, wie Taichi und sie. Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Unterdessen konnte Kari am Strand nicht anders, als innerlich mit den Augen zu rollen, Männer waren einfach blind für sowas. „Warte es ab“, meinte sie nur trocken und hatte sich inzwischen komplett angezogen, ehe sie zum Haus zurückliefen und dort auf Mimi und Taichi in der Küche trafen. Ihr Bruder saß mit einem Getränk am Tisch und Mimi hatte sich gerade auch dazu gesetzt. „Guten Abend, ihr zwei“, sagte sie mit leichtem Rotschimmer auf den Wangen und ihr war der Blick, mit dem Taichi ihren Freund durchlöcherte nicht entgangen und sie seufzte leicht. Darüber würde sie mit ihrem Bruder noch sprechen müssen. Genauso wie er Sex mit Mimi hatte, hatte sie diesen mit Takeru, basta. Mimi meinte dann, sie wolle ihnen noch etwas sagen und Hikari schmunzelte innerlich. Also doch? Sie hob die Hand etwas, sodass man ihren Verlobungsring sehen konnte und den an Mimis Hand hatte sie bereits auch erspäht. Also würden sie beide bald unter die Haube kommen.

Sie ging zum Kühlschrank, verteilte ein Bier an Takeru und nahm sich selbst auch etwas, ehe sie mit dem Kuchen, den sie für ihren Bruder gemacht hatte, zum Tisch zurückkam und breit lächelte. „Ich wollte dir eine kleine Freude machen und habe den für dich gebacken. Ich hoffe, er wird dir schmecken und ich habe auch nichts dagegen, wenn du ihn mit uns teilst.“ Sie setzte sich und schaute dann zu Mimi. „Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache, was hast du uns zu sagen?“ Sie lächelte warm und hatte die Hand ihres Verlobten gegriffen, der sein Bier trank.

Tai hatte das Gefühl, dass er zu Hause womöglich sterben würde, er müsste mal aufzählen, wie Mimi ihn hier so zurichtete, das ging ja mal gar nicht… aber sie war schwanger, also schob er es darauf das wiederum endete in einem Freifahrtschein. Ihm schmeckte das so gar nicht, dass T.K. mit Kari schlief und Mimi das womöglich noch unterstützte, innerlich würde er den Blonden grad am Liebsten erwürgen, aber das würde nur Ärger nach sich ziehen, also verzichtete er darauf. Als Kari den Kuchen herausholte, strahlte er. „Wow, der sieht wirklich toll aus… aber der ist doch viel zu schade zum Essen, du hast dir so viel Mühe damit gemacht, das kann man gut sehen“, er umarmte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich hab dich lieb, Kleines“. Dann wandte er sich jedoch wieder seiner Verlobten zu und legt von hinten die Arme um sie, während er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange gab. Ja, er liebte sie und das sah man jedes Mal deutlich in seinem Blick, wenn er sie ansah, schon fast unbewusst legte er sanft eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, wo sein kleines Wunder heranwuchs.

Takeru raufte sich die Haare, er würde sie nie ganz verstehen, aber das brauchte er auch nicht, schließlich reichte es vollkommen aus, dass er sie so liebte, wie sie war. Und wenn er ehrlich war, brauchte er auch nicht mehr.

In der Küche entging ihm Taichis Blick natürlich nicht und einen Moment lang hatte er überlegt, ob er Taichi herausfordern sollte, aber das würde ihm Prügel seitens Kari einbrocken und das wollte er nicht noch einmal, sie hatte sich schon deutlich auf ihm verewigt. Entspannt setzte er sich an den Tisch, da Mimi was zu verkünden hatte und betrachtete die Flasche Bier, die Kari ihm gereicht hatte, sie war mutig, ihn und Alkohol in Verbindung zu bringen. Er nahm es als Freifahrtschein und trank genüsslich etwas von dem Bier. Er entzog sich ihrer Hand und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und ließ ganz ausversehen seine Hand zwischen ihren Brüsten ruhen, einfach um ihren Bruder etwas zu provozieren und zu ärgern und es schien nur kurzzeitig zu klappen, da er sich wohl lieber Mimi zuwandte, als ihn mit Blicken zu erdolchen, Schade eigentlich, er hatte sich gefreut. „Okay Mimi, dann erzähl, was gibt es?“, er lächelte sanft, den Verlobungsring hatte er schon erkennen können, sie schien wohl ebenfalls ja gesagt zu haben, das freute ihn für die Beiden.

Mimi beobachtete ihren zukünftigen Ehemann noch eine Weile und seufzte innerlich. Sie sah genau, wie er die Beiden anschaute und darüber würde sie mit ihm noch mal reden müssen, aber nicht mehr heute. Erstaunt sah sie auf den Kuchen, den Hikari aus dem Kühlschrank zauberte. „Wann hast du den denn gemacht, das ist ja der Wahnsinn! Und das Koromon erst, meine Güte ist das süß!“ Sie zückte ihr Handy und machte ein Foto, bevor irgendwer den schönen Kuchen zerstören würde. „Der ist wirklich zu schade zum Essen, dabei habe ich sooo Lust auf Kuchen.“ Sie seufzte leicht und dachte an ihre sauren Gurken. „Schaaatz, vergiss nicht, mir meine Gurken zu besorgen!“, meinte sie schmunzelnd, was ihr einen Lacher und einen wissenden Blick von Hikari einbrachte.  
Sie entspannte sich, als Tai sie von hinten umarmte und seine Hände auf ihrem Bauch spürte. Noch sah man zwar nicht viel, aber sie spürte, dass ihr kleines Wesen seinen Platz hatte. „Nun ja, was ich euch sagen wollte, oder besser, was wir euch sagen wollten...“, eine leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen und sie strahlte, „Erstens: Ich habe ja gesagt. Zweitens: Ich bin im dritten Monat schwanger.“ Sie lächelte ihre zukünftige Schwägerin und deren Verlobten mit einem breiten Lächeln an.

Hikari entging auch nicht, wie ihr Bruder Takeru quasi erdolchte, aber das konnten sie auch später noch klären und Takeru machte es nicht besser, also ließ sie ihn links liegen und tischte stattdessen die Torte auf und Tais Reaktion freute sie ungemein. „Ich wäre beleidigt, wenn ihr sie nicht esst, ich habe mir so viel Mühe damit gegeben und Takeru fast zur Weißglut getrieben, aber dein Blick Brüderchen, der ist die ganze Mühe wert gewesen!“ Als Mimi ihren Verlobten daran erinnerte, dass er ihr noch Gurken holen wollte, brach Hikari in schallendes Gelächter aus und warf Mimi einen wissenden Blick zu. Sie hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst, aber Mimi hatte die ganze Zeit gemeint, dass das wohl kaum sein könne. Als sie dann die Bombe platzen ließ, fiel Hika ihr vor Freude um den Hals. „Oh mein Gott, wir werden beide heiraten, ich freue mich ja so darauf. Und ich wusste, dass du schwanger bist, ich hab’s die ganze Zeit gewusst, oh Mimi, ich freue mich so für euch!“ Sie fiel nun auch ihrem Bruder um den Hals. „Mein Bruder wird Vater, ich kanns kaum glauben.“ Sie grinste ihren Verlobten an. „Keru, du wirst Onkel!“ Sie grinste und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie liebte ihre Familie und bald würden Mimi und Takeru auch dazu gehören. „Und wisst ihr schon, was es wird?“ Hikari hoffte ja, dass ihr erstes Kind ein Mädchen werden würde, auch wenn sie jetzt schon wusste, dass sie Takeru mit all dem Pink und Rosa vermutlich in den Wahnsinn treiben würde. Aber vom Kinderkriegen waren sie noch ein Weilchen entfernt.

Tai lächelte, sie war wirklich süß, wenn sie so redete und er könnte ihr so oder so keinen Wunsch abschlagen. Er streichelte mittlerweile schon unbewusst sanft ihren Bauch, er war einfach überglücklich, was da auf sie zukommen würde und er hatte alles, was er je wollte, seine eigene, kleine Familie und eine Frau, die er mehr als sein Leben liebte und ihr das so oft es ging versuchte auch zu zeigen. Irgendwann musste er sich schweren Herzens von Mimi lösen, weil die auf die Torte und dann auf seine Schwester fixiert war, aber das war okay, damit konnte er umgehen. Sanft erwiderte er ihre Umarmung. „Danke sehr, Kleines, ich kann es auch kaum glauben, aber ich freue mich so unendlich, damit hat sie mir mit eines der schönsten Geschenke im Leben gemacht“, ja er war wirklich stolz auf das, was die Beiden die letzten Monate zusammen erreicht hatten und ihr gemeinsames Kind sah er als eine Art Belohnung für den harten Weg, den sie gehen mussten, aber diesen Weg würde er jedes Mal wieder gehen, wenn es zum Glück führte.

„Nein, noch wissen wir es nicht, aber ich denke, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis wir wissen, was es ist, aber verratet den Anderen noch nichts davon, wir wollen es ihnen selbst sagen“, ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, wenn über seine Verlobte und sein Kind gesprochen wurde, war für ihn alles Andere nebensächlich, außer Mimis Gurken, die waren wichtig, das war ihm klar.  
„Keine Sorge Schatz, wir haben saure Gurken da.“ Sein Blick wanderte zum Fernseher, der in der Küche stand und seit heute Nachmittag lief dort der Musiksender, das war fast immer so, besser als einfach nur Radio.

Bis dort das neue Musikvideo von ihm und Matt angepriesen wurde, hatte er es geheim gehalten, das war ne neue Richtung, die sie als Musiker und beste Freunde hatten gehen wollen und sie hatten überraschend gut harmoniert, ohne Streitereien. Da der Text von Taichi selbst stammte, hatte Matt darauf bestanden, dass er sowohl einen Part und den Chorus sang und dieser Bitte war er nachgekommen. Sie hatten fair aufgeteilt, Matt sang den ersten Part und Tai den zweiten und den Chorus, das Musikvideo dazu hatten sie am Strand und in Naturparks bei Sonnenuntergängen gedreht, was bewusst gewählt war, weil beide fanden es würde passen. Ein bisschen stolz war er schon darauf, was sie auf die Beine gestellt hatten und sah sich deshalb die Premiere des fertigen Musikvideos mit seinen beiden liebsten Frauen und dem Chaoten am Tisch nur zu gerne an.

_„Die Models posten Pics aus der Karibik_

_Doch Sonnenstrahlen gibt's nicht in 'nem Ibis_

_Du mischst mit ALDI Cola Cuba Libre_

_„Und warum grade du?“, fragt dich der Spiegel, ey, ey_

_Siri, sag mir, wie das Wetter in Paris ist_

_Sie sagt, es ist perfekt, wenn du verliebt bist_

_Ja, alles ist perfekt, wenn du verliebt bist_

_Nur schade, dass du grade nicht verliebt bist, ey, ey_  
  
_ Sag, warum du dich versteckt hältst_

_Schon ein Leben lang_

_Pack dir den Mut ins Gepäck jetzt_

_Und erleb ma' was_  
  
_ Und jeder will dir irgendwas erzählen,_

_was Sie alle schon irgendwo gesehen haben_

_Und immer, wenn sie reden,_

_denkst du, fehlt dir was_

_Fehlt dir was? Oh-oh, ey_

_Du siehst nur zu, wie jeder seine Pläne macht_

_Doch du hast die Ideen, die nicht jeder hat_

_Und vielleicht fängst du irgendwann zu Leben an_

_Irgendwann, oder jetzt_  
  
_ Du träumst von deinem Haus mit der Familie (yeah)_

_Doch brauchst dafür Vertrau'n in deine Ziele_

_Ey, Tausende da draußen sind zufrieden_

_Mit Grauburgunder kaufen aus dem Lidl, ey, ey_

_Alle sind wie taub und niemand sieht es_

_Doch du glaubst deinen Augen, nicht der Bibel_

_Und weil für dich die Hauptstadt nicht Berlin ist_

_Wärst du gerne raus, doch du verschiebst es mal wieder, ey_  
  
_ Sag, warum du dich versteckt hältst_

_Schon ein Leben lang_

_Pack dir den Mut ins Gepäck jetzt_

_Und erleb ma' was_  
  
_ Und jeder will dir irgendwas erzählen,_

_was Sie alle schon irgendwo gesehen haben_

_Und immer, wenn sie reden_

_denkst du, fehlt dir was_

_Fehlt dir was? Oh-oh, ey_

_Du siehst nur zu, wie jeder seine Pläne macht_

_Doch du hast die Ideen, die nicht jeder hat_

_Und vielleicht fängst du irgendwann zu Leben an_

_Irgendwann, oder jetzt_ _"*_

  
  
Und er hatte so das Gefühl, dass dieses Lied ziemlich gut ankommen würde. Das Lied basierte etwas auf ihm selbst, zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo Mimi wieder in sein Leben getreten war und anfing, ihm zu helfen wieder ins Leben zurück zu finden.

T.K. verstand es einfach nicht. Wie kam man denn von Kuchen auf saure Gurken? Das war ihm in diesem Moment ein Rätsel und noch mehr, als seine Verlobte in Gelächter ausbrach, da überlegte er kurzzeitig, ob der Sex für sie wie Drogen wirkte, das war auf einer Weise ziemlich beunruhigend. Jedoch wurde kurz darauf sein verbauter Weg frei gemacht und Mimi gab bekannt, dass sie schwanger war und jetzt machten Hikas Anspielungen auch endlich Sinn, sie hatte das wohl schon geahnt ihrer Reaktion nach zu urteilen. „Glückwunsch euch Zwei, das freut mich wirklich“, ja auch er konnte mal eine Minute nicht provozieren, Kari war sicher stolz auf ihn. Schließlich warf sich seine Verlobte wieder ihm an den Hals und er legte auch die Arme um sie und küsste sie liebevoll auf die Stirn. Sie war und ist seine große Liebe, das war ihm damals schon klar und es hätte auch nie eine Andere für ihn geben können, das bewies ihm der heutige Tag noch einmal umso mehr.  
„Ja ich werde Onkel, unfassbar nicht? Kann man immer viel Quatsch machen“, auf seinen Lippen breitete sich ein breites Grinsen aus, vermutlich würden Kari und Mimi ihn erhängen, wenn er dem Kind nur Mist beibrachte.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sie auf den Musiksender, sein Bruder hatte zwar erwähnt, dass er an was an Neuem arbeitete, aber nicht, was es war und die Beiden waren verdammt gut gewesen, es geheim zu halten. „Das war also euer angeblicher Männertrip, den Matt meinte, jetzt macht das auch Sinn, ihr könnt Sachen wirklich gut unter Verschluss halten, das muss man euch beiden lassen, aber mir gefällt es, was ihr da fabriziert habt.“

Den Rest ihres Urlaubs verbrachten die vier noch in Harmonie, trotz dessen, dass Tai seinen Schwager in Spe immer noch dafür erdolchen könnte, dass er mit seiner Schwester schlief, aber beide waren erwachsen, sodass er sich damit wohl würde abfinden müssen. Die Zeit verging danach wie im Flug und es vergingen wieder gute zwei Monate im Leben der beiden.

_Ende Juli 2016_

_Haus der Tachikawas, New York_

Mimi hatte das Wochenende mit ihrem Verlobten, Hikari und Takeru genossen. Taichis Musikvideo war bei ihnen auf große Zustimmung gestoßen und die beiden Verliebten hatten sich an diesem Wochenende noch einige Male im Whirlpool geliebt, während die anderen Beiden immer wieder zum Strand verschwunden waren. Die Zeit danach verging wie im Flug und wieder waren fast zwei Monate vergangen. Mimi war inzwischen im fünften Monat und hatte schon einen ordentlichen Babybauch, was auch nicht verwunderlich war, denn ihr Frauenarzt hatte dem Paar eine Woche nach ihrer Verlobung bereits die nächste Überraschung beschert: Mimi erwartete Zwillinge, einen Jungen und ein Mädchen, und die werdende Mama konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen.  
Ihre Hochzeit würde in etwa zwei Monaten stattfinden und daher war es nun an der Zeit, dass nach Taichis Familie auch die Tachikawas von ihrem Glück erfuhren. Daher hatten sich Tai und Mimi in den Flieger gesetzt und zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Trennung von Michael war Mimi wieder in den Staaten. Sie hatte oft mit ihren Eltern geskypt und die Beiden wussten auch, dass sie wieder in einer Beziehung war, aber von der Verlobung und Schwangerschaft hatte sie nichts erzählt, das wollten sie lieber vor Ort machen. Nach dem fast zwölf Stunden Flug von Tokyo nach New York war Mimi vollkommen erledigt und einfach nur froh, wenn sie sich endlich in ein Bett packen und schlafen konnte. Der Jetlag lag ihr noch in den Knochen und sie fühlte sich hier in Amerika ziemlich unwohl. Zu viele Erinnerungen hingen an dem Ort. Ihre Eltern besaßen ein Haus am Rand von New York, mitten im Grünen und nachdem das Taxi sie dort abgesetzt hatte, stand Mimi nun mit Taichi an der Hand vor ihrem alten Zuhause und hielt den Schlüssel in der anderen Hand.

„Ich bin so verdammt nervös, Liebling, das glaubst du gar nicht. Ich hoffe, Mama rastet nicht total aus, wenn sie erfährt, dass wir sie zur zweifachen Oma machen.“ Ihre Hand zitterte etwas in der von Taichi und sie lächelte schwach. Die schlimmste Phase hatte sie wohl überstanden, der Heißhunger hatte aufgehört und die Kotzerei am Morgen war ihr Gott sei Dank generell erspart geblieben. „Dann mal auf in den Kampf!“ Sie steckte den Schlüssel in die Türe und öffnete diese, sodass sie in den geräumigen Flur eintreten konnten. Man hörte Tritte auf den Treppenstufen und schließlich hörte man ein fröhliches: „Willkommen Zuhause, mein Schätzchen, ich habe dich so vermisst!“ Frau Tachikawa stand auf der Treppe, schaute auf das Paar vor sich… und erstarrte.

Dieses Wochenende würde für immer eines der Schönsten bleiben, die sie als Paar erlebt hatten, auch wenn sie vermutlich den Sex der vorangegangenen Monate nachgeholt hatten, waren sie nach diesem Wochenende mehr als ausgeglichen und wieder voller Energie, sich mit der Hochzeitsplanung zu befassen. Zwei Monate später waren sie auf dem Weg zu Mimis Eltern, die bisher nur wussten, dass er ihr Freund war, aber mehr auch noch nicht und sie hatten zwei frohe Botschaften im Gepäck, die Verlobung und die Zwillinge, die Mimi erwartete. Er selber konnte es bei dem Arztbesuch auch zuerst nicht glauben, was der Arzt erzählt hatte, bis sie ein Ultraschallbild in Händen hielten, was sowohl bei ihr als auch bei ihm Tränen des Glücks verursachte. Er war schon überglücklich mit einem Kind, aber dass es Zwillinge wurden, machte ihn irgendwie noch glücklicher, er wusste, dass es viel Arbeit werden würde, aber das war es ihm mehr als nur Wert.

Bald würde er Vater zweier wundervoller Kinder sein und der Ehemann einer wundervollen und liebevollen Frau, die ihm jeden Tag aufs Neue den Kopf verdrehte.

Er bemerkte ihre Anspannung, als sie im Taxi saßen und hatte ihre Hand seitdem nicht mehr losgelassen, er wusste um die negativen Erinnerungen hier, aber er war entschlossen, eigene Erinnerungen mit ihr hier entstehen zu lassen, an die sie immer gerne zurückdenken würde.  
Er selbst war auch etwas nervös, dass er jetzt ihre Eltern treffen würde, denn von den Zwillingen und der Verlobung wussten sie nichts, das wollten er und Mimi ihnen lieber persönlich sagen. „Hab keine Angst Schatz, egal wie sie reagieren, ich bin immer bei dir und gehe auch nicht weg“, er lächelte sie noch ermutigend an, ehe sie die Tür aufschloss und mit ihm an der Hand das Haus betrat, es war wirklich groß und erinnerte ihn daran, dass es den Tachikawas wirklich nicht schlecht ging. Die Schritte vernahm er ebenfalls und richtete seinen Blick Richtung Treppe, wo er eine Frau Tachikawa sah, die in einer Art Schockstarre war. //Überraschung..// Diese war ihnen wohl definitiv gelungen.

Mimis Vater war seiner Frau direkt gefolgt, als sie die Haustür gehört hatten, endlich würden sie ihre Kleine mal wieder zu Gesicht bekommen, das letzte Mal war wirklich schon viel zu lange her gewesen. Er blieb auf der Treppe stehen, als er seine Tochter erblickte und was er da sah, haute ihn förmlich um. „Mimi… du hast uns wohl einiges zu erzählen?“

Mimi schaute noch einen Moment zu ihrer Mutter, doch dann kam diese auf sie zu und sie umarmten sich herzlich. „Oh Mum, es ist so schön dich endlich wieder in den Arm nehmen zu können.“ Noch eine Weile hielten sie sich fest, dann ging Mimi auch zu ihrem Vater und drückte ihn kurz an sich. „Hallo Dad, ja ich glaube, wir haben Einiges zu besprechen.“ Sie trat neben Tai, griff seine Hand und lächelte. „Mum, Dad, ich möchte euch gerne endlich jemanden vorstellen. Vielleicht erinnert ihr euch noch an ihn, das ist Taichi Yagami, mein Verlobter.“ Stille…

Doch dann löste sich die Starre aus Frau Tachikawas Haltung und sie umarmte ihre Tochter wieder. „Ich freue mich ja so für dich, mein Kleines!“ Dann ging sie auf Taichi zu, reichte ihm die Hand und zog ihn in eine kurze, mütterliche Umarmung. „Es freut mich, endlich den Mann kennenzulernen, der meiner Tochter in den letzten Monaten so viel Glück geschenkt hat! Wann immer ich sie gesehen habe beim Telefonieren, ihre Augen haben gefunkelt wie tausend Sterne, das ist nur dein Verdienst, junger Mann!“ Schließlich wurden die beiden hereingebeten und durften sich im Wohnzimmer auf dem großen Ledersofa niederlassen. Sie wurden mit Tee und Kuchen umsorgt, ehe sie alle saßen und Mimis Mutter wieder auf den Bauch ihrer Tochter schaute, den sie etwas mit ihren Händen stützte. „Ich nehme an, es ist das, wonach es aussieht?“ Die Braunhaarige nickte leicht und griff die Hand ihres Verlobten, der ihr Sicherheit geben sollte. „Ja Mum, wir bekommen Zwillinge.“

Er wusste erst nicht, wie er das Verhalten ihrer Eltern einordnen sollte, als er jedoch von ihrer Mum in den Arm genommen wurde, war er erleichtert, sie schien sich zu freuen und das machte es ihm um ein Vielfaches leichter. Er lächelte. „Ich versuche zumindest, mein Bestes, dass sie glücklich ist.“ Als sie dann alle auf der Couch saßen, entzog er sich Mimis Hand und legt ihr stattdessen einen Arm um die Schulter und küsste sie sanft aufs Haar, weil er wusste, dass sie das fast immer beruhigte. Ein strahlendes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, wann immer sie bei ihm war und noch mehr, wenn sie über die gemeinsamen Kinder sprachen. „Ja, der Arzt hat gesagt, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, wir sind schon ziemlich aufgeregt, dass wir dann Weihnachten schon zu viert sein werden und vor der Geburt steht ja auch noch die Hochzeit an, das werden ein paar ereignisreiche Monate werden dieses Jahr.“  
Ihr Vater beäugte den Verlobten seiner Tochter mit Vorsicht, so ganz über den Weg traute er ihm nicht, nach dem Ganzen, was sie mit Michael durch hatte, war er skeptisch, was den jungen Mann anging, aber irgendwas an ihm sagte ihm, dass er nicht wie Michael war, sondern ernste Absichten mit seiner Tochter hatte, jedoch würde er ein Auge darauf haben. „Sie können tun, was Sie wollen, solange Sie meiner Tochter nicht das Herz brechen, aber ich freue mich darauf, Großvater zu werden“, dies sagte er dann mit einem bestimmten Tonfall, damit ihr Verlobter auch direkt wusste, woran er war.

  
Frau Tachikawa strahlte Tai an. „Das sehe ich mein Junge, da brauche ich nur in die leuchtenden Augen meiner Kleinen zu schauen! Nach Michael waren wir allerdings ziemlich skeptisch, wenn jemand Neues in ihr Leben trat, aber die Sache ist jetzt fast vier Jahre her und ich denke, die Zeit heilt irgendwann die Wunden. Mimi sah ihren Vater an. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Dad. Tai ist ein wunderbarer Mann und er trägt mich fast schon auf Händen, obwohl ich das gar nicht immer für nötig befinde, er wird mir nicht das Herz brechen, er weiß selbst wie das ist. Ihr erinnert euch noch an Sora? Die hat was Ähnliches mit ihm gemacht, wie Michael mit mir, daher wird er sich hüten, meine Gefühle auszunutzen!“, sagte sie sehr fest und sah ihren beiden Elternteilen ins Gesicht. Ihre Mum schloss sie in die Arme. „Ich freue mich so auf unsere Enkelkinder und ich bin froh, dass dir dieses Glück noch einmal vergönnt ist. Ich weiß, wie schlimm das alles war, Herzchen.“  
Schließlich verteilte sie Tee und Kuchen an alle Anwesenden und sah dann wieder ihre Tochter an. „Was macht die Arbeit, Liebes?“

„Es läuft wirklich gut, ich habe eine feste Klienten Basis und werde mich selbstständig machen, sobald unser kleines Häuschen fertig ist, dann kann ich zu Hause arbeiten und gleichzeitig für die Kids da sein, wenn Tai beruflich mal unterwegs ist. Wir haben uns entschieden, dass wir uns die Elternzeit teilen wollen, damit unsere Kinder mit beiden Elternteilen groß werden.“  
Sie nickte lächelnd und sah dann Taichi an. „Und du junger Mann, was machst du beruflich außer mit Ishida Yamato Musik zu machen? Und ja, auch hier in Amerika laufen eure Musikvideos und Singles.“ Sie zwinkerte leicht und grinste, sie wollte ihn ein bisschen aufziehen und hoffte, ihn auch verlegen machen zu können. Sie konnte es spüren, er war der Richtige für ihre Tochter.

Die Aussage von Mimis Vater konnte er irgendwo nachvollziehen, mit Kari ging es ihm genauso, würde T.K. ihr das Herz brechen, würde dies sein Untergang sein.

„Ich kann Ihre Sorge verstehen, mir geht es mit meiner kleinen Schwester genauso, ich bin ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich glücklich darüber, dass sie einen Mann an ihrer Seite hat, aber ich musste es akzeptieren, eine Wahl blieb da nicht und solang er sie gut behandelt, ist es okay, aber würde er ihr jemals das Herz brechen, würde er seines Lebens nicht mehr froh werden, das Gleiche gilt für Mimi und unsere Kinder, wenn jemand versucht, ihnen zu schaden, wird diese Person ihren schlimmsten Albtraum erleben, da können Sie absolut sicher sein, mir ist es egal, ob Leute mich angreifen oder beleidigen, aber sobald es gegen meine Familie geht, verstehe ich da absolut keinen Spaß mehr.“ Wenn es um seine Liebsten ging, war er wie er war, todernst und beschützend, er würde niemals zulassen, dass Mimi und den Kleinen jemand zu nahekommen würde.

„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich kann Ihre Sorgen gut nachvollziehen nach dem, was sie durchgemacht hat, aber ich bin nicht er, ich bin immer noch ich und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern und auch wenn sie gegen diese Beziehung wären, es wäre mir egal, ich würde immer für Diejenigen kämpfen, die ich liebe und wir mussten die letzten Monate oft um unsere Beziehung kämpfen, um heute da zu stehen, wo wir jetzt sind“, er hoffte einfach, dass es ihren Eltern jetzt ausreichen würde, was er gesagt hatte, denn jedes Wort davon meinte er todernst. Er vergaß dabei ausversehen, auf die berufliche Frage einzugehen, weil ihm das Thema jetzt auch einfach wichtiger war. Er hatte während der ganzen Zeit Mimi nicht einmal losgelassen, sondern hielt sie weiterhin in seinem Arm.

Mimis Vater hob anerkennend eine Augenbraue. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, Kleine, du scheinst dir wirklich den richtigen Mann an deine Seite geholt zu haben und ich glaube dir auch, dass er Derjenige ist, der dich glücklich machen wird.“

Mimi war stolz darauf, wie ihr Verlobter versuchte, gegen ihren Vater standzuhalten und zu beweisen, dass er sich immer ehrlich um sie kümmern würde, dass rührte sie wirklich sehr und er zeigte ihr damit auch noch einmal mehr, warum sie froh war, dass er an ihrer Seite stand.  
„Dad, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, ich habe aus der Sache damals eine Menge gelernt und ich weiß inzwischen, wem ich vertrauen kann und wem nicht.“ Ihre Mutter nickte ebenfalls. „Keisuke, ich denke unsere Tochter ist jetzt alt genug, um zu wissen, was sie will. Ich weiß, du willst sie immer vor Allem beschützen, aber schau doch, was für eine bildhübsche und vor allem intelligente, junge Frau aus ihr geworden ist.“ Mimi war etwas rot geworden und lachte. „Mum, übertreib doch nicht immer so.“ Sie schmiegte sich etwas enger an Taichi und schob seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Fühl mal, unsere beiden Kleinen sind gerade ganz schön aktiv. Schwanger sein schön und gut, aber ich will die Beiden endlich im Arm halten können.“ Sie lächelte ihn verliebt an und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. Ihr Lächeln zeugte von purer Glückseligkeit.

„Meine Kleine, ich bezweifle auch nicht, dass du das Richtige tust… trotzdem werde ich immer ein Auge auf dich haben, schließlich bin ich dein Vater, auch wenn du da wen jetzt an deiner Seite hast und außer mir kann dich auch niemand so beschützen, wie ich es damals immer getan habe“, antwortete mit einem etwas schärferen Unterton.

So langsam wurde Tai doch etwas sauer, denn irgendwas sagte ihm, dass Herr Tachikawa ganz und gar nicht mit ihm einverstanden war. Dennoch entschloss er sich, dass Ganze ruhig und sachlich anzugehen.  
„Hören Sie, ich verstehe ihre Angst, die sie um Mimi haben und auch, dass Sie so denken aufgrund dessen, was passiert ist und weil sie Ihre Tochter ist. Aber ich bin nicht gewillt zuzulassen, dass ihr etwas passiert. Sie kennen meine Vergangenheit nicht und ich schätze auch, dass Sie es nicht verstehen würden, aber Mimi kennt es, sie kennt meine schlimmsten Seiten und wäre sie nicht damals gewesen, würde ich heute hier nicht stehen, sie hat um mich gekämpft und mich nicht aufgegeben und ich habe Selbiges bei ihr getan, eine Beziehung oder Ehe ist nie etwas, das von alleine läuft, es bleibt nicht aus, dass wir uns in die Haare kriegen, das hat jedes Paar, aber ich kenne Mimi jetzt schon verdammt lange und wusste von Anfang an, dass sie ein gutherziger Mensch ist. Was Michael ihr angetan hat, ist mit Worten nicht zu beschreiben und ich würde ihm auch am Liebsten den Kopf abreißen, aber seien wir ehrlich, was bringt es? Es ist vorbei, passiert ist nun einmal passiert und wir können es nicht mehr ändern, das Einzige, was wir jetzt noch tun können, ist es, das Beste aus dem zu machen, was da ist und ich war nie jemand, der gut seine Gefühle in Worte fassen konnte, also lasse ich die Musik sprechen, das habe ich auch getan, als ich Mimi meine Gefühle gestanden habe, vor tausenden Leuten, es war mir egal, es kann jeder wissen, dass sie meine große Liebe ist, aber eines ist sicher, mein Familien und Privatleben findet nicht öffentlich statt, weil es niemanden was angeht. Ein richtiger Mann ist jemand, der die volle Verantwortung für seine Familie trägt, diese beschützt und alles für die Familie tut. Und Mimi und unsere beiden Kleinen sind jetzt meine Familie, für die ich alles tun würde. Sie können mich an ihrer Seite akzeptieren oder Sie lassen es, das ist Ihre Entscheidung, aber ich weiß, wer ich bin und ich weiß, dass unsere Liebe echt ist und das alleine zählt. Ich liebe sie mehr als sich jemand vorstellen kann und das gebe ich nie im Leben auf, aber sie wird immer Ihre Tochter bleiben und Sie lieben, ganz egal, ob sie vergeben oder verheiratet ist, aber geben Sie uns die Chance, unsere eigene Familie zu haben und Ihre Enkel werden Sie ebenfalls bedingungslos lieben.“ Schließlich ließ er seine Hand auf Mimis Bauch ruhen und streichelte sanft darüber.

Mimi seufzte etwas, ihr Vater ließ einfach nicht locker und auch ihre Mutter schien wohl nicht so recht zu ihm durchzukommen. Sie hörte aber erst mal schweigend zu, was ihr Verlobter dazu zu sagen hatte. „Dad, Taichi hat recht, ich weiß, dass du es gut meinst, aber es wird Zeit, dass du auch Vertrauen darin aufbaust, dass mein Ehemann schon in der Lage sein wird, mich zu beschützen. Er ist kein kleiner Junge mehr, so wie es Michael war, er ist ein erwachsener Mann von 29 Jahren und ich finde, dass er mir schon genügend bewiesen hat, dass er auf mich und auf unsere Kleinen aufpassen wird. Und wir werden euch natürlich so oft es geht einladen oder besuchen kommen, ich will Mum und dich nicht aus meinem Leben ausschließen, aber es wird Zeit, dass ich auch endlich mein eigenes Leben aufbauen darf oder meinst du nicht?“

Ihre Mutter sah nur zwischen den Dreien hin und her und seufzte leicht, nickte Mimi und Taichi aber ermunternd zu. „Keisuke, ich denke es ist jetzt genug. Wir sollten den Beiden jetzt ein paar schöne Tage hier bereiten und dann haben wir auch genug Zeit, uns gegenseitig kennen zu lernen und uns eine Meinung über Taichi zu bilden.“

Tai fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, als er sah, dass ihr Vater sich anscheinend nun doch endlich beruhigt hatte und ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. „Würde ich Ihnen was Böses wollen, würde ich Ihnen Essen von meiner Mutter mitbringen“, Mimi würde sofort wissen, was Sache war. Ihr Vater atmete tief aus „Okay okay, ihr habt ja recht, lassen wir es fürs Erste gut sein. Ihr seid sicher müde und wollt euch bestimmt erst einmal hinlegen, oder? Wir wollten nachher den Grill anschmeißen, das Wetter ist ja schön heute.“ Der Braunhaarige nickte. „Ja, der Flug war anstrengend und gerade für Mimi, ein bisschen Schlaf wird da nicht verkehrt sein und Grillen klingt auch gut oder was meinst du, Prinzessin?“, er warf ihr ein liebevolles Lächeln zu, bevor er sie sanft auf die Stirn küsste und ihren Duft einatmete.

Als Taichi vom Essen seiner Mutter anfing, brach Mimi in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Schatz, du bist unmöglich. Aber Mum, Dad, die Warnung würde ich ernst nehmen, das Essen seiner Mum ist echt ungenießbar, ich frage mich immer wieder, wie sie das hinbekommt, aber selbst seine Schwester, deren Verlobter und dessen Bruder haben Albträume davon.“ Sie grinste breit. „Ich bin froh, dass du anständig kochst, Mum.“ Als ihr Vater meinte, dass er später grillen wollte, nickte sie freudig. „Das klingt fantastisch, ich habe so großen Hunger, das glaubt ihr nicht, aber ich glaube, dass liegt an den zwei Süßen hier drin.“ Sie legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch und lächelte ihre Eltern an, ehe sie auch Taichi zunickte, sich wieder etwas an ihn schmiegte und ihn sanft auf den Mund küsste. „Ich denke, es wäre ganz gut, wenn ich mich oben eine Weile in meinem Zimmer hinlege. Wollt ihr Tai noch weiter ausfragen, oder darf ich meinen Fast-Ehemann mitnehmen?“

Ihr Vater sah beide erstaunt an. „Also so schlecht kann doch wirklich niemand kochen, oder? Ihr übertreibt doch bestimmt…“ Taichi musste noch mehr grinsen, als Mimi lachte. „Sie mussten das ja bisher auch noch nicht Essen… ich bin froh, dass weder Kari noch ich das Kochtalent meiner Mum geerbt haben.“ Keisuke warf einen Blick auf seine Frau „Du kannst ihn mit nach oben nehmen Mimi… wir werden auch erst später mit dem Essen anfangen, also werdet ihr auch nichts verpassen.“ Taichi nickte „Okay in Ordnung, allzu lange werden wir sicher auch nicht schlafen“, lächelnd erwiderte er ihren Kuss, bevor er sich noch mal ihren Eltern zuwandte. „Dann sehen wir uns später“, er drehte sich herum und beschloss, Mimi kurzerhand die Treppen hoch zu tragen, sie müsste ihm nur noch sagen, welche Zimmertür oder er würde sie erkennen, weil sie vielleicht pink strahlte.

Mimi nickte. „Oh doch Dad, glaub mir, Frau Yagami kann das und ich stimme Tai zu, wenn er oder Hikari das Talent geerbt hätten, dürften die bei mir einen riesigen Bogen um die Küche machen, glaub mir. Aber wenn ihr so scharf darauf seid, sagen wir ihr, dass sie euch Kekse oder so schicken soll zu Weihnachten.“ Sie brach in Gelächter aus und nahm ihren zukünftigen Ehemann an der Hand. „Mum, Dad, wir sehen uns dann beim Essen.“ Mimi wollte gerade losgehen, als sie von Taichi auch schon auf die Arme gehoben und die Treppe hinaufgetragen wurde. Sie lächelte und meinte gespielt verärgert. „Aber Tai, ich bin doch viel zu schwer mit dem dicken Babybauch.“ Ihre Zimmertüre war nicht pink, aus dem Alter war sie heraus, aber sie hatte ein Schild an der Türe, auf dem ihr Name stand. Neben dem Schild klebte auch ein Foto von Lilymon und Mimi dachte voller Sehnsucht an ihren Digimonpartner. Ihr Zimmer war nur noch schlicht eingerichtet, die meisten persönlichen Sachen waren inzwischen in Japan, nur ein paar Fotos erinnerten an die einstige Bewohnerin. Das Bett war etwa 1,40m breit und würde für einen kurzen Schlummer der Beiden reichen. „Also dann Tai, willkommen in meinem alten Zimmer.“

„Ach du bist doch nicht zu schwer, Liebling… nur wenn du vor mir die Treppe hochgehst, muss ich dir dauernd auf den Po starren und dann krieg ich untenrum noch mehr Probleme, als ich so schon habe“, er grinste, er schämte sich mittlerweile auch nicht mehr vor ihr dafür. Ihre Schwangerschaft hatte auch seinen Körper irgendwie verändert, so oft Lust auf Sex zu haben kannte er von sich vorher nicht, aber seit ihr Bauch wieder mehr gewachsen war, spielten auch seine Hormone komplett verrückt. Als sie schließlich in ihrem Zimmer standen, musste er lächeln, er hatte mit einer Bombardierung aus verschiedenen Pink- und Rosatönen gerechnet. „Es ist schön und schlicht, das Nötigste, was man noch braucht, ist auch da“, sein blick fiel auf die ganzen Cheerleader Fotos.  
„Reiß mir nicht den Kopf ab… aber ich finde Ende zwanzig steht dir viel besser als Anfang zwanzig, ich weiß nicht, ich finde dich jetzt unglaublich sexy… und nein, nicht nur wegen der Schwangerschaft… das Natürliche steht dir um Längen besser, als dieses übertrieben Geschminkte… aber selbst wenn du dir 2 kg Make-Up drauf klatschen würdest, würde ich dich weiterhin über Alles lieben, meine Prinzessin.“ Er drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich auf das Bett legte und die Arme ausstreckte, damit sie sich in seine Arme legen konnte.

„Aha, so läuft hier also der Hase. Pass auf, dass ich mit meinem Po nicht gleich noch ganz andere Dinge mache.“ Sie grinste verführerisch und wusste, dass sie ihn damit necken konnte. Seit sie schwanger war, hatte sich die Häufigkeit in der Auslebung ihres Sexuallebens deutlich gesteigert, aber Mimi gefiel das durchaus. Es schmeichelte ihr, dass er sie trotz Babybauch noch attraktiv fand. Als er schließlich in ihrem Zimmer auf die Fotos deutete, musste sie lachen. „Nein, ich reiße dir nicht den Kopf ab, denn du hast vollkommen recht, ich frage mich selbst manchmal, was mich damals geritten hat. Vermutlich schlechter Einfluss von Anderen. Ich frage mich auch immer noch, wer mich damals dazu geritten hat, mir die Haare pink zu färben, es sah so scheußlich aus. Ich finde mich jetzt gut so, wie ich bin und 2 kg Make-Up wirst du bei mir nie wieder auf dem Gesicht finden, versprochen!“ Schließlich lag sie in seinen Armen auf dem Bett und kuschelte sich an, ehe sie etwas gähnte und die Augen schloss. „Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz.“ Und dann war sie auch schon eingeschlummert.

„Die Dinge würde ich zu gerne sehen, Prinzessin“, er grinste, dieses Spielchen spielte er liebend gerne. „Da bin ich froh, dass du diese Phase überwunden hast Schatz, pinke Haare wären irgendwie gar nicht angebracht, finde ich, also so in dem Alter nicht mehr“, er genoss es, dass sie sich an ihn schmiegte, er mochte das gerne, mit ihr zu kuscheln und ihre Wärme zu spüren. Er war stolz, ihren Bauch weiter wachsen sehen zu können. „Ich liebe dich auch, mein Schatz“, bevor er ebenfalls einschlummerte, zog er noch die Bettdecke über beide und holte sich den Schlaf, den er brauchte.

Etwa drei Stunden später wachte Mimi auf und wusste erst nicht, wo sie war, bis sie ihre alten Fotos entdeckte und bemerkte, dass Tai sie immer noch fest im Arm hielt. Sie seufzte wohlig und schnupperte etwas. Ihr Vater hatte den Grill scheinbar schon angeheizt, denn sie konnte den Geruch bereits wahrnehmen und sie war am Verhungern. Sie drehte sich um zu Tais Gesicht und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. „Hey Liebling, Zeit zum Aufstehen. Ich glaube es gibt was zu essen!“ Sie grinste, wenn’s ums Essen ging, war ihr Verlobter eigentlich immer fix munter. Vor Allem bei einem guten Steak.

Die Stunden Schlaf hatten wirklich gutgetan und Tai war immer noch tief und fest am Schlafen. Langsam wach wurde er erst, als er sanfte Lippen an seiner Stirn spürte und Mimi mit ihm redete. Er grummelte und dreht sich wieder rum und legt die Arme erneut um sie. „Schlafen… müde… “, mehr brachte erst einmal nicht zustande, dafür war er noch zu verschlafen.

Mimi stand inzwischen neben dem Bett und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Taichi Yagami, du schwingst sofort deinen Hintern aus meinem Bett oder du bekommst nichts zu essen. Unfassbar.“ Sie blies die Backen etwas auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte man nur so verschlafen sein, sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie ihm einfach die Decke wegziehen sollte.

Tai seufzte, sie ließ wirklich nicht locker, dabei war ihm wirklich nicht nach aufstehen. Schließlich zwang er sich, aufzustehen, sonst würde es wohl nur Streit geben und das wollte er absolut nicht. Die letzten Tage hatte er viel Zeit gehabt zum Nachdenken, da Mimi oft auf Fortbildungen war tagsüber und er hatte mittlerweile Zweifel an dem, was er tat. Er sah sie an und legte beide Hände an ihre Wangen. „Ich werde in naher Zeit aufhören mit Auftritten… ich habe einfach gemerkt, dass mir das zu viel Rummel um meine Person wird und ich will dich und unsere Kinder schützen, unser normales Leben nicht gefährden“, ein sanftes Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen. „Würde ich weiter machen, müsste ich wochenlang mit der Band auf Tour gehen und das will ich nicht, ich will nicht so lange getrennt von euch sein… ich werde weiter Songs schreiben, aber nicht mehr öffentlich auftreten und singen, das bin einfach nicht ich, es ist im Prozess, dass sie versuchen, mich zu vermarkten und dem will ich entgegen gehen… ich hoffe, du bist jetzt nicht enttäuscht von mir oder sauer auf mich… weil ich das nicht durchziehe.“

Als Tai ihr offenbarte, dass er nicht mehr auftreten wollte, schwieg sie erst einmal. Sie hatte gesehen, dass er das alles liebte und es ihm half, aber sie konnte auch seine Sorgen und Ängste verstehen. „Schatz, du musst das nicht meinetwegen aufgeben. Wenn du dir selbst absolut sicher bist, dass du das nicht mehr willst, dann ist es für mich in Ordnung, ich bin bestimmt nicht enttäuscht von dir oder halte dich für einen Versager. Aber ich will mir selbst hinterher nicht vorwerfen müssen, dass ich dir etwas genommen habe, dass dir wichtig ist. Ich stehe immer hinter dir und wenn du doch den Durchbruch haben willst, dann bin ich auch damit einverstanden. Es wäre schwer, wenn wir uns wochenlang nicht sehen, aber Tai, vielleicht kommt auch mal der Zeitpunkt, an dem ich mich dazu entscheide, eine neue Fachrichtung anzustreben und mich wochenlang fortbilden lasse, du würdest dann doch auch nicht wollen, dass ich das nicht tue, weil wir uns dann nicht sehen. Unser normales Leben wird nicht gefährdet, selbst wenn du Fans bekommst. Jeder weiß, dass du heiraten wirst und das ist für mich auch in Ordnung so. Ich akzeptiere jede deiner Entscheidungen, Liebling, aber nur dann, wenn du auch dahinterstehst, okay?“ Sie umarmte ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. „Denk in Ruhe darüber nach, was du tun willst.“

Er legte die Arme sanft um sie und genoss es, ihre Nähe zu spüren. „Ich würde dir niemals in etwas reinreden, was dich in deinem Beruf weiterbringt, solange es das ist, was du auch wirklich willst Mimi… ich hab einfach nur Angst… weil ich dich dann wochenlang nicht sehe und dich alleine lasse mit den Kindern… das ich nicht das, was ich mir wünsche, ich will jeden Tag für meine Familie da sein, das habe ich mir geschworen und wenn ich mich entscheiden müsste, wärt immer ihr meine Wahl, ihr seid das, was ich niemals in Frage stellen würde, keine Geld oder Erfolg ist es wert, euch alleine zu lassen….“ Sanft küsste er sie auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe es, zu schreiben und zu singen, aber nur, wenn ich will und nicht, weil ich muss… ich habe es Matt auch schon gesagt, ich mache keine Auftritte, die ich nicht machen will und meinetwegen soll es die ganze Welt wissen, an dich kommt keine andere Frau heran Mimi, du bist und bleibst meine Traumfrau, die ich über Alles liebe, egal was da noch alles kommt, dessen kannst du dir immer sicher sein, Matts Manager hat mir zu einem Ehevertrag geraten, aber so einen Mist will und brauche ich nicht, eine Beziehung und Ehe wird nicht auf Verträgen gebaut, sondern auf Liebe und Vertrauen und Geld war mir schon immer egal und ist es immer noch, das Wichtigste für mich ist zu wissen, dass du mich liebst und dass du weißt, dass ich dich über Alles liebe, dich und unsere beiden Kleinen da drin.“ Langsam konnte er doch wieder lächeln. „Aber wir sollten wohl raus, es riecht nach Essen.“

Mimi lächelte ihn an und wurde von ihm in den Arm genommen. „Ich sehe das genauso wie du, mein Schatz, Geld ist nicht alles und ich würde dich auch ungern wochenlang hergeben, ich wollte nur sicher sein, dass du es nicht bereust, dich für uns entschieden zu haben. Aber nach deinen Worten schäme ich mich, dass ich das überhaupt in Frage gestellt habe. Und Yamatos Manager hat es nach der Sache mit Sora sicher nur gut gemeint, aber eins solltest du wissen, sollte ich, warum auch immer, dich eines Tages nicht mehr lieben, was ich eigentlich für unmöglich halte, denn du bist mein Traummann, dann würde ich selbst auch keinen Cent von dir wollen. Mir wäre nur wichtig, dass unsere Kinder darunter nicht leiden müssten und dass sie zusammenbleiben können, nicht so wie Yamato und Takeru. Sie sollen so aufwachsen dürfen wie Hika und du, Tai.“ Sie küsste ihn noch einmal sanft und stand dann auf. „Ja, ich habe richtig Kohldampf und ich hoffe Mum hat ihren Kartoffelsalat gemacht, der ist ein Gedicht!“ Ihre Augen leuchteten, als sie die Beine über das Bett schwang, wieder in ihre Sandalen schlüpfte, die sie zuvor ausgezogen hatte und dann mit Tai an ihrer Hand nach unten ging.

Ihr Vater stand bereits am Grill und hatte die ersten Sachen aufgelegt und ihre Mutter deckte den Tisch. "Na ausgeschlafen, ihr Beiden?", fragte Satoe Tachikawa ihre Tochter und ihren Verlobten und drückte Tai kurzerhand erst mal Sachen in die Hand. „Sei so gut und bring das meinem Mann herüber, bevor wir noch Kohlewürstchen haben.“

„Auch wenn ich zu 100% davon ausgehe, dass wir uns niemals trennen werden… sollte es doch dazu kommen, werden sie natürlich zusammenbleiben, sie werden aufwachsen wie normale Kinder, ohne dass Mama und Papa sich dauernd streiten, das verspreche ich dir, Schatz“, sanft lächelte er, als sie ihn noch einmal küsste und musste dann grinsen, sie war fast so verfressen wie er. „Lieber Kartoffelsalat als Kartoffelsaft...“, schon wurde er an die Hand genommen und von ihr mit in den Garten gezogen, wo die Vorbereitungen schon im Gange waren. „Ja, der Schlaf tat gut, ich fühle mich nicht mehr ganz so gerädert wie vorhin“, er ließ dann Mimis Hand los, um die Sachen entgegen zu nehmen die Frau Tachikawa ihm reichte und brachte diese dann auch direkt zu Mimis Vater. „Lässt meine Frau dich also direkt schon schleppen, Junge?“, sagte er so nebenbei, weil seine ganze Konzentration dem Grillen galt, das war mit sein Heiligtum.

„Yagami, ich töte dich, wenn du noch einmal von Kartoffelsaft sprichst!“, schimpfte sie los. Sie wusste jetzt schon, zu ihrer Hochzeit mussten sie dafür sorgen, dass von Yuuko Yagami keine Speisen mitgebracht wurden, wenn sie vermeiden wollten, dass ihre Hochzeitsgäste nachher anschließend alle in der Notaufnahme saßen. Unten angekommen wurde Tai auch direkt von ihrer Mum in Beschlag genommen, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihn als Teil der Familie betrachtete. Mimi musste sich echt ein paar Tränen verkneifen. „Mum, hast du Kartoffelsalat gemacht?“, fragte sie und Satoe brach in Gelächter aus. „Ja, habe ich, mit extra viel sauren Gurken.“ Mimis Augen leuchteten und ihre Mutter schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Du kommst wirklich sehr nach mir, als ich mit dir schwanger war, habe ich mich oft tagelang nur von diesen Gurken ernährt, weil mir von allem Anderen schlecht wurde.“ Mimi seufzte erleichtert auf. „Die Morgenübelkeit blieb mir größtenteils erspart, aber ich nehme echt ordentlich zu, aber bei Zwillingen wohl kein Wunder. Wie gut, dass es ein Fitnessstudio gibt, da werde ich definitiv noch öfter vorbeischauen, wenn die Geburt vorbei ist.“ Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und wartete, bis Tai das erste Fleisch bringen würde. Vorher jedoch schaufelte sie sich schon mal eine ordentliche Portion Kartoffelsalat auf den Teller.

„Du würdest mich doch niemals töten“, sein Grinsen wurde mehr als breit, sie war zu süß, wenn sie so zickig wurde. Letztlich stand er mit Mimis Vater am Grill, der anscheinend keine Ahnung davon hatte, also schickte Taichi ihn kurzerhand zu den Frauen den Tisch, bevor der das Fleisch noch verhunzen würde. Grillen war eine Ehrensache und Mimis Vater hatte leider keine Ahnung vom Grillen. Seufzend setzte Keisuke sich zu seinen Beiden an den Tisch. „Dein Verlobter hat mich vom Grill verbannt.“ Nachdem das Fleisch perfekt gegrillt war, stapelte er es auf einen Teller und brachte es zum Tisch, wo er sich dann neben Mimi setzte und ihr sanft einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

„Taichi, fordere es besser nicht heraus“, sagte sie in zuckersüßem Ton, den er besser nicht näher kennenlernen sollte. Als Taichi ihren Vater vom Grill verbannte, musste sie laut auflachen. „Ach Dad, nimm es ihm nicht krumm, aber er mag sein Steak einfach nicht kohlefarben.“ Auch ihre Mutter musste nun lachen, Keisuke grillte toll, aber er war heute so durch den Wind wegen Mimi, dass er alles anbrennen ließ. Schließlich kehrte ihr Verlobter auch zurück und Mimi schnappte sich direkt ein Hähnchenschnitzel, ehe sie auch schon zu essen begann. Seit sie schwanger war, aß sie fast das Doppelte ihrer sonstigen Rationen und trotzdem hatte sie bisher nur etwa 5 kg zugenommen. 2 kg davon alleine waren nur die beiden Kinder, der Rest setzte halt etwas an Mimi an, aber das war ihr herzlich egal, nach der Schwangerschaft trieb sie Sport und gut war es.

Er konnte sie förmlich denken hören und er verstand nicht, wieso sie sich immer so einen Kopf um ihre Figur machte, das Schwangere stand ihr verdammt gut und ließ ihre weiblichen Rundungen noch mehr zum Vorschein kommen und das fand er unheimlich sexy. Es gefiel ihm insgesamt, wie ihr Körper sich verändert hatte, er fand sie sexy, schwanger oder nicht schwanger und sie machte sich unnötigerweise Gedanken, wie sie die Pfunde nach der Schwangerschaft am Schnellsten loswerden konnte, das verstand er absolut nicht, er liebte sie so, wie sie war und er hatte in letzter Zeit wirklich nicht die Finger von ihr lassen können und er war froh, dass es ihr ähnlich ging, denn so musste er sich nicht in ganz so viel Zurückhaltung üben, aber es hatte noch mehr verändert, er war eifersüchtiger als normal und sie war es ebenso, aber da beide sich dessen bewusst waren, hatten sie einen Weg gefunden, damit umzugehen. Lächelnd begann er ebenfalls zu essen, er hatte mittlerweile richtig Hunger bekommen und machte sich über sein Essen her und er konnte wirklich verdammt gut essen. „Der Kartoffelsalat ist wirklich hervorragend.“

Mimi strahlte ihn an. „Siehst du, ich habe es dir doch gesagt! Und Mum hat extra viele Gürkchen reingetan, ich glaube unsere Kinder werden diesen Salat auch lieben, wenn sie mal alt genug sind, um den zu essen!“ Irgendwann hatte Mimi ihren Kopf ausgestellt und aß einfach nur noch, bis sie nicht mehr konnte. „Puh, bin ich aber satt!“ Ihre Mutter lachte. „Ich hoffe, du hast noch Platz, ich habe Erdbeereis gemacht, zur Feier des Tages. Habt ihr schon konkrete Hochzeitspläne gemacht? Findet die Trauung vor oder nach der Geburt statt?“ Mimi sah ihre Mutter an. „Heiraten wollen wir noch vor der Geburt, aber genaue Pläne haben wir noch nicht. Zuerst steht noch der Umzug an, Taichi hat ein kleines Haus in einem Vorort von Tokyo, direkt am Strand, gekauft, ein kleiner Strandabschnitt gehört ebenfalls dazu. So können unsere Kleinen fernab des Medienrummels und in freier Natur aufwachsen und ich kann ja später, wenn die beiden größer sind, von zu Hause aus arbeiten. Im unteren Teil des Hauses werde ich eine eigene Praxis eröffnen und Tai bekommt dort sein Musikzimmer. Geplant hatten wir die Hochzeit so etwa in zwei bis drei Monaten.“

„Eine hundertprozentige Planung gibt es noch nicht, aber wir wollen nichts Großes, Familie und enge Freunde, das wars, keine hundert Leute, mit denen man so nichts zu tun hat“, er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück „Ich persönlich würde auch nicht in einer Kirche oder so heiraten wollen, wenn es nach mir ginge, würden wir am Strand heiraten, ganz einfach und schlicht, irgendeinen herholen, der sich ums Essen kümmert, zum Beispiel bei schönem Wetter grillen am Strand nach der Trauung und die Zeit genießen, natürlich wäre es mir das auch Wert, mehr auszugeben aber ich sehe da nicht so viel Sinn, teures Essen zu haben, das beschissen schmeckt, um ehrlich zu sein, Kaviar und so ein Mist. Ein Barbecue nach der Trauung am Strand, Familie und enge Freunde dabei, eine Torte und alkoholfreien Sekt zum Anstoßen, mehr brauche ich gar nicht… aber ich denke, da müssen Mimi und ich uns noch einmal zusammen setzen, wie es letztlich aussehen sollte, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie die Torte backen würden und ihr Mann vielleicht abends am Grill steht und den Leuten zeigt, wie gut gegrilltes Fleisch schmeckt.“

Mimis Mutter nickte. „Das finde ich auch sehr vernünftig, dass ihr kein großes Brimborium haben wollt, man bedenke auch Mimis Verfassung.“ Mimi lächelte ihren zukünftigen Mann warm an. „Weißt du was Schatz, so machen wir das. Vielleicht noch mit ein paar mehr Details, aber das klingt traumhaft schön. Ich brauche auch keine Kirche oder eine Trauung in einem japanischen Schrein. So gläubig bin ich nicht, aber ich würde mir auch wünschen, wenn du die Torte machst, Mama. Wir hatten gedacht, dass ihr beide kommt, die Eltern von Taichi, seine Schwester und die Familie von Takeru und Yamato, da die beiden uns am Nächsten stehen. Mehr brauchen wir nicht, um glücklich zu sein.“ Sie schmiegte sich an Tai und lächelte ihn strahlend an. Satoe klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Aber natürlich werde ich eure Torte backen und ich bin mir sicher, dass Keisuke auch für euch grillen wird! Aber dann solltet ihr bald heiraten, sonst wird es zu kalt werden. Immerhin ist euer Kind ja für Dezember geplant, wenn sie jetzt im fünften Monat ist.“ Mimi musste leise lachen. „Mama, in Tokyo wird es selbst um Weihnachten herum gerne mal an die zwanzig Grad, das ist nicht zu vergleichen mit hier. Aber ich denke, im Oktober oder November wäre auch nicht schlecht. Da ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass es nicht so kalt wird.“

„Das Einzige, wo wir uns noch unsicher sind, ist die Nachnamensfrage, aber das wird sich auch noch klären mit Sicherheit“, Tai lächelte, er freute sich immer mehr, Mimi bald zur Frau nehmen zu dürfen. Er lächelte „Noch schöner hätte ich den ersten August gefunden, aber das ist ja leider nicht mehr möglich, dafür ist die Zeit viel zu knapp, aber schön wäre dieses Datum allemal gewesen“, sanft legte er einen Arm um Mimi. „Satoe, du unterschlägst gerade einen deiner Enkel, es sind immer noch zwei“, er grinste, das würde ja noch was werden.

„Ja seit Mimi schwanger ist, passe ich auf, dass Mum ihr nichts zu essen gibt, ich will ja nicht meine Familie vergiften.“ Sanft legte er seinen Kopf auf ihren. //Wie sehr wünschte ich mir, dass Agumon das alles miterleben könnte… der kleine Fresssack fehlt mir so unheimlich… //

Mimi sah ihn an, dass er am ersten August feiern wollte, hatte sie nicht gewusst. Sie überlegte kurz, sie hatten Ende Juli, wenn sie sich beeilten, würde das noch etwas werden. Fest sah sie ihrem Verlobten in die Augen. „Taichi, wir haben bis zum ersten August noch knapp anderthalb Wochen. Wenn du am ersten August heiraten willst, dann heiraten wir am ersten August! Mama, Papa, ihr fliegt einfach mit uns nach Japan und übernachtet mit bei mir, das passt schon irgendwie!“ Sie war jetzt wild entschlossen, sie wollte die Hochzeit an diesem Tag und an keinem anderen. //Dieser Tag hat uns alle zusammengeschweißt, zu einem Team gemacht. Diesem Tag verdanke ich meinen Mann..., wenn doch nur Palmon dabei sein könnte... ich wäre so glücklich, wenn sie mich im Brautkleid sehen könnte. // Mimis Eltern sahen ihre Tochter nur entgeistert an.

„Ja, der erste August ist immer noch etwas Besonderes, der Tag, an dem alles anfing“, er lächelte, dieses Datum hatte ihm schon immer viel bedeutet. Er lächelte, sie schien die Idee ebenfalls gut zu finden. „Meinst du echt?“, ein Strahlen machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit. „Es wäre ein Traum, am ersten August heiraten zu können und ich bin mir sicher, wir kriegen das irgendwie hin, ich schicke direkt eine Nachricht an die Anderen, die eingeladen sind.“

Gesagt getan hatte er in einem Gruppenchat Matt, T.K. und Kari direkt Bescheid gegeben, seine Eltern würden es dann noch vor Ort erfahren. „Tja, dann sollten wir mit der Planung so schnell wie möglich loslegen, oder was meint ihr?“, er grinste und drückte Mimi einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen, sie war einfach eine Weltklasse-Frau. Mimi hob die Faust in die Luft. „Dann mal frisch ans Werk, würde ich sagen! Ich freue mich jetzt schon wahnsinnig darauf.“ Sie sprang auf und holte den Laptop ihrer Mum und buchte die Rückflüge. „Ist es okay, wenn wir morgen früh direkt fliegen? Wir müssen auch noch das Haus herrichten bis zur Hochzeit, sodass wir dort zumindest feiern und übernachten können.“ Sie sah Tai und ihre Eltern an. „Mach du dir Gedanken um ein paar andere Dinge, mein Schatz. Ich habe immer noch kein Kleid und du keinen Anzug. Treib einen Laden oder eine Schneiderin auf. Ich brauche keine Prinzessinnen-Hochzeit, aber schon ein anständiges Kleid!" Tai war überrascht, wie zielstrebig sie war, wenn sie was wollte. Aber er in einem Anzug? Bisher fand sie ja immer, ein Anzug passe nicht zu ihm… „Schatz, einen Gang runter, ja? Vielleicht solltest du, wenn wir zurück sind, mit Kari ein Kleid shoppen gehen, das ist doch so ein Frauending“, er lächelte. „Es wird eine chaotische, unperfekte Hochzeit, aber dafür die Beste unseres Lebens, das schwöre ich dir“, er grinste, er hatte schon die eine oder andere Idee und außerdem auch noch eine Überraschung für Mimi in petto, die er ihr offenbaren würde, wenn sie zurück in Japan waren. Er legte die Arme um sie „Ich heirate dich, egal was du anhast, du wirst sowieso die schönste Frau bei dieser Hochzeit sein, das weiß ich, weil du für mich immer die schönste Frau bist.“

Mimi lief rot an und funkelte ihn an. „Tai also wirklich, lass das Süßholzraspeln vor meinen Eltern, das kannst du im Bett machen.“ Sie boxte ihn in die Seite und stand auf. „Okay die Flüge sind gebucht, wir gehen dann nach oben. Mum, Dad, gute Nacht.“ Sie schnappte sich ihren Verlobten und war froh, als sie endlich oben im Zimmer waren. Sie schloss die Türe und schubste Tai aufs Bett, ehe sie über ihn krabbelte und ihn innig küsste. „Du bist wundervoll, mein Schatz, aber jetzt will ich dich für mich alleine haben. Das wird die schönste Hochzeit von Allen werden, egal wie chaotisch sie ist. Aber bitte, bitte verhindere, dass deine Mutter Lebensmittel beisteuert. Ich will unsere Gäste nicht in der Notaufnahme aufsammeln müssen.“

Tai lachte, sie war wirklich unverbesserlich. „Gute Nacht“, wenigstens das gute hatte er noch sagen können, bevor Mimi ihn mit nach oben zog und schnurstracks in ihr Zimmer beförderte. Bevor er überhaupt etwas machen konnte, war er schon auf ihrem Bett gelandet und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie auf ihm lag und ihn innig küsste, nur allzu gerne erwiderte er ihren Kuss. Er liebte es jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn sie einfach nur normale Pärchen Dinge machen konnten und vor Allem wenn er sie küssen konnte, denn das war definitiv eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. „Also würden da Leute kommen, die ich nicht mag, dann würde ich Mama bitten, was zu machen, aber da nur Leute kommen, die wir mögen, werde ich davon absehen“, er lachte, seine Mutter war echt mies im Kochen, aber das sah sie irgendwie nicht. „Wir finden für Mama schon eine andere Beschäftigung, damit sie sich eingebunden fühlt, mein Dad wird sich auf der Feier vermutlich ins Koma essen. Ich liebe dich, Prinzessin, dich und unsere beiden Kleinen, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt“, sanft strich er ihr über die Wange und lächelte. „Du bist das Beste, was mir je passieren konnte.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
*Kayef – Irgendwann jetzt


	16. Überraschung für Takeru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auch hier wieder die Warnung; Kapitel enthält Beschreibungen sexueller Handlungen. Wer das nicht lesen möchte: Der Anfang und das Ende des Kapitels sind für das weitere Verständnis der Geschichte wichtig, dazwischen kann einfach überflogen werden.

_Ende Juli 2016_

_ _Gemeinsame Wohnung von Takeru und Hikari, Tokyo__

Auch Hikari und Takeru hatten ihr Wochenende mit dem anderen Pärchen genossen. Besonders den Sex am Strand würde Hikari so schnell nicht vergessen und dann war da noch die Nachricht, dass Mimi und ihr Bruder Nachwuchs erwarteten. Die größte Überraschung war dann wohl eine Woche später, dass sie Zwillinge bekamen. Mimi war so richtig aus dem Häuschen gewesen und Hikari konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Takeru und sie hatten sich eine größere, gemeinsame Wohnung gesucht und waren im letzten Monat endlich final zusammengezogen. Konkrete Pläne für ihre Hochzeit hatten sie noch nicht geschmiedet, im Moment waren sie dabei, ihre Beziehung auf- und auszubauen und genossen ihre Zweisamkeit in vollen Zügen. Zwischendurch brachte sie Takeru aber wirklich an den Rand der Verzweiflung, er fragte sich, wie konnte ein Mensch nur so viele Schuhe haben? Er überlegte, eine zweite Wohnung anzumieten, in der nur ihre Schuhe wohnen würden. Während des Umzuges hatte er viel mit Kari gestritten, was oft auf Arbeit und Umzug zurückzuführen war, aber sie hatten es immer wieder geschafft, sich am Ende des Tages zu versöhnen und es war ihm wichtig, dass sie den Streit nie abends mit ins Bett nahmen.

Am Tag, als Mimi und ihr Bruder nach Amerika geflogen waren, hatten die Beiden sie zum Flughafen begleitet und als sie wieder nach Hause kamen, nahm sich Hikari ihren Freund beiseite.

Hikari schloss die Türe auf und schlüpfte aus den Schuhen. „Ich bin gespannt, wie Mimis Eltern reagieren werden, die wissen ja noch gar nichts von der Verlobung. Aber du Keru, ich muss mit dir noch über etwas sprechen.“ Mit ernstem Blick sah die Braunhaarige ihren Verlobten an und hoffte, dass sie so ruhig bleiben konnte, wie sie es gerade versuchte.

„Über was denn, Hika? Ist alles in Ordnung?“ er wusste nicht wieso, aber Takeru war auf einmal verdammt nervös.

Ihr schlug das Herz auch bis zum Hals. Ihre Beziehung hatte bisher schon so viele Proben bestehen müssen, der Umzug war die reinste Zerreißprobe geworden, aber im Endeffekt waren sie ja glücklich. Sie hoffte nur, dass das so bleiben würde, wenn sie ihm jetzt die Wahrheit sagte.  
Sie hatten über dieses Thema bisher noch nicht gesprochen und auch wenn seine Reaktionen diesbezüglich bei anderen immer positiv ausfielen, war sie sich nicht sicher, wie er reagieren würde, wenn es ihn selbst nun direkt betraf.

Sie hatte sich auf der Couch zusammengerollt, die Beine etwas angewinkelt und trank eine Tasse Tee. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit häufiger Magenprobleme gehabt und ging es daher ziemlich ruhig an. Wie würde er nur reagieren? Sie hatte solche Angst davor, sie kam ja selber nicht damit zurecht, so hatte sie das nicht geplant, sie hatten doch kaum Zeit miteinander gehabt.

Hikari rollten bereits die ersten Tränen über die Wangen aufgrund der Anspannung und sie sah ihren Verlobten schweigend an. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm das Ganze schonend beibringen sollte. Gab es dafür überhaupt die richtigen Worte? „Keru… es tut mir so leid...“ Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich… ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen, ich war zu unvorsichtig… bitte verzeih mir...“ Sie brach in Schluchzen aus und konnte nicht weitersprechen. Ihr Bruder würde sie deswegen vermutlich umbringen und Keru gleich mit dazu…

Ihr Verhalten bereitete ihm riesige Sorgen, so war sie doch sonst nicht, nicht mal wenn sie sich schlimm gestritten hatten und ihr Schweigen machte es absolut nicht besser. Ihm schossen tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf, was denn passiert sein konnte? Hatte sie sein Auto verkratzt, irgendwas kaputt gemacht? Als sie anfing zu weinen, zog er sie sanft in seine Arme und bettete ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Ganz ruhig, Hika… du kannst mir alles sagen, egal was es ist, das weißt du doch… ich bin immer für dich da, egal was ist“, er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sie sich fürchtete, wie er reagieren würde, aber er wusste ja nicht einmal, was los war, bis sie nach Hause gekommen waren, war alles noch in bester Ordnung und dieser plötzliche Umschwung erwischte ihn eiskalt und er wusste gerade nicht so recht, wie er ihr helfen sollte, ohne das Problem, das sie anscheinend beschäftigte, zu kennen. „Versuch dich etwas zu beruhigen, Schatz, egal was sein sollte, zusammen schaffen wir alles, egal was du mir auch gleich sagen wirst.“

Irgendwann hatte sich Hikari wieder beruhigt und konnte selbst nicht mehr verstehen, warum sie sich so hatte gehen lassen. „Tut mir leid Keru, meine Hormone gehen mit mir durch, fürchte ich.“ Sie griff in ihre Jackentasche und reichte Takeru einen Umschlag mit einer Art Karte darin. „Es tut mir leid, Keru, ich hätte besser Acht geben müssen.“ Sie ließ ihn den Umschlag öffnen, in dem ein Bild war. „Ich bin im zweiten Monat schwanger, vermutlich ist das unser Mitbringsel von unserem Urlaub am Meer.“ Sie war rot geworden und schaute auf den Boden.

Sie hatte Angst, dass es ihm vielleicht zu früh war und sie sich deswegen jetzt streiten würden, aber eigentlich schätzte sie ihren Verlobten nicht so ein, aber manchmal reagierten Menschen in Extremsituationen vollkommen unberechenbar. Sie wollte gerade wieder zum Sprechen ansetzten, als plötzlich ein Schwall Übelkeit sie übermannte. Sie presste sich die Hand vor den Mund, sprang auf und stürzte ins Badezimmer. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, sich über die Klobrille zu beugen, als sie sich bereits übergeben musste. Gott, wie sie das hasste. Warum nur war ihr das nicht auch erspart geblieben. Die Frage war nur, wann sollte sie es ihrem Bruder sagen. Hikari war darüber fast noch mehr verzweifelt, als sie es wegen Takerus Reaktion war. Eins stand fest, sie würde warten, bis er und Mimi aus Amerika zurück waren und sie würde es nur in Mimis Beisein tun.

Er verstand erst wirklich nicht, was plötzlich los war und er machte sich Sorgen, denn es schien sie ziemlich zu belasten. Als sie ihm den Umschlag reichte, schaute er sie erst verwirrt an und ihre Worte machten es da nicht besser. Er öffnete den Umschlag und zog das Ultraschallbild heraus, wo jetzt nur ein kleiner Punkt zu sehen war und blickte seine Verlobte ungläubig an, als diese ihm dann offenbarte, dass sie im zweiten Monat schwanger war, er hatte in diesem Moment keine Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Zum weiteren Reagieren kam er jedoch nicht, denn ihr schien übel zu sein und sie war schnellstens im Bad verschwunden und er zögerte nicht lange und folgte ihr und kniete sich zu ihr und wischte ihr den Mund sanft ab, nachdem die Übelkeit nachgelassen hatte.

„Wieso hattest du so viel Angst davor, es mir zu sagen? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass wir diesen Punkt überwunden hätten… aber anscheinend ist da irgendwas, dass dich nicht vertrauen zu mir fassen lässt… “, er seufzte, sie wusste doch, dass sie ihm alles erzählen konnte und doch tat sie sich jetzt mehr als nur schwer damit. „Ich bin ehrlich zu dir, für das, was wir vorhaben und wie es jetzt ist, passt das Baby überhaupt nicht in die Planung…. Aber auch das schaffen wir, okay? Wir werfen die alten Pläne weg und starten von neu, Pläne, die das Baby miteinbeziehen… wir starten neu, nicht mehr nur als Paar, sondern als Familie du, ich und unser Baby. Hör auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen Kari, dazu gehören immer zwei, vielleicht war es jetzt nicht geplant, ein Baby zu bekommen, aber ich freue mich trotzdem darüber, sein Kind kann man nicht bereuen, niemals, und ich bereue keinen einzigen Schritt, den wir gegangen sind und dass du jetzt schwanger bist, das bereue ich auch keineswegs, ich freue mich, dass wir jetzt noch enger eine Familie werden“, sanft lächelte er sie an. „Wir schaffen das schon als Familie und ich liebe dich immer noch genauso wie am ersten Tag und unser Baby, das werde ich auch immer lieben, egal was passiert“, sanft streichelte er ihr über die Wange. „Du bist mein Leben Hika, du und ab jetzt auch unser Baby, was da heranwächst.“ Beide Arme legte er um sie und bettete ihren Kopf an seiner Brust. „Komm, ich mache dir einen Tee und wir verziehen uns für den Rest des Tages auf die Couch oder ins Bett und kuscheln oder gucken irgendeinen Blödsinn im Fernsehen.“

Nachdem sie endlich aufhörte zu kotzen und er ihr den Mund abwischte, seufzte sie leicht. „Ich weiß doch, dass du eigentlich beruflich weiterkommen wolltest, wir sind gerade erst zusammengekommen und zusammengezogen und… verdammt Keru, ich bin noch nicht bereit, die Mutterrolle zu übernehmen. Ich bin einfach mit mir selbst überfordert...“ Sie weinte nun heftig, was wohl teilweise auch den Hormonen geschuldet war. „Ich wollte mit dir noch so Vieles erleben, aber das alles wird jetzt nicht mehr gehen und es ist meine Schuld… ich weiß, dass ein Baby nicht in deine Planung gepasst hat, es hat überhaupt nicht in unserer Planung gestanden, ich bin noch viel zu jung für ein Kind...“  
Als er dann jedoch meinte, dass er sich trotzdem darüber freue und neue Pläne schmieden würde, warf sie sich noch mehr heulend in seine Arme. „Ach Keru… ich wollte nie, dass du meinetwegen deine Zukunftspläne aufgeben musst, also bist du dir sicher, dass du das auch wirklich willst?“ Sie sah ihn an und war traurig und wusste nicht, ob sie ihm glauben sollte. Er klang so überzeugt davon, dass er sich auf ihre kleine Familie freute, aber was war, wenn er das eigentlich doch nicht wollte und nur sagte, damit sie sich beruhigte? Doch als er ihr die nächsten Worte sagte, lächelte sie einfach nur noch und war glücklich. Sie schämte sich dafür, dass sie an ihrem Verlobten gezweifelt hatte und sie wusste, mit ihm würde sie das schon irgendwie hinbekommen. Als er meinte, sie sollten sich den Rest des Tages ausruhen, nickte sie. „Ein Tee klingt gut und wenn es mir später nicht mehr so schlecht ist, lass uns Pizza bestellen, ich habe so richtig Lust darauf. Und auf Schokolade!“ Sie stützte sich auf Takeru und ließ sich von ihm zur Couch bringen, bevor er in die Küche verschwand, um den Tee zu holen.

„Weißt du, Pläne kann man ändern und kein Job der Welt ist ein Grund, sein eigenes Kind nicht zu wollen, Hika“, er schaute sie an. „Natürlich war es nicht geplant, aber ich freue mich trotzdem, weil ich mit der Frau, die ich liebe, neues Leben schenke und dieses Baby wird einfach wundervoll, das weiß ich ganz sicher, es wird nicht einfach ja, aber wir schaffen das alles schon, du bist nicht alleine, ich bin immer bei dir und unterstütze dich, wenn du Hilfe brauchst und ich liebe dich so unglaublich sehr.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Ich würde es nie verleugnen, Hika und auch wenn du sagst, du fühlst dich nicht bereit, du wirst die beste und tollste Mutter für unser Baby, ich könnte mir niemand Besseren dafür vorstellen als dich Hika, wir passen unser Leben unserer Familie an und es wird gut funktionieren, daran musst du immer glauben.“

Letztlich war er in der Küche und bereite ihr einen Beruhigungstee zu, niemals würde sie heute noch Pizza bekommen, nicht nach der ganzen Kotzerei. Mit dem Tee in der Hand kam er zurück zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer und stellte diesen auf den Tisch ab, bevor er sich zu ihr auf die Couch gesellte und sie in seine Arme zog und beide zudeckte. „Ich liebe euch zwei über alles“, er lächelte und kuschelte sich an sie und er war sich sicher, sie würden eine glückliche Familie werden, egal was da noch so kommen würde.

Hikari sah ihren Verlobten mit riesigen Augen an. „Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich unser Baby nicht will?! Himmel, ich bin überfordert, ja, aber dafür kann unser Baby doch nichts. Oh Gott Keru, es tut mir so leid…“ Und wieder heulte sie wie ein Schlosshund. „Bitte denke nicht so von mir, ich liebe dich über alles und ich werde auch unser Kind lieben, aber ich weiß im Moment nicht, wie ich das alles schaffen soll, auch wenn du sagst du hilfst mir, trotzdem wird es mein Körper sein, der dieses Kind noch sieben weitere Monate austragen wird.“ Schließlich hatte er sie aufs Sofa verfrachtet, ihr den Tee gereicht und sich eng mit ihr zusammen gekuschelt. Hikari hatte sich inzwischen etwas beruhigt und schmiegte sich an ihren Verlobten. „Im Kopf weiß ich sicher, dass wir das alles irgendwie schaffen werden, Keru, aber mein Herz ist so durcheinander, meine Gefühle fahren Achterbahn und ich weiß gerade auch nicht so wirklich was ich will außer, dass ich tierisch Hunger habe. Kannst du mir nicht wenigstens eine Suppe kochen, bevor ich noch verhungere?“ Mit ihrem allerherzlichsten Hundeblick sah sie ihren zukünftigen Mann an.

Das konnte ja für beide noch heiter werden, sie schien mehr mit den Gefühlsschwankungen zu kämpfen, als er dachte. „Natürlich weiß ich, dass du es sieben Monate im Bauch hast und wenn ich könnte, würde ich dir das auch abnehmen, aber es baut doch schon einmal eine Bindung zu deinem Kind auf, oder nicht? Das ist, finde ich, was Schönes und ich finde es schön zu sehen, was da heranwachsen wird, es erfüllt mich mit Liebe und Stolz, weil es unser Baby ist, was aus Liebe gezeugt wurde“, sanft streichelte er ihr über ihre Wange.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich auch mal mit Mimi kurzschließen, sie wird dir mit Sicherheit noch einige Tipps geben können und wir können Vorbereitungskurse besuchen… wir beide zusammen, damit ich, so gut ich kann, unterstützen kann und dir Einiges an Last abnehmen kann, Hika… und wenn dir nach Weinen ist, dann tu es, vor mir brauchst du dich nicht zusammenreißen, ich verstehe das, du kannst da überhaupt nichts für und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass Tai sich letztlich doch freuen wird, auch wenn er anfangs vermutlich anders reagiert, aber Mimi wird ihn schon zu handhaben wissen und immerhin ist er dein Bruder, er wird dieses Kind fast so sehr lieben wie seine Eigenen, also mach dir auch deswegen keinen Kopf und ja, ich mache dir was zu essen fertig.“

Sanft drückte er ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er aufstand und erneut in die Küche ging, er beschloss, ihr keine Suppe zu machen, sondern ihre Lieblingsreispfanne, die konnte sie auch problemlos essen, da diese nicht so sehr auf den Magen schlagen würde.

Sie lachte laut auf. „Nein, ich glaube, dich würde ich keine sieben Monate schwanger ertragen Keru, nichts für Ungut, aber du jammerst ja schon bei einem Schnupfen, als würde der Tod anklopfen. Ich habe es auch nicht so gemeint, ich freue mich schon auf den Moment, dieses kleine Wesen endlich in die Arme schließen zu können. Ich hoffe, es wird ein Mädchen. Was machen wir wegen deines Arbeitszimmers, verlegen wir das mit ins Schlafzimmer, wenn das Baby größer ist? Oder wollen wir noch mal umziehen?“ Sie spürte seine Hand an ihrer Wange und lehnte sich leicht dagegen.  
„Keine Sorge, ich werde mit Mimi definitiv noch ein paar Gespräche führen, immerhin hat sie schon drei Monate Vorsprung und ich weiß, dass ich mich immer auf dich verlassen kann, Keru. Und wegen Tai mache ich mir auch erst mal keine Sorgen, er wird mich schon nicht verurteilen, ich bin schließlich alt genug, um eine Familie zu gründen und es ist ja nicht so, dass es mit irgendeinem x-beliebigen Typen ist, sondern es ist von meinem Verlobten und da hat er mir nicht reinzureden.“ Sie gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, während sie an ihrem Tee nippte, der ihr wirklich guttat. „Dann bis gleich, ich freue mich auf mein Essen.“ Sie lehnte sich etwas zurück und während Takeru in der Küche etwas zu essen machte, fielen Hikari schließlich die Augen zu und mit einer Hand auf ihrem Bauch und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief sie schließlich ein.

Takeru warf ihr einen gespielt vernichtenden Blick zu. „Männerschnupfen ist eine ernst zu nehmende Sache, das ist fast wie Sterben, nur schlimmer… Vorerst lagern wir um und wenn das Baby da ist, können wir uns nach was Neuem umsehen, oder? Ich würde dir ungern wieder Umzugsstress zumuten, solange du schwanger bist, das können wir, finde ich, erst einmal ganz entspannt angehen und ja, ich weiß, dass du alt genug bist, aber du kennst deinen Bruder, für ihn bleibst du immer seine Kleine, das ist auch okay, aber vielleicht liegt sein Fokus im Beschützen mittlerweile eher auf Mimi und den Zwillingen als auf dir, das wäre eine Erleichterung für alle.“ Letztlich brauchte er etwas länger in der Küche mit dieser Reispfanne, weil er sich besonders Mühe geben wollte, er verteilte das Essen auf zwei Teller und machte sich damit zurück auf den Weg Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo er eine schlafende Hikari vorfand, ein Schmunzeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, sie hatte sich den Schlaf definitiv verdient. Er stellte die Teller ab und krabbelte zu ihr auf die Couch, darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu wecken und kuschelte sich zu ihr unter die Decke und schloss ebenfalls seine Augen. Die Ruhe und Entspannung würden beiden sicherlich sehr guttun.

Mit Takerus Männerschnupfen legte Hikari sich besser nicht an, also schwieg sie einfach nur beharrlich. „Ja, ich liebe die Wohnung, ich würde gerne erst einmal hierbleiben, notfalls lagern wir deinen Schreibtisch hier ins Wohnzimmer aus, uns fällt schon was ein. Und ja, ich hoffe Tai ist mit dem Fokus jetzt bei seiner Familie, Mimi kann jede Hilfe brauchen. Wenn ich Zwillinge bekommen würde, ich glaube das würde ich nicht packen, Keru, ein Kind wird schon genug Arbeit werden.“  
Dann war sie eingeschlafen und Takeru kam mit der Reispfanne zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Auch wenn er leise war, so hatte der Geruch des Essens Hikari schließlich doch geweckt und sie rieb sich die Augen. „Mmmhm Keru, du bist ein richtiger Engel, das ist viel besser als Suppe. Ich liebe dich.“ Und sie küsste ihn lang und innig, ehe sie sich über das Essen hermachte, aber natürlich langsam und in Ruhe, da sie das gute Essen nicht direkt wieder zur Toilette bringen wollte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er den Fokus auf Mimi verlieren wird… obwohl ich ehrlich sagen muss, dass ich damals nicht gedacht hätte, dass er so eine Wende noch einmal schafft, er hatte es gut geschafft, alles zu verheimlichen vor uns, wie schlimm es wirklich um ihn stand, aber ich bin froh, dass Mimi es geschafft hat, ihn da raus zu holen. Und ja, wir kriegen das mit der Wohnung schon irgendwie hin, mach dir darüber mal keinen Kopf, wir lassen uns die Monate da mal was einfallen und werden bestimmt eine gute Lösung finden.“ Takeru war erleichtert, sie schien sich über die Reispfanne zu freuen und er erwiderte ihren Kuss nur zu gerne, jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn küsste, war er einfach nur glücklich. „Dann guten Hunger, Schatz“, lächelnd setzte er sich auf und machte sich ebenfalls über seine Portion her, während sie nebenbei fernsahen.

"Ich bin auch unfassbar stolz auf ihn, das kannst du mir glauben, Mimi ist das Beste, das ihm passieren konnte und sie hat wirklich Unfassbares vollbracht, die zwei haben ihr Glück definitiv verdient!" Hikari lächelte und probierte die Reispfanne, ehe ihre Augen zu leuchten begannen. "Oh Gott, ist das lecker! Du bist der tollste Verlobte der Welt." Sie schmiegte sich extrem eng an ihn und nickte, als er meinte, dass sich das mit der Wohnung schon finden würde. Im Fernsehen lief irgendetwas, dass sie nicht kannte, also schaute sie beim Essen lieber auf Takeru, den sie irgendwie gerade total anziehend fand und wohlige Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Eine Weile saßen sie so da, ehe Hikari den fast leeren Teller beiseiteschob und eine Hand unter Takerus Shirt wandern ließ. "Schlaf mit mir", hauchte sie leise an seinem Ohr, ehe sie leicht daran knabberte.

„Ja, die Beiden haben das Beste aus ihrer Beziehung gemacht“, ein Lächeln umspielte Takerus Lippen. „Aber ich finde, das haben wir genauso gemacht, Schatz… nach den ganzen Jahren, wo wir blind nebeneinander gelebt haben, bin ich heute einfach nur glücklich mit dem, was wir haben und bald wird unser Glück auch noch erweitert, ich freue mich auf die Zukunft.“ In seinen Augen lag ein Strahlen, er freute sich wirklich, dass ihr das Essen so gut schmeckte, also hatte sich der ganze Aufwand gelohnt, alleine ihr Lächeln war für ihn Lob genug. Während des Essens verfolgte er gespannt das TV Programm, er wusste zwar nicht genau, was da lief, aber es war interessant, während er TV schaute, leerte er auch entspannt seinen Teller und stellte diesen auf dem Couchtisch ab. Nach einer Weile spürte er, wie sich ihre Hände unter sein Shirt arbeiteten und sie ihm auch schon ins Ohr hauchte, was sie wollte. Er musste schmunzeln, anscheinend hatte sie solche Glücksgefühle, dass sie Lust auf Sex hatte und ihr widerstehen, das konnte er sowieso auch nicht.

Um es ihr etwas einfacher zu machen, zog er sich das Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es achtlos zu Boden fallen, sanft fuhr er danach mit seinen Händen unter ihr Shirt und massierte mit seinen Händen sanft ihre Brüste, während er sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte.

„Ja stimmt schon, jeder außer uns Beiden hat geblickt, dass wir zusammengehören, im Nachhinein ist das schon ganz schön peinlich und ich hätte mir die Sache mit Daisuke gerne erspart. Ich frage mich ja, ob er immer noch so viel säuft wie damals, ich hoffe nicht, sonst ist die Freundschaft mit Ken bald wieder Geschichte.“ Schnell merkte sie, dass ihr Verlobter scheinbar auch Lust auf Sex hatte, denn sein Shirt hatte bereits den Körper verlassen und er war fleißig mit ihren Brüsten beschäftigt, während er sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Sie spürte ein leichtes Ziehen im Unterleib und seufzte wohlig auf, während sie die Arme um seinen Nacken legte und ihm auf den Schoß kletterte. „Trag mich ins Schlafzimmer Keru, bitte ~ Ich will dich so sehr, das glaubst du gar nicht.“ Mit der Zunge fuhr sie über seinen Hals, ehe sie in der Halsbeuge zu saugen begann, um ihn, mal wieder, als ihr Eigentum zu markieren. Daran hatte sie unheimlich Spaß, auch wenn Takeru sich manchmal darüber ärgerte.

Was es mit Daisuke auf sich hatte, konnten sie auch auf später verschieben, jetzt waren seine Gedanken erst einmal ganz woanders, bei seiner Verlobten und dem, was sie da taten. Als sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzte, grinste er. „Für dich würde ich doch fast alles tun, Hika“ und schon war er mit ihr auf dem Arm aufgestanden und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie auf dem Bett runterließ, schließlich hatte sie ihn ja auf der Couch schon markiert, das müsste fürs Erste dann doch reichen.  
„Weißt du… du hast definitiv zu viel an, das sollten wir mal ändern“, grinsend zog er ihr das Oberteil aus und ließ gleich darauf auch ihren BH folgen, immerhin sollte es ja Gerechtigkeit für alle sein und der Anblick, der sich ihm gerade bot, war alles andere als übel, er genoss es. „Du bist so wunderschön, Hika“, langsam und sanft drückte er sie mit dem Rücken auf die Matratze, langsam beugte er sich über sie und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den er nach einiger Zeit löste und sich langsam über ihren Hals hinab zu ihren Brüsten küsste und schließlich leicht an diesen zu knabbern begann.

Sie seufzte wohlig, als er sie auf die Arme hob und ins Schlafzimmer trug, wo sie auf dem Bett abgelegt wurde. An seinem Hals prangte eine schöne, leuchtend rote Markierung, das war für sie ausreichend. Als er meinte, sie habe viel zu viel an, nickte sie. „Ja Keru, zieh mich aus, mir ist schon ganz heiß mit all den Sachen.“ Und kurz darauf war sie oben herum nackt, wie Gott sie schuf. Sie grinste und als er meinte, sie sei wunderschön lachte sie. „Und du bist wunderschön UND sexy, mein lieber Keru. Allein dich anzuschauen macht mich ganz verrückt.“ Sie leckte sich über die Lippen, ehe er sie wieder in einen Kuss verwickelte und dann begann, sich über ihren Hals zu den Brüsten zu küssen und an diesen zu knabbern. Hikari stöhnte auf und drückte den Kopf noch mehr in die Matratze. „Ahhhh~ Keru...“, keuchte sie und schlang ihre Beine um seinen Rücken, um ihn noch enger an sich zu drücken. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr so heiß gewesen und wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde sie sein bestes Stück jetzt schon in sich versenken. „Keru, mein Keru...“, hauchte sie leise.

Sie überraschte ihn wirklich immer wieder, so heiß war sie zuletzt am Strand im Urlaub gewesen, aber sie spornte ihn immer wieder an und das wiederum machte ihn total heiß. Er ließ sich nicht lange bitten und zog ihr auch den Rest der Kleidung aus, den sie trug, bevor er sich selbst dem Rest seiner Kleidung entledigte. Sanft beugte er sich über sie und flüsterte sanft an ihre Lippen. „DU machst mich verdammt noch mal wahnsinnig, Hika… das mit dem Vorspiel wird dieses Mal wieder nichts… dafür will ich dich zu sehr“, er drückte ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sich zwischen ihren Beinen positionierte, dies hier war wesentlich bequemer als der Sex an der Mauer, aber er war sich sicher, das hier würde mindestens genauso gut werden, wenn nicht sogar besser. Er vertiefte den Kuss noch weiter, während er in sie eindrang und seinen Lippen ein lautes Stöhnen entwich, es fühlte sich einfach so unglaublich gut an, sie so zu spüren und bemerkte auch, dass sie es genauso sehr wollte wie er.

Sie grinste breit. "Ach scheiß aufs Vorspiel, dich anzuschauen Keru, ist Vorspiel genug für mich." Sie merkte bereits, als er sie auszog, dass sie schon ziemlich feucht war und so würde er keine Probleme haben, sie zu nehmen. Sie erwiderte den Kuss, ehe er sich in ihr versenkte und Hikari laut aufstöhnte. Sie schlang wieder ihre Beine um seine Hüfte, sodass er noch tiefer in sie rutschte und es außerdem enger wurde. Hier im Bett war es definitiv angenehmer, als wenn sie es auf der Couch getan hätten und sie krallte sich in seinen Rücken, während er begann in sie zu stoßen. "Hmm Keru...zeig mir was du kannst~"

Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter, als sie sich noch enger zusammen zog, es war jedes Mal fantastisch, wenn er sie so spüren konnte und bei ihrer Aufforderung, er solle zeigen, was er könne, kam ihm schon eine Idee, ihr den forschen Mund etwas zu stopfen und er grinste, als er sich langsam aus ihrer zurück zog. „Du hast es selbst herausgefordert, Hika“, er grinste und nahm sich ein Shirt, womit er ihre Hände am Kopfteil des Bettes fixierte und ein anderes Shirt, um ihr die Augen zu verbinden. Dann verließ er für kurze Zeit das Schlafzimmer und stellte das, was er geholt hatte, neben sich ab. „Beschwer dich nachher nicht, Liebling… das bist du jetzt selbst schuld“, es erfreute ihn jedes Mal, wenn er die Chance hatte, ihr die Zügel aus der Hand zu nehmen und so fixierte er einen Eiswürfel zwischen seinen Lippen und ließ diesen sanft über ihre Brust gleiten bis hinunter zu ihrem Bauch.

Hikari genoss es gerade so richtig, von ihm genommen zu werden, als er sich plötzlich aus ihr zurückzog, dass verschlug ihr doch glatt die Sprache. "Keru...?", doch da wurde sie schon ans Bett gebunden und ihre Augen wurden gleich mit verdeckt. "Was hast du vor?" Sie zuckte ein paar Mal, aber sie war so fixiert, dass ihr nichts anderes übrigblieb, als abzuwarten. Sie spürte, wie Takeru das Bett verließ und wenig später sein Gewicht die Matratze wieder etwas hinunter drückte. "Keru?", fragte sie ihn noch, als er schon meinte, sie sei es selbst schuld und plötzlich spürte sie etwas Eiskaltes, erst auf ihrer Brust und dann auf ihrem Bauch. Ihr Körper bäumte sich vor Lust etwas auf. "AHH Keru...~", stöhnte sie, als er den Eiswürfel über ihren Körper gleiten ließ, sie diese süße Folter spüren ließ. Damit hatte er sie definitiv überrascht und ihr Körper, der sowieso schon vor Lust brannte, stand nun lichterloh in Flammen und sie hatte das Gefühl zu schmelzen.

Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen, es zeigte seine Wirkung, was er mit ihr machte und er war sich bewusst, wie es sie quälen musste, aber er wusste auch, dass es ihr vermutlich noch mehr Lust bereiten würde, als sie so schon hatte. Langsam ließ er seine Lippen wieder hoch zu ihr wandern und den Eiswürfel, der mittlerweile nur noch die Hälfte war, in ihren Mund gleiten, schließlich würde ihr ja ziemlich heiß sein. Danach versiegelte er ihre Lippen wieder mit einem innigen Kuss, während er sich enger an sie presste, ihm war mindestens genauso heiß wie ihr, jedoch hatte er es besser unter Kontrolle. Um ihre Grenze auszutesten, rieb er immer mal wieder leicht mit seiner Spitze über ihren Kitzler und war mehr als gespannt, wie sie darauf nun reagieren würde, zumal sie nichts dagegen tun konnte.

Hikari wusste, dass er sie etwas leiden ließ und sie quälte, aber sie musste zugeben, dass ihr das irgendwie auch gefiel. Schließlich hatte er von ihrem Bauch genug, wanderte wieder hoch und steckte ihr den Eiswürfel in den Mund. Die Kühle war angenehm, aber der Kuss danach brachte sie innerlich wieder zum Brennen, auch weil sie an Takerus heißen Körper gepresst wurde. Der Eiswürfel war inzwischen geschmolzen und sie hatte das Wasser geschluckt. "Oh, Keru..." Doch sie stockte, als sie seine Spitze plötzlich an ihrem Kitzler spürte und stöhnte auf. "Oh Gott Keru... stopp... ich... oh Gott..." Sie wusste, wenn er sie nicht bald wieder nähme, würde sie noch kommen, bevor er überhaupt die Chance hatte zu reagieren. Vermutlich auch bedingt durch die Schwangerschaft, reagierte ihr Körper extrem sensibel und empfindlich. Und ihr Verlobter schien das voll auszunutzen.

Ein Grinsen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, er hatte sie wirklich an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben und genau das wollte er auch, so langsam schien sie an der Grenze zu sein, aber er wusste, dass da noch mehr gehen könnte, aber er wollte sie auch nicht überfordern, weswegen er fürs Erste Gnade walten ließ. Langsam löste er ihre Fesseln und nahm ihr die Augenbinde ab und verwickelte sie sofort danach in einen innigen Kuss, bevor dann erneut tief in sie eindrang und sich schon etwas schneller als beim letzten Mal in ihr bewegte. Auch er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein Stöhnen entwich. Leise hauchte er in den Kuss. „Du machst mich verdammt noch mal wahnsinnig, Hika.“ Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie dieses Mal noch enger war als vorhin schon.

Hikari war erleichtert, als er sie entfesselte und sie innig küsste. Sie schlang wieder ihre Arme und Beine um ihn, als er tief in sie eindrang und bei dem Tempo zog sich in ihr rasch alles zusammen. "Keru... du machst mich genauso wahnsinnig... oh, Keru.... AHHH~", stöhnte sie noch einmal auf, ehe sie bereits den Höhepunkt erreichte und sich ihr Körper eng um Takerus Glied zusammenzog. Wieder einmal hatte sie sich in seinen Rücken gekrallt und wartete nur noch darauf, dass Takeru auch über die Klippe springen würde. Schon lange hatten sie keinen so intensiven Sex mehr gehabt, aber sie hatte es wahrlich genossen.

Er fühlte sich selber so, als würde sein Körper in Flammen stehen und irgendwie genoss er dieses Gefühl, sie löste so viel in ihm aus, dass es ihm die Sinne vernebelte und er genoss jeden Stoß, den er in ihr verursachte und wenn es nach ihm ginge, könnte es ewig so bleiben, wie es jetzt war. Nach einiger Zeit spürte er, dass Hika kurz vorm Kommen war und es dauerte tatsächlich nicht mehr lange, bis sie sich komplett fallen ließ und ihr Orgasmus riss ihn wahrlich mit hinunter, als sie sich dann noch enger zusammen zog, hielt er es ebenfalls nicht mehr aus und stieß noch einmal kräftig in sie, bevor er sich laut stöhnend in ihr ergoss und jetzt erst spürte, dass sie wieder seinen Rücken kennzeichnete. Er war nass geschwitzt und vollkommen erledigt, das letzte Mal hatte ihn der Sex am Strand so viel Kraft gekostet, aber das hier war noch einmal etwas ganz Anderes.

Auch Hikari schwitzte ordentlich und küsste ihren zukünftigen Mann sehr zärtlich. "Das war echt anstrengend... aber es war wunderschön...", hauchte sie, nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war und grinste dann. "Wollen wir zusammen duschen gehen, Keru? Ich könnte eine Abkühlung vertragen, immerhin ist es draußen echt heiß." //Und ich brenne innerlich immer noch...//, dachte sie und kuschelte sich eng an den blonden Mann an. "Ich liebe dich, so sehr, mein Keru... für immer und ewig."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im nächsten Kapitel erwartet Takeru noch eine weitere Überraschung, seid gespannt ;)


	17. Familienstreit

_Ende Juli 2016_ _  
Gemeinsame Wohnung von Takeru und Hikari, Tokyo_

So langsam normalisierte sich Takerus Atem wieder und er hatte ihren Kopf an ihre Brust gebettet. „Wenn du möchtest, können wir gleich duschen ja…“ Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und streichelte sanft drüber. Angst machte sich in ihm breit… was, wenn er nicht besser sein würde als seine Eltern es waren? Sein Kind ohne Mama oder Papa aufwachsen müsste? Jedoch wurde er durch das Klingeln an der Tür aus den Gedanken gerissen. „Schätze, das Duschen wird warten müssen“, sanft gab er ihr noch einen Kuss und zog sich seine Jogginghose und sein Shirt über, bevor er zur Haustür ging, so würde Kari noch genug Zeit haben sich anzuziehen. Hikari schnappte sich ihre Sachen und huschte ins Badezimmer, als sie auch schon Stimmen im Flur hörte. Sie warf sich hastig das Kleid über und zog wieder ihre Unterhose an, den BH ließ sie weg. Kurzerhand öffnete Takeru die Wohnungstür und erblickte seinen großen Bruder. „Ach du bist es… komm rein“, langsam trat er einen Schritt zur Seite, um seinen großen Bruder herein zu lassen. Der blonde Sänger musterte seinen Bruder. "Lang nicht gesehen, Kleiner, du siehst gut aus." Im Wohnzimmer kam dann auch Hikari dazu, die ziemlich durch den Wind aussah. "Yamato! Wie schön, dich mal wiederzusehen." Sie umarmte ihn lachend und setzte sich neben ihren Verlobten. "Was führt dich denn hierher?!“ "Hallo, auch schön dich zu sehen. Mein Bruder meinte, er müsse mir was Wichtiges erzählen, deshalb bin ich da. Komme ich ungelegen?" Takeru, der die Türe geschlossen hatte und sich zu den beiden ins Wohnzimmer gesellte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du kommst nicht ungelegen.“ Er setzt sich zu Hika aufs Sofa und sah ihn an. Irgendwie wusste er nicht, wie er es ihm sagen sollte, aber eigentlich ging er davon aus, dass Matt da kein Drama raus machen würde. Er wendete den Blick zu seiner Verlobten. „Willst du es ihm sagen oder soll ich?“

Hikari sah ihren Verlobten an, der ziemlich unsicher zu sein schien und Yamato beäugte sie schon skeptisch, also schluckte sie. Das wollte er also... "Naja weißt du Yamato, der Grund wieso er dich hier haben wollte, ist..." Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. "Ich... bin in der achten Woche schwanger." Sie ging davon aus, dass Yamato es gelassen nehmen würde, aber man wusste ja nie.

Yamato unterdessen sah erwartungsvoll zwischen den beiden hin und her, ehe Hikari die Bombe platzen ließ. Er sah, wie ängstlich die zwei aussahen und begann zu lachen. "Na, da habt ihr beiden es aber ordentlich krachen lassen, meinen Glückwunsch, ich freue mich sehr für euch. Dann bekommen Mama und Papa ja doch noch ihr Enkelkind." Er umarmte erst seinen Bruder und dann Tais Schwester. "Aber lasst mich raten, der andere Yagami samt Verlobter weiß es noch nicht? Keine Angst, meine Lippen sind versiegelt." Er grinste. "Ich glaubs nicht, mein kleiner Bruder wird Papa. Ich freue mich riesig mit euch."

Takeru war erleichtert, dass sein Bruder sich freute, aber irgendwas in seinen Worten missfiel ihm… Und dass Yamato sich über ihn und Kari lustig machte, schmeckte ihm überhaupt nicht. Er zog eine Braue hoch. „Willst du denn keine Kinder haben? Irgendwann wirst auch du noch mit jemanden das Leben verbringen, da bin ich mir sicher… Onkel zu werden wäre auch cool.“ Auf Tai angesprochen seufzte er… „Wir kommen in letzter Zeit nicht sonderlich gut miteinander aus… das ist etwas schwierig derzeit.“

"Weißt du, Yamato, ich glaube, Tai ist im Moment etwas, sagen wir es mal, übervorsichtig, was mich betrifft und wenn er jetzt erfährt, dass ich schwanger bin, weiß ich nicht, wie er darauf reagieren wird. Wir sagen es ihm, wenn die beiden von ihrem Besuch bei Mimis Eltern in Amerika zurück sind nächste Woche. Das mache ich nicht übers Telefon." Bei seiner Aussage wegen der Kinder grinste Hikari etwas, sie hatte da so eine Vermutung, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher diesbezüglich.

Yamato nickte, er verstand schon, was die Beiden meinten. Auf die Frage nach Kindern lachte er etwas. "Irgendwann vielleicht mal, aber definitiv keine Eigenen, das wird nicht möglich sein. Deswegen bin ich froh, dass du wenigstens die Gene der Familie Takaishi/Ishida weitergibst." Er zwinkerte ihm etwas zu. "Und macht euch wegen Tai keinen Kopf, der wird vielleicht am Anfang nicht so begeistert sein, aber der hat mit seiner eigenen Familie genug zu tun, als dauernd den Babysitter für Kari zu spielen." Er war gespannt ob sein Bruder es verstand, Hikari zumindest kicherte schon wieder, sie hatte wohl die Nachricht zwischen den Zeilen gelesen.

T.K. sah ihn verwirrt an. //Hat er zu viel gefeiert und eingeschmissen? // „Bist du zeugungsunfähig?“, das war für ihn die einzige, logische Erklärung. „Nun ja, es gibt Sachen, die du, glaube ich, noch nicht weißt… “, er sah ihn an, er wollte es Matt nicht länger verheimlichen. „Wir waren vor fünf Monaten am Meer der Dunkelheit… um Tai dort raus zu holen… “, er seufzte vielleicht würde Kari ihm dafür nicht den Kopf abreißen. „Er wollte nicht, dass es jemand weiß, aber ich finde, du als sein bester Freund solltest es wissen, immerhin hast du damals ja auch mehr als genug mitbekommen… und wir wissen jetzt auch, wieso er so war die letzten Jahre, wie er halt nun einmal war.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Nach Karis Geburtstag hatte er zu Hause einen schizophrenischen Anfall gehabt… und halluziniert, du weißt doch… die Sache mit Agumon und dem Digimon Kaiser damals, er hat geglaubt, es wäre wieder passiert und ist total ausgeflippt.“

Hikari sah ihren Verlobten an und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Keru, deine Leitung ist länger als die Polizei erlaubt, also ehrlich. Ich glaube, selbst ich habe es gerafft." Sie beugte sich zu Yamato, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und er nickte. Sie sah zufrieden aus, ihn deshalb verurteilen würde sie nicht, er war ja nicht der Einzige. Doch als Takeru dann anfing, die Geschichte auszugraben, seufzte sie etwas. Sie fand aber auch, dass Yamato ein Recht hatte, es zu erfahren. "Genau, es war an meinem Geburtstag. Du bist ja schon um kurz nach Mitternacht gegangen, weil du am nächsten Morgen den wichtigen Gig hattest. Tai war schon den ganzen Abend komisch gewesen und kurz nachdem Mimi und er zu Hause waren, hatte er den Anfall. Sie hat dann Takeru angerufen, weil sie mich nicht verunsichern wollte und Keru damals bei der Sache mit dem Kaiser dabei war. Kurz nachdem Keru angeblich zur Arbeit ist, bin ich schlafen gegangen und hatte eine Vision davon, dass mein Bruder am Meer ist. In der Zwischenzeit haben Mimi und Takeru etwas recherchiert und ein paar Details herausgefunden, aber das sagt dir dein Bruder besser. Jedenfalls haben wir dann Ken aus dem Bett geholt und er hat mit Daisuke geholfen, dass wir Tai gefunden haben." Danach machte sie erst mal eine Pause, denn sie zitterte ganz schön bei den Erinnerungen.

Yamato brach ebenfalls in Gelächter aus, Hika hatte es gerafft, aber sein eigener Bruder war doch echt köstlich. "Nein Takeru, ich bin nicht zeugungsunfähig, aber ich bekomme bei Frauen keinen hoch. Ich bin schwul." Das ließ er dann erst mal so im Raum stehen, als sie auf die Sache mit Tai zu sprechen kamen, ihm klappte der Kiefer runter. "Ihr seid mir ja schöne Freunde, warum habt ihr mich an dem Abend nicht angerufen. Ich wäre doch sofort gekommen und hätte geholfen. Aber erzähl Brüderchen, was habt ihr herausgefunden?"

„Hattest du mal was mit Tai? Du hast ihn immer so merkwürdig angeguckt“, fragen durfte er ja wohl. „Naja, du hattest doch deinen Gig und Mimi wollte dich nicht wecken, wir wussten ja erst einmal selber nicht, was los war“, er nahm Karis Hand und hielt diese fest. „Seine Verletzung damals hätte problemlos verheilen können, aber die Ärzte haben absichtlich gepfuscht und somit seine Karriere zerstört… aber das hätte ihn niemals so aus der Bahn geworfen, dass er so abrutscht… heute wissen wir, warum… Sora ist der Kern der Sache, sie hatte es von Anfang an geplant, sie hatte gehofft, wenn sie dir weismachen kann, dass sie die Sache mit Tai so mitnimmt, bekommt sie deine Zuwendung, also hat sie absichtlich sein Leben zerstört, damit du ihr Aufmerksamkeit schenkst, Tai war nur Mittel zum Zweck gewesen, von Anfang an... sie hat ihn nie geliebt, sondern immer nur ausgenutzt, nur leider hat das damals niemand von uns erkannt, sie haben ihn mit Medikamenten zu gepumpt, die er nie gebraucht hatte, Sora hat die Ärzte dafür bezahlt, sie wollte ihn in den Selbstmord treiben und war eigentlich auch schon fast am Ziel, nur kam Mimi ihr da in die Quere, dass sie den Fall übernommen hat, war natürlich worst case, denn sie wusste, dass Mimi bei sowas nicht mitmachen würde, also hat sie die ganze Gewaltsache erfunden, in der Hoffnung, Mimi würde Tai auch verurteilen, nur wissen wir ja, es lief alles anders, es wäre ihm besser und schmerzfreier ergangen, aber diese Medikamente, die er bekam, die haben ihn erst krank gemacht und Mimi sagt auch, dass sie das zwar im Griff haben, aber er niemals vollständig davon geheilt sein wird, er hat wohl nachts ab und an immer noch schlimme Alpträume mit Herzrasen und sowas, daran arbeiten sie wohl derzeit, das in den Griff zu kriegen, aber seit sie schwanger ist, ist es weniger geworden, weil seine Gedanken jetzt woanders liegen, die Schwangerschaft lenkt ihn von diesen Dingen ab… nur kann ich persönlich ihn schwer einschätzen. Manchmal verhält er sich so abweisend und kühl Kari oder mir gegenüber und nachher tut es ihm dann wieder leid, wo das herkommt, kann allerdings selbst Mimi nicht beantworten… “

Hikari tadelte ihren Freund. "Also wirklich, wie kannst du sowas fragen, mein Bruder hatte nie Interesse an Männern. Naja, jedenfalls ist das der Grund, warum Sora ins Gefängnis gewandert ist, Ken hat uns damals dabei geholfen, die Beweise so zu sichern, dass sie vor Gericht als Beweismittel zugelassen sind. Ich meine, sie hat wegen schwerer Körperverletzung und versuchten Mordes acht Jahre bekommen. Von denen muss sie mindestens sechs absitzen, danach kann sie möglicherweise bei guter Führung eher rauskommen auf Bewährung. Zumindest habe ich deswegen etwas Angst, es ihm zu sagen, weil es ihn wieder aus der Bahn werfen könnte."

Yamato sah seinen Bruder entsetzt an. "Nein, ich hatte nichts mit Tai… aber ich war mal in ihn verliebt, aber das weiß er nicht und ich habe auch nicht vor, es ihm jemals zu sagen, es ist lange vorbei und ich hege kein Interesse in dieser Hinsicht mehr an ihm, bitte schweigt darüber." Was sie dann offenbarten, schockierte ihn zutiefst. "Das ist nicht euer Ernst. SORA?! Ich fasse es nicht... und ich habe es all die Jahre nicht bemerkt... oh Gott, was hat sie ihm nur angetan." Yamato konnte nicht begreifen, dass ein Mensch so bösartig sein konnte. "Und das alles hat sie nur getan, weil sie mich wollte?" Er war blass geworden, er wusste, dass er auf Männer stand, seit er 15 war. Hätte er es irgendwie preisgegeben, vielleicht wäre das Ganze dann nie passiert? "Ich danke euch, dass ihr so offen zu mir wart, dadurch kann ich Tai auch ein bisschen besser verstehen wieder. Ich werde es für mich behalten, keine Sorge!"

„Ich entdecke Parallelen zu mir und Hika… das ist merkwürdig, oder? Und nein, er wird es nicht erfahren, aber du solltest ihm sagen, dass du schwul bist, finde ich…. Matt nein, hör zu, du hast keine Schuld daran, Sora war und ist ein falsches Stück, aber sie hat uns alle unterschätzt, vor Allem aber denke ich, sie hat Mimi unterschätzt, Mimi hat sich sehr verändert im Gegensatz zu damals, sie und Tai haben dasselbe Schicksal erlitten und ich glaube, das ist mit ein Grund, warum sie sich so gut in den Anderen hineinversetzen können und ich glaube, heute geht es ihnen blendend, zumindest wirkt Mimi absolut glücklich, wenn Tai bei ihr ist und umgekehrt genauso. Aber sag mal, wie ist das eigentlich mit euch beiden? Also das Zusammenarbeiten mit Tai, ich habe eher gedacht, dass ihr nur Quatsch macht… aber was man so im Fernsehen sieht, kommt professionell rüber, aber bei Tai kreischen die alle mehr“, er grinste, er liebte es einfach so sehr, seinen Bruder aufzuziehen. „Niemand von uns hätte je gedacht, dass Tai überhaupt singen kann, ich bin fast hinten rüber gekippt, aber jetzt hat unser Kind zwei coole Onkel… und das feiere ich irgendwie total, ich weiß nur noch nicht, wie ich es Mum sagen soll… “

Hikari nickte. "Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass du schwul bist, Yamato, dann hätte sie dich auch fertig gemacht und dann wäre nicht nur Tais Karriere, sondern auch Deine den Bach runter gegangen. Und du warst meinem Bruder die allergrößte Stütze, denn irgendwann kam ich ja auch nicht mehr an ihn heran, Yamato, ohne dich wäre Tai vor die Hunde gegangen. Deswegen bin ich ganz froh, dass du es nicht öffentlich gemacht hast. Und ja, ich stimme dir zu, Schatz, Mimi ist für Tai ein absoluter Segen gewesen, ohne Mimi weiß ich nicht, ob wir heute da wären, wo wir jetzt sind, sie hat Tai ja auch zur Musik ermutigt. Und keine Sorge mit deiner Mum reden wir, sobald es Tai weiß. Sonst weiß er es, noch bevor wir die Chance haben, auch unsere Mütter haben sowas wie einen Buschfunk." Sie grinste etwas.

Yamato schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Das brauche ich ihm nicht mehr sagen, das weiß er seit fast fünfzehn Jahren, er war der Einzige, dem ich es jemals erzählt hatte. Ich wollte es nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Und die Zusammenarbeit mit Tai macht mir wirklich viel Freude, er hat tolle Ideen und setzt sie klasse um, aber ich denke, dass er wegen der Kinder kürzer treten wird, er hat es noch nicht gesagt, aber ich kenne ihn, für ihn geht Familie immer vor, das sieht man ja auch daran, wie er Kari behandelt. Und mach dir wegen Mum keine Sorgen, du bist 24, Takeru, sie wird dir nicht den Kopf abreißen und ihr beide seid verlobt. Was spricht denn dagegen. Ihr habt eure festen Jobs, eine eigene Wohnung, euer Baby wird schon nicht am Hungertuch nagen." Er schlug seinem Bruder freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Und ich bin auch immer für euch beide da und springe gerne als Babysitter ein."

Mehr als ihn erst einmal nur ansehen konnte T.K. nicht… er war nicht einmal wirklich sauer, sondern eher enttäuscht und verletzt, dass Matt anscheinend Tai mehr vertraute als ihm… seinem eigenen Bruder. Er stand von der Couch auf und sah seinen großen Bruder an. „Wirklich? So viel vertraust du mir? Dass du mich fast fünfzehn Jahre anlügst und dich lieber Anderen anvertraust als deinem eigenen Bruder? Ich dachte mit der Zeit, wir stünden uns näher… eine fatale Fehleinschätzung.“ Er wusste nicht, wohin mit all dem, sein Bruder vertraute ihm nicht… und das war mit das Schlimmste, was er ihm angetan hatte. „Du wirst schon immer mehr wie Dad… ich fass es nicht, ich muss raus hier“, sanft drückte er Karis Hand. „Bis später, Schatz“, somit schnappte er sich seine Jacke und verließ die Wohnung und schließlich das Gebäude und lief ziellos in eine Richtung… er war bitter enttäuscht worden und in ihm machte sich das Gefühl breit, dass er wohl außer Kari niemandem wirklich trauen konnte.

Hikari sah zwischen ihrem Verlobten und Yamato hin und her, damit hatte Yamato die Beziehung zu seinem Bruder nicht unbedingt verbessert. Als er ihre Hand drückte und sagte, er müsse gehen, sagte sie einen Moment nichts, aber als er weg war, funkelte sie Yamato an. "Also… das war jetzt nicht unbedingt eine Glanzleistung, Yamato. Wie kannst du ihm denn sagen, dass du es nur Tai erzählt hast und er steht da wie ein Trottel? Los, lauf ihm hinterher. Ich bin zu müde, ich muss mich hinlegen." Damit stand sie auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

  
Yamato saß da wie ein begossener Pudel. Auch ohne Karis Standpauke hatte er gerafft, dass er Mist gebaut hatte. "Ich bin so ein Vollidiot...", murmelte er, ehe er aufsprang, sich ebenfalls seine Jacke schnappte und dem Blonden nachlief. Er hatte auch schon so eine Vermutung, wo er langgelaufen sein könnte. Und tatsächlich fand er seinen Bruder am Flussufer. Er trat näher und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Hey Kleiner... es tut mir leid, ich bin ein Idiot." Mehr sagte er erst einmal nicht, sondern starrte aufs Wasser hinaus. Takeru hatte sich ganz schön verändert, irgendwie hatten sie sich auseinandergelebt. "Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe. Natürlich hätte ich es dir auch sagen müssen, aber... ich hatte Angst davor, wie du reagierst... du warst mir immer das Allerwichtigste und ich wollte meinen kleinen Bruder nicht verlieren. Tai weiß es auch nur, weil er mitbekommen hat, wie ich nach einem Gig im Backstage Bereich einen Typen geküsst habe, während ich betrunken war. Eigentlich wollte ich es ja einfach für mich behalten." Er seufzte leicht und ließ sich auf das warme Gras sinken, ehe er weiter aufs Wasser schaute. Sein Blick war traurig und wie immer, wenn er nicht weiterwusste, zog er seine Mundharmonika aus seiner Tasche und begann leise zu spielen.

Unten am Fluss hatte T.K. gehofft, seine Ruhe zu haben und das Ganze zu verdauen, jedoch wurde er nach einiger Zeit von seinem Bruder gefunden und seine Worte machten die Situation keinen Deut besser. „Du hattest Angst vor meiner Reaktion? Ich war zehn verdammt Matt, zehn! Was glaubst du denn, wie ich reagiert hätte? Denkst du, es wäre was Schlimmes für mich gewesen? Ich hätte dich nicht verurteilt dafür, aber schön zu sehen, wie du wirklich über mich denkst… weißt du… dann lass es doch einfach und versuch nicht plötzlich den fürsorglichen Bruder zu mimen… da ich ja anscheinend nicht vertrauenswürdig für dich bin…“ Langsam erhob er sich aus dem Gras, als Matt dann anfing auf der Mundharmonika zu spielen, was typisch für ihn war, um weiterer Konfrontation aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber dieses Mal würde er ihm das nicht durchgehen lassen.   
„Ich sehe jemanden vor mir, der aussieht wie mein Bruder, aber ich weiß nicht, wo mein Bruder wirklich ist… wir sind hier fertig…“, mit diesen Worten wendete er sich dann ab von Matt und ging zurück nach Hause zu seiner Verlobten, der einzigen Person, die ihn wirklich bedingungslos liebte und vor Allem ihm hundertprozentiges Vertrauen schenkte.


	18. Klärende Gespräche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel besteht aus zwei Teilen. Teil 1 ist ein Gespräch zwischen Mimi und Takeru, Teil 2 ein Gespräch zwischen den Yagami Geschwistern Taichi und Hikari.

_Sonntag, 31. Juli 2016_

_Innenstadt von Tokyo, Japan_

Natürlich war es an diesem Abend zwischen Mimi und Taichi nicht beim Küssen geblieben, die beiden liebten sich in dieser Nacht noch einmal, bevor sie am nächsten Tag zurückflogen. Von da an ging alles ganz schnell. Mimi und Tai hatten sich das kleine Häuschen soweit hergerichtet, dass die Feier dort stattfinden konnte. Den Tag vor ihrer Hochzeit hatten die beiden aber noch in Mimis Wohnung verbracht. Nachdem sie aus Amerika zurückgekommen waren, hatte Hikari Mimi anvertraut, dass sie ebenfalls schwanger war, während sie das Kleid für die Trauung ausgewählt hatten. Mimi hatte sie außerdem von dem Streit zwischen Takeru und Yamato erzählt und auch berichtet, dass sie darüber mit ihrem Bruder alleine sprechen wollte. Mimi hatte daher beschlossen, an diesem Morgen Takeru aufzusuchen, unter dem Vorwand, ihr Kleid abholen zu wollen, dass sich seit dem Vortag bei Hikari befand.

Gemeinsam hatte sie mit Taichi gefrühstückt und sich dann auf den Weg in die Stadt gemacht, in der Hoffnung, dass sie eventuell etwas für die beiden Geschwister tun könnte.

Takeru hatte sich beim Bäcker einen Kaffee besorgt und sich seufzend auf einer der Bänke niedergelassen, die auf dem städtischen Spielplatz zu Hauff waren. Er hielt den Becher in beiden Händen und sah den Kindern beim Spielen zu, bald würde er vermutlich selbst hier sein und mit seinem Kind Spaß haben und mit jedem Abschnitt, der hinzukam, freute er sich umso mehr auf dieses Baby, auch wenn es absolut nicht geplant war, war er doch irgendwie froh darüber, dass es passiert war. Für seinen Bruder hatte er momentan nichts weiter als Wut über… er hatte ihn hintergangen und sein Vertrauen in Frage gestellt, also hatte er angefangen, seinen großen Bruder von Allem auszuschließen, was sein weiteres Leben betraf.

Gerade als Mimi auf dem Weg zu Takeru war, sah sie ihn auf dem Spielplatz sitzen mit einem Kaffee in der Hand und lächelte etwas, als sie auf ihn zukam. "Guten Morgen Takeru, was machst du denn schon so früh hier?" Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank und sah den Kindern ebenfalls einen Moment zu, ehe sie ihn ansah. "Und, freust du dich auch so auf euer Kind, wie ich mich auf meine Beiden?" Sie grinste etwas. "Hikari hat es mir beim Kauf meines Hochzeitskleides erzählt, mich aber gebeten, es Taichi nicht zu sagen, dass wollte sie wohl selber machen. Bei euch steht jetzt dann wohl auch Einiges an, oder? Aber ich bin mir sicher, ihr beide werdet wunderbare Eltern." Sie lächelte ihn an und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. "Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich freue, dass morgen endlich der große Tag sein wird!" Sie hoffte, dass Takeru sich nicht von ihr überfallen fühlte.

Überrascht hob er seinen Kopf, als Mimi sich zu ihm gesellte. Er lächelte. „Guten Morgen, ich hatte ein Meeting im Verlag gehabt via Skype und die saßen in nem anderen Land, deswegen dieser extrem frühe Termin, Zeitverschiebung und so weiter. Es war ein Kampf, sie dazu zu bekommen, sich nicht dauernd den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, wie Tai wohl reagieren wird, sie malt sich da die schlimmsten Horrorszenarien aus, aber im Prinzip geht es um die Familie und so wie ich ihn kenne, würde er nie etwas tun, das Kari oder irgendwem in seiner Familie schadet, nicht wie gewisse andere Leute.“ Als sie von seinem Baby sprach, strahlte er. „Ja, ich war erst total geschockt, das passte nicht in unsere Planung, die wir hatten und Kari hatte Angst davor, aber wir haben das Baby da jetzt einfach mit eingeplant und keine Reise oder was weiß ich kann so wichtig sein wie die Geburt des eigenen Kindes, mit jedem Abschnitt, der hinzukommt, freue ich mich immer mehr auf unser Kind, ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis es da ist, bei euch beiden dauert das ja jetzt echt nicht mehr allzu lange und wir hatten schon überlegt, was wohl anstrengender ist, deine Schwangerschaftsschwankungen oder Tais Fürsorge. Ich freue mich auch unglaublich auf eure Hochzeit morgen. Wir werden noch etwas warten, zumindest bis eure Kinder da sind, denn ihr beide beziehungsweise ihr vier sollt ja auch dabei sein und wenn du im neunten Monat hochschwanger bist… das wollten wir euch nicht zumuten, also warten wir, bis die Kinder da sind.“

Sie lächelte. "Ich freue mich, dass ihr mit dem Elternwerden so gut zurechtkommt und dass ihr auf uns Rücksicht nehmt, ist total lieb, vielen Dank Takeru! Aber glaub mir, Tai wird ein toller Vater werden, da bin ich mir sicher! Und er wird das mit der Schwangerschaft von Hikari schon nicht so eng sehen... Aber was meintest du mit 'nicht so wie gewisse andere Leute'? Ist es wegen Yamato und dir? Hikari hat angedeutet, dass es wohl eine Auseinandersetzung gab, aber sie hat nichts weiter dazu gesagt." Sie schaute ihn mitleidig an. "Ich weiß schon, er muss was getan haben, was dich echt verletzt hat, sonst wärst du nicht so abweisend, aber gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, dass ihr das wieder ins Reine bekommt? Ich muss mir von Tai seit fast zwei Wochen anhören, dass Yamato unerträglich schlecht gelaunt und zickig ist und laut Hika bist du wohl auch nicht besonders glücklich damit, hmm? Ihr seid doch immerhin Geschwister." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, sie war ein Einzelkind und war sich daher nicht sicher, wie man mit Geschwistern richtig umging.

„Ich bezweifle das auch keine Sekunde, dass ihr tolle Eltern werdet, für euch ist das ja noch einmal etwas Besonderer als für Kari und mich vielleicht, Kari kann es auch kaum erwarten, bis eure Zwillinge da sind“, Takeru freute sich ebenfalls, Geburten waren immerhin etwas Besonderes und Kari würde direkt doppelt Tante werden. Er seufzte, natürlich würde Mimi das irgendwie mitbekommen haben und Tai ebenso. „Weißt du, ich dachte immer, trotz der Trennung unserer Eltern wären wir ein Team, aber das war wohl nur einseitig, seit fünfzehn Jahren weiß er, dass er schwul ist… und Tai weiß es genauso lange, aber Matt hielt es nie für nötig, mir das auch mal zu sagen… ich hab’s nur durch Zufall erfahren… er begreift nicht, wie weh das tut, dass er mir anscheinend wirklich nicht vertraut… ich bin Tai nicht böse, es wäre auch nicht seine Aufgabe gewesen, es mir zu sagen, aber dass ich es nur quasi per Zufall erfahre… das tut weh… dann kommt er damit um die Ecke, er hätte Angst vor meiner Reaktion gehabt… was denkt er denn? Ich sehe jemanden, der aussieht wie mein Bruder… aber ich weiß nicht, mein richtiger Bruder ist weg, den gibt es anscheinend nicht mehr…, sondern nur jemanden, der mich jahrelang angelogen hat… das tut unheimlich weh, dass er mir nicht vertraut.“ Er seufzte. „Auch wenn wir nicht immer das allerbeste Verhältnis hatten… hätte ich jedoch erwartet, dass er zumindest ehrlich zu mir ist… aber das wars… wir sind fertig miteinander, da gibt es nichts mehr zu sagen.“

Sie nickte etwas. "Stimmt schon Zwillinge sind eine besondere Herausforderung." Danach hörte sie Takeru eine Weile zu. "Weißt du Takeru, ich kann deine Enttäuschung darüber verstehen, wirklich. Mir würde es an deiner Stelle genauso gehen und Yamato hat mehr als nur Mist gebaut. Aber versuch ihn auch zu verstehen, auch wenn du es ihm nicht verzeihen kannst, aber er war doch eigentlich immer für dich da. Hikari weiß ja auch nicht, wie sie ihrem Bruder das mit der Schwangerschaft sagen soll, er hatte vermutlich einfach Angst, dass du von ihm enttäuscht bist, wenn du hörst, dass er schwul ist. Es dir zu verschweigen, so lange Zeit, war eine scheiß Idee, da gebe ich dir recht. Aber je länger man es verschweigt, desto schwieriger wird es, damit herauszurücken. Ich habe nicht das Recht, mich einzumischen, aber ich würde mir trotzdem wünschen, dass ihr darüber noch einmal sprecht. Und wenn du es nicht für ihn tun willst, dann tu es für euer Kind. Yamato wird immer wieder im Leben dieses Kindes auftauchen und eine Rolle spielen. Und du weißt denke ich selber, wie es ist, wenn man in einer zerrütteten Familie aufwächst, Takeru. Bitte denke darüber nach..."

„Das mag ja sein, dass Hika Angst hat, es Tai zu sagen, aber ihr Verhältnis war nie so zerrüttet wie das von Matt und mir… selbst wenn sie den heftigsten Streit hatten und glaub mir , davon gab es in den vergangenen Jahren nicht wenig, sie haben sich teilweise schon angeschrien, wenn sie ihn gebraucht hatte, war er da, egal was davor passiert ist, das kannst du nicht vergleichen.“ T.K.s Blick richtete sich wieder auf die spielenden Kinder. „Was soll ich meinem Kind denn sagen? Dass sein Onkel ein Feigling ist? Ich wünschte auch, es wäre anders, aber er wird immer mehr zur früheren Version unseres Vaters und er merkt es nicht. Wir waren nie gleich, nicht ein Stück, vielleicht soll es auch nicht funktionieren. Aber er hat jemand Anderes der Familie vorgezogen und das kann ich ihm nicht verzeihen, auch wenn er ab und zu für mich da war, das habe ich nicht vergessen Mimi, falls du das denkst…“ Erst mal nahm er einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Ich habe mir immer geschworen, dass es meinem Kind niemals so ergehen wird, wie es bei uns war… es soll immer beide Eltern haben und zwar jederzeit, wenn es beide braucht, darüber sind Kari und ich uns zu 100% einig… Ich war zehn, als er wusste er ist schwul. Was hat er denn gedacht? Ich renne heulend zu Jedem und erzähle es? Ich hatte meinen eigenen Kummer mit Kari gehabt... da wäre es mir egal gewesen, ob er schwul ist oder nicht… und heute ist es mir immer noch egal, wenn er Männer liebt ist es für mich okay, aber diese Art und Weise die stößt mir auf.“

Mimi seufzte, sie musste Takeru ja zustimmen, Yamato hatte richtigen Bockmist gebaut und das würde sich so schnell nicht wieder beheben lassen. „In Ordnung Takeru, ich kann und will dir da nicht reinreden, ich wollte einfach nur verstehen, wie es dazu kommen konnte und ich kann dich wirklich verstehen. Es wäre toll, wenn ihr euch eines Tages zumindest darüber aussprechen würdet, damit die Fronten klar sind und danach könnt ihr jeder euren eigenen Weg gehen. Ich kenne dich, du wirst mit Yamato keinen Streit provozieren morgen, das weiß ich, allein schon deiner Verlobten zuliebe. Ich hätte mir einfach nur gewünscht, dass das alles ein wenig anders verläuft.“ Sie stand auf und streckte sich, denn sie konnte durch den dicken Babybauch nicht mehr so lange sitzen. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich mit dem Thema belästigt habe, aber es war mir wichtig zu wissen, was passiert ist. Der Rest liegt nun bei euch beiden.“ Mimi hatte durch die Schwangerschaft einfach nicht die Kraft, die ganze Zeit gegen Takeru anzureden. Die Situation war so verfahren und Yamato hatte schon gewusst, dass er schwul war, als sie damals die neue Generation Digiritter unterstützt hatten. Das war nun einmal eine verdammt lange Zeit.

T.K. hob den Kopf und sah sie an. „Ich will nicht, dass ihr da mit reingezogen werdet, Mimi… das ist nicht eure Fehde, sondern alleine unsere… er sieht es nicht, er sieht immer nur den kleinen Jungen, der mit sowas nicht umgehen kann, das ist so ein Schwachsinn, er und Tai sind sich ähnlicher, als die beiden denken, ansonsten würde das mit der Musik ja auch nicht hinhauen und trotzdem ist Matt anders als es Tai ist. Genauso bin ich nicht er und Hika ist auch nicht Tai, durch die Schwangerschaft ist sie noch sensibler… Morgenübelkeit und weint bei der kleinsten Kleinigkeit, aber das ist okay, das gehört dazu, ich hoffe nur, dass Tai nicht an die Decke geht, wenn sie es ihm sagt, das würde sie komplett aus der Bahn werfen, das weiß ich….“ Er nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem mittlerweile lauwarmen Kaffee. „Ist er bei dir eigentlich auch so? So überbeschützend? Ich würde es gerne verstehen, wieso er so damit zu kämpfen hat, dass Hika ihren eigenen Weg geht… Ich glaube, wenn eure Tochter mal in das Alter kommt, wo das mit Jungs anfängt, dann dreht der komplett ab“, er schmunzelte, er kannte Tai ja schon sehr sehr lange und das war einfach schon immer so gewesen. Er bemerkte, dass sie etwas müde zu sein schien. „Ich bin mit dem Auto da, wenn du möchtest, kann ich dich nach Hause fahren, Mimi.“

Sie lächelte. „Ach Takeru, das weiß ich doch und trotzdem ist es mir nicht egal, weil wir doch alle eine große Familie sind, immerhin bist du durch deine Verlobung mit Hikari ja auch bald mein Schwager. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Tai wegen Kari an die Decke gehen wird, denn er schätzt dich sehr und auch wenn er es nicht zugibt, ich glaube, dass du der Einzige bist, den er an Karis Seite sehen will, sonst hätte er das mit dem Antrag bestimmt nicht mit dir geplant. Ihr macht Nägel mit Köpfen und damit beweist du ihm ja auch, dass du es ernstmeinst. Und ich glaube, er ist bei Kari so überbesorgt, weil er immer noch damit zu kämpfen hat, dass sie damals fast gestorben wäre und weil er weiß, wie sensibel sie ist. Ich bin nicht so empfindlich, vielleicht ist er deswegen bei mir nicht so.“ Als er ihr anbot, sie mit dem Auto nach Hause zu fahren, nickte sie dankbar. „Das ist lieb, danke. Dann kannst du auch direkt Hika einsammeln, die wollte heute mit ihrem Bruder reden.“ Gemeinsam mit Takeru fuhr sie also nach Hause und er konnte dort Kari in Empfang nehmen, die wieder viel fröhlicher und glücklicher wirkte. Mimi konnte es gar nicht erwarten, bis am nächsten Tag die Hochzeit beginnen würde. Denn dann würde sie auch endlich eine Yagami werden.

_Sonntag, 31. Juli 2016_

_Wohnung von Mimi, Akihabara_

Takeru und Yamato hatten ihren Streit nicht beilegen können und so belastete die Situation Hikari, die gerade generell sehr sensibel war durch ihre Schwangerschaft, besonders. Da sie nicht wusste, wie sie mit ihrem Bruder über das Kind sprechen sollte, vertraute sie sich bei einem Bummel seiner Verlobten Mimi an und erzählte ihr sowohl von der Schwangerschaft als auch der Situation zwischen den beiden Brüdern. Die Beiden hatten beschlossen, dass am Tag vor der Hochzeit Hikari ihren Bruder besuchen würde und Mimi sich auf den Weg zu Takeru machte, um ihrerseits mit ihm zu sprechen. So kam es, dass Hikari am Morgen des 31. Juli vor Mimis Wohnung stand und bereits wieder weinte. Sie klingelte und als ihr Bruder die Türe öffnete, warf sie sich ihm heulend in die Arme, denn durch das Hormonchaos hatte sie ihre Gefühle nicht mehr richtig im Griff.

Morgens hatte Tai ganz entspannt mit Mimi gefrühstückt, bevor diese sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte Richtung Stadt. Die Situation mit Matt und T.K. ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf, Matt hatte nicht wirklich damit rausrücken wollen, was genau passiert war und er hatte es für das Beste gehalten, ihn nicht unter Druck zu setzen, aber es musste nicht ohne gewesen sein, denn so launisch und zickig wie zurzeit war Matt sonst nie gewesen und er fragte sich, wie lange das noch so weiter gehen würde. Als es klingelte, ging er hin und öffnete und zu seiner Überraschung stand seine Schwester vor der Tür, doch zu einer Begrüßung kam er erst gar nicht, denn sie hatte sich schon heulend in seine Arme geworfen und automatisch hatte er schützend die Arme um sie gelegt. „Hey Kari…was ist denn los?“, erst einmal schloss er die Tür und beschloss kurzerhand, seine kleine Schwester zum Sofa zu tragen und sie weiterhin im Arm zu halten. Sanft küsste er sie auf die Stirn.

„Erzähl, was ist passiert, Kleines? Ich bin für dich da“, er wusste, dass etwas Gravierendes passiert sein musste, denn normalerweise reagierte sie nicht so ausbruchsmäßig.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich Hikari wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, schließlich jedoch hatte sie sich die Tränen weggewischt und sah ihren Bruder an. "Hast du vielleicht einen Tee für mich?" Sie war ein bisschen blass um die Nase, durch die Schwangerschaft konnte sie morgens nach wie vor nichts essen, denn sie musste sich immer sofort übergeben. Nachdem sie den Tee hatte, begann sie zu erzählen. "Ach Tai, die Sache mit Yamato und Keru geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. So schlimm haben sie sich noch nie gestritten. Yamato war bei uns zu Besuch und als wir irgendwie auf das Thema Partnerschaften, Familiengründung usw. kamen, hat er uns offenbart, dass er schwul ist. Takeru ist total an die Decke gegangen, weil er es dir erzählt hat, aber nicht seinem eigenen Bruder. Er hat versucht, sich mit Keru auszusprechen, aber irgendwie ist das schief gegangen und seitdem ist Keru auch dauernd schlecht gelaunt und... ach mich macht das einfach alles fertig, Tai mir ist das gerade einfach zu viel. Und ich habe Angst, dass die sich morgen auf eurer Hochzeit auch nur ankeifen. Ich bin ratlos." Unbewusst hatte Hikari eine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt, denn sie wusste, dass sie ihrem Kind schaden würde, wenn sie sich weiter so aufregte.

Er hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und nickte. „Das erklärt dann auch Matts Zickerei die letzten Tage, mit ihm zu arbeiten macht zurzeit wirklich keinen Spaß, bei jeder Kleinigkeit geht er an die Decke und braucht lange, um sich zu beruhigen.“ Er lehnte sich zurück und sah sie an. „Ich kann T.K. in gewisser Weise verstehen, ich habe Matt immer gesagt, er muss es wenigstens T.K. sagen, je länger er es ihm verschweigt, desto schlimmer wird es und es war nicht meine Aufgabe, es T.K. zu sagen, das musste er selbst tun, allerdings habe ich nicht gedacht, dass es so verdammt lange dauern würde, er hätte ihm einfach von Anfang an die Wahrheit sagen müssen, aber auch für Matt war es nicht einfach, er hatte Angst, dass T.K. ihn dann anders sehen würde… aber ich denke, wenn man eine Familie ist, liebt man sich, so wie man ist, egal ob der eine auf Männer steht oder halt eben nicht.“ Das Verhalten seiner kleinen Schwester hatte er gut deuten können und er musste schmunzeln. „Weißt du, so viel Ishida und Takaishi Stress ist wirklich nicht gut für dich und das Baby.“

Sie seufzte etwas. „Ist doch kein Wunder, dass er zickig ist, aber ich kann Keru wirklich verstehen, ich weiß nicht, wieso sein Bruder aus seiner sexuellen Orientierung so ein Staatsgeheimnis gemacht hat. Was hat er denn erwartet? Dass Keru ihm den Kopf abreißt? Ich würde den Beiden gerne helfen, aber ich weiß nicht wie Tai, ich bin echt verzweifelt.“ Bei seinem nächsten Satz jedoch fiel Hikari vor Schreck die Teetasse aus der Hand und zerbrach scheppernd am Boden. „Oh Gott, Tai… es tut mir so leid…“ Und sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und heulte wieder. „Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen…bitte sei nicht enttäuscht von mir… Keru und ich, wir schaffen das schon… es ist wahrscheinlich in unserem Urlaubswochenende passiert.“ Inzwischen hatte sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt. „Aber woher weißt du es? Ich bin erst in der neunten Woche, man sieht doch noch gar nichts...“

„Ich denke, wenn wir uns da einmischen, wird es nicht besser, die müssen das unter sich ausmachen, wir können ihnen gut zureden und Tipps geben, aber am Ende entscheiden es immer noch die beiden und Matt hat mir versprochen, auf meiner Hochzeit keinen Streit anzufangen und ich glaube ihm das auch, aber das Gleiche erwarte ich dann auch von T.K..“ Tai lächelte. „Kari, beruhig dich, ich reiße dir sicher nicht den Kopf ab wegen einer dämlichen Tasse, viel wichtiger ist, dass du dir nicht wehgetan hast… falls du es vergessen hast, ich habe eine relativ hochschwangere Frau und ich kenne die Verhaltensweisen und ich kenne auch dich, du würdest niemals so in Tränen ausbrechen, weil Matt und T.K. streiten, obwohl du schon sehr sensibel bist, aber das passte irgendwie nicht zu dir.“ Er seufzte „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich enttäuscht von dir bin, weil du ein Kind bekommst? Natürlich passt es mir nicht zu 100%… aber ich kann da nichts machen, es ist deine Entscheidung, was du tust… ich kann dir nur anbieten, für dich da zu sein, wenn du mich brauchst, Kari… und wenn jemand mit Kindern zurecht kommt, dann ja wohl du… ich habe auch keine Zweifel daran, dass ihr das hinbekommt, aber er soll mehr Rücksicht auf dich nehmen und den Streit mit Matt nicht mit dir ausmachen, das ist unfair und das werde ich ihm auch noch sagen…“ Sanft nahm er sie in den Arm und küsste sie aufs Haar. „Ihr habt alle immer eine schlechte Meinung von mir… aber ich will die schützen, die ich liebe und egal ob du, die Kinder oder Mimi mich braucht, wenn ihr ruft, werde ich sofort da sein und euch helfen und euch beschützen. Außerdem haben meine Kinder dann noch Jemanden zum Spielen und dein Kind genauso.“

Hikari nickte etwas. „Ich denke, Keru wird sich allein mir zuliebe zusammenreißen, aber es tut mir trotzdem leid für die beiden und ich wünschte, sie würden das in den Griff bekommen irgendwie.“ Entschuldigend sah sie ihn an. „Ich weiß auch nicht, in den letzten Wochen spielt bei mir alles verrückt, ich beneide Mimi darum, dass ihr diese schreckliche Morgenübelkeit erspart geblieben ist. Ich habe seit fast 4 Wochen nichts mehr frühstücken können außer Tee… bei mir fährt gerade alles Achterbahn. Aber hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es allein daran merkst, da sieht man mal, wie ich mich auch manchmal in dir täusche, Brüderchen.“ Sie schloss ihn in die Arme und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ach Tai, Keru trägt keine Schuld, er spricht mit mir ja nicht mal über Yamato, aber ich selbst komme einfach nicht zur Ruhe, weißt du? Und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir unter die Arme greifst, wenn ich dich brauche, du bist mein großer Bruder und du wirst der Onkel dieses Kindes sein und darüber bin ich sehr glücklich. Und ich habe keine schlechte Meinung von dir, aber ich weiß, dass du mich gerne vor Allem beschützen willst und daher hatte ich Angst, deine Erwartungen zu enttäuschen. Aber es war doch klar, dass es eines Tages so kommen würde und ich bin verdammt froh, dass es mit Keru ist und nicht mit Daisuke… er war einfach nicht der Richtige, aber Keru ist mein Traummann und ich freue mich auf die Zukunft mit ihm!“ Sie lächelte ihren Bruder liebevoll an.

„So wie ich die Beiden kenne, wird es einen Punkt geben, wo sie sich aufraffen und noch einmal miteinander reden und ich denke, dass euer Kind da sein Übriges zu tun wird, dass die sich wieder vertragen werden, da bin ich mir sicher Kari. Ganz ehrlich… hätte sie dieses Übelkeitsding gehabt, hätte ich mir tausendmal mehr Sorgen gemacht als bei dir jetzt, allein aufgrund der Vorgeschichte, aber ich bin froh, dass uns das erspart blieb. Ihr werdet das schon hinkriegen mit dem Baby und wenn was ist, habt ihr immer noch Mimi und mich, wir helfen euch auch, wenn ihr mal nicht weiterkommt und T.K.'s Mutter wird euch sicher auch unterstützen. Natürlich beschütze ich auch meinen Neffen/Nichte, was denkst du denn? Ich beschütze immer meine Familie so gut wie ich es kann, Kari, das darfst du niemals vergessen, aber T.K. wird dich und euer Baby genauso beschützen, wie ich es bei Mimi und unseren beiden Kindern tun werde.“

„Wärst du von Davis damals schwanger gewesen, hätte ich ihn verprügelt und dich wahrscheinlich für komplett wahnsinnig erklärt, aber weißt du, auch dann wäre ich für dich und das Baby da gewesen, weil es immerhin dein Kind wäre“, er lächelte. „Und jetzt zermartre dir nicht immer den Kopf über so ernste Themen, der raucht ja fast.“ Auf seinen Zügen breitete sich ein vergnügtes Grinsen aus und kurz danach fing er auch an, sie gnadenlos durch zu kitzeln.

„Ja, ich denke auch, dass die beiden vielleicht einfach etwas Zeit brauchen und die sollten wir ihnen geben, finde ich. Und wegen Mimi, das kann ich verstehen, immerhin hat sie ja ihr erstes Kind verloren und du weißt ja leider auch, wie das ist." Hikari wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie sich das wohl anfühlen musste. „Keine Angst, ich weiß, dass ich mich auf meine Freunde und meine Familie immer verlassen kann. Ich hab dich lieb, großer Bruder!“ Als er von Daisuke anfing, musste sie lachen. „Oh Gott nein, bloß nicht. Ich hatte mir Daisuke höchstens ein oder zweimal Sex und wir haben immer ein Kondom benutzt. Ich frage mich immer noch, wieso ich das damals getan habe, Ken hatte das echt nicht verdient. Aber auch das hat die Zeit irgendwann soweit geheilt, dass wir langsam wieder anfangen, uns besser zu verstehen. Das Verhältnis von Daisuke und mir ist immer noch eher kühl, aber mit Ken werde ich wieder warm langsam. Allein schon deswegen, weil er damals geholfen hat, dich zu retten und sich dafür eingesetzt hat, dass Sora hinter Gitter kommt.“ Dann jedoch fing Taichi an, sie zu kitzeln und irgendwann bekam sie vor lauter Lachen keine Luft mehr. „Gna...ha...ha...de… bitte...“, lachte sie immer noch und grinste ihren Bruder an. Sie liebte diesen verrückten Chaoten so sehr und sie konnte sich keinen besseren Bruder vorstellen.

„Ja, ich denke auch, dass sich das mit der Zeit wieder einrenken wird, sie können das ja nicht ewig fortführen.“ Er musste doch etwas grinsen. „Dass du überhaupt was mit ihm hattest, da habe ich an deinem Verstand gezweifelt, aber du hast dich ja noch rechtzeitig gewandelt, Kleines, ich bin stolz auf dich, T.K. ist die wesentlich bessere Wahl, die du getroffen hast… auch wenn ich immer noch nicht verstehe, dass es fast fünfzehn Jahre gedauert hat, bis ihr das auch mal gerafft habt. Und ja, es kommt Vieles auf uns zu, die Hochzeit, das Haus und die Zwillinge, aber ich freue mich über all das, was da auf uns zu kommt. Kann auch sein, dass T.K. dir manchmal auf den Nerv gehen wird, das war bei mir und Mimi genauso, aber auch ein Mann verändert sich körperlich, wenn die Frau schwanger ist und manchmal kann das für Frauen schon anstrengend sein, sagt zumindest Mimi, aber sie konnte mich dann immer gut bremsen, wenn es ihr zu viel wurde.“ Er liebte es, mit seiner kleinen Schwester rum zu blödeln, das war etwas, dass sie über die ganzen Jahre immer beibehalten hatten und doch entschied er sich, weil sie schwanger war, dann Gnade walten zu lassen und hörte auf, sie zu kitzeln „Nicht ersticken, Kari, atmen hörst du? Atmen“, er grinste noch breiter als zuvor, manchmal war einfach wirklich ein Quatschkopf. Schließlich gab er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und lächelte „Ich hab dich auch unglaublich lieb.“

Hikari schmiegte sich an ihren Bruder und nickte nur leicht. "Vielleicht hast du recht, ich mache mir wirklich immer viel zu viele Gedanken. Ich wünsche mir einfach nur, dass Mimi zwei gesunde Kinder zur Welt bringt und ich zwei Monate später auch ein gesundes Baby bekomme, dass ich mit Keru alt werden kann und dass du mit Mimi morgen endlich den Bund der Ehe eingehen darfst. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich darauf freue, Mimi morgen endlich in ihrem Kleid zu sehen." Eine Weile saßen sie noch beieinander, ehe ihr Verlobter Mimi zu Hause absetzte und Hikari sich von ihrem Bruder verabschiedete. "Wir sehen uns dann morgen, ihr Beiden. Ich freue mich schon, meine Schwägerin in der Familie Yagami begrüßen zu dürfen." Und damit endete der Tag vor der Hochzeit der Beiden auch schon wieder.


	19. Der schönste Tag im Leben

_Montag, 01. August 2016_

_Haus von Mimi und Taichi_

Die letzten Monate waren für Taichi mehr als turbulent gewesen, als Mimi in sein Leben getreten war, war er wirklich ein Wrack gewesen, ohne Aussicht auf eine Zukunft und doch hatte sie es geschafft, ihn wieder in die Spur zu bringen und er konnte wieder Gefühle zulassen und Hals über Kopf hatte er sich in Mimi verliebt, ihre Art hatte ihn fasziniert und verzaubert und das hatte sich bis zum heutigen Tage nicht ein einziges Mal geändert, sie war seine große Liebe, das war ihm in den letzten Monaten mehr als nur klar geworden. Wenn sie bei ihm war, fühlte er nichts als Liebe und Glück, sie hatte mit ihm seine dunkelsten Momente durchgestanden und nicht eine Sekunde an seinen Gefühlen gezweifelt und sie hatte ihm seinen Mut zurückgegeben, den er verloren hatte.

Und drei Monate später hatte sie ihm offenbart, dass sie schwanger war und es gab keine einzige Sekunde, in der er sich nicht gefreut hatte, es war das größte Geschenk, was sie ihm hatte machen können und er war stolz, stolz auf das, was die Beiden in den Monaten erreicht hatten und das alles hatte sie noch enger zusammen geschweißt und seine Liebe für sie wuchs mit jedem Tag stetig weiter. Als sie dann erfuhren, dass es Zwillinge waren hatte, er das Gefühl, sein Herz würde vor Glück zerspringen und nun, fünf Monate später, standen sie hier und würden heiraten. Der 1. August würde immer ein besonderer Tag für ihn sein, an diesem Tag damals hatte das Leben ihm diese wundervolle Frau an seine Seite gestellt und jetzt, fast 20 Jahre später, stand er hier vor dem Altar und würde diese wundervolle Frau heiraten.

Er lehnte sich etwas zurück und flüsterte seinem Trauzeugen zu „Man...Matt ich bin total nervös, ich hoffe, ich vergeige das Ehegelübde gleich nicht…“ Ja, er war wirklich nervös, vor Allem, weil er Mimi gleich das erste Mal in ihrem Kleid sehen würde und er wusste schon jetzt, dass sie ihm die Sprache verschlagen würde, weil eines war sicher, sie würde wunderschön aussehen.

Yamato konnte auch kam glauben, wie sich sein bester Freund verändert hatte, aber er war verdammt froh darum. Und er war verdammt noch mal so froh, dass er ihn damals in die Entzugsklinik gesteckt hatte, denn ohne ihn wäre Tai vermutlich drauf gegangen und sie würden diesen Tag heute nicht feiern können. Die Sache mit seinem Bruder hatte der Musiker vorerst hintenangestellt, denn heute ging es um Mimi und seinen besten Freund. Es belastete ihn zwar, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Stattdessen amüsierte er sich köstlich über Tais Nervosität. „Jetzt reiß dich zusammen Tai, du wirst es schon nicht vergeigen, sobald du Mimi siehst, kannst du es gar nicht mehr vergessen, nur Mut!“ Er hatte bisher Mimi noch nicht gesehen, die Einzigen, denen das vergönnt gewesen war, waren sein Bruder und dessen Verlobte, da Mimi bei ihnen die Nacht verbracht hatte und sie von Hikari auch hergerichtet worden war. Mimi sah schwanger wahrscheinlich noch hinreißender in ihrem Kleid aus, als sie es ohne Babybauch getan hätte. Aber er staunte immer noch darüber, dass sie tatsächlich am ersten August heirateten. Die zwei waren schon eine Marke für sich.

Während Taichi vor Nervosität platzte, war es im Hause Yagami/Takaishi ziemlich fröhlich zugegangen. Am frühen Morgen hatte Hikari ihrer Schwägerin die Haare und das Make-Up gemacht und ihr anschließend ins Kleid geholfen, während Takeru die beiden Frauen mit Kaffee und Frühstück versorgt hatte. Inzwischen schaffte Kari es, morgens zumindest eine Kleinigkeit drin zu behalten. Mimi sah einfach hinreißend aus und Hikari konnte gar nicht anders, als ihr das immer wieder zu sagen und wie ein Flummi durch die Wohnung zu rennen und ihren Freund vollkommen verrückt zu machen. Schließlich waren sie alle angezogen und saßen im Auto, welches ihr Verlobter fahren würde, denn Hikari hatte hin und wieder Schwindelanfälle und wollte daher während der Schwangerschaft nicht mehr selbst fahren. „Ich hoffe, wir haben nichts vergessen, Keru. Ob mein Bruder wohl sehr aufgeregt ist? Ich wette, er stirbt vor Nervosität.“ Sie saß hinter Takeru auf der Rückbank, damit Mimi mit ihrem dicken Babybauch bequem vorne sitzen konnte. Nicht mehr lange und sie würden endlich am Strand ankommen.

T.K. hatte morgens das Gefühl, dass sein Kopf platzte... zwei schwangere Frauen vor einer Hochzeit und er war mittendrin, seine Verlobte, die wie ein Flummi durch die Wohnung hüpfte und eine schwangere Braut, die wohl schon die Hochzeitsnacht plante, wenn man nach ihren Blicken gehen würde. Aber im Großen und Ganzen freute er sich sehr auf den heutigen Tag. Er gönnte es den Beiden von ganzem Herzen, denn sie hatten sehr sehr viel durchmachen müssen. Er half Mimi ins Auto zu steigen, was mit ihrem Kleid nicht besonders einfach war und setzte sich danach ans Steuer und fuhr mit den Beiden los Richtung Strand.

„Ich glaube, er ist er sehr nervös, nein ich weiß es, weil wir ihn heute Nacht ertragen mussten, er hat Matt verrückt gemacht und mich auch, die ganze Nacht hat er alles immer wieder durchgespielt und gehofft, dass er nichts vergisst, dann war er traurig, weil Mimi nicht bei ihm war, dann wieder nicht, dann wieder doch... aber ich denke, dass er das heute schon ganz gut hinkriegen wird.“ Schließlich kamen sie am vereinbarten Parkplatz am Strand an und wurden dort schon von Mimis Vater in Empfang genommen, der seine Tochter zum Altar führen würde.

Mimi war ziemlich amüsiert darüber, dass ihre Schwägerin so viel lebhafter war, als sie selbst. Mimi selbst hatte die Nacht über kaum geschlafen und fragte sich in Gedanken, wie sie die Hochzeitsnacht wohl todmüde überstehen sollte. Nachdem Kari sie zurecht gemacht hatte, saßen die drei schließlich im Auto und schneller als sie schauern konnten, waren sie auch schon fast da. Als Mimi hörte, dass Tai die beiden Männer die ganze Nacht auf Trab gehalten hatte, musste sie laut lachen. „Mein Tai ist echt unverbesserlich, dann hoffe ich mal, dass euch beiden wenigstens heute Nacht erholsamer Schlaf vergönnt ist.“

Am Parkplatz stand bereits Keisuke und nahm seine Tochter in den Arm. „Mein Schatz, du siehst wundervoll aus. Meine kleine Prinzessin heiratet, ich fasse es immer noch nicht.“ „Ach Papa…“ Gemeinsam mit ihm trat sie vor den Altar und da stand er, der Mann ihrer Träume, den sie heute endlich zum Ehemann nehmen würde. Nicht mehr lange und sie würde ihren Mädchennamen Tachikawa hoffentlich für immer ablegen.

Nicht mehr lange und sie würde hier sein und es raubte Tai schon jetzt fast den Atem, denn sie würde die wunderschönste Frau sein, die es nur geben konnte. Sein Blick richtete sich dann in die Richtung, in die alle schauten und da kam sie dann am Arm ihres Vaters und es raubte ihm tatsächlich den Atem, sie sah wunderschön aus in ihrem Kleid und so schwanger und wundervoll, ein strahlendes Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und er würde nicht in Worte fassen können, was er in dem Moment fühlte, als sie endlich bei ihm stand, lächelte er noch mehr und flüsterte. „Du siehst so wunderschön aus, meine Prinzessin“, er selbst hatte den Anzug angezogen, den Mimi ihm damals geschenkt hatte und den er bei der Verlobung getragen hatte, weil dieser einfach schlicht gehalten war und auch zur Hochzeit passte. Sie hörten sich an, was der Pfarrer zu sagen hatte, sein Blick wanderte dabei immer wieder zu Mimi, die einfach nur wunderschön aussah in ihrem Kleid. Eigentlich hatten beide beschlossen, auf ein Ehegelübde zu verzichten, jedoch hatte er sich anders entschieden und versucht, in der letzten Nacht seine Gefühle in ein Ehegelübde zu fassen und dieses würde er gleich vor Mimi und alle den anderen Gästen präsentieren und er hoffte, dass er nicht selbst anfangen musste dabei zu weinen. Er drehte sich zur Seite rum, um Mimi direkt in die Augen sehen zu können.   
„Mein Schatz… wir sind schon einen langen, gemeinsamen Weg gegangen. Wir sind einen Weg gegangen, von dem ich niemals geträumt hätte, ihn gehen zu dürfen. Allein bin ich weit davon entfernt, perfekt zu sein, durch dich bin ich ein besserer Mensch geworden, ich werde ein guter Ehemann sein und ich hoffe, dass wir einen tollen gemeinsamen Weg vor uns haben, wir werden alles gemeinsam durchleben, so wie wir es auch in der Vergangenheit geschafft haben, als ich dich das erste Mal sah, wusste ich, dass wir zusammen gehören, ich habe gesehen, wie stark unsere Liebe ist und von diesem Tage an gelobe ich, dass ich dich lieben werde, ich werde dich achten, ich werde dich ehren, ich werde immer für dich da sein, ich werde dich beschützen, du wirst immer fest in meinem Herzen sein, solange ich lebe und ich werde niemals zulassen, dass dir oder unseren Kindern je etwas passiert. Du bist die Hoffnung in meinem Leben, die Frau, die mein Herz Tag für Tag auf eine Art und Weise berührt, wie es noch nie zuvor jemand geschafft hat, du kennst meine schlechtesten und meine guten Seiten und wenn es auch schwierig mit mir war, hast du dich nie beschwert, sondern mir immer wieder neuen Mut gemacht und ich weiß tief in meinem Herzen, dass ich niemals eine Frau so sehr lieben könnte wie ich dich liebe und ich danke dir für jeden Tag, den du bei mir bist und jeden Tag, an dem du mir zeigst, dass du mich liebst. Du bist das, was andere als Wunder im Leben bezeichnen würden, weil für mich bist du es, du bist in mein Leben getreten, als ich mich aufgegeben hatte und nicht mehr weiter machen wollte und durch deine Hartnäckigkeit und deine Art und Weise hast du es geschafft, das zu ändern...hast es geschafft, dass ich mich Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt habe und das war mir vom ersten Kuss an schon klar, an dem ersten Tag, wo wir uns nach all den Jahren wieder gesehen haben, bist du gekommen und hast mein Herz mitgenommen und es wieder zusammen gesetzt und es schlägt nur für dich und unsere beiden Kinder, die wir hoffentlich endlich bald in unseren Armen halten dürfen, ich liebe dich für den Rest meines Lebens.“

Zwischendrin hatte er selber mit den Tränen zu kämpfen und musste sich diese zwischendurch auch mal wegwischen, es war ihm nicht leichtgefallen, aber er hatte sein Bestes versucht, seine Gefühle in dieses Gelübde zu fassen.

Mimi hatte die Hand ihres Verlobten gegriffen und strahlte ihn ebenfalls an und wurde etwas rot, als er ihr sagte, wie schön sie sei. Sie freute sich über das Kompliment und sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass ihm gefiel, was er sah. Der Pfarrer, der sie heute traute, sagte viele langatmige Sachen, aber die Überraschung des Tages brachte Taichi, als er ihr doch ein Ehegelübde ablegte. Mimi konnte es nicht fassen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie weinte.

„Mein lieber Tai...ich glaube immer noch, dass unsere beiden Schicksale miteinander verwoben sind. Uns verbindet der rote Faden der Liebenden, deine Seele ist die fehlende Hälfte zu meiner. Ohne dich fehlt etwas, aber mit dir zusammen bin ich vollkommen. Nachdem auch ich so schlimme Dinge erlebt und bereits eins meiner Kinder verloren habe, noch bevor ich die Chance hatte, es in die Arme zu schließen, habe ich nie wieder gehofft, noch einmal das Glück erfahren zu dürfen, Mutter zu werden. Aber das Schicksal hat mir meinen Seelengefährten Taichi geschickt, als wir uns am Meisten gebraucht haben. Du sagst immer, dass ich dich gerettet hätte, aber heute weiß ich, dass du es warst, der auch mich gerettet hat. Es gibt keine Menschen, die mir jemals mehr Glück und Liebe geschenkt haben als meine Familie und du und ich bin überglücklich, dass du ab heute ein Teil dieser Familie sein wirst. Ich bin kein Mensch der großen Worte, so wie du es bist, aber ich bin ein Mensch, der immer ein offenes Ohr hat und diese Gabe hat mich zu dir gebracht. Taichi Yagami, es gibt keinen Mann, den ich mir als Vater meiner Kinder besser vorstellen kann und auch ich gelobe heute, dass ich dich lieben und ehren werde, dass ich dich mit all meiner Liebe bei Allem unterstützen werde und dass ich zu dir halten werde in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis der Tod uns scheiden möge.“   
Immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen ergriff sie seine Hände, als der Pfarrer die alles entscheidende Frage stellte. „Mimi Tachikawa, möchten Sie den hier anwesenden Taichi Yagami aus freiem Willen zu ihrem Mann nehmen und ihm treu zur Seite stehen, so antworten Sie mit: Ja ich will.“ Mimi schaute in die braunen Augen des Mannes, den sie so sehr liebte. „Ja, ich will.“ „Und Sie, Taichi Yagami, möchten Sie die hier anwesende Mimi Tachikawa aus freiem Willen zur Frau nehmen und ihr treu zur Seite stehen, so antworten auch sie mit: Ja, ich will.“ Alle Augen waren nun auf den Bräutigam gerichtet.

Tai war nervös gewesen und wusste nicht, ob ihr dieses Gelübde zusagte, doch als sie anfing zu weinen, wusste er, er hatte das Richtige getan, sanft wischte er ihr die Tränen weg, bevor sie ebenfalls zu seiner Überraschung ein Ehegelübde ablegte.

Dies wiederum sorgte dafür, dass auch bei ihm vereinzelt Tränen über die Wangen liefen, dieser Tag heute war für ihn hoch emotional und es war ihm auch egal, ob die Anderen das nun sehen konnten oder nicht. Er konnte seine und Mimis Mutter schon aus den Reihen weinen hören und musste doch schmunzeln, typisch Mütter. Nach ihrem Gelübde hätte er sie am Liebsten schon geküsst, aber er wusste, dass er das noch nicht durfte und so war seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf den Pfarrer gerichtet. Er lächelte, als sie zustimmte und ihm seinen Ehering ansteckte. Als der Pfarrer ihm die Frage stellte, starrten ihn quasi alle an, doch er hatte nur Augen für Mimi.

„Ja, es gibt nichts, was ich lieber tun würde, als die Frau meines Herzens zu heiraten.“ Lächelnd steckte er ihr ihren Ehering an. Als der Pfarrer sie nun zu Mann und Frau erklärte und ihm endlich erlaubte, sie zu küssen, zögerte er keine Sekunde. Sanft legte er eine Hand an ihre Wange und seine Lippen liebevoll auf ihre, nun war sie endlich seine Frau seine Familie und in ihm breitete sich pures Glück aus.

Als er auch mit Ja antwortete und ihr den Ehering ansteckte, fiel Mimi ihm in die Arme und sie genoss den Moment, in dem ihre Lippen sich zum ersten Mal als rechtlich verbundene Eheleute berührten. Ihre Mutter weinte, ihr Vater kämpfte ebenfalls mit den Tränen, aber sie wusste, dass es alles Tränen der Freude waren. "Mein wundervoller Ehemann... ab heute heiße ich also Mimi Yagami, es klingt so schön." Sie lächelte Hikari an, sie war also ab heute offiziell ihre Schwägerin und sie würde sie definitiv auch wie eine jüngere Schwester behandeln. Sie drehte sich zu ihren Gästen um. "Lieber Yamato, lieber Takeru, liebe Natsuko und lieber Hiroaki, meine lieben Schwiegereltern Yuuko und Susumo, meine liebe Schwägerin Hikari und natürlich liebe Mama und lieber Papa... ich danke euch von Herzen, dass ihr heute alle gekommen seid, um mit meinem Mann und mir einen der schönsten Tage unseres Lebens zu feiern. Tai und ich haben schon eine Menge erlebt, aber unsere Vergangenheit hat das Gerüst für unsere gemeinsame Zukunft geschaffen. Von euch, die ihr heute alle anwesend seid, haben wir unser ganzes Leben lang immer Rückhalt, Liebe und Verständnis erhalten und dafür möchte ich heute Danke sagen. Danke, dass ihr für uns da wart und uns geholfen habt, heute hier gemeinsam stehen zu können. Mein ganz besonderer Dank gilt meiner Schwägerin Hikari und Yamato, ohne eure Hilfe würden wir heute nicht hier stehen und ihr seid nicht umsonst unsere Trauzeugen geworden. Taichi und ich mussten da nicht lange überlegen. Und aus diesem Grund haben wir uns auch entschieden, dass es für unsere beiden Kinder keine besseren Paten als euch beide geben kann. Danke für all die Liebe und Unterstützung." Mimi trat, nachdem alle ihre Gläser gehoben und auf das Brautpaar angestoßen hatten, mit Taichi zum Buffet und hob mit ihm zusammen das Messer an, um die Torte zu schneiden. "Das Buffet ist hiermit eröffnet!", grinste sie und schmiegte sich dann lächelnd an ihren Ehemann.

Tai konnte nicht beschreiben, wie stolz und glücklich er war, nun war sie seine Frau und das für immer und ewig, vor ein paar Monaten hätte er nie damit gerechnet, jemals so glücklich sein zu können wir jetzt gerade. Lächelnd hörte er zu, welche Worte seine Frau an die Gäste richtete und stimmte ihr in allen Punkten zu. Gemeinsam schnitten sie die Torte an und danach legte er das Messer dann beiseite. „Das Essen muss noch einen Moment warten, ich habe noch ein Geschenk für dich, mein Schatz.“ Seine Eltern wussten zwar, dass er Musik machte, aber richtig live singen hatten sie ihn noch nie gehört und das würde sich nun ändern. Er ließ die Hand seiner Frau los und setzte sich ans Klavier.

„Das Lied ist für dich, Schatz.“ Er lächelte, als er zu singen und zu spielen begann.   


_„I can't believe I'm standing here _  
_ Been waiting for so many years and _  
_ Today I found the queen to reign my heart. _  
_ You changed my life so patiently _  
_ And turned it into something good and real _  
_ I feel just like I felt in all my dreams. _  
_ There are questions hard to answer, can't you see... _  
  
_ Baby, tell me how can I tell you _  
_ That I love you more than life? _  
_ Show me how can I show you _  
_ That I'm blinded by your light. _  
_ When you touch me, I can touch you _  
_ To find out the dream is true. _  
_ I love to be loved by you. _  
  
_ You're looking kinda scared right now _  
_ You're waiting for the wedding vows. _  
_ But I don't know if my tongue's able to talk _  
_ Your beauty is just blinding me _  
_ Like sunbeams on a summer stream _  
_ And I gotta close my eyes to protect me. _  
_ Can you take my hand and lead me from here please? _  
  
_ Yeah, yeah _  
  
_ Baby, tell me how can I tell you _  
_ That I love you more than life? _  
_ Show me how can I show you _  
_ That I'm blinded by your light. _  
_ When you touch me, I can touch you _  
_ To find out the dream is true. _  
_ I love to be loved- _  
_ I need to be loved - _  
_ I love to be loved by you. _  
  
_ I know they're gonna say _  
_ Our love's not strong enough to last forever. _  
_ And I know they're gonna say that we'll give up _  
_ Because of heavy weather. _  
_ But how can they understand _  
_ That our love is just heaven-sent _  
_ We keep on going on and on _  
_ Cause this is where we both belong. _  
  
_ Baby, tell me how can I tell you _  
_ That I love you more than life? _  
_ Show me how can I show you _  
_ That I'm blinded by your light. _  
_ When you touch me, I can touch you _  
_ To find out the dream is true _  
_ I love to be loved - _  
_ I need, yes, I need to be loved - _  
_ I love to be loved by you. _  
_ Yes, I love to be loved by you“*_  
  
Langsam ließ er das Klavier ausklingen und wartete nervös Mimis Reaktion und die der Anderen ab.

Hikari hatte die ganze Hochzeit verfolgt und war hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich die Tränen wegzuwischen, die Beiden waren so ein süßes Paar und sie waren so wundervoll, alle beide. Sie war stolz darauf, dass sie die Trauzeugin der Beiden war. Das Ehegelübde von beiden war traumhaft und sie konnte nicht anders als zu finden, dass sie die richtigen Worte gefunden hatten. Schließlich waren sie offiziell vermählt und Hikari warf einen Blick auf die Elternteile. Satoe weinte wie ein Schlosshund, ihre Mum ebenfalls. Ihr Vater riss sich zusammen aber Keisuke war auch den Tränen nahe. Bei der Ansprache von Mimi lächelte sie und sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass Mimi sie wirklich als Patin für ihre Kinder haben wollte, ihr verschlug es die Sprache und sie heulte wieder los. Takeru würde vermutlich nach dem heutigen Tage ein Heultrauma haben.

Als Taichi sich ans Klavier setzte, beobachteten Yuuko und Susumo ihren Sohn mit offenem Mund und glücklich drückte Yuuko die Hand ihres Mannes. "Unser Sohn hat sich toll gemacht, ich bin so froh, dass er Mimi begegnet ist, sie hat ihn wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt. Sie ist wirklich das Beste, dass ihm jemals hätte passieren können. Ich bin so froh, dass sie jetzt zu unserer Familie gehört, sie wird eine wunderbare Mutter sein. Genauso wie unsere Kleine." Hikari hatte ihren Eltern, nachdem sie mit Tai gesprochen hatte, ebenfalls von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählt. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, ihr Bruder fand einfach immer die richtigen Worte und mit diesem Song hatte er alles zusammengefasst, was die beiden verband. Sie lächelte glücklich und schmiegte sich in Takerus Arme. "Ob unsere Hochzeit wohl auch so schön wird, Liebling?"

Yamato war ebenfalls erleichtert, sein bester Freund hatte wohl scheinbar die Kurve bekommen und die Hochzeit verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Die Zeremonie war wirklich schön und der krönende Abschluss war dann das selbstgeschriebene Lied von Taichi an Mimi, was wieder einmal perfekt passte und was der Gute ihm bisher auch vorenthalten hatte. Auch konnte er nicht fassen, dass er wirklich Patenonkel werden würde, er hatte eher erwartet, dass sein Bruder das machen würde, aber er freute sich riesig darüber. Er hatte auch noch ein Geschenk für die beiden, aber das würde er sich noch für später aufheben.

Die Hochzeit verfolgte T.K. gespannt und sie lief wirklich perfekt und alle um ihn herum schienen glücklich zu sein. Mimi und Tai passten in seinen Augen perfekt zueinander, aber der Blonde war mehr damit beschäftigt, seine Verlobte zu trösten, die fast durchgängig nur am Heulen war, als sich zu 100% auf das Brautpaar konzentrieren zu können. Wenn er sich so umsah, waren fast alle weiblichen Beteiligten am Heulen, selbst seine Mutter hatte Tränen in den Augen, wie würde das wohl erst bei seiner Hochzeit mit Hika sein? Aber das lag noch in der Ferne, heute ging es erst einmal nur um Mimi und Tai, die ihre Sache wirklich gut machten.

Nach der offiziellen Vermählung und dem Anschnitt der Torte, hatte Tai noch eine Überraschung parat, die ,wie immer, voll einschlug, aber er verstand den Text und auch, was Tai damit hatte ausdrücken wollen, noch schöner konnte man eine Liebeserklärung wohl nicht verpacken, so viel Gefühl wie da drinnen steckte, ging es auch ihm durch Mark und Bein.

Er sah zu seinem großen Bruder rüber, der Patenonkel werden würde und ja, er freute sich tatsächlich für ihn, immerhin war er auch Tais bester Freund. Lächelnd schmiegte er sich von hinten an seine Verlobte „Unsere Hochzeit wird so werden, wie wir beide es uns wünschen, meine Liebste, das verspreche ich dir“, lächelnd drückt er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich sanft von ihr löste und zu seinem Bruder rüber ging. Es war an der Zeit, langsam wieder einen Schritt aufeinander zu zumachen und er war bereit, den ersten Schritt zu machen.

Also umarmte er seinen Bruder, wenn auch nur kurz „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Patenschaft, großer Bruder“ danach ließ er ihn wieder los und gesellte sich zurück zu seiner Verlobten, die er dann wieder sanft in seine Arme zog.

Mimi konnte es nicht fassen, als er plötzlich an das Klavier trat, das dort am Strand stand und begann, für sie zu spielen. Bereits bei den ersten Zeilen liefen Mimi die Tränen, dabei hatte sie doch dieses Mal ihn überraschen wollen, aber Taichi würde ihr wohl immer wieder zuvorkommen. Nachdem er geendet hatte, lief sie auf ihn zu und warf sich in seine Arme. „Du bist der wundervollste Mann, den ich mir nur wünschen kann. Ich danke dir so sehr dafür, dass ich jeden Tag neben dir aufwachen und wieder einschlafen darf, du bist die Liebe meines Lebens und ich weiß jetzt, dass mich deine Liebe schon immer begleitet hat. Bei dir fühle ich mich, als würden sich unsere Seelen immer wieder erkennen und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns in jedem Leben wiederfinden werden. Du bist alles für mich und ich freue mich jetzt schon auf den Tag, an dem unsere Kinder das Licht der Welt erblicken werden.“ Nachdem er vom Klavier aufgestanden war, setzte Mimi sich auf den Hocker. „Mein liebster Taichi, ich bin nicht so wortgewandt wie du und ich bin auch nicht die beste Musikerin, aber ich habe heute auch ein kleines Geschenk für dich. Setz dich zu deinen Eltern und zu deiner Schwester und dann hör zu. Damit möchte ich ausdrücken, was ich tief in meiner Seele spürte, seit ich dich kennengelernt habe.“ Sie wartete, bis er sich gesetzt hatte, dann begann sie zu spielen und zu singen. Es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass sie vor Publikum sang, auch wenn es nur ihre Familie war und die erste Zeile wirkte noch unsicher, aber dann wurde sie selbstbewusster, ihre Stimme sicherer.   


_“Heart beats fast _  
_ Colors and promises _  
_ How to be brave _  
_ How can I love when I'm afraid to fall _  
_ But watching you stand alone _  
_ All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow _  
_ One step closer _  


_I have died every day, waiting for you _  
_ Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years _  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more _  


_Time stands still _  
_ Beauty in all she is _  
_ I will be brave _  
_ I will not let anything, take away _  
_ What's standing in front of me _  
_ Every breath, every hour has come to this _  
_ One step closer _  


_I have died every day, waiting for you _  
_ Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years _  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more _  


_And all along I believed, I would find you _  
_ Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years _  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more _  
_ One step closer _  
_ One step closer _  


_I have died every day, waiting for you _  
_ Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years _  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more _  
_ And all along I believed, I would find you _  
_ Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years _  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more”**_  
  
Sie spielte die letzten Töne und sah direkt zu ihrem Ehemann.

  
Tai lächelte, als sie sich ihm in die Arme warf und drückt sie enger an sich. „Du wirst für immer die Frau meines Herzens bleiben Mimi, daran kann niemand etwas ändern, ich liebe dich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers.“ Er hörte bei ihren Worten genau hin und lächelte, sie konnte verdammt gut singen und ihre Worte berührten ihn zutiefst. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, ging er auf sie zu und zog sie sanft vom Hocker hoch. „Das war wunderschön, mein Schatz, ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt“, er legte beide Hände an ihre Wangen und küsste sie innig und es fühlte sich mehr als gut an, denn jetzt war sie seine Frau und nicht mehr nur seine Verlobte. Er genoss es, ihr so nah zu sein und eine schönere Hochzeit hätte er sich nicht wünschen können. Danach erklärten beide das Büffet endgültig für eröffnet und er musste zugeben, er hatte mittlerweile wirklich Hunger gehabt und zum Anfang hin teilte er sich mit Mimi erst einmal ein Stück Torte.

Yamato war ganz warm ums Herz geworden, als sein Bruder ihn kurz umarmt hatte. Es würde vermutlich noch eine Weile dauern, aber vielleicht konnten Takeru und er wieder näher zusammenkommen. Das Lied von Mimi war wirklich toll und letztendlich eröffneten sie dann auch das Buffet. Yamato aß auch erst mal etwas, ehe er mit seiner Gitarre nach vorne zum Altar trat. "Liebe Gäste, auch ich möchte meinem besten und wichtigsten Freund ein Geschenk machen. Ich habe ein Lied über euch beide komponiert, der Text ist aus der Sicht von Taichi geschrieben und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen wird. Möge eure Liebe die Ewigkeit überdauern." Und dann begann er zu spielen.

  
_„Ich habe einen Schatz gefunden _  
_ Und er trägt deinen Namen _  
_ So wunderschön und wertvoll _  
_ Und mit keinem Geld der Welt zu bezahlen _  
  
_ Du schläfst neben mir ein _  
_ Ich könnt' dich die ganze Nacht betrachten _  
_ Sehen wie du schläfst, hören wie du atmest _  
_ Bis wir am Morgen erwachen _  
  
_ Hast es wieder einmal geschafft _  
_ Mir den Atem zu rauben _  
_ Wenn du neben mir liegst _  
_ Dann kann ich es kaum glauben _  
_ Dass jemand wie ich, sowas Schönes wie dich, verdient hat _  
  
_ Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist _  
_ Es tut so gut wie du mich liebst _  
_ Vergess' den Rest der Welt _  
_ Wenn du bei mir bist _  
  
_ Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist _  
_ Es tut so gut wie du mich liebst _  
_ Ich sag's dir viel zu selten _  
_ Es ist schön, dass es dich gibt _  
  
_ Dein Lachen macht süchtig _  
_ Fast so als wär' es nicht von dieser Erde _  
_ Auch wenn deine Nähe Gift wär' _  
_ Ich würd' bei dir sein _  
_ Solange bis ich sterbe _  
  
_ Dein Verlassen würde Welten zerstören _  
_ Doch daran will ich nicht denken _  
_ Viel zu schön ist es mit dir _  
_ Wenn wir uns gegenseitig Liebe schenken _  
  
_ Betank' mich mit Kraft _  
_ Nimm mir Zweifel von den Augen _  
_ Erzähl' mir tausend Lügen, ich würd' sie dir alle glauben _  
_ Doch ein Zweifel bleibt _  
_ Dass ich, jemand wie dich, verdient hab' _  
  
_ Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist _  
_ Es tut so gut wie du mich liebst _  
_ Vergess' den Rest der Welt _  
_ Wenn du bei mir bist _  
  
_ Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist _  
_ Es tut so gut wie du mich liebst _  
_ Ich sag's dir viel zu selten _  
_ Es ist schön, dass es dich gibt _  
  
_ Wenn sich mein Leben überschlägt _  
_ Bist du die Ruhe und die Zuflucht _  
_ Weil alles was du mir gibst _  
_ Einfach so unendlich gut tut _  
_ Wenn ich rastlos bin, bist du die Reise ohne Ende _  
_ Deshalb lege ich meine kleine, große Welt in deine schützenden Hände _  
  
_ Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist _  
_ Es tut so gut wie du mich liebst _  
_ Vergess' den Rest der Welt _  
_ Wenn du bei mir bist _  
_ Ich sag's dir viel zu selten _  
_ Es ist schön dass es dich gibt“***_  
  
Er sah zwischen den Gästen hin und her und lächelte dann das Brautpaar an.

Lächelnd hielt Tai seine Frau in den Armen, während er Matts Worten lauschte, das beschrieb so ziemlich, was die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Mimi ausmachte. Für ihn war Mimi wirklich das Beste, was ihm jemals passiert war. Hätte er sie nicht, würde er heute nicht mehr hier sein, das wusste er ganz genau. Und er sah seine Mutter wieder heulen, wahrscheinlich würde das noch ewig so weitergehen, sie wechselte sich quasi mit seiner Schwester ab, aber das war ok für ihn. Nachdem Matt geendet hatte, ließ er seine Frau los und ging zu seinem besten Freund. „Danke Mann, das war wirklich gut.“

Mimi genoss es, im Arm ihres Mannes zu liegen und das Lied, das Yamato spielte, war wirklich wunderschön, denn sie wusste, dass er damit Tais Gefühle genau getroffen hatte. Sie lächelte ihn an und wischte sich die Tränen weg. "Ich danke dir dafür Yamato, du bist wunderbar." Sie ging nun auch zu ihm und umarmte ihn kurz. Der Tag verging schneller als gedacht. Mimis Eltern verabschiedeten sich als Erste, da sie noch am gleichen Abend wieder zurückfliegen mussten. Mimi war wirklich traurig darüber, denn sie hätte ihre Eltern gerne wieder in ihrer Nähe. Die Yagamis und die Eltern von Takeru und Yamato gingen etwa eine Stunde später. Mimi hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit umgezogen und trug nun ein weißes Neckholder-Sommerkleid, an dessen Rücken eine riesige, weiße Schleife baumelte. Mimi liebte dieses Kleid, denn darunter hatte ihr Babybauch genug Freiraum. Die 5 Freunde hatten beschlossen, noch eine Weile am Strand zu sitzen und Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Yamato und sein Bruder samt Verlobter würden in Yamatos Ferienhaus übernachten, das nur wenige Minuten vom Haus der frisch vermählten Yagamis entfernt war. Sie hatten ein Lagerfeuer angezündet und Mimi lag in Tais Armen, Hikari in denen von Takeru und Yamato schaute hinaus aufs Meer und wirkte irgendwie nachdenklich.

"War das nicht eine wunderschöne Feier, Tai?" fragte Mimi ihren Mann und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. "Ich bin so froh, dass alle kommen konnten, aber ich werde Mum und Dad vermissen. Die lange Reise nach Amerika werde ich so schnell nicht mehr machen können und außerdem erinnert mich dieses Land immer wieder an meine kleine Shiori. Unsere beiden Kleinen werden den Schmerz zwar lindern, aber ich werde nie vergessen können, dass die beiden eigentlich eine Halbschwester haben sollten."

Hikari hatte Mimi nachdenklich angesehen, sie konnte verstehen, wie sich ihre Schwägerin fühlen musste. Der Kontakt zu ihren eigenen Eltern war zwar auch nicht mehr so eng, wie früher, als sie noch zu Hause gewohnt hatte, aber trotzdem konnte sie immer zu ihnen, wenn sie Kummer hatte. Die Stimmung war in Hikaris Augen irgendwie angespannt, denn zwischen Yamato und Takeru knisterte es immer noch verdächtig. Aber ihr Bruder hatte ihr ja gestern schon geraten, sich da raus zu halten, also tat sie das auch.

Yamato hatte seine Gitarre auf dem Schoß liegen und spielte schon die ganze Zeit immer wieder Songs, die er geschrieben, aber bisher nicht veröffentlicht hatte. Ansonsten war er relativ ruhig. Takeru hatte einen Schritt auf ihn zu gemacht, aber noch war die Situation nicht geklärt und der Musiker seufzte, ehe er den nächsten Song anspielte.

  
_“Let me apologize to begin with _  
_ Let me apologize for what I'm about to say _  
_ But trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed _  
_ And somehow I got caught up in between _  
  
_ Let me apologize to begin with _  
_ Let me apologize for what I'm about to say _  
_ But trying to be someone else was harder than it seemed _  
_ And somehow I got caught up in between _  
  
_ Between my pride and my promise _  
_ Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way _  
_ The things I want to say to you get lost before they come _  
_ The only thing that's worse than one is none _  
  
_ Let me apologize to begin with _  
_ Let me apologize for what I'm about to say _  
_ But trying to regain your trust was harder than it seemed _  
_ And somehow I got caught up in between _  
  
_ Between my pride and my promise _  
_ Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way _  
_ The things I want to say to you get lost before they come _  
_ The only thing that's worse than one is none _  
_ The only thing that's worse than one is none _  
  
_ And I cannot explain to you _  
_ In anything I say or do or plan _  
_ Fear is not afraid of you _  
_ But guilt's a language you can understand _  
_ I cannot explain to you _  
_ In anything I say or do _  
_ But hope the actions speak the words they can _  
  
_ For my pride and my promise _  
_ For my lies and how the truth gets in the way _  
_ The things I want to say to you get lost before they come _  
_ The only thing that's worse than one is... _  
_ Pride and my promise _  
_ Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way _  
_ The things I want to say to you get lost before they come _  
_ The only thing that's worse than one is none _  
_ The only thing that's worse than one is none _  
_ The only thing that's worse than one is none“****_  
  
Danach herrschte Schweigen, ehe Yamato die Gitarre wieder in die Tasche legte, sich erhob und in Richtung Meer verschwand. Hikari sah ihren Verlobten an. „Geh ihm nach Keru, bitte. Er versucht alles, um dir entgegen zu kommen. Er war ein Idiot, ja… aber könnt ihr beide nicht wenigstens versuchen, darüber zu reden? Es verlangt ja keiner, dass ihr euch wieder annähert, aber sprecht euch wenigstens aus.“ Mimi nickte leicht, aber letzten Endes lag die Entscheidung bei dem Blonden und nicht bei ihnen. Sie seufzte etwas und sah Taichi an.

Tai lächelte, dieser Tag war bis jetzt mit einer der Schönsten der letzten Jahre gewesen und bald würden sie endgültig eine Familie sein, wenn die Kinder geboren waren. Er war etwas erleichtert, als die Eltern nun weg waren, denn auf Dauer waren sie doch ziemlich anstrengend, zumindest seine Mutter konnte irgendwann sehr redselig werden und noch mehr Geschichten aus seiner und Karis Kindheit konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Er wusste, dass sie jetzt alle erwachsen waren, aber irgendetwas, das störte ihn und im Grunde freute er sich auch, dass Kari nun glücklich war, aber etwas in ihm blockierte es, sie endlich loszulassen, Mimi konnte er damit nicht belasten, sie war in der Schwangerschaft zu erschöpft für sowas und er wollte um keinen Preis riskieren, dass die Kinder in Gefahr kommen würden.

Tief in seinem Inneren musste noch etwas sein, das er herausfinden müsste, aber nicht jetzt... das konnte warten, wichtiger war ihm nur, dass es Mimi und den beiden Kleinen gut ging, ebenso Kari und ihrem ungeborenen Kind.

Seine Frau lag kuschelnd in seinen Armen und er genoss ihre Nähe, er hatte sich vorhin ebenfalls umgezogen und trug nun ein weißes Shirt mit einer schlichten orangefarbenen Shorts, Hauptsache bequem. Als Matt anfing zu singen, wusste er, dass es dort drin eine Botschaft gab und man konnte nur hoffen, dass T.K. diese auch verstehen würde, vor Allem, nachdem Matt aufgestanden und gegangen war. Ja, Matt hatte richtigen Bockmist gebaut, aber sie waren immer noch eine Familie und hatten die Chance, alles besser zu machen als ihre Eltern.

„T.K., die beiden haben Recht, geh ihm nach, er hat einen riesigen Fehler gemacht, das stimmt und ich kann deine Wut verstehen, aber du hast damals selbst gesagt, ihr habt nur euch und das droht gerade zu zerbrechen, ihr könnt es besser machen als es eure Eltern damals getan haben, dass sie euch auseinander gerissen haben, war ein riesiger Fehler, aber das könnt ihr heute nicht mehr ändern, lass diese eine Sache nicht euer Band endgültig zerreißen. Kari und ich haben es in den letzten Jahren auch noch mal gerade eben auf dem letzten Stück geschafft, sonst würden wir vermutlich heute kein einziges Wort mehr miteinander wechseln. Ich habe ihr viel zugemutet, mehr als sie hatte ertragen können und war ihr nicht der Bruder, der ich hätte sein sollen, als sie Hilfe gebraucht hatte, wir machen alle unsere Fehler und ich habe ihr so viel mehr wehgetan, als das, was Matt getan hat bei dir... und trotzdem hat sie mir zumindest teilweise verziehen und ihr schafft das auch, also geh zu ihm, redet endlich miteinander, denk auch an dein Kind, es braucht sein Onkel genauso wie seinen Vater.“   
Er atmete tief durch „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass jemals zu sagen, aber werde deinem Wappen endlich gerecht und lasse die Hoffnung nicht versiegen aufgrund deines Dickkopfes, die Hoffnung für euer Kind, dass es das nicht durchmachen muss, dass die Familie zerrüttet ist.“ Danach setzte er sich wieder zu Mimi, die er sanft in seine Arme zog, er hoffte, dass seine Ansprache die erhoffte Wirkung zeigen würde.

Die Feier war alles in Allem sehr schön gewesen und das Brautpaar schien auch mehr als glücklich, es freute T.K., dass heute dann doch alles relativ glatt gelaufen war. Doch die Situation zwischen ihm und Matt war nach wie vor nicht gut, dessen war er sich bewusst, aber er scheute sich davor, mit ihm zu reden... er war einfach viel zu enttäuscht von dessen Verhalten und hielt es für das Beste, ihm einfach aus dem Weg zu gehen. Schließlich saßen sie abends noch zu fünft zusammen am Lagerfeuer und genossen die Stille, bis Matt anfing zu singen und danach dann sich aus dem Staub machte.

Er sagte dazu nichts, schließlich war es die Entscheidung, die er selbst getroffen hatte und wenn er wegwollte, dann solle er halt gehen, dass lag alles nicht in seinem Ermessen. Jedoch wurde er sowohl von Kari als auch von Mimi dazu aufgefordert, Matt nachzugehen, aber das überhörte er konsequent, er wollte ihm nicht hinterherrennen. Und anscheinend standen sie alle auf Matts Seite, also sollten sie ihm doch nachgehen.

Jedoch erhob dann Taichi seine Stimme und er klang verdammt ernst, zu seinem Missfallen musste er zugeben, dass die Worte des Älteren Sinn ergaben, er kannte die Situation damals zwischen ihm und Hika und wusste, dass sie davon gesprochen hatte, Tai gehen zu lassen, weil sie der Auffassung gewesen war, man könnte ihm nicht mehr helfen, da er keine Hilfe wollen würde. Angesprochen auf sein Wappen hob der den Kopf, das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein, er zweifelte daran, dass er seinem Wappen gerecht war? Das würde er mit Sicherheit so nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, aber das würde er zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt klären. Wortlos stand er auf, darauf bedacht, dass Hika sich nicht wehtat und ging in die Richtung, in die sein Bruder verschwunden war. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ihn eingeholt hatte. „Willst du jetzt weiter weglaufen oder hörst du mir zu?“

Er stellte sich entschlossen vor ihn und sah ihn an, wenn sie das Ganze jetzt nicht klären würden, dann vermutlich nie.

„Hör zu, ich weiß, du bemühst dich, aber es will nicht in meinen Kopf, dass du mir nicht vertraut hast…, aber ich bin auch der Ansicht, dass du vielleicht einen Grund hattest, der nichts mit der Angst vor meiner Reaktion zu tun hatte, vielleicht erfahre ich den irgendwann, vielleicht auch nicht, das ist deine Entscheidung... jedenfalls fangen wir an uns zu verhalten wie Mum und Dad nach und während der Scheidung. Und wir können es aber besser machen... wenn wir uns jetzt weiter nur so behandeln, sind wir irgendwann gar keine Familie mehr und ich habe mir geschworen, wenn ich mal Vater werde… ich will es besser machen, ich will nicht, dass mein Kind so etwas durchleben muss..., vielleicht wird es nicht mehr so wie früher, das ist es bei Hika und Tai auch nicht mehr..., aber wir sind jetzt erwachsen und du bist mein Bruder... und der Onkel meines Kindes und ich will, dass mein Kind die ganze Familie im Leben hat, ohne Streit oder sonstiges. Ich weiß, wir werden uns sicher noch das eine oder andere Mal streiten..., aber ich bin bereit, dir zu verzeihen, wenn du ebenso bereit bist, mir mein Verhalten zu verzeihen.“

Er hielt ihm seine Hand hin und konnte jetzt nicht mehr tun, als einfach abzuwarten.

Yamato war eine Weile am Strand entlanggelaufen, als sein Bruder plötzlich hinter ihm stand. Überrascht drehte er sich herum. „Ich laufe nicht weg, ich denke nach.“ Er blieb stehen und sah ihn ebenfalls an. „Ja, ich höre dir zu.“ Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Takeru zu sprechen begann, Yamato hörte ihm schweigend zu, unterbrach ihn nicht, sondern sprach erst, nachdem er geendet hatte. Es wurde wohl langsam Zeit, dass er mit der Wahrheit herausrückte, sonst würde sein Bruder nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm sprechen. Bevor er sprach, nahm er zuerst Takerus Hand, die er ihm zur Versöhnung hingehalten hatte. „Ja ich bin bereit, dir zu verzeihen, aber ich möchte nun, dass du mir auch zuhörst, denn du hast recht, es gab einen vollkommen anderen Grund, warum ich es dir nicht gesagt habe, ich wollte dich schützen, Takeru. Nicht alle Menschen sind so offenherzig und freundlich, wie unsere Freunde. Ich hatte einen Jungen in meiner Klasse, Takumi, über dessen älteren Bruder das Gerücht kursierte, dass er schwul sei und er wurde mehrfach bedrängt, es zu bestätigen. Er hat es immer geleugnet, aber eines Tages ist er eingeknickt, denn das Gerücht stimmte. Als ich ihn fragte, warum er es plötzlich zugegeben hatte, meinte er nur, dass er es vorher immer geleugnet hatte, weil er es nicht wusste. Aber sein Bruder hatte es ihm schließlich gesagt und da konnte er es nicht mehr leugnen, weil er nicht lügen wollte. Sie haben ihn danach erst recht fertig gemacht, er musste am Ende die Schule wechseln. Und ich wollte nicht, dass du in die gleiche Situation kommst, weil du mir wichtig bist…verstehst du?“

Yamato seufzte. „Ich hätte dir mehr zutrauen sollen, ich weiß, aber ich hab’s verbockt und das weiß ich auch. Ich wollte dich nicht hintergehen, glaub das bitte nicht. Es wurde nur von Jahr zu Jahr immer schwerer, dir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, es dir zu sagen, wenn ich einen Freund habe…, aber ich hatte in all den Jahren nicht eine einzige Beziehung. Klar, ihr habt wahrscheinlich immer gedacht, ich hätte heiße Nächte mit ein paar Groupies gehabt, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass dein Bruder ein absolut uncooler Typ ist, der mit 15 mal mit einem Typen rumgeknutscht hat im Backstage Bereich und der jahrelang in seinen besten Freund verschossen war, aber mit seinen 28 Jahren noch nie eine Beziehung hatte und noch Jungfrau ist. Passt das in dein Bild von mir? Ich schätze mal nicht. Du warst immer stolz auf mich, hast zu mir aufgeschaut und ich wollte das nicht kaputt machen. Nachdem du schon nicht zu Dad aufschauen konntest, weil er sich null für dich interessiert hat, wollte ich wenigstens, dass du dir ein anderes, männliches Vorbild suchen kannst. Deswegen habe ich immer so getan, als wäre ich der coole, lässige Typ, der allen den Kopf verdreht. In dieses Bild hätte auch nicht der schwule Bruder gepasst. Ich wollte, dass du selbstbewusster wirst und Hikari endlich deine Gefühle gestehst. Ich bin nicht blind, ich weiß, dass du in sie verschossen bist, seit du sie damals im Kampf gegen Myotismon zum ersten Mal gesehen hast.“ Yamato machte eine kurze Pause, zwischendrin hatten sie sich am Strand auf einen Felsen gesetzt, während er geredet hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass ich dir eine Entscheidung einfach aus den Händen genommen habe. Ich habe den gleichen Fehler wie damals gemacht, ich habe nicht bedacht, dass du schon viel reifer bist, als ich es dir zutrauen würde. Und dafür kann ich dich nur um Entschuldigung bitten. Ich bin froh, dass du mir verziehen hast, aber ich hätte mir selbst nicht verzeihen können, wenn ich dir nicht endlich gesagt hätte, was in mir vorgeht. Weißt du, Brüderchen, im Grunde genommen weiß ich gar nicht, wer Yamato Ishida eigentlich ist, denn ich habe nie die eine Identität für mich gefunden, ich war immer nur eine Rolle. Ich bin Matt, der Digiritter, dem seine Freunde alles bedeuten und der sich mit seinem besten Freund Taichi dauernd prügelt. Ich bin Yami, der Sänger von Knife of Day, dem die Mädchen zu Füßen liegen und dem angedichtet wird, nach jedem Gig mit einer anderen im Bett zu landen. Und ich bin der Yamato, den ihr alle zu kennen glaubt, der nach außen hin immer so cool tut, obwohl er innen drin ganz schön verletzlich ist, und der Geheimnisse vor seinen Freunden und seiner eigenen Familie hat. Und der mit fast 30 immer noch Single ist.“ Er sah seinen Bruder wieder fest an, nun blieb abzuwarten, wie der Blonde darauf reagierte.

Es war nur fair, dass er seinen Bruder ausreden ließ und genau das tat er auch, er hörte ihm zu und versuchte, alles in eine Reihenfolge in seinem Kopf zu bringen. Er verstand, dass es seinen Bruder ungemein belastete, aber er musste aufhören, ihn wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln, in dem Punkt war er mit Tai gleich, beide glaubten, die Jüngeren immer vor Allem beschützen zu müssen und Hika hatte das vermutlich auch immer genossen, denn sie musste sich ihren Problemen nie stellen, ihr großer Bruder war ihr Beschützer und hatte für sie alles geklärt, Matt hatte bei ihm das Gleiche gemacht, aber er selbst wollte das in diesem Ausmaß nicht, aber er hatte ihn gewähren lassen, weil es nun mal sein Bruder war.

„Das, was mit dem Jungen aus deiner Klasse passiert ist, war schrecklich ja..., aber ich denke ich hätte mich gut zur Wehr gesetzt… Matt, ich stehe hinter meinem Bruder, du bist nicht schlecht, nur weil du nicht auf Frauen stehst, wenn du lieber Männer magst, tja dann ist das so, bist du deswegen anders? Nein, du bist immer noch mein Bruder und jeder, der was dagegen sagt, kriegt von mir die passende Antwort darauf, ich meine, du hast damals auch nicht alles mitbekommen, oder? Mir und Hika wurde Tag für Tag immer was angedichtet, obwohl da zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts gewesen ist, und ich hätte es am liebsten herausgeschrien, dass ich in sie verliebt bin, aber ich habe gemerkt, dass sie damit nicht hätte umgehen können, sie musste sich erst mehr von Tai lösen, um zu sich selbst zu finden und leider hat es sie dann irgendwie zu Davis getrieben....und wie das ausging wissen wir ja alle. Du und Tai, ihr seid euch ähnlicher, als ihr glaubt ihr habt uns beide in Watte gepackt und Kari hat sich immer zu sehr auf Tai verlassen, bis dieser nicht mehr für sie da sein konnte, da musste sie durch eine harte Zeit und lernen, ihre Probleme selbst zu bewältigen, du weißt selbst, dass er in den letzten Jahren absolut nicht hätte für sie da sein können, wie er es gewollt hatte... und trotzdem, egal was war, ihr wart so gut ihr konntet für uns da und das rechne ich euch auch hoch an.“

Er hatte sich dann mit ihm zusammen auf diesen Felsen gesetzt und blickte aufs Meer. „Was glaubst du denn, was ich für ein Bild von dir hatte? Matt, du warst für mich immer einfach nur mein großer Bruder, nicht mehr, nicht weniger…, den ich so akzeptiere, wie er ist, manchmal ein ziemlicher Volltrottel, aber das ist okay, das bin ich ab und zu auch. Ich glaube, dass mit dem beste Freunde verliebt sein liegt auf unserer Familie fast wie ein Fluch, aber ganz ehrlich, du wusstest von Anfang an, dass aus dir und Tai niemals was werden würde, die Fronten waren klar, das war es bei mir und Hika nie gewesen... ich habe mich versucht, mit anderen Frauen zu treffen, aber es hat sich nie richtig angefühlt, Gott, ich hatte mit Hika vor 5 Monaten an ihrem Geburtstag mein erstes Mal Mat, also kann ich dich verstehen, dann hattest du halt noch keinen Sex mit ‘nem Kerl und? Das ist halt so, weißt du, ich hätte dich umso mehr bewundert, wenn du den Mut gehabt hättest, zu dir zu stehen, du sagst, du weißt nicht, wer du bist, dabei blockierst du es selbst, du spielst den Anderen vor, der coole Sonnyboy zu sein, der Jede flachlegt, wenn er will..., aber du würdest freier sein, wenn du zu dir selbst stehen würdest, denn nur so kannst du herausfinden, wer du wirklich bist und wer du sein willst. Du drängst dich selber in diese Rolle, ohne es zu merken, ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du dich outest, aber es würde für dich eine Erleichterung sein, weil du dann nicht mehr jemanden spielen müsstest, der du gar nicht bist, wenn man dich singen hört oder sieht, dann lässt du einen Blick auf deine Persönlichkeit gewähren und die ist gut, Matt. Unser Kind hat die zwei weltbesten Onkel, die es nur kriegen kann und es wird immer stolz auf euch beide sein und ja, ich bringe da Tai mit rein, aber er ist genauso der Onkel wie du und ihr werdet zwei super Vorbilder sein, da bin ich mir sicher und du kannst deinen beiden Patenkindern auch zeigen, worauf es im Leben ankommt, du wirst ihnen zeigen können, dass es okay ist, nicht mit dem Strom zu schwimmen, sondern zufrieden mit sich selber zu sein, aber das geht erst, wenn du anfängst, tief in dich zu gehen und dich von den Zwängen, die dich blockieren, zu lösen, großer Bruder und egal was auch ist, du weißt, dass ich immer hinter dir stehen werde, wir sind besser als Dad, die Hoffnung daran, die darfst du niemals verlieren, hörst du?“. Nun sah er seinen Bruder wieder an und wartete ab.

Yamato hörte zu und seufzte etwas, irgendwie hatte sein Bruder ja schon recht mit dem, was er da gesagt hatte. „Wie gesagt, ich weiß, dass es falsch war, dich wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln in der Vergangenheit und das tut mir heute wirklich leid. Was mit Hikari und dir war, tut mir auch sehr leid, ich weiß, wie sehr du damals gelitten hattest unter der Situation. Aber findest du wirklich, dass ich Tai so ähnlich bin? Ich weiß, dass du schon immer unabhängiger warst als Hikari und ich glaube auch, dass ich das eigentlich wusste, aber ich wollte dich einfach immer beschützen. Und ja, ich hatte immer das Gefühl, ich muss meinem Bild dir gegenüber gerecht werden, ich war ein Idiot, belassen wir es dabei okay? Ich verspreche dir für die Zukunft, dass ich dich wieder mehr in mein Leben einbinden werde, kleiner Bruder, in Ordnung? Ich habe dich lieb und ich will sehen, was für ein toller Vater aus dir wird und ich will meinem Neffen oder meiner Nichte beim Großwerden zusehen.“ Er ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Ich weiß, dass ich in der Öffentlichkeit eine Maske trage, die mich anders darstellt, als ich bin und mich vielleicht auch einschränkt, aber ich wollte mich einfach schützen. Weißt du Brüderchen, unter meiner harten Fassade steckt ein ziemlich empfindlicher Kern. Aber ich denke, dass unser Streit mir etwas die Augen geöffnet hat. Ich habe keinen Bock mehr auf Groupies, die mich anhimmeln und mich anbaggern, ich will einfach nur noch Yami der Musiker sein. Vielleicht wird es wirklich Zeit, dass ich mich der Öffentlichkeit stelle, ich werde übernächstes Jahr 30, genug mit dem Versteckspiel. Ich danke dir dafür, dass du immer an mich geglaubt hast, Kleiner. Danke für deine Hoffnung, Takeru.“ Er sah ihm in die Augen und auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein breites Lächeln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
* Love to be loved by you, Mark Terenzi  
** A thousand years Christina Perri  
*** Das Beste, Silbermond  
*** In between, Linkin Park


	20. Kazumi und Makoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel spielt 4 Monate nach der Hochzeit und wir hoffen sehr, dass es euch gefallen wird. Hier hat auch unser OC Masao Watanabe seinen ersten Auftritt, er wird im Verlauf der Geschichte noch eine größere Rolle spielen, eine kurze Charakterbeschreibung folgt am Ende. Ursprünglich war geplant, dieses Kapitel aufzuteilen, allerdings war der eine Teil dann so kurz, dass es letztendlich doch in dieser Fassung geblieben ist.

_Dienstag, 6. Dezember 2016_

_Universitätsklinikum Tokyo_

Mimi dachte noch lange an die schöne Hochzeitsfeier zurück und auch daran, dass sich Yamato und Takeru endlich versöhnt hatten. Auf seiner Instagram Seite outete sich Yamato zwei Tage später und stieß auf überraschend positive Resonanz. Einige seiner Fangirls fuhren voll darauf ab und schon bald wurden ihm erste Liebschaften unterstellt. Beim nächsten Arzttermin erfuhren Hikari und Takeru, dass sie ein kleines Mädchen erwarteten und während Hikari bereits in Gedanken das Kinderzimmer einrichtete, grauste es Takeru jetzt schon vor dem rosa Albtraum. Er war froh, dass sein Bruder nicht so extrem tuntig schwul war, sonst hätte er ihm wahrscheinlich eine reinhauen müssen. Allerdings traten bei Hikari etwa im 5. Monat unstimmige Herztöne des Kindes auf, sodass sie sich schonen musste und eine Weile Bettruhe verordnet bekam. Wenn Takeru keinen Rappel vom ganzen Rosa bekam, dann spätestens jetzt, wenn seine Verlobte zwischen lachend, heulend, erregt und wütend im 5 Minuten Takt hin und her wechselte. Takeru überlegte, ob er Gefahrenzulage beantragen sollte, Schwangere waren ihm einfach nicht geheuer und da er niemandem um Rat fragen konnte, um Tai nicht zu beunruhigen, war er der Gearschte.

4 Monate nach der Hochzeit traten bei Mimi die ersten Wehen etwa 3 Wochen vor dem errechneten Geburtstermin auf, was aber zu erwarten gewesen war, weswegen die Lungenreife abgeschlossen sein sollte. Mimi wurde ins Uniklinikum eingewiesen, wo sie auf Jou trafen, der dort an diesem Tag der diensthabende Arzt war und fast hinten rüberkippte, als er erst eine hochschwangere Mimi und einen Tag später auch eine ziemlich schwangere Hikari zu sehen bekam. Mimi lag also seit 2 Tagen in der Klinik und inzwischen wurde es wohl ernst, denn der Arzt hatte sie wieder an den Herztonschreiber gehängt und eine Sonographie durchgeführt. Die Kinder lagen gut, sodass Mimi, wenn sie wollte, eine natürliche Geburt erleben konnte. Sie hatte mit Taichi im Vorfeld einen Geburtsvorbereitungskurs besucht und war wild entschlossen, ihre Kinder aus eigener Kraft auf die Welt zu bringen.

Da lag sie nun also, im Kreißsaal, auf einem breiten Bett, der Herztonschreiber lief und die Wehen wurden ebenfalls aufgezeichnet. Mimi hielt die Hand ihres Ehemannes fest umschlossen und man sah ihr an, dass sie ganz schöne Schmerzen hatte, denn immer wieder atmete sie stoßweise aus. „Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass unsere beiden Kleinen bald in unseren Armen liegen. Ich freue mich so auf unsere kleine Kazumi und unseren kleinen Makoto.“ Sie lächelte und sah auf ihren extrem dicken Babybauch. Da waren sie also drin, ihre beiden kleinen Wunder. Sie hoffte einfach nur, dass sie alles richtig machen und es den Kindern gutgehen würde. Sie hatte gesund gelebt, sich nicht überanstrengt und auf ihre Ärzte gehört. Sie war kein unnötiges Risiko eingegangen.

Nun waren sie schon zwei Tage im Krankenhaus und Tai wurde immer aufgeregter, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und ihre beiden Kleinen würden das Licht der Welt erblicken, er war so überglücklich, dass Mimis Schwangerschaft so frei von Komplikationen verlaufen war, das hatte beiden so unglaublich vieles erleichtert. Nun saß er bei seiner Frau am Bett im Kreißsaal und es könnte jeden Moment losgehen, sanft küsste er sie auf die Stirn. „Ich bin so unglaublich stolz auf dich, mein Engel, du schaffst das und ich bin bei dir in jeder Sekunde, das verspreche ich dir“, er lächelte, sie war wirklich tapfer und obwohl sie ungeheure Schmerzen hatte, behielt sie ihr Lächeln bei und das motivierte ihn unheimlich. Auf diesen Moment hatten sie fast 9 Monate gewartet, endlich ihre Kinder in den Armen halten zu können und jetzt könnte der Moment jederzeit kommen, wo es passieren würde.   
Mit dem behandelnden Arzt hatten sie schon alle Vorgespräche geführt und die Hebamme war auch immer zur Stelle gewesen, wenn es Unstimmigkeiten gegeben hatte und jetzt hoffte er einfach nur noch, dass es bald endlich losgehen würde. Als Mimi ihre Hand noch fester um Seine schloss und das Gesicht verzerrte, wusste er irgendwie es war so weit, sofort rief er eine der Hebammen, jetzt wurde es ernst.

Mimi lächelte verkrampft, als Tai sie lobte, für ihren Mann würde sie sich zusammenreißen, nicht vor Schmerzen zu schreien. Als die Hebamme kam, die Taichi gerufen hatte, überprüfte sie die Wehenstärke, die Herztöne und spreizte dann Mimis Vagina ein wenig, um den Muttermund sehen zu können. Sie sah Taichi an und nickte. "Es war gut, dass sie Bescheid gesagt haben, der Muttermund ist jetzt fast 10cm geöffnet, die Geburt wird in Kürze beginnen." Sie sah zu Mimi. "Frau Yagami, ich frage Sie jetzt noch ein letztes Mal, danach ist es zu spät. Sie wollen wirklich keine PDA?" Mimi nickte, denn sie wollte alles von der Geburt spüren, die ihr Jahre zuvor verwehrt geblieben war. "Mein Mann ist bei mir, mehr Unterstützung werde ich nicht brauchen." Sie lächelte breit. "In Ordnung, der Gynäkologe wird bei der Geburt dabei sein und der diensthabende Kinderarzt Dr. Watanabe ist in Bereitschaft und wird ihre Zwillinge nach der Geburt direkt für die erste Vorsorgeuntersuchung in Empfang nehmen. Sie haben jetzt noch einen kleinen Moment für sich, ich bereite alles vor."   
Mimi sah ihren Mann an. "Ich glaube, jetzt wird es ernst, Liebling, aber solange du bei mir bist, habe ich die Kraft dazu. Ich liebe dich so sehr." Sie erhob sich etwas um ihn zu küssen, doch lange konnte sie es nicht aufrechterhalten, denn die Wehen zwängten sie auf das Bett zurück und dieses Mal stöhnte sie wirklich vor Schmerzen.

Tais Herz schlug fast wie wild in seiner Brust, es würde nur noch wenige Momente dauern, bis die Geburt beginnen würde und er konnte das, was er fühlte, gar nicht in Worte fassen, das Gefühl für ihn war so unglaublich unbeschreiblich. Er lächelte und erwiderte ihren Kuss. „Du musst vor mir nicht die Starke spielen, mein Liebling, es ist okay, wenn du zeigst, dass du Schmerzen hast“, er hielt ihre Hand noch fester, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er an ihrer Seite war und auch nicht weggehen würde. Nach und nach füllte sich der Raum und die Hebamme inklusive des behandelnden Arztes kamen herein, um die letzten Vorkehrungen für die Geburt zu treffen. Sanft flüsterte er an ihre Stirn „Ich liebe dich, mein Engel“, dann hielt er weiter ihre Hand ganz fest, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie das nicht alleine machen musste.   
Masao bereitete mit den Hebammen zusammen alles Nötige vor, eine Geburt war ihm immer eine willkommene Abwechslung zu den ganzen unschönen Dingen, die sein Beruf leider mit sich brachte und heute würde er die Hebammen bei der Geburt unterstützen und ihnen die Hilfestellungen geben, die sie benötigten. Noch einmal überprüften sie, wie weit der Muttermund geöffnet war. „Frau Yagami, es ist jetzt soweit.“

Mimi sah Dr. Watanabe an und nickte leicht, ehe sie schluckte und Taichis Hand ganz fest ergriff. Die Hebamme sah sie an. "Sie haben jetzt sogenannte Presswehen, immer wenn sie eine neue Wehe spüren, atmen sie tief ein, beugen den Kopf nach vorne und pressen so kräftig, wie sie können, in Ordnung? Diese Geburt wird für sie sehr hart sein, denn sie müssen zwei Kinder zur Welt bringen. Dr. Watanabe hat bestätigt, dass bereits ein Kind am Geburtskanal liegt, bis das zweite Kind kommt könnte aber noch etwas Zeit vergehen, aber Sie schaffen das, Frau Yagami. "   
Mimi umklammerte die Hand ihres Mannes ganz fest und als die erste Wehe kam, tat sie was die Hebamme gesagt hatte, aber weil es so weh tat, schrie sie die Luft fast hinaus und zerquetschte dabei Taichis Hand. Wie gut, dass er kein Handballspieler war. Danach sollte sie tief atmen und sich beruhigen, bis die nächste Wehe kam. Von allen Seiten gab es Zuspruch und Mimi quälte sich durch die anstrengenden Wehen, nie hätte sie für möglich gehalten, dass es so schmerzhaft sein würde. Nicht mal der Dammeinschnitt, den sie wegen der Zwillingsgeburt vorsorglich am vorherigen Tag durchgeführt hatten, kam an diesen Schmerz heran, aber der Gedanke gleich ihre Kinder im Arm zu haben, die sie die letzten 9 Monate in ihrem Körper getragen hatte, trieb sie an und schließlich erblickte Makoto Yagami als Erster der beiden Zwillinge das Licht der Welt und wurde sofort, nachdem die Nabelschnur durchgetrennt war, auf Mimis Brust gelegt. "Sie beide haben jetzt einen kurzen Moment mit ihrem Baby, dann wird Dr. Watanabe den Kleinen untersuchen. Haben Sie schon einen Namen?" Mimi strahlte ihren Mann an und dann das kleine Wesen auf ihrer Brust, das jetzt wieder ganz ruhig war, nachdem es so geschrien hatte. "Der Kleine hier heißt Makoto." Die Hebamme lächelte sehr warmherzig. "Herzlich Willkommen im Leben, kleiner Makoto."

Ja, Tai fühlte ihren Schmerz in gewisser Weise, denn er war sich sicher, dass sie ihm hier die Hand brechen würde, aber das war für ihn okay, sie hatte wesentlich größere Schmerzen als er.   
Er hielt ihre Hand so fest er konnte und es war für ihn mehr als nur aufregend zu sehen, was da passierte, eine Erleichterung durchfuhr ihn, als er den Schrei seines Sohnes vernahm.   
Ihm lief eine Freudenträne die Wange herab und er lächelte Mimi glücklich an, als dieses kleine Wesen auf ihrer Brust abgelegt wurde. „Hallo kleiner Schatz“, er küsst sowohl Mimi als auch seinen Sohn auf die Stirn. Gleich würden sie auch ihre kleine Tochter willkommen heißen dürfen und das machte ihn überglücklich. Nach einigen Momenten jedoch nahm Masao den kleinen Makoto zu sich, um ihn zu wiegen, zu waschen und zu untersuchen und so konnten er und Mimi sich auf die Geburt ihrer kleinen Tochter konzentrieren. Irgendwas in ihm fühlte sich nicht gut an und er wusste nicht, dass er damit recht behalten sollte.   
Masao nahm den kleinen Makoto an sich wusch ihn und wog ihn und führte eine erste Untersuchung durch und der kleine Mann war kerngesund. Sie zogen ihm einen Strampler an und legten ihn in das warme Bettchen, damit er nicht unterkühlte und deckten ihn zu, dann widmete er sich der Aufgabe, nun auch das kleine Mädchen auf die Welt zu holen. Er unterstützte auch dieses Mal die Hebamme, doch als sie die Kleine holten, stimmte etwas nicht. Sie schrie nicht und er wusste, das war kein gutes Zeichen, er nahm die Kleine direkt an sich und übergab sie erst gar nicht an die Eltern, sondern versuchte durch sanfte Reibungen im Handtuch sie zum Schreien zu animieren, doch das half nichts und er hatte einen Verdacht. Und somit veranlasste er eine Untersuchung der Organe im Schnellverfahren, die Klarheit bringen sollte.

Mimi war so glücklich zu hören, dass mit ihrem Sohn alles in Ordnung war, doch als Kazumi nach einer weiteren Stunde voller Schmerzen auf die Welt kam, schrie sie nicht und Mimi war kalkweiß geworden. „Was ist mit meiner Tochter, warum darf ich meine Tochter nicht sehen?!“ Mimi weinte und weinte, sollte sich ihr schlimmster Albtraum wiederholen? War es ihr nicht vergönnt, ein kleines Mädchen zu haben? Sie konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen, schrie ihren Mann an, dass er doch etwas tun solle. Mimi war vollkommen hysterisch, aber in dem Moment, als der Arzt wieder ins Zimmer kam und ihnen mitteilte, was los war, wurde es auf einmal ganz still im Raum. Mimi hatte ihn nur mit schockgeweiteten Augen angesehen, den Kopf geschüttelt und dann hatten sich stumm ihre Augen geschlossen. Sie hatte einen Schock erlitten und war durch den hohen Blutverlust bei der Geburt bewusstlos geworden.

Tais Gesicht war ebenfalls fahl geworden, bei dem, was in den Momenten passierte, nachdem sie seine kleine Tochter auf die Welt geholt hatten, es wurde hektisch im Zimmer und Mimi schrie ihn fast unerbittlich an und er hätte gerne was getan, aber in dem Moment wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Er fühlte sich hilflos und konnte nur versuchen, Mimi etwas zu beruhigen das klappte jedoch null und sie wurde bewusstlos. Jedoch kümmerten sich die Hebammen sofort darum und hängten sie an einen Tropf, der ihren Kreislauf stabilisierte und nähten sie untenrum wieder zu, damit sie nicht weiter bluten würde. Er setzte sich anders hin und zog sie ganz vorsichtig in seine Arme, während er zu Masao hinübersah, der gerade mit seinem Vorgesetzten diskutierte. „Mir ist scheiß egal, dass die Schulmedizin sagt, es gäbe keine Chance, wir operieren, jetzt sofort! Das ist eine Anweisung, wir haben diese eine Chance noch und wird werden sie verdammt noch mal nutzen“, ihm war selber fast schlecht geworden, als er gehört hatte, dass die Kleine ein Loch im Herzen hatte, doch er war fest entschlossen zu helfen und diese Operation durchzuführen. Als er die Blicke des Vaters des kleinen Mädchens bemerkte, sah er zu diesem hinüber.   
„Herr Yagami, sie können ihrer Frau sagen, wenn sie aufwacht, ihre Tochter wird gesund werden, das verspreche ich ihnen, ich tue alles, damit die Kleine überlebt und ganz normal aufwachsen wird“, damit war er dann auch Richtung OP verschwunden, wo alles für die Not-OP vorbereitet wurde.

Da Mimi einfach nicht mehr zu Bewusstsein kam, wurde sie schließlich sicherheitshalber auf die Intensivstation verlegt, während Makoto auf die Babystation kam, wo die Kinderkrankenschwestern ihn versorgten. Sie bekam von allem um sich herum nichts mehr mit, bis sie schließlich etwa vier Stunden später wieder langsam die Augen öffnete. Sie hörte das leise Piepsen des EKGs und blinzelte einen Moment gegen das helle Licht, ehe sie ihren Mann erblickte. Sofort füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. "Schatz, wo bin ich hier? Wo sind unsere Kleinen?" Sie weinte, dieses Mal aber sehr leise und fast kaum hörbar, man sah es nur an ihren Tränen. "Wo ist Kazumi? Tai, was ist passiert?" Sie hob ihren Arm und griff nach seiner Hand. Ihr Mann sah schrecklich aus, so vollkommen von Sorge zerfressen, es tat ihr so weh das zu sehen und sie rechnete schon mit dem allerschlimmsten Szenario.

Tai war schlecht geworden, als Mimi nun auch noch auf die Intensiv verlegte worden war und er selber bekam eine Lösung zu trinken, die seinen Kreislauf beim Laufen hielt, er konnte und wollte nicht aufgeben, er musste ruhig bleiben und für Mimi da sein, ihr eine Schulter zum Anlehnen bieten, wenn sie aufwachte. Nach vier Stunden wachte sie Gott sei Dank auf und er ergriff ebenfalls ihre Hand. „Makoto ist auf der Babystation, die Schwestern kümmern sich um ihn, ihm geht es gut.“ Er schluckte „Kazumi ist im OP, sie wird seit drei Stunden operiert, Dr. Watanabe hat mir versprochen, dass er alles tut, damit unsere Kleine wieder gesund wird“, sanft wischte er ihre Tränen weg und hielt danach wieder fest ihre Hand und sah ihr in die Augen. „Du bist auf der Intensiv, weil du einen Schock erlitten hattest und bewusstlos warst wegen des Blutverlustes bei der Geburt“, seine Stimme war klar und ruhig, er tat alles, um die Fassung zu bewahren. „Schatz hör mir zu, ja? Du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben, du musst daran glauben, dass unsere Kleine stark genug ist, das durchzustehen, ich glaube fest daran, dass sie es schafft und das musst du auch. Wenn wir daran glauben, dann wird auch alles gut gehen.“  
Unterdessen kämpfte Masao im OP mit allem, was er hatte, um das Leben der Kleinen, mittlerweile operierten sie schon drei Stunden und waren noch lange nicht am Ende. Es spielte ihm in die Karten, dass die Kleine ziemlich zäh zu sein schien und sie kamen mit der OP auch genau nach Zeit voran, was seine Erfolgschancen immer weiter steigerte, er würde alles geben, damit er dieses kleine Mädchen retten konnte.

Mimi sah ihren Mann an und lehnte sich, so gut es ging, an ihn. "Ich bin froh, dass es wenigstens Makoto gut geht... warum ausgerechnet Kazumi, was haben wir nur verbrochen, dass sie solches Leid erfahren muss?" Darauf würden sie vermutlich nie eine Antwort bekommen. Sie war nur froh, dass Kari und Verlobter nicht hier waren, Tais Schwester war so sensibel, sie hätte durch den Schock wohlmöglich noch ihr Baby verloren, immerhin war sie erst im 6. Monat. "Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass Dr. Watanabe es schafft, unsere Kleine zu retten, ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken, dass er es nicht schaffen könnte." Mimi schloss die Augen, sie war kein streng gläubiger Mensch, aber in diesem Moment betete sie für das Leben ihrer Tochter. Sie hatte schon Shiori kein Leben schenken können, dieses Schicksal sollte nicht auch noch Kazumi widerfahren. Sie sah ihrem Mann anschließend wieder in die Augen. "Glaubst du, dass man als Mutter spürt, dass alles gut wird? Damals bei Shiori habe ich gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt... bei Kazumi aber nicht. Und ich habe immer noch kein so schlechtes Gefühl. Als mein Körper Shiori abgestoßen hat, habe ich so ein heftiges Brennen in der Brust gehabt, als würde ein Teil von mir rausgerissen werden. Aber das spüre ich gerade nicht... vielleicht wird ja doch alles gut."

Tai hielt sie im Arm, so gut er konnte, er konnte ihr darauf keine Antwort geben, er wusste nur eines, er glaubte fest daran, dass seine Kleine es schaffen würde. „Ihr seid miteinander verbunden, sie kämpft und das ist das, was du spürst Mimi, dein Glaube in sie lässt ihren Überlebenswillen entfachen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher“, er hatte die ganze Zeit versucht, ihr so viel Halt zu geben, wie er konnte und schluckte dabei seine eigenen Sorgen und Ängste herunter, sie brauchte ihn jetzt und er würde für sie da sein. So saßen sie schweigend da im Bett für weitere vier Stunden mit nichts außer Stille und er hatte sie nicht ein einziges Mal losgelassen, sondern immer weiter in seinen Armen gehalten.   
Die OP war nach diesen vier Stunden erfolgreich beendet, sie hatten das Loch im Herz schließen können und die Kleine erholte sich gut von der Narkose und bald würde er sie ihren Eltern übergeben können. Er übergab das kleine Mädchen an die Schwestern, die noch einmal die Organe und alles andere durchcheckten und endlich grünes Licht gaben. Mit dem Wissen machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Eltern der Kleinen. Die Tür ging auf und Dr. Watanabe stand in der Tür, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und verkündete ihnen das Ergebnis. „Herr und Frau Yagami, die OP ist nun beendet und wir konnten das Loch im Herzen Ihrer Tochter schließen, ihr Zustand ist wieder stabil und sie erholt sich gut von der Narkose, wenn die Checks alle gut ausgefallen sind, bringen wir sie zu Ihnen.“

Die Zeit verging quälend langsam und Mimi hatte das Gefühl, wahnsinnig zu werden, doch dann ging endlich die Türe auf und Dr. Watanabe kam ins Zimmer und teilte ihnen mit, dass ihre Tochter wieder gesund werden würde. Sie brach in Tränen aus und heulte gegen Taichis Schulter. "Ich danke Ihnen so sehr, Dr. Watanabe, das werde ich Ihnen niemals vergessen! Das vergesse ich nicht, solange ich lebe. Haben Sie tausend Dank!" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und schenkte ihm ein herzliches Lächeln zwischen ihren Tränen. Der arme Mann sah vollkommen fertig aus, er hatte fast acht Stunden um das Leben ihrer Tochter gekämpft und sie hatten den Kampf gewonnen. „Jetzt wird alles gut mein Liebling, da bin ich mir sicher!“

Als Dr. Watanabe ihnen verkündete, dass ihre Kleine wieder gesund werden würde, liefen Tai jetzt auch einige Tränen an den Wangen herab, er konnte nicht fassen, wie knapp es gewesen war. Aber nun würden sie endlich eine kleine Familie sein, ohne Angst, dass jemand vielleicht stirbt. „Vielen Dank, Herr Doktor, das vergesse ich Ihnen niemals“, er lächelte. Und sein Lächeln wurde noch heller, als die Schwestern mit Kazumi und Makoto auf den Armen hereinkamen und Kazumi an Mimi und Makoto an ihn übergaben. Überglücklich drückte er Mimi einen Kuss auf die Lippen „Wir sind Eltern, Schatz.“  
Es machte Masao glücklich zu sehen, wie die beiden sich freuten. „Es ist mein Job, Kindern das Leben zu retten, aber danke trotzdem, Kazumi wird die erste Zeit noch regelmäßig zur Untersuchung herkommen müssen, aber die Prognose sieht mehr als nur gut aus, Sie haben jetzt erst einmal ein paar Stunden Zeit alleine mit Ihren Kindern.“ Damit verließ er dann auch das Zimmer wieder, um sich zu seinem nächsten Fall zu begeben.

Mimi war so dankbar, als sie ihre kleine Kazumi im Arm hielt und lächelte. „Ja, ich kann es immer noch kaum glauben, ich bin so unfassbar glücklich. Sieh nur, die Kleine hat deine Augen, dieses wunderschöne dunkelbraun, in dem man sich verlieren kann.“ Noch glücklicher wurde Mimi, als sie ihre Kleinen dann endlich das erste Mal stillen durfte, es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl und Mimi wusste, nun war ihr Leben komplett.

_Freitag, 9. Dezember 2016_

_Universitätsklinikum Tokyo_

Seit der Geburt waren inzwischen drei Tage vergangen, Mimi war wieder auf der Normalstation und hatte ihren Schock größtenteils verarbeitet. Sie hatten nun auch ihre Paten und Takeru über die Geburt informiert und die drei würden heute Mittag endlich vorbeikommen können. Mimi hatte gerade Makoto im Arm und ihr Mann die kleine Kazumi, die von Dr. Watanabe bald abgeholt werden würde für eine weitere Untersuchung. Es sah aber alles gut aus und mit Glück würden sie in zwei Tagen endlich heim dürfen. Mimis Wunden heilten gut, aber wenn sie jetzt schon daran dachte, dass sie mindestens noch sechs bis acht Wochen nicht mit ihrem Mann schlafen durfte, drehte sie schon ein bisschen durch, gerade jetzt wollte sie ihrem Tai doch so nah wie möglich sein. Sie streckte sich wohlig und sah Tai an. „Wenn die anderen gleich da sind, lasst uns doch ein wenig unten in den Park gehen. Ich brauche frische Luft und Makoto und Kazumi schadet ein bisschen Sonne auch nicht oder was meinst du, Liebling?“

Mimi so glücklich zu sehen war alles, was Tai brauchte, sie hatten endlich ihre beiden Kleinen bei sich und er liebte es, ihr bei allem, was sie mit den kleinen Tat, zuzusehen.  
Sie hatten ein paar Tage gebraucht, um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten und die Zeit für sich als Familie zu haben und die hatte allen Vier wirklich gutgetan, Kazumis Gesundheit verbesserte sich stetig und das erleichterte ihm und Mimi so vieles.   
„Sie hat meine Augen, aber dein Gesicht, sie wird mit Sicherheit so hübsch wie ihre bezaubernde Mama“, er lächelte und gab Mimi einen sanften Kuss.   
„Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt Schatz“, sanft wiegte er seine kleine Kazumi im Arm und lächelte stolz, sie war einfach bezaubernd und er war quasi direkt verliebt in dieses kleine Wesen, was sein eigen Fleisch und Blut war, mit der Kleinen im Arm legte er sich zu Mimi und Makoto dazu und lächelte. „Ja das klingt schön, das Wetter ist ja auch wirklich top heute“, sanft gab er Makoto einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Sie sind alle beide perfekt.“

Mimi genoss die Zeit alleine mit ihrem Mann und den Kindern, doch lange blieb ihnen die gemeinsame Zeit nicht vergönnt, denn schon bald klopfte es an der Türe und ihre drei Freunde traten ins Zimmer. Yamato umarmte seinen besten Freund kurz und gratulierte ihm, ehe er Mimi einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und sie anlächelte. „Auch dir meinen allerherzlichsten Glückwunsch, eure Kinder sind genauso gutaussehend wie ihr beide", sagte er lachend und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl neben das Bett, ehe er Mimi ein kleines Päckchen reichte. „Eine Kleinigkeit vom Patenonkel für eure beiden Kleinen.“ In dem Päckchen waren zwei Strampler, ein rosafarbener und ein blauer, auf den die Namen ihrer Babys eingestickt waren. „Ach deshalb wolltest du von mir wissen, wie sie die Kinder nennen wollen", mischte sich nun Hikari ein, während Mimi sprachlos auf die Strampler schaute und schon wieder Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Danke Yamato!“ Hikari hatte auch ihren Bruder fest umarmt, nachdem sie Mimi begrüßt hat. „Ich bin so froh, dass nun alles gut ist. Ich hab mich ganz schön erschrocken, das muss ich dir ehrlich sagen. Ist mit Kazumi jetzt wieder alles okay?" Sie setzte sich nun ebenfalls, sie war zwar erst Anfang des sechsten Monats, aber sie hatte schon einen ordentlichen Bauch bekommen und konnte nicht mehr lange stehen.   
Mimi drückte Yamato seinen Neffen in den Arm. „Guck Mal Makoto, das ist dein Onkel Yamato." Sie lächelte und war gerührt, dass der Sänger sich so darüber freute, das Baby halten zu dürfen. Es war ganz ruhig und schrie auch nicht, schmiegte sich eher noch an. „Sieh mal Tai, ich glaube unser Sohn hat seinen Patenonkel schon ins Herz geschlossen."

Die Zeit, die Tai alleine mit seinen drei Lieben verbringen konnte, genoss er jedes Mal, aber jetzt war auch der Besuch da, um die beiden Kleinen willkommen zu heißen. „Ja, der Kleine scheint sich bei ihm wohl zu fühlen, das ist doch gut, auf die Frage seiner Schwester nickte er. „Ja, ihr geht es wieder gut zum Glück, ihre Gesundheit verbessert sich stetig“, er lächelte, als er die Strampler sah. „Danke Mann, das ist ein richtig schönes Geschenk.“  
Takeru war zusammen mit Hika und Matt ins Krankenhaus gefahren, um die Kleinen willkommen zu heißen, es gab wohl Komplikationen, die sie aber überstanden hatten und nun schien alles gut zu sein. „Das freut mich. dass es ihr wieder besser geht“, er lächelte, nicht mehr allzu lange und er würde selber Vater einer kleinen Tochter werden und mittlerweile war er schon richtig aufgeregt. „Ich finde, Mako kommt vom Gesicht her ziemlich nach Tai und Kazumi ist eine Mischung aus Beiden oder was meint ihr? Der Kleine wird den Frauen sicher später den Kopf verdrehen.“

Masao hatte seine Visite beendet und sich nun zum Zimmer der Yagamis begeben, um die kleine Kazumi zur Untersuchung abzuholen. Er klopfte und betrat das Zimmer „Ah volles Haus also, guten Tag allerseits, ich bin Dr. Watanabe.“ Er wendete sich dann Mimi zu „Frau Yagami, ich nehme Kazumi jetzt zur Untersuchung mit, wenn es weiter bergauf geht wie bisher, können wir den Zeitplan der Entlassung beibehalten, aber das entscheidet sich erst gleich.“

Mimi musste etwas lachen. „Ewig konnten wir unseren beiden Paten und dem Rest der Familie die Kleinen ja nicht vorenthalten. Ich bin nur dankbar, dass unsere Eltern warten können, bis wir wieder zu Hause sind.“ Mimi hatte zwischenzeitlich Makoto wieder in Tais Arme gelegt und Kazumi an Yamato weitergegeben, sodass er es nun war, der das Baby an den Arzt übergab. Er lächelte ihn an. „Sie haben viel für meinen besten Freund und seine Frau getan, nicht jeder hätte so um das Leben meines Patenkindes gekämpft, also auch von meiner Seite aus vielen Dank!“ Yamato hatte den Arzt einen Moment gemustert. Er war etwa in seinem Alter und wirkte etwas kühl, aber als er die Kinder gesehen hatte, war ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschienen. Er musste zugeben, dass der Arzt nicht schlecht aussah, so einen Typen zum Freund zu haben musste schon toll sein. Aber innerlich ohrfeigte sich Yamato für seine Gedanken, was dachte er hier nur. Er übergab das Baby an den Mann und setzte sich dann schnell wieder neben Mimi, denn er merkte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Diese eine kleine Berührung, was ging denn jetzt bei ihm ab? Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Mimi ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte.   
Als der Arzt sich vorstellte, wurde Hikaris Lächeln breiter. „Ach, dann werden sie bei meiner Geburt auch dabei sein, ich komme in etwa drei Monaten zur Entbindung.“ Sie reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich bin Yagami Hikari, die jüngere Schwester von Taichi. Dann brauche ich ja keine Angst mehr zu haben, wenn so ein fähiger und netter Arzt hier arbeitet. Danke für alles, was sie für meine Nichte getan haben und auch für meinen Bruder und meine Schwägerin. Beide haben schon einmal ein Kind verloren, daher war es für sie besonders schlimm, dass Kazumi so krank war.“ Sie lächelte ihren Verlobten an, der hoffentlich auch beruhigt war, dass so ein netter Arzt hier war. „Aber Keru, ich denke du hast recht, unser Neffe wird mal ein richtiger Frauenschwarm oder Männerschwarm, je nachdem ob er sich an seinem Patenonkel oder seinem Vater orientiert.“ Alle lachten und Yamato funkelte Hikari an. „Kaum schwanger und schon wirst du frech, Schwägerin in spe. Warte ab, bis die Kleine da ist.“ Wieder lachten alle mit. Mimi war so dankbar, dass endlich alles gut zu werden schien. Sie sah Dr. Watanabe an. „Dann nehmen Sie Kazumi mal mit, Herr Doktor, bevor die Rasselbande hier noch mehr Familiengeschichten und -geheimnisse auspackt“, sagte sie breit lächelnd und hielt wieder die Hand ihres Mannes, während sie immer noch Yamato beäugte. Mimi the Analyzer war wieder in the house.

Tai war doch etwas verwirrt, dass Hika so komisch redete, aber machte sich nicht weiter Gedanken dazu, er vertraute Dr. Watanabe, er hatte bisher nur gute Arbeit geleistet und sich auch der normalen Schulmedizin entgegen gesetzt und das hatte seiner Kleinen mehr als nur geholfen. „Okay, in Ordnung, bis gleich Dr. Watanabe“, er sah ihm nach als dieser mit Kazumi das Zimmer verließ um eine Untersuchung durchzuführen.

Masao war das ganze Gerede im Moment so ziemlich semiegal. „Job ist Job und meiner ist es halt, Kindern zu helfen, dafür werde ich bezahlt und daher sollte man seine Sache auch gut machen, da man verantwortlich ist für ein Leben und wenn sie möchten, kann ich ihre Geburt ebenfalls begleiten, das wäre möglich ja.“   
Yamato musterte er kurz, als dieser ihm Kazumi übergab und sich bei ihm bedankte, an seinem Verhalten konnte er schon erkennen, dass der Blonde nervös war und das anscheinend wegen ihm, so ein gefeierter Musiker und er bekam wackelige Beine wegen ihm? Na das konnte ja heiter werden.   
Kazumi lächelte er an „Also Kleine dann wollen wir mal, schauen wir mal, welche Fortschritte du dieses Mal wieder gemacht hast“, damit verließ er dann das Krankenzimmer und begab sich in das Untersuchungszimmer, wo er die Kleine gründlich untersuchte.   
T.K. nickte, dieser Arzt war zwar distanziert, aber er verstand anscheinend sein Handwerk und das genügte ihm auch. Als Dr. Watanabe schließlich mit Kazumi verschwand, musste er grinsen. „Also Bruderherz... du machst dem Arzt echt schöne Augen? Du bist Rot wie eine Tomate.“

Mimi saß inzwischen aufrecht in ihrem Bett und stillte Makoto, während sie immer noch Yamato beäugte. „So ganz unrecht hat dein Bruder aber nicht Yamato, du wirkst wirklich nervös in seiner Nähe.“ Yamato wurde noch roter und seufzte. „Ich weiß doch auch nicht, was los ist, ich kenn den doch gar nicht, aber irgendwas an ihm macht mich… neugierig?“ Er stand auf und nahm seine Jacke. „Sorry Leute, ich brauch mal ein paar Minuten für mich alleine.“ Und er verließ das Zimmer, Mimi sah ihm seufzend nach. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich ja sagen, verknallt auf den ersten Blick, aber sowas gibt’s nicht. Anziehung ja, Liebe nein.“ Hikari hatte ihren Verlobten angeschaut und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich glaube, ich habe ihm nicht unbedingt einen Gefallen getan mit meiner Aussage, jetzt muss der Arzt ja wirklich denken, dass dein Bruder auf ihn steht.“ Sie zuckte die Schultern und sah Mimi an. „Meinst du wir sollten ihm nachgehen? Ich weiß du hast andere Dinge im Kopf, aber ich mache mir Sorgen.“   
Mimi sah von Makoto auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Gib ihm einen Moment, der fängt sich schon wieder. Und wenn Kazumi wieder da ist, gehen wir draußen spazieren okay?“   
Yamato saß auf dem Gang auf einer der Wartebänke und hatte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Was war denn das bitte gewesen? Er hatte vor dem Typen gestanden, schweißnasse Hände, zitternde Knie, war er jetzt völlig verrückt geworden? Seit seinem Outing hatte er das Gefühl, dass Männer ihn auch anders ansahen, jetzt wo sie wussten, dass er vom anderen Ufer war. Aber so etwas war ihm noch nie passiert, der Arzt hatte ihn ja nicht mal angesehen. Er wusste auch nicht, dass er in der Nähe des Untersuchungszimmers von Kazumi saß, er wollte einfach nur weg von Mimis Analyseblick. Wie hielt Tai das nur tagtäglich aus?

Tai lächelte, Matt war wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen. „Macht euch keinen Kopf, der kommt damit zurecht, das war früher schon mal öfter der Fall, er muss ein bisschen schmollen und dann ist alles wieder in Ordnung.“ Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner Frau „Gibt es nicht? Was war das denn bei uns?“, auf die Antwort war er gespannt. Schließlich hatte es bei ihrem Aufeinandertreffen im Behandlungszimmer mit ziemlicher Sicherheit gefunkt.  
Unterdessen untersuchte Masao die Kleine gründlich und freute sich, dass sie wieder ein Stück gesünder geworden war, ihr Herzschlag war ganz normal und auch sonst gab es keine Auffälligkeiten, er war froh, die Kleine hatte das alles so tapfer durchgestanden und konnte mit ihrer Familie schon bald nach Hause. Es erinnerte ihn ein Stück weit an seinen kleinen Neffen, damals hatte er um das Leben gebangt und sich seinen Oberärzten entgegen gesetzt, weil er daran glaubte, dass es mehr gab, als die Schulmedizin hergab und er hatte Recht behalten, er konnte ihn retten und war froh, dass er seiner Schwester somit hatte sehr viel Leid ersparen können, er war glücklich seinen kleinen Neffen heute gesund und fröhlich zu sehen, mehr Bestätigung brauchte er nicht. Sanft lächelte er die kleine Kazumi an „Du hast das super gemacht kleine Kämpferin, es wird Zeit, dass du zurück zu deinen Eltern kommst.“ Er nahm sie vorsichtig auf seine Arme und trat mit ihr aus dem Zimmer dann fiel sein Blick auf Yamato. „Brauchen Sie Hilfe oder was ist mit Ihnen los?“, er hob eine Braue und sah ihn abwartend an, der Kerl war echt merkwürdig.

Mimi sah Tai lachend an. „Bei uns waren die Faktoren doch ganz anders, wir kannten uns ja schon, das war rein auf vollkommen fremde Personen bezogen.“ Sie grinste ihren Mann an und reichte ihm Makoto. „Zieh dem Kleinen schonmal den Strampler von Yamato und die blaue Mütze an, wir wollen doch nicht, dass er krank wird, nicht wahr mein kleiner Engel.“ Hikari sah den Beiden zu und je mehr sie Mimi mit ihren Kindern sah, desto sehnlicher wünschte sie sich, dass ihr eigenes Kind auch bald kommen würde. Ob sie auch so eine liebevolle Mutter sein konnte wie Mimi? Dass Takeru ein guter Vater sein würde, dass stand für sie außer Frage, aber sie hatte so viele Selbstzweifel, die ihr teilweise auch ins Gesicht geschrieben standen.   
Yamato hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Dr. Watanabe wieder auf dem Flur stand, mit Kazumi auf dem Arm und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bringen Sie die Kleine zu ihren Eltern, die warten schon sehnsüchtig, ich komme zurecht, danke. Hab wohl einfach zu viel und zu lange gearbeitet und bin übermüdet, das ist alles. Das Musikbusiness ist hart, vor allem als CEO eines Labels und gleichzeitig Musiker in einer Band und Solokünstler. Da bleibt keine Zeit für irgendwas." Er sah den Mann vor sich an und senkte dann wieder den Blick. Der hatte ja genau so einen Blick drauf wie Mimi...

Tai schmunzelte „Liebe ist Liebe, meine Göttergattin“, danach machte er sich daran, Makoto erst einmal die Windel zu wechseln und ihm den Strampler samt Mütze anzuziehen, noch nahm er nicht sehr viel wahr, aber er freute sich auf die Zeit, wenn sie dann anfingen nach Allem zu greifen und alles zu erkunden. „So mein Kleiner, jetzt bist du bereit für die Welt da draußen“, er legte Makoto sanft in Karis Arme. „Jetzt ist die Tante auch mal dran“, sanft lächelte er seine kleine Schwester an.  


  
Der Typ war ja echt ne Nummer für sich. „Dann sollten Sie mal darüber nachdenken, kürzer zu treten, als Patenonkel haben Sie auch eine gewisse Verpflichtung den Kindern gegenüber und der können Sie nicht nachkommen, wenn sie nachher an einem Burnout zugrunde gehen.“ Masao sah ihn prüfend an „Tun Sie sich und ihren Patenkindern den Gefallen, mehr an Ihrer Gesundheit zu arbeiten, denn sonst haben die nicht viel von Ihnen. Und dass nur, weil Sie glauben, die Arbeit wäre immer an erster Stelle. Familie steht vor Allem“, damit ging er von ihm weg und brachte Kazumi zurück zu ihren Eltern. „So, der Kleinen geht es prächtig“, er legte sie vorsichtig in Mimis Arme. „Sie können ihrer Entlassung ganz entspannt entgegensehen.“

Mimi lächelte, als sie sah, wie liebevoll er mit dem Kleinen umging, Tai war ein toller Vater und sie wusste, warum sie ihn so sehr liebte. Als er Kari das Baby in den Arm legte, strahlte sie wieder und Mimi war erleichtert. „Keru und ich können es kaum abwarten, bis unsere Kleine endlich da ist.“ Schließlich überreichte Dr. Watanabe ihnen wieder Kazumi und Mimi war erleichtert. „Geben Sie Kazumi doch bitte Takeru, immerhin gehört der Verlobte meiner Schwägerin auch zur Familie“, sagte sie lachend und schaute dann auf den Flur, aber Yamato war nicht zu sehen. Sie seufzte etwas.

Sanft gab Tai Mimi einen Kuss als Dr. Watanabe herein kam. „Das hört sich wirklich super an, dass es unserer kleinen Maus gut geht“, er lächelte erleichtert, jetzt konnten sie mit gutem Gefühl den Tag genießen.  
Yamato hatte Dr. Watanabe angesehen und den Kopf gesenkt. „Natürlich steht Familie vor Allem, aber wenn man selbst nie eine Familie hatte, ist es nicht so einfach, von jetzt auf gleich sein Leben zu ändern und plötzlich zum Familienmensch zu werden. Ich wünsche den beiden Kleinen nur, dass ihnen diese Erfahrung erspart bleibt. Aber gehen Sie nur Herr Doktor, ich halte Sie nur auf.“ Er wartete, bis Watanabe verschwunden war und erhob sich dann, weit kam er aber nicht, denn ihm wurde schwindelig und er konnte sich gerade noch an einer anderen Wartebank abfangen. //Was ist denn nur los mit mir?!//

  
  
Auf Yamatos Worte war Masao nicht weiter eingegangen, für ihn waren das nichts als faule Ausreden, sich für seine Familie zu interessieren und einzusetzen war definitiv keine schwere Aufgabe. Er überreichte auf Wunsch der Mutter die kleine Kazumi an T.K. und zeigte ihm noch, wie er sie halten musste „Ihre Nackenmuskulatur ist noch nicht ausgeprägt genug und daher muss immer eine Hand am Hinterkopf liegen, um ihren Nacken zu stützen, sonst kann es zu Fehlbildungen kommen. Wir sehen uns dann bei der Abschlussvisite Frau und Herr Yagami“, damit verschwand er wieder aus dem Krankenzimmer und begab sich in Richtung seines Büros.   
Vorsichtig und nach ärztlicher Anweisung hielt T.K. Kazumi in seinen Armen und lächelte. „Sie ist wirklich süß, ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis unsere Kleine auf der Welt ist.“ Er war etwas stutzig, dass Matt immer noch nicht zurück war, aber er kannte ihn, wenn er zickte konnte das schon mal so sein, also dachte er sich nichts weiter dabei.

Mimi sah dem Arzt nach und sah dann ihre Freunde an. „Ich mache mir irgendwie Sorgen um Yamato, er war so... anders als sonst. Ich weiß auch nicht.“ Sie sah Taichi an, aber konzentrierte sich dann auf Takeru und ihre Tochter. „Du kannst sie mit Kari zusammen anziehen, dann können wir danach raus gehen.“ Langsam erhob Tai sich. „Solange ihr die Kleinen fertig macht, werde ich nach Matt gucken gehen“, damit verließ er das Zimmer und ging den Flur entlang. Gerade als Dr. Watanabe zu seinem Büro gehen wollte, hörte man ein lautes Poltern in der Nähe der Fahrstühle. Yamato war wieder schwindelig geworden und dieses Mal hatte er dann doch den Fußboden geküsst. Wie sollte er denn so für seine Patenkinder da sein... vielleicht hatte dieser Watanabe ja doch recht gehabt? Yamato dachte nun wirklich darüber nach, ob es nicht besser wäre, doch kürzer zu treten.

In der Nähe der Fahrstühle konnte Tai seinen besten Freund dann auch sehen, er seufzte, er hatte da so eine böse Vorahnung. „Hey man, was ist los?“ Langsam half er ihm auf die Beine und setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl. „Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass T.K.'s Spruch dich so aus der Bahn geworfen hat“, mit etwas Sorge sah er seinen besten Freund an, gesund sah definitiv anders aus. Yamato war erleichtert, als er Tai sah und ließ sich von ihm hochhelfen. „Danke... und nein, was Takeru gesagt hat, war nicht schlimm... ich... ach Tai mir geht es dreckig. Ich mache seit Wochen nichts anderes außer arbeiten, arbeiten und noch mehr arbeiten. Takeru und du, ihr habt eure Partner, eure Kinder und ich? Ich... ich merke einfach, dass mir in meinem Leben was fehlt, verstehst du? Ich will für meine Patenkinder ein Vorbild sein, aber im Moment bin ich das nicht. Und wenn ich so weiter mache dann klingelt das Burnout schneller an meiner Türe als ich schauen kann. Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter..."

Besorgt hörte Tai sich an, was Matt ihm erzählte. „Matt, du solltest dir eine Pause gönnen, in den Urlaub fahren, du arbeitest dich noch kaputt...nimm dir eine Auszeit von der Arbeit und fahr weit weg, irgendwo hin, wo du Kraft tanken kannst und deine Speicher auffüllen, die Arbeit kann jetzt mal warten Matt“, er sah ihn an. „In den letzten Monaten war alles ein bisschen viel und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, ich würde auch mit dir fahren, aber ich kann und will meine Frau und meine Kinder nicht alleine lassen und vielleicht tut es dir auch gut, mal alleine wegzufahren, dann kannst du dich nämlich nur um dich selber kümmern.“ Er stand auf und setzte sich neben ihn. „Und wer weiß, vielleicht lernst du dann ja auch jemanden kennen, wenn du frei bist von dem ganzen Ballast und einfach mal entspannen kannst.“

Yamato sah Tai an und seufzte. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob mir das wirklich hilft. Weißt du... nach dem Streit mit Takeru ist mir etwas klar geworden. Ich bin einsam Tai, verdammt einsam, aber ich hab’s all die Jahre nicht kapiert. Nach der Sache mit Mum und Dad hatte ich kein Vertrauen mehr in Beziehungen, aber im Grunde genommen beneide ich euch für eure Zeit miteinander, egal wie lange es gut gehen wird. Urlaub schön und gut... aber wo soll ich hin, vor allem allein. Von euch kann niemand mitkommen, das weiß ich. Aber ich will von euch auch nicht weg, ihr seid die Einzigen, die sich für mich interessieren. Ich schlaf nicht mehr richtig, ich habe kaum noch Appetit, ich bin in so nem richtigen Loch drin Tai, eins von der Sorte, wo man einfach nicht mehr raus kommt..."

Tai hörte ihm weiter zu und ihm wurde bewusst, wie ernst die Sache war, er erinnerte ihn an sich selbst und würden sie jetzt nichts tun, dann würde es nur schlimmer werden. „Matt, versuch es doch wenigstens, auch wenn es nur ein Wochenende ist... aber entspann dich und nimm dir Zeit für dich“, er lächelte. „Wir wollen mit den Kindern im Park hier etwas spazieren, möchtest du mitkommen? Etwas frische Luft schnappen und etwas leckeres Essen. Ich kenne die Situation, in der du bist und ich weiß ganz genau, wie du dich Fühlst Matt, aber lass nicht zu, dass es dich bestimmt, das klingt vielleicht blöd ja, aber versuch nicht krampfhaft irgendwen für eine Beziehung zu finden, das führt zu nichts. Nimm dir jetzt diese Woche mal frei von der Arbeit und tu alles, wonach dir der Sinn steht, auch wenn du nur mit wem deinen Spaß haben willst, Gott dann mach das oder fahr ins Ferienhaus, dann bist du in unserer Nähe und kannst auch Zeit mit deinen Patenkindern verbringen“, er sah ihn an. „Egal was ist Matt, ich bin immer für dich da.“

Tai versuchte wirklich alles, um ihm zu helfen, das wusste Yamato, aber an ihm nagten auch immer noch die Schuldgefühle, dass er seinem besten Freund nie von seinen Gefühlen erzählt hatte. Klar, sie waren nicht mehr da, aber er kam sich trotzdem vor wie ein Verräter. „Danke Tai, das weiß ich zu schätzen, aber ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Du hast recht, ich sollte mich entspannen, ich werde in mein Ferienhaus fahren und mich die Tage bei euch melden okay? Ich muss einfach nur raus hier, sonst drehe ich durch. Mach‘s gut, mein Freund.“ Er umarmte Tai, stand dann auf und verschwand ins Treppenhaus.   
Kurz nachdem Yamato gegangen war, standen Mimi, seine Schwester, Takeru und die Kids im Flur und Mimi lächelte ihn warm an. „Kazumi ist fertig angezogen, lasst uns in den Park gehen, solange die Sonne noch scheint.“ Sie sah, dass ihr Mann irgendwie bedrückt aussah und der Blonde war nirgendwo zu sehen. Sie bekam ein ungutes Gefühl.

Tai sah ihn an, was war denn jetzt auf einmal? „Aber Matt hey...“, weiter kam er gar nicht, denn da war er schon verschwunden. Er drehte sich herum zu den anderen Dreien, ging zu ihnen und nahm Mimis Hand. „Ja, gehen wir, solange es noch warm ist...“, und somit ging er mit den anderen und seinen Kids raus in den Park und es tat wirklich gut, aber das mit Matt ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Irgendwann im Park überließ Mimi ihre Kinder Hikari und Takeru und zog Tai etwas beiseite. „Was war denn mit Yamato? Wo ist er hin? Ich mach mir so meine Gedanken Schatz, er sah irgendwie so... niedergeschlagen und total kraftlos aus. Ich weiß, ich soll mich jetzt auf die Kinder und mich konzentrieren, aber er hat noch nie so... mutlos ausgesehen.“ Sie seufzte etwas und lehnte sich an Taichis Schulter.

Er seufzte er wusste das dies kommen würde... „Ich mach mir auch Sorgen, Mimi...“ Er erzählte ihr, was Matt ihm vorhin gesagt hatte und seufzte. „Ich kann ihn verstehen, aber er kann nicht krampfhaft versuchen, mit irgendwem eine Beziehung anzufangen, nur um nicht alleine zu sein, das macht ihn auch nicht glücklicher, ich fühle mich mies..., weil ich ihm nicht helfen kann“ Er sah zu seinen Kindern rüber. „Aber ich habe auch meine Verpflichtung euch gegenüber und das ist ihm auch bewusst und ich denke, es tut ihm wirklich gut, dass er sich mal Zeit für sich selbst nimmt.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beschreibung des OC:
> 
> Name: Masao Watanabe  
Aktuelles Alter: 30  
Aussehen: Braune Haare, braune Augen, relativ groß  
Beruf: Kinderarzt, besitzt eine therapeutische Zusatzausbildung
> 
> Masao wurde am 25. April 1986 in Tokyo geboren und wuchs im Stadtteil Tamachi auf. Seine Großmutter ist Italienerin, durch die er die Sprache auch ein wenig beherrscht. Ein Jahr nach seiner Geburt ließen sich seine Eltern scheiden, er wuchs bei der Mutter auf. Seine Schwester Hotaru war an den Wochenenden, in den Ferien und wenn ihr Vater verreisen musste bei ihrer Mutter, sodass Masao und sie ein enges Verhältnis haben. Seinen Vater kennt Masao dagegen kaum, er hat sich für seinen Sohn nie sonderlich interessiert. Schon als Kind hatte Masao eine Vorstellung davon, dass er gerne Arzt werden wollte und strengte sich daher in der Schule sehr an.
> 
> Als Teenager fiel ihm auf, dass er sich zunehmend auch sexuell zu Männern hingezogen fühlte und mit 15 war er sich sicher, dass er schwul ist. Geoutet hat er sich vor seiner Familie allerdings erst mit 18, ansonsten behält er es für sich. 2004, nach dem Abschluss der Oberschule, beginnt er sein Medizinstudium, dass er 2013 erfolgreich mit dem Facharzt abschließt und seitdem an der Uniklinik Tokyo als Kinderarzt und -chirurg tätig ist. Er arbeitet ungern nach strikten Paragraphen, sondern verlässt sich gerne auch auf seine Intuition. Das hat damit zu tun, dass sein Neffe vor einigen Jahren an einem Kinderkrebs erkrankte und nur gerettet wurde, weil Masao ihn nicht aufgegeben hat. Seitdem checkt er ihn immer wieder durch, um einen Rückfall auszuschließen.
> 
> In seiner Freizeit spielt er gerne Geige, liest Bücher, kocht und geht als Ausgleich zur Arbeit schwimmen. Er ist, obwohl er schwul ist, ein eher maskuliner Typ, der nach außen hin oft kühl und distanziert wirkt, um sich zu schützen, mit Kindern wird er allerdings sehr schnell warm. Er ist ein sehr intuitiver Mensch und kann schnell impulsiv werden, wenn es um seine Familie oder um enge Freunde geht, während alles was ihn betrifft scheinbar an ihm abprallt. Er ist ziemlich geduldig und kann gut zuhören, hat ein hohes Selbstbewusstsein, wirkt aber auf Andere dadurch oft arrogant und hochnäsig. Masao hat aufgrund der frühen Scheidung seiner Eltern Probleme damit, sich fest an einen Partner zu binden und daher besteht sein Beziehungs- und Sexualleben hauptsächlich aus kurzen Bekanntschaften und One-Night-Stands. Er braucht sehr lange, um anderen Menschen zu vertrauen, was ihn bei der Partnersuche und im Aufbau von neuen Kontakten und Freundschaften zusätzlich behindert. Masao gilt unter seinen Kollegen eher als Einzelgänger. Zusätzlich zum Facharzt hat er sich auch therapeutisch weiterbilden lassen, um Eltern mit psychischen Problemen beratend zur Seite stehen zu können, denn er weiß, wie viel Umstellung eine Schwangerschaft und der Familienzuwachs mit sich bringen können. Gerade junge Familien sind schnell überfordert oder haben das Gefühl, in ihre neue Rolle nicht hineinwachsen zu können.
> 
> Masaos Familie:  
Mutter: Kyoko Suzuki, geb. am 28.02.1960, Uniprofessorin für antike Geschichte, geschieden 1987, hat Masao großgezogen  
Vater: Ren Watanabe, geb. 23.07.1958, Archäologe des antiken Ägypten, geschieden 1987, hat Hotaru großgezogen  
Schwester: Hotaru Kobayashi, geb. 30.12.1978, Richterin am Oberlandesgericht, verheiratet, hat einen Sohn  
Schwager: Souta Kobayashi, geb. 08.01.1976, Abteilungsleiter in einem Büro, verheiratet, hat einen Sohn  
Neffe: Yoshio Kobayashi, geb. 19.05.2008, geht zur Schule


	21. Überraschende Rückkehr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Mal wartet auf Taichi und Mimi eine Überraschung, mit der sie wohl nicht gerechnet haben. Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen und hoffe, ihr hattet alle einen schönen, ersten August. Auf Twitter und Instagram war einiges los unter dem Hastag Odaiba Memorial Day.
> 
> Auch hier wieder der Hinweis: Enthält Beschreibungen sexueller Handlungen. Wie immer gilt: Anfang und Ende sind für das weitere Verständnis der Geschichte wichtig.

_Dienstag, 20. Dezember 2016_

_Haus der Familie Yagami_

  
Zwei Tage waren Mimi und die Kinder entlassen worden und kehrten in ihr kleines Häuschen zurück. Yamato hatte auf den Rat von Taichi gehört und war in sein Ferienhäuschen gefahren und begann langsam sich zu entspannen. Für den nächsten Tag hatten sie ihn zum Mittagessen eingeladen.

Mimi lag an diesem Abend, zwei Wochen nach der Geburt, im Bett und las in einem Buch, während Tai gerade Makoto gewickelt hatte, Kazumi schlief schon seit einer Stunde. Solange die beiden noch so klein waren, hatten sie sich entschieden, dass die Wiegen der Babys mit im Schlafzimmer standen, sodass sie alles mitbekamen. Zuvor hatte sie an ihrem Laptop noch nach einem Rezept für morgen geschaut und dann einfach nur den Standby-Modus eingeschaltet und ihn aufgeklappt im Wohnzimmer stehen lassen. „Tai, kannst du mir noch eine Flasche Wasser mit hochbringen, wenn du mit Makoto fertig bist?“, fragte sie und gähnte leicht. Sie war doch schon recht müde, dabei war es erst halb zehn abends.

Tai hatte seine Frau schon einmal ins Bett geschickt, da er gesehen hatte, dass sie etwas erledigt war und so übernahm er heute Abend das Wickeln und bettfertig machen der Kinder. Nachdem er Makoto gewickelt und umgezogen hatte, legte er ihn in sein Bettchen und deckte ihn sanft zu, bevor er dann nach unten ging, um für Mimi noch eine Flasche Wasser zu holen. Er hatte sich die letzten Monate komplett aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück gezogen, um voll für Mimi da sein zu können und jetzt auch für die beiden Kleinen und er merkte, dass ihm dieses Familienleben gut tat, klar beide hatten jetzt einen anderen Alltag, aber er würde das um nichts in der Welt eintauschen wollen, denn dieses Familienleben genoss er in vollen Zügen und seiner Frau schien es genauso zu gehen. Mit der Flasche in der Hand gesellte er sich zu ihr ins Schlafzimmer und stellte diese auf ihrem Nachttisch ab, bevor er noch einmal nach den Kindern sah, die friedlich in ihren Bettchen schliefen, jedes Mal, wenn er die Beiden ansah, macht sich ein stolzes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit, er konnte immer noch kaum fassen, welch unfassbares Glück er und Mimi doch hatte.   
Er zog sich seine Jeans und sein Shirt aus und legte die Sachen über den Stuhl, der in der Ecke stand, und gesellte sich dann zu Mimi ins Bett.   
Sanft küsste er sie auf die Wange „Bekommt dein Mann auch Aufmerksamkeit oder verliere ich gegen das Buch?“, er schmunzelte, sie zogen sich mit sowas meistens auf, entweder wenn sie las oder er abends noch eine Runde am Handy daddelte, das hatte sich bei ihnen so eingebürgert und er war froh, dass sie sich trotzdem immer noch Zeit füreinander nahmen, dafür nahm er gerne eine Stunde weniger schlaf in Kauf, sie hatten eine gute Mitte gefunden und teilten sich die Haushaltsaufgaben und das Versorgen der Kinder, sodass jeder auch mal ein paar Minuten für sich hatte.

Mimi hatte ihren Mann genauestens observiert, während er sich um die Kinder gekümmert hatte, aber er machte das toll und so widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Buch, bis er ihr das Wasser hinstellte. Sie legte das Buch beiseite, um etwas zu trinken und sah ihrem Mann beim Umziehen zu. „Hallo heißes Gerät, willkommen im Bett“, meinte sich kichernd und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Du weißt doch, kein Buch der Welt kann mit dir mithalten.“ Sie küsste ihn sanft und lächelte. Sie wollte ihn so gerne nah bei sich haben, aber sie durfte ja nicht. „Wie soll ich es nur sechs Wochen ohne Sex mit dir aushalten, du machst mich total verrückt, mein Lieber.“  
Ihre Kinder waren jetzt zwei Wochen alt und Mimis Körper begann gerade mit der Rückbildung der Schwangerschaftsfolgen. Jeden Morgen machte sie eine halbe Stunde Gymnastik, um wieder in Form zu kommen und beweglich zu bleiben, denn immerhin wollte sie für ihre Kinder fit bleiben. Sie löschte das Licht und umarmte Tai im Bett. „Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, mein Liebling. Wenn die Kleinen heute Nacht schreien, stehe ich auf. Du hast die letzten drei Nächte kaum geschlafen, Schatz!", sagte Mimi sehr bestimmt.

Tai musste grinsen „Wenn hier jemand heiß ist, dann wohl definitiv du meine Liebste“, ihren Kuss erwiderte er nur zu gerne, ihm ging es im Punkt Sex genauso wie ihr, aber sie durften das auch nicht überstürzen, immerhin hatte keiner was davon, wenn Mimi währenddessen oder danach Schmerzen hatte und das war es ihm dann doch nicht wert gewesen, sie sollte es wenn genießen können und wenn sie deswegen warten mussten, dann war er bereit, das in Kauf zu nehmen.   
„Das stehen wir schon durch Schatz, deine Gesundheit geht vor Liebling, außerdem sollst du es wenn ja auch genießen und nicht Schmerzen dabei oder danach haben und verrückt machst du mich allemal morgens, mit deinen Gymnastikübungen halbnackt, jedes Mal“, ja sie wusste immer noch, wie sie ihren Körper einsetzen musste und das trieb ihn schier jedes Mal bis an die Grenzen.   
Nachdem sie sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte, legte er auch einen Arm um sie, seinen Ehering hatte er seit der Hochzeit nur selten abgenommen, nur dann, wenn er was tat, was den Ring verkratzten oder verschmutzen konnte, sonst trug er ihn dauerhaft mit Stolz.   
„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass sie schon zwei Wochen bei uns sind, die Zeit vergeht schnell, oder? Wenn mir jemand vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte, dass ich heute so glücklich und erfüllt seine würde, hätte ich es dieser Person niemals geglaubt, aber du hast mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt gemacht Mimi und ich liebe dich jeden Tag immer mehr und auch wenn sich unser Leben geändert hat und es ruhiger geworden ist, ich würde um nichts in der Welt mit irgendjemanden tauschen wollen“, sanft drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, sie war für ihn die Frau fürs Leben, daran zweifelte er keine Sekunde. „Wenn sie schreien, kann ich auch aufstehen, das ist kein Problem Schatz, ich mache das gerne.“

Mimi seufzte, gegen ihren Mann anzukämpfen war wohl zwecklos. „Okay Deal, es steht der auf, der zuerst wach wird.“ Sie gähnte etwas. „Und ich wusste doch, dass du mir bei der Gymnastik heimlich zuschaust, ich hab nur drauf gewartet, dass du dich verrätst.“ Sie begann ihn zu kitzeln, bis er keine Luft mehr bekam und entspannte sich dann wieder neben ihm. „Ja, wer hätte das gedacht, aber ich bin zufrieden so wie es jetzt ist.“ Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als man aus dem Wohnzimmer ein lautes Poltern hörte. Erschrocken setzte Mimi sich kerzengerade ins Bett. „Schatz, was war das?“ Sie klang ängstlich und sah ihn an. „Kannst du mal eben nachschauen gehen?“   
Derweil im Wohnzimmer hatte sich der PC aus dem Standby wieder angeschaltet und zwei Wesen waren aus dem Bildschirm gekommen. Palmon schaute sich um und sah Agumon an. „Bist du dir sicher, dass Mimi und Tai hier sind? Ich kenne diesen Ort nicht, aber ihre Digivices sind hier, das hat Gennai gesagt. Und alles riecht nach Mimi. Ach Mimi...“

Agumon nickte eindeutig. „Ich rieche hier Tai überall, sie müssen hier sein.“ Er legte sich seine Hand vor den Mund. „Ob sie wohl am Essen sind? Komm, wir gehen sie suchen“, somit schleppte er voller Elan Palmon die Treppen hoch und folgte dem Geruch ins Schlafzimmer, jedoch nahm er Tai und Mimi erst nicht wahr, sondern den Geruch der beiden Babys. „Die da riechen nach Tai, oh Gott, haben sie die beiden etwa aufgegessen?“, er stellte sich schon darauf ein, dass er gleich angegriffen werden würde.  
Als sie ihn auskitzelte, musste er sich zusammenreißen, nicht allzu laut zu lachen. „Schon gut, schon gut Prinzessin, heute 1:0 für dich, für deine überzeugenden Argumente“, sagte er mit einem Grinsen, während er seinen Blick über ihre Brüste gleiten ließ.   
Unten war ein Scheppern zu hören und er sah zu Mimi, die vor Angst fast erstarrte, gerade wollte er aufstehen, als die zwei Eindringlinge schon ins Schlafzimmer marschierten und bei den Stimmen traute er seinen Ohren nicht, eilig machte er das Licht an und erblickte Agumon und Palmon, die anscheinend fieberhaft überlegten, was die Babys da so taten. Ungläubig fand er seine Stimme wieder „AGUMON?!?!“

Auch Mimi konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen, als sie ihr Digimon sah. „Oh mein Gott! PALMON!“ Mit einem Satz war sie aus dem Bett und zog ihren Partner in die Arme. „Oh, wie lange haben wir uns nicht gesehen, wie schön!“ Sie weinte, mal wieder, immer noch eine Nachwirkung der Schwangerschaft vermutlich. „Wie kommt ihr zwei denn hierher, ich dachte die Tore sind zu?“   
Auch Palmon war überglücklich. „Mimi, Mimi!“ Auf die Frage von Mimi überlegte sie kurz. „Ken war vor einer Weile in der Digiwelt und hat Wormmon und Veemon für zwei Tage mitgenommen, da dachten wir, wir suchen euch mal. Ich dachte schon du hast mich vergessen, Mimi. Ich konnte dich gar nicht mehr erreichen. Und wieso riechen diese kleinen Menschen nach Tai und dir?“ Mimi seufzte, das würde wohl eine lange Nacht werden, zumal sich nun auch Kazumi meldete. Schnell ließ sie Palmon los und nahm ihr Baby auf den Arm und wiegte es ein wenig hin und her, ehe sie sich auf das Bett setzte und Palmon anlächelte. „Das sind unsere Kinder, Palmon. Von Tai und mir, wir haben geheiratet und leben jetzt zusammen.“

Agumon drehte sich herum und sprang mit voller Wucht auf Tai, sodass er mit ihm aus dem Bett kegelte „Taaaiiiii“, er klammerte sich an ihn. „Ich hab dich so unglaublich vermisst, ich wollte die ganzen Jahre immer zu dir, aber ich konnte nicht. Wieso warst du denn so oft am Meer der Dunkelheit? War was mit Kari? Geht es ihr gut? Geht es dir gut?“ Er ließ ihn schon gar nicht mehr los.   
Bevor er irgendwie reagieren konnte, hatte Agumon ihn schon überschwänglich aus dem Bett gekegelt, sodass beide auf dem Boden landeten. „Immer mit der Ruhe Agumon, ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, du hast mir unfassbar gefehlt du kleiner Kerl“, er lächelte. Auf seine Aussage mit dem Meer der Dunkelheit sah er ihn ungläubig an. „Ich war was? Tut mir leid..., aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, mehr als einmal dort gewesen zu sein, Agumon...und ja, Kari geht es prima, mach dir keine Sorgen und mir und Mimi geht es auch super“, er lächelte. Er setzte sich mit Agumon auf das Bett und sah zu Mimi und lächelte. „Das ist unsere Tochter Kazumi und da vorne im Bettchen liegt unser Sohn Makoto. Mimi und ich sind verheiratet und leben zusammen, versteht ihr?“

Als Agumon meinte, dass Tai mehr als einmal am Meer der Dunkelheit gewesen wäre, stockte ihr der Atem. „Agumon, bist du dir sicher?“, fragte sie vorsichtig, als sich Palmon einmischte. „Wir haben es beide gesehen, er hat da immer mit so nem komischen Mädchen geredet, aber wir konnten nie zu ihm, haben es immer nur bei Gennai gesehen.“ Mimi legte vorsichtig ihr Baby in die Wiege, ehe sie sich aufs Bett sinken ließ und immer noch ziemlich blass war. „Die Filmrisse...“, mehr brauchte sie nicht zu sagen, denn sie war sich sicher, ihr Mann wusste, worauf sie hinauswollte. „Sind eure Babys auch aus dem Ei geschlüpft?“, fragte nun Palmon und Mimi stöhnte auf. Na das konnte ja noch heiter werden. „Seid ihr beiden alleine hergekommen?“, fragte sie vorsichtig und Palmon schüttelte den Kopf. „Gabumon versucht bei Yamato raus zu kommen und Patamon und Gatomon sind eben auch raus, den Rest haben wir nicht gesehen.“

Er seufzte, das ganze bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen und er hatte das Gefühl, Mimi angelogen zu haben, obwohl er wirklich keinerlei Erinnerungen daran hatte und es brach ihm das Herz, Mimi so zu sehen, vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand und sah sie an „Es tut mir so leid..., aber ich hatte keine Ahnung..., ich kann mich null daran erinnern, öfter dort gewesen zu sein Mimi...“, er seufzte, anscheinend mussten sie irgendwann doch noch die Therapie fortsetzen.   
Auf Palmons Frage hin schüttelte er den Kopf „Menschenbabys schlüpfen nicht aus Eiern... wir erklären euch das irgendwann mal...“, er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, sie würden sicherlich nicht am späten Abend ihren Digimon eine Lehrstunde in Sexualkunde geben. „Also sind Gabumon, Patamon und Gatomon auch hier in der realen Welt, die anderen drei werden sich freuen“, er lächelte. „Ich jedenfalls freue mich unheimlich, dass es euch beiden gut geht und ihr wieder bei uns seid.“

Agumon wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es nicht mehr der Tai war, von dem er sich damals verabschiedet hatte. Er umarmte Tai und ihm liefen Tränen „Ich hatte so Angst um dich Tai, ich wollte immer zu dir, aber ich konnte nicht... ich bin so froh zu sehen, dass du lebst und dass es dir wieder gut geht.“   
Er ließ Mimis Hand los und nahm Agumon fest in den Arm. „Ach mein Freund...ich verspreche dir, dass du dir nie mehr solche Sorgen um mich machen musst... Mimi passt schon sehr gut auf mich auf und ich auf sie“, er lächelte ebenfalls mit Tränen in den Augen. „Wichtig ist nur, dass wir hier als Familie wieder zusammen sind.“

Mimi winkte ab. „Tai, es ist okay, ich glaube es dir, du hast mir alles gesagt, was du wusstest und den Rest finden wir vielleicht eines Tages über Hypnose heraus, wenn du bereit bist, dich damit auseinander zu setzen.“ Es tat ihr leid, Agumon so zu sehen, aber Palmon fing dann auch noch an. „Was war eigentlich bei dir los Mimi, ich habe auch immer gespürt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber als es bei dir bergauf ging, sagte Agumon, dass es Tai auch besser ging und den anderen drei auch wieder.“ Mimi seufzte. „Ein anderes Mal, okay? Ich bin echt müde und würde gerne schlafen. Wir reden morgen, ja?“ Sie sah ihren Mann an. „Quartieren wir die beiden im Gästezimmer ein? Unser Bett ist glaube ich für vier etwas sehr klein.“

Agumon nahm sich zwei Kissen von der Sitzbank dort oben und legte eines vor Makotos Bett und das Andere vor dem von Kazumi. „Wir schlafen hier auf den Kissen und passen auf die Babys auf, keine Sorge“, er legte sich auf das Kissen vor Kazumis Bett und schloss die Augen. „Gute Nacht allerseits“, und dann driftete er schon langsam in den Schlaf.   
Tai lächelte, ihre Digimon waren manchmal zu süß. „Danke ihr zwei“, er lächelte zu Mimi. „Leg dich schon mal hin Liebling, ich mach das Licht aus.“ Er stand noch einmal auf und deckte sowohl Palmon als auch Agumon mit einer Decke zu, bevor er das Licht ausschaltete und wieder zu Mimi ins Bett krabbelte. Sanft zog er sie in seine Arme um legt Seine um sie, während er sie beide zudeckte. Leise murmelte er: „Jetzt haben wir quasi vier Kinder hier“, er schmunzelte, das würde ein ereignisreicher Tag werden.

Mimi musste ebenfalls leise lachen, die zwei waren doch echt zu süß. „Ich weiß schon, warum ich die zwei so liebhabe, aber ja, ich fürchte, es könnte anstrengend werden. Hoffen wir das Beste.“ Sie schmiegte sich eng an Tai und war kurze Zeit später eingeschlafen und auch Palmon schlief friedlich neben der Wiege ihres Babys. Tai genoss es in vollen Zügen, ihre Nähe zu spüren und lächelte. Sanft drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und würde wohl noch eine Weile wach liegen. Mittlerweile kam er mit weniger Schlaf als sie aus und das kam beiden irgendwie zugute. Er streichelte sanft und liebevoll über Mimis Rücken, während er die Kleinen und die Digimon beim Schlafen lächelnd beobachtete.

Die Nacht war ruhig, die Kleinen schliefen fast komplett durch oder zumindest bekam Mimi dieses Mal nicht mit, dass sie schrien und wachte am nächsten Morgen sehr erholt und zufrieden auf und kuschelte sich eng an ihren Mann. Die Digimon schienen auch noch zu schlafen, denn außer Atmen war im Raum nichts zu hören. Die letzten Wochen waren für Tai auch ziemlich kräftezehrend, er hatte Mimi fast alles abgenommen und dabei manchmal auch sich vergessen und das machte sich jetzt ab und an bemerkbar, das mit der Ehe und Vater sein war alles so neu für ihn und er versuchte, eine Balance zu finden, um allen gerecht zu werden. Als sie sich dann irgendwann regte, lächelte er und flüsterte leise: „Es ist erst fünf Uhr morgens Liebling, schlaf du noch etwas weiter, wenn was ist, ich bin wach“, sanft küsste er sie auf die Stirn.

Mimi lächelte ihn an. „Was, erst fünf Uhr?“, flüsterte sie sichtlich überrascht. „Dabei bin ich doch schon ausgeschlafen und hellwach. Ich bin überhaupt nicht mehr müde!“, grinste sie und ließ eine Hand unter die Decke wandern, um Tai über den Bauch zu streicheln. Sie liebte es, seine leicht hervortretenden Muskeln zu spüren und darüber zu fahren mit ihren Fingern, das war für sie total entspannend. „Ich hoffe, unsere Einkäufe reichen für alle, denn den Vielfraß Agumon hatte ich eigentlich nicht eingeplant. Kann sein, dass du vielleicht gleich noch mal in den Supermarkt fahren musst, mein Liebling.“

Er schmunzelte und flüsterte „Die Märkte machen frühstens in zwei Stunden erst auf... und wie kann man denn jetzt schon so wach sein?“, ein Grinsen trat auf seine Lippen, Mimi war wirklich eine Sache für sich und das würde er um nichts in der Welt ändern wollen.   
Flüstern war für beide definitiv die beste Entscheidung so früh am Morgen „Und da die anderen noch schlafen und die Supermärkte noch nicht geöffnet haben... gehörst du solange mir“, während er den Satz beendete, hatte er sie auch schon auf sich gezogen und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit einem innigen Kuss, ihr provozierendes Streicheln bis zum Bund der Shorts sorgte nämlich dafür, dass er Gelüste bekam, die sie definitiv noch nicht ausleben konnten, also musste er ihre Hand da irgendwie wegkriegen.

Mimi wusste ganz genau, was sie da tat, aber sie liebte es, ihren Mann ein bisschen zu necken und zu reizen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es eigentlich gemein war. Als er sie auf sich zog, ließ sie ihre Hand zu seinem Nacken wandern, und umklammerte ihn etwas. „Wollen wir in den Whirlpool gehen?“, fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme in sein Ohr. „Wir können die Türe zum Badezimmer ja auflassen, dann hören wir die Kleinen, wenn sie schreien.“

Er schmunzelte, seine Frau war einfach unverbesserlich. Er griff nach dem Babyphon und flüsterte: „Oder wir nehmen einfach das hier mit, außerdem wenn die Beiden schreien, werden wir mit Sicherheit Sekunden später zwei hysterische Digimon durchs Haus rennen hören.“ Leise und vorsichtig stand er vom Bett auf und begab sich mit Mimi ins Bad, der Whirlpool war eine gute Investition an sich gewesen, aber Whirlpool verband er seit dem Urlaub immer mit heißen Stunden mit Mimi und das war gerade jetzt absolut nicht förderlich, also musste er einfach an irgendwas anderes denken. Er schaltete den Whirlpool ein, damit dieser auf Temperatur kam.

Mimi hätte sich am liebsten vor die Stirn geklatscht. An das Babyphon hatte sie überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht. Im Bad brach sie erst mal in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Manchmal bin ich echt verpeilter als Jou und Koushiro zusammen.“ Sie zog sich das Nachthemd und den Slip aus und tauchte testweise einen Fuß ins Wasser. „Brr, noch viel zu kalt. Und mein Lieber, ich weiß ganz genau, woran du denkst, ich sehs in deinen Augen.“ Sie kam wieder näher, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und dabei wurde ihr Busen auf seine nackte Brust gedrückt. Verführerisch flüsterte sie: „Wenn du unbedingt 'solchen' Spaß haben willst, ich habe auch noch andere Stellen zu bieten.“ Sie grinste frech, drehte sich um und ging mit dem Hintern wackelnd ein paar Schritte von ihm weg. Ja, Mimi liebte es, ihre Spielchen mit ihrem Mann zu spielen. Denn der war für Mimi the Analyzer mehr als nur leicht zu durchschauen.

Manchmal könnte er sich innerlich ohrfeigen, sie kannte ihn einfach nur viel zu gut. Er legte von hinten die Arme um sie und murmelte „Natürlich weiß ich, dass du noch andere Stellen zu bieten hast, aber es wäre unfair, wenn nur ich meinen Spaß hätte und du nicht...“, liebevoll küsste er sie auf die Wange. „Glaub mir, wenn es danach ginge, hätte ich dich schon gestern Abend in der Dusche genommen..., aber ich will nur, wenn ich auch dir Freude bereiten kann, sonst ist das blöd..., wenn wir spielen, dann nur zusammen“, dann löste er sich langsam und sanft von ihr, sie raubte ihm wirklich den Verstand und er musste jetzt schnellstens ins Wasser, sonst hatte er ein ernsthaftes Problem in seinen Shorts. Er behielt seine Shorts zur Sicherheit an, bevor er in Whirlpool stieg, der mittlerweile lauwarm schon war und sah sie an und wartete ab, wie sie wohl reagieren würde.

Mimi verdrehte die Augen, als er mit den Shorts in den Pool stieg. „Taichi Yagami, wirst du wohl nackt in den Whirlpool steigen, wir sind hier zu Hause!“, sagte sie lachend, ehe sie in den Pool stieg und zu ihm trieb. „Manchmal bist du wirklich ein Kindskopf, aber ich liebe dich so, wie du bist. Und wenn du mich gestern schon in der Dusche nehmen wolltest, dann tu es doch heute hier.“ Sie war wieder nahe an seinem Ohr und knabberte etwas daran. „Du kannst ja versuchen, mich von hinten zu nehmen, wäre mal eine neue und aufregende Erfahrung und macht bestimmt hier im Wasser eine Menge Spaß.“ Sie ließ ihre Hand nach unten gleiten und strich über seine Shorts, eine leichte Beule war schon spürbar und Mimi lachte innerlich. Es war so spaßig, ihren Mann zu verführen und seit sie schwanger gewesen war sogar noch leichter. „Na was ist, mein Liebling?“, sagte sie und küsste seinen Hals.

Ja, sie trieb ihn eindeutig in den Wahnsinn, er war sowas von scharf auf sie und das wusste sie auch, aber er war gehemmt, ob ihr Körper schon bereit wieder dafür war. Er sah sie an mit einer Mischung aus Lust und Unsicherheit. „Schatz... bist du denn schon wieder bereit für Sex? Ich hab Angst dir wehzutun“, er wollte unter allen Umständen vermeiden, dass sie Schmerzen haben würde. Er schluckte, sie fuhr jetzt wirklich jede Taktik auf und er hatte das Gefühl den Verstand zu verlieren. Kurzerhand entledigte er sich seiner Shorts und sah sie an. „Gott, du machst mich wahnsinnig, weißt du das? Natürlich will ich dich…, aber ich krieg diese Blockade nicht los…, ob alles schon so weit verheilt ist..., dass du wieder bereit dafür bist“, er hatte sich vorgenommen, dieses Mal ihr es offen zu sagen, was ihn hemmte und nicht wieder darauf zu warten, bis sie es rausfand.

Mimi konnte sich schon denken, was los war, aber sie rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er es ihr selbst sagte. „Ich liebe dich wirklich dafür, dass du immer zuerst an mich denkst. Danke.“ Sie lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange, nachdem er sich seine Shorts ausgezogen hatte. „Ja, du hast schon recht, ich muss noch aufpassen, meine Vagina ist von der Geburt noch ziemlich wund und gereizt.“ Sie nahm seine Hand und führte sie zu ihrem Hintern. „Aber hier besteht diese Gefahr nicht, außer du willst das nicht, dann müssen wir uns wohl noch sechs Wochen gedulden. Aber Tai... ich halts doch selber kaum noch aus“, gab sie zu und hatte einen leichten Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen. „Du bist alles für mich und ich vertraue dir. Ich weiß, was ich mir zumuten kann und was nicht. Und ich bin bereit für neue Erfahrungen“, meinte sie grinsend und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Er musste schlucken, sie wollte anscheinend wirklich, gegen ihre Idee hatte er nichts und es war aufregend und erregte ihn auch irgendwie, sodass sein kleines Problem untenrum absolut nicht mehr klein war, sondern mittlerweile groß wurde. „Ich bin bereit, jede Erfahrung mit dir zu teilen Liebling, ich halte es kaum noch aus, dich nicht anzufassen“, mit etwas Druck verstärkte er den Griff um ihrem Po. Er presste seine Hüfte an ihre, damit sie auch spüren konnte, was sein Körper wirklich wollte und wie sehr sie ihn alleine schon mit ihrem Anblick in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Er beugte den Kopf und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre und flüsterte: „Ich will dich, hier und jetzt.“

Sie grinste, als sie seine Erektion an ihrem Körper spürte. „Ich will dich auch hier und jetzt, ich habe auch extra vorhin die Türe abgeschlossen, ich habe keine Lust auf zwei spanende Digimon.“ Sie grinste und ließ ihre Hand wieder zu seinem besten Stück wandern, ehe sie von ihm abließ, sich zum Rand des Whirlpools begab, sich dort erneut umdreht, mit den Händen am Rand festhielt und ihm den Hintern entgegenstreckte. „Dann zeig mir mal, was du so draufhast“, sagte sie frech. Sie hatte schon ein bisschen Angst, denn das hier hatte sie noch nie getan und sie wusste, dass es sich anders anfühlen würde als alles, was sie bisher getan hatten, aber sie vertraute Tai bedingungslos und wusste auch, dass er sie genügend darauf vorbereiten würde, um ihr nicht wehzutun. Ihr Herz raste und sie spürte nun auch die Lust in sich immer mehr wachsen. Alleine seine Erregung kurz gespürt zu haben, war für sie fast schon zu viel gewesen.

Er grinste, sie hatte also Vorkehrungen getroffen. Er hatte das zwar zuvor noch nie gemacht, aber er wusste, wie man sie vorbereiten musste, damit es ihr nicht wehtun würde und das war in seinen Augen das Allerwichtigste. „Du bist ja noch ungeduldiger als ich, Schatz“, er entschied sich , auf Nummer sicher zu gehen und stiegt aus dem Whirlpool, um aus dem Schränkchen eine Tube Gleitgel zu holen, dass Mimi versuchte vor ihm zu verstecken, weiß der Geier wieso. Damit kehrte er zu ihr zurück und kniete sich hinter sie, er verteilte etwas davon auf seinem Finger, ehe er diesen sanft und vorsichtig in sie gleiten ließ, um ihre die Chance zu geben, sich langsam an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen.

Tja, auch Frauen hatten ihre Geheimnisse und heute war Mimi ganz froh, dass er wusste, wo es war. Sie grinste ihn an. „Aha, der Herr hat also meinen geheimen Vorrat gefunden? Schade, dabei wollte ich dich damit irgendwann mal überraschen.“ Sie grinste, aber das wechselte kurze Zeit später in ein leichtes Keuchen, als er den Finger in sie gleiten ließ. Es tat nicht weh, aber es fühlte sich ungewohnt und komisch an. Mimi war vollkommen entspannt, das tiefe Vertrauen zu ihrem Mann half ihr dabei und sie streckte ihm das Becken sogar noch mehr entgegen, so sehr wollte sie ihn spüren.

Er grinste „Ja, das hat er und er fragt sich, was sie mit so viel will“, doch heute kam es ihnen zugute, es würde Mimi einiges erleichtern, denn wenn sie dort feucht genug war, würde das die Schmerzen noch einmal um ein Vielfaches lindern. Vorsichtig bewegte er seinen Finger in ihr, um herauszufinden, welcher Rhythmus ihr gefiel und welcher nicht, er musste sich vorsichtig rantasten, um sie nicht zu verletzten, auch wenn sein Körper gerade was anderes wollte als ein Vorspiel, aber da musste er nun einmal durch. „Ich weiß jetzt schon...so eng wie du da bist...Gott, das werde ich nicht lange durchhalten können.“ Während er sie weiterbearbeitete, beugte er den Kopf und küsste sie innig. „Der Whirlpool war eine der besten Investitionen in diesem Haus.“

„Oh, das wird ihr Geheimnis bleiben, bis er es irgendwann herausfindet, ihr heißes Gerät von einem Mann.“ Sie bewegte ihren Hintern mit und nach einer Weile hatte er einen Punkt getroffen, der sie aufstöhnen ließ. „Oh Gott, mach das nochmal, das war ja unfassbar gut. Und ja, ich stimme dir zu, der Whirlpool war Pflicht nach unserer heißen Nummer in Yamatos." Oh ja, diesen Abend vergaß sie so schnell nicht und Takeru und Hikari wohl auch nicht, denn an diesem Abend entstand ihre kleine Tochter. Sie war froh, als Taichi endlich noch einen weiteren Finger hinzukommen ließ, das machte es für sie noch intensiver, immerhin musste da ja nachher seine, doch ziemlich große, Erektion hineinwandern.

Es steigerte seine Lust noch weiter, nachdem er anscheinend einen Punkt getroffen hatte, der sie zum Stöhnen brachte, er wusste, wie er das gemacht hatte und auch wie er sie damit vermutlich in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Diesmal tastete er sich mit zwei Fingern wieder bis zu diesem Punkt heran und drückte fest dagegen, als sie sich weiter zu ihm streckte und er war mehr als nur gespannt, wie sie wohl darauf reagieren würde. Er hatte fast schon das Gefühl nur dadurch zu kommen, dass er ihr solche Lust bereitete, sie waren beide definitiv sehr körperlich und sexuell ausgerichtete Menschen, das bewiesen sie ja immerhin schon öfter.

Der Punkt, den er nun presste, ließ Mimi erneut aufstöhnen und man merkte, dass ihre Beine etwas zitterten. „Tai, genug, sonst.… ist es vorbei, bevor es angefangen hat“, keuchte sie und drehte den Kopf etwas. „Jetzt nimm mich endlich, sonst dreh ich durch, du kleiner Sadist hast Spaß mich zu quälen!“, meinte sie lachend, denn er sollte nicht den Eindruck bekommen, dass sie böse auf ihn war, sie liebte es einfach nur, ihren Mann aufzuziehen. Sie konnte sich auch nicht erinnern, dass körperliche Nähe sich bei Michael jemals so angefühlt hätte. Tai war definitiv der Richtige, in allen Dingen und Lebenslagen. Und vor allem war er Vater mit Herz und Seele. Für seine Familie hatte er alles zurückgestellt und das bedeutete Mimi mehr, als sie offen zugab. Alleine mit den zwei Kindern hätte sie sich vermutlich überfordert gefühlt.

Er konnte ein Grinsen nicht verbergen, er hatte offenbar genau die richtige Stelle getroffen und das beflügelte ihn. Aber er wollte auch nicht, dass sie jetzt schon kam. Deswegen zog er vorsichtig seine Finger aus ihr zurück und griff erneut nach der Tube mit dem Gleitgel, womit er sein bestes Stück ebenfalls einrieb, je feuchter es war, desto einfacher würde es für beide sein und vor allem angenehmer für seine Frau. „Ich bin doch kein Sadist... ich krieg halt nur nicht genug von dir, Liebling“, er positionierte sich hinter ihr und atmete tief durch. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig führte er seine Spitze in sie ein und zog scharf die Luft ein, denn das Gefühl war definitiv intensiver als alles andere davor. Er murmelte: „Gott ist das eng.“

Mimi musste leicht lachen. „Okay, okay, du bist kein Sadist.“ Sie war schon fast etwas enttäuscht, als er die Finger rauszog, doch dann wurde es ernst und sie atmete tief ein und aus und versuchte, sich so gut es ging zu entspannen, als sie auch schon seine Spitze in sich spürte und dazu seine Worte. „Ich... spüre dich viel intensiver als sonst, aber... es ist atemberaubend...“, keuchte sie leicht und sah ihrem Mann in die Augen, indem sie den Kopf leicht drehte. „Ist es für dich okay? Ich habe keine Schmerzen, es fühlt sich nur komisch an.“

Er war ziemlich nervös, aber das wunderte ihn auch nicht, schließlich hatte er das so auch noch nie gemacht und er atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu entspannen. „Das Gefühl ist... wow, es fühlt sich intensiver an, als je zuvor...“, ihm entwich ein leises Keuchen. „Natürlich ist es das, was denkst du denn? Du bringst mich um den Verstand, Mimi“, brachte er stöhnend aber lächelnd hervor. Dass sie keine Schmerzen hatte, sorgte bei ihm dafür, dass ein Teil der Anspannung von ihm abfiel und er das hier noch mehr genießen konnte. Er drang jetzt wieder kleines Stück tiefer in sie ein und fing an, sich ganz leicht und sanft zu bewegen, weiterhin darauf fokussiert, ihr Lust und keine Schmerzen zu bereiten.

Mimi fand es wirklich toll, dass er alles tat, um ihr das hier so schön wie möglich zu machen und sie genoss es wirklich, ihn in sich zu fühlen. Je mehr er sich bewegte, desto mehr stöhnte sie auf. „Ahh, Tai, das fühlt sich so unglaublich an. Was machst du nur mit mir?“ Sie bewegte ihm ihr Becken etwas entgegen, sodass er noch tiefer in sie glitt und schließlich wieder die Stelle erreichte, die ihr bereits zuvor so viel Lust bereitet hatte. „AHHH, Taichi, oh mein Gott, mach das nochmal...“, mehr konnte sie nicht mehr sagen, denn ansonsten war sie mit Keuchen beschäftigt.

Er keuchte fast unentwegt, sie so zu spüren, trieb ihn fast an den Rand der Verzweiflung, er hatte es langsam und ruhig angehen wollen, aber das schien irgendwie nicht so ganz in dem Sinne seiner Frau zu sein. Er biss die Zähne zusammen: „Vermutlich nicht viel mehr als das, was du hier mit mir veranstaltest, verdammt“, er fluchte innerlich, auch jetzt noch ärgerte sie ihn, indem sie sich mit Absicht noch enger machte und er war verwundert, dass dies überhaupt noch ging, wenn sie so weitermachte, würde er gleich schon kommen und diesen Triumph, vor ihr zu kommen, wollte er ihr nicht gönnen. Er stieß erneut gegen den Punkt, der sie so wahnsinnig machte, jedoch hielt er dann inne und bewegte sich nicht wirklich, sondern nur soweit, dass seine Spitze ganz leicht immer wieder an diesem Punkt kratzte.

Mimi schnallte natürlich sofort, dass er sie hinhielt und sie reizte und irgendwie gefiel ihr dieses Spielchen, wenn er sofort kommen würde, dann wäre es ja viel zu schnell vorbei. Sie bewegte ihm immer noch den Hintern entgegen und keuchte immer und immer wieder auf, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass das Babyphon reagierte. „Okay Schatz, ich glaube, es ist Zeit für den Endspurt, im Schlafzimmer scheint irgendwer munter zu werden. Also bitte, erlös mich endlich!“ Ja, Tai beherrschte es wirklich, sie um den Verstand zu bringen und sie wusste, dass sie darin auch eine Meisterin ihres Faches war. Aber jetzt war es leider Zeit, das Spiel zu beenden.

Er stöhnte, die Zeit zu zweit war leider fast vorbei, aber sie wollten das hier noch zu Ende bringen. Er steigerte das Tempo und passte sich ihr damit an. „Das ist so geil, Schatz...“, er stöhnte lauter und mit seinem Rhythmus zwang er sie, mit ihm loszulassen und ergoss sich in ihr mit einem rauen und lauten Stöhnen. Der Orgasmus hatten ihn fast umgehauen und hallte in seinem Körper immer noch nach. Vorsichtig glitt er dann aus ihr heraus, nachdem sie beide gemeinsam gekommen waren und musste sich erstmal setzen. „Okay, wir haben das ‚Eltern, die vögeln wollen‘ - Ding verdammt gut drauf, oder?“, er grinste, sie wusste genau, wie er das gemeint hatte.

Auch Mimi hätte gern noch länger Zeit mit ihrem Mann gehabt, aber die Pflicht rief nun einmal. Als Tai das Tempo anzog, stöhnte auch sie laut auf, der Orgasmus den sie gemeinsam mit Tai erlebte, war der Intensivste ihrer bisherigen Beziehung. Sie merkte, dass er danach ganz schön geschafft war und bei seiner Aussage musste sie lachen. „Wir sind halt multitaskingfähig und haben spontan die besten Ideen.“ Sie rutschte auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn noch einmal intensiv, ehe sie sich erhob. „Das war wirklich wunderschön, ich habe es sehr genossen. Räum du hier auf, ich schaue nach den Kindern, okay?" Sie stieg aus dem Whirlpool, wickelte sich in einen Bademantel und ging dann vom Bad aus in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Er lehnte sich zurück und genoss ihren Kuss, seine Frau war definitiv eine heiße Mum und er war mehr als happy, sie seins nennen zu dürfen.   
Er lächelte. „Mache ich, Schatz“, damit erhob er sich und starrte ihr noch solange er konnte auf den Po, er würde niemals genug von ihr bekommen. Er stieg aus dem Whirlpool und trocknete sich ab und zog sich dann frische Unterwäsche an. Bevor er anfing, richtig aufzuräumen, ließ er das Reinigungsprogramm vom Pool durchlaufen und räumte dann das Gleitgel beiseite und machte das Bad anschließend sauber. Danach begab er sich dann ebenfalls Richtung Schlafzimmer, auch um sich dann mal anzuziehen.

Mimi saß auf ihrem Bett, als Taichi hereinkam. Kazumi war wach geworden und Mimi war gerade dabei, sie zu stillen, Palmon und Agumon saßen auch auf dem Bett und schauten ihr fasziniert dabei zu. „Was machst du da eigentlich, Mimi?“, fragte Palmon neugierig. „Kazumi trinkt Milch aus meiner Brust, das ist ihre Nahrung, bei uns Menschen wachsen die Babys im Bauch der Mama und bekommen auch von der Mama die Nahrung.“ Sie lächelte ihren Mann an. „Könntest du Makoto die Windeln wechseln, ich wollte die Kleine nicht noch länger hungern lassen. Palmon sagte, sie war schon eine ganze Weile wach.“ Palmon nickte. „Ja, aber ich habe euch nicht gefunden, aber aus dem Badezimmer kamen ganz komische Geräusche, als wenn jemand Schmerzen gehabt hätte. Habt ihr euch beim Duschen wehgetan?“ Mimi musste sich arg zusammenreißen, nicht laut loszulachen, aber um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig.

Er lächelte, als er Mimi und die Kleine erblickte und gab ihr ein Küsschen auf die Stirn. „Guten Morgen, kleine Prinzessin“, jedes Mal, wenn er Mimi oder seine Kinder ansah, lag auf seinem Gesicht ein Ausdruck voller Glück und Geborgenheit. „Ja, na klar“, er begab sich zu Makoto und hob ihn aus seinem Bettchen. „Guten Morgen, kleiner Mann“, sanft küsste er auch ihn auf die Stirn, während er ihn zum Wickeltisch trug.

Agumon fand das ebenso faszinierend und hüpfte mit auf den Wickeltisch. „Warum machst du das denn, Tai?“

„Babys können noch nicht auf die Toilette gehen, daher tragen sie Windeln und die muss man mehrmals täglich wechseln, Agumon.“ Er entsorgte die alte Windel im Windeleimer und machte Makoto erst einmal sauber.   
„Schatz, die Rötung, die er da hatte, ist jetzt weg, also hat das Babypuder, was wir vom Arzt haben, definitiv geholfen“, er machte ihm eine neue Windel drum und zog ihm einen frischen Strampler an.   
Als Tai die alte Windel aufmachte, kippte Agumon fast vom Wickeltisch. „Das stinkt ja total“, dies brachte ihm wiederrum einen Lacher von seitens Tai ein. Agumon beäugte den Kleinen und versuchte herauszufinden, ob er nun von Tai oder Mimi war. „Also der sieht aber nicht ganz so aus wie du Tai, habt ihr ihn digitieren lassen?“

Nach Palmons Satz mit der Dusche und Agumons Aussage konnte er sich nicht mehr halten und fing lauthals an zu lachen.

Auch Mimi konnte jetzt nicht mehr an sich halten und brach in Gelächter aus, was ihre Tochter zu amüsieren schien, denn die gab auch freudige Laute von sich. „Agumon, Menschen digitieren nicht. Lass es mich so erklären, wenn zwei Menschen sich sehr liebhaben und ein Baby bekommen, kannst du dir das so vorstellen, als würde man Palmons und deine Daten nehmen, mischen und dann kommt ja auch etwas dabei heraus, dass euch ähnlich sieht, aber kein Agumon und kein Palmon ist. So ähnlich wie Ken das damals mit Chimeramon gemacht hat.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, besser erklären konnte sie das auch nicht. Nachdem Tai Makoto gewickelt hatte und meinte, dass die Rötung weg sei, war Mimi erleichtert. „Na Gott sei Dank, dann gib mir mal den kleinen Mann zum Stillen, unsere Kleine braucht auch eine neue Windel.“ Palmon war von dem ganzen Spektakel total fasziniert. „Und weil sie eure Daten haben, riechen sie auch wie eine Mischung von euch?“ Mimi lachte leicht. „Ja, sagen wir so in etwa.“ Das Ganze bereitete ihr allmählich Kopfschmerzen, die beiden waren anstrengender als ein ganzer Kindergarten zusammen.

Er konnte schon fast nicht mehr vor Lachen und schickte Matt eine WhatsApp. ~Agumon glaubt, dass unsere Babys digitieren~  
„Agumon, manchmal bist du wirklich der Knaller“, er grinste und übergab Makoto an Mimi und nahm dafür Kazumi in seine Arme, die lächelte und das sorgte beim stolzen Papa dafür, dass ihm eine Freudenträne herunterlief, weil sie ihn das erste Mal wirklich anlächelte. Makoto unterdessen versuchte Palmon und Agumon nachzubrabbeln, was aber nichts als wirre Laute waren, die er freudig durch den Raum warf. In dem Moment hätte Tai wohl nicht stolzer sein können auf seine beiden Kleinen. Er gab seiner Kleinen ein Bussi und lächelte. „Daddy liebt dich, meine kleine Prinzessin“, er legte sie auf dem Wickeltisch ab und wechselte auch bei ihr die Windel und Anziehsachen, bevor er sie wieder sanft auf seinen Arm nahm. Agumon indes verstand nur die Hälfte. „Oh, so ist das also, ihr macht das ja ganz schön kompliziert... eine Digitation wäre da viel einfacher, dann hätten wir noch mehr Greymons“, und seine Augen leuchteten bei der Aussage.

Mimi kam kaum noch dazu, Luft zu holen, die Beiden würden sie noch ins Grab befördern. Sie küsste ihren Sohn auf die Stirn und stillte ihn dann auch, ehe sie ihn wieder ins Bettchen legte und ihren Mann anschaute. „Ich bin dann mal in der Küche und mache Frühstück für die ganze Rasselbande hier. Willst du einen Kaffee, mein Schatz?“

Palmon sah sie an. „Was ist eine Rasselbande?“, und Mimi wäre vor Lachen fast hinten rüber gekippt.

„Das sagt man nur so. Genug gefragt für heute Morgen, ich brauche eine Lachpause, mir tut schon alles weh davon.“ Sie sah Tai dabei zu, wie er liebevoll mit ihrer Tochter sprach und umging, er war wirklich ein toller Vater und Mimi konnte glücklicher nicht sein in diesem Moment.

Er grinste, die Beiden waren einfach ein Fall für sich. „Ja, Kaffee klingt gut Schatz, ich komme gleich und helfe dir“, sanft legte er Kazumi ins Bett und deckte sie zu. Die Beiden würden nun wieder eine Weile schlafen und er konnte überlegen, wie sie der Fragerei ihrer Digimon entkamen. Er ging hinunter zu Mimi in die Küche und hörte, dass im Radio ‚Strip that down‘ lief und er konnte nicht anders als mitzusingen, schließlich war es sein Song und er wusste, dass dieser bei Mimi des Öfteren mal lief vor allem unter der Dusche. Sanft küsste er sie auf die Wange. „Ich liebe dich, meine Göttergattin“, und an diesem Morgen war er einfach nur glücklich in vielerlei Hinsicht.


	22. Neue Freundschaft?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Fokus dieses Kapitels liegt auf Yamato und unserem OC Masao. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffentlich auch beim Schmunzeln das ein oder andere Mal.

_Dienstag, 20. Dezember 2016_

_Ferienhaus von Yamato_

Yamato hatte auf den Rat seines besten Freundes gehört und war einfach für eine Weile raus in sein Ferienhaus gefahren. Dort entspannte er sich und versuchte, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Doch irgendwie kam er nicht richtig zur Ruhe, schlief immer noch kaum und lag auch heute Nacht wieder wach und grübelte vor sich hin. Sein Laptop stand aufgeklappt neben dem Bett, er hatte noch einen Film angeschaut und keine Lust mehr, noch einmal aufzustehen.

Zu dieser Zeit hatte es Gabumon zusammen mit Palmon und einigen anderen geschafft, aus der Digiwelt in die reale Welt zu kommen und landete schließlich mitten im Schlafzimmer von Matts Ferienhaus. Er hüpfte auf das Bett und strahlte ihn an. „Hallo Matt, ich freue mich so, dich endlich wieder zu sehen.“ Angesprochener fiel vor Schreck fast aus dem Bett. „Gabumon! Wie kommst du denn hier her?“ Er schloss sein Digimon in die Arme und lächelte schwach. „Ja, es ist echt verdammt lange her, was machst du hier?“ Er schaltete das Licht ein, sodass Gabumon ihn besser sehen konnte. Er war immer noch blass und hatte dicke Augenringe, aber ansonsten sah er ganz gut aus.

„Ken war in der Digiwelt und hat Wormmon und Veemon mitgenommen und das Tor war offen, also sind Patamon, Gatomon, Agumon, Palmon und ich auch raus gegangen, ihr habt uns so gefehlt und Agumon war so schrecklich besorgt um Tai gewesen“, er kuschelte sich eng an seinen Partner. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich endlich wieder bei dir sein kann Matt, das letzte Mal ist schon viel zu lange her... du siehst müde aus, ich wollte dich nicht stören... entschuldige.“ Yamato lächelte sein Digimon warm an. „Ja, Tai ging es ganz lange sehr schlecht, aber jetzt ist Mimi bei ihm und alles ist wieder gut geworden, mein Freund. Und ja, es ist wirklich unfassbar lange her. Fast zehn Jahre...“, als Gabumon sich entschuldigte, dass es ihn gestört hatte, schüttelte Yamato bestimmt den Kopf. „Nein, du hast mich nicht gestört Gabumon, ich kann sowieso nicht schlafen. Egal wie sehr ich es versuche, ich schlafe nie gut.“ Dass er auch keinen Appetit hatte, ließ er mal unter den Tisch fallen, Gabumon sollte sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen und er hoffte ja auch, dass es ihm bald etwas besser ging. „Das ist gut, dass es ihm besser geht, Agumon war wirklich dauerhaft angespannt, weil wir nicht zu euch konnten. Erzähl mir alles, was passiert ist, auch bei T.K. und Kari“, er lächelte ihn sanft an. „Matt, lass uns dabei Pizza essen... ich hab so gerne mit dir Pizza gegessen“, ja Gabumon war ziemlich aufgeregt, aber er hatte Matt auch so lange nicht mehr gesehen.

Yamato sah sein Digimon an und konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. „Na gut mein Freund, Pizza also.“ Er suchte im Internet nach einem Lieferservice und fand tatsächlich einen, der noch geöffnet hatte und orderte eine große Pizza für sie beide zusammen und während sie die aßen, erzählte Yamato Gabumon alles, was er wusste und mitbekommen hatte, auch, dass er jetzt eine eigene Plattenfirma hatte, mit Tai zusammen Musik machte, aber merkte, dass ihm in seinem Leben etwas Wichtiges fehlte und er in Zukunft weniger arbeiten wollte. „Und jetzt gerade habe ich mir einfach mal ein wenig frei genommen, damit es mir wieder besser geht“, endete er und staunte darüber, dass sie die Pizza tatsächlich geschafft hatten. Nach dem Erzählen nahm er seine Mundharmonika in die Hand und spielte für Gabumon die Melodie, die es am Meisten liebte und mit jedem Ton den er spielte, merkte der Musiker, wie die Anspannung von ihm abzufallen begann. Gabumon unterdessen hatte sich so dermaßen auf diese Pizza gefreut. „Man, das ist so lecker, in der Digiwelt gibt es das ja leider nicht“, während sie die Pizza verputzten, hörte er Matt aufmerksam zu, er wollte alles wissen, was so passiert war. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir jetzt besser zu gehen scheint Matt..., du musst auch auf dich aufpassen, du wirst ja immerhin auch noch gebracht, ich zum Beispiel, ich brauche dich, Matt“, nach der Pizza überkam ihn so langsam die Müdigkeit. „Seit wann kann Tai denn singen?“, das erstaunte ihn dann doch wirklich. Als Matt anfing auf der Mundharmonika zu spielen, hatte sich das Digimon an ihn gekuschelt und war durch diese sanfte Musik eingeschlafen.

Yamato wusste, dass Gabumon recht hatte, er hatte das Label doch gegründet, um endlich frei sein zu können, aber irgendwie hatte er sich immer mehr eingeengt. Nachdem er zu Ende gespielt hatte, zog er Gabumon in seine Arme und schlief neben ihm ein und er hatte für sich eine Entscheidung getroffen. Bis zum nächsten Morgen schlief er friedlich durch. Draußen schien die Sonne, als sie beide wach wurden, aber es war immerhin schon Winter, also würde es nicht sonderlich warm draußen sein, doch die Sonnenstrahlen, die die Beiden trafen, die waren angenehm warm. Yamato streckte sich schließlich ordentlich durch und gähnte. „Guten Morgen Gabumon, hast du gut geschlafen?“, fragte er seinen Partner, dem er in die Augen sah. Es war bereits halb zehn, um zwölf Uhr war er bei den Yagamis eingeladen. „Ich geh mal duschen, mein Freund, du kannst ja hier auf mich warten.“ Er ging vorher noch kurz in die Küche und war seinem Digimon eine Tüte Snacks zu. „Hier, damit du mir nicht verhungerst.“ Gabumon sah ihm fragend nach. „Was soll denn immer dieses Duschen?“, es fing die Tüte Snacks strahlend auf. „Ja, geh du mal“, und schon machte er sich über die Snacks her, dieses Menschenfutter war einfach immer wieder zu gut.

Yamato rollte mit den Augen. „Ja ich weiß, du wasserscheues Digimon, wir Menschen müssen uns aber nun einmal so reinigen.“ Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er wieder zurückkam und sich eine Tasse Kaffee aufsetzte, für Gabumon fand er noch ein Saftpäckchen mit Strohhalm, er wusste nicht, wie Digimon auf Koffein reagierten und er wollte das auch nicht unbedingt austesten heute. „Wir gehen nachher zu Mimi und Tai. Die beiden haben geheiratet und haben jetzt zwei Babys. Und bevor du fragst, nein, bei uns kommen die Babys nicht aus dem Ei, sondern entstehen, wenn sich ein Mann und eine Frau sehr liebhaben.“ Mehr wollte er dazu nicht sagen, mit den Digimon über Sexualität zu sprechen fand er irgendwie... merkwürdig. Verwirrt sah er seinen Partner an. „Aber wie soll das denn sonst sein? Matt, ohne ein Digiei kann kein Baby da herauskommen, du redest Stuss“, ja er war stolz, das Wort Stuss hatte er damals gelernt. Weiterhin auf dem Bett sitzend, überlegte er sich jegliche Szenarien, wie denn ein Baby bitte existieren sollte ohne Digiei, das war praktisch nicht möglich.

Yamato ließ Gabumon in seinen Gedanken und machte sich so langsam fertig, um rüber zu gehen. „Na, ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie die beiden auf Agumon und Palmon reagiert haben. Und mein Bruder und Kari haben bestimmt auch nicht schlecht geschaut.“ Er musste leicht lachen und setzte sich dann noch mal aufs Bett und legte die Füße hoch. Heute war Yamato irgendwie so richtig entspannt und gut drauf. Gabumon war jedenfalls sichtlich erleichtert gewesen, es schien Matt besser zu gehen und das war für ihn sehr wichtig gewesen. „Du siehst besser aus, Schlafen und Essen hat dir sicher gutgetan, oder?“ Er sprang wieder zu ihm aufs Bett und lächelte. „Gibt es sonst noch Neuigkeiten?“ Yamato lächelte. „Ja, dank dir mein Freund geht es mir besser, vielen Dank. Hmm ich glaube nichts, was ich dir nicht schon erzählt hätte. Obwohl doch, eine Sache, ich hatte vor ein paar Monaten einen sehr heftigen Streit mit Takeru, aber wir haben uns wieder vertragen, immerhin bekommt Kari ja auch bald ein Baby und da brauchen sie keinen zusätzlichen Stress. Also keine Sorge, alles wieder gut.“

Gabumon sah ihn nun fragend an. „Weswegen habt ihr euch denn gestritten“, das hatte er bisher ja noch gar nicht erwähnt gehabt. Nebenbei leerte es sein Trinkpäckchen. „Und Kari bekommt auch so ein Baby? Warum?“ Er verstand das alles nicht so ganz, wieso bekamen plötzlich alle Babys? „Naja, wenn zwei Menschen sich lieben, also ein Mann und eine Frau, dann kann ein Baby entstehen, das wächst ein paar Monate im Bauch der Mama und dann wird es geboren. Und das passiert bald bei Kari, bei Mimi ist es vor zwei Wochen passiert.“ Auf die Frage nach Takeru seufzte Yamato etwas. „Ich habe Takeru etwas verheimlicht und das hat ihn sehr verletzt, weißt du, dass ich Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte und nicht mit ihm geredet habe. Ich wollte ihn beschützen, das weiß er jetzt auch, aber er war ziemlich böse auf mich gewesen eine Zeit lang.“ Yamato sah Gabumon an. „Ich habe ihm nicht erzählt, dass ich andere Männer liebe und keine Frauen. Das ist an sich nichts Schlimmes, aber viele Menschen akzeptieren das nicht, weil es nicht das ist, was sie als normal sehen, verstehst du?“ Gabumon verstand nichts von dem ganzen Baby Prozedere, also nickte er einfach nur, Menschen waren manchmal wirklich seltsam. „Aber wieso habt ihr denn Geheimnisse voreinander? Das ist doch doof, du magst halt, wen du magst, ich verstehe das Problem dahinter jetzt nicht so ganz?“ Aber es schien Yamato ziemlich zu beschäftigen und daher war es wohl etwas Ernstes. „Hast du denn jemanden, den du so magst wie T.K. Kari mag?“

Yamato sah Gabumon an und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein, habe ich nicht, es gab noch nie jemanden, obwohl das stimmt nicht ganz, es gab mal einen Menschen, aber da hat es nicht gepasst und seitdem war da niemand mehr. Manchmal fühle ich mich richtig... einsam, Gabumon. Ich würde mir wünschen, dass es da jemanden gäbe. Im Moment lebe ich nur für die Musik, aber ich merke immer mehr, dass ich am Ende bin, ausgebrannt, verbraucht. Mein Akku ist leer, deswegen bin ich ja auch hierhergefahren, ich brauchte Abstand zur Stadt, zu meiner Arbeit, einfach zu allem.“ Das Digimon umarmte seinen Partner fest, nachdem dieser zu Ende gesprochen hatte. „Ich bin froh hergekommen zu sein, jetzt bist du nicht mehr alleine Matt, jetzt bin ich ja bei dir“, ein aufmunterndes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht. „Vermutlich kann ich nicht dafür sorgen, dass es dir besser geht... aber du bist wenigstens nicht alleine.“ Yamato machte große Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und zog Gabumon noch fester in seine Arme. „Rede doch nicht so einen Stuss, du hilfst mir doch schon, dass ich mich besser fühle, einfach nur weil du da bist, verstehst du? Vielleicht kannst du nichts gegen diesen besonderen Schmerz tun, aber ich bin verdammt froh, dass du da bist, okay? Ich danke dir, dass du hergekommen bist.“ Und nun war es Yamato, der immer coole und selbstsichere Typ, der endlich über seinen eigenen Schatten sprang und sich den Frust, den Schmerz und die Anspannung von der Seele weinte.

Manchmal wurde Gabumon aus Matt einfach nicht schlau, aber er war froh, dass es ihm anscheinend half, wenn er da war und das reichte dem Digimon fürs Erste aus. „Ach Matt, wenn du weinst, muss ich auf immer weinen“, das Digimon schmiegte sich noch enger an Matt und hoffte, dass, wenn Matt sich ausgeweint hatte, es ihm besser gehen würde. „Ich werde den anderen hiervon auch nichts sagen, versprochen.“ Yamato lächelte Gabumon dankbar an und wischte sich die letzten Tränen weg. „Danke mein Freund, das bedeutet mir viel. Aber jetzt haben wir genug Trübsal geblasen. Es wird schon alles gut werden.“ Er stand auf, nahm seinen Bass in die Hand und grinste Gabumon an. „Hier, eine Kostprobe meiner neueren Songs!“ Und Yamato begann für Gabumon zu spielen und zu singen und spürte zum ersten Mal seit Langem wieder, was er an der Musik immer so geliebt hatte. Endlich war er frei von diesem unfassbaren Druck.. „Das klingt wirklich toll Matt, ich habe deine Musik in der Digiwelt vermisst.“ Matts Musik hatte immer eine beruhigende Wirkung gehabt und klang zudem noch schön. „Besuchen wir denn Kari und T.K. auch noch mal?“

Yamato lächelte und nickte. „Ja natürlich, spätestens wenn das Baby kommt, besuchen wir sie auf jeden Fall, mein Freund.“ Er sah auf die Uhr und dann zu Gabumon. „Komm, lass uns rüber gehen, sie warten schon auf uns.“ Und damit verließen sie das Ferienhaus und machten sich auf den Weg zu Taichi und Mimi.

_Freitag, 23. Dezember 2016_

_Kleine Bar am Stadtrand_

Drei Tage später ging es dem Blonden schon wieder besser und er hatte beschlossen, vorübergehend in seinem Ferienhaus zu bleiben, damit er besser für seine Patenkinder da sein konnte und näher an seinem Bruder und Hikari war. Er entschied sich zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten mal wieder weg zu gehen und hoffte, dass ihm der Club gefallen würde und er da vielleicht ein paar nette Kontakte fand. Er war wegen der ganzen Beziehungskiste immer noch so unsicher, dass er froh wäre, endlich mal ein paar Freunde zu finden, die, wie er, schwul waren und auch Probleme hatten, sich an einen Partner zu binden. Er hätte ja Ken fragen können, aber der war gerade erst wieder in einer neuen Beziehung, da hatte er nicht stören wollen und vielleicht war ein Außenstehender zum Reden sogar besser.

Er war also in diese kleine Bar für homosexuelle Männer am Stadtrand gegangen und hatte gefragt, ob er da seinen neuen Song singen dürfe, was die Veranstalter ihm erlaubten. Das sollte sein Neuanfang werden. Gegen 20 Uhr stand er also auf der Bühne und begrüßte die Gäste. „Guten Abend Gentlemen, mein Name ist Yami, vielleicht kennt mich der ein oder andere als Leadsänger von Knife of Day. Durch Anstöße von vielen Seiten habe ich in den letzten Wochen ein wenig mein Leben überdacht und das Ergebnis davon werde ich heute präsentieren.“ Er nahm seine Gitarre auf den Schoß, setzte sich auf den Hocker und begann zu spielen. Während des ganzen Songs spürte man Yamatos Liebe zur Musik mehr als jemals zuvor, außerdem wirkte er selbstbewusster, gelöster, befreiter.

_“I don't care 'bout the summer breaks_

_Don't know much about love_

_And I don't care 'bout the look of my hair_

_Cause I'm not like you_

_I've been flirting too much with the creeps_

_This is what I've been told_

_I took a walk on the wild site of life_

_Cause I'm not like you_

_A broken cup gives me tenderness_

_The cab-driver-guy is my friend_

_I look around me and all I can see_

_Is that I'm not like you!_

_No!!!_

_I'm not who you are_

_And no matter how much I believe it ain't true_

_I'm not like you_

_And all the people that lived on my street_

_They remind me of who I've become_

_I could put on a show_

_But I can't win them back!_

_Gotta find a way on my own_

_But it won't be like home_

_No!!!_

_I'm not who you are_

_And no matter how much I believe it ain't true_

_I'm not like you_

_And sometimes I'm cryin' maybe_

_This is happening too fast!_

_But someone told me, boy_

_You shouldn't worry 'bout the past!_

_But who would give a damn?_

_About this carousel when I'm gone_

_Until then...it's on_

_I'm not like you. I'm not like you_

_Don't tell me, it's hard to believe_

_There's nobody out there_

_And no matter how much I believe it ain't true_

_I'm not like you_

_No! I’m not like you._

_No! I'm not like you_

_And no matter how much I believe it ain't true_

_I'm not like you_

_I don't care 'bout the summer breaks_

_Don't know much about love_

_And I don't care 'bout the look of my hair_

_Cause I'm not like you“*_

Er stand auf und verbeugte sich vor dem Publikum. „Vielen Dank und einen schönen Abend noch.“ Er ging zur Bar, ohne nach links und rechts zu schauen und rutschte auf einen Hocker. „Einen Gin Tonic bitte“, orderte er beim Barkeeper. Er trank nicht oft Alkohol, aber für ihn war es leichter, locker zu werden, wenn er ein bisschen angetrunken war.

Eine lange und anstrengende Schicht hatte sich dem Ende zugeneigt und Masao war mehr als froh, endlich etwas abschalten zu können, jetzt hatte er erst einmal zwei Tage frei, bevor er dann wieder zehn Tage durcharbeiten durfte.

Er hatte sich entschlossen, in seine Stamm Bar zu gehen und dort ein Bier zu trinken. Das war für ihn immer eine guter Tagesabschluss, wenn die Schicht besonders lang und anstrengend gewesen war, also betrat er gegen 20 Uhr die Bar und vernahm das wohl gerade jemand live performte und der blonde Typ da auf der Bühne kam ihm bekannt vor, der Patenonkel der kleinen Kazumi, wenn er das richtig im Sinn hatte. Nur sah dieser jetzt nicht aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche, die in einen Eimer weißer Farbe gefallen war, sondern deutlich gesünder und vor allem lebensfroher. Und auch wenn er ihn nicht wirklich kannte, freute es ihn doch, dass er anscheinend die Krise überwunden hatte... Moment mal, was kümmerte ihn das überhaupt? Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich an den Tresen und bestellte sein Standardgetränk. Währenddessen unterhielt er sich mit einem Bekannten, der ebenfalls öfter hier war und ebenfalls Arzt und somit seinen beruflichen Stress nachvollziehen konnte.

Yamato bekam also seinen Gin Tonic und drehte sich auf seinem Barhocker etwas um. Neben ihm saß ein Typ, der extrem tuntig rüberkam, das mochte Yamato so gar nicht, das war ihm zu anstrengend, also stand er mit dem Getränk auf und suchte sich einen anderen Platz. Es war recht dunkel und er erkannte die Person nicht, neben die er sich nun setzte. „Guten Abend, ich hoffe der Platz ist noch frei gewesen“, sagte er nur und trank aus seinem Glas. Dass es dieser Dr. Watanabe war, fiel ihm zunächst nicht auf, er war in Gedanken noch bei seinem Auftritt und schrieb Tai eine WhatsApp, dass alles gut gelaufen war, ehe er den Typen neben sich wieder ansprach und ihn immer noch nicht erkannte. „Sind Sie öfter hier? Können Sie mir nen guten Drink empfehlen? Ich bin übrigens Yamato, Yami reicht aber.“

Eigentlich hatte er in Ruhe sein Bier trinken und sich mit seinem Bekannten unterhalten wollen, als sich jedoch Yamato zu ihnen gesellte und einfach dazwischenredete und das konnte er gar nicht ab.

„Hören Sie zu Yamato, Sie können sich nicht einfach hier hinsetzen und dazwischenreden, wenn sich Leute unterhalten“, wie ungehobelt konnte man denn bitte sein? Auch in Schwulenbars gab es Höflichkeitsregeln. Genervt ignorierte er die weiteren Fragen und unterhielt sich weiter mit seinem Bekannten über die Arbeit als Arzt im Krankenhaus und die Aufgaben auf der Kinderstation.

Da Yamato den Typen nach wie vor nicht erkannt hatte, stand er auf, ließ den Drink stehen und mischte sich erst mal unter die Leute. Er hatte ja nicht wissen können, dass der Typ so empfindlich war und dass sein Gespräch noch weiter gehen würde, hatte er ja nicht riechen können, immerhin hatte er in einer Sprechpause seine Fragen gestellt. Irgendwie fand er wohl nirgendwo Anschluss. „Ein einsamer Wolf bleibt wohl ein einsamer Wolf“, murmelte er leise und kehrte schließlich an die Bar zurück, als er keinen Tanzpartner fand, setzte sich einfach wieder irgendwo schweigend hin, bestellte ein Bier und starrte vor sich hin. So hatte er sich den Abend eigentlich nicht vorgestellt.

Im Endeffekt tat es Masao ja schon etwas leid, er hatte einen langen Tag und war Yamato so angefahren, falscher Ort, falsche Zeit. Er beendete das Gespräch mit seinem Bekannten und stand mit dem Bier in der Hand auf, um nachzusehen, wo Yamato nun hin war. Er brauchte nicht lange, bis er ihn an einem Teil der Bar entdeckte, an dem er sicherlich unwissentlich saß und er sah auch schon, wie ein Prostituierter sich auf den Weg zu Yamato machte, doch bevor dieser sich neben ihn setzen konnte, hatte er es schon getan.

„Hey, es tut mir leid wegen gerade, der Tag war lang und voll mit Arbeit, ich hätte das nicht an wem Fremdes auslassen dürfen. Aber vielleicht solltest du dich, wenn du Ruhe haben willst, woanders hinsetzen, an dem Teil der Bar sitzen nämlich die Typen, die auf ihre Lover Boys warten, wenn du verstehst was ich meine?“

Yamato hatte schon aufstöhnen wollen, als der Typ von vorher wiederauftauchte, aber als er sich entschuldigte, nickte Yamato nur. „Schon gut, ich war ja auch nicht gerade die Höflichkeit in Person.“ Als sein Gegenüber ihm erzählte, wo er saß, lief er rot an. „Oh ups, äh nein, das war nicht wirklich meine Absicht heute Abend. Ich bin zum ersten Mal in so einer Bar.“ Er ging mit ihm zurück an den Teil der Bar, wo sie zuvor gesessen hatten und dann erkannte Yamato ihn endlich. „Ach, sind Sie nicht Dr. Watanabe aus der Uniklinik? Sie hatten mein Patenkind operiert.“ Er lächelte nun etwas freundlicher und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. „Wenn ich Sie gleich erkannt hätte, wäre ich nicht so ungehobelt gewesen. Aber ich habe Ihren Rat beherzigt und mir mehr Gedanken um meine Zukunft gemacht. Sie hatten recht, Familie ist das Wichtigste und selbst wenn ich keine hatte, muss ich ja nicht den gleichen Fehler wie meine Eltern machen.“ Er schaute auf sein Glas Bier.

„Ich bin privat hier, also können wir das Förmliche auch weglassen, nenn mich Masao“, er nickte als Zeichen, dass es in Ordnung war. „Immerhin siehst du nicht mehr aus wie die wandelnde Leiche von letztem Mal“, ja, das konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. „Familie ist immer wichtig, gerade wenn zum Beispiel Eltern getrennt sind, ich kenne meinen Vater, wenn überhaupt, nur vom Sehen, interessiert hat er sich für mich nie, meine Eltern haben sich kurz nach meiner Geburt getrennt und er hat meine Schwester mitgenommen und das wars, meine Familie waren für mich immer meine Mutter und meine große Schwester“, er zuckte die Schultern.

„Man darf nicht immer in der Vergangenheit leben, vor allem sich selber nicht verstellen, ich habe ein wenig ja mitbekommen was dein Coming-out für Wellen geschlagen hat, aber so was ist gut. Leider ist das Business in Japan meiner Meinung nach zu männerdominiert, die auf altmodischen Werten beharren, ich meine, was ist schlimm daran, schwul zu sein? Ich bin es auch seit ich jung war, mit 15 wusste ich es zu 100%. Ich arbeite als Kinderarzt und vergehe mich auch nicht an kleinen Jungs, aber leider wird einem so etwas häufig unterstellt, ist man schwul ist man gleich ein Kinderschänder, die Gesellschaft muss aufwachen und erkennen, dass man immer noch ganz normal ist, nur dass man anstatt mit Frauen halt mit Männern im Bett landet“, er seufzte, wenn er getrunken hatte, war er immer viel zu redselig.

„Ja, die Kleine entwickelt sich gut, die Untersuchung sind bisher positiv verlaufen, aber dazu tragen die Eltern auch viel bei, sie beachten die Tipps, die ich ihnen gebe, das hilft Kazumi sehr viel und noch wichtiger ist, dass die Beiden sie regelmäßig zur Untersuchung bringen, so wie es auch sein soll, es gibt natürlich Eltern, die übertreiben, aber lieber einmal zu viel, als einmal zu wenig, aber der Song war gut mit guter Message, das muss ich dir lassen.“

„In Ordnung, Masao.“ Er lächelte etwas, ehe er aus seinem Bierglas trank. „Normalerweise sehe ich so auch nicht aus, aber ich war einfach an einem Tiefpunkt angekommen. Aber dann solltest du froh sein, dass du einen Bekannten von mir nicht kennst, der sieht immer aus wie der Tod auf Socken.“ Yamato musste kopfschüttelnd an Ken denken. Als Masao über seine Familie sprach, nickte er leicht. „Bei mir war es genau umgekehrt. Meine Eltern haben sich scheiden lassen, als ich sieben war, Takeru, der Verlobte von Tais Schwester Kari, ist mein kleiner Bruder, er ist drei Jahre jünger als ich. Als Mama ging, hat sie ihn mitgenommen und ich bin mit Dad allein geblieben. Ich hab Mum kaum noch gesehen, mit meinem Bruder hatte ich eigentlich immer ein enges Verhältnis. Dad habe ich auch kaum gesehen, unsere Eltern waren immer viel unterwegs. Mum ist Journalistin und Dad arbeitet für Fuji TV in Odaiba. Ich war also schon früh selbstständig und kenne Familienleben kaum.“ Auch er zuckte die Schultern. Als er über sein Coming-out sprach, seufzte Yamato. „Das habe ich eigentlich nur meinem Bruder zu verdanken, ich hatte es ihm verschwiegen und als es zufällig mal zum Thema wurde, war er ziemlich verletzt deswegen. Wir haben uns ausgesprochen und er meinte, dass es vielleicht Zeit wäre, endlich ich zu sein und keine Rolle mehr zu spielen und ich muss sagen, ich fühle mich besser. Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich ziemlich unerfahren. Ich weiß zwar, dass ich auf Männer stehe, aber das wars dann auch. Vielleicht kann ich mich wegen der Sache mit meinen Eltern auf nichts einlassen, ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber das macht einen auf Dauer auch ziemlich einsam. Also dachte ich, ich komme einfach mal hier her und versuche Freunde zu finden, die so sind wie ich. Aber ich kann eigentlich nur über Musik wirklich ausdrücken, wie es mir geht. Das war schon immer so. Das ist mein erstes Gespräch seit Jahren mit jemandem, den ich nicht schon von Kindesbeinen an kenne. Liegt wohl am Alkohol.“ Das Problem, das Masao beschrieb, konnte er verstehen, aber der Mann machte einen guten Job, daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

„Allein wie du dich für Kazumi eingesetzt hast, zeigt doch, was für ein toller Arzt du bist, ich wünsche dir sehr, dass diese Gerüchte aufhören, unmöglich sowas.“ Er seufzte. „Ich bin auch froh, dass es ihr so gut geht, aber die zwei sind wirklich tolle Eltern und ich bin ihnen dankbar, dass sie mich an ihrer Familie teilhaben lassen. Vielleicht komme ich irgendwann über früher hinweg.“ Als er meinte, dass er den Song gut fand, lächelte er schwach. „Danke, ich werde mich in Zukunft auch mehr darauf konzentrieren, wieder Musik für mich zu machen und nicht für den Kommerz, dafür habe ich mein Label ja ursprünglich aufgebaut und Tai tritt ja jetzt wegen der Kinder auch wieder kürzer.“ Er bestellte beim Barkeeper noch einen Gin Tonic, er brauchte was Stärkeres als Bier, sonst würde er das Gespräch nicht am Leben halten können, sondern wieder Fluchtinstinkte bekommen.

Tatsächlich war es Masao möglich, Matt zu verstehen, er selber steckte ebenfalls mal in einer Art Identitätskrise. „Ich meine, Kinder sind für mich selber kein Thema, ich habe einen Neffen, den ich über alles liebe und das reicht mir eigentlich auch... Das, was zwischen unseren Eltern stand, haben meine Schwester und ich niemals zwischen uns kommen lassen, das Problem hatten unsere Eltern miteinander und nicht wir. Mum ist Historikerin und mein Dad war Archäologe und daher waren beide fast nie zu Hause, also waren wir immer auf uns gestellt, aber Mum hat immer dafür gesorgt, dass es mir gut ging und das ist etwas, dass ich ihr hoch anrechne, auch wenn sie selten zu Hause war.“ Bei der Sache mit seinem Coming-out und der Bindungsangst überlegte kurz.

„Weißt du, ich denke, manche Leute sind vielleicht auch nicht für Monogamie gemacht. Du solltest aber nicht krankhaft versuchen, jemanden für eine Beziehung zu finden, das wird schiefgehen, gerade hier in solchen Clubs hast du meist nur Leute, die Spaß suchen oder auch welche, die es nicht gut mit dir meinen, da muss man höllisch aufpassen. Ich hatte bisher noch keine richtige Beziehung, ich habe null Ahnung davon, alles war bisher eher nur Sex und Spaß haben und das funktionierte eigentlich ganz gut, ich denke mal, dass die Angst zu groß ist, in einer Beziehung dieselben Fehler zu machen wie die Eltern, dein kleiner Bruder wird das besser überwunden haben als du, vielleicht ist er aber auch von Natur aus ein sehr beziehungsbezogener Mensch. Und wenn du es nicht bist, ist das auch nichts Verwerfliches, du hast dich gerade quasi erst richtig dazu bekannt, auch für dich, du musst doch erst einmal herausfinden, was dir gefällt und was du wirklich willst, bevor du auf eine Beziehung aus bist, die Erfahrungen wirst du nach und nach noch machen. Aber pass auf, an welche Leute du gerätst, es meinen nicht alle immer gut mit dir. Vor allem die Typen, die sehr aufdringlich sind und dich mit Komplimenten überschütten, sind gefährlich. Dass dein Freund sich zurückziehen will, kann ich voll und ganz verstehen, immerhin musste er um das Leben seiner Tochter bangen und jetzt will er für seine Familie da sein, kein Geld kann Gesundheit ersetzen und wenn er glücklich ist, dann ist es doch auch positiv für dich, du weißt, dass deine Patenkinder eine schöne Kindheit haben werden, ich finde in den Eltern kann man viel rauslesen, von der Wortwahl und dem Verhalten her, sind die Eltern glücklich miteinander, wirkt sich das immer positiv auf die Entwicklung der Kinder aus.“

Yamato war überrascht, dass sie doch vieles gemeinsam hatten und er lächelte leicht. „Aber schön, dass deine Schwester ihr Glück gefunden hat, ich freue mich auch auf meine Nichte, es wird ja nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Hikari entbinden wird.“

Danach hörte er ihm schweigend zu und seufzte. „Ich habe ja gar nicht vor, auf Teufel komm raus jetzt jemanden zu finden für eine Beziehung, ich kam einfach nur in der Absicht her, jemanden zum Reden zu finden. Was ja scheinbar auch geklappt hat“, meinte er verlegen und sah dann wieder auf sein Bierglas. „Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, was ich wirklich will, außer dass es mit einem Mann sein muss. Jeder hält mich immer für den coolen, lässigen, selbstbewussten Typen, der jedem den Kopf verdreht, aber wie das funktioniert, weiß ich höchstens vom Hören. Aber wer gibt schon gerne zu, mit fast 30 noch Jungfrau zu sein. Das hemmt mich zusätzlich, mich auf jemanden einzulassen, in meinem Alter wollen die Meisten doch auch einen Partner mit gewissen Erfahrungen. Und ich wette, wenn irgendwann der Richtige kommt, werde ich mich vermutlich nicht trauen, es zu zeigen. Mein Bruder ist da aber auch nicht besser, er hat 20 Jahre gebraucht, um seiner Traumfrau seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Verrückte Welt und ja, ich weiß, dass man aufpassen muss, an wen man gerät, das habe ich bei der Exfreundin meines besten Freundes gesehen.“ Yamato hatte inzwischen ein ziemlich rotes Gesicht, zum einen, weil es ihm peinlich war, dass er einem Fremden so viele private Details über sich erzählte, zum anderen aber auch, weil der Alkohol langsam Wirkung zeigte, aber er musste jetzt einen Gang zurückfahren, damit er auf der Bühne gleich nicht sprachlos dastand und umkippte. „Ich bin nicht der Typ für Süßholzraspler, aber danke für die Warnung.“ Er grinste und bestellte sich noch eine Cola.

„Ich sollte definitiv nichts mehr trinken, sonst werde ich nachher noch anhänglich“, meinte er scherzend und hörte ihm dann zu, was er über Tai sagte. „Ja, das ist es auf jeden Fall und ich bin auch froh, dass er sich dazu entschieden hat, wir werden weiterhin Musik machen, er wird zu Hause vermutlich auch weiterschreiben, aber er tritt nur noch im privaten Umfeld auf. Tai ist ein richtiger Vater Typ, wenn ich sehe, wie er mit seinen Kindern umgeht… ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Dad mal so zu mir war. Und zu Takeru hatte er ja nachher überhaupt keinen Draht mehr. Die beiden werden definitiv glücklich aufwachsen, da bin ich mir sehr sicher, Tai hat seine persönliche Krise überwunden.“ Er erhob sich. „Ich muss mich dann leider für ein paar Minuten verabschieden, ich habe jetzt noch einen zweiten Auftritt, du kannst ihn dir ja anschauen.“

Er marschierte in Richtung Bühne, setzte sich wieder mit seiner Gitarre auf die Bühne und schaute ins Publikum. Der Bühnenansager kündigte ihn an und Yamato sprach nun in sein Mikrofon. „Einige wissen vermutlich, dass sich in meinem privaten Umfeld einiges getan hat. Mein bester Freund hat geheiratet und ist nun Vater, mein kleiner Bruder ist verlobt. Und da habe ich mich immer gefragt, wie es wohl ist, den Menschen zu treffen, auf den man sein Leben lang gewartet hat. Und dieser Song ist dabei herumgekommen. Viel Spaß!“ Und er begann zu singen und zu spielen.

_“Anytime anywhere any place _

_You could be anyone today _

_Maybe I will recognize you on a crowded street _

_Maybe you'll take me by surprise _

_Will you be the one I had in mind? _

_There'll come a day _

_When you'll walk out of my dreams _

_Face to face _

_Like I'm imagining _

_How can I be sure _

_That you're the one I'm waiting for?_

_Will you be _

_Unmistakable?_

_People say to watch our life _

_Through a glass _

_Desperately waiting on a chance _

_I know you're out there _

_Holding on _

_Holding out for me _

_Are we gonna know the time is right? _

_What if you're here and I'm just blind? _

_There'll come a day _

_When you'll walk out of my dreams _

_Face to face _

_Like I'm imagining _

_How can I be sure _

_That you're the one I'm waiting for?_

_Will you be _

_Unmistakable?_

_How can I know a song I've never heard?_

_How will I know your voice when you haven't said a word? _

_How do I know how this will end _

_Before we begin?_

_There'll come a day _

_When you'll walk out of my dreams _

_Face to face _

_Like I'm imagining _

_How can I be sure _

_That you're the one I'm waiting for?_

_Will you be _

_Unmistakable?”**_

Danach verbeugte er sich vor seinem Publikum und kehrte zu Masao an die Bar zurück und griff nach seiner Cola, während er sich wieder auf den Barhocker setzte.

„Du solltest mehr unter Leute gehen, nicht mal unbedingt in eine Schwulenbar, da suchen die wenigsten nach Freundschaften, sondern eher One Night Stands und sowas, generell würde ich eine Homobar bevorzugen, halt lesbisch und schwul, das ist um Längen besser, weil du dort auch Frauen hast, die nicht an deinem Körper oder sowas interessiert sind, in reinen Schwulenbars hast du zu 99% Männer, die nach Sex suchen und das kann auch schon echt geil sein, wenn man dem richtigen begegnet.“

Jetzt musste Masao doch kurz auflachen. „Mensch Yamato, du machst es dir selber unnötig schwer, keiner erwartet, dass du wie ein Profi fickst man... manche Männer sind 40 und hatten noch nie Sex mit nem Kerl und machen dann erst erste Erfahrungen. Das ist doch nichts Verwerfliches, die einen so, die anderen so. Das soll ja in erster Linie Spaß machen, dafür muss man aber auch ungezwungen sein und nicht der Beziehungsmensch, sonst hat man gewisse Hemmungen...mein erstes Mal mit nem Typen war jetzt auch nicht der beste Sex, aber mit der Zeit lernt man das immer besser und irgendwann hat man den Dreh soweit raus, dass es auch verdammt Spaß macht. Dann ist dein Kumpel eher der Familienmensch anstatt jemand, der sich austesten will, man entscheidet sich ja bewusst für Kinder und Ehe und wenn er ein Vater Typ ist, dann ist das doch das Beste, was seinen Kindern passieren kann und vor allem auch seiner Frau, denn solche Männer scheuen sich nicht vor Aufgaben, die unangenehm sind.“

Als Matt wieder zur Bühne ging, leerte er sein Bierglas und bestellte sich ein Wasser, dass er in Ruhe trank, während er sich Matts auftritt ansah, der gar nicht mal so schlecht war, wie er fand. „Klang doch ganz gut, was du da fabriziert hast, mach dir nicht immer so viele Gedanken, das bremst dich.“

„Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich tun, damit ich nicht immer Alk brauche, um mir Mut anzutrinken, denn hey, ich glaube mit dir ist das längste Gespräch, dass ich in den letzten zehn Jahren zustande gebracht habe.“ Als Masao ihn dann anschaute und zu lachen anfing, wäre Yamato am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. „Okay, der Alkohol bekommt mir scheinbar doch nicht, eigentlich bin ich nicht so verklemmt, aber… ach ich glaub die Location ist vielleicht wirklich nichts für mich. Auch wenn ich es bereut hätte, nicht hergekommen zu sein, immerhin hatte ich mit dir ja doch einen netten Abend und ein anregendes Gespräch.“ Er rutschte ein bisschen auf seinem Barhocker herum und seufzte. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich es nicht gern endlich ausprobieren würde, aber ich denke du hast recht, ich mach es mir selber schwer, weil ich zu viel nachdenke, eigentlich sollte das ja etwas sein, dass von Gefühlen geleitet ist, sei es nun Liebe oder Lust, ich denke das ist einerlei. Das ich immer nur daran gedacht habe, was andere von mir denken, hat mich ja erst in die Misere gebracht, dass ich meinem Bruder 15 Jahre verheimlicht habe, dass ich schwul bin.“ Er sah ihn an und grinste etwas. „Bist du denn heute hergekommen, um jemanden zu finden, mit dem du Spaß haben kannst? Oder gehörst du wie ich zu den 1%, die das ursprünglich nicht vorhatten?“ Er wusste jetzt auch nicht, wieso er das fragte, aber seitdem er ein zweites Mal auf der Bühne gestanden hatte, ging es ihm irgendwie etwas besser.

Er trank seine Cola leer und sah Masao dann an. „Wie gesagt, irgendwie finde ich diesen Ort etwas erdrückend, ich weiß ja nicht, was du noch so vorhast, vielleicht können wir ja irgendwo anders… weiterreden?“

„Ich bin fast jeden Abend hier, wenn ich eine lange Schicht hatte, das ist meine Stammbar und hier habe ich meine Bekannten, die ebenfalls Ärzte sind. Manchmal ergibt sich Sex, manchmal halt auch nicht, ich lasse das alles auf mich zukommen“, Masao leerte sein Glas und zahlte. „Ich zeig dir eine andere Location, die besser passt und nicht so dominant wirkt wie diese hier, komm.“ Damit stand er auf und verließ mit Yamato gemeinsam die Bar. „Ich denke, zu sich selbst zu stehen, erfordert einen langen und schwierigen Prozess bei sowas, dein Bruder wird das sicher eines Tages noch verstehen, wieso und weshalb, denn du wirst dich jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht mehr in irgendeine Rolle pressen lassen, in die du gar nicht möchtest, da bin ich mir zu 100% sicher.“

Er schmunzelte „Manche möchten Sex nur mit der Person, die sie lieben, manchen geht es nur um die Befriedigung an sich, ich habe bisher kein romantisches Interesse gehegt, ich komme gut mit Sex zum Spaß klar, aber du musst das für dich rausfinden, was dir eher zusagt, aber lasse dich niemals zu etwas drängen, das dir nicht gefällt, denn sonst verknüpfst du es nachher immer mit etwas Negativem und das ist ja nicht Sinn der Sache“, letztlich waren sie an einer anderen Bar angekommen, die wesentlich einladender wirkte und in der Frauen und Männer gemischt waren, das lockerte die ganze Atmosphäre. Er setzte sich mit ihm an einen freien Tisch und bestellte zwei Cocktails für den Anfang. „Dann würde ich sagen, finden wir heraus, wohin uns der Abend noch führt.“

„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es guttut, wenn man Menschen um sich hat, die den Stress des eigenen Berufs auch nachvollziehen können und manchmal braucht man einfach Abstand zum Alltag, hmm?“ Yamato wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie freute es ihn, dass Masao tatsächlich noch woanders mit ihm hingehen wollte. Er konnte ihn gut leiden, zumindest aus dem, was er bisher erfahren hatte und wie er auf ihn wirkte und Yamato musste zugeben, dass er sich in dessen Gegenwart ziemlich wohl fühlte. Er zahlte ebenfalls und folgte ihm dann nach draußen, es war echt kühl geworden und er zog seine Jacke enger um sich. „Ja, das Thema ist durch, ich hab mit meinem alten Management jetzt auch vollständig gebrochen, die wollten nie, dass ich mich oute, weil sie meinten, die Fans rennen uns weg, aber ich mache die Musik in erster Linie für mich und nicht für Andere. Ich denke mal, jetzt werden sie es bereuen, mir rennen die Frauen immer noch nach, leider.“ Er lachte leicht. „Früher dachte ich immer, es muss toll sein, so begehrt zu sein, aber inzwischen weiß ich, dass man so nur an Leute gerät, die falsche Absichten haben.“

Als er das Thema Sex noch einmal anschnitt, schaute er ihn an. „Ich finde, es ist auch nichts Verwerfliches daran, wenn man in gemeinsamem Einverständnis ein wenig Spaß hat, so etwas ist für mich eigentlich nur ein No Go, wenn einer der Beteiligten in einer Beziehung ist, da macht man so etwas nicht. Aber solange man jung ist, denke ich, sollte man es nutzen, um sich auszuprobieren. Ich frage mich inzwischen selbst, wieso ich immer solche Hemmungen davor hatte, mich auf etwas einzulassen. Je mehr ich darüber rede und je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto idiotischer kommt es mir vor. Und nein, natürlich lasse ich mich zu nichts zwingen, das habe ich noch nie. Meint man vielleicht nicht, aber ich kann auch ganz schön austeilen. Tai kann ganze Bände über unsere Faustkämpfe verfassen.“ Er lachte etwas und folgte Masao dann in die neue Bar.

„Wow, hier gefällt es mir echt gut, ich wohne eigentlich in Akibahara, aber ich überlege immer mehr, ob ich nicht wie mein Bruder und mein bester Freund auch irgendwo hierherziehe. Wobei mir die Stadt auch echt gefällt. Ich glaube, hier würde mir nur die Decke auf den Kopf fallen auf Dauer. Als dann die Cocktails kamen, hob er sein Glas. „Genau, auf einen Abend mit offenem Ende.“ Er grinste breit und trank einen Schluck, Yamato taute langsam auf und wurde offener.

„Ach, dein altes Management, das ist typisch Industrie, damit die Mädels erhalten bleiben, weil die kaufen natürlich und kommen zu den Konzerten, aber du hast ja mit dem Independent Ding auch Erfolg, also alles richtig gemacht und ist doch schön, wenn dir die Fans erhalten bleiben, besser als wenn dir zig notgeile Kerle hinterher laufen, oder nicht?“, jetzt musste Masao doch grinsen.

„Ich mag Sex, es macht Spaß und man ist danach ausgeglichener, wer vergeben ist und sexuellen Kontakt mit anderen sucht, der sollte sich überlegen, warum er das will und was dann in seiner Beziehung falsch läuft, Spaß hat auch seine Grenze finde ich. Ich schlafe nur mit Männern mit denen ich will und vor allem mit welchen, die Single sind, man sollte nicht alles flachlegen, was nicht bei drei aufm Baum ist. Und nun ja, es ist ja jeder unterschiedlich, ich bin froh, wenn ich nach einem Arbeitstag nach Hause kann und es ist ruhig zum Abschalten, da brauche ich den Stadt Trouble nicht. Ich mag es lieber, abends entspannt auf der Couch zu sitzen und einfach zu relaxen. Na ein Faustkampf ist uncool, wenn du rumfuchtelst wie eine Tunte“, er grinste, das würde definitiv ein spaßiger Abend werden. Er stieß mit ihm an und nahm einen kraftvollen Schluck, der Blonde gefiel ihm doch ganz gut und er war gespannt, wie der Abend wohl enden würde.

"Ja danke, auf notgeile Kerle kann ich verzichten, dann lieber ein paar pubertierende Mädels, die mich aus der Ferne anschmachten und doch wissen, dass ich unerreichbar bleibe, damit kann ich besser leben und muss nicht dauernd einen Bodyguard mit mir herumschleppen. Und ja, das Label war mein großer Traum und ich habe all die Jahre sehr bescheiden gelebt, um mir das aufbauen zu können. Die einzigen, größeren Investitionen in den letzten Jahren, neben dem Label und dem Tonstudio, waren meine neue Bassgitarre, ein Auto und mein Ferienhaus hier, damit ich mich zurückziehen kann, wenn ich Songs schreiben wollte. Meine Band ist mit dem neuen Image auch recht zufrieden, ich bin froh darüber, hätte die Jungs ungern verloren. Meine erste Band, die Teenage Wolves sind an künstlerischen Indifferenzen auseinandergebrochen, als ich 17 war.“

Bei seiner nächsten Aussage musste Yamato lachen. „Du siehst auch nicht unbedingt wie der Typ aus, der alles flachlegt, was bei drei nicht weg ist, dafür bist du zu, hmm wie sag ich das am besten, seriös?“ Er grinste etwas und trank noch mal von seinem Cocktail. „An manchen Abenden sitze ich auch gerne entspannt einfach auf dem Sofa, aber manchmal muss ich auch einfach noch mal raus und der Lärm um mich lenkt mich davon ab, trübe Gedanken zu haben.“

Als er dann von den Tunten-Faustkämpfen anfing, sah Yamato ihn empört an. „Ich habe mich wohl verhört, ich bin vielleicht etwas zierlicher als andere Männer, aber ich kann trotzdem austeilen und traue mich mehr, als du meinst.“ Er sah ihn herausfordernd an, stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und drückte Masao etwas in den Stuhl, als er sich über ihn beugte. Er wollte ihm beweisen, dass er sich auch etwas traute und nicht ein weiches Mädchen war. „Du bist ganz schön frech für einen Arzt, vielleicht sollte ich dir das vorlaute Mundwerk stopfen.“ Ein Grinsen und Lächeln breiteten sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, ehe er sich vollständig über ihn beugte und ihn küsste.

Nüchtern hätte er das nicht getan, aber er hatte sich ein wenig Mut angetrunken und wollte jetzt einfach wissen, ob das etwas in ihm auslöste oder nicht. Und auch, ob Masao sich darauf einlassen würde. Yamato merkte ein warmes Kribbeln in seinem Körper, der Kuss ließ ihn nicht kalt, es war das erste Mal seit damals, wo Tai ihn mit 15 erwischt hatte, dass er jemanden küsste und es war ganz anders als damals, leidenschaftlicher, verlangender, nicht diese unschuldige, schüchterne Berührung von damals, die nicht einmal fünf Sekunden gedauert hatte. Das hier war sein erster, richtiger, erwachsener Kuss.

„Ich denke man hat nicht immer alle Freunde exakt von früher, mit der Zeit verändert man sich und man lernt neue Weggefährten kennen und entweder diese bleiben oder sie gehen wieder, daran sieht man, wem man wirklich vertrauen kann, finde ich zumindest. Ich hatte im Studium auch andere Freunde als jetzt, ich habe es nie an die große Glocke gehangen, das ich schwul bin, aber es auch nie geleugnet und damit geht es mir recht gut muss ich sagen, ich kann immer noch ich sein und ich bin sicher, dass es dir durch das Outing in nächster Zeit sehr viel besser gehen wird, vor allem weil der Kopf wieder frei ist für die wichtigen Dinge im Leben.“ Masao trank seinen Drink leer und war überrascht, dass der Blonde um den Tisch herumkam und ihm schwante schon nichts Gutes...der Alkohol war ihm wohl zu Kopf gestiegen.

Als er dann geküsst wurde, war er überrascht und auch wenn es gar nicht so schlimm war, wie er dachte, erwiderte er den Kuss nicht, sondern schob ihn von sich zurück auf einen Stuhl. „Man bist du irre? Hier laufen auch mal Fotografen rum, hast du Lust wegen ner angetrunkenen Flirterei die Klatschblätter zu zieren?“, zischte er leise. „Du musst noch vieles lernen... tu das nicht, weil du Alkohol getrunken hast, Yamato... das bereust du nur, bei sowas sollte man immer klar im Kopf sein... ich hab diese Erfahrung gemacht und würde dir das gerne ersparen. Also nimm es mir nicht böse.“

Yamato kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, nachdem er von Masao weggeschoben wurde und seufzte etwas. „Tut mir leid, weiß auch nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist, du hast ja recht. Aber für den Kuss an sich entschuldige ich mich nicht, den fand ich gut“, setzte er schulterzuckend hinterher und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. „Ich glaube, ich bleibe für den Rest des Abends besser bei Cola, ich trinke nicht oft, das merkt man wohl schnell bei mir.“ Er sah Masao an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich nehme dir das nicht übel, du hast ja recht, ich bin manchmal echt ein Vollidiot. Betrunken enden solche Dinge niemals gut, da gebe ich dir recht. Also sorry nochmal, so ne kindische Aktion kommt nicht wieder vor.“ Er rührte den Cocktail nicht mehr an, sondern hielt Wort und bestellte sich eine Cola, man merkte aber, dass er sich immer mal wieder umsah, aber niemand schien von Masao und ihm Notiz genommen zu haben. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich nicht lieber aus dem Rampenlicht verschwinden will. Je älter ich werde, desto mehr bekomme ich das Bedürfnis danach, mich ausprobieren zu können und ein Privatleben zu haben, ohne dass ich Details und Bilder darüber am nächsten Tag in der Klatschpresse finde. Allein mein Outing war wochenlang in aller Munde und ich kann nicht mal mit meinen Patenkindern das Haus verlassen, es kotzt mich so an. Ich weiß schon, wieso ich mein Ferienhaus hier habe.“

Er trank von der Cola, die er nun bekam und sah Masao an. „Was machst du eigentlich noch so gerne außer nach Feierabend ein Bier zu trinken?“, fragte er neugierig und hoffte, dass er den Abend mit dem Kuss nicht zerstört hatte. Man konnte Yamato zumindest ansehen, dass er so langsam aber sicher wieder nüchterner wurde, so schnell ihm der Alkohol auch zu Kopf stieg, genauso schnell wurde er auch in seinem Körper wieder abgebaut.

Masao schmunzelte „Ich hab ja auch nicht gesagt, dass der Kuss nicht gut war. Nur sollte das hier alles nicht auf Alkoholbasis anfangen, das fände ich blöd, ich rede nicht um den heißen Brei herum, daran musst du dich gewöhnen.“ Er sah ihn an. „Du hast mein sexuelles Interesse geweckt, dazu stehe ich... aber du sollst ja nüchtern sein, falls da was passieren sollte Yamato... Gedächtnislücken sind nicht so der Bringer.“ Seinen Wunsch konnte er gut nachvollziehen. „Vielleicht nicht ganz aufgeben, aber du könntest dir eine Pause nehmen, vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre Yamato..., um herauszufinden, was du wirklich willst, wenn du nicht mehr so im Rampenlicht auftrittst, dann schwindet auch das Interesse für diese Zeit und ich denke, dass würde dir gut tun, zumal du ja auch sagtest, dass es bei Tai jetzt auch neue Umstände durch die Kinder gibt, vielleicht solltet ihr Beide mal eine Arbeitspause einlegen, die letzten Monate waren mit Sicherheit nicht einfach gewesen. Aber euren Fans solltet ihr zumindest ein oder zwei Abschlusskonzerte geben, das ist nur fair ihnen gegenüber und ihr bekommt keine Negativpresse“, ja er hatte im Studium auch mal ins PR-Management reingeschaut, einfach weil er noch Zeit gehabt hatte und das durchaus interessant fand, was da so los war. „Ach so langweilige Sachen, viel Sport, um mich fit zu halten, lesen, Geige spielen und kochen.“

Nun musste Yamato lachen. „Nein hast du nicht, das stimmt.“ Er hatte rote Wangen bekommen. „Ach das ist schon okay, das verhindert zumindest von vorne herein Missverständnisse, die bei Vielen entstehen, weil sie nicht klar sagen, was sie meinen oder wollen.“ Als er ihm dann offenbarte, dass er ihn sexuell interessant fand, verschluckte er sich fast an seiner Cola. „Wirklich? Damit hatte ich jetzt nicht unbedingt gerechnet, ich hätte jetzt eher vermutet du magst... naja vielleicht lieber jemanden mit mehr Erfahrung.“ Er zögerte kurz. „Aber mir gehts ähnlich.“ War ja im Krankenhaus schon nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Er lachte leicht. „Ne danke, Gedächtnislücken fände ich auch nicht so das Beste, bin ich ehrlich, deswegen bleibe ich ab sofort bei Nichtalkoholischem. Musik würde ich weitermachen für mich, es ist ein Teil meines Lebens, meine große Leidenschaft, aber ich will diesen riesen Rummel auf Dauer nicht mehr. Vielleicht trete ich einfach weniger auf und konzentriere mich mehr aufs Schreiben von Songs und das Komponieren. Ich singe unfassbar gerne, aber noch lieber schreibe ich die Texte und überlege mir die Melodien dazu, aber deine Idee lasse ich mir mal durch den Kopf gehen. Mal schauen, was Tai dazu sagt, er hat sich ja so oder so komplett zurückgezogen, schon während der Schwangerschaft, weil er für Mimi da sein wollte und die beiden machen das genau richtig so.“

Als er über seine Hobbys sprach, lachte Yamato. „Sport sollte ich auch häufiger mal machen, aber ich bin nicht so der Teamtyp, daher gehe ich meistens eher joggen oder auch mal ins Fitnessstudio. Aber du spielst Geige? Das finde ich klasse, ist ein total schönes Instrument, aber ich war schon früh in Gitarren und meine Mundharmonika verliebt. Vielleicht können wir ja mal zusammen spielen irgendwann. Ein bisschen Klavier beherrsche ich durch das Musikstudium auch, das brauchte ich für die Gehörbildung, denn ich bin leider nicht mit einem absoluten Gehör gesegnet wie viele der anderen Studenten damals.“ Als er dann noch meinte, dass er gerne kochte, leuchteten seine Augen. „Kochen ist neben dem Musizieren meine absolute Leidenschaft. Da Dad immer viel arbeiten musste, hab ich für mich selbst gesorgt und es schon früh gelernt. Seitdem hat es mir immer Freude bereitet, etwas Neues auszuprobieren. Aber backen kann ich gar nicht, nicht mal Weihnachtskekse werden bei mir genießbar.“ Er grinste und trank noch etwas von seiner Cola, um das Kribbeln in seinem Körper zu stoppen, dass in ihm aufkam, sobald er Masao ansah. Es war ganz gut gewesen, dass Masao nicht auf den Kuss eingestiegen war, denn sonst hätte Yamato jetzt ein deutlich sichtbares Problem in seiner ziemlich engen Jeans.

Er sah ihn prüfend an „Wer behauptet denn so etwas? Erfahrung heißt nicht, dass man das auch gut macht, ich denke es ist wichtig, dass beide herausfinden, was ihnen gefällt, denn mit jedem Partner ist es anders, aber das wirst du auch noch schnell erkennen, denke ich.“ Er leerte mittlerweile sein Glas. bevor er einen Blick zur Uhr warf. „Ich bringe dich jetzt heim und dann sehen wir weiter, okay? Ich habe noch zwei Tage frei und wenn du möchtest, können wir morgen Abend ja mal zusammen kochen und sehen, wie gut wir auch ohne Alkohol miteinander klarkommen.“

Er zahlte für beide und stand von seinem Stuhl auf, er war auch etwas müde mittlerweile, weil er ja davor noch diese lange Schicht im Krankenhaus gehabt hatte. Kurzerhand schob er ihn mit nach draußen, bevor sie ganz entspannt die Straßen entlang gingen. „Ins Gym gehe ich eigentlich ziemlich gerne, ich mag es, meine Kraftgrenzen auszureizen und Mannschaftssport ist aufgrund meiner Wechselschichten so gut wie unmöglich. Ja ich spiele Violine, seit ich fünf bin, die Töne sie helfen mir herunter zu kommen und wieder klare Gedanken fassen zu können“, diesmal schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Also ich wäre dafür, dass wir uns morgen Abend treffen bei oder mir, ist egal, und zusammen was kochen, was meinst du dazu?“

Yamato musste zugeben, dass er ja schon irgendwie recht hatte, er machte sich selbst minderwertiger, als er es zu sein brauchte, er würde seine Erfahrungen schon noch machen. Auch ihm war aufgefallen, dass es inzwischen schon ziemlich spät geworden war und als Masao vorschlug, sich noch einmal zu treffen, wenn sie nüchtern waren, stieß auch bei ihm auf Zuspruch. „Ja, das klingt gut, wo ist mir auch egal, die Küche von meinem Ferienhaus ist ganz okay und Platz ist auch genug, also können wir das ruhig bei mir machen, ich würde mich darüber freuen. Habe lange nicht mehr mit jemandem zusammen gekocht.“ Da Masao zahlte, steckte er seinen Geldbeutel wieder weg und ging mit ihm nach draußen. „Hmm stimmt, bei solchen Schichten ist das wirklich ungünstig, im Team Sport zu machen. Und dass Musik beruhigen kann, das weiß ich selbst nur allzu gut.“ Sie liefen ein wenig die Straße entlang und Yamato war zufrieden mit dem Abend. War ja gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen und er streckte sich ein wenig, da er nun auch schon ziemlich müde war.

Bis sie bei ihm zu Hause ankamen, dauerte es eine ganze Weile und sie redeten über dieses und jenes, doch schließlich standen sie vor Yamatos Ferienhaus. „Ich hoffe, du hast dir den Weg eingeprägt, damit du mich auch morgen Abend wiederfindest.“ Er war schon kurz in den Flur gegangen, hatte ihm seine Handynummer und die Adresse noch einmal aufgeschrieben und lächelte dann. „Danke für den netten Abend, das hat wirklich gutgetan. Wie lange musst du arbeiten? Dann bereite ich soweit schon alles vor und gehe einkaufen.“ Zum Abschied stellte sich Yamato kurz auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn sanft und kurz auf die Lippen. „Gute Nacht und sei vorsichtig auf dem Rückweg“, sagte er noch, ehe er ins Haus ging und die Türe schloss.

Masao lachte. „Ja, ich muss immer schauen, wie ich Hobbys und Arbeit kombinieren kann, denn ein Ausgleich im Beruf ist, finde ich, mit das Wichtigste, um eine Balance im Leben zu erhalten.“ Schließlich waren sie an Matts Haus angekommen. „Klar finde ich den, zur Not gibt es Navi und Handy oder?“, den Kuss erwiderte er nur flüchtig und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus, denn er musste ja doch wieder einspringen und er wusste noch nicht, was ihn die nächsten Tage so erwarten würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> * Not like you – Alexander Klaws  
** Unmistakable – Backstreet Boys


	23. Überraschung mit Folgen

_Mittwoch, 28. Dezember 2016_

_Wohnung von Hikari und Takeru_

Etwa drei Wochen waren seit der Geburt der Zwillinge vergangen und Mimi war inzwischen mit den beiden Kleinen und ihrem Mann wieder zu Hause. Gott sei Dank war mit Kazumi alles in Ordnung und Hikari konnte sich nun wieder auf ihre eigene Schwangerschaft konzentrieren. Sie saß mit Takeru auf der Couch und schaute sich einen Film an, es war früher Nachmittag. Um keine vorläufigen Wehen zu riskieren, musste sie viel liegen und war davon nach einer Weile echt genervt, was wiederum Takeru abbekam, dem sie dauernd in den Ohren lag. Auch jetzt stöhnte sie wieder. „Mah, es ist so langweilig hier drinnen, ich würde jetzt gerne einen schönen Winterspaziergang im Wald machen, aber ich darf ja nicht.“ Sie rollte mit den Augen und sah Takeru an. „Und ich habe Hunger, haben wir irgendetwas zu naschen da? Ich habe tierisch Lust auf Schokolade.“ Ja, Kari war schwanger echt ganz schön anstrengend und obwohl sie keine Zwillinge bekam, hatte sie deutlich mehr zugenommen als Mimi, aber das störte sie nicht weiter. Zumindest solange ihr Keru dafür sorgte, dass Schokolade im Haus war.

T.K. hatte sich gefreut, einen ruhigen Nachmittag mit seiner Verlobten zu verbringen, doch ihre wechselhaften Launen waren anstrengend, er hatte das Gefühl, fast nur noch angekeift zu werden für Sachen, für die er nichts konnte. Er wusste definitiv, er wollte kein zweites Kind, das standen seine Nerven nicht noch einmal durch. „Ich weiß doch..., aber was soll ich machen? Wenn der Arzt sagt, dass du dich schonen sollst, dann musst du dich daran halten.“ Gerade als er sich wieder auf den Film konzentrieren wollte, kam sie mit der nächsten Bitte um die Ecke. Er stand vom Sofa auf und ging an den Schrank und schaute nach. „Schokolade nicht mehr, aber Chips sind noch da und Nüsse“, er drehte sich zu ihr herum und wartete ihre Entscheidung ab.

Kari konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. „Es tut mir leid Keru, ich hab meine Launen einfach nicht im Griff.“ Als er meinte, dass keine Schokolade mehr da sei, war sie traurig und entschied sich für die Nüsse, die waren wenigstens etwas gesünder als Chips. Gerade wollte sie die Nussdose öffnen, als plötzlich ein Geräusch aus dem Schlafzimmer zu hören war. Ängstlich sah sie Takeru an. „Schatz, kannst du mal schauen gehen, was das war?“ Sie hatte vor Schreck sogar die Dose fallen lassen. Im Schlafzimmer sahen sich derweil zwei kleine Digimon um. „Wir sind definitiv richtig, ich kann überall Hikaris Geruch wahrnehmen. Und Takerus rieche ich auch in jeder Ecke. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wo wir sind, das ist nicht Hikaris Zimmer.“ Verwirrt schnupperte Gatomon wieder und stutzte, irgendetwas roch hier merkwürdig, als hätte man Takeru und Hikari zusammengewürfelt. Was das wohl war?

„Ich liebe dich trotzdem, das weißt du doch“, T.K. lächelte, ehe plötzlich ein Scheppern im Schlafzimmer zu hören war. „Oh nein, ist etwa schon wieder das Bild abgefallen? Ich hab‘s Matt gesagt, die Billigschrauben sind scheiße“, er hob die Dose vom Boden auf und reichte sie seiner Verlobten. Danach ging er zum Schlafzimmer und öffnete die Türe. „Das hier ist auch nicht T.K.s Zimmer..., aber hier riecht alles nach ihm, meinst du sie sind vielleicht zusammen digitiert?“, für ihn klang das absolut plausibel. Was er sah als er die Tür öffnete, konnte er nicht glauben. „Patamon?????“ Er rieb sich die Augen, um sicher zu sein, dass er gerade nicht träumte, da war doch tatsächlich sein Digimonpartner und Karis ebenfalls.

Hikari kicherte etwas. „Dann kauf beim nächsten Mal die teuren, Herr Meisterhandwerker.“ Sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Po, ehe er verschwand. Als sie dann aber seinen Ausruf hörte, sprang sie wie eine Irre vom Sofa und sprintete zum Schlafzimmer, scheiß auf Schonen.  
„Ach so ein Blödsinn Patamon, Menschen digitieren doch nicht. Ich glaube, du hängst zu viel mit Agumon ab.“ Sie machten dann beide große Augen, als plötzlich Takeru in der Türe stand und wenige Sekunden später auch Hikari, mit ziemlich dickem Bauch.

„Gatomon! Ich fasse es nicht!“ Das kleine Katzendigimon sprang ihr in die Arme. „Oh Kari, ist das schön dich zu sehen, du bist ja groß geworden und Takeru auch.“ Dann jedoch schnupperte sie an Hikaris Bauch und stutzte. „Da ist was in deinem Bauch drin. Kari?“

Als Hika so reingestürmt kam, sah er sie an. „Hey denk dran, du sollst dich schonen, nicht dass du wieder Schmerzen kriegst, Hika“, weiter kam er nicht, denn da flog ihm auch schon Patamon in die Arme. „T.K., ich habe dich ja so vermisst.“  
„Ich dich doch auch, Patamon“, er lächelte, bevor er seinen Blick zu Gatomon richtete „Ja, wir können ja nicht ewig klein bleiben und bevor mir Hika gleich umkippt, würde ich vorschlagen wir setzen uns im Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa und dann erfahrt ihr beiden alles, was ihr wissen wollt, ja? Und vorab, nein in Hikas Bauch befindet sich kein Digiei.“ „Aber T.K. ..., wieso nicht?“ Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und begab sich mit Hika und den beiden Digimon ins Wohnzimmer wo er sich aufs Sofa setzte

Hikari gehorchte und setzte sich brav wieder hin, ehe auch Gatomon bereits wieder an ihr schnüffelte. „Das ist unser Baby, Gatomon, von Takeru und mir. Wir leben jetzt zusammen und werden bald heiraten.“ Sie lächelte Takeru an und Gatomon schaute immer noch auf den Bauch. „Und das Baby ist in deinem Bauch drin?“, fragte es neugierig und schmiegte sich an Hikari. „Es ist so schön, dass wir euch endlich gefunden haben, Agumon und die anderen hatten schon vor ein paar Tagen Glück, ein Tor zu finden.“

„Agumon ist auch hier? Oh weia, ich kann mir schon vorstellen, was bei denen gerade abgeht.“ Lachend sah sie ihren Verlobten an.

Takeru musste grinsen. „Arme Mimi..., armer Tai..., ich werde ihnen nachher mal schreiben, ob die ihre Nerven noch beisammen haben“ Patamon verstand gerade nichts.  
„Aber wieso denn Mimi und Tai? Mimi ist doch in diesem Amerika?“  
„Nein, schon lange nicht mehr, sie lebt wieder hier in Japan, Mimi und Tai haben sich ein Haus gekauft und geheiratet und sind vor drei Wochen Eltern von einem Mädchen und einem Jungen geworden“, er schmunzelte, was sie sagten passte zu Agumon und er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Tai und Mimi sich abwechselnd gegen die Stirn klatschten.  
„Also wohnen Mimi und Tai zusammen so wir ihr beide nur mit zwei..., wie sagst du immer dazu Gatomon? Würfel war das doch, oder?“  
Jetzt musste T.K. wirklich doch etwas lachen „Hey, Babys sind keine Würfel und ja, sie wachsen im Bauch der Mutter, das ist quasi wie ein Digiei, nur sicherer ihr zwei. Hey, wollt ihr beide mal sehen, was Matt und Tai inzwischen beruflich machen?“, er hoffte, Hika würde ihm nicht zuvorkommen.

Ja, auch Kari konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, was bei Mimi und Tai abging, die hatten mit den Zwillingen schon allerhand zu tun. Gatomon sah die beiden überrascht an. „Aber hatte Tai nicht mit Sora zusammengelebt?“ Karis Blick wurde finster. „Ja, aber sie hat ihn verlassen und ihm ganz doll weh getan und jetzt ist Mimi da und es geht ihm wieder gut.“

„Achso, deswegen haben wir ihn so oft am Meer der Dunkelheit bemerkt, wir dachten schon, dass mit dir etwas wäre, aber du warst nie da.“ Hikari war blass geworden und sah Takeru an. Als dieser vorschlug, zu zeigen, was Tai und Matt jetzt machten, nickte sie nur. „Ja zeig es ihnen ruhig.“ In ihr breitete sich ein ungutes Gefühl aus.

„Tai hatte es die letzten Jahre nicht einfach gehabt und wenn wir ehrlich sind Hika, du auch nicht. Wir hatten alle ziemliche Zweifel an uns selbst und das hat unsere Wappen im Herzen schwächer werden lassen, deswegen konntet ihr uns vielleicht auch nicht erreichen, da die Verbindung nicht stark genug war, Tai ist wortwörtlich durch die Hölle gegangen und wäre zwei Mal beinahe gestorben, Mimi war im Endeffekt unsere letzte Rettung gewesen für ihn, sie hat ihn psychologisch quasi ausgetrickst und ihn herausgefordert und Herausforderung konnte er nie abschlagen und das hat dann so etwas das Eis gebrochen und sie haben sich irgendwann ineinander verliebt.“  
Er schmunzelte. „Wobei das bei mir und Kari fast 20 Jahre gedauert hat, bis wir zusammen gekommen sind…hmm öfters sagt ihr? Ich denke, dass er sich daran nicht mehr erinnern kann, er hat viele Gedächtnislücken aufgrund der Medikamente, die ihm verabreicht wurden, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Agumon so ziemlich in Sorge war.“

Um von diesem Thema wegzukommen, schaltete er den TV ein und schaltete auf den Sender, der die Folge mit Matt und Tai jetzt ausstrahlte. „Die beiden haben ne Wette verloren und mussten einen Boy Band Auftritt hinlegen, wir haben die Folge selber noch nicht gesehen.“ Während der Auftritt lief, war er gespannt, was Gatomon und Patamon dazu sagen würden. Bei diesem Auftritt mimte Tai schon eher den Tänzer und Matt war etwas konzentrierter auf den Text.

Hikari nickte, Takeru hatte Recht mit den Wappen, sie hatte durch die Sache mit Tai auch ihr Licht verloren, aber das war Gott sei Dank vorbei und sie merkte, dass Takeru von diesem ernsten Thema wegkommen wollte, als er den Fernseher einschaltete.  
Gatomon sah ihre Partnerin neugierig an. „Was ist eine Boy Band?“ Hikari lachte leicht. „Das ist eine Band, die nur aus Jungs oder Männern besteht und die hauptsächlich Songs über Liebe und Herzschmerz machen. Und die haben oft viele weibliche Fans.“  
Beim Auftritt der Beiden musste Hikari Tränen lachen, aber irgendetwas in Yamatos Blick verriet ihr, dass für ihn in dem Text mehr steckte, als er zugab. Sie hoffte einfach nur, dass er nicht heimlich doch noch auf Tai stand, das würde mehr als nur Probleme bedeuten. Sie seufzte leise, vielleicht interpretierte sie da auch zu viel rein und es ging um etwas ganz anderes.

Auch Takeru musste schmunzeln, dieses Boy Band Ding passte überhaupt nicht zu den beiden, aber dafür machten sie es doch ganz gut. „Boy Bands sind meist Marionetten, die so geformt werden, dass sie Geld bringen, auf die Menschen selber wird da nicht viel geachtet, wisst ihr, viele lassen sich darauf ein, weil sie nur das Geld sehen. Matt hat das anfangs auch so gemacht, aber Tai nie und Matt hat durch Tai wieder zu seinem Musikursprung zurückgefunden,“ Jedoch was danach kam, hatte wohl noch niemand gehört, er wusste, dass es die Zeit war, wo es Matt anfing schlechter zu gehen und Taichi hatte anscheinend einen Song für ihn geschrieben, der jetzt das erste Mal live performt wurde.  
  
_„Ramblers in the wilderness we can’t find what we need _  
_ We get a little restless from the searching _  
_ Get a little worn down in between _  
_ Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes _  
_ Everybody needs someone beside em’ shining like a lighthouse from the sea _  
  
_ Brother, let me be your shelter _  
_ Never leave you all alone _  
_ I can be the one you call _  
_ When you’re low _  
_ Brother, let me be your fortress _  
_ When the night winds are driving on _  
_ Be the one to light the way _  
_ Bring you home _  
  
_ Face down in the desert now there’s a cage locked around my heart _  
_ I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were _  
_ Now my hands can’t reach that far _  
_ I ain’t made for a rivalry I could never take the world alone _  
_ I know that in my weakness I am strong, but _  
_ It’s your love that brings me home _  
  
_ Brother, let me be your shelter _  
_ Never leave you all alone _  
_ I can be the one you call _  
_ When you’re low _  
_ Brother, let me be your fortress _  
_ When the night winds are driving on _  
_ Be the one to light the way _  
_ Bring you home _  
  
_ And when you call and need me near _  
_ Sayin' where'd you go? _  
_ Brother, I'm right here _  
_ And on those days when the sky begins to fall _  
_ You're the blood of my blood _  
_ We can get through it all _  
  
_ Brother, let me be your shelter _  
_ Never leave you all alone _  
_ I can be the one you call _  
_ When you’re feelin' low _  
_ Brother, let me be your fortress _  
_ When the night winds are driving on _  
_ Be the one to light the way _  
_ Bring you home _  
  
_ Brother, let me be your shelter _  
_ Never leave you all alone _  
_ I can be the one you call _  
_ When you’re low _  
_ Brother, let me be your fortress _  
_ When the night winds are driving on _  
_ Be the one to light the way _  
_ Bring you home _  
_ Be the one to light the way _  
_ Bring you home“*_  
  
Er war doch ziemlich baff. „Du Hika, in solchen Sachen ändert sich dein Bruder nie, oder?“

Hikari hatte auch einfach nur baff auf den Fernseher geschaut und ihr liefen sogar ein paar Tränen. „Das ist wieder typisch Tai, keinem sagt er was davon, dass er seinem besten Freund so etwas Aufbauendes schreibt.“ Sie sah ihren Verlobten lächelnd an. „Ich bin so froh, dass die zwei sich so nah stehen, Yamato war für Tai die größte Stütze in all der Zeit und ich glaube, umkehrt war Tai auch immer eine Stütze für deinen Bruder. Ich wünsche ihm wirklich, dass er auch sein großes Glück findet, so wie Tai und Mimi oder wir beide.“  
Gatomon hatte nur sprachlos auf den Fernseher geschaut. „Ich dachte immer, Tai spielt Fußball, Kari.“ Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, er hatte sich verletzt, deswegen ging es ihm ja auch so schlecht. Aber Matt war immer für ihn da und seit Mimi wieder da ist, hat Tai auch mit der Musik angefangen, weil ihm das hilft, mit seiner Vergangenheit klar zu kommen. Vor knapp einem Jahr hat Yamato für Tai auch einen Song geschrieben, das machen die beiden sich wohl gegenseitig häufiger.“ Sie sah Takeru an. „Ich denke, er hat gemerkt, dass es deinem Bruder echt beschissen geht, vor allem nach eurem Streit damals. Ich hoffe, er erholt sich in seinem Ferienhaus gut.“

„Die Beiden sind halt manchmal Dickköpfe, aber füreinander da, wenn es drauf ankommt und dass ist denke ich das Wichtigste oder nicht? Und der Streit, an dem war er trotzdem selbst schuld“, dieses Thema war er leid, vor allem da man Matt immer die Mitleidskarte zugeschoben hatte und das nervte ihn mittlerweile nur noch. Er zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, hat nichts von sich hören lassen und da Tai auch nicht angerufen hat, gehe ich davon aus, dass er noch lebt, alles andere ist sein eigenes Ding“, manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, Co-Schwanger zu sein, weil auch ihn Stimmungsschwankungen einholten, unbeabsichtigt, aber sie waren nun einmal da. In einer Kurzversionen erzählte er Gatomon und Patamon, was in den Jahren so passiert war bei ihm, Hika, Matt, Tai und Mimi, denn er wusste, dass sie sowieso fragen würden.

Hikari nickte. „Ja Keru, für den Streit war er selbst verantwortlich, da gibt es nichts schön zu reden. Lass ihm etwas Zeit, ich glaube, er hat an seinem Coming Out auch noch zu knabbern, aber ich bin so froh, dass du ihn davon überzeugen konntest.“ Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich, ehe er den Digimon die vergangenen Jahre zusammenfasste, sie war verdammt froh, dass er das übernommen hatte, er konnte es besser auf den Punkt bringen. Gatomon jedenfalls sah ziemlich geschockt aus. „Kein Wunder, dass wir Digimon all die Jahre so ein schlechtes Gefühl hatten, wenn es um euch ging. Der Einzige, den wir immer wieder in der Digiwelt gesehen hatten, war Ken. Wobei das nicht ganz stimmt, irgendwas war mit Ken in der Digiwelt passiert, er hat sich irgendwie verdoppelt. Aber irgendwann ist der Doppelgänger verschwunden, keine Ahnung, wo der hin ist.“ Hikari seufzte, noch mehr mysteriöse Ereignisse, aber Gatomon brauchte von ihr und Daisuke jetzt nichts zu wissen, Takeru belastete das eh mehr als genug, also Ablenkungstaktik. „Also ich weiß ja nicht wie es bei euch aussieht, aber ich habe riesigen Hunger. Du nicht auch, Keru?“ Sie lächelte ihren Verlobten an.

Er hatte einen Arm um seine Verlobte gelegt, während er erzählte. „Wir hatten ja nie die Chance zu euch zu gelangen, sonst hätten wir es schon lange getan, leider ist die Sache ja nicht mehr so einfach, wie sie es früher war.“ Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, der doppelte Ken? Das war definitiv zu abgedreht, aber nichts worum sie sich jetzt hätten kümmern müssen, Kari wollte anscheinend die Sache mit Davis unter den Tisch fallen lassen...und er akzeptierte es, was anderes blieb ihm ja auch nicht übrig. „Ja, ich mach uns dann was zu essen...“, er erhob sich vom Sofa und begab sich Richtung Küche und fing an Essen für alle zu machen. Patamon sah seinem Partner nach und dann Kari an „Er ist so verändert in den Jahren..., wieso ist er denn nur so ernst die ganze Zeit? So kenne ich ihn gar nicht...“ Solange das Essen am Köcheln war, deckte er den Tisch und fing auch an nebenbei aufzuräumen

Hikari seufzte, als Patamon sich fragte, wieso er denn so ernst sei. „Ach weißt du Patamon, es ist eine Menge passiert und ich glaube das hat ihn ernster und erwachsener gemacht. Es gab eine Zeit, in der auch ich Takeru ziemlich weh getan habe, ohne es zu wissen. Es gab da etwas zwischen Ken, Daisuke, ihm und mir. Aber das ist vorbei, also lass uns nicht mehr davon reden.“ Gatomon lag auf ihrem Schoß und sie kraulte das kleine Katzendigimon hinter den Öhrchen. „Ich hab dich so vermisst, ich hätte damals echt alles dafür getan, um zu dir zu kommen. Aber leider ging es ja nicht. Bleibst du hier, bis meine Tochter geboren ist?“  
Gatomon sah sie aus den großen Katzenaugen an. „Ach Kari, du hast mir doch auch gefehlt. Du bist echt erwachsen geworden, von dem kleinen, ängstlichen Mädchen von damals ist nichts mehr übrig, aber du gefällst mir so. Und natürlich bleibe ich hier, wenn ich darf.“  
Hikari hatte nun leichte Tränen in den Augen. „Ach Gatomon, täusch dich nicht, ich bin noch immer genauso sensibel wie früher, man sieht es mir nur nicht mehr an. Das mit Tai hat mich ganz schön verändert, er konnte mich nicht mehr beschützen, also musste ich von jetzt auf gleich alleine klarkommen. Aber mir geht es gut, so wie es jetzt ist. Takeru ist ja jetzt für mich da.“

Er konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf das Essen machen, um nichts anbrennen zu lassen. Die letzten Monate waren nervenzehrend gewesen für beide, sie hatten wieder viel gestritten und er hatte es einfach geschluckt und nachgegeben, weil er wusste, zu viel Stress würde sein und Hikas Baby gefährden und das war das letzte, was er nun wollte. Zwischendurch bekam er noch einen Anruf, den er entgegennahm und sich nebenbei weiter um das Essen kümmerte. Er deckte den Tisch und stellte Getränke hin und überlegte, ob er Alkohol trinken sollte, aber entschied sich dagegen, das wäre Hika gegenüber unfair. Er nahm das kleine Nuckel-Fläschchen, das er vor einiger Zeit gekauft hatte und betrachtete es. Er seufzte, zwischendurch hatte er Zweifel daran, ein guter Vater sein zu können, er hatte keine Ahnung davon und auch nie einen Vater gehabt, der sich wirklich um ihn gekümmert hatte.  
Er stellte es wieder zurück in den Schrank und sah aus dem Fenster, sie waren an einem Punkt angekommen, wo sie sich beide irgendwie unsicher waren, das Richtige zu tun..., er hatte sich verändert, das wusste er, aber er konnte ja nicht ewig der kleine, fröhliche Junge bleiben. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schob diese Gedanken beiseite. „Essen ist fertig“, rief er noch aus der Küche, bevor er sich setzte und ein paar Nachrichten auf seinem Handy beantwortete. Patamon bekam ein Strahlen „Oh endlich mal wieder was Richtiges zu essen, das wird so toll werden.“

Auch Hikari war aufgefallen, dass sich Takeru in den letzten Monaten immer mehr zurückzog und sie hatte Angst, dass es an ihr lag. Sie bekam immer mehr das Gefühl, dass dieses Kind ein Fehler war und so sehr sie sich auch gefreut hatte, inzwischen hatte sie Angst vor der Geburt, aber sie behielt es für sich, ihrem Kind ging es eh schon nicht gut, sie wusste, dass sie Takeru mit ihren Launen in den Wahnsinn trieb. Sie stritten sich andauernd und Hikari war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie Takeru wirklich heiraten sollte. Sie hätte heulen können, weil sie nicht besser aufgepasst hatte, wenn sie Mimi und Tai zusammen sah, versetzte es ihr einen Stich, die beiden schienen so glücklich zu sein. Und sie selbst? Sie wünschte sich, dass Takeru und sie an diesem Tag nicht miteinander geschlafen hätten. Es war ihre Schuld, sie hatte ihn dazu überredet. Immer und immer wieder trieb das durch ihre Gedanken.  
Gatomon hatte Kari die ganze Zeit über beobachtet, sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas mit Kari nicht stimmte, sie war so weit weg gewesen, dass sie nicht mal gehört hatte, dass es Essen gab. Gatomon stupste sie an. „Hey Kari, Takeru hat zum Essen gerufen.“ Sie schreckte auf, nickte und folgte ihrem Digimon in die Küche. Der Appetit war ihr vergangen, auch wenn ihr Verlobter sich viel Mühe gegeben hatte. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und ließ sich etwas geben, aber sie stocherte mehr in ihrer Mahlzeit, als sie zu essen. Takerus Blicke trieben sie in den Wahnsinn, sie musste hier raus. Abrupt stand sie auf. „Tut mir leid, ich fühle mich nicht gut, ich lege mich etwas hin. Allein.“, fügte sie noch an und schaute Gatomon an, ehe sie die Küche verließ. Gatomon sah zu Takeru. „Was hat sie denn?“ Das Digimon verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
*Brothers von NEEDTOBREATHE


	24. Was ist mit Hikari los?

_Mittwoch, 28. Dezember 2016_

_Wohnung von Hikari und Takeru_

Als die anderen in die Küche kamen zum Essen, legte Takeru sein Handy beiseite, doch ihm war aufgefallen, dass Hika anscheinend widerwillig hier saß und er seufzte. Bevor er etwas sagte, war sie auch schon mit den Worten wieder verschwunden, sie tat es schon wieder, sie distanzierte sich von ihm. Sein Blick wanderte rüber zu Gatomon „Ich weiß es nicht..., sie macht das öfter. Sie zieht sich von mir zurück und wenn ich jetzt zu ihr gehe und frage, was das soll, dann streiten wir wieder oder sie weint...“ Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, das was er gab war nicht genug..., dass er doch nicht derjenige war, der sie glücklich machen konnte...und dass sie mit dem ganzen Verlauf mehr als unzufrieden war und das schmerzte ihn tief in seiner Brust.   
„Anscheinend schaffe ich es nicht, sie wirklich glücklich zu machen..., hätte ich doch nie zu meinen Gefühlen gestanden...“, murmelte er leise vor sich hin, sodass nur er das für sich hören konnte. Er stand vom Esstisch auf und ging in den Flur und schließlich verließ er die Wohnung und machte sich auf den Weg in den Supermarkt.   
Er nahm sich einen Korb und packte ein paar essentielle Dinge ein und dann fiel sein Blick auf ein kleines Plüschtier, was ihn an Gatomon erinnerte und kurzerhand entschied er sich, es einzupacken.   
Als er alles beisammen hatte, ging er zur Kasse und bezahlte und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg nach Hause, alles in allem war er gute anderthalb Stunden weg gewesen und trug den Einkauf nach oben die Küche.   
Er packte die Sachen aus und verstaute sie in den Schränken, während er nebenbei Teewasser aufsetzte und das kleine Plüschtier ins Kinderzimmer brachte und in das Bettchen legte, wo bald ihre gemeinsame kleine Tochter liegen würde.   
Patamon sah zu Gatomon herüber „Sie wirken beide so merkwürdig, findest du nicht auch?“   
Er löschte das Licht im Zimmer und betrat die Küche wieder „Ihr könnt alles aufessen, wenn ihr wollt“, er machte für Hika ihren Lieblingstee fertig und ging dann einfach ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie auf dem Bett sitzend vorfand. Er stellte den Tee auf ihrem Nachttisch ab und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett, ehe er den Kopf auf ihren Schoß legte und sich sanft an ihren Babybauch kuschelte und diesem einen sanften Kuss gab, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Verlobte richtete und sich aufsetzte. Er nahm die Schokolade, die er gerade gekauft hatte und hielt ihr ein Stück von ihrer Lieblingssorte an die Lippen.

Hikari hatte sich im dunklen Schlafzimmer aufs Bett gesetzt, die Knie angezogen und den Kopf daraufgelegt, so gut das mit ihrem dicken Bauch eben ging. Sie wusste doch auch nicht mehr, was mit ihr los war. Eigentlich liebte sie Takeru, aber seit dieses Kind in ihrem Bauch heranwuchs, war alles ganz anders. Seit dem einen Mal, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie schwanger war, hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen und Hikari kam sich mehr und mehr unattraktiv vor. Sie wusste von Mimi, dass Tai in der Schwangerschaft ganz verrückt nach ihr gewesen war. Was machte sie also falsch? Sie hörte, wie Takeru aus dem Haus ging und begann zu weinen. Sie wusste, es würde der Tag kommen, an dem er nicht mehr nach Hause kam. Und wie sollte sie alleine dieses Kind großziehen? Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich so klein in dieser Welt und sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie sich so zusammengerollt hatte, als sie ihn wieder in die Wohnung kommen hörte. Sie setzte sich auf und lehnte sich gegen die Kopflehne des Bettes, ihr Rücken schmerzte und ihre Tochter war unruhig.   
Gatomon hatte Takeru nur hinterher geschaut und sah Patamon an. „Irgendetwas ist bei den beiden nicht in Ordnung, sie sehen so… traurig aus. Müssten sie nicht eigentlich glücklich sein, wenn sie sich lieben? Und Kari hat mir mal gesagt, ein Baby zu haben ist was Schönes für eine Frau, aber sie sieht nicht gut aus.“ Eigentlich hatte Gatomon ihr folgen wollen, aber Kari hatte es ihr verboten, also warteten sie in der Küche, bis der Blonde vom Einkaufen zurückkam.   
Hikari blickte nicht auf, als ihr Verlobter ins Schlafzimmer kam, aber sie konnte den Tee riechen, es war ihre Lieblingssorte. Warum tat er das? Sie hatte das doch gar nicht verdient. Als er sich neben sie legte und sich an ihren Bauch kuschelte, verkrampfte sie sich und war froh, dass er sich wieder hinsetzte. Was wollte er von ihr? Sie wollte doch nur ihre Ruhe. Als er ihr dann noch die Schokolade hinhielt, verließ ihre Selbstbeherrschung sie und es liefen wieder Tränen. Sie zog das Stück in ihren Mund und mit feuchten Augen sah sie ihren Verlobten an.   
„Warum tust du das immer wieder, Keru? Ich bin immer so eklig zu dir und anstatt mich anzuschreien… tust du so etwas. Ich kann dein trauriges Gesicht nicht mehr ertragen…“ Sie hielt einen Moment inne, dann sprach sie aus, was sie im Stillen schon die ganze Zeit dachte. „Ich liebe dich, Keru… aber ich wünschte mir, dass wir dieses Kind niemals in die Welt gesetzt hätten. Sie hat alles kaputt gemacht…, wenn ich doch nur nicht mit dir geschlafen hätte an diesem Wochenende. Ich bereue nicht, dass wir es getan haben, aber was dabei herumgekommen ist. Ich bin noch nicht bereit, Mutter zu sein. Ich will dieses Kind nicht haben.“ Sie wusste, dass jedes ihrer Worte wie ein Messerhieb für Takeru sein musste, aber wenn sie es noch länger verschwieg, würde ihre Beziehung auf jeden Fall kaputt gehen.

Takeru hatte gehofft, ihre Stimmung etwas heben zu können mit dem Tee und der Schokolade, aber das, was sie dann sagte, war für ihn mehr als nur ein Stich ins Herz. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihm in dem Moment das Herz rausgerissen hatte. Und nach ihren Worten herrschte eine Totenstille, denn so fühlte er sich in dem Moment. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie das alles nicht wollte..., er dachte immer, sie freue sich genauso darauf, wie er es tat..., aber das war definitiv zu viel für ihn.   
„Vielleicht, weil ich dich gar nicht anschreien will? Es ist nun einmal nicht immer alles rosig und schön Hika..., aber wieso soll ich dich anschreien für Sachen, die in einer Schwangerschaft normal sind...“, er schluckte, in seiner Brust schmerzte es fast unerträglich und er fragte sich, wie schlecht er für sie sein musste, dass sie so dachte.   
„Aber..., wie kannst du denn unser Kind bereuen? Ich weiß auch, dass es nicht der passendste Zeitpunkt ist, aber ich habe immer geglaubt, dass wir das zusammen schaffen..., weil es unser Baby ist... unsere Zukunft..., dass wir eine Familie sein könnten..., aber mir war nicht bewusst, dass du das anscheinend nicht willst. Was habe ich getan, dass du so sehr zweifelst? Es ist unser Baby, unser Fleisch und Blut und ich liebe es...und ich liebe dich, verdammt noch mal..., aber irgendwie scheint das nicht zu reichen... ich verstehe, dass die Schwangerschaft stressig ist..., aber ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass du unser Kind so hasst...du wolltest Zeit für dich? Okay, die kriegst du“, damit stand er auf und ging aus dem Schlafzimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich, in dem Moment war es ihm einfach zu viel geworden. Ihre Worte über das Baby waren kalt und er wusste nicht mehr weiter, also zog er sich zurück ins Kinderzimmer und suchte nach Hilfe.   
Was sollte er denn nun machen? Er sah sich im Zimmer um, sie hatte so viel Freude gehabt, es einzurichten und nun wollte sie das alles nicht mehr... Er wusste, er hatte versagt..., er hatte sich geschworen, er wollte es besser machen als sein Vater, aber er versagte schon vor der Geburt des Kindes. Sie war seine Familie, sie und das Baby, aber all das wollte sie nicht und im Moment wusste er weder ein noch aus..., er würde es nicht ertragen, seine Verlobte und seine Tochter zu verlieren. Er durfte das nicht aufgeben, er würde noch einmal mit ihr reden müssen..., er würde nicht so feige sein wie sein Vater und davonlaufen.   
Also stand er auf begab sich erneut zum Schlafzimmer und öffnete die Tür und sah sie an und diesmal war seine Stimme wesentlich lauter als davor gewesen.   
„Wieso ich das tue? Weil dich liebe verdammt nochmal, eine Beziehung ist nicht immer nur Friede und Freude und dass du so bist, wie du jetzt bist, ist halt so, ich komme damit klar, manchmal kotzt es mich regelrecht an, wenn du mich für Kleinigkeiten so angehst, aber weißt du was, ich nehme das in Kauf, weil ich dich liebe, dich und unser Baby. Ich weiß nicht, wieso du plötzlich alles wegwerfen willst, was wir haben..., aber ich weiß eines, ich würde zugrunde gehen, wenn ich dich und unsere Tochter verlieren sollte... wir machen Fehler ja, das ist menschlich, aber niemals konnte ich unser Kind bereuen... und so kalt, wie du über unser Baby sprichst, reißt es mir das Herz aus der Brust... ich bin nicht traurig, manchmal genervt ja, aber das hat nichts mit dir zu tun...ich versuche wirklich alles, um dir die Schwangerschaft so schön wie möglich zu machen, aber ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du nicht mit mir redest. Die Schokolade und der Tee waren als Aufmunterung gedacht..., aber anscheinend war das auch falsch. Ich will nicht wie mein Vater einfach feige vor Problemen davonlaufen..., ich habe solange gewartet, bis du meine Liebe erwidert hast, da werde ich das jetzt nicht aufgeben. Ich freue mich auf dieses Kind, egal was du sagst..., ich wusste nicht, dass es so schlimm ist für dich, Mutter zu werden...“, er ging auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf, denn ihm liefen jetzt ebenfalls Tränen und er wollte nicht, dass sie diese sah.   
„Wieso reicht dir meine Liebe denn nicht? Sag es mir, was du willst und was du brauchst..., ich tue alles..., aber wirf unsere Familie nicht einfach so weg. Ich will doch nichts sehnlicher, als dass du glücklich bist.“

Kaum hatte Kari die Worte ausgesprochen, bereute sie es auch schon, denn Takeru war sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Was hatte sie nur angerichtet?   
„Ich… ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Ich hatte mich so auf das Baby gefreut, aber je mehr Zeit vergeht, desto mehr fühlt es sich in mir an wie ein Fremdkörper. Es ist nicht deine Schuld Keru, ICH bin diejenige, die ein Problem hat und nicht du. Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als an deiner Seite zu sein…, aber ich weiß nicht wieso, ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass ich dieses Kind nicht lieben kann, weil es uns auseinanderreißt. Wir haben vorher nie gestritten, aber seit ich schwanger bin, verlieren wir beide uns immer mehr…es tut mir leid, Takeru.“   
Als er das Zimmer verlassen hatte, begann sie heftig zu schluchzen, oh Gott was hatte sie nur getan? Sie war manchmal überfordert und irgendwie bekam sie kein Gefühl für das Baby…, aber es lag doch nicht an Takeru und diese Botschaft hatte sie mit ihren Worten ja eigentlich übermittelt. Sie trug SEIN Kind in ihrem Bauch und zu sagen, dass sie das bereute, war eigentlich gleichzusetzen damit, dass sie ihn bereute. Warum nur hatte sie so etwas dummes gesagt? Nun brach auch Hikari der Boden unter den Füßen weg. Ihr Verlobter war gegangen, aber sie konnte sich nicht aufraffen, ihm nachzugehen, es schmerzte sie zu sehr. „Was ist nur los mit mir, verdammt...“   
Einige Minuten vergingen, sie hörte ihn im Kinderzimmer..., das Zimmer, das sie einst mit so viel Freude eingerichtet hatte. Wo war diese Freude hin? Wann hatte sie angefangen, ihr Baby als einen Störfaktor zu sehen? Alles in ihr fühlte sich so kalt und leer an. Gerade als sie sich etwas beruhigte, kam Takeru herein, dieses Mal allerdings mit lauter Stimme. Mit verheulten Augen schaute sie ihn an. „Keru… Keru nein, bitte… denk das nicht… ich liebe dich mehr, als ich jemals jemanden geliebt habe und lieben könnte. Ich versteh mich doch selber nicht mehr…, seit die Kleine in mir drin ist, passiert etwas mit mir und ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich gesagt habe, dass ich sie bereue…, ich habe einfach nur Angst Keru…, ich spüre, dass ich keine gute Mutter sein kann, mit mir ist was nicht in Ordnung, du machst alles richtig. Ich werde dieses Kind zur Welt bringen, mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, aber… ich weiß nicht, ob ich in der Lage sein werde, sie großzuziehen. Also bitte ich dich, kümmere dich an meiner Stelle um sie. Dann gehe ich eben wieder arbeiten, was ist dabei? Ich weiß, du liebst dieses Kind jetzt schon so sehr und ich weiß, du wirst ein genauso toller und liebevoller Vater wie Tai, aber ich kann keine gute Mutter sein. Es zerreißt mich so sehr...und wenn du sagst, du kannst das mit mir nicht mehr, okay… dann bekommst du das Sorgerecht für die Kleine, sie soll nicht ohne ihren Papa aufwachsen. Aber…, mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir das irgendwie zusammen hinbekommen. Deine Tochter wird dich über alles lieben, das kann ich spüren. Kaum warst du neben mir, war sie ruhig, wenn ich alleine bin mit ihr, dann tritt sie mich nur, es fühlt sich an, als würde sie mich auch nicht als ihre Mama wollen, so geht das schon seit Wochen.“   
Seine Worte zerrissen sie innerlich, es tat ihr weh, dass er so leiden musste. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm, schloss ihn wortlos in die Arme und weinte nun auch. „Deine Liebe… manchmal ist sie viel mehr, als ich überhaupt verdiene. Deine Liebe ist mehr, als sie sein sollte. Versprich mir einfach, egal was passieren wird, leb für deine Tochter. Ich werde dich lieben, für immer. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das alles schaffen kann. Keru, ich kann nicht mehr, ich bin froh, wenn diese verdammte Schwangerschaft endlich vorbei ist… vielleicht wird ja alles anders, wenn sie in unseren Armen liegt...“

Ihre Worte verursachten dem Blonden höllische Kopfschmerzen, es schien, als würde sie dieses Kind von Grund auf ablehnen..., aber sie merkte nicht, dass das Kind es spüren konnte und deswegen so unruhig in ihr war... Er setzt sich auf dem Boden hin und lehnte sich mit ihr gegen das Bett.   
„Ist das so einfach für dich? Du gibst mir das Sorgerecht und dann soll das Kind ohne Mama aufwachsen? Nein... Hika das lasse ich nicht zu..., es ist nicht nur MEIN Kind, das da in dir heranwächst, es ist genauso auch deines..., du willst dich vor der Verantwortung drücken..., wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich hatte wirklich gedacht du würdest dich freuen, dass wir bald eine Familie sind..., aber anscheinend belastet es dich nur...“, er vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Hals.   
„Dieses Kind war für mich die beste Nachricht, die ich seit Langem bekommen habe..., du weißt nicht, wie es war, dich mit ihm damals sehen zu müssen…sich das alles anzuhören...jedes Mal hat sich mein Herz zusammengezogen, ich wollte schreien, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte nächtelang nicht schlafen..., dir nicht mehr in die Augen sehen..., ich ging davon aus, nie mehr glücklich zu sein...und dann hast du doch das Gleiche gefühlt wie ich..., wenn du nicht bei mir bist, fühle ich mich unvollständig, das habe ich schon immer getan... Mir käme es niemals in den Sinn, dich zu verlassen...egal was du mir noch alles an den Kopf knallst...und weißt du warum? Eine Beziehung bedeutet immer Arbeit und ich renne nicht bei Problemen davon, ich stelle mich ihnen mit dir zusammen und wir finden eine Lösung zusammen, für uns und unsere Familie.“   
Er hob langsam den Kopf und sah sie an „Seit fast 20 Jahren will ich nichts anderes, als dich an meiner Seite zu haben... du klingst gerade so, als würdest du dich nach der Geburt umbringen wollen Hika.... unsere Tochter wird auch dich bedingungslos lieben. Das tun Kinder nun mal..., aber du musst es auch zulassen können..., ich weiß wie es ist, in einer zerrütteten Familie aufzuwachsen, Dad hat sich einen Scheiß um mich geschert und Mum musste viel arbeiten. Ich möchte dieses Kind mit dir zusammen großziehen, Hika...“, er war so langsam an seinem Limit angelangt, was sollte er denn noch tun? Sie schien dieses Kind einfach nicht zu wollen und er stand dazwischen..., für sie war die einfachste Lösung er kümmerte sich und womöglich, dass er sie noch verließ...   
„Du sagst mir gerade durch die Blume, dass es falsch wäre dich zu lieben... Liebe wächst mit den Jahren und ja, ich liebe dich mehr als ich je jemand anderes geliebt habe... und deswegen gebe ich nicht auf, egal ob es dich nervt oder nicht. Ich finde heraus, was dich dazu bringt, so zu denken... weil tief in deinem Inneren weiß ich...hast du auch du Gefühle für unsere Tochter, du musst sie auch zulassen...würde ich den einfachen Weg wollen, würde ich mir irgendeine suchen, meinen Spaß haben und fertig, aber das war niemals eine Option für mich. Ich wollte immer nur dich...und das hat sich auch nicht geändert, egal wie oft du mich noch anschreien wirst oder mir Dinge vor den Kopf knallst... ich halte an unserer Liebe und unserer kleinen Familie fest und ich hoffe, du tust dasselbe... ich weiß, wie Glücklich du jedes Mal warst, Makoto oder Kazumi im Arm zu haben und nun denk doch mal wie schön es wäre, dein eigenes Kind in deinen Armen zu halten, das wir geschaffen haben, aus Liebe und Zuneigung und es liebt dich bedingungslos Tag für Tag... Willst du mich denn überhaupt noch heiraten?“

Er nahm sie in den Arm und gemeinsam setzten sie sich hin. Hikari weinte immer noch und umschlang seinen Hals mit ihren Armen. „Es tut mir so leid Keru…, ich meinte doch nicht, dass es ohne mich aufwachsen soll, nur dass es besser wäre, wenn du die Entscheidungen in der Hand hast, damit ich unserem Kind nicht schaden kann. Am Anfang hatte ich Angst, dann kam die Freude, aber jetzt sind nur noch Angst und Zweifel übrig und ich weiß nicht weshalb. Du gibst mir so viel und alles was ich tue, ist dich mit Füßen zu treten, ich versuche wirklich das Baby zu lieben, aber irgendwie kann ich es nicht. Keru, ich habe solche Angst... Und doch Keru, ich habe deine Blicke damals gesehen und da war mir klar, was du empfindest, aber ich konnte nach ihm einfach nicht, ich war egoistisch, verzeih mir… ich habe dir immer wieder in den Ohren gelegen und du hast nie auch nur ein schlechtes Wort verloren. Ich bin ein selbstsüchtiges Miststück und ich breche dir schon wieder das Herz. Ich will nicht, dass du mich verlässt, aber ich würde mich dir auch nie in den Weg stellen, wenn du doch die Schnauze voll hast von mir.“   
Als er sie ansah und dann seine Worte aussprach, zog es Hikari das Herz zusammen. Sie hatte tatsächlich schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihrem Leben ein Ende zu setzen, aber das konnte und wollte sie ihrem Verlobten nicht antun. Sie wusste, dass sie damit ihre ganze Familie in ein tiefes Unglück stürzen würde. Wie sollte sie ihm nur erklären, was plötzlich mit ihr los war. Sie wusste es zum Teil, aber sie konnte nicht. „Nein, Keru… ich will mich nicht umbringen, das kann ich euch nicht antun, Tai würde daran genauso zugrunde gehen wie du. Vielleicht kann ich sie eines Tages lieben, aber bitte verstehe, dass ich es im Moment nicht kann… nicht solange sie nicht geboren ist. Ich weiß, wie deine Familie war Keru und das tut mir sehr leid, wirklich. Ja es stimmt, ich liebe Kazumi und Makoto wirklich, ich habe nichts gegen Kinder, das weißt du auch. Wie gesagt, belassen wir es dabei, ich möchte dieses Thema bis zur Geburt nicht mehr ansprechen, es belastet mich zu sehr. Ich habe mich schon zu sehr aufgeregt, wenn ich das Kind jetzt verliere wirst du mir vorwerfen, ich hätte es umgebracht, also bitte… Stopp.“ Sie stand auf und sah ihm in die Augen. Die nächsten Worte fielen ihr schwer, aber sie musste ehrlich sein. „Ja, ich will dich immer noch heiraten, aber ich denke, dass ich im Moment nicht das Recht dazu habe. Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich ein paar Tage Abstand bekomme. Ich fahre zu Mum und Dad. Keine Sorge, ich komme in ein paar Tagen wieder.“   
Sie ging zum Schrank und begann eine kleine Tasche zu packen. Bevor sie ging, legte sie noch den Verlobungsring auf den Nachttisch. „Ich werde ihn wieder tragen, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass ich es wert bin, mich deine Frau nennen zu dürfen.“ Sie küsste ihn noch ein letztes Mal auf die Lippen, dann verließ sie die Wohnung und ließ Takeru zurück. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm je wieder in die Augen sehen sollte.


	25. Bittere Wahrheit

_Mittwoch, 28. Dezember 2016_

_Wohnung von Hikari und Takeru_

  
Ihre Worte waren auf Takeru eingeprasselt, ohne dass er die Chance hatte, irgendwie zu reagieren und als sie aufstand, um ihre Sachen zu packen, erhob er sich ebenfalls. „Hika..., nein bitte geh nicht, es tut mir leid...“, doch als sie ihren Verlobungsring ablegte und ihn noch ein letztes Mal küsste, brach in ihm alles zusammen, er sah sie an, mit tränenerfüllten Augen und sein Blick war gekennzeichnet von Schmerz. Das letzte, was er hörte, war, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel und nun war er alleine...sie hatte ihn verlassen...und er fragte sich, wie viel mehr sie ihm noch wehtun wollte. Er war noch zur Tür gerannt und nach unten, in der Hoffnung, sie noch zu erwischen, aber als er unten ankam, fuhr sie gerade mit dem Taxi davon. Sie hatte ihn verlassen...und er war sich sicher, sie würde nicht mehr wiederkommen.  
Mit schweren Schritten begab er sich wieder nach oben in die Wohnung, er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und leer... jegliches Empfinden von Freude, was er bis vor ein paar Stunden noch hatte, es war weg. Genauso wie die Frau, die er über alles liebte, sie hatte ihn verlassen, ihm den Ring zurückgegeben und war gegangen, er wusste nicht, ob er jemals schon einmal so tiefen Schmerz verspürt hatte. Er hatte beim Reingehen nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er die Tür einen Spalt offengelassen hatte. Den Ring hielt er in seiner Hand umklammert und so setzte er sich auch auf das Sofa und sah sich um. Die gemeinsamen Bilder, die an der Wand hingen, sie erdrückten ihn. Er konnte nicht anders, er sah den Ring an und pfefferte diesen zu Boden, jedoch ging dieses kein Stück zu Bruch. Seine Augen waren leer und er weinte, ohne was dagegen machen zu können, ohne Pause.

Mimi hatte an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal seit der Geburt das Haus alleine verlassen. Ihr Mann hatte ihr angeboten, mit den Kindern am Strand spazieren zu gehen und danach zu kochen, sodass Mimi auch mal wieder vor die Türe kam. Sie liebte ihren Mann so sehr und sie würde ihm aus der Stadt eine Kleinigkeit mitbringen, um sich bei ihm zu bedanken, denn er steckte in der letzten Zeit viel mehr weg, als sie selbst. Nachdem sie eingekauft hatte und für Taichi seine Lieblingssüßigkeit besorgt hatte, beschloss sie, da sie in der Nähe war, auch Takeru und Hikari einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten, denn seit der Geburt hatte sie die beiden nicht mehr gesehen. Hikari musste sich schonen und daher kamen die beiden nicht so viel vor die Türe. Sie hoffte, dass die Spannungen wieder etwas nachgelassen hatten, die ihr im Krankenhaus aufgefallen waren. Und sie war gespannt, ob Gatomon und Patamon die zwei auch gefunden hatten. Noch immer musste sie lachend an die Zeit mit Agumon und Palmon denken, die beiden waren schwerer zu hüten, als ein Sack Flöhe. Mimi parkte vor dem Haus, in dem das junge Paar wohnte und sah, dass die Haustüre offen war. Sie stieg die Treppen hinauf und stutzte, auch die Türe zu Takerus und Hikaris Appartement war einen Spalt geöffnet. Mimi überkam ein ganz komisches Gefühl. Sie wollte aus Anstand gerade klingeln, als sie das Schluchzen aus der Wohnung vernahm. Sie warf ihre Bedenken über Bord und ging in die Wohnung hinein, ehe sie die Türe leise schloss. Vom Flur aus konnte sie Takeru auf dem Sofa sitzen sehen. Er wirkte vollkommen gebrochen und weinte ununterbrochen, das Schluchzen zog Mimi das Herz in der Brust zusammen. Der Junge, der das Wappen der Hoffnung einst getragen hatte, er hatte scheinbar die vollkommene Verzweiflung erreicht. Auf dem Boden, ein Stück vor ihm, lag ein Ring und Mimis Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Es war Hikaris Verlobungsring, das erkannte sie sofort. Was war hier passiert? Takeru hatte sie noch immer nicht bemerkt, als aus der Küche ein Geräusch zu hören war. Mimi ging durch die Türe in der Hoffnung, dort Hikari zu finden, aber sie stutzte, es waren Patamon und Gatomon. Die kleine Katze sprang der jungen Frau in die Arme, Gatomon schien auch geweint zu haben. „Was ist hier passiert?“, fragte Mimi ganz leise und Gatomon erzählte, was sie gehört hatten. „Dann hat Kari ihre Sachen gepackt, sagte, sie will zu ihren Eltern fahren und ist gegangen“, beendete das Digimon seinen Bericht. Mimi war fassungslos.   
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie realisierte, was hier gerade passiert war. Kari wollte ihr Baby nicht mehr? Takeru saß gebrochen im Wohnzimmer, sie hatte ihren Verlobungsring abgelegt? Mimi konnte sich ausmalen, wie es in Takeru aussehen musste. Hikari hatte es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal begriffen, aber sie hatte dem jungen Mann das Herz aus der Brust gerissen und in Stücke zerfetzt. Leise ging sie ins Wohnzimmer, Takerus Blick heftete immer noch auf dem Boden. Sie kniete sich vor ihn, hob seinen Kopf etwas an, damit er sie ansehen musste, dann legte Mimi ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn in eine warme Umarmung und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Shht, ich bin ja da, alles wird wieder gut werden Takeru, wir kriegen das wieder hin, ja?“, sprach sie mit ganz ruhiger und sanfter Stimme.   
Das hier erforderte psychologisches Fingerspitzengefühl. Takeru war wie eine Glasfigur, die jeden Moment in tausend Splitter zerbrechen konnte, wenn man sie nur einmal falsch berührte. Sie würde ihn nicht bedrängen, sondern warten, bis er von selbst anfing zu sprechen. Hikaris Reaktion war ihr vollkommen unbegreiflich. Schwanger hin oder her, diese Stimmungsschwankungen waren definitiv nicht normal und sie war der Meinung, dass die Braunhaarige auch dringend mal einen Psychologen aufsuchen sollte, bevor sie sich selbst und ihre ganze Familie in den Abgrund riss. Mimi seufzte innerlich. Das würde ein langer Tag werden und sie musste sich nachher eine Ausrede für Tai einfallen lassen, denn sollte er davon Wind bekommen, würde er vermutlich durchdrehen. Szenario 1: Er würde Kari den Kopf abreißen. Szenario 2: Er würde wieder in sein Loch fallen. Szenario 3: Er riss Takeru den Kopf ab, weil er nicht besser auf Hikari aufgepasst hatte. Keine der Optionen wollte Mimi hinauf beschwören. Aber sie war ja kreativ und hatte gute Einfälle, sie würde schon etwas Glaubwürdiges finden, dass zumindest einer Teilwahrheit entsprechen würde. Sie hoffte nur, dass Kari auch wirklich zu ihren Eltern gefahren war, aber jetzt musste sie sich um Takeru kümmern.

Takeru hatte sich kurz erschrocken, als er plötzlich Mimis Hand unter seinem Kinn spürte. Aber auf einer Seite war er auch froh, dass sie da war. Mit Matt hätte er nicht reden können, eigentlich hatte er einfach nur hier sitzen und irgendwann für immer die Augen schließen wollen, denn wenn Kari nicht bei ihm war, sah er keinen Sinn mehr weiterzuleben. Es dauerte etwas, bis er seine Stimme einigermaßen wiederfand. „Nein, es wird nichts mehr...sie will es nicht..., dass alles...das Kind ist für sie nur Ballast...und sie bereut es...sie will es nicht...sie liebt es nicht.“ Er hatte ebenfalls die Arme um sie gelegt, aber hauptsächlich, damit er sie nicht ansehen musste.   
„Ich kann nicht mehr Mimi....ich weiß nicht mehr weiter...das geht jetzt schon Wochen so, aber das heute, sie hat es geschafft, mir innerhalb weniger Minuten das Herz mehrmals rauszureißen und wegzuwerfen...sie kann unser Kind nicht lieben und will nicht Mutter sein...ich verstehe es nicht, sie gibt dem Kind die Schuld daran, dass wir uns ab und an halt streiten...sie meinte, es reißt uns auseinander...und egal wie oft ich ihr versuche zu sagen, dass es nicht so ist, sie schmettert es ab, das geht jetzt schon so seit Makoto und Kazumi da sind. Wahrscheinlich habe ich es irgendwie verbockt, meine Liebe, sie reicht nicht, ich kann sie nicht glücklich machen“ Er war wirklich ein Wrack, er wusste nicht mehr, was er noch tun sollte, er wollte, dass es aufhörte, dieser Schmerz und dieses Gefühl von Leere.   
„Sie glaubt mir nicht..., dass unsere Tochter auch sie bedingungslos lieben wird. Sie ist irgendwie sauer auf mich, weil ich sie nicht anschreie...und wenn ich ihr Tee bringe oder Schokolade, dann ist sie auch böse mit mir..., weil ich das mache, obwohl sie manchmal mit ihren Worten ekelig zu mir ist... Und jetzt? Hat sie uns aufgegeben...und ist weg... und ich glaube nicht daran, dass sie jemals wiederkommt.“

Schweigend hörte sie ihm zu, sie machte sich große Sorgen um die Beiden, aber als er meinte, dass es so sei, seit Kazumi und Makoto geboren worden waren, stutzte sie etwas. Konnte das denn sein? Sie atmete tief ein. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie nie wiederkommt. Es gibt Frauen, die keine Bindung zu ihren Kindern aufbauen können. Meistens passiert das nach der Geburt, das nennt man dann Wochenbettdepressionen oder auch postnatale Depressionen. Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich und gerade unsichere und sensible Menschen wie deine Kari kann es leicht treffen, ich denke in diesem Fall haben wir es mit einer pränatalen Depression zu tun, ich schätze, dass sie schon länger daran leidet, das erklärt auch ihre Frühgeburtssymptome. Sie setzt ihr Kind permanentem Stress aus, weil jeder von ihr erwartet, dass sie sich auf das Kind freut, aber sie Angst vor der Veränderung hat und verunsichert ist. Aber dass sie so vehement abstreitet, ihr Kind zu lieben, ist selbst dafür sehr extrem. Takeru, wie hat Kari reagiert, als sie von Kazumis Herzfehler gehört hat und dass sie es eventuell nicht überleben würde? Ich habe die Vermutung, dass sie Angst hat, dass eure Tochter auch krank ist und sterben könnte. Und dass sie deswegen keine Bindung aufbauen will, weil sie genau weiß, dass sie das nicht verkraften würde. Das erklärt zumindest, wieso sie so auf das Baby reagiert. Aber warum eure Beziehung so belastet ist, erklärt sich daraus nicht.“ Sie erhob sich und setzte sich neben Takeru auf die Couch.   
„Hör bitte auf, dir einzureden, dass es an dir liegt, Takeru. Du machst das wundervoll und ich denke, Kari liebt dich immer noch. Zu gehen war vielleicht ein bisschen sehr krass, aber ich denke, sie wollte nicht noch mehr Dinge sagen, die sie hinterher bereut, vielleicht braucht sie auch nur einen freien Kopf. Möglicherweise liegt es auch an Tai und mir, weil wir so eine friedliche Ehe führen, während ihr euch immer mal wieder in den Haaren habt. Aber das ist gut so, davon lebt eure Beziehung und wächst auch, Tai und ich sind vollkommen andere Menschentypen. Ich bin psychisch wesentlich stabiler als Kari und Tai kam mit meinen Stimmungsschwankungen besser zurecht, aber das heißt nicht, dass eure zukünftige Ehe zum Scheitern verurteilt ist, sofern du Hikari jetzt noch heiraten kannst und willst. Sie hat euch echt an die Wand gefahren, ich muss das gerade selbst erstmal realisieren, also bitte verzeih mir, wenn ich wirres Zeug von mir gebe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie wiederkommt, wenn sie sich beruhigt hat. Vielleicht hat sie auch gemerkt, dass etwas mit dem Kind ist und wollte ihm den Stress entziehen. Ich habe sie die letzten Wochen immer wieder beobachtet, sie liebt eure Tochter bedingungslos, ich weiß nicht, wieso sie auf einmal sagt, dass es nicht so sei. Irgendwas muss mit ihr passiert sein. Bitte erinnere dich zurück, was ist dir an ihrem Verhalten noch aufgefallen?“ Sie hoffte einfach nur, dass Kari nicht wirklich darüber nachdachte, sich das Leben zu nehmen, das war auch bei pränatalen Depressionen nicht unüblich. In Mimis Augen brauchte Kari im Moment ganz dringend eine Sache: Einen guten Psychologen mit Fingerspitzengefühl.

Takeru versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was noch war. „Ich weiß nicht...es ist, als wäre sie nicht sie selbst, seit der Geburt eurer Kinder hat sie sich total verändert...sie will Tai sehen, aber nicht zu euch fahren, ich verstehe das nicht...dann habe ich vorgeschlagen, dass ihr ja herkommen könnt, aber das wollte sie dann auch nicht. Sie redet ständig davon, warum ihre Schwangerschaft nicht wie deine sein kann“, er seufzte. „Mimi, ich tue wirklich alles, um ihr zu helfen, klar manchmal verhalte ich mich auch falsch, das streite ich nicht ab. Aber das heute, es war nie annähernd so heftig, sie hat mit so viel Liebe und Freude das Zimmer eingerichtet und von heute auf Morgen will sie das alles nicht mehr, sie sagte, sie sei es nicht wert, meine Frau zu sein, dann legt sie den Ring weg, sagt sie liebt mich, küsst mich und dann geht sie einfach. Als sie vorhin auf dem Bett saß, hab ich ihren Bauch geküsst und da hat sie sich sofort versteift und war angespannt und als ich ihr die Schokolade gegeben habe..., fing sie an, mir die ganzen Sachen vor den Kopf zu knallen..., sie liebt Makoto und Kazumi..., aber nicht unsere Tochter. Der Arzt hat ihr halt Ruhe verordnet und das passt ihr nicht..., aber was sollen wir machen? In der einen Sekunde will sie Nähe, dann stößt sie mich weg, dann weint sie, dann ist sie wieder wütend und so geht es fast den ganzen Tag...und heute meinte sie halt, dass das alles ein Fehler war..., dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben..., dass wir ein Kind kriegen... und wenn es da ist soll ich mich um das Kind kümmern und sie geht wieder arbeiten, ich solle es dann alleine großziehen. Aber im nächsten Moment sagt sie, sie hofft, dass wir es zusammen großziehen..., zu den Untersuchungsterminen darf ich auch nicht mehr mit..., dass will sie nicht.“   
„Sie meinte, sie erträgt es nicht, dass ich so traurig wäre und ohne das Baby wäre zwischen uns alles gut gewesen..., sie ist der Auffassung, dass das Baby alles kaputt gemacht hat. Und wenn ich sie verlassen will, ist das für sie kein Problem, ich bekomme das alleinige Sorgerecht und dann hat sie mit dem Ganzen nichts mehr zu tun, denn das Kind soll nicht ohne Vater aufwachsen... Ich weiß nicht, ob sie vielleicht eifersüchtig ist auf eure Beziehung, keine Ahnung...ihr streitet euch auch sicher, aber jeder streitet anders und geht auch anders damit um.“

Mimi sah Takeru an, was er erzählte machte die ganze Sache noch wirrer und undurchsichtiger. Mimi legte nachdenklich einen Finger an ihr Kinn. „Hmm, Eifersucht wäre möglich, vielleicht hat sie auch den Eindruck, dass ihr Bruder glücklicher ist als sie selbst und sie gönnt ihm das irgendwie nicht? Oder es liegt an mir, aber ich frage mich, wieso...“ Sie sah Takeru an. „Meinst du, es wäre möglich, dass sie eifersüchtig auf mich ist, weil ich ihr den Bruder 'weggenommen' habe? Denn seit die Kleinen da sind, gilt Tais ganze Aufmerksamkeit hauptsächlich den Kindern und mir, klar er schreibt auch ab und zu mal eine Nachricht oder ruft an, aber er arbeitet nicht mehr und geht auch nicht mehr groß weg. Vielleicht denkt sie ja, dass ich ihn um sein Glück bringe oder so, sie weiß ja, dass Tai die Musik inzwischen sehr liebt und darin aufgeht, aber seit ich wieder hier bin, habe ich keine glücklicheren Momente bei Tai gesehen, als wenn er mit unseren Kindern zusammen ist.“ Inzwischen hatte Mimi das Gefühl, dem Kern der Sache näher zu kommen. „Vielleicht projiziert sie das auf eure Beziehung, hat den Eindruck, dass sie dich um deine Freiheit bringt oder sich selbst um ihre Eigene und bezeichnet deswegen das Baby so, als würde es alles kaputt machen. Dazu die Sache mit den Depressionen, die Angst vor dem Verlust, doch, dass passt alles zusammen. Aber ich finde immer noch nicht das Puzzleteil, warum sie das alles an dir auslässt. Ich werde aus Kari gerade auch nicht so ganz schlau. Oder sie tut das unbewusst, damit Tai sich wieder mehr um sie kümmert und weniger um mich. Aber dann bliebe die Frage: Warum? Was habe ich ihr getan?“ Mimi seufzte und sah Takeru an. „Du hast ja ne ganz schön harte Zeit hinter dir, warum hast du denn nicht früher schon etwas gesagt, ich wäre doch für dich da gewesen.“ Sie umarmte ihn noch einmal leicht. „Egal, Vergangenheit ist Vergangenheit, jetzt müssen wir nach vorne schauen.“ Mimi war mit ihrem Latein am Ende, es fehlte ihr noch ein entscheidendes Puzzlestück für das große Ganze.

So langsam rauchte auch T.K. der Kopf, das war alles ganz schön anstrengend. „Ich denke, sie stellt eure Beziehung unserer immer gegenüber, jetzt wo du es sagst... jeder fünfte Satz ist ‚Bei Tai und Mimi funktioniert das doch auch‘. Bisher habe ich mir dabei nicht viel gedacht, aber dass du ihr ihn wegnimmst? Sie wollte doch mehr Freiraum von ihm, dass er sie nicht mehr so überbeschützt..., aber weißt du, was ich eher denke? Sie behauptet zwar, sie wäre erwachsener und braucht das jetzt auch nicht mehr, aber es fehlt ihr doch. Klar, ich bin für sie da und ich beschütze sie auch..., aber sie vermisst es auch, sich in der Sicherheit ihres großen Bruders zu wissen..., er lebt jetzt ein anderes Leben, wo sie nicht mehr Nummer eins ist... Hinzu kommt wahrscheinlich, dass wir, seit sie im dritten Monat ist, keinen Sex mehr hatten, weil das zu risikoreich ist fürs Baby und bevor ich für Sex das Leben meines Kindes riskiere..., verzichte ich lieber..., das passt ihr auch nicht so ganz“, er rieb sich die Stirn.   
„Und deine Schwangerschaft verlief ja problemloser als ihre...und du zwingst ihn ja nicht, sich zurück zu nehmen, das tut er ja von sich aus.... Gott ist das alles kompliziert. Aber sie sagt auch nicht, wenn sie was stört. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn sie ihn fragen würde, würde er doch auch kommen, wenn etwas wäre..., aber sie kann nicht mehr Freiraum verlangen und dann eifersüchtig sein, wenn er ihr diesen gibt...und du bist seine Frau, natürlich gilt seine Aufmerksamkeit vor allem dir und den Kindern, immerhin seid ihr eine Familie. Aber meinst du, sie hat Angst, dass unserem Kind das Gleiche passiert, was Kazumi passiert ist?“, er sah sie an, er war langsam mit seinem Latein am Ende. „Sie bezeichnet unser Kind als Fremdkörper in ihrem Körper, den sie abstößt, wenn sie über das Baby redet… ist sie kühl und emotionslos.“

Mimi nickte. „Ja, ich denke das ist ihre Hauptangst. Meine Schwangerschaft verlief viel reibungsloser als ihre und trotzdem war meine Tochter krank. Dass ich Zwillinge ausgetragen habe, lässt sie vermutlich außer Acht. Ich vermute, dass sie viele Selbstzweifel hat, sich wertlos fühlt und sich deswegen vermutlich einredet, dass sie gar kein gesundes Kind zur Welt bringen kann, aber das ist Quatsch. Auch wenn ich weniger Symptome hatte, ich hatte eine Risikoschwangerschaft in zweierlei Hinsicht. Ich habe bereits ein Kind verloren und ich habe Zwillinge in mir getragen. Das Gefühl von Wertlosigkeit ist ein Anzeichen der Depression, vermutlich ist sie einfach überfordert gewesen. Ich schätze aber, dass sie schon vorher Depressionen gehabt haben muss. Vielleicht durch die Sache, die sie mit Tai erleben musste. Sie wurde von jetzt auf gleich aus ihrer heilen Welt gerissen und musste erwachsen sein. Und das ist sie aber nie geworden, sie redet es sich ein, aber eigentlich hängt sie immer noch an Tai, das alles ergibt gerade richtig Sinn, Takeru. Ich denke sie glaubt, dass sie nicht mal mehr für ihren Bruder gut genug sei und zweifelt deswegen auch an eurer eigenen Beziehung. Für sie ist Tai immer noch ihr strahlender Held, der keine Fehler macht, bei dem alles perfekt ist. Vielleicht versucht sie auf diese Weise zu verarbeiten, was mit Tai passiert ist. Ich schätze sie sieht mich unbewusst als Störfaktor. Sie macht das nicht mit Absicht Takeru, das passiert alles unbewusst, aber sie sollte sich behandeln lassen, bevor die Depression sie in den Selbstmord treibt. Das ist jetzt ganz wichtig: Hattest du den Eindruck, dass Kari sich etwas antun wollte, als sie vorhin das Haus verließ?“ Mimi wurde auf einmal panisch, sie hatte ein ganz ungutes Gefühl. „Das könnte auch ein Grund sein, warum sie dir das alles an den Kopf geknallt hat… damit du nicht so um sie trauerst, sollte sie...“ Mimi konnte es nicht mal aussprechen. Sie sah dem Blonden nur in die Augen und betete, dass sie unrecht hatte.

„Also projiziert sie ihre ganze schlechte Laune, die Eifersucht und die Depressionen auf mich? Vielleicht sollte am besten Tai noch einmal mit ihr reden..., schließlich scheint er ja noch eine größere Rolle bei ihr einzunehmen, als sie ihm zugesteht beziehungsweise als sie ihm weismacht...“, er seufzte, das war wirklich zum Haare raufen.   
„Ich meine, die ganzen Jahre gab es in Tais Leben niemanden außer Kari und sie hatte ihn oft um sich gehabt, ich glaube, sie kann mit dem Gefühl nicht umgehen, dass sein Leben weitergeht, sie aber nicht loslassen will. Ich versuche wirklich mein bestes, sie in allem zu unterstützen… sie meinte, sie fährt zu ihren Eltern und kommt in ein paar Tagen wieder und hat mir versprochen, dass sie nie vorhatte, sich was anzutun..., aber sie hat den Satz fallen lassen, dass, egal was passiert, ich immer für unsere Tochter weiter machen solle...Vielleicht ist sie aber auch ins Krankenhaus gefahren...sie meinte, die Kleine sei immer so unruhig und sie wirkte so, als hätte sie Schmerzen im Rücken und sie wünschte sich, dass das Baby endlich aus ihr raus sei, damit alles wieder gut wird...“, wieso einfach wenn es auch kompliziert geht?   
„Vielleicht überfordert sie die Schwangerschaft, weil sie erwachsener sein will, als sie wirklich ist? Ich schätze, sie konnte sich nie so richtig von Tai lösen...und jetzt bist du auch noch in seinem Leben mit zwei Babys, obwohl sie immer sagt, ist dir unendlich dankbar, denn ohne dich hätte es keine Rettung für ihn gegeben.“

Mimi sah Takeru ernst an und nickte. „Ja ich denke, dass sie ihren Frust auf dich projiziert, weil sie nicht anders damit umzugehen weiß. Ich denke auch, dass Tai der Schlüssel zu dem Ganzen ist, wie gesagt, ich schätze, dass Kari sich dessen gar nicht bewusst ist, sie hat es so lange verdrängt, bis es für sie nicht mehr präsent war, ein einfacher, psychologischer Mechanismus, um die eigene Seele vor Schaden zu schützen. Takeru, dich trifft überhaupt keine Schuld, in keinem einzigen Aspekt. Ich glaube, wenn du nicht die ganze Zeit da gewesen wärst, um sie aufzufangen, wäre sie schon vor Wochen zusammengebrochen. Das Eingesperrt sein hat sicherlich noch dazu beigetragen, dass die Depressionen schlimmer geworden sind, vermutlich fühlte sie sich erdrückt und eingeengt.“   
Als er meinte, sie wollte zu ihren Eltern, nickte sie. „Ja, das sagte mir Gatomon vorhin bereits, ich hoffe einfach, dass sie es getan hat oder ins Krankenhaus gefahren ist. Wir könnten ins Uniklinikum fahren, dort wollte sie doch entbinden, richtig? Vielleicht ist sie ja dort. Ihre Eltern will ich erst danach anrufen, denn sollte sie dort nicht sein, versetzen wir sie nur in unnötige Sorgen und dann weiß Tai auch gleich Bescheid. Ihm will ich das erst sagen, wenn das hier geklärt ist.“ Bei Takerus nächster Theorie horchte sie auf. „Weißt du was, ich denke das wird es sein. Ich glaube schon, dass sie einerseits mir dankbar ist, dass ich ihm geholfen habe, aber gleichzeitig bin ich auch die Frau, die ihn ihr weggenommen hat. Tai und Kari standen sich immer sehr nah, vielleicht hängt sie wirklich mehr an ihm, als sie zugibt. Die Sache mit Daisuke damals hat ihrer Selbstständigkeit auch nicht gerade gutgetan, das könnte vielleicht sogar auch mit hineinspielen in die ganze Situation. Vielleicht denkt sie, dass sie nicht gut genug für dich ist, weil sie auch für Daisuke nicht gut genug war. Ich meine, wie er sie abserviert hat, war schon unter aller Sau, hat sie dir das jemals erzählt?“   
Sie zog ihre Schuhe im Flur wieder an, ehe sie mit Takeru zum Auto lief, sie würden jetzt zuerst in diese Klinik fahren und dann weitersehen. Wenn es sein musste, würde sie jeden Stein in ganz Tokyo umdrehen, bis sie Kari gefunden hatten.

„Ich denke einfach, dass sie ihn immer noch total braucht, aber das nicht zugeben will, er hat sie immer beschützt und wenn sie Probleme hatte, hat er sie geregelt, das hat sie nie selber getan, das hast du ja in den USA nicht mitbekommen. Sie hat sich immer zu 100% auf ihn verlassen und es genossen, dass er sie so beschützt hat, denn dann war alles angenehm und von heute auf Morgen konnte er das nicht mehr, obwohl er es wirklich versucht hat..., nachdem das mit ihr und Daisuke auseinander ging, hat er ihn grün und blau geschlagen, ich habe ihn davor, glaube ich, noch nie so wütend gesehen. Und das macht mir irgendwo Angst..., dass mir das gleiche blüht, wenn es wieder so Streit gibt“, er sah sie schulterzuckend an.   
„Du hast ihn noch nie richtig wütend erlebt und damit meine ich wirklich wütend, dann ist er kaum zu bremsen, weil er sich von diesen Emotionen leiten lässt, aber durch dich ist er ausgeglichener, das merkt man. Vielleicht ist es auch ein Faktor, der bei Kari mitspielt, er hat aufgehört, sie vor allem und jedem zu beschützen und das kann unbequem für sie werden, das kennt sie dann so nicht. Erst wollte sie nicht mehr, dass er sie so beschützt, aber jetzt will sie sich wieder annähern und will von ihm beschützt werden, ich glaube nicht einmal, dass sie gemerkt hat, dass es Eifersucht ist, sondern einfach nur die wesentlichen Sachen gesehen hat, du kamst und hast ihn gerettet und wurdest dann sein neuer Lebensmittelpunkt mit den Kindern. Und damit kann sie nicht so richtig umgehen, weil sie nicht weiß, wo sie das einordnen soll und das ist in meinen Augen das Gefährliche daran, sie sollte eine Therapie machen, um in den Griff zu kriegen, was sie so plagt. Weil ich glaube, ich kann ihr nicht bei allem helfen, dazu reichen meine Kenntnisse nicht aus“, schließlich stiegen sie ins Auto und fuhren Richtung Uniklinikum. „Nein, das weiß ich nicht, sie blockt bei dem Thema immer ab, wie hat er denn Schluss gemacht?“

Mimi sah Takeru überrascht an. „Er hat ihn grün und blau geschlagen? Naja, bei der Art und Weise, wie er sie benutzt hat kein Wunder…, daher denke ich nicht, dass du dir deswegen Sorgen machen musst, Takeru, du trägst sie auf Händen, du würdest alles tun, damit sie glücklich ist. Ich glaube, Taichi würde eher sie zur Sau machen, wenn sie dich fallen lässt, nach allem, was du für sie getan hast. Dich trifft keine Schuld, du hast dein Möglichstes versucht. Darauf kannst du wirklich stolz sein. Ich glaube, Kari ist ein bisschen verwöhnt, sie war es gewohnt, dass sich alles um sie drehte, sie war immer der Mittelpunkt von allem, ich glaube, das erste Mal, dass sie so richtig auf die Schnauze gefallen ist, war damals mit Daisuke. Ich denke auch, dass es gut wäre, wenn Kari eine Therapie macht, ich werde mich in meinem Bekanntenkreis mal umhören, wenn ich das mache, hätte es keine Wirkung, dazu bin ich in die Sache viel zu sehr verwickelt. Aber wenn du mal einen Rat brauchst, Takeru, dann kannst du dich immer an mich wenden, okay?“   
Als er sagte, dass er nicht wusste, wie Daisuke Schluss gemacht hatte, seufzte sie. „Okay, ich denke du verdienst es, das zu wissen. Und verstehst dann vielleicht auch, warum Kari immer denkt, sie wäre für niemanden gut genug. Zu der Zeit, als das mit ihm anfing, hatte Tai sich etwas von Kari entfernt, auch durch Sora bedingt und wie es ihm ging. Daisuke war für sie da, hat ihr zugehört und sie haben sich geküsst. Hikari wollte das natürlich eigentlich nicht, weil sie ja von Ken und Daisuke wusste, aber der Arsch hat ihr gegenüber behauptet, dass Ken und er nur noch Freunde wären und sich getrennt hätten. Also hat sich Kari auf ihn eingelassen, weil er ihr das Gefühl gab, gewollt und etwas wert zu sein. Etwa ein halbes Jahr ging das gut, Daisuke hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht mit Ken sprach und Ken hatte er immer noch hingehalten. Ich glaube, es hat ihm nicht gepasst, dass Ken mit Sex noch warten wollte. Dafür war Kari dann gut genug. Irgendwie kam es dann wohl doch heraus und dann hat Daisuke sie fallen lassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel und ist nach Amerika abgehauen. Damals hatte sie mich ja besucht und mir das Ganze erzählt. Das Schlimme war, dass Kari angefangen hatte, sich in Daisuke zu verlieben, aber er wollte einfach nur mit ihr schlafen. Er hat sie wohl auch mal gezwungen, als sie nicht wollte. Ich glaube, diese Beziehung hat Kari auch ganz schön traumatisiert. Denn Daisuke hat ihr wohl auch noch gesagt, dass es jede andere hätte sein können, dass sie austauschbar gewesen wäre. Ich konnte es nicht fassen.“ Inzwischen waren sie an der Klinik angekommen und gingen vorne zum Empfang. Mimi sprach mit der Schwester, dann ging sie zu Takeru zurück, der etwas im Hintergrund gewartet hatte und lächelte. „Sie ist bei Dr. Watanabe, die Schwester ruft ihn jetzt an, danach können wir zu ihr gehen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im nächsten Kapitel geht's dann mit Hikari weiter und dem, was sie gemacht hat, während Takeru und Mimi ihr Gespräch hatten.


	26. Hikaris Sorgen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie bereits im vorherigen Kapitel angekündigt, liegt der Fokus dieses Mal auf Hikari, die Masao ihre Sorgen anvertrauen wird. Dabei kommt so einiges ans Licht. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

_Mittwoch, 28. Dezember 2016_

_Uniklinikum Tokyo_

Mimi legte Takeru beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass es gut sein Takeru, denk an Kari und das Baby, sie braucht dich jetzt mehr als je zuvor.“ Sie kam jedoch nicht dazu, noch mehr zu sagen, denn Takeru lief bereits nach oben. Sie folgte ihm, aber da sie während der Schwangerschaft kein Ausdauertraining mehr gemacht hatte, kam sie nicht so schnell nach und wäre stattdessen fast in Dr. Watanabe hineingekracht. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte eigentlich Takeru hinterher, aber vielleicht ist es besser, wenn er mit Kari alleine bleibt. Es ist schön, Sie wiederzusehen Dr. Watanabe.“ Besorgt sah sie ihn an. „Ist mit meiner Nichte alles in Ordnung? Kari hatte sich wohl heftig mit ihrem Verlobten gestritten.“ Schweigend wartete sie dann seine Reaktion ab.

Was Mimi ihm über die Beziehung von Daisuke und Hikari erzählte, ließ ihn fast erstarren und in seinem Gesicht machte sich blanke Wut breit...er hatte sie vergewaltigt…seine Hika und er war davongekommen? „Wenn er mir noch einmal begegnet...bringe ich ihn um“, er war angespannt und er meinte todernst, was er sagte, niemand würde ungestraft seiner Frau wehtun und erst recht kein elender Lügner und Feigling. Seine Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt, er wusste gerade nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er würde herausfinden, wo Daisuke nun war und dann würde er ihn bezahlen lassen für das, was er Hika angetan hatte, jetzt ergab das alles für ihn Sinn. Sie wusste nicht mit seiner Art umzugehen..., weil er nicht schrie und auch keine Gewalt anwendete...sie meinte es nicht böse...sie war überfordert gewesen mit seiner Art und ohne weiter abzuwarten, sprintete er nach oben, wo ihm auf den Weg auch schon Dr. Watanabe entgegen kam, der ihm noch sagte wo er Hika finden würde. Er begab sich ohne Umwege zu dem Raum, hielt vor der Tür kurz inne, bevor er diese öffnete und tatsächlich Hika vorfand. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen und sah sie einfach nur an.

_Einige Zeit zuvor_

Hikari hatte sich ein Taxi gerufen und ursprünglich wirklich vorgehabt, zu ihren Eltern zu fahren, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, also änderte sie kurzerhand die Route auf das Uniklinikum. Sie wusste, würde sie ihr Kind verlieren, würde das ihrer Beziehung mit Takeru den letzten Gnadenstoß geben. Seit ihre Nichte Kazumi mit diesem Herzfehler zur Welt kam, hatte sie Angst davor, eine Beziehung zu ihrer Tochter aufzubauen. Sie wusste genau, wenn sie sterben würde, würde sie selbst das auch nicht überleben, wenn sie zu sehr an ihr hing, also blieb sie emotional auf Abstand. Aber damit trieb sie ihren Verlobten in den Wahnsinn, egal was sie tat, sie schadete nur allen. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn sie damals an dieser Grippe gestorben wäre. Ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder hätten darunter gelitten, aber den anderen wäre das Leid erspart geblieben, insbesondere Takeru. Ihr war so schlecht, als sie in der Klinik ankam und meldete sich sofort am Empfang, ehe sie wenig später im Zimmer von Dr. Watanabe saß. Er war zwar Kinderarzt und kein Gynäkologe, aber alle Ärzte bekamen eine Grundausbildung, bevor sie sich spezialisierten und konnten daher immer auch allgemeinmedizinische Behandlungen durchführen. Nervös hatte sie die Hände in den Schoß gelegt, während sie auf der Liege saß und darauf wartete, dass der Arzt kam. Sie war blass, auf ihren Wangen sah man immer noch die Tränenspuren.

Masao hatte gerade seine Schicht begonnen und die ersten Untersuchungen durchgeführt, als ihm Kari als Patientin zugewiesen wurde. Also machte er sich auf den Weg zum Behandlungszimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich, als er eintrat.

„Guten Tag, Frau Yagami“, er reichte ihr die Hand und setzte sich dann ihr gegenüber. Er ließ es sich nicht anmerken, aber er hatte im Gefühl, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte, aber das würde er noch herausbekommen. „Also, was führt Sie heute hierher?“

Hikari blickte auf, als der junge Arzt hereinkam und reichte ihm ebenfalls die Hand. „Guten Tag, Dr. Watanabe. Ich mache mir etwas Sorgen, seit heute Morgen fühle ich mich nicht gut und mein Gynäkologe hatte mich gebeten, zum Arzt zu gehen, wenn ich das Gefühl bekomme, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Die Kleine ist schon wieder so unruhig, sie hat einen unregelmäßigen Herzschlag und ich hatte schonmal leichte Wehen, daher sollte ich mich die letzten Wochen schonen. Ich will nur wissen, ob ich mir Sorgen machen muss oder nicht. Ich will das Kind nicht verlieren, das würde mein Mann nicht verkraften.“ Sie sah ihn an und wartete ab, was er tun würde.

Masao hörte sich ihr Anliegen an und hob eine Braue. „Sie sagen, das würde Ihr Mann nicht verkraften“, er sah sie an. „Wieso lassen Sie sich da aus der Sache raus?“, er holte das nötige Instrument hervor und hörte den Herzschlag des Babys ab. „Dem Baby geht es gut, der Herzschlag ist in Ordnung“, er legte alles wieder beiseite. „Aber sagen Sie mal, was ist mit Ihnen los?“

Hikari war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie das so formuliert hatte und meinte ausweichend. „Na, dass es mich betrifft, ist ja klar, ich bin doch die Mutter, nicht wahr?“ Sie lächelte unsicher und das Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht. Sie wartete ab, bis er die Untersuchung abgeschlossen hatte und seufzte erleichtert. „Da bin ich aber beruhigt. Aber warum ist sie dann so unruhig?“, fragte sie unsicher. Der nächste Satz von Masao gab ihr allerdings den Rest. „Was meinen Sie damit, was mit mir los sei? Ich bin nur ein bisschen nervös gewesen, weil ich dachte, dass mit dem Kind etwas nicht stimmt, ansonsten ist alles bestens.“ Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, immerhin hatte sie ihn eiskalt angelogen. Sie wollte aufstehen, doch ihre Hände zitterten, genauso wie ihre Beine, also blieb sie sitzen und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Das alles hier war einfach zu viel für sie. Wenn dieses Kind doch nur endlich aus ihr heraus wäre. Dann hätte sie Gewissheit und bräuchte keine Angst mehr zu haben. Durch die Nervosität sank ihr Kreislauf endgültig in den Keller und sie konnte der weißen Wand hinter sich inzwischen Konkurrenz machen. Sie hatte fast schon eine Panikattacke.

Schon als er es sah, reagierte Masao und legte sie auf der Liege hin und verpasste ihr erst einmal einen Tropf mit einer Kochsalzlösung, um zu verhindern, dass sie dehydrierte und ihr Kreislauf komplett absackte. „Frau Yagami, jetzt beruhigen Sie sich erst einmal und atmen tief durch und vor allem sind Sie eine schlechte Lügnerin gerade“, das würde wohl seine psychologischen Kenntnisse erfordern und ein Stück Arbeit werden.

„Ihre Tochter ist unruhig, weil Sie es sind, die Kleine, sie spürt, wenn es Ihnen nicht gut geht und das ist eine Art Warnung an Sie, dass Sie was dagegen machen sollen, solange Sie unruhig und nervös sind, ist es Ihre Tochter auch. Ihre Tochter ist entspannt, wenn Sie es auch sind“, er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr. „Und jetzt erzählen Sie, was ist wirklich los? In dem Zustand lasse ich Sie unter keinen Umständen gehen und wir werden ihren Verlobten benachrichtigen, damit dieser ebenfalls Bescheid weiß.“

Kari wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah, als sie plötzlich auf der Liege lag und eine Infusion im Arm hatte. Natürlich hatte Masao sie durchschaut und so versuchte sie, tief ein- und auszuatmen, bis ihr Herzschlag sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte. Als er ihr erklärte, warum sie so unruhig war, nickte sie nur stumm, im Grunde hatte sie die Antwort doch auch gewusst. Doch als er sich neben sie setzte und meinte, er würde ihren Mann informieren, schoss sie hoch und hätte sich beinahe die Kanüle herausgerissen. „NEIN! Kein Wort zu Takeru, bitte...“, setzte sie am Ende noch kleinlaut hinzu und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken. „Ich werde später jemanden anrufen, der mich abholt, aber ich möchte ihn jetzt nicht sehen. Außerdem würde er eh nicht kommen“, setzte sie noch leise hinterher und ganz ohne ihr Zutun liefen ihr wieder die Tränen. Sie wischte sie mit dem Ärmel ihrer Bluse weg und drehte dann den Kopf etwas, um dem Arzt in die Augen zu sehen.   
Sie schluckte, was sollte sie nur sagen? Aber er würde ja doch keine Ruhe geben, bis sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. „Sie wollen wissen, was wirklich los ist? Ich denke, die Antwort wird Ihnen nicht gefallen. Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich dieses Kind nicht haben will, ich empfinde absolut gar nichts, die ganze Schwangerschaft ist für mich nur eine Qual. Ich bereue es, dieses Kind in die Welt gebracht zu haben. Es wird nur Qual und Leid erleben und ich werde dafür verantwortlich sein. Hätte ich an dem Tag unserer Verlobung nicht darauf bestanden, gewissen Spaß an diesem Strand zu haben, dann hätten wir dieses 'Problem' jetzt nicht.“ Sie schaute wieder an die Decke, ihre Stimme klang kalt und emotionslos.

Mit ihrer Reaktion hatte Masao die Antwort, die er brauchte. Das mit dem Bescheid sagen ließ er vorerst unter den Tisch fallen. „Wenn Sie Ihr Kind als Problem ansehen, wieso kamen Sie dann so oft zur Untersuchung von Anfang an? Und haben Angst, wenn es Unregelmäßigkeiten gibt? Sie flüchten sich in den Gedanken, dass Sie Ihr Kind nicht wollen, weil es einfacher ist, als sich darum zu sorgen, ob auch alles okay ist. Das, was Sie haben, erleben die meisten Frauen eigentlich erst nach einer Schwangerschaft, postnatale Depressionen nennt sich das, und Sie leiden an einer Präform davon“, er sah sie nun wieder direkt an.

„Wieso glauben Sie, Sie würden ihr Kind quälen und leiden lassen? Gehen Sie in sich, Frau Yagami und sagen Sie mir, ab wann Sie das Gefühl hatten, dass Sie dieses Kind nicht mehr wollen, denn bei der Geburt der Kinder Ihres Bruders schienen Sie noch total ungeduldig zu sein und konnten es kaum erwarten, Mutter zu werden.“

Er fürchtete die Antwort schon zu kennen, aber er wollte es aus ihrem eigenen Mund hören, was nun wirklich Sache war. Und er würde sich womöglich noch mit dem Kindsvater auseinandersetzen müssen.

Masaos Worte trafen Kari direkt ins Herz und sie begann wieder zu schluchzen. „Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, sie sterben zu sehen. Nachdem ich gehört habe, dass Kazumi vielleicht stirbt… da ist alles in mir zusammengebrochen und ich habe gemerkt, dass ich den Gedanken nicht ertragen könnte, sie zu verlieren, wenn ich sie zu nah an mich heran lasse...und seitdem wünsche ich mir so sehr, dass ich gar kein Kind bekommen würde, dann müsste ich diese Angst nicht haben. Ich weiß, Takeru freut sich auf das Baby, aber immer, wenn er mich mit seiner Freude überhäuft… es verletzt mich so sehr, weil ich weiß, dass ich ihn enttäuschen werde. Es gibt schon so viele Monate Komplikationen, ich glaube einfach nicht daran, dass ich ein gesundes Baby bekommen werde. Mimi war eine vorbildliche Schwangere, keine Probleme, keine Kotzerei am Morgen, keine Stimmungsschwankungen und trotzdem kam ihr Baby krank auf die Welt. Sie hatte nie die Sorgen, mit denen ich mich herumschlagen muss, ihr Mann stand immer hinter ihr, hat alles für sie aufgegeben...ich kann das einfach nicht mehr. Wäre dieses Ding nicht in mir drin, wäre ich gar nicht mehr da.“ Und wieder liefen ihr die Tränen. „Wenn Sie sagen, diese Depressionen sind daran schuld, dann geben sie mir einfach was, damit es aufhört und ich mein Leben wieder leben kann. Bevor diese Babys in unsere Leben kamen, war alles gut, aber sie machen alles kaputt...“

Masao hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und wusste, jetzt war Fingerspitzengefühl gefragt. „Frau Yagami, hören Sie... Ihrem Kind geht es gut, die Vitalwerte, es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Es gibt Schwangere, die haben noch mehr Probleme als Sie, Sie setzen sich selbst zu viel unter Druck“, seine Stimme war sanft. „Sie müssen keine Erwartungen von irgendwem erfüllen, in Ihrem Herzen freuen Sie sich auf das Kind, das zeigt alleine schon, dass sie Angst haben, es könnte der Kleinen was passieren. Natürlich könnte ich Ihnen Antidepressiva geben, aber die lösen das Problem nicht, sie unterdrücken es nur und das wird dann nur noch schlimmer. Stellen Sie sich für sich selbst die Fragen: Sind Sie glücklich in Ihrem Leben? Haben Sie das Gefühl, Ihr Verlobter stünde nicht hinter Ihnen?“   
Was sie über Mimi sagte, war quasi eine Schlüsselaussage. „Mal ganz ehrlich gesagt, sind Sie eifersüchtig auf die Frau Ihres Bruders? Weil bei ihr allem Anschein nach alles perfekt läuft? Sie hatte auch Angst um die Babys, vergessen Sie nicht, dass sie davor schon eine Fehlgeburt erlitten hatte, Frauen, die eine Fehlgeburt erlitten haben, werden oft nur mit sehr geringer Wahrscheinlichkeit überhaupt noch einmal schwanger und ich glaube nicht, dass Sie da gerne tauschen wollen würden.“ Er stand auf und holte ihr ein Glas Wasser, was er ihr reichte, bevor er sich wieder setzte.

„Ich habe die Kleinen bei Ihnen auf dem Arm gesehen... Sie haben ihnen so viel Geborgenheit und Liebe gegeben...Sie würden eine liebevolle und tolle Mutter werden, wenn Sie aufhören, sich selbst so runter zu ziehen, denken Sie auch an das Positive, was eine Schwangerschaft mit sich bringt, Sie haben es geschafft, neues Leben entstehen zu lassen.“

Und dann kam ihm eine Idee, die vielleicht helfen könnte, er würde mit ihr einen 3D-Ultraschall machen. Er stand auf und schmiss die Kiste an und verteilte das Gel auf ihrem Bauch. „Schauen Sie auf den Monitor, Sie können ihr Kind in 3D hier sehen“, langsam fuhr er mit dem Scanner über ihren Bauch und man konnte tatsächlich sehen, wie das Baby mittlerweile aussah und es lag noch mit dem Gesicht zum Scanner gerichtet quasi.

Als er Hikari fragte, ob sie glücklich sei, dauerte es eine Weile, bis sie antwortete. „Ich habe immer gedacht, dass ich glücklich wäre, aber inzwischen geht alles nur noch den Bach runter, daher würde ich sagen, nein. Aber das Takeru nicht hinter mir steht, das stimmt nicht, er versucht alles, nur mir ist nie etwas gut genug. Ich bin ganz schön egoistisch, vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser, ich wäre nicht mehr hier.“

Dann jedoch stockte sie und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Eifersüchtig? Auf Mimi? Wenn sie so zurückdachte, hatte sie sich immer mit Mimi verglichen… und das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie immer unterlag, egal worum es ging. Ja, im Grunde genommen gab sie Mimi die Schuld, dass ihr Bruder weniger Zeit für sie hatte. Aber an Mimis Gefühle hatte sie nie gedacht. „Nein, ich möchte nicht wissen, was für ein Schmerz das gewesen sein muss, ihr Kind zu verlieren… ich weiß, dass es eigentlich an ein Wunder grenzt, dass sie auch noch Zwillinge geboren hat, die nun beide leben.“   
Als er ihr das Glas Wasser reichte, setzte sie sich zum Trinken kurz etwas auf. „Ich liebe Kinder, wissen Sie, ich bin Erzieherin, mir ist es nie schwergefallen, fremde Kinder zu lieben. Aber mein eigenes lieben und ins Herz schließen, das kann ich irgendwie nicht… da ist irgendwas in mir drin, was es nicht zulässt. Das Kind fühlt sich an wie ein Fremdkörper...“

Als er dann das Ultraschallgerät holte, war sie etwas verwundert, ließ ihn aber machen. Sie schluckte, als sie erkannte, dass es ein 3D-Ultraschall war. Zuerst wollte sie den Blick abwenden, aber dann ließ sie sich doch darauf ein. Sie war inzwischen am Anfang des 8. Monates angekommen und ihr Baby war schon voll entwickelt, es musste jetzt nur noch an Gewicht zulegen und die Lungen mussten reifen. Sie konnte das Herz ganz regelmäßig und ruhig schlagen sehen und dann war da ihr Gesicht. Die Form von Nase und Mund erinnerten sie an Takerus Grinsen und sofort stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Was hatte sie nur getan… Noch einmal warf sie einen Blick auf den Monitor und dann sprach sie zum ersten Mal den Namen aus, den Takeru und sie festgelegt hatten. „Meine kleine Aiko… es tut mir so leid…“

Masao hatte das Ziel erreicht, das er wollte. Sie schien nun endlich aus ihrer depressiven Stimmung raus zu sein und begriff so langsam, was Sache war. „Sehen Sie? Sie sind eine eigenständige Person, Sie müssen nicht wie die Frau Ihres Bruders sein, Sie sind auf Ihre ganz eigene Weise eine wundervolle Person, sonst hätten Sie Ihren Mann nicht an Ihrer Seite, oder?“, er lächelte etwas.   
„Dass Sie gut mit Kindern können, das war mir schon direkt klar und ich verspreche Ihnen, Sie werden jetzt anfangen, Ihr Kind zu lieben und ich begleite Sie als Ihr Arzt durch die Schwangerschaft und werde auch bei der Geburt dabei sein, es fühlt sich nur so an, weil Sie sich das so einreden, aber in Wahrheit lässt es Ihren Körper reifen, erwachsener werden und diese Schwangerschaft lässt auch Sie erwachsener werden, Sie entwickeln sich mit der Schwangerschaft weiter, immer mehr zu eine individuellen Person und meiner Meinung nach sind Sie bereit, diesem Kind sehr viel Liebe zu geben.“

Der 3D-Ultraschall schien sie nun zu treffen, denn in ihrem Gesicht regten sich wieder Gefühle und in ihrem Blick erkannte er Zuneigung. „Sehen Sie...das ist Ihre Tochter, Ihr Fleisch und Blut. Und, sind Sie sich immer noch sicher, dass Sie sie nicht wollen? Aiko wäre sicher das glücklichste Mädchen der Welt, nach der Geburt in den Armen ihrer Mama liegen zu dürfen“, er druckte ihr das Bild aus und legte es ihr in die Hände.

„Das ist quasi das aktuelle Foto Ihrer Tochter, Frau Yagami, geben Sie sich nicht auf, Sie sind gerade auf einem guten Weg...und ich bin sicher, Sie vermissen auch Ihren Mann gerade, weil er das hier nicht sehen kann.“

Hikari hörte ihm zu und nickte leicht, er hatte recht, sie wollte ja auch gar nicht wie Mimi sein, denn Takeru liebte sie und nicht Mimi. „Ich habe meinem Mann ganz schön verletzende Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, ich habe ihm sogar den Verlobungsring zurückgegeben, weil ich mich nicht wertvoll genug gefühlt habe, um ihn zu tragen. Er muss gedacht haben, dass ich ihn verlassen will...“ Sie hielt sich schluchzend eine Hand vor den Mund. „Ich habe immer gedacht, ich bin erwachsen genug für das alles hier, aber ich habe mich überschätzt, von Anfang an. Ich habe mir mehr zugemutet, als gut für mich war und ich habe Takeru in den Wahnsinn getrieben.“ Sie seufzte leise.   
Das Ultraschallbild, dass er ihr schließlich ausdruckte, nahm sie mit zitternden Händen entgegen und fuhr sanft mit den Fingern darüber. „Jetzt wo ich sie gesehen habe, da verstehe ich erst, was mit mir da eigentlich gerade passiert… sie hat so viel von Takeru, er wird sie lieben, da bin ich mir sicher.“ Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann ergänzte sie: „Und ich glaube, dass ich Aiko auch ins Herz schließen kann. Und vielleicht eines Tages, in ferner Zukunft, auch ein Geschwisterchen für sie. Ich würde mir wünschen, dass Sie Takeru bei der nächsten Untersuchung auch einmal unsere Tochter so zeigen, wie mir heute.“ Sie sah ihn an und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln, das auch ihre Augen erreichte. „Sie sind ein wundervoller Mensch und ich glaube jede Mutter, die das Wohlergehen ihres Kindes in Ihre Hände legen darf, kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen.“ Sie setzte sich auf und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und streichelte sanft darüber. „Jetzt ist sie wieder ganz ruhig“, murmelte sie leise und sanft.

Irgendwo war Masao nun doch erleichtert, Kari schien ihre Krise überwunden zu haben. „Weißt du, die Ängste, die du hast..., die kann ich nachvollziehen, eine Schwangerschaft kann bei Menschen verschiedene Emotionen auslösen und wenn man emotional nicht zu 100% stabil ist, dann kann es diese Ausmaße annehmen, aber du hast das Wichtige erkannt, du bist du selbst und solltest dich nicht mit anderen vergleichen, denn du bist gut auf deine eigene Art und Weise. Dein Mann hat sich für dich entschieden, weil du du selbst bist und nicht, weil du wer anderes bist und vielleicht solltet ihr beide noch einmal offen miteinander reden, über eure Ängste und Gefühle, das hilft meistens immer am besten auch den anderen zu verstehen, neben dem Aspekt, die Vergangenheit zu kennen“

Er nickte, sie befand sich auf einem guten Weg. „Ja, natürlich werden wir ihm diese Bilder auch zeigen, das ist überhaupt kein Problem, aber ich finde trotzdem, du solltest ihn jetzt anrufen und nicht wen anders, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er sich sorgen macht. Und ich mache nur meinen Job und das mit viel Leidenschaft, das ist alles, die Geburt werde ich begleiten und dich danach ebenfalls noch weiter.“

Hikari nickte leicht, während sie sich über den Bauch strich. „Ich hätte es trotzdem nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen, ich habe schon länger gemerkt, dass mit mir was nicht stimmt, aber ich habe nichts dagegen unternommen. Ich hätte viel Unheil vermeiden können.“ Sie sah ihn an. „Ja, vielleicht wäre das wirklich gut, Keru und ich hatten in den vergangenen Wochen kaum ein vernünftiges Gespräch, weil ich ihn immer nur angeschrien habe, schlecht gelaunt war oder sofort geheult habe. Darauf kann ich bei meiner nächsten Schwangerschaft echt verzichten.“ //Sofern ich überhaupt noch ein zweites Kind haben werde… Keru wird mich sicherlich nur noch anfassen, wenn wir doppelt und dreifach verhüten//, ergänzte sie in Gedanken.

Als er meinte, dass sich Takeru vermutlich sorgen machte, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Er weiß ja nicht, dass ich hier bin, ich wollte eigentlich zu meinen Eltern, aber ich hatte so Angst, dass der ganze Stress Aiko geschadet hat, also wollte ich das erst abklären lassen. Aber ich glaube trotzdem, dass es ihm besser gehen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich hier bin und es uns beiden gut geht.“

Sie war wirklich froh, dass Masao ihre Geburt begleiten würde, dass beruhigte sie schon um einiges mehr. Sie wollte gerade ihr Telefon herausholen, als das Stationstelefon im Behandlungszimmer klingelte und Hikari deutete ihm an, dass sie warten würde, bis er das Gespräch angenommen und beendet hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an Takeru wurde sie traurig, sie hatte ihm ganz schön was an den Kopf geknallt und vieles davon, dass wusste sie selbst, war eigentlich unverzeihlich gewesen. Sie hoffte, dass es noch eine Chance für sie gab, in erster Linie vor allem für Aiko. Aber sollte Takeru sie nicht mehr wollen, würde sie die Konsequenzen dafür tragen müssen.

Masao nickte zuversichtlich. „Dann habt ihr doch jetzt die Chance, offen und ehrlich über alles zu reden, was euch belastet oder auch belastet hat, ich denke, dass ihr Sachen aus der Vergangenheit aufarbeitet, ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil für eure Zukunft, absolute und schonungslose Ehrlichkeit. Dies mag vielleicht hart sein, aber ihr werdet danach viel besser miteinander umgehen können und es gibt nichts Wichtigeres, als gegenseitiges Vertrauen.“ Als das Stationstelefon klingelte, ging er heran und sprach mit der Empfangsdame. „In Ordnung, können Sie so machen“, danach legte er auf. Nun wandte er sich wieder Hikari zu. „Er ist hier und auf dem Weg nach oben.“


	27. Traurige Realität

_Mittwoch, 28. Dezember 2016_

_Uniklinikum Tokyo_

Hikari sah Masao einfach nur überrascht an, als er meinte, dass Takeru bereits hier sei. Wie hatte er sie hier gefunden? Der Arzt verließ das Zimmer und für einen Moment war sie alleine, als auch schon Takeru in der Tür stand, schweigend. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an, was sollte sie ihm nur sagen? „Aiko geht es gut, sie war nur unruhig, Dr. Watanabe hat gesagt, dass sie kerngesund ist.“ Hikari sah ihn ängstlich an, ihr stiegen wieder die Tränen in die Augen. „Lass uns reden, bitte… ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, aber ich will nicht, dass es so endet… ich liebe dich doch.“ Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin und setzte sich auf der Liege etwas auf. Takeru sah so unfassbar wütend aus und aus Reflex rutschte sie ein Stück näher an die Wand. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, sie war, wieder einmal, überfordert.

Einen Moment lang war Takeru versucht, sich einfach umzudrehen und wieder zu gehen, aber das würde zu nichts führen. Er schloss die Türe hinter sich und setzte sich auf die Liege neben sie. „Wieso fürchtest du dich vor mir?“ Erleichterung war das, was er verspürte, als Hika ihm sagte, dass mit der Kleinen alles in Ordnung war, das war dann schon einmal ein Problem weniger. Er lehnt sich an die Wand und zog sie vorsichtig in seine Arme.

„Ich habe nie vorgehabt, es zu beenden, ich habe dir damals schon gesagt, eine Beziehung bedeutet Arbeit...und wir haben jetzt einen dieser Tage, an dem alles dunkel scheint und ich hätte die letzten Monate besser aufpassen müssen...ich habe nicht gemerkt, wie sehr dich das alles belastet, das tut mir so unfassbar leid Hika“, er seufzte.

„Als du weggegangen bist, war es, als wäre alles an Freude aus meinem Leben verschwunden, manchmal macht es mir Angst, was ich für dich empfinde..., aber ich weiß, wenn du bei mir bist, dann geht für mich jeden Tag die Sonne auf ...und ich habe immer gehofft, dass es dir vielleicht genauso geht.“

Nun sah er ihr doch wieder in die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass das alles nicht einfach ist..., aber bitte lauf nie wieder weg..., wir können für alles eine Lösung finden und du kannst mich anschreien so oft du willst, es ist okay, solange es dir hilft, dass du dich danach besser fühlst, kannst du deinen ganzen Frust an mir rauslassen..., aber ich will es nie wieder so weit kommen lassen, wie es heute war...ich habe so furchtbare Angst gehabt, dass dir oder dem Baby was passieren könnte.“ Sanft legte er beide Hände an ihre Wangen und sah sie weiter an. „Du bist meine Liebe, mein Herz, mein Verstand Hika.“

Als er sich neben sie setzte und sie fragte, wieso sie sich vor ihm fürchtete, seufzte Hikari leise. „Keru… ich denke es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir erzählen muss. Ich wusste nie, wie ich es dir sagen soll, ich habe es immer wieder versucht durch die Blume zu sagen, aber ich konnte es nie aussprechen. Aber ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass ich es dir sage, weil es sonst unsere Beziehung kaputt machen wird. Ich hoffe, dass du dann verstehst, wieso ich manchmal so komisch bin.“  
Sie schaute ihm in die Augen. „Aber zuerst muss ich mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich deine Gefühle so mit Füßen getreten habe. Ich hatte einfach Angst, dass die Kleine vielleicht auch so krank ist wie Kazumi und deswegen wollte ich keine Gefühle für sie aufbauen. Aber unser Baby kann doch nichts dafür, dass ich mein Leben nicht hinbekomme. Es ist auch nicht deine schuld gewesen, ich hätte schon viel eher sprechen müssen, aber ich konnte es nicht, weil ich wusste, es würde dich zerreißen. Aber die jetzige Situation ist auch nicht besser, also wird es Zeit für die Wahrheit.“ Sie reichte ihm das Bild von Aiko.

„Dr. Watanabe hat mit mir einen 3D-Ultraschall gemacht, schau nur, sie hat deine Gesichtszüge, ich finde sie grinst genauso wie du, dieses Lächeln, das mir immer ganz warm ums Herz werden lässt.“ Sie rutschte ein Stück näher und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ich werde nie wieder weglaufen, das verspreche ich dir und nein, ich werde dich nicht anschreien, denn dann bin ich nicht besser als gewisse andere Leute. Du bist doch auch die Liebe meines Lebens, du warst mein Lichtblick, meine Hoffnung nach der dunklen Zeit.“

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und schluckte. „Was ich dir jetzt erzähle, war für mich sehr schwer zu ertragen und ich habe es dir nicht absichtlich verschwiegen, es war leichter für mich, es zu verdrängen, aber da es jetzt Einfluss auf meine Beziehung nimmt, will ich mit dir darüber sprechen. Ich weiß, dass dir das Thema Daisuke aus den Ohren heraushängt, aber es gibt gewisse Dinge, die du noch nicht weißt. Daisuke hatte ein ziemliches Alkoholproblem, während wir zusammen waren, vermutlich hat er durch den ganzen Stress mit Ken und seiner Familie damit angefangen… immer wenn er getrunken hatte, dann war er sehr… aufbrausend. Deshalb konnte ich damit nicht umgehen, dass du beim Streiten nie laut geworden bist, er hat immer nur rumgebrüllt. Und dann war da dieser Abend, an dem er wieder betrunken nach Hause kam. Er wollte das von mir, wofür ich immer gut genug gewesen bin… aber ich wollte es nicht, wenn er getrunken hatte war er immer so grob dabei. Erinnerst du dich noch, dass ich mal meinte, dass die wenigen Male, die wir hatten, nicht sehr schön waren? Ich hatte gehofft, dass du oder Tai vielleicht verstehen würden, was ich sagen wollte… Keru, er… er hat…“ Ihre Stimme versagte, sie begann leise zu schluchzen, aber sie versuchte auch, sich zusammenzureißen. „Daisuke… hat mich… gezwungen mit ihm zu schlafen. Jedes Mal, wenn er betrunken war. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich es über mich habe ergehen lassen… ich hatte solche Angst. Bestimmt fragst du dich, warum ich das getan habe… Keru ich… ich war so verliebt in ihn, ich wollte bei ihm sein, auch wenn er mir so etwas antat… es tut mir so leid...“

Takeru lauschte ihren Worten und musste lächeln bei ihrem Erzählen vom 3D-Ultraschall. „Bestimmt wird sie mal so schön wie ihre Mama, die ist nämlich echt klasse.“ Was sie ihm jedoch danach erzählte, ließ sein Blut in den Adern gefrieren und er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Wut auf Davis weiter ins Unermessliche stieg. Er spannte die Muskeln an und verkrampfte sich.  
„Wenn er mir noch einmal unter die Augen tritt, werde ich ihn umbringen…“, er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er sich wirklich an ihr vergangen hatte...und er selber er war so blind und hatte die ganze Zeit nicht gemerkt, dass Hika so gelitten hatte..., er hätte sie retten müssen, aber er hatte die Gefahr nicht erkannt.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es mir erzählt hast...das erklärt einiges...sei dir sicher mein Liebling, niemals im Leben würde ich dich zu Sachen zwingen, die du nicht willst. Und ich möchte auch nicht, dass du Sachen tust, von denen du glaubst, dass ich sie will“, er sah sie an.

„Ich kann leider das Geschehene nicht rückgängig machen, aber ich kann dafür sorgen, dass deine Zukunft...unsere Zukunft diese schrecklichen Erlebnisse nach und nach ausradieren wird...“  
Er legte die Arme enger um sie und schloss die Augen es tat so gut ihre Nähe zu spüren.  
„Egal was auch ist, wie aussichtslos alles scheint..., wir beide stehen zusammen wie Bonnie & Clyde, ich lass dich niemals im Stich, das verspreche ich dir, aber du musst dich nicht für das entschuldigen, was dieser....... dir angetan hat Hika, du hast absolut null Schuld daran, lass dir das gesagt sein, wir schaffen es, dass du das alles verarbeiten kannst und wenn du dich schlecht fühlst und denkst du bist am Ende, dann komm zu mir Liebling, ich bin da und fange dich auf, jederzeit, egal ob wir zuvor gestritten haben oder sonst was, wir bauen uns unsere Zukunft auf als Familie.“  
Endlich schaffte er es wieder zu lächeln. „Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, für immer und ewig und ich verspreche dir, ich trage dich auf Händen und werde dich zu einer glücklichen Frau machen, wir werden vielleicht noch einige Tiefs durchleben müssen, aber dir meistern wir auch zusammen. Mein Herz, es schlägt nur für dich und unsere Kleine“, somit drückte er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Lippen und er spürte ihre Liebe, die sie für ihn hatte.

Takeru so nahe zu sein tat so verdammt gut und sie fragte sich, wieso sie ihm so wehgetan hatte, sie verstand es immer noch nicht. „Jetzt weißt du auch, wieso ich wollte, dass Ken bei der Aussprache mit dabei ist und wir es an einem neutralen Ort tun. Ich glaube, er hat es nicht so empfunden wie ich, weil er betrunken war, sonst hätte er mich wahrscheinlich niemals dazu gezwungen, er war einfach nicht er selbst. Aber das entschuldigt es trotzdem nicht, manchmal hatte ich danach tagelang Schmerzen und trotzdem hat er mich am nächsten Abend wieder angefasst. Ich denke, dass du noch so unerfahren warst, hat es mir einfacher gemacht, denn so hatte ich die Zügel in der Hand und konnte herausfinden, was ich wirklich mag. Ich danke dir dafür, dass du mir so oft die Zügel übergibst und ich vertraue dir zu 100%, ich weiß, dass du mich immer auf Händen tragen würdest. Daisuke war einfach nicht der Richtige und derjenige, der ihn noch einmal mit meinem Bruder vergleicht, kassiert meine Linke.“ Sie sah Takeru und lächelte.  
„Ich bin so froh, dass du mich trotzdem noch willst, obwohl ich so einen psychischen Knacks weghabe und du sollst es auch nicht ungeschehen machen, das würde mir doch nicht helfen. Sei einfach immer für mich da und bau dir eine Mauer gegen meine schlechte Laune.“ Sie lachte etwas und legte ihre Arme um ihn. „Bei meiner nächsten Schwangerschaft lasse ich mich neun Monate ins Koma legen, sonst hat Aiko nämlich ein Geschwisterchen, aber keinen Vater mehr“, meinte sie scherzend und sah ihn verliebt an.

„Ich habe gedacht, es wäre leichter, wenn ich das alles mit mir selbst ausmache, aber es dir gesagt zu haben tut so verdammt gut, ich fühle mich viel leichter und nicht mehr so mutlos. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich Aiko als Fehler bezeichnet habe, natürlich ist sie das nicht, ich liebe sie genauso sehr, wie dich liebe und ich freue mich auf den Tag, an dem auf unserer Klingel nur noch Takaishi stehen wird.“ Als er sie küsste, schlug ihr Herz schneller und sie erwiderte den Kuss voller Leidenschaft und zog ihn enger an sich. „Takeru Takaishi, du bist das Beste, was mir hätte passieren können. Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich weiß nur eins, du wirst so etwas nie mehr durchmachen müssen, das verspreche ich dir Hika“, er hatte seinen Arm noch enger um sie gelegt und lächelte. „Du lobst mich gerade für unseren Sex?“, er schmunzelte. „Es ist einfacher, die Zügel aus der Hand zu geben, wenn man der Person vertraut und bei dir habe ich keine Sekunde daran gezweifelt und das wird sich auch niemals ändern, egal was du noch so anstellen solltest. Ich glaube, das Problem ist, dass zu viele Leute nur eine Seite von Davis kennen und deshalb suggerieren, dass er wie Tai wäre, aber Tai ist ein komplett anderer Mensch, niemals würde ihm in den Sinn kommen, so etwas zu tun, ich meine, auch wenn in seiner schlimmen Zeit eure Beziehung abgekühlt war, wenn es wirklich darauf ankam und du am Ende warst, war er trotzdem für dich da so gut er konnte und hat dich beschützt. Wir haben noch viel Arbeit vor uns und ich denke, dass wir das ganz gut hinbekommen werden, ich liebe dich über alles Hika, das wird immer so sein, egal was noch passiert.“

Es war Balsam für ihre Seele, dass Takeru sie so bedingungslos liebte und ihr vertraute. „Ja, ich finde unseren Sex schön und immerhin hast du eine gesunde Tochter produziert, da kann er ja nicht so schlecht sein, oder?“ Sie pikste ihm neckend in die Seite. „Ich weiß auch nicht, warum Daisuke sich so verändert hat, ich hätte so etwas früher ja auch nicht von ihm gedacht. Der Alkohol hat ihn kaputt gemacht, aber Tai hatte auch Probleme mit Alkohol und Medikamenten und er hat keine Frau dazu gezwungen, mit ihm zu schlafen. Ich war damals einfach nur verdammt froh, dass Daisuke in den Staaten geblieben ist und Ken auch weg war. Ihn dauernd zu sehen, hätte nur alles wieder aufgewühlt.“

Schließlich kam eine Schwester und entfernte Hikari die Infusion und sie setzte sich auf. „Bringst du mich nach Hause, Keru? Ich will einfach nur in unser Bett, den Tee trinken, den du so liebevoll für mich zubereitet hast, meine Lieblingsschokolade in mich hineinstopfen und in deinen Armen liegen, mehr brauchen wir zwei heute nicht mehr, um glücklich zu sein. Und natürlich Gatomon und Patamon nicht zu vergessen.“ Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Aiko will auch nach Hause.“ Sie küsste ihn noch einmal sanft. „Ich liebe dich auch, mehr als ich es vielleicht zeigen kann, aber in mir drin fühle ich es ganz genau.“

„Ja, das hat Spaß gemacht, Aiko zu zeugen...“, er grinste frech „In ein paar Jahren sollten wir uns an einem Geschwisterchen für sie versuchen.“ Er überlegte kurz, für ihn war das halbwegs erklärlich „Nun ja, er hat von Ken nicht bekommen, was er wollte und du warst zu der Zeit leicht manipulierbar für ihn, er ist ein egoistisches Arschloch, vermutlich schon vor dem Alkohol… manchmal bringt der Alkohol das Innere eines Menschen hervor und so auch bei ihm…, dass er nach dem Ganzen in den Staaten geblieben ist, war sein Glück, sonst hätte Tai ihn vermutlich mehr als nur Grün und Blau geprügelt, weil er dir das Herz so gebrochen hat“, und da fiel ihm ein davon wusste sie nichts und er Idiot hatte sich verplappert. Aber auf der anderen Seite, irgendwann musste sie es ja mal erfahren.

Als sie das ok bekam, wieder nach Hause zu dürfen, nahm er ihre Hand und stand auf mit ihr „Ja, ich will auch endlich wieder nach Hause mit dir, mein Schatz. Ich mach dir nen neuen Tee und Schokolade kriegst du auch und wir verkrümeln uns ins Bett oder auf die Couch und schalten einfach mal ab..., aber ich bestehe darauf, gaaaaanz viele Küsse von dir zu kriegen, okay?“ er war froh, dass sie sich endlich wiedergefunden hatten und jetzt konnte er auch besser reagieren, wenn noch einmal so etwas war

Kari lachte etwas. „Gern, wenn du mich noch ein weiteres Mal schwanger ertragen kannst. An mir soll es nicht liegen. Mit dir würde ich auch noch 10 Kinder bekommen, solange ich sicher bin, dass deine Nerven das überleben.“

Als er das mit Ken sagte, seufzte sie etwas. „Mimi hat mit dir gesprochen nehme ich an? Daisuke hat irgendwann mal im Suff was von sich gegeben, dass er froh sei, dass ich mich nicht so ziere, weil Ken nie mit ihm schlafen wollte. Ich bin froh, dass er es nicht getan hat, er hätte es nur bereut und Daisuke hätte dann vermutlich Ken vergewaltigt.“ Sie schauderte und zuckte zusammen, als Takeru das über Tai sagte. „Er hat WAS? Aber Keru, er weiß doch gar nichts davon, was Daisuke getan hat…, ich habe es immer wieder angedeutet, aber er hat es nicht verstanden, offen sagen konnte ich es ihm nicht. Oh Gott, sollte er das jemals erfahren, dann Gnade Gott, dass er Daisuke nicht in die Finger bekommt. Er weiß nur, dass wir uns getrennt haben, weil Daisuke ein Alkoholproblem hatte und ich ihm nicht mehr gut genug war...“

Inzwischen hatten sie die Klinik verlassen und sich ein Taxi kommen lassen, mit dem sie nach Hause fuhren. „Du bekommst so viele Küsse, wie du willst, aber die Schokolade gehört mir! Du kannst Chips essen gehen und am besten kaufst du morgen einen Jahresvorrat dieser Nussschokolade, damit du den Rest der Schwangerschaft überlebst.“ Sie schmiegte sich im Taxi an ihn an und war froh, als sie wenig später endlich durch die Haustüre in ihre Wohnung eintraten. „Endlich wieder zu Hause!“ Sie hängte ihre Jacke auf und zog die Schuhe aus.

„Sei ihr nicht Böse, es ist gut, dass sie es mir gesagt hat..., sonst hättest du es vermutlich auch nie gemacht, Hika... Und eigentlich solltest du das gar nicht wissen...Tai hatte Angst, du denkst dann schlecht von ihm..., das hat ihn sehr mitgenommen, als du ihm damals vor den Kopf geknallt hast, er solle sich aus deinem Leben raushalten, ich denke mal, er hat seinen ganzen Frust auf Davis abgeladen und ich muss sagen, Davis hatte das definitiv verdient gehabt, wenn er mir noch einmal unter die Augen tritt, Gnade ihm Gott, ich will ihn nie wieder auch nur ansatzweise in deiner Nähe oder der jemals in der Nähe meiner Tochter sehen“, am Ende war es die Wut, die ihn packte, er würde noch eine Weile brauchen, dem ganzen ruhig entgegen zu gehen.

Als sie sich an ihn schmiegte, war seine Wut aber wie verraucht „Du bekommst so viel Schokolade, wie du willst Hika, versprochen und hey, ich habe einen ganzen Karton Nussschokolade heute

Morgen gekauft, ich glaube, das sollte fürs Erste reichen, oder?“

Er war auch heilfroh, als sie endlich die Wohnung betraten, die jedoch noch Spuren von T.K.’s Zusammenbruch zeigten, nachdem Kari ihn vorher verlassen hatte, er hob den Verlobungsring vom Boden auf und sah sie an. Den zerbrochenen Spiegel im Flur hatte sie wohl schon längst bemerkt.

Hikari schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke deswegen nicht schlecht von ihm, aber dann bin ich erst recht froh, dass er nicht weiß, was Daisuke wirklich getan hat. Ich glaube, er würde total ausrasten, aber ich kann es ihm nicht mal verübeln. Mimi war auch fassungslos als sie es herausgefunden hat… durch die Art und Weise, wie ich über Daisuke und unser Sexualleben gesprochen habe, konnte sie wohl eins und eins zusammenzählen.“ Als er meinte, er habe eine ganze Kiste Schokolade gekauft, leuchteten ihre Augen. „Du bist der tollste Mann, den ich mir wünschen könnte.“

In der Wohnung sah sie den Ring auf dem Boden und den Spiegel. „Warst du das Keru? Es tut mir so leid, dass meine Worte so etwas in dir ausgelöst haben.“ Sie war bloß froh, dass er sich dabei nicht verletzt hatte. Sie sah ihn an und schaute dann auf den Ring. „Darf ich ihn wieder tragen? Ich will dich noch immer heiraten, wenn das auch noch dein Wunsch ist. Du bist meine ganze Welt Keru...“ Sie schloss ihn in die Arme. „Und jetzt lass uns etwas beim Lieferdienst bestellen und dabei irgendeinen Quatsch im Fernsehen anschauen oder danach einfach kuscheln. Ich lasse dich heute nicht mehr los!“ Sie lächelte und legte dann ihre Lippen auf seine.

„Das sagst du nur, weil ich Schokolade besorgt habe“, sein Grinsen war noch breiter, denn sie würde verstehen, dass er nur Spaß machte. „Ja, ich besorg nen neuen Spiegel...tut mir leid...“, es war ihm peinlich, dass er sich so hatte hinreißen lassen. Er ging vor ihr auf die Knie und lächelte, als er ihr den Ring wieder auf ihren Finger schob. „Nichts wünsche ich mir lieber, als dich zu heiraten Hika, du bist meine große Liebe und das wird sich auch nicht mehr ändern.“ Lächelnd stand er wieder auf und legte die Arme um sie und erwiderte ihren Kuss. „Pizza klingt gut und Quatsch im Fernsehen auch und Knutschen dabei ist auch eine meiner bevorzugten Varianten, ja das machen wir so Schatz, einfach einen ganz entspannten Abend.“ Lächelnd zog er sie mit zum Bett, bevor er sich mit ihr drauf sinken ließ. „Aber wir bestellen für 4, Patamon und Gatomon sind ja auch noch hier“, sanft küsste er ihren Handrücken, er war froh, dass sie wieder bei ihm war.

Sie lachte leise. „Verdammt, du hast mich durchschaut, toller Mann.“ Sie grinste, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernst. „Keru, vergiss den scheiß Spiegel, ich bin nur froh, dass Mimi hier war und du dir nichts angetan hast, das hätte ich mir nie verziehen. Wenn einer einen neuen Spiegel kauft dann ich, weil ich dafür verantwortlich bin, dass du so einen Wutausbruch hattest.“  
Auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich dann aber wieder ein Lächeln aus, nachdem er ihr den Ring wieder angesteckt hatte. „Okay, dann bestelle ich jetzt gleich eine Familienpizza und dann schmeißen wir uns alle aufs Sofa und schauen Comedy, bis uns die Lachmuskeln weh tun.“ Sie umarmte ihn auf dem Bett und lächelte. „In Zukunft sprechen wir offen und ehrlich über alles, okay? Ich will dich niemals verlieren!“


	28. Fehler

_Mittwoch, 28. Dezember 2016_

_Uniklinikum Tokyo_

Während sich Takeru und Hikari aussprachen, war Mimi Masao in die Arme gelaufen und er war überrascht, dass Mimi ebenfalls anwesend war. „Kommen Sie mit in mein Büro, es gibt Dinge, die Sie wissen sollten“, somit geleitete er sie in sein Büro, wo er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte und sie ansah. „Ihrer Nichte geht es gut, Vitalfunktionen sind alle im grünen Bereich, aber Hikari bereitet mir Sorgen.“

Er sah sie ernst an „Das Ereignis mit Kazumi hat sie mehr mitgenommen, als sie hatte zugeben wollen, sie hat Angst, dass mit ihrer Tochter das Gleiche geschieht, sie hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, ein gesundes Kind zu bekommen...die Freude ihres Mannes über das Baby stellte für sie eine Belastung dar... sie hat eine Art Ablehnung gegenüber den Zwillingen entwickelt, sie sagte, bevor diese Babys auf die Welt kamen war alles noch in Ordnung, sie hat sich ständig mit Ihnen verglichen, ich konnte ihr zumindest begreiflich machen, dass ihr Mann sie liebt, weil sie sie ist und nicht irgendwer anders, sie glaubte, es würde weniger schmerzen, wenn sie das Kind ablehnen würde. Aber ich denke, die Ursache des Ganzen liegt noch viel, viel tiefer...“

Er seufzte. „Sie zeigt Symptome, die auf Suizidgefahr hinweisen könnten, sie lebt nicht mehr für sich selbst weiter, sondern nur für das Baby und denkt oft, es wäre besser, wenn sie nicht mehr da wäre, sie sagte, sie enttäusche ihren Mann sowieso, aber ich weiß nicht, wieso sie solche Gedanken hat, sie hat die Wochenbettdepressionen jetzt schon, also ne Art pränatale Depression. Ich bin der Ansicht, dass es gut für sie wäre, eine Therapie zu machen, die ihr richtig auf den Zahn fühlt und man so herausfindet, wo der Ursprung des Ganzen liegt, weil der wird, und da bin ich mir sicher, in der Kindheit unter Umständen liegen.“

Mimi sah ihn ebenfalls überrascht an, folgte ihm aber und setzte sich ihm gegenüber vor den Schreibtisch.  
„Ja, Hikari bereitet mir auch schon eine ganze Weile Sorgen, wenn ich ehrlich bin, aber ich war so sehr mit meiner eigenen Schwangerschaft beschäftigt, dass ich dem Ganzen keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt habe. Ich vermute, dass es nicht nur mit dem Kind zu tun hat, sondern auch mit der Beziehung zu ihrem Verlobten. Es gibt da eine Sache, die er bisher nicht wusste und ich denke das ändert auch für ihn einiges und macht Hikaris Verhalten für ihn auch schlüssiger.“  
Als er von ihr und den Kindern erzählte, nickte sie. „Ja das hatte ich auch vermutet, nach dem was Takeru geschildert hatte, sie spiegelt meine eigene Geburt auf sich. Ich denke, dass sie eventuell einen Komplex auf ihren Bruder hat und mich als ihre Feindin sieht. Das Ganze beruht vermutlich sehr stark auf Projektion, weil sie anders damit nicht umgehen kann.“ Sie sah ihn an und lachte dann leicht. „Entschuldigen Sie, jetzt fange ich schon wieder an Fachchinesisch zu reden, ist wohl Berufskrankheit. Ich bin studierte Psychologin und schreibe gerade an meiner Abschlussarbeit für meine Zulassung als Therapeutin.“

Sie sah ihn ernst an. „Ich denke auch, dass für sie eine Therapie der einzig richtige Weg wäre, aber ich bin viel zu sehr in die Sache verstrickt, als dass ich ihr da helfen könnte, da sie ihren Selbsthass auf mich projiziert. Es reicht, dass ich meinen Mann immer wieder unbewusst analysiere und zu therapieren versuche.“ Sie grinste etwas. „Aber ich hätte auch auf eine pränatale Depression getippt, diese kann leicht entstehen, wenn bereits vor der Schwangerschaft depressive Episoden existierten, was ich mir im Fall meiner Schwägerin gut vorstellen könnte. Wie viel Erfahrung haben Sie mit therapeutischen Ansätzen? Hikari hat sich Ihnen anvertraut, daher habe ich im Gefühl, dass Sie für ihre Therapie vielleicht genau der Richtige wären. Könnten Sie sich das vorstellen? Ich kann Ihnen auch gerne mit Fachtipps zur Seite stehen.“

Als er sagte, dass sie suizidale Symptome aufwies, seufzte sie. „Also doch? Takeru hatte so etwas angedeutet, dann ist es doch ernster als ich gedacht habe. Die Gedanken, dass sie wertlos ist und alle nur enttäuscht, ruhen auf der Beziehung zu ihrem Exfreund. Er hat sie nur benutzt und sie wohl auch mehrfach zum Geschlechtsverkehr gezwungen. Das wusste ihr Mann aber bis vorhin nicht, sie scheint sich wohl nur mir und ihrem Bruder anvertraut zu haben. Ich denke, dass Sie das wissen sollten, falls Sie Hikari weiter behandeln wollen.“

Was Mimi ihm nun erzählte, ließ sein Puzzle quasi zum Ende kommen und er konnte sich einen Reim auf gewisse Dinge machen. „Natürlich kann ich ihr im Rahmen meiner Möglichkeiten therapeutisch zur Seite stehen, ich habe ihr auch schon gesagt, dass ich ihre restliche Schwangerschaft und die Geburt begleiten werde. Aber die beste Therapie wird ihr Mann sein, er ist ihr emotionaler Punkt, der Vater ihres Kindes, ich denke, bei ihm wird sie sich besser fallen lassen können, sie kann die Vergangenheit nicht loslassen, sie hatte versucht, sich in Kälte zu flüchten. wenn sie für etwas nichts empfindet, kann es ihr auch nicht wehtuen. Ich habe ihr ein 3D-Ultraschallbild ihrer Tochter gezeigt und das war der Punkt, wo ich sie knacken konnte und sie die Gefühle für ihre Tochter zugelassen hat, wenn ich ehrlich bin, da mache ich mir nicht mehr so große Sorgen, aber gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit mehr, ihren Ex zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen? Das, was er ihr angetan hat…das ist das Schrecklichste, was man einem Menschen antun kann, dadurch, dass sie von Grund auf ein recht sensibler Mensch ist, wird das ihre Komplexe und Ängste nur noch verstärkt haben, dass sie sich darin bestätigt fühlt, nichts wert zu sein. Aber erzählen Sie, was ist das mit ihr und ihrem Bruder? Denn das scheint mir da durchaus mit reinzuspielen unter anderem auch, da wir ja gerade von einem Bruderkomplex reden.“

Sie lächelte leicht. „Das wäre wirklich gut. Natürlich ist Takeru ihre größte Stütze, aber er stimmt mit mir überein, dass Kari professionelle Hilfe von einer außenstehenden Person braucht, die das alles neutral bewerten kann, wir haben ihren Ex alle gekannt, er war ein sehr guter Freund von uns allen, wir kennen uns schon viele Jahre müssen sie wissen. Ich kenne Kari, seit sie 8 ist und ihren Verlobten genauso. Wir haben uns damals alle in einem Sommercamp kennengelernt. Und Hikari war auch damals schon gut darin, vor ihren Problemen wegzulaufen, ein Freund von uns war ihr da immer ziemlich ähnlich, daher kommt mir das auch so verdammt bekannt vor. Das mit dem Ultraschall war eine sehr gute Idee, das muss ich Ihnen wirklich lassen. Kari ist wirklich sehr sensibel und ein Menschenleben hat für sie viel Wert, daher hat sie ihr Kind vermutlich auch immer als Fremdkörper bezeichnet, aber Sie haben ihr wieder vor Augen geführt, dass sie einen kleinen Menschen in sich trägt, ich denke, dass das ihre Blockade fürs Erste gebrochen hat.“

Als er sie fragte, was mit ihrem Ex sei, seufzte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür ist es leider zu lange her, die Verjährungsfrist ist bereits verstrichen. Er kann froh sein, wenn Takeru ihn nicht zwischen die Finger bekommt, mein Mann hatte ihn ja damals schon nach der Trennung grün und blau geschlagen. Und er kann froh sein, dass sein Exfreund davon scheinbar wohl auch nie Wind bekommen hatte, denn der ist Polizist. Hikaris Ex ist echt ein Vollidiot. Erzählt Kari, er hätte sich von seinem Freund getrennt und dabei hat er sich beide gleichzeitig warm gehalten in der Hoffnung, dass sich Ken vielleicht doch noch darauf einlässt, mit ihm zu schlafen. Ich hoffe, dass er ihn nicht auch noch dazu gezwungen hatte, seine psychische Verfassung ist auch nicht unbedingt die Beste.“ Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid, ich weiche vom eigentlichen Thema ab. Ja, ich denke, dass Hikari das sehr geprägt hat, weil, von ihrer Seite zumindest, auch Gefühle im Spiel waren, da war es noch schwerer für sie, das zu verpacken.“

Als er sie nach Karis Bruder fragte, überlegte Mimi einen Moment. „Ihr Bruder Tai, also mein Mann, war eigentlich immer für Kari da. Manchmal ein bisschen überfürsorglich, er hat sie auf Händen getragen und immer in Watte gepackt, aber er war zumindest für sie da. Vor einigen Jahren hatte mein Mann einen schweren Unfall und konnte seine Karriere als Fußballspieler nicht mehr fortsetzen. Damals ist er auch in ein ziemliches Loch gefallen und Kari ist von jetzt auf gleich auf sich alleine gestellt gewesen. Ich denke das hat sie in die Arme ihres Ex getrieben, Daisuke ist vom Typ her Tai ziemlich ähnlich auf den ersten Blick, aber Tai ist fürsorglicher als er. Auf einmal wollte Hikari ihre Unabhängigkeit und hat sich von Tai distanziert, seit es ihm besser geht, nähert sie sich ihm wieder etwas an. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie diesen Hass auf mich projiziert, weil sie Tai eigentlich wieder nah sein will, wieder von ihm beschützt und behütet werden will wie damals und mich und die Babys dabei als Störfaktor sieht, denn seine ganze Energie gilt unserer Familie, insbesondere nachdem Kazumi so krank war. Ich denke, der einfachste Therapieansatz wäre hier, ihren Wunsch nach Geborgenheit von ihrem Bruder weg auf ihren zukünftigen Ehemann zu lenken. Takeru würde Kari auf Händen tragen, wenn sie ihn lässt, aber tief in ihrem Inneren will sie auch endlich erwachsen werden und unabhängig sein, deswegen stößt sie Takeru immer von sich, so meine derzeitige Hypothese. Vielleicht ist auch noch viel früher etwas zwischen den beiden gewesen, Kari war als Kind ziemlich kränklich, vielleicht ist Tai deswegen so überfürsorglich gewesen. Ich kann es Ihnen leider auch nicht genau sagen.“ Sie schaute Masao in die Augen.

„Ich will ja auch, dass es ihr und ihrem Kind gut geht und ich denke, wenn ich ihr die Therapie anbiete, dann wird es mehr Sinn machen, du wärst zu befangen und außerdem sieht sie dich ja ungewollt als Störfaktor, wie du sagtest. Aber dafür, dass sie so sensibel ist, ist sie aber auch charakterlich sehr stark, das hilft für die Therapie sehr viel, sie wirkt wie ein schüchternes Mädchen, aber sie ist im Grunde eine starke Frau...überleg mal, viele Frauen schaffen es nach einer Vergewaltigung nicht mehr, einem Mann zu vertrauen und sie hat es aber getan und noch viel mehr, sie hat sich entschieden, ihr Leben mit diesem Mann zu verbringen und das ist für mich ein riesiger Fortschritt, den sie gemacht hat im Leben“, er lächelte.

„Weißt du, ich habe einen Neffen, er ist zehn, als er fünf war, war er schwer krank und ich hatte gerade als junger Arzt erst angefangen zu arbeiten, er hatte Krebs gehabt und meine Vorgesetzten meinten immer, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr gäbe, da die Schulmedizin am Ende sei. Ich habe ihn aber trotzdem operiert heimlich nachts und heute ist er wieder gesund und wächst als ganz normaler Junge auf, ich vertraue nicht auf die Schulmedizin, das habe ich bei eurer Tochter auch nicht getan, denn laut Regelwerk hätte ich sie nicht operieren dürfen, da ja die Chance zu gering war, aber ich bin froh, dass ich mich dem entgegen gesetzt habe, auch wenn mich das fast meine Zulassung gekostet hätte, denn heute geht es ihm wieder gut und das ist das Wichtigste dabei...man sollte nicht aufhören zu hoffen, weil die Regeln sagen, es sei chancenlos. Rede du mit deinem Mann und versuch alles über seine Beziehung zu Kari heraus zu finden, was du kannst und ich werde mein Bestes tun, Kari und ihrem Mann beizustehen und regelmäßig mit ihr Gespräche zu führen, ich denke, wenn wir zusammen arbeiten, dann hat sie mehr als nur eine reale Chance, dass sie das verarbeiten kann und ihr Mann und das Kind werden ihr Übriges dazu tun“

Mimi konnte ihm da nur zustimmen. „So schüchtern ist Kari gar nicht mehr, sie kann manchmal auch ganz schön stur sein, das wirst du noch merken, manchmal will sie mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, das hat sie sich von meinem Mann abgeschaut. Und ja, ich war auch überrascht, wie gut sie das weggesteckt hat, aber das war wohl nur äußerlich so, ich denke, das eigentliche Problem liegt irgendwo tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein begraben. Aber ich bin mir sicher, gemeinsam mit ihrem Verlobten, ihrer Tochter und auch unserer Hilfe kann sie es schaffen.“

Als er von seinem Neffen erzählte, hörte sie schweigend zu. „Ja, manchmal muss man auf sein Gefühl und seine Intuition vertrauen, das ist etwas, das leider viel zu vielen Menschen in wichtigen Berufen fehlt. Mit dem Herzen sieht man oft die Dinge, die den Augen verborgen bleiben. Und ich bin froh, dass du Kazumi nicht aufgegeben hattest, ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihren Verlust verkraftet hätte, nachdem ich meine erste Tochter schon auf so grausame Weise verlieren musste. Und ich werde mit Tai sprechen, ich denke, dass es da noch etwas geben muss, wovon ich nichts weiß und ich denke er sollte wissen, dass Kari immer noch unter der Vergewaltigung leidet, damit er versteht, wieso sie sich so komisch verhält.“ Sie reichte ihm die Hand. „Da wir ja quasi jetzt Kollegen sind, ich bin Mimi.“ Sie grinste leicht und erhob sich dann. „Ich muss mich jetzt allerdings verabschieden, bevor mein Mann sich Sorgen um mich macht und er ist schon so lange mit den Kleinen alleine, er braucht bestimmt mal eine Pause. Anfangs war ich skeptisch, als er meinte, ich soll mir mal einen Tag Auszeit nehmen und etwas für mich tun, aber wenn ich sehe, wie gut er mit den Kindern zurechtkommt, dann kann ich ihn ruhigen Gewissens mal ein paar Stunden alleine lassen.“ Sie reichte ihm ihre Visitenkarte. „Scheu dich nicht davor, mich anzurufen und um Rat zu fragen, wenn du mal nicht weiterweißt.“

_Eine Stunde später_

_Haus von Taichi und Mimi_

Seit Mimi morgens in Richtung Stadt verschwunden war, hatte er nichts mehr von ihr gehört und so langsam machte er sich doch Sorgen. Den Tag hatte er damit verbracht, mit den Zwillingen bei dem schönen Wetter am Strand spazieren zu gehen, danach wagte er das Experiment mit beiden in den Supermarkt einkaufen zu fahren und das ohne Mimi und er musste sagen, dass es funktioniert hatte. Fast schon kam ihm die Sehnsucht ins Herz, noch ein Kind zu wollen, am liebsten gleich, aber das würde er nicht offen sagen...Mimi würde ihn vermutlich für geisteskrank erklären, aber wer wusste schon, vielleicht in ein paar Jahren, wenn die Kleinen zu seinem Leidwesen größer sein würden. Er wollte nicht, dass sie erwachsen wurden, Makoto ja, aber nicht Kazumi, er liebte das Papa Dasein und vor allem immer der Held für seine Kleine zu sein und das irgendwann abgeben zu müssen, dass wollte er partout nicht, aber das würde er später mit sich ausdiskutieren.

Als sie dann schließlich wieder daheim waren, hatte er die ganzen Einkäufe verstaut und, soweit mit Kindern möglich, das Haus aufgeräumt und die Wäsche gewaschen und aufgehangen. So langsam wurde es Abend und er fragte sich, wo Mimi bleiben würde oder sie hatte die Stadt leer geshoppt, das war natürlich auch eine Variante.

Er hatte die Kleinen gefüttert und gewickelt und hatte mit ihnen auf der Couch gelegen, damit die Beiden ein Nickerchen machen konnten und es endete damit, dass die Zwillingen auf seiner Brust lagen und schliefen und er ebenfalls mit den Armen um die Kleinen eingeschlafen war.

Als Mimi endlich den Wagen vor der Haustüre parkte, war es schon ziemlich spät geworden. Sie hatte unterwegs an einem Schnellimbiss angehalten und sich entschieden, dass sie heute mal Pizza essen würden, denn nach diesem Tag hatte Mimi keine Nerven mehr, sich an den Herd zu stellen und von ihrem Mann würde sie das nach dem langen Tag nicht erwarten. Da sie nicht wusste, ob ihre Kleinen gerade schliefen, öffnete sie vorsichtig die Haustüre. Alles war dunkel und ruhig.

Mimi stellte ihre Handtasche in der Küche ab, in der sie auf dem Tisch auch die Pizzakartons ablegte und sich auf die Suche nach Tai machte. Schnell hatte sie ihn im Wohnzimmer gefunden und weil sie die Szene so niedlich fand, zückte sie ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche und fotografierte ihren Mann kurzerhand, ehe sie sich über ihn beugte und vorsichtig Kazumi aus seinen Armen hob, die selig weiterschlummerte. Sie brachte die Kleine in ihr Bett, wiederholte das mit Makoto und dann erst weckte sie ihren Mann.

Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. „Schatz, ich bin wieder zu Hause und habe uns etwas zu Essen mitgebracht, Pizza. Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger.“ Das Drama im Hause Takaishi würde sie erst später ansprechen, erstmal brauchte sie eine Stärkung und die würde aus ihrer Thunfischpizza bestehen, Tai hatte sie natürlich auch seine Lieblingspizza mitgebracht.

Sie ging in die Küche, holte die Kartons und reichte Tai, der inzwischen einigermaßen wach war, seinen. „Dann guten Appetit. Ich koche morgen wieder was Anständiges, aber heute bin ich zu erledigt dazu.“

Taichi hatte wohl ein paar Stunden schon mit den Kleinen im Arm geschlafen, als er schließlich von seiner Frau geweckt wurde. Er gähnte verschlafen und sah ihr nach, als sie in die Küche verschwand, noch war er nicht fähig, zusammenhängende Sätze zu bilden. Als sie mit den Pizzen ins Wohnzimmer kam, lächelte er, er liebte Pizza und für ihn war es kein Problem, mal etwas aus der Imbissbude zu essen. „Nein, du ruhst dich aus und nimmst dir Zeit für dich, das Kochen übernehme ich diese Woche“, sanft küsste er sie auf die Wange.

„Du kannst dich entspannen, es ist alles fertig Schatz und die Wäsche auch gewaschen und aufgehängt, also musst du heute nur noch Füße hochlegen und mit mir kuscheln“, er grinste, die Zeit zu zweit war zwar weniger geworden durch die Kinder, aber dafür genossen sie jede Minute Zweisamkeit, die sie hatten und so schafften sie es auch, ihre Beziehung in gewisser Weise frisch zu halten. „Guten Appetit Schatz“, und damit fing er schon an, sich über seine Pizza her zu machen. „Wo warst du eigentlich solange heute?“

Dankbar lächelte Mimi ihn an. „Du bist wirklich ein Schatz, ich danke dir. Ebenfalls guten Appetit.“ Sie machte sich lang, setzte sich neben ihn und aß auch erst mal ein paar Stücke Pizza, ehe sie auf seine Frage einging. Sie hatte eine Weile überlegt, ob sie ihm Halbwahrheiten präsentieren sollte, aber das alles totgeschwiegen wurde, hatte dazu geführt, dass Kari überhaupt erst in diese Lage geraten war. „Ich hatte noch einen Zwischenstopp bei Takeru und Hikari eingelegt, weil ich da eh vorbeigefahren bin und das war eine ziemlich gute Idee.“ Sie sah ihn ernst an. „Ich muss dir etwas erzählen, aber versprich mir, dass du mir erst mal ruhig zuhörst. Für den Moment ist alles geklärt und Hikari und dem Baby geht es gut.“

Sie wusste, dass er sich wer weiß was ausmalen würde, also sprach sie schnell weiter. „Als ich in die Wohnung kam, habe ich einen vollkommen verzweifelten Takeru vorgefunden. Sie hatten eine Auseinandersetzung und Kari ist anschließend abgehauen. Sie hatte wohl gesagt, dass sie ihr Kind nicht wolle und es bereue, schwanger zu sein und wenn, ich zitiere sie, 'dieses Ding' nicht in ihr wäre, wäre sie schon lange weg. Takeru und ich kamen dann auf die Idee, dass sie eventuell ins Krankenhaus gefahren ist, weil ihr Baby so unruhig war vorher und Takeru und ich vermuten, dass sie sich wegen Kazumi distanziert hat, weil sie den Verlust nicht verkraften würde, wenn sie sich emotional an das Kind bindet. Masao, also Dr. Watanabe, hat sich darum gekümmert, die Krise ist vorerst überwunden, aber das Ganze geht wohl ziemlich tief, eventuell auch in ihre Vergangenheit zurück noch. Sie leidet, nach erster Einschätzung von uns, an einer pränatalen, also einer vorgeburtlichen, Depression, die der Wochenbettdepression sehr ähnlich ist. Sie ist mit der ganzen Situation und Beziehung mit Takeru wohl ziemlich überfordert, weil Takeru auf Streit vollkommen anders reagiert als Daisuke, damit kommt sie nicht klar. Sie fühlt sich sowieso schon so wertlos und versteht nicht, wieso Takeru sie nicht anschreit oder ihr droht. Daisuke hat sie echt kaputt gemacht, die Vergewaltigung war dann noch die Krönung des Ganzen, aber ich denke, dass Masao das mit ein bisschen Unterstützung hinbekommen wird. Und du stehst ja auch immer hinter ihr, ich hoffe, sie kann dieses Trauma eines Tages überwinden.“ Sie sah ihren Mann an und hatte auf einmal ein ganz komisches Gefühl, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben.

Schon als sie ihn bat, ruhig zu bleiben, schrillten bei ihm die Alarmglocken. Das Positive war zumindest, dass es Kari und dem Baby gut ging. Er hörte sich an, was sie sagte und das mit dem Streit fand er schon ziemlich heftig. Was sie ihm danach jedoch offenbarte, dass änderte alles, was er bisher wusste. Er wurde plötzlich ganz still und in seinem Gesicht war keine Regung mehr zu sehen. Nach und nach wurde ihm jedoch klarer, was hier nun Sache war und das mit der Vergewaltigung, dass änderte alles. Seine Stimmlage änderte sich in eine Tonart, die absolut keinen Spielraum für Interpretationen ließ.

„Er hat sie was?“, sagte er ruhig, zu ruhig und sah sie vollkommen ernst an, er war wütend, unfassbar wütend und hatte das Bedürfnis, Davis in Stücke zu reißen. Kurzerhand legte er den Pizzakarton auf den Tisch und stand auf. Er begab sich in den Flur, nahm seine Schlüssel und ging aus dem Haus raus.

„Ich werde ihn finden und umbringen“, ja in diesem Moment war er von seiner Wut geleitet, er war so unfassbar wütend, wie konnte jemand so etwas seiner kleinen Schwester antun?

Schon als sich Tais Mimik änderte, wusste Mimi, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ihre Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als Tai aufstand, den Schlüssel nahm und aus dem Haus lief. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass Kari mit ihm darüber gesprochen hatte, sie hatte den Wutausbruch, den Takeru geschildert hatte, so interpretiert. Gerade konnte sich Mimi wirklich selbst ohrfeigen. Sie sprang auf und rannte hinterher aus der Türe hinaus und hörte noch seine letzten Worte.  
„Tai, warte bitte.“ Sie sah ihn zerknirscht an. „Es tut mir so leid, ich habe gedacht, dass du es wusstest, dass er sie…“, noch einmal konnte sie es nicht aussprechen. „Takeru hatte mir erzählt, dass du Daisuke damals ziemlich vermöbelt hattest und ich dachte, dass es auf diese Sache bezogen war. Ich hatte keine Ahnung...“ Kari würde sie deswegen vermutlich noch mehr hassen, als eh schon. //Toll gemacht Mimi, einsame Spitze...//

Sie zog ihren Mann in ihre Arme und hielt ihn einfach nur ganz fest. „Beruhige dich bitte, ich weiß, du bist unfassbar wütend und würdest ihn am liebsten umbringen, aber glaubst du wirklich, dass du deiner Schwester hilfst, wenn du wegen Mordes ins Gefängnis kommst? Dann würde sie sich die Schuld daran geben, dass würde das Baby und sie in den Tod treiben und Takeru gleich hinterher. Dich zu bitten, es meinetwegen nicht zu tun, wäre ziemlich egoistisch, aber denke bitte an Makoto und Kazumi. Willst du, dass sie ohne Papa groß werden müssen? Lass nicht zu, dass dieser Arsch unsere Familie noch mehr kaputt macht. Er hat schon genug angerichtet, aber wir haben das überwunden und Kari wird den letzten Schritt auch noch gehen. Hab Vertrauen in sie, sie liebt dich mehr als du denkst, sie ist vermutlich eifersüchtig auf mich und vergleicht sich mit mir, weil sie dich eigentlich doch mehr braucht, als sie zugibt. Sei einfach für sie da, damit sie ihre Energien und Wünsche auf Takeru umlenken kann, dann wird alles gut. Daisuke hat in unserem Leben nichts mehr verloren. Bitte...“ Sie sah ihn eindringlich an und hoffte, dass seine Wut sich legen würde.

Taichi war in dem Moment hoffnungslos überfordert und er wusste nicht, was er Mimi antworten sollte, natürlich hatte sie recht, es würde nichts ändern. Aber er war damals einfach so davongekommen und das war es, was ihn so wütend machte. Er würde nichts tun, was das Wohl seiner Frau oder seiner Kinder gefährden würde. Langsam drehte er sich um und legte ebenfalls seine Arme um sie.

„Ist okay, ich bleibe hier, fürs Erste...“, er atmete tief ein und aus. Das, was es wirklich war, schmerzte ihn, er hatte sie nicht genug beschützt, mal wieder hatte er versagt, genauso wie damals, als sie wegen ihm im Krankenhaus um ihr Leben kämpfen musste. Er zog sie enger sich und vergrub das Gesicht bei ihr. „Ich habe schon wieder versagt, sie schon wieder nicht beschützt, es ist fast wie damals...“

Mimi stockte etwas, strich ihrem Mann über den Rücken und sprach ihm beruhigend zu. „Was meinst du mit damals? Tai, was ist passiert? Und du kannst Kari nicht vor Allem beschützen, dich trifft keine Schuld. Ich habe Kari damals immer wieder darum gebeten, ihn anzuzeigen, aber sie war so hoffnungslos verliebt in diesen schrecklichen Kerl. Hätte Ken sich drauf eingelassen, hätte er ihn vermutlich auch noch vergewaltigt, wenn er das nicht sogar getan hat. Wir werden alle aufpassen, dass er ihr nicht mehr zu nahe kommt.“ Sie löste sich etwas von ihm. „Komm, wir gehen wieder rein und du erzählst mir in Ruhe, was passiert ist, okay? Ich liebe dich!“

Taichi sagte nichts mehr weiter dazu, sondern ging mit Mimi schließlich wieder ins Haus zurück und ließ sich aufs Sofa sinken, ehe er von ihrer Vergangenheit zu erzählen begann. „Sie war noch ganz klein, da war sie noch im Kindergarten, ihr ging es nicht gut, sie war schlimm erkältet und musste zu Hause bleiben. Ein paar Tage später, als ich von der Schule nach Hause kam, schien es ihr besser zu gehen, ich hatte mich riesig gefreut und entschieden, ich nehme sie mit nach draußen zum Spielen und es sah auch erst gut aus. Wir haben Fußball gespielt und ihre Pässe gingen daneben, bis ich ihr sagte, sie solle anständig schießen und als ich mich umdrehte, lag sie da am Boden... später im Krankenhaus kamen meine Eltern dann dazu und Mama hat mir ne ordentliche Backpfeife verpasst, das tat noch zwei Tage danach weh... Kari musste auf die Intensivstation und um ihr Leben kämpfen... und das ist alles nur allein meine Schuld. Es war in der Digiwelt genau das Gleiche, ich bin mir bis heute sicher, sie hätte nie dorthin gewollt, aber sie hatte ein Problem damit, nein zu sagen. Sie hat nie gesagt, wenn sie sich nicht wohl gefühlt hat und sich selbst immer hintenangestellt und zuerst geschaut, dass es den anderen gut geht, sie hat nie gesagt, wenn es ihr mal nicht gut ging. Seit der Sache damals habe ich mir geschworen, dass so etwas nie wieder passieren würde, dass ich sie immer beschützen werde und bei der Sache mit Davis habe ich wieder versagt, ich hätte sie vor ihm schützen müssen, aber ich habe es nicht...“, sein Körper hatte sich merklich angespannt.

„Ich bin es selbst schuld, hätte ich sie damals nicht vernachlässigt, dann hätte es sie nie in Davis Arme getrieben. Und ihr wäre so etwas nie wiederfahren...“

Mimi seufzte, sie hatte das entscheidende Puzzleteil gefunden, das alles erst hatte entstehen lassen. Sie schloss ihren Mann in die Arme und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken, sie hatte sich nach dem Reinkommen neben ihn auf das Sofa gesetzt. „Tai, bitte hör auf, dir solche Schuldgefühle zu machen, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Wie alt warst du da? Sieben, vielleicht acht Jahre alt, was haben deine Eltern denn erwartet?“ Sie schluckte. „Ich muss mit dir jetzt über etwas reden, dass sehr wichtig ist, um Hikaris psychischen Genesungsprozess zu gewährleisten. Ich denke, die Ursache für alle ihre Probleme liegt in dieser Situation, die du mir gerade geschildert hast. Denn davon wusste ich nichts. Zuallererst haben deine Eltern einen Fehler gemacht, dir die Schuld dafür zu geben. Ich hätte an deiner Stelle auch gedacht, dass sie wieder gesund ist. Und Hikari hätte dir sagen müssen, dass es ihr nicht gut geht, ihre rücksichtsvolle Art ist wirklich ein starker Charakterzug, aber er tut ihrer Persönlichkeit absolut nicht gut. Diese Situation hat dazu geführt, dass du Hikari überbehütet hast und daraus sind nach und nach die ganzen Probleme entstanden. Konntest du mir soweit folgen?“ Sie machte eine kurze Sprechpause, damit er das Ganze verarbeiten konnte.

„Für deine Schwester war es immer sehr bequem, dass du immer da warst, wenn etwas nicht nach Plan lief. Sie brauchte sich um ihre eigenen Probleme nicht kümmern, hat sich dadurch aber abhängig von dir gemacht. Als sie älter wurde und du dich nicht mehr so um sie kümmern konntest, was im Übrigen gut war, musste sie plötzlich auf sich selbst aufpassen, aber weil sie das nicht konnte, hat sie ihre Gefühle für dich auf Daisuke projiziert, weil er dir ähnlich sieht. Schnell hat sie aber gemerkt, dass Daisuke ein völlig anderer Mensch ist und seitdem ist sie hin und her gerissen zwischen Unabhängigkeit und dem Wunsch nach der Nähe zu dir. Das wiederum hat sie auf mich projiziert, weil sie mich und die Kinder als Hindernis sieht, warum sie dir nicht mehr Nahe sein kann, was aber völliger Humbug ist. Du siehst also, tief in Hikari drin tobt ein gewaltiger Sturm, sie durchlebt gerade eine harte, psychische Krise und die wollen Masao und ich im Duo Stück für Stück aufarbeiten und verarbeiten. Der Wunsch nach Schutz und das behütet sein wollen ist ein Teil von Karis Persönlichkeit geworden, das wird sie nie wieder ablegen können, aber wir müssen diesen Komplex durchbrechen, den sie gegen dich und mich entwickelt hat. Das geht am Einfachsten, wenn wir ihr Schutzbedürfnis in einer Verhaltenstherapie auf Takeru umlenken, sodass sie von ihrer unbewussten Eifersucht gegen mich und die Kinder wegkommt und damit auch aus ihren Depressionen heraus, denn die können auf Dauer zum Problem werden.“

Ernst sah Mimi ihren Mann an. „Hier geht es nicht um die Frage, wer woran Schuld hat, sondern darum, wie sich die einzelnen Ereignisse untereinander und gegenseitig beeinflusst haben und zur gegenwärtigen Situation geführt haben. Die Depressionen deiner Schwester gehen schon so tief, dass sie in manchen Situationen zu Selbstmordgedanken führen, aber medikamentös können wir das während der Schwangerschaft und in der Stillzeit nicht behandeln, außerdem würde das nur die Symptome unterdrücken, wir aber wollen an der Ursache ansetzen. Dein Verhalten wird entscheidend auf ihren Heilungsprozess einwirken, denn auch du musst sie dabei unterstützen, dass sie sich zukünftig auf den Schutz von Takeru verlässt. Das heißt nicht, dass ihr eure Beziehung zueinander distanzieren sollt, aber du musst aufhören, sie vor allem beschützen zu wollen. Deine Aufgabe ist es jetzt, deine Kinder zu beschützen und von mir aus auch mich, wenn dir das hilft, auch wenn du weißt, dass ich eigentlich ziemlich gut alleine zurechtkomme. Verstehst du, was ich meine?“

Als sie darauf einging, Taichi müsse seine Beziehung zu seiner Schwester ändern und das Beschützen in T.K.’s Hände legen, machte er innerlich schon dicht.

„Ja, ich sehe ja, wie er sie beschützt, dass sie wegrennt, wirklich gut beschützt. Ich bin ihr großer Bruder, ich muss sie beschützen, du warst damals nicht dabei, du hast das nicht mitbekommen.  
Ich weiß, dass sie denkt, ich hätte sie im Stich gelassen während ihrer Beziehung mit Davis, ich habe versucht sie zu erreichen, auf jeder erdenklichen Art und Weise, aber er hatte sie quasi in seiner Hand, egal was ich gesagt habe, es war einfach abgeprallt, ich hatte darüber geschrieben zusammen mit einem Bekannten und es gibt dazu auch ein Musikvideo, aber das hat sie nie zu Gesicht bekommen und ich weiß auch nicht, ob es jemals was geändert hätte. Ich war so unfassbar froh, als ich sie wiederhatte, aber es ging ihr schlecht und ich konnte nicht der sein, der ich hätte sein sollen, mir ging es schon schlecht, als sie in den USA war und als sie dann wiederkam... ich habe meine Probleme solange verdrängt, bis es nicht mehr ging, um ihr eine Stütze sein zu können. Ich habe getan, was ich in der Zeit konnte... aber irgendwie… es war alles nie mehr wie davor.“

Er seufzte, das alles war zu viel für ihn momentan, er wollte nicht, dass T.K. seinen Platz einnehmen würde, dann würde er sie endgültig verlieren und das wollte er nicht.  
„Ich weiß, dass wir ihr helfen müssen, aber ich kann jetzt nicht loslassen, nicht jetzt Mimi... ich brauche Zeit, bitte gewähre mir diese, das ist mir gerade viel zu viel auf einmal.“ Er brauchte in dem Moment etwas Ablenkung vom Reden, also beschloss er, Mimi zu zeigen, was er gemeint hatte. Er nahm das Tablet vom Tisch und öffnete den Ordner, wo alles abgespeichert war. Er öffnete die Videodatei und ließ sie seinen Part sehen und hören, denn der Rest davor war nicht relevant und bezog sich auch nicht auf ihn.

  
_„Du bist meine Liebe, mein Herz, mein Verstand,_

_mein kleines Mädchen, doch er hält deine Hand._

_Ich würd so gerne bei dir sein, doch es geht nicht, _

_denn ich bin selber noch nicht der, den du seh'n willst._

_Hab zwar schon viel erlebt und oft mein Ziel verfehlt,_

_doch ist es das, was mein Leben auf die Waage legt._

_Ich werd den Tag erleben, an dem ich dir begegne _

_und dir dann sagen, dass du alles bist auf meinen Wegen. _

_Doch bis dahin wird es mich nicht geben_

_und dein Freund wird dir viel erzählen._

_Er wird dir sagen, wie es war und dass ich dich nicht wollt' _

_Doch heutzutage bist du alles, weil es Gott so wollt'._

_Mein Tag ist nicht mit dir, doch du gehörst zu mir. _

_So will ich alles geben, ja alles geben,_

_weil ich dich glücklich sehen will._

_Nur du und ich _

_Bis in die Ewigkeit _

_Du bist mein Baby _

_Auch wenn sich unsere Wege teilen _

_I will love you 'till the day I die _

_You don't have to cry _

_Nur du und ich _

_Bis in die Ewigkeit _

_Du bist mein Baby _

_Auch wenn sich unsere Wege teilen _

_I will love you 'till the day I die _

_You don't have to cry“*_

  
Er seufzte, dieses Lied machte ihn jedes Mal etwas traurig, weil das der letzte verzweifelte Versuch gewesen war, Kari zu zeigen, dass sie ihm mehr bedeutete, als sie glaubte, aber wie sollte sie das wissen, wenn sie dieses Video nie gesehen hatte. „Ich liebe Dich und unsere Kleinen und natürlich werde ich euch beschützen, immer und solange ich lebe Mimi, aber ich will auch als großer Bruder meine kleine Schwester beschützen“, er hoffte, sie würde verstehen, was er meinte und wie schwierig das für ihn war. Er lehnte sich zurück ins Sofa und zog sie in seine Arme, während er ihr über den Rücken strich „Ich weiß, ich bin anstrengend und nervig..., aber bitte sei nicht böse mit mir.“

Mimi hatte mit dieser Art von Reaktion gerechnet, sie kannte ihren Mann und wusste, dass er das alles erst einmal verarbeiten musste. „Niemand hat gesagt, dass du von jetzt auf gleich vollkommen anderes denken musst oder sie loslassen sollst. Ich kann mir nur ausmalen, wie es dir damals ging, denn ich war nicht dabei, ich weiß das alles nur aus Erzählungen. Ich weiß nicht, was mit Kari damals passiert ist, aber es hat eure Beziehung zueinander beeinflusst und ich weiß, dass es dir damit bis heute schlecht geht. Ihr standet euch von Kindesbeinen an sehr nah, Kari kennt ja im Grunde genommen auch kein Leben ohne dich. Ich weiß, dass du immer alles für sie getan hast und das war auch wirklich großartig von dir Tai, aber du solltest Takeru wenigstens genauso viel Raum in Karis Leben einräumen, wie du selbst auch einnimmst, denn er wird ihr Mann werden und er ist der Vater ihrer ungeborenen Tochter.“ Sie atmete einmal kurz durch, ehe sie weitersprach.

„Niemand verlangt, dass eure Beziehung sich verschlechtern soll, dass du sie loslassen sollst, es geht doch nur darum, die Art der Beziehung in eine andere Bahn zu lenken, nicht um die Qualität der Beziehung an sich. Takeru soll nicht deinen Platz einnehmen, sondern einen Platz neben dir einnehmen dürfen, verstehst du? Niemand kann den Platz eines anderen einnehmen, du wirst immer ihr großer Bruder bleiben, der Mensch, den sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang kennt und zu dem sie immer aufgeschaut hat. Sie hatte versucht, deinen Platz mit Daisuke zu füllen und wir haben gesehen, wie das geendet hat. Diesen Fehler wird Takeru nicht machen.“, sie seufzte leise.

„Der Grund, warum Kari eifersüchtig auf mich ist, ist, weil sie denkt, dass ich ihren Platz in deinem Leben eingenommen habe, aber das habe ich nicht, ich habe einen Platz neben ihr in deinem Leben eingenommen und der ist ihrer Rolle ebenbürtig, genauso wie die Zwillinge auch ihren eigenen Platz haben. Das ist es, was Kari lernen muss zu verstehen und das ist es, was auch Takeru erkennen und verstehen muss. Wenn du ihm seinen Platz im Leben deiner Schwester zulässt, dann wird sich der Rest nach und nach lösen. Und natürlich weiß ich, dass es Zeit brauchen wird und die sollst du auch bekommen, keine Angst.“

Sie hoffte, dass er verstand, dass sie die beiden nicht auseinanderbringen wollte, vielleicht hatte sie es zuvor einfach falsch verpackt. Als er ihr das Video zeigte, hörte sie aufmerksam zu, ihr war klar, dass er traurig war. Sie damals nicht beschützt haben zu können, dass nagte mehr an Tai, als sie sich das ausgemalt hatte, wahrscheinlich brauchte er auch noch Zeit, um das mit der Vergewaltigung zu verarbeiten. Kari hatte über sechs Jahre Zeit gehabt, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten, aber Tai hatte bis vor wenigen Minuten nichts davon gewusst. Auch wenn sie damit wahrscheinlich Karis Hass auf sich selbst noch mehr heraufbeschwören würde, sie musste mit ihrem Bruder über die Vergangenheit reden, allein.

„Das Video ist toll und ich finde, dass du es ihr zeigen solltest. Tai, ich bin ehrlich, ich glaube es wäre gut, wenn du mit Kari ganz in Ruhe und ohne mich oder Takeru noch einmal über das Geschehene sprichst. Ich schätze, sie wird wütend auf mich sein, weil ich ihr die Chance genommen habe, es dir selbst zu sagen, aber es geschah aus Unwissenheit und nicht aus böswilliger Absicht, aber ich kann ihre vorübergehende Abneigung besser ertragen, als du diese schrecklich verfahrene Situation. Vielleicht ist sie mir am Ende sogar dankbar, dass du endlich reinen Tisch hattest, ich glaube, sie wusste selbst nicht, wie sie dir so etwas Unfassbares erzählen sollte. Ich schätze, sie wollte es einfach verdrängen, Daisuke hat ihr irreversiblen, psychischen Schaden zugefügt, wir können nur noch die Auswirkungen auf ihr Leben dadurch verringern, aber sie wird dieses schreckliche Erlebnis niemals vergessen können, verarbeiten vielleicht, aber es wird sie immer begleiten. Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe einen anderen Platz in deinem Leben als Hikari, jeder von uns hat seine Rolle für dich, die sich alle von ihrer Wichtigkeit her ebenbürtig sind. Und es ist auch in Ordnung, wenn du sie beschützen willst, du musst nur nach und nach dieses Überbehütende ablegen, ich weiß, dass das dauern wird, aber jeder kleine Schritt in diese Richtung bedeutet einen Fortschritt für alle Beteiligten.“

Als er sie in den Arm nahm, lächelte sie warm. „Ich weiß, dass du anstrengend sein kannst, aber ich könnte dir deswegen niemals böse sein. Jeder von uns verarbeitet bestimmte Dinge anders und ich weiß, dass diese neue Information dir den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen hat, aber Stück für Stück kämpfen wir uns da raus, mein Liebling, wir haben schon so viel zusammen geschafft, wir werden auch diese Hürde meistern und ich werde euch beide so gut es geht unterstützen dabei.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
*Du und Ich von Rapsoul, leicht abgewandelt


	29. Hass

_Sonntag, 5. Februar 2017  
Kleines Café in der Innenstadt_

Der letzte Monat bis zur Geburt verging für Takeru fast wie im Flug und sie hatten es doch tatsächlich geschafft, das Kinderzimmer noch komplett fertig zu kriegen. Über das Geschehene hatten sie so gut wie gar nicht mehr gesprochen und Hika hatte ihm ebenfalls mitgeteilt, dass sie das Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder auf nach der Geburt verlegen würde und das hielt er selbst ebenfalls für eine gar nicht so schlechte Idee, denn sie hatte in der Schwangerschaft genug Stress gehabt.   
Die Geburt selbst verlief glücklicherweise ohne Komplikationen und Hika hatte ein gesundes Mädchen zur Welt gebracht und ja, er war sofort auf den ersten Blick verliebt in dieses kleine Wesen und wusste ab dem Moment, es war absolut eine gute Entscheidung, dieses Kind zu behalten. Nun waren knapp zwei Wochen vergangen, die Kleine hatten sie nach ein paar Tagen mit nach Hause nehmen dürfen und so langsam lebten sie sich als kleine Familie ein, zwar hatte Kari noch mit ihrer Wochenbettdepression etwas zu hadern, aber er schaffte es glücklicherweise, sie da immer wieder rauszuholen und von Mimi hatte er gelernt, woran er bei Kari erkennen konnte, wenn es kritisch werden würde und so hatte er immer die Chance gehabt, dagegen zu wirken.   
Nun war es Mittag und er hatte die Kleine gerade gefüttert und gewickelt und sie zum Mittagsschlaf hingelegt, jedoch waren seine Gedanken auch bei seiner Verlobten, die sich nun mit Tai traf, um eine Art Aussprache zu haben und er hoffte, dass es wirken würde.

Hikari war ebenfalls dankbar gewesen, dass der letzte Schwangerschaftsmonat reibungslos verlaufen war, ihren Bruder hatte sie seitdem nicht mehr gesehen und auch beschlossen, dass es besser wäre, mit ihm erst nach der Geburt in Ruhe über alles zu sprechen. Entgegen ihrer schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurde Aiko am 24. Januar 2017 kerngesund geboren und die Kleine befand sich nun in Takerus Obhut, während sie hier in einem kleinen Café saß und auf ihren Bruder wartete, der seine Zwillinge in die Obhut von Mimi gegeben hatte, um sich mit ihr treffen zu können.   
Das Verhältnis zu Mimi war seit der Sache im Krankenhaus immer noch kühl und ihrer Pflicht als Tante, und Patentante insbesondere, konnte sie aufgrund ihrer Depressionen auch nicht mehr nachkommen. An manchen Tagen fühlte sie sich kraftlos, ausgelaugt und antriebslos, aber dann gab es auch Tage, an denen sich Kari wirklich gut fühlte. Vor dem Gespräch mit Tai hatte sie ein bisschen Angst, sie hoffte einfach, dass es reibungslos verlaufen würde. Sie hatte eine Tasse Tee und ein Stück Erdbeerkuchen vor sich stehen und richtete den Blick auf die Türe, durch die soeben Tai das Café betrat. Sie stand auf, umarmte ihn kurz und fragte ihn, ob er auch etwas wolle, dann wartete sie ab, wie er auf sie reagierte.

Seit der Sache mit Karis Breakdown und dem Gespräch mit Mimi, hatte auch Taichi seine Schwester nicht mehr gesehen und selbst seine Nichte hatte er noch gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen persönlich. Das Verhältnis zwischen Hikari und Mimi war mehr als angespannt und er wusste nicht so recht zu vermitteln, aber erst einmal würde er mit Kari selbst sprechen müssen, über sie beide und das, was so ablief. Also trafen sie sich in der Innenstadt in einem Café, um sich mal auszusprechen und eventuell könnte dies ja sogar funktionieren. Zur Begrüßung gab es eine kurze Umarmung. Beim Kellner hatte er dann einen Kaffee und ein Stück Erdbeertorte bestellt und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Die Situation war komisch und er wusste zuerst nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte, fand aber doch noch eine Gesprächseröffnungsfrage. „Und, wie geht es der Kleinen so?“

Kari sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an, dass ihre Augen nicht erreichte. „Aiko geht es soweit gut, Takeru macht seine Sache als Vater wirklich gut und unterstützt mich, wo er kann. Ich habe immer noch keine richtige Bindung zu ihr, aber das wird schon noch, Keru ist ja da, um mir zu helfen.“ Ihre Aussage klang fast schon vorwurfsvoll, als würde es Taichi ja eh nicht interessieren, was mit ihr wäre. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich ihn jetzt habe, nach allem was so passiert ist. Und wie geht's dir und den Zwillingen?“ Nach Mimi fragte sie erst gar nicht, sie wusste ja immer noch nicht, dass Tai von der Vergewaltigung durch Daisuke wusste. Sie trank etwas und aß von ihrem Kuchen. „Tut mir leid, dass ich im Moment nicht für die Kleinen da sein kann, aber du hast ja immer noch Yamato, hmm?“

„Freut mich zu hören, dass es der Kleinen gut geht“, Tai trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Sie benahm sich seltsam und abweisend und er erkannte diesen vorwurfsvollen Unterton in ihrer Stimme, doch beschloss, sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. „Ihr werdet schon noch eine enge Bindung zueinander bekommen, da bin ich mir sicher“, er lächelte. „Ja, uns vieren geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage.“ Natürlich war es provozierend, aber Mimi gehörte nun mal zu seinem Leben dazu und damit musste Kari leben. Er biss ein Stück von seinem Kuchen ab und trank danach noch einen Schluck Kaffee, dann sah er sie an.

„Matt guckt halt ab und zu mal vorbei, die meiste Zeit wuppen Mimi und ich das alleine und es funktioniert auch ganz gut, beide entwickeln sich prächtig, solange sie nichts zu essen kriegen, was Mama gemacht hat. Aber wie geht es dir eigentlich mittlerweile so?“

Hikari zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht, aber schön zu hören, dass bei dir soweit alles gut ist.“ Klang nicht wirklich so, als würde es sie überhaupt interessieren. Auf die Sache mit Yamato antwortete sie auch nicht wirklich, sondern aß noch ein Stückchen von ihrem Kuchen, bis er sie fragte, wie es ihr so gehe. Sie legte die Gabel ziemlich unsanft und laut auf dem Tisch ab. „Ach, das interessiert dich dann auf einmal doch? Wie soll es mir schon gehen, die postnatale Depression macht mir zu schaffen, Aiko schreit nur, wenn ich sie halte, bei Keru ist sie immer ruhig. Ich kann keine Medikamente gegen die Depressionen einnehmen, weil ich Aiko sonst nicht stillen könnte und das will ich unbedingt, also dauert es wohl noch, bis es besser wird. Und ich muss viel an früher denken, da war das Meiste wirklich einfach besser“, fügte sie noch emotionslos hinzu.

Tai hatte seine liebe Mühe damit, ihr nicht auf der Stelle den Hals umzudrehen, denn ihre Art und Weise von oben herab kotzte ihn gerade mehr als nur an. „Ja, es interessiert mich, ich schließe nicht einfach Leute aus einer Laune heraus aus meinem Leben aus. Nur weil ich ein Problem mit deren Partner habe“, er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, in Ruhe und sachlich mit ihr zu reden, aber er wusste, das würde absolut null bringen.

„Und wenn es dich nicht interessiert, was mit Mimi oder Matt oder den Kindern ist, dann heuchle kein Interesse vor, das passt nämlich nicht zu dir“, er leerte seinen Kaffee und bestellte sich beim Kellner noch ein Glas Wasser, zu viel Koffein würde ihm jetzt auch nicht guttun.   
„Früher war vieles schlechter, als es heute ist. Außer vielleicht einige Dinge“, er dachte nicht gern an die Zeit nach der Trennung von Sora zurück. Und er wusste nicht warum, aber im Moment waren sie tatsächlich dabei sich zu streiten, aber er war nicht gewillt, sich von Kari alles gefallen zu lassen.

„Ach nein, tust du nicht? Wer hat denn plötzlich keine Zeit mehr für mich, seit er seine neue Flamme hat? Das bist ja wohl du. Du wirst immer mehr wie Daisuke, der war genauso, kaum jemand neues in seinem Leben, waren die alten Freunde plötzlich egal. Ich dachte immer, die Beziehung zu mir wäre dir so wichtig, aber seit Mimi in deinem Leben ist, bist du so anders. Von niemandem hast du dir helfen lassen, kaum ist diese Psychotante da, ist auf einmal alles gut. Sie ist auch nicht besser als Sora, sie hat dich gebraucht, um Kinder in die Welt zu setzen und kaum sind sie da, macht die sich ein schönes Leben und lässt dich mit den Kindern alleine, damit du auch ja gar keine Zeit mehr für mich hast. Sie wurde von Takeru einige Male in der Stadt gesehen. Sie treibt einen Keil zwischen uns, wie Sora, und du lässt es zu. Vor einem Jahr warst du noch traurig, dass ich versucht habe, mein eigenes Leben zu leben, dann wollte ich dir den Gefallen tun und wieder mehr für dich da sein und dann das... ich mein, ich musste sogar hören, dass du hinter meinem Rücken damals Daisuke verprügelt hast, wer hat dich überhaupt gebeten, dich da einzumischen, unser Beziehungsende war allein unsere Sache.“ Ja langsam redete Hikari sich ganz schön in Rage.

Tai war bisher er noch relativ ruhig geblieben, aber was sie jetzt von sich gab, da platzte ihm der Arsch. „Jetzt hör du mir mal zu. Erstens, unterstehe dich, mich mit Davis zu vergleichen, ich bin kein elendiger Vergewaltiger und Menschenverächter wie er. Zweitens, Mimi ist nicht Sora, war es nie und wird es auch niemals sein.“, die beiden Punkte wollte er zuerst einmal klargestellt haben.   
„Ob ich mich verändert habe? Ja, das habe ich, weil ich wieder an meinem Leben teilnehme und ob es dir passt oder nicht, Mimi hat nun mal einen entscheidenden Teil dazu beigetragen, immerhin warst es doch du, die sie damals um Hilfe bat oder irre ich mich da? Ich habe dich nie aus meinem Leben jetzt ausgeschlossen…, aber jedes Mal, wenn es darum ging, sich zu besuchen, hast du immer gemeint, ihr hättet keine Zeit also… Und mit welchem Recht erlaubst du es dir, so über Mimi zu urteilen, findest du das lustig oder was? Ich rede auch nicht so über T.K., also lass du es, so über sie zu Reden. Und oh ja du hast mich nicht gebeten, mich einzumischen, aber hätte ich damals schon das entscheidende Detail gewusst, hätte ich mehr getan, als ihn nur zu verprügeln, darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Ich weiß nicht, was dein Problem ist Kari, aber das hier gerade sind unter Garantie nicht nur Wochenbettdepressionen.“

Kari zitterte nun vor Wut und knallte die Faust auf den Tisch, etwas, dass sie früher nie getan hätte, sie weinte sogar durch die brodelnde Wut in ihr, sie hatte ihre Emotionen überhaupt nicht mehr im Griff. „Ich habe dir immer wieder angedeutet, was er getan hat, aber es hat dich nicht die Bohne interessiert, du hast es einfach nicht gerafft und weißt du was? Jetzt bin ich sogar froh darüber und deine Frau kannst du dir sonst wo hinschieben. Was fällt ihr ein, sowas überhaupt weiter zu erzählen? Ich habe ihr vertraut und sie fällt mir in den Rücken, wo sie nur kann. Hätte ich das vorher gewusst, hätte ich sie nicht um Hilfe gebeten, du wärst damals besser drauf gegangen, als mit ihr zu enden.“ Sie stand auf, nahm ihre Handtasche und knallte das Geld für ihre Bestellung auf den Tisch. „Weißt du was, Tai? Dann werde mit dieser verlogenen Schlange glücklich, für mich bist du ab heute gestorben. Such dir eine andere Patentante, ich bereue es auch, dass ich eure Trauzeugin war. Wenn du wissen willst, was mein Problem ist, frag deine Frau. Die Bitch hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als den ganzen Tag ihre Nase in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten zu stecken, statt sich um ihre Kinder zu kümmern. Hauptsache, sie ist erfolgreich, aber dir deine Karriere vermiesen. Aber dann sei eben blind, es ist mir egal.“ Sie funkelte ihn an und wendete den Blick ab. Gerade empfand sie nichts mehr als Hass für diesen Mann, der sich ihr Bruder schimpfte.

Ihr Ausbruch überraschte Tai schon etwas, aber sie war zu weit gegangen, sie konnte gegen ihn sagen, was sie wollte, aber dass sie gegen seine Familie ging, das war mehr als nur zu viel des Guten. „Tut mir leid, dass ich es damals vielleicht nicht verstanden habe, aber du hättest es mir auch offen und ehrlich direkt sagen können, was Sache ist und jetzt gib nicht ihr die Schuld, sie wusste nicht, dass ich von der Sache keine Ahnung hatte, weil sie davon ausging, dass du es mir erzählt hattest.“ Seine Muskeln waren angespannt, ja es schmerzte, was sie ihm an den Kopf knallte und er wusste, er war gerade dabei mitzuerleben, wie seine Familie zerbrach.

„Es ist ihr Job, herauszufinden, was in der Vergangenheit war, um mit den Leuten daran zu arbeiten, falls das nicht in deinen Kopf geht! Weder sie noch ich können was dafür, dass du so unzufrieden bist oder was auch immer. Dann ist es ja wohl besser so, dass du gehst, wenn du das alles bereust. Keine Angst, sollte ich draufgehen, wirst du es schon erfahren, dann hast du ja wieder einen Grund, dich zu freuen“, er legte ebenfalls das Geld für seine Bestellung auf den Tisch und stand auf.

„Was erwartest du, wenn du gegen meine Familie gehst? Du hast mich gerade vor die Wahl gestellt und ich habe mich entschieden. Für meine Familie, meine Frau und meine Kinder, denn in einer Familie lässt keiner den anderen im Stich und ich hoffe für Aiko, dass sie nicht so hassbesessen wird wie ihre Mutter. T.K. tut mir leid, dass er das aushalten muss“, er zog sich seine Jacke über und sah sie noch ein letztes Mal an.

„Ich hoffe, dass du eines Tages vielleicht mal wieder klar im Kopf wirst und nicht die hasswütige Narzisstin bleibst, die du jetzt gerade bist“, damit drehte er sich von ihr weg und verließ das Café und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich gleich übergeben müsste.

  
„Ach, jetzt bin ich schuld, dass du zu blöd bist, um zu sehen, was mit mir los ist, aber bei dir müssen immer alle hellsehen können? Du kotzt mich so dermaßen an. Und ja klar ist es ihr Job, aber nur wenn man sie darum GEBETEN hat. Und es ist mir scheiß egal, ob sie davon ausging oder nicht, sie hätte mich VERDAMMT NOCHMAL fragen können. Es ist schon dreist genug, dass sie es auch Keru erzählt hat, sie ist ein altes Klatschweib, mehr nicht.“ Hikari schaute ihm nach, als er dabei war, das Café zu verlassen. „Ja, hau ab, das ist es, was du am besten kannst, deine Familie ist dir doch scheiß egal, du hast Mum und Dad auch immer hinten angestellt, jetzt versuche ich dir die Augen zu öffnen und du machst es mit mir genauso. Wenn du meinst, dich entscheiden zu müssen, dann kehre zu deiner Sklaventreiberin zurück und versaure mit ihr. Und lass Keru da raus, er ist tausendmal anständiger, als du es jemals sein könntest.“ Sie wartete noch, bis er das Café verlassen hatte, danach stürmte auch sie hinaus und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, während Tränen der Wut und Enttäuschung über ihr Gesicht liefen. Wenigstens warteten zu Hause zwei Menschen auf sie, die sie liebten.

Etwa eine Stunde nach dem Bruch mit Taichi schloss sie die Türe zu ihrer Wohnung auf. Es war ruhig, vermutlich schlief Aiko noch oder Takeru war mit ihr spazieren gegangen. Wortlos zog sie Schuhe und Mantel aus und ging, ohne sich noch weiter umzuschauen, in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie schloss die Türe hinter sich, ließ die Rollläden herunter und im Dunkeln kroch sie in ihr Bett. Sie wollte niemanden sehen, mit niemandem sprechen, sie war einfach viel zu enttäuscht von ihrem Bruder. Er hatte sie verraten, endgültig, und Hikari wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als ihn nie wieder sehen zu müssen, während sie stumm vor sich hin weinte.

Takeru hatte es sich zugetraut, mit Aiko alleine einkaufen zu fahren und er war froh, dass es geklappt hatte. Zu Hause angekommen verstaute er die Einkäufe und legte Aiko noch mal hin, da diese unterwegs schon eingeschlafen war. Er hatte im Flur Hikas Schuhe gesehen, also musste sie schon da sein, er zog seinen Sweater aus, denn im Tank Top reichte es bei den Temperaturen in der Wohnung definitiv auch.

Als er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete, war alles dunkel und er hörte nur Geräusche, die von Richtung Bett kamen und ihm war klar, das Gespräch war wohl scheiße verlaufen.   
Er kletterte zu ihr aufs Bett und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er wieder aus dem Zimmer ging, das hatten sie so eingeführt, er ließ ihr ihre Ruhe und durch den Kuss wusste sie, er war da und sie konnte jederzeit zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer kommen, wenn sie seine Nähe haben wollte, so hatten sie schon den ein oder anderen Konflikt vermieden und auch dieses Mal würde er warten, dass sie sich von selbst öffnete, vollkommen ohne Druck und Zwang und er gestand ihr ihren Freiraum ein. Nervös und besorgt war der dennoch.

Eine gute halbe Stunde hatte sie geheult, ehe Takeru hereingekommen war und ihr einen sanften Kuss gegeben hatte. Sie war ihm dankbar dafür, dass er sie auch heute, wie vereinbart, in Ruhe ließ und es dauerte noch fast eine weitere halbe Stunde, ehe sie sich entschied, zu ihm zu gehen. Sie hatte ihren Lieblingspulli angezogen, auf dem eine kleine Katze aufgedruckt war, er hatte sogar eine Kapuze mit Öhrchen, er war ein Geschenk von Takeru gewesen vor einigen Jahren und sie liebte ihn. Seiner Tochter hatte er ja auch so ein unfassbar niedliches Plüschtier gekauft nach ihrem Streit damals. Sie legte sich schweigend neben ihn aufs Sofa, bettete ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß und schloss die Augen. Eine Weile sagte sie nichts, dann richtete sie sich auf und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Das wars“, mehr sagte sie nicht, sondern starrte nur wortlos in Takerus Gesicht, ihr Blick war kühl, aber auch verletzt. „Das Miststück hat es geschafft, sie hat mir meinen Bruder weggenommen. Sie hat es tatsächlich gewagt, meinem Bruder ohne meine Erlaubnis von der Vergewaltigung zu erzählen und dann auch noch so zu tun, als wäre sie überrascht, dass er es nicht wusste.“ Sie sah Takeru in die Augen. „Keiner von beiden bekommt Aiko zu Gesicht, verstanden?!“, sagte sie mit drohendem Unterton. „Auf so eine heuchlerische Tante und einen verlogenen Onkel kann ich verzichten. Wenn Tai sich wieder einlullen lassen will, wie damals bei Sora, dann ist er selbst schuld. Es wäre für ihn besser gewesen, er hätte es damals nicht geschafft, als wieder so benutzt zu werden, aber er will ja nicht hören.“ Sie sah Takeru an. „Bitte lass uns so schnell wie möglich heiraten. Ich will diesen Nachnamen nicht mehr haben und ich will, dass es nur noch uns beide, Aiko und deinen Bruder gibt. Mehr brauche ich nicht, um glücklich zu sein. Ich lege meine ganze Welt in deine Hände, also pass gut darauf auf Keru.“

Sie stand auf, ging ins Kinderzimmer, nahm Aiko auf den Arm und wollte sich mit ihr in den Schaukelstuhl setzen, in dem sie die Kleine immer stillte, doch Aiko wurde sofort wach und begann zu schreien. Kari drückte dem völlig überfordert aussehenden Takeru, der ihr augenblicklich gefolgt war, das Baby in die Arme, verließ das Kinderzimmer und knallte laut die Schlafzimmertüre hinter sich zu. Nicht mal ihre Tochter wollte sie haben. Sie wünschte, es gäbe einfach nur Keru und sie, dann wäre sie glücklich.

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis sie zu ihm kam und er war froh, dass sie sich auch direkt an ihn kuschelte, dass dachte er, war ein gutes Zeichen und er hatte sanft ihre Wange gestreichelt und ihr zugeflüstert, dass er sie liebte. Jedoch kippte danach dann die Stimmung extrem und ihre Stimme wurde kalt und herzlos. Schweigend hörte er zu, was sie zu sagen hatte und er fragte sich, wo war seine Hika nur abgeblieben? Das jetzt..., das war für ihn zu viel, viel mehr, als er hatte ertragen können. Er verstand diesen Hass nicht so richtig und dass sie ihrem Bruder den Tod wünschte, wusste sie überhaupt, was sie da von sich gab?

Und bevor er auch nur reagieren konnte, war sie schon aufgestanden und hatte Aiko geholt, jedoch hatte Hika dabei nicht bedacht, dass diese tief und fest schlief und sie hatte sie einfach aus dem Schlaf gerissen, da war es klar, dass Aiko weinte.

Er war mit der ganzen Situation schon überfordert und es wurde nicht besser, als sie ihm Aiko in den Arm drückte und die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich zuknallte. Er brachte die Kleine wieder ins Bett, nachdem er sie beruhigt hatte und schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor er sich dagegen sinken ließ. Jetzt war er es, der das erste Mal wieder wirklich bittere Tränen weinte, er wusste nicht mehr weiter, er wusste nicht mehr, was er noch tun konnte, um Hika zu helfen, er fühlte sich kraftlos und auch ein Stück weit leer....

Verzweifelt hatte er versucht, sowohl Matt als auch seine Mutter auf dem Handy zu erreichen, aber es ging niemand ran. Er schleppte sich ins Bad und schloss die Tür und setzte sich auf den Boden vor die Wand und die Tränen rannen an ihm einfach nur so runter. Er zog die Knie an sich, er war körperlich und nervlich am Ende, all die Verantwortung lastete auf ihm. Er musste für Aiko sorgen, nebenbei arbeiten und er musste eine große Stütze für Hika sein, aber er selbst blieb vollkommen auf der Strecke, das zerrte so unfassbar an ihm, das hatte er bisher immer verdrängen können, aber jetzt war sein Schutzwall, den er hatte, zusammengebrochen. Unter Tränen flüsterte er „Patamon...Gatomon… Bitte helft mir doch..., ich kann nicht mehr.“

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Hikari hören konnte, dass Aiko sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass Takeru ihr folgen würde, aber stattdessen hörte sie, wie er ins Bad ging und danach war Stille.

Gatomon und Patamon hatten sich bei den Beiden gut eingelebt und auch Gatomon machte sich Sorgen um ihre Partnerin. Leise war sie ins Schlafzimmer gekommen und hatte sich zu Hikari aufs Bett gesetzt, die Löcher in die Luft starrte. „Es ist nicht gut, wenn du die ganze Zeit hier alleine in diesem dunklen Zimmer sitzt, Kari. Was ist denn nur los mit dir?“ Sie zog Gatomon in die Arme. „Warum liebt mich mein großer Bruder denn auf einmal nicht mehr? Ich habe ihn doch auch nicht links liegen lassen, als Takeru und ich zusammengekommen sind. Warum nur hasst er mich so sehr...“ Darauf wusste das kleine Digimon keine Antwort, aber Gatomon wusste etwas anderes. „Da drüben im Bad sitzt Takeru und er ist völlig verzweifelt, Hikari. Er liebt dich so sehr, siehst du das denn überhaupt nicht? Kari, er kann nicht mehr, er weint nur noch. Ich verstehe nicht so viel von dem, was ihr Menschen so tut, aber es gibt ein Gefühl, dass auch wir kennen und verstehen: Liebe, bedingungslose Liebe. Egal wie oft du ihm gemeine Dinge sagst, er steht immer noch hinter dir. Und ihr habt doch auch Aiko. Sie liebt dich auch, ich sehe es in ihren Augen. Aber für dich ist es scheinbar einfacher, dir einzureden, dass dich niemand liebhat, als darum zu kämpfen. Du bist nicht mehr die Kari, die ich kennengelernt habe. Kari, wo ist dein Licht hin? Bitte, finde dein Licht wieder, damit auch Hoffnung wieder leuchten kann. Denn ohne dein Licht wird auch die Hoffnung verkümmern, vergiss das nicht. Ihr beiden seid vom Schicksal miteinander verbunden worden. Und eure Tochter ist das Ergebnis, dass aus Licht und Hoffnung und eurer Liebe geschaffen wurde.“

Gatomon sah Kari an und zum ersten Mal seit Wizardmons Tod sah man das Digimon wieder weinen. „Wir lieben dich so wie du bist, Kari. Also bitte, sei einfach du selbst. Sei einfach Kari, die Kari, die wir kennen und lieben.“ Danach krabbelte Gatomon von ihrem Schoß und verließ das Schlafzimmer und kehrte zu Patamon zurück. „Mehr können wir nicht tun, der Rest liegt bei ihr.“

Lange Zeit dachte Kari über Gatomons Worte nach. Hatte sie wirklich übersehen, wie sehr Takeru sie liebte und sich für sie aufopferte? Hatte sie ihm jemals gedankt, dass er immer an ihrer Seite war? Sie kletterte aus dem Bett und öffnete die Türe. Alles war nach wie vor ruhig. Vorsichtig ging sie zum Bad und öffnete dort auch leise die Tür. Takeru saß gegen die Wand gelehnt, hatte den Kopf auf den Knien und weinte immer noch leise vor sich hin. Ihn so zu sehen tat Kari schrecklich leid und sie fiel vor ihm auf die Knie, beugte sich vor und zog ihn einfach stumm in die Arme, während sie seine Tränen auf ihren Oberkörper tropfen spürte. „Es tut mir leid, Keru...“, mehr sagte sie erst mal nicht.

Er hatte das Gefühl, seit Stunden hier zu sitzen und einfach nur zu weinen und irgendwo tat es ihm ja schon gut, aber es schmerzte auch, egal was er versuchte, er würde niemals gut genug sein können, um sie glücklich zu machen. Als er ihre Arme um sich spürte, hob er den Kopf an, seine Augen waren rot vom ganzen Weinen und er war überrascht, dass sie hier war. „Hika...“, sagte er leise und sah sie weiter an.

„Es tut mir so unfassbar leid, dass ich es einfach nicht schaffe, dich glücklich zu machen. Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, ich könnte es, aber ich bin überfordert gerade... ich will dir und Aiko gerecht werden und versage... ich bin oft überfordert mit der Kleinen alleine, aber ich will dich nicht damit auch noch belasten... du hast genug eigene Sachen, womit du zu kämpfen hast... und ich versuche, dich so gut es geht zu unterstützen, aber ich bin am Ende meiner Kräfte, ich schaff das nicht mehr weiter... Ich weiß, dass du mich brauchst..., aber ich brauche dich genauso und ich liebe dich über alles, Hika... Aiko liebt dich auch, bedingungslos... stoß sie nicht weiter von dir..., gib ihr die Chance, die große Liebe deines Lebens zu werden.“

Es tat ihm so gut, dass er sich selber endlich mal aussprechen konnte, was ihm so auf dem Herzen lag, aber er konnte es nicht weiter zurückhalten. „Ich weiß nicht, was das mit dir und Tai genau ist..., aber ich bleibe immer bei dir Hika..., egal wie sehr du noch durchdrehst... ich gehe nicht weg, ich gebe unsere Liebe nicht auf und unsere Familie auch nicht.“

Nachdem er die ersten Worte ausgesprochen hatte, legte sie einen Finger an seine Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dummerchen, es gibt niemanden außer dir, der es überhaupt noch schafft, mich irgendwie zu erreichen. Ich habe die ganze Zeit gedacht, dass Tai der einzige Mensch wäre, der mich verstehen würde, aber nach allem, was heute vorgefallen ist, habe ich gemerkt, dass nur du es warst, der immer bedingungslos all meine Fehler und mich als Person akzeptiert hat, egal was war. Du hast all meinen Schmerz mit mir getragen, die Sache mit Daisuke, der Absturz meines Bruders, meine echt ätzende Schwangerschaft, du warst immer da und ich hab dich weggetreten, weil ich dich nicht da reinziehen wollte. Du hast genug getan Keru, jetzt bin ich an der Reihe, es wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und verstärkte die Umarmung. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich mit Aiko nicht zurechtkomme, aber ich werde das angehen, Takeru. Ich werde mir morgen einen Termin bei Dr. Watanabe geben lassen und dann lasse ich mir von ihm dabei helfen. Ich habe dir viel zu viel zugemutet und das tut mir leid. Was bin ich nur für eine Verlobte...“ Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Vergiss Tai, das hat sich erledigt. Er will mich nicht mehr in seinem Leben haben, das habe ich verstanden. Ich will nicht, dass es unsere Familie zerstört. Ich liebe Aiko und ich liebe dich und ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass wir gemeinsam eine Chance haben, glücklich zu werden. Keru, ich will deine Frau werden und den Rest meines Lebens an deiner Seite verbringen. Ich will mit dir alt werden und unsere Kinder aufwachsen sehen. Nichts bedeutet mir mehr. Und ich werde darum kämpfen, dass ich dir nicht länger zur Last falle. Du bist mir das Liebste auf dieser Welt, mehr als mein eigenes Leben.“

Ihre Worte waren schon wie Balsam für seine Seele, sie würde sich helfen lassen, professionell, und das nahm ihm eine Menge Last von den Schultern. „Du hast vorhin nicht viel falsch gemacht, aber wärst du nicht auch knatschig, wenn man dich plötzlich aus dem Tiefschlaf reißt? Das war alles, sie war nur knatschig, weil sie müde war“, langsam stand er mit ihr auf.

„Ich will dich heiraten Hika, das hat sich nicht geändert, aber diese Ausbrüche, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, wenn was ist, ich bin trotzdem immer für dich da, ich hoffe, das weißt du Liebling. Und ich habe mir überlegt wir sollten vielleicht umziehen, uns ein Haus oder so kaufen, ich glaube, hier hängen zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen dran, neben den Guten, neu anfangen, ich glaube, das würde uns als Familie guttun.“

Er lächelte. „Du bist meine Verlobte, die mich in den Wahnsinn treibt, aber die ich über alles liebe, schon seit ich dich das erste Mal sah Hika, da war ich noch klein und hatte ne Stimme, als würde mir jemand die Eier abklemmen“, er fand, dass beschrieb es doch ganz gut.   
„Komm mit Liebling“, sanft nahm er ihre Hand und führt sie zu Aiko ins Zimmer, die gerade wach war und nahm die Kleine aus ihrem Bettchen und legte sie vorsichtig in Hikas Arme.   
Was er dann sah, ließ sein Herz ganz warm werden, Aiko hatte mit einem Lächeln ihre kleinen Hände nach Hika ausgestreckt. Die Kleine merkte ganz genau, wann ihre Mama ruhig und entspannt war und wann nicht. „Siehst du“, er lächelte. „Dafür lohnt es sich immer zu kämpfen.“

Hikari sah ihn an, erst raffte sie nicht, was er wollte, aber dann kapierte sie es und seufzte. „Manchmal denke ich einfach nicht nach, das war eine dämliche Spontanaktion, aber ja, du hast recht, ich wäre auch schlecht gelaunt.“ Zu hören, dass er sie immer noch heiraten wollte, machte sie glücklich und sie sah ihm in die Augen, als sie sich gegenüberstanden. „Ich weiß doch auch nicht, was mit mir los ist, manchmal habe ich Angst vor mir selbst. Ich hoffe, Dr. Watanabe kann mir dabei helfen, das in den Griff zu bekommen. Ich konzentriere mich jetzt auf uns drei und alles andere ist mir vorerst egal. Ich würde gern mit dir umziehen, weg von all den schlechten Erinnerungen, die an diesem Ort hängen, vielleicht in die Nähe von Yamato in Tokyo selbst? Dann könnten wir auch deinen Bruder wieder öfter sehen, er hat seine Nichte bisher ja auch nur auf Fotos zu Gesicht bekommen, er will Aiko bestimmt auch sehen. Vielleicht finden wir ja etwas Schönes in seiner Nähe. Und du kannst deine Arbeit ja zu Hause erledigen, ich werde vorläufig nicht mehr arbeiten gehen.“ Als er über seine Stimme sprach, brach Hikari in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Aber Keru, das stimmt doch nicht. Ich fand dich damals unfassbar niedlich. Wirklich. Und dann habe ich gemerkt, dass ich in dich verknallt bin. Damals, als du meine Hand genommen hast, als wir die Liebespfeile auf Tai und Matt geschossen haben, da habe ich es zum ersten Mal so richtig gemerkt.“ Sie hatte einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen.

Sie folgte ihm ins Kinderzimmer und plötzlich hatte sie Aiko im Arm liegen, die tatsächlich strahlte und Hikari liefen Tränen übers Gesicht. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich mit der Kleinen im Arm in den Schaukelstuhl, wiegte sie sanft hin und her und begann dann, sie zu stillen. Und dieses Mal blieb sie ganz entspannt, klammerte sich mit ihren kleinen Händchen haltsuchend an ihre Brust und Hikari sprach ganz sanft und leise mit ihr, sagte ihr, was für ein tolles Mädchen sie war und das ihre Mama sie über alles liebte. Sie sah zu Keru und auch ihm schenkte sie ein warmes Lächeln. „Würdest du für uns auch eine Kleinigkeit machen? Dann können wir danach mit Aiko in den Park gehen, solange es noch nicht dunkel ist.“

„Aber das alles müssen wir ja nicht heute machen, das machen wir die Tage in Ruhe und ich denke, eine Therapie könnte dir wirklich helfen zu lernen, das zu verarbeiten. Was mit dir und Tai ist, ich weiß es nicht, das geht mich auch in erster Linie nichts an, aber du weißt genauso wie ich, dass Aiko irgendwann Fragen stellen wird... und Matt genauso. Ich würde mir für eure Familie wünschen, dass ihr vielleicht doch noch einmal zueinander findet..., es sollte euch nicht so ergehen wie es bei mir und Matt war..., aber das blenden wir heute mal aus.“

Sanft küsste er sowohl Hika als auch Aiko auf die Stirn, bevor er in die Küche ging, um für sich und Hika noch schnell Sandwiches zu machen, er machte ein paar mehr, die er dann Gatomon und Patamon hinstellte. Er ging wieder zu Hika zurück und reichte ihr ebenfalls ein Sandwich. „Aber mal echt jetzt, du fandst mich niedlich? Niedlich?“, er zog gespielt ne Schnute. „Ich dachte wenigstens cool oder sowas, aber niedlich? Niedlich sind Welpen... dieser grässliche, grüne Riesenhut, oh Gott, der war schrecklich, sowas kriegt Aiko nie auf, das schwöre ich“, er grinste.   
Dann machte sich ein warmes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er Hika ansah. „Ich liebe dich Hika, für immer, egal was noch passieren wird, ich werde immer bei dir bleiben.“

Hikari sah ihn an und nickte. „Fürs Erste belassen wir es dabei, wie es im Moment ist. Ich möchte meine Kraft jetzt dafür aufwenden, für meine eigene Familie da zu sein, Tai hat seine kleine Familie und vielleicht ist eines Tages da ein Weg, um wieder aufeinander zuzugehen. Gib mir einfach Zeit, okay?“ Sie legte Aiko nach dem Stillen wieder zum Schlafen hin und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer, als Takeru ihr ein Sandwich reichte. „Danke Liebling, das schmeckt wunderbar.“ Als er eine Schnute zog, musste sie herzlich lachen. „Du warst niedlich UND cool, okay? Aber ja, der Hut war grausam, der Weiße, den du später hattest, der stand dir besser. Und nein, Aiko bekommt sowas nicht und auch nicht so einen hässlichen Helm, wie Sora den immer auf dem Kopf hatte. Igitt.“ Sie kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ich liebe dich auch und ich bin froh, dass du mich nicht aufgibst. Gemeinsam schaffen wir das schon, da bin ich mir sicher.“ Sie schloss die Augen und schlief an ihn gelehnt ein, der Tag war wohl einfach zu viel für sie gewesen.

Ja, er hatte es dann fürs Erste belassen, er würde noch rausfinden, was alles vorgefallen war. „Unser Kind krieg keinen Hut, einigen wir uns darauf ja?“, er grinste, diese Momente, in denen sie Späße machen konnten, die liebte er umso mehr. Als er dabei war, sein Sandwich zu essen, war sie an ihn gekuschelt eingeschlafen, soviel zum Thema wir gehen in den Park also. Aber der Schlaf würde ihr guttun und Aiko war ja auch gerade wieder eingeschlafen und von daher war es vielleicht ganz gut, mal etwas Schlaf nachzuholen. Vorsichtig trug er sie in Schlafzimmer und zog sich und sie bis auf die Unterhose aus, er ging davon aus, dass es kein Problem für sie sein würde, wenn er ihre nackte Brust sah. Er kuschelte sich von hinten an sie ran, bevor er eine Decke über Beide legte und ebenfalls die Augen schloss und so langsam schlief er dann ebenfalls ein, angekuschelt an seine Verlobte und die Hände ruhten versehentlich auf ihrer Brust. Aber so gut wie jetzt hatte er wohl noch nie geschlafen.


	30. Akzeptanz und Verdrängung

_Sonntag, 5. Februar 2017_

_Haus von Mimi und Tai_

  
Während Tai und Kari sich im Café stritten, war Mimi vollkommen ahnungslos zu Hause und machte den Haushalt. Makoto und Kazumi entwickelten sich wunderbar und nachdem die beiden Kleinen gestillt, gewickelt und wieder eingeschlafen waren, hatte sie die Wäsche gemacht, geputzt und begonnen, das Essen vorzubereiten. Sie schnitt gerade das Gemüse in kleine Stücke, als sie den Schlüssel in der Wohnungstüre hörte. Fröhlich rief sie aus der Küche: „Willkommen zu Hause, mein Schatz! Ich bin in der Küche, erzähl mir doch, wie es gelaufen ist.“

Während der Heimfahrt lief auch Tai die eine oder andere Träne übers Gesicht, mit ihren Worten hatte sie es doch geschafft, ihn zu verletzen. Er wusste um seine Verfehlungen und die hatte sie ihm noch einmal aufgezählt und direkt vor den Kopf geknallt, er wusste jetzt schon, dass es seine Familie so nicht mehr geben würde, denn seine Eltern würden zu Kari halten, weil er wieder derjenige war, der nicht gut genug mit ihr umgegangen war.

Zu Hause angekommen hängte er seine Jacke im Flur auf und zog die Schuhe aus und ging, ohne ihr zu antworten, nach oben in die Bibliothek, die sie eingerichtet hatten und setzte sich dort mit einem Karton aufs Sofa. Er sah auf die Bilder von damals, als er und Kari noch ein Team waren. Das war seit vorhin endgültig vorbei, sie hatten miteinander gebrochen und das wahrscheinlich für immer. Aber er hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, das wusste er, er hatte sich für SEINE Familie entschieden und die waren nun einmal Mimi, Kazumi und Makoto.

Das Bild warf er in den brennenden Kamin und sah dabei zu, wie es nach und in Asche verwandelt wurde, nun war er ebenfalls ein Einzelkind und seine Familie war kleiner geworden. Sein Blick fiel dann zum Türrahmen und er stand auf und begab sich nach unten in die Küche zu Mimi. Dort angekommen dreht er den Herd herunter. Er hob sie auf seine Hüften, um sie dann auf dem Tisch abzusetzen und anstatt einem „Hallo“ küsste er sie stürmisch und leidenschaftlich, auch wenn sie das von ihm so nicht kannte, jetzt gerade wollte er nichts sehnlicher, als ihre Nähe zu spüren, also presste er sie während des Kusses noch enger an sich, bis er diesen irgendwann lösen musste. Er lehnte sanft seine Stirn gegen ihre und sah ihr in ihre Augen.

„Du bist mein Sonnenschein, ich lass dich nie alleine, das verspreche ich dir, nur du, die Kinder und ich, für immer und ewig, meine Prinzessin.“

Mimi war mehr als nur verwirrt gewesen, als er wortlos nach oben gegangen war, aber sie wusste nun sicher, dass etwas passiert sein musste, das ihr Mann wohl nicht erwartet hatte. Sie überlegte erst, ob sie ihm folgen sollte, entschied sich dann aber, ihm etwas Freiraum zu geben, wenn er bereit dazu war, würde er schon mit ihr sprechen, dass wusste sie. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, das Gemüse war gerade fertig geworden, kam er dann in die Küche und drehte den Herd kleiner, auf dem noch das Fleisch vor sich hin briet. Sie war etwas erstaunt, als sie plötzlich auf den Tisch gehoben und stürmisch geküsst wurde. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen, was war nur passiert? Sie sah die feinen Spuren getrockneter Tränen auf seinen Wagen und seine Worte verursachten ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihr. Sie legte die Arme um ihn und zog ihn noch enger an sich, als er sich eh schon an sie gepresst hatte. Dann befreite sie sich auf seinen Armen, drehte den Herd ganz aus, das Fleisch war sowieso fertig und zog ihn mit sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie Arm in Arm auf der Couch landeten.

Mimi legte eine Hand an seine Wange und lächelte. „Ich werde dich niemals verlassen und das weißt du auch.“ Dann verschwand das Lächeln, ihre Lippen wurden schmal und sie schaute ernst. „Und jetzt erzählst du mir, was passiert ist. Du bist sonst nicht so und du hast geweint. Was zur Hölle hat sie mit dir gemacht? Oder was hast du mit ihr gemacht?“ Mimi konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Taichi irgendetwas angerichtet hatte, aber es war trotzdem möglich.

Er wusste es, vor ihr konnte er nichts verbergen und ihr ernster Blick duldete auch keine Ausflüchte. Eine Weile sah er sie nur an und überlegte, wo er anfangen sollte. „Sie war halt…kalt und abwertend... und hat mir nur Vorwürfe gemacht... und dann ganz schlimme Dinge gesagt... Sie sagte, ich sei wie Davis.... und würde vergessen, wer meine Freunde sind... und dass es ein Fehler war, dich um Hilfe zu bitten und du würdest mich nur benutzen, um Kinder zu bekommen und dich dann nicht um sie kümmern, sondern dir ein schönes Leben machen und mich zu Hause lassen, um mich um die Kleinen zu kümmern.“

Er war konzentriert darauf, ruhig und deutlich zu sprechen. „Mir war schon die Hutschnur gerissen, als sie dich mit Sora verglichen hatte und gemeint hatte, du wärst nicht anders als sie und würdest mich auch nur ausnutzen und einen Keil zwischen sie und mir treiben. Sie bereut es, auf unserer Hochzeit gewesen zu sein... und wir sollen uns eine neue Patentante suchen für die Kleinen...meine Nichte werde ich nie zu Gesicht bekommen... Sie war sauer, weil ich mir Davis vorgeknöpft hatte, nachdem er sie abserviert hatte, das würde mich nichts angehen und ich solle mich raushalten. Sie käme damit schon zurecht ohne mich..., dass sie mir egal geworden wäre, seit ich mit dir zusammen bin und dass du eine verlogene Schlange und eine Bitch wärst... Weißt du, ich lasse ihr viel durchgehen, aber irgendwann ist Feierabend.“

Er atmete tief durch. „Du wärst nur auf deine Karriere fokussiert und was mit mir ist, das wäre dir komplett gleich, letztlich wäre es meine Schuld mit Mum und Dad, ich hätte sie immer hinten angestellt und Kari würde versuchen, mir die Augen zu öffnen, aber ich würde mit ihr jetzt genau das Gleiche machen... und dass es am besten wäre, wenn ich damals einfach draufgegangen wäre... Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass du ein Teil von mir bist, genauso wie unsere Kinder und dass sie das akzeptieren muss und ich mich nicht von ihr vor die Wahl stellen lasse. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen und die sind du und unsere zwei Kleinen und ich würde jedes Mal wieder so entscheiden... auch wenn es bedeutet, dass meine Schwester aus meinem Leben verschwunden ist..., dann sei es so..., ich beschütze meine Familie immer mit allem, was ich habe und wenn sie dich angreift, greift sie damit uns als Familie an und das lasse ich nicht zu, niemals.“

Mimi gab ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte, um mit dem Sprechen zu beginnen und was er erzählte, dass traf sie. Was war nur aus der kleinen, lieben Hikari geworden? Sie wusste, dass ihre psychischen Probleme dafür auch ein Auslöser waren, aber es nur darauf zu schieben, war lächerlich, sie war ganz schön bequem geworden und weil Tai ihr den Arsch nicht mehr nachtrug, war er plötzlich nicht mehr gut genug. Sie schluckte, als er sagte, sie habe ihn mit Daisuke verglichen. Das konnte doch wohl nicht Karis Ernst sein. Als dann aber der Teil über sie kam, fing sie herzlich an zu lachen. „Deine Schwester ist ja eifersüchtig wie eine Exfreundin. Wer wollte denn sein Kind nicht haben, das war ja wohl sie.“ Mimi zuckte mit den Schultern und hörte weiter zu.

Dass sie sie mit Sora verglichen hatte, machte Mimi nichts aus, aber die Behauptung, sie würde einen Keil zwischen Tai und Kari treiben, ließ sie vor Wut schnauben. „Sie kann froh sein, dass ich nicht vor Ort war, sonst hätte ich ihr im Café noch eine gescheuert. Das mit deiner Nichte tut mir sehr leid, was hat sie nur für eine Mutter. Ich hoffe, Takeru schafft es irgendwie, dass ihr Gift nicht auf das Baby abfärbt. Und ganz ehrlich, Tai? Dann suchen wir uns eine andere Patentante und ansonsten haben wir ja noch Yamato, der wird sich immer mit um die Kleinen kümmern.“   
Dass sie wegen Daisuke so ausgerastet war, konnte sie nicht verstehen. „Sie war damals so fertig wegen dem Mistkerl und dann nimmt sie ihn in Schutz? Was geht in ihrem Kopf nur vor sich, sie braucht ne Therapie und zwar dringend, das ist doch nicht mehr normal bei ihr.“ Mimis Augen funkelten vor Zorn, sie nickte Taichi zustimmend zu, als er meinte, dass irgendwann Feierabend wäre.   
Aber was dann kam, das war für Mimi zu viel, Tränen standen in ihren Augen und sie schlug mit der Faust ins Sofa. „Wie kann sie es WAGEN, so etwas zu sagen, wie kann sie es wagen erst ihrem Kind und dann dir den Tod zu wünschen… du weißt, ich halte mich immer aus allem heraus, aber das geht zu weit, wenn ich sie noch mal zu Gesicht bekomme, dann kassiert sie eine Ohrfeige, die sich gewaschen hat, das kannst du mir glauben, mein Liebling.“ Sie warf sich in seine Arme und heulte. „Du bist das Beste, was mir je passieren konnte und allein der Gedanke, dass du nicht mehr da wärst, reißt mein Herz entzwei. Es tut mir leid, dass es so enden musste, aber Tai, vielleicht ist es auch besser so. Du hast dir für deine Familie den Arsch aufgerissen und niemanden hat es interessiert. Deine Eltern machten dich für Karis Erkrankung damals verantwortlich, dabei hatte sie den Mund nicht aufgemacht und etwas gesagt. Immer warst du der Böse und sie das Unschuldslamm, aber weißt du, was ich glaube? Deine Schwester ist gar nicht so unschuldig, wie sie immer tut. Sie hats faustdick hinter den Ohren und so wie sie auf die Sache mit Daisuke reagiert hat, glaube ich nicht mal mehr, dass er sie vergewaltigt hat! Vielleicht war sie einfach nur wütend, weil er sie abserviert hat und behauptet deswegen solche Dinge. Das erklärt auch, warum sie nie zur Polizei ist. Ich glaube ihr das nicht mehr, was du tust, musst du wissen, aber für mich ist Kari gestorben. Tut mir leid Schatz, aber sie macht unsere Familie kaputt mit ihrem Gift.“

Er konnte Mimis Reaktion voll und ganz verstehen, er hätte vermutlich noch unkontrollierter reagiert also chapó an sie. „Ich musste eine Wahl treffen und die bist du Mimi, du, Kazumi und Makoto und wenn sie es nicht akzeptiert, dann ist es nicht mehr mein Problem... ich kann nicht wieder der elfjährige Junge sein, der nur auf seine Schwester fixiert ist. Ich werde 28, ich habe mein Leben, meine eigene Familie.“

Er sah sie an. „Sie meinte halt, ich solle zu meiner Sklaventreiberin zurück gehen und das ich Abhauen am besten könne, wenn sie dies so sieht, kann ich es nicht ändern, aber ich weiß, wer du bist und das reicht schon vollkommen aus, Liebling.“

Er überlegte, sagte sie dies nur aus Wut heraus oder konnte da was dran sein? „Das würde bedeuten, dass sie mir immer nur etwas vorgespielt hat..., das will ich eigentlich nicht in den Vorstellungen haben..., aber ja, ich denke, dass es so enden musste, auch wenn ich es mir anders gewünscht hätte. Wenn es nicht mehr passt, dann ist es so und keine Sorge, ich würde mir niemals solchen Schaden zufügen, dass ich sterbe, nie wieder.“

Sanft strich er über ihre Wange „Du bist der Grund, warum ich weitermache, ich will deine Liebe spüren, jeden Tag Mimi, für immer und ewig, du hast mich geerdet und mir gezeigt, wie schön Liebe sein kann und das macht mich glücklich, dich an meiner Seite zu wissen Liebling, mehr will ich nicht. Aber wenn es so wäre, wärst du eine verdammt heiße Sklaventreiberin“, er schmunzelte, es half ihm jetzt wieder, das Ganze positiver anzugehen und wenn sie nicht von seinem Schoß gehen würde, hätte er noch ein Problem da unten, ihre Sitzposition war für seinen Körper ziemlich reizend.

Mimi konnte ihm nur zustimmen, für seine eigene Entwicklung war das hier vermutlich das Beste, auch wenn es schmerzte, aber das würde eines Tages auch vergehen. „Sie ist diejenige, die verpasst, was für tolle Menschen unsere beiden Kleinen werden. Kazumi hat sich so toll gemacht und Makoto sowieso. Ich freue mich schon auf ihre ersten Schritte, ihre ersten Worte und auf alles, was danach kommt. Jedes Lachen, jedes Weinen wird uns vier noch enger zusammenschweißen. Und vielleicht sind wir ja eines Tages auch zu fünft und Kazumi darf auch große Schwester sein.“ Zwinkernd grinste sie, sie wusste, dass Tai ihr in der Schwangerschaft total verfallen war und mit ihr sicherlich noch zehn Kinder in die Welt setzen würde, wenn er könnte. Sie strich ihm sanft über den Kopf. „Klar bin ich eine Sklaventreiberin, weißt du doch. Ich hetze dich von früh bis spät nur durchs Haus, Liebling.“ Sie grinste frech und versuchte gegen ihre Wut anzukämpfen.

„Ich glaube, Hikari ist nicht der Mensch, der sie vorgibt zu sein. Ken hatte damals ja auch gesagt, dass Kari ihm den Freund ausgespannt hätte, aber das habe ich auf Daisukes Lügen geschoben. So langsam kommen mir aber Zweifel, ob Ken nicht doch die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, aber das ist Vergangenheit und sollte da auch bleiben. Und ich weiß, dass du deinen Kindern niemals deinen Tod antun würdest, von mir ganz zu schweigen. Ich würde dir den Arsch aufreißen, mein Freund, das willst du nicht erleben.“ Man stelle sich eine wütende Mimi vor, die ihren Mann mit der Bratpfanne bis ans Ende der Welt jagte. Mimi tat es so gut zu hören, dass er für sie immer weiter machen würde, denn sie empfand das Gleiche und auch sie wollte ihn nie wieder an ihrer Seite missen. Sie fand, dass Takeru so jemanden wie Kari nicht verdient hatte, aber vielleicht war sie ihm gegenüber ja auch anders? Wer wusste das schon. Sie wünschte ihm zumindest, dass er mit ihr und dem Baby glücklich würde.

Auch der plötzliche Stimmungswechsel entging ihr nicht und sie wusste, dass es vielleicht gerade auch genau das war, was sie brauchten, immerhin waren sie nun einmal nicht nur auf Gefühlsebene, sondern auch körperlich sehr aufeinander fixiert. „Oh, ich zeige dir mal, was für eine heiße Sklaventreiberin ich sein kann.“ Sie rutschte auf seinem Schoß hin und her und beugte sich vor, sodass ihr Busen seine Brust berührte. Dadurch, dass sie immer noch stillte, war ihre Brust ziemlich empfindlich und sie hatte fast eine ganze Körbchengröße mehr, als zuvor. „Trag mich ins Schlafzimmer, ich will dich jetzt in mir fühlen, Liebe meines Lebens.“

„Mhmm Baby Nummer drei? Irgendwann gerne und bis dahin müssten wir ja auch noch was üben, oder meinst du nicht?“, seine Stimmung war definitiv in eine angenehmere Richtung gegangen, er begehrte sie und dass schon von Beginn an. Als sie so auf seinem Schoß hin und her rutschte, stöhnte er leise auf, sie wusste genau, was sie machen musste, um die passende Reaktion zu bekommen. Als sie sich weiter vorbeugte, leckte er sich die Lippen und warf einen Blick in ihren breiten Ausschnitt. „Ja, gescannt und definitiv für ‚Mir gefällt, was ich da sehe‘ befunden“, in seinem Blick lag ein belustigtes Funkeln, sie hatte genau das Richtige getan. Dadurch, dass die Temperaturen sowieso ziemlich warm draußen waren und dass hier nichts Abkühlendes hatte, zog er sich kurzerhand sein Shirt über den Kopf, ehe er begann, ihr, für ihn störendes, Oberteil zu entfernen. Ein kesses Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen.

„Zu Befehl, Sklaventreiberin“, jap, das würde definitiv bei Beiden jetzt immer wieder für Spaß sorgen. Er schob sie sanft von sich runter und stand von der Couch auf, ehe er sie auf seine Hüften hob und sie knutschend die Treppen hoch in Richtung Schlafzimmer trug. „Ich liebe Mama und Papa Zeit“, immerhin wussten sie diese definitiv zu nutzen. Er ließ sich mit ihr auf das Bett sinken, sodass sie nun wieder auf ihm saß und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich jetzt nur noch pure Lust wieder. „Na dann versklav mich mal, Prinzessin“ und irgendwie freute er sich auf das, was da jetzt kommen würde, denn jetzt durften sie sich endlich wieder richtig austoben, da bei ihr alles verheilt war mittlerweile.

Sie grinste frech. „Ja, bis dahin müssen wir dich in Form halten, damit deine Samenzellen auch fruchtbar bleiben!“ Sein leichtes Stöhnen ließ sie noch mehr grinsen, sie konnte ihn von seinem Schmerz trösten und das war ihr gerade das Wichtigste. Als er in ihren Ausschnitt linste, setzte sie einen gespielt empörten Blick auf. „Also wirklich Taichi, du Busenfetischist. Reiß dich gefälligst bis zum Schlafzimmer zusammen!“ Aber sie wurde gekonnt überhört, denn er zog ihr vorher noch das Oberteil aus und trug sie dann die Treppen hinauf, nicht ohne sie zu knutschen. „Wenn du nicht gleich die Klappe im Flur hältst, wars das mit Mama und Papa Zeit!“, zischte sie leise, aber man sah das belustigte Zucken um ihre Mundwinkel. Früher hatte sie immer gedacht, sie würde durchs Kinder kriegen unattraktiv werden, aber bei Taichi hatte sie den Eindruck, dass es seine Begierde nur noch verstärkt hatte, seit der Schwangerschaft war er ihr ja quasi verfallen.

Schließlich saßen sie auf dem Bett und als er meinte, sie solle ihn versklaven und dabei den Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah, leckte sie sich die Lippen. „Mit Vergnügen Herr Yagami, Sie wundervoller Mann, der mich geheiratet hat.“ Sie rutschte von ihm herunter und öffnete mit geschickten Fingern seine Hose und streifte die Boxershorts direkt mit ab, ehe sie auch aus ihrem Slip schlüpfte, den Rock ließ sie an, einen BH trug sie im Moment wegen des Stillens nicht, weil ihre Brust davon schmerzte. Dann beugte sie sich vor und begann ihn vom Hals abwärts an zu küssen, bis sie an seinen Beinen angekommen war und ihr sein erregtes Glied entgegen ragte. Sie grinste und spielte mit der Zunge etwas an der Spitze. Er sollte erst einmal genießen, bevor sie sich weiter austobten.

Tai hatte wirklich das Gefühl, schon fast am Rand des Wahnsinns zu sein, ihre Berührungen jagten ihm einen Schauer durch den ganzen Körper und er wollte sie nur noch mehr. Seit der Schwangerschaft hatte sich ihre Beziehung noch mehr intensiviert und er begehrte sie nun noch mehr, als davor schon, wenn es nach ihm ginge, brauchte sie an sich körperlich nichts verändern, er fand sie auch so attraktiv, aber das tat er immer, egal in welcher Form sie war, die letzten Tage war es besonders schlimm, weil er es immer versteckt hatte, dass er total scharf auf sie gewesen war, doch heute, hatte er das Gefühl, brauchten das hier jetzt beide, um Frust abzulassen, aber auch, um sich wieder so nah zu sein, wie es nur ging. Ein tiefes und raues Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle, als sie mit ihren Lippen seine Spitze berührte, es fühlte sich so unfassbar gut an und er wollte sie auch verwöhnen und sie zum Stöhnen bringen. „Prinzessin“ knurrte er lustvoll. „Ich will auch an dir spielen“

Mimi hörte auf, sah auf und ihn an, ehe sie grinste. „Naaa gut...“ Sie drehte sich um, sodass sie nun über ihm hing und sie ihm den Hintern entgegenstreckte. „So kannst du auch was machen, wenn du dafür noch Kraft hast!“, meinte sie und beugte sich wieder nach vorne, um sein Glied in voller Länge in ihrem Mund aufzunehmen. Sie liebte es, ihn zu reizen und an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben, denn er konnte das mit ihr auch sehr gut. Sie waren nicht sexbesessen oder so etwas und konnten durchaus auch mal eine Woche oder zwei ohne, aber sie liebten sich eben mit allem, was sie hatten, dazu gehörten nun mal auch ihre Körper und Mimi hatte gerne Spaß mit ihm. Sie konnte ihn nicht vergessen lassen, was Kari ihm angetan hatte, aber sie konnte ihm zeigen, dass sie ihn so liebte, wie er war und immer für ihn da sein würde. Das brauchte er vermutlich jetzt am Allermeisten. Sie war gespannt, was Taichi aus ihrer Positionierung machen würde und grinste in sich hinein.

Ob er dafür noch Kraft hatte? Sie machte wohl Witze, er würde durchdrehen, wenn er sie nicht auch reizen könnte, diese Herausforderung ließ er sich absolut nicht entgehen. Er beugte den Kopf und begann sie erst einmal ganz zaghaft mit der Zunge zu reizen, das hatte er schon einmal bei ihr gemacht und als Dank hatte er danach fast den ganzen Körper zerkratzt, wenn sie sich rächte, dann sichtbar, aber es machte ihm einfach viel zu viel Spaß. Jedoch ließ er etwas Gnade walten, wenn er schon in den Genuss kam, von ihr einen geblasen zu bekommen, das war in der Schwangerschaft undenkbar gewesen, hatten sie einmal getestet und ihr war schlecht davon geworden, also hatten sie darauf verzichtet gehabt. Dafür genoss er das jetzt umso mehr. Hin und wieder entwich ihm ein lustvolles Stöhnen, während er sie bearbeitete. „Prinzessin…, du bringst mich um den Verstand mit deiner Zunge.“ Als sie begann, mit der Hüfte zu zucken, ließ er eine Weile von ihr ab, denn er wusste, dass es ab da nicht mehr weit bis zu ihrem Höhepunkt sein würde, obwohl er gereizt war, herauszufinden, ob er sie dazu bringen könnte, zwei Mal beim Sex zu kommen.

Mimi begann nun auch zu stöhnen, er verstand sein Werk, sie mit seiner Zunge ebenfalls zu reizen, das wusste sie bereits aus früheren Liebesspielen, aus denen ihr Mann meistens sehr zerkratzt wieder herausfand. Sie war eben eine kleine Wildkatze und genoss es, ihn endlich wieder oral verwöhnen zu können, das hatte ihr gefehlt. Als er meinte, sie bringe ihn um den Verstand, hörte sie kurz auf. „Natürlich tue ich das, ich bin doch die gnadenlose Sklaventreiberin, schon vergessen?!“ Man hörte die Ironie in ihrer Stimme ziemlich deutlich heraus, ja, das würde zwischen ihnen der neue Running Gag werden. Sie selbst stöhnte auch immer wieder auf, aber ihr Mann wusste inzwischen, wann sie vor ihrem Höhepunkt war und wollte sie daran wohl hindern. Zeit, Mimi, die Diplomatin, auszupacken. „Hör zu Tai...“, brachte sie zwischen lustvollem Stöhnen zustande, „entweder du lässt mich kommen oder du kommst auch nicht, verstanden?“ Sie spielte nun ein Spiel mit ihm, wann immer er von ihr abließ, hörte sie auch auf und grinste in sich hinein. Das würde er unter keinen Umständen bis zum Ende durchhalten, dafür kannte sie ihn viel zu gut.

Er musste doch etwas leise auflachen, sie war einfach unverbesserlich. „Du packst beim Sex die Diplomatin aus, wirklich, während du so einladend breitbeinig vor mir liegst?“, er grinste, das konnte auch nur von ihr kommen. „Frau Yagami...auf eigene Gefahr, das hier ist unter Garantie nicht nach dem ersten Höhepunkt vorbei...ich werde dich solange vögeln, bist du ein zweites Mal gekommen bist“, in seinen Augen lag ein freudiges Funkeln, ja, er würde das wirklich tun und er wusste, dass zwischen den zwei Orgasmen nur wenige Minuten meistens lagen und das es noch intensiver werden würde, weil der Körper dann so unglaublich empfindlich war.

So beugte er den Kopf und leckte sie genüsslich weiter, denn mit dem Vorhaben, was er ihr jetzt versprochen hatte, wusste er, damit hatte sie im Leben nicht gerechnet. Jetzt widmete er sich jedoch erst einmal wieder ihrer Leibesmitte, die so einladend hier vor ihm war und leckt sie solange, bis er spürte, dass sie sich zusammenzog und ihr ein lautes Stöhnen entfuhr, er kam nicht umhin zu grinsen..., er liebte es zu sehen, wenn sie kam und sie schmeckte zudem noch wirklich fantastisch.

Sie kicherte etwas. „Na klar, ich muss doch ein bisschen Spannung ins Schlafzimmer bringen, Mimi die Sklaventreiberin ist doch auf Dauer öde.“ Bei seinem Versprechen funkelten ihre Augen und sie beugte sich wieder etwas hinunter. „Herr Yagami, damit du es weißt, ich würde es dir auch äußerst übel nehmen, wenn du mich hiernach nicht mehr vögeln wollen würdest, damit würdest du die Ehre von Frau Yagami verletzen und das würde die Sklaventreiberin nicht so ohne Weiteres hinnehmen.“ Sie liebte diese Neckereien und Taichi war bereits dabei, sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen, also hielt Mimi sich ran, ihn auch in Richtung Höhepunkt zu treiben. Da sie davor schon mehrere Male kurz davor gewesen war, dauerte es nicht lang, bis ihr ganzer Körper sich zusammenzog und sie mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam. Noch ein paar Mal bewegte sie ihren Mund auf seinem Glied auf und ab, als auch er sich stöhnend in ihr ergoss und sie schluckte alles, ehe sie den Mund von ihm löste, von ihm herunter krabbelte und sich in seine Arme fallen ließ. „Na dann, zeig mir mal, was du kannst, mein Sklave. Die Sklaventreiberin wartet.“

Dass sie geschluckt hatte war neu, aber es hatte ihn irgendwie angeturnt und als sie in seinen Armen lag, grinste er. „Alles gut, meine Herrin, ihr Wunsch sei mir Befehl“, er rollte sich herum, sodass er auf ihr lag und hielt ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf fest, ehe er den Kopf senkte und seine Lippen auf ihre legte. Ganz Gentleman like drang er sanft und langsam in sie ein und das Gefühl war viel mehr als nur intensiv, der Nachhall des Orgasmus war immer noch in seinem Körper und trotzdem würden sie sich jetzt noch einmal lieben.

Während er langsam den passenden Rhythmus suchte, ließ er gleichzeitig sanft zwei Finger in ihren Po gleiten, die er dort rhythmisch bewegte und er bemerkte, dass sie sich dieses Mal anders verhielt, sie war überrascht, gut, dass er sie auch nach der Zeit noch immer überraschen konnte. Er musste grinsen, sie ergänzten sich in allen Lagen einfach perfekt

Sie sah die Lust in seinen Augen, als er sich ihr fügte und sie erst küsste, dabei festhielt und dann in sie eindrang. Es war enger als sonst, dass spürte sie deutlich, vermutlich weil das Blut noch immer dort war, der Orgasmus war kaum verklungen und auch Tai schien es ähnlich zu ergehen, aber was dann kam, damit hatte sie in tausend Jahren nicht gerechnet. Sie spürte seine Hand wandern und dann plötzlich hatte er ihr zwei Finger in den Po geschoben und verwöhnte sie nun doppelt. Mimi keuchte und stöhnte heftig, das war so wahnsinnig intensiv für sie und sie wusste, dass der nächste Höhepunkt nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Sie warf den Kopf zurück und reckte ihm ihr Becken noch etwas mehr entgegen um ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr sie das hier wollte und liebte und überhaupt, ihr war ganz schwindelig im Kopf, so gut fühlte es sich an. „AHH, Tai! ~“ Sie liebte es, mit ihm zu schlafen, jedes Mal war besonders, immer änderten sie etwas ab und es wurde niemals langweilig, weder für ihn noch für sie und darauf war sie echt stolz. Und sie wusste, dass sie Kari erfolgreich aus seinen Gedanken verbannt hatte, fürs Erste. Tai hatte dieses Glück verdient und das würde sie ihm auch zeigen.

Dieses Mal war anders als die Male zuvor, der Orgasmus war noch nicht abgeklungen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern würde, bis er wieder kam. Immer wieder entwich ihm ein Stöhnen und das, was sie hier gerade machten, war wirklich so unfassbar gut, er hätte nie gedacht, dass in dem Sinne Frust Sex so gut sein könnte, aber mit Mimi war es jedes Mal gut, egal aus welchen Gründen. Er senkte den Kopf und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre, während er das Tempo weiter anzog, denn lange würde er dieses Langsame nicht aushalten.   
Er genoss dieses Gefühl, so tief in ihr zu sein und sie zusätzlich mit seinen Fingern zu verwöhnen, vom letzten Mal wusste er noch den Punkt, der sie um den Verstand brachte und als sie sich ihm so entgegen reckte, übte er mit den Fingern mehr Gegendruck aus.

Ihre Hände hatte er vorher schon wieder freigegeben und sein Druck ausüben in ihr bescherte ihm nun neue, tiefe Kratzspuren am Rücken, er stand nicht auf SM, aber irgendwie fand er es jedes Mal aufs Neue geil, wenn sie das machte, auch weil er wusste, dass sie ihm sagte, dass er damit alles richtig machte. Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter. „Lange schaff ich das nicht mehr, Prinzessin“, wieso war sie auch jedes Mal so verdammt eng.

Auch Mimi genoss ihren ‚Frust Sex‘ in vollen Zügen und sie wusste, dass sie ihren Mann durch ihre Enge in den Wahnsinn trieb. Je mehr sie sich ihm entgegen schob, desto mehr stimulierte er den Punkt, den er bei ihrem Experiment im Whirlpool bereits gefunden hatte und der Mimi wiederum nun wahnsinnig machte. Als er das Tempo noch weiter anzog, keuchte Mimi immer mehr auf und da Tai ihre Hände wieder freigegeben hatte, verewigte sich die kleine Wildkatze mal wieder auf dem Rücken ihres Ehemannes. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm die Spuren direkt auf den Rücken tätowieren lassen, um ihn als ihr Eigentum zu markieren? Definitiv eine Überlegung wert.

Als Tai zugab, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde, bewegte Mimi sich noch mehr ihm entgegen und irgendwann zog sie sich ganz eng um ihn zusammen und kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen. „AHHHH TAI! ~“

Jap, sie hatte ihn um den Verstand gebracht. Er hatte seine Bewegungen härter werden lassen, damit sie auch endlich bald kommen würde, denn er spürte, noch länger konnte er es nicht mehr aushalten. Als sie dann auch endlich kam, ließ er ebenfalls los und ergoss sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen in ihr. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sie dazu zu bringen, dass sie in kurzer Zeit zwei Mal gekommen war. Schwer Atmend rollte er sich von ihr runter und zog sie halb auf sich.   
„Verdammt, das war absolut heiß Prinzessin“, brachte er mit einem Grinsen hervor, bevor er sie wieder leidenschaftlich küsste und sie die Zeit, bis die Kinder wach wurden, mit knutschend innigen Momenten zu zweit verbrachten.


	31. Takerus Verzweiflung

_Mittwoch, 15. Februar 2017_

_Freitag, 17. Februar 2017  
Therapiezentrum Tokyo_

Kurz nach der Geburt hatte Mimi ihre schriftliche Abschlussarbeit eingereicht und musste jetzt noch als letzte Prüfung erneut eine Therapie durchführen und dokumentieren. Sie hatte ihre Stelle beim Sportbund gekündigt und arbeitete jetzt in einem Therapiezentrum, würde natürlich aber nach diesem einen Patienten erst einmal weiterhin in Elternzeit bleiben und höchstens mal von zu Hause aus arbeiten. Heute passte Taichi auf die Kinder auf und Mimi hatte sich mit ihrer Kollegin getroffen, die für sie eine Vorauswahl der Fälle getroffen hatte. So saß Mimi nun am Schreibtisch und blätterte die Akten durch, aber irgendwie sprach sie kein Fall so richtig für ihre Dokumentation an, bis sie die vorletzte Mappe in die Hand nahm und öffnete. Es war gut, dass sie alleine war, denn die Akte hatte fast wieder den Boden geküsst. Vom Deckblatt blickte ihr das Profil von Takeru entgegen und sie stutzte, wurde neugierig und blätterte durch. Was beschrieben wurde bereitete Mimi Sorgen. Die Vortests ließen auf Burn-Out, beginnende Depressionen, generelle Überlastung, emotionale Instabilität und einen beginnenden psychischen Breakdown schließen. Mimi hatte irgendwie das komische Gefühl, dass Takerus Verfassung auch mit seiner Verlobten und deren Verhalten zusammenhing und das galt es nun herauszufinden. Sie teilte ihrer Kollegin mit, dass sie gerne den Fall von Takeru Takaishi übernehmen würde und las sich ein wenig in die Akte ein.  
Zwei Tage später hatte sie Tai noch einmal mit den Kindern allein gelassen, um zur Arbeit zu fahren. Heute würde Takeru das erste Mal bei ihr in die Sitzung kommen und sie war gespannt, ob er mit ihr reden würde, immerhin wollte Mimi nur ihren Job machen und mit dem Blonden hatte sie ja eigentlich auch nie Probleme gehabt. Sie öffnete also um 15 Uhr die Türe und sah Takeru entgegen.

Nach Hikas letztem Breakdown war alles ein einziges Auf und Ab, sie hatte zwischendurch regelrechte Wutanfälle, die er mehr als nur zu spüren bekam, er hatte das Gefühl, er redete nur noch gegen eine Wand. Zwar entschuldigte sie sich am Ende immer wieder unter Tränen, aber trotzdem belastete ihn das alles immer mehr, er fühlte sich nicht bereit für diese Aufgaben, er musste Aiko ein Vater sein und dafür sorgen, dass es ihr gut ging, gleichzeitig aber auch darauf achten, dass es Hika gut ging oder er sie aus ihrem Emotionsanfall heraus holte und da blieb keine Zeit, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern. Er hielt sich mit Kaffee und Energydrinks über Wasser, denn er wollte auch Hika nicht zu viel zumuten, also hatte er die Klappe gehalten und geschluckt, was sie ihm an den Kopf geschmissen hatte, zudem kam noch ihr fast unbändiger Hass gegen Tai und Mimi und sie rückte nicht mit der Sprache raus, was sie denn zu ihm gesagt hatte sondern nur, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Er hatte gemerkt, dass er Hilfe brauchte, sonst würde er daran zugrunde gehen, er hatte Aiko zu seiner Mum gebracht und saß nun hier in einem Therapiezimmer, er wusste nicht, wen er als Psychologen bekommen würde. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Mimi hereinkam, schluckte er..., wenn Hika das rauskriegen würde, dann wäre er ein toter Mann.

Freundlich begrüßte Mimi ihn und bat ihn, Platz zu nehmen, ehe sie sich ihm gegenübersetzte. „Du siehst nicht sonderlich erfreut aus, dass ich deine Therapeutin bin, aber ich versichere dir, dass ich meine Arbeit immer professionell und gewissenhaft durchführe. Das, was mit Hikari und Tai passiert ist, betrifft mich zwar indirekt, aber es wird meine Objektivität nicht beeinflussen. Sollte es dir dennoch unangenehm sein, steht es dir jederzeit frei, einen anderen Therapeuten anzufordern.“

Das musste vorher gesagt werden, dann sah sie ihn aber mitfühlend an. „Du siehst extrem erschöpft aus, mein Lieber, was ist denn los bei dir?“ Sie sah ihn ernst an.

„Deine Voruntersuchungen lassen auf eine schwere, psychische Krise schließen und es war gut, dass du dir Hilfe gesucht hast, wohin das führen kann, hast du ja bei Tai über Jahre verfolgen können.“ Sie hatte zwei Gläser und eine Wasserkaraffe auf dem Tisch stehen und goss jedem ein Glas Wasser ein. „Vielleicht erzählst du erst mal einfach, was dir gerade durch den Kopf geht. Keine Sorge, das alles unterliegt selbstverständlich der Schweigepflicht, weder Tai noch Kari werden erfahren, dass du bei mir gewesen bist, wenn du es nicht selbst aussprichst.“ Sie hatte einen Block auf dem Schoß liegen, um sich gegebenenfalls Notizen machen zu können. Das würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden.

Takeru hatte sich in das Sofa, auf dem sie saßen, tiefer sinken lassen und sah sie an. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich, wo ich anfangen soll... ich schlafe fast nicht mehr und halte mich mit Kaffee und Energydrinks wach... ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende und kann nicht mehr“, er seufzte. „Seit ihrem Bruch mit Tai ist es schlimmer geworden... sie beißt sich so dermaßen in ihre Wut auf ihn fest, dass es fast schon unerträglich sein müsste... sie sagt mir immer wieder, was Tai ihr an den Kopf geworfen haben soll, ob das alles zu 100% stimmt, kann ich nicht beurteilen, wenn man wütend ist, schmückt man Sachen ja auch gerne aus..., wenn ich sie frage, was sie denn zu ihm gesagt hat, wechselt sie schlicht das Thema. Ich versuche immer, sie aufzufangen, wenn sie einen emotionalen Anfall bekommt, aber mittlerweile fehlt mir die Kraft dazu. Danach entschuldigt sie sich zwar jedes Mal unter Tränen, aber so kann es doch nicht weitergehen... ich versuche, Aiko ein guter Vater zu sein und für Hika ein guter Verlobter, der für sie da ist und sie auffängt, wenn sie fällt, aber das ist manchmal nicht einfach... ich schlucke meinen Frust dann einfach runter, weil ich ihn nicht an Hika oder Aiko auslassen will...“

Er trank einen kräftigen Schluck, bevor er weiterredete. „Sie hat mir verboten, dass Aiko dich oder Tai sehen darf... ich sehe das anders, er ist immer noch ihr Onkel und irgendwann wird Aiko Fragen stellen, auf die ich dann vermutlich keine Antwort haben werde, die schön ist... ich will nicht, dass es so weit kommt...sie will ihn aus ihrem Leben haben und hofft, dass er zugrunde geht, aber manchmal, wenn sie ganz alleine ist, sehe ich sie auf der Couch sitzen mit einem Bild in der Hand, das Tai ihr mal geschenkt hatte. Sie sagte, ihr großer Bruder habe sie nicht mehr lieb...und dann weint sie wieder...und ich fühle mich in diesen Situationen so unfassbar schlecht, weil ich ihr einfach keine Antwort darauf geben kann...ich weiß nicht, was genau zwischen den Beiden passiert ist, aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie ihm von heute auf Morgen komplett egal gewesen ist. Mittlerweile fühle ich mich leer und kraftlos, ich mache weiter für Hika und für Aiko, aber es wird zunehmend schwerer... ich brauche eine Pause, aber die kann ich mir nicht erlauben. Sie beide brauchen mich und ich muss Hika auffangen, wenn sie einen psychischen Anfall kriegt... immerhin hat sie sich jetzt einen Termin bei Dr. Watanabe geben lassen und mir versprochen, dass sie etwas ändern will, aber das alles, es wird mir zu viel auf einmal... ich habe das Gefühl, ich muss Mama und Papa und Verlobter gleichzeitig sein und weiß nicht, wohin zuerst.“

Mimi machte sich Notizen, während er erzählte und unterbrach nur, wenn sie es für nötig hielt. Sie seufzte, Takeru war wirklich am Ende. „Schlafstörungen also, okay. Das kann verschiedene Ursachen haben, das finden wir, denke ich, noch heraus. Und dass Kari der Konfrontation aus dem Weg geht, macht die Situation nicht besser. Ich kenne leider nur Tais Seite und von ihm weiß ich einige Dinge, die gefallen sind. Deine Verlobte hat ganz schön um sich geschlagen und ausgeteilt, das meiste ging wohl gegen mich und sie hat ihren Bruder vor die Wahl gestellt zwischen mir und den Kindern oder sich selbst. Wofür sich mein Mann entschieden hat, weißt du ja. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen, aber es ist nicht immer alles Gold, was glänzt. Vielleicht weiß sie auch, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hat und kann oder will es nicht zugeben. Das zu thematisieren wäre reine Spekulation.“   
Sie trank ebenfalls einen Schluck Wasser und überlegte dann. „Ich glaube, dass du dich selbst viel zu stark unter Druck setzt, Takeru. Du nimmst dir keine Auszeit für dich selbst, sondern bist eigentlich den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt, die Bedürfnisse anderer zu befriedigen. Es ist toll, dass du dich um sie und um das Kind kümmerst, aber du musst auch mal sagen dürfen, dass dich etwas stört.“ Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Aber du tust es nicht, weil du Angst hast, dass sie dich dann verlässt, oder?“ Mimi wusste, dass sie da gerade mit dem Feuer spielte. „Ich denke, Kari würde eine Therapie auch guttun, ihre Depressionen belasten eure ganze Familie und die Sache mit Tai ist ja auch nur ein Faktor des Ganzen.“

Dann hörte sie ihm weiter zu, es wurde immer verworrener. „Wie gesagt, was genau da passiert ist weiß ich nicht, aber sie hat Tai in die Ecke gedrängt, du hättest ihn sehen sollen, als er nach Hause kam. Er war fertig mit den Nerven. Ich kann verstehen, dass es dir wichtig ist, dass euer Kind Kontakt zu seiner Familie haben soll, aber Hikari ist nun einmal die Mutter und da steht Wort gegen Wort. Das Problem ist, dass sie dich in den Konflikt mit Tai hineinzieht und dich als Boxsack benutzt. Du bekommst jetzt all das ab, was sie innerlich gegen Tai und mich auffährt, sie projiziert es auf dich. Kommt sie inzwischen mit Aiko klar? Deine Schlafstörungen ruhen möglicherweise auch daher, dass du Kari und das Kind nachts nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen willst, weil du innerlich davon überzeugt bist, dass sie mit dem Baby überfordert ist.“

Sein letzter Satz brachte dann deutliche Klarheit in alles. „Es ist doch kein Wunder, dass du ausgebrannt bist, wenn du drei Rollen gleichzeitig übernehmen musst und dir keine Pause gönnst. Du kannst nicht 24/7 für deine Familie da sein, ohne dich um dich selbst zu kümmern. Ich hoffe, dass die Therapie bei Watanabe Wirkung zeigt und sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt, aber du solltest dir vielleicht Unterstützung holen. Ihr könntet eine Hebamme beantragen, die tagsüber zu euch kommt und Kari mit dem Kind und dem Haushalt unterstützt, solange sie diese postnatalen Depressionen hat, damit du auch mal etwas zur Ruhe kommen kannst und Zeit für dich selbst findest. Denn sonst brichst du eines Tages zusammen und davon habt ihr alle drei nichts.“ Takeru hatte es wirklich nicht leicht im Moment. Er wollte für Kari da sein, das ehrte ihn, aber er durfte nicht vergessen, dass er selbst auch noch ein Leben hatte.

„Aber ich kann es nicht verstehen Mimi, können diese Depressionen denn wirklich so herbe Auswirkungen haben? Immerhin reden wir hier von Tai, ich hätte nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass es ausgerechnet den beiden so ergehen würde, dass sie in einem heftigen Streit auseinander gehen...ich begreife es nicht... ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Hika auch bewusst Worte gewählt hat, die ihn maßlos provozieren und du weißt auch, wie er ist... nicht unbedingt derjenige, der immer ruhig bleibt, das, was die beiden miteinander gemacht haben, war wie reines Gift. Er wollte sie immer beschützen und hat es nicht wirklich akzeptiert, dass sie nun halt auch Erwachsenendinge tut. Sie wiederum wollte von ihm behütet und beschützt werden und gleichzeitig sollte er sich raushalten...ich kann auch ihn ein Stück weit verstehen, wie soll man damit umgehen? Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob die Beiden noch mal zueinander finden würden. Ich sollte jetzt zu 100% bedingungslos hinter Hika stehen, aber ich kann es nachvollziehen, dass Tai sich für euch entschieden hat, ihr seid seine Familie, du seine Frau und ihr habt zwei kleine Kinder, ich würde mich auch immer wieder für Hika und Aiko entscheiden und entweder die Leute akzeptieren es oder lassen es.“

Er sah sie an. „Natürlich habe ich Angst davor...ich wäre ein Lügner, würde ich sagen, es wäre nicht so...ich habe fast 20 Jahre gewartet...darauf, dass sie mich auch liebt...ich will es nicht aufgeben, verstehst du? Manche würden sagen, ich soll Schluss machen, aber das will ich ja gar nicht. Ich liebe sie mehr, als ich es selbst verstehen kann... und in den Momenten, wo sie lächelt und es ihr gut geht, die sind schön, in denen kommt sie auch mit Aiko wunderbar zurecht, mittlerweile hat sie eine kleine Bindung zu Aiko aufbauen können, sie stillt sie ja auch sogar, obwohl sie dadurch keine Medikamente gegen ihre Depressionen nehmen kann und das rechne ich ihr auch hoch an. Letztens hat Aiko sie das erste Mal richtig angelächelt und nach ihrer Hand gegriffen und Hika hat vor Freude geweint, das zeigt mir doch, dass Aiko ihr mehr bedeutet, als sie zugeben will, oder nicht?“, er hatte zumindest die Hoffnung gehabt, dass Hika die Chance hatte, eine enge Bindung zu Aiko aufzubauen. Er trank sein Glas leer und sah sie wieder an.   
„Ich weiß, dass ich mehr auf mich selbst achten müsste..., aber ich kann nicht anders, ich liebe die Beiden, mit allem, was ich habe und vermutlich würde ich Hika alles verzeihen, egal was sie mir noch antun könnte. Ich will um meine Familie kämpfen und nicht so feige sein wie mein Papa es war..., ich habe mir geschworen, Aiko wird es besser haben, als Matt und ich es hatten und wenn ich dafür bis zum Äußersten kämpfen muss, dann tue ich das auch. Ich will der Mann für meine Frau und meine Tochter sein, zu dem sie aufschauen können und wo sie sich geborgen und sicher fühlen“, er seufzte.

„Ja, sie denkt immer noch, du hast ihr Tai weggenommen, aber ich denke, das kommt durch ihre angeknackste Psyche... ich habe Angst zu schlafen, weil ich Angst habe, nicht rechtzeitig eingreifen zu können, wenn Hika wieder einen Anfall bekommt. Wir haben ein Abkommen, dass, wenn es so ist, ich sie in Ruhe lasse und sie von alleine zu mir kommt, wenn sie reden will und das klappt soweit auch ganz gut, wir streiten seitdem weniger. Was ich ganz ehrlich glaube, da ist auch sexuelle Frustration, in der Schwangerschaft durfte sie nicht und jetzt immer noch nicht, weil das von der Geburt noch abheilen muss, du kannst dir vorstellen, wie anstrengend das für uns beide ist...“

„Nein, für die Sache mit Tai sind ihre Depressionen definitiv nicht verantwortlich, da muss noch etwas anderes sein, aber was genau das ist, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Vielleicht wirklich das, was du geschildert hast, ihre Beziehung zueinander ist definitiv gestört gewesen durch irgendetwas. Daran können wir im Moment nichts ändern, das ist jetzt erst einmal, wie es ist. Vielleicht kann Dr. Watanabe da etwas herausfinden, aber auf Kari kann ich im Moment nicht eingehen, dazu müsste ich sie analysieren. Ihr Hass gegen mich hat da dann sein Übriges getan. Ich fürchte, da müssen wir jetzt einfach abwarten, für Tai ist das Thema im Moment gegessen und ich denke, Kari muss jetzt auch erst mal ihr eigenes Leben in den Griff bekommen. Denn was sie mir entgegenbringt, sind schon fast Wahnvorstellungen. Ich wüsste gerne, wo das auf einmal herkommt, sie war früher mal ganz anders.“

Als er meinte, dass er Tais Entscheidung nachvollziehen konnte, nickte sie. „Sie hat ihm die Pistole quasi auf die Brust gesetzt, was sollte er da auch anderes tun? Weißt du Takeru, ich bin auch ehrlich, wenn Tai noch mal einen Rückfall erleiden würde, ich würde ihn auch nicht verlassen. Man schwört sich doch nicht grundlos ‚in guten wie in schlechten Tagen‘ und wer in so einer Situation feige davonläuft, der hat seinen Partner nie richtig geliebt. Daher kann ich dein Verhalten verstehen, niemand sagt, dass du sie aufgeben sollst, aber ihr solltet mehr miteinander reden und du solltest ihr auch sagen dürfen, wie es dir geht, sonst gehst du daran irgendwann kaputt. Du stehst vor dem Abgrund, den Tai damals nicht überwinden konnte und ich lasse nicht zu, dass es dir genauso ergeht. Es freut mich zu hören, dass Kari langsam eine Bindung zu ihrer Tochter bekommt, aber sie braucht dringend Unterstützung, da die Kleine sonst auch emotionale Probleme entwickeln könnte und ich sage dir ehrlich, das würde eure Familie vermutlich noch mehr auseinanderreißen, weil sie ja jetzt schon überfordert ist. Und das ist ja auch kein falscher Ansatz, aber du darfst es nicht Überhand nehmen lassen, deine Familie hat nichts davon, wenn du bis zum Äußersten kämpfst und dich damit selbst ins Grab bringst. Damit tust du deiner Tochter und auch deinem Bruder keinen Gefallen. Du bist dabei, den gleichen Fehler zu machen, den auch Tai gemacht hat, ihr verhätschelt Kari zu sehr. Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon für meine Ausdrucksweise, aber ihr täte es auch mal ganz gut, auf die Fresse zu fallen. Dann würde sie auch endlich begreifen, wie das Leben funktioniert, du unterstützt ihr Verhalten noch, indem du ihr alles durchgehen lässt und euer Abkommen sorgt eigentlich nur dafür, dass sie einen Freifahrtschein hat, alles tun und lassen zu können, was sie will und wenn es der Dame dann passt, kommt sie zu dir. Weniger Streit schön und gut, aber damit staut ihr die Emotionen nur an, kein Wunder, dass es bei euch immer so eskaliert. Du vermeidest den Konflikt mit Kari und wir müssen herausfinden, wieso du das tust und dafür sorgen, dass du es in Zukunft nicht mehr so weit kommen lässt. Ihr nehmt eure Probleme immer weiter mit. Wenn ich mich mal mit Tai in den Haaren habe, dann gehen wir uns auch mal eine Weile aus dem Weg, aber wir nehmen unsere Probleme nicht mit ins Bett, soll heißen, dass wir das zeitnah aus der Welt schaffen. Du bist deswegen am Ende, weil du voll von Frust und anderen Gefühlen bist, die du eigentlich herauslassen müsstest, aber deine Reaktion wäre übertrieben, weil es sich zu sehr aufgestaut hat. Deswegen sind die Anfälle von deiner Verlobten auch so heftig.“

Sie trank nun auch noch einmal einen großen Schluck, das Gespräch bereitete ihr wirkliches Kopfzerbrechen. „Takeru, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder? Du suchst immer wieder nach Ausreden, um Karis Verhalten erklären zu können. Wenn ihr sexuell frustriert seid, hätte es auch andere Wege gegeben, selbst wenn sie noch heilen muss. Aber ich sage dir jetzt ganz ehrlich: Vergiss das alles, hör auf nach Erklärungen zu suchen, es gibt keine. Kari tut das, weil sie Lust dazu hat und es für sie bequem ist, ihre Gefühle nicht steuern zu müssen, sie hat ja immer eine andere Ausrede und wenn sie keine hat, dann gibst du ihr eine. Merkst du, was ich meine?“ Mimi hoffte, dass sie Takeru endlich die Augen öffnen konnte. Denn er trug an Hikaris aktuellem Verhalten auch eine kleine Mitverantwortlichkeit, weil er ihr immer nachgab. Hikari führte sich auf wie ein trotziges Kleinkind und Mimi hatte dafür absolut kein Verständnis, sie bekam doch alles, was sie wollte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso sie auf einmal so einen Hass gegen dich hatte. Er hat sich richtig entschieden, immerhin seid ihr eine Familie und Eltern, ich weiß nicht, sie sagt mir ja nicht, was sie ihm gesagt hat, sie hatte nur gesagt, er hätte sie plötzlich nicht mehr lieb, du hast ihn ihr weggenommen und das er ein Verräter sei und dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn er damals draufgegangen wäre, anstatt mit dir zu leben und Aiko bräuchte keine heuchlerische Tante und keinen verlogenen Onkel. Im Wortlaut sagte sie ‚Das Miststück hat es geschafft, sie hat mir meinen Bruder weggenommen‘, sie denkt halt, du würdest ihn nur benutzen, um dir Vorteile zu verschaffen und dass du ihn nur einlullen würdest. Ich sehe das nicht so, ich meine, ihr seid nun mal verheiratet ja, da ist es doch klar, dass er seine meiste Zeit mit dir verbringt und mit euren Kindern, aber das will sie irgendwie nicht verstehen. Sie drängt seitdem immer wieder darauf, dass wir so schnell wie möglich heiraten sollen, damit sie den Namen Yagami ablegen kann und dass sie ihre Welt in meine Hände legt und ich darauf auch ja gut aufpassen solle…“ Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.

„Ich meine das doch nicht böse Mimi, ich will doch nur, dass es ihr und Aiko gut geht. Aber nichts, was ich mache, ist gut genug, ich hab im Bad gesessen geheult, mit den Nerven am Ende… da hat sie sich entschuldigt und gemeint, sie wolle sich ändern und eine Therapie machen..., aber bis jetzt war sie kein einziges Mal da... und es wird mit der Zeit schlimmer. Ich will sie ja nicht verhätscheln oder einen Freifahrtschein geben, aber ganz ehrlich, anders habe ich keine Ruhe, du hast keine Ahnung, wie sie wird, wenn sie nicht das hat, was sie will und ich will nicht, dass Aiko in das Ganze tief reingezogen wird. Vielleicht bin ich zu lieb, ja..., aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht, ich kann sie nicht anschreien, jedes Mal, wenn ich es will, blockiert irgendwas in mir, dass ich es nicht kann. Bei dir und Tai sieht das immer alles so einfach aus, die Kinder, die Ehe, keinen Streit, keine Krise, alles perfekt... und wir kriegen es nicht einmal hin ein normales Leben zu führen. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob sie mich liebt oder ob sie nur nicht alleine sein will, vielleicht bin ich ihr auch nicht Arschloch genug? Sie redet ja nicht mit mir, sie sieht, dass ich überfordert bin und drückt mir dann trotzdem Aiko in die Arme. Für Aiko reiße ich mich zusammen und zeige ihr nicht, wie schlecht es mir geht, weil Aiko das nicht spüren soll. Ich würde sie wohl auch nicht verlassen, aber ich bin kaputt psychisch und wahrscheinlich auch körperlich, mir wird nach dem Essen oft schlecht, schlafen kann ich kaum noch und ich hab fast durchweg Kopfschmerzen und immer dieses Gefühl, dass ich ihr nie genug sein werde… ihr nicht das geben zu können, was sie braucht. Ich habe alles aufgegeben, nur um sie glücklich zu sehen, doch anscheinend war das nicht genug“, jetzt liefen ihm das erste Mal tränen an den Wangen herab.

„Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich könnte es einfach abstellen...was zu fühlen..., dann würde es nicht mehr so wehtun.“

Mimi seufzte laut, also hatte Taichi ihr die Wahrheit erzählt. Eigentlich hatte sie daran auch nicht gezweifelt, aber sie hatte gedacht, dass er vielleicht das Ganze zu übertrieben dargestellt hatte. Aber was sie hörte, dass verletzte sie, auch wenn sie das nicht wollte. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich Kari getan habe, vielleicht hat es ihr nicht gepasst, dass ich nicht nach ihrer Pfeife getanzt habe, sondern ihr Kontra gegeben und sie nicht verhätschelt habe, wie ihr Bruder. Und du bist leider manchmal auch etwas zu nachsichtig mit ihr, das nutzt sie aus, ob nun bewusst oder unbewusst, das kann ich nicht beurteilen. Solche Worte zu hören, tut weh, da ich immer nur das Beste für Tai und seine Familie wollte, aber sie hat ihn gezwungen, sich zu entscheiden, daran können wir jetzt nichts mehr ändern.“

Als er dann aber von ihrem Wunsch erzählte, fiel Mimi alles aus dem Gesicht. „BITTE?! Takeru, das darfst du auf keinen Fall tun, ihr solltet nur heiraten, wenn ihr das auch beide wollt und nicht aus einem Zweck heraus. Weil Tai jetzt weg ist, sollst du seine Rolle einnehmen, aber ich rate dir, dich selbst zu fragen, ob du das auch wirklich willst, Takeru. Willst du eine Rolle aufgezwängt bekommen und dich selbst dabei verlieren? Sie macht dich zu etwas, dass du nicht bist. Damit hilfst du ihr aber nicht, sie hält dich für inkonsequent und naiv und das bist du nicht. Vielleicht solltest du darüber nachdenken, dass du dir mal ein paar Tage Auszeit nimmst, vielleicht irgendwo hinfährst oder so, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Und glaube nicht, dass Tai und ich ein perfektes Leben führen, wir wissen nur mit unseren Konflikten umzugehen und sind in der Lage, sie zu lösen.“ Sie seufzte, Takeru tat ihr leid.

„Zweifel nicht so viel an dir selbst, Kari benimmt sich wie eine zickige Fünfjährige und macht dir grundlos das Leben schwer. Ich hoffe, dass sie diese Therapie bei Dr. Watanabe wirklich antritt, denn sonst kommt ihr aus diesem Teufelskreis nicht mehr heraus und für eure Tochter ist alles absolutes Gift. Ich weiß, dass du dir die Arme für sie ausreißt, aber das was du gerade schilderst… Takeru, du hast bereits einen Burn-Out und du bist gerade dabei, komplett zusammenzubrechen. Eure Beziehung ist wie ein Kartenhaus und das ist dabei, einzustürzen, weil sie nicht mitzieht, sondern gegen dich arbeitet.“

Als er begann zu weinen, stand sie auf, hockte sich vor ihn und zog ihn in ihre Arme. „Takeru, es ist genug, du hast alles gegeben, was ging. Ich würde dir niemals vorschreiben, sie zu verlassen, aber du wirst an der jetzigen Situation nichts mehr ändern können. Solange sie nicht von selbst um dich zu kämpfen beginnt, ist eure Beziehung eigentlich vor die Wand gefahren. Es wundert mich, dass du überhaupt noch hier sitzen kannst. Du bist am Ende, körperlich wie seelisch und es muss jetzt was passieren, sonst wird deine Kleine eine Weile ohne ihren Papa aufwachsen müssen. Gefühle sind wichtig, aber du kannst all den Druck nicht mehr kompensieren. Es tut mir leid Takeru, aber ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich noch tun könnte, um dir zu helfen, außer dir zu raten, dir eine Auszeit zu nehmen.“

„Ich hasse dich nicht Mimi, habe ich nie, egal was zwischen dir und Hika los ist... Ich weiß nur nicht, warum sie so geworden ist..., sie war doch vorher nicht so... ich weiß, dass die Sache mit Aiko viel zu früh war, aber es ist unser Baby...das kann man doch nicht bereuen. Ich liebe Aiko, auch wenn ich noch nicht zu 100% bereit bin, Vater zu sein..., tue ich alles, um ihr ein guter Papa zu sein... und ich hatte gehofft, dass Hika mithelfen würde...“, er seufzte.

„Ich will sie doch gar nicht verlassen, du hast es selbst gesagt, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, wäre es da nicht feige von mir, wenn ich sie jetzt verlasse? Ich weiß, dass sie Fehler macht, aber tief in mir ist da Hoffnung, dass vielleicht doch wieder alles gut wird und dass es nur eine Phase ist“, ja er redete sich das Ganze runter, aufgrund dessen, dass er sich so selbst schützte, um nicht ganz vor Mimi zusammenzubrechen. Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an.

„Aber bei einer Auszeit ist sie auch ohne mich, ich will nicht, dass Aiko von mir getrennt sein muss. Ich liebe Hika, das wird sich wohl auch niemals ändern, vielleicht ist das wie ein Fluch, ich kenne nichts anderes als meine Gefühle zu ihr, ich werde versuchen, noch einmal mit ihr zu reden.“ Damit stand er auf und verabschiedete sich mit einer Umarmung von Mimi und verließ dann das Büro und das Gebäude, um sich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen, wo er unterwegs noch Aiko bei seiner Mutter abholte. Zu Hause angekommen legte er Aiko in ihr Bettchen, da sie unterwegs schon eingeschlafen war. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er Hika vorfand. „Hey Liebling...“


	32. Alles vorbei?

_Freitag, 17. Februar 2017_

_Wohnung von Takeru und Hikari_

Takeru war für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich spät dran und Hikari wurde langsam ungeduldig. Schließlich jedoch kam er zur Türe hinein, aber anstatt sie zu begrüßen, verschwand er erst einmal und kam dann irgendwann und sagte etwas. Hikari starrte weiter auf den Fernseher und nahm kaum Notiz von ihm. Kühl meinte sie nur: „Ach, auch schon wieder da? Ich dachte, du wolltest nur kurz mal weg? Hast wohl gedacht, ich merke nicht, was du hinter meinem Rücken treibst...“ Sie hob den Kopf und funkelte ihn an. „Erst nimmst du mir meine Tochter weg und dann gehst du mir auch noch fremd? Sag mal, schämst du dich eigentlich nicht, deine Frau zu betrügen? Und jetzt komm mir nicht mit Ausreden, ich hab auf deiner Arbeit angerufen, du warst nicht da und Aiko hast du bei deiner Mum abgegeben, damit du dich ungestört mit deiner Flamme treffen konntest. Ich hoffe, euer Sex wars wenigstens wert, ich scheine dir ja jetzt nicht mehr gut genug zu sein, nachdem ich mit dir ein Kind in die Welt gesetzt habe.“ Sie wendete den Blick wieder ab und schaute auf das TV-Gerät.

Er hatte in dem Moment das Gefühl, im falschen Film zu sein, jetzt war ihm klar, was Mimi mit Wahnvorstellungen gemeint haben könnte. „Sag mal, spinnst du jetzt völlig oder was, mir so eine Scheiße zu unterstellen? Und noch zudem, willst du mich kontrollieren oder was?“, jetzt wurde er langsam wirklich wütend.

„Seit Wochen nehme ich Rücksicht auf dich und deine scheiß Launen und du kommst mir jetzt so?“, er ging zum Fernseher und schaltete diesen aus. Zum ersten Mal wurde er jetzt etwas lauter.  
„Sieh mich verdammt noch mal an, wenn ich mit dir rede. All deine Launen hast du immer an mir ausgelassen und ich habe immer zurückgesteckt und dir jegliche Arbeit abgenommen und du unterstellst mir, ich würde dich betrügen oder dir Aiko wegnehmen? Vielen Dank auch für dein Vertrauen. Mir reicht es so langsam mit deiner Art und Weise, hör auf mich ständig unterdrücken zu wollen, das zieht nicht und von oben herab zu reden.... ich kann nichts für deinen Streit mit Tai oder deinen Hass gegen Mimi, du benutzt mich ständig als Boxsack, ich bin am Ende meiner Kräfte und meiner Nerven, weil ich einfach nicht mehr weiß, wie ich dir noch helfen soll und du tust nichts, als meine Gefühle immer weiter mit Fußen zu treten, weil es dir gerade so passt!“

Sie schaute ihn an und funkelte mit den Augen. „Du fasst mich nicht mehr an, du willst mich nicht mehr in deiner Nähe, Sex hatten wir seit Monaten nicht. Was soll ich denn dann bitte sonst denken? Immer hast du mir gesagt, wo du hingehst und auf einmal verschwindest du stundenlang mit meinem Kind und gibst es bei deiner Mum ab?! Wieso? Weil du dein heimliches Date tarnen wolltest, sonst hättest du sie ja wohl bei mir lassen können. Nein, stattdessen lügst du mich an. Weißt du was Takeru, du KOTZT MICH auch einfach nur noch an.“ Nachdem er den Fernseher ausgemacht hatte und nun lauter wurde, stand sie wutgeladen auf.

„Warum sollte ich einen Lügner und Betrüger wie dich anschauen? Wenn es dir nicht passt, wie ich bin, dann frage ich mich, wieso du noch bei mir bist und mich heiraten willst? Jedes Mal kommst du angekrochen wie ein räudiges Hündchen. Einfach nur ekelhaft, aber Aiko zuliebe ertrage ich dich Jammerlappen immer noch. Dein Geheule letztens im Bad ging mir schon gegen den Strich. Was ist nur aus dir geworden, seit wir zusammen sind?! Wo ist der Mann hin, den ich mal so toll fand?!“

Als er von Mimi und Tai anfing, rastete sie völlig aus. „Lass diese verfickte Schlampe und meinen nichtsnutzigen Bruder aus dem Spiel. Ich frage mich, wer hier wen unterdrückt. Du wolltest, dass ich dieses scheiß Kind kriege, dann sieh auch zu, wie du es groß bekommst, dein Geheule, du kannst nicht mehr, kann ich nicht mehr hören. Du trittst doch auf meinen Gefühlen rum, aber ich sag dir eins, das ist vorbei. Wenn’s dir zu Hause nicht mehr passt, dann hure doch genauso rum wie Mimi und werde mit deiner neuen Freundin glücklich! Aber Aiko gehört mir, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du sie nie wiedersiehst. So einen widerlichen Vater braucht sie nicht.“

Und dann holte Hikari aus und knallte ihm eine. „Das ist fürs Fremdgehen, du mieses Schwein! Geh mir aus den Augen.“ Damit rannte sie aus dem Wohnzimmer, schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe, nahm ihre Handtasche und verließ mit lautem Türknallen die Wohnung.

Er war im Prinzip nur noch unfähig, etwas zu sagen, ihre Worte hatten ihn unvorbereitet und hart getroffen, jedes ihrer Worte war ein Stich in sein Herz und letztlich hatte sie es geschafft, ihm das Herz in wenigen Augenblicken mehrmals zu brechen, ihre schallende Ohrfeige hatte ihm dann letztlich den Rest gegeben. Er wollte weinen, so gerne, doch selbst das konnte er nicht, er stand nur da und sah auf die Wohnungstür, durch die sie verschwunden war, die Beziehung, sie war gescheitert... sie hatte ihn verlassen und ihm klar gemacht, dass er für sie nichts weiter als eine Last gewesen war. Also würde er gehen und Aiko mitnehmen, er wollte nicht, dass sie auch noch Karis Laune ertragen musste. Er setzt sich an den Esstisch und entschied sich, ihr noch einen Abschiedsbrief zu schreiben.

_"Ich weiß nicht, was in dir vorgeht, was das jetzt alles sollte, wieso du plötzlich denkst, ich würde dich betrügen? Du hast gewonnen, deine Worte haben mich getroffen und du hast es geschafft, mich zu zerstören, dabei hast du nicht gesehen, was ich die letzten Wochen alles für dich gemacht habe. Wieso ich Aiko immer mitnehme? Weil ich weiß, dass du alleine mit ihr überfordert bist. Du hast mich benutzt und ich fiel drauf rein. Glückwunsch, ich war einfach blind vor Liebe. Warum ich nicht mit dir schlafe? Es muss noch abheilen und ich wollte nicht, dass du Schmerzen hast. Du fragst dich, wo der Mann ist, den du toll fandest? Du hast ihn zerstört und zu Boden geworfen...wenn das dein Plan war, dann hast du ihn erfolgreich ausgeführt... meine Gefühle für dich waren echt... schon immer, ich wollte nie jemand anderes als dich an meiner Seite... wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es so schlimm ist für dich… dann hätte ich nie zu meinen Gefühlen gestanden, ich merke, dass von deiner Seite aus keine Liebe mehr da ist... also will ich dir nicht noch länger auf die Nerven gehen, dir eine Last sein. Ich hab mein Herz in deine Hände gelegt, jetzt schlägt es nicht mehr... ich gehe und du musst mich auch nie mehr sehen und meine Stimme wirst du auch nicht mehr hören... Aiko kannst du jederzeit sehen, keine Sorge. Wende dich einfach an Matt, er wird gut für sie sorgen, solange, bis du es irgendwann selbst kannst. Ich war bei einer Therapeutin, weil ich Hilfe gebraucht habe, weil ich verzweifelt war und nicht mehr weiterwusste, wie ich dir denn noch helfen sollte und Aiko wollte ich zu diesen Gesprächen nicht mitnehmen. Ich habe Rat gesucht, um dir zu helfen, aus deinem Tief herauszukommen, bisher warst du immer meine Welt. Du warst meine große und erste Liebe, aber wenn du mich nicht mehr liebst und Aiko nicht mehr bei dir wissen willst, dann gehe ich und du wirst nie wieder auch nur ein Zeichen von mir sehen müssen, ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich trotzdem dankbar bin für die schönen Momente, die wir hatten. Anscheinend bin ich nicht Arschloch genug, ich weiß es nicht, aber ich schaffe es nicht, dich glücklich zu machen. Ich liebe dich, trotz allem, was du mir angetan hast. Für immer.“_

Beim Schreiben liefen ihm einzelne Tränen und ein paar davon fanden ihren Weg auf das Geschriebene, den Brief legte er auf den Couchtisch, dort würde sie ihn schon finden. Er begab sich ins Schlafzimmer und packte seine und Aikos Sachen. Die Taschen stellte er im Flur ab und sah sich im Spiegel an. Er war gebrochen, sie hatte ihn zerstört und das endgültig, er war an einem Punkt, an dem er aufgab, er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft weiterzukämpfen. Per WhatsApp teilte er Mimi mit. was gerade passiert war, sie sollte es wissen. Er verstaute die Taschen im Auto und ging dann wieder nach oben, um Aiko zu holen. Zuvor jedoch legte er die Kette, die Kari ihm mal geschenkt hatte, und seinen Verlobungsring auf den Brief. Dann nahm er Aiko und verließ die Wohnung mit ihr, schnallte sie im Autositz an und stieg ebenfalls ein. Er warf einen letzten Blick nach hinten und fuhr dann los zu Matts Ferienhaus, es war nicht allzu weit bis dorthin. Er stieg aus und nahm Aiko in dem Maxi-Cosi mit zur Tür von seinem Ferienhaus und klingelte. Als sein Bruder öffnete, sah er ihn unter Tränen an. „Kannst du für eine Weile auf Aiko aufpassen?“

Kari war einige Stunden ziellos umhergeirrt, so heftig hatten sie noch nie gestritten und es tat ihr leid, dass sie ihn geschlagen hatte. Als sie nach Hause kam, war niemand da. Sie ging ins Kinderzimmer und wurde blass. Aikos Sachen waren alle weg. Wieso? Sie rannte ins Schlafzimmer, auch Takerus Sachen waren weg. Völlig verzweifelt lief sie ins Wohnzimmer und fand dort den Ring, die Kette und den Brief. Sie konnte anhand der verwischten Schrift sehen, dass der Verfasser geweint hatte. Sie nahm das Papier in ihre zitternden Hände und las die Zeilen, die ihr Verlobter ihr hinterlassen hatte. Was hatte sie da nur angerichtet? Ihr liefen nun selbst die Tränen, das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich, Takeru war ihr ein und alles gewesen und jetzt war er weg. Und Aiko ebenfalls. Wann nur hatte sie begonnen, sich selbst so zu verlieren und nicht mehr zu sehen, was Takeru eigentlich brauchte? Schluchzend umklammerte sie den Brief und sie wusste nicht mehr, wie lange sie geweint hatte, ehe sie aufstand und die Wohnung wieder verließ. Sie musste mit jemandem reden. Und es gab nur eine Person, die ihr jetzt noch helfen konnte. Sie bestellte sich ein Taxi und fuhr in die Uniklinik.

_Freitag, 17. Februar 2017_

_Ferienhaus von Yamato_

  
Yamato hatte gerade seine Gitarre beiseitegelegt und ein paar Noten und Textzeilen zu Papier gebracht, als es klingelte. Er stutzte etwas, ging dann zur Türe und erstarrte. Vor ihm stand sein kleiner Bruder, mit seiner Tochter im Maxi-Cosi und in Tränen aufgelöst. Yamato bat ihn erst einmal herein, stellte Aiko vorsichtig auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa ab und wartete, bis Takeru sich gesetzt hatte. „Entschuldige bitte den Ausdruck, aber du siehst echt beschissen aus, Brüderchen. Was ist denn passiert? Wo ist Kari und wieso bist du mit Aiko hier? Ist was passiert?“ Er wirkte besorgt und musterte seinen Bruder. Er sah schrecklich aus, seine Haut war blass, er hatte deutlich abgenommen, seine Augen hatten tiefe, dunkle Ringe. Er sah aus wie der Tod auf Socken und seine Augen waren vollkommen glanzlos. Vor ihm saß ein gebrochener Mann und Yamato fuhr sich seufzend mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Wenn ich dich so ansehe, dann brauchst du was Ordentliches zu essen, eine Mütze voll Schlaf und einfach mal Ruhe. Egal was auch los ist, ich werde mich um Aiko kümmern, versprochen.“ Seinen Bruder würde er nicht im Stich lassen, Arbeit hin oder her, das konnte warten.

Nachdem er sich bei Matt aufs Sofa gesetzt hatte, antwortete er bissig. „Du musst mir nicht sagen, wie ich aussehe, das weiß ich selber.“ Wie sollte er das erklären? Er konnte und wollte es nicht erklären. „Hika und ich haben uns getrennt beziehungsweise die Beziehung ist in tausend Teile zerbrochen und ich kann nicht mehr. Ich wollte aber auch Aiko nicht alleine zurück lassen... Hika ist nicht in der Lage, sich alleine um sie zu kümmern...und ich wünsche mir, dass du sie für ein oder zwei Wochen nehmen könntest, ich muss weg von hier, Matt. Ich brauche eine Auszeit, sonst kann ich den Abgrund, den Tai nicht überwinden konnte, auch nicht überwinden, so in der Art hat es Mimi ausgedrückt. Es läuft seit Wochen schlecht und ich habe keine Ahnung mehr, wie ich Hika noch helfen soll. Und die Spitze des Ganzen ist jetzt, dass sie mir unterstellt, ich würde ihr fremdgehen... und ich wäre ein Jammerlappen und sie will nicht, dass Aiko so einen widerlichen Vater hat...“, letztlich erzählte er Matt von dem letzten Streit, der dann das endgültige Aus bedeutet hatte nach den letzten Wochen.

„Verstehst du mich? Ich muss hier weg... ich brauche Zeit für mich, aber ich will Aiko in guten Händen wissen... und wenn du Hilfe mit Aiko brauchst, werden Mimi und Tai dir sicher auch helfen. Ich habe einen Flug nach Koh Samui gebucht... nichts außer Strand, Wasser und vor allem Ruhe. Ich muss wieder zu Kräften kommen...um eventuell doch noch Hika irgendwann wieder zurückbekommen zu können...“

Auf den bissigen Ton hin sah Yamato ihn zwar verletzt an, sagte aber nichts weiter, er wusste, dass Takeru das nicht so meinte. Aber was er sagte, dass beunruhigte ihn wirklich. „Es tut mir leid, dass es so kommen musste, ich hab euch eigentlich immer als Traumpaar gesehen, da muss wohl einiges schief gelaufen sein. Und dass du ne Auszeit brauchst, ist nicht zu übersehen, Brüderchen. Klar nehme ich Aiko, das steht außer Frage. Ich wünsche mir wirklich, dass das zwischen euch noch mal was wird, aber renn nicht einer Illusion nach, okay? Was sie dir an den Kopf geknallt hat, war weit unter der Gürtellinie und ich finde, dass das nicht mal ihre Depressionen rechtfertigen. Lass es dir in Thailand gut gehen und nimm dir die Zeit, dir über alles Gedanken zu machen. Der süßen Maus hier wird es an nichts fehlen und wenn es Probleme gibt, dann wende ich mich an Mimi und Tai. Also mach dich auf die Socken, sonst verpasst du deinen Flug noch. Melde dich aber mal ab und zu, damit ich weiß, dass mit dir alles gut ist. Du hast Großes geleistet, also lade deine Akkus wieder auf. Deine Tochter braucht ihren Papa.“ Er lächelte ihn an und nahm ihn kurz in den Arm.

Er war Matt dankbar, dass er sich um Aiko kümmern würde. „Ich renne keiner Illusion nach, ich hoffe, dass sie mich noch liebt, Matt. Ich will keine andere außer sie, wollte ich nie, denkst du, ich hätte in den ganzen Jahren keine andere haben können? Doch, sehr viele sogar, aber ich wollte immer nur Hika und das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Ich danke dir, dass du auf Aiko aufpasst, dann weiß ich sie ist in guten Händen, ich hoffe so sehr, dass Watanabe bei ihr was bewirken kann, er ist unsere letzte Chance, dass Hika wieder klar im Kopf wird.“

Seine Tasche gepackt hatte er ja bereits, also rief er nun ein Taxi an, das ihn zum Flughafen bringen würde. Er umarmte seinen Bruder noch einmal „Danke, dass du mir hilfst Matt, ich melde mich, versprochen“ Dann verabschiedete er sich von Aiko, hielt sie sanft im Arm und küsste sie mehrmals auf die Stirn, bevor er sich wieder in ihren Maxi-Cosi legte. Ein paar Minuten später war dann auch schon das Taxi da und er stieg in selbiges und fuhr davon Richtung Flughafen.

Nachdem sein Bruder gegangen war, machte sich Yamato noch eine Weile Gedanken um seinen Bruder und seine Schwägerin in spe. Er wusste, wie sehr sein kleiner Bruder diese Frau liebte, immerhin rannte er ihr seit der zweiten Klasse nach. Er war beruhigt zu hören, dass Masao sich um Kari kümmern würde, er hatte ein feines Gespür, verbunden mit seiner direkten Art, die der Braunhaarigen definitiv guttun würden. Er hob Aiko aus dem Maxi-Cosi und legte sie in seine Arme und wiegte sie leicht hin und her. Sie war so ein süßes Mädchen und er wünschte ihr, dass sie nicht das gleiche Schicksal wie er haben würde, ohne Mutter aufwachsen zu müssen. „Pass auf dich auf, Takeru...“, flüsterte er leise und kümmerte sich dann um das Baby.

Nachdem Takeru am Flughafen angekommen war und eingecheckt hatte, begab er sich in den Flieger und sah während des Fluges aus dem Fenster hinaus. Hin und wieder liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen, wie konnte sein Glück nur so schnell in Scherben zerbrechen. Er holte aus seiner Hosentasche ein Bild aus glücklicheren Tagen, das ihn, Hika und Aiko kurz nach der Geburt zeigte, mit einem Lächeln in Gesicht, er hatte sich so fest vorgenommen, dass seine Tochter nicht das durchmachen müsste, was er als Kind hatte mitmachen müssen. Und doch hatte er versagt. Nach einem langen, anstrengend Flug war er in Thailand angekommen und wurde per Boot auf die Insel Koh Samui gebracht, wo er ein einen Bungalow gemietet hatte, der abgeschieden war vom ganzen Trubel und er Ruhe hatte, die er wohl auch brauchen würde. Er warf seine Tasche auf das Bett und begab sich dann nach draußen an den Strand, er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal wirklich richtig Sonne getankt hatte, aber die Wärme fühlte sich gut auf seiner Haut an und so setzte er sich erst einmal in den Sand und blickte aufs Meer hinaus, während er sich weiter Gedanken machte.

_Freitag, 17. Februar 2017_

_Haus von Mimi und Taichi_

Mimi kam nach einem langen Arbeitstag nach Hause. Den ganzen Tag über schon ging ihr Takeru nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, er hatte schrecklich ausgesehen und Mimi konnte mit Tai ja eigentlich nicht darüber sprechen. Aber als sie ein paar Stunden nach ihrer Therapiestunde die Nachricht von Takeru bekam, konnte sie ihre Emotionen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten. „Scheiße, warum muss sie so eine dumme Kuh sein.“ Sie sah Taichi an und seufzte. „Takeru und Kari haben sich getrennt. Er war heute bei mir im Therapiegespräch, weil er mit ihrer Verfassung nicht mehr weiterkam und jetzt hat sie ihm noch an den Kopf geknallt, er würde sie ja betrügen und ihr das Kind wegnehmen.“ Sie stützte das Kinn in die Hände und wirkte ziemlich betrübt. „Was ist nur in Kari gefahren? Deine Nichte ist übrigens bei Yamato, Takeru hat mich gebeten, dass ich ihm unter die Arme greife, falls es mal Probleme mit Aiko geben sollte.“ Sie sah ihren Mann an und war nervös, wie er die Nachricht aufnehmen würde.

Tai hatte sich eigentlich auf einen entspannten Abend mit seiner Frau eingerichtet, jedoch würde das wohl nichts werden so schnell. Irgendwas beschäftigte sie und bevor er fragen konnte, platzte sie auch schon damit heraus. Kari und T.K. hatten sich getrennt und er hatte das irgendwie schon kommen gesehen, so wie sich Kari aufführte. Er sah sie an „Und? Das ist nicht unser Problem Schatz. Ob die sich trennen oder nicht, das ist deren Sache, sie sagen ja immer sie sind alt genug, also bitte. Natürlich werden wir Matt helfen, wenn er mit Aiko Hilfe braucht, die Kleine kann da absolut nichts für, wenn ich nicht bereit bin, sollte ich kein Kind in die Welt setzen... ein Kind bedeutet immer eine Menge Verantwortung... jetzt ist Aiko nun mal da und die Beiden sollten zusehen, ihre Probleme in den Griff zu bekommen, bevor sie Aikos intakte Seele noch verletzen.“  
Dann wendete er sich wieder dem TV-Programm zu und trank einen Schluck seiner Cola, er wollte sich nicht weiter da reinsteigern, Kari hatte im deutlich gesagt, was Sache war, also sollte sie jetzt auch zusehen, wie sie klarkam, er hatte definitiv die Schnauze voll.

Mimi wusste genau, dass es ihn tief drin nicht kalt ließ, dass die beiden sich getrennt hatten, aber seine Reaktion war verständlich, er hatte von Kari ja auch harte Worte kassiert, also würde sie es dabei belassen. „Ich wollte es dir auch nur gesagt haben, damit du dich nicht wunderst, warum Aiko plötzlich bei Yamato ist. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir ihm morgen früh einen Besuch abstatten, immerhin haben wir beide die Kleine ja noch gar nicht gesehen.“ Sie lächelte ihn an, seufzte dann aber. „Ich finde es allerdings nicht richtig zu sagen, dass sie kein Kind hätten in die Welt setzen sollen, wenn sie dazu noch nicht bereit waren, Aiko war genauso ungeplant wie Makoto und Kazumi, wir beide haben einfach nur das Glück gehabt, dass wir besser damit umgehen konnten. Kari hat vieles falsch gemacht, aber sie hat sich der Verantwortung gestellt, statt das Kind abzutreiben und das rechne ich ihr wirklich hoch an.“ Mimi war immer noch nicht so gut auf Kari zu sprechen, aber immerhin hatte sie ihr Kind bekommen und auch begonnen, dafür zu sorgen. „Wir gehen morgen und sehen nach der Kleinen und überlegen vielleicht auch mal mit Yamato, wie es weitergehen könnte, okay?“

Er seufzte, Mimi schien nicht locker zu lassen. „Es ist mir egal, Mimi... soll sie alleine sein oder halt auch nicht, bitte. Ich bin ihr nicht mehr wichtig, also wird sie für mich kein großer Teil meines Lebens mehr sein. Ich hoffe nur, Aiko wird besser als das, was da jetzt ist, und doch das kann ich, du kannst sie nicht mit uns vergleichen, wir beide haben viel mehr durchgemacht und wissen es zu schätzen, was es heißt, ein Kind haben zu dürfen, aber ich möchte da jetzt auch bitte nicht mehr weiter drüber diskutieren, sonst krieg ich schon wieder schlechte Laune.“ Er sah sie an „Bitte lass das Thema wenigstens für heute Abend ruhen, morgen können wir uns eine Lösung für das Ganze überlegen und Matt und Aiko einen Besuch abstatten.“

Mimi seufzte ebenfalls , nickte dann aber, rutschte auf Tais Schoß und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Ich liebe dich so sehr und ich bin froh, dass wir immer über alles reden können. Und ich bin dankbar für unsere beiden Kleinen.“ Sie streckte sich etwas und damit war das Thema für Mimi erledigt.


	33. Reue

_Freitag, 17. Februar 2017_

_Uniklinikum Tokyo_

Unsicher war Hikari durch die Klinik gelaufen, ehe sie vor Masaos Büro angekommen war. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und klopfte dann an, ehe sie hineingebeten wurde und Dr. Watanabe entgegen blickte. Sie sah immer noch verweint aus und blickte dem Arzt in die Augen. „Haben Sie etwas Zeit für mich? Ich... ich schaff das einfach nicht mehr. Am liebsten würde ich sterben, ich habe alles verloren...“ Sie fiel auf die Knie und begann wieder hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Sie hatte ihren Mann, ihre große Liebe und ihr kleines Mädchen verloren. Wofür sollte sie denn jetzt noch weiter machen? Der Tod war eine dankbare Alternative, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie überlegte, wie sie es tun könnte, sah sie Takerus und Aikos Gesicht vor sich und brachte es nicht übers Herz.

Masao hatte vor circa einer Stunde seine Schicht begonnen als Springer und anscheinend war dies genau richtig, denn zur Tür kam plötzlich Hikari herein und sie war total mit den Nerven am Ende, was in ihm die Alarmglocken schrillen ließ. Er stand auf und verfrachtete sie erst einmal auf das Sofa, das in seinem Büro stand, und besorgte ihr ein Glas Wasser, was er ihr reichte, bevor er sich in den Sessel ihr gegenübersetzte. „Okay, jetzt atme einmal tief durch und erzähl mir alles, was die letzten Wochen und Stunden passiert ist, Hikari, ich versuche dir zu helfen, in Ordnung?“

Es dauerte fast eine Viertelstunde, ehe sich Hikari soweit gefangen hatte, dass sie in der Lage war, mit Masao zu sprechen. Immer noch liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. „Mein Verlobter hat mich verlassen, nachdem wir einen Streit hatten. Er hat mir noch einen Brief dagelassen, als ich weg war. Aiko hat er wohl zu seinem Bruder Yamato gebracht, aber er ist weg. Er hat alles mitgenommen… ich will nicht mehr leben, ohne ihn und ohne Aiko ist alles so sinnlos...“ Wortlos reichte sie ihm den Brief, den Takeru ihr hinterlassen hatte.

Masao sah sie erst mal nur an und hörte zu, innerlich seufzte er. Mit diesen mickrigen Infos konnte er nichts anfangen. „Wenn du mir nicht alles erzählst, kann ich dir nicht helfen.“ Dann nahm er den Brief entgegen und las ihn sich durch „Also Hikari... was ist passiert, dass es so weit gekommen ist, dass er diesen Brief geschrieben hat? Was hat dich dazu bewegt zu glauben, dass er dich betrügt... und anscheinend gibt es da noch viel mehr Sachen, die zwischen euch vorgefallen sind.“ Er lehnte sich etwas weiter nach vorne. „Erzähl mir Schritt für Schritt alles und wir finden eine Lösung. Immerhin schreibt er, dass er dich trotzdem liebt, also falls du ihn zurück haben willst… wir kriegen das schon hin.“

Kari wusste gar nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte und seufzte. Sie erzählte davon, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie mit Aiko auch nach der Geburt nicht richtig zurechtkam, von ihrem Streit mit Tai, ihrem generellen Hass auf Mimi und dass sie besonders sauer auf diese war, weil sie ihr die Möglichkeit genommen hatte, selbst zu entscheiden, wann sie Taichi die Sache mit Daisuke erzählte und aus Wut und Frust sogar ihrem eigenen Bruder den Tod gewünscht hatte. Sie berichtete von Takerus Zusammenbruch in ihrer Wohnung und davon, dass dieser ihr nicht mehr näherkommen wollte. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, er entfernt sich immer mehr von mir und wenn er dann auch noch die Kleine mitnimmt, sie bei seiner Mum abgibt und dann stundenlang irgendwo hin verschwindet, dann wird man doch stutzig, wenn er daraus so ein Staatsgeheimnis macht. Hätte er mir von Anfang an die Wahrheit gesagt, dann wäre es nicht soweit gekommen. Was ich danach gesagt habe, das war ziemlich gemein, das weiß ich selbst, aber ich konnte in dem Moment einfach nicht anders… natürlich will ich ihn zurück, aber im Moment kann ich ihm nicht die Frau sein, die er gerne hätte.“ Sie sah Masao verzweifelt an. „Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser, ICH wäre diejenige, die sterben würde...“

Er hörte sich an, was sie ihm erzählte und er konnte so langsam herauslesen, was das Problem war.   
„Hikari, ich will dir nicht zu nahetreten, aber ist dir in den Sinn gekommen, dass du versucht hast, ihn zu jemandem zu machen, der er gar nicht ist? Du hast deine Wut und deinen Hass, den du auf deinen Bruder und seine Frau hast, an ihm ausgelassen und das hat ihn unvorbereitet getroffen. Auch Männer haben sensible Seiten in sich und bei deinem scheint es etwas ausgeprägter zu sein, so oft ist er ruhig geblieben und hat zurück gesteckt, dass irgendwann das Fass überkocht ist doch klar, du sagst, du kannst nicht die Frau sein, die er gern hätte, aber ich glaube, du wärst es, wenn du aufhören würdest, dich in Lügen zu flüchten, du musst anfangen, du selbst zu sein. Du lässt die negativen Ereignisse deiner vorherigen Beziehung in deine Jetzige miteinfließen und genau das ist der Fehler, dein Mann ist nicht dein Ex, also hör auf damit, sie zu vergleichen, er schreit dich nicht an? Das ist doch was Gutes, das zeugt von Charakter, mit Schreien löst man keine Probleme, sondern mit reden, du hast falsche Erwartungen an eine Beziehung, es verunsichert dich, dass er ruhig und verständnisvoll ist, aber genau das ist es, was du brauchst, er will dir Halt geben, aber du gibst ihm keine Chance dazu, natürlich hätte er auch einiges anders machen sollen, aber ihr lernt noch. Wenn er dir gesagt hätte, er geht zu einer Therapeutin, sei ganz ehrlich, wie hättest du zu diesem Zeitpunkt reagiert? Du hättest ihn wahrscheinlich durchlöchert mit Fragen und Vorwürfen, aber das war ein Hilferuf für ihn selbst, er hat sich Hilfe gesucht, weil er, so wie du es beschrieben hast meiner Meinung nach, einen Burnout hat und das kann ganz schnell in tiefe Depressionen umschwingen und das wollte er wohl damit verhindern, um für dich und die Kleine da sein zu können. Dir fehlt das Vertrauen in eine Beziehung, aber mit ihm hast du die Chance, dieses wieder zu erlangen, wie er schrieb, er liebt dich trotzdem immer noch und überleg mal, was du ihm die letzten Wochen alles zugemutet hast und trotzdem lässt er dir ein Tor offen, dass ihr noch eine Chance habt, aber das ist auch eure Letzte, ihr müsst ein offenes und schonungsloses Gespräch führen, in dem ihr alles sagt, was euch auf der Seele liegt, dann findet ihr einen Weg, die Probleme in den Griff zu bekommen, wenn du dich umbringst, hat da keiner was von, er wird dann wahrscheinlich dasselbe tun und dann hat eure Tochter weder Mutter noch Vater.“

Hikari hörte Masao zu und je mehr er erzählte, desto mehr spürte sie, dass er recht hatte. Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ja es stimmt, ich war oft wütend auf Tai und Mimi, aber ich habe es nie bewusst wahrgenommen, dass Takeru es immer abbekommen hat. Deswegen meinte er wahrscheinlich auch, dass ich ihn als Boxsack benutzen würde. Ich komme mir so dumm vor, dass ich die ganze Zeit über auf Kerus Gefühlen herumgetrampelt habe… ich wollte ihn nicht zu etwas machen, dass er nicht ist, aber… ich weiß ja nicht einmal mehr, wer ich selbst bin. Ich habe mich irgendwo zwischen Flucht, Leugnen und Verdrängung verloren.“

Sie sah ihn an und seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass er nicht mein Ex ist und darüber bin ich auch froh, aber ich kann einfach nicht damit umgehen, dass er immer so verständnisvoll ist, vielleicht habe ich wirklich falsche Vorstellungen davon, wie eine Beziehung funktioniert und weil er nicht geschrien hat, habe ich das getan, weil ich mir nicht anders zu helfen wusste, ich bin so eine Idiotin… ich frage mich gerade, ob ich ihm überhaupt jemals richtig zugehört habe. Eigentlich habe ich ihn immer nur von mir weggestoßen, weil ich Angst hatte, dass er mir wehtut, wie Daisuke es getan hat, aber im Endeffekt habe ich damit ihn verletzt, wie ein Igel, der seine Stacheln ausfährt, wenn man ihm zu nahekommt.“

Als sie auf das Thema Therapeut zu sprechen kamen, schüttelte sie mutlos den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich hätte es schon verstanden, aber dann wiederum hätte ich ihm vermutlich auch unterstellt, dass er Geheimnisse vor mir hat und das Ergebnis wäre dasselbe gewesen. Ich wollte nicht, dass es ihm so schlecht geht… ich habe gesehen, dass er immer weniger schläft, nicht mehr isst und nur noch traurig ist, aber ich habe nichts dagegen unternommen. Stattdessen dränge ich ihn auch noch, mich endlich zu heiraten, damit ich mir mit meinem Bruder nicht mehr den gleichen Namen teile und lasse meinen Frust an meinem Baby aus...“

Als er meinte, ihr fehle das Vertrauen in eine Beziehung, nickte sie. „Ja das stimmt, für mich gab es immer Tai, der auf mich aufgepasst hat, alle anderen Menschen haben mich nur enttäuscht. Die schlimmste Erfahrung war meine eigene mit Daisuke und die Beziehung zwischen meinem Bruder und Sora. Deswegen ist mir Mimi auch so ein Dorn im Auge, weil ich kein Vertrauen darin habe, dass sie Tai glücklich macht und er sich auch immer mehr von mir abgewendet hat, aber ich habe nicht das Recht dazu, ihm seine Beziehung vorzuschreiben, nur weil ich selbst damit nicht umgehen kann. Und er hat mir gezeigt, dass er Mimi zu 100% vertraut, als er sich für sie entschieden hat.“ Sie lachte bitter auf. „Ich habe ihm ja die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt. Ich wünschte mir, dass ich sowohl mit ihm als auch mit Keru noch einmal sprechen könnte… und ich will zu meiner Tochter… ich will nicht, dass sie ohne ihre Eltern aufwachsen muss… sie kann nichts dafür, dass mich dieses Schwein immer wieder gegen meinen Willen angefasst hat… also was kann ich noch tun? Ich bin so verzweifelt, ich weiß einfach nicht weiter...“

Er lächelte innerlich, sie waren auf dem richtigen Weg, Hikari fing langsam an zu begreifen. „Jeder macht mal Krisen durch, eure war jetzt ausgeufert, das ist nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen, aber es ist gut, dass du so langsam erkennst, was falsch gelaufen ist, du sollst nicht die ganze Schuld auf dich laden, er wird auch Dinge falsch gemacht haben, aber wenn ihr euch gegenseitig sagt ‚hey das und das fand ich nicht okay von dir‘, dann habt ihr eine Basis, mit der ihr arbeiten könnt Hikari, ich habe die Male, wo ich euch zusammen gesehen habe, gemerkt, wie ihr euch anseht und das sah nach echter Liebe aus, also ist noch nichts verloren. Ich rede nichts schön, es wird noch ein schwerer, steiniger Weg und ich denke tatsächlich, um mit deinem Mann eine erfolgreiche Beziehung führen zu können, solltest du mit deinem Bruder und seiner Frau erst ins Reine kommen, denn es belastet dich und das blockiert dich dabei, dich voll und ganz auf deine eigene, kleine Familie einzulassen. Dass dein Bruder in deinem Leben so eine wichtige Rolle gespielt hat, das war an sich nicht verkehrt, er hat dir den Halt gegeben, den dir sonst niemand anderes geben konnte und du solltest auch nicht allzu streng mit ihm sein, ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Mimi ihn glücklich macht, die Beiden haben fast das Gleiche erlebt, dein Bruder nur noch viel krasser und so etwas schweißt zusammen, aber du solltest versuchen, diese Rolle, die jahrelang deinem Bruder zuteilwurde, auf deinen Mann zu lenken. Wenn du Nähe und Geborgenheit suchst, suche sie nicht bei deinem Bruder, sondern bei deinem Mann, du hast es dir zu bequem gemacht die letzte Zeit, du hast was gesagt, dein Mann hat getan und gemacht und jetzt sagte er mal nein und es ist eskaliert, du musst aufwachen Hikari und aufhören, dich immer nur auf andere zu verlassen. Du willst deinen Mann? Dann kämpfe um ihn und zeig allen, dass er deins ist. Du willst deine Bindung zu deiner Tochter? Dann arbeite daran, wälze deine negativen Gefühle nicht auf sie ab, gib ihr Positives mit, das stärkt eure Bindung. Wenn du ihr das Gefühl gibst, dass du sie nicht willst, dann kann das schwere, psychische Schäden bei ihr in der Entwicklung hervorrufen, die nicht reparabel sind, sie könnte aggressiv werden und ein gestörtes Sozialverhalten vorweisen, heißt, sie wird mit Rebellion und um sich schlagen Aufmerksamkeit einfordern, einfach weil sie nicht weiß, wie sie sich anders ausdrücken soll. Jetzt könnt ihr das noch lenken, wenn du ruhig und entspannt bist, dann ist sie es auch, bist du aufgeregt und wütend und hast sie auf dem Arm, dann spürt sie das und Kinder denken immer als erstes, sie seien schuld.“

Er trank einen Schluck Wasser. „Ich möchte jetzt, dass du mir sagst, was du für deine Zukunft willst und wer du sein willst.“

Sie sah Masao an. „Meinst du denn, dass er überhaupt noch mal mit mir reden wird? Ich habe mich schon so oft entschuldigt, was wenn er mir nicht mehr glaubt, wie ernst es mir dieses Mal ist? Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach wird und ja, die Sache mit Taichi geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das überhaupt möglich sein wird, ich habe solche Angst, dass es nie wieder etwas wird. Dass es niemals mehr wird wie es mal war, das ist mir bewusst, ich kann nur noch nach vorne schauen, aber nicht mehr zurück. Das mit Tai ist vorbei, er muss jetzt sein eigenes Leben leben. Vielleicht können wir eines Tages wieder aufeinander zugehen, aber du hast recht, er muss jetzt für seine Familie da sein und ich für meine.“ Masao hatte recht, Hikari hatte sich immer auf alle anderen verlassen aber nie selbst etwas erreichen müssen und das hatte ihrer Beziehung den Rest gegeben, weil Takeru zu nachsichtig mit ihr war, genauso wie ihr Bruder.

„Ich will nicht, dass Aiko unter meinen Fehlern leiden muss, ich will für die Zukunft, dass sie zu einer gesunden Frau heranwächst und meine Fehler nicht wiederholt. Ich wünsche mir, dass Takeru an meiner Seite ist, wir heiraten und mit einem Geschwisterchen für Aiko eine liebevolle Familie werden. Auch wenn ich immer gesagt habe, dass mir Aiko egal wäre, ich hatte einfach nur Angst es zuzulassen, weil ich nicht verletzt werden will, aber damit habe ich alle Menschen von mir weggestoßen, die versucht haben mir zu helfen. Was Daisuke mir angetan hat, ist nicht mehr zu ändern, aber ich will meine Chance nutzen, um zu lernen, wie ich damit umgehen kann. Ich will nicht, dass Takeru die ganze Last alleine tragen muss, sondern dass wir uns gegenseitig unter die Arme greifen. Ich will unabhängig sein, aber trotzdem Nähe zulassen können.“ Sie sah Masao in die Augen. „Kannst du mir dabei helfen, das zu erreichen? Ich will meine Familie nicht kampflos aufgeben...“

Masao wollte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel senden, sie hatte nun verstanden, worum es ging und darauf konnten sie aufbauen. „Du hast endlich verstanden, worum es geht und das ist gut so, wenn du daran festhältst werden diese Depressionen und alles nicht mehr dein Leben bestimmen, sondern du kannst sie von dir fernhalten und stärker sein als sie.“

Er lächelte. „Deine Beziehung zu deinem Bruder wird vermutlich nicht mehr dieselbe sein wie vorher, aber vielleicht ist das auch gut so, dass ihr quasi neu anfangen könnt, du hast deine kleine Familie und er seine, das ist normal, dass man nicht mehr ist wie mit 15 oder 16. Deine Zukunftspläne klingen gut und ich glaube es dir auch, aber du solltest mit deinem Mann reden, sonst wirst du es nie herausfinden, ob er dir noch eine Chance gibt, aber überlege dir vorher am besten, was du ihm sagen möchtest, was deine Wünsche sind und deine Ängste und auch, was dich an ihm gestört hat, aber gewähre ihm auch die Chance selbiges zu tun und dann bin ich davon überzeugt, dass es mit euch funktionieren wird.“

Damit stand er auf und ging vor die Tür, um kurz zu telefonieren, er rief Matt an und brachte in Erfahrung, wo T.K. sich mittlerweile aufhielt. Nach knapp drei Minuten ging er wieder ins Behandlungszimmer. „Du solltest Koffer packen, dein Mann ist in Thailand, genauer gesagt auf Koh Samui. Und ja, ich helfe dir, das zu erreichen, was du dir vornimmst, Hikari.“

Hikari lächelte nun leicht. „Ja, vielleicht habe ich einfach wirklich nicht bedacht, dass Tai und ich beide älter geworden sind. Aber darum werde ich mich später kümmern, ich möchte erst die Sache mit Takeru bereinigen. Ich will in erster Linie, dass Aiko nicht ohne Vater oder Mutter aufwachsen muss, selbst wenn es für Takeru und mich keine gemeinsame Zukunft mehr gibt. Ich hoffe, dass es uns gelingen wird, unsere Beziehung von Grund auf neu zu gestalten. Ich danke dir und hoffe, dass ich mit guten Nachrichten das nächste Mal hier stehe.“ Als er wiederkam und meinte, dass Takeru auf Koh Samui in Thailand sei, lächelte sie leicht. „Da wollten wir eigentlich in unseren Flitterwochen hin, dann denke ich, weiß ich auch genau, wo ich hinmuss. Vielen Dank und bis bald!“

_Sonntag, 19. Februar 2017_

_Koh Samui, Thailand_

Noch am selben Abend, nach dem Gespräch mit Masao, war Hikari bei Yamato gewesen, hatte sich um ihre Tochter gekümmert, ihre Sachen gepackt und hatte am nächsten Tag einen Flieger nach Thailand genommen. Nach einem anstrengenden Flug und vielen Telefonaten hatte sie herausgefunden, wo Takeru war und sie würde ihm heute, zwei Tage nach ihrem Streit, gegenübertreten. Als sie das Schiff verließ, beschloss sie, am Strand entlang zu gehen und so den Bungalow zu finden, in dem Takeru hauste. Es dauerte nicht lange und das Glück war mit ihr, als sie ihn im Sand sitzen sah aus der Ferne, sein Blick schien aufs Meer gerichtet zu sein. Sie trug das Kleid, dass sie am Tag ihrer Verlobung bereits angehabt hatte und bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Da er sie immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte, blieb sie neben ihm stehen und sagte mit sanfter Stimme: „Hallo Keru“, während ein unsicheres Lächeln ihre Lippen zierte.

Die letzten zwei Tage hatten Takeru schon gutgetan, er hatte nichts gemacht, außer am Strand zu sitzen und ab und an im Meer schwimmen zu gehen, die meiste Zeit jedoch hatte er nachgedacht, über sich und sein Leben und seine Familie. Er hatte sich immer wieder gefragt, wieso sie nur so auseinandergebrochen waren und wünschte sich, sie könnten zu einer Zeit zurück, wo sie alle drei glücklich waren. Aber das schien nicht mehr möglich zu sein. Auch heute saß er wieder am Strand und blickte aufs Meer hinaus, seine Haut hatte mittlerweile etwas Farbe bekommen und sah nicht mehr ganz so ungesund aus, wie noch am Anfang. Als er Hikas Stimme vernahm, stand er auf und sah sie an. Wie hatte sie ihn gefunden und was zum Teufel wollte sie hier? „Was machst du hier? Und was willst du?“

Kari biss sich auf die Lippe und senkte den Blick etwas, als sie ihre Reisetasche vor ihren Füßen abstellte. „In erster Linie bin ich hier, weil ich mich entschuldigen wollte und um dir zu sagen, dass ich mich unmöglich verhalten habe. Ich war bei Dr. Watanabe und er hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Ich verstehe jetzt, was ich die ganze Zeit getan habe und Keru...“, sie blickte auf und braune Augen trafen auf Blaue, „ich will nicht kampflos das Feld räumen. Ich liebe dich, habe dich immer geliebt, aber ich bin einfach nicht in der Lage, eine Beziehung zu führen, weil ich völlig falsche Erwartungen habe. Ich habe nur Daisuke als Vergleichsmöglichkeit und weil du nicht geschrien hast, wenn etwas schief ging, habe ich es getan, um das zu kompensieren. Du hast meinen ganzen Frust abbekommen, Aiko auch und das tut mir leid. Ich will für meine Kleine eine Mama sein, auf die sie später stolz sein kann und ich will nicht, dass sie das gleiche Schicksal durchmachen muss wie du als Kind.“

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. „Takeru, du bist die Liebe meines Lebens und ich schäme mich, dass ich es erst erkannt habe, als du gegangen bist. Damit hatte ich nie im Leben gerechnet und jetzt ist mir erst bewusst, was du die ganze Zeit getragen hast. Was ich getan habe, tut mir leid. Die Ohrfeige, meine Worte, alles. Ich weiß nicht ob und wie ich es wieder gut machen kann, aber wer nicht kämpft hat schon verloren und deswegen bin ich hier. Nachdem ich von selbst den Wunsch hatte, um dich zu kämpfen, hat mir Watanabe geholfen, dich zu finden und mir fiel dann wieder ein, dass du einen dieser Bungalows für unsere Flitterwochen mieten wolltest, also wusste ich, wo ich dich suchen muss.“

Sie atmete einmal tief durch. „Mir ist klar, dass ich nicht erwarten kann, dass alles wieder so wie früher wird, aber ich würde mir wünschen, dass wir zusammen an unserer Beziehung arbeiten, dass wir uns gegenseitig klare Vorstellungen einer Beziehung offenlegen, dass wir miteinander reden und so auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner kommen. Ich habe versucht dich zu etwas zu machen, dass du nicht bist und ich bin auch zu jemandem geworden, der ich gar nicht sein will. Es tut mir von Herzen leid, du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, Takeru Takaishi.“

Er war doch überrascht, solche Worte aus ihrem Mund zu hören, denn das klang vor ein paar Tagen und Wochen definitiv noch anders. Er hörte sich ihre Worte bis zum Ende an und ließ die auch erst einmal sacken, bevor er etwas dazu sagte. „Es ist ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung, den du getan hast..., aber ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass du wirklich nachvollziehen kannst, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, du warst ja in der anderen Position. Ich bin einfach nicht der Typ fürs Schreien und was weiß ich, ich halte davon nichts, man kann Probleme auch mit normalen Worten klären. Ich wollte nie gehen Hika, aber du hast mir nach dem letzten Streit keine Wahl gelassen, ich konnte sagen und tun was ich wollte, es war immer falsch, du warst immer nur genervt, ich habe Aiko bewusst nicht mit dir alleine gelassen, weil ich wusste, du bist alleine überfordert mit ihr und das hätte weder ihr noch dir gutgetan und ich will nicht, dass sie Schäden von dem Ganzen davonträgt.“

Er atmete tief durch „In den letzten Wochen hast du mir das Herz gebrochen, nicht nur einmal und auf die unschönsten Weisen, die ich kenne, ich habe mich zwischendurch gefragt, ob das mit uns nicht doch ein Fehler war, wenn ich meine Gefühle für mich behalten hätte, dann wären wir jetzt nicht in dieser Situation, aber dann wären wir wohl anders irgendwie auseinander gegangen. Ich wollte diese Beziehung niemals aufgeben, aber ich wusste am Ende nicht mehr, was ich noch tun sollte, du hast alles abgeschmettert, was ich gesagt habe. Ich habe Hilfe gebraucht, um nicht selbst zugrunde zu gehen, ich habe eine Therapie gemacht und ich weiß, du hasst sie, aber Mimi hat mir wirklich geholfen, alles mal los zu werden und mir auch ins Gewissen geredet, dass ich mit der Zurückhaltung dir zu viel habe durchgehen lassen. Indem ich dich in Ruhe gelassen habe und dir offen gelassen habe, dass du zu mir kommst, wenn du willst habe ich dein Verhalten nur bestärkt, das ist mir heute klar, ich hätte mich dir gegenüber viel eher durchsetzen müssen, dann wäre es vielleicht nicht so eskalierend geworden... ich stand vor dem Abgrund, an dem auch Tai vor einigen Jahren stand und ihn nicht überwinden konnte und ich wollte nicht auch so tief fallen. Ich glaube, dass wäre es dann gewesen, heute weiß ich es besser, was ich tun muss und dir Kontra zu geben war eine Sache davon, ich glaube doch, dass du es auch mal gebraucht hast Kontra zurück zu bekommen und du hast nie geglaubt, dass ich gehe, also war es genau das, was ich tun musste. Ich wollte Aiko nicht alleine in der Wohnung zurücklassen, also habe ich sie zu Matt gebracht da wissen wir sie in guten Händen, ich bin hierher, weil ich Ruhe brauchte, ich musste wieder zu Kräften kommen.“

Er sah sie fest an. „Ich habe nie die Hoffnung verloren, dass wir das mit uns noch einmal hinkriegen, aber wir müssen es anders angehen, du musst deine Vergangenheit mit Davis überwinden und ich muss lernen, nicht immer nur zurückzustecken. Du warst und bist meine große Liebe Hika, daran hat das Ganze, was passiert ist, nichts verändert. Ich liebe dich mit allem, was ich habe und deswegen tue ich alles, damit das mit uns wieder funktioniert und wir als Familie glücklich werden können, wenn du du selbst bist und auch lächelst, erwärmt das jedes Mal mein Herz und vielleicht helfen uns ein paar Tage hier allein zu zweit so zusammen zu finden, dass wir auch das mit Aiko auf die Reihe bekommen, wenn wir unsere Beziehung festigen, dann können wir auch Aiko gute Eltern sein.“

Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Dann erkläre es mir, wenn du meinst, dass ich es immer noch nicht verstanden haben, denn ich will es wirklich nachvollziehen können. Ich weiß, dass du nicht der Typ fürs Schreien bist und ich sag dir ehrlich, ich bin auch froh darüber, von Daisuke angeschrien zu werden war das Eine, aber er hat mich im Suff oft grün und blau geprügelt. Ich hatte einfach Angst, dass du plötzlich auch ausrastest und wenn du es nicht getan hast, konnte ich damit nicht umgehen. Es lag die ganze Zeit an mir und nicht an dir, Keru. Und ich bin mit Aiko nicht überfordert, ich habe nur so wahnsinnige Angst davor, bei ihr auch alles falsch zu machen, es war gut, dass du sie zu Yamato gebracht hast.“

Als er sagte, dass er sich immer wieder fragte, ob das alles ein Fehler gewesen war, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich gesagt hatte, Aiko wäre ein Fehler gewesen. Ich liebe euch beide so sehr, der einzige Fehler, den ich gemacht habe war, über die Sache mit Daisuke so lange zu schweigen, dass es mein ganzes, weiteres Leben bestimmt. Damit hat Daisuke letzten Endes doch bekommen, was er wollte… ich weiß, dass ich dich immer weggestoßen habe. Ich hatte einfach solche Angst davor, Nähe zuzulassen, weil mich das verletzlich macht. Mimi konnte mir bis in die Seele sehen, das hat mir Angst gemacht, weil ich wusste, dass sie jederzeit alles über mich wissen würde. Ich hasse sie nicht wirklich, ich hatte einfach Angst vor ihr… und das mit Tai war eine Kurzschlussreaktion, weil ich einfach nicht mehr weiterwusste und da meine Fassade gebröckelt hat vor ihm, habe ich ihn von mir weggestoßen, denn ich wusste, dass er sich immer für seine Familie entscheiden würde… Ich habe dir das Leben schwer gemacht Keru und das tut mir wirklich leid. Ich bin froh, dass Mimi dir helfen konnte und ich will nicht, dass du das durchmachen musst, was Tai erlebt hat. Bitte glaube nicht, dass du mir egal bist, Keru...“

Sie weinte nun immer mehr und sah ihn dabei lächelnd an. „Wenn wir uns gegenseitig dabei helfen, dann schaffe ich die Vergangenheit hinter mir zu lassen und du zu sagen, was du denkst. Ich möchte, dass wir eine Familie sind, für uns beide, aber auch für Aiko. Ich liebe sie so sehr, aber ich weiß, dass ich ihr im Moment nur schade. Watanabe hat gesagt, dass sie sehr schwere psychische Schäden bekommt, wenn meine Depressionen weiter andauern. Das will ich nicht!“ Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. „Versuchen wir es noch einmal miteinander, über alles zu sprechen? Ich will die Liebe meines Lebens nicht kampflos aufgeben, aber dazu muss ich wissen, was dich beschäftigt. Sprich mit mir, ich werde es verstehen, wenn du mir die Möglichkeit dazu gibst.“

Er konnte es nicht fassen, als wäre die Vergewaltigung nicht schlimm genug, hatte er sie auch regelmäßig verprügelt. Und er Trottel? Er hatte einfach nicht gesehen, wie schlecht es Hika damals schon gegangen war, dafür könnte er sich ohrfeigen. Er musste schlucken. „Ich könnte dir so etwas niemals antun, Hika... ich liebe dich, egal wie sehr wir streiten oder aneinandergeraten, niemals würde ich gegen dich oder Aiko die Hand erheben. Alleine die Vorstellung ist abscheulich, ich hätte damals sehen müssen, wie sehr du gelitten hast, doch das habe ich nicht und das tut mir so unendlich leid, Hika. Ich möchte auch gerne, dass du dich mit Mimi und Tai aussprichst... ich denke, das wird dir auch eine große Last von den Schultern nehmen zu wissen, dass ihr nicht auf Kriegsfuß miteinander steht. Aber dass er sich für seine Kinder und Mimi entscheidet, kannst du ihm nicht zum Vorwurf machen, ich würde mich auch immer wieder für dich und Aiko entscheiden Hika, daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln, also sei ihm deswegen nicht böse, du hast ihn in die Enge getrieben und er musste entscheiden.“

Er nahm ihre Hände und zog sie näher an sich. „Ich liebe Dich, ich habe nie damit aufgehört, aber ich wusste am Ende nicht mehr zu dir durchzudringen und das war anscheinend der einzige Weg, wie es funktioniert hat Hika und ich bin froh, dass man dir die Augen öffnen konnte, jetzt können wir beide zusammen neu anfangen und alles besser machen. Aber ich denke, mit einem zweiten Kind sollten wir noch ein paar Jahre warten, lass uns erst einmal lernen, gute Eltern für Aiko zu sein und auch uns als Partner gegenseitig zu respektieren und zu unterstützen und nicht vor den Problemen davon zu laufen, egal wie groß und schwer sie auch seien mögen. Ich will dich zurück in meinem Leben, das ist alles, wofür ich atme, ich konnte nicht schlafen, weil du nicht bei mir warst, ich kann ohne dich nicht einschlafen und gut schlafen, ich würde dir vermutlich immer wieder mein Herz in die Hände legen. Ich habe zu lange gewartet, dir meine Gefühle zu gestehen, dann hätten wir uns vermutlich dieses ganze Drama sparen können. Du bist mein Leben, du und Aiko, ihr seid meine Familie und der Grund, warum ich jeden Morgen wieder aufstehe, deine Liebe hat mir Halt gegeben und Aikos und dein Lächeln zu sehen ist für mich Lohn genug, alles für euch zu tun, damit es euch gut geht, wir schaffen das, als Familie glücklich zu werden und Aiko eine Kindheit zu schenken, an die sie gerne zurückdenkt. Aber fürs Erste sollten wir uns, auch wenn es egoistisch klingt, auf uns konzentrieren. Aiko wird ungefähr eine Woche noch bei Matt sein und die Zeit will ich hier in Koh Samui nutzen, damit wir beide uns wieder annähern können und an uns arbeiten können und vielleicht tut uns diese Auszeit zu zweit auch einfach mal ganz gut, weil hier ist nichts außer Meer, Sand und Ruhe und das können wir im Moment am besten gebrauchen“ er lächelte. „Du bist meine Welt und mein Leben Hika.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe die blauen Flecke so gut es ging versteckt, weil ich nicht wollte, dass ihr euch sorgen macht. Der Einzige, der es gewusst hatte, war Ken, weil er Daisuke dabei erwischt hatte und er hatte ihn ganz schon zusammengestaucht, danach hatte er nie wieder die Hand gegen mich erhoben. Aber die Vergewaltigungen gingen weiter, ich habe zwar nicht mehr nein gesagt, aber eigentlich habe ich mich nur vor ihm geekelt. Er stank immer nach Alkohol und war schlecht gelaunt und grob. Ich bin einfach froh, dass es vorbei ist. Und ich habe nicht vor, weiter mit Mimi und Tai zu streiten, aber ich brauche noch etwas Zeit, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. Bitte gib mir die, ich bin Tai nicht mehr böse, ich weiß, dass ich schreckliche Dinge gesagt habe und es tut mir leid. Es war richtig, dass er zu seiner Familie hält, aber ich möchte auch, dass Aiko ihre Tante und ihren Onkel kennenlernt.“

Als er sie näher zog, musste sie einfach lächeln. „Wir haben beide Fehler gemacht Takeru und ich denke auch, dass wir mit allem weiteren warten sollten, bis wir beide wissen, wie wir mit unseren Sorgen und Ängsten richtig umgehen können. Ich möchte einfach nur bei dir sein, wir haben Aiko… selbst wenn sie ein Einzelkind bleibt ist es für mich in Ordnung, wenn wir damit alle glücklich sind. Solange du da bist, habe ich einen Grund zu leben und das allein genügt mir. Ich möchte nicht sagen: Lass uns die Vergangenheit vergessen. Mir ist es lieber zu sagen: Lass uns die Vergangenheit zum Anlass nehmen, in der Gegenwart an uns zu arbeiten und es in der Zukunft besser zu machen. Und ich denke nicht, dass es egoistisch ist, wenn wir uns jetzt Zeit nehmen, um für Aiko an uns zu arbeiten. Yamato liebt die Kleine abgöttisch, ich war noch bei ihm, bevor ich hergeflogen bin. Takeru, du bist das Licht in meinem Herzen, meine Hoffnung und ich möchte dich nie wieder wegen so dummen Verhaltens verlieren. Ich liebe dich, Mann meiner Träume.“ Sie überwand die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und mit einer sanften, schüchternen Berührung trafen sich ihre Lippen.


	34. Versöhnung

_Sonntag, 19. Februar 2017  
Koh Samui, Thailand_

Bei ihren Worten musste Takeru lächeln, sie war wieder sie selbst, ein wunderschönes Mädchen mit einem Herz aus Gold. „Natürlich gebe ich dir die Zeit, jede Zeit, die du brauchst Hika, du sollst sie bekommen mein Schatz. Wir blicken nicht mehr auf unsere Fehler der Vergangenheit, wir arbeiten daran, nicht mehr solche zu begehen, in der Zukunft mit dir will ich glücklich werden Hika, es warst immer nur du, von Anfang an“, er lächelte sanft. „Und lassen wir nicht mehr zu, dass Davis einen Platz in unserem Leben hat, das ist er nicht wert, jetzt und hier da geht es nur um uns beide und ich muss sagen, ich freue mich schon auf die nächsten Tage.“

Er atmete tief durch. „Heißt das, die Hochzeit fällt ins Wasser?“, er war sich unsicher, wie sie das meinte, denn er wusste zu 100%, dass er sie heiraten wollte, aber wie sie mittlerweile dazu stand, das wusste er im Moment nicht. Als sie ihre Lippen auf seine legte, vertiefte er den Kuss sofort.   
Jedoch hielt er sich zurück, weil er nicht wusste, wie weit sie gehen wollen würde, was sein Körper ihm signalisierte, das war ihm bewusst, das was er schon seit Wochen gerne mit Hika getan hätte, aber es aufgrund ihres körperlichen Zustands nicht ging und gleichzeitig hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sein Kopf und sein Körper so eindeutig reagierten. Aber was sollte er auch tun? Er würde sie nicht mehr anlügen, das hatten sie sich ja versprochen, also versteckte er es auch nicht.

Hikari lächelte ihn an. „Danke! Ich werde das mit Tai und Mimi wieder in Ordnung bringen, aber ich muss mir erst klar werden, wie ich den beiden gegenübertreten kann. Und ja, Daisuke hat hier nichts mehr verloren, jetzt zählt nur noch unsere Zukunft.“

Als er sie fragte, ob die Hochzeit ins Wasser fiele, lachte sie leicht auf. „Das kommt ganz auf dich an.“ Sie hielt die Hand hoch, an der sie immer noch ihren Verlobungsring trug. „Wenn du mich immer noch heiraten willst, dann spricht nichts dagegen. Was ich sagte war eher auf neuen Familienzuwachs bezogen. Ich möchte doch endlich, dass wir uns einen Namen teilen, auch damit es für Aiko einfacher wird, immerhin haben wir ja in die Geburtsurkunde bereits deinen Namen eintragen lassen.“

Sie war froh, dass er den Kuss erwiderte und sie wusste auch, dass sie genauso wie er mehr wollte, aber es wäre ihm gegenüber unfair, sich darauf einzulassen, weil sie nicht wusste, ob ihr Körper das schaffen würde. Also löste sie den Kuss und sah ihn an. „Ach Keru, ich liebe dich so sehr und wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich jetzt über dich herfallen. Aber mein Körper ist noch nicht so weit, leider, aber vielleicht fällt dir ja auch eine andere Art von Tätigkeit ein, mit der wir beide Spaß haben, ohne dass ich Schmerzen habe.“ Sie legte sich in den warmen Sand und grinste. „Also dann, ich gehöre ganz dir, probiere dich aus.“ Sie lächelte, Takeru die Zügel in die Hand zu geben, war der größte Vertrauensbeweis, den sie ihm aktuell geben konnte.

„Natürlich will ich dich noch heiraten Hika, nichts lieber als das“, er lächelte. „Aber unsere Flitterwochen verbringen wir dann nicht in Thailand, sondern auf den Malediven, da soll es noch schöner sein als es hier schon ist Liebling.“ Anscheinend ging es ihr nicht viel anders als ihm, das beruhigte ihn etwas, damit er nicht wie ein notgeiler Trottel dastand. Er hatte schon geahnt, dass ihr Körper noch nicht so weit war, aber dass sie ihm die Zügel in die Hand gab, das traf ihn unvorbereitet. Es war ihm hochgradig peinlich, da sie bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich was ausprobiert hatten und er null Ahnung hatte, was man noch so alles tun könnte, also stand er da, geil bis sonst wohin und hatte keine Peilung, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er legte sich zu ihr und sah sie an.   
„Ich muss ehrlich sein Hika, mir wäre es lieber, du übernimmst die Zügel und zeigst mir, was du tun möchtest, damit komme ich gerade besser zurecht…denn ich bin für fast alles offen.“ //Das ist so peinlich, dass ich immer noch sowas von unerfahren bin//

Sie kicherte. „Wo immer du willst, Liebling, wenn es sein muss, folge ich dir bis ans Ende der Welt.“ Sie war jedoch verwundert, dass er nicht wusste, was er mit ihr anfangen sollte, aber eigentlich fand sie das ganz süß. „Hmm, ich weiß nicht, so viel habe ich auch noch nicht ausprobiert. Bevor wir zusammengekommen sind, hatte ich nur mein erstes Mal auf freiwilliger Basis, alles danach war erzwungen, daher weiß ich auch nicht so recht, was ich mag. Theoretisch weiß ich alles, was man tun könnte, aber praktisch bin ich wohl genauso unerfahren wie du.“ Sie schloss kurz die Augen, es schmerzte, aber Takeru sollte es wissen. „Wenn Daisuke Sex wollte, dann hat er mich ins Bett gedrückt, seinen Schwanz in mich reingeschoben, bis er sich befriedigt hatte und das wars. Manchmal vaginal, manchmal oral, einmal hat er mich sogar anal vergewaltigt, es waren die höllischsten Schmerzen meines Lebens, aber ich würde gerne wissen, wie das ist, wenn man es mit jemandem versucht, mit dem man es auch will. Aber ich wollte dir das vorher noch sagen, bevor das wieder zu Problemen führt. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich Berührungen toll finde oder ob ich bestimmte Positionen erregend finde, ich war nie mehr als ein Mittel zum Zweck, verstehst du? Wärst du denn bereit, dich auf Dinge einzulassen, die negativ behaftet sind? Ich würde diese schmerzvollen Erinnerungen gerne durch positive Erlebnisse mit dir ersetzen oder zumindest hintenanstellen.“ Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und legte sanft ihre Hand an seine Wange.

Zu hören, was Daisuke ihr angetan hatte, nun etwas im Detail, steigerte seine Wut nur umso mehr, aber er wollte jetzt nicht wütend sein, er wollte Zeit mit seiner Liebsten verbringen, also konzentrierte er sich allein auf Hika und das ließ seine Wut verrauchen. Sanft flüsterte er an ihre Lippen. „Ich versuche alle negativen Sachen für dich in Positive umzuwandeln, alles ganz sanft und vorsichtig, aber du musst mir auch ehrlich versprechen, dass du mir sagst, wenn dir was nicht gefällt oder es dir wehtut, in Ordnung?“ Im Groben konnte man sagen, sie würden sich positive Erinnerungen ervögeln. Langsam stand er auf und hob sie auf seine Arme. „Aber lieber drinnen.... oder auf der Veranda, der Sand könnte uns Schmerzen bescheren, das will ich jetzt nicht so unbedingt.“

Während er sie zur Veranda trug, schmunzelte er. „In der Reisetasche war noch unsere Sexvorbereitungstasche... und ich glaube, das Gleitgel könnte uns heute gut helfen, wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist?“, er legte sie sanft auf der aus Paletten gebauten Kuschelwiese ab und sah sie fragend an. Ja sie würden sich jetzt ihren Dämonen stellen und versuchen, diese aus ihren Gedanken zu löschen

Sie lächelte, es war wieder so, wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte und in diesem Moment fragte sie sich wirklich, wieso das alles so schief gegangen war zwischen ihnen. „Natürlich sage ich dir, wenn ich Schmerzen habe oder es unangenehm wird, also vertrau mir und probier dich genauso aus, wie ich mich.“ Als er von Gleitgel sprach, griff sie in ihre Handtasche und beförderte Kondome und Gleitgel heraus. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir uns vielleicht irgendwie wieder versöhnen und vorsorglich am Flughafen Haneda in Tokyo noch einen Drogeriemarkt aufgesucht. Und ja, auf der Veranda wäre mir auch lieber als im Sand.“ Sie ließ sich von ihm auf die Kuschelwiese tragen und grinste. „Von mir aus kann es losgehen, aber dafür habe ich entschieden zu viel an.“ Sie zog sich das Kleid aus und darunter kam ein blassrosafarbener Bikini hervor, sodass Takeru nur noch an den Schleifen ziehen musste, um sie auszupacken. Ihr Verlobter trug ja zum Glück nur eine Badehose. „So, jetzt darfst du anfangen, mich zu verwöhnen“, meinte sie frech und räkelte sich auf der Decke.

Er grinste. „Wie hast du es geschafft, das Gleitgel durch die Kontrolle zu schmuggeln?“ Er legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete sie, er selber hatte durch die Tage in der Sonne schon eine gewisse Bräune bekommen und sie war ja von Natur aus schon etwas gebräunter als er. „Du machst mich echt verrückt, weißt du das? Der Bikini steht dir gut“, und verdammt knapp war er noch dazu. Langsam zog er die Schlaufen auseinander und entledigte sie des Oberteiles, wie hatte er es vermisst, dass sie sich so nah waren und intim werden konnten. Er war froh, dass seine Badehose weit geschnitten war, sonst würde es dort unten jetzt ziemlich schmerzen. Langsam beugte er den Kopf und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. „Du bist so wunderschön, meine Hika“, langsam löste er sich von ihren Lippen und verteilte hauchzarte Küsse auf ihrem Hals, während er sich den Weg zu ihren Brüsten bahnte. Dort angekommen nahm er ihre Brust in den Mund und saugte sanft daran, während er die andere sanft mit der Hand massierte

Sie musste lachen. „Tja, das weiß ich auch nicht, aber es hat geklappt.“ Takeru schienen die Tage am Strand echt gut getan zu haben, denn er sah nicht mehr so blass und kränklich aus, wie noch in Japan. Als er meinte, sie würde ihn verrückt machen, zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Dann bekenne ich mich wohl mal schuldig im Sinne der Anklage, was?“ Seine Blicke waren ihr nicht entgangen, er zog sie damit ja quasi schon aus und sie seufzte wohlig, als er ihr das Oberteil öffnete und sie dann langsam auf den Mund küsste, ehe er seine Lippen wandern ließ, vom Hals zu ihrem Busen, den er erst massierte, ehe er eine Brust in den Mund nahm und leicht daran saugte. Da Hikari noch stillte, schoss natürlich etwas Muttermilch ein und sie hoffte, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde. Ein ganz leises, sanftes Stöhnen entwich ihren leicht geöffneten Lippen, während ihre eigene Hand zu Takerus Hintern wanderte und diesen ein wenig massierte und knetete. Damit würde sie ihn vermutlich in den Wahnsinn treiben, aber das konnte sie ja bekanntlich am besten. Innerlich musste sie darüber schmunzeln, immerhin konnte sie ihn auch im positiven Sinne in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Er musste grinsen. „Hmm, dann lautet die Strafe wohl innige und heiße Momente mit Ihrem Verlobten, erkennen Sie die Strafe an?“ Die Muttermilch, die da kam, schluckte er runter und leckte sich danach die Lippen. „Kein Wunder, dass Aiko so gerne an deiner Brust hängt... das Zeug schmeckt gut“, er grinste. „Aber die fand ich auch schon vor der Muttermilch toll.“ Sie wusste definitiv, wie sie ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte, doch er war nicht gewillt, das auf sich sitzen zu lassen, also ließ er von ihrer Brust ab und küsste sich über ihren Bauch weiter hinab. Die Schlaufen an ihrem Höschen zog er mit den Zähnen auf, bevor er es achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ. Er legte seine Lippen an ihren Innenschenkel und saugte solange daran, bis dort ein Knutschfleck entstand und er grinsend den Kopf hob. „Hab’s markiert, ist jetzt meins.“

Sie musste kichern. „Strafe akzeptiert. Der Vertrag wird mit einem Kuss geschlossen.“ Sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen, ehe er dann an der Brust hing. Sie grinste breit. „Wag es dich ja nicht, Aiko alles wegzutrinken, dann versohl ich dir den Hintern, mein Freund. Und ja ich weiß, dass du auf meine Brüste stehst, mein kleiner Busenfetischist.“ Ihr Hinterngrabscher hatte wohl Wirkung gezeigt, denn er wanderte weiter hinunter zu ihrem Bauch, bis er das Höschen erreichte und es mit den Zähnen öffnete. Hikaris ganzer Körper kribbelte bereits vor Verlangen. Sein Knutschfleck machte es nicht besser und sie stöhnte heiser. „Oh Gott, Keru...“ sie warf vor Lust den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ich glaube du hast gerade meine empfindlichste Stelle neben meiner Lustperle gefunden.“ Dass er sie markiert hatte, zauberte ihr ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht, sie würde ihn auch noch entsprechend markieren, das stand für sie fest. Aber im Moment kam sie nicht an ihn heran, weil sein Körper zu weit weg war. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?“, fragte sie ihn frech.

Er hob grinsend eine Braue. „Kleiner Busenfetischist? Wohl eher Hika Fetischist, wenn schon“, dass sein Vorhaben Wirkung zeigt, freute ihn ungemein und er wusste, er würde sie vermutlich in den Wahnsinn treiben, denn bisher spürte er, hielt sie sich noch zurück, aber er wollte bis an die Grenze gehen, die sie beide hatten und daher sollte sie ihm alles geben, was sie wirklich wollte und keine Light-Version. „Mhmm, deine empfindlichen Stellen sind sehr vorzüglich, meine Liebste“, er drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf den Innenschenkel, bevor er mit seinen Lippen etwas höher wanderte und sie vermutlich jetzt komplett in den Wahnsinn treiben würde.   
Er senkte den Kopf und beantwortete ihre Frage nach dem Vorhaben mit seiner nächsten Tat. Er legte seine Lippen um ihre Perle und biss dort ganz sanft und spielerisch rein und er war gespannt, wie intensiv das für sie sein würde.

„Von mir aus auch das“, gab sie kichernd von sich und stöhnte dann wieder auf, als er erneut ihre Innenschenkel küsste und dann weiter hoch wanderte. Hikari hatte irgendwie schon im Gefühl, was da kommen würde, aber das Gefühl, das ihren Körper dabei durchströmte, war unbeschreiblich. Ein lautes, lustvolles Stöhnen kam über ihre Lippen, als er begann, an ihrem Kitzler zu spielen, es war so viel intensiver als alles, was sie jemals zuvor gespürt hatte und sie wusste, dass Takeru bereits dabei war, die ersten Dämonen, die Daisuke hinterlassen hatte, zu beseitigen, er war eben doch so etwas wie ihr Engel. „Ahhh Keru… Oh Gott, was tust du nur mit mir?!“, gab sie keuchend von sich und ihr Körper bäumte sich etwas auf und zitterte durch die intensive Berührung. „Wenn du so … weiter machst, dann... komme ich, bevor wir ...überhaupt …richtig angefangen ...haben. Und ich... will auch ...meinen Spaß ...mit dir“, brachte sie abgehakt zustande und hatte die Augen geschlossen, denn sie war schon kurz davor, Sterne zu sehen.

Er schmunzelte. „Dich in den Wahnsinn treiben trifft es vielleicht ganz gut?“, kurz bevor er merkte, dass sie kommen würde, ließ er von ihr ab und küsste sich wieder hoch zu ihren Lippen. „Wir müssen deine Ausdauer trainieren, mein Schatz“, er grinste, „Das wäre ja eine Schande, würdest du jetzt schon kommen meine Liebste.“ Er selber war vermutlich auch nicht weit von seinem Höhepunkt entfernt und das, obwohl sie ihn noch nicht mal untenrum angefasst hatte, das würde noch was werden mit den beiden.

Sie keuchte immer noch. „Und wie du mich in den Wahnsinn treibst!“ Als er von ihr abließ, war sie fast enttäuscht, aber sie wollte ja noch herumexperimentieren, da wäre es wirklich schade, wenn sie jetzt schon käme. „Die Ausdauer kommt schon noch, wenn wir das hier häufiger tun, ich glaube, ich bin einfach aus der Übung!“, meinte sie lachend und nutzte es aus, dass Takeru wieder hochgekommen war, um ihre Hand in seinen Schritt und zu seinem Glied wandern zu lassen. Sie grinste frech. „Da ist aber jemand schon ziemlich hart, was?“ Sie ließ die Hand in die Badehose wandern und berührte die Spitze seines besten Stücks ganz vorsichtig und zärtlich, dann entledigte sie ihn endlich der Badehose, sodass sie ihn in seiner vollen Pracht sehen konnte. „Die Sonne hat dir gutgetan, du siehst klasse aus, mein Liebling.“ Und dann begann sie sein Glied zu reiben und zu massieren, während sie ihm das Gleitgel in die Hand drückte und an seinem Ohr knabberte. „Dann zeig mir mal, was du kannst!“, hauchte sie frech.

„Das er hart ist, ist doch kein Wunder...“ er grinste, „Ich hätte dich die letzten Monate nur zu gerne das ein oder andere mal genommen, das kannst du mir glauben“, fordernd presste er seine Lippen auf ihre, während ihm ein stöhnen entwich. Das Gleitgel nahm er entgegen und öffnete die Tube und tat sich etwas davon auf die Hand. „Das wird gleich kalt werden Schatz“ er grinste. Er verrieb es dann zwischen seinen Fingern, ehe er sanft einen Finger in ihren Po einführte und erst einmal abwarten würde, wie sie darauf reagierte. Dass er sein bestes Stück da später drin haben würde bewirkte, das ihm noch heißer wurde.. das würde ne verdammt enge Nummer werden.

Kari lachte leicht. „Ja, mich wundert eher, dass du wirklich noch nicht gekommen bist, so wie du eben teilweise auch gekeucht hast. Mir ist das nicht entgangen, mein Freund.“ Als er meinte, er hätte sie gerne in den letzten Monaten genommen, wurde sie einen Moment traurig. Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit begehrt und sie knallte ihm an den Kopf, dass er fremd gehen würde. Was war sie nur für ein Mensch geworden? Aber sie vertrieb die trüben Gedanken und beschloss lieber, Takeru einen Sex zu verschaffen, den sie beide so bald nicht vergessen würden. Den Kuss erwiderte sie ebenso fest und spürte dann, wie er den mit Gleitgel eingeriebenen Finger zu ihrem Po bewegte und dann einführte. Sie quiekte kurz auf, blieb dann aber ganz ruhig und atmete langsam ein und aus. „Ist etwas ungewohnt, aber es fühlt sich nicht schlecht an“, meinte sie und bewegte sich etwas, wodurch der Finger noch tiefer hineinglitt und sie etwas aufstöhnte. „Oh Gott, ich glaube, das werden wir beide nicht lange machen, es ist viel intensiver als alles andere jemals zuvor. Und es tut überhaupt nicht weh!“, meinte sie lächelnd und gab ihrem Keru einen sanften Kuss. „Jetzt nimm noch einen weiteren Finger dazu, sonst werden wir nie fertig und ich will nicht vorzeitig kommen.“

Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und grinste „Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das Hika?“ Dass sie sich alleine seinem Finger so entgegen bewegen würde, damit hatte er irgendwie nicht gerechnet. „Immer langsam, meine Liebste“, grinsend nahm er noch einen Finger dazu und übte als Strafe mehr Druck aus, wenn sie sich ihm so entgegen drückte. Er war froh, dass sie mittlerweile solche Spielchen machen konnten, ohne Angst zu haben, dass sie völlig am Rad drehen würde. Erneut legte er seine Lippen auf ihre und stupste ihre Zunge nun spielerisch mit seiner an, während er sie weiter vorbereitete auf das, was gleich kommen würde. Dass es sich für sie so gut anfühlte, machte es ihm um so vieles einfacher.

Sie lachte laut auf. „Natürlich bin ich unmöglich, aber nur bei dir, mein Blödmann.“ Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, sie war froh, dass sie beide wieder so unbeschwert miteinander umgehen konnten und Takeru die bösen Erinnerungen an Daisuke immer mehr und mehr verdrängte. Takeru schien gerade auch extremst Spaß daran zu haben, sie zu reizen, denn er übte ordentlich Druck aus und ließ Hikari schon jetzt fast Sterne sehen. Sie stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und spielte mit seiner Zunge, nachdem sie angestupst wurde. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. „Keru, wenn du dein gutes Stück nicht gleich in mich reinschiebst, dann bin ich wirklich gekommen, bevor wir die Gelegenheit dazu hatten!“, sagte sie, allerdings mit einem verspielten Unterton, sodass er wusste, dass sie das nicht böse meinte. Sie war einfach total erregt und ihre Brust spannte schon total, seit sie stillte, reagierte die extremst empfindlich auf alles. „Keru bitte, ich will dich in mir! Jetzt!“

Anscheinend hatte er sie an ihre Grenzen gebracht und er genoss es in vollen Zügen. Er selber wollte aber auch nicht mehr lange warten, also zog er seinen Finger aus ihr raus und griff nach einem Kondom, was er sich überrollte. Etwas von dem Gleitgel verteilte er an ihrem Poloch, bevor er vorsichtig mit der Spitze in sie eindrang.

Zum Glück schien Takeru der gleichen Ansicht zu sein wie sie, denn er entfernte die Finger und sie sah, wie er die Kondompackung aufriss und sich eines überrollte. Nun würde es ernst werden, Hikari schluckte etwas, aber sie wollte ihn so sehr, also würde die Erregung und Lust die aufkeimende Angst besiegen. Sie entspannte sich und atmete ruhig ein und aus, als er sich in Position brachte, sie noch einmal einrieb und dann mit seiner Spitze ihren Eingang überwand. Hikari hatte etwas die Augen zusammengekniffen, aber sie öffnete sie sogleich wieder, denn es tat nicht einmal ansatzweise weh. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, aber definitiv kein Schlechtes. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Es tut überhaupt nicht weh, Keru. Ich bin so froh, dich endlich wieder spüren zu können. Ich liebe dich!“ Sie reckte ihm das Becken weiter entgegen, als Einladung, weiter in sie hinein zu gleiten und sich dann zu bewegen.

Das Gefühl war für ihn mit das Intensivste, was er je gespürt hatte, sie war so verdammt eng, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ein lustvolles Stöhnen konnte er nicht unterdrücken und er sah sie an. „Das ist so verdammt eng, es tut mir leid Hika, aber lange werde ich das wohl nicht durchhalten können, nicht zu kommen.“ Langsam schob er sich ein Stück tiefer in sie, immer darauf bedacht, ihr nicht wehzutun. Jedoch knurrte er kurz „Hey...du machst dich extra noch enger, das merke ich, das ist fies“, aber irgendwie fand er das dann doch ziemlich geil und er musste grinsen. „Hika, du bist unmöglich beim Sex, weißt du das?“

Auch für Kari war es wirklich intensiv und als er meinte, dass er das nicht lange durchhalten würde, entschlüpfte ihr ein leichtes Stöhnen. „Meinst du ernsthaft, dass ich das auch länger als ein paar Minuten durchstehe?“ Je tiefer er in sie eindrang, desto lauter wurde ihr Stöhnen und sie bewegte sich ihm erst recht entgegen. Als Takeru meinte, sie mache sich extra enger, kicherte sie. „Natürlich, ich will doch so viel wie möglich von dir spüren, mein Liebling.“ Bei seiner nächsten Aussage stutzte sie dann aber. „Wieso bin ich denn bitte unmöglich beim Sex? Das würde ich jetzt aber nicht von mir behaupten.“ Schließlich jedoch hielt sie die Klappe, denn durch Takerus zunehmende Bewegungen kam sie ganz schön ins Keuchen und Stöhnen und man sah ihr an, wie erregt sie war und dadurch wurde sie nochmal ein Stück enger. Sie wusste, dass Takeru das in den Wahnsinn treiben würde.

Würde der Wahnsinn einen Namen haben, wäre es definitiv Hika, denn sie trieb ihn an die Grenzen des Wahnsinns. Sein Stöhnen wurde zunehmend lauter und sie verdammt noch mal schon wieder enger. Er fragte sich ob, es da bei ihr nicht mal ne Art Stoppschild gab. Keuchend steigerte er das Tempo seiner Bewegung, denn er konnte nicht länger aushalten, zu intensiv war das ganze Gefühl. Er legte kurz seine Lippen auf ihre, während er sich weiter schneller in ihr bewegte, auf der Suche nach Erlösung. Mit einem letzten, kräftigeren Stoß kam er auch schon und stöhnte dabei laut ihren Namen, all den Frust, der sich angestaut hatte, den hatte er vermutlich jetzt rausgelassen und er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so gut gefühlt, wie er es jetzt gerade tat. Erschöpft ließ er sich neben sie sinken, nachdem sie ebenfalls gekommen war und drückte ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange.


	35. Ein Jahr

_Samstag, 25. Februar 2017_

_Sonntag, 26. Februar 2017_

_Haus von Mimi und Taichi_

Seit sich Kari und T.K. getrennt hatten, waren nun ein paar Tage vergangen und in den letzten Tagen hatte Mimi viel arbeiten müssen für ihre Abschlussarbeit und war morgens früh weg und kam abends spät nach Hause, doch jetzt war Wochenende und heute würde sie zumindest etwas eher nach Hause kommen, also hatte er sich spontan was einfallen lassen. Die Kinder hatte er zu Mimis Eltern gebracht, die sich jedes Mal darüber freuten, wenn sie die Kleinen über Nacht haben durften. Danach war er einkaufen gefahren, um alles zu besorgen, was er heute Abend brauchen würde. Zu Hause angekommen, traf er die Vorkehrungen für alles und begab sich dann erst einmal unter die Dusche, da er vor dem Einkaufen noch spontan ins Gym gefahren war, zur Zeit baute er weiter Muskeln auf und sah auch dementsprechend etwas breiter aus als die letzten Wochen, aber es war für ihn in einem Rahmen, der vollkommen okay war und er gab zu, er genoss es auch, dass es Mimi zu gefallen schien, also war es noch einmal umso besser.  
Als er sich soweit geduscht und abgetrocknet hatte, zog er aus dem Kleiderschrank ne Boxershorts, eine Bermudashorts und ein Shirt raus, was er dann schließlich anzog, zurzeit war es trotz des Winters ziemlich warm in Japan und das würde er heute auch nutzen.

Er packte alle Sachen zusammen und brachte diese zum Strand, er hatte die letzten Tage, da es sowieso ihnen gehörte, auf dem Strandabschnitt eine Wohlfühlecke gebaut, mit einem bequemen Sofa, einem kleinen Tisch und einer Überdachung, falls es mal regnen sollte, den Weg dorthin hatte er mit Fackeln gestaltet, die er auch anzündete und Mimi hatte er per WhatsApp zum Strand bestellt nach der Arbeit, ohne ihr aber zu sagen, was los war. Er hatte ihr Lieblingsessen gekocht und rundherum Rosenblätter verteilt und wartete mit einem Strauß Rosen in der Hand am Strand auf sie. Als sie schließlich auf ihn zukam, lächelte er. „Guten Abend, meine Prinzessin“

Mimi hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass Arbeit und Kinder so anstrengend werden würden und sie war so verdammt dankbar, dass Tai ihr den Rücken freihielt, damit sie die Therapiemaßnahmen mit Takeru vernünftig zu Papier bringen konnte. Zum Glück war heute Samstag und sie kam deutlich eher aus ihrem Büro heraus als in den vergangenen Tagen. Sie setzte sich ins Auto und hatte gerade vor dem Haus geparkt, als Tai sie zum Strand bestellte. Sie ging gar nicht erst ins Haus hinein, sondern nahm einfach ihre Handtasche mit und ging in ihrer Arbeitskleidung, bestehend aus heller Bluse, Stiftrock und hohen Schuhen, in Richtung Taichi. Die Fackeln im Schein der untergehenden Sonne waren schon ein Blickfang und nun bekam Mimi die Wohlfühlecke zum ersten Mal zu Gesicht und ein Strahlen ging über ihr Gesicht, als sie sah, wie viel Mühe er sich gegeben hatte. Auf dem Weg hatte er Rosenblätter gestreut und als sie ihm entgegentrat, begrüßte er sie mit seinem Lieblingskosenamen und reichte ihr einen Strauß Rosen, den Mimi mit roten Wangen und einem liebevollen Lächeln entgegennahm. „Wie lieb von dir. Die Sitzecke hier am Strand ist dir aber mehr als gelungen, ich bin beeindruckt.“ Dann schnupperte sie und ihre Augen wurden groß. „Sag bloß, du hast mein Lieblingscurry gemacht?“ Jetzt glitzerten ihre Augen fast wie Sterne und sie fiel ihm um den Hals. „Du bist einfach wunderbar, ich danke dir!“ Und sie zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn sanft, aber innig.

Er war erleichtert, das was er da gezimmert hatte, gefiel ihr genauso wie die Rosen, das beruhigte ihn schon sehr. Ein Lächeln trat wieder auf seine Lippen. „Ja das habe ich Liebling, die Kinder habe ich zu deinen Eltern gebracht, sie übernachten dort, deine Eltern waren ganz aus dem Häuschen. Also essen wir gleich dein Lieblingscurry und haben ganz viel Mama und Papa Zeit, ich dachte mir nach den stressigen Tagen jetzt solltest du mal abschalten und entspannen, bevor du dich noch überarbeitest, Prinzessin“, sanft erwiderte er ihren Kuss, heute war die Stimmung definitiv auf romantischer Ebene. „Das ist ja eh unser Strand, also dachte ich, richten wir ihn uns auch schön her, wir Essen jetzt gemeinsam Curry, dann bekommst du eine Massage und wir können den Abend hier ganz entspannt ausklingen lassen, mit hoffentlich viel Geknutsche und Kuscheln und mal sehen, was da noch alles passiert, nur wir zwei mein Liebling, das hast du dir nach dieser Woche redlich verdient.“

Sie grinste, ihr Mann war doch immer für eine Überraschung gut. „Ach ist Dad endlich hier? Da freue ich mich aber. Und ja, Mum liebt unsere Mäuse heiß und innig. Sie geht in ihrer Rolle als Oma richtig auf. Und ich danke dir für die Mama und Papa Zeit, ich kann wirklich etwas Ruhe gebrauchen, aber ich habe gute Nachrichten, der Bericht ist fertig, Montag mache ich noch den Feinschliff und dann bin ich wieder mehr für euch da.“ Sie schloss ihn kurz in die Arme, dann ließ sie den Blick lasziv über ihn wandern. „Da war aber jemand in den letzten Tagen wieder trainieren, was? I like it!“, sagte sie mit einem sexy Grinsen. „Wird Zeit, dass wir endlich unser hauseigenes Gym einrichten, der Raum ist ja theoretisch fertig, damit wir wieder zusammen trainieren können. Mama muss auch wieder in Form kommen, nicht nur Papa.“   
Sie folgte ihm zum Tisch und wartete, bis er das Essen angerichtet hatte, ehe sie den ersten Bissen auf ihre Stäbchen schob und wohlig seufzte. „Das schmeckt ja himmlisch, du hast dich selbst übertroffen, mein Märchenprinz. Das Gen hast du definitiv NICHT von deiner Mum. Ich hoffe auch sehr, dass es an Aiko, Kazumi und Makoto vorbei geht.“ Als er von der Massage sprach, strahlte sie noch mehr. „Du willst mich wohl richtig verwöhnen, was? Dazu sage ich nicht nein.“ Freudestrahlend aß sie weiter und ließ es sich gut gehen. Ihr Mann war echt ein Goldstück.

„Ja, dein Dad kam gestern an und war ganz happy, dass er heute seine Enkel über Nacht bei sich haben kann und mir kam das ganz gelegen“, über ihre nächste Bemerkung schmunzelte er. „Ich muss doch mit meiner Frau mithalten und da Yoga nicht so mein Ding ist, geh ich lieber pumpen und Ausdauertraining machen, ich muss zugeben, ich mag es an mir lieber, wieder mehr Muskeln zu haben als zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo wir uns wiedergetroffen haben, da war ich für meine Verhältnisse ja schon wirklich dünn und ich kann das nicht haben und mit dir zusammen trainieren klingt gut, die Geräte sind ja schon bestellt. Aber du hast die Rundungen von der Schwangerschaft etwas behalten und ganz ehrlich, das finde ich super heiß an dir, es steht dir gut und ich bin froh, dass du sportlich kräftig gebaut bist, mit so dürren Hungerhaken kann ich nichts anfangen“, bei ihrer Kochbemerkung lachte er. „Ja, ich bete dafür, dass die drei dieses Gen nicht abbekommen haben. Und es freut mich, dass dir das Curry schmeckt und ja, ich will dich verwöhnen Prinzessin, die letzten Tage warst du fast dauerhaft nur gestresst und da fand ich ist es ganz gut, dass du dich heute mal entspannen kannst und nicht an die Arbeit denken musst, was Schönes essen und dich einfach nur mal verwöhnen lassen kannst und ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich.“

„Ja, das glaube ich, Dad gibt einen prima Opa ab.“ Als er von Yoga anfing, musste sie lachen. „So oft mache ich ja auch kein Yoga, das ist nur zum Abschalten, das andere ist Gymnastik und Stretching, aber ja, das ist eher ein Frauending. Ich freue mich auf unsere Geräte, wobei das Heißeste von allen ja schon neben mir steht!“ Bei seiner nächsten Aussage musste sie erneut grinsen. „Ich will auch nicht aussehen wie ein Hungerhaken, ich will fit und gesund leben, aber auch nicht auf alles verzichten und ich glaube, dass ich die passende Mitte dafür gefunden habe.“ Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatte ihre erste Portion verdrückt und ließ sich noch einen Nachschlag geben, ehe sie überrascht aufblickte. „Du hast eine Überraschung für mich? Du tust ja gerade so, als wäre all das hier und das Verwöhnprogramm danach keine Überraschung. Ich brauche doch nicht viel, um glücklich zu sein, mein Schatz, das weißt du auch eigentlich.“ Sie lächelte, aber sie war dennoch gespannt, was er sich für sie überlegt hatte.

„Ja, das sähe ja auch total behämmert aus, wenn ich anfange mit Stretchen und solchen Posen da. Also es ist heiß, wenn du das machst, keine Frage, aber bei mir sähe das affig aus, da pumpe ich lieber“, Tai grinste, dieses Lockere, wie sie miteinander umgingen, erfreute ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue. Während sie sich über die zweite Portion hermachte, hatte er mittlerweile die Dritte verdrückt und wurde davon auch vorerst mal satt. „Ich habe dir ja auch nichts gekauft oder so...“, er lächelte. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht viel Wert auf Materielles legst meine Prinzessin, das tue ich ja genauso wenig“, er zog sein Shirt über seinem Kopf aus und sah sie an, jetzt würde sich zeigen, ob sie es gut fand oder nicht, rückgängig machen konnte er es sowieso nicht mehr. Er hatte sich an der Brustseite, wo das Herz war, ein Tattoo stechen lassen. Das Bild vereinte ihre beiden Wappen, Mut und Aufrichtigkeit, miteinander; auf dem Ring befanden sich die Initialen von Mimi, Makoto, Kazumi und ihm zusammen mit den Geburtsdaten, diese waren mit einem Unendlichkeitssymbol verbunden und zwischen den Zacken befanden sich noch ein kleines P und ein kleines A, was für ihre Digimon Partner stand. Damit wollte er ausdrücken, dass er seine Familie immer in seinem Herzen trug und das für immer und ewig und mit dem Ergebnis des Tattoos war er mehr als zufrieden gewesen.

Mimi brach in brüllendes Gelächter aus. „Am besten noch in Strumpfhosen und Stretch Body… allein die Vorstellung ist zum Schießen, nein danke, das würde ich nicht ertragen, ich würde vor Fremdscham im Erdboden versinken“, meinte sie kichernd und pikste ihm neckisch in die Seite. Sie staunte auch immer wieder darüber, wie er so viel essen konnte, ohne zuzunehmen, vermutlich das Training kombiniert mit einem guten Metabolismus. Als er meinte, er habe nichts gekauft für sie, wurde sie neugierig. „Na da bin ich dann jetzt aber gespannt.“ Als er sich begann, obenrum auszuziehen, stutzte sie im ersten Moment, aber was sie dann sah, das raubte ihr die Sprache. Das Tattoo war wunderschön und eine schönere Liebeserklärung an sie und ihre gemeinsame Familie hätte er gar nicht machen können. Sie sprang auf und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Oh mein Gott, das ist ja wunderschön! Du bist doch wirklich ein verrückter Kerl, aber dafür liebe ich dich auch so wahnsinnig. Es ist unfassbar, nicht mit Worten zu beschreiben.“

Man konnte auch sehen, dass noch Platz für weitere Initialen da war, was man auch als sein stilles Versprechen auf weiteren Nachwuchs verstehen könnte und Mimi schmiegte sich einfach nur an seine Brust. „Du bist der wundervollste Mann, Familienvater und Freund, den man sich vorstellen kann.“ Und du bist auch ein wunderbarer Bruder und ich hoffe, dass Kari das auch noch sieht, ergänzte sie sich in Gedanken, denn sie wollte durch das Aussprechen nicht die Stimmung ruinieren.

Er war mehr als erleichtert, das Tattoo schien ihr sehr gut zu gefallen und er lächelte. „Ich hatte das schon länger überlegt, war mir aber unschlüssig und du musstest die letzten Wochen viel mit mir mitmachen und ich hatte das Gefühl, dir nicht genug gezeigt zu haben, was du mir bedeutest Mimi... und dieses Tattoo, es ist direkt über dem Herzen und in meinem Herz seid ihr drei für immer und ewig und es wird ewig bleiben, so habe ich euch immer bei mir, ich war mir im meinem Leben noch nie so sicher, dass es ewig halten würde wie mit dir. Du bist alles, was ich will und jedes Mal verzauberst du mich mit deiner frechen Art aufs Neue und ich habe auch absolut kein Problem damit, dass du mich permanent analysierst und glaubst, ich würde das nicht merken“, ein kleines Schmunzeln trat beim letzten Satz auf seine Lippen.

Als sie sich so an seine Brust schmiegte, legte er einen Arm um sie und küsst sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Ich habe mir das Wochenende ebenfalls freigehalten, um so viel Zweisamkeit mit dir zu haben wie möglich“, sanft legte er seine Lippen auf ihre und flüsterte: „Ich gehöre nur dir, den ganzen Abend, die ganze Nacht und den ganzen nächsten Morgen, bis die Kinder wieder da sind, Prinzessin.“ Wahrscheinlich würde es ihn selber mehr anturnen, wenn er sie massierte, als sie es anturnte, aber das blieb abzuwarten.

Mimi sah ihn an und Freudentränen schwammen in ihren Augen. „Du bist so ein Idiot, aber du bist mein Idiot, den ich über alles liebe. Ich weiß, dass du es schwer hattest, die ganze Sache mit Kari hat dich mitgenommen, aber ich bin froh, dass ich dir das geben kann, was du dir immer gewünscht hast, denn auch du machst mich so unfassbar glücklich mit deiner liebevollen, mitfühlenden Art. Du denkst in erster Linie immer an das Wohl deiner Familie, aber bitte stell dich selbst nicht hinten an, denn du machst das einfach wundervoll und ich könnte mir keinen besseren Partner vorstellen. Mit dir Tai, gibt es kein ich und du mehr, sondern nur noch ein wir und das hätte ich nie zu träumen gewagt.“ Bei seinem letzten Satz brach sie in Gelächter aus. „Verdammt, ich wurde enttarnt. Nein Spaß, ich merke das selber manchmal gar nicht, ich glaube, das ist Berufskrankheit, aber es wird, glaube ich, unsere Kinder in den Wahnsinn treiben, wenn Mama immer sofort weiß, wer den Blödsinn angestellt hat oder generell, wenn einer der beiden Mist gebaut hat.“ Sie grinste bei der Vorstellung, sie würde den Kindern genug Freiraum lassen und sie nicht permanent überwachen, aber sie wusste schon jetzt, dass sie nicht den Fehler wie Tais Eltern machen würde, die Kinder zu verhätscheln. Sie wollte ihre Kinder zu selbstbewussten, mitfühlenden und verantwortungsbewussten Menschen erziehen, die ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen konnten und sie wünschte sich sehr, dass Tai sie dabei unterstützen würde.

Es freute sie zu hören, dass er sich das Wochenende ebenfalls frei genommen hatte und diese Zweisamkeit würden sie definitiv ausnutzen. „Na, wenn ich den ganzen restlichen Abend, Nacht und Morgen dir gehöre, dann fang mal mit der Massage an, denn ich glaube, dabei wird es nicht bleiben. Ich habe irgendwie Lust auf sehr heiße Mama und Papa Zeit.“ Sie grinste lasziv und nachdem sie die Umarmung gelöst hatte, knöpfte sie ihre Bluse auf, streifte sie über die Schulter, ließ den BH folgen und entledigte sich noch des Rockes und der hohen Schuhe, ehe sie sich nur noch im Slip auf dem Sofa lang machte und etwas aus ihrer Tasche angelte, das sie Tai reichte. „Hier, das habe ich heute gekauft, weil ich gehofft hatte, dass wir am Wochenende mal wieder unseren Alternativsex aus dem Whirlpool haben würden, der hatte mir nämlich sehr gut gefallen.“ Es war eine Kombination aus Massageöl und Gleitgel und Mimi hatte nichts dagegen, wenn aus der Massage noch mehr werden würde.

„Du hast mir immer gegeben, was ich gebraucht habe, meine Prinzessin, mit dir fühle ich mich, als wäre ich angekommen und du komplettierst mich zu jeder Zeit, ich liebe dich Tag für Tag immer mehr und ich weiß, dass wir jede Hürde überstehen können, du bist meins für immer und ewig, Schatz“, bei der Analyse musste er grinsen. „Du wirst die beiden vermutlich lesen können wie ein Buch, ist ja mit mir irgendwie nicht anders, aber für mich ist das okay, ich weiß ja damit umzugehen und du kannst mir ja auch immer nur schwer etwas verheimlichen. Und mhmm, bei heißer Mama und Papa Zeit bin ich dann direkt dabei, da musst du nicht zweimal fragen“, in seinen Augen lag nun ein schelmischer Glanz und er genoss es, ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich nach und nach ihren Sachen entledigte. Die Flasche nahm er entgegen und grinste.   
„Ja, der Alternativsex war wirklich gut gewesen, vielleicht schaffen wir es ja, dass er noch einmal ein Stück besser wird als davor...“ Etwas von der Mischung verteilte er auf seine Hände, ehe er sich über ihren Po kniete und anfing, ihren Rücken zu massieren, die Verspannungen, die sie hatte, waren deutlich zu spüren, also massierte er sie so, dass es ihre Muskeln lockern würde.

Sie musste etwas lachen. „Wäre auch traurig, wenn ich ausgerechnet meine eigenen Kinder nicht lesen könnte. Dann haben sie entweder viel von mir gelernt oder ich tauge für meine Familie nicht als Therapeutin. Und stimmt, ich bin keine gute Lügnerin, einfach auch, weil ich weiß, was Lügen für eine Auswirkung haben können. Manchmal reicht eine winzige Lüge aus, um ein ganzes Leben zu verändern. Wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings, der einen Taifun auslösen kann. Und ich glaube, Aufrichtigkeit war schon immer meine Stärke, ich halte nichts davon, ein falsches Spiel zu treiben“, meinte sie ernst, doch Tai schaffte es, sie wieder zum Lachen zu bringen mit der ultraheißen Elternzeit und sie konnte spüren, dass er sie quasi schon mit den Blicken auszog. Das genoss sie immer wieder. Aussehen war nicht alles und sie war schon lange nicht mehr so oberflächlich, wie sie als Teenager oft gewirkt hatte, aber sie war dennoch stolz auf ihre gute Figur, immerhin steckte darin wirklich viel Arbeit und sie achtete darauf, für ihre Familie gesund zu bleiben.

Sie seufzte wohlig, als er verheißungsvoll von sich gab, dass der Alternativsex noch besser werden könnte. „Dieses Mal sind wir nicht im Wasser, das heißt, es wird noch mal eine Spur enger und intensiver. Ich hoffe ja, dass du nicht schon kommst, bevor du richtig drin bist“, lachte sie und ließ sich dann von ihm mit dem Öl-Gel-Mix einreiben. Sie hatte die letzten Tage wie Golum über dem Schreibtisch gehockt und war wirklich dankbar, dass er die Verspannung aus hier heraus knetete, denn ihr Rücken tat doch schon ziemlich weh, wenn sie sich nicht gerade hinlegte. Sie würde wohl wieder Rücken- und Bauchmuskulatur trainieren müssen, um ihrer Arbeitshaltung vorzubeugen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und schnurrte zufrieden wie eine Katze, während Tai über ihr hockte und sie verwöhnte. „Mmmmhm, mein Mann hat neuerdings Zauberhände, daran könnte ich mich doch glatt gewöhnen.“

Tai grinste. „Ich glaube, du würdest das schon ganz gut hinkriegen mit dem Therapieren, aber dann würdest du wieder kein Ende finden“, er schmunzelte, sie war einfach immer hinreißend, egal wie sie aussah und das würde sich vermutlich niemals ändern. Er selber war schon ziemlich bedacht darauf, einen guten Körper zu haben, einfach weil er sich so wohler fühlte. Wenn er mehr Muskelmasse hatte, fand er sich besser, auch weil es in gewisser Weise eine Art Respekt einbrachte und er blieb so auch für Mimi immer attraktiv und das wiederrum war für ihn ein Ansporn, denn er mochte es, wenn sie ihm die bestimmten Blicke zuwarf. Er grinste erneut. „Ich könnte durchaus mehr als einmal kommen, das ist kein Problem. Aber die Frage ist, wie lange hält dein süßer Po das durch? Und natürlich massiere ich dich gerne, aber wahrscheinlich immer mit Happy End, so wie ich uns kenne.“

Sie musste etwas lachen. „Du kennst mich halt eben zu gut, ich glaube, ohne dich würde ich in Arbeit versinken. Bitte sag mir, dass du später meinen Terminplan für die Patienten machst!“, sagte sie breit grinsend und ließ sich weiter verwöhnen. „Oh, ich habe meinen süßen Po ja nicht umsonst trainiert, der wird das schon aushalten, der überlebt auch Stretching, Yoga und Spagat“, sagte sie lachend und als Tai meinte, ihre Massage würde wohl ein Happy End haben, grinste sie noch mehr und nickte. „Glaub mir, an deine Zauberhände könnte ich mich wirklich gewöhnen, aber ich fürchte, dass mein Körper doch noch etwas mehr will!“, gab sie frech von sich und wackelte ordentlich mit dem Hintern, das letzte Mal hatte sich so unfassbar gut angefühlt, dass sie es kaum erwarten konnte, ihn wieder in sich zu spüren.

„Also stellst du mich als deinen Organisator an, ja, der die Patienten im überfüllten Wartezimmer bei Laune hält? Klingt nach nem ausgereiften Plan, Madame“, er grinste. „Ich mag deinen Po nicht erst seit dem Whirlpool“, er lachte und gab ihr einen sanften Klaps auf den Po. „Jap, für gut befunden“, er liebte es, dass sie es immer noch irgendwie hinkriegten, sich auf eine gewisse Art und Weise zu necken, die sie nur untereinander an den Tag legen würden. Sanft küsste er sie auf die Wange. „Wann immer du einen anstrengenden Bürotag hattest, massiere ich dich gerne meine Prinzessin, aber ich muss auch zugeben… ich liebe den Sex mit dir, es ist jedes Mal aufs Neue aufregend und vor allem erregend, weil du so unverschämt gelenkig bist.“

„Wenn du willst, wieso nicht?“, fragte sie plump und grinste dabei schelmisch und das Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er ihr einen Klaps auf den Po gab. „Du hättest auch was anderes sagen sollen, mein Freund, dann hätte ich mich jetzt selbst vergnügt und dich zugucken lassen. Wobei du mich ja sowieso so geil findest, dass du vermutlich sogar allein vom Zuschauen, wie ich mich selbst befriedige, kommen würdest.“ Sie hatte ein freches Leuchten in ihren Augen. „Eigentlich müsste ich das tatsächlich mal ausprobieren. Ich binde dich irgendwo fest und du darfst nur gucken, aber weder dich noch mich anfassen. Das wäre mal ein Experiment, das ich gerne durchführen würde.“

Als er meinte, sie sei unverschämt gelenkig, gluckste sie leicht. „Dafür halte ich meinen Körper ja auch schon seit vielen Jahren in Form, das kommt nicht von ungefähr, genauso wie dein sexy Bizeps und dein leichtes Sixpack.“ Den Kuss auf ihre Wange genoss sie und lächelte dabei, ehe sie sich umdrehte und nun auf dem Rücken lag, als Tai eine kurze Massagepause gemacht hatte. „Genug massiert der Herr, jetzt würde ich gerne gewisse andere Körperteile in Aktion sehen.“

Tai dachte kurz nach, die Idee, die sie da hatte fand er jetzt eher zum Nachteil für sich selbst. „Ich glaube, Curry und Massage bekommt dir nicht, da entstehen so merkwürdige, für mich nachteilige, Ideen in deinem Kopf. Nicht dass es noch überhandnimmt, Frau Yagami“, er grinste breit, nun packte er kurzzeitig den Diplomaten aus. „Wenn wir nicht beide kommen dürfen, kommt hier keiner Madame“, grinsend legte er seine Lippen auf ihre. „Ich werde sämtliche Fesselutensilien entsorgen, versprochen, aber ich könnte dich mal Backstage vögeln oder beim Workout, das wäre auch absolut spaßig nicht?“ Die Ideen fand er so viel besser als ihre Folteridee.

„Ein bisschen trainiere ich ja auch, um mit dir mithalten zu können, außerdem… ich als Spargeltarzan? Das passt mal absolut nicht, ich bin nicht oberflächlich, aber lieber laufe ich wie das übelste Bulkmonster rum als wie eine Lauchstange.“ Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die ihm signalisierte, dass es schon nach null Uhr war. „Jetzt dürfen sie auch ihr Jahrestags-Geschenk auspacken, meine Prinzessin.“ Zwinkernd grinste er ihr zu, das würde eine höchst befriedigende Nacht werden.

Mimi hob eine Augenbraue. „Taichi Yagami, raus mit dem Diplomaten aus unserem Sexleben oder du kommst das ganze nächste Jahr nicht mehr!“, gab sie von sich, ehe sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, denn sie konnte dabei nicht ernst bleiben. Sie zog eine Schmolllippe. „Och menno, dabei war die Idee so gut. Naja, beim Workout ne Nummer zu schieben, hört sich auch nicht schlecht an. Und du hast recht, der Spargeltarzan á la Ken oder Yamato würde nicht zu dir passen, du bist gut so wie du bist.“ Sie küsste ihn innig und als er dann meinte, sie könne ihr Jahrestags-Geschenk nun auspacken, schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn. „Kaum zu glauben, dass es schon ein Jahr her ist, seit du mir diese unfassbare Liebeserklärung vor tausenden Menschen gemacht hast.“ Sie lächelte ihn an und als sie begann, ihn auszuziehen, flüsterte sie den Satz aus seinem Song, den sie gerade passend fand. „Darling, you look perfect tonight.“ Es dauerte nicht lange und Taichi stand wie sie auch nur noch in Unterwäsche da. Sie zog ihren Slip aus und entledigte Tai dann seiner Boxershorts, ehe sie sich nach vorne beugte und auf das Sofa stützte, sodass ihr Hintern ihm entgegen ragte. „Dann bereiten Sie mal ihr Jahrestags-Geschenk vor, Herr Yagami.“

Er lächelte liebevoll und sanft. „Und ich hoffe noch auf viele weitere Jahre mit meiner Traumfrau“, ein freudiges Kribbeln machte sich in ihm breit, als sie sich nun nach vorn beugte und ihm ihren Po entgegen reckte. „Mhmm jedes Mal ein freudiger Anblick, meine Schöne“, er tat sich nochmal was von dem Gel-Mix drauf und führte dann 2 Finger in ihren Po rein und drückte direkt gegen den Punkt, den er letztes Mal gefunden hatte.

Als er die Finger in sie gleiten ließ, stöhnte sie auf und seufzte wohlig, denn er wusste genau, wie er sie bearbeiten musste, damit es sich gut anfühlte. Sie reckte sich ihm noch mehr entgegen, um ihm zu erleichtern, den Punkt zu treffen, aber viel würde er sie wohl nicht vorbereiten müssen, denn sie war jetzt schon ziemlich erregt und das ließ sie durch ihr hin und wieder ertönendes Stöhnen auch deutlich werden. „Ich sag’s ja, Zauberhände“, gab Mimi von sich und krallte sich dann wieder ins Sofa, da sie der Punkt jetzt schon fast wahnsinnig machte. Wie würde es erst sein, wenn Taichi in sie eindrang? Vermutlich unvorstellbar erregend und intensiv.

Tai musste schmunzeln sie schien diesen Alternativsex sehr, sehr gerne zu mögen. Normalerweise genoss er es, sie bis an ihre Grenzen zu treiben, aber ihm war definitiv nicht mehr der Sinn nach Vorspiel, in seiner Hose hätte er ein ziemlich großes Problem, wenn Mimi ihn nicht schon ausgezogen hätte und so langsam fing die Erregung auch an zu schmerzen, weswegen er nach ein paar Minuten seine Finger aus ihr raus zog und aufstand. Er sah sie mit vor Lust verschleiertem Blick an. „Dieses Vorspiel hält doch niemand lange aus…“, er beugte den Kopf und drückte ihre einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Danach lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an die Sofalehne und rieb sein bestes Stück mit dem Gel-Mix ein, bevor er sie dann auf seinen Schoß zog und grinste. „Das wird noch viel tiefer sein und viel mehr Spaß machen und ich kann deinen Blick dabei sehen. Heute darfst du mal den aktiven Part übernehmen, Prinzessin.“

Mimi war ihrem Mann mehr als dankbar, dass er auch keine Kraft fürs Vorspiel hatte. Den Kuss erwiderte sie mit ebensolcher Leidenschaft und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich anschließend mit dem Gleitgel einrieb und sie lachte, als er sie auf den Schoß zog. „Hmm das klingt gut, dann werde ich mich wohl mal austoben, was?“ Sie rieb sein Glied noch ein wenig mit ihrer Hand, dann hob sie ihr Becken an, brachte sich in Position und ließ sich langsam auf ihn hinab sinken, wobei ihr immer wieder ein leichtes Stöhnen über die Lippen kam, denn es war noch um einiges intensiver als beim letzten Mal. Sie ließ sich vollständig auf ihm nieder und wartete einige Momente, um sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, ehe sie begann sich zu bewegen und dabei mit ihren Augen die ganze Zeit Taichi anschaute.

Öfters entwich ihm noch ein lustvolles Stöhnen, sie wusste wirklich genau, was sie da tat und sie machte es verdammt gut. „Du bringst mich jedes Mal aufs Neue um den Verstand Prinzessin, weißt du das?“ Soweit es in der Stellung ging, bewegte er sich ihr entgegen und er genoss dieses Gefühl der Enge, das trieb ihn irgendwo immer weiter an. Und es dauerte auch nicht mehr ganz solange, bis er sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen in ihr ergoss und er kurz darauf merkte, dass sie nun ebenfalls ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Er ließ sich zurück gegen die Lehne sinken und sah sie mit einem erschöpften, aber zufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht an, während er sie zu sich hochzog und sie leidenschaftlich küsste. „War die Mama und Papa Zeit heiß genug für meine Göttergattin?“


	36. Taichis Geburtstag

_Freitag, 21. April 2017_

_Haus von Taichi und Mimi_

Mimi hatte die heiße Mama und Papa Zeit mit ihrem Mann an diesem Abend und auch das ganze Wochenende lang genossen, ehe der Arbeitsalltag sie wieder einholte. Seitdem waren wieder fast zwei Monate vergangen, Mimi hatte abgestillt, ihre Abschlussarbeit eingereicht und ihre letzten Fälle abgearbeitet, sodass sie nun offiziell erst einmal in Elternzeit war, bis sie im kommenden Jahr ihre eigene Praxis eröffnen würde. Tai und sie hatten einen Fertigbungalow entwerfen lassen, der im Sommer des nächsten Jahres am Rand ihres Grundstücks aufgebaut werden würde. Eröffnen würde Mimi die Praxis aber vermutlich erst am Ende des kommenden Jahres oder zu Beginn des darauffolgenden.

Die beiden hatten endlich Aiko kennengelernt und sie hatten sich mit Kari aussprechen können. Mimi hatte ihr auch nochmal den Kopf gewaschen und ihr klar gemacht, dass sie ihren Verlobten an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben hatte und empfahl ihr dringend, die Therapie mit Dr. Watanabe bestehen zu lassen und über ihre Probleme zu sprechen. Sie hatten auch von Kari noch einmal die ganze traurige Wahrheit über Daisuke zu hören bekommen und sie hatte ihren Mann noch nie so wütend erlebt. Zwar standen sich Kari und Tai jetzt wieder etwas näher, aber sie klammerte nicht mehr an ihm und darüber war sie erleichtert. Mit Aiko kam Kari nun scheinbar auch ziemlich gut zurecht. Tai und Yamato hatten das erste ihrer beiden Abschiedskonzerte gegeben, ansonsten kümmerte er sich hauptsächlich um Haushalt und Kinder.

Mimi hatte sich für Tais 28ten Geburtstag etwas Besonderes überlegt. Sie hatte eine Insel in der Karibik gekauft und würde Tai für eine Woche dorthin entführen, denn immerhin waren durch ihre Schwangerschaft die Flitterwochen doch eher mager ausgefallen. Sie war bereits früh aufgestanden, sodass Taichi endlich mal wieder ausschlafen konnte und bereitete ein Überraschungsfrühstück für ihn vor, nachdem sie die Kinder versorgt hatte. Die Kleinen waren jetzt fast fünf Monate alt und beide entwickelten sich prächtig. Ihr Flug ging am späten Nachmittag, ihre Eltern hatte sie eingeweiht, sie würden die Kleinen nach dem Mittagessen abholen kommen. Mimi hatte am Vortag schon heimlich Koffer gepackt und auf dem Dachboden versteckt, als Tai mit den Kindern im Supermarkt gewesen war. Sie hatte sich entschieden, ein amerikanisches Frühstück mit Pancakes, Ahornsirup, Bacon, Eiern und Toast zu machen und dazu einen starken Kaffee gekocht. Mit dem vollen Tablett stieg sie die Treppen zum Schlafzimmer hoch, stellte es auf dem Nachttisch neben sich ab und krabbelte dann über Tai, um ihn mit einem liebevollen Kuss zu wecken. „Guten Morgen, Geburtstagskind.“

Sie sang ihm ein wirklich sehr schön klingendes „Happy Birthday“, dann stellte sie das Tablett zwischen ihn und sich und ihre Augen glänzten. „Ich hoffe, es schmeckt dir! Mein Geschenk bekommst du erst später.“

Das Wochenende hatte sich leider schnell dem Ende zugeneigt und der Alltag hatte die beiden nun wieder vollständig im Griff. Mimi musste leider wieder sehr viel arbeiten und er war damit beschäftigt, sich um Haushalt und Kinder zu kümmern. Mimi sah er, wenn es hoch kam, drei oder vier Stunden am Tag und am Wochenende war sie zum Teil auch noch arbeiten, aber auch das hatten sie irgendwie hinbekommen, ohne in eine Ehekrise zu geraten und er musste sagen, er war darauf verdammt stolz, wie sie diesen Spagat hinbekommen hatten und er liebte es, die Zeit mit seinen Kindern zu verbringen und ging in seiner Rolle als Papa auch voll auf. Inzwischen hatte er sich auch mit Kari aussprechen können und Aiko endlich kennengelernt und Aiko ähnelte definitiv ihrem Papa mehr, aber würde vermutlich charakterlich eher nach Yagami schlagen, aber das war ihm auch ganz recht so. Er war froh, dass Kari endlich Einsicht gezeigt hatte und sich nun auch weiterhin helfen lassen würde.

Als er zudem noch erfuhr, was Davis ihr noch alles angetan hatte, stieg einfach nur Wut in ihm auf und Davis sollte ihm besser wirklich nicht über den Weg laufen, denn dann konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren. Sie hatten es auch schon hingekriegt, mit einem Architekten den Bungalow zu gestalten und das würde Mimi so vieles erleichtern, wenn sie ein eigenes Gebäude hatte, wo sie arbeiten konnte, denn so bewahrten sie sich auch die Familienprivatsphäre und hätten nicht dauernd Fremde im Haus ein und aus gehen, denn so würde sie niemals abschalten können und das wollte er absolut nichts riskieren. Die Kinder hatte er abends ins Bett gebracht und war selber todmüde ins Bett gefallen, noch bevor Mimi heim kam, er brauchte diesen Schlaf definitiv, denn so langsam fing bei den beiden auch der Zahnwuchs an und da waren die Nächte zum Teil die Hölle, denn er hatte Mimi bewusst schlafen lassen und sich nachts dann um die zwei gekümmert, sodass er teilweise auf nur vier Stunden Schlaf pro Nacht kam und das machte sich dann eben jetzt bemerkbar.

Am Morgen seines 28ten Geburtstages wurde er von dem Duft frischen Essens und eines sanften Kusses seitens seiner Ehefrau geweckt. Er gähnte und sah auf der Uhr, dass es schon fast elf war. „Oh man, tut mir leid, dass ich so lange geschlafen habe, ich war so müde gestern Abend“, ein Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen und er legte sogleich seine Lippen auf ihre. „Danke meine Prinzessin, ich liebe dich“, er warf einen Blick auf das Tablett. „Natürlich wird es mir schmecken, aber nur, wenn du es mit mir zusammen isst und ich dachte, du wärst schon längst mein Geschenk?“, er grinste, er liebte diese Frau wirklich abgöttisch.

Mimi lächelte und winkte ab. „Alles in Ordnung, ich habe dich extra länger schlafen lassen, das hast du dir auch mal verdient, mein Schatz.“ Sie erwiderte den Kuss und grinste dann. „Glaubst du echt, dass ich diese Unmengen einzig und allein für dich gemacht habe? Ich bestehe sogar darauf, dass du mir etwas abgibst! Und klar bin ich auch dein Geschenk, aber ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich. Mum und Dad holen die Zwillinge zwischen zwölf und eins ab und danach wirst du dich überraschen lassen müssen.“ Sie goss ihm und sich selbst eine Tasse Kaffee ein und begann mit Toast, Rührei und Bacon und seufzte zufrieden, denn sie hatte vorhin schon Hunger gehabt. „Dann guten Appetit, mein Schatz!“

Grinsend sagte Tai: „Natürlich gebe ich meiner Liebsten was ab.“ Während er sich mit ihr über das Essen hermachte, sah er sie an. „Aber ich dachte, wir verbringen den Tag mal als Familie?“ Jetzt war sie endlich wieder daheim und wieder konnten sie den Tag nicht als Familie verbringen, das missfiel ihm etwas, aber er konnte sowieso nichts machen, also musste er sich wohl überraschen lassen, was sie noch im Schilde führte. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so viel geschlafen habe, die Kleinen fangen an zu zahnen, das ist wirklich nervenaufreibend, aber irgendwie klappt es ja doch ganz ok“, er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Kaffee und gab ihr dann einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich liebe dich, Mimi“, er lächelte.

Mimi sah ihn an und schaute entschuldigend. „Es tut mir leid Tai, das machen wir ganz bestimmt noch, ich gehe ja jetzt erst einmal nicht mehr arbeiten, in Ordnung?“ Dann frühstückten sie, unterhielten sich über diverse Dinge und schließlich waren ihre Eltern da gewesen, hatten die Kinder abgeholt und während Tai sie übergeben hatte, war Mimi nach oben und hatte die Koffer ins Auto geschafft. Schließlich hatte sie ihren Mann auch ins Auto befördert und sie fuhren los, immerhin mussten sie spätestens um 15 Uhr am Flughafen Haneda sein.

Dort angekommen parkte sie und stieg aus, ehe sie Tai seinen Koffer reichte. Sie betraten die Abflughalle und Mimi reihte sich am Terminal für die Flüge in die Karibik ein. Jetzt musste sie die Katze aus dem Sack lassen und sie reichte ihm ein Heft, in dem ein paar Infos über die Insel standen und ein Haus abgebildet war. „Da fliegen wir heute hin und holen in der ganzen nächsten Woche unsere Flitterwochen nach. Ich habe die Insel gekauft, sie gehört jetzt uns. Wir haben auch ein kleines Motorboot, um zur Hauptinsel zu kommen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, mein Schatz!“

Der Morgen und der Vormittag waren schnell vorbei gewesen und er musste sich schweren Herzens von seinen Kleinen verabschieden und wurde dann fast im selben Zuge auch schon direkt von Mimi ins Auto verfrachtet und so fuhren sie Richtung Flughafen. „Ich hoffe, dass wir das dann mal hinkriegen mit dem Familientag.“ Als sie am Flughafen ankamen, zog er eine Braue hoch und stieg aus. „Sag mal, was wird das hier?“, doch anstatt einer Antwort wurde er zum Terminal befördert und sie drückte ihm eine Broschüre in die Hand, die er sich flüchtig ansah, weil sie dann wieder zu sprechen begann. Er hörte zu, was sie sagte und dachte im ersten Moment, dass ihn nur reinlegen wolle, aber ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie es total ernst meinte, sie hatte eine verdammte, fuckin‘ Insel gekauft. Er sah sie erst ein paar Momente lang nur ungläubig an.

„Du hast doch nen Dachschaden, mein Schatz“, dann zog er sie in seine Arme und Drückte ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich liebe dich und deine verrückten Ideen, danke Prinzessin.“

Mimi musste bei Tais ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck schon etwas schmunzeln. „Ich habe keinen Dachschaden, aber auf diese Insel können wir uns immer zurückziehen, auch mit den Kindern später und wenn wir wollen, können wir auch mal Yamato mitnehmen oder deine Schwester samt Familie. Hinter dem Haupthaus ist auch ein Gästehaus mit eigenem Bad und zwei Schlafräumen. Aber ich freue mich, dass es dir gefällt!“

Schließlich hatten sie die Maschine bestiegen und nach einem mehrstündigen Flug hatten sie die Hauptinsel erreicht und bestiegen von dort ihr Motorboot, dass sie auf ihre kleine, verlassene Insel brachte. Das Haus stand etwas erhöht auf einem Felsen und Mimi brachte erst einmal die Koffer herein, ehe sie sich umschaute. Das Haus war klein, aber komfortabel. Ein kleines Bad mit Dusche, ein Wohnzimmer mit Essecke, ein geräumiges Schlafzimmer und noch ein weiterer Raum, in dem später ihre Kinder schlafen könnten. Da es hier jetzt erst Mittag geworden war durch die Zeitverschiebung, sah Mimi ihren Mann an. „Wollen wir uns etwas an den Strand legen und Wassermelone essen?“ Sie hatte ein paar Lebensmittel auf der Hauptinsel erworben, ehe sie herübergefahren waren.

„Doch einen gewaltigen, mein Schatz“, er grinste. Nach dem mehrstündigen Flug und den Besorgungen auf der Hauptinsel waren sie am Haus angekommen und er schaute sich mit Mimi erst einmal um. „Sieht doch gut aus hier, oder?“, er lächelte. „An den Strand legen klingt gut, ich könnte noch ne Mütze Schlaf vertragen“, er gähnte, der Flug und die Zeitverschiebung hatten zumindest ihn müde gemacht und er war irgendwie immer noch müde, der letzte Monat hing ihm wohl doch noch mehr in den Knochen, als er gedacht hatte. Er legte die Arme um sie und lächelte. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, weißt du das?“, sanft drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Das Wetter war traumhaft und der Vorteil war, sie waren hier alleine ohne fremde Blicke oder sonstigen Trubel.

Mimi gähnte nun auch ein wenig und lachte. „Okay, dann legen wir uns an den Strand unter einen Sonnenschirm und schlafen ein Ründchen. Aber vorher wird sich eingecremt, ich wollte aus dir nämlich keine neue Hummerkreation zubereiten.“ Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer, kramte ihren Bikini und die Flasche mit der Sonnencreme heraus und nachdem sie sich eingeschmiert hatte, zog sie das Bikinihöschen an, das Oberteil ließ sie allerdings weg. Wenn sie schon braun werden wollte dann richtig. Sie wartete, bis Tai soweit war, cremte ihm den Rücken ein und ließ sich dann von ihm eincremen, ehe sie mit Wassermelone, Wasserflaschen, Sonnenschirmen und Strandmatten bewaffnet nah zum Ufer marschierten und sich dort ausbreiteten. Die Ruhe war wirklich himmlisch und Mimi bereute ihre Idee kein Stück mehr. Aus der Kühltasche zauberte sie schließlich noch eine Flasche Sekt und zwei Gläser und schenkte jedem ein Glas ein. „Also dann, auf unsere nachgeholten Flitterwochen, unsere Familie und auf unsere Liebe. Und ganz besonders natürlich auf dich, mein Schatz. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!“ Sie stieß mit ihm an und man konnte ihre Fröhlichkeit deutlich in ihren Augen sehen.

Er schmunzelte: „Siehst du, du bist ebenfalls noch etwas müde.“ Er hatte sich sein Shirt über den Kopf gezogen und beschlossen, nur in Boxershorts an den Strand zu gehen, da sie hier alleine waren, kümmerte es ihn wenig und so wurde er auch an den Oberschenkeln brauner, da die Boxer Shorts nun mal kürzer war als seine Badehose. „Hummerkreation? Ich mag keinen Hummer“, er grinste. Als sie es sich dann am Strand bequem gemacht hatten und Mimi den Sekt hervorholte, sah er sie an. „Schatz, das ist lieb gemeint..., aber ich trinke nicht, das weißt du“, stattdessen nahm er sich eine Cola und stieß mit ihr an und nahm dann einen Schluck. Er war zwar schon lange trocken. aber er wollte sein Glück nicht herausfordern und er kam ja auch ohne Alkohol ganz gut zurecht. Er stellte seine Flasche beiseite und nahm ein Stück Melone, womit er seine Frau dann liebevoll fütterte. „Also heißt das, du läufst hier jetzt immer so rum, ja?“, er grinste, was er sah gefiel ihm, sehr sogar. „Ich habe eine verdammt sexy Ehefrau und du warst auch heimlich trainieren, oder? Deine Muskeln an Bauch und Armen sind etwas definierter geworden“, er selber hatte mittlerweile sechs Mal die Woche trainiert und war noch ein Stück breiter geworden als noch vor einen Monat, aber er hatte beschlossen, nicht breiter zu werden als er jetzt war, er war gut muskelbepackt und das reichte ihm dann auch und seiner Frau imponierte er damit so oder so, das wusste er. Sanft zog er sie in seine Arme um bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust, während er die Augen schloss und einfach nur ihre Nähe und die Ruhe genoss.

Mimi seufzte. „Nennt sich vermutlich Jetlag!“ Sie zuckte lachend die Schultern und als er meinte, er möge keinen Hummer, brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Keine Sorge, ich auch nicht. Ich will dich nur nicht krebsrot wieder in Japan einfliegen, dann dreht mir Kari den Hals um. Ich bin so froh, dass sich das alles geklärt hat und wir wieder wie eine Familie miteinander umgehen können.“ Wegen des Sekts machte sie ein bedröppeltes Gesicht und klatschte sich vor die Stirn. „Ich bin auch ein Esel, ich habe extra Alkoholfreien geholt, das hätte ich wohl mal direkt sagen sollen.“ Sie stellte das Glas ab und stieß dann eben mit seiner Cola an. Mit der Melone ließ sie sich nur zu gerne füttern und seufzte wohlig, sie fühlte sich pudelwohl und das sah man ihr auch an. „Hmm, vielleicht laufe ich auch den Rest des Urlaubs komplett nackt durch die Gegend. Wobei… auch wenn wir hier alleine sind, ich will nicht die Schuld dafür tragen, dass du den Rest unseres Urlaubs mit einem Dauerständer verbringst“, meinte sie kichernd und pikte ihn in die Seite. Als er meinte, sie wäre heimlich trainieren gewesen, musste sie lachen. „Eigentlich nicht wirklich, ich habe jeden Morgen meine Stunde Yoga, Gymnastik und Stretching gemacht, aber ich war ein paar Mal nach der Arbeit noch im Fitnessstudio, wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, mich auspowern zu müssen. Aber du bist auch ne ganz schöne Kante geworden, mein sexy Ehemann und Daddy.“ Sie ließ sich von ihm in die Arme ziehen und genoss es, sich an ihn zu kuscheln und einfach vor sich hin zu dösen. Die Überraschung war ein voller Erfolg geworden.

„Oh, ich dachte, der wäre mit Alkohol, naja Cola ist auch gut“, er grinste, er fühlte sich schon jetzt pudelwohl hier. „Ich glaube, unsere Urlaube hier zu verbringen tut unserer Familie auch ganz gut, denn hier ist kein Trubel, gar nichts, einfach nur die Sonne und das Meer genießen und dabei entspannen“, sanft streichelte er ihr über den Rücken.

„Ja ich trainiere ja auch ungefähr sechs Mal die Woche, aber keine Angst, ich trainiere jetzt nicht noch mehr auf Masse, sondern versuche die Form so zu halten, schredded sein sieht bei mir scheiße aus, dann sehe ich wieder aus wie ein Lauch und das will ich unter keinen Umständen und ja, das mit Yoga und so merkt man, du bist ja auch verdammt gelenkig meine Schöne“, er drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und lächelte. „Ich finde, wir kriegen das mit Job, Familie und Ehe ganz gut hin, meinst du nicht?“

Mimi schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach schon gut, konntest du ja nicht wissen. Und ich denke auch, dass uns der Urlaub sehr gut tun wird nach dem ganzen Stress der letzten Wochen. Du machst das mit den Kindern echt toll, aber ich freue mich trotzdem, dir jetzt wieder unter die Arme greifen zu können, sodass du auch Zeit hast, um mit Yamato für euer letztes Konzert zu proben.“ Sie seufzte zufrieden, als er ihr über den Rücken streichelte. „Du solltest auch das tun, womit du dich wohlfühlst, so schlank zu sein wie Yamato oder Ken würde dir auch einfach nicht stehen, da gebe ich dir recht. Und ich finde, dass wir das wirklich gut hinbekommen und kann dir gar nicht genug dafür danken, dass du mir die ganze Zeit den Rücken freigehalten hast. Das war nicht selbstverständlich.“ Sie rutschte noch ein Stück enger an ihn heran und schloss gähnend die Augen. „Ich hoffe, dass Mako und Kazu ihre Ferien bei Oma und Opa auch genießen werden. Mum hat sich auf jeden Fall total auf die Kleinen gefreut!“

„Ach die Proben sind gar nicht so wichtig, Matt macht da mehr Druck als nötig, finde ich zumindest, wir sind ja alles keine Anfänger mehr, von daher sollte das schon glatt gehen“, er lachte. „Nein danke, ich und ein Lauch? Das passt einfach nicht, ich bin lieber kantig und im Bulk, so fühle ich mich einfach um einiges wohler und ich bin auch stolz darauf, wie wir das hinbekommen, ich war mir ganz am Anfang nicht sicher, weil es ja nicht wenig Belastung war und wir weder Zeit für uns, noch wirklich Zeit als Familie hatten, aber ich bin ehrlich, auch wenn sie bei deinen Eltern gut aufgehoben sind, ich vermisse sie schon... es ist einfach, als würde ein Teil des Ganzen fehlen, auch wenn ich unsere Zeit zu zweit sehr, sehr genieße“, er wusste zwar nicht, wie es ihr erging, aber er hatte mittlerweile damit aufgehört, seine wahren Empfindungen für sich zu behalten.

„Natürlich halte ich dir den Rücken frei, jederzeit Prinzessin, eine Ehe bedeutet immer Arbeit und das ist nun einmal ein Teil des Ganzen, wenn du Rückendeckung brauchst, bekommst du diese von mir und ich weiß auch, dass du mir ebenso den Rücken frei halten würdest, entweder man ist bereit, in der Beziehung miteinander zu arbeiten und zu wachsen oder man sollte die Beziehung lieber ganz bleiben lassen und wir mussten hart kämpfen für unsere Liebe und unsere Familie, auch wenn es hauptsächlich meine Schuld war. Die Verfassung, in der ich war, deswegen bin ich heute umso glücklicher mit dir und unseren beiden Kleinen und um Nichts in der Welt würde ich das jemals wieder hergeben wollen“, er legte die Arme noch etwas enger um sie und driftete so langsam in ein wohlverdientes Nickerchen ab.

Mimi musste lachen, ja sie kannte Yamato und wusste, dass er es gerne mal übertrieb oder überdramatisierte. „Aber ich finde, er wirkt entspannter, seit er weiß, dass es für ihn bald eher ins Management geht. Er ist ein toller Künstler und Songwriter, aber ich glaube manchmal, dass der Druck im Rampenlicht für ihn zu viel war, er hat sich ja überhaupt kein Privatleben erlaubt.“ Als er noch mal auf ihre Beziehung einging, musste sie ihm zustimmen. „Ja, mit Makoto und Kazumi wird es beim nächsten Mal noch schöner hier, ich wollte uns jetzt nur einfach mal die Chance geben, unsere Akkus wieder aufzuladen, damit wir zu Hause für die beiden alles geben können. Und ich bin froh, dass du eine Beziehung genauso siehst wie ich. Das war vermutlich auch das Problem bei Kari und Takeru. Sie hat sich auf ihrer Situation ausgeruht und ihn machen lassen, er war kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Aber ich denke, sie hat jetzt auch verstanden, dass man in einer Beziehung miteinander und nicht gegeneinander arbeiten sollte.“ Sie streckte sich auch etwas und schließlich schlief sie dann auch ein.

Mimi hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, als sie wieder wach wurde. Der Himmel hatte sich zugezogen und sie hatte die ersten Regentropfen abbekommen. Schnell weckte sie ihren Mann. „Schnell Tai, wir müssen alles einsammeln und ins Haus, es ist ein Sturm aufgezogen!“

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wachte er dann auch auf und bemerkte den aufziehenden Sturm. „Nun ja, er hat sich viel zu sehr von dem Ganzen halt blenden lassen und das ist das Problem bei ihm, er ist dann zu verbissen und macht nichts anderes mehr, für mich ist das Spaß alles, ich mag es, auf der Bühne zu stehen, aber mir sind Mako und Kazu in erster Linie wichtiger, also will ich das so takten, dass es alles passt und das funktioniert ja auch ganz gut“, er lächelte. Danach stand er mit ihr auf und sammelte die Sachen ein, ehe er sich mit ihr ins Haus verzog und die Fenster schloss, bevor der Sturm richtig anfangen würde. „Zum Glück haben wir an Lebensmitteln und sowas alles hier, dann machen wir es uns hier drinnen gemütlich oder was meinst du? Wir machen es uns einfach schön hier, kriegen wir hin“, er warf sich erst einmal auf das gemütliche Bett und zog sie dann zu sich. „Ich liebe dich.“

Auf die Sache mit Yamato nickte sie einfach nur, da gab es nichts weiter zu diskutieren. Sie war froh, dass sie recht schnell ins Haus kamen und einigermaßen trocken blieben. Sie ließ sich von Tai mit aufs Bett ziehen und lächelte. „Ich liebe dich auch, der Schlaf in der Sonne hat echt gutgetan.“ Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Es ist echt schön hier, ich bin froh, dass wir hergekommen sind. Und ich bin echt froh, dass ich einen so tollen Mann wie dich an meiner Seite habe, damit hätte ich nie gerechnet...“ Sie seufzte etwas und ließ ihren Blick zur Decke wandern. „Weißt du Tai, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dich überhaupt für mich interessieren würdest. Wenn ich an Sora dachte, dann hatte ich diese unfassbar gutaussehende Frau vor meinen Augen und wenn ich in den Spiegel geschaut habe, dann fand ich mich einfach nur schrecklich. Ich habe immer auf Ernährung geachtet, manchmal trainiert bis zum Umfallen, aber nie war ich zufrieden. Und als ich dann Tessa und Michael erwischt hatte, da wurde mir auch wieder vor Augen geführt, dass ich an diese bildhübsche Frau niemals heranreichen werde. Danach habe ich noch härter trainiert und noch mehr auf das geachtet, was ich gegessen habe. Auch um die Pfunde wieder los zu werden, die ich durch die kurze Schwangerschaft mit Shiori dazu bekommen habe.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause, dann sah sie ihn wieder an. „Aber du hast irgendwie alles verändert, ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, mir selbst nicht zu genügen, aber durch die Art, wie du mit mir umgehst, hast du mir gezeigt, dass es okay ist, wie ich bin, während der Schwangerschaft hast du mir ja sogar gezeigt, dass du mich noch attraktiver fandest als zuvor und das hat mir alle meine Ängste genommen, also danke dafür!“

Tai hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie so unzufrieden mit sich selbst war, er hatte zwar immer wahrgenommen, dass irgendwas an ihr sie störte, aber dass sie die Dinge nun aussprach, ließ das Ganze in ein anderes Licht rücken und er verstand nun einige Sachen und diese Besessenheit, wieder in Form zu kommen. „Sie sah auf den ersten Blick gut aus ja..., aber der Rest war, um es direkt zu sagen, für ‘n Arsch..., sie hat dir niemals das Wasser reichen können Mimi, nicht umgekehrt.“ Er sah sie nun direkt an.

„Michael hat bei dir vieles kaputtgemacht und ins falsche Licht gerückt, kein Mensch ist perfekt, ich bin es auch nicht, aber man muss zu sich selbst stehen, du lebst nicht dafür, um anderen zu gefallen, in erster Linie musst du dir selbst gefallen und dir nicht sagen, du genügst nicht, aus Angst, dass andere dich nicht attraktiv finden. Ich habe dich nicht geheiratet, weil du gut aussiehst, obwohl du das wirklich tust, aber dein Charakter und deine Art und Weise wie du redest und mit Leuten umgehst, steigert deine Attraktivität ungemein, ich liebe dich als die Person, die du bist und nicht, weil du versuchst, für mich perfekt zu sein oder so einen Quatsch und dass der Körper sich mit der Zeit verändert ist doch klar, ich sah mit 16 oder 17 auch anders aus, als ich es jetzt tue und das ist auch vollkommen okay, mach dich wegen deines Körpers nicht verrückt, deine Rundungen sind da, ja na und? Sie stehen dir wirklich gut, du bist nicht dick oder sonst was, du bist die hübscheste Frau, die ich kenne und das wird sich auch niemals ändern... außer deine pinken Haare damals, die waren echt schrecklich. Und du sollst nicht trainieren, um irgendeinem Idealbild zu entsprechen, sondern weil es dir Freude macht zu trainieren, ansonsten ist es ein falscher Ansatz Mimi, solange du dir selbst gefällst, ist alles in Ordnung und als ich dich das erste Mal wiedergesehen habe nach den ganzen Jahren, da fand ich dich von Anfang an unheimlich attraktiv, ich trainiere in erster Linie für mich, klar auch ein bisschen, um dir zu imponieren, aber nur weil ich diese Blicke von dir mag, wenn ich breiter bin und mehr Muskeln habe, das gebe ich zu.“

Von Tai zu hören, dass Sora ihr niemals das Wasser reichen könne, berührte sie, er fand eben immer die richtigen Worte. „Weißt du, inzwischen kann ich mich etwas besser leiden und stehe auch zu mir, nicht zuletzt dank dir, aber als Teenager war es wirklich schwer für mich. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie ich auf die Bilder vom Cheerleading reagiert habe, als wir meine Eltern letzten Sommer in Amerika besucht haben? Damals habe ich versucht, meine Unsicherheit unter Make-Up und bunten Haaren zu verstecken und ja, ich weiß, dass das Pink scheußlich war. Aber nachdem das mit Shiori passiert ist, wurde es richtig schlimm. Ich hatte mir selbst die Schuld daran gegeben, dass mein Körper eben nicht in der Lage war, ein Kind auszutragen. Erst als ich dich wiedertraf und wir uns ineinander verliebt haben, merkte ich immer mehr, dass ich vielleicht doch ganz okay bin und die Schwangerschaft mit Makoto und Kazumi hat mich dann endgültig davon befreit. Manchmal falle ich zurück in dieses Verhalten und trainiere wie eine Blöde, aber dann bist du ja auch noch da und dann bremse ich mich auch. Ich wollte dir das eigentlich auch nur mal erzählen, weil wir vorhin ja darüber gesprochen haben, dass ich in letzter Zeit etwas mehr trainiert habe. Inzwischen kann ich mich ja doch ganz gut leiden, aber manchmal schaue ich eben auch in den Spiegel und finde mich zu dick oder zu unattraktiv. Und wenn ich mich selbst so fühle, kann ich dir gegenüber auch nicht so selbstbewusst sein.“ Sie hatte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch gelegt und strich über sein Sixpack. „Ich finde, als mein Mann solltest du auch wissen, worüber ich mir Gedanken mache und es tut gut, über Dinge auch einfach zu sprechen. Diesen Fehler machen so viele Menschen, alles in sich hineinzufressen, bis es irgendwann überkocht und sich explosionsartig entlädt. Das hatte Ken damals wegen seines Bruders getan und er ist so zum Kaiser geworden und das hatte Kari auch, wodurch sie den Streit mit dir und auch den ganzen Stress mit ihrem Verlobten hatte und soweit lasse ich es bei mir gar nicht erst kommen, denn ich weiß, dass ich dir immer alles erzählen kann.“

„Ich glaube aber auch, als Teenager hätte das mit uns nicht so funktioniert, wie es das jetzt tut, weil wir beide in unseren Lebenskrisen waren quasi. Heute weißt du ja, dass kein Make-up und keine Haarfarbe den eigenen Charakter oder die Unsicherheiten verschwinden lassen kann und ich bin ehrlich, ungeschminkt so wie jetzt finde ich dich am attraktivsten, ich glaube mittlerweile sind mir so oberflächliche Dinge nicht mehr so wichtig wie damals, das war wohl auch mit der Grund, warum es nicht so geklappt hat mit Sora, das war alles ziemlich oberflächlich, heute weiß ich, dass es einfach nicht gut gehen konnte. Ich mache mir nicht mehr so viele Gedanken darum, was ich anziehe, Hauptsache es ist bequem und sieht annehmbar aus, fertig. Mimi du bist und warst immer mehr als okay, ich kann dir nicht sagen, was exakt es war, aber deine Schwangerschaft hatte auch mich verändert, ich fand dich zu dem Zeitpunkt einfach so unfassbar attraktiv und das hat sich jetzt auch kein Stück mehr geändert, außer das mein Körper endlich mal aufgehört hat, dauernd Sex zu wollen, das war manchmal auch für mich echt anstrengend und jedes Mal, wenn du jetzt in den Spiegel schaust und denkst, du wärst dick oder unattraktiv, bin ich da und sage dir, dass du spinnst. Du bist für mich die wunderschönste Frau auf der Welt, die es gibt und Kazu ist genauso hübsch wie du es bist, du hast alles richtig gemacht Schatz, dein Körper ist super so wie er ist, du bist perfekt so wie du bist“, sanft streichelte er über ihre Wange. „Lass dich nicht von so vielen Selbstzweifeln quälen, das bist du nicht, du bist stärker als das und das weißt du auch Liebling und ich will es dir noch auf andere Weise erklären“, er stand vom Bett auf und holte seine Gitarre, bevor er sich wieder zu ihr setzte und zu spielen und zu singen begann.

  
_„Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me _  
but bear this mind it was meant to be   
and I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks   
and it all makes sense to me   
  
I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,   
you've never loved your stomach or your thighs   
the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine   
But I'll love them endlessly   
  
I won't let this little things slip out of my mouth   
But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to   
I'm in love with you and all these little things   
  
You can't go to bed without a cup of tea   
maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep   
and all those conversations are the secrets that i keep   
though it makes no sense to me   
  
I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape   
you never want to know how much you weigh   
you still have to squeeze into your jeans   
but you're perfect to me   
  
I won't let this little things slips out of my mouth   
But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to   
I'm in love with you and all these little things   
  
You never love yourself half as much as i love you   
you'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to   
if I let you know, I'm here for you   
maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh   
  
I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth   
because it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to   
I'm in love with you, and all your little things.   
  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth   
but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to   
I'm in love with you, and all your little things.”*   
  
Danach lächelte er sie an „Verstehst du, was ich meine, fühle und denke, Liebling?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song  
*Little Things von One Direction


	37. Auszeit

_Sonntag, 23. April 2017_

_Montag, 24. April 2017_

_Mimis und Taichis Karibikinsel_

Mimi musste nun doch etwas lächeln. „Stimmt schon, wir beide hatten unsere Midlife-Crisis schon recht früh in unserem Leben, aber ich bin froh um die Erfahrungen, die ich gemacht habe, denn sie machen aus mir die Mimi, die ich heute bin. Was Sora betrifft, so kann ich dir nach heutigem Kenntnisstand definitiv zustimmen, bei ihr war alles mehr Show und Maske als Ehrlichkeit und wie oberflächlich Sora war, hat sie uns auf der Gala vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr ja deutlich gezeigt. Und Liebling, du musst dir keine Gedanken darum machen, was du trägst, du siehst sogar in Jogginghose noch sexy aus, von mir aus kannst du auch gleich nackt bleiben und ich gleich mit dazu, aber dann sehe ich es schon kommen, dass du den Rest unseres Urlaubs einen Dauerständer hast.“ Sie musste bei dem Gedanken nun wirklich grinsen, zumal er dann auch etwas sagte, was sie erst recht zum Lachen brachte. „Ach, jetzt wo wir wieder dürfen, stört mich das gar nicht so sehr, ich fand das eher anstrengend, wo wir nicht mehr durften, aber unser Alternativsex hat uns ja schon gute Dienste erwiesen!“

Sie wartete ab, bis sie aufgehört hatte zu lachen, ehe sie weitersprach. „Es tut gut, dass von dir zu hören und ich arbeite jeden Tag daran, wieder mit mehr Selbstvertrauen in den Spiegel zu schauen und das Training und die gesunde Ernährung helfen mir dabei, mich wohl zu fühlen. Und ich glaube auch, dass Makoto und Kazumi beide mal ganz tolle Menschen sein werden. Ich gebe mich den Zweifeln niemals hin, versprochen. Ich habe schon damals gegen die Zweifel gekämpft, weil ich wusste, dass ich unweigerlich in einer Essstörung landen würde, wenn ich mich selbst aufgebe. Und ich bin stolz darauf, dass mir das nicht passiert ist, denn sonst hätte ich wohl auch keine Zwillinge bekommen können!“

Als er aufstand, um die Gitarre zu holen, stutzte sie kurz, aber dann schloss sie die Augen und lauschte seiner Stimme und dem Text und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein paar Tränen liefen, er schaffte es doch einfach immer wieder. „Du bist einfach unfassbar, weißt du das? Ich liebe dich auch, mit allen Ecken und Kanten, Stärken und Schwächen, die dich ausmachen. Ich liebe jedes kleine Detail an dir und ich könnte mir keinen besseren Ehemann und Vater vorstellen. Für dich werde ich weiter daran arbeiten, ein besseres Verhältnis zu mir und meinem Körper zu bekommen!“ Sie sprang auf und fiel ihm um den Hals und sie wusste, diesen Mann würde sie nie wieder gehen lassen.

„Ich bin heute einfach nur froh, dass wir uns gefunden haben, ich glaube, mit einer anderen Frau wäre ich niemals so glücklich geworden wie mit dir, es ist schon besonders, weil wir uns vor allem so unglaublich lange kennen und ich hatte auch das Gefühl, dass wir uns nie wirklich fremd waren mein Liebling, das hat es uns so viel leichter gemacht finde ich.“ Dass der Song ihr gefiel ließ ihn erleichtert ausatmen.

„Ich finde ihn jetzt noch passender für dich als vorher, auch um dir zu sagen, wie ich das Ganze sehe, du bist perfekt auf deine eigene Art und Weise Mimi und das soll sich auch bitte nie ändern, ich liebe dich als die Frau, die du bist, die, die ich wieder getroffen habe und ich weiß, dass du es oft nicht leicht hast mit mir, aber ich gebe mein Bestes, dir ein guter Ehemann zu sein, auch wenn ich vielleicht oft ziemlich stur bin, trotzdem hältst du immer zu mir und dafür bin ich dir so unendlich dankbar, mein Engel.“

Sanft legte er ebenfalls seine Arme um sie. „Ich werde dich niemals verlassen, nie, wir sind eine Familie und ich könnte mir keine bessere und schönere Mutter für meine Kinder vorstellen als dich, du bist meine Traumfrau und es ist mir eine Ehre, dass ich von dir geliebt werde.“

Mimi sah ihn an „Ja das stimmt, obwohl wir uns ewig nicht gesehen hatten, fühlte sich jeder Blick in deine Augen und jede Berührung so unfassbar vertraut an und ich bin ehrlich, ich fand dich damals schon toll, aber ich habe aus Rücksicht auf Soras 'Gefühle' nie etwas gesagt. Im Nachhinein ärgere ich mich darüber. Und mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bleibe wie ich bin, ich lasse mich nicht verbiegen, das müsstest du eigentlich auch wissen und was erzählst du für einen Stuss, du bist wunderbar und auch wenn es am Anfang schwierig war, mit dir deine Vergangenheit aufzuarbeiten, hast du das doch wunderbar gemeistert, mein Schatz. Und so stur finde ich dich jetzt auch wieder nicht. Du bist halt manchmal die Axt im Walde, aber damit kann ich leben, Ehemann meiner schönsten Träume.“

Sie musste lächeln. „Kleiner Schleimer. Ich weiß schon, wie du das meinst und ich würde dich auch nie verlassen, Beziehungen haben ihre Höhen und Tiefen und ich habe vor dem Altar gelobt, dich in guten wie in schlechten Tagen zu lieben und dieses Versprechen will ich nicht brechen. Dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr. Du bist das Beste, was mir passieren konnte.“ Sie schmiegte sich nun wieder eng an ihn, doch nach einer Weile krampfte sie sich etwas zusammen und stand schließlich auf und verschwand ins Badezimmer. Nach einer Weile kam sie wieder heraus und wirkte frustriert. „Natürlich musste meine Periode ausgerechnet jetzt wieder einsetzen... wie ich es hasse“, grummelte sie vor sich hin und statt zu Tai ins Bett zurückzukehren, verschwand sie in der Küche und begann das Essen vorzubereiten.

„Hättest du nur damals echt was gesagt, ich glaube, es wäre bei uns alles anders verlaufen, vielleicht hätten wir uns schon eher gefunden, aber wer konnte auch ahnen, dass es so ausgehen würde? Heute bin ich aber glücklich, dass du bei mir bist Mimi“, er war verwundert, dass sie plötzlich aus dem Zimmer verschwand und vor allem, dass sie nicht wiederkam, was war denn nun los? Nach kurzem Überlegen stand er aus dem Bett auf und ging hinunter, den Geräuschen folgend Richtung Küche, wo er Mimi dann auch vorfand. „Hey, wieso sagst du denn nichts, Schatz? Ich würde dir doch helfen beim Essen machen.“ Er war verwirrt, sie wirkte plötzlich schlecht gelaunt und er überlegte, ob er wohl was Falsches gesagt oder gemacht hatte, was dazu geführt hatte.

Mimi zuckte die Schultern, denn sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, änderte jetzt auch nichts mehr. Dann war sie ja in Bad und Küche verschwunden und irgendwann war Tai ihr gefolgt. „Ach lass gut sein, ich bin gerade frustriert, da ist das eine gute Abwechslung.“ Sie hielt sich etwas den Bauch und suchte die Zutaten zusammen. „Ich rege mich nur darüber auf, dass ich meine Periode ausgerechnet jetzt bekommen habe, eigentlich wäre die erst in 14 Tagen wieder fällig gewesen. Aber mein Hormonhaushalt spinnt seit der Geburt sowieso total rum, vielleicht sollte ich mal zum Arzt gehen.“ Sie füllte Wasser in den Reiskocher und fing an, mageres Fleisch in den Wok zu geben. „Wenn du helfen willst, schneid doch bitte schonmal die Möhren und die Paprika.“ Sie deutete neben sich, wo alles bereit lag.

Eine Weile kochten sie schweigend vor sich hin, ehe Mimi seufzte. „Tut mir leid, ich weiß auch nicht, was los ist, ich habe einfach Schmerzen und da bin ich schnell schlecht gelaunt. Nimm mir das bitte nicht übel. Ich wollte, dass unser Urlaub perfekt wird und dann das.“

Und jap, sein Gefühl täuschte ihn nicht, sie hatte definitiv schlechte Laune und das ausgerechnet im Urlaub. Er beschloss aber, sich dazu erst einmal nicht zu äußern, denn das würde nur einen sinnlosen Streit anfangen, sondern die Möhren und die Paprika in kleine Würfel zu schneiden. Als sie sich entschuldigte, ergriff er dann auch das Wort.

„Es ist doch nicht schlimm Schatz, wenn du deine Tage hast, dann hast du deine Tage... ich finde daran nichts Schlimmes und schwimmen gehen kannst du trotzdem und ich hoffe, ich darf dich doch wohl noch küssen? Wenn du die Woche auf Sex verzichten möchtest, weil es dir unangenehm ist, dann ist das auch vollkommen okay für mich. Sex ist nicht alles, auch wenn er mit dir verdammt gut ist, wir finden auch so Beschäftigung und wichtig ist doch, dass wir beieinander sind, oder?“, er lächelte sanft und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Danach ging er nach draußen und pflückte aus dem Blumenkasten eine Blüte, mit der er wieder zu ihr ging und ihr diese ins Haar steckte. „Jetzt bist du offiziell karibiktauglich.“

Tai wusste eben immer, wie er sie wieder aufmuntern konnte. „Du bist ein Spinner, aber du bist meiner. Danke“, sie küsste ihn sanft und widmete sich dann wieder dem Essen. „Es geht mir nicht um den Sex, den können wir auch zu Hause haben, aber ich fühle mich trotzdem unwohl und die Schmerzen sind dieses Mal besonders heftig. Das macht mir einfach die Stimmung kaputt. Tut mir leid.“

Schweigend kochten sie weiter und saßen schließlich gemeinsam auf dem Sofa, jeder mit einer Schale Essen in der Hand. Inzwischen hatte Mimis Laune sich sichtlich gebessert und sie hatte sich bei Tai eingekuschelt, ehe sie zu essen begannen. „Wenn wir aus dem Urlaub zurück sind, müssen wir noch einen Arzttermin für Kazumi machen, die Kleine ist fast ein halbes Jahr alt und Dr. Watanabe sagte ja, dass er dann noch einmal eine größere Untersuchung machen muss, für die sie zwei Tage stationär aufgenommen werden muss.“ Sie sah ihren Mann an. „Möchtest du mit ihr in die Klinik oder soll ich gehen? Ich muss in nächster Zeit nicht arbeiten, daher würde es sich vielleicht anbieten, wenn ich das mache, aber ich will dir nicht vorenthalten, auch für deine Kleine da zu sein.“ Sie lächelte ihn sanft an. „Aber die beiden entwickeln sich so gut, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie in Ordnung ist. Sie ist inzwischen sogar größer als Makoto und auch deutlich schwerer. Ich habe die beiden vor ein paar Tagen noch gewogen.“

„Nimm doch nachher ein Entspannungsbad, das löst die Krämpfe und ich hab immer Buscopan dabei, die lösen Krämpfe im Magen und Unterleib, das wird schon, ansonsten massiere ich dich an der Stelle und wir gucken, ob das hilft Liebling“, er machte sich über das Essen her und musste grinsen „Ich glaube, ihren Appetit hat sie von mir...ich esse ja auch einfach unheimlich gerne und Kazumi anscheinend auch, ich finde Mako hat charakterlich vieles von dir, er ist sehr bestimmt und zeigt ja deutlich, was er will und was nicht. Und ich mache das mit den zwei Tagen schon, ich weiß wie sehr du Krankenhäuser hasst und das dir von dem Geruch schlecht wird, das ist mir nicht entgangen Liebling, dann hast du etwas Entlastung und kannst Zeit mit Mako verbringen, er zahnt ja derzeit etwas mehr als Kazumi, die Nächte waren verdammt anstrengend gewesen, aber ich hab dir das nicht gesagt, damit du dich voll und ganz auf deinen Abschluss konzentrieren konntest, aber es ist alles gut, wir machen das schon und das Essen war köstlich Liebling.“

Mimi nickte lächelnd. „Das mit dem Bad ist eine schöne Idee, aber das Badezimmer hier hat nur eine kleine Dusche, daher würde ich die Massage gerne in Anspruch nehmen, im Gepäck ist auch irgendwo eine Wärmflasche, die nehme ich eigentlich immer mit.“ Als sie Tai beim Essen zusah, musste sie grinsen. „Ich glaube auch, dass unsere Tochter charakterlich eher nach dir kommt, sie ist eine kleine Kämpferin und wird sich machen. Dass du mit Makoto so schwere Nächte hattest, tut mir leid, auch wenn du mir den Rücken freihalten wolltest. Ich danke dir dafür und auch, dass du das mit Kazu machst. Ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass dir das aufgefallen ist, du hast einiges von mir gelernt.“ Sie pikste ihn in die Seite und rieb sich zufrieden den Bauch. „Ich fand es auch köstlich.“ Sie hielt ihm ihre Schüssel hin, in der noch etwa ein Viertel drin war. „Magst du noch? Ich platze sonst!“

„Du hältst mir auch immer bei so vielen Sachen den Rücken frei, also mache ich das gerne Liebling vor allem würde ich für dich und unsere beiden Kleinen alles tun. Gut, dann massiere ich dich gleich Liebling, ja Kazu kann echt viel futtern, aber sie ist ja vom Gewicht her bestens, also mache ich mir da keine Sorgen, ich bin ja auch schlank, ich liebe unsere kleine Familie so sehr und ich liebe es, die Kleinen so aufwachsen zu sehen. Ich muss sagen, ich bin lieber Vollzeit Papa, als im Studio zu sitzen und auf der Bühne zu performen, die Auszeit hat sehr gut getan auch damit du dich auf dein Studium konzentrieren konntest.“

Sanft zog er sie enger an sich „Das ist deine Portion Schatz...wir heben sie dir für später auf, ja? Jetzt lässt du erstmal etwas sacken und danach massiere ich dir deinen Bauch“

„Ich weiß, dass du immer alles tust, ich danke dir dafür.“ Als er dann meinte, er wäre schlank, brach sie in Gelächter aus. „Schlank? Schrank trifft es wohl eher, aber ja, du hast einen gesunden Körper und wir achten ja darauf, was die Kleinen so essen, aber ich würde ihnen nie etwas verbieten, solange sie alles in Maßen genießen werden sie schon nicht dick werden. Und es freut mich, dass du in der Vaterrolle so aufgehst, ich könnte mir auch keinen besseren Papa für die zwei vorstellen. Und ich freue mich schon auf deine Zauberhände.“ Sie seufzte wohlig und nickte. „Okay dann heben wir es auf und ich freue mich auf deine Massage. Und wenn es mir morgen besser geht, dann bekommst du mal eine Ganzkörpermassage von mir, vielleicht auch mit Happy End?“ Sie zwinkerte frech und drückte ihren Bauch etwas raus. „Guck mal wie voll ich bin, da passt nichts mehr rein.“

„Ich mag es gerne, Sport zu treiben und ja meine Muskeln haben ja auch Vorteile für dich mein Schatz“ er grinste breit.

„Ich kann dich auf Händen tragen, du kannst mit mir angeben und du bist meine Traumfrau, das nur so nebenbei, und ja, ich würde ihnen zwar noch nichts Süßes geben, aber solange das alles in Maßen ist, dann wird das schon nicht Überhand nehmen. Massage mit Happy End? Die letzte mit Happy End war schon sehr, sehr schön“ er grinste breit. „Dann ziehen sich mal oben rum aus Madame, damit ich mit der Arbeit beginnen kann“

„Klar haben die Vorteile für mich!“ Sie grinste frech. „Du kannst Möbel packen, meine Shoppingausbeute schleppen, mich tragen, wenn ich müde bin...“ Sie grinste breit. „Du bist gut so wie du bist und ich liebe dich einfach, egal wie du aussiehst. Weil deine Persönlichkeit es ist, die dich schön macht. Und ja, natürlich bekommen sie jetzt noch nichts Süßes, nur Obst oder mal Saft, aber auch nur in geringen Mengen, sonst haben sie ganz schnell Karies.“ Wegen der Massage musste sie schmunzeln. „Dieses Mal aber höchstens das Happy End für dich, ich bin nicht so in Stimmung, aber dir bereite ich doch gerne eine Freude.“ Sie leckte sich die Lippen und begann sich dann auf Kommando auszuziehen. Sie hatte sich vorhin, als sie reingekommen waren, nur schnell ein Top übergeworfen, dass sie auszog. BH oder Bikini Top trug sie nicht. Danach legte sie sich auf den Rücken, sodass er an ihren Bauch herankam. „Dann leg mal los, mein Zauberer.“

„Also bin ich quasi dein Packesel ja? Hmmm okay damit kann ich wohl leben“, ein breites Grinsen erschien auf Tais Lippen. „Du bist wirklich absolut sexy...die heißeste Frau, die ich kenne und seit dir interessieren mich auch wirklich keine anderen mehr.“ Er sah ihr genau dabei zu, wie sie sich ihres Oberteiles entledigte und ginge es nach seinem besten Stück, würde es mehr als nur eine Massage werden, aber diesmal hatte er Pech, sie war für derartige Aktivitäten nicht in Stimmung, also ignorierte er das Problem in seiner Hose und knie sich zu ihr, ehe er anfing ihren Bauch sanft zu massieren. „Ich hoffe mal, dass es hilft, dass du weniger Krämpfe bekommst, Prinzessin.“

„Ist dir das jetzt erst aufgefallen, dass du der Packesel bist?“, fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und musste dann grinsen. „Na das hoffe ich doch, dass du damit leben kannst, wenn du willst, dass ich für immer deine sexy Ehefrau bleibe!“ Mimi hatte durchaus gesehen, dass sich in Tais Hose etwas getan hatte und sie würde ihn noch für die Massage entlohnen. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als er sich zu ihre kniete und begann, ihren Bauch zu massieren. „Hmm das tut verdammt gut, du hast wirklich Zauberhände ich weiß schon, warum du der Richtige bist. Ich könnte mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen mein Liebling.“ Sie schloss die Augen und genoss es, wie er ihr den Bauch massierte.

„Tzzz kommt da entweder gerade die Teenie Mimi bei dir durch?“, sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, sie konnten es beide einfach nicht lassen. Dass seine Massage Wirkung zeigte, freute ihn, denn sie schien nicht mehr so stark verkrampft wie noch am Anfang. „Ach so ist das also, du hast mich nur geheiratet, damit du massiert wirst, ja?“, er drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Brust, ehe er sich wieder dem Massieren widmete und dabei leise vor sich her sang.

  
_„Ich schau dich an und spür, _  
wie du mein Herz verführst.   
Ich küss dich sanft,   
denn du bist das was ich mir wünsch.   
Es gibt keinen Tag ohne Liebe,   
denn du hast alles was ich will.  
Du gibst meinem Leben so viel Hoffnung,   
du bist meine Queen und ich dein King.   
Ich hätte nie gedacht das es geschieht,   
dass ich mich irgendwann in dich verlieb,   
doch Gott sei Dank lässt du mich nie allein,   
und wirst für immer meine Lady sein.   
Der Mensch, der es mir beweist,   
und mir die Zukunft zeigt.   
Du bist der Engel, der mir nachts in meinem Traum erscheint,

_so lass mich nicht allein und schenk mir bitte Trost,_

_weil ich dich liebe, du bist mein bis zum Tod.   
Du bist mein Sonnenschein,_

_ich lass dich nie allein,_

_mit dir will ich zusammen sein,_

_zusammen sein._“*   
  
In dem Moment bedachte er nicht, dass Mimi ihn hören konnte.

"Teenie-Mimi? Ich glaube ich habe mich wohl verhört! Ich bin nicht mehr die oberflächliche Ziege von damals, du Spinner!", sagte sie mit einem Lachen und boxte ihn leicht gegen die Schulter. "Los entschuldige dich, sonst gibts für dich heute kein Happy End." Sie grinste dabei aber so breit, dass klar war, wie sie das meinte. Auf den Spruch mit der Massage zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. "Achja? Nur weil ich es schön finde? Dann könnte ich genauso behaupten, du hättest mich nur geheiratet, weil der Sex so geil ist!" Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Sie war überrascht, als er anfing zu singen und sie war ganz gerührt davon, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. "Wann hast du das geschrieben?", fragte sie leise und strich ihm durchs Haar. "Das war wunderschön."

Tai musste nun wirklich lachen. „Natürlich ich habe dich nur wegen dem Sex geheiratet Prinzessin.“ Er drückte ihr einen innigen Kuss auf die Lippen und lächelte. „Ich habe dich geheiratet, weil du meine große und wahre Liebe bist, aber ja der Sex ist auch verdammt gut.“ Als sie ihn auf das Lied ansprach, wurde er etwas rot und murmelte: „Kurz nach unseren ersten Therapiesitzungen..., das war mehr so eine Wunschvorstellung von mir, bevor ich wusste, dass du ebenfalls etwas für mich fühlst, da habe ich mir sowas mal zusammen geschrieben Schatz...“ Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits nach Mitternacht war und Mimi somit nun ein Jahr älter war und er lächelte. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag meine Traumfrau“, er drückte ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen und lächelte. „Ich habe dir zum Geburtstag ein Lied geschrieben, dass dich immer daran erinnern soll, wie sehr ich dich liebe mein Engel. Er nahm die Musikbox und spielte ihr das Lied vor.

  
_„Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine _  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands   
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind   
Risking it all in glance   
And how you got me blind is still a mystery   
I can't get you out of my head   
Don't care what is written in your history   
As long as you're here with me   
  
I don't care who you are   
Where you're from   
What you did   
As long as you love me   
Who you are   
Where you're from   
Don't care what you did   
As long as you love me   
  
  
Every little thing that you have said and done   
Feels like it's deep within me   
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run   
It seems like we're meant to be   
  
I don't care who you are (who you are)   
Where you're from (where you're from)   
What you did   
As long as you love me (I don't know)   
Who you are (Who you are)   
Where you're from (Where you're from)   
Don't care what you did   
As long as you love me (yeah yeah yeah)   
  
I've tried to hide it so that no one knows   
But I guess it shows   
When you look into my eyes   
What you did and where you comin' from   
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby   
  
I don't care who you are (who you are)   
Where you're from (where you're from)   
What you did   
As long as you love me   
  
Who you are (Who you are)   
Where you're from (Where you're from)   
Don't care what you did (yeah, yeah yeah)   
As long as you love me   
  
Who you are (Who you are)   
Where you're from   
What you did   
As long as you love me   
  
Who you are (Who you are)   
Where you're from (Where you're from)   
As long as you love me   
Who you are   
As long as you love me   
What you did   
What did you (I don't care)   
As long as you love me“**   
  
Er war gespannt, ob es ihr gefallen würde.

Mimi grinste breit. "Weiß ich doch, mein Sex Gott. Meine allergrößte Liebe überhaupt!" Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und lächelte. "Du weißt eben deine Gefühle schön zu verpacken, ich finde das ist ein unfassbar schönes Talent, dass du da besitzt. Und ich fühle mich geehrt, dass ich diejenige bin, die viele deiner Songs als Einzige zu hören bekommt." Als er ihr dann zum Geburtstag gratulierte, realisierte sie erst, wie spät es eigentlich schon war. Und dann kam er noch mit dem Song um die Ecke, bei dem Mimi wieder einmal die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er hatte ja so verdammt recht damit, es war egal, wer sie gewesen waren, das was zählte war das hier und jetzt, ihre Liebe und ihre Familie. "Ich liebe dich so viel mehr als ich es mit Worten jemals auszudrücken vermag. Du bist der wundervollste Mann der Welt!" Damit warf sie sich in seine Arme und heulte weiter vor Freude.

Er war froh, dass der Song ihr so gefiel und sie so sehr berührte. „Ich liebe dich Mimi, vom ersten Augenblick an, als wir uns wiedergesehen haben, das weiß ich jetzt, ich glaube sonst hätte ich mich niemals auf diese Therapie eingelassen.“ Er genoss es, dass sie sich so an ihn schmiegte und den Abend verbrachten sie noch ganz in Ruhe mit etwas zu knabbern und einigen Kuscheleinheiten auf dem Sofa, da es draußen noch immer regnete, aber der Urlaub tat beiden schon jetzt gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
* Sonnenschein von Rapsoul  
** As long as you love me von Backstreet Boys


	38. Konfrontation mit der Vergangenheit

_Montag, 1. Mai 2017  
_ _Büro von Masao, Uniklinik Tokyo_

  
Seit dem letzten Gespräch mit Masao war einige Zeit vergangen und in Karis Leben hatte sich viel getan. Sie hatte die Situation mit Takeru, ihrem Bruder und Mimi bereinigt und auch mit Aiko kam sie nun viel besser zurecht. Heute hatte sie mit Aiko einen Termin bei ihm und sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass er mit ihr anschließend noch einmal sprechen wollte. Um 12 Uhr stand Hikari also vor dem Büro und klopfte an. Sie hatte ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen und ihre Tochter quiekte fröhlich auf ihrem Arm und spielte mit einem Finger, den Hikari ihr hinhielt. Als Masao sie hereinbat, lächelte sie ihn ebenfalls freundlich an und grüßte ihn höflich, ehe sie Aiko noch mal an sich drückte, bevor sie die Kleine an ihn weitergab.  
Masao hatte seinen letzten Termin glücklicherweise noch vor 12 Uhr fertig, denn um Punkt 12 stand schon Hikari vor ihm, mit der kleinen Aiko, sie wirkte viel, viel ausgeglichener also noch vor einem Monat, die Therapie schien ihre Wirkung zu zeigen. „Guten Mittag, die Kleine sieht prächtig aus“, lächelnd nahm er Aiko entgegen und machte bei ihr die fällige Untersuchung und stempelte die auch im Heft ab.  
„Es ist alles in bester Ordnung, ihr Gewicht ist ideal und von der Größe und Entwicklung her ist auch alles prima, aber in den nächsten Wochen könnte es tatsächlich so weit sein, dass bei ihr die ersten Zähne anfangen durchzubrechen, dann wird sie vermutlich schreien, weil ihr das weh tut, dann könnt ihr ein Gel auftragen, was die Schmerzen lindert und ihr einen Beißring besorgen, wo sie drauf herum kauen kann, wenn die Zähnchen langsam durchkommen, weil sonst wird sie alles in den Mund nehmen wollen und dem könnt ihr damit entgegen wirken und lasst sie am besten immer mit Latz rumlaufen, denn während die Zähne langsam wachsen, wird sie viel Speichelausfluss haben, aber sie ist kerngesund.“  
  
Kari lächelte, als er Aiko untersucht hatte und sehr zufrieden mit ihr war. „Dass mit dem Beißring hatte Mimi mir auch schon gesagt, die Zwillinge haben ja schon die ersten Zähne bekommen und mein Bruder hat sich eine Nacht nach der anderen um die Ohren gehauen. Ich glaube darauf werde ich meinen Verlobten schon mal vorsichtig vorbereiten. Das Gel werden wir dann besorgen, wenn es soweit ist, vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Ich bin so froh, dass sie sich so gut entwickelt, obwohl ich viele Fehler gemacht habe.“ Sie strich ihr über den Kopf und wiegte sie leicht hin und her. „Ich habe jetzt auch abgestillt, da ich ansonsten mit der hormonellen Verhütung nicht beginnen kann. Wir möchten uns gerne doppelt absichern, da ein weiteres Kind im Moment für uns beide zu viel Belastung wäre. Wir wollen uns jetzt auf Aiko und auf unsere Beziehung zueinander konzentrieren. Allerdings weiß ich noch nicht, ob ich mich für Pille, Spritze oder Spirale entscheiden soll, Takeru überlässt das ganz mir, er meinte auch, ich müsste das nicht unbedingt tun, aber wenn wir beide verhüten ist es besser.“  
Sie stand auf und legte Aiko in den Maxi-Cosi, da diese schon wieder eingeschlafen war und setzte sich dann Masao wieder gegenüber. „In den letzten Wochen ist das Gefühl, nicht mehr leben zu wollen, immer mehr in den Hintergrund gerückt, aber manchmal ist dieser Stich noch zu spüren und ich frage mich, was ich gegen diese Zweifel tun kann. Ich will nicht, dass sie je wieder die Überhand nehmen, denn ich will leben, für meine Tochter, für Takeru, aber auch für mich selbst. Dass ich den Streit mit Mimi und Tai beilegen konnte, bedeutet mir wirklich viel und ich beginne auch langsam damit, das Trauma der Vergewaltigung hinter mir zu lassen, aber ich schätze die Erinnerungen werden ein Leben lang bleiben, richtig? Auch wenn es besser wird, ich muss jetzt lernen, irgendwie damit zu leben, dass er mich auf vielerlei Weisen misshandelt hat.“  
  
„Von der Pille gibt es ja viele Sorten, manche haben auch noch einen positiven Effekt, aber von der Pille nimmt man meist auch etwas zu, aber ich denke, das ist nicht weiter schlimm.“ Bei ihren nächsten Worten hörte er genau zu. „Dass dieses Gefühl so langsam abklingt, ist gut. Ich denke aber auch es ist wichtig, dass, wenn du dieses Gefühl wieder bekommst, es wichtig ist mit deinem Mann da offen drüber zu reden. Das hilft dir selbst auch, weil du es nicht in dich hineinfrisst und er auch die Chance hat zu reagieren. Die Dinge, die dein Ex dir angetan hat, die wirst du nie ganz vergessen, ich wäre ein Heuchler würde ich sagen, es wäre irgendwann weg. Ich denke es könnte dir helfen, ihm noch einmal gegenüber zu treten, aber unter Aufsicht, und all diesen Hass, den du auf ihn hast, ihm gegenüber verbal raus zu lassen, weil ich denke du hättest ihm gerne viele Dinge gesagt, aber nie die Chance dazu bekommen und so könntest du diese negativen Gefühle auf den Richtigen projizieren und dich von ihm endgültig befreien, weißt du wie ich das meine? Klar, dein Mann wird dir sicher schon geholfen haben, aber du neigst dazu, es an ihm auszulassen und das kannst du somit umgehen, du wirst dich danach freier fühlen, dass du dich mir anvertraust ist schon mal gut, so können wir alles Stück für Stück aufarbeiten.“  
  
Hikari nickte. „Ja das weiß ich, eventuell nehme ich auch die Spritze, dann kann ich es nicht vergessen, ich bin manchmal sehr schusselig.“ Sie hörte zu, was er ihr sagte. „Ja mit Takeru rede ich jetzt immer offen und ehrlich über alles, ich versuche nichts mehr in mich hineinzufressen, damit es nicht wieder so eskalieren kann. Ich bin froh, dass du mir das so ehrlich sagst, ich hatte damit gerechnet, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffen könnte, ihm noch einmal gegenüber zu treten. Könntest du dir denn vorstellen diese Gegenüberstellung zu begleiten? Ich möchte weder meinen Mann noch meinen Bruder darum bitten, weil ich genau weiß, dass es dann aus dem Ruder laufen wird. Ich würde ihn gerne mal fragen, was er sich dabei gedacht hat und was er denkt wie ich mich jetzt fühle, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffen kann. Ich würde es gerne versuchen, aber dazu brauche ich vermutlich deine Hilfe.“ Sie sah ihn an und spielte nervös mit ihren Händen, allein der Gedanke an ihren Ex ließ sie frösteln.  
Masao verstand ihre Angst und ihre Sorgen nur zu gut, aber er wusste auch, dass es nichts brachte, wenn sie weiter davonlief. „Nun ja dein Bruder ist sehr temperamentvoll und dein Verlobter würde ihn wohl noch unterstützen also ja, ich begleite es, aber ich würde auch gerne Mimi mit hinzuziehen, wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist, sie hat mehr Fachwissen und kann ihn ebenfalls analysieren und jeder von uns kann einen von euch beiden im Auge behalten, so ist es sicherer für dich und vor allem findet das auch ohne Aiko statt , er muss von der Kleinen nichts wissen und ich lasse ihm keine Infos zukommen über dich. Wenn wir die Gegenüberstellung machen, dann trete ihm selbstbewusst gegenüber, wir sind jederzeit da, um einzugreifen, wenn du ihm Angst oder Unsicherheit zeigst, dann hat er gewonnen. Wir kriegen das hin, keine Sorge und wenn wir dieses Treffen erfolgreich gemeistert haben, dann kannst du ihn endgültig aus deinem Leben streichen und somit hast du eine große Last weniger und du wirst sehen, dass du dann auch deinem Mann anders gegenübertrittst, denn auch wenn er deine große Liebe ist, bist du Männern gegenüber doch sehr angespannt und immer etwas misstrauisch, aber das ist nichts Schlimmes, ich kann es aufgrund deiner Vergangenheit verstehen. So kannst du dann auch frei sein, für dich, für deine Tochter und deinen Mann.“  
  
Kari nickte leicht. „Ja ich denke auch, dass sie sich gegenseitig hochschaukeln würden. Wenn Mimi dabei ist, würde mich das auch beruhigen, dann wäre Tai vermutlich auch nicht besorgt wegen der Gegenüberstellung. Es kann sein, dass er von Aiko weiß, er hat immer noch Verbindungen zu unserem Freundeskreis, Ken, der Exfreund, den er damals betrogen hatte, ist ja mit mir befreundet, ich weiß nicht, ob er ihm das erzählt hat oder nicht. Ihn würde ich auch kontaktieren, um Daisuke hierher zu bekommen, er wird ihm nicht sagen, worum es geht, sonst kommt er eh nicht, weil er vollgesoffen ist“, meinte sie abfällig. „Ich lasse mich von ihm nicht mehr unterdrücken, keine Sorge, das ist vorbei, ich weiß jetzt, worum ich kämpfen muss. Ich will ihn aus meinem Leben haben und Takeru endlich das geben können, was er verdient hat.“ Sie sah ihn an. „Wie genau stellst du dir das vor? Wann wollen wir es machen? Ich würde Ken bitten, mit Daisuke herzukommen, er wird an dem Gespräch aber nicht teilnehmen. Würdest du mit Mimi die Details besprechen, wenn sie übermorgen wieder in Japan ist?“ Sie lächelte. „Sie hat meinen Bruder zum Geburtstag mit einer Reise in die Karibik überrascht, weil sie ja durch die Schwangerschaft keine Flitterwochen hatten. Die Idee war wirklich süß von ihr. Ich bin froh, dass mein Bruder sie hat.“  
  
„Ja wenn dein Bekannter das machen kann, dann ist es eine Entlastung, ich werde soweit alles in die Wege leiten und mich mit Mimi absprechen, wie wir es dann genau machen mit Zeit und Tag etc., aber jetzt soll sie erst einmal den Rest ihres Urlaubes genießen, da will ich sie nicht stören. Deine Einstellung ist sehr, sehr gut, wenn du ihm so gegenübertrittst, dann habe ich keinerlei Bedenken, dass etwas schief gehen könnte, du bist stark genug, dass zu schaffen und danach kann dein neues Leben richtig anfangen, ohne quälende Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit. Du wirst glücklich werden, daran glaube ich ganz fest, vor allem wird Aiko ohne bleibende Schäden aufwachsen und deine Beziehung wird auch besser laufen, weil du losgelöster bist. Vor ein paar Wochen beispielsweise hast du Mimi noch gehasst und siehe jetzt.“  
  
Kari lächelte. „Wenn ich Ken darum bitte, wird er das bestimmt für mich organisieren. Und ja, das muss nicht jetzt sein, die beiden haben sich den Urlaub mehr als verdient und da will ich sie jetzt auch nicht stören.“ Als er sie wegen ihrer Einstellung lobte, wurde ihr Lächeln noch breiter und ihre Augen leuchteten wieder so, wie sie es früher getan hatten. „Meinen Verlobten und mich verbindet etwas ganz Besonderes und daran halte ich fest. Wir kennen uns genauso lange wie Mimi und Tai, wir haben uns damals alle am gleichen Tag getroffen und wurden vom Schicksal miteinander verbunden. Es ist schade, dass Daisuke sich so entwickelt hat, aber er hatte wie wir alle eine Wahl und die hat er genauso getroffen wie die Exfreundin meines Bruders. Und nun bin ich es, die ihre Entscheidung trifft und an den Menschen festhält, die sie ihr ganzes Leben lang unterstützt haben. Er war es, der mir das angetan hat, aber ich bin es, die entscheiden muss, wie das mein Leben in Zukunft beeinflussen soll. Ich weiß, dass ich Mimi gegenüber ungerecht war, aber ich habe nicht verstanden, dass sie die ganze Zeit hinter mir gestanden hatte. Es war leichter sie zu hassen, als zu lernen sie zu verstehen und das kann ich jetzt.“ Sie schaute Masao an und warf dann einen Blick auf Aiko, die friedlich schlief und ihr Ausdruck in den Augen wurde noch wärmer. Es war der Blick, den nur eine Mutter ihrem Kind geben konnte, das sie über alles liebte.  
  
„Manchmal brauchen Menschen die wirklich richtig harte Tour um zu lernen, was für sie im Leben wichtig ist und worauf es ankommt und das ist eben bei dir auch der Fall gewesen, aber letztlich siehst du ja, dass es Wirkung gezeigt hat und ich denke, dass Takeru dich vor einiger Zeit verlassen hatte, war genau das Richtige, denn sonst hätte es bei dir niemals Klick gemacht, die Situation war zu dem Zeitpunkt zu verfahren“ Ein sanftes lächeln breitete sich auf Masaos Zügen aus. „Du kriegst das schon hin, da bin ich mir zu hundert Prozent sicher, du hast dich gut entwickelt und Aiko ist auch kerngesund, da habt ihr gute Arbeit geleistet, die Kleine weitestgehend aus euren Streitereien und Problemen rauszuhalten. Und so solltet ihr das auch zukünftig handhaben, falls ihr euch noch mal streitet, denn solange sie nichts davon mitbekommt, besteht auch keine Gefahr. Aber um noch mal auf das Thema Verhütung zu sprechen zu kommen, ich würde trotz der Alternativmethoden auch immer doppelt verhüten, zumal ihr nicht wisst, wie dein Körper die Spritze annimmt, in den seltensten Fällen kann es auch passieren, dass der Körper die Hormone nicht richtig aufnimmt, das glaube ich bei dir zwar eher weniger, aber dass ihr doppelt verhütet ist trotzdem sehr klug und durchdacht. Ich denke schon, dass ihr eines Tages bereit sein werdet für ein zweites Kind, sicherlich nicht jetzt, ich würde schätzungsweise sagen, so in drei bis vier Jahren, dann wirst du auch psychisch genug gefestigt sein, um eine weitere Schwangerschaft zu bewältigen.“  
  
Kari sah ihn an und nickte. „Ich glaube, ich habe da erst so wirklich begriffen, was er eigentlich die ganze Zeit über durchmachen musste. Im Nachhinein schäme ich mich wirklich für mein Verhalten, denn eigentlich bin ich gar nicht so. Und das mit Aiko ist selbstverständlich, die Kleine kann nichts für meine Vergangenheit und auch wenn der Zeitpunkt ihrer Zeugung vielleicht alles andere als günstig war, so bin ich doch dankbar, sie jetzt zu haben. Sie ist ein Zeichen unserer Liebe, deswegen haben wir uns auch für den Namen Aiko, Kind der Liebe, entschieden. Aber ich stimme dir zu, die Situation war wirklich verfahren und ich denke, so wie es jetzt am Ende gelaufen ist, können wir wirklich zufrieden sein, alle Konflikte sind weitestgehend beseitigt, das Gespräch mit Daisuke ist dann der finale Schritt.“ Sie lächelte nun ebenfalls. „Ja ich weiß, dass die Medikamente auch nicht immer anschlagen oder auch Hormonschwankungen da manchmal ihre Tücken haben, deswegen bleiben wir definitiv auch bei Kondomen und meiner hormonellen Verhütung. Ich denke auch, dass wir irgendwann über ein Geschwisterchen nachdenken können, aber im Moment fühle ich mich der Verantwortung für noch ein weiteres Kind auch nicht gewachsen und ich bin ja auch erst 25, da ist definitiv noch ein paar Jahre Luft nach oben.“  
  
Masao nickte. „Im Nachhinein denke ich doch, dass Aiko ein wichtiger Schritt für eure Beziehung war, denn ohne sie wärst du nicht gezwungen gewesen, dich deinen Dämonen zu stellen, diese Depressionen haben deine tiefsten Wunden aufgerissen und dich gezwungen, dich mit ihnen auseinander zu setzen und ich glaube, das war ein sehr wichtiger Schritt, du hattest einen Grund weiter zu machen, du wolltest leben und zwar für dich und du willst die Zukunft erleben mit deiner Tochter und deinem Mann, deswegen hast du nie aufgegeben und wenn du diesen Weg weiter so gehst wie du ihn jetzt gehst, dann habe ich für die Zukunft keine Bedenken mehr. Und Verhütung kann eine knifflige Sache werden, das hat meine Schwester auch merken müssen, die Frau Richterin, ihr Sohn kam nämlich ebenfalls ungeplant, aber heute ist sie absolut glücklich darüber, dass er da ist und so ähnlich ist es bei dir ja auch.“  
Er war überrascht, als die Tür zu seinem Büro aufging und er von einem ihm sehr bekannten, kleinen Jungen sofort in Beschlag genommen wurde. Er lachte „Yoshio, hey, nicht so stürmisch, du sollst doch nicht einfach so reinplatzen, ich bin gerade bei der Arbeit, Kleiner.“ Yoshio zog eine Schmolllippe und sah seinen Onkel an „Aber Onkel Masa....Mama ist arbeiten und Papa auch und da wollte ich lieber bei dir bleiben, als bei Oma oder Opa, komm, du hast mir versprochen, dass wir zusammen Pizza backen...“ Er musste herzlich lächeln, Yoshio erwärmte sein Herz immer wieder, erst recht nachdem, was der kleine Junge hatte durchmachen müssen. „Ja das habe ich auch nicht vergessen, du kleiner Wirbelwind“ Er sah zu Kari. „Sorry, der Kleine ist manchmal ziemlich ungestüm.“  
  
Kari hörte ihm zu und dachte über seine Worte nach, aber dann nickte sie leicht. „Ja vielleicht hast du Recht damit, auch wenn es für Takeru auch eine schwere Zeit war, wir beide wissen, wofür wir leben und wir haben gesehen, wohin uns unsere Liebe bringen kann. Ich denke nicht, dass ich noch einmal so sehr an mir zweifeln werde, denn ich weiß jetzt, was ich habe und was ich für die Zukunft will.“ Als er anfing, über seine Schwester zu reden, musste sie grinsen. „Richterin also, auch ein toller Beruf. Ich möchte später auch wieder als Erzieherin arbeiten, aber erst wenn Aiko älter ist. Aber ich werde mit meinem Mann noch besprechen, ob ich nicht vielleicht als Tagesmutter arbeiten kann, solange Aiko noch jünger ist. Aber schön, dass deine Schwester so zufrieden ist.“ Kari wollte noch mehr sagen, als die Türe aufging und ein Kind hereingelaufen kam. Kari musterte den Jungen und irgendwie erinnerte er sie an jemanden. Als Masao jedoch den Namen des Kleinen aussprach und meinte, er wäre etwas ungestüm, musste sie leicht lachen. „Ach das war er schon als kleines Kind.“ Sie lächelte den Jungen an. „Du heißt Yoshio Kobayashi richtig?“ Sie sah Masao an. „Dann kenne ich auch deine Schwester, Yoshio war in meiner Kindergartengruppe während meiner Ausbildung, aber er war nicht lange da, er war ja so krank geworden damals, daran erinnere ich mich noch. Was für ein toller Junge aus ihm geworden ist.“ Yoshio war wirklich ein Sonnenschein. „Dann machen Aiko und ich uns mal auf die Socken, damit der Große hier seine Pizza bekommt.“ Sie sah die beiden warm lächelnd an und reichte Masao die Hand. „Danke für alles, auch im Namen von meinem Mann. Ohne deine Hilfe wäre ich niemals so weit gekommen.“  
  
Masao lachte. „Trotzdem ist er ein kleiner, frecher Junge, der noch viel lernen muss, aber ich wusste nicht, dass du ihn kennst.“ „Doooch ich kenn sie Onkel.... sie hat mit mir immer gespielt, weil Mama immer so spät kam, um mich abzuholen“ fröhlich winkte er Kari kurz zu, bevor er sich erneut an Masao hing. „Jetzt kommt Onkel, ich hab Hunger“ „Iss nen Apfel Kleiner, ist gut für deine Gesundheit“, er grinste seinen Neffen an, dann wandte er sich Kari zu. „Ich arrangiere alles und geb dir dann Bescheid, in Ordnung?“ Somit stand er mit seinem Klammeräffchen auf und verabschiedete sich von Kari und der Kleinen. Kari lächelte, Masao hatte seinen Neffen ja ganz gut im Griff. "Ja in Ordnung. War schön dich mal wiederzusehen Yoshio, grüß deine Mama von mir ja?" Damit nahm sie Aiko und ging nach Hause zu ihrem Mann, der sicher schon sehnsüchtig auf sie wartete.


	39. Abschiedskonzert, Teil 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen und willkommen zum neuen Kapitel. Da es als Ganzes zu lang gewesen wäre, ist auch dieses Kapitel wieder in zwei Teile unterteilt. Da hier aber viele Song-Lyrics zum Einsatz kommen, gibts diese Woche direkt beide Teile. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_Mittwoch, 10. Mai 2017  
__Haus von Mimi und Taichi  
__Konzerthalle Yokohama  
  
_Eine Woche, nachdem sie aus dem Urlaub zurückgekehrt waren, hatte Mimi ihre Schwägerin, deren Verlobten und ihre kleine Nichte zu Besuch. Während die drei Kleinen im Schlafzimmer schliefen, servierte Mimi ihren Gästen gerade selbstgemachtes Sushi, denn in wenigen Minuten würde die Liveübertragung aus Yokohama beginnen, wo Taichi und Yamato ihr letztes gemeinsames Konzert geben würden. Mimi würde es natürlich nie zugeben, aber sie war aufgeregt wie nie, ihn mal wieder auf der Bühne zu sehen. Sie lief herum wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn und Kari musste lachen. „Mimi jetzt setz dich hin, leg die Füße hoch und entspann dich. Keru und ich holen uns schon selbst etwas, wenn wir noch was brauchen! Du hast ja mehr Lampenfieber als mein Bruder.“ Sie grinste ihren Verlobten an. „Dein Bruder ist bestimmt wieder die Ruhe selbst, dem merkt man auf der Bühne auch nichts an.“ Sie freute sich, dass sie alle so entspannt zusammensitzen konnten und Kari schob auch den Gedanken von sich, dass bald die Gegenüberstellung mit Daisuke sein würde.  
Yamato saß zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits mit seinem besten Freund Backstage in der Garderobe, gleich würden sie auf der Bühne stehen. Gerade spielte er sich auf seinem Bass ein und grinste seinen Kumpel an. „Schon komisch zu wissen, dass es vorerst das letzte Konzert sein wird, was? Ich glaube, ich werde es schon vermissen, aber auf Dauer pack ich das nicht mehr. Und bei dir geht definitiv die Familie vor. Ich komm euch auf jeden Fall bald mal wieder besuchen!“ Er lächelte und stimmte weiter den Bass ein. Taichi würde das Konzert eröffnen und Yamato würde erst beim zweiten Song dazu kommen, denn er wollte irgendeinen besonderen Song spielen, das hatte er ihm bereits vorhergesagt.  
Tai grinste „Ach, ich werde zwischendurch trotzdem auftreten, ganz ohne kann ich irgendwie doch nicht.“ Da er die Show eröffnen würde, hatte er sich etwas Neues überlegt, womit kein Arsch rechnen würde, nicht mal Mimi hatte er eingeweiht, aber die Woche hatte er das hart trainiert und war froh, dass er das so hinbekommen hatte und vermutlich waren dann anfangs erst einmal alle baff, aber das war ja irgendwie auch Sinn der Sache.  
„Na dann Großer, ich mach mich auf die Show zu eröffnen, bis gleich“, damit stand er vom Sofa auf und begab sich auf den Weg Richtung Bühne. Er betrat die diese und nahm seine Position ein und eröffnete die Show wie folgt. [A/N: Link im Nachwort]  
  
Takeru und Hika waren bei Mimi eingeladen, um sich die Show anzusehen und eigentlich schliefen die Kinder während Mimi nervös hin und her lief, aber durchs Babyphon hörte er, dass zumindest ein Kind wach war, also ging er nach oben und bemerkte, dass es Makoto war, er nahm ihn auf den Arm und brachte ihn mit nach unten, wo er ihn auf seinen Spielteppich setzte, ehe er sich wieder auf das Sofa setzte und sich die Showeröffnung von seinem Schwager in spe ansah. „Sag mal Mimi, seit wann kann der denn so tanzen?“, er war ziemlich überrascht. Mako verfolgte das Geschehen im Fernsehen, wie es Kinder eben taten, aber seinen Daddy, den erkannte er und er drehte sich lächelnd zu seiner Mama um und zeigte dabei auf den Fernseher nach dem Motto: Mama guck mal, da ist Papa, dabei wippte er fröhlich zu dem Tanz seines Daddys mit.  
Mimi war einfach nur baff, als die Show begann und sie ihren Mann so tanzen sah. „Frag mich nicht Takeru, das muss er heimlich trainiert haben, kein Wunder, dass er so geheimnisvoll getan hat!“ Auch Kari staunte nicht schlecht. „Mein Bruder ist auch immer für eine Überraschung gut. Und schaut euch Makoto an, der ist ja auch aus dem Häuschen!“ Sie lächelte und aß etwas Sushi, als auch schon Yamato auf die Bühne kam und nun ebenfalls einen Solo Song präsentierte, bevor er den Rest des Konzertes mit Taichi bestreiten würde. Er war das Gegenteil von Tai, denn er hatte eine Akustikgitarre dabei, also würde es eine ruhige Nummer werden. Gespannt schauten Mimi und Kari auf den Fernseher, als Yamato zu spielen und zu singen begann.  
  
_„Anytime anywhere any place   
You could be anyone today   
Maybe I will recognize you on a crowded street   
Maybe you'll take me by surprise   
Will you be the one I had in mind   
  
There'll come a day   
When you'll walk out of my dreams   
Face to face   
Like I'm imagining   
How can I be sure   
That you're the one I'm waiting for   
Will you be   
Unmistakable   
  
People say to watch our life   
Through a glass   
Desperately waiting on a chance   
I know you're out there   
Holding on   
Holding out for me   
Are we gonna know the time is right   
What if you're here and I'm just blind   
  
There'll come a day   
When you'll walk out of my dreams   
Face to face   
Like I'm imagining   
How can I be sure   
That you're the one I'm waiting for   
Will you be   
Unmistakable   
How can I know a song I've never heard   
How will I know your voice when you haven't said a word   
  
How do I know how this will end   
Before we begin   
There'll come a day   
When you'll walk out of my dreams   
Face to face   
Like I'm imagining   
How can I be sure   
That you're the one I'm waiting for   
Will you be   
Unmistakable…”*  
  
_Yamato hatte sich entschieden, bei der Eröffnung den Song zu singen, den er an dem Abend zum ersten Mal gesungen hatte, als er in dieser einen Bar Masao kennengelernt hatte. Seitdem hatten sie sich ein paar Mal noch gesehen und er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass dieser Mann vielleicht der Mensch war, nach dem er sich die ganze Zeit gesehnt hatte. Er hatte ihm vom heutigen Konzert erzählt und er sang diesen Song auch eigentlich nur für ihn. „Guten Abend Yokohama. Nach dieser spritzigen Eröffnung meines Partners Taichi habe ich nun einen etwas ruhigeren Song mitgebracht, eine unveröffentlichte Nummer, die ich nur wenige Male in Tokyo vor kleinem Publikum präsentiert habe. Viele von euch wissen, dass ich erst vor Kurzem angefangen habe, auch öffentlich zu meiner sexuellen Orientierung zu stehen und ich danke euch allen dafür, dass ihr mit so unfassbar positiver Resonanz darauf reagiert habt. Lange habe ich mir die Frage gestellt, ob ich vielleicht auch mal das große Glück finden würde, so wie mein lieber Kumpel hinter der Bühne, der eine wunderbare Familie hat. Bis da dieser eine Mensch in mein Leben trat, der mein Denken von jetzt auf gleich verändert hat. Dieser Song ist nur für dich. Hier ist ‚Unmistakable‘.“ Und dann begann er zu spielen und je mehr er sang, desto mehr spürte man die damit verbundenen Emotionen und er hoffte, dass Masao gerade irgendwo saß und zuhörte und sich vielleicht auch angesprochen fühlte.  
Nach der Eröffnungsshow hatte er vorerst Matt das Feld überlassen, sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, mehr solo zu spielen als zusammen, das passte für beide einfach besser. Nachdem Matt fertig war, betrat er wieder die Bühne und stellte sich ans Mikro.  
„Jeder, der Vater ist, weiß, dass es nicht einfach ist, wenn die Kinder älter werden, vor allem wenn es die eigene Tochter ist. Für mich persönlich ist es ein komisches Gefühl, ich freue mich, sie aufwachsen zu sehen, aber gleichzeitig graut es mir davor, dass sie mal irgendwann anfängt, Männer kennenzulernen, also so wenn sie dann 30 ist… der nächste Song, den ich jetzt spiele, ist an meine Tochter gerichtet“  
  
_„You're gonna meet some strangers, welcome to the zoo   
Bitter disappointments, except for one or two   
Some of them are angry, some of them are mean   
Most of them are twisted, few of them are clean   
  
Now when you go dancing with young men down at the disco   
Just keep it simple, you don't have to kiss though   
Don't waste time whit the idiots, just think that they're heroes   
They will betray you, stick with us weirdos   
  
For all your days and nights   
I'm gonna be there   
I'm gonna be there, yes, I will   
  
Go gentle through your life   
If you want me I'll be there   
When you need me, I'll be there for you   
  
Don't try to make them love you, don't answer every call   
Baby, be a giant, let the world be small   
Some of them are deadly, some don't let it show   
If they try and hurt you, just let your daddy know   
  
Now when you go giving your heart make sure they deserve it   
If they haven't earned it, deep searching it's worth it   
  
For all your days and nights (Days and nights)   
I'm gonna be there (I'm gonna be there)   
I'm gonna be there, yes, I will   
  
Go gentle through your life (Through your life)   
If you want me I'll be there (If you want me I'll be there)   
When you need me, I'll be there for you   
  
Go gentle to the light (To the light)   
I'm gonna be there (I'm gonna be there)   
I'm gonna be there, yes, I will   
  
If all your days are nights (Days are nights)   
When you want me I'll be there (When you want me I'll be there)   
Say my name, and I'll be there for you”**  
  
_Bei dem Song, den Matt performte, musste Takeru kurz schmunzeln, er hatte die Herzschmerzkarte ausgespielt, aber er war froh, dass Matt diesen Song wirklich gemacht hatte, denn so konnte er sich die Seele immer frei schreiben und das war auch gut so. Danach war auch schon Taichi wieder dran, der ein Lied für Kazumi sang und er musste doch grinsen, wenn später ein Junge Kazumi das Herz brechen würde, wäre dieser Typ seines Lebens nicht mehr froh. Mako währenddessen wippte weiter fröhlich hin und her, zwar vollkommen aus dem Takt, aber das juckte ihn nicht. Und er brabbelte in seiner eigenen Sprache nach, was sein Papa da sang.  
Mimi fand den Song, den ihr Mann nun spielte, wirklich schön. Ja sie wusste ganz genau, dass er ihre Tochter immer mit Argusaugen überwachen würde, aber Mimi hatte schon so ihre Ideen im Kopf, wie sie ihr ab und an ihren Vater vom Hals halten würde. Innerlich grinste sie dabei. Kari kannte das von ihrem Bruder ja nicht anders und war gespannt, was Yamato wohl als Nächstes so zu bieten hatte.  
Yamato trat mit Herzklopfen auf die Bühne, denn der Song, der jetzt kam, bedeutete ihm extrem viel und war sein üblicher Stil. Seine Band stand mit ihm auf der Bühne und er hielt seinen Bass in der Hand. „Jeder Mensch kommt irgendwann an den Punkt in seinem Leben, wo er alles in Frage stellt und denkt, dass es besser wäre, aufzugeben. Auch ich war an diesem Punkt angekommen und habe beschlossen, dass es jetzt die Zeit ist, sich zu entscheiden, wer ich wirklich sein will. Der nächste Song handelt von den Gedanken, die ich dazu hatte. Stand my ground!“  
  
_„I can see   
When you stay low   
Nothing happens   
Does it feel right?   
Late at night   
Things I thought I'd put behind me   
Haunt my mind   
  
I just know there's no escape now   
Once it sets it's eyes on you   
But I wont run   
Have to stare it in the eyes   
  
Stand my ground   
I won't give in   
No more denying   
I've gotta face it   
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside   
If I don't make it, someone else will   
Stand my ground   
  
It's all around   
Getting stronger, coming closer into my world   
I can feel that it's time for me to face it   
Can I take it?   
  
Though this might just be the ending   
Of the life I held so dear   
But I won't run   
There's no turning back from here   
  
Stand my ground   
I won't give in   
No more denying   
I've gotta face it   
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside   
If I don't make it, someone else will   
Stand my ground   
  
All I know for sure is that I'm trying   
I will always stand my ground   
  
Stand my ground   
I won't give in, (I won't give in)   
I won't give up, (I won't give up)   
No more denying (Ahh-hhhh)   
I've gotta face it   
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside   
If I don't make it, someone else will   
  
Stand my ground   
I won't give in   
No more denying   
I've gotta face it   
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside   
If I don't make it, someone else will   
Stand my ground“***  
  
_Vor dem nächsten Song war Tai nervöser, als er es normalerweise war, denn dieses Lied bedeutete ihm sehr, sehr viel. Ganz zu Anfang seiner Beziehung mit Mimi stand diese unter keinem guten Stern und sie standen zwei Mal kurz davor sich zu trennen, aufgrund seiner anhaltenden Depressionen und Panikattacken, die er zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte und das alles hatte er in einem Song verarbeitet, der zu dem Zeitpunkt damals eine Art Hilferuf gewesen war. Er sagte den Song nicht an, sondern begann einfach diesen zu spielen.  
  
_„Help me   
It's like the walls are caving in   
Sometimes I feel like giving up   
But I just can't   
It isn't in my blood   
  
Laying on the bathroom floor   
Feeling nothing   
I'm overwhelmed and insecure   
Give me something   
I could take to ease my mind slowly   
  
Just have a drink and you'll feel better   
Just take her home and you'll feel better   
Keep telling me that it gets better   
Does it ever   
  
Help me   
It's like the walls are caving in   
Sometimes I feel like giving up   
No medicine is strong enough   
Someone help me   
I'm crawling in my skin   
Sometimes I feel like giving up   
But I just can't   
It isn't in my blood   
It isn't in my blood   
  
Looking through my phone again   
Feeling anxious   
Afraid to be alone again   
I hate this   
I'm trying to find a way to chill   
Can't breathe, oh   
Is there somebody who could help me   
It's like the walls are caving in   
Sometimes I feel like giving up   
No medicine is strong enough   
  
Someone help me   
I'm crawling in my skin   
Sometimes I feel like giving up   
But I just can't   
It isn't in my blood   
It isn't in my blood   
  
I need somebody now   
I need somebody now   
Someone to help me out   
I need somebody now   
  
Help me   
It's like the walls are caving in   
Sometimes I feel like giving up   
But I just can't   
It isn't in my blood   
It isn't in my blood   
Ohhhhhh   
It isn't in my blood   
I need somebody now   
It isn't in my blood   
I need somebody now   
It isn't in my blood“****   
  
_Bei dem Song hatte er sich wirklich zum Teil die Seele aus dem Leib gesungen. Takeru war sowohl von Matts als auch von Tais Song innerlich gerührt, das von Matt traf ihn aber etwas mehr, denn immerhin war es sein Bruder, ein Blick auf Mimi verriet ihm, dass sie bei Tais Song vermutlich jeden Moment anfangen würde zu weinen und Mako saß ganz gebannt vor dem Fernseher und schaute sich alles an.  
Mimi heulte letzten Endes wie ein Schlosshund. Der Beginn ihrer Beziehung war wirklich alles andere als leicht gewesen, aber dann hatte sich alles zum Guten gewendet und Mimi wusste, dass sie verdammtes Glück hatten, dass alles so gekommen war. Karis Geburtstag vor einem Jahr hatte alles verändert. „Ich frage mich wirklich, wo er diese ganze Kraft hernimmt!“, schluchzte sie und Hikari war es, die sie in die Arme schloss. „Weil er die Kinder und dich hat, deswegen. Und weil du das Beste bist, was ihm passieren konnte. Und seine Kinder haben die liebevollste Mama der Welt.“ Vor wenigen Wochen noch wären solche Worte von Kari undenkbar gewesen. Nun aber hielt sie Mimi mit einem Lächeln im Arm und sah zu Takeru. „Dein Bruder hat aber auch an einigem zu knabbern wie es mir scheint, Keru“, meinte sie und wartete ab, was bei Yamato jetzt passieren würde. Besagter hatte sich gerade von ‚Stand my ground‘ erholt, als ihn Tais Song traf. Er wusste genau, was in ihm beim Schreiben vor sich gegangen sein musste und er bewunderte ihn dafür, dass er es so gut in Worte hatte fassen können. Nun stand er also wieder vor dem Mikrofon. Er atmete einmal tief ein und begann nun auch zu spielen, ohne etwas zu sagen. Wie hätte er auch beschreiben sollen, was beim Schreiben dieses Songs in ihm vorgegangen war.  
  
_„I can't feel my senses   
I just feel the cold   
All colors seem to fade away   
I can't reach my soul   
I would stop running, If I knew there was a chance   
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go   
  
Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?   
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you   
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you   
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?   
  
I can feel your sorrow   
You won't forgive me,   
but I know you'll be all right   
It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go   
  
Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?   
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you   
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you   
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?   
  
Everything will slip way   
Shattered pieces will remain   
When memories fade into emptiness   
Only time will tell its tale   
If it all has been in vain   
  
I can't feel my senses   
I just feel the cold   
Frozen...   
But what can I do?   
Frozen...   
Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?   
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you   
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you   
You say that I'm frozen, frozen...“*****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eröffnungsshow: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6oePn5ff-Hk  
* Unmistakable von Backstreet Boys  
** Go Gentle von Robbie Williams  
*** Stand my Ground von Within Temptation  
**** In my Blood von Shawn Mendes  
***** Frozen von Within Temptation


	40. Abschiedskonzert, Teil 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier wie angekündigt der zweite Teil, viel Spaß!

_Mittwoch, 10. Mai 2017  
__Haus von Mimi und Taichi  
__Konzerthalle Yokohama  
  
_Nun war Taichi wieder an der Reihe. „Wie die meisten mittlerweile wissen, habe ich vor einiger Zeit geheiratet und ich kann euch sagen, dass es mitunter die beste Entscheidung in meinem Leben war, denn ich war noch nie so glücklich wie jetzt, ich habe eine wunderbare Ehefrau und wundervolle Kinder, den nächsten Song habe ich für meine Frau geschrieben, das war mein Hochzeitsgeschenk an sie“ Er setzte sich ans Klavier und begann zu singen und zu spielen.  
  
_„I can't believe I'm standing here   
Been waiting for so many years and   
Today I found the queen to reign my heart.   
You changed my life so patiently   
And turned it into something good and real   
I feel just like I felt in all my dreams.   
There are questions hard to answer, can't you see...   
  
Baby, tell me how can I tell you   
That I love you more than life?   
Show me how can I show you   
That I'm blinded by your light.   
When you touch me, I can touch you   
To find out the dream is true.   
I love to be loved by you   
  
You're looking kinda scared right now   
You're waiting for the wedding vows.   
But I don't know if my tongue's able to talk   
Your beauty is just blinding me   
Like sunbeams on a summer stream   
And I gotta close my eyes to protect me.   
Can you take my hand and lead me from here please?   
  
Yeah, yeah   
  
Baby, tell me how can I tell you   
That I love you more than life?   
Show me how can I show you   
That I'm blinded by your light.   
When you touch me I can touch you   
To find out the dream is true.   
I love to be loved-   
I need to be loved -   
I love to be loved by you.   
  
I know they're gonna say   
Our love's not strong enough tO last forever.   
And I know they're gonna say that we'll give up   
Because of heavy weather.   
But how can they understand   
That our love is just heaven-sent   
We keep on going on and on   
Cause this is where we both belong.   
  
Baby, tell me how can I tell you   
That I love you more than life?   
Show me how can I show you   
That I'm blinded by your light.   
When you touch me I can touch you   
To find out the dream is true   
I love to be loved -   
I need, yes I need to be loved -   
I love to be loved by you.   
__Yes, I love to be loved by you“*  
  
_Die Texte seines Bruders klangen ziemlich melancholisch und T.K. überlegte, ob er sich Sorgen machen sollte oder doch nicht. „Ja, ihr zwei habt euch eure Liebe wirklich verdient.“ Als Tai nochmal den Song von der Hochzeit sang, breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein warmes Lächeln aus. Mako hatte registriert, dass seine Mama traurig war und so war er zu ihr hin gekrabbelt und hatte sich an ihr Bein gekuschelt, um ihr Trost zu spenden.  
Kaum spielte Tai ihren Hochzeitssong, war Mimi wieder am Heulen, nachdem sie den kleinen Makoto auf den Arm genommen hatte. Kari drückte sie immer noch leicht und war stolz auf ihren Bruder, ehe dann Yamato wieder auf die Bühne trat und irgendwie hatte sie den Eindruck, dass seine Songs immer düsterer wurden. Sie überlegte, wann er die wohl geschrieben haben mochte.   
Taichi hatte mit dem Song von seiner Hochzeit definitiv ins Schwarze getroffen, die Menge jubelte und Yamato wusste, dass sein nächster Song in eine ganz andere Richtung ging. Er trat erneut vor das Mikrofon und sofort begann die Band zu spielen und der Blonde sang los.  
  
_„For the pain and the sorrow caused by my mistakes   
Won't repent to a mortal whom is all to blame   
Now I know I won't make it   
There will be a time we'll get back our freedom   
They can't break what's inside   
  
I'll face it cause it's the heart of everything   
  
Open up your eyes   
Save yourself from fading away now, don't let it go   
Open up your eyes   
See what you've become, don't sacrifice   
It's truly the heart of everything   
  
Open up your eyes, open up your eyes   
Open up your eyes, it's the heart of everything   
Open up your eyes, open up your eyes   
Open up your eyes, open up your eyes   
  
Stay with me now I'm facing my last solemn hour   
Very soon I'll embrace you on the other side   
Hear the crowd in the distance, screaming out my faith   
Now their voices are fading, I can feel no more pain   
  
I'll face it cause it's the heart of everything   
  
Open up your eyes   
Save yourself from fading away now, don't let it go   
Open up your eyes   
See what you've become, don't sacrifice   
It's truly the heart of everything   
  
Open up your eyes   
Open up your eyes   
Open up your eyes   
Save yourself from fading away now, don't let it go   
Open up your eyes   
See what you've become, don't sacrifice   
It's truly the heart of everything”**  
  
_Als die letzten Töne verklungen waren, sank er auf die Knie und senkte den Blick auf seine Hände, die noch immer zitterten und seinen Bass umklammerten, dann stand er auf, verbeugte sich und verschwand wieder Backstage, um Tai die Bühne für seinen letzten Song freizumachen. Anschließend würden sie noch ihren letzten Song gemeinsam performen und dann war die Zeit auch schon rum. Tai trat ans Mikro und fing an zu reden. „Liebe kann oft eine harte Probe sein und ich denke, dass man um eine Beziehung kämpfen muss, um sie am Leben zu halten der nächste Song bezieht sich nicht auf meine Beziehung, obwohl wir es auch nicht immer leicht hatten, aber ich glaube, die Richtigen werden es schon erkennen“  
  
_„Waiting here for someone   
Only yesterday we were on the run   
You smile back at me and your face lit up the sun   
Now I'm waiting here for someone   
And oh, love, do you feel this rough?   
Why's it only you I'm thinking of?   
My shadow's dancing   
Without you for the first time   
My heart is hoping   
You'll walk right in tonight   
Tell me there are things that you regret   
'Cause if I'm being honest I ain't over you yet   
It's all I'm asking   
Is it too much to ask?   
Is it too much to ask?   
  
Someone's moving outside   
The lights come on and down the drive   
I forget you're not here when I close my eyes   
Do you still think of me sometimes?   
  
And oh, love, watch the sun coming up   
Don't it feel fucked up we're not in love?   
My shadow's dancing   
Without you for the first time   
My heart is hoping   
You'll walk right in tonight   
Tell me there are things that you regret   
'Cause if I'm being honest I ain't over you yet   
It's all I'm asking   
Is it too much to ask?   
  
My shadow's dancing   
Without you for the first time   
My heart is hoping   
You'll walk right in tonight   
Tell me there are things that you regret   
'Cause if I'm being honest I ain't over you yet   
My shadow's dancing   
Without you for the first time   
My heart is hoping   
You'll walk right in tonight   
Tell me there are things that you regret   
'Cause if I'm being honest I ain't over you yet   
It's all I'm asking   
Is it too much to ask?   
It's all I'm asking   
Is it too much to ask?   
It's all I'm asking   
Is it too much to ask?“***   
  
_Danach entschied er, sich noch einen Song dranzuhängen. „Eine Sache, die ich jedem hier mitgeben will, seid froh, dass ihr gesund seid, nicht jeder hat das Glück, gesund geboren zu werden, da kann ich aus Erfahrung sprechen.“  
  
_„Too many days, too many nights I'm sitting right here by your side   
Surrounded by the monitors listening to you sigh   
You're sleeping so peacefully, sometimes you're smiling in your dreams   
Lord, why had it to be her, why didn't you pick me   
Until the day you were born, still hoping they were wrong   
But now I'm here to make you strong   
  
I'm with you..   
I'll carry your pain, whenever you fall again   
I will help you stand, just reach out your hand   
When your world is dark, or you're hurt in your heart   
Come what may, I'll kiss it away   
  
Come what may, I'll kiss it away   
  
Sing softly into your ear, your hand is wrapped around my finger   
Kiss your eyes, whisper "I am here and this won't take much longer"   
And now we're having fries, you're chasing butterflies   
And show the world you want to fight, oh yes you do   
  
I'm with you..   
I'll carry your pain, whenever you fall again   
I will help you stand, just reach out your hand   
When your world is dark, or you're hurt in your heart   
Come what may, I'll kiss it away   
In the darkness of the night I'll be there to hold you tight   
And until my final day, I will guide you, come what may   
Come what may...   
  
I'll carry your pain, whenever you fall again   
I will help you stand, just reach out your hand   
When your world is dark, or you're hurt in your heart   
Come what may, I'll kiss it away   
Come what may, I'll kiss it away“****  
  
_Er bedankte sich noch bei den Leuten und ging dann runter von der Bühne, um noch ein paar Interviewfragen zu beantworten.  
  
**Reporter:** _„Wieso haben Sie heute diese Songs gewählt?“   
_**Tai:** „Musik ist immer etwas Persönliches und wenn es nichts ausdrückt, dann ist es nicht richtig in meinen Augen, ich verarbeite mein Leben und meine Umwelt in meinen Liedern und daraus entsteht so etwas dann.“  
**Reporter:** _„Wieso bekommen die sozialen Medien keine Bilder Ihrer Hochzeit oder Ihrer Kinder zu sehen?“   
_**Tai:** „Meine Familie ist meine Privatsache, meine Frau und ich sind uns da einig, dass wir unsere Kinder nicht aller Welt zeigen müssen, sie sollen normal aufwachsen, wie alle anderen Kinder auch und eine normale Kindheit haben und die Bilder unserer Hochzeit sind Erinnerungen für uns und nicht für die ganze Welt.“  
**Reporter:** _„Wie stehen Sie dazu, dass Ihre Exfreundin sich an die Presse gewandt hat und Sie wieder zurückhaben möchte?“  
_**Tai:** „Wie soll ich dazu stehen? Es ist mir egal, sie ist nicht länger Teil meines Lebens und was nicht zu meinem Leben gehört, das beschäftigt mich auch nicht, also kann sie erzählen was sie möchte, es interessiert mich nicht, wenn sie mich zurück möchte schön für sie, ich sie aber nicht.“   
**Reporter:** _„Sie sagte, Sie seien ihr von ihrer besten Freundin ausgespannt worden, was sagen Sie dazu?“ _  
**Tai:** „Bevor meine Frau und ich zusammen kamen waren wir schon sechs Jahre auseinander und ganz ehrlich, ich bereue meine Entscheidung von damals nicht. Ich liebe meine Frau und stehe zu ihr, egal was ist, wer sie nicht an meiner Seite akzeptiert der kann gehen. Es gibt niemanden, der an sie herankommt und das sollte auch jedem hier klar sein, ich brauche keine Flirtereien mit Groupies oder One-Night-Stands mit irgendwelchen Frauen.“  
**Reporter:**_ „Aber Sie hätten leichtes Spiel dabei.“  
_**Tai:** „Ich spiele keine Spiele, die nicht nach meinen Regeln gehen.“  
**Reporter:** _„Und wie feiern Sie Ihr Konzert heute?   
_**Tai:** „Ich bin froh, wenn ich gleich zu Hause sein kann bei meiner Frau und meinen Kindern und mehr will ich im Moment auch gar nicht.“  
Damit ging er in die Garderobe und zog sich erst einmal frische Sachen an, bevor er Mimi eine WhatsApp schickte. _>>Fahren gleich los, ich bin froh, wenn ich dich wieder in den Armen halten kann<3.<<, _damit schickte er die Nachricht ab und wartete, dass Matt auch abreisebereit war.   
  
T.K. staunte nicht schlecht, der erste Song war definitiv auf ihn und Hika bezogen, dazu musste er nicht viel überlegen, der nächste war über die Zeit nach der Geburt von Kazumi und nach dem Interview würde Mimi wohl erst recht weiter heulen, er hatte ihr quasi durch die Blume vor aller Öffentlichkeit nochmals eine Liebeserklärung gemacht und damit bekräftigt, dass Mimi für ihn die einzig wahre Liebe war. Vermutlich würde Hika direkt mitheulen, also griff er nach der Box mit den Tempos und war somit gewappnet. Mit Matt würde er die Tage noch einmal ein ernstes Gespräch führen. Mako verstand nicht, wieso seine Mama weinte, also kuschelte er sich einfach an sie, bis er dann irgendwann in ihren Armen wieder einschlief und dabei im Schlaf genauso aussah wie sein Papa.  
Kari wusste sofort, dass Tai mit seinem ersten Song auf Takeru und sie anspielte, der neben ihr saß und so geistesgegenwärtig war, dass er sogar schon die Taschentücher Box in der Hand hielt. Sie putzte sich schniefend die Nase und auch Mimi neben ihr heulte Rotz und Wasser, ihr Mann war doch bescheuert, aber sie liebte ihn auch dafür. Die Presse hatte er erfolgreich abgefrühstückt und nun schauten sie gespannt auf die Bühne, um Yamatos letzten Song zu hören. Sie sahen, wie er zögerlich vor das Mikrofon trat, die Hände an seinem Bass zitterten leicht, doch als er zu spielen begann, durchfuhr seinen Körper eine sichtliche Ruhe. Yamato hatte sich lange Gedanken gemacht, aber er wollte sein Konzert mit diesem Song beenden. Er begann zu spielen und mit jedem Griff auf seinem Bass wurde es ein bisschen leichter.  
  
_“Wake up in the dead of night   
Dogs are turning white   
Running to what's wrong each time   
Failed to get it right   
Fighting of this heavy heart   
Keeping your head high   
Oh, won't you please forget?   
Won't you please forget?   
  
These are the dog days   
These are the dog days   
Leaving our heart so stray   
These are the dog days   
These are the dog days   
Soon they will fade away   
1, 2, 3, 4   
What are you waiting for?   
1, 2, 3, 4   
  
What are you waiting for?   
These are the dog days   
These are the dog days   
  
Awaken by the dreams at night   
Chills run down your spine   
The brightest star is on the skies   
There's madness to our minds   
  
Fighting of the darkest heart   
Fighting to survive   
Oh, won't you please forget?   
Won't you please forget?   
  
These are the dog days   
These are the dog days   
Leaving our heart so stray   
These are the dog days   
These are the dog days   
  
Soon they will fade away   
1, 2, 3, 4   
What are you waiting for?   
1, 2, 3, 4   
What are you waiting for?   
These are the dog days   
These are the dog days   
These are the dog days   
  
Embracing the hearts   
To fight the loss   
Running down a path that   
I think I need to go   
When you've think you've won   
  
You're still losing after all   
These are the dog days   
These are the dog days   
  
These are the dog days   
These are the dog days   
Leaving our heart so stray   
These are the dog days   
These are the dog days   
Soon they will fade away   
1, 2, 3, 4   
What are you waiting for?   
1, 2, 3, 4   
What are you waiting for?   
These are the dog days   
These are the dog days   
These are the dog days   
  
These are the dog days!   
These are the dog days!   
These are the dog days!   
These are the dog days!   
These are the dog days!   
These are the dog days!   
These are the dog days!   
These are the dog days!   
These are the dog days!_”*****  
  
Er senkte erneut den Kopf, dann verließ er die Bühne. Die Reporter stürzten sich natürlich auch auf ihn, aber er ging auf keine einzige Frage ein, er konnte das jetzt nicht, er wollte nur noch weg hier. In der Garderobe wartete bereits Tai auf ihn und er legte seinen Bass in seine Tasche, den Rest hatte er vorher schon gepackt. „Komm, wenn wir bald wieder in Tokyo sein wollen, müssen wir jetzt los“, meinte er nur knapp und verließ die Garderobe, um sich auf den Weg zum Auto zu machen. Er war froh, dass Tai fahren würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs;  
*Love to be Loved by you von Marc Terenzi  
**The Heart of Everything von Within Temptation  
***Too Much To Ask von Niall Horan  
**** I'll kiss it away von Sarah Connor  
***** Dog Days von Within Temptation


	41. Yamatos Geheimnis

_Donnerstag, 11. Mai 2017  
__Taichis Auto, Büro von Masao und Haus von Yamato  
  
_Tai verdrehte nur die Augen. Irgendwas stimmte mit Matt nicht und zur Not würde er es aus ihm herausprügeln müssen. Er begab sich ebenfalls zum Auto und als beide ihre Taschen verstaut hatten, nahm er hinter dem Steuer Platz und fuhr los, nachdem Matt sich ebenfalls ins Auto gesetzt hatte. „Und jetzt verrate mir mal was das sollte?! Du hast nur Deprisongs gespielt, was ist los mit dir? Wenn du mir jetzt sagst, es wäre nichts, hau ich dir eine runter, Matt.“ Ja er war gerade etwas forsch, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass Matt wieder anfing, alles in sich hineinzufressen, davon hatte er bei Kari genug mitbekommen und Matt sollte nicht auch noch so anfangen.  
Yamato war es leid, dauernd diese dämlichen Fragen zu hören. „Verdammt es ist WIRKLICH nichts Tai. Das waren alles Songs, die ich damals geschrieben habe, aber nie spielen durfte, also wollte ich sie zumindest auf dem allerletzten Konzert meines Lebens unter die Leute bringen. Was ist daran denn bitte so schlimm? Kann ja nicht bei jedem alles Friede Freude Eierkuchen sein, meine Jugend war beschissen, weil ich mit mir selbst nicht klarkam. Mehr ist da nicht, Punkt.“ Und er starrte wieder aus dem Fenster.  
  
So langsam wurde Tai echt wütend, vor allem weil Matt nicht die Wahrheit sagte. „Wen willst du hier für blöd verkaufen? Ich habe deine scheiß Deprilaune gerade auch satt, man hat deine Verfassung auf der Bühne und dein dämliches Verhalten bemerkt und du lügst mich trotzdem an. Und auch bei mir ist nicht alles Friede Freude, so wie du es gerade hintenrum versuchst zu sagen.“ Jetzt war er wirklich sauer, aber zwang sich, sich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren, um keinen Unfall bauen.  
Yamato riss so langsam auch der Geduldsfaden. „Ich will niemanden für blöd verkaufen, geht das nicht in deinen verdammten Schädel, Yagami?! Natürlich überträgt sich der Inhalt der Songs auch auf die Performance, ich hatte eben damals eine schwere Zeit und mich daran zurückerinnert. Was ist daran so schlimm, Gott verdammt?! Und ich habe gar nicht versucht, irgendetwas hintenherum zu sagen. Du bist ja schon genauso schlimm wie Mimi, die interpretiert auch immer sofort in alles etwas hinein und deine Schwester fängt damit auch so langsam an.“ Man konnte sehen, dass seine Hände zu zittern begannen vor Wut. Er wusste nicht mehr anders, wie er sich runterfahren sollte, also zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche, stopfte sich die Stöpsel ins Ohr und drehte so laut auf, dass selbst Tai hören konnte, dass er einen Song aus einem seiner Demo Taps ausgewählt hatte. Er schloss die Augen und beim zweiten Durchlauf sang er den Song leise mit.

  
_„Innocent, like a fairytale   
It started with the blink of an eye   
Wonderful, it had to be fate   
But the indifference made us say goodbye   
  
It has come to an end now   
It is time to say goodbye, beautiful nightmare   
Couldn't survive on the battlefield   
But now I'm starting to heal, beautiful nightmare   
  
Lucky that we reached the top   
As they say; what goes up must come down   
Happy? Couldn't be more wrong   
I gave us the benefit of the doubt   
  
It has come to an end now   
It is time to say goodbye, beautiful nightmare   
Couldn't survive on the battlefield   
But now I'm starting to heal, beautiful nightmare   
  
'Cause it was worth it, all along   
Despite the panic attacks it was worth it   
And even though it's wrong, I just wanna go back   
I know it's bad for me; can't resist it   
I need it badly to exist and to live   
I clench my fist in the air and here I go   
  
Beautiful nightmare   
Beautiful nightmare“*  
  
_Er merkte nicht mal, dass sich dabei ein paar Tränen auf sein Gesicht verirrt hatten, die Wut war verraucht. Wie sollte er Tai auch die Wahrheit über seine Songs erzählen, er würde ihn hassen und er wollte seinen einzigen, richtigen Freund nicht verlieren, denn seine Gefühle hatten sich schon vor Jahren geändert. Und er gönnte Mimi und Tai ihr Glück wirklich von Herzen.  
  
Was Matt hier jetzt abzog, war eindeutig zu viel des Guten, hatte er keine Argumente mehr, dann schoss er quer gegen seine Frau und seine Schwester. Tai zog ihm die Stöpsel aus den Ohren und knallte das Handy aufs Armaturenbrett. „Lass die beiden da raus, die haben damit nichts zu tun!“ Jetzt war er wirklich sauer. „Du lügst mir weiterhin ins Gesicht und glaubst, dass ich das nicht merke?! Das kotzt mich gerade dermaßen an man! Sag mir verdammt noch mal was los ist und hör auf feige Ausreden und Ausflüchte zu suchen, um der Sache aus dem Weg zu gehen!“ Er fuhr auch etwas schneller, einfach um auch schneller daheim zu sein und Matt sollte ihm verdammt noch mal die Wahrheit sagen.  
Dieser fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt, seit wann war Taichi so beharrlich? Er hatte jetzt drei Optionen: sich in Schweigen hüllen, Taichi irgendetwas halbwegs glaubhaftes präsentieren oder aber mit der Wahrheit herausrücken. Und irgendwie hatte Yamato dieses schreckliche Gefühl, dass alles außer der Wahrheit die Situation nur noch verschlimmern würde. Er sah auf seine Hände und seufzte. „Tut mir leid, dass ich das mit Mimi und Kari gesagt habe. Das war nicht richtig.“ Kurzes Schweigen, dann wieder ein Seufzer. „Die Songs habe ich damals geschrieben, als ich nicht mehr weiterwusste. Du hast mich irgendwann mal gefragt, wieso ich immer alleine war. Ich habe immer den Grund vorgeschoben, dass der Richtige nicht dabei war. Aber das stimmte nicht. Ich war immer alleine, weil es da einen Menschen gab, den ich mehr geliebt habe als mein Leben. Einen Menschen, der es auch verdammt schwer hatte und dem ich nicht zur Last fallen wollte. Ich wusste, dass dieser Mann meine Gefühle nicht erwidern würde und ich wollte die Freundschaft auch nicht gefährden.“ Er schluckte hart. „Das kommt dir bekannt vor? Kein Wunder, denn dieser Mensch… warst du.“ Jetzt hatte er es ausgesprochen und er konnte ihm einfach nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Er hatte Angst, was ihn dort erwarten würde. Sicherlich Enttäuschung und Wut, vielleicht aber auch Ekel und Abscheu? „Der Grund, wieso ich heute so traurig war, das lag nicht an diesen Gefühlen, denn sie sind schon lange nicht mehr da, es war das Wissen darum, dass ich dir nie die Wahrheit gesagt habe, weil ich dich nicht belasten wollte. Es tut mir leid, Tai.“  
  
Tai hatte eigentlich schon nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass Matt ihm darauf überhaupt antworten würde, aber was er ihm dann offenbarte, das schlug quasi dem Fass den Boden aus. Matt hatte jahrelang Gefühle für ihn gehabt und kein Sterbenswort gesagt. „Spinnst du eigentlich völlig? Du hättest mit mir reden können, das tun Freunde bei sowas für gewöhnlich, nein stattdessen bin ich dir anscheinend nicht vertrauenswürdig genug und du ziehst so einen Mist ab. Vielen Dank auch dafür!“ Das war für ihn wirklich nicht zu fassen und er war auch froh, dass sie angekommen waren, denn sonst hätte er Matt vermutlich durch die Windschutzscheibe geworfen, als dieser mit seinen Sachen ausgestiegen war, fuhr er weiter nach Hause. Dort angekommen ging er vom Flur aus direkt runter in den Keller und schloss sich im Fitnessraum ein, er musste dringend Dampf ablassen und eventuell würde das Training ihm helfen. Er setzte sich seine Kopfhörer auf, machte die Musik auf dem Handy an und begann sein Pumptraining, dass Kari und T.K. zwischenzeitlich heimgefahren waren, hatte er während der Stunde, die er nun schon dort unten war, nicht bemerkt.  
Yamato war inzwischen vollkommen verzweifelt, denn er hatte das Gefühl, Tai nun endgültig als Freund verloren zu haben. Seine Wut hatte Yamato ja erwartet, aber Tai war richtig enttäuscht von ihm und das traf ihn viel mehr, als seine Wut. Wortlos stieg er aus dem Wagen aus, ehe Tai davon rauschte und er wusste, dass er jetzt nicht alleine in seinem Haus sein konnte. Er bestellte sich ein Taxi und fuhr in die Uniklinik, denn er wusste, dass Masao diese Woche Nachtdienst hatte. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später stand er vor dessen Büro, klopfte und wusste selbst nicht so genau, was er hier eigentlich wollte. Masao würde ihn vermutlich erstmal irritiert anschauen, aber Yamato war nervlich am Ende und das sah man ihm auch an. Er kämpfte mit den Tränen. Er hatte das Wappen der Freundschaft wirklich nicht verdient, er stieß seine Freunde doch immer nur vor den Kopf.  
  
Zurzeit verliefen bei Masao die Nachtschichten eigentlich immer relativ ruhig, aber da ein Notfall reingekommen war, musste er den Chirurgen unterstützen und nach 4 Stunden im OP hatte er definitiv erstmal genug, also begab er sich mit einem Kollegen in dessen Büro um in Ruhe mal etwas zu Essen und eine Runde zu quatschen. Nach ca. einer Stunde machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Büro, um sich umzuziehen, da er eventuell erneut bei einer OP Unterstützung leisten müsste und erblickte Matt vor seinem Büro. „Was hast du hier zu suchen?“, er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete ab.  
  
Yamato hatte sich ziemlich erschrocken, als Masao plötzlich hinter ihm stand. Er drehte sich um und schaute auf. Auf seinen Wangen sah man noch die letzten Reste seiner Tränen und er schluckte. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich bei der Arbeit störe, ich weiß ja, du hast immer viel zu tun, aber...“, seine Hände zitterten und seine Schultern bebten, er riss sich echt am Riemen, nicht zu weinen. „Ich hab’s versaut und ich weiß gerade einfach nicht mehr weiter...“, sagte er dann ganz platt und seufzte. „Ich weiß auch nicht, aus irgendeinem Impuls heraus bin ich dann hergefahren. Es tut mir leid.“ Masao sah nicht gerade begeistert aus, dass er hier war und wer konnte es ihm auch verübeln, er schien eine harte Nacht hinter sich zu haben und dann tauchte Yamato auch noch hier auf. Er wusste nicht, ob er es jetzt noch verkraften würde, wenn Masao ihn wegschickte. Er wusste zwar nicht mal, was er ihm sagen sollte, aber allein, dass er in der Nähe war, war tröstlich für ihn.  
Masao hörte Matt zu und seufzte resigniert. „Mach nicht auf dem Flur so nen Aufstand.“ Damit schloss er das Büro auf und betrat nach Matt sein Büro und schloss die Tür.   
Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und sah ihn an. „Also erzähl... was ist passiert?“ Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und bereitete sich darauf vor, dass dies nun eine lange Nacht werden könnte, doch bevor Matt zu reden begann, schob er ihm noch eine Cola zu.  
Yamato nahm die Cola entgegen und setzte sich hin, trank einen Schluck und begann dann zusammenzufassen, was passiert war. Er erzählte vom Konzert, dem Streit mit Tai, seinen früheren Gefühlen für ihn und davon, dass er mit der gesamten Situation überfordert war. „Was hätte ich denn machen sollen, damals konnte ich es ihm doch auch nicht sagen, ich wusste doch, dass es hoffnungslos ist. Er hat mich in die Ecke gedrängt und ich verstehe, dass er enttäuscht ist, aber seine Wut begreife ich einfach nicht, verstehst du? Es hätte doch nichts geändert, wenn er es gewusst hätte und ich habe ihn als Freund damals einfach mehr gebraucht, sodass ich mich damit abgefunden habe. Ich habe alles, was ich empfunden habe, in meine Songtexte gepackt und danach war das Thema für mich erledigt. Vielleicht hätte ich sie gar nicht wieder heraus kramen sollen, aber ich wollte zumindest auf meinem allerletzten Konzert endlich das singen dürfen, was mir am Herzen liegt.“  
  
In gewisser Weise konnte Masao Matts Ansichten verstehen, aber er wollte ihm auch begreiflich machen, wie es von Tais Seite aussah. „Ich will versuchen, es dir zu erklären. Die Texte, die du gesungen hast, haben einen anklagenden Beigeschmack, es wirkt nach außen hin so, als sei er schuld daran, dass es dir so schlecht ging, verstehst du? Vielleicht ist es dir nicht so bewusst gewesen, dass es auf ihn so wirkte, aber wäre ich in seiner Situation, ich glaube ich würde mich genauso angegriffen fühlen.“ Er hoffte das er es sachlich genug auf den Punkt gebracht hatte. „Dass du es ihm jetzt endlich gesagt hast ist gut, denn ob du es wahrhaben willst oder nicht, es hat dich in gewisser Weise bestimmt belastet, dass du es ihm zuvor niemals gestanden hast, wie du wirklich gefühlt hast, jetzt wo er es weiß, kann es auch nicht mehr zwischen euch stehen.“ Er trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, bevor er weiterredete.  
„Lasst euch ein paar Tage in Ruhe, sodass ihr das verarbeiten könnt und dann such noch einmal das Gespräch mit ihm, denn jetzt, solange er so wütend ist, pusht Reden die ganze Sache nur noch mehr und das ist auch nicht gut für dich, dir geht es ja jetzt schon relativ schlecht damit, erklär ihm in Ruhe was Sache ist, wenn ein paar Tage vorüber sind und er sich abreagieren konnte.“  
Schweigend hörte Yamato Masao zu und wenn er so drüber nachdachte, hatte er ja schon irgendwie recht, das war ihm nie so aufgefallen. Er ballte die Hand zur Faust und schlug sich damit auf den Oberschenkel. „Verdammt… das habe ich doch nicht gewollt. Die Schuld daran lag allein bei mir und nicht bei ihm…, aber jetzt wo du es sagst, könnte man das wirklich so interpretieren… ich bin ein Idiot.“ Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen seine Handfläche. Auch was er dann noch sagte, traf es ziemlich gut auf den Punkt. „Ja, vielleicht hast du recht. Und ich Idiot habe den gleichen Fehler gleich zweimal gemacht. Erst bei meinem Bruder und dann auch noch bei Tai, dämlicher als ich kann man ja wohl nicht sein...“ Er seufzte. „Vielleicht konnte ich mich auch deshalb nie auf eine Beziehung oder ähnliches einlassen, wenn ich schon dem Menschen, den ich fast mein halbes Leben kenne nicht mal sagen kann, was ich empfinde.“  
Er trank die Cola aus und zerdrückte die Dose in seinen Händen. Dass er sich dabei Hand etwas aufschnitt an den scharfen Kanten bemerkte er gar nicht. Was er über Tai und seine Wut sagte, dem konnte Yamato nur zustimmen. „Ja das würde sich nur noch mehr hochschaukeln, ich hatte mit Tai auch damals häufig Auseinandersetzungen und er brauchte schon immer eine Weile, um wieder ganz runter zu fahren. Mimi und er wollten wohl morgen einen Tag mit den Kids verbringen, ich denke das wird ihn auch noch mal runterfahren. Im Moment könnte ich ihm sowieso nicht gegenübertreten, ich muss das erst mal verarbeiten.“ Er sah Masao an und lächelte schwach. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich bei der Arbeit so überfallen habe, aber du hast mir wirklich geholfen. Danke.“  
  
Masao seufzte. „Ich denke einfach dein Problem ist, dass du dir selber im Weg stehst mit deiner Art, du behältst alles für dich und wenn es dann eng wird, rückst du damit raus und wunderst dich, warum die Leute wütend oder sauer sind. Du bringst den Menschen, die immer hinter dir gestanden haben, nicht genug Vertrauen entgegen und so handeln sie dann ebenfalls und geben dir dafür die Retourkutsche, du musst aufpassen, dass du damit nicht irgendwann komplett alleine dastehst. Ich weiß auch, dass du das alles nicht hören willst, aber das ist mir ziemlich egal, ich sage es dir so wie es halt nun mal ist.“ Er trank seinen Kaffee leer, bevor er weiterredete. „Flieg vielleicht jetzt mal in den Urlaub, füll deine Speicher auf und dann kannst du voller Energie zurückkommen Matt, das wird schon werden.“ Er lehnte sich zurück und sah ihn an. „Hast du sonst noch etwas auf dem Herzen?“  
Yamato seufzte, Masao hatte ja recht, er hatte das schon immer so gemacht. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich das nicht hören will. Ich weiß das ja teilweise auch selbst, aber zwischen wissen und was dagegen tun ist ein Unterschied. Vielleicht habe ich es wirklich nicht anders verdient, dass Tai so sauer auf mich geworden ist. Und ich fürchte, dass ich das schon geschafft habe, Tai war die letzte wirkliche Stütze in meinem Leben. Mein Bruder hält mich auf Distanz, Tai ist seine Familie wichtiger, Takeru auch. Mum interessiert sich nicht für mich, seit ich klein bin, Dad und ich haben uns zerstritten, weil er nicht wollte, dass ich mein Hobby zum Beruf mache. Vielleicht hätte ich auf ihn hören sollen, ich sehe ja, was ich davon habe und was aus mir geworden ist. Immerhin entspreche ich nicht dem typischen Rockerklischee und ertränke mein Leben in Alkohol oder betäube mich mit Drogen.“ Er lachte bitter. „Das ist wohl das Einzige, was ich nicht versaut habe.“ Inzwischen war etwas Blut auf seine weiße Hose getropft, aber Yamato ignorierte es immer noch. „Meinst du denn wirklich, dass es mir hilft, wenn ich in den Urlaub fahre? Für mich klingt das eher so, als würde ich weglaufen...“ Er schaute auf und sah Masao an und seufzte, als er gefragt wurde, ob er noch etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich glaube aber nicht. Nichts worüber wir nicht schon mal gesprochen hätten.“  
  
Masao sah ihn an. „Sieh mal Matt du musst auch verstehen, Tai ist kein Single mehr, er hat jetzt Verantwortung für seine Frau und seine Kinder, ihr habt die letzten Wochen wohl viel gearbeitet und dass er jetzt wieder Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen möchte ist doch klar und was bei Kari und deinem Bruder los war, habe ich hautnah mitbekommen quasi. Sie müssen erstmal als Familie wieder zusammenwachsen und ihre Beziehung zueinander stärken, damit sie die Beziehung nicht wieder vor die Wand fahren lassen. Und ich glaube sogar, dass ihr auf Distanz seid, ist für euch gar nicht so verkehrt, so lebt nämlich jeder von euch eigenständiger.“ Er lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Wieso glaubst du, dass es wegrennen ist? Jeder braucht mal eine Auszeit und hier kennen dich zu viele Leute, da kannst du unter Garantie nicht richtig entspannen.“  
„Ich habe ja nicht gesagt, dass ich es nicht verstehe!“, sagte Yamato nun leicht wütend. „Ich weiß doch, wie wichtig ihm seine Familie ist und deswegen wollte ich nicht, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt von meinen Gefühlen von damals weiß. Da ich immer noch Single bin und mich bisher auf niemanden so wirklich eingelassen habe, heißt es nachher noch, ich stehe immer noch auf Tai und ich weiß ja nicht, wie eifersüchtig Mimi vielleicht ist. Dabei ist das schon vorbei, seit er damals mit Sora zusammen war. Ich bin ja auch nicht Single, weil es mir Spaß macht, sondern einfach nur, weil es sich nicht anders ergeben hat!“ Er senkte den Kopf etwas und vergrub seine Stirn erneut in der Handfläche. „Ich gönne Tai seine Familie, immerhin hätte er durch die Schuld seiner Exfreundin heute tot sein können. Und ich gönne auch Takeru und Kari ihr Glück. Warum stellt mich eigentlich immer jeder so hin, als ob ich keine Ahnung hätte. Ich wünsche mir das doch genauso, aber es geht eben nicht. Ich bin scheinbar einfach nicht fähig dazu.“ Er atmete tief durch. Er musste jetzt erst mal runterkommen. „Es stimmt schon, hier bin ich bekannt wie ein bunter Hund. Ich werde mir was überlegen. Einfach weit weg, Sonne, Ruhe und Frieden.“ Danach sagte er eine ganze Weile nichts mehr, starrte nur auf seine Hand, auf der das Blut inzwischen getrocknet war. Er hatte den Schmerz nicht mal gespürt. „Ich wünsche mir doch auch nur wenigstens ein einziges Mal, dass jemand mich begehrt, mich berühren will, ich jemandem etwas bedeute, das vielleicht über eine Freundschaft hinaus geht“, murmelte er, während er sich erhob, neben Masao trat und die Coladose in den Müll warf, der neben seinem Stuhl stand. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, eigentlich hatte er das gar nicht aussprechen wollen. Aber auch dieser Wunsch hatte sich teilweise in seiner Musik widergespiegelt.  
  
Masao seufzte, das war schwieriger als gedacht. „Es stellt dich keiner so hin, als hättest du keine Ahnung, aber du zeigst nach außen hin eine Haltung, als würdest du es den anderen nicht gönnen Matt, also fahr jetzt einen Gang runter. Du wirst dich damit abfinden müssen, dass du keine eigenen Kinder haben wirst das ist richtig, dass musste ich auch, aber mit der Zeit lernt man damit klar zu kommen.“ Er stand auf und seufzte nach Matts letzten Worten. „Versuche nicht, Zuneigung zu erzwingen, das ist der falsche Weg, verrenne dich nicht in Illusionen, die dir schaden könnten. Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du mein sexuelles Interesse geweckt hast, daran hat sich nichts geändert, aber ich bin von vornherein auch ehrlich, mehr als Sex ist bei mir nicht, keine Beziehung, kein Rumkuscheln oder sonstiges, dafür bin ich einfach nicht der Typ und ich habe so meine Zweifel, ob du damit wirklich umgehen kannst.“  
Yamato sah ihn an und wirkte ziemlich überrascht. „Wirklich? Das habe ich nicht gewusst. Ich gönne es Mimi und Tai aber auch meinem Bruder und Kari von Herzen. Ich frage mich nur, warum ich das nicht auch zeigen kann. Ich bin wohl echt verkorkst. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt der Typ für ein Kind wäre, ich komme zwar mit den Zwillingen und auch Aiko ganz gut klar, aber ich glaube ich bin kein richtiger Familienmensch, da haben Mum und Dad glaube ich auch ihren Teil zu beigetragen. Ich denke du verstehst wie ich das meine, du bist ja auch als Scheidungskind aufgewachsen.“   
Als er schließlich neben Masao stand und dieser sich erhob, sah er ihm in die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass man Zuneigung nicht erzwingen kann und sollte. Hätte ich das gewollt, hätte ich mich ja in den letzten 15 Jahren jedem Arsch an den Hals werfen können, genug Gelegenheit dazu hätte es gegeben. Aber ich wollte das nicht, weil ich wusste, dass es mehr Schein als Sein ist!“ Dann horchte er aber auf und sein Blick wirkte überrascht. „Du hattest das ernst gemeint?“ Yamato fiel alles aus dem Gesicht. „Gott, ich bin so ein verdammter Idiot, ich dachte du hattest das nur gesagt, weil ich so betrunken war und du wolltest, dass ich damit aufhöre mich in aller Öffentlichkeit an dich ran zu machen. Himmel noch mal…“ Er sah ihn an und musste nun doch etwas lachen. „Was lerne ich daraus: Finger weg von Hochprozentigem!“ Er trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, musterte ihn noch einmal. Bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte Yamato in seiner Gegenwart dieses Verlangen gespürt, von ihm berührt zu werden, ihn berühren zu können. Und dieses Verlangen sah man vermutlich auch in seinen Augen. „Weißt du, selbst wenn ich vielleicht mehr der Typ für so etwas sein mag, ich glaube ich würde es gar nicht hinbekommen, eine Beziehung zu führen. Ich kann ja nicht mal freundschaftliche Kontakte aufrechterhalten. Wer weiß… vielleicht ist es für mich ja auch einfacher zu wissen, dass alles ganz ungezwungen und ohne weitere Absichten ist...“ Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah Masao fest an. Wie sollte er denn wissen, ob er das hinbekam, wenn man ihm nicht mal die Chance dazu gab.  
  
Bei Matts Worten klatschte er sich vor die Stirn, das konnte doch jetzt nicht sein Ernst sein. „Du Penner dachtest das sei nicht ernst gemeint? Wie blöd bist du denn?“, er gab ihm dafür erst einmal einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Ich habe es nicht nötig, Interesse vorzuheucheln, mein Gott, werde erwachsen Junge“, er würde ihn dafür bestrafen und das würde Matt auch nachher definitiv zu spüren bekommen. „Ich muss noch arbeiten, aber nachher sehen wir uns und dann stopf ich dir dein dämliches Maul“, damit verließ er das Büro und ging zu dem Notfall, zu dem er gerufen wurde, jetzt gerade war er sauer auf Matt, aber nachher würde er sich sexuell an ihm abreagieren.  
Der Schlag auf den Hinterkopf hatte gesessen und Yamato nahm es ohne zu murren hin, er hatte das ja immerhin verdient gehabt Nach seinem nächsten Satz kam er sich wirklich wie der größte Depp auf Erden vor und er raffte, dass er ihm damit schon ordentlich was unterstellt hatte indirekt. Verlegen rieb er sich den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, du hast recht, ich war wohl selten dämlich.“ Immerhin schickte er ihn nicht unverrichteter Dinge weg, sondern meinte, dass sie sich wiedersehen würden, wenn seine Schicht vorbei war und das würde in weniger als zwei Stunden sein. Nachdem Masao sein Büro verlassen hatte, ging Yamato ins Foyer und bestellte sich ein Taxi zurück nach Hause. Auf der Fahrt zog er sein Tablet aus dem Rucksack und ging seine Social Media Accounts durch. Überall wimmelte es von heulenden Fans, weil Tai und er vorerst aufhörten, aber er fand auch Zuspruch von Leuten, die es richtig fanden, dass insbesondere Tai für seine Familie von der Bühne verschwand. Eine Weile antwortete er auf Kommentare, dann lud er die Fotos bei Instagram hoch, die seine PR-Agentur ihm gemailt hatte und schließlich war er zu Hause angekommen. Er bezahlte das Taxi und in seinem Haus angekommen stieg er als Erstes unter die Dusche, um aus den schwitzigen Klamotten raus zu kommen. Anschließend machte er es sich im Wohnzimmer bequem, schmiss eine seiner CDs mit den Instrumentals zum Einsingen in seine Anlage und begann zu singen, um sich abzulenken. Dieses Mal wählte er allerdings Songs, die ihn aufbauten statt runterzogen und er sang auch immer noch, als Masao bereits kurz vor seinem Haus angekommen war. Er hatte die Augen zwischenzeitlich geschlossen und ein kleines, aber sichtbares Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Da die OP länger dauerte als geplant, verzögerte sich sein Feierabend noch um zwei weitere Stunden und er war froh, als die Schicht endlich vorbei war und er sich ausstempeln konnte, so sehr er seinen Beruf auch liebte war es manchmal wirklich sehr, sehr anstrengend. Er setzt sich in sein Auto und fuhr los zu Matts Haus, unterwegs konnte er sich etwas runterfahren und die Arbeit Stück für Stück hinter sich lassen, nach einer Stunde ungefähr kam er dann bei Matt auch an und stieg aus und schloss den Wagen ab ehe er klingelte. Als ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde sah er ihn an. „Die OP hat doch länger gedauert als gedacht, sorry“, nachdem beide dann im Haus waren und er von Matt was zu trinke bekommen hatte, setzten sie sich erst einmal aufs Sofa und Masao war froh etwas abschalten zu können. „So sehr ich meinen Beruf auch mag und gerne machen so nervig ist er. Achja, da hinten in deinem Garten, links oben im Baum, sitzt ein Paparazzo, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist.“  
Yamato winkte ab, als Masao sich entschuldigte. „Gehört dazu, das ist schon in Ordnung.“ Er hatte die Zwischenzeit die Bude etwas in Schuss gebracht und seinem Gast dann etwas zu trinken gebracht, ehe er sich ihm gegenübersetzte. Als er dann meinte, in seinem Garten säße ein Paparazzo, stöhnte er auf. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Ich glaube, du hast recht, ich muss mal weg aus Japan. Er griff nach der Fernbedienung auf dem Tisch und mit einem Knopfdruck gingen alle Rollläden runter. „Danke für den Hinweis, ich hatte vorhin etwas an meinen Songs gefeilt, bevor du gekommen bist, da habe ich nicht so auf die Umgebung geachtet. Und bezüglich deiner Arbeit, das kann ich mir schon vorstellen. Ich liebe es ja auch zu singen, aber alles hat seine Schattenseiten, nicht wahr?“ Er stand auf und trat hinter Masao, ehe er seine Hände auf seine Schultern legte. „Wenn ich mir deine Haltung so anschaue dann hast du wohl mehr als eine harte OP gehabt heute, hmm?“ Er ließ seine Hände etwas über seine Schultern und den Nacken wandern, ehe er begann, ihm den Schulterbereich zu massieren, denn schon beim drüber streichen hatte er bemerkt, dass der Mann mehr als nur verspannt war. „Ich hoffe du kannst so ein bisschen entspannen und abschalten“, meinte er und lächelte dabei etwas. „Nunja ein Zaun und ein Überwachungssystem wären zumindest auch schon einmal ein Anfang um entgegen zu wirken“, gab Masao trocken von sich, manchmal fragte er sich, wie Matt es nur schaffte alleine zu überleben, ohne dabei größeren Schaden anzurichten.  
Den Rest der Nacht verbrachten die beiden zusammen und auch wenn Masao ihm bereits gesagt hatte, dass es für ihn über das Körperliche nicht hinausgehen würde, so hoffte Yamato doch tief in seinem Inneren irgendwo, dass er es irgendwann doch schaffen würde, das Herz des Arztes zu erobern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
* Beautiful Nightmare von Dead by April


	42. Wut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo und willkommen zum neuen Kapitel,  
da es über die Feiertage bekanntlicherweise meistens etwas stressiger ist, gibt es diese Woche dann zwei Kapitel und wir sehen uns hier im neuen Jahr (am 3.1) wieder. Euch allen schöne Weihnachtstage und einen guten Rutsch! :)

_Donnerstag, 11. Mai 2017  
__Haus von Mimi und Taichi  
  
_Mimi war verwundert gewesen, als ihr Mann sofort in den Keller verschwand, es musste also irgendetwas passiert sein, aber sie wusste einfach nicht was. Sie verabschiedete noch ihren Besuch, brachte Makoto wieder ins Bett und ging dann in den Keller. Da Taichi auf ihr Rufen und Klopfen nicht reagierte, schloss sie die Türe auf und trat ein. Er trug Kopfhörer und trainierte und seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen war er mehr als nur wütend. Sie betätigte den Lichtschalter einmal kurz, damit er auf sie aufmerksam wurde und wartete, bis er die Kopfhörer abzog. „Ich glaube wir müssen reden, hmm?“, fragte sie und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf eins der Trainingsgeräte.  
Eigentlich sollte ihn das Training runter bringen aber es schien noch nicht zu 100% zu wirken und als Mimi dann schließlich im Fitnessraum auftauchte zog Tai die Kopfhörer vom Kopf und legte diese beiseite, bevor er sich 2 hanteln nahm und weiter trainierte. „Da gibt es nichts zu reden, nichts, nur worüber man sich aufregen würde.“ Nach ein paar Wiederholungen legte er die Hanteln beiseite und schnappte sich das Handtuch, womit er sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht wischte. „Willst du mittrainieren?“  
  
Mimi seufzte, denn so wütend hatte sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. „Schatz, was ist passiert? Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich, verstehst du das denn nicht? Aber okay, ich trainiere ein wenig mit.“ Sie stieg auf den Crosstrainer und stellte ein leichtes Programm ein. Eine Weile schwieg sie, dann schaute sie ihn an. „Sag mir zumindest, was überhaupt los ist. Du machst es sonst nur schlimmer, Liebling. Danach kannst du, von mir aus, deine Wut wegtrainieren.“ Sie fragte sich wirklich, was auf einmal in ihn gefahren war. Er wusste, Mimi würde wie immer nicht lockerlassen, aber wie sollte er ihr das denn bitte erklären? Darauf hatte er partout keine Antwort. „Ich bin absichtlich nicht zu dir gekommen, sonst hätte ich dich vermutlich direkt ins Schlafzimmer verfrachtet..., aber heute habe ich wirklich das erste Mal Angst, die Kontrolle über mich zu verlieren, wenn der Testosteronspiegel steigt, ohne mich vorher irgendwie etwas abreagiert zu haben.“ Er packte sich Hantelscheiben an die Hebestange, bis er das Gewicht von 220kg erreicht hatte und fing an, mit den Gewichten auf dem Nacken Kniebeugen zu machen. „Ich hatte genug Leute, die mich angelogen haben, ich bin zu alt für den Scheiß und wenn Matt jetzt meint, mir im Minuten Takt ins Gesicht zu lügen, dann soll er gehen, so einfach ist das.“ Er wusste, dass er sich mit den Gewichten übernahm, aber in diesem Moment war ihm das egal, er wollte unbedingt diese Wut loswerden, um damit nicht Mimi zu treffen.  
  
Diese hörte ihrem Ehemann erst einmal zu, während sie auf dem Crosstrainer stand. Ja so wütend wie er war, wäre Sex vermutlich wirklich nicht das Gelbe vom Ei gewesen, aber sie hätten ja auch einfach sprechen können. Aber was dann kam, dass haute sie irgendwie auch von den Socken. „Halt, warte mal, so schnell komme ich nicht mit. Yamato? Was ist zwischen euch passiert Tai? War er deswegen das ganze Konzert über so niedergeschlagen? Ich meine, die Songauswahl war jetzt auch nicht unbedingt erheiternd, aber ich glaube selbst Takeru macht sich Sorgen um ihn.“ Sie sah dabei zu, wie er sich die schweren Gewichte auf die Schultern stemmte und dann auch noch Kniebeugen machte. Da riss ihr der Geduldsfaden und sie stoppte ihr Training. „Taichi Yagami! Du hörst jetzt sofort auf mit dem Blödsinn hier, du machst dir nur dein Knie wieder kaputt und dann kannst du bald gar nicht mehr trainieren! Setz dich jetzt verdammt nochmal mit mir hin und sprich mit mir darüber! Danach kannst du von mir aus den Boxsack auseinandernehmen. Du steigerst dich da gerade in was rein!“ Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und durchbohrte ihn mit ihrem Blick, ehe Tai das Wort ergriff. „Dass ich ihn am Ende der Autofahrt nicht durch die Windschutzscheibe gedonnert habe ist auch alles. Und was interessieren mich diese Lieder... ich habe ihn nach dem Auftritt auf der Heimfahrt gefragt was los ist und er lügt mich jedes Mal an.“ Natürlich wusste er, dass es provokant war, aber einen Satz Kniebeugen machte er noch, bevor er die Stange mit den Gewichten zurück in die Halterung packte. „Die Auftritte sind durch, jetzt haben wir geschäftlich nichts mehr miteinander zu tun und damit sind wir auch fertig miteinander.“ Er wischte sich erneut den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht und warf einen Blick in den Spiegel, anhand des roten Streifens am Arm wusste er, dass es definitiv zu viel Gewicht gewesen war, aber er würde das Trainieren für heute auch sein lassen, denn es hatte ihm fast nichts gebracht. „Ich musste ihn die Enge treiben um herauszufinden, was das alles sollte.“  
  
Er nahm erst einmal einen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche. „Ich meine, in den 15 Jahren kann man natürlich nicht die Wahrheit sagen, wozu auch, die ganzen Deprisongs, die er rausgehauen hat, die waren alle an mich gerichtet, weil er jahrelang in mich verliebt war und anstatt mal mit mir zu reden, lügt er mich lieber an und sagt die ganzen Jahre immer: Nein, es ist nichts, alles ist okay. Ich habe ihn tausend Mal gefragt, was mit ihm los sei und immer nur eine Lüge als Antwort bekommen und um abzulenken schießt er natürlich quer gegen Kari und dich, nein danke, sowas kann ich nicht gebrauchen.“ Ihrem Blick hatte er dabei die ganze Zeit standgehalten und es war schon lange her, dass sie das letzte Mal so ein gereiztes Gespräch geführt hatten, zumal es komplett untypisch für ihn war, sie noch zu provozieren nach ihrer Ansage mit den Gewichten, aber das zeigte nur, wie wütend er in diesem Moment wirklich noch gewesen war. Jetzt wartete er ab, was sie dazu sagen würde.  
  
Mimi konnte es zuerst gar nicht fassen. Sie wollte schon so etwas wie: ‚Wie redest du denn bitte über deinen besten Freund‘ sagen, aber sie verkniff es sich, denn sie wollte ihn nicht unnötig reizen, so wütend wie er immer noch war. Bei der Sache mit den Gewichten rollte sie mit den Augen, aber das würden sie später klären, Priorität Nummer eins war jetzt, ihn zu besänftigen. „Und was ist mit eurer Freundschaft?“, fragte sie vorsichtig, denn es klang so, als würde er den Kontakt zu seinem besten Freund abbrechen wollen. Doch was dann kam, das überraschte auch Mimi ganz schön. „Er war in dich verliebt? Das erklärt so einiges… und was ist das jetzt mit Kari und mir? Tai, ich will dir helfen, aber das kann ich nicht, wenn du mir immer nur Häppchenweise die Tatsachen auf den Tisch legst. Ich vermute mal, Yamato hat seine Gründe gehabt, aber dass er sich in der Beziehung ziemlich dämlich angestellt hat, haben wir ja bei ihm und Takeru gesehen, er hat ja seinem Bruder auch fast 15 Jahre verheimlicht, dass er schwul ist, deswegen hatten die beiden vor unserer Hochzeit letztes Jahr so einen Stress. Fahr jetzt erst mal was runter und dann reden wir da in Ruhe drüber, okay? Ich kann verstehen, dass du wütend und enttäuscht bist, Tai, aber ich glaube, er hat gar nicht verstanden, was er da eigentlich gemacht hat.“ Sie seufzte, wieso musste das alles immer so kompliziert sein.  
Tai schnaubte. „Welche Freundschaft? Das Anlügen oder was meinst du?“ Er räumte die Gewichte wieder zurück an seinen Platz und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Er meinte, ich würde ihn analysieren und genauso anfangen wie du und Kari, was weiß ich, was der für ein Problem hat. Ob ihm das bewusst war oder nicht ist mir egal, es geht mir um den Punkt, dass er mich ebenfalls über Jahre angelogen hat und das, obwohl er mehrmals die Chance hatte, ehrlich zu sein und zieht dann diese Lieder auf der Bühne ab, als ob ich daran Schuld wäre, dass es ihm so schlecht ging, wenn er mal Eier in der Hose gehabt hätte und gesagt hätte, was Sache ist, hätte ich mich anders verhalten können, aber woher sollte ich wissen, was der Vollidiot fühlt, wenn er kein Wort sagt? Die ein oder andere betrunkene Partyknutscherei hat er halt mitbekommen, kann ich auch nicht ändern, hätte ich gewusst, was er für mich empfindet, dann hätte ich ihn niemals mitgenommen und mich ihm gegenüber rücksichtsvoller verhalten können, aber hey ich wusste ja nichts davon… Können wir das Thema dann für heute belassen? Ich will mir den Abend nicht noch mehr damit versauen, als er es eh schon ist und außerdem will ich duschen.“  
  
Mimi seufzte, die Situation schien wohl ziemlich verfahren zu sein. Als Tai sie fragte, welche Freundschaft sie meine, schwieg Mimi vorerst, denn es hätte sowieso jetzt keinen Sinn mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren. Yamato hatte ihm vermutlich damals das Leben gerettet, aber er war im Moment zu wütend und enttäuscht, um an diese Dinge und Zeiten zu denken. „Weißt du, ich denke das hat er nur gesagt, weil er sich in die Ecke gedrängt gefühlt hatte, aber so wie er drauf war, konnte man eigentlich nicht übersehen, dass da was im Busch ist. Ich denke, dass er das nicht böse gemeint hat und es im schon wieder leidtut, es gesagt zu haben.“  
„Ob es ihm nun Leid tut oder nicht, das tut nichts zur Sache, die Fakten sind da und die Situationen passiert, es ist jetzt wie es ist.“ Tai leerte dann schließlich den letzten Rest der Flasche. „Wozu sollte ich da noch mal drüber reden? Da sehe ich absolut Null Sinn drin, er hat durch sein Verhalten eine Entscheidung herbeigeführt und damit muss er nun auch leben, Ende aus.“  
Was das Thema Songs und Schuldzuweisungen anbetraf, musste Mimi ihrem Mann im Stillen Recht geben, die Texte hatte Matt vermutlich unbewusst so formuliert und schien sich gar nicht darüber bewusst zu sein, wie anklagend sie klangen, denn er hatte sich Tai gegenüber auch nie abweisend oder ähnliches verhalten, Manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich, warum er immer erst handelte und dann nachdachte. In der Beziehung waren die beiden sich ähnlicher, als sie das vielleicht wahrhaben wollten. Mit einem: „Ja, es wäre vermutlich wirklich besser gewesen, mit dir darüber zu sprechen“, hakte Mimi das Thema ab und behielt ihre Gedanken für sich.  
Hier zeigte sich wieder deutlich, dass man den Leuten eben nur vor den Kopf gucken konnte, Yamato hätte ruhig etwas mehr Vertrauen in Taichi haben können. „Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen, Tai, du konntest es ja nicht wissen, wir alle wussten bis vor einem halben Jahr ja nicht einmal, dass er schwul ist. Und ja, wir reden morgen noch einmal darüber, dann sieht die Welt vielleicht schon ganz anders aus.“  
Sie ging mit ihm aus dem Trainingsraum, schloss die Türe wieder ab, nachdem sie das Licht gelöscht hatte, und folgte ihm nach oben. Für ihn war das Thema auch endgültig erledigt und er hatte sich ins Badezimmer begeben, wo er sich auszog und dann das Wasser anstellte und sich unter die Dusche stellte, in der Hoffnung, dass das kalte Wasser ihn etwas runterbringen würde.  
Während ihr Mann also ins Bad verschwand, schaute Mimi noch einmal nach den Kindern. Kazumi hatte sich aus der Decke gestrampelt, also deckte Mimi sie wieder ordentlich zu, Makoto schlief mit einem friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Schon bald hörte sie das Wasser der Dusche und entschied sich, mit ihm gemeinsam zu duschen. Sie entkleidete sich im Schlafzimmer und betrat das Bad. Sie ging zur Dusche, die ebenerdig und offen war, und stellte sich zu ihm. Sie sagte nichts, legte einfach nur ihre Arme um ihn, denn sie wollte einfach nur ausdrücken: Hey, ich bin für dich da, wenn du mich brauchst.  
Eine Weile stand Tai unter dem kalten Wasserstrahl, ehe er es auf warm stellte, er war zumindest ein Stück weit ruhiger als noch zuvor, aber immer noch stinksauer und wütend, als er bemerkte, dass Mimi zu ihm unter die Dusche trat und die Arme um ihn legte. Er seufzte, im Grunde konnte sie ja nichts dafür, aber vorhin konnte er es einfach nicht lassen sie etwas zu provozieren. Er war in dem Moment einfach stur gewesen. „Wieso willst du eigentlich immer, dass ich mit dir rede? Ich will dich in die Sache nicht mit reinziehen, du hast genug Eigenes um die Ohren, Liebling.“ Er lehnt den Kopf auf ihrer Schulter an und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Hals und sog ihren Duft ein, er wüsste nicht, was er ohne sie tun würde.  
  
Auf seine Frage, wieso sie immer wollte, dass er mit ihr redete, musste Mimi lächeln. „Weil genau das in meinen Augen eine Partnerschaft ausmacht. Man trägt seine Sorgen und Lasten gemeinsam und ich weiß, dass Reden unfassbar befreiend sein kann. Viele Menschen die zu mir gekommen sind, haben gemeckert und gemeint, dass ich Quacksalber ja keine Ahnung hätte, aber ich habe sie immer einfach erzählen lassen, was sie wollten und irgendwann haben sie dann gemerkt: Oh, ich hab es mir von der Seele geredet, ich fühle mich besser. Darüber zu sprechen löst es vielleicht nicht, aber seine Sorgen zu teilen ist unfassbar befreiend. Hätte Kari mehr Vertrauen in ihren Partner gehabt, wäre es bei ihr und Takeru niemals so weit gekommen. Ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr für dich und auch wenn dir viele Dinge nicht passen, die ich vielleicht sage, so nimm sie doch zumindest an. Was du daraus machst, ist deine Entscheidung und die musst du für dich alleine treffen. Ich sage immer das, was ich für richtig halte und nicht das, was du vielleicht hören willst. Dich ärgert das dann, aber ich würde lügen, wenn ich mich verstelle. Das ich manchmal einen anderen Standpunkt habe heißt ja nicht, dass ich deinen nicht anerkenne oder akzeptiere. Aber es kann helfen, alles auch mal aus der Sicht von jemand anderem zu betrachten.“ Sie legte die Arme um ihn und strich ihm sanft über den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass er dich enttäuscht hat, immerhin ist er dein bester Freund und du seiner. Denn deine Reaktion zeigt eigentlich auch, wie wichtig er dir ist. Wäre er es nicht, hätte es dich nicht so getroffen. Deine Wut und Enttäuschung spiegelt das wider, Tai.“  
Tai grummelte. „Es passt mir meistens nicht, was du sagst, weil es nie das ist, was ich in dem Moment hören will, aber ich weiß, dass du es nur gut meinst. Und Quacksalber sind die Therapeuten, die keine Ahnung haben von dem, was sie da tun in meinen Augen, du aber weißt was du da tust. Ich meine, du hättest meinen Fall damals auch einfach ablehnen können und dann hättest du diese harte Zeit niemals durchmachen müssen wegen mir und ich weiß, dass ich dir vielleicht auch zu viel zugemutet habe und du sehr lange zurückstecken musstest. Und er ist mir nicht wichtig, ich hasse es nur generell, wenn man mich anlügt oder versucht zu verarschen, das ist alles.“ Tai löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung und duschte zu Ende, ehe er aus der Dusche stieg und sich abtrocknete. „Wenn er diesen Weg wählt, dann ist das seine Sache nicht meine, mein Leben ist hier bei dir und unseren beiden Kleinen, es gibt keinen Ort, wo ich lieber bin als da wo ihr drei seid, Schatz“, er lächelte sanft.  
„Wir sind eine Familie und das wird sich auch niemals ändern, egal wie oft wir noch aneinandergeraten oder in hitzige Diskussionen verfallen. Aber ich denke bei uns ist das einfach so, weil wir beide temperamentvoll sind und keiner klein bei geben will, wir diskutieren und streiten bis zu dem Punkt, wo es einfach endet und dann ist es auch alles wieder gut und das schätze ich sehr an unserer Beziehung, wir ziehen Meinungsverschiedenheiten nicht tagelange mit uns mit, sondern klären es noch am selben Abend.“  
  
Für Mimi war es mit Tai gerade wirklich nicht einfach, er blieb stur und da kam sie heute Abend auch nicht mehr dagegen an, die Sache mit Yamato würde warten müssen. Mimi würde sich ihn vielleicht auch mal zur Brust nehmen und ihm ins Gewissen reden. „Ich habe deinen Fall aber angenommen und ich bin froh darum, denn sonst hätten wir weder uns beide noch unsere wundervolle Familie, also hör auf so zu reden, Liebling.“ Dass er leugnete, dass Yamato ihm wichtig war, hatte Mimi auch nicht anders erwartet, aber sie beließ es vorerst dabei. Sie stieg mit ihm aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ebenfalls ab. „Ich weiß, dass unsere Familie das Wichtigste für dich ist und das ist auch schön so.“ Sie gähnte etwas und seufzte. „Ich bin froh, dass wir unsere Probleme nicht tagelang mitschleppen, das würde uns auf Dauer nur unnötig Kraft kosten. Wir sind eben beide Dickköpfe und verdammt stur, da knallt es dann eben auch schonmal.“ Sie ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen, du hattest einen harten Tag und ich bin nach dem Konzert schon fast eingeschlafen.“ Sie gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, das Thema Yamato würde sie morgen noch mal zur Sprache bringen, wenn sie beide ausgeruht waren.  
Tai war bewusst, dass er seine Frau vermutlich heute etwas an den Rande der Verzweiflung gebracht hatte, aber mit diesen Emotionen umzugehen war ein riesiges Problem für ihn gewesen und sein Blick ging in ihre Richtung, sie sah müde und erschöpft aus und ihn plagte das schlechte Gewissen, dass er sie so provoziert hatte. „Wir sind halt beide nicht wirklich unkompliziert“, den Kuss, den sie ihm gab, erwiderte er ohne zu zögern und er lächelte.  
Das schlechte Gewissen stand Taichi geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben und so beschloss Mimi, ihn einfach nur anzulächeln. „Mach dich selbst nicht immer so fertig, hörst du?“  
Er nahm sie nun an der Hand und ging mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sich eine Boxershorts anzog, Mimi noch in ihr Nachthemd schlüpfte, denn ihr war es nur in Unterwäsche immer zu kalt im Bett, bevor er sich dann letztlich mit ihr ins Bett legte. Er zog sie in seine Arme und deckte beide zu, ehe er ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust bettete und ihr sanfte durchs Haar strich. „Ich liebe dich mein Engel, für immer und ewig“, sanft küsste er sie aufs Haar, bevor er dann das Licht ausmachte und die Augen schloss, es dauerte auch gar nicht so lange, bis er mit ihr in seinen Armen einschlief. Für Mimi war es gut, dass Tai nicht nackt schlief, das würde in ihr vermutlich jetzt Emotionen heraufbeschwören, für die sie eindeutig zu müde war. Sie murmelte noch ein leises: „Ich dich auch“, ehe sie total erschöpft einschlief.


	43. Familienzeit

_Freitag, 12. Mai 2017  
__Haus von Mimi und Taichi  
  
_Lange hatte die Nachtruhe für Mimi leider nicht gehalten, denn Kazumi hielt sie fast die gesamte Nacht auf Trab. Taichi schlief tief und fest, sodass sie die Kleine schließlich mit nach unten nahm und sie dort zum Schlafen hinlegte, wo sie normalerweise schon mal ein Nickerchen machte. Mimi legte sich aufs Sofa und nach etwa einer halben Stunde waren sowohl Kazumi als auch Mimi beim Warten darauf, dass sie zur Ruhe kam, wieder eingeschlafen. Sie hatte sich auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt und schlief auch noch, als ihr Mann am nächsten Morgen wach wurde.  
Die Nacht hatte Tai komplett durchgeschlafen und den Schlaf hatte er vermutlich auch wirklich gebraucht. Als er dann morgens aufwachte, bemerkte er sofort, dass Mimi nicht da war und das Erste, was sich in ihm breit machte, war Panik, ob sie vielleicht nach gestern doch gegangen war. Er stand aus dem Bett auf und zog sich seine Jogginghose und ein Shirt über, bevor aus dem Schlafzimmer ging. Da er hörte, dass Mako mittlerweile auch wach war, ging er zu ihm hin und hob ihn aus seinem Bettchen direkt auf die Wickelkommode, wo er ihm erstmal eine frische Windel und saubere Sachen anzog. „Guten Morgen mein kleiner Prinz“, er lächelte sanft, verschlafen sahen die Kinder immer total süß aus. Mit Mako auf dem Arm ging er schließlich die Treppen runter, wo er Mimi und Kazumi im Wohnzimmer vorfand. Er setzte Mako in den Laufstall und nahm auch Kazumi mit, um sie zu wickeln und ihr frische Sachen anzuziehen. Schließlich schnappte er sich wieder Mako und ging mit beiden Kindern in Richtung Küche, wo er sie in den Hochstuhl setzte und sich dann daran machte, das Frühstück für die beiden fertig zu machen und nebenbei auch die Kaffeemaschine anschmiss. Für die Kinder machte er frischen Haferbrei mit kleinpürierten Früchten, ehe er sich mit den Schüsseln vor die beiden setzte und sie abwechselnd fütterte. So langsam machte sich schon bemerkbar, dass beide immer mehr anfingen zu zahnen und das würde noch sehr anstrengend werden, das wusste er, aber bisher hatten sie das ganz gut im Griff gehabt.  
Nach dem Frühstück hob er beide aus den Stühlen raus und setzte sie in den Laufstall zum Spielen, so konnte er in Ruhe für sich und Mimi Frühstück machen, ohne ständig auf die Kinder fixiert sein zu müssen. Er machte frische Pancakes und Brownies, da ihm heute Morgen nicht nach überaus gesunder Ernährung war, da aber in den Brownies und Pancakes Eiweißpulver drinnen war, war es zumindest alibimäßig sportliche Ernährung. Er füllte den Kaffee in eine Tasse mit einem Schuss Milch, ehe er zu Mimi ging und den Kaffee neben ihr auf dem Couchtisch abstellte, bevor er zu ihr auf die Couch krabbelte und sie liebevoll auf die Wange küsste.  
  
Mimi hatte geschlafen wie ein Stein, nachdem sie die halbe Nacht von Kazumi auf Trab gehalten worden war und bekam nicht mal mit, wie Tai aufgestanden war. Während er sich also liebevoll um die Kleinen kümmerte, rollte Mimi sich auf dem Sofa hin und her. Irgendwann nahm sie den Duft von frischem Kaffee wahr und seufzte wohlig. Es dauerte nicht lange und Taichi krabbelte zu ihr, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben. Sie öffnete die Augen, gähnte und lächelte dann. „Guten Morgen, mein Liebling.“ Sie setzte sich auf und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie im Wohnzimmer lag. Entschuldigend sah sie ihn an. „Oh ich muss wohl hier unten eingeschlafen sein, Kazumi war die ganze Nacht so unruhig und ich wollte nicht, dass Mako und du auch noch wach werdet, also bin ich mit ihr hier runter.“  
Sie schaute auf den Tisch und als sie sah, dass er Brownies und Pancakes gemacht hatte, strahlte sie bis über beide Ohren, denn sie liebte Pancakes. Brownies mochte sie nicht so gerne, die waren ihr zu klebrig. „Hast du das etwa heute Morgen alles gemacht? Du bist ja verrückt, danke!“ Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und sah aus dem Augenwinkel auch, dass die Kinder schon fertig waren. Draußen strahlte die Sonne vom Himmel und Mimi hatte eine Idee. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nach dem Frühstück die Kinder schnappen und einen Familienausflug machen? Wir haben so lange schon nichts mehr zu viert unternommen!“ Seit Mimi das Gespräch mit Tai im Urlaub geführt hatte, konnte sie sich selbst und ihren Körper viel besser akzeptieren und so würde sie die Pancakes nachher auch ohne schlechtes Gewissen verdrücken können.  
„Ist doch okay Liebling alles gut du hast dir auch Schlaf verdient“ Ein sanftes lächeln umspielte Tais Lippen, bevor den Kopf beugte und sie als Begrüßung innig küsste. Er löste den Kuss nach einer Weile sanft und lächelte zufrieden. Mako währenddessen unterhielt sich lautstark mit Kazumi auf Babysprache über politisch ernste Themen. Und die Lage war ernst, denn er war im Inbegriff diese Diskussion gegen Kazumi zu gewinnen. Tai kam aus dem Grinsen nicht mehr raus, als er die beiden Kleinen brabbeln hörte. „Die Lage bei den beiden scheint echt ernst zu sein...“, die beiden waren manchmal wirklich goldig, wenn sie so herumbrabbelten. „Das mit dem Ausflug klingt wirklich gut Liebling“, er legte ebenfalls die Arme um sie und lächelte. „Das sind Protein Pancakes, also alibimäßig für sportliche Ziele geeignet, genauso wie die Brownies, also alles gut“, er reichte ihr erst einmal den Kaffee, damit sie wacher werden würde. „Was sollen wir denn unternehmen? In die Stadt gehen oder schwimmen oder sowas?“  
  
Mimi schmiegte sich an ihren Ehemann und beobachtete die Kinder mit einem Lächeln. „Die zwei haben sich echt gemacht und sie kommen super miteinander aus. Darüber bin ich wirklich froh, das kannst du mir glauben.“ Makoto war deutlich überzeugender als seine Schwester und so schien er die Diskussion für sich entschieden zu haben, was Taichi gar nicht passte. Typisch Papa eben, sein kleines Mädchen durfte doch nicht besiegt werden, Mimi musste grinste. Als Taichi ihr wegen des Ausflugs zustimmte, lächelte sie. „Hmm ich hatte gedacht, dass wir vielleicht in die Präfektur Kanagawa fahren könnten, da gibt es einen kleinen Bauernhof speziell für kleine Kinder, mit Streichelzoo und allem Drum und Dran, ich glaube das würde den zwei gefallen und Kontakt mit Tieren stärkt die Sozialkompetenz und verringert das Risiko für Allergien. Und der wichtigste Punkt ist wohl, dass sie daran Spaß haben dürften.“ Sie nahm ihre Tasse Kaffee und trank einen großen Schluck. „Ahhh, das tut gut. Na dann lass mal deine Protein Pancakes hier rüber wandern, ich bin hungrig wie ein Bär“, sagte sie lachend und freute sich jetzt schon auf einen entspannten Tag mit ihrer Familie.  
Mako war siegessicher, denn Kazumi würde bald einknicken, jedoch hatte Kazumi am Ende das überzeugendere Argument, als sie ihrem Zwillingsbruder den Kuschelaffen über den Kopf zog, er warf sich nach dem Angriff kapitulierend auf den Boden und beendete damit die Diskussion. Tai musste grinsen und sah seine Frau an. „Du bist gerade wieder die psychologische Diplomatin, mein Liebe“, er stand auf und begab sich in die Küche und kam kurze Zeit später mit den Pancakes wieder, die er auf dem Tisch abstellte. „So dann wünsche ich dir guten Appetit mein Schatz“, er selber nahm sich schon einen Pancake und verputzte den in kurzer Zeit, denn er selbst hatte auch Hunger und sie wurden dabei gebannt von Kazu und Mako beobachtet.  
  
Mimi konnte über ihre Kinder nur den Kopf schütteln. „Makoto und Kazumi sind mir schon zwei. Dass sie ihm den Affen über den Kopf zieht, das hatte ich nicht erwartet.“ Als er meinte, sie wäre wieder die psychologische Diplomatin, zog Mimi eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hey, was soll denn das wieder heißen, mein Freund?“, sagte mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck, aber ihre Mundwinkel zuckten schon verdächtig, sie wusste genau, wie er das meinte. Als er das Essen hereinbrachte, machten sie sich beide darüber her, aber Mimi musste bereits nach dem zweiten Pancake und einem Stück Brownie kapitulieren, denn durch das Eiweiß sättigte beides extrem. „Puh, das hat gutgetan, aber ich staune immer wieder, was du in dich reinschaufeln kannst!“ Denn Tai war bereits beim vierten Pancake angekommen und aß zwischendurch auch noch von den Brownies. Mimi räumte schon einmal den Tisch soweit ab, trank ihren Kaffee aus und ging dann nach oben, duschte sich und zog sich soweit an. Als sie wieder unten ankam, war Tai bereits mit allem fertig, hatte die Tasche für den Ausflug gepackt und musste sich nur noch selbst fertig machen. „So, geh dich anziehen, ich kümmere mich darum, dass die Kleinen bereit für den Ausflug sind.“  
„Nun ja, vielleicht will sie ihm damit auf ihre Art und Weise sagen, dass er ein Affe ist?“, kommentierte Tai die Diskussion der Kinder, die Vorstellung alleine ließ ihn wieder grinsen. Nachdem Mimi leider alleine duschen gegangen war, hatte er die restlichen Sachen weggeräumt und war gerade mit dem Sauber machen fertig, als sie fertig angezogen und geduscht nach unten kam. Und prompt schickte sie ihn auch nach oben, doch bevor er hoch ging, breitete sich ein anzügliches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen aus „Also mir gefällt das doch schon mehr, wenn du mich ausziehst, anstatt das ich mich anziehen soll. „Mit diesen Worten verschwand er dann nach oben, um sich umzuziehen. Er entschied sich dazu, es schlicht zu halten und zog eine ausgewaschene Jeans und ein Blau-Weiß kariertes Hemd an, wozu er nachher seine weißen Chucks trug und dann würde das ausgehtauglich genug sein. Er steckte sich noch seinen Ehering an den Finger und machte sich das Armband um, das Mimi ihm zum Geburtstag noch geschenkt hatte und legte etwas Parfum auf, ehe er sich wieder zu den Dreien gesellte. „So, fertig.“  
  
Mimi schaute Taichi empört an. „Was erzählst du da über deinen Sohn. Tss, Kazumi kommt charakterlich wirklich vollkommen nach dir, auch wenn sie äußerlich wohl mehr nach mir und meiner Mutter kommen dürfte. Und bei Makoto ist es umgekehrt. Wir haben schon zwei verrückte Kinder!“ Dass Mimi alleine duschen gegangen war, hatte schon seinen Grund, denn sonst wäre aus der Dusche vermutlich eine Runde heißer Sex geworden und dann hätten sie schon nicht mehr fahren brauchen. Sie konnten ja heute Abend noch mal eine Runde in den Whirlpool steigen, wenn Kazu und Mako endlich mal Ruhe gaben. Sein Spruch, den er vom Stapel ließ, als sie zurückkam, ließ sie auflachen. Richtig getippt, was seinen Hormonspiegel an diesem Morgen betraf. „Wenn du bei drei nicht oben bist, komm ich mit der Bratpfanne hinterher. Los, aber dalli jetzt. Ich zieh dich heute Abend aus, ich hatte gerade schon darüber nachgedacht, dass ich nach dem langen Tag auf dem Bauernhof bestimmt eine intensive Runde Mama und Papa Zeit im Whirlpool brauchen werde!“, sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern und Tai verschwand nach oben.  
Während Tai sich anzog, brachte Mimi die Kinder in ihrem Zwillings-Maxi-Cosi schon mal ins Auto und schnallte sie auf der Rückbank ordentlich an, verstaute die Tragetücher im Kofferraum, denn immer, wenn sie mit den Kindern einen Ausflug machten, war es einfacher, sie vor dem Körper zu tragen, als sie im Kinderwagen herumzuschieben und es war auch persönlicher, davon abgesehen, dass der Zwillingskinderwagen echt viel Platz im Kofferraum wegnahm. Die Vorräte packte sie ebenfalls ein und als sie ins Haus zurückging, um noch etwas zu holen, kam Tai bereits wieder runter. Sie grinste. „Du siehst so gut aus, da bin ich wirklich glatt versucht, dich wieder aus den Klamotten raus zu holen, aber das machen wir heute Abend. Die Kinder sind im Auto, alles andere auch, ich hab nur noch schnell den Reisewärmer geholt, damit wir den beiden nachher das Fläschchen aufwärmen können. Auf der Hinfahrt würde ich fahren, fährst du dann auf dem Rückweg?“, fragte sie, während sie hinter sich die Türe zuzog und abschloss.  
Mimis Outfit war für Tai vermutlich ziemlich heiß. Sie trug hohe Stiefel, eine hellblaue Jeans und ihr Lieblingsoberteil. Die Haare hatte sie sich zu einem Pferdeschwanz gemacht und sie trug die sternenförmigen Ohrringe und die Kette, die sie letztes Jahr von Kari zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte.  
Dass sein Hormonhaushalt etwas verrücktspielte, war für Tai wenig verwunderlich, das letzte Mal war schließlich schon länger her, noch vor ihrem Urlaub und seitdem war schließlich nichts mehr zwischen den beiden gewesen, was sexuelle Aktivität betraf. Und so langsam machte sich das bei ihm bemerkbar, vor allem, wenn er Mimi in ihrem heißen Outfit sah, stand ihm der Sinn nach etwas komplett anderem als einem Besuch auf dem Bauernhof, aber das musste er vorerst verdrängen. „Ja ist in Ordnung, ich fahre zurück“, auf den Whirlpool ging er nicht ein, Mimi würde sowieso an seinem Blick erkennen, dass er da absolut nichts gegen hatte und somit stieg er dann auch ins Auto ein und stellte schon einmal das Navi richtig ein. „Ich bin gespannt, wie es den beiden gefällt, für die zwei wird es mit Sicherheit schön werden“, er lächelte während der Fahrt und spielte ein paar seiner Anfangslieder ab, vor allem ‚Strip that down‘ passte zu seiner momentanen Stimmung auch sehr gut, also war das zufriedenstellend für ihn. Er sah aus dem Fenster hinaus und lächelte noch mehr, auf diesen Familientag freute er sich wirklich.  
  
Der Mangel an sexueller Aktivität war ja unter anderem auch der Tatsache geschuldet gewesen, dass sich Mimis Zyklus nach dem Abstillen langsam wieder eingependelt hatte und sie jetzt wieder regelmäßig ihre Periode bekam. Auf Verhütung hatten sie jedoch bereits nach Verheilen des Geburtskanals geachtet, da Mimi nicht vorhatte, in nächster Zeit wieder schwanger zu werden, sie wollte schließlich genießen, ihre Zwillinge aufwachsen zu sehen. Provokativ hatte Mimi das Outfit nicht gemeint, aber sie war schon stolz darauf, dass man ihrem Körper die Schwangerschaft trotz Zwillingen kaum ansah. Tais Blick hatte sie gesehen, er zog sie quasi mit den Augen schon aus, das würde definitiv mehr als eine Runde im Pool werden. Sie grinste innerlich, sie hatten ja inzwischen genügend Stellungen drauf. Als Tai meinte, dass es den Kindern sicher gefallen würde, lächelte sie warm. „Ich glaube, uns beiden wird es da auch gefallen, Angst vor Tieren hast du ja soweit ich weiß nicht“, meinte sie, als sie sich hinters Steuer setzte, den Zündschlüssel drehte und sie dann losfuhren. Im Rückspiegel schaute sie immer mal wieder nach den Kindern. Kazumi quiekte fröhlich vor sich hin und Makoto machte irgendwie den Eindruck, dass er beleidigt war wegen der Affenaktion und so hielt er seinen kleinen Plüschdinosaurier fest umklammert. Mimi musste dabei immer ein bisschen an Agumon denken, ihre Freunde waren längst wieder in der Digiwelt, aber dank Kens Hilfe und dessen IT-Wissen kamen sie inzwischen auch jederzeit wieder dorthin. Irgendwann würden sie ihren Kindern auch die Digiwelt zeigen. Bei einigen Songs von Tai sang Mimi mit und nach etwa zwei Stunden Fahrt hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Mimi streckte sich ordentlich und dann verpackten sie die Kinder. Tai bekam Kazu umgeschnallt, Mimi trug Makoto und Tai hatte außerdem noch den Rucksack mit dem Proviant. Sie freute sich riesig darauf was jetzt kommen würde.  
Tai musste zugeben, dass er den Sex mit Mimi schon vermisst hatte, aber das hatte er nie offiziell verlauten lassen, auch weil er einfach nicht der Typ dafür war, dass er es direkt sagen würde, aber so wie er sie kannte, hatte sie das schon längst geblickt. Als sie ankamen und ausstiegen, streckte er sich ebenfalls, bevor er Kazumi und den Rucksack umgeschnallt bekam. „Ich bin mal gespannt, wie der Tag heute so wird und nein, Angst vor Tieren habe ich nicht, das stimmt.“ Makoto hatte mittlerweile seine Aufmerksamkeit weg von dem Dino auf den Reißverschluss von Mimis Sweatshirt-Jacke gelenkt, denn er griff solange danach, bis er drankam und versuchte mit aller Macht, diesen auch runter zu ziehen. Tai war das nicht entgangen und er grinste „Jap, das ist definitiv mein Sohn, kommt eindeutig nach mir“, er musste doch etwas lachen, ehe er für alle den Eintritt bezahlte und dann mit Mimi und den Kindern den Weg entlang ging. „Wenn man bedenkt, dass die meisten Kinder heutzutage nur noch vor den Fernseher gesetzt werden, bin ich froh, dass wir außerhalb der Stadt leben und unsere Kinder so aufwachsen können, dass sie auch überleben können, ohne Nonstop am Tablet oder sonst etwas zu hängen, oder?“  
  
Natürlich hatte Mimi längst geblickt, dass Tai bestimmte Bedürfnisse hatte und es tat ihr leid, dass sie ihm diese so lange nicht hatte erfüllen können, aber der Tag war noch jung und würde mit Sicherheit zur Zufriedenheit aller Beteiligten enden, sofern nicht wieder irgendetwas Unvorhersehbares passierte. Sie musste allerdings schnell feststellen, dass ihr Sohn wohl schon mal Vorarbeit für Papa leisten und sie ausziehen wollte und so konnte sie sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Eigentlich hatte sie eher das Gefühl, dass Kazu mehr nach Tai kam, aber ihr Sohn war auch mit allen Wassern gewaschen. Nachdem sie den Eintritt bezahlt hatten, lauschte Mimi den Worten ihres Mannes. „Ja, da kann ich dir nur zustimmen, wir sind ja auch ohne diesen ganzen Kram groß geworden und geschadet hat es uns nicht. Die Kids von heute würden keine Nacht allein in der Digiwelt überleben!“, meinte sie lachend. „Ich finde, dass sie heute in den Grundschulen schon Tablets einsetzen, ist viel zu früh, aber das ist nur meine subjektive Meinung, ich bin schließlich keine Pädagogin, aber ich bin mir sicher, deine Schwester würde mir da zustimmen.“ Ihr Handy hatte sie auf stumm gestellt, das hatte sie nur für Fotos oder für einen Notfall dabei, denn sie war auch kein Social Media Junkie. Wenn sie an Tessa dachte, die hatte ihr Handy damals immer nur zum Schlafen aus der Hand gelegt. Jeder Tag begann und endete mit dem Blick aufs Smartphone. „Wo wollen wir zuerst hin? Zu den Kaninchen oder zu den Schafen?“  
Mako war wirklich hochkonzentriert dabei und schaffte es auch irgendwann, den Reißverschluss nach unten zu ziehen und guckte seine Mama danach voller Stolz an. Tai musste grinsen „Mako ist dann wohl jetzt mein Verbündeter.“ Er sah sich um und genoss die frische Luft, während Kazumi in ihrem Tragetuch begann zu zappeln und faxen zu machen, weil sie das anscheinend alles so aufregend fand, während Mako immer noch überwältigt von seinem Erfolg war. „Nein... du bist nur eine ausgebildete Psychotherapeutin, natürlich redest du Stuss, Liebling“, er grinste breit. „Ich finde, Tablets haben in der Grundschule einfach nichts verloren, ich mache auch gerne Social Media Zeugs, aber ich finde, man muss sich bewusst sein, was man postet. Ich würde niemals Bilder posten, auf denen Mako oder Kazu deutlich zu erkennen sind oder unbekleidet, so etwas ist unverantwortlich.“ Er überlegte kurz „Vielleicht erst einmal zu den Kaninchen, damit die Kleinen nicht sofort einen riesigen Schreck bekommen und sich langsam an Tiere gewöhnen können oder was meinst du?“, schließlich wollt er die Kleinen nicht überfordern.  
  
Mimi musste sich über ihren Sohn wirklich köstlich amüsieren. „Ich glaube, der Kleine wird uns noch auf Trab halten, aber Kazumi ist auch ziemlich aufgeweckt. Wenn das so bleibt, müssen wir die beiden an die Leine nehmen, sobald die krabbeln und laufen können, Makoto beginnt ja jetzt schon damit, sich von alleine aufzusetzen, Kazumi zwar noch gar nicht, aber Masao meinte, dass Kazu noch voll im Rahmen sei.“ Als Tai meinte, sie sei ja nur eine ausgebildete Therapeutin, lachte sie. „Damit bin ich immer noch nicht allwissend und ich glaube, das ist es, was mich von den Quacksalbern unterscheidet. Die halten sich immer für gottgleich.“ Sie kicherte etwas und boxte Tai gegen den Arm. „Ich stimme dir zu Liebling, unsere Kinder haben nichts im Internet zu suchen, da rennen so viele Perverse rum und du bist ja auch noch recht berühmt landesweit… du machst schon alles richtig. Es war denke ich auch gut, dass wir für unser Grundstück in so ein umfassendes Sicherheitssystem investiert haben, Yamato hat wohl häufiger Mal mit Paparazzi zu kämpfen.“ Als ihr Mann meinte, die Kaninchen wären erst mal besser, stimmte sie zu. „Ja, die Schafe sind schon recht groß, fangen wir bei den Häschen an.“ Sie kaufte neben dem Gehege zwei Tüten Futter und gab die eine Tai in die Hand. Sie riss ihre eigene auf, hielt den Kaninchen auf der Handfläche etwas hin und machte es dann mit Makoto zusammen, der einen Heidenspaß hatte, allerdings eher daran, Mimi das Futter dauernd an den Kopf zu werfen. Ihr Sohn schien wohl wirklich einen Narren an ihr gefressen zu haben. Aber Kazumi war noch besser, denn sie schlug in ihrem Übereifer Taichi die Tüte direkt ganz aus der Hand, sodass sich das Futter über die ganze Kaninchenwiese verteilte und hatte ihm obendrein noch gegen die Nase geboxt. Mimi konnte nicht anders, als brüllend loszulachen, das war einfach zu herrlich.  
Mako verstand das Verhalten seiner Mama nicht, denn er hatte doch Großes vollbracht und sie schien lustig zu sein, soll da einer die Frauen verstehen, verrückte Welt. Tai hingegen war natürlich absolut stolz auf seinen kleinen, aber das stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Er genoss diesen Tag schon jetzt, das schöne Wetter und die frische Luft tat auf jeden Fall allen vieren gut. „Meinst du an die Leine legen ist eine gute Idee? Ich glaube selbst das wird die beiden kaum bremsen, die wissen ja jetzt schon, was sie wollen und Mako ist eindeutig meiner Meinung was dein Outfit betrifft“, er hatte wieder dieses anzügliche Grinsen auf den Lippen, sein Sohn kam in einigen Punkt dann doch nach ihm, auch wenn er sonst eher wie Mimi war. Bei den Kaninchen angekommen, versuchte er mit Kazumi in Ruhe die Kaninchen zu füttern, diese war jedoch viel zu hibbelig und aufgeregt, sodass sie in ihrem Übereifer einfach mal das ganze Futter in die Runde warf und ihm einen gegen die Nase verpasste. Er schüttelte den Kopf und dann war auch wieder gut, ehe er grinste. „Jap, das hat sie eindeutig von der Mama“, das würde noch ein spannender Tag werden. Mako hatte gesehen, wie Leute das Futter hinwarfen und wusste nicht. warum seine Mama das nicht auch essen wollte, schließlich war er so sozial es mit ihr zu teilen. Er sah seine Mama mit einem fordernden Blick an, den er sich von seinem Papa abgeschaut hatte und wartete darauf, dass sie seine soziale Geste auch würdigte, jedoch dauerte ihm das zu lange und er begann, Kazumi mit dem Futter abzuwerfen, was ihm eindeutig noch mehr Spaß machte.  
  
Mimi belächelte Makoto weiter, ehe sie auf Tais Frage antwortete. „Ich fürchte allerdings, dass du da recht behalten wirst, die zwei sind schon eine Nummer für sich.“ Bei der Aussage über ihr Outfit stemmte Mimi die Hände in die Hüften. „Noch so ein Spruch und dein kleiner Freund kann bis Ende des Jahres Siesta machen. Kapiert?“, sagte sie, aber sie grinste dabei so breit wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Sie liebte es, ihren Mann aufzuziehen und der hatte daran genauso viel Spaß. Kazumi schien sich richtig zu freuen, dass sie das Futter überall verteilt hatte und Taichi kommentierte das dann auch noch, sodass Mimi erneut lachte. Makoto wollte ihr auch das Futter anbieten, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Mako, das ist für die Häschen, nicht für die Mama.“ Das schien er aber nicht verstanden zu haben, denn nun bewarf er Kazumi damit, die ihren Bruder mit großen Augen anschaute… und doch tatsächlich zu lachen begann. Mimi brach ebenfalls in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Die beiden machen mich fertig, erst das mit dem Affen und jetzt das. Wie hältst du das nur jeden Tag alleine mit den beiden aus, mein strahlender Held?“, fragte sie theatralisch, während sie immer noch bis über beide Ohren grinste. Sie nahm Makoto das restliche Futter weg und steckte es in ihre Hosentasche, dann verließen sie das Hasengehege wieder und Mimi setzte sich erst mal auf eine Bank, um etwas zu trinken.  
„Wir haben zwei sehr lebhafte Kinder. Ich bin dafür, dass wir sie in einem Sportverein anmelden, wenn sie größer sind, das wird den beiden und ihrer unbändigen Energie sicherlich guttun. Wir können ja beobachten, wofür sie sich interessieren und mit ihnen sprechen, was sie machen wollen. Es gibt ja auch immer Schnupperangebote, die sollten wir dann nutzen. Es bringt ja nichts, wenn sie dann keinen Spaß daran haben. So wie ich damals, als Mum es cool fand, mich zum Volleyball zu schicken, weil alle meine Kindergartenfreundinnen das auch gemacht haben.“ Sie stöhnte. „Ich sag’s dir Tai, ich bin nachher sogar da abgehauen, weil ich es so ätzend fand. Meine Erzieherin aus dem Kindergarten kam dann irgendwann mal auf die Idee mich zu fragen, wozu ich Lust hätte und dann bin ich beim Ballett gelandet. Das hat mir viele Jahre Freude gemacht und als ich nach Amerika umzog und in die High-School kam, habe ich dann mit dem Cheerleading angefangen. Daher weiß ich, wie wichtig es ist, dass man die Kinder immer partizipieren lässt. Deine Schwester würde mir da sicherlich zustimmen.“  
Dass Makoto Kazumi mit dem Futter dann bewarf, war auch für Tai eine Überraschung, denn damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet. Aber an sich fand er es schon lustig und Kazumi schien ja auch einen Heidenspaß dabei zu haben. Er würde seine Kinder vermutlich vorerst nie verstehen, bis sie zu sprechen begannen. „Die beiden sind echt der Brüller manchmal, was die so machen oder von sich geben ist echt nicht von dieser Welt“, er setzte sich zu ihr und trank ebenfalls etwas.  
„Ein Sportverein? Ich bin mir nicht mal so sicher, ob es was für die beiden ist, ein Sportverein, ich denke Mako wird eher so jemand werden, der pumpen geht glaube ich und Kazumi vielleicht auch wie du Cheerleaderin, wer weiß“, das Thema Fußball ließ er bewusst unter den Tisch fallen. Aber du hast mal Volleyball gespielt, wirklich? Das kann ich mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass du Volleyball spielst“, was in keiner Weise böse gemeint war. Mako machte sich über seine Nuckel Flasche her, denn seine Veranstaltungen vorhin waren richtig anstrengend gewesen und beim Trinken sah er seine Mama an und setzte seinen allerliebsten Blick auf, den er hatte, um sie so um den Finger zu wickeln. Ja, er war ein Charmeur.  
  
Mimi kicherte, während sie aus ihrer Wasserflasche trank. „Unsere Kinder sind schon außergewöhnlich, aber ich liebe unsere kleine, verrückte Familie so sehr. Und ich habe gewiss auch nichts dagegen, sie in ein paar Jahren noch mal zu vergrößern. Und vielleicht nicht unbedingt ein Verein direkt, aber etwas sportliche Betätigung tut den beiden bestimmt gut. Mal abwarten, wie die Kleinen sich entwickeln. Und ich habe Volleyball gespielt, als ich vier war, kein schöner Anblick, das kann ich dir sagen.“ Als Mimi Makotos Blick sah, schmolz ihr Herz nur so dahin, er hatte genau den gleichen Blick drauf wie ihr Mann und diesen Augen konnte sie einfach nicht widerstehen. Sie legte ihre Arme um den Kleinen und drückte ihn leicht an ihre Brust. „Du bist mir schon ein kleiner Rabauke, aber ich liebe dich einfach.“ Kazumi dagegen klammerte fast schon an Tai, sie war ein richtiges Papakind. Nachdem sich Mimi von der Hasenaktion erholt hatte, zog die kleine Familie weiter zu den Schafen und Mimi malte sich innerlich schon aus, welche Katastrophe die beiden jetzt wohl verursachen würden.  
Tai unterdessen grinste „Ich freue mich aufs Training zur Vergrößerung der Familie“, wenn sie ihm so eine Vorlage gab, da konnte er einfach nicht anders. Er war schon hin und weg, als Kazu sich so an ihn klammerte und der schmuste sanft mit seiner kleinen Prinzessin, Mimi müsste er in Königin umbenennen, denn Kazumi war wirklich seine kleine Prinzessin, er würde ihr auch keinen Wunsch abschlagen können, was wohl vor allem Mimi missfallen würde. Mako hingegen wusste ebenfalls genau, wie er seine Mama um den Finger wickeln konnte und das nutzte er auch wirklich aus. Er kuschelte sich eng an seine Mama und streckte sich nach oben und gab seiner Mama das erste Mal ein Bussi und lächelte sie dann zuckersüß an. Tai musste schmunzeln, der Kleine schaffte es wirklich immer wieder, Mimi voll und ganz um den Finger zu wickeln, aber dasselbe schaffte Kazumi auch bei ihm, deswegen würde er sich hüten, das zu kommentieren.  
Auf dem Weg zu den Schafen überlegte er, wie sie ein erneutes Fiasko umgehen konnten, er würde Kazumi vermutlich bewegungsunfähig machen müssen.  
  
Mimi lächelte verschwörerisch. „Heute Abend Liebling, heute Abend!“ Ein breites Grinsen zierte ihre Lippen, sie ahnte schon, dass sie bald mal intervenieren musste, damit Taichi nicht anfing, Kazumi zu verwöhnen, denn sie hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass er da durchaus zu neigen könnte, wenn er die beiden so anschaute. Wobei das bei ihr ja mit Makoto nicht anders war, er war eben ihr kleiner Sonnenschein und das würde sich wohl auch so bald nicht mehr ändern. Als er ihr dann das Küsschen gab, war es um Mimi geschehen, sie quiekte freudig auf und man konnte von Glück sagen, dass Mimi so schlank war, sonst wäre Mako jetzt platt wie ein Pfannkuchen, so eng wie sie ihn an sich presste. Ja, Mimi und Tai waren beide schon so Kandidaten für sich, aber das machte ihre Familie so einzigartig und besonders. Bei den Schafen angekommen ging sie in die Hocke um eines zu streicheln und schaute zu Makoto. „Mako, mach mal ‚ei, ei‘ beim Schäfchen. Schau mal, so wie Mama das macht, ‚Ei ei ei‘.“ Jeder, der Kinder hatte, wusste, dass es auf Außenstehende immer vollkommen bescheuert wirken musste, aber ihren Kindern gefiel es, denn Makoto patschte mit seinen Händen wie wild auf das Schaf ein. Wie gut, dass die Tierchen das gewohnt waren und ruhig blieben.  
Tai hatte irgendwie jetzt noch mehr Vorfreude auf den Abend und als Kazumi ihn dann schließlich auch noch mit Engelsaugen ansah, war er komplett hin und weg von ihr und hätte ihr vermutlich jeden Wunsch erfüllt, den sie haben würde. Mako dagegen war konzentriert darauf, den Schafen zu zeigen, wer hier der Boss war und seine Mama feierte das ja auch, also war er hier eindeutig der Coolste in der Gegend. Und Mako hatte diesen Blick drauf, den Tai drauf hatte, wenn er das Wort ‚Baby‘ in ‚Strip that down‘ sang und in dem Moment hätte Tai sich vor Lachen wegschmeißen können, hätte er nicht Kazumi auf dem Arm. Jap, das war definitiv sein Sohn, kein Vaterschaftstest nötig. Und Tais Grinsen wurde einfach immer breiter, weil Mako nicht vorhatte, damit aufzuhören. Er würde Mimi wohl erneut um den Finger wickeln, während Tai Kazumi zeigte, wie man die Tiere sanft streichelte und nicht verprügelte.  
  
Ihre Kinder waren wirklich mit allen Wassern gewaschen, Mimi hatte letztendlich Mitleid mit den armen Schäfchen und stand mit Makoto wieder auf, was dieser mit dem ‚Strip that down‘ Blick von Tai quittierte. Jeder, der sie sah, musste sie wohl für bekloppt halten, aber Tai und Mimi hatten ihre Kids gut im Griff. Kazumi zeigte den Schäfchen wohl ihre Engelsseite und Mimi stöhnte lachend auf. „Ich glaube, spätestens, wenn die beiden anfangen zu sprechen, lieg ich jeden Tag irgendwo abgebrochen in der Ecke, weil die beiden mich so zum Lachen gebracht haben, dass ich daran zugrunde gehe.“ Sie beobachtete Tai und Kazu mit den Schafen, während sie mit Makoto auf Sicherheitsabstand blieb, der nun seinen Schmollblick aufgesetzt hatte, der so an Tai erinnerte, wenn er Sex wollte, aber Mimi arbeiten musste. Was eine Familie, aber Mimi ließ Makoto schmollen, das musste er jetzt auch mal abkönnen. Sie nannte das ‚Frustrationstoleranz stärken‘, sorgte dafür, dass ihnen die Kinder später nicht auf der Nase rumtanzten.  
Es war immer wieder schön zu sehen, dass Kinder an jeder Kleinigkeit so viel Freude hatten und Mako schien schon mal das Revier abzustecken, allerdings holte Mimi dann ihre erzieherischen Maßnahmen hervor. Mako passte das absolut gar nicht, also drehte er den Kopf weg und würde ab jetzt seine Mama als Strafe ignorieren, weil sie ihn links liegen ließ. Tai war froh, dass Kazumi heute relativ handzahm war und er mit ihr keine wirklichen Probleme hatte. „Ich glaube, dann brauchst du kein Bauchmuskeltraining mehr, weil du das durch das ganze Lachen schon hast und ich wahrscheinlich genauso“, jetzt musste er doch grinsen, das könnte eine witzige Angelegenheit werden. „Wo sollen wir als nächstes hin? Oder sollen wir erst einmal eine Essenspause machen?“  
  
Mimi blieb diplomatisch, da musste Makoto jetzt eben durch und schmollen. Spätestens wenn es was zu essen gab, würde er sie eh wieder beachten, denn er war genauso verfressen wie sein Papa. Kazumi hatte in der Zwischenzeit wohl genug von den Schafen und sich wieder an Tai gekuschelt, ehe ihr die Augen zufielen und sie einpennte. Mimi lächelte sanft. „Allerdings, die beiden werden unsere Bauchmuskeln noch ganz schön strapazieren. Und ich bin ehrlich, ich brauch was zu essen, ich habe echt Hunger und Kazumi braucht wohl ihr Nickerchen, wenn ich das so sehe. An den Bauernhof grenzt ein Gasthof an, da können wir uns etwas zu essen bestellen, für Mako und Kazu habe ich Breigläschen eingepackt.“ Tai war wieder hin und weg, als Kazumi angekuschelt an ihn einschlief, das fand er total süß. „Ja, das klingt gut, ich habe auch so langsam etwas Hunger, dann schauen wir mal, was es da in dem Gasthof so gibt.“  
Mako war immer noch bei dem Standpunkt geblieben, seine Mama zu ignorieren, würde er laufen können, hätte er sich vermutlich aus dem Staub gemacht, aber das ging ja nun nicht so leicht. Tai stand auf und nahm Mimi an der Hand, ehe er gemütlich mit ihr zum Gasthof schlenderte und sich mit ihr an einen freien Tisch setzte, der in einer etwas ruhigeren Ecke stand. Er nahm die Speisekarte und schaute was es so gab „Das klingt alles so lecker, da kann man sich gar nicht entscheiden.“  
  
Mimi streichelte Makoto zwischendurch mal über den Kopf, aber der Kleine war wohl wirklich eingeschnappt, da würde sie sich jetzt in Geduld üben müssen. Im Restaurant angekommen stöberten sie in der Karte und grinste ihren Mann an. „Ja stimmt, die Karte ist echt vielfältig, aber ich glaube, ich esse ein Schnitzel und Bratkartoffeln.“ Sie bestellte außerdem noch eine Flasche Wasser dazu und reichte Tai dann das Gläschen für Makoto und setzte ihm den Kleinen im Hochstuhl neben seinen Platz. „Fütterst du ihn schon mal, ich wollte noch kurz auf die Toilette gehen?“ Mako hatte sich nicht geändert, er war nach wie vor stinkig und ignorierte alles um sich herum, auch, dass er jetzt im Hochstuhl saß. Tai nickte Mimi zu. „Ja mache ich Liebling, geh du nur.“ Er selbst bestellte für sich einen Grillteller mit doppelter Portion Pommes und eine große Cola, da hatte er gerade wirklich Lust drauf. Er wand sich dann Mako zu und wollte ihn füttern, der Kleine jedoch verweigerte das Gläschen, er war wirklich eingeschnappt, also ließ Tai es erst einmal bleiben, denn zwingen konnte er ihn auch nicht und Mako würde sich schon wieder beruhigen.  
Als Mimi von der Toilette wiederkam, schaute sie erstaunt zwischen Makoto und Tai hin und her. „Jetzt sag bloß nicht, der ist immer noch eingeschnappt? Ist ja nicht zu fassen, der ist ja sturer als wir beide zusammen.“ Sie lachte, Mako würde nachgeben, wenn er hungrig wurde. Sie setzte sich wieder hin und begann wenig später ihr Schnitzel zu essen, während sie lächelnd ihren Mann beobachtete. „Kazu sieht so süß aus, wenn sie an deiner Brust schläft, das ist echt unfassbar.“ Mako hingegen war wirklich sauer und würdigte seine Eltern keines Blickes, sondern starrte einfach nur sein Kuscheldino an. Tai zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich weiß auch nicht, aber er scheint ziemlich sensibel zu sein und ja, auch verdammt stur.“ Das Essen, was sie dann bekamen, sah wirklich lecker aus und er fing auch an zu essen, so gut es mit Kazumi vor der Brust ging. „Sie wirklich meine kleine Prinzessin, sie sieht so genauso hübsch aus wie du, Liebling“, er schenkte Mimi einen verliebten Blick und lächelte dabei, er hatte recht behalten, er war wirklich von Tag zu Tag mehr verliebt in seine Frau.  
  
Mimi versuchte unterdessen weiterhin, Makoto aus der Reserve zu locken. „Na Makolein? Wollen wir gleich zu den Pferdchen gehen? Du wolltest doch bestimmt schon immer mal reiten, hmm?“ Dass er sensibel war, ließ sich wirklich nicht leugnen. Als ihr Ehemann Kazumi als Prinzessin bezeichnete, blies sie die Backen etwas auf. „Püh, ich dachte, ich bin deine Prinzessin. Aber na gut, Kazumi ist unsere kleine Prinzessin, das lasse ich durchgehen.“ Sie aß weiter von ihrem Essen und sie entschied sich, gleich auch noch ein Dessert zu bestellen, sie brauchte jetzt unbedingt was Süßes. Mako war vollauf mit seinem Dino beschäftigt und ignorierte Mama und Papa weiterhin, jetzt brauchten sie auch nicht ankommen. „Hmm, ich glaube, der ist wirklich sauer, na gut soll er sein“, Tai zuckte mit den Schultern und aß seinen Teller dann mal leer. Und das Essen war wirklich super lecker gewesen. Nachdem sie gezahlt hatten haben sie sich doch auf den Weg gemacht um noch die Pferde zu sehen, doch es half nichts, Makoto blieb stur und so machten sie sich abends relativ spät wieder auf den Rückweg und diesmal fuhr er nach Hause und er war tatsächlich auch etwas müde. Als sie zu Hause ankamen, brachten sie erstmal die Kleinen ins Bett, ehe sie den Abend zu zweit im Whirlpool noch genossen.


	44. Wiedersehen mit Daisuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo alle zusammen,  
ein frohes neues Jahr 2020 und ich hoffe dass ihr die Feiertage gut überstanden habt. Im heutigen Kapitel kommt endlich das langerwartete Wiedersehen mit Daisuke. Wie das ablaufen wird, werdet ihr dann selbst lesen. Auch wenn Weihnachten schon vorbei ist, wollte ich hier gerne dennoch auf einen kurzen Michi One-Shot verweisen, den ich für die liebe Teky geschrieben habe. Wenn ihr Lust habt, schaut doch einfach mal vorbei.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926050
> 
> Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle auch an die Menschen da draußen, die diese Story mitverfolgen haben, ich hoffe, dass ihr auch weiterhin Freude hieran haben werdet. So und jetzt genug geredet, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_Montag, 22. Mai 2017  
__Büro von Masao  
  
_Seit ihrem Familienausflug war nun gut eine Woche vergangen und für Mimi rief wieder die Arbeit, denn heute stand die Gegenüberstellung mit Daisuke an. Masao und sie hatten im Vorfeld das Vorgehen besprochen und Mimi würde ausschließlich unterstützend mitwirken, da Masao das Gespräch leiten würde. Da Tai sie begleitete wollte und damit sie in der Nacht vorher wirklich zur Ruhe kam, hatten sie die Kinder am Abend vorher zu den Tachikawas gebracht, die sich auch freuten, ihre Enkel mal wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen.  
Zu den Vorbereitungen hatte auch gehört, dass Mimi sich, gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann, mit Ken getroffen hatte, um mehr über die Beziehung zwischen Hikari und Daisuke in Erfahrung zu bringen. Dabei erfuhren sie, dass es bereits in der Beziehung mit Ken Probleme gegeben habe, weil Daisuke immer fordernder geworden sie. Beide wären schon seit der Grundschule ziemlich eng befreundet gewesen, die Ereignisse in der Digiwelt hätten Ken und Daisuke sehr eng zusammengeschweißt. Zu Beginn der Mittelschule wären sich die beiden schließlich etwas nähergekommen und am Ende der Mittelschule dann auch ein Paar geworden, kurz bevor Kens Eltern einen schrecklichen Unfall hatten und dabei ums Leben kamen. Ken wäre danach in ein tiefes Loch gefallen, doch glücklicherweise hätten ihn die Motomiyas eine Weile bei sich aufgenommen, bis ich er eine eigene Wohnung hatte nehmen können. Zu dieser Zeit sei Ken deutlich aufgefallen, dass Daisuke ihre Beziehung in eine Richtung vorantreiben wolle, zu der er noch nicht bereit gewesen sei. Er habe durch den plötzlichen Verlust seiner Eltern in einer wirklich schlimmen Krise gesteckt und hätte einfach andere Prioritäten und Bedürfnisse gehabt als Sex, dazu sei er zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach noch nicht bereit gewesen. Daisuke wäre, so berichtete Ken, in erster Linie seine emotionale Stütze gewesen. Ken sei immer davon ausgegangen, dass sein Partner das akzeptieren würde, aber es hätte da eine Situation gegeben, über die er vorher noch nie mit jemandem hatte sprechen können. Daisuke und er hätten zwar nie Sex miteinander gehabt, aber als sie alleine waren, habe sein Freund ihn gegen seinen Willen berührt und fast vergewaltigt. Zum Glück für Ken sei Daisuke etwas unachtsam gewesen, weil er stark alkoholisiert gewesen sei und Ken hätte sich so mit einem Judogriff befreien können. Danach habe dieser es vermieden, mit Daisuke alleine zu sein, insbesondere wenn dieser betrunken war. Leider sei das damals immer häufiger vorgekommen und auch Ken habe schon ziemlich stark das Gefühl gehabt, dass Daisuke ein Alkoholproblem haben könnte, aber mit ihm darüber zu sprechen sei zwecklos gewesen.  
  
Nach dem Ende der Oberschule sei Ken eine Weile so krank gewesen, auch durch seine Depressionen bedingt, dass er kaum noch das Bett habe verlassen können und Daisuke habe sich immer mehr von ihm abgewendet. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sei es dann wohl etwa gewesen sein, dass Hikari und er die Affäre miteinander begonnen hatten, wobei Daisuke sie in dem Glauben gelassen habe, Ken und er hätten sich getrennt. Eine gemeinsame Freundin habe die beiden damals in Flagranti erwischt und Daisuke vor die Wahl gestellt, Ken selbst die Wahrheit zu sagen, doch dazu sei Daisuke zu feige gewesen, sodass diese Freundin es schließlich gewesen sei, die ihn über die Affäre aufklärte. Danach habe sich Ken endgültig von Daisuke getrennt und auch jeden Kontakt zu Hikari abgebrochen, da er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht gewusst habe, dass Daisuke auch mit Kari ein falsches Spiel trieb. Im Nachhinein gäbe Ken ihr aber keine Schuld an dem, was passiert war, denn in seinen Augen sei sie genauso ein leichtes Opfer für Daisuke gewesen, wie Ken selbst. Ein paar Wochen später habe Ken noch einmal versucht, ein klärendes Gespräch mit Daisuke zu führen, aber er sei so betrunken gewesen, dass es sinnlos gewesen war. Allerdings habe er im Suff durchblicken lassen, dass Hikari ihm alles geben würde, was er wollte und er mit ihr machen könne, was er wolle. Sie habe häufiger blaue Flecke gehabt, daher habe Ken vermutet, dass Daisuke sie möglicherweise auch geschlagen habe, aber genau wisse er es nicht, da sie hat nie etwas gesagt hätte. Nachdem Daisuke dann seine Stelle als Koch in Amerika bekommen habe, sei Hikari mit ihm in die Staaten gegangen, bevor er sie eine Weile später auch fallen gelassen habe wie Ken zuvor und sei abgehauen. Was danach noch passiert sei, könne Ken den beiden allerdings auch nicht sagen, da er es nicht wisse. Er habe Hikari einmal gefragt, wieso sie nichts dagegen getan hätte und sie habe gemeint, dass Daisuke sie doch liebe und dass ihre Beziehung so gut sei, wie sie damals gewesen war. Ken habe es nicht fassen können, aber wann immer er versucht habe, ihr die Augen zu öffnen, sei sie aggressiv und ausfallend ihm gegenüber geworden.  
  
Um halb zwölf saß Mimi also, mit diesen Infos im Gepäck, bei Masao im Büro und sie besprachen noch einmal Details, ehe kurz darauf auch Kari den Raum betrat. Ihre Anspannung konnte man ihr deutlich ansehen. Mimi drückte ihre Hand und lächelte sanft. „Du schaffst das, Süße, wir sind alle für dich da und Ken sitzt nachher draußen, er wird sofort eingreifen, wenn die Situation eskaliert. Er weiß ja, dass Daisuke schon mal die Hand gegen dich gehoben hat, aber wir haben ihm natürlich keine Details gesagt, diese Entscheidung triffst du und nicht wir.“  
Kari war den ganzen Abend zuvor schon nervös gewesen. Aiko hatten sie zu Yamato gebracht, damit Kari zur Ruhe kam und die Nervosität und Anspannung nicht auf Aiko abfärbte. Takeru war ihr wirklich eine Stütze und seit sie sich mit ihren Dämonen auseinander setzte, ging es ihr zusehends besser. Die Depressionen hatte sie im Griff, seit sie nicht mehr stillte nahm sie zusätzlich niedrig dosierte Antidepressiva und sie hatte sich auf Rat ihres Gynäkologen die Spirale einsetzen lassen. Dadurch blieb ihr Hormonspiegel konstant und Hikari ging es besser als all die Jahre zuvor. Trotzdem hatte sie Angst vor dem Tag. Ihr Verlobter brachte sie bis zum Büro und verabschiedete sich dort und nahm auf der Wartebank Platz. Mimi war schon da, aber da Tai noch einen Parkplatz suchte, waren Kari und er sich nicht begegnet, sie wusste also nicht, dass er später auch dort sitzen würde. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass Ken dort sitzen würde, war sie immer noch nervös. Sie schaute Masao an. „Ich habe einfach Angst, dass er wieder die Hand gegen mich erhebt… ich hoffe einfach nur, dass er nicht betrunken ist, wenn er hier ankommt.“ Es war kurz vor zwölf, gleich war es soweit.  
  
Masao hatte Matt nach dem Treffen abends nicht mehr gesehen, auch einfach deswegen, weil er viel arbeiten und mit Mimi die Gegenüberstellung vorbereiten musste. Als der Tag gekommen war, war er schon früher im Büro, auch um alles noch einmal durchzugehen, ehe schließlich auch schon Mimi zu ihm ins Büro kam. Er wusste, dass es Kari bedeutend besser ging, jedoch war er auch etwas in Sorge, dass diese Gegenüberstellung die ganze Arbeit kaputt machen könnte, die sie investiert hatten, aber er wusste auch, dass es sein musste. Als es schließlich zwölf Uhr war, richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit Richtung Tür, wo nun auch Davis den Raum betrat. Masao hatte Kari zuvor Mut zugesprochen und ihr auch gesagt, dass sie das hier jederzeit abbrechen konnten.  
  
Ken hatte irgendwie schon beim Aufstehen das Gefühl gehabt, dass es ein beschissener Tag werden würde. Er hatte sich morgens von seinem Lebensgefährten verabschiedet, nachdem sie gemeinsam gefrühstückt hatten und war dann mit dem Auto zu Daisuke gefahren. Dieser brauchte alleine fünfzehn Minuten, um Ken die Türe zu öffnen und daher sah der bereits da schwarz für den Tag. Daisuke roch wie ein Bierfass und beschimpfte Ken erst mal eine Runde, weil er ihn geweckt hatte. „Du hast um zwölf Uhr einen Termin, schon vergessen?“, ja Ken war dankbar für seine Engelsgeduld, auch wenn er innerlich kochte. Was für ein Vollidiot. „Geh duschen, zieh dich an und komm mit. Und kau am besten ein Kaugummi, deine Fahne ist ja nicht mehr feierlich.“ Es dauerte eine gute halbe Stunde und es gelang auch nur durch Kens Hilfe, dass er einigermaßen ausgehtauglich aussah. Ken zog ihn hinter sich aus der Türe und beförderte ihn unsanft ins Auto. Warum hatte er sich gestern schon wieder so betrunken? Es wollte einfach nicht in Kens Kopf, wieso sich sein ehemals bester Freund so gehen ließ. In seinen Augen sollte Daisuke wirklich über einen Entzug nachdenken, er war eigentlich fast schon dauerhaft dicht. Immerhin war er heute noch halbwegs nüchtern, weil ihm gestern Abend mitten drin das Bier ausgegangen war und der Konbini um die Ecke im Moment renoviert wurde und damit geschlossen hatte, zu ihrem Glück. Schweigend fuhren sie in die Uniklinik und um Punkt zwölf Uhr schob Ken den Besoffski durch die Türe, ehe er sich zu Takeru und Taichi in den Wartebereich setzte und seufzte.   
Daisuke hatte so absolut keinen Bock auf diese Scheiße. Was kümmerte es ihn denn, wenn Hikari ein Problem mit ihrer Beziehung hatte, sie waren seit Jahren auseinander, er raffte den Sinn des Ganzen nicht. Er torkelte hinter Ken her und wurde von ihm unsanft in ein Büro befördert. Dort saßen irgend so ein komischer Typ, diese ultranervige Ziege Mimi und seine Exfreundin Kari, wegen der er die ganze Scheiße hier an der Backe hatte. „Also… wasn nu? Wasch willsn von mir?“, lallte er und ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen, der wohl offensichtlich für ihn bestimmt war. Noch war er ruhig, aber das konnte sich ganz schnell ändern.  
  
Mimi konnte es jedenfalls nicht fassen, war das sein verdammter scheiß Ernst, hier stockbesoffen aufzutauchen? Das war Kari gegenüber mehr als nur respektlos. „Was wir von dir wollen, Daisuke? Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, was zwischen Kari und dir damals passiert ist? Darüber wollten wir heute mit dir in aller Ruhe sprechen, damit sie damit abschließen kann. Verstanden?“ Kopfschüttelnd sah sie zu Masao, das hier lief nicht so, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatten. Wenn Mimi schon fassungslos war, so traf es entsetzt bei Kari ganz gut. Sie wollte ihm selbstbewusst gegenübertreten, hatte tagelang vor dem Spiegel gestanden und es geübt, aber ihn so dermaßen betrunken zu sehen, ließ alles wieder hochkommen, denn in diesem Zustand hatte er ihr am meisten wehgetan. Aber sie riss sich wirklich zusammen und versuchte Daisuke fest in die Augen zu sehen. „Du bist hier, weil ich deinetwegen mein Leben nicht so leben kann, wie ich es gerne will. Ist dir auch nur einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass das, was du mit mir gemacht hast, eine Vergewaltigung war? Ist dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass man eine Frau, die man liebt, nicht schlägt? Hast du auch nur einen Moment an mich und meine Gefühle gedacht? Du stehst zwischen Takeru und mir und das macht mich so wütend, so fassungslos.“ Sie stockte und Mimi griff ihr unter die Arme.  
„Hast du jemals daran gedacht, dich bei ihr für dieses Verhalten zu entschuldigen? Du kannst von Glück für dich selbst sprechen, dass Kari es so lange für sich behalten hat und man uns bestätigt hat, dass die Anzeigefrist abgelaufen ist. Schämst du dich kein bisschen dafür, was du ihr angetan hast? Wo ist der Daisuke von damals hin, der für seine Freunde alles gegeben hat, der Kari bewundert und verehrt hat? Sieh dich an, was aus dir geworden ist. Du solltest wirklich überlegen, ob du zu deinem eigenen Schutz und auch für das Wohl der Leute um dich herum nicht endlich einen Entzug machst und eine Therapie beginnst. Wir können dir unter die Arme greifen und dich an unsere exzellenten Kollegen verweisen.“ Da stoppte Mimi, sie wollte Masao auch die Chance lassen, als Karis Therapeut etwas zu der Sache zu sagen.  
  
Masao schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, der Kerl war ja wirklich fast hackedicht und er wappnete sich dafür, dass die ganze Sache hier schnell aus dem Ruder laufen könnte. Auf Kari hingegen war er aber stolz, denn sie riss sich wirklich am Riemen und ihre Stimme war gefestigt, was sehr gut war, denn so gab sie ihm keine Angriffsfläche um ihre Gefühle zu verletzen. Er hörte zu, was Mimi und Kari ihm zu sagen hatten und stutzte, er würde diesem Penner mit Sicherheit 0,0 helfen, denn der hatte das absolut nicht verdient, es gab halt Leute, denen wollte er einfach nicht helfen. „Wenn du das hier hinter dich bringst, hast du hiermit auch nichts mehr zu tun Davis, du solltest weniger saufen, dann würdest du das Ganze hier auch verstehen und vermutlich würde dir dann auch bewusst sein, was du da alles angestellt hattest.“ Er seufzte, irgendwie fehlten ihm doch die Worte, denn dazu konnte er nicht wirklich viel sagen. „Lass Kari die Möglichkeit zu sagen, was sie sagen will und dann kannst du meinetwegen gehen und dir weiter den Kopf zuknallen.“ Dann flüsterte er kurz zu Mimi „Bist du übergeschnappt? Dem Typen helfe ich im Leben nicht“, bevor er sich dann wieder Davis zuwandte und abwartete, was da als Antwort wohl kommen würde.  
  
Daisuke hatte heute eine extrem niedrige Frustrationstoleranz und bereits bei Karis ersten Worten, sprang er aus seinem Stuhl auf. „Wasch labbersn su *hicks*“ Er atmete einmal kurz durch, ehe er halbwegs normal sagte: „Was labberst du für eine Scheiße, Kari? Was wir hatten war was Einmaliges, wasch tolles! Wo hab ich dich bitte vergewaltisch… wir waren inner Beziehung, schon vergeschen?“ Er brodelte vor Wut und als sie dann noch meinte, er stände zwischen ihr und Takeru, platzte ihm der Kragen. „Was interessiert mich das Milchgesicht Takeru?! Hast du mich allen Ernstes herbestellt, um mir unter die Nase zu reiben, dass Takeru ja ach so toll ist? Hast du das, hääää?!“ Er hatte Kari am Kragen gepackt, sie aus dem Stuhl gezogen und schon klatschte es in ihr Gesicht, ehe er sie von sich stieß und sie gut zwei Meter von ihm entfernt mit dem Kopf auf den Boden krachte, bevor er sich zu Mimi umdrehte. „Ey Alte, was mischt du disch da jetsch ein! Ich brauch kein Entzug, mit mir is alles beschtens!“ Er baute sich vor ihr auf und als sie meinte, was nur aus ihm geworden sei, packte er sie am Hals und begann sie zu würgen und zu schütteln. „Halt die Schnauze du Miststück oder ich mach dich kalt. Niemand von euch wird jemals verstehen können, wie wundervoll es zwischen Kari und mir war. Dank dir Miststück hat sie mich damals verlassen, weil du ihr das in Amerika eingeredet hast. Heute ist der Tag der Abrechnung!“  
  
Bereits nachdem sie die ersten Sätze gesagt hatte, spürte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte, Daisuke lief rot an und schließlich passierte das, wovor sie solche Angst gehabt hatte: Er verlor die Kontrolle. Als er aufsprang und sich vor ihr aufbaute, gab sie sich wirklich Mühe, nicht zurückzuweichen. „Daisuke! Du hast mich gezwungen, mit dir Sex zu haben, teilweise auch mit Gewalt. Glaubst du wirklich, eine Beziehung rechtfertigt das? Das war eine Vergewaltigung und du hast mir damit unfassbar weh getan. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich mein eigenes Kind nicht haben wollte. Dass Takeru...“, doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn bei Takerus Namen schienen die restlichen verbliebenen Hirnzellen durchzudrehen und Hikari wurde von ihm am Kragen gepackt. Er verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige und stieß sie so unsanft von sich, dass sie ein Stück über den Boden rutschte, nachdem sie auf diesem mit einem lauten Schrei und ihrem Kopf aufschlagend gelandet war. Mimi hatte so schnell gar nicht reagieren können, wie er sich Kari gepackt hatte und durch den Raum schleuderte. „Daisuke, hör auf damit, reiß dich doch mal zusammen!“ Aber der schien gar nicht zu hören, sondern packte nun Mimi und begann sie zu würgen und ihr die Schuld dafür zu geben, dass Kari und er sich getrennt hatten. Mimi rang verzweifelt nach Luft, aber irgendwie brachte sie noch einen erstickten Schrei zustande. „TAIIII!“, rief sie halb würgend, halb röchelnd und versuchte sich mit aller Kraft von Daisuke zu befreien.  
  
Tai wurde immer angespannter, je länger sie dort drinnen waren und es behagte ihm einfach absolut nicht. Plötzlich war es ganz ruhig und dann hörte man von drinnen nur noch Tumult und Tai vernahm den Schrei seiner Frau, was ihn keine Sekunde zögern ließ, er riss sofort die Tür auf und sah auch schon was Davis da tat und jetzt war auch der Geduldsfaden bei ihm gerissen, zumal ein Blick auf Kari sagte, was er auch mit ihr gemacht hatte und noch bevor Masao hätte reagieren können, hatte Tai schon Davis von Mimi losgerissen und ihn mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht geschlagen. Er packte ihn am Kragen und drückte ihn mit roher Gewalt gegen die Wand. So wütend hatte ihn bisher noch keiner gemacht, er war wirklich rasend vor Wut. „Wag es nie wieder, meiner Frau oder meiner Schwester auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen, du elender Bastard, sonst verspreche ich dir, werde ich dich kleinen Wichser in Einzelteile zerlegen, denn sowas wie dich braucht absolut niemand, du überschätzt dich, was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Ich sag’s dir, nichts weiter als ein wertloses Stück Dreck, das die Umwelt verpestet.“ Seine Stimme war rau und bebte vor Wut, zumal er die letzten Monate mehr trainiert hatte und nun auch ziemlich breit war und so, wie er ihn gerade packte, traten seine Muskeln auch unter dem Shirt deutlich hervor.  
  
Takeru dagegen wollte Davis am liebsten den Kopf abreißen, doch er besann sich doch eines Besseren und kniete sich zu Kari, die er in den Arm nahm, sie war sowieso schon verängstigt und bei Tais Ausraster gerade noch viel mehr, da musste er jetzt nicht auch noch anfangen. Er hielt sie schützend im Arm und streichelte über ihren Rücken.  
Masao musste professionell bleiben und somit entschied er, diplomatisch vorzugehen. Das dies nun ziemlich dumm sein würde, wusste er nicht, zumal Mimi ihn wohl noch warnen wollte, Tai jetzt nicht zu nahe zu kommen. „Hey Tai, komm das reicht jetzt, ich glaube, er hat deine Botschaft verstanden“, beruhigend legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, was sofort mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht quittiert wurde. Masao könnte sich ohrfeigen, da war ja mal was gewesen in der Uni, wie man in solchen Situationen vorgehen sollte, war ihm dann jetzt doch wieder eingefallen. Dass Davis nun immer noch einen blöden Spruch abzulassen meint, brachte ihn richtig zum Ausrasten Er schlug immer wieder auf Davis ein und rammte ihm sein Knie zwischen die Beine, bis Davis nur noch bewusstlos am Boden lag. Das Einzige, was ihn aufhielt war, dass er plötzlich Mimis Nähe spürte.

Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Kaum hatte Mimi nach ihrem Mann gerufen, als auch Taichi und Takeru beide schon aufgesprungen waren und ihm folgten. Ken hielt sich erst einmal im Hintergrund und beobachtete, was überhaupt los war. Mimi wurde durch Tai aus dem Würgegriff befreit und musste nun mit ansehen, wie ihr Mann Daisuke windelweich prügelte. „Nein. TAI! Hör auf, er ist es nicht wert!“, aber er schien so wütend zu sein, dass er Mimi gar nicht hörte. Und nicht mal die Warnung an Masao kam durch, der nun von Taichi ebenfalls eine geklebt bekam. Mimi rannte sofort zu ihm und entschuldigte sich. „Es tut mir leid, Tai ist gerade einfach nicht zu bremsen, wenn es um seine Familie geht, versteht er keinen Spaß!“  
Daisuke währenddessen versuchte sich zu befreien, aber Taichi hatte ihn so fest gepackt, dass er gar nicht mehr dazu kam, etwas zu lallen, sondern nur noch vor Schmerzen schrie, bis er schließlich bewusstlos zu Boden ging.  
Hikari unterdessen hatte sich in einer Ecke zusammengekauert und war froh, als ihr Verlobter zu ihr kam und sie in die Arme zog. Sie begann zu schluchzen, sie hatte Angst vor Daisuke und auch Angst vor ihrem Bruder, so wütend hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. „Er bringt ihn um… mein Bruder wird ihn umbringen“, schluchzte sie immer wieder, während Takeru versuchte, sie zu beruhigen und ihr über den Rücken strich.  
Schließlich, nachdem sie sicher sein konnte, nicht auch noch eine übergebraten zu bekommen, hatte Mimi sich zu ihrem Mann begeben und von hinten ihre Arme um ihn gelegt. „Es ist gut Liebling, er kann uns jetzt nichts mehr tun.“ Sie hauchte einen Kuss in seinen Nacken und Ken hatte sich inzwischen auch auf die Gruppe zubewegt, hinter ihm noch drei seiner Kollegen, die er hinzugeordert hatte und draußen auf sein Zeichen gewartet hatten, weswegen er auch nicht sofort eingreifen konnte. Da Tai sich nun beruhigt hatte, legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Daisuke kommt jetzt in eine Entzugsklinik und von da aus sofort in Untersuchungshaft. Er wird eine Anzeige wegen Körperverletzung in zwei Fällen erhalten und mit Sicherheit eine ordentliche Strafe erhalten.“ Er drehte sich zu Mimi und reichte ihr eine Karte. „Das ist ein guter Freund meiner Eltern, er ist Rechtsanwalt und wird sicherlich Tai verteidigen und im Verfahren auf Notwehr plädieren können. Er hat sicher nicht viel zu befürchten, zumal Daisuke auch stark alkoholisiert ist.“ Seine Kollegen, die ihn gerade bewegungsunfähig gesichert hatten, da Daisuke bereits wieder dabei war, sich zu berappeln, reichten ihm das Messgerät und Ken konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Auch Mimi sah den Wert und konnte es nicht fassen. Der Kerl hatte doch tatsächlich 3,2 Promille. Ken ließ ihn also abtransportieren und schaute noch einmal Masao an. „Wäre gut, wenn Kari und Mimi noch einmal untersucht und die Ergebnisse zu Protokoll gegeben werden, damit ich die Befunde der Anzeige hinzufügen kann.“ Dann verließen die Polizisten mit Daisuke den Raum und nun konnte auch Mimi sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Das war selbst für die Psychotherapeutin heute einfach zu viel gewesen.  
  
Sich zu beruhigen fiel Tai verdammt schwer, er war einfach nur so unfassbar wütend, dass Davis letztendlich in Gewahrsam genommen und weggebracht wurde, nahm er nur noch halbwegs wahr. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt, er ignorierte es, dass er angesprochen wurde, das was ihn nun aus seiner Trance holte war das Weinen seiner Frau. Er dreht sich herum und nahm sie sanft in den Arm, ehe er sie sanft an seine Brust drückte. Liebevoll küsste er sie aufs Haar und hielt sie fest im Arm. „Ich werde dich immer beschützen, Prinzessin.“ Würde Mimi nicht in seinen Armen liegen, würde er jetzt auch Masao eine runterhauen, alleine dafür, weil er zugelassen hatte, dass Mimi und Kari verletzt wurden, aber jetzt war es für ihn wichtiger für seine Frau da zu sein. Er beschloss sie erst einmal hier weg zu bringen. Also hob er sie auf seine Arme und brachte sie aus dem Raum raus in ein freies Behandlungszimmer und setzt sich mit ihr zusammen auf die Liege. Jetzt hielt er sie einfach nur noch sanft im Arm und redete nicht, sondern vergrub die Nase in ihrem Haar und sog ihren Duft ein, während er dann doch noch leise etwas murmelte.   
„Ich liebe dich.“  
T.K. währenddessen beobachtete das Ganze und sah zur Tür, aus der Davis herausgebracht wurde ehe er Ken zunickte. „Ja, ein Glück, dass er jetzt weg ist..., dass mit der Untersuchung machen wir gleich noch, aber die beiden müssen sich erst noch einmal beruhigen, du siehst ja, was hier los ist.“ Sanft küsste er Kari auf die Wange. „Du hast das trotzdem ganz toll gemacht Hika, du hast ihm alles gesagt, was dich belastet hat in Bezug auf ihn, jetzt wird dich das Ganze nicht mehr so sehr belasten wie es vorher der Fall war. Jetzt kannst du ein Stück weit freier leben“, sanft lächelte er, ja er war in diesem Moment wirklich stolz auf sie. „Nach der Untersuchung fahren wir heim und entspannen den Rest des Tages einfach nur noch, in Ordnung?“  
Masao rieb sich die Stirn, das war ja ein grenzenloses Chaos. „Ich kann die Bescheinigung nicht ausstellen, die beiden müssen von einem anderen Arzt untersucht werden, aber ich sag einem Kollegen Bescheid, damit das so schnell wie möglich von statten geht.“ Er selbst wollte einfach auch nur noch nach Hause und sich ins Bett hauen, das Ganze war anstrengender gewesen, als er gedacht hatte und zerrte auch an ihm und irgendwie war er froh, dass dieses Davis Theater nun vorbei war, so waren sie in der Therapie schon einmal ein ganzes Stück weiter gekommen und das war auch gut so, auch wenn er sich gewünscht hätte, dass das Ganze glimpflicher ausging.  
  
Mimi war so froh, dass es ihr gelungen war, Tai etwas zu bremsen. Sie schmiegte sich fest an seine Brust, als ihr Mann sie dagegen drückte und fühlte sich wirklich geborgen. „Danke, dass du da bist“, sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln und die Tränen versiegten allmählich. Masao gab sie keine Schuld an dem, was passiert war, niemand hatte erwartet, dass Daisuke sich so aufführen würde. Sie war trotzdem froh, als Tai sie wegbrachte und mit ihr in ein freies Behandlungszimmer ging. Mit ihm gemeinsam dort auf der Liege sitzend, beruhigte sie sich auch endgültig und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen von den Wangen und aus den Augen. Sie erwiderte seine Worte und legte dann ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss auf die ihres Mannes. Sie wusste, dass sie in Sicherheit war und sich jetzt in die starken Arme ihres Ehemanns flüchten konnte, mit dem sie auch bald ein Jahr verheiratet war.  
Ken hatte unterdessen seine Kollegen angeleitet und nickte Takeru dann zu. „Ja natürlich, ich bin froh, dass nicht mehr passiert ist. Ich begreife nicht, wie sich ein Mensch nur so verändern kann.“ Für Ken war das auch nicht einfach gewesen, was hier passiert war, immerhin waren die beiden sich früher sehr nah gewesen. Masao nickte er ebenfalls zu. „Ja das ist egal, Hauptsache die beiden werden noch einmal vernünftig durchgecheckt, besonders Kari, immerhin ist sie mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand geprallt.“ Damit hob Ken zum Abschied die Hand und folgte seinen Kollegen aus der Klinik.  
Hikari lag immer noch in Takerus Armen und bekam kaum mit, was um sie herum passierte. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und alles drehte sich irgendwie ein wenig um sie herum. Sie lächelte leicht und schloss die Augen. „Lass uns später reden Keru, mir ist so schwindelig“, murmelte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf Takerus Brust, ehe sie dann auch das Bewusstsein verlor. Das alles war einfach zu viel für sie gewesen.  
  
Tai wusste, wie fertig Mimi eigentlich wirklich war, aber sie war halt der Typ Mensch, der das gerne überspielte, als er ihre Lippen auf seinen spürte, lächelte er und erwiderte den Kuss. Noch eine ganze Weile saßen sie so da, versunken in dem Kuss, ehe er ihn sanft löste und ihr sanft durchs Haar strich. „Jetzt ist das Ganze vorbei und wir können uns auf uns und unsere beiden kleinen Trouble Maker konzentrieren, jetzt wird alles wieder gut werden“, so langsam löste er sie von seinem Schoß, da auch der Arzt herein kam, der Mimi nun durchecken musste, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Nachdem Mimi untersucht wurde und glücklicherweise keine schlimmeren Verletzungen davongetragen hatte, konnten sie endlich heimfahren, jedoch musste sie auf Anweisung vom Arzt sich ein paar Tage ausruhen, aber da sie ihr Studium sowieso gerade beendet hatte, war dies nun kein Problem, denn die nächsten Monate würde er derjenige sein, der arbeitete, so konnte Mimi sich erholen und neue Kraft tanken, um die Kleinen würden sie sich so oder so gemeinsam kümmern. Abends zu Hause angekommen, zogen sie sich erst einmal bequeme Sachen an, ehe sie den Rest des Abends gemütlich auf dem Sofa verbrachten und sich ein paar Filme anschauten, während sie Pizza aßen, die Kinder würden sie am nächsten Mittag abholen und dieser Abend zu zweit nach dem ganzen Trubel tat beiden auch wirklich mal gut.  
  
T.K. war der Tag definitiv auch zu viel gewesen, erst recht bekam er Panik, als Kari bewusstlos wurde, jedoch beruhigte Masao ihn da schnell und so brachten sie Kari erst einmal ins Behandlungszimmer auf die Liege und stützen ihren Kopf ab. Sobald sie wieder wach war, wurde sie vom Arzt untersucht und der stellte fest, dass sie eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung hatte. „Uff, da sind wir ja doch eigentlich noch einmal glimpflich davongekommen.“ Masao sah sich die Ergebnisse an und suchte ein passendes Schmerzmittel heraus, was er den beiden mitgab.   
„Kari hat die nächsten zwei bis drei Tage absolute Bettruhe, ja? Sie muss sich erholen, die Untersuchungen sind gemacht und wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt, werdet ihr informiert, aber jetzt ab mit euch nach Hause und ausruhen. Falls sie sich übergeben muss, kommt ihr aber sofort wieder her, dann muss sie im Krankenhaus überwacht werden.“ T.K. nickte. „Okay, in Ordnung“, er nahm das Schmerzmittel entgegen und brachte Kari dann zum Auto, ehe sie gemeinsam heimfuhren. „Ich überlege, ob wir morgen früh nicht einfach wegfahren? So ein paar Tage an die See, weg hier von dem Trubel du, Aiko und ich, was hältst du davon?“ Lächelnd parkte er vor dem Wohnhaus, wo sie lebten und brachte Kari nach oben und verfrachtete sie direkt ins Bett. Er selbst konnte nicht schlafen, es war ja erst früher Abend, also räumte er noch die Bude auf, ehe er sich eine Stunde später dann doch zu ihr ins Bett gesellte, hoffentlich war das Thema Davis nun endgültig vorbei.  
  
Mimi versuchte wirklich immer stark zu sein, denn nach außen ihre Gefühle zu zeigen würde sie in ihrem Job viel zu verletzlich machen. Doch Tai gegenüber ließ sie diese Schwäche eben doch manchmal zu und weinte auch, wenn ihr etwas zu viel wurde. Auch sie freute sich auf die gemeinsame Zeit mit den Kids und schenkte Tai ein warmes Lächeln. „Ich bin so froh, dass das Thema Daisuke nun endlich vom Tisch ist und Kari auch nach vorne schauen kann. Takeru und sie haben auch noch einen harten Weg vor sich, aber den schaffen sie auch noch.“ Der Arzt, der sie schließlich von oben bis unten durchcheckte, während Tai die ganze Zeit ihre Hand hielt, konnte außer einiger Hämatome nichts weiter feststellen und auch ein Ultraschall blieb ohne Befund, sodass Mimi mit dem Hinweis, sich ein wenig zu schonen, mit Tai die Klinik verlassen konnte. Zu Hause machten sie sich einen schönen Abend zu zweit auf dem Sofa, schauten bescheuerte Comedy Filme an, lachten zusammen und aßen auch noch Pizza, für Mimi ein rundum gelungener Abend und morgen würde sie ihre beiden Wirbelwinde auch wieder zu Hause herum flitzen haben. Sie könnte sich kein besseres Leben wünschen.  
  
Als Kari wieder zu sich kam, lag sie bereits im Untersuchungsraum und wurde ebenfalls gründlich untersucht. Bei ihr war die Diagnose leider nicht ganz so harmlos wie bei Mimi, sie hatte eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und würde einige Tage das Bett hüten müssen, aber das war ihr nur recht. Dann würden Aiko und Keru eben zu ihr ins Bett kriechen müssen. Sie drückte leicht Takerus Hand, als Masao die Anweisungen gab und lächelte ihn an. „Danke für alles, ich werde mich daran halten.“ Sie ließ sich von ihrem Verlobten zum Auto begleiten und während sie nach Hause fuhren, kam er mit einer Idee um die Ecke, die durchaus Anklang bei Kari fand. „Das klingt wundervoll Keru, aber lass uns vielleicht ein oder zwei Tage warten, bis wir fahren, mir ist jetzt von der kurzen Fahrt schon so übel, wir können es uns ja vorerst mit Aiko im Bett bequem machen und am Wochenende fahren? Bis dahin geht es mir bestimmt besser. Das wird unser erster gemeinsamer Ausflug mit der Kleinen.“ Als sie im Bett lag, schloss sie müde die Augen und schlief trotz der Uhrzeit sofort ein, nachdem sie mit Takeru noch besprochen hatte, dass dieser am nächsten Morgen zu Matt fahren und ihre Tochter abholen sollte, denn Kari brauchte ihre Kleine gerade wirklich dringend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für einige könnte dieses Bild von Daisuke sicherlich irritierend sein, aber im Grunde zeigt es auch auf, was Alkohol und Drogen aus Menschen machen können, wenn die Sucht sie beherrscht und sie dadurch die Kontrolle über ihr Leben verlieren. Daisuke war auch in der Serie immer recht impulsiv, daher passte diese Entwicklung für uns, aber es wird auch noch einiges zusätzlich ans Licht kommen, was diese Sache nachvollziehbarer machen wird. Also lasst euch überraschen.


	45. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo und willkommen zum neuen Kapitel :)  
Nachdem es im letzten Kapitel doch relativ dramatisch war, kommt hier jetzt ein ruhigeres Kapitel, in dem Tai sein finales Abschiedskonzert gibt. Zu allen Songs habe ich auch die entsprechenden Videos verlinkt, an denen ich mich orientiert habe, diese findet ihr im Nachwort. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

_Freitag, 2. Juni 2017  
__Haus von Mimi und Taichi  
  
_Mittlerweile waren fast zwei Wochen vergangen seit der Gegenüberstellung mit Davis und so langsam waren Mimi und Tai wieder im Alltag angekommen, sie hatten die freie Zeit genutzt und viel mit den Kindern gemacht, denen das auch immer viel Spaß zu bereiten schien. Jetzt war es Freitagabend und für Tai stand ein Auftritt an und er freute sich darauf, wieder auf der Bühne zu stehen, denn auch wenn er das Familienleben liebte, war es jedes Mal ein gutes Gefühl, wieder auf der Bühne zu stehen. Jedoch wurde vor dem Auftritt erst einmal das neue Musikvideo veröffentlich, was er zusammen mit anderen Musikern aufgenommen hatte, die Erlöse des Liedes würden an ein Kinderhospiz gehen, was ihm persönlich am Herzen lag, eben wegen der Sache mit Kazumi damals. Der Text des Liedes stammte von ihm und er widmete diesen Song auch seinen Kindern. Sie würden, wenn sie älter waren, den Song verstehen und das, was er vermitteln sollte, es spiegelte auch ein bisschen wieder, wie er sich selbst verändert hatte durch die Geburt seiner Kinder und die Heirat mit Mimi denn wenn er in die Augen seiner Kinder sah, wusste er jedes Mal, dass es Wahrheit war, denn Kinderaugen logen nicht.  
Diesen Abend war Mimi doch daheim geblieben, weil sie sich selbst nicht so fit fühlte, aber das okay für ihn, wenn sie von zu Hause aus zusah, denn es würde eh live übertragen werden. Ob T.K. und Kari ebenfalls zusehen würden, das wusste er nicht, sie wussten aber über den Auftritt Bescheid. Während das Musikvideo gespielt wurde, bereitete er sich auf den Auftritt gleich vor.  
  
_“I've seen it all a thousand times  
Falling down, I'm still alive  
Am I?  
Am I?  
So hard to breathe when the water’s high  
No need to swim, I'll learn to fly, so high, so high  
  
You find the truth in a child’s eyes  
When the only limit is the sky  
Living proof I see myself in you  
  
When walls starts to close in  
Your heart is frozen over  
Just show ‘em what you’re made of  
When sunlight is fading  
The world will be waiting for you  
Just show ‘em what you’re made of  
  
Gloves are off, Ready to fight  
Like a lion, I will survive  
Will I? Will I?  
You gotta stand for something  
Even if you stand alone, don’t be afraid  
It’s gonna be alright  
  
You find the truth in a child’s eyes  
When the only limit is the sky (Woo, woo, woo)  
Living proof I see myself in you (Oh)  
  
When walls starts to close in  
Your heart is frozen over  
Just show ‘em what you’re made of  
When sunlight is fading  
The world will be waiting for you  
Just show ‘em what you’re made of  
  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
(Just show ‘em what you’re made of)  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
(Just show ‘em what you’re made of)  
  
You find the truth in a child’s eyes  
When the only limit is the sky  
Living proof I see myself in you  
  
When walls starts to close in  
Your heart is frozen over  
Just show ‘em what you’re made of  
(You can show 'em what you're made of)  
When sunlight is fading  
The world will be waiting for you  
Just show ‘em what you’re made of  
  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
(Just show ‘em what you’re made of)  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Just show ‘em what you’re made of...”*  
  
_Mimi hatte es sich zu Hause mit einer Schale Müsli auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und wartete gespannt auf die Liveübertragung des Konzertes, das ihr Mann heute Abend geben würde. Es war mal wieder so ein Charity-Ding, dafür war Tai immer zu haben, insbesondere wenn es um Kinder ging. Mimi hatte immer noch riesigen Respekt davor, dass er so versuchte, die Vergangenheit zu verarbeiten, zum einen natürlich Kazumis Krankheit, aber auch den Tod seines ersten Sohnes Taki. Das alles war nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen, ebenso wenig wie die Fehlgeburt von Shiori an ihr, aber sie kämpften sich jeden Tag ein weiteres Stück nach oben und ihre Zwillinge machten das Glück einfach komplett. Gern wäre Mimi mitgefahren, aber sie war mental immer noch etwas angeschlagen von der Auseinandersetzung mit Daisuke und da Makoto wohl auch noch eine Erkältung ausbrütete, war er den ganzen Tag über äußerst anstrengend gewesen. Die zweifache Mama war gerade sehr erleichtert, dass die Kleinen schliefen und sie gemütlich vor dem Fernseher sitzen konnte.  
Mit Spannung verfolgte sie das neue Video, das Tai mit einigen Kollegen zusammen produziert hatte und ihr Herz schmolz nur so dahin, dieser Kerl verstand es einfach, die richtigen Worte zu benutzen und in seiner Musik zu verpacken. Wie recht er damit nur hatte, ihre Kinder hatten ihnen jeden Tag aufs Neue gezeigt, dass sie alles richtig damit machten, sie zu liebevollen, selbstständigen und mitfühlenden Menschen zu erziehen. Mimi war es nicht wichtig, was ihre Kinder später für eine berufliche Richtung einschlagen wollten. Ihr lag nur am Herzen, dass sie gesund und glücklich waren und ein ehrliches, aufrichtiges Leben führten. Sie hatten sich entschieden, ihren Kindern die Möglichkeit zu geben, alles auszuprobieren, was sie wollten, aber sie niemals zu etwas zu zwingen, was ihnen keine Freude bereitete. Ihnen sollten alle Wege offenstehen, sich auszuprobieren, ohne Zwang und ohne Druck, denn Mimi war davon überzeugt, dass man nur so wahre Talente entdecken konnte. Nun richtete sie ihren Blick aber wieder konzentriert auf den Fernseher und freute sich, als ihr Mann endlich auf der Bühne erschien.  
  
Das Musikvideo schien super anzukommen und das freute Tai ungemein. Für den Auftakt hatten sie noch etwas Besonderes geplant, um die Leute zu überraschen. So betrat er die Bühne mit seinen Jungs, mittlerweile trug er seinen Ehering auch bei öffentlichen Auftritten, sollte ihn ruhig jeder sehen, denn er wusste, dass es da viele Leute gab, die seine Ehe angezweifelt hatten. Und damit würde er ihnen wohl wenigstens mal das Mundwerk stopfen. Bevor sie ansetzten zum Beginn, betrat noch eine Musikergruppe die Bühne und nach einem kurzen Zunicken begann nun auch die Eröffnung der Show heute Abend. Und wie gehofft waren die Leute absolut baff denn damit hatten sie absolut nicht gerechnet.**  
Mimi schaute begeistert auf den Bildschirm, als Tai endlich auftrat, sie war so stolz auf ihn, dass er sich den Kritiken zum Trotz einfach traute, sein Ding durchzuziehen und freute sich natürlich auch, dass er den Ring nun auch auf der Bühne trug. Sie war ihm nie böse gewesen, dass er es anfangs nicht getan hatte, wusste sie ja auch, unter was für einem Druck er stand. Seiner Liebe hatte sie sich aber immer sicher sein können. Jetzt klappte aber auch Mimi bei der riesigen Show die Kinnlade runter, ihr Mann war doch ein verrückter Kerl, aber dafür liebte sie ihn ja erst recht. Die Tanzeinlagen waren einsame Spitze und sie fragte sich, wann er dafür wohl Zeit gehabt hatte zu trainieren, so eingespannt, wie er zu Hause im Moment ja auch war, weil Mimi in letzter Zeit oft erschöpft und viel müde gewesen war.  
Tai hatte einfach sichtlich Spaß daran, wieder auf der Bühne zu stehen und das zu tun, was er liebte. Für den Rest des Abends hatten sie beschlossen, dass es ein Akustikkonzert werden würde, so konnte auch er mal wieder auf der Gitarre spielen. Also setzte er sich mit seiner Gitarre auf den Hocker vor dem Mikro und auf das Zeichen fingen sie an, das Lied zu spielen, der Song lag allen sehr am Herzen und er konnte vieles aus dem Lied auch auf Mimi und sich beziehen und Songs zu spielen, die er auf sich und die Menschen, die er liebte, beziehen konnte, machte ihm noch umso mehr Freude.  
  
_“You've got me wide open, wide open  
Now I'm yours  
You found me heartbroken, heartbroken  
On the floor  
Became my salvation, salvation  
Through the mourn, yeah  
You got me wide open, wide open  
Now I'm sure  
  
In a world like this where some back down  
I, I, know we're gonna make it  
In a time like this where love comes 'round  
I, I, know we're gonna take it  
In a world like this where people fall apart  
In a time like this where nothing comes from the heart  
In a world like this  
I've got you  
  
And now I'm free falling, free falling  
In your eyes  
You got me still calling, still calling  
No surprise  
I never knew I could love 'til the  
End of time, yeah  
And now I'm free falling, free falling  
By your side  
  
In a world like this where some back down  
I, I, know we're gonna make it  
In a time like this where love comes 'round  
I, I, know we're gonna take it  
In a world like this where people fall apart  
In a time like this where nothing comes from the heart  
In a world like this  
I've got you  
Ah  
Yeah  
Ah, In a world like this  
  
You got me wide open, wide open, yeah  
And now I'm free falling, free falling  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah  
In a world like, in a world like  
Because I got you  
In a world like this  
  
In a world like this where some back down  
I, I, know we're gonna make it  
In a time like this where love comes 'round  
I, I, know we're gonna take it  
In a world like this where people fall apart  
In a time like this where nothing comes from the heart  
In a world like this  
I've got you.”***  
  
_Auch Mimi hatte ein warmes Lächeln auf den Lippen, denn sie spürte auch, wie sehr ihr Mann das vermisst hatte. All die Monate, in denen sie an ihrer Abschlussarbeit schrieb, hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen Tai gegenüber gehabt, dass dieser immer zurückstecken und für die Kinder und den Haushalt da sein musste, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er die Zeit mit der Familie ebenfalls liebte. Aber die Musik war eben auch ein Teil seines Herzens und jetzt war er an der Reihe, seine Träume zu leben. Als klar wurde, dass sie Akustik spielen würden, schlug Mimis Herz höher, ihr Mann und seine Gitarre waren einfach die beste Kombination überhaupt. Den Song hatte er bereits einmal angespielt zu Hause und sie liebte den Song mindestens genauso sehr wie Tai es tat. Gerne wäre sie jetzt vor Ort, um ihm zuzurufen, aber nun hieß es abwarten, welche Songs noch kamen, denn er hatte viele neue geschrieben, die sie noch nicht kannte.   
Den nächsten Song kündigten sie erst gar nicht an, sondern spielten diesen einfach direkt, das Video zu „Show ’Em (What You’re Made Of)“ hatten sie ja vor dem Konzert schon gezeigt und jetzt legten sie damit nach, noch eine Akustikversion davon zu spielen. Und er persönlich fand, dass sich das Lied in der Akustikversion noch einmal schöner anhörte und noch mehr unter die Haut ging.****  
Inzwischen war Mimi doch froh, dass sie zu Hause geblieben war, denn sie heulte schon wieder Rotz und Wasser, Tais Musik berührte sie immer wieder aufs Neue, besonders weil die Texte, die er schrieb, immer alle irgendwo aus seinem Leben gegriffen waren. Schweigend lauschte sie also dem Song und schniefte hin und wieder in ihr Taschentuch.  
So langsam neigte sich das Konzert dem Abend zu und sie begannen nun damit, das letzte Lied zu spielen, welches von ihm alleine geschrieben worden war und sich auf ihn und Mimi bezog. Er verband viel damit und war sich sicher, dass es zu 110% auf beide passte. Er setzte an und sie begannen zu singen und zu spielen.  
  
_“Yeah, yeah  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow (Glow, glow)  
Hold me now don't bother  
If every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah  
  
Looking back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
  
Sadness is beautiful, loneliness that's tragical  
So help me I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now, don't bother  
If every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become  
  
Looking back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart  
  
I'm lookin' back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
I'll keep you in the dark (In the dark)  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
Looking back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone (Trying to be someone)  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
Looking back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of  
Show you the shape of my heart”*****  
  
_Damit beendete sie das Konzert und Tai machte sich schnurstracks auf den Weg zurück zu seiner Frau und seinen beiden Kleinen. Natürlich liefen Mimi auch beim letzten Lied die Tränen und sie war froh, als sie ihren Mann wenige Stunden später wieder in die Arme schließen konnte.   
  
_Freitag, 2. Juni 2017  
__Ferienhaus von Takeru und Hikari  
  
_Kari und ihr Verlobter waren, wie Keru es ihr versprochen hatte, mit Aiko, nachdem die Kopfschmerzen abgeklungen waren, für ein paar Tage weggefahren, raus in die Natur und einfach nur mal abschalten. Das Konzert schauten sie tatsächlich nicht, denn sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, den gesamten Urlaub auf Handy, PC und TV zu verzichten und sich einfach aufeinander zu konzentrieren. Die Handys lagen abgeschaltet im Wagen und waren wirklich nur für Notfälle mitgenommen worden. Kari und Takeru lagen mit Aiko in ihrer Mitte auf dem großen Bett im Schlafzimmer und das einzige Geräusch war das Knistern des Kaminfeuers und ab und an ein freudiges Jauchzen ihrer kleinen Tochter, der Kari sanft über den Kopf streichelte. Aiko war jetzt auch schon über vier Monate alt und inzwischen konnte sich die junge Frau ein Leben ohne ihre Tochter gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Friedlich seufzend schmiegte sie sich enger an Takeru und lächelte. „Das hier war eine wunderbare Idee, ich fühle mich so entspannt wie schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr, Keru.“ Ihre postnatale Depression war endgültig überwunden, aber sie hatte sich mit Masao darauf geeinigt, etwa einmal im Monat zu einem Gespräch vorbei zu kommen, sodass erneut aufkommende Krisen bereits im Keim erstickt werden konnten. Takeru würde parallel weiter bei Mimi Rat suchen, falls eine Situation dies erforderte. Aber hoffentlich waren sie von solchen Krisen nun weit entfernt. Doch Kari ging noch etwas durch den Kopf, dass sie noch ansprechen wollte. „Du Keru? Könntest du dir inzwischen vorstellen, konkretere Pläne für unsere Hochzeit zu machen? Wir können gerne noch ein halbes Jahr oder Jahr warten, bis wir endgültig heiraten, aber ich würde mir gerne langsam anfangen, ein paar Gedanken darum zu machen.“  
  
T.K. genoss die Ruhe, die er jetzt mit Aiko und Kari hatte, es war definitiv das Richtige gewesen, mal wegzufahren. Sie konnten sich endlich wieder einfach nur auf sich selbst konzentrieren und wie schön es war, Zeit als Familie zu verbringen, ohne Handy oder sonstiges, was stören konnte. Den Tag hatten sie damit verbracht zusammen zu frühstücken und nach jeder Mahlzeit sich wieder ins Bett zu legen, während im Kamin ein entspanntes Feuer prasselte, denn für Anfang Juni war es doch recht frisch im Moment. Sie hatten viel mit Aiko gekuschelt und wenn die Kleine schlief die Zeit genutzt, um die eine oder andere Knutscherei nachzuholen, nach dem ganzen Trubel war Zweisamkeit definitiv viel zu kurz gekommen bei den beiden. Er lauschte ihren Worten und lächelte. „Wir können gerne anfangen zu planen Hika, da habe ich nichts gegen, ich will nur nicht, dass wir uns da unter Druck setzen, wenn wir fertig sind damit und wissen, welche Vorstellungen wir haben, dann erst würde ich ein Datum suchen oder was meinst du? Denn so ist es wesentlich entspannter, weil die Planung und alles im Prinzip dann schon steht und nur noch umgesetzt werden muss.“  
Lächelnd kuschelte er weiter mit beiden, während er zusah, wie Hika etwas mit Aiko spielte. „Ich bin so froh, dass ihr beide jetzt doch noch eine engere Bindung zueinander bekommen habt, sie ist bei dir wesentlich ruhiger als bei mir“, er schmunzelte, trotzdem würde er ein Auge darauf haben, wenn Aiko ins Teenageralter kam, denn Dates und alles was damit zusammenhing, waren definitiv vor 21 tabu für sie, davon musste er halt nur noch Kari überzeugen. „Und wir sollten in den nächsten Monaten mal schauen, was wir als Wohnort festlegen wollen, aber auch mit dem Hintergrund, ob wir irgendwann vielleicht noch ein Kind wollen oder ob es nur bei Aiko bleiben soll“, er wusste, dass es ziemlich früh war, aber auch das mussten sie ja irgendwann einmal abklären und jetzt hatten sie die Zeit und die Entspanntheit dafür.  
  
Auch Kari hatte das Knutschen genossen und lächelte bei dem, was Takeru nun sagte. „Ja, so hatte ich mir das auch vorgestellt, Keru. Ich will auch nichts übereilen, wir haben schließlich noch ein ganzes Leben vor uns, da kommt es auf ein paar Wochen auch nicht mehr an. Ich habe schon so ein paar Ideen, die werde ich in nächster Zeit mal zu Papier bringen, um meine Gedanken etwas zu ordnen. Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich Mimi ein wenig einspanne in meiner Ideenverwirklichung? Ich glaube, eine zweite weibliche Hand kann ich noch gebrauchen und Aiko ist ja noch zu klein.“ Auch Kari war froh darüber, dass ihre kleine Familie endlich eine Chance hatte, zusammenzuwachsen und ihr das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie gut aufgehoben war. Sie fand es definitiv auch nicht schlimm, bereits einen Blick in die Zukunft zu werfen, solange man sich da nicht drauf versteifte. „Ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen, irgendwann noch ein weiteres Kind mit dir zu bekommen, Keru. Außerdem wäre ein Geschwisterchen für Aiko sicherlich auch etwas Schönes. Aber das hat noch etwas Zeit, vielleicht können wir in ein paar Jahren noch mal darüber nachdenken, aber ich würde es offenhalten“, meinte sie schmunzelnd. „Ein richtig ruhiger Ort zum Leben würde mir gefallen, weg von dem Stadttrubel und genügend Platz für Aiko, um gefahrlos aufwachsen zu können. Aber ich möchte auch nicht zu weit weg von Tai, Mimi und Matt, immerhin sind sie ja auch ein Teil unserer Familie.“  
T.K. lächelte „Klar ist für mich okay, wenn du Mimi einspannst, sie ist ja immerhin diejenige von uns allen, die schon verheiratet ist und wie viel dein Bruder da mitentscheiden durfte, das weiß ich nicht. Ich kann mir aber gut vorstellen, dass sie das alles fast alleine geplant hat, wir kennen sie ja in solchen Dingen“, er schmunzelte, Mimi war einfach die Organisatorin in Person.   
„Ich meine ja auch nicht in nächster Zeit, in ein paar Jahren, wenn Aiko aus dem Ganzen schon raus ist und vielleicht schon zur Schule geht, ich will nur nicht dann wieder umziehen müssen, weißt du? Wenn sollten wir jetzt etwas suchen, was uns die offene Option mitbietet und vielleicht noch ein Zimmer mehr, damit ich auch von zu Hause aus weiterhin arbeiten kann, mein Arbeitszimmer ist ja derzeit durchs Kinderzimmer ersetzt und so haben wir dann alles unter einem Hut und für Aiko wäre es sicherlich auch toll, wenn sie ein Garten hätte wo sie spielen kann. Ich meine, wir haben ja beide ein Auto, wenn wir wohin müssen, sollte das alles also machbar sein, was meinst du?“  
  
Kari grinste ihren Verlobten an und lachte. „Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen, das Einzige, was auf Tais Mist gewachsen war, war die Musikeinlage nach der Trauung. Aber ich will, dass wir beide unseren Teil dazu beitragen und du auch deine Ideen miteinbringen kannst, Keru. Das ist mir wichtig, also glaub nicht, dass ich dich durch Mimi ersetzen werde. Aber sie versteht einfach mehr von Organisation als ich.“ Das lag Kari wirklich am Herzen, immerhin war es ja ihrer beider Hochzeit, also sollte ihr Verlobter da auch seine Anteile einbringen können. Auf die nächste Aussage fing sie wieder leise an zu lachen.  
„Ja, so hatte ich das auch eigentlich gemeint. Lass uns doch nach einem kleinen Häuschen irgendwo im Grünen schauen, vielleicht mit einem oder zwei zusätzlichen Zimmern. Eins davon können wir erstmal zum Gästezimmer machen und das andere könnte ich als kombiniertes Ankleide- und Arbeitszimmer benutzen, so haben wir die Möglichkeit immer noch ein oder zwei weitere Kinder zu bekommen, ohne umziehen zu müssen. Ich habe noch das Sparbuch, das meine Eltern zu meiner Geburt angelegt hatten und zusätzlich noch das Geld, was wir in den letzten Jahren zurückgelegt haben, das wird schon werden. Ich will endlich aus der Stadt raus Keru, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Der ganze Trubel macht mich einfach krank. Vielleicht können wir uns etwas in der Nähe des Ortes suchen, in dem auch Mimi und Tai leben, dann hat Aiko auch die Chance, Zeit mit den Zwillingen zu verbringen und ich könnte vielleicht im übernächsten Jahr dort in dem Kindergarten wieder arbeiten. Aiko dürfte dort mit zwei definitiv einen Platz bekommen und die Zwillinge sicherlich auch. Soweit ich weiß, wird Mimi ab Januar auch wieder arbeiten gehen. Ist zwar noch über ein halbes Jahr hin, wir haben jetzt Anfang Juni, aber trotzdem gut, dass sie sich darüber schon Gedanken gemacht hat.“ Und Kari fiel zu Hause die Decke auf den Kopf, sie würde gerne im übernächsten Frühjahr auch wieder arbeiten gehen, sobald Aiko alt genug für den Kindergarten war.  
  
T.K. schmunzelte. „Ich denke, wir werden das ganze Hochzeitsding schon hinbekommen, ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht viele Wünsche, es sollte einfach nichts Riesiges sein, was Gemütliches im engsten Kreis reicht mir vollkommen aus, ich weiß ja nicht, wie du das siehst? Aber Mimi wird uns definitiv eine Hilfe sein, bestimmt hat sie auch den einen oder anderen Kontakt für uns, der uns weiterhelfen können für unsere Hochzeit, was meinst du?“ Er lachte leicht. „Ja die Aufteilung klingt gut und ein Häuschen ist definitiv eine gute Investition in die Zukunft, wir können uns ja ein etwas größeres Grundstück nehmen, damit wir, wenn wir wollen, auch noch anbauen können, wenn es nötig ist, verstehst du wie ich meine? Ich will ja auch raus aus der Stadt und Ruhe haben, wir kriegen das alles schon irgendwie hin, Geld sollte da nicht das Problem sein.“ Er streckte sich und lächelte. Sanft gab er Aiko einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Mein kleines Mäuschen“, er lächelte stolz, Aiko war zusammen mit Kari wirklich sein Ein und Alles und er war definitiv ein absolut stolzer Papa. „Aber weg von den Zukunftsplänen, die Kleine muss jetzt noch gefüttert werden und dann ist auch schon Schlafenszeit für die kleine Maus oder wie siehst du das? Sie wirkt schon etwas müde.“  
Kari sah T.K. mit großen Augen an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Um Himmels willen, ich will keine Riesenhochzeit. Im Kreis von Freunde und Familie genügt mir vollkommen, ich brauche dieses ganze Brimborium einfach nicht. Und was die Kontakte betrifft, will ich auf jeden Fall die Nummer von ihrer Schneiderin und ihrer Floristin. Die Blumengestecke und das Kleid waren ein Traum. Würde es dich stören, wenn ich nicht in Weiß, sondern in Rosa heirate? Ich hätte gern ein Kleid in der Farbe meines Wappens“, meinte sie und grinste Takeru an. Sie war eben wie sie war und es war immer ihr Kindheitstraum gewesen, in rosa zu heiraten. Was das Haus betraf, nickte sie. „Das mit dem großen Grundstück klingt gut. Dann können wir auch den Garten anlegen und erweitern, wie wir wollen und ich mir vielleicht ein kleines Gemüsebeet anlegen. Ich liebe es, im Garten zu arbeiten“, sagte sie, denn dieses Interesse hatte sie zusätzlich zur Fotografie im Kindergarten für sich entdeckt. Dort hatte sie auch mit den Kids zusammen ein Beet angelegt und das würde sie mit Aiko auch gerne machen. Kindern die Verantwortung für ein Lebewesen oder ein lebendes Objekt zu übertragen, stärkte sie von innen heraus. „Aiko könnte mir helfen und gleichzeitig auch ganz viel entdecken und kennenlernen. Meine Kids im Kindergarten haben es geliebt. Könntest du dir eigentlich vorstellen, dass wir Aiko ein Haustier erlauben? Wir können ja mit etwas Kleinem anfangen, ein Hamster oder ein Kaninchen, wobei ich persönlich gerne wieder eine Katze hätte.“ Während Takeru Aiko ein Küsschen gab, jauchzte die Kleine freudig auf und patschte mit ihren Händen nach ihrem Vater. Sie gab fröhliche Laute von sich, die fast wie „Bababa“ klangen und Kari schmunzelte. „Das macht sie irgendwie immer, wenn sie dich sieht, ich glaube ihr erstes Wort wird wahrscheinlich irgendwann mal Papa sein“, sagte sie und klang dabei überhaupt nicht enttäuscht. Ihre Psyche hatte sich wirklich gut erholt in den letzten Monaten und ihre Beziehung zu Aiko war besser als jemals zuvor. Sie nickte etwas, als Takeru meinte, dass es Zeit war für die Kleine etwas zu essen und dann zu schlafen. „Versorgst du sie heute Abend, Liebling? Ich bin echt müde und würde mich auch gerne noch ein wenig ausruhen.“  
  
T.K. sah sie an und lachte.“ Ich kann mit einem weißen Anzug leben, aber Rosa werde ich nicht tragen, Aiko jedoch könnte das gleiche tragen wie du, nur in klein eben. Wenn du ein rosafarbenes Kleid haben möchtest, kannst du es gerne haben, Liebling“, sanft drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Solange ich kein Rosa tragen muss, ist alles gut. Und Gemüsebeet? Okay, wenn du das möchtest, kannst du dir auch das machen, das ist dann dein Ding.“ Er überlegte, das mit dem Haustier war so eine Sache „Haben wir denn überhaupt Zeit dafür? Und noch ist Aiko ja viel zu klein für ein Haustier finde ich, wenn sie langsam in die Schule kommt, können wir ja noch mal darüber reden oder? Und wieso erst einen Hamster, holen wir dann doch direkt eine Katze, finde ich persönlich viel besser, damit wird Aiko auch mehr anfangen können als mit einem Hamster, zumal die ja auch keine lange Lebensspanne haben.“ Er streckte sich und nickte lächelnd „Ja, sie fängt schon an zu brabbeln, das ist wirklich niedlich ich hab mal gelesen, dass die meisten Mädchen, wenn sie so klein sind Papakinder sind, das sieht man, finde ich, auch bei Kazumi, die ist ja total auf Tai fixiert, während Makoto eher an Mimi klebt.“ Er nahm Aiko auf den Arm und stand auf „In Ordnung, dann entspann dich und ich mache die Kleine bettfertig und lege sie schlafen“, somit ging er in die Küche, gab der Kleinen die Flasche und wickelte sie nochmal, ehe er sie zum Schlafen hinlegte.  
Kari schüttelte nur noch mit dem Kopf. „Nein, du musst ganz sicher nicht in Rosa heiraten, aber das mit Aikos Kleid ist eine gute Idee und das mit der Katze machen wir so!“, sagte sie grinsend und drückte Takeru dann ihre Tochter in den Arm. „Ja, dass Mädchen auf den Vater und Jungs oft auf die Mama fixiert sind, das weiß ich noch aus der Ausbildung, da haben wir über solche Sachen gesprochen. Weswegen es auch gut ist, wenn Männer im Kindergarten arbeiten.“ Dann kümmerte er sich um die Kleine und Kari machte ein Nickerchen, ehe sie den Rest des Abends in Zweisamkeit verbrachten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Show ’Em (What You’re Made Of) von Backstreet Boys, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4eh2cHEhI94  
-> Tai übernimmt hierbei und bei allen weiteren Songs die Rolle von Nick Carter  
** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=haNjOXeuOv0  
*** In a world like this von Backstreet Boys, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAVcPGJf2LM  
**** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyesqfGLE4Q  
***** Shape of my heart von Backstreet Boys, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPX94fKZx7E


	46. Ein Schreck kommt selten allein

_Sonntag, 29. Juli 2018  
__Haus von Taichi und Mimi  
  
_Inzwischen war über ein Jahr vergangen. Mimi war nach wie vor Vollzeitmama und Tai ging wieder seiner Arbeit als Musiker nach. Konzerte gab er maximal zweimal im Monat, um bei seiner Familie sein zu können und in drei Tagen stand ihr zweiter Hochzeitstag an. Mimi war an diesem Morgen direkt nach dem Frühstück aufgebrochen, weil sie noch etwas zu erledigen hatte und Tai war bei den Kindern geblieben, da Mimi bis zum Nachmittag wegbleiben würde. Es wurde später Nachmittag, dann früher Abend, als es plötzlich an der Türe klingelte. Als Tai diese öffnete, stand Ken vor ihm, in voller Dienstuniform und er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Seine Hände zitterten auch ganz leicht, als er den Mann vor sich anblickte. „Hallo Tai, darf ich reinkommen? Ich muss dringend über etwas mit dir sprechen.“ Er schluckte und man sah ihm an, dass er die Tränen zurückdrängte. Was wohl passiert war?  
Tai war den ganzen Tag über mit den Kindern beschäftigt gewesen und hatte diese gerade zu Bett gebracht, als es an der Türe klingelte. Er ging nach unten und öffnete diese und dass Ken vor ihm stand in Dienstuniform und diesem Blick, da musste er gleich schlucken. „Ken…, komm erst mal rein“. Er stellte in der Küche zwei Kaffee auf den Tisch und sah ihn dann an. „Also, erzähl, was ist passiert? Mimi müsste auch jeden Moment wieder heimkommen“, jedoch hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl und war angespannt.  
  
Ken wusste, dass es schwer werden würde, aber er hatte darum gebeten, derjenige sein zu dürfen, der Tai aufsuchte. Immerhin kannte er diesen und wusste auch, wie er das behutsam angehen musste. Bei seiner Aussage schluckte er und Tränen traten in seine Augen. „Nein“, sagte er ganz leise, „nein, Mimi wird nicht kommen. Es… es hat einen Unfall gegeben in der Innenstadt. Eine Frau ist unter Drogeneinfluss über eine rote Ampel gefahren in… in euren Wagen. Wir… wir wissen noch nichts genaues, Mimi ist bereits im Krankenhaus, aber der Notarzt hat gesagt, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht in Lebensgefahr schwebt. Wir wissen allerdings nicht genau, wie schwer sie wirklich verletzt ist.“ Ken hatte einen Schluck von dem Kaffee getrunken und war froh, dass er schwarz war. Das konnte er gerade wirklich brauchen. „Kannst du eure Kinder irgendwo unterbringen? Dann nehme ich dich gleich mit in die Klinik. Die Kleinen sollten das nicht sehen.“ Seine Hand zitterte immer noch, das was jetzt kam, das würde ihn vermutlich richtig hart treffen. „Aber bevor wir fahren, solltest du noch etwas wissen. Die Frau, die den Unfall verursacht hat… es war Sora.“ Stille.  
Tai nickte und zeigte eine Reaktion, die ungewöhnlich war, er war komplett gefasst und ruhig. „Ich rufe Mimis Eltern an, die können die Kleinen nehmen“, somit stand er auf, griff zum Telefon und rief ihre Großeltern an, die fünfzehn Minuten später auch schon da waren. „Ich rufe euch an, sobald ich Genaueres weiß, okay?“, somit ging er dann mit Ken nach draußen und sie begaben sich zu dessen Wagen, ehe sie Richtung Krankenhaus fuhren. „Sora also, ja? Ich dachte sie hätte sechs Jahre bekommen? Wie kann es sein, dass sie auf der Straße unterwegs ist?“, er verstand das Ganze einfach nicht. „Ich will jetzt einfach nur noch zu meiner Frau und wissen, was sie genau hat“, immer noch war er sehr ruhig und gefasst und kein Stück kurz vorm Ausrasten, was eigentlich etwas war, das nicht zu ihm passte. Seine Gedanken machte er sich schon, er würde Mimi nie mehr alleine in die Stadt lassen, das war für ihn klar, denn so etwas sollte nicht noch einmal passieren und dafür würde er auch definitiv sorgen. Am Krankenhaus angekommen begaben sie sich direkt auf die Intensivstation und doch durfte er noch nicht zu ihr, da noch Untersuchungen gemacht wurden. Er hielt sich die Faust an die Lippen, sodass sein Ehering seine Lippen berührte, würde er Mimi verlieren, wusste er, dass es für ihn das Ende war.  
  
Ken war etwas verwundert, dass Tai so ruhig und gefasst wirkte, aber er konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass es im Inneren vermutlich ziemlich brodelte. So wurde also geduldig auf Mimis Eltern gewartet und anschließend saßen sie im Auto Richtung Klinik. Ken seufzte leicht, die Frage hatte er ja auch schon gestellt gehabt. „Wegen guter Führung hatte sie Freigang, um ihrer Arbeit in ihrem Unternehmen weiter nachzugehen, wie sie an die Drogen gekommen ist, wird jetzt ermittelt. Sie wird den geschlossenen Vollzug nicht mehr verlassen dürfen und vermutlich noch einige Jahre dazu bekommen. Es tut mir so leid, dass so etwas passieren musste“, sagte er, obwohl er ja gar nicht dafür verantwortlich war, was in der JVA passierte. Als Tai meinte, dass er nur noch wissen wolle, was mit Mimi sei und zu ihr wolle, nickte Ken und gab noch mal ordentlich Gas. Leider hätte er sich das sparen können, denn Mimi war noch immer in den Untersuchungen. Ken sah Tai an. „Soll ich noch jemanden benachrichtigen? Deine Schwester vielleicht?“, er wollte nämlich Tai ungern alleine lassen, aber er wäre nicht der Richtige, um bei ihm zu bleiben. Nach Beantwortung der Frage verabschiedete er sich erst einmal und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.  
Auf der Intensivstation sollte Tai noch eine Überraschung erleben, denn der behandelnde Arzt war kein geringerer als Jou Kido. Er reichte Tai die Hand und nahm ihn mit in sein Büro. „Tut mir leid, dass wir uns unter diesen Umständen wiedersehen müssen, Tai. Wir haben jetzt alle Untersuchungen abgeschlossen, deine Frau schwebt nicht in Lebensgefahr, aber sie hat eine schwere Kopfverletzung und liegt im Koma. Wir wissen nicht, ob und wann sie wieder aufwachen wird. Ich wünschte, ich hätte bessere Nachrichten, aber ihr Gehirn braucht Zeit, um sich zu erholen. Wir alle sind aber sehr zuversichtlich, dass es ihr bald besser gehen wird. Komm.“ Und damit brachte Jou den jungen Familienvater ins Zimmer seiner Ehefrau, nachdem er die volle Intensivmontur trug. Da er nicht wusste, dass Ken ihn das schon gefragt hatte, meinte er: „Sollen wir noch jemanden informieren?“, danach ließ er Tai mit seiner Frau allein. Mimi war an gefühlt hundert Apparate angeschlossen, sie wurde beatmet und auf einem Monitor konnte man ihre Vitalzeichen ablesen. Sie hatte einen dicken Verband um den Kopf und war so bleich, dass sie fast mit dem Weiß des Lakens verschmolz. Für Tai musste das ein schrecklicher Anblick sein.  
  
Tai schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich will einfach nur, dass sie für immer weggesperrt wird, meinetwegen soll dieses Miststück doch verrecken“, Sora war für ihn mittlerweile nur noch Hass und jetzt erst recht. Er schüttelte den Kopf „Nein Ken, du brauchst niemanden informieren, das mache ich schon selbst wenn.“ Wenig später kam auch schon Joe aus dem Behandlungszimmer und damit hätte er nun nicht gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet Joe sie behandelte. Er hörte sich an, was dieser zu sagen hatte und musste das erst einmal sacken lassen. „Mir ist das alles egal, die Hauptsache ist einfach nur, dass es ihr bald besser geht und sie aufwacht, mehr will ich gar nicht... schließlich warten die Kleinen auch sehnsüchtig auf ihre Mama, denen das zu erklären wird schon schwer genug werden“, er seufzte, wie sollte er das alles anstellen? Er wurde in die volle Montur gesteckt und dann durfte er Mimis Zimmer betreten, was er dort sah, war für ihn der reinste Schock. Sie so zu sehen, das brach ihm einfach nur das Herz. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der an ihrem Bett stand und nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Was machst du nur für Sachen Liebling, hm?“ Sanft küsste er ihre Hand, wo sie ihren Ehering trug. Er hatte Angst und wollte nur noch, dass sie aufwachte und das alles gut werden würde. Er brauchte sie, das was ihm klar und sie alle brauchten sich als Familie, ohne sie wäre seine Welt nicht komplett und die der Kinder ebenfalls nicht, würde sie es nicht schaffen, wusste er nicht wie er noch weiter machen sollte, sie war sein Leben, zusammen mit den Kindern und er hatte einfach nur Angst. Leise flüsterte er: „Bitte Prinzessin, du musst wieder wach und gesund werden, wir brauchen dich doch, ich brauche dich so sehr...“, jetzt hielt er die Tränen nicht weiter zurück. „Ich liebe dich so sehr…, du darfst mich hier nicht alleine lassen, mein Schatz…, wir müssen doch bald unseren Hochzeitstag feiern…“ Sanft drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und legte danach seinen Kopf an ihre Brust, während er stumm weinte, das alles war einfach zu viel für ihn.  
  
Ken konnte Tais Gefühle verstehen und er würde dafür sorgen, dass diese Frau bekam, was sie verdiente. Nun hieß es aber Tai alleine zu lassen und als er Jou entdeckte, wusste er, dass die beiden in guten Händen waren. Jou konnte verstehen, dass Tai fertig mit der Welt war und nickte aufmunternd. „Ich habe heute Nachtdienst hier auf der Intensiv, ich werde die ganze Zeit nach Mimi schauen, wir kriegen das hin. Ihr habt Zwillinge bekommen vorletztes Jahr, richtig? Eure Kleine, wie hieß sie noch gleich, Kazumi? Ich erinnere mich, dass ein Kollege auf der Kinderstation sie operiert hatte nach der Geburt. Ich wollte damals eigentlich vorbeischauen, aber ich wusste auch nicht, was ich sagen sollte, wir haben uns fast zehn Jahre nicht gesehen.“ Er brachte Tai also schließlich zu seiner Frau und ließ ihn dort alleine mit dem Hinweis, dass er klingen sollte, wenn sich etwas veränderte. Eine Schwester würde sowieso jede halbe Stunde nach ihr sehen.  
Mimi bekam von all dem um sich herum nicht wirklich etwas mit. Sie hatte das Gefühl, irgendwo im Dunkeln zu sein, aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, nicht atmen, nicht fühlen… sie hatte Panik. Von irgendwoher konnte sie die Stimme ihres Mannes hören, der ihr sagte, dass er sie liebte und sie wollte sich auf diese Stimme zubewegen, aber irgendetwas umschlang sie, hielt sie fest, ließ sie nicht gehen. Es war bestimmt schon über eine Stunde vergangen, als sich die Türe öffnete und Ken hereinkam. Er legte Tai eine Hand auf die Schulter und fragte leise: „Wie geht es ihr?“ Tai wunderte sich vermutlich, warum man Ken hereingelassen hatte, aber es gab da etwas, dass er Tai noch geben musste. Er hielt ihm einen Umschlag hin. „Den haben wir am Unfallort gefunden, er ist an dich gerichtet. Ich musste sowieso noch mal herkommen, da wollte ich ihn dir gleich geben. Sora ist vor einer halben Stunde im OP verstorben, wir müssen jetzt ermitteln, ob die Ärzte einen Fehler gemacht haben oder nicht. Gute Besserung für deine Frau, Tai.“ Damit verließ der Polizist das Zimmer wieder und Tai konnte sich dem Umschlag zuwenden. Darin befanden sich Flugtickets und ein Brief.  
  
_Guten Morgen, mein Liebling und alles Gute zum zweiten Hochzeitstag. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich mein Leben tatsächlich erst zwei Jahre mit dir teile, es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Du machst mein Leben, mein Glück, einfach alles so perfekt und ich könnte mir keinen besseren Mann wünschen als dich. Du hast in den letzten Wochen so viel geleistet und ich finde, wir haben uns jetzt eine Auszeit verdient, nur wir beide und unsere Kinder. Ich habe einen Flug auf die Insel gebucht, die ich dir letztes Jahr zu deinem Geburtstag geschenkt habe. Einfach nur wir vier, Sonne, Strand und Meer, vierzehn Tage lang.   
__Du fragst dich sicherlich, warum ich dir diesen Brief schreibe, nicht wahr? Nun, die Antwort ist ganz einfach. Gerade in diesem Moment sitze ich noch bei meiner Gynäkologin, denn es könnte sein, dass unsere Familie bald Zuwachs bekommt. Ich bin überfällig und der Test aus der Drogerie war positiv, daher wollte ich das noch abklären lassen, bevor wir fliegen. Unser Flug geht um zwölf Uhr, Taschen stehen bereits gepackt in deinem Auto. Also schnapp dir die beiden Trouble Maker und ab zum Flughafen mit dir, Traummann. Wir sehen uns dort.   
  
I__n ewiger Treue, deine dich über alles liebende, analysierende Ehefrau  
__Mimi  
  
_Wieviel Zeit vergangen war, wusste Tai nicht, er lag einfach so da, den Kopf auf ihrer Brust und versuchte sie spüren zu lassen, dass er für sie da war, er wünschte sich so sehr, dass das alles nur ein böser Traum war und er gleich aufwachen würde und zu Hause mit Mimi im Bett lag, dann wäre alles wieder gut. Was ihn aus der Trance holte, war Ken, der ihn antippte und den Umschlag übergab, die Todesmeldung von Sora nahm er gar nicht wirklich wahr. Nachdem Ken verschwunden war, öffnete er den Umschlag und las den Brief der dort drinnen war. Bei jeder Zeile, die er las, liefen immer mehr Tränen über sein Gesicht, vor ein paar Stunden war noch alles in Ordnung, wieso musste das Schicksal ihnen so übel mitspielen, ausgerechnet dann, wenn sie nach dem ganzen Drama der letzten beiden Jahre endlich glücklich waren?  
Was er alles darin las, ging ihm durch Mark und Bein, Mimi war wahrscheinlich schwanger, es fühlte sich an, als würde ihm jemand die Luft abdrücken, was war mit dem ungeborenen Kind? Er drückte ihre Hand noch fester seine Stimme war jetzt brüchig und ließ erahnen, wie viel Angst er gerade um sie hatte. „Du hast mir nur Gutes in mein Leben gebracht, mit dir war ich endlich wieder glücklich, wir haben jede noch so schwere Krise gemeistert und sind als Ehepartner und Familie noch enger zusammengewachsen. Du bist mein Mut, einfach weiter zu machen und meine Aufrichtigkeit, dazu zu stehen, dass ich der bin, der ich heute nun mal bin, ich liebe dich mein Engel, es wird niemals eine andere Frau geben für mich und wenn wir bald zu fünft sein sollten, dann freue ich mich. Jedes unserer Kinder ist wie ein Geschenk mein Schatz, ich liebe dich, du musst dich zurück ins Leben kämpfen, in dir wächst noch etwas heran, was seine Mama braucht.“ Sanft streichelte er über ihre Wange. „Mein Mut wird dir den Weg aus der Dunkelheit zeigen Prinzessin, ich glaube an dich, deinen Mut und deine Stärke.“  
  
Irgendwo aus der Ferne hatte Mimi wieder Tais Stimme gehört, wieso verdammt nochmal konnte sie ihre Augen nicht öffnen? Sie spürte seinen Mut, seine Sehnsucht, aber sie konnte einfach nicht und sie war so müde… so schrecklich müde, sie musste schlafen. Kurz nachdem Tai den Brief gelesen hatte, kam Jou mit einer Schwester ins Zimmer und brachte ein Ultraschallgerät mit. Er sah Tai an. „Bitte erschrick nicht, Mimi hat im Blut einen erhöhten HCG-Wert, es könnte sein, dass sie schwanger ist, das müssen wir mal eben überprüfen.“ Sie machten sich an die Arbeit und nach etwa fünf Minuten war die Untersuchung beendet und Jou druckte noch ein Bild aus, das er Tai in die Hand drückte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr werdet wohl noch einmal Eltern. Das Kind dürfte irgendwo zwischen der vierten und achten Woche sein. Der Gynäkologe schaut sich das noch mal genauer an, wenn Mimi wieder wach ist. Aber das Baby ist unverletzt, vermutlich hat es ihm das Leben gerettet, dass es noch so winzig ist. Und mach dir um Mimi keine Sorgen, wenn alles gut läuft, wird sie bald aus dem Koma erwachen. Geben wir ihrem Gehirn Zeit, sich zu erholen.“ Damit ließ er Tai und Mimi vorerst alleine zurück. Tai hatte schließlich irgendwann auch Kari angerufen, die natürlich sofort gekommen war, um ihrem Bruder beizustehen. Das mit der Schwangerschaft erfuhr sie vorerst nicht.  
So vergingen drei Tage und der erste August kam. Kari war mit ihrem Verlobten auch heute wieder ins Krankenhaus gekommen und sie hatte Tai gerade tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, der die Hand seiner Frau fest umschlossen hielt, als diese zu zucken begann. Den Schlauch hatte man ihr bereits in der Nacht entfernt, da sie wieder selbstständig atmen konnte und dann, nach einer wohl gefühlten Ewigkeit für Tai, machte Mimi endlich wieder die Augen auf und schaute sich verwundert und ängstlich um. „Wo… wo bin ich?“, krächzte sie, eine Nachwirkung des Schlauches, und drehte leicht den Kopf, als sie ihren Mann sah. „Liebling...“, sagte sie und drückte fest seine Hand. „Hey, nicht weinen, bitte“, sagte sie sanft und hob die Hand vorsichtig an sein Gesicht. Sie verstand gar nicht, warum er so traurig aussah. Kari und Takeru hatte sie noch gar nicht bemerkt, ihr Fokus lag auf Tai.  
  
_Mittwoch, 1. August 2018  
__Uniklinikum Tokyo  
  
_Die Tage waren eine einzige Qual für Tai, er sprang hin und her zwischen den Kindern und den Krankenhausbesuchen bei Mimi, er war ihren Eltern dankbar, dass sie so oft auf die Kinder aufpassten, sonst wüsste er nicht, wie er das alles hätte schaffen sollen. Jegliche Singleaufnahmen hatte er auf Eis gelegt, das war ihm im Moment total egal gewesen, jetzt zählte erst einmal nur, dass Mimi wieder aufwachte. Die Nachricht, dass sie tatsächlich schwanger war, macht ihm in ihrem jetzigen Zustand Angst. Er hatte richtige Angst, sein Kind und seine Frau verlieren und wusste nicht, wie er das überstehen sollte. Dass Kari und T.K. ebenfalls so oft da waren, fand er zwar rührend, aber zwischendurch war ihm selbst das zu viel. Der Hochzeitstag war mittlerweile auch angebrochen und eigentlich hätte er an seinem Hochzeitstag glücklich sein sollen, aber das war er nicht, der Situationen geschuldet. Er sah seine Hoffnungen etwas weiter schwinden, aber dann vernahm er Mimis Krächzen. Schnell reichte er ihr ein Glas Wasser, was sie auch trank, damit sie ihren Hals befeuchten konnte und es nicht mehr so weh tat. Ihm liefen die Tränen vor Freude, aber auch immer noch, weil ihn das alles so mitgenommen hatte. Als sie einigermaßen gefangen war, erzählte er ihr, was passiert war.  
„Du bist im Krankenhaus, Liebling..., du hattest einen Autounfall, der aber nicht deine Schuld war, dir wurde die Vorfahrt genommen und du wurdest schwer verletzt und bist ins Koma gefallen für mehrere Tage.“ Das mit der Schwangerschaft wollte er erst ansprechen, wenn die beiden alleine waren, er fand Mimi sollte es erst unter vier Augen erfahren und dann würden sie entscheiden, wann sie es den anderen sagen würden. „Ich hatte so Angst, ich hätte dich verloren, Liebling…“ Dass die Tage eine Qual für ihn gewesen waren, das hatte Mimi ja nicht so wirklich mitbekommen, aber sie hatte schon irgendwie eine gewisse Traurigkeit die ganze Zeit über empfunden.   
Tai war sofort bei ihr, half ihr beim Trinken und erzählte ihr, nachdem sie sich orientieren konnte, was passiert war. Mimi hatte die Augen leicht geschlossen. „Ja… ich… ich erinnere mich… ich war auf dem Weg von der Stadt zu unserem Lieblingsrestaurant, eigentlich wollte ich uns noch etwas zu essen mitbringen… aber dann war da dieses Auto, das mit hundert Sachen über Rot gefahren ist...“ Unbewusst hatte Mimi eine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt, Kari hatte das gesehen und sich gewundert, sagte aber nichts dazu. Sie lächelte Mimi an. „Schön, dass du endlich wieder wach bist. Aber wir müssen leider gehen, Aiko ist bei Natsuko und sie hat gleich einen Termin. Gute Besserung weiterhin, wir kommen morgen wieder, ja?“ Sie drückte Mimi einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, umarmte ihren Bruder kurz und verließ dann mit ihrem Verlobten den Raum. Mimi wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen, als die Türe erneut geöffnet wurde und Jou hereinkam, der gemeinsam mit einer Schwester Mimi untersuchte. Tai durfte die ganze Zeit über bei ihr bleiben und nach der Begutachtung sah Jou sehr zufrieden aus. Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Du hattest großes Glück gehabt, Mimi. Der Unfall hätte tödlich enden können, aber du bist auf einem guten Weg der Erholung. Ich denke, morgen früh können wir dich wieder auf die Normalstation verlegen. Und alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag ihr beiden.“ Er lächelte und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Das mit der Schwangerschaft würden sie morgen bei der Visite besprechen und die Tatsache, dass Sora den Unfall verursacht und dabei gestorben war, würde er ihr auch vorerst nicht sagen, er wollte nicht, dass Mimi sich unnötig aufregte.  
Nachdem er weg war, sah Mimi ihren Mann an. „Also ist schon der erste August? Ohje… dabei hatte ich mir so eine tolle Überraschung überlegt.“ Aber als sie Tais Worte hörte und sein trauriges Gesicht sah, schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. „Nicht doch, als ob ich unsere Kleinen und dich einfach allein lassen würde. Und vielleicht… vielleicht sind wir bald zu fünft, das wollte ich heute eigentlich in Erfahrung bringen. Ich hatte einen positiven Test“, sagte sie und schaute Tai ruhig an. Zwar war nicht geplant gewesen, dass sie so schnell wieder Eltern wurden, aber sie wusste genau, sollte sie wirklich schwanger sein, würde Tai das Kind genauso sehr wollen wie sie.  
  
Tai hörte zu, was sie sagte und musste leicht lächeln, das war wirklich süß gewesen, denn bei ihrem gemeinsamen Lieblingsrestaurant waren sie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Nachdem Kari und T.K. weg waren und Mimi die Untersuchung hinter sich hatte, fing er erst an, auf ihre Worte zu reagieren.   
„Die Person, die den Unfall verursacht hatte, war unter Drogeneinfluss, sie haben sie schon längst zur Rechenschaft gezogen und das Schicksal und das Karma haben es ebenfalls getan... es war Sora gewesen. Sie vermuten unter anderem, dass es Absicht gewesen sein könnte, das wollen sie noch herausfinden und auch, wie sie aus dem Gefängnis ausbrechen konnte und an die Drogen kam, das weiß man alles noch nicht. Aber sie hat den Unfall, den sie mutwillig verursacht hat nicht überlebt.“   
Dann lächelte er „Ich habe den Brief gelesen, die Polizei hat ihn mir gegeben als du im Koma lagst, sobald du das Okay vom Arzt hast, werden wir die Reise antreten Liebling, ob es nun unser Hochzeitstag ist oder nicht ist mir dabei ehrlich gesagt egal. Hauptsache wir als Familie sind zusammen, ich habe alle Auftritte für die nächsten zwei Monate abgesagt und werde voll für euch da sein, Auftritte kommen immer mal wieder rein, aber die Zeit mit euch ist so viel kostbarer und die will ich definitiv nutzen.“  
Jetzt wurde sein Lächeln breiter, er griff in die Schublade des Beistelltisches und zog das Ultraschallbild hervor, was er ihr reichte „Wir werden zu fünft sein, du bist zwischen der vierten und achten Woche schwanger Liebling. Und keine Angst, dem Kind es geht gut, es ist komplett gesund und hat den Unfall unbeschadet überstanden. Ich freue mich, wenn wir es im Arm halten dürfen“, er wusste, dass er das eigentlich nicht durfte, aber das war ihm jetzt egal. Er zog seine Schuhe aus und legte sich zu ihr ins Bett, wo er sie behutsam in seine Arme zog und sie sanft auf die Stirn küsste. „Ich liebe dich, mein Engel“, dabei legte er noch sanft die Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Dich und unsere bald drei wundervollen Kinder.“  
  
Die Details zum Unfall waren für Mimi ein Schock, denn auch wenn sie Sora verachtete für das, was sie ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden angetan hatte, hätte sie trotzdem sicherlich nicht gewollt, dass sie starb. Sie begann leise zu weinen, denn irgendwo hatte sie doch Mitgefühl mit ihr, aber beruhigte sich dann doch recht schnell wieder. „Es ist schlimm, was Menschen aus Eifersucht tun, ich hoffe, dass ihre Seele im nächsten Leben Frieden finden kann.“ Ja Mimi glaubte daran, dass Menschen wiedergeboren werden konnten. Und für Soras verdorbene Seele war der Tod eine Erlösung gewesen, denn in ihr hatte es nichts mehr außer Missgunst und Boshaftigkeit gegeben. Sie drehte den Kopf leicht, um Tai anzuschauen. „Ich denke, dass wir das spätestens dann erfahren werden, wenn mich jemand hier aufsucht, um meine Aussage aufzunehmen. Aber ich bin froh, dass der Spuk endlich ein Ende hat.“ Allerdings wurde sie leicht rot. „Wirklich? Ich bin so froh, dass er nicht verloren gegangen ist. Und wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, ich bin so dankbar, dass es dich gibt Tai, ich könnte mir keinen besseren Partner wünschen."  
Sie schaute etwas überrascht, als er begann, in der Schublade herumzukramen, aber was er zutage förderte, ließ Mimi auf quieken vor Freude. „Der Test war also wirklich korrekt? Oh Tai… ich bin so glücklich. Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse, dass wir unsere Pläne noch mal etwas ändern müssen, aber noch ein Kind mit dir zu haben ist das schönste Geschenk auf Erden.“ Sie schmiegte sich eng an Tai, als dieser zu ihr ins Bett krabbelte und schloss erneut die Augen. „Ich liebe dich auch, Traummann und ich freue mich auf unseren Familienzuwachs.“ So lagen sie also einfach eine ganze Weile nebeneinander, schwiegen und genossen einfach nur die Nähe zueinander, ehe Mimi am nächsten Tag auf die Normalstation verlegt werden konnte.  
  
Dass sie wegen Sora weinte, verwirrte ihn zwar etwas, aber da sie sich schnell beruhigte schien es wohl erst einmal nur der Schock gewesen zu sein. Mimi war halt Sora gegenüber noch etwas anders eingestellt als er und das war aber auch vollkommen okay so. „Dein Brief ist wunderschön Liebling und deine Überraschung ist es ebenso ich meine ich freue mich wirklich total auf den Urlaub als Familie, aber das schönste Geschenk zum Hochzeitstag dieses Jahr ist für mich einfach, dass du wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung bist und wir erfahren haben, dass wir noch einmal Eltern werden“, sanft lächelte er. „Für mich gibt es keine perfektere Frau als dich und es ärgert mich bis heute, dass ich das nicht schon früher erkannt habe, Schatz, denn mit dir wäre es definitiv anders gelaufen. Aber ich bin stolz auf das, was wir heute sind und was wir alles überstanden haben und dass wir zwei so wundervolle Kinder haben, die mir und dir jeden Tag ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubern.“ Er kuschelte sich etwas enger an sie, während sie so da lagen. „Ich bin keinesfalls böse, Liebling, ich könnte mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als mit dir noch ein Kind zu haben und ich weiß, dass wir das auch mit drei Kindern hinkriegen, ich liebe dich über alles und dann planen wir halt um, ist doch egal. Ein Kind ist immer ein Segen und ich bin froh, dass wir das Glück haben, drei Kinder haben zu dürfen, zumal wir ja nicht wussten, ob es überhaupt nochmal klappen würde.“ Irgendwann jedoch waren beide hundemüde eingeschlafen, bis sie am nächsten Morgen geweckt wurden und Mimi auf die Normalstation verlegt wurde. Nachdem sie von Joe untersucht wurde und ihr Frühstück gegessen hatte, kam auch schon Ken vorbei, um die Details des Unfalls zu besprechen.  
  
_Donnerstag, 2. August 2018  
__Uniklinkum Tokyo  
  
_Mimi war schon aufgeregt, nachher würde der Gynäkologe vorbeikommen und ihre Schwangerschaft genau bestimmen, aber bevor es soweit war, kam nach dem Frühstück erst einmal Ken und hatte Mimi sogar einen kleinen Blumenstrauß mitgebracht. „Ich freue mich sehr, dass du auf dem Weg der Besserung bist, Mimi.“ Er hatte sich von Jou vorher die Erlaubnis eingeholt, Mimi das erzählen zu dürfen, was er zu berichten hatte, immerhin sollte sie sich ja nicht aufregen nach der schweren Kopfverletzung. So hatte er also Tai gebeten, ihre Hand zu nehmen, ehe er sich ihnen gegenübersetze und begann, zu erzählen. „Nach dem derzeitigen Ermittlungsstand können wir jetzt mit absoluter Gewissheit sagen, dass dieser Zusammenstoß ein versuchter Mord gewesen ist. Nachdem in den Medien bekannt geworden ist, dass bei dem Unfall jemand starb, hatten wir plötzlich einen jungen Mann im Präsidium sitzen, der uns ein umfassendes Geständnis abgelegt hat, da er davon ausging, dass Mimi ums Leben gekommen sei.“ Er schluckte, ehe er seinen Laptop aufklappte, der schon die ganze Zeit auf seinem Schoß gelegen hatte und er spielte einige Videoclips ab. Da waren Mimi und er in der Stadt, dann mal mit ihren Kindern, bei der Arbeit, ja sogar bei gewissen Aktivitäten. Als er merkte, wie Mimi reagierte, klappte er den Laptop wieder zu. „Sora hatte diesen Mann auf euch angesetzt. Er sollte euch ausspionieren, eure Gewohnheiten dokumentieren und ihr dann dabei helfen, den Mord zu planen. Ihr Ziel war es, das Ganze wie einen Unfall unter Drogeneinfluss aussehen zu lassen, damit sie vor Gericht auf Unzurechnungsfähigkeit plädieren könnte. Die Drogen hat ihr auch dieser Mann besorgt, sie hatte einmal in der Woche Freigang unter strenger Aufsicht, um ihre schwer kranke Mutter zu besuchen, die wohl auch dem Sterben nahe ist. Ihr Bekannter hat den JVA-Beamten überfallen und ihr das Ecstasy zugesteckt, danach ist Sora in den Leihwagen gestiegen, den er auf ihren Namen gemietet hatte, ist Mimi durch die Stadt gefolgt und hat auf den passenden Moment gewartet. Und dann ist sie mit voller Absicht über Rot gefahren. Ich bin so froh, dass ihr Plan nicht aufgegangen ist. Der Komplize wird vermutlich wegen Beihilfe zum versuchten Mord angeklagt werden. Sora hat ihre Strafe ja auf eine andere Weise bekommen.“ Eine Weile erzählte er noch, wie sie die Ermittlungen gestaltet hatten, stellte Mimi ebenfalls ein paar Fragen zum Unfallgeschehen und verabschiedete sich dann, weil er merkte, dass Mimi sehr mitgenommen aussah. Kaum war Ken durch die Türe, warf sich Mimi wieder in Tais Arme und begann zu schluchzen, noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so schutzlos und ausgeliefert gefühlt. Ein Fremder hatte sie beim Sex mit ihrem Mann gefilmt… sie konnte nur hoffen, dass nichts davon ins Internet geraten war, denn damit wäre nicht nur das Leben ihres Mannes zerstört, sondern auch das ihrer Kinder.  
  
Tai hörte sich an, was Ken sagte und musste das ganze erst einmal sacken lassen. Jemand war massiv in ihre Privatsphäre eingebrochen und hatte davon auch noch Videos gemacht. Was ihn mit am wütendsten machte war, dass jemand seine Kinder gefilmt hatte und noch dazu ihn mit seiner Frau beim Sex. Er wäre jetzt zu gerne an die Decke gegangen, jedoch hielt er erst einmal Mimi tröstend im Arm, das war gerade wichtiger. „Mach dir keine Sorgen mein Schatz, ich sorge schon dafür, dass die Videos nicht ins Netz oder in die Medien gelangen, darauf kannst du dich verlassen, ich tue alles Nötige dafür, um das zu verhindern und Sora kann froh sein, dass sie tot ist, sonst hätte ich sie eigenhändig umgebracht.“ Es war unschön, jemandem den Tod zu wünschen, aber im Moment war es ihm egal. Nachdem Mimi sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, stand er auf und nahm sein Handy und telefonierte rum, bis er sich zwanzig Minuten später wieder Mimi zuwandte. „So ich hab nen top Anwalt jetzt eingesetzt und IT-Spezialisten, die das Netz dauerhaft durchforschen und verhindern, dass davon irgendetwas veröffentlicht werden kann und T.K. wird dafür sorgen, dass es auch in keinerlei Printmedien oder Nachrichtensendungen gelangt. Damit haben die sich den falschen Gegner ausgesucht“, Tai war wirklich wütend, noch wütender als er es bei Davis gewesen war, jetzt würden diejenigen definitiv bereuen, dass sie sich mit ihm angelegt hatten, denn wer gegen seine Familie ging, der würde das bitter bereuen. Er legt sich wieder zu ihr in das Bett und nahm sie in den Arm. „Schlaf etwas und ruh dich aus Liebling, ich bin bei dir, du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich beschütze dich und sorge dafür, dass alles gut wird, versprochen. niemand wird das Leben unserer Kinder ruinieren oder unseres, dafür sorge ich schon.“  
  
Mimi schaute Tai überrascht an und lächelte dann, wie er nur einfach immer wusste, was sie beschäftigte oder in ihr vorging. Er kannte sie einfach so unfassbar gut und es half ihr, sich an seine starke Schulter anlehnen zu können. Die Wut, die er Sora gegenüber empfand, konnte sie nachvollziehen, sie verabscheute diese Frau noch mehr als jemals zuvor. Eigentlich war der Tod viel zu Milde gewesen, Mimi hätte ihr in diesem Moment alles Leid der Welt gegönnt.  
Sie ließ ihren Mann erst mal telefonieren und hörte sich dann an, was er da vollbracht hatte. „Ich danke dir, dass du dich sofort um alles gekümmert hast… wie kann man nur so niederträchtig sein, ich begreife es einfach nicht...“, man sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie noch unter Schock stand. Gern hätte sie sich auch hingelegt, aber dann klopfte es und Mimi stellte erschrocken fest, dass der Gynäkologe ja um 11 Uhr kommen wollte, was der Wecker nun auch anzeigte. Die junge Ärztin stellte sich bei Mimi und Tai vor, ehe sie den Ultraschall auspackte. „Ist das Ihre erste Schwangerschaft?“, fragte sie und Mimi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das wird die Dritte. Ich habe mein erstes Kind im vierten Monat verloren, aber vor anderthalb Jahren ein Zwillingspärchen zur Welt gebracht“, sagte sie mit einem stolzen Lächeln und griff nach Tais Hand. Die Gynäkologin führte die Ultraschalluntersuchung aus, runzelte dann aber die Stirn und Mimi bekam leichte Panik. War mit dem Baby etwas nicht in Ordnung? Sie markierte etwas auf dem Bildschirm und schaute dann das Paar an. „Nun ich kann erst einmal beruhigend bestätigen, dass die Schwangerschaft bisher vollkommen normal verläuft. Ich würde sie etwa in der 8. oder 9. Woche einordnen, allerdings könnte es auch sein, dass Sie schon über die 12. Woche hinaus sind.“ Sie drehte den Monitor so, dass die beiden auf den Bildschirm schauen konnten, wo sie mit roten Kreisen drei Stellen markiert hatte. „Leider ist die Lage der Plazenta recht ungünstig, sodass man im Moment noch nicht viel erkennen kann, aber es sieht wohl so aus, als dürften Sie sich auf mindestens Drillinge einstellen, möglicherweise sogar Vierlinge. Das ist recht ungewöhnlich für eine natürliche Befruchtung, kommt aber durchaus vor. Da ich die genaue Anzahl Kinder im Moment nicht abschätzen kann, ist es auch nur wage möglich, den Fortschritt der Schwangerschaft zu beurteilen. Sollte es sich aber wirklich um Vierlinge handeln, sind Sie schätzungsweise mindestens schon in der 16. Woche, da sich die Kinder deutlich langsamer entwickeln.“ Sie erhob sich und reichte dem Paar die Hand. „Na dann, herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute für Sie! Die Unterlagen erhalten Sie bei Entlassung von der Stationsschwester für die weitere Versorgung bei ihrem Gynäkologen, Frau Yagami.“ Damit verließ sie das Zimmer und ließ eine sprachlose und ziemlich fertige Mimi zurück. Vierlinge? Wie sollten sie das denn bitte schaffen. Die Zwillinge hatten sie schon all ihre Kraft gekostet. Mimi hätte heulen können, Kinder schön und gut, aber irgendwann war auch bei ihr der Punkt erreicht, wo es genug war. Vorsichtig schielte sie zu Tai, der immer noch in einer Art Schockstarre war und sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.  
  
Das mit den Videos hatte er nun klären können, doch bevor sie sich hinlegen konnten, kam auch schon die Frauenärztin herein, das hatten sie wohl irgendwie verplant. Während sie den Ultraschall machte, sah er genau hin und hörte auch genau zu, was die Ärztin erzählte und die ganzen Infos hauten ihn fast vom Stuhl. Drillinge oder gar Vierlinge? Er sah in sich herunter und verfluchte kurz innerlich sein Sperma, was hatte es sich denn dabei nur gedacht? Knapp zehn Minuten sagte er kein Wort, weil er das erst einmal sacken lassen musste, aber aufgeben kam für ihn nicht in Frage, definitiv nicht, dafür waren sie beide nicht der Typ.  
„Okay ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass es mich geschockt hat, ich wäre auch mit einem Baby zufrieden gewesen… Drillinge oder sogar Vierlinge, das ist schon heftig…, aber wenn es so sein sollte, dann kriegen wir auch das irgendwie hin, Liebling.“ Sanft legte er eine Hand an ihre Wange. „Zusammen schaffen wir das und jedes dieser Kinder wird wundervoll werden, alleine schon, weil sie dich als Mutter haben, ich kann meinen Job an den Nagel hängen, das ist okay. Ich meine, an Geld mangelt es uns definitiv nicht, wir haben ausgesorgt und du kannst ruhig weiter deinen Job machen, denn ich weiß du liebst deine Arbeit. Alles wird gut werden, ich liebe dich und unsere Kinder, ob es jetzt sechs oder fünf sind, das spielt keine Rolle, ich werde jedes einzelne genauso lieben wie unsere zwei Trouble Maker. Ich bin glücklich, dass wir überhaupt noch mal die Chance bekommen haben, Eltern zu werden, was bei unseren Vorgeschichten ja nicht selbstverständlich ist.“  
Sanft lächelte er „Es wird verdammt hart, das weiß ich, aber wir schaffen das, unsere Liebe und unsere Familie ist so stark, wir sind miteinander verbunden, wir werden immer eine glückliche Familie sein und ich liebe dich bis an mein Lebensende und noch darüber hinaus. Alles, was ich je wollte, war glücklich zu sein und das bin ich mit dir, unseren Kindern und denen, die noch unterwegs sind“, sanft drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf den Ehering. „Es war die beste Entscheidung meines Lebens dich zu heiraten, Traumfrau.“  
  
Wieso auch immer Tai sein Sperma verfluchte, er produzierte doch sowieso mit jedem Schuss Millionen von Samenzellen, wenn sich jemand gerade innerlich verfluchte, dann Mimi dafür, dass ihre Eierstöcke meinten, drei oder vier reife Eizellen auf einmal auf die Welt loszulassen. Ihr schwirrte immer noch der Kopf von den ganzen Fakten und unbewusst wanderte ihre Hand wieder an den Bauch. Wie sollten da bitte vier Kinder reinpassen, sie war mit Makoto und Kazumi ja schon fast wahnsinnig geworden. Aber bevor Mimi total die Krise kriegen konnte, hatte Tai begonnen, das Ganze sachlich zu betrachten und er gab ihr das Gefühl, dass sie das wirklich irgendwie hinbekommen würden. Sie spürte seine Hand an ihrer Wange und lächelte nun auch. „Du musst deinen Beruf nicht an den Nagel hängen, ich weiß, wie wichtig dir die Musik ist, du kannst es ja einfach langsamer angehen lassen so wie ich auch. Und meine Eltern sind ja auch noch da, die sind doch ganz vernarrt in ihre beiden Enkel, die nehmen uns sicher mal ein oder zwei Kinder ab, damit wir uns auch mal etwas individueller um sie kümmern können. Und ich liebe dich auch, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr, dass ich mit dir eine Familie gründen konnte, das ist für mich das größte Glück meines Lebens.“   
Erneut schmiegte sie sich an ihn und je mehr sie mit Tai darüber sprach, desto reizvoller erschien ihr der Blick in die Zukunft. Tai wusste eben immer, wo er sie auffangen musste, damit sie sich nicht in irgendetwas verrannte. Der Kuss auf den Ehering ließ ihr Herz hochschlagen und leise flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Oh du verrückter Kerl, ich liebe dich so sehr, ich hätte gerade das wahnsinnige Bedürfnis, noch mehr Kinder mit dir zu zeugen“, sagte sie mit anzüglichem Grinsen und knabberte leicht an seinem Ohrläppchen. Leider würde das aber noch eine Weile warten müssen, da sie sich noch nicht so viel bewegen durfte. Sie hatte ein schweres Schädel-Hirn-Trauma erlitten und sollte noch mindestens eine Woche absolute Bettruhe halten, ehe sie wieder aufstehen durfte. Deswegen kam jetzt auch jeden Tag die Physiotherapeutin vorbei, um ihre Muskeln zu bewegen, damit Mimi nicht vollkommen erschlaffte. Sie würde wahrscheinlich noch einige Wochen brauchen, bis sie wieder richtig auf dem Damm war.  
  
Tai genoss das Gefühl, dass er ihr endlich wieder so nah sein konnte und bald würde sich ihre Familie noch weiter vergrößern, darauf freute er sich schon unheimlich. „Ich liebe dich auch so unglaublich mein Schatz, ich bin froh um jede Sekunde, in der wir zusammen sein können und einfach unser Leben als Familie genießen können. Das mit den Kleinen kriegen wir schon irgendwie hin, nur das den anderen zu berichten, das wird noch mal was anderes, aber das kriegen wir auch noch hin Liebling“, sanft lächelte er. Und zack hatte sie ihre verführerische Stimme aufgelegt, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie nicht durften und sie machte das natürlich mit voller Absicht, was sich natürlich auch direkt in seiner Hose bemerkbar machte. Er sah zu ihr rüber „Schatz... also wirklich... du bist manchmal unmöglich. Dank dir habe ich jetzt ein Problem etwas weiter unten“. ihre Wirkung auf ihn war immer noch wie am ersten Tag, das würde sich wohl nie ändern. Eine Woche später wurde sie endlich entlassen und er holte sie zusammen mit den Kids ab. „Überraschung Liebling“

Mimi sah Tai mit einem leichten Lachen an. „Ich glaube, dass behalten wir noch ein Weilchen für uns, hmm? Ich will erst sicher sein, ob es drei oder vier werden, bevor wir es an die große Glocke hängen.“ Sie schnurrte voller Verlangen und Tai bekam natürlich prompt einen Ständer, sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen ihn zu reizen. „Wir zwei können ja jetzt ins Badezimmer gehen und dann leiste ich dir im Sitzen ein bisschen Handarbeit“, meinte sie lachend und setzte das auch sogleich in die Tat um, damit Tai mit seinem Problemchen nicht alleine blieb.  
Eine Woche später war es dann endlich soweit, sie wurde entlassen, bekam alle ihre Unterlagen ausgehändigt und Tai kam tatsächlich mit den Zwillingen zusammen, die Mimi nacheinander in die Arme schloss. „Oh meine beiden Süßen, ihr habt mir so sehr gefehlt“, sagte sie, während sie mit ihren Kindern schmuste, ehe sie Tai schließlich auch einen sanften Kuss gab. „Danke Traummann, das war eine supersüße Überraschung, ich freue mich sehr. Also, ab nach Hause!“  
Als sie entlassen wurde, war er einfach nur glücklich und nachdem sie alle Unterlagen hatten und Mimi zum letzten Mal durchgecheckt wurde, konnten sie mit den Kids den Heimweg antreten. Sanft erwiderte er ihren Kuss. „Sie haben dich ebenfalls vermisst und ich genauso. Ich wäre übrigens dafür, dass wir direkt in den Urlaub starten, Süße.“ Ja, er wollte auch mit ihr wieder heiße Elternzeit verbringen.


	47. Selbstzweifel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo und willkommen zum neuen Kapitel. Dieses spielt zwei Wochen nach den Ereignissen des letzten Kapitels und für Mimi und Tai stehen endlich der wohlverdiente Urlaub auf ihrer Insel an. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
> 
> An dieser Stelle noch ein Hinweis: Da ich im Februar berufsbedingt verreise, werden dort alle Kapitel samstags hochgeladen, weil ich es nicht anders schaffe. Im März geht es dann wie gewohnt mit dem Freitagsrhythmus weiter.

_Freitag, 24. August 2018  
__Tais und Mimis Karibikinsel  
  
_Zwei Wochen später, es war inzwischen Ende August, hatte Mimi ihren ersten Frauenarzttermin bei ihrer eigenen Ärztin außerhalb der Klinik und war schon sehr nervös. Die Taschen waren bereits gepackt im Auto und die Kinder würden sie gleich bei Mimis Eltern einsammeln, bevor es dann endlich in den Urlaub gehen würde. Der Flug ging am Nachmittag, also war noch genügend Zeit. Mit Tai zusammen betrat sie die Arztpraxis und gab alle Unterlagen aus der Klinik ab, als bis sie schließlich aufgerufen wurden. Die Gynäkologin schmunzelte etwas, als sie das Paar sah. „Na sie haben aber aktive Eierstöcke liebe Frau Yagami. Erst Zwillinge und jetzt sogar Drillinge oder Vierlinge, wie ich den Unterlagen der Klinik entnehmen kann. Wie fühlen Sie sich im Moment?“ Mimi überlegte etwas. „Eigentlich recht gut, ich habe auch wie bei der Zwillingsschwangerschaft kaum Symptome, gelegentliche Übelkeit, aber das wars dann auch schon.“ Die Ärztin nickte zufrieden, ehe Mimi sich freimachte und der Ultraschall begann.  
Angespannt drückte Mimi ihrem Mann die Hand, ehe die Ärztin leicht zu lachen begann und den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich glaube im Universitätsklinikum wird es Zeit für neue Ultraschallgeräte. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Frau Yagami, sie sind schwanger… mit einem Mädchen.“  
Sie drehte den Bildschirm und zeigte den beiden das Bild, auf dem nur ein einziges Kind zu sehen war. „Der Größe nach zu urteilen, sind sie bereits in der 13. oder 14. Woche. Hatten sie im Zeitraum um Anfang Juni ungeschützten Geschlechtsverkehr?“ Mimi runzelte die Stirn, sie hatte mit Tai nach dessen zweiwöchiger Tour eine heiße Nacht gehabt, aber sie nahm ja die Pille. „Eigentlich nehme ich die Pille, deswegen wundert es mich etwas. Ich war Anfang Juni krank, aber als mein Mann von seiner Tour wiederkam, war ich bereits seit über einer Woche antibiotikafrei.“ Auf Nachfrage nannte sie das eingenommene Präparat und die Ärztin seufzte. „Dieses Medikament bleibt auch nach der letzten Tablette noch etwa 14 Tage in leichter Konzentration im Körper erhalten, was manchmal zu einem Ausfall der Pille führen kann, aber das wissen die wenigsten. Nach dem Entwicklungsstand des Kindes würde ich den Geburtstermin auf den 3. März berechnen.“ Mimi grinste Tai an. „Wer weiß, vielleicht hat unsere Kleine dann mit ihrer Tante zusammen Geburtstag.“  
  
Tai verfolgte das Gespräch der Frauenärztin mit und war irgendwie doch erleichtert, dass es doch nur ein Baby wurde, das nahm schon etwas Last ab. „Ein Mädchen? Wirklich ein Mädchen?“, sofort ging sein Beschützerinstinkt hoch. „Makoto wird sicher gut auf sie aufpassen, da bin ich mir sicher“, er wollte natürlich nicht, dass sie zu früh in Kontakt mit Jungs kam, dafür würde er dann im Vorfeld auch sorgen. „Hauptsache unsere kleine Maus ist gesund, das ist das Wichtigste, alles andere ist egal oder was meinst du, Liebling?“ Er hielt das Ultraschallbild in den Händen und lächelte stolz, Mimi schenkte ihm noch ein Kind und er war der überglücklichste Mann der Welt.  
Sie nahmen den Mutterpass wieder entgegen und verließen die Arztpraxis, draußen vorm Auto hob er sie auf seine Hüften und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. „Ich liebe dich so sehr mein Liebling, du machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt und das Tag für Tag“, nach einer Knutscherei, die gefühlt Ewigkeiten dauerte, saßen sie im Auto und waren auf dem Weg, um die Zwillinge einzusammeln. Dann fuhren sie direkt Richtung Flughafen, wo sie eincheckten und für die Kinder noch etwas zu trinken und zu spielen für den Flug besorgten. Der Flug dauerte erwartungsgemäß etwas lange und zwischendurch waren die Kleinen etwas quengelig, aber im Großen und Ganzen überstanden sie den Flug dann doch ganz gut.  
Am Flughafen gingen sie zum Kofferband und holten die Koffer ab, ehe sie mit dem Taxi zum Hafen fuhren und von dort aus mit dem Boot auf die Insel übersetzten. Dort angekommen streckte er sich erst einmal. „Immer wieder herrlich, hierher zu kommen“, er lächelte. Er übergab Mimi die beiden Kleinen und brachte die Koffer in das Haus und dann fütterten sie die Kleinen und Tai brachte die erst mal ins Bett, da die Kinder sehr müde waren, danach machte er sich auf die Suche nach seiner Frau.  
  
Auch Mimi war erleichtert gewesen, dass es doch nicht mehr als ein Kind wurde, die Ärztin aus dem Krankenhaus würde sie sich noch mal vornehmen. Aber Tais Stimmlage ließ sie dann doch etwas lachen, er war so süß, wenn er den Beschützer auspackte. Allerdings war sich Mimi ziemlich sicher, dass Kazumi auch ihren Teil zur Sicherheit beitragen würde, denn die kam irgendwie mehr nach Tai als nach ihr. Nach einer wilden Knutscherei vor dem Auto, einer langen Autofahrt zum Flughafen Haneda und einem noch längeren Flug inklusive Bootsfahrt zu ihrer Insel, war Mimi einfach nur noch froh, endlich angekommen zu sein. Nach dem Unfall hatte sie die Reise storniert und umgebucht und damit sie so richtig abschalten konnten, hatte Mimi direkt noch eine dritte Woche dazugebucht. Was sie Tai allerdings noch nicht verraten hatte: Kari, T.K. und Aiko würden in der dritten Woche ebenfalls dazu stoßen, denn die konnten eine Auszeit nach dem ganzen Drama ebenfalls gebrauchen. Sie hatten einen Bungalow neben dem Häuschen, der groß genug für die dreiköpfige Familie sein würde, sodass sie auch jeder ihren Freiraum haben würden.  
Nachdem sie die Zwillinge versorgt hatten, übernahm Tai dankenswerter Weise das zu Bett bringen der beiden Trouble Maker und Mimi nutzte die Zeit, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Seit sie gelandet waren, quälte sie leichte Übelkeit und so lief sie ein wenig am Strand entlang, ehe sie die Sandalen auszog und mit den nackten Füßen ein wenig durch das knöchelhohe, warme Wasser watete. Sie seufzte zufrieden auf, legte die Hände auf ihren Bauch und genoss es, wie die Wellen ihre Beine umspielten, der warme Sand sich um ihre Füße legte. Sie blickte lächelnd auf, als Tai neben ihr erschien und sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, nachdem er zu ihr ins Wasser gekommen war. „Ruhe und Frieden… etwas Besseres kann unsere kleine Maus gar nicht bekommen, um gesund heranzuwachsen. Wenn wir zurück sind, sagen wir es Kari, T.K. und meinen Eltern, okay?“  
  
Er trat hinaus an die frische Luft und es fühlte sich so gut an, in etwas Entfernung sah er Mimi im Wasser stehen und ging zu ihr. Er legte einen Arm um sie und küsste sie aufs Haar. „Ich liebe dich Mimi, mehr als du dir je vorstellen könntest und ja, wir sagen es den anderen, wenn wir aus dem Urlaub zurück sind“, er lächelte sanft Er trat hinter sie und legte von hinten die Arme um sie und seine Hände landeten sanft auf ihrem Bauch. „Ich freue mich so sehr auf unser kleines Wunder, ich freue mich, dass wir noch einmal die Chance haben, Eltern zu werden“, sanft streichelte er ihren Bauch. „Makoto und Kazumi werden sich mit Sicherheit auch freuen, ein Geschwisterchen zu bekommen, dann haben sie auch immer wen zum Spielen und Mako kann auf seine Schwestern auch mit Sicherheit sehr gut aufpassen, wenn ich mal nicht da bin.“ Jedoch kam ihm jetzt gerade was anderes in den Sinn, worauf sie schon sehr lange verzichten mussten, denn das letzte richtige Mal war ja Anfang Juni gewesen, wo sie ihr Baby gezeugt hatten und da die Kleinen schliefen und Mimi wieder gesund war, stünde einer heißen Mama und Papa Zeit nichts im Wege. So sah er das zumindest und in seiner Hose regte sich schon etwas alleine bei dem Gedanken und jetzt versuchte er das auch nicht mehr zu verstecken. Sanft verteilte er zarte Küsse auf ihrem Hals, ehe er sanft an ihrem Ohr knabberte. „Dein Mann bräuchte auch sehr, sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit gerade.“  
  
Mimi musste ebenfalls lächeln, Tai war für sie der wichtigste Mensch auf Erden und sie könnte sich ein Leben ohne diesen verrückten Kerl gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Sie lachte leicht auf, als Tai davon anfing, Makoto könnte sie beschützen. „Ich glaube, deine beiden Mädels können später auch gut auf sich allein aufpassen, vor allem unsere kleine Kazumi, die hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Also mach dir deswegen mal keine Sorgen.“ Sie spürte Tais Erektion an ihren Hüften, als er sie so von hinten umarmte und auch ihr war bewusst, dass sie schon länger keinen Sex mehr gehabt hatten. Der letzte kurze Kontakt war im Krankenhaus gewesen, als sie ihn mit der Hand befriedigt hatte, aber seitdem hatte es sich nicht mehr ergeben, auch weil Mimi um die Gesundheit ihrer Kinder gebangt hatte, die sich ja jetzt als ein gesundes, kleines Mädchen herausgestellt hatten. Sie spürte die Küsse auf ihrem Hals und hörte den Satz, den er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte. Eigentlich hatte Mimi gerade überhaupt keine Lust, weil ihr schlecht war und sie sich vollkommen erschöpft fühlte, aber sie wusste, dass sie Tai damit enttäuschen würde, also ließ sie sich ihm zuliebe darauf ein, in der Hoffnung, dass er es nicht merkte. Sie drehte sich langsam herum und mit einem aufgesetzten Grinsen sagte sie: „Aufmerksamkeit also? Dann zeig ich dir mal, was für eine Art Aufmerksamkeit ich dir schenken kann.“ Der Sinn nach dem sonst so liebevollen Vorspiel stand ihr gerade überhaupt nicht, also ging sie sofort in die Offensive. Sie ging in die Hocke und zog Tai die Shorts samt Unterwäsche herunter, ehe sie sein Glied bereits in den Mund nahm und mit der Zunge begann, seine Spitze zu umspielen. Sie war froh, dass sie nur ein kurzes Kleid und darunter einen Bikini trug, dadurch würde Tai sie leicht ausziehen können, wenn er mehr wollte. Sie spürte noch überhaupt keine Regung in ihrem Körper, also konzentrierte sie sich darauf, Tais Bedürfnis zu befriedigen.  
  
Er grinste etwas. „Ja, Kazumi ist wirklich mit allen Wassern gewaschen, die würde glaube ich selbst Jungs verprügeln.“ Im ersten Moment freute er sich, dass sie ebenso Lust zu haben schien, doch an ihrer Körperhaltung und ihrem Blick merkte er, dass da was nicht stimmte, das Schimmern, was sonst in ihren Augen lag, war nicht da und ihre Haltung wirkte etwas verkrampft. Natürlich fand er es geil, wenn sie ihm einen blies, aber in dem Moment fühlte er sich schlecht, so als ob er sie zu etwas zwingen würde.  
„Schatz, warte... hey...“, er zog sie sanft hoch und seine Hose gleich mit dazu. „Wieso tust du das? Ich merke dir an, dass du es nicht willst, deinen Augen fehlt der Schimmer und du wirkst verkrampft…, du sollst das nicht tun, wenn nur ich das will..., du sollst es genauso wollen...“, er ließ sie sanft los und ging einen Schritt zurück. „Es fühlt sich sonst so an, als würde ich dich zu Dingen zwingen, die du nicht willst... tut mir leid, ich habe die Signale einfach falsch gedeutet, lass uns ins Bett gehen, es war ein langer Tag.“ Damit nahm er sie sanft an die Hand und ging mit ihr hoch ins Schlafzimmer, seine Erektion, die ignorierte er einfach. Er ging noch einmal herunter und kam dann aus der Küche wieder hoch und stellte ihr Wasser, Cola und Salzstangen hin, denn er wusste, dass sie das in der Schwangerschaft abends im Bett vorm Fernseher am liebsten mochte. Er zog sich um und legte sich dann ebenfalls zu ihr ins Bett, jedoch konnte er sich nicht auf den TV konzentrieren, ein zu schlechtes Gewissen plagte ihn.  
  
Wenn jemand ein schlechtes Gewissen haben sollte, dann Mimi, weil sie ihm versucht hatte etwas vorzumachen. Tai schien es aber gemerkt zu haben, denn er zog sie wieder hoch und schaute ihr in die Augen, ehe er aussprach, was er sehen konnte und wie er sich dabei fühlte. Als er einen Schritt zurücktrat, fühlte es sich an wie ein Eimer eiskaltes Wasser, sie liebte ihren Mann so sehr, aber sie konnte das gerade einfach nicht. Warum nur hatte sie nichts gesagt? Sie konnte den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen und schwieg, während sie zurückgingen. Ihre Hand wollte sie ihm auch zuerst entziehen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Sie legte sich ins Bett, nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte und als Tai wiederkam, brachte er ihre Lieblingssnacks mit. Sie flüsterte ein leises „Danke“ und versuchte sich dann auf den Fernseher zu konzentrieren. Doch auch ihr gelang es nicht. Sie blickte zu Tai. „Liebling, es tut mir leid… ich fühle mich einfach nicht danach im Moment, aber ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen.“ Eine Träne lief über ihre Wange, aber als sie noch mehr sagen wollte, musste sie abbrechen, denn eine Welle der Übelkeit überkam sie. Sie sprang quasi aus dem Bett und schaffte es gerade noch zur Toilette, ehe sie sich übergeben musste und sich würgend an die Kloschüssel krallte. Das war sie dann also, die berühmte morgendliche Übelkeit in der Schwangerschaft. Hier war sie jetzt nur abends aufgetreten, weil sie ja einige Stunden hinter Japan lagen und noch den Jetlag überwinden mussten. Immer wieder würgte sie und fühlte sich hundeelend. Kein Wunder, dass Kari in den ersten Wochen immer so mies drauf gewesen war morgens. Sie hatte sich damals bis zum fünften Monat die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt, hoffentlich blieb ihr das erspart.  
  
Die Situation zwischen beiden war komisch und es gefiel ihm so ganz und gar nicht, natürlich hätte er sich gefreut, wenn sie sich körperlich wieder nähergekommen wären, doch wie war das in Zukunft? Oder wie oft hatte sie schon mit ihm geschlafen, obwohl sie vielleicht gar nicht gewollt hatte? Das bereitete ihm Bauchweh... das letzte was er wollte war sie zu irgendwas zu zwingen. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf, wie sollte er mit dem Ganzen jetzt umgehen? Das wusste er einfach nicht genau. „Du enttäuschst mich doch nicht, wenn du sagst du willst keinen Sex…, du sollst nur nicht so tun, als würdest du wollen, obwohl es nicht so ist…, es soll uns beiden Spaß machen Liebling.“ Doch da war sie auch schon Richtung Bad verschwunden und er folgte ihr besorgt. Als sie über dem Klo hing, hielt er ihr die Haare zurück und wischte ihr anschließend mit einem Tuch den Mund ab, ehe er ihr ein Glas Wasser fertig machte, damit sie den Geschmack etwas aus dem Mund bekam. Danach trug er sie wieder Richtung Bett und legt sie sanft dort ab, bevor er sich dazulegte und sie sanft auf den Bauch küsste. Mit ebenso sanfter Stimme sprach er: „Hey kleine Maus, du musst schlafen, damit die Mama auch schlafen kann.“ Danach legte er sich vernünftig hin und bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust. Liebevoll streichelte er sie über die Seite und küsste sie aufs Haar. „Was auch immer jetzt war ich liebe dich über alles, meine Prinzessin“  
  
Mimi schaute ihn traurig an. „Ich schwöre dir, das war das erste und letzte Mal, dass ich das getan habe…, ich will doch, dass wir einander vertrauen können.“ Danach hatte sie sich ja schließlich die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt und war froh, dass Tai da war und ihr half. Nachdem sie wirklich den gesamten Mageninhalt in der Toilette versenkt hatte, fühlte sie sich besser und trank das Wasser, das ihr Mann ihr gereicht hatte, ehe sie sich von ihm ins Bett tragen ließ. Sie lachte sogar leicht, als Tai dem Baby Anweisungen gab zu schlafen. „Unsere kleine Maus weiß nicht, dass wir im Urlaub sind und es jetzt Nacht ist.“ Sie sah Tai in die Augen und das Funkeln kehrte langsam in ihren Blick zurück. Als ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhte, schmiegte sie sich an und schlief schließlich dann ruhig ein. Am nächsten Morgen war sie weit vor Tai wach. Leise, um ihn nicht zu wecken, stand sie auf und schaute nach den Kindern, die ebenfalls noch schliefen. In der Küche angekommen kochte sie Kaffee für Tai und für sich selbst eine Kanne Kräutertee, ehe sie damit begann, Pancakes zu machen. Sie stellte alles auf ein Tablett und ging damit nach oben, stellte es auf dem Nachttisch ab und beugte sich dann über ihren Mann, den sie mit einem Lächeln weckte. „Aufstehen mein Schatz, ich habe dir Frühstück mitgebracht.“  
  
Dass der Abend letztlich doch noch ganz friedlich verlief, war eine Erleichterung, vermutlich auch für sie, aber sie wussten auch, dass halt nicht immer alles Friede Freude sein konnte zwischen ihnen, das war ja auch nichts Ungewöhnliches. Am nächsten Morgen schlief er wesentlich länger als normal, deswegen bekam er auch nicht mit, dass Mimi schon wach war und das Zimmer verließ. Geweckt wurde er erst durch den Geruch frischer Pancakes und die zarte Stimme seiner Frau. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und gähnte lächelnd. „Morgen Liebling“, langsam setzte er sich auf und schaute auf das Tablett. „Das sieht wirklich super aus, ich liebe deine Pancakes einfach“, sanft zog er sie auf seinen Schoß und gab ihr erst einmal einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss. „Was machen die kleinen Trouble Maker, es ist so ruhig am Morgen.“ Ja, das war ungewöhnlich, dass ein Morgen ruhig und leise begann, normalerweise war um diese Zeit schon längst Action im Haus. Jedoch frühstückten sie erst einmal entspannt beim Fernsehgucken, für heute hatten sie noch keinen Plan, aber eigentlich wollten sie nur ausspannen und nichts Actionreiches unternehmen, dafür hatten sie ja noch genug Zeit. Die einzige Action heute würde nur sein, die Kinder zu bespaßen und die restliche Zeit nutzten sie dann, um sich mal aufs Ohr zu hauen.  
  
Mimi grinste und ließ sich von ihm auf den Schoß ziehen und küssen. „Weiß ich doch und da unsere Kinder den Schlaf der Gerechten zu halten scheinen, dachte ich, ich nutze die Zeit und mache uns ein leckeres Frühstück. Meinem Magen gehts auch deutlich besser als gestern. Sorry nochmal, wir finden sicher noch einen Moment, wo es passt okay Liebling?“ Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, ehe sie neben ihn auf ihre Seite kletterte und das Tablett zwischen ihnen abstellte. „Also dann, guten Appetit! Nach dem Frühstück wecke ich die Kinder und mache ihnen auch etwas zu essen.“ Entspannt verlief das Frühstück und Mimi konnte endlich so richtig runterfahren, sie hatten nicht wirklich irgendetwas geplant, außer am Strand zu liegen und Zeit mit ihren Zwillingen zu verbringen. Wahrscheinlich würden sie am Wochenende wieder übersetzen mit dem Boot und sich die Stadt ein wenig anschauen, vielleicht mit den Kindern noch ein Eis essen irgendwo, aber das wars dann auch wieder. Nach dem Frühstück räumte sie den Geschirrspüler ein, ehe sie gemeinsam die Kinder weckten und fertig machten. Mimi kümmerte sich um Makoto, Tai um die kleine Kazumi, ehe die zwei dann auch Frühstück bekamen und sie alle zusammen zum Strand gingen, wo die zwei sich im Sand vergnügen konnten, während Mimi sich komplett nackt in die Sonne legte und bräunen ließ. Vorher reichte sie Tai aber noch die Sonnencreme. „Schmierst du mich ein? So ein Privatstrand hat schon Vorteile, brauche ich mich wenigstens nicht mit weißen Streifen herumärgern“, meinte sie lachend, während sie ihre Kinder weiter im Auge behielt.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück wäre er lieber noch liegen geblieben, da die Kinder ja auch noch schliefen, aber Mimi hatte da wohl doch noch andere Pläne. Bevor sie die Kinder weckten, zog er sich schon mal um, dass er seine Badeshorts anhatte und sie, nachdem die Kinder Frühstück hatten, sich an den Strand legen konnten. Kazumi und Makoto hatten sie vorher schon eingecremt, damit sie sich nicht verbrannten und Schmerzen haben würden. Dass Mimi sich nackt an den Strand legte, war für ihn nicht gerade förderlich und er hatte manchmal das Gefühl, dass sie ihn damit reizen wollte. Wortlos nahm er die Sonnencreme und cremte sie vorsichtig ein, in der Schwangerschaft war sie ja immer wesentlich empfindlicher also normal. Ihr Anblick ließ ihn natürlich nicht kalt, also ging er danach Richtung Wasser, vor allem auch, weil Kazumi gerade beschlossen hatte, ins Meer zu rennen und er sie vorher noch schnappte, bevor sie tiefer reingehen konnte. Er zog ihr erstmal die Schwimmflügel an und ging dann mit ihr zusammen ins Wasser. Makoto hingegen hatte in dem Moment keine Lust zum Schwimmen und lief auf wackeligen Beinen zu seiner Mama. Er legte sich in ihren Arm und kuschelte sich an sie ran. Wenn er da so lag und sie ansah, sah er meist genau aus wie Tai, wenn er sich bei Mimi wohlfühlte.  
  
Tja das hatte Mimi nicht ahnen können, dass er lieber noch im Bett bleiben wollte, immerhin war es in der Sonne am Strand in Mimis Augen viel entspannender. Die Kinder wurden also eingecremt, bekamen ihre Badehöschen an und dann ging es ab zum Strand. Mimi reizte Tai tatsächlich nicht absichtlich, aber sie war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, dass beim Sonnen die Kleidung einfach störte und wenn es nur ein Bikini war. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, in dem Wissen, dass Tai nach den Kindern sah, als sich plötzlich Makoto neben ihr zusammenrollte und sich einkuschelte. Liebevoll strich sie ihm über die Haare. Auch wenn er vom meisten Verhalten her eher nach Mimi kam, erinnerte er sie allein äußerlich immer an ihren Mann. Sie setzte sich leicht auf und schaute dabei zu, wie Tai und Kazumi im Wasser plantschten und richtig Spaß zusammen hatten. Sie fühlte einfach nur pures Glück bei diesem Anblick und freute sich jetzt schon auf ihre zweite Tochter. Nach einer Weile schnappte sie sich Makoto und ging mit ihm zu den anderen beiden, wo sie sich dann zu viert eine kleine Wasserschlacht lieferten und Kazumi, das kleine Biest, ihrem Papa nachher sogar noch eine Krabbe um die Ohren warf, die sie gerade noch so erwischt hatte. Gegen Mittag aßen sie gemütlich, Mimi hatte ihren Mann etwas Fleisch grillen lassen und dazu gab es den Kartoffelsalat nach dem Rezept von Mimis Mutter. Anschließend brachten sie die Kinder zum Mittagsschlaf ins Bett und die beiden suchten sich eine Stelle am Strand, die im Halbschatten lag, um sich dort auf ein Strandtuch zu legen und ebenfalls etwas zu dösen. Mimi hatte sich inzwischen zumindest wieder einen Bikini angezogen und schmiegte ihren Kopf an Tais Brust, während sie, biestig wie sie war, ihrem Mann eiskalt in den Schritt griff und grinste. „Wenn du das von gestern Abend gern weiterführen würdest...“, sagte sie in anzüglichem Ton in sein Ohr, während sie am Ohrläppchen knabberte und die Beule in ihrer Hand wachsen fühlte, ohne den Satz jedoch zu beenden. Sie rieb ihre Hüften leicht an seinem Hintern, um ihm deutlich zu zeigen, dass sie absolut scharf auf ihn war.  
  
Kazumi war eine richtige Wasserratte, das merkte man, aber es machte ihm auch sichtlich Spaß, mit Kazumi so im Wasser zu plantschen. „Das machst du ganz toll, meine Kleine“, er war definitiv ein stolzer Papa. Nach der Familienplanscherei wurde es erstmal Zeit fürs Mittagessen und Grillen war da nie verkehrt, also aßen sie gemütlich noch zu Mittag, ehe sie die Kleinen dann zum Schlafen hinlegten und die schliefen glücklicherweise auch sofort ein. Danach gingen sie entspannt am Strand erst spazieren, bevor sie es sich unter einer Palme im Halbschatten gemütlich machten. Nach einigem Dösen spürte er ihre Hand an seinem Schritt und natürlich reagierte sein Körper prompt. Das Glitzern in ihren Augen zeigte auch deutlich, dass sie definitiv scharf war und wenn sie schwanger war, war er sowieso immer total heiß auf sie, das wusste er ja bereits. „Wir können das sehr, sehr gerne zu Ende führen, Prinzessin“, damit legte er seine Lippen auf ihre und verwickelte sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während seine Hand zu ihrem Höschen wanderte, schließlich sollte sie ja auch in den Genuss kommen. Auch Mimi wusste, dass Tai in der Schwangerschaft extrem heiß auf sie war und das nutze sie natürlich auch vollkommen aus jetzt und machte einen auf unschuldig, sie wusste ja, dass sie ihn damit kriegte. Während sie spürte, dass seine Hand zu ihrem Höschen wanderte, hatte sie ihre wieder hoch zum Bund der Badehose bewegt, wo sie nun ihre Hand unter den Stoff gleiten ließ und erst einmal damit begann, seine Hoden zu massieren, wusste sie ja, dass ihn das fast um den Verstand brachte. Dabei flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Ich will, dass du mich von hinten nimmst… im Wasser“ und leckte ihm dabei leicht über den Hals, während ihre eine Hand an seinem besten Stück austobte und die andere durch seine Haare wuschelte. Zwischendurch verwickelte sie ihn auch immer wieder mal in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und spürte nun auch, wie die Erregung ihres Körpers immer mehr zunahm.  
  
Ja, sie war wirklich durchtrieben und wenn sie schwanger war noch mehr, aber er liebte das mit ihr, der Sex wurde niemals langweilig und darauf waren beide auch irgendwie stolz, dass sie das so hinbekamen trotz Kinder. Erregt stöhnte er auf, als sie anfing seine Hoden zu massieren und natürlich wollte er sie auch reizen, also ließ er ganz langsam die Hand in ihr Höschen gleiten und fing an, sie mit sanften Bewegungen zu fingern, das war immer das, womit er sie am meisten in Fahrt bringen konnte. Er musste schmunzeln „Sex im Wasser hat es dir aber wirklich angetan was? Liebend gerne nehme ich dich im Wasser, Liebling“, jedoch genoss er es erst einmal, dass sie sich an seinem besten Stück austobte, während sie immer wieder leidenschaftliche Küsse austauschten. Es wurde immer leidenschaftlicher zwischen den beiden und schließlich versanken sie ihm Meer, wo Tai Mimi schließlich nahm und eigentlich hätte nun alles perfekt sein sollen. Aber für Mimi war das weit von Perfektion entfernt. Denn was sie fühlte, war gar nichts. Die Leidenschaft und die Erregung, die sie sonst spürte, wenn ihr Mann in sie eindrang, blieben dieses Mal aus und zum ersten Mal, seit sie mit Tai zusammen war, täuschte sie ihren Höhepunkt vor. Danach zog sie sich zurück und bat Tai, sich um die Kinder zu kümmern, weil sie erschöpft sei, was dieser natürlich auch tat. Sie lag also im Bett und ihr war zum Heulen zumute, was stimmte denn auf einmal nicht mit ihr? Am Vortag hatte sie schon keine Lust gehabt und heute war es so anders gewesen, als sie das kannte. Wie sollte sie ihrem Mann denn so genügen? Vermutlich war sie sowieso nur eine Last für ihn, jetzt wo sie wieder schwanger war. Die werdende Mutter bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie immer mehr in ihre Selbstzweifel abrutschte.  
Den Rest des Tages war sie eher schweigsam und hatte sich die meiste Zeit über im Bett verkrochen und Unwohlsein vorgeschoben, um nicht mit Tai sprechen zu müssen, selbst als er zum Schlafen kam, tat sie so, als wäre sie schon im Reich der Träume. Am nächsten Tag hatte sie sich vollkommen auf ihre Kinder fokussiert und vermieden, mit Tai wirklich alleine zu sein, sie wollte ihn nicht verletzen. Manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich, ob er mit einer anderen Frau nicht besser dran wäre. Und auch am folgenden Tag ignorierte sie all seine Annäherungsversuche vollkommen und verkroch sich wieder eher im Bett, während Tai also beide Hände voll mit den Kids hatte. Mimi kam sich vor wie eine Rabenmutter und die schlechteste Ehefrau der ganzen Welt. Als ihr Mann ins Schlafzimmer kam, tat sie erneut so, als würde sie schlafen, sie konnte seinen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck einfach nicht ertragen. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, sie hätten niemals geheiratet… aber im selben Moment schon hasste sie sich für solche Gedanken, eigentlich liebte sie diesen verrückten Kerl doch… warum nur also empfand sie nichts mehr, wenn er sie berührte?  
  
Den Nachmittag hatten sie in Zweisamkeit verbracht und er dachte, dass sie ebenfalls glücklich war, doch dass er sich irren sollte, das ahnte er da noch nicht. Nun waren zwei Tage vergangen und es war komisch zwischen ihnen, Mimi ging ihm komplett aus dem Weg und wenn er versuchte sie zu küssen, dann drehte sie sich weg oder ließ ihm erst gar nicht die Chance, ihr nah zu kommen und ihn quälte andauernd die Frage, was mit ihr los war. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, er überspielte alles, denn die Kinder sollten nicht auch noch darunter leiden, das wollte er keinesfalls, also riss er sich vor den Kindern zusammen so zu tun, als wäre alles gut.  
Nachdem er die Kinder ins Bett gebracht hatte, wollte er eigentlich mit ihr reden, aber wenn er abends ins Schlafzimmer kam, war sie schon am Schlafen und so hatte sich das alles die zwei Tage durchgezogen, mittlerweile machte er schon keine Anstalten mehr, sie zu berühren. Vermutlich würde sie ihm dafür noch eine langen, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es unglaublich weh tat, vor allem, weil er einfach keine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten hatte. So langsam zweifelte er an sich selbst, was er falsch gemacht hatte, dass sie ihn vermutlich nicht mehr wollte. Vielleicht war er ihr einfach zu langweilig geworden? Seine Art passte ihr nicht mehr oder er war ihr zu anhänglich? Er wusste es einfach nicht. Und auch an diesem Abend war wieder das gleiche Spielchen, er hatte die Kleinen schlafen gelegt und als er ins Schlafzimmer kam, schlief sie bereits, er jedoch hatte die letzten Nächte kaum ein Auge zugemacht, ohne sie in seinen Armen schlief er sowieso scheiße. Er ging noch einmal in die Küche und stellte ihr eine neue Flasche Wasser auf den Nachttisch, ehe er sich auf die Bettkante setzte.  
„Ich wünschte, ich würde mal die Chance bekommen, mit dir zu reden Prinzessin..., ich habe so langsam das Gefühl, du willst mich nicht mehr..., ich habe immer wieder das Gefühl ich genüge dir nicht... ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich tun soll... mittlerweile habe ich schon Angst dich zu berühren und damit dann etwas falsch zu machen...“, so frei redete er jetzt auch nur weil sie schlief, zumindest dachte er das. Leise flüsterte er: „Vielleicht bin ich durch meine Vergangenheit einfach zu abgefuckt... und nicht gut genug für dich...“, er seufzte und stand auf, beugte sich herunter und küsste sie liebevoll auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich, Prinzessin...“ Damit verließ er dann das Schlafzimmer und legte sich nicht wie sonst üblich zu ihr ins Bett, denn er wusste genau, schlafen konnte er sowieso nicht. Er nahm sich seine Gitarre und setzte sich draußen ans Wasser, weiter weg vom Haus und spielte auf dieser, während er in die Ferne sah und so langsam verzweifelte.  
  
Mimi hatte natürlich nicht geschlafen, wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie seit fast drei Tagen nicht mehr richtig zur Ruhe gefunden. Sie hörte, wie Tai ihr leise eine Flasche Wasser neben das Bett stellte und dann begann, leise mit ihr zu sprechen, weil er eben davon ausging, sie würde schlafen. Was Tai sagte, brach ihr das Herz. Wie konnte er nur denken, er würde ihr nicht genügen? War es nicht viel mehr, dass sie nicht gut genug für ihn war? Dass er sogar Angst hatte, sie zu berühren, war ein Schock für sie, klar sie war ihm aus dem Weg gegangen, aber das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie wollte sich schon rühren, aber Tais nächste Worte waren wie ein Dolch durchs Herz. Wie konnte er nur glauben, dass er zu abgefuckt für sie wäre. Sie versuchte ruhig weiter zu atmen und der Kuss auf ihre Stirn bereitete Mimi innerlich Schmerzen. Sie hatte diesen Mann doch gar nicht verdient.  
Sie wartete, bis er das Zimmer verlassen hatte und sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass er außer Hörreichweite war, ehe sie hemmungslos zu schluchzen begann und sich all ihren Kummer von der Seele weinte. Wie lange sie geweint hatte wusste sie nicht, aber ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen, ihr lief immer noch die Nase und sie fühlte sich hundeelend und innerlich total leer. Sie musste mit Tai reden, sie wollte nicht auch noch sein Leben zerstören, nur weil sie mit ihrem seit dem Unfall nicht mehr zurechtkam. Sie schlüpfte in ihren Bademantel und in die Flip Flops, ehe sie die Treppe nach unten stieg, doch das Haus lag ruhig. Tai war nicht hier und Mimi bekam schon Panik, als sie aus der Ferne leise Musik hörte, die Melodie einer Gitarre. Sie folgte den Klängen des Instrumentes und entdeckte Tai in einer Art Bucht, ein ganzes Stück vom Haus entfernt. Sie hielt sich vorerst im Hintergrund und beobachtete ihn, denn sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Aber sie sah, dass Tai litt und das machte sie unfassbar traurig.  
  
Wie lange er jetzt schon in der Bucht saß, wusste er nun auch nicht so genau. Er fühlte sich beschissen, er hatte einfach so unfassbare Angst, dass er sie verlor, dabei war sie die einzige Frau, die er liebte. mehr als alles andere, deswegen schmerzte ihn diese Situation so unfassbar. Auch wenn sie vermutlich dachte, dass sie sich anschlich, so entging ihm ihre Anwesenheit nicht, auch wenn sie sich quasi versteckt hielt. Während sie im Koma gelegen hatte und er bei ihr war, hatte er einen Song geschrieben, der ihm wieder richtig bewusst gemacht hatte, dass nur sie die eine Frau für ihn war und niemand anderes. Er spielte den Song jetzt einfach Akustik, eigentlich hatte er ihn ihr wann anders zeigen wollen.  
  
_„In your eyes, I'm alive   
Inside you're beautiful   
Something so unusual   
In your eyes   
I know I'm home   
Every tear, every fear   
Gone with the thought of you   
Changing what I thought I knew   
I'll be yours for a thousand lives   
  
I'm free as a bird   
When I'm flying in your cage.   
I'm diving in deep   
And I'm riding with no brakes   
And I'm bleeding in love   
You're swimming in my veins   
You got me now  
  
Been waiting for a lifetime for you   
Been breaking for a lifetime for you   
Wasn't looking for love 'till I found you   
Ooh na-na ayy   
For love, 'till I found you (oh)   
  
Skin to skin   
Breathe me in   
Feeling your kiss on me   
Lips are made of ecstasy   
I'll be yours for a thousand nights (a thousand lights)   
  
I'm free as a bird   
When I'm flying in your cage   
I'm diving in deep   
And I'm riding with no brakes   
And I'm bleeding in love   
You're swimming in my veins   
You got me now   
  
Been waiting for a lifetime for you   
Been breaking for a lifetime for you   
Wasn't looking for love 'till I found you   
Ooh na-na ayy   
For love, 'till I found you (oh)   
Been waiting for a lifetime for you   
Been breaking for a lifetime for you   
Wasn't looking for love 'till I found you   
Ooh na-na ayy   
For love, 'till I found you (oh)   
  
I'm free as a bird   
When I'm flying in your cage   
I'm diving in deep   
And I'm riding with no brakes   
And I'm bleeding in love   
You're swimming in my veins   
You got me now   
  
Been waiting for a lifetime for you   
Been breaking for a lifetime for you   
Wasn't looking for love 'till I found you   
Ooh na-na ayy   
For love, 'till I found you (oh)   
Been waiting for a lifetime for you   
Been breaking for a lifetime for you   
Wasn't looking for love 'till I found you   
Ooh na-na ayy   
For love, 'till I found you (oh)   
Wasn't looking for love 'till I found you   
Ooh na-na ayy.   
__For love, 'till I found you (oh)“*_   
  
„Eigentlich wollte ich ihn dir wann anders zeigen... der Song entstand, als du im Koma gelegen hattest.... Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist..., aber bitte rede doch mit mir…, wir werden eine Lösung finden, was auch immer dich bedrückt oder belastet. Erinnerst du dich an unsere Hochzeit? Was wir uns geschworen haben? Was ich dir geschworen habe?“ Er atmete tief durch, ehe er noch einmal seine Hochzeitsrede wiederholte.   
  
„Mein Schatz… wir sind schon einen langen, gemeinsamen Weg gegangen. Wir sind einen Weg gegangen, von dem ich niemals geträumt hätte, ihn gehen zu dürfen. Allein bin ich weit davon entfernt, perfekt zu sein, durch dich bin ich ein besserer Mensch geworden, ich werde ein guter Ehemann sein und ich hoffe, dass wir einen tollen gemeinsamen Weg vor uns haben, wir werden alles gemeinsam durchleben, so wie wir es auch in der Vergangenheit geschafft haben, als ich dich das erste Mal sah, wusste ich, dass wir zusammen gehören, ich habe gesehen, wie stark unsere Liebe ist und von diesem Tage an gelobe ich, dass ich dich lieben werde, ich werde dich achten, ich werde dich ehren, ich werde immer für dich da sein, ich werde dich beschützen, du wirst immer fest in meinem Herzen sein, solange ich lebe und ich werde niemals zulassen, dass dir oder unseren Kindern je etwas passiert. Du bist die Hoffnung in meinem Leben, die Frau, die mein Herz Tag für Tag auf eine Art und Weise berührt, wie es noch nie zuvor jemand geschafft hat, du kennst meine schlechtesten und meine guten Seiten und wenn es auch schwierig mit mir war, hast du dich nie beschwert, sondern mir immer wieder neuen Mut gemacht und ich weiß tief in meinem Herzen, dass ich niemals eine Frau so sehr lieben könnte wie ich dich liebe und ich danke dir für jeden Tag, den du bei mir bist und jeden Tag, an dem du mir zeigst, dass du mich liebst. Du bist das, was andere als Wunder im Leben bezeichnen würden, weil für mich bist du es, du bist in mein Leben getreten, als ich mich aufgegeben hatte und nicht mehr weiter machen wollte und durch deine Hartnäckigkeit und deine Art und Weise hast du es geschafft, das zu ändern...hast es geschafft, dass ich mich Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt habe und das war mir vom ersten Kuss an schon klar, an dem ersten Tag, wo wir uns nach all den Jahren wieder gesehen haben, bist du gekommen und hast mein Herz mitgenommen und es wieder zusammen gesetzt und es schlägt nur für dich und unsere beiden Kinder, die wir hoffentlich endlich bald in unseren Armen halten dürfen, ich liebe dich für den Rest meines Lebens. Das hat sich für mich bis heute nicht geändert, Liebling…, ich fühle nicht mehr genauso wie da…, es ist mehr geworden, von Tag zu Tag liebe ich dich mehr.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
*For you von Rita Ora und Liam Payne


	48. Mimis Gefühle

_Montag, 27. August 2018  
__Tais und Mimis Karibikinsel  
  
_Schweigend hatte Mimi hinter der Palme gestanden und dem Song gelauscht, aber die Worte, die er sang, trieben ihr die Tränen in die Augen, sie hatte das doch gar nicht verdient, so von ihm geliebt zu werden. Warum gerade sie? Sie war doch überhaupt nicht gut genug für ihn und weil sie nicht mehr gewusst hatte, wie sie damit umgehen sollte, hatte sie selbst auch einen Text geschrieben. Sie hatte zwar keine wirkliche Melodie im Kopf, aber zumindest den Text. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und zum Haus zurück gehen, als er mit ihr zu sprechen begann. Mist aber auch. Sie seufzte leise und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich daran. Und ich sehe, dass sich für dich nichts geändert hat Tai, aber… ich habe mich verändert und egal wie sehr du mich auch liebst, ich bin einfach nicht gut genug für dich. Erinnerst du dich an den Sex am Strand vor zwei Tagen? Ich hatte mich so darauf gefreut, aber als du dann endlich in mir warst… nichts, ich habe mich so leer gefühlt und nichts empfunden. Ich musste sogar meinen Höhepunkt vortäuschen… ich bin nicht gut genug für dich und seit ich diesen Unfall hatte, tauge ich überhaupt nichts mehr… stattdessen drehe ich dir jetzt noch ein weiteres Kind an.“ Inzwischen stand sie bei ihm und starrte auf das Wasser, ehe sie sagte: „Ich hatte auch viel Zeit, mir Gedanken um meine Gefühle zu machen und vielleicht sollte ich dir endlich zeigen, wie es in mir aussieht.“ Sie nahm Tai die Gitarre aus der Hand und legte sie sich selbst auf den Schoß. Sie hatte es ihrem Mann nie gesagt, aber die Gitarre, die damals in ihrem Büro beim Sportbund gehangen hatte, war ihre eigene gewesen. Aber sie hatte sich nie getraut, vor jemandem zu spielen, weil sie sich häufiger mal verspielte. Aber trotzdem tat sie es jetzt und begann zu singen.

  
_„Ich kann nicht schlafen  
Mein Kopf ist so randvoll von dir  
Kein Mond für uns  
Schwarz ist die Nacht  
Und du träumst neben mir  
  
Ich bekomm kein Auge zu  
Ich hab solche Angst dich sonst zu vermissen  
Ich will nicht träumen  
Kein Traum kann so schön sein  
wie dieser eine Moment  
  
Womit hab ich dich verdient  
Bin ich dich wirklich wert  
  
Wer bin ich  
Dass gerade ich in deinem Herz bin - warum  
Wer bin ich  
Dass gerade ich die eine bin die du liebst – warum  
Darf ich hier neben dir sein  
Warum willst du mich  
  
Vor dir war jeder Tag zu lang  
Und jetzt erleb ich jede Sekunde - mit dir  
In mir gehn tausend Sonnen auf  
Ich bete dass sie niemals  
untergehn ohne dich  
  
Womit hab ich dich verdient  
Bin ich dich wirklich wert  
  
Wer bin ich  
Dass gerade ich in deinem Herz bin - warum  
Wer bin ich  
Dass gerade ich die eine bin die du liebst – warum  
Darf ich hier neben dir sein  
Warum willst du mich  
Warum bin ich die eine  
Warum sagst du mir  
Ich liebe dich  
  
Wer bin ich  
Dass gerade ich in deinem Herz bin - warum  
Wer bin ich  
Dass gerade ich die eine bin die du liebst – warum  
Wer bin ich  
Dass gerade ich in deinem Herz bin - warum  
Wer bin ich  
Dass gerade ich die eine bin die du liebst – warum  
  
Warum bin ich die eine  
Warum bin ich die eine  
Warum bin ich die eine  
Warum liebst du mich_“*  
  
Damit zeigte Mimi ganz deutlich, wie sie zu Tai stand. Sie liebte ihn, oh wie sie ihn liebte, aber sie fühlte nicht, dass sie es wert wäre, von ihm geliebt zu werden. Er hatte eine bessere Partnerin verdient als sie, das zumindest war was sie sich einredete.  
  
Tai war doch überrascht, dass sie sich zu ihm gesellte, er hatte eher damit gerechnet, dass sie sich aus dem Staub machen würde. Stattdessen redete sie endlich, dass mit dem Höhepunkt vortäuschen traf ihn irgendwie tief... er hatte kurzzeitig das Gefühl, sie zum Sex gezwungen zu haben.... aber das schluckte er runter, das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Viel wichtiger waren ihre anderen Worte und vor allem das Lied, bei dem ihm die Tränen kamen, wie kam sie nur auf die Idee, sie wäre nicht genug für ihn? Das war doch absoluter Schwachsinn. Er nahm ihr die Gitarre nach dem Song aus der Hand und legte diese beiseite und hob mit zwei Fingern ihr Kinn an, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste und den Kopf nicht einfach wegdrehen konnte. „Womit du mich verdient hast? Ich sollte mich eher fragen, womit ich so eine wundervolle Frau wie dich verdient habe. Bist du mich wirklich wert? Ja verdammt, du und niemand anderes. Du fragst dich, warum gerade du in meinem Herzen bist? Weil du mein Herz bist, ohne dich ist alles leer und schwarz, du bringst mir die Sonne im Leben zurück, mit jedem kleinen Detail, das du tust und fühlst. Wieso ich dich liebe? Es gibt zu viele Gründe, um sie alle aufzuzählen. Du bist die taffste Frau, die ich kenne, du hast so viel Scheiße durch, aber du hast an mich geglaubt, mich niemals aufgegeben, das hast du schon damals in der Digiwelt getan, aber ich Idiot habe dich damals gehen lassen, weil es einfacher war als zu kämpfen. Mit jedem deiner Worte berührst du mein Herz, wie niemand anderes es kann, deine Stimme ist wie Balsam für meine Seele und mein Herz. Alles was mich heute ausmacht das bist du, ohne dich gäbe es mich nicht.“  
Er atmete tief durch. „Ich liebe es, morgens aufzuwachen und als Erstes in dein wunderschönes Gesicht zu sehen, zu sehen wie du lächelst, wenn ich dich mit einem Kuss wecke, deine Liebe zu spüren bei jedem deiner Küsse. Ich liebe es, dich im Arm zu halten und deine Nähe zu spüren, wenn du nicht in meinen Armen liegst, kann ich nicht schlafen. Ich vermisse dich auch, wenn du nur fünf Minuten weg bist, du bist meine Muse, ohne dich würde ich heute nicht auf der Bühne stehen, du hast mein Leben verändert auf eine positive Art und Weise, wie es niemand anderes kann, dir ist es egal was in meiner Vergangenheit passiert ist, du liebst mich einfach ohne dir Gedanken darüber zu machen wieso. Deine Liebe ist so ehrlich und so erfüllend für mich, ich bin dankbar für jeden Tag, an dem ich so eine tolle Frau an meiner Seite haben darf, ich will niemand anderen neben mir liegen haben als dich, egal ob es beim Sex ist, abends im Bett kuscheln oder auf dem Sofa entspannen. Ich will nur dich neben mir haben und niemand anderen, ich habe dich geheiratet, nicht weil ich dachte ich muss oder weil du schwanger warst, sondern weil ich dich liebe und weiß, dass es in meinem Leben nie wieder eine andere Frau für mich geben wird, denn keine Frau ist wie du. Du bist die einzige Frau für mich, ich will nie wieder irgendwen anderes an meiner Seite als dich, ja manchmal bist du vielleicht auch zickig, aber ich mache auch nicht immer alles richtig, aber ich liebe auch deine Macken, sie machen dich zu dem wundervollen Menschen, der du bist.“  
Er lächelte. „Du bist meine Frau, das was ich brauche, mein Ein und Alles und ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein, als mit dir eine Familie gegründet zu haben, unsere Kinder haben die wundervollste Mutter, die sie nur haben können, du hast mir kein Kind angedreht, ich freue mich wenn wir unsere Kleine auf der Welt begrüßen dürfen, weil ich weiß sie wird genauso ein wundervoller Mensch werden wie ihre Mama. Ich bin so in dich verliebt Mimi, dass ich es schon nicht mehr erklären kann, andere Frauen und all das das interessieren mich nicht, ich bin glücklich, wenn ich bei dir und unseren bald drei Kleinen sein kann, ich liebe dich bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug und noch darüber hinaus. Du denkst, du genügst mir nicht? Du bist die perfekte Frau für mich, du genügst mir immer, zu jeder Zeit, es gibt keine Frau, die dir auch nur annähernd das Wasser reichen kann und wenn Kazumi später mal so eine wundervolle Frau wird, wie du es bist, dann könnte ich stolzer nicht sein.“  
So offen war er ihr gegenüber vermutlich noch nie gewesen, aber das war das, was in seinem Inneren war, er war nicht bereit, Mimi aufzugeben, er würde kämpfen. Solange er lebte, würde er um seine Frau kämpfen und das sollte sie auch spüren, für ihn gab es nur sie und niemand anderen, er liebte diese verrückte Frau und das aus tiefstem Herzen. „Ich hoffe, der nächste Song kann dir noch einmal verdeutlichen, wie ernst es mir mit dir ist Mimi und ich bete und hoffe, ich kann deine Gefühle irgendwie zurückholen..., ich werde niemals aufgeben und darum kämpfen, dich wieder glücklich zu machen“, man sah ihm an, dass er die ganze Zeit selbst immer den Tränen nah war. Er nahm die Gitarre und ging vor ihr auf die Knie und begann zu spielen und zu singen.  
  
_„I met you in the dark  
You lit me up  
You made me feel as though  
I was enough  
We danced the night away  
We drank too much  
I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up  
  
Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a minute, I was stone cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And you asked me to stay over  
I said, I already told ya  
I think that you should get some rest  
  
I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know  
Cause I played it cool  
When I was scared of letting go  
I know I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you  
Until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go  
  
I wake you up with some breakfast in bed  
I'll bring you coffee  
With a kiss on your head  
And I'll take the kids to school  
Wave them goodbye  
And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night  
  
When you looked over your shoulder  
For a minute, I forget that I'm older  
I wanna dance with you right now, oh  
And you look as beautiful as ever  
And I swear that everyday you'll get better  
You make me feel this way somehow  
  
I'm so in love with you  
And I hope you know  
Darling your love is more  
than its worth in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you  
Until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go  
  
I wanna live with you  
Even when we're ghosts  
Cause you were always there for me  
When I needed you most  
  
I'm gonna love you till  
My lungs give out  
I promise till death we part  
Like in our vows  
So I wrote this song for you  
Now everybody knows  
Cause it's just you and me  
Until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go  
Oh, just say you won't let go”**  
_  
Er kämpfte nun darum nicht los zu weinen, er hatte alles gegeben ihr zu zeigen, dass sie ihm mehr als nur genügte.  
  
Jedes einzelne Wort Tais traf sie wie ein Stich ins Herz und sie begann zu begreifen, dass Tai trotz seiner Liebe zu ihr auch mit Selbstzweifeln zu kämpfen hatte. Und trotzdem schüttete er ihr nun sein Herz aus und sagte ihr auf gefühlt tausend verschiedene Weisen, wie sehr er sie liebte und brauchte. Und Tai nannte etwas Entscheidendes, etwas, dass Mimi nachdenken ließ. Sie hatten beide ihre Zweifel, ihre Macken, sicherlich auch eine Seite, die dem anderen nicht so gefiel, aber Tai akzeptierte das, sowohl für sich selbst, als auch in Bezug auf sie. Und dann verstand Mimi: alleine würden sie beide ihre Zweifel niemals beseitigen können, aber gemeinsam konnten sie an sich arbeiten. Mimi liebte Tai aus tiefstem Herzen, sie hatte nie an ihrer Liebe gezweifelt, sondern nur an sich selbst. Und vermutlich hatte sie auch deshalb nichts beim Sex gefühlt: weil sie sich selbst fremd geworden war. Etwas, dass nach schlimmen Unfällen wie dem ihren häufiger vorkam. Dazu die Schwangerschaft, die ihren Körper zusätzlich belastete. Warum nur hatte sie nicht mit Tai darüber gesprochen? Sie schämte sich nun dafür und es tat ihr so weh zu sehen, dass Tai den Tränen nah war. Aber alles was er sagte, dass berührte sie und gab ihr Stück für Stück wieder das Gefühl, ihm eine Stütze statt einer Last zu sein, dass er sie liebte, weil sie einfach Mimi war, dass sie sich nicht verstellen musste sondern ehrlich sein konnte. Mimi hatte ihre Aufrichtigkeit verloren, aber Tais Mut, ihr all diese Dinge zu sagen, hatte diese wieder geweckt. Der Song, den er nun spielte, war wunderschön und seine Worte, er hoffe ihre Gefühle zurückholen zu können, trafen sie. Dachte er wirklich, sie würde ihn nicht mehr lieben? Da musste dringend etwas klargestellt werden.  
Nachdem der Song geendet hatte, kniete Mimi sich ebenfalls hin und zog ihn in die Arme. „I won't let go“, sagte sie leise in sein Ohr und hielt ihn eine Weile einfach nur fest, während sie weinte. Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte, löste sie sich von ihm und legte eine Hand an seine Wange, ehe sie ihn anschaute. „Es tut mir leid, dass du das alles so aufgefasst hast. Tai, ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben… ich will mir ein Leben ohne dich doch auch nicht ausmalen, ich liebe unsere kleine Familie und jedes einzelne unserer Kinder. Aber Tai, ich konnte mich nach diesem Unfall einfach nicht mehr lieben und hatte das Gefühl, es nicht wert zu sein, an deiner Seite zu stehen. Und weil ich dich so sehr liebe, habe ich gedacht, es wäre besser, dich freizulassen. Aber ich habe mich geirrt und ich hoffe, dass wir gemeinsam daran arbeiten können, uns selbst so zu akzeptieren, wie wir sind, weil wir das füreinander doch sowieso schon tun. Ich liebe dich und es gibt keinen Ort, an dem ich jetzt lieber wäre als hier.“ Damit schloss sie die Augen und küsste ihn ganz sanft und liebevoll.

Und nun schien endlich angekommen zu sein, was er sagen wollte, sie begann wieder richtig zu fühlen und er musste zugeben, dass er verdammt erleichtert war, denn er hatte alles was er fühlte offengelegt und gehofft, es käme bei ihr an. Als sie sich zu ihm kniete, lächelte er und hielt sie tröstend im Arm, während sie weinte, immer wieder küsste er sie sanft auf den Kopf. „Es ist okay Liebling, ich liebe dich über alles. Wir kriegen das alles zusammen hin, ich liebe dich so wie du bist und zusammen schaffen wir es, das alles aufzuarbeiten, wir haben immer alles zusammen geschafft, also schaffen wir auch das zusammen, wir arbeiten alles auf und es wird uns besser gehen, mein Engel.“ Er genoss es, dass sie endlich wieder seine Nähe suchte. Liebevoll und voller Gefühl erwiderte er ihren Kuss und vertiefte diesen noch etwas und in dem Moment war er nun endlich wieder glücklich.  
Mimi hielt Tai noch eine Weile im Arm, während sie sich küssten. Ihr Mann hatte Recht, sie hatten bisher alle Hindernisse gemeinsam überwunden und so würden sie auch diese Zeit des Zweifelns gemeinsam meistern. Irgendwann kehrten sie ins Haus zurück und in dieser Nacht schliefen beide zum ersten Mal wieder richtig gut. Die restliche Zeit bis zum Eintreffen von Kari und T.K. genossen sie zusammen mit ihren Kindern und kamen sich auch ohne Probleme wieder näher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
*Wer bin ich von LaFee  
** Say you won't let go von James Arthur


	49. Weg in die Zukunft

_Freitag, 31. August 2018  
__Tokyo, Japan  
  
_Während es sich das Ehepaar in der Karibik gut gehen ließ, hatten Kari und ihr Verlobter alle Hände voll zu tun. Die Braunhaarige hatte sich von der Konfrontation mit Daisuke längst gut erholt und auch von dem leichten Schock über Soras Tod und deren Taten. Sie hatte weiterhin einmal im Monat eine Therapiesitzung bei Masao Watanabe und hatte im Verlauf des letzten Jahres immer größere Fortschritte gemacht. Die kleine Aiko war inzwischen anderthalb Jahre alt und Kari konnte sich ein Leben ohne ihre Tochter nicht mehr vorstellen. Ihre schwere Depression lastete nicht mehr wie ein dunkler Schatten über ihrer Familie, sondern war nur noch eine schwache Erinnerung der Vergangenheit. Zwischen T.K. und ihr lief es besser als jemals zuvor und sie waren im Moment viel unterwegs, um sich potentielle Häuser anzuschauen, nachdem sie sich bereits im Jahr zuvor Gedanken über einen Umzug gemacht hatten. Auch heute hatten sie wieder einen Termin zur Hausbesichtigung und so schnallte Kari gerade ihre Tochter im Auto fest, als Takeru ebenfalls die Wohnung verließ. Auf der Hinfahrt würde sie fahren, die Rücktour würde Takeru übernehmen, damit es für sie nicht so anstrengend war. Sie lächelte ihren Verlobten an, der sich sogar ein Hemd angezogen hatte, um heute einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Kari hatte sich für ein schickes, rosafarbenes Kleid entschieden und trug dazu ihre Lieblingsballerinas, die sogar ein bisschen glitzerten. Selbst Aiko hatten sie herausgeputzt.  
Kari prüfte noch einmal, ob am Kindersitz alles richtig festgezogen war, ehe sie die Türe schloss und sich hinters Steuer setzte, während T.K. es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem machte. „Heute habe ich ein richtig gutes Gefühl!“, sagte sie und strahlte. Das Haus gehörte einem älteren Ehepaar, dass sich aus gesundheitlichen Aspekten dazu entschieden hatte, zur Verwandtschaft nach Europa auszuwandern und sich am Mittelmeer niederzulassen. Sie wünschten sich sehr, dass eine kleine Familie ihr Häuschen weiter mit Leben erfüllte und das erste Telefonat hatte bei Kari bereits ein gutes Gefühl hinterlassen. Bezugsfertig wäre das Haus bereits zum ersten Januar, was ideal war, da Kari gerne aber Januar wieder arbeiten gehen wollte und sie ja auch ihre aktuelle Wohnung noch kündigen mussten. In der Nähe des Häuschens war eine kleine Ortschaft, in der es auch einen Kindergarten gab. Kari hatte dort bereits angefragt, da eine Stelle ausgeschrieben war und sollte das mit dem Haus klappen, würde man sie dort gerne kennenlernen. T.K. könnte von zu Hause aus arbeiten, bis im April Aiko selbst in den Kindergarten gehen durfte und danach seiner Arbeit wie gewohnt wieder nachgehen. Voller Vorfreude startete sie den Wagen und fuhr los.  
  
In den letzten anderthalb Jahren war viel passiert und nach einigen Schocks, die sie verdauen mussten, war ihre Beziehung dabei immer besser zu werden. Heute würden sie noch einmal ein Haus besichtigen und die beiden waren dieses Mal sehr zuversichtlich, was das Haus anging, es lag in der Nähe von Mimi und Tai und nicht allzu weit weg von Matt, also perfekt. Nun waren sie auf dem Weg zu dem Haus und er entspannte ganz gechillt auf dem Beifahrersitz. „Ja ich freue mich auf dieses Haus irgendwie, die Leute am Telefon klangen nett.“ Nach etwa einer Stunde Fahrt waren sie an dem Haus angekommen und er stieg aus und nahm Aiko auf den Arm. Zusammen mit Hika und der Kleinen begrüßte er das Ehepaar, dem das Haus gehörte und sie betraten es gemeinsam, um es sich anzusehen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit wusste er, es war einfach perfekt. Es war vom Aufbau her modernisiert worden und es gab eine Dachterrasse, auf der sich sogar ein Whirlpool befand, zudem waren im Garten sogar noch ein Sandkasten und eine Schaukel, also perfekt für Aiko für den Sommer.  
Das Schlafzimmer hatte noch einen kleinen Balkon und war an sich sehr geräumig und hell, dass dort Laminat gelegt war, fand er gut, das Kinderzimmer war ebenfalls schön groß und an den Fenstern waren Sicherheitsgriffe, so konnte Aiko nicht einfach die Fenster öffnen und sich in Gefahr bringen. Es gab zwei Badezimmer mit jeweils Dusche und einmal Badewanne und zwei Badezimmer konnten sie mit Sicherheit gebrauchen. Das Wohnzimmer war offen mit dem Essbereich und der Küche verknüpft, was er gar nicht so falsch fand, so machte es den Raum auch optisch wesentlich größer. Die Garage bot Platz für zwei Autos und der Keller hatte so viele Räume, dass er sich dort bestimmt ein Büro einrichten konnte, um von zu Hause aus zu arbeiten. Da Kari ja im Januar wieder arbeiten gehen wollte, würde er dann von zu Hause aus arbeiten, was ja für ihn vollkommen okay war. In seinen Augen war dieses Haus perfekt, jetzt wollte er nur noch wissen, was Kari zu dem Haus sagte. Leise flüsterte er ihr zu „Was meinst du Liebling? Ich finde es perfekt, ich würde es sofort kaufen.“  
  
Auch Kari begrüßte nach der Ankunft das Ehepaar und dann begaben sie sich nach innen, um das Haus in Augenschein zu nehmen. Von außen wirkte das Gebäude etwas älter, aber innen war es hochmodern und wirklich klasse geschnitten. Die Dachterrasse tat es der Braunhaarigen sofort an, wie sehr hatte sie ihren Bruder und dessen Frau um den Whirlpool beneidet, selbst Yamatos Ferienhaus hatte ja einen. Der Garten war geräumig, bot Platz für ihr Gemüsebeet und war trotzdem ausreichend für Aiko, um sich frei zu entfalten. Selbst eine kleine Grillparty im engsten Kreis konnte man ohne Probleme abhalten. Hinter dem Haus befand sich eine ungenutzte Fläche, die sie zum Grundstück dazu kaufen konnten, um später eventuell auch anbauen zu können.  
Die Schlafräume waren groß, hell und absolut gemütlich und Aikos Kinderzimmer würde auch ihre Sicherheit nicht gefährden. Aber das absolute Highlight waren die die beiden Badezimmer und die Wohnküche. Eigentlich war wirklich alles perfekt, den Dachboden konnte man zu einem weiteren Zimmer ausbauen, sodass Aiko dort hinaufziehen könnte, wenn sie älter war und vielleicht ein Geschwisterchen bekam oder sie bauten den Keller weiter aus, der ebenfalls eine Menge Fläche bot.  
Das Ehepaar hatte Aiko mit in den Garten genommen, sodass sich Kari in Ruhe mit ihrem Verlobten besprechen konnte. Kari beobachtete lächelnd ihre Tochter, die bereits durch den Garten wirbelte und absolut glücklich wirkte. „Keru, es ist wie ein wahr gewordener Traum. Lass uns das Haus bitte kaufen, ich fühle mich hier einfach nur pudelwohl!“ So schleifte sie Takeru also nach draußen und das Ehepaar wirkte so glücklich, als Kari ihre Meinung zu dem Haus wiedergab und sagte, sie würde es sofort nehmen, wenn die beiden einverstanden waren. Die ältere Dame lächelte sehr herzlich. „Ich könnte mir kaum bessere Hände vorstellen, in die unser Lebenswerk fallen könnte. Folgen Sie mir doch bitte ins Haus, ich habe bereits alles vorbereitet.“  
Eine halbe Stunde später waren Kari und T.K. die stolzen Eigentümer des Hauses und hielten die Besitzurkunde und den Kaufvertrag in den Händen, in dem auch geregelt war, dass das Ehepaar noch Wohnrecht bis zum 31. Dezember hatte. Dankbar verabschiedeten sie sich und stiegen wieder ins Auto. „Ich kann es gar nicht mehr erwarten, bis wir unseren Geschwistern unser Traumhäuschen präsentieren können. Darf ich Tai schon davon erzählen, wenn wir nächste Woche fliegen? Und dein Bruder wird auch Augen machen, Keru!“  
Nach dem Betrachten ging alles richtig schnell, Aiko vergnügte sich im Garten während Kari dann beschlossen hatte, das Haus zu kaufen, aber er wollte es ja ebenfalls haben, also war er damit vollkommen einverstanden. Sie unterschrieben den Vertrag für das Haus und besprachen noch die restlichen Details, ehe sie sich verabschiedeten und T.K. nun mit seinen beiden Frauen Richtung nach Hause fuhr. „Ja, wir sagen es ihnen, wenn wir nächste Woche auf der Insel sind, keine Sorge Liebling, du musst nicht lange schweigen.“ Leider Gottes standen sie auf der Rückfahrt im Stau und so brauchten sie statt einer Stunde fast drei Stunden und so langsam wurde Aiko da auch quengelig, so lange unterwegs im Auto waren sie bisher ja noch nie. Zu Hause angekommen fütterten sie Aiko noch, wechselten ihr die Windel und legten sie dann schlafen, da es schon fast 19 Uhr war. Er hatte auch noch eine Idee, was er den restlichen Abend tun wollte und er hoffte, dass Kari sich freute, denn in letzter Zeit musste er viel arbeiten und Kari ordentlich zurückstecken, da T.K. nachts oft nicht da war und sie alleine oder er auch mal eine Woche am Stück weg war und sie hatte sich nie beschwert und dafür war er mehr als dankbar, obwohl es verständlich wäre, wenn sie sauer gewesen wäre.  
Während sie sich an den Laptop hockte und ihre Fotos bearbeitete, die sie auf einer Firmenfeier gemacht hatte, wo sie als Fotografin angeheuert wurde, zog er sich in die Küche zurück und begann damit, Essen zu kochen. Er machte den Tisch sauber, deckte diesen ein und stellte auch Kerzen auf den Tisch, die er anzündete und verteilte ein paar Rosenblätter auf dem Tisch in ihrer Lieblingsfarbe Rosa. Er machte sich daran, das Dessert schon einmal fertig zu machen und stellte es dann zum Kühlen in den Kühlschrank, damit es noch etwas fester wurde, er hatte beschlossen, dass es heute Abend einfach an der Zeit war, wieder ein Date zu haben. Da sie aber nicht auswärts essen gehen konnten, versuchte er das Beste hier halt daraus zu machen. Er servierte eine ungewöhnliche Vorspeise, nämlich kleine Küchlein in Herzform mit Schokoladenfüllung und rosa oder gelben Überzug, wo ihre Wappen immer mit Marzipan drauf modelliert waren. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und da sie gerade gespeichert hatte, klappte er den Laptop zu und zog sie in seine Arme. „Komm Liebling, ich habe Abendessen gemacht, lass uns was essen“ sagte er sanft lächelnd. „Ich hoffe zumindest, dass du etwas Hunger hast.“  
  
Kari war mehr als nur genervt von dem Stau und irgendwann waren sie auch kurz rechts rangefahren, sodass sie sich nach hinten zu ihrer Tochter hatte setzen können, die sich dadurch etwas beruhigt hatte. Zu Hause angekommen war die Kleine versorgt worden und Hika setzte sich hinter ihren Laptop, um endlich die Fotos für ihren Kunden zu bearbeiten. Die Firma, auf deren Feier sie fotografiert hatte, gehörte dem Mann einer ehemaligen Arbeitskollegin, mit der die Braunhaarige noch in Kontakt stand. Diese wusste, dass Kari eine recht gute Fotografin war und so hatte sie dort fotografiert und das Honorar auf das Sparbuch eingezahlt, dass sie für Aiko und zukünftige Geschwister angelegt hatten. Takeru verdiente gut genug, sodass diese Extraeinnahmen immer ihrer Tochter zugutekamen. So bekam sie auch nicht wirklich mit, dass ihr Verlobter sich in der Küche austobte, sie war davon ausgegangen, dass er wie immer arbeitete. Sie nahm ihm das nicht übel, immerhin sorgte er dadurch dafür, dass sie ihre Tochter zu Hause großziehen konnte. Im Januar würde sie auch erst einmal mit einer halben Stelle beginnen, bis Aiko etwas älter war und auch nachmittags im Kindergarten bleiben konnte, ohne dass Hika sich dabei vorkam wie eine Rabenmutter.  
Kari hatte gerade ihre Bilder gespeichert und sich etwas gestreckt, als Takeru sich über sie beugte, den Laptop zuklappte und sie in die Arme zog. Kari schmiegte sich an ihn und sog einmal kräftig seinen Geruch ein. T.K. roch für sie einfach nach Wohlfühlen und Zuhause. Als er meinte, er habe Abendessen gemacht, leuchteten ihre Augen und sie lachte. „Ich bin am Verhungern, Keru. Danke dir!“ Sie stand auf und folgte ihm in die Küche, wo ihr beim Anblick des dekorierten Tisches der Atem stockte, ehe ihr Blick auf die kleinen Küchlein fiel, die er so liebevoll dekoriert hatte. Mit Tränen in den Augen drehte sie sich zu ihm herum und schloss ihn in die Arme. „Womit hab ich dich wunderbaren Kerl nur verdient“, sagte sie und seufzte zufrieden, ehe sie sich dann hinsetzte und sie mit der Vorspeise begannen. Die Kuchen waren süß und schmeckten absolut fantastisch. Kari hatte ja sowieso eine Schwäche für Schokolade und Marzipan liebte sie ebenfalls. „Die sind köstlich!“  
  
T.K. freute es ungemein, dass ihr die kleine Überraschung gefiel, er wusste ja, wie sehr sie Süßes liebte. Nach der Vorspeise tischte er dann das Hauptgericht auf, es war zwar nichts Besonderes, aber wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatte sie das immer geliebt, ganz normale Spaghetti mit Bolognese, es war jetzt kein Luxusessen, aber dafür waren sie auch einfach nicht die Typen und außerdem fand er einfach, dass sie beim Spaghetti essen immer so süß aussah. Zu seiner Zufriedenheit schien ihr das zu schmecken und als Nachtisch stellte er selbstgemacht Crème brûlée hin, zumindest etwas Französisches, wenn er schon teils Franzose war, musste das ja auch irgendwie gezeigt werden und Creme brûlée liebte sie ja sowieso, aber wie konnte man das auch nicht mögen? Das war ihm definitiv ein Rätsel.  
Nachdem beide gegessen hatten, nahm er ihre Hand. „Hika hör zu, ich weiß, dass die letzten Monate definitiv nicht leicht waren, ich war sehr viel arbeiten und sehr viel weg und musste euch alleine lassen und das tut mir unfassbar leid. Ich war nicht so für euch da, wie ich es hätte sein sollen, aber du hast dich nie beschwert oder sonstiges, manchmal glaube ich einfach, du bist zu gut für mich Liebling... ich versuche stets ein guter Papa und Verlobter zu sein, aber manchmal bin ich ehrlich auch etwas gestresst und dann zu gereizt und ich ziehe mich dann immer zurück und versuche das nicht an euch auszulassen, weil ihr könnt da ja nichts für. Ich glaube einfach, ich versuche manchmal vieles zu perfekt zu machen Schatz... Ich hätte mir damals auch niemals träumen lassen, dass du mich jemals lieben würdest und jetzt tust du es und irgendwie habe ich Angst, was falsches zu tun und dich zu verlieren, obwohl es vielleicht bescheuert ist... aber ich... ich versuche einfach nur perfekt für dich zu sein... und nun nimmt mich der Job manchmal so ein, dass ihr so viel alleine seid... und ich fühle mich jedes Mal schlecht dabei... ich will versuchen, mehr von zu Hause aus zu arbeiten und mehr darauf zu achten, dass wir Zeit als Paar verbringen können, weißt du? Ich liebe dich und ich will nicht, dass wir uns noch einmal auseinander leben... ich kann dich leider so spontan in kein Restaurant ausführen oder einen Wochenendtrip gestalten wegen Aiko, also wollte ich versuchen, es dir heute hier etwas romantisch zu machen Liebling. Ich weiß, da könnte mehr kommen...“ Ja er war unsicher..., aber er hatte auch beschlossen, sie, was das anging, nicht mehr anzulügen und deswegen offenbarte er sich ihr hier gerade komplett  
  
Wenn es etwas gab, dass Hika nicht brauchte, dann waren es unnötiger Luxus und Geldverschwendung. Sie war in einfachen Verhältnissen aufgewachsen und freute sich stets an den kleinen Dingen des Lebens. Und Spaghetti Bolognese war seit jeher ihr Lieblingsessen. Mit großem Appetit machte sie sich über das Essen her, hatte natürlich nachher ordentlich Soße im Gesicht, aber das störte sie nicht. Sie aß sogar noch eine zweite Portion, aber da sie mit Dessert rechnete, hörte sie danach auf. Dass Takeru zu einem Viertel Franzose war, wusste sie ja und freute sich daher umso mehr, dass er Crème brûlée extra für sie zubereitet hatte. Sie hatte das bisher erst einmal in einem Restaurant gegessen und man sah ihr deutlich an, wie zufrieden sie nach dem gelungenen Abendessen war. Doch trotzdem nahm Takeru nun ihre Hand und schüttete ihr sein Herz aus.  
Kari hörte erst einmal schweigend zu, dann schüttelte sie lächelnd den Kopf. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, weil die Arbeit dich so eingenommen hat. Dadurch hast du es mir ermöglicht, eine Auszeit zu nehmen und mich intensiv um Aiko zu kümmern. Du kennst mich, ich brauche keinen Luxus, keine Diamanten und kein schickes Restaurant. Die Mühe, die du in dieses Essen gesteckt hast, obwohl der Tag schon so lang war und du fast drei Stunden hinterm Steuer gesessen hast, das ist ein viel größerer Liebesbeweis als jedes noch so noble Restaurant. Und sehe ich unzufrieden aus? Ich habe es wahnsinnig genossen, jetzt einfach in Ruhe mit dir zu essen und mich mit dir zu unterhalten. Mehr brauche ich nicht, Keru. Und du wirst mich nicht verlieren, nicht nach all dem, was wir beide zusammen geschafft haben. Du hast die ganze Zeit zu mir gestanden, als ich Aiko nicht mehr wollte und völlig am Ende war. Du hast mir durch die Scheiße mit Daisuke geholfen. Natürlich freue ich mich, dass du versuchen willst, mehr zu Hause zu arbeiten, aber ich kann auch damit leben, wenn du mal ein paar Tage weg musst. Dann freuen wir beide uns umso mehr, wenn du wieder da bist. Aiko liebt dich total und sie versteht auch, dass Papa nicht immer da ist. Schau dir Tai und Mimi an, die bekommen das auch hin und die haben sogar zwei Kinder. Und wir werden uns nicht auseinanderleben, ich erinnere dich schon rechtzeitig daran, wenn ich auf Keru-Entzug bin.“ Sie lächelte leicht, begann dann aber zu grinsen und zog ihn näher an sich heran, um ihn innig zu küssen. Ihr Blick fiel kurz auf den Geschirrberg, dann wieder auf den blonden Kerl, den sie bald ihren Ehemann nennen durfte. „Ich glaube, der Abwasch kann warten, ich hätte gerade viel mehr Lust auf ein bisschen mehr Zweisamkeit.“ Ihre Augen funkelten vor Lust und am liebsten würde sie ihn gleich an Ort und Stelle flachlegen.  
  
Es tat ihm doch irgendwie gut. dass er sich alles von der Seele reden konnte. Sie zeigte Verständnis für alles und wieder einmal fragte er sich, womit er diese wundervolle Frau verdient hatte. „Ich bin froh um jeden Tag, an dem ich euch zwei habe Hika, ich liebe euch, ihr seid meine Familie, mein Leben, aber genauso genieße ich auch die Zeit, die wir beide für uns haben als Paar, das ist nur leider zu kurz gekommen und ich will, dass sich das ändert in Zukunft, ich werde daran arbeiten mein Schatz, das verspreche ich.“ Dass sie den Abend doch noch so schön fand, beruhigte ihn, also hatte er dann doch alles richtig gemacht. „Du bist meine Traumfrau und das wird sich niemals ändern“, ihren Kuss hatte er nur zu gerne erwidert. Er legte die Arme eng um sie und zog sie noch enger an sich, während sie sich küssten. T.K. grinste, als er das Funkeln in ihren Augen sah. „Komm mit, Süße“, er hob sie auf seine Hüfte und trug sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer, da dieses am weitesten weg von Aikos Zimmer lag und schloss die Tür. Sanft legte er sie auf dem Bett ab und zog sein Hemd aus, danach beugte er sich wieder über sie und fing an, sie innig zu küssen, bevor er langsam ihr Kleid öffnete. „Ich will dich so unglaublich, Süße...du machst mich so wahnsinnig.“  
  
Takeru hatte so viel Verständnis für sie selbst gehabt, in Karis Augen wäre es auch ziemlich unfair gewesen, wenn sie keines zeigen würde, zumal ihr das wirklich nicht so viel ausmachte, wie Takeru es glaubte. Sie waren eben keine Kinder mehr, sondern Erwachsene, Eltern. Da mussten die Prioritäten eben anders gesetzt werden, aber sie fand, dass eine gute und harmonische Beziehung sich darin zeigte, wenn man alles unter einen Hut bekam und sich trotzdem noch so auf den anderen freute. Andere Paare schafften das alles auch und die hatten mehr als nur ein Kind. Als er den Kuss erwiderte, grinste sie. „Ich liebe dich auch, Traummann. Ich frage mich wirklich, wieso ich das nicht als Kind schon kapiert habe. Wir zwei sind ganz schöne Spätzünder, aber besser spät als nie.“  
Als er sie auf die Hüften hob, schlang sie ihre Beine fest um sein Becken und rieb sich an ihm, während er lief, was natürlich nicht ohne Folgen blieb. Takeru hatte schon eine ganz schöne Beule, als er sie auf dem Bett ablegte und sie grinste noch mehr. Ihre Wirkung auf T.K. würde sie wohl niemals verlieren. „Ich will dich auch Keru… du weißt gar nicht wie sehr!“ Die letzten Wochen war das immer wieder zu kurz gekommen und sie hatten im letzten Monat vielleicht zweimal Sex gehabt, aber waren niemals bis zum Ende gekommen, weil irgendetwas mit Aiko gewesen war. Kari hoffte einfach mal, dass die Kleine vom Autofahren total im Eimer war und durchschlafen würde. Immerhin war sie jetzt schon fast 20 Monate alt. Als Keru ihr das Kleid auszog, seufzte sie genüsslich auf und hob kurz ihr Becken an, sodass er es hinunterstreifen konnte, ehe sie ihn wieder enger an sich zog und erneut in einen Kuss verwickelte, während sie seinen nackten Oberkörper auf dem ihren spüren konnte. Ihre Hand wanderte über die Muskeln an seinem Bauch und an seiner Brust, er war bei Weitem keine solche Kante wie ihr Bruder, aber trotzdem ein bisschen trainiert und für ihren Geschmack genau richtig proportioniert. So wie Tai wäre ihr schon zu viel Muskelmasse. Aber wirklich der Sinn nach Vorspiel stand ihr heute nicht, sie war viel zu erregt, um es so lange auszuhalten, also stöhnte sie leicht. „Oh Keru, nimm mich endlich… bitte.“  
  
Ihre Wirkung auf ihn würde sie definitiv niemals verlieren, T.K. liebte sie so unglaublich, er wollte sie so unbedingt und er würde es nie sagen, aber sobald er sie nur ansah, stand sein Körper unter Strom. „Du bist einfach sowas von heiß, das ist Wahnsinn... bei dir kann man doch nur scharf werden.“ Die letzten Wochen hatten sie eher immer versucht, Sex zu haben, aber meistens noch bevor er in ihr war, war immer etwas gewesen mit Aiko oder irgendwer anders störte und er hoffte, dass sie wenigstens dieses Mal dazu kommen würden, richtig zu vögeln, aber seiner Liebsten ging es anscheinend nicht anders.  
Er zog seine Jeans nun aus und seine Boxershorts gleich mit dazu, griff dann in die Nachtschublade, um ein Kondom heraus zu holen und es sich überzustreifen, während sie sich schon von alleine ihrer restlichen Sachen entledigte. Er drückte sie sanft auf den Rücken und beugte sich über sie, ehe er sich zwischen ihren Beinen positionierte und in sie eindrang. Und dieses Gefühl, endlich wieder in ihr zu sein, war für ihn einfach überwältigend und er genoss es, diese Enge und Wärme zu spüren. Leidenschaftlich drückte er seine Lippen auf ihre, während er sich in ihr bewegte.  
Kari konnte nur zustimmen, sie fand T.K. auch mehr als heiß und war froh, dass er es genauso wollte wie sie. Während er sich um Sachen Verhütung kümmerte, zog sie sich komplett aus und stöhnte voller Vorfreude und Lust auf, als er endlich in sie eindrang. Dieses Mal konnten sie ungestört vögeln und nachdem sie beide gemeinsam gekommen waren, machte Kari ihn absichtlich so scharf, dass er sich ein neues Kondom überstreifte, Gleitgel an ihrem Po verteilte und sie dann noch ein zweites Mal anal nahm. Danach fielen beide todmüde ins Bett, vergessen war der Abwasch.


	50. Misslungene Überraschung

_Sonntag, 9. September 2018  
__Insel von Mimi und Tai  
  
_Eine Woche später stand Kari vor dem Auto und verstaute das Gepäck für ihren Urlaub. Yamato hatten sie bereits am Abend vorher abgeholt, da sein Auto in der Werkstatt war und er kam gerade mit seinem Bruder und Aiko die Treppe runter, als sie den Kofferraum zuklappte. „So, ich hoffe wir haben nichts vergessen. Was noch fehlt müssen wir dann eben in der Karibik kaufen.“ Kari trug ein kurzes Sommerkleid und Sandalen, denn es war auch in Tokyo für Anfang September noch verdammt warm, die beiden Jungs trugen Shirts und Shorts. Der kleinen Aiko hatte sie noch die Haut gut eingecremt, ehe sie sich auf die Rückbank zu ihrer Tochter setzte, um diese auf der Fahrt zum Flughafen zu beschäftigen.  
Zwei Stunden später saßen sie bereits in ihrem Flieger in Narita und warteten auf den Abflug. Kari seufzte zufrieden auf. „Eine Woche Sonne, Strand und Meer, wie ich mich freue!“ Sie hoffte nur, dass auf der Insel kein Drama passieren würde, denn ihr Bruder wusste ja noch nicht, dass seine Frau auch Yamato eingeladen hatte. Kari wusste nicht genau, was da passiert war, aber zwischen den beiden war ja schon seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten dicke Luft gewesen.  
  
Auch Yamato freute sich auf den Urlaub und musste zugeben, dass er etwas überrascht gewesen war, als Mimi ihn eingeladen hatte, aber nachdem sie ihm die Gründe dargelegt hatte, war er bereit gewesen doch einzuwilligen. Er hatte die Nacht bei seinem Bruder auf dem Sofa verbracht, da sein Auto einige Tage zuvor den Geist aufgegeben hatte und erstmal in der Werkstatt war. Masao hatte er zwei Tage vorher auch nochmal gesehen. Nach dem Desaster mit Tai hatte er Matt ja entjungfert und seitdem trafen sie sich häufiger mal abends, um gemeinsam auszuspannen oder es eben miteinander zu treiben. Masao war einfach nicht der Typ für Gefühlsduselei, aber der Sex mit ihm war großartig und sie hatten sich im letzten Jahr eine doch recht enge Freundschaft aufgebaut. Auch wenn Matt nicht ganz wohl dabei war, dass er doch begann, sich in Masao zu verlieben, denn noch so ein Drama wie mit Tai wollte er nicht, die beiden hatten seit dem Konzert ein Jahr zuvor kaum noch ein Wort miteinander gesprochen, im Grunde ignorierten sie sich, wenn sie konnten.  
Nun konzentrierte er sich aber erst einmal auf das Hier und Jetzt. Er trug Aiko nach unten zum Auto, er hatte eine recht gute Beziehung zu seiner Nichte und lächelte sie an, als er sie an Kari übergab und sich dann neben seinen Bruder auf den Beifahrersitz fallen ließ, ehe sie nach Narita brausten und kurze Zeit später im Flugzeug saßen. Er drehte seinen iPod auf, steckte sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und begann zu relaxen. Die nächsten Stunden, die der Flug dauern würde, war er dann erstmal nicht mehr ansprechbar.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Flughafen sah T.K. immer wieder lächelnd in den Rückspiegel zu seinen zwei Frauen. Wie gut sie mittlerweile miteinander klar kamen, das beruhigte ihn doch sehr. Am Flughafen angekommen gaben sie das ganze Gepäck auf und machten sich schon einmal auf den Weg zum Gate und er wusste noch nicht, wie er das Ganze einschätzen sollte. Er hatte es für keine gute Idee gehalten, dass Matt mit dabei war, ohne dass jemand Tai Bescheid gesagt hatte. Er hatte so im Gefühl, dass es nur wieder Streit geben würde und das wäre im Urlaub ziemlich beschissen, aber er konnte jetzt ja sowieso nicht mehr tun als abzuwarten.  
Auf dem Flug selbst hatten er und Kari etwas Fernsehen laufen und es gab tatsächlich ein neues Video von Tai, allerdings nicht alleine, sondern zusammen mit Mimi und das war nun definitiv eine Rarität, sie hörten sich an weswegen dieser Song überhaupt rausgebracht wurde. Es war im Rahmen einer Art Aufklärungskampagne geschehen, die die Message rüberbringen sollte, dass man eine Beziehung nicht bei jedem Problem sofort wegschmeißen sollte. Grob wurde angerissen, dass er und Mimi vor kurzem selbst eine Ehekrise überwinden mussten und Tai diesen Song für Mimi geschrieben hatte. Beide hatten sich dazu entschieden, den Song gemeinsam einzusingen und einen Clip* dazu zu drehen, um zu zeigen, dass auch bei bekannten Leuten nicht immer alles perfekt war, aber man Krisen überwinden konnte, wenn man es nur wollte. T.K. schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Hach, die beiden sind schon zwei, oder Hika?“  
Nach einigen Stunden Flug, die Aiko erstaunlich geduldig ertragen hatte, machten sie sich daran, fix das Gepäck zu bekommen und ein Taxi zu kriegen. Das war gar nicht mal so leicht, jedoch schafften sie es dann doch endlich, eines zu bekommen und nachdem alle eingestiegen waren, fuhren sie direkt Richtung Hafen, um dort mit dem Boot auf die Insel übersetzen zu können. Nachdem das Gepäck dann wieder umgelagert wurde und alle im Boot waren, lehnte er sich an die Reling, während Matt sich mit Aiko beschäftigte. Er seufzte leise und sah zu seiner Verlobten, ehe er leise mit ihr redete. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob die Idee so gut war, es ihm zu verheimlichen… Dein Bruder wird an die Decke gehen, ich hab da ein scheiß Gefühl, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“ Er hatte mittlerweile einen Arm um Kari gelegt, sah sie aber weiterhin an. „Was meinst du dazu?“  
  
Auch Kari schaute schmunzelnd den Videoclip und nickte. „Sie passen einfach perfekt zusammen, aber bezüglich dieser Ehekrise wird mir Mimi Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. Frauenthemen und so“, sagte sie grinsend und entspannte dann wieder, ehe sie dann nach einigen Stunden endlich landeten.  
Nachdem das Gepäck eingesammelt und ein Taxi zum Boot genommen wurde, setzten sie also endlich über und Kari seufzte leicht, als Takeru das Gespräch auf den blonden Sänger brachte, der mit Aiko drinnen war, um sie ein wenig zu bespaßen. Dadurch hatten sie etwas Zeit für sich. „Ich bin mir auch nicht so sicher, ob es das Klügste war, aber Mimi kennt Tai inzwischen besser als wir alle. Ich bin zumindest froh, dass sie Yamato auch eingeweiht hat, stell dir mal vor was das für eine Vollkatastrophe geben würde, wenn es beide nicht wüssten. Ich vertraue meiner Schwägerin da, auf der Insel können sich die beiden Sturköpfe wenigstens nicht aus dem Weg gehen und vielleicht hat der Urlaub Tai ja soweit entspannt, dass er gar nicht so überreagiert, wie du befürchtest.“  
Den Rest der Fahrt standen sie Arm in Arm, ehe sie am Anleger auch schon freudig von Mimi und ihren Kindern begrüßt wurden. Die zweifache Mama schloss nacheinander Kari, T.K. und Matt in die Arme, ehe sie das Paar anschaute. „Wir gehen jetzt erst mal zu Tai, ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll schon mal essen machen, während ich mit den Kids ne Runde umherlaufe, der weiß ja nicht, dass ihr hier seid. Matt, geh du doch bitte in die Bucht, ich schick ihn da gleich vorbei, sobald er Kari und T.K. gesehen hat.“  
Gesagt getan hatte Mimi die drei im Schlepptau und näherte sich Tai von hinten, ehe sie ihm die Hände vor die Augen legte. „Nicht erschrecken Liebling. Ich zähle jetzt bis drei und dann nehme ich die Hände wieder weg.“ Das tat sie dann auch und als Tai auf Kari und T.K. schaute, ertönte von den beiden und Mimi ein einstimmiges: „Überraschung!“  
  
T.K. schmunzelte „Gut, beredet ihr dann mal ganz in Ruhe eure Frauenthemen Liebling.“ Lachend drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich weiß ja, dass sie das endlich mal klären müssten...aber die Art und Weise, naja ich weiß nicht..., ich habe halt einfach ein blödes Gefühl bei der Sache, weißt du? Du kennst deinen Bruder aber auch und du weißt, wie leicht reizbar der manchmal sein kann. Ich hoffe zwar, dass sich das alles jetzt nach über einem Jahr endlich klärt, aber es hat für mich immer noch so einen faden Beigeschmack.“ Und dann waren sie auch schon an der Insel angekommen, wo sie von Mimi und den Kleinen begrüßt wurden und die waren seit dem letzten Mal schon wieder ein ordentliches Stück gewachsen. Er hörte Mimi zu und nickte, dann folgten Aiko, Hika und er den anderen Dreien ins Haus, wo Mimi sich direkt auf den Weg zu Tai gemacht hatte und ihm die Augen zuhielt.  
Tai war heute eigentlich guter Dinge, er war zwar mit Kochen dran, aber das tat er ja gerne für seine Frau und die beiden Kleinen und heute durften sich die Kids was zu essen wünschen und somit gab es heute ganz einfach Schnitzel mit Nudeln und Sauce und noch dazu Gemüse.  
Er war gerade dabei, den Tisch zu decken, als ihm die Augen zugehalten wurden und bevor er reagieren konnte, ertönte ein lautes „Überraschung“ seitens T.K., Kari und Mimi. Tai musste grinsen. „Deswegen wolltest du also spontan eine Woche dranhängen, ja? Ihr seid doch verrückt.“ Er begrüßte T.K. und umarmte dann seine kleine Schwester, der er noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab, so wie üblich. „Es freut mich, dass ihr hier seid, jetzt fehlen nur noch unsere Eltern und es wäre ein Familienurlaub der großen Sorte, wie?“, er schmunzelte und wurde dann auch schon sofort von seiner Nichte in Beschlag genommen, die sich an sein Bein geworfen hatte, er hob sie auf seine Arme und begrüßte die Kleine. „Na, du bist ja schon wieder richtig groß geworden, meine Kleine, nicht dass du mich noch bald einholst“, im selbigen Moment kam auch schon Kazumi um die Ecke geflitzt und wollte ebenfalls bei ihrem Papa auf den Arm, also hatte er dann Schwupps beide auf dem Arm.  
Makoto hingegen blieb lieber bei seiner Mama auf dem Arm, momentan hatte er sowieso so eine Phase, wo er kaum von jemanden angefasst werden wollte, außer von Mama und Papa, bis er sich dann wieder an Kari und T.K. gewöhnte, brauchte er einige Zeit, aber da sie das wussten, war das jetzt schon kein Thema mehr und so kuschelte Mako sich weiter in den Arm seiner Mama, während Tai von Kazumi und Aiko belagert wurde.  
  
Wie das Ganze verlief, blieb abzuwarten, großartig darüber zu spekulieren würde vermutlich aber nicht viel bringen. Und so hatten sie das Thema abgehakt, waren sie ja immerhin nun auch da und wurden von Mimi abgeholt. Tai überraschten sie erfolgreich in der Küche, wo er bereits kochte und der schien sich wirklich über ihre Anwesenheit zu freuen. „Wir doch nicht, Brüderchen“, gab Kari lachend von sich und umarmte Tai ebenfalls fest. „Gut seht ihr beide aus, eure Ehekrise scheint ja Schnee von gestern zu sein“, meinte sie neckend und hoffte nur, dass Mimi mit ihrer Schnapsidee nicht direkt die Nächste hinaufbeschwor. Diese hatte nun ein sichtliches Problem, Tai an den Strand zu bekommen, weil die beiden Mädels ihn in Beschlag nahmen. Kari schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, Aiko war in Tai fast genauso vernarrt wie in ihren Papa. Eine Weile blödelten sie also herum, als Mimi plötzlich meinte. „Du Liebling, Kari wollte gerne den Sonnenuntergang in der Bucht fotografieren. Würdest du ihr schon einmal das Stativ dorthin tragen? Die beiden ziehen sich dann kurz um und dann kommen wir mit den Kindern nach, ja?“ Sie nahm ihm Kazumi ab und Kari erhielt Aiko zurück auf den Arm, sodass Tai mit dem Stativ von dannen ziehen konnte.  
In besagter Bucht hatte Matt sich auf einen Felsen gesetzt und schaute aufs Meer hinaus, während seine Füße ein wenig im Wasser baumelten. Er hoffte nur, dass Tai ihm dieses Mal die Möglichkeit gab, alles zu sagen, was er auf der Seele hatte. Wie ihre Beziehung zueinander danach weiterging, das war erst einmal zweitrangig, wichtig war ihm, dass diese Sache endlich ausgesprochen wurde und ad acta gelegt werden konnte.  
  
Tai genoss es immer wieder, Zeit mit den Kids zu verbringen, er liebte das Papa- und Onkeldasein einfach total. Er wunderte sich jedoch, dass er plötzlich aufhören sollte und bekam dann, nachdem er die Kinder vom Arm hatte, das Stativ in die Hand gedrückt. „Und wieso können wir nicht einfach zusammen dahin? Man kann doch eben warten, bis die beiden sich umgezogen haben, das Stativ aufzubauen dauert doch nicht lange“, irgendwie verstand er das nicht und sah seine Frau mit hochgezogener Braue an. „Naja, dann bis gleich.“ Damit ging er dann ohne weiter was zu sagen aus dem Haus in Richtung dieser Bucht und erkannte auf diesem Felsen dann nun auch Matt und nun wurde ihm wohl so einiges klar. „Toller Plan, den ihr da hattet, du hast hier nichts zu suchen“, meinte er dann sauer. „Ist nur nicht aufgegangen, wie“, damit drehte er sich um, ging zurück in Richtung Haus und er war wütend. Sie alle wussten um die Sache, die im letzten Jahr passiert war und trotzdem schleppten sie ihn mit auf die Insel, die Entspannung der letzten zwei Wochen war damit dahin und er war stinkwütend. Er betrat das Haus wieder, stellte das Stativ ab und redete mit niemanden ein Wort, seine Körpersprache sagte im Prinzip schon alles aus. Er ging hoch ins Schlafzimmer und warf sich aufs Bett, er war auch sauer auf Mimi, dass sie ihm das so quasi aufzwingen wollte, jetzt gerade wollte er einfach nur alleine sein. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und sah an die Decke, er wollte jetzt am liebsten nach Hause, denn der Urlaub war damit für ihn jetzt gelaufen. Die letzten zwei Wochen waren super gewesen, auch mit T.K. und Kari wäre der Urlaub weiterhin gut gewesen, aber dass Matt nun mitangeschleppt wurde, das ließ es für ihn einfach platzen. Aber just in dem Moment hörte er auch schon, wie die Tür ging und er konnte schon spüren, dass es seine Prinzessin und Ehefrau war.  
  
Mimi hatte natürlich das Beste gehofft, aber als Tai bereits nach wenigen Minuten wieder in Sichtweite kam, wusste sie, dass ihr Plan nicht aufgegangen war. Sie seufzte innerlich, da würde sie viel Versöhnungsarbeit leisten müssen. Sie schaute Kari und ihren Verlobten entschuldigend an. „Ich geh ihm nach, kümmert ihr euch um die Kids?“, fragte sie und als Kari nickte, ging Mimi hinauf und öffnete leise die Türe zum Schlafzimmer, die sie auch direkt wieder schloss. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und seufzte leise. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte es besser wissen sollen. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass Yamato gegen diese Idee war, von Anfang an, weil er geahnt hatte, dass du so reagieren würdest. Aber ich habe ihn so lange bequatscht, bis er ja gesagt hat. Ich habe es doch nur gut gemeint...“, eine einzelne Träne rollte ihr über die Wange. Sie war mal wieder übers Ziel hinausgeschossen und hatte damit nichts als Unfrieden und Chaos gestiftet, statt etwas Positives zu erreichen.  
  
Yamato hatte gewusst, dass es so kommen würde, aber blöd wie er war, hatte er sich in seiner Gutgläubigkeit von Mimis Optimismus bezirzen lassen. Jetzt konnte er sich eine Aussprache mit Tai definitiv abschminken und hockte jetzt auch noch auf dieser gottverlassenen Insel. Er stand auf und lief in Richtung Haus, als Tai verschwunden war und traf dort auf seinen Bruder, dessen Verlobte und die drei Kinder. „Wo ist Mimi?“, fragte er und klang ziemlich gereizt. „Oben bei Tai“, gab Kari von sich und er rollte mit den Augen. „Okay ich wollte ihr eigentlich noch ins Gesicht sagen, dass sie ihre Schnapsideen in Zukunft bei sich behalten soll. Ich fahr rüber aufs Festland und nehme mir ein Hotelzimmer. Wäre toll, wenn ich meine Nichte ab und an mal zu Gesicht kriege, hab mich die ganzen Wochen darauf gefreut“, meinte er und griff nach seinem Koffer. „Jetzt warte doch mal Yamato, vielleicht braucht Tai einfach einen Moment, um sich darauf einzulassen. Und Mimi die ganze Schuld zu geben ist nicht fair, immerhin hast du die Sache mit meinem Bruder verbockt und nicht sie. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was passiert ist, aber es muss was Wichtiges gewesen sein, sonst wäre er nicht so und ihr nicht seit über einem Jahr zerstritten.“ Verzweifelt sah sie T.K. an, er sollte auch gefälligst mal etwas sagen, aber innerlich seufzte sie, er hatte sie alle ja vorgewarnt. Hoffentlich rieb er ihr und Mimi das nicht noch wochenlang unter die Nase.  
  
Tai wusste ja eigentlich, dass sie es gut meinte, aber er wollte sich durch Matts Anwesenheit nicht den Urlaub vermiesen lassen, denn hier wollte er entspannen und das ging so nicht. „Ich wollte diesen Urlaub entspannen...und das geht nicht, wenn der hier ist... Du hättest vorher mit mir reden sollen, ich bin noch nicht bereit, mit ihm zu reden...das über meinen Kopf hinweg zu entscheiden war scheiße.“ Er setzte sich auf und zog sie in seine Arme, während er ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. „Nicht weinen Liebling okay? Ich bin gar nicht so sauer auf dich..., also schon, aber nicht so, dass ich dich jetzt wegstoßen würde oder sonst was“, sanft streichelte er ihren Bauch und küsste sie erneut. „Ich liebe dich Prinzessin, wir machen das Beste aus den nächsten Tagen, in Ordnung?“ Während Tai mit Mimi redete, platzte T.K. gerade dezent der Kragen. „Hörst du mal auf, dich wie 15 zu benehmen? Du hast es verbockt, sie wollte nur helfen, also beruhig dich jetzt mal!“, das kotzte ihn gerade an. „Ihr seid beide Anfang 30 und du willst jetzt wie ein kleines Kind Mimi anmotzen? Wenn du Aiko sehen willst, dann bewegst du deinen ARSCH zu ihr, ich werde dir mit der Kleinen nicht hinterherrennen, das kannst du vergessen.“ Er legte einen Arm um seine Verlobte. „Und gib Mimi jetzt nicht die Schuld, sie wollte helfen, also fahr runter, das regelt sich bei euch schon alles, also“, er atmete tief durch. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns alle mal aufs Ohr hauen und sehen, wie es dann wird.“  
  
Mimi hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie Tai damit den Urlaub verdarb, aber das hatte sie wohl geschafft und irgendwie drehten ihre Hormone mal wieder frei, weswegen sie auch zu heulen begonnen hatte. „Matt hat mir ja vorher schon gesagt, dass es eine Schnapsidee ist, aber ich wollte ja nicht hören“, schniefte sie und spürte dann, wie Tai sie in die Arme zog und sie küsste. Mimi entspannte sich etwas und seufzte dann leise. „Es tut mir leid, Tai… ich buche Matt für heute Nacht ein Zimmer im Hotel und direkt den Rückflug auf morgen früh um. Dann brauchst du dich mit ihm nicht herumstressen… ich wollte nicht, dass du den Urlaub deswegen nicht mehr genießen kannst.“  
Matt derweil ignorierte seinen kleinen Bruder, er fühlte sich verarscht und sah gar nicht ein, sich selbst die Schuld an irgendwas zu geben, das war wieder mal typisch sturer Bock und Kari ging schon mal auf Sicherheitsabstand, falls es gleich richtig knallte. Seine Augen funkelten bei den folgenden Worten vor Zorn. „Na klar, wenn ich aufpassen soll, weil ihr euch ein schönes Leben machen wollt, dann bin ich der liebe, nette Onkel Yama, aber wehe ICH will mal was, dann bin ich der Arsch vom Dienst. Ernsthaft, Familie Yagami kann mir gestohlen bleiben! Soll Mimi machen, was sie will, ich gehe.“ Und damit ließ er das Paar wortlos stehen und stapfte Richtung Anleger davon.  
Hikari sah Takeru seufzend an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm, lass uns die Kids versorgen, das Essen steht immer noch fertig in der Küche.“ Sie ließ Takeru mit den drei Kleinen kurz allein, ging nach oben und klopfte leise an die Türe. „Hey, ich bin es, Kari. Matt ist weg, er nimmt sich ein Hotelzimmer auf dem Festland. Wollt ihr nicht auch runterkommen, eure Kinder sind bestimmt schon am Verhungern“, meinte sie, ehe sie wieder die Treppe hinunterlief, um nach den Zwillingen und Aiko zu schauen, die Takeru gerade in Hochstühlen um den Tisch verteilte. Warum musste alles immer so kompliziert sein.  
  
Tai hielt Mimi weiter sanft im Arm und streichelte ihren Bauch. „Konzentrieren wir uns einfach auf uns als Familie, ja? Und darauf, dass unser kleines Mädchen gesund heranwächst“, sanft lächelte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich werde mit ihm reden, sobald ich dazu bereit bin, ja? Jetzt im Urlaub möchte ich das einfach nicht, wir machen uns ein paar schöne Tage mit den Kids, T.K. und Kari, ja?“ Als seine Schwester klopfte, antwortete er: „Ja, wir kommen gleich runter, ihr könnt schon einmal anfangen. Also Liebling, Hunger?“  
T.K. war ebenfalls wütend. „Wenn es so eine Last für dich ist, dann ist dir Aiko ja nicht so wichtig, wie du tust. Und damit bleibt dir dann meine Verlobte auch gestohlen und somit meine Tochter, alles klar, dann zieh ab und suhl dich weiter in deinem dämlichen Selbstmitleid. Hättest du früher einfach mal den Mund aufbekommen, dann wäre das alles nie so eskaliert, also geh noch mal in dich und frage dich mal, wer an dem Schlamassel schuld ist. Aber es auf andere zu schieben ist natürlich einfacher“, damit ließ er Matt davonziehen und ging zu Kari und den Kindern Richtung Haus. Während er die Kinder in den Hochstuhl setzte und das Essen portionierte, kam Kari auch wieder die Treppen runter. Er stellte den Kindern die Teller mit dem Essen hin, gab ihnen Plastikbesteck und half abwechselnd den Kleinen beim Essen. „Er ist weg, keine Sorge“, dann hob er den Kopf, weil nun ebenfalls Mimi und Tai in die Küche kamen.  
  
Mimi seufzte wohlig auf und nickte. „Ja du hast Recht, außerdem wollten wir den beiden das ja auch noch mitteilen“, meinte sie lächelnd und nickte, nachdem Kari geklopft hatte. „Am Verhungern, Schatz. Also komm.“ Das Thema Matt ließ sie damit erst mal unter den Tisch fallen. Kari sah ihren Verlobten einfach nur schweigend an und nachdem Matt weg war, atmete sie erleichtert aus. Dann hatte sie ja Mimi und Tai Bescheid gesagt, während ihr Verlobter die Kids versorgt hatte. „Was ist überhaupt zwischen den beiden passiert?“ Kari tappte ja als Einzige immer noch im Dunkeln und schaute Takeru an, doch hinter ihr antwortete Mimi ziemlich nüchtern. „Der gute Matt war jahrelang in deinen Bruder verliebt, aber anstatt mit ihm darüber zu reden, hat er es lieber in Songs verpackt und dauernd so eine Depri Show gespielt. Nach Tais Abschiedskonzert letzten Juni mit Matt zusammen hat es zwischen den beiden gekracht und er hat es ihm endlich gesagt“, meinte sie schulterzuckend und legte unbewusst die Hand auf ihren Bauch. Kari hatte das aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen und schmunzelte. „Ich höre“, sagte sie und brachte damit vermutlich ihren Verlobten völlig aus dem Konzept, der mit den Kindern zu tun hatte. „Ein Mädchen. 15. Woche“, sagte Mimi mit geröteten Wangen und Kari fiel ihr um den Hals. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr beiden!“ Auch ihren Bruder umarmte sie kurz, ehe sie sich endlich an den Tisch setzten und gemeinsam zu Abend aßen.  
  
Tai hatte Mimi erst reden lassen, bevor er was dazu sagte. „Ich habe ihn immer wieder gefragt, ob etwas ist und ihm immer wieder gepredigt, dass er mit mir über alles reden kann und es kam immer nur, dass alles okay sei und ganz ehrlich, das kotzte mich am meisten an bei dem Ganzen. Er bezeichnete mich als besten Freund und log mich an über Jahre. Als er dann anfing, gegen dich und Mimi zu schießen, bin ich wirklich an die Decke gegangen, er kann gegen mich sagen, was er möchte, das ist mir so ziemlich egal, aber sobald irgendwer gegen meine Familie geht, hört der Spaß auf und dann hat diese Person mich zum Feind, so einfach ist das. Er suhlt sich in diesem Selbstmitleid seit wann auch immer und meinte, es kann ja nicht bei jedem alles Friede Freude sein und seine Jugend wäre beschissen gewesen. Nur war er nicht der Einzige, dem es beschissen ging, mir ging es auch beschissen nachdem Mimi damals in die USA gezogen ist, T.K. hatte auch mit seinen Gefühlen zu kämpfen, wir alle hatten irgendwo unsere Probleme, nur das sieht er nicht, er ist zu sehr auf sein Ego fixiert, um zu verstehen, dass er nicht der Einzige ist, der gelitten hat und bevor er das nicht mal einsieht, kann er sich seine Deprisongs sonst wohin schieben. Ich bin nicht umsonst von seinem Label weggegangen und das hat ihm ebenfalls nicht gepasst, aber es ist meine Entscheidung, damit muss er leben können.“ Er atmete tief durch, er redete fast schon in Psychologenfachchinesisch, wie Mimi es gerne mal tat. „Er hätte einfach ehrlich mit mir sein sollen, dann wäre es anders gelaufen, aber dieses jahrelange Anlügen, das kann ich ihm nicht verzeihen, zumal dann wohl die ganzen Deprisongs über mich sind, was mich dann erst recht noch mehr ankotzt.“  
Damit hatte er dann genug zu dem Thema gesagt, als auch Mimi schon offenbarte, dass sie in der 15. Woche mit einem Mädchen schwanger war und das hob sowieso seine Laune, er umarmte Kari ebenfalls kurz. „Danke Kleines, wir waren ziemlich überrascht gewesen, weil wir uns nicht erklären konnten, wie das passiert ist, aber wir freuen uns unglaublich darüber, dass wir noch einmal Eltern werden dürfen, das ist immerhin nicht selbstverständlich.“  
T.K. hatte dem Ganzen nichts mehr hinzuzufügen, aber da Mimi wusste, dass sie eh noch reden mussten, würde er nachher genug zu Wort kommen. Gemeinsam aßen alle zu Abend und als die beiden Frauen den Abwasch machten, hatten T.K. und Tai die Kleinen noch einmal ordentlich ausgepowert, wobei Aiko sich kaum entscheiden konnte, ob sie lieber bei Tai oder ihrem Papa war. Mako hingegen war irgendwann zu seiner Mama gekommen und hatte sich in ihren Arm gekuschelt, nachdem diese ihn auf den Arm genommen hatte, er hatte äußerlich sehr vieles von seinem Papa, aber kam charakterlich wohl eher nach Mimi. Kazumi war mehr der Draufgänger Typ, wie ihr Papa manchmal, kam jedoch äußerlich komplett nach ihrer Mama. „So, ich denke für die Kleinen ist jetzt Schlafenszeit, die wirken müde“, meinte Tai dann nach einer Weile.  
  
Kari war einfach nur baff darüber, was man ihr da über Matt offenbarte. Der Blonde hatte sich ganz schön verändert, von dem Jungen, dem Freundschaft heilig gewesen war, fehlte jede Spur und das stimmte sie sehr, sehr traurig. „Was hat er denn über Mimi und mich gesagt?“, fragte sie noch vorsichtig und musste innerlich übereinstimmen, dass Matt sich die Suppe selbst eingebrockt hatte. Mit ihrer Ankündigung, dass sie schwanger war, hatte Mimi die Gemüter aber wieder beruhigt und Kari grinste ihren Bruder an. „Wie auch immer es zustande kam, ich bin froh, dass ihr euch darüber sehr freut. Auch wenn es für mich anfangs schwierig war, ist Aiko mir neben Keru das Liebste auf der Welt und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie irgendwann auch ein Geschwisterchen bekommen wird, wenn uns beiden das vergönnt ist“, sagte sie lächelnd mit Blick auf ihren Verlobten. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er ziemlich ruhig war, aber das lag vermutlich auch daran, dass Mimi und sie ihn eh nicht zu Wort kommen ließen.  
Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie, sehr zu Mimis Erleichterung, alle zusammen und in Frieden. Kari wusch das Geschirr ab, Mimi trocknete im Sitzen ab, weil sie vom langen Stehen schnell Rückenschmerzen bekam und irgendwann hatte es sich Makoto auf ihrem Arm bequem gemacht. „Der Kleine ist wie eine halbe Miniversion von Tai äußerlich, aber charakterlich ist er dir sehr ähnlich, Mimi“, meinte Kari und die Braunhaarige nickte. Als Tai meinte, es sei Schlafenszeit, schaute Mimi die Geschwister an. „Würdet ihr die Kinder ins Bett bringen?“ Kari stimmte ihr zu und nahm den schlafenden Makoto entgegen, während Tai ja sowieso von den beiden Mädels umringt war. Kaum hatten die zwei sich nach oben verzogen, schaute Mimi Takeru an und seufzte. „Ich hätte doch auf dich hören sollen, das mit deinem Bruder und meinem Mann heute war eine scheiß Idee“, gab sie ehrlich zu und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa ein wenig zurück, da sie inzwischen im Wohnzimmer waren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQUuqbzQVsY


	51. Urlaubsgespräche

_Sonntag, 9. September 2018  
__Insel von Mimi und Tai  
  
_Tai schüttelte den Kopf und sah seine kleine Schwester an. „Mach dir darüber mal keinen Kopf, Kleines. Und wir sind auch verdammt froh, aber es freut mich, dass du mit Aiko jetzt besser zurechtkommst.“ Tai nickte Mimi noch zu und wartete, bis sie den Kindern noch gute Nacht gesagt hatte. Danach brachte er mit Kari zusammen die Kinder nach oben ins Bett, ehe er sich mit ihr draußen auf die Dachterrasse setzte. „Erzähl mal Kleines, wie liefen die letzten Wochen und Monate so? Wir kamen ja irgendwie nicht wirklich dazu, uns mal in Ruhe zusammenzusetzen und viel miteinander zu reden, das können wir nun nachholen“, sanft lächelte er, während er sie kurz knuddelte, die Geschwistergespräche taten auch immer gut, denn so entfernten sie sich nicht zu weit voneinander.  
  
T.K. unterdessen lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück und sah Mimi an. „Gib dir nicht die Schuld es war eine 50:50 Sache Mimi. Es ist alles gut, wenn Tai noch nicht bereit ist, dann akzeptieren wir das, Matt und ich haben uns ja jetzt auch in der Wolle, weil er so stur und egoistisch ist und nachdem er gegen Kari vorhin quasi noch geschossen hat, kann er mich erst mal.“ Er sah sie weiter an, ehe er meinte: „Warte, ich zitiere dir, was er gesagt hat, damit du verstehst, wie ich das meine. Er sagte so etwas wie: ‚Okay, ich wollte ihr eigentlich noch ins Gesicht sagen, dass sie ihre Schnapsideen in Zukunft bei sich behalten soll. Ich fahr rüber aufs Festland und nehme mir ein Hotelzimmer. Wäre toll, wenn ich meine Nichte ab und an mal zu Gesicht kriege, hab mich die ganzen Wochen darauf gefreut.‘ Danach kam dann noch: ‚Na klar, wenn ich aufpassen soll, weil ihr euch ein schönes Leben machen wollt, dann bin ich der liebe, nette Onkel Yama, aber wehe ich will mal was, dann bin ich der Arsch vom Dienst. Ernsthaft, Familie Yagami kann mir gestohlen bleiben! Soll Mimi machen, was sie will, ich gehe.‘ Darauf habe ich ihm gesagt, wenn er Aiko sehen will, solle er seinen Arsch zu ihr bewegen, ich würde ihm da nicht hinterherrennen.“  
Er atmete einen Moment durch. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er mich mal könne, denn damit bezieht er Hika und Aiko ebenfalls mit ein und das geht gar nicht, wenn er damals den Mund mal aufbekommen hätte, dann wäre das nie so eskaliert, er meint aber, dass er nicht einen Funken Schuld daran trüge. Tut mir leid, aber da kann ich verstehen, dass es Tai ankotzt, für Matts Misere kann niemand was außer er selbst und das muss er mal langsam erkennen, anstatt nur alles auf andere zu schieben. Klar, ist einfacher, aber das geht so nicht. Und dir soll er auch nicht die Schuld geben, du hast versucht zu helfen, also alles gut, der einzige Idiot momentan ist Matt und solange er sich nicht wieder einkriegt, kann er die Treffen mit Aiko auch vergessen.“   
In den letzten Jahren hatte sich vieles geändert, T.K. war von beiden Brüdern irgendwie der Erwachsenere geworden, während Matt sich gerade aufführte wie ein pubertierender Teenie. T.K. hatte seinen Fokus einfach auf seine Verlobte und auf seine Tochter gelegt. Seit der Geburt von Aiko war er noch einmal ein Stück mehr gereift und arbeitete auf die Zukunft hin. „Kari und ich haben uns jetzt letzte Woche endlich ein Haus gekauft von einem älteren Ehepaar. Das Haus ist wirklich schön, von außen zwar eher Altbau, aber innen ist alles neu und top modern, der Garten ist schön groß und es gibt eine Dachterrasse mit Whirlpool. Kari war da schon außer sich vor Freude und der Ort liegt gerade mal zwanzig Minuten mit dem Auto von euch entfernt, sodass es nicht mehr so kompliziert ist sich zu sehen.“  
  
Nachdem die Kleinen dann endlich schliefen, folgte Kari ihrem Bruder auf die Dachterrasse und lehnte sich entspannt in einem Stuhl dort zurück. „Die letzten Wochen liefen eigentlich ganz gut, ich hatte viel Zeit mit Aiko allein, weil Keru so viel arbeiten musste und auch oft weg war. Der arme Kerl hat deswegen ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen, aber ich habe Verständnis dafür, immerhin kann ich so bei unserer Tochter bleiben. Er will in Zukunft aber mehr zu Hause sein und ich werde ab Januar wieder halbtags arbeiten gehen. Keru und ich haben letzte Woche ein Haus gekauft von einem älteren Ehepaar, das nach Europa auswandern wird. In der Nähe ist ein Kindergarten und nach dem Urlaub habe ich ein Vorstellungsgespräch dort. Und das Beste ist, wir sind nur noch etwa zwanzig Minuten mit dem Auto von Mimi und dir weg, sodass unsere Kinder auch mal wieder öfter zusammen spielen können“, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und begann Tai das Haus zu beschreiben und zu schwärmen wie ein kleines Mädchen.  
  
Mimi seufzte etwas, aber sie musste zugeben, dass T.K. ja schon recht hatte. Sie lauschte dem, was er erzählte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich frage mich wirklich, was in deinen Bruder gefahren ist, er war doch früher auch nicht so komisch drauf. Er hat sich echt total verändert, aber nicht zum Guten. Er benimmt sich wie ein unreifer Teenager, dabei ist er 30 geworden.“ Kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihn an. “Ich bin froh, dass du da vernünftiger gepolt bist.“ Dann hörte sie seiner Erzählung über das Haus zu und lächelte freudig. „Das klingt ja großartig, wurde auch Zeit, dass ihr aus der Stadt rauskommt, viel zu viel Trubel und die Zwillinge freuen sich immer, wenn Aiko zu Besuch ist. Und wir uns natürlich über euch beide“, meinte sie lachend. „Dann kann Kari einfach vorbeikommen oder ich bei euch, wenn ihr zwei treulosen Männer wieder in Arbeit versinkt“, sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern, denn sie war ja auch froh, dass Tai ihr im Moment den Rücken in Sachen Kindererziehung freihielt. „Ich werde Matt morgen früh anrufen und mit ihm klären, wie es weitergeht. Wenn er will, buche ich ihm den Flug um, dann kann er gleich morgen wieder nach Japan fliegen, wahrscheinlich wäre das für alle das Beste.“  
  
Tai hörte zu, was Kari ihm sagte und er freute sich für seine kleine Schwester. „Es freut mich wirklich von Herzen, dass ihr das so hinkriegt, Kleines. Das mit dem vielen Arbeiten kenne ich, ich war ja auch immer mal wieder mehrere Wochen am Stück weg und Mimi alleine mit den Kleinen, aber dann freut man sich umso mehr auf das Nachhause kommen. Das ist dann schon quasi wie Urlaub fast, bei uns wird jetzt aber auch umgeplant, denn wenn die Schwangerschaft weiter vorangeschritten ist, werde ich auch wieder eine Pause einlegen, um für Mimi da sein zu können und ihr etwas Arbeit abzunehmen, wie jetzt momentan hier. Die Krise die ersten Tage war nicht ohne gewesen und ich bin umso glücklicher, dass wir das hinbekommen haben.“

T.K. nickte, Mimi hatte zu hundert Prozent Recht. „Ja, ich weiß auch nicht, was da in ihn gefahren ist, frag mich da nicht, er sollte sich mal beruhigen und nen Gang zurückfahren. Und ich freue mich auch schon, Anfang Januar können wir das Haus beziehen und sind somit näher beieinander, als es jetzt der Fall ist. Aiko liebt es ja auch, mit Mako und Kazu zu spielen, obwohl die beiden Mädels ja meist immer direkt Tai belagern, wenn wir da sind“, er grinste, Tai war ziemlich beliebt bei den kleinen Mädels. „Kari hat auch bald ein Vorstellungsgespräch in dem Kindergarten im Ort, damit sie Anfang des Jahres vielleicht wieder halbtags arbeiten gehen kann und bis Aiko im April selbst in die KiTa gehen kann, werde ich schauen, dass ich mehr von zu Hause arbeiten kann, damit ich tagsüber für Aiko da sein kann. Aber sag mal... was war das denn bei dir und Tai für eine Ehekrise? Und wie kommt es, dass du auf einmal schwanger bist?“  
  
Kari lächelte ihren Bruder leicht an. „Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich Keru nicht vermissen, aber ich nehme es in Kauf, dass er das macht, damit ich meine Beziehung zu Aiko weiter verbessern kann. Seiner Geduld und Liebe habe ich es zu verdanken, dass ich die Depressionen überwinden konnte, klar die Therapie hat mir auch dabei geholfen, aber der Hauptfaktor seid ihr vier, Keru und Aiko, meine Familie eben. Und Keru und ich wollen auch bald Nägel mit Köpfen machen, wir wollen so langsam anfangen, unsere Hochzeit zu planen und sobald alles steht, machen wir einen Termin beim Standesamt. Da sind wir beide uns einig, denn wir wollen nicht in Stress geraten, weil wir einen Termin machen und dann mit der Planung nicht hinterherkommen. Aber keine Sorge, ein Kind ist erst Mal nicht geplant“, meinte sie lachend und knuffte Tai in die Seite. „Aber ihr zwei seid ja gut dabei, Brüderchen. Aber so ganz geplant war das nicht oder? Wenn du schon von Umplanen sprichst? Aber ich freue mich trotzdem für euch. Und jetzt erzähl mal, was war denn bei euch für eine Krise gewesen? Muss ich mir etwa Sorgen um euch machen?“, fragte Kari mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Wenn Tai nicht darüber reden wollte, wäre das für sie okay, aber sie hakte trotzdem mal nach, wenn er es schon andeutete.  
  
Mimi lächelte breit. „Das heißt bei euch steht über Weihnachten der Umzug an, hmm? Was hältst du davon, wenn ihr Weihnachten dann bei uns feiert? Dann könnt ihr in Ruhe eure Kisten packen und Aiko erlebt trotzdem ein schönes Weihnachtsfest. Ich werde euch leider beim Umzug selbst nicht viel zur Hand gehen können, da ich dann im letzten Trimester der Schwangerschaft sein werde, aber wenn ich euch wenigstens eine heimische Atmosphäre zu Weihnachten und ein leckeres Abendessen zukommen lassen kann, dann würde mich das sehr glücklich machen.“ Sie lächelte Takeru an, Tai würde sicherlich nichts dagegen haben, Weihnachten war schließlich die Zeit, die man mit seinen Liebsten und der Familie verbrachte. Auch wenn das Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern dank der Sache mit Sora und allem, was danach kam, ziemlich angespannt war, so hatte Tai ja auch noch Mimis Eltern und die kleine Familie seiner Schwester. Als er von den beiden Mädels anfing, grinste sie. „Er ist halt ein Frauenschwarm. Schau dir Kari an, selbst sie verfällt seinem Charme!“ Das sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern und nickte dann, als er über Kari sprach. „Ja das halte ich für vernünftig, Kari braucht Menschen um sich herum und Aiko wird der Kontakt zu den Kindern in der KiTa sicherlich guttun. Kazumi und Makoto sollen im April auch in den Kindergarten gehen, einmal, damit ich mich um das Baby kümmern kann und andererseits auch, weil sie mit ein paar Gleichaltrigen zusammenkommen sollen. Frag doch Kari mal, ob sie Aiko nicht auch bei uns im Ort anmelden will, damit die Kleine nicht in der gleichen KiTa ist wie sie. Dann hätte sie außerdem auch schon mal die Zwillinge, die sie kennt, Aiko scheint mir ja ein wenig schüchtern zu sein auch. Ganz die Mama.“  
  
Da kam er dann aber mit den Fragen um die Ecke, mit denen sie gerechnet hatte. Kurz fasste sie ihm die Ehekrise zusammen und meinte dann noch: „Es war gut, dass Tai und ich mal so offen und ehrlich miteinander gesprochen haben, manchmal zerstört Schweigen in einer Beziehung mehr als unangenehme Dinge auszusprechen. Das werde ich in Zukunft auch beherzigen, wenn ich mal wieder Paartherapien durchführe. Und bezüglich der Schwangerschaft, wir haben nach der ersten Schwangerschaft meistens mit Kondom und Pille verhütet, aber da Tai nicht so ein großer Fan davon ist, verzichteten wir darauf, seit ich auf die Pille gut eingestellt bin. Ich hatte Ende Mai einen heftigen Infekt und musste ein Antibiotikum nehmen, dass ich am ersten Juni abgesetzt habe. Danach habe ich wieder mit der Pille angefangen und als Tai am 10. Juni von seiner zweiwöchigen Tour wiederkam, kannst du dir sicherlich denken, wie wir den Abend verbracht hatten. Normalerweise setzt die volle Wirkung der Pille nach spätestens sieben Tagen wieder ein, aber ich hatte ein Präparat gegen den Infekt, dessen Wirkstoffe bis zu 14 Tage noch im Körper bleiben und bereits in geringer Menge die eisprungverhindernde Wirkung der Pille aushebeln. Da ist es dann wahrscheinlich passiert, zumindest schätzt das die Gynäkologin anhand der Größe und Entwicklung des Kindes. Übrigens ist unsere Kleine für Karis Geburtstag ausgezählt“, sagte sie lächelnd und legte eine Hand an ihren Bauch. „Tai und ich hatten das zwar nicht geplant, aber wir könnten glücklicher nicht sein, da ja nach meiner Fehlgeburt unklar war, ob ich überhaupt je wieder eigene Kinder bekommen kann. Die Zwillinge waren schon ein Wunder und jetzt dürfen wir auch noch bald ein weiteres Mädchen in den Armen halten. Ich hoffe, dass Kari und dir dieses Glück irgendwann auch noch mal vergönnt ist. Oder habt ihr mit der Familienplanung schon abgeschlossen? Wobei ich nicht glaube, dass ihr ohne Grund ein Haus gekauft habt.“  
  
Tai nickte. „Ich denke, manchmal nimmt man viel in Kauf für die Liebe, hm? Ich bin Mimi auch mehr als dankbar, dass sie das Ganze so hinnimmt ohne Murren, aber bei der Hochzeitssache solltet ihr euch keinen Stress machen Kari. Hauptsache ist, dass ihr an diesem Tag glücklich seid, macht das alles ganz entspannt und Mimi wird euch sicherlich auch helfen, wenn sie kann oder ihr mal nicht weiterkommt.“ Auf die Schwangerschaft angesprochen, schmunzelte er. „Nein, geplant war das so früh nicht, Mimi hatte ein Antibiotikum genommen, was länger wirkte, als normalerweise und das hat wohl die Wirkung der Pille ausgesetzt und ich war zwei Wochen auf Tour, naja... ich führe jetzt nicht aus, wie wir den Abend dann verbracht haben, aber dabei muss es wohl passiert sein laut ihrer Frauenärztin zumindest“, er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber im Endeffekt freuen wir uns riesig , die Zwillinge waren schon ein Wunder für uns und jetzt bald noch ein Baby in den Armen halten zu dürfen, das ist pures Glück, dafür trete ich gerne kürzer, die Kleinen wachsen so gut und gesund heran, das macht mich einfach glücklich. Klar haben wir auch hier und da Meinungsverschiedenheiten, aber die hat jedes Paar.“  
Auf die Krise angesprochen, fasste er ihr im Wesentlichen zusammen, was passiert war. „Naja, wir haben so offen wie nie miteinander geredet und das tat auch gut und hat vieles an Problemen quasi von selbst gelöst, je offener wir geredet habe, desto besser ist es geworden und gelinde gesagt… es hat auch das Sexleben wesentlich beeinflusst“, das führte er nun aber nicht weiter aus.  
  
T.K. lächelte „Ja, das mit Weihnachten klingt super, vor allem für Aiko. Jetzt, wo sie es zum ersten Mal richtig mitbekommt, wird es sie bestimmt freuen, vor allem wenn sie mit euren Zwei feiern kann, das mit der KiTa werde ich Hika mal vorschlagen. Aiko muss ja irgendwann lernen, ohne Mama zurecht zu kommen und mit den Zwillingen dabei wird es für sie ja wesentlich einfacher sein, das zu lernen.“ Er streckte sich, da er doch etwas müde war. „Ich weiß, wie schnell so etwas eskalieren kann, da kann ich dir ein Lied von singen, für Kari und mich läuft es immer besser seit sie die Therapie mit Masao macht und darüber bin ich froh. Wir sind ja gerade in den Anfängen, unsere Hochzeit zu planen und wenn wir alles fertig geplant haben, wollen wir nach einem Termin schauen, um uns nicht vorher unter Druck zu setzen, dass bis zum Termin alles auf schnell fertig werden muss. Vielleicht kannst du uns ja bei der einen oder anderen Planungssache auch helfen, wenn wir mal nicht weiterkommen sollten. Und wir haben das Haus aus verschiedenen Gründen gekauft. Einmal, um näher bei euch zu sein, und weil wir aus diesem Stadttrubel wegwollten, denn für Aiko ist es schöner, ländlich aufzuwachsen, zumal sie dann ja Makoto und Kazumi noch in der Nähe hat. Andererseits aber eventuell natürlich auch dafür, dass sich unsere Familie mal vergrößert, wir haben das schon vor, irgendwann noch einmal Eltern zu werden. aber jetzt erst einmal nicht. Doch den Grundstein dafür zu legen, finde ich nicht verkehrt und das Haus hat genug Platz, um noch mal anzubauen oder so etwas.“ Er zog sein Handy heraus und zeigte Mimi die Bilder vom Haus. „Hier, Aiko ist da schon durchgefegt wie sonstwas.

Kari grinste und nickte. „Stress machen wir uns damit nicht, wir laden sowieso nur die Familie ein und ein paar engere Freunde, das wars. Und ich werde meine Schwägerin sicherlich mal um Rat fragen, ich brauch die Nummer von ihrer Schneiderin, Friseurin und die ihrer Floristin, die Blumengestecke waren einfach ein Traum. Die Story über die Schwangerschaft hörte sie sich lächelnd an, ja so etwas konnte passieren, aber sie war froh, dass die beiden ihre Ehekrise gemeistert hatten. „Nein danke, Taichi Yagami, behalte die Details deines Sexlebens mal brav für dich“, meinte sie lachend, das war ein Thema, über das man vielleicht mit seiner Schwester sprechen konnte, aber definitiv nicht mit dem älteren Bruder. Er brauchte auch nicht zu wissen, was Takeru und sie schon so ausprobiert und getrieben hatten und sie war sich sicher, dass er das vermutlich auch nicht unbedingt wissen wollte.  
Sie gähnte etwas und stand dann auf. „Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, mich mal wieder so ausführlich und in Ruhe mit dir unterhalten zu können, aber ich bin echt erledigt vom Flug und brauche etwas Schlaf“, entschuldigte sie sich und lächelte Tai an. „Morgen soll dir Keru mal die Fotos vom Haus schicken, Aiko hat den halben Garten schon in Beschlag genommen, ich glaube für mein Gemüsebeet sieht es schlecht aus“, meinte sie scherzend und umarmte dann noch einmal ihren Bruder, ehe sie die Treppen hinab zu Takeru und Mimi lief, die sich auf dem Sofa unterhielten. Er schien ihr gerade wohl besagte Bilder zu zeigen.  
  
Mimi lächelte zufrieden. „Dann bespreche ich das mit Tai, wie gesagt, ich denke, er wird das sicherlich auch gutheißen. Und ja, rede mit ihr über die KiTa, ich denke auch, dass es den beiden für ihre Beziehung gut tun wird, wenn Aiko eine gewisse Unabhängigkeit entwickeln kann. Das wird einen weiteren Grundstein ihrer Persönlichkeitsentwicklung ausmachen“, sagte sie, wieder ganz die Psychologin, sie konnte es eben niemals ganz lassen, aber sie klang dabei nicht belehrend und besserwisserisch wie ihre Kollegen, sondern eben wie eine Freundin mit einem gut gemeinten Hinweis. Zu hören, dass es bei den beiden gut lief, ließ sie strahlen. „Na das sind doch wunderbare Neuigkeiten, ihr könnt jederzeit kommen und um Hilfe bitten, mit Rat und Tat kann ich euch auch als Schwangere zur Seite stehen. Also habt keine Hemmungen ja?“  
Als Takeru wieder vom Haus sprach, grinste sie. „Macht euch keinen Stress, ihr beide seid noch etwas jünger als Tai und ich, Karis biologische Uhr tickt noch lange nicht. Selbst wenn ihr erst in sieben oder acht Jahren über Zuwachs nachdenkt, ist das immer noch früh genug. Aber ich denke auch, dass ein Eigenheim immer ein guter Grundstein ist. Wir bauen ja jetzt im Winter auch einen kleinen Bungalow am Rande des Grundstücks ein Stück die Straße hoch, da kommt meine Praxis hinein und vermutlich werde ich bis zur Geburt schon ein wenig arbeiten und Gutachten und Einschätzungen verfassen. Mit richtigen Patienten werde ich wohl vor dem nächsten Sommer nicht wieder beginnen, das wäre zu viel Stress.“ Sie schauten sich dann noch gemeinsam die Bilder an, die Mimi mit Freuden kommentierte, als Hikari im Türrahmen erschien und Mimi sah an ihrem Blick genau, wo die Jüngere jetzt hingehörte. „Ah, gut dass du kommst Hika, nimm deinen zukünftigen Ehegatten und ab ins Bett mit euch. Der gähnt mich schon seit bestimmt zehn Minuten an und du siehst auch aus, als würdest du dringend Schlaf brauchen. Wir reden morgen weiter, danke für das nette Gespräch Takeru.“ Damit erhob sie sich, umarmte nacheinander noch das Paar und verschwand dann nach oben, wo sie Tai auf der Dachterrasse fand.  
„So, ich hab die beiden jetzt ins Bett geschickt, die brauchen eine Mütze voll Schlaf nach dem ganzen Stress und der langen Reise heute. Und deine Frau braucht ihren Kuschelbären im Bett, sonst kann sie nicht einschlafen“, meinte sie grinsend und umarmte Tai liebevoll von hinten, ihre Arme dabei um seinen Hals gelegt, ehe sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte. „Kari scheint sich wohl langsam wirklich zu machen, zumindest würde ich das aus dem, was T.K. mir erzählt hat schließen. Und schau dir an, wie sie mit Aiko umgeht. Das wäre vor einem Jahr undenkbar gewesen.“


	52. Weihnachtsvorbereitungen, Teil 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo und willkommen zum neuen Kapitel. Leider war meine Dienstreise doch sehr ermüdend, sodass ich es gestern nicht mehr geschafft habe, das aktuelle Kapitel online zu stellen, das hole ich hier nun nach. Außerdem wird es in dieser Woche gleich zwei Kapitel geben, da ich nächste Woche eine wichtige Prüfung vorbereiten muss, das heißt es geht dann wie gewohnt freitags ab dem 13. März hier weiter. Beide Kapitel gehören thematisch zusammen, daher ist es für den Lesefluss ohnehin angenehmer, wenn beide schon vorhanden sind. Viel Spaß und entschuldigt die Verzögerung beim Upload.

_Sonntag, 23. Dezember 2018  
__Haus von Mimi und Tai  
  
_Seit dem Urlaub in der Karibik, den Mimi ihrem Mann geschenkt hatte, waren wieder drei Monate ins Land gezogen. Es war der Tag vor Heiligabend und seitdem war einiges passiert. Den Streit mit Matt hatten sie soweit beilegen können, Freunde würden Tai und er wohl nicht mehr werden, aber immerhin konnten sie sich wieder in einem Raum aufhalten, ohne einander an die Gurgel zu gehen. Der Bau ihres Bungalows für die Arbeit war fast abgeschlossen, ab etwa Mitte Januar waren die Räume bezugsfertig, sodass Mimi bis zur Geburt noch ein wenig Theoriearbeit leisten konnte. Ihre Abschlussarbeit hatte sie ja mit Bravour bestanden und das verdankte sie vor allem ihrem Ehemann, der ihr die ganze Zeit den Rücken freigehalten hatte. Kazumi und Makoto waren inzwischen zwei Jahre alt und hielten ihre Eltern ganz schön auf Trab. Kazu war ein richtiges Energiebündel und genauso draufgängerisch wie ihr Vater, während Mako eher der Ruhigere der beiden Kinder war und sich viel alleine beschäftigte. Beide würden ab April in den Kindergarten gehen und konnten auch schon ganz gut sprechen. Ihre Ehekrise hatten Mimi und Tai ebenfalls überwunden und waren glücklicher denn je. Die Schwangerschaft verlief ohne große Zwischenfälle und Mimi hatte das Trauma des Unfalls mit Sora weitestgehend überwunden. Mit viel Liebe und Geduld hatte Tai ihr dabei geholfen, ihre Angst vor dem Autofahren Stück für Stück zu bekämpfen und schließlich auch zu besiegen. Lange Strecken traute sie sich noch nicht zu, aber sie konnte wieder alleine in die Stadt fahren, um Besorgungen zu erledigen. Tai hatte seine Auftritte vorläufig auf die Kanto-Region rund um Tokyo beschränkt, sodass Mimi und die Kinder ihn zeitweise begleiten konnten oder er zumindest noch in derselben Nacht wieder bei seiner Familie sein konnte. Die Konzerte gab er auch hauptsächlich, weil er eine Beschäftigung brauchte, um nicht wieder in seine Depressionen zu verfallen, was Mimi stark befürwortete. Des Geldes wegen mussten sie nicht arbeiten, weswegen ihre Jobs für beide sehr erfüllend waren, denn es gab keinen Zwang dahinter.  
  
Kari und ihr Verlobter hatten seit der Rückkehr aus der Karibik immer wieder an ihrem Häuschen gearbeitet, renoviert und nach und nach alle Kisten zusammengepackt, weswegen beide froh waren, Weihnachten bei Mimi und Tai verbringen zu können, denn ihre Wohnung war nicht mehr sonderlich gemütlich. Mit Mimi zusammen hatte die junge Frau ihre Hochzeitspläne weiter vorangetrieben und da soweit alles geplant und organisiert war, kümmerte sie sich aktuell darum, für Mai oder Juni einen Standesamt Termin zu erhalten. Ihre Beziehung mit T.K. hatte sich noch weiter gefestigt und auch mit ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter gab es keine Zwischenfälle mehr. Ab Januar würde Kari ihre Stelle im Kindergarten des neuen Wohnortes beginnen, in den dann ab April auch die Zwillinge und Aiko gehen würden. Bis dahin arbeitete dann T.K. im Home-Office. Mit Matt hatte sich auch hier soweit alles geklärt, T.K. und er pflegten wieder ein brüderliches Verhältnis wie zuvor. Bei dem Musiker kriselte es aktuell privat auch ein wenig mit Masao, weil ihre Vorstellungen ein wenig auseinander gingen, aber das würde sich auch wieder einrenken.  
  
Am Abend zuvor hatte Tai sein Jahresabschlusskonzert im Tokyo Dome gegeben und war erst um vier Uhr morgens nach Hause gekommen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Mimi gerade auf der Toilette gewesen, deshalb wusste sie die Uhrzeit noch ziemlich genau. Umso verwunderter war die werdende Mutter, als sie das nächste Mal um halb neun die Augen aufschlug und die Betthälfte neben sich leer und ordentlich gemacht vorfand. Verschlafen setzte sie sich auf und rieb sich die Augen, als sie einen festen Tritt gegen den Bauch bekam. Beruhigend legte sie eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, strich zärtlich und liebevoll darüber. „Na meine Kleine, du bist ja auch schon so früh munter. Dann gehen wir doch mal schauen, was dein Papa wieder ausheckt, hmm?“, sagte sie leise, schlüpfte in ihren Morgenmantel und die warmen Hausschuhe und begab sich nach unten. Der Anblick, den sie dort vorfand, erwärmte ihr Herz und sie spürte einfach nur eine Woge von Freude und Glück in ihrem Inneren. Tai stand mit Makoto und Kazumi im Wohnzimmer vor dem Tannenbaum und schmückte diesen festlich, die Kleinen mit Holzfiguren, er setzte gerade die Spitze auf. Ein Blick auf den Esszimmertisch zeigte, dass das Frühstück auch schon komplett vorbereitet war und ließ sie schmunzeln. Viel konnte Tai nicht geschlafen haben, aber der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zeigte deutlich, mit wie viel Freude und Hingabe er den Schlaf für seine Kids geopfert hatte. In diesem Moment drehte sich Makoto um und erblickte Mimi. „Mama ist wach!“, rief er jauchzend und Mimi ging in die Hocke, um ihren Sohn aufzufangen, der sich sofort in ihre Arme warf. „Guten Morgen, mein kleiner Liebling“, sagte sie sanft und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, ehe sie ihn auf dem Arm haltend mit hochhob und zu Tai und Kazumi ging. „Guten Morgen, Engelchen“, begrüßte sie ihre Tochter, der sie liebevoll durchs Haar strich, ehe sie Tai einen festen Kuss auf die Lippen gab. „Das habt ihr aber schön gemacht, ich danke dir mein Schatz“, sagte sie an Tai gewandt und lächelte einfach nur zufrieden.  
  
Auch Tai war damit zufrieden, wie sich ihre Ehe gefestigt hatte und darüber war er mehr als happy. Die letzten Monate war er auch viel auf Tour gewesen und hatte nebenbei so gut er konnte Mimi die Kinder abgenommen, damit sie sich nicht zu sehr übernahm in ihrer Schwangerschaft. Ihr Sexleben lief mehr als hervorragend und das trug zu der Harmonie zwischen den beiden auch noch mal gut bei. Am vorherigen Abend hatte er bis morgens um drei performt und war gegen vier Uhr zu Hause gewesen. Bevor er ins Bett ging, war er noch fix duschen, aber lange schlafen war nicht, weil gegen halb sieben die Kinder putzmunter waren und mit ihrem Daddy spielen wollten, also quälte er sich aus dem Bett und bereitete mit ihnen schon einmal den Frühstückstisch vor, ehe sie doch anfingen, den Baum zu schmücken. Und die Kleinen hatten sichtlich ihren Spaß dabei und auch Tai machte es happy zu sehen, wie viel Spaß die beiden dabei hatten, sie bemerkten gar nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war und dass Mimi mittlerweile wach war. Erst als Mako mit einem „Mama ist wach“ auf Mimi zuschoss, drehten sich alle um und Tai musste grinsen. Mako hatte sich sofort in die Arme seiner Mama geschmissen, mit freudigem: „Mama Baum fertig“, und dabei strahlte er stolz wie sonst was.  
Äußerlich kam Mako immer mehr nach seinem Papa, doch vom Charakter her war er eher wie Mimi, während es bei Kazumi genau umgekehrt war, aber im Großen und Ganzen harmonierten sie und ihr Bruder ganz gut, Kazumi war aber auch ein typisches Papakind geworden. Tai hatte mittlerweile die Kleine auf den Arm genommen, ehe er einen Kuss von seiner Frau bekam, den er nur zu gerne erwiderte. Lächelnd löste er den sanften Kuss. „Ja, wir dachten so hast du weniger Arbeit und die beiden haben so viel Spaß dabei gehabt, also passte es.“ Nachdem die Begrüßungsrunde zu Ende war, frühstückten erst mal alle zusammen, ehe Mako dazwischen plapperte: „Mama, Papa Auftritt angucken“, und zeigte dabei auf die DVD, die auf dem Tisch lag, denn der Auftritt vom Vorabend war aufgezeichnet worden und die Kinder wollten es wohl unbedingt sehen. Tai zuckte die Schultern. „Nach langem mal wieder einen gemütlichen Familiensonntag auf dem Sofa, Schatz?“  
  
Nachdem sie Mako also aufgefangen hatte, grinste Mimi ihren Sohn an. „Ja, das sehe ich, habt ihr beiden toll gemacht!“, sagte sie strahlend, ehe sie dann auch Tai und Kazu einen guten Morgen wünschte. Auf Tais Aussage hin nickte die junge Frau. „Vielen Dank, das ist für mich wirklich eine Erleichterung, mit dem dicken Bauch kann ich mich kaum noch bücken und die Kleine tritt ordentlich um sich.“ Sie nahm Tais Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch, scheinbar spürte ihre ungeborene Tochter, dass Papa da war und so trat sie besonders feste zu, sodass Tai das definitiv merkte. „Wir sollten uns bald mal Gedanken über einen Namen machen“, meinte sie schmunzelnd, Ideen hatten sie ja schon im Kopf gehabt, aber sich noch nicht endgültig festgelegt.  
Das Frühstück war wie immer lebhaft und voller fröhlichem Kindergeplapper, ehe Makoto auf eine DVD am Tisch zeigte. Mimi musste schmunzeln und lächelte ihren Mann an. „Ja, dagegen habe ich nichts einzuwenden. Und vielleicht können wir heute ausnahmsweise mal was zu essen bestellen? Beim Italiener vielleicht eine große Pizza für uns alle, darauf hätte ich mal wieder Appetit.“ Die Kleinen konnten ja inzwischen schon richtig essen und ein oder zwei Stücke Pizza schafften die dann auch mal.  
Nach dem Essen räumte Mimi mit den Kids den Tisch ab, damit Tai auch mal einen Moment zur Ruhe kommen konnte und nachdem alles im Geschirrspüler verräumt war, saßen sie gemeinsam auf dem großen Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Mako lag mit dem Kopf gegen Mimis Bauch gelehnt, während Kazu auf dem Schoß ihres Papas saß und Mimi diesem die Fernbedienung überreichte. „Na dann zeig uns mal, was du gestern so tolles getrieben hast“, meinte sie schmunzelnd.  
  
Bei ihrer Bauchaussage bekamen seine Augen dieses verräterische Glänzen, er fand sie absolut heiß, egal in welcher Körperform sie war, aber wenn sie schwanger war, fand er sie noch einmal besonders heiß und das wusste Mimi auch, zumindest konnten sie sich über Sex Mangel definitiv nicht beklagen. Doch da die Kinder dabei waren, musste er sich zusammenreißen, wären sie alleine, hätte er sie vermutlich auf dem Sofa flachgelegt. Sanft streichelte er über den Bauch und lächelte und Kazumi tat es ihm gleich. Mako guckte nur nach unten den Bauch an. „Komm raus da, spielen“, das war quasi seine Art der Zuneigung zu seiner kleinen Schwester. „Mama, die soll da rauskommen, spielen“, dabei zog er eine Schnute, bei der Tai nicht wusste, ob er das nun süß oder lustig finden sollte. „Das dauert noch, bis sie da rauskommt und ihr spielen könnt Mako, solange kannst du mit Kazu und Aiko doch spielen.“ Mako guckte seinen Papa nur an und schüttelte den Kopf „Nein“, worauf hin ein Wortgefecht zwischen Kazu und Mako entbrannte, was sich am Frühstückstisch aber wieder beruhigt hatte. Das war bei den beiden immer so und absolut nichts Neues und solange Kazu nichts zum Werfen hatte, war die Sache harmlos.  
Tai nickte auf Mimis Worte. „Pizza klingt gut, ich hab heute ehrlich gesagt auch wenig Lust zu kochen, morgen werden wir noch genug Trubel haben, denke ich“, damit hatten sich nach getaner Arbeit alle auf dem Sofa versammelt, Mako war an Mimi gekuschelt und Kazu hatte ihren Papa in Beschlag genommen. Zwar hätte Tai gerne Mimi im Arm gehabt, aber die Kinder sahen das gerade wohl irgendwie anders, also schmunzelte er und drückte auf Play. „Na gearbeitet habe ich.“  
  
Mimi wusste ganz genau, wie scharf Tai auf sie war in schwangerem Zustand, aber das würden sie sich dann für heute Abend und den Whirlpool aufheben, Sex im Bett oder auf dem Sofa wurde für Mimi nämlich immer schwieriger und auch unangenehmer, aber im Wasser war das absolut kein Problem. Nun strichen also Tai und Kazumi über ihren Bauch und Mako guckte vom Arm herunter und schimpfte, seine Schwester solle doch zum Spielen rauskommen, was Mimi schmunzeln ließ. Tai versuchte es mit passenden Argumenten, aber der Kleine war eben nicht dumm und wollte jetzt sein ungeborenes Geschwisterchen haben. Daraufhin kabbelten sich die Zwillinge mal wieder, aber da es nur bei Worten blieb und nicht wieder damit endete, dass Kazu ihrem Bruder irgendwas über den Kopf zog, ließen sie die beiden mal machen. Kazu hatte definitiv den Sturkopf ihres Vaters geerbt, Mako dafür die schlagfertigen Argumente von Mama, also im Grunde lief es bei ihnen nicht viel anders als bei ihren Eltern.  
Während Mimi ihren Tee trank und etwas Müsli aß, musste sie grinsen. „Ja stimmt, der Truthahn morgen wird noch eine Menge Arbeit, aber immerhin habe ich die Füllung schon fast komplett vorbereitet, da kann nicht mehr viel schief gehen und Kari ist ja auch da, um mir zu helfen. In der Zeit können T.K. und du ja die Kinder beschäftigen.“ Mimi hatte viele Jahre in Amerika gelebt und daher gehörte für sie traditionell zum Weihnachtsabend eben der Truthahn dazu und Tai hatte sich vor zwei Jahren bereits gefügt, immerhin hatte ihm das Essen ja auch geschmeckt.  
Nach dem Frühstück fanden sie sich auf dem Sofa ein und die Kinder nahmen sie in Beschlag, als Tai die DVD startete. Mimi musste grinsen. „Dass du gearbeitet hast, weiß ich auch du Schlaumeier“, meinte sie nur mit leichter Ironie und einem Lachen. Kaum ging die Performance los, schauten die Kids wie gespannt auf den Bildschirm, also beugte sich Mimi kurz nach vorne, um ihrem Ehemann einen Kuss zu geben. Und dann auf einmal sprang Kazumi vom Sofa und begann vor dem Fernseher herum zu hopsen und ganz eindeutig die Tanzschritte von ihrem Papa nachzuahmen, was Mako begeistert in die Hände klatschen ließ. „Will auch, Mama“, sagte er strahlend, hopste ebenfalls vom Sofa und begann mit herumzutanzen, wobei das bei den beiden einfach nur niedlich aussah. Mimi hatte sich das Handy vom Tisch gegriffen und begonnen, die Kleinen aufzunehmen, das würde sie morgen definitiv ihrer Schwägerin und deren Verlobten zeigen. Das waren so Momente, in denen sie ihre Familie und ihr ganzes Leben einfach nur liebte.  
  
Tai grinste. „Oh ja, dein Truthahn ist jedes Jahr wirklich köstlich, aber generell ist alles, was du kochst sehr lecker, Schatz“, lächelnd hatten sie dann alles fertig und lümmelten auf dem Sofa, um sich den ersten Song anzusehen. Den Kuss erwiderte er lächelnd, er liebte solche entspannten Tage mit Mimi und den Kindern, denn so konnten sie alle abschalten und verbrachten Zeit zusammen als Familie. Als Mako und Kazumi anfingen vor dem Fernseher rum zu hopsen, musste Tai grinsen und feuerte die beiden mit Klatschen noch weiter an und die Kleinen hatten sichtlich ihren Spaß daran und Mimi ebenfalls das Ganze zu filmen. Als der nächste Song kam, stand auch er vom Sofa auf und zeigte den beiden, wie das mit dem Hintern wackeln von ihm in dem Tanz richtig ging und die beiden waren eifrig dabei, ihm das nachzumachen. Er schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und sang seinen Part mit, die beiden Kleinen versuchten ebenfalls den Part mitzusingen, was ihn schmunzeln ließ. Mako und Kazu waren darauf bedacht, sich genauso zu bewegen, was auf dem Video ziemlich witzig aussehen musste, wenn man daneben Tai sah, der es vormachte und Makoto und Kazumi daneben, die versuchten das Ganze eifrig nach zu tanzen und später mit ihrem Papa mitzusingen.  
Wer hätte sich drei Jahre zuvor vorstellen können, dass Mimis und sein Leben heute so aussehen würde? Tai jedenfalls hatte definitiv seine Erfüllung im Leben gefunden und das waren seine Frau, seine Kinder und die Musik. Glücklicher als so, wie sein Leben jetzt verlief, könnte er nicht sein, vor allem da sie bald noch einmal Zuwachs bekommen würden und so die kleine Familie komplett war.  
  
Mimi musste schmunzeln. „Du alter Charmeur, wenn du jetzt noch sagst, dass du mich nur deswegen geheiratet hast, hau ich dir eine runter“ Jep, das würde sie wirklich tun, Liebe war eben doch was Schönes. Während Mimi also ihre Kinder vom Sofa aus filmte, feuerte Tai sie auch noch an und beim nächsten Song stand er dann neben ihnen und zeigte seinen Hüftschwung den Kleinen, der Mimi absolut nicht kalt ließ, sie schluckte und würde sich jetzt auf der Stelle am Liebsten von ihm flach legen lassen, da drehten wieder die Schwangerschaftshormone frei. Gemeinsam sangen sie dann, wobei es eher Tai war, der sang, die Kinder brabbelten irgendwas Unverständliches. Aber bald würden sie das auch hinbekommen, denn sie hatten sich entschieden, ihre Kinder zweisprachig aufwachsen zu lassen, da Mimi inzwischen Englisch durch ihr Leben in den USA auf Muttersprachler Niveau beherrschte und die Sprache an ihre Kinder weitergeben wollte.  
Mako und Kazu waren eifrig dabei, ihren Papa nachzuahmen, was Mimi richtig schmunzeln ließ, es war echt einfach nur süß und Mimi fühlte pures Glück. Sie hatten so viele harte Zeiten durchgestanden, um heute hier sein zu können, aber es hatte sich definitiv gelohnt. Mimi hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie je wieder schwanger werden würde, dass nun Kind Nummer drei unterwegs war, grenzte wirklich an ein Wunder. Aber eines, für das sie unsagbar dankbar war.  
Eine Weile hopsten sie noch umher, als Mimi plötzlich die DVD stoppte und lächelte. „Schaut mal raus!“ Draußen hatte es zu schneien begonnen, dicke weiße Flocken fielen vom Himmel und Mimi sah ihren Mann an. „Wollen wir nicht einen Winterspaziergang machen? Ich hätte unheimlich große Lust dazu.“  
„Natürlich habe ich dich nur wegen des Truthahns geheiratet Schatz“, er grinste breit und gab ihr dann einen liebevollen Kuss. Mako und Kazumi hatten sichtlich Spaß daran, mit ihrem Papa rumzualbern und quietschten zwischendrin auch vergnügt und versuchten den ganzen Song mit Papa mit zu singen, was wirklich niedlich klang. Aber auch er hatte sichtlich seinen Spaß daran, mit seinen Kindern im Wohnzimmer rumzutanzen. Mako und Kazu strahlten fast um die Wette „Papa, noch eins.“ Tai grinste. „Ja okay, okay machen wir.“ Danach spielte auch schon das andere Lied los, was vor allem Mimi ganz anders werden lassen würde, weil es dort so einige Tanz Szenen gab, die viel Körpergefühl brauchten. Dass er mal auf der Bühne mit einer anderen Frau tanzen musste, das wusste sie, aber diese Sache hatten sie von Anfang an miteinander geklärt, dass es rein professionell war.  
Zwar hatte er dort keinen Solopart, aber tanzte fast das komplette Lied durch und auch jetzt tanzte er die Schritte mit, was vor allem Mako teilweise erstaunlich gut konnte, weil die Schritte zum Teil sehr einfach waren, aber auch Kazumi hatte ihre Freude daran, was das mit Mimi anstellte, merkte er gar nicht so. Nach dem Lied wurde jedoch die DVD gestoppt, denn draußen hatte es angefangen zu schneien. „Oh ja, da bin ich dabei, was sagt ihr Kinder?“ Mako und Kazumi waren auch hellauf begeistert davon. „Okay ihr Kleinen, dann ab noch oben umziehen“, und schon rannten die Kleinen nach oben in ihre Zimmer. Tai zog Mimi sanft vom Sofa hoch und lächelte. „Komm, ziehen wir uns auch um“, man sah ihm aber auch deutlich an, dass er Hitzewallungen hatte und die nicht nur vom Tanzen kamen.  
  
Es war so schön, dass sie ungezwungen miteinander herumalbern konnten, seit ihrer Ehekrise im Sommer war auch alles wieder im Lot, Mimi wollte ihren Mann und ihre Kinder für nichts in der Welt hergeben. Sie lebte wirklich ihren Traum und war so glücklich, dass sie gar nicht wusste, wohin mit den ganzen Emotionen. Da war es nicht wirklich förderlich, dass Tai so heiß vor ihr herumtanzte und damit ihren Körper in Wallung brachte. Die Kinder hatten riesigen Spaß dabei, dass auf der Bühne halbnackte Frauen herumtanzten störte Mimi nicht, es war kein Geheimnis, dass Tai verheiratet war, er trug ja auch seinen Ehering öffentlich auf der Bühne und die Fans freuten sich mit ihm. Klar gab es immer mal so fanatische Mädels, für die Mimi ein Abbild des Hasses war, aber da er weder seine Frau noch die Kinder in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte, brauchte sie da eigentlich keine Angst haben.  
Nach dem Lied hatte Mimi dann die DVD angehalten und den Spaziergang vorgeschlagen, was die Kinder mit Begeisterung aufnahmen und nach oben stürmten, Mimi und Tai würden da aber gleich sowieso hinterher müssen, so gut konnten die beiden das ja noch nicht, wobei Mimi sie immer erst mal selbst machen ließ und nur hinterher etwas nachkorrigierte, die beiden sollten lernen, schnell selbstständig zu werden. Nachdem Tai sie vom Sofa hochgezogen hatte, raunte Mimi ihm ins Ohr: „Du, ich, Whirlpool, nach dem Spaziergang. Die Kids setzen wir vor zwei Folgen ihrer Lieblingsserie, dann haben wir mindestens 40 Minuten Ruhe.“ Danach ließ sie von ihm ab und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben, Tai wusste ganz genau, was Whirlpool bedeuten würde und Mimi war sich sicher, dass er es genauso nötig hatte wie sie.  
Also wurde sich angezogen, danach den Kids geholfen, ehe sie auch schon gemeinsam nach draußen gingen. Mimi hielt Tais Hand und hatte rechts von sich Makoto an der anderen Hand, Kazumi ging links neben Tai an dessen Hand, doch schon bald rannten sie los in Richtung Strand, wo der Sand schon von einer ordentlichen Schneeschicht bedeckt war. „Wenn das so weiter schneit, sehe ich schwarz dafür, dass deine Schwester und Familie hier morgen heil ankommen“, meinte sie lachend, ehe sie Tai sanft küsste. „Ich liebe dich, Traummann, hab ich dir das eigentlich schon mal gesagt?“ Dabei hatte sie eine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt und lächelte. „Bald darfst du den tollsten Papa auf der Welt kennenlernen, Liebes“, sagte sie sanft und voller Liebe.

  
Nach dem einen Lied war dann aber auch Schluss gewesen vorerst, den Rest würden sie sich dann später halt ansehen. Das mit Tänzerinnen war eine Sache für sich, die weiblichen Fans manchmal waren schlimmer, weswegen er bewusst darauf verzichtete, bei öffentlichen Auftritten auf dem Roten Teppich oder so seine Frau und Kinder mitzunehmen, seine Ehe und seine Kinder das waren private Sachen, die die Öffentlichkeit nichts angingen. Die Leute wussten, dass er verheiratet war und das musste dann auch reichen, mehr brauchten sie nicht zu erfahren, außer vielleicht bald, dass er noch einmal Papa wurde.  
Nachdem die Kids freudig nach oben gerannt waren und Tai Mimi vom Sofa aufhalf, reichte ihr Satz vollkommen aus, um ihn verrückt zu machen, auch wenn sie eigentlich regelmäßig Sex hatten, denn so waren sie beide nun einmal, dass Sex bei ihnen doch eine Rolle spielte. Wieso auch immer es so war, aber es sorgte bei beiden für Ausgeglichenheit und in letzter Zeit waren sie nicht wirklich dazu gekommen, weil er viel arbeiten musste und zusätzlich auch Mimi Phasen hatte, wo es ihr nicht so gut ging. Anfang Dezember hatten zudem beide Kinder noch mit einem Grippeinfekt flach gelegen und so war ihr letztes Mal auch schon wieder knapp drei Monate her. Das war für die beiden eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit, weswegen er es ja auch dringend mal wieder nötig hatte, aber da schien es Mimi nicht anders zu gehen und wenn sie beide wirklich Lust hatten, war der Sex immer besonders fantastisch, vor allem, weil sie beide dann kreativ wurden und er hatte auch schon eine Idee für seine Liebste später.  
Also zogen sich alle erst einmal warm an und nachdem sie die Kinder dann richtig angezogen hatten, gingen sie entspannt nach draußen spazieren, wo die Kinder es kaum abwarten konnten im Schnee zu spielen, ehe Tai noch eine Idee hatte. „Schatz, um es uns einfacher zu machen, sollen die Kids nicht über Nacht bei deinen Eltern bleiben? Dann können wir morgen früh alles in Ruhe vorbereiten, Tisch decken, Essen vorbereiten und so weiter und die Kleinen haben Morgen bei deinen Eltern dann eine Teil Bescherung, weil die ja die Feiertage nicht da sind, dann könnten Kari und T.K. die Kleinen auf dem Weg zu uns einsammeln und du kannst dich noch etwas ausruhen mit unserer kleinen Prinzessin im Bauch, bevor morgen der ganze Trubel ist.“ Bei ihren Worten lächelte er, ihre lieben Worte waren immer Balsam für die Seele und sanft erwiderte er ihren Kuss ehe er antwortete. „Ich liebe dich auch meine Prinzessin.... du hast mein Leben wieder lebenswert gemacht und mir die wunderbarsten Kinder, die es gibt geschenkt und bald kommt noch eine Kleine dazu und ich freue mich so unfassbar darauf... du und die Kinder, ihr seid die beste Entscheidung meines Lebens.“ Lächelnd streichelte er sanft ihren Bauch. „Wir können es kaum erwarten, dich in unseren Armen zu halten kleine Maus, wir lieben dich und du hast eine ganz wundervolle Mama“, danach jedoch nahmen die Kinder ihren Papa in Beschlag und bewarfen ihn und auch Mimi mit dem Schnee. Tai grinste und schnappte sich beide auf die Arme und warf sich mit ihnen in einen großen Schneehaufen und tobte mit ihnen, auch um Mimi jetzt etwas zu entlasten, da schwanger im Schnee zu laufen für sie anstrengend genug war.  
  
Den Rest der DVD konnten sie dann abends gemütlich schauen, wenn die Kids im Bett waren, dass Tai die Kleinen ausquartieren würde, wusste Mimi da ja noch nicht. Mimi war ihm jedenfalls dankbar, dass er sie aus der Öffentlichkeit heraushielt, denn sonst würde sie auch ihrer Arbeit als Therapeutin kaum noch nachgehen können und das war Mimis Lebensinhalt neben ihrer Familie, ohne diese Arbeit würde sie vermutlich ziemlich unglücklich sein und ihr Leben als weniger erfüllend betrachten. Denn auch wenn ihre Familie alles war, sie brauchte noch eine Aufgabe, die sie forderte, die sie einnahm. Und sie brauchte das Gefühl, jemandem geholfen zu haben. Sie hatte Tai gerettet und es gab noch genügend andere Menschen, für die sie ebenfalls eine Hilfe sein konnte. Aber ihre Familie stand trotzdem immer an erster Stelle und eher würde sie den Beruf aufgeben, als ihren Mann und die Kids.  
Dass sie ziemlich viel Sex hatten, war für ihre Beziehung sehr erfüllend, denn es beruhte ja auf Gegenseitigkeit, aber seit ihrem Urlaub in der Karibik war nicht mehr wirklich viel gelaufen, ein bisschen Petting, aber zu mehr waren sie nie gekommen, weil Mimi entweder nicht konnte, sie es eilig hatten oder irgendwer gestört hatte, waren es nun die Kinder, ein wichtiger Anruf oder irgendein unangemeldeter Gast vor der Türe. Und dann waren die Kleinen auch noch fast drei Wochen richtig krank gewesen mit dem Grippeinfekt, da war dann erst recht keine Luft mehr gewesen dafür, aber umso mehr brauchten sie das beide heute mal wieder. Und Mimi hatte da schon so eine Idee, was sie gern mal wieder machen würde, allein schon um ihr Baby zu entlasten, denn so wild durften sie es jetzt nicht mehr treiben in der 30. Woche, Mimi wollte keine Frühwehen riskieren.  
Warm eingepackt ging es also nach draußen und als die Kinder sich in den Schnee stürzten, kam Tai mit einer Idee um die Ecke, die Mimi richtig gut gefiel. „Das klingt gut, Mum wollte sowieso noch, dass wir für die Bescherung heute Abend kommen, ich kann sie ja nachher mal anrufen und ihr das vorschlagen. Sie freut sich immer, wenn die zwei da sind und Dad ist sicher auch begeistert.“ Bei ihren Worten hatte Tai sofort gelächelt und der Kuss machte Mimi richtig glücklich, das konnte sie nur zurückgeben und auch wie er mit ihrer ungeborenen Tochter sprach, erfühlte Mimi vollkommen. Tais Eltern würden sie am zweiten Weihnachtstag zusammen mit Kari und T.K. besuchen fahren, natürlich brachten sie alle das Essen mit, damit Yuuko auch mal einen ruhigen Tag hatte… und man danach nicht mit dem Kopf in der Keramikschüssel hing. Susumo genoss Weihnachten also immer besonders jedes Jahr, der einzige Tag im Jahr, an dem er nicht gefoltert wurde…  
Kaum kamen die Kids wieder, kümmerte sich Tai um die Kleinen und Mimi konnte sich ein wenig an einer Mauer anlehnen, sie war der ziemlich ähnlich, an der Aiko gezeugt worden war, und sah den Dreien beim Spielen zu. Eine Stunde später waren sie alle wieder im Warmen, Mimi hatte die Details mit ihrer Mutter abgesprochen und am Nachmittag waren die Kinder abgeliefert und Tai und Mimi kamen alleine wieder ins Haus. Kaum die Jacke ausgezogen und aus den Schuhen geschlüpft, hatte Mimi Tai bereits an die Wand des Flurs gedrückt und küsste ihn innig und voller Leidenschaft und Lust, sie sprühte förmlich danach, es tun zu wollen und grinste ihren Mann an. „Wackle nie wieder so sexy mit deinem Hinterteil vor mir herum, wenn du mich danach nicht flachlegen kannst, kapiert?“, meinte sie und packte ihn durchaus fest am Po. „Whirlpool?“, fragte sie atemlos.


	53. Weihnachtsvorbereitungen, Teil 2

_Sonntag, 23. Dezember 2018  
__Haus von Mimi und Tai  
  
_Tai wäre auch im Traum niemals auf die Idee gekommen, Mimi gegen ihre Willen ins Rampenlicht zu holen, aber das war auch nicht nötig, so konnte sie normal ihrer Arbeit weiter nachgehen und er machte seinen Job, er war happy mit dem Leben so wie es war, er liebte seinen Job und das Performen und am meisten liebte er es, nach einem Auftritt heim zu kommen zu seiner Frau und seinen Kindern. Das war neben der Arbeit immer eines der schönsten Gefühle, zu wissen, dass zu Hause jemand warte, der sich freut ihn zu sehen.  
Auch die Pettingversuche hatte er genossen, jedoch lief es meist leider darauf hinaus, dass er sich schnell einen runterholen musste, während Mimi die Leute ablenkte, weil man bei ihm sonst eindeutig gesehen hätte, was Sache war und das wollten beide nicht. Zumindest einmal jedoch hatte er es geschafft, Mimi beim Fingern kommen zu lassen, wenigstens eine kleine Entschädigung und für heute Abend hatte er schon eine Idee im Kopf und hoffte, diese würde Mimi auch gefallen. Nach einer Stunde Spielspaß im Schnee waren sie alle wieder drinnen und während Tai die Tasche für die Kleinen packte, hatte Mimi ihnen noch Mittagessen gegeben und danach brachten sie gemeinsam die Kleinen zu ihren Eltern. Zu Hause wieder angekommen zog er sich Jacke und Schuhe aus, als er auch schon von Mimi gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde.  
Den Kuss erwiderte er nur zu gerne und grinste bei ihrer Aussage. „Wären die Kinder nicht mit im Wohnzimmer gewesen, wärst du schneller nackt gewesen und ich in dir drin, als du hättest gucken können, Prinzessin.“ Er begann zu schmunzeln. „Nach Whirlpool fragst du noch Süße?“ Er hob sie auf seine muskulösen Arme und trug sie rauf zum Badezimmer, wo er sie vorsichtig auf der Liege runterließ und erst einmal alles einstellte, bevor er schließlich den Whirlpool anschaltete, sie wollten ja nicht in kaltes Wasser steigen. Jedoch hatte er erst einmal ein anderes Vorhaben „Ich soll also nicht mit dem Arsch wackeln, wenn wir danach keinen Sex haben können? Also habe ich ja jetzt nen Freifahrtschein, wie?“, er grinste und stellte an den Boxen und dem Fernseher was ein, das hatten sie sich vor Kurzem gegönnt, weil es auch im Whirlpool entspannend war, einfach mal gemeinsam fernzuschauen.  
Er spielte ein besonderes Video von der Show gestern ab und tanzte die exakt selbe Choreo und sang auch seine Parts, den Song hatte er über Mimi geschrieben, nur wusste das noch keiner außer ihm und er war auf Mimis Reaktion gespannt, vor allem, weil während des Tanzes bei den passenden Moves immer ein Kleidungsstück mehr sich von seinem Körper verabschiedete, ehe er am Ende nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet vor ihr stand und sich vor ihren Augen ganz langsam das letzte Stück Stoff, was sein Glied verdeckte, vom Körper schob. Er hoffte nur ihr hatte diese Einlage gefallen, denn dass sie seinen Hüftschwung sexy fand, das wusste er ja schon.  
  
Das war eines der Dinge, die sie so sehr an ihrem Mann liebte, er war trotz des Erfolges, denn er seit gut drei Jahren nun hatte, bodenständig geblieben und bescheiden, viele seiner Konzerteinnahmen flossen in die Stiftung, die Mimi und er gegründet hatten, denn Geldsorgen hatten sie Gott sei Dank nicht zu beklagen. Im Grunde machten beide ihre Arbeit hauptsächlich deswegen, weil sie Spaß daran hatten und anderen damit etwas Gutes taten. Doch nun, nachdem die Kinder abgeliefert worden waren, ging es nun darum, dass sie sich selbst auch mal etwas Gutes taten. Beim Satz, den Tai ihr nach dem Kuss sagte, musste sie ebenfalls grinsen. „Das glaube ich dir sofort, mein Lieber. Trotzdem, keine heißen Hüftschwünge mehr, wenn wir zwei nicht alleine sind, kapiert?“, meinte sie und knabberte ihm ein wenig am Ohr, als er sie dann auch schon auf die Arme hob und hochtrug, selbst mit ihrem dicken Babybauch schaffte er das noch ohne Probleme. Sie trug ein weites Kleid und eine Leggings, denn die Umstandshosen saßen ihr auf der Hüfte einfach immer viel zu eng und eine Nummer größer sorgten dann eher dafür, dass sie sich wie in einem Sack fühlte.  
Auf der Liege abgelegt war sie gespannt, was Tai jetzt schon wieder im Schilde führte, als er nach dem Vorbereiten des Whirlpools plötzlich am Fernseher statt an ihr herumfummelte. Sein Satz ließ sie prusten vor Lachen. „Mein lieber Ehemann, was hast du jetzt wieder vor?“, fragte sie skeptisch, als das Video auch schon anfing und Tai vor ihren Augen zu tanzen begann. Bereits als seine Hand das erste Mal in den Schritt wanderte, musste Mimi schlucken und merkte, wie ihr immer heißer wurde. Wieso war dieser Mann beim Tanzen nur so wahnsinnig sexy und erotisch? Kein Wunder, dass die Fans auf den Konzerten Reihenweise in Ohnmacht fielen, wenn er sowas brachte. Nun aber schaute sie zu, wie er dabei auch noch zu strippen begann und nacheinander die Kleidungsstücke ihren Weg auf den Boden fanden, ehe er dann ganz langsam auch noch die Shorts sinken ließ. Wäre Mimi ein Mann, dann wäre Tais Ständer dagegen wohl ein Witz gewesen, so sehr hatte sie das angemacht und sie und atmete auch schon hörbar erregt aus, während sie sich über die Lippen leckte. „Na los, pack mich aus, ich bin dein vorzeitiges Weihnachtsgeschenk“, sagte sie und blickte ihn durchaus lüstern an, den Blick hatte sie ganz besonders gut drauf, wenn sie schwanger war.  
  
Tai musste grinsen „Wie, ich darf nicht mehr tanzen, wenn wir nicht alleine sind? Das musst du dann den Fans erklären Liebling“, sein grinsen wurde breiter, er liebte es einfach so mit ihr herum zu blödeln. „Freu dich mal auf dein Weihnachtsgeschenk Babe, morgen früh direkt“, ja er war wirklich gespannt. Jedoch oben am Pool zog er diese Nummer für sie ab und es schien ihr sehr zu gefallen und das wiederrum gefiel auch ihm, schließlich war es schon gewagt, weil er sowas für sie noch nie explizit gemacht hatte und man sich dabei auch schnell zum Affen machen konnte. Wieso er so sexy dabei aussah, wusste er auch nicht, aber durch das jahrelange Fußballspielen hatte er ein gutes Körpergefühl, was ihm beim Tanzen auch zugutekam. Er wusste, wie er sich bewegen musste und er hatte auch Spaß an den Choreos, das war immer ganz gut dabei. Jedoch schien es sie wirklich scharf gemacht zu haben, ihre Worte und ihr Blick sprachen Bände. „Ich liebe es Geschenke auszupacken, vor allem, wenn sie so heiß sind wie meine geliebte Gattin“, sanft zog er sie von der Liege hoch und zog ihr langsam das Kleid und danach die Leggings aus. „Selbst in Schwangerschaftsdessous siehst du so absolut heiß aus Prinzessin.“ Langsam öffnete er ihren BH und zog ihn ihr danach aus und er konnte nicht widerstehen und beugte den Kopf, um ihre Brust kurz in den Mund zu nehmen, er liebte es einfach das bei ihr zu machen, kurzum er liebte ihre Brüste. Dann ging er in die Knie und zog ihr den String mit den Zähnen soweit herunter, dass sie ihn problemlos ausziehen konnte.  
Seine Augen überzog mittlerweile ein gewisses Glitzern, er war absolut scharf auf sie, was ein Blick auf sein Glied noch mal bestätigte, denn es war wirklich hart geworden und ihr Anblick trug nicht dazu bei, dass er wieder schlaff werden würde. „Wieso siehst du nur immer so verdammt heiß aus?“, gab er knurrend von sich, ehe er sie in ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel verwickelte und dabei ihre Pobacken massierte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten sie den Kuss und er ging mit ihr zum Pool und stieg als erstes rein, ehe er ihr vorsichtig hineinhalf, denn egal wie scharf er auch war, er achtete immer darauf, dass sie sich nicht wehtun würde. Im Wasser drinnen merkte er auch, dass sie schon entspannter wirkte, denn im Wasser war es für sie weniger anstrengend und das kam auch ihm zugute. Er setzte sich in die Sitzkuhle rein und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. „Ich liebe dich Prinzessin, mehr als du dir je vorstellen kannst.“ Damit beugte er den Kopf und untypisch für ihn in diesem Moment begann er mit ihr rumzuknutschen, zwar machte er das sonst nicht in dieser Situation, aber jetzt gerade war ihm danach, er genoss jeden Moment der Zweisamkeit, den er mit ihr haben konnte also auch sowas.  
  
Mimi klatschte sich lachend die Hand vor die Stirn. „Du weißt genau, wie ich das meine, du Depp. Das bezieht sich nur auf unser Privatleben, was du auf der Bühne machst, gehört zu deinem Job“, meinte sie nur lachend, sie wusste ja ganz genau, dass er sie nur aufzog. Als er ihr Geschenk ansprach, begann sie zu lächeln. „Die Kinder und du sind sowieso schon alles, was ich brauche um glücklich zu sein, aber ich bin trotzdem gespannt“, auch sie hatte sich etwas Tolles für ihn einfallen lassen, bei dem sie aber ein wenig Hilfe von Kari gebraucht hatte. Die Nummer im Bad hatte ihr wirklich zugesagt und sie dermaßen scharf gemacht, dass sie den Rest kaum noch erwarten konnte. Grinsend sah sie ihn an, ließ sich von ihm Kleid und Leggings ausziehen, sodass sie nun nur noch in Unterwäsche da stand, die Tai ziemlich anzumachen schienen. Lächelnd beobachtete sie, wie er den BH öffnete und dabei ihre Brust kurz in den Mund nahm, was ihr ein erregtes Aufstöhnen über die Lippen brachte, ihre Brüste waren durch die Schwangerschaft extrem sensibel und inzwischen hatte sie auch hin und wieder schon einen Milcheinschuss, wodurch das leichte Saugen Tais sie extrem erregte. Kaum hatte er den Slip herabgezogen und Mimi sich diesen von den Füßen gestreift, wurde sie bereits in ein wildes Zungenspiel verwickelt, man sah Tai seine Erregung ja deutlich an und Mimi hatte auch keine Antwort darauf, warum er sie immer so heiß fand, aber das leichte Knurren war süß und erregend zugleich gewesen. Das Massieren ihres Hinterns trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass dieses Gefühl abebbte, im Gegenteil, Mimi entlockte das immer wieder ein Aufkeuchen zwischen den kleinen Pausen im Kuss, ehe ihr Mann diesen ganz löste und sie sich endlich in den vorgeheizten Pool begaben, Tai voran, Mimi mit seiner Hilfe hinterher.   
Sie liebte es, dass er immer so vorsichtig und bedacht war, egal wie sehr er Mimi wollte, ihr Wohl kam immer an erster Stelle. Kaum im Wasser angekommen atmete sie entspannt aus, die Leichtigkeit und Wärme waren pure Entspannung für ihren Rücken und den gesamten Körper, nur zu gerne ließ sie sich auf seinem Schoß nieder, lehnte sich an ihn und schloss wohlig seufzend die Augen einen Moment. Sein Satz ließ sie lächeln. „Und ich liebe dich, Traummann, gegen nichts in der Welt würde ich dich jemals wieder eintauschen“, sagte sie und ließ sich auf den Kuss ein, hielt dabei die Augen geschlossen und genoss einfach nur, ihm nah zu sein.  
  
Er grinste breit. „Ich bin kein Depp, ich bin Tai“, ja diese Späße zwischen ihnen würden niemals aufhören. Alles in allem war es absolut heiß, was hier ablief und beide trugen mit ihren Aktionen nicht gerade dazu bei, dass es sich abkühlte, aber das wollte hier auch keiner. Er konnte das nicht definieren, aber in seinen Augen war Mimi einfach Sexiness pur, einfach weil sie so war wie sie nun einmal war. Er liebte alles an ihr, ihren Körper, Charakter, einfach alles, das diesen Menschen ausmachte und alles was sie war, sie war seine absolute Traumfrau und er war froh, dass er sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte sich von ihr helfen zu lassen, denn er liebte sie abgöttisch. In der Zeit der Therapie waren sie sich so unfassbar nahe gekommen, dass er sich immer noch fragte, wieso er damals nicht versucht hatte um ihre Gunst zu kämpfen, sondern einfach hingenommen hatte, dass sie nach Amerika gegangen war, aber all das war jetzt egal, seit ein paar Jahren war sie nun die Frau an seiner Seite und seitdem hatte er nie wieder Interesse an anderen Frauen gehabt, er hatte sie und damit alles was er brauchte.  
Im Pool war es total angenehm und ihr Geknutschte verlieh dem Ganzen noch mehr Hitze, denn Mimi hielt sich diesbezüglich auch nicht zurück. Aber das machte ihn ja auch noch so unheimlich an, sie war hochschwanger und trotzdem so sinnlich. Wenn sie schwanger war, drehten nicht nur ihre Hormone durch, sondern auch seine, aber damit konnte er sehr gut leben. Irgendwann aber war zumindest ihm das Knutschen nicht mehr ausreichend und er begann damit, sanft ihre Brüste zu massieren. Das turnte ihn nur noch mehr an, langsam löst er den innigen Kuss mit ihr und beugte den Kopf herunter, um sich voll und ganz mit Händen und Mund ihren Brüsten zu widmen.  
„Ja, mein Oberdeppen-Tai. Lass deiner Prinzessin auch mal ihren Spaß“, kicherte sie, ehe sie sich gegenseitig im Badezimmer weiter heiß machten, denn dieses Spielchen beherrschten sie beide unfassbar gut, kamen nur seltener dazu, weil meistens die Gefahr bestand, dass die Kids zu schnell etwas wollten, also war der Sex die meiste Zeit eher mal so eben schnell von Statten gegangen. Umso mehr genossen beide nun, das auskosten zu können, dass sie alleine waren. Auch Mimi wusste nicht genau, warum sie Tai so anziehend fand, aber auch sie liebte einfach alles an ihm, vom ersten Moment an, als er in ihrem Therapiezimmer gestanden hatte, hatte sie gewusst, dass sie für diesen Menschen alles tun würde. Sie hatte ihm nicht nur das Leben gerettet, sondern auch seinen Lebensweg vollkommen verändert, aber beide waren mit dem Ausgang mehr als zufrieden. Auch sie hatte damals sehr darunter gelitten, nach Amerika gehen zu müssen, wäre sie dageblieben, vielleicht hätte es dieses ganze Sora-Drama gar nicht gegeben. Dass ihre ehemals beste Freundin tatsächlich versucht hatte sie umzubringen, das nagte immer noch manchmal an ihr, aber wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, ihr war alles zu viel, wusste sie, dass sie auf Tai zählen konnte.  
Nun aber knutschten sie im Pool und Mimi verschwendete sicherlich keinen Gedanken an Sora oder irgendjemand Anderen, für sie gab es nur Tai, der gerade ihre Brüste liebkoste und Mimi damit zum Stöhnen brachte, er wusste genau, wie sehr sie das anmachte und sie ließ ihre Hand zwischen seine Beine wandern, um sein bestes Stück ein wenig zu massieren und zu verwöhnen. Sie beugte sich ein bisschen vor und flüsterte Tai mit erotischer Stimme ins Ohr. „Ich hätte deinen kleinen Freund da unten gern mal wieder in meinem Hinterteil.“  
  
Er grinste, ehe seine Worte einen rauen Unterton bekamen „Ich habe lieber Spaß mit dir zusammen Prinzessin.“ Damit widmete er sich weiter ihren Brüsten, etwas, das er immer sehr gerne tat, zumal er das nicht allzu oft auskosten konnte, da sie entweder beide zu müde waren oder die Kinder wach wurden, daher genoss er das hier einfach total. Das Ganze mit Sora war für ihn abgeschrieben, sie war ein Fehler gewesen, es war halt passiert, aber heute wusste er es besser und er konzentrierte sich auf das Positive in seinem Leben, seine Familie und sein Job. Als sie die Hand um sein Glied legte und es massierte, ließ er von ihren Brüsten ab und stöhnte erregt auf, es fühlte sich einfach so verdammt gut an was sie da mit ihm anstellte. Ihre Worte brachten ihn noch mehr in Stimmung und ihre Idee fand er äußerst einladend. „Er wird dir da mit Sicherheit gerne einen Besuch abstatten Liebling.“ Grinsend legte er seine Lippen auf ihre, während er langsam einen Finger in ihren Po einführte, um sie etwas vorzubereiten, denn ohne richtige Vorarbeit würde er das nie einfach so machen. Seine Erregung wuchs dadurch einfach noch immer mehr.  
Leider kamen ihre Momente als Paar viel zu kurz, aber jetzt hatten sie ja mal wieder Zeit füreinander und würden das auch ausnutzen, nach der Geburt würde Mimi ja auch erst mal alle Hände voll zu tun haben mit den drei Kids, daher war sie froh, dass Tai zu Hause blieb, bis im April die Zwillinge in den Kindergarten kamen. Dann würde Mimi vormittags den Haushalt machen und alles erledigen, wo sie kein Auge auf die Kinder haben konnte, damit sie nachmittags wieder für die Rasselbande zur Verfügung stand.  
Kaum hatte Mimi sein Glied in die Hand genommen, stöhnte Tai erregt auf und Mimi grinste, sie wusste ganz genau wie sie ihn verwöhnen musste, um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben und das konnte sie verdammt gut, das wusste ihr Mann auch. Ihre Worte schienen ihn erst recht in Wallung zu bringen und sie lachte etwas, als er meinte, dass er ihr dort gerne einen Besuch abstatten würde. Sie ließ sich in den Kuss verwickeln und spürte deutlich, wie er einen Finger in sie schob, dass er sie vorbereitete gehörte immerhin dazu und das genoss sie schon in vollen Zügen, denn als sie den Kuss löste, kam auch ihr ein Laut der Erregung über die Lippen, noch mehr sogar, als er schließlich noch einen zweiten und später einen dritten Finger dazu nahm und sie entsprechend dehnte. Schließlich hauchte sie aber an sein Ohr. „Bitte mach… sonst komme ich, bevor du überhaupt richtig in mir drin warst“, meinte sie fast schon flehend und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust, hier im Wasser fühlte sie sich pudelwohl und konnte kaum erwarten, sich endlich wieder mit dem Menschen zu vereinigen, den sie so sehr liebte.  
  
Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich ewig so nah sein konnten, denn dieses Gefühl war jedes Mal aufs Neue absolut unbeschreiblich und er liebte es einfach, Zeit mit ihr zu haben und ihr so nah sein zu können, generell genoss er jedes einzelne Sekunde, die er alleine mit ihr hatte. Von Zeit zu Zeit nahm er einen Finger mehr dazu, um sie so gut es ging zu dehnen, denn er wollte ihr gleich keineswegs wehtun, wenn er in sie eindrang, das würde noch mal total intensiv werden und das ganze turnte ihn selber so unheimlich an, dass er es selbst kaum noch aushielt. Erregt keuchte er ihr entgegen: „Ich doch auch schon fast Liebling“, damit zog er die Finger aus ihr heraus und drang langsam und vorsichtig in ihren Po ein und bewegte sich sanft, alleine das brachte ihn zum rauen und tiefen Stöhnen. Sanft biss er ihr in die Brust, ehe er wieder abließ. „Du machst mich so wahnsinnig Prinzessin“, auch sie begann sich langsam auf ihm zu bewegen und so konnte er sich ihrem Rhythmus entgegen bewegen und auch anpassen, mit der Zeit wurde es dann immer intensiver und sie machte sich mit Absicht eng, während sie ihm quasi den Rücken aufkratzte, was ihn aber eigentlich nicht störte, das kannte er ja schon von ihr. Irgendwann jedoch machte sie sich so eng, dass er es nicht mehr aushielt und kam daher laut stöhnend in ihr, was sie letztlich dann auch über die Klippe brachte. Danach dauerte es, bis beide wieder zu Atem kamen und vorsichtig glitt er aus ihr heraus und eine Weile saßen sie kuschelnd und schweigend noch im Whirlpool, genossen einfach die Nähe des Anderen, ehe Tai mit ihr aus dem Whirlpool stieg, sie gemeinsam duschen gingen und danach ins Bett, wo sie noch eine Weile kuschelten und knutschten ehe sie dann langsam in den Schlaf drifteten.  
Der Sex mit Tai war immer wieder der Wahnsinn und auch dieses Mal war keine Ausnahme, sie trieben sich beide bis an den Rand des Aushaltbaren, ehe sie sich gegenseitig über die Klippe schickten, natürlich nicht, ohne dass Mimi Tais Rücken noch in einen Kratzbaum verwandelte. Nach dem Duschen waren sie auch bald schon im Bett und kuschelten noch etwas miteinander, während Mimi auf ihrem Smartphone die aktuellen Tagesnachrichten durchblätterte. Überrascht las sie die Mitteilungen und sah dann zu Tai. „Matt hat seine Musikerkarriere beendet und seine Band aufgelöst. Wieso hat er uns davon denn nichts erzählt?“, meinte sie nachdenklich, legte dann jedoch das Handy weg und schmiegte sich an ihren Mann, worauf beide bald eingeschlafen waren.  
Tai war halt mal wieder der wandelnde Kratzbaum geworden, damit konnte er aber auch leben. Nachher im Bett überflogen sie die Nachrichten, nein davon hatte er nichts gewusst. „Keine Ahnung wieso, aber ehrlich gesagt interessiert es mich jetzt gerade auch nicht, jetzt haben wir erst einmal Familienzeit.“ Lächelnd waren sie dann letztlich eingeschlafen.  
  
_Sonntag, 23. Dezember 2018  
__Wohnung von Natsuko  
  
_Zur gleichen Zeit waren T.K. und Kari schon zu seiner Mama gefahren, um mit Aiko Bescherung zu machen, da sie ja am nächsten Mittag dann die Zwillinge bei Mimis Eltern mit einsammeln und Heiligabend bei Mimi und Tai verbringen würden und er freute sich da auch drauf, zumal Aiko und Zwillinge auch gerne zusammen spielten. In den letzten Monaten war viel passiert, Kari und er hatten das Haus soweit renoviert und waren quasi schon mitten im Umzug, deswegen feierten sie Weihnachten auch nicht daheim, weil es da zu ungemütlich war. Sie hatten in Ruhe mit seiner Mama zusammen gegessen und etwas geplaudert, ehe es sich alle im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa gemütlich machten und eine Rückblicksendung schauten mit musikalischen Höhepunkten im Dezember und das Jahr über. Er hatte sich auf dem Sofa das lange Teil geschnappt und konnte so die Füße hochlegen. T.K. hatte seine Verlobte im Arm, während Aiko zwischen Hika und seiner Mum saß und ganz gebannt das TV-Programm verfolgte. „Ich glaube, wir sind Aiko definitiv zu langweilig geworden oder? Sie findet den TV ja ziemlich spannend.“  
Kurz darauf war von Aiko ein lautes Gequietsche zu hören und als er zum TV sah, war ihm auch klar wieso, denn es lief ein Auftritt des Jahresabschlusskonzertes von Tai und seinen Jungs dieses Jahr. Aiko war vollkommen aufgeregt und hüpfte auf dem Sofa herum. „Onkel Tai, Onkel Tai, Onkel Tai“, in dem Modus war sie eh nie zu bändigen. Seine Mum hatte Tai ja seit der Hochzeit nicht mehr gesehen und schaute immer wieder zwischen Kari, T.K. und dem TV hin und her, als erwarte sie eine Erklärung, was mit Tai passiert war und seit wann der so tanzen konnte, die Erklärung überließ er aber seiner Verlobten.  
  
Für Kari war es wirklich eine Erleichterung, dass sie Weihnachten nicht zu Hause feiern mussten, der Umzug hatte sie alle Nerven gekostet und die junge Frau war einfach nur froh, wenn der ganze Stress endlich vorbei war und sie die Zweisamkeit in ihren vier Wänden endlich genießen konnten. Heute waren sie bei T.K.s Mutter eingeladen, morgen würden sie den Tag bei Mimi verbringen und auch dort übernachten und dann stand auch noch der Besuch bei ihrer eigenen Familie an, der sicherlich wieder ziemlich turbulent werden würde, immerhin waren sie dieses Jahr neun Personen, im nächsten Jahr würden sie dann sogar zehn sein und Kari hoffentlich endlich T.K.s Ehefrau. Nach einem gemütlichen Essen und Plausch mit Natsuko hatten sie sich im Wohnzimmer hingesetzt und nebenbei den Fernseher laufen lassen, wo die musikalischen Highlights des Jahres gezeigt wurden. Kari lag in T.K.s Armen und ihre Tochter saß zwischen ihr und ihrer Oma. Beim Satz ihres Verlobten musste sie lachen. „So selten wie sie mit uns fern schaut, ist das doch kein Wunder, dass sie das interessant findet“, meinte Kari lachend, ehe Aiko plötzlich wie verrückt zu quietschen begann.  
Kari sah Natsukos verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und begann zu lachen. „Aiko ist ganz verrückt nach ihrem Onkel, an dem hat sie mindestens genauso einen Narren gefressen wie an Keru. Vor allem seid er die Band hat und viel Bühnenperformance zeigt. Mimi hat ihn dazu ermuntert, sich einfach auszuprobieren und seit er wieder trainiert, geht es ihm auch seelisch besser, das Tanzen kann er trotz des kaputten Knies wirklich gut. Aber das war vorerst sein letzter Auftritt, Mimi ist ja hochschwanger“, fügte sie noch hinzu, denn Natsuko wusste das ja noch nicht, nur dass die Zwillinge ein paar Monate nach der Heirat zur Welt gekommen waren. Aber etwas Anderes stand auch noch an, weswegen Kari nun ihre zukünftige Schwiegermutter anlächelte. „Wir müssen dir auch noch etwas sagen“, meinte sie und Natsukos Augen weiteten sich. „Jetzt sag bloß… bist du etwa auch schwanger?! Das ist ja großartig!“, rief sie, doch Kari stoppte sie etwas. „Nein, nein, das nicht, wäre auch nicht gut, jetzt wo ich endlich eine neue Arbeit habe, es geht um etwas Anderes. Keru und ich, wir haben jetzt einen festen Termin. Wir werden im Juni heiraten, um genau zu sein an Kerus Geburtstag, dem 24. Juni. 2019.“  
  
T.K. musste grinsen, Kari hatte ja irgendwo Recht gehabt. „Ja, sie soll ja auch nicht so viel fernsehen, sie soll sich lieber mit ihrem Spielzeug und so was beschäftigen, als nur vor der Glotze zu hängen. Dass Aiko so ausflippte war ihm irgendwie klar, allerdings war die Reaktion seiner Mama göttlich gewesen. „Naja, sie hängt irgendwie total an Tai, ich weiß aber nicht warum, wenn wir zu ihm und Mimi fahren, bin sogar ich erst mal abgeschrieben, sie nimmt Tai dann voll in Beschlag zusammen mit Makoto und Kazumi. Danach werden meist er und ich in Beschlag genommen. Aber wir können alle gut damit leben denke ich.“ Ja, sie waren alle zusammen eine komische Konstellation, aber es funktionierte.  
Bei der Vermutung, Kari könnte schwanger sein, sah er seine Mama komisch an „Mum... wir haben noch wesentlich mehr Zeit als Tai und Mimi, irgendwann ein zweites Kind wäre bestimmt schön, aber dafür ist es jetzt definitiv für uns noch zu früh, der Umzug muss noch komplett vollbracht werden, die Sachen im Haus aufgebaut und eingeräumt und zudem braucht Aiko uns noch voll und ganz. Davon abgesehen will Kari auch erst mal gerne wieder arbeiten gehen und ich auch irgendwann voll und ganz, zumal jetzt danach dann die Hochzeit Priorität hat, die wir schon zu lange aufschieben. Ich denke in zwei oder drei Jahren kann man darüber nachdenken, ob man dann an ein zweites Kind denkt, aber momentan bin ich zufrieden damit, wie es ist. Die Zeit rennt uns in dem Punkt ja nicht davon“, er lächelte, das waren halt seine Ansichten, außerdem wäre ein zweites Kind zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt denkbar schlecht für beide, da waren sie sich einig gewesen. Er nickte Kari zu. „Ja, Tai ist wesentlich besser drauf, seitdem er frei das tun kann was er will. Ich meine, er müsste das nicht einmal weitermachen, Geldsorgen haben sie definitiv nicht, aber er würde eingehen, wenn er nur zu Hause sitzt. Ich denke, die beiden haben eine gute Balance gefunden mit Job, Familie und Eheleben, zumal Mimi ja jetzt das dritte Kind erwartet, was ja bei ihrer Vorgeschichte alles andere als selbstverständlich ist, aber Mimi liebt es ja auch ihn auf der Bühne zu sehen, die Kinder haben ja auch schon mal die eine oder andere Show mitangesehen.“  
Aiko hingegen interessierte sich kaum für die Gespräche, sondern war fasziniert von dem, was ihr Onkel da im Fernsehen so trieb, vor allem als das neue Musikvideo vorgestellt wurde, was den Jahresabschluss markierte und damit Tais Pause zusammen mit der Band, solange Mimi schwanger war. „Mama, Oma, Papa gucken!“, begeistert schaute sie sich das Musikvideo an. T.K. zog eine Braue hoch „Der Sack hat davon gar nichts erzählt!“  
  
Kari lachte, als T.K. davon erzählte und grinste Natsuko an. „Ist für Mimi und mich immer ganz angenehm, dann haben wir Zeit, einen ordentlichen Plausch zu halten, unsere Aiko und die Kids der beiden sind totale Papakinder. Wobei Mako auch viel an Mimi klammert, ich glaube, er ist ein bisschen schüchtern. Bin gespannt wie das wird, wenn Aiko und die Zwillinge ab April zusammen in den Kindergarten gehen.“ Bei der Vermutung mit der Schwangerschaft unterstützte Kari Natsuko aber ein wenig. „Jetzt sei nicht so streng zu ihr Keru, wenn eine Frau so ansetzt, wie ich das gerade getan habe, dann heißt das meistens, dass sie schwanger ist. Aber ich stimme dir da zu, wir machen es so wie besprochen, wir sind beide noch jung und haben Zeit für die Familiengründung.  
Ein wenig sprachen sie noch über Tai und Mimi, ehe bereits Aiko auf das neue Video hinwies, Kari grinste leicht. „Ich wusste zwar, dass er an neuen Songs arbeitet, aber der Kerl hat mir auch kein Wort gesagt, das ist wieder so typisch für ihn. Aber so wie der Text klingt, denke ich mal, dass er es für Mimi geschrieben hat, sie hat sein Leben verändert und zwar zum Positiven und ich wüsste nicht wo Tai heute wäre, wenn wir ihn nicht in diese Therapie mit Mimi getrickst hätten. Die beiden sind sich dadurch so unfassbar nah gekommen und ich bin froh darum.“ Vor einem halben Jahr hätte das sicher noch anders geklungen, aber dank der Therapie bei Masao hatte Kari große Fortschritte gemacht und war jetzt glücklicher als jemals zuvor. Nach dem Video von Tai gab es noch einen Interviewausschnitt von Matt und seiner Band und am Ende dieses Interviews kündigte er das Ende seiner Musikerkarriere und die Auflösung der Band an. Kari sah ihren Verlobten an. „Hat er dir was davon erzählt?“ Auch Natsuko wirkte leicht irritiert über das Statement ihres ältesten Sohnes.  
  
T.K. nickte zustimmend „Ja Mako ist sehr mamafixiert das stimmt, aber ich glaube das stört Mimi auch nicht wirklich, äußerlich kommt er total nach Tai und Kazumi nach Mimi, charakterlich ist es eher genau umgekehrt bei den beiden, das ist ganz spannend anzusehen. Und ich bin doch nicht Streng, ich wäre jetzt nicht davon ausgegangen, dass du sagst du wärst schwanger sorry.“ Dann richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder aufs Video. „Ja, seine Texte sind meistens auf sein Leben und alles bezogen, aber das macht es ja auch so authentisch und das gefällt mir ganz gut an seiner Musik, wobei ich damals nie gedacht hätte, dass er mal so gut singen kann.“ Die Therapie mit Masao hatte bei Kari in vielen Dingen geholfen und seine Beziehung mit Kari war auch viel besser geworden und ihre Beziehung zu Mimi auch, diese krankhafte Eifersucht wegen Tai war auch weg und seitdem ging es Kari wesentlich besser, zumal ihre Bindung zu Aiko auch enger geworden war. Von Matt und seiner Band allerdings wusste er nichts, deswegen war er auch geschockt und sah seine Verlobte und seine Mum an. „Ähm nein, ich wusste davon absolut nichts, davon hat er nie auch nur ein Wort erwähnt, nur warum beendet er seine Karriere, so schlecht lief die doch nun auch nicht?“, er konnte sich das nicht erklären, allerdings hatte er einige Theorien dazu im Kopf, die er so laut jetzt nicht aussprechen wollte, zudem war er einfach nur ziemlich baff von dem Ganzen. Aiko hingegen bekam das alles gar nicht mit.  
  
Natsuko hörte ihrem Sohn zu und lachte etwas. „Na eure Aiko kommt äußerlich definitiv eher nach deiner Verlobten, aber ich glaube charakterlich hat sie von euch beiden einiges mitbekommen. Sie ist so ein kluges, liebes Mädchen, kaum zu glauben, dass sie im Januar auch schon zwei wird.“ Ja Natsuko liebte ihre Enkelin sehr und hatte sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn T.K. sie noch ein weiteres Mal zur Oma machte. Von ihrem anderen Sohn würde sie immerhin niemals Enkel zu sehen bekommen, denn dass er sich nicht für Mädchen interessierte, hatte sie schon früh gemerkt und sich damit abgefunden, schlimmer fand sie es, dass er daraus so lange ein Geheimnis gemacht hatte.  
Kari grinste ihren Verlobten an und lachte. „Das ist einfach so ein Frauending, was nur andere Frauen verstehen, glaub mir, Mimi hätte genauso reagiert wie Natsuko.“ Sie lächelte ihrer Schwiegermutter in spe zu, ehe der Fokus wieder auf dem Fernseher lag und sie sich über Tais Texte unterhielten. Auch Kari hatte nie geahnt, dass ihr Bruder musikalisch so begabt war, aber umso stolzer war sie nun auf ihn. Ihr Leben hätte wirklich nicht besser laufen können, allerdings sah sie ihren Verlobten nun geschockt an, als Matt das Ende seiner Karriere bekannt gab. Auch Kari hatte so ihre Vermutungen, was da los sein könnte, aber auch sie hielt den Mund. Natsuko schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. „Der Herr ist mir morgen aber mal eine Erklärung schuldig. Ich meine, ich bin froh, wenn er nicht mehr dauernd durch die Weltgeschichte reist, aber ganz an den Nagel hängen muss er es doch nicht gleich.“ Kari sah T.K. an und meinte leise: „Glaubst du er will sich nur auf sein Label konzentrieren? Oder meinst du, es steckt noch etwas Anderes dahinter?“   
Aiko hatte vom Drama ihres anderen Onkels nichts mitbekommen, sie hatte sich nach hinten gelehnt und war eingeschlafen, was Kari lächeln ließ. „Sieh mal Keru, unsere kleine Maus ist vom vielen Rumquietschen ganz müde geworden.“  
  
T.K. schmunzelte „Ja äußerlich kommt sie wirklich total nach Kari, aber das ist auch ganz gut so, charakterlich kann ich das nicht einschätzen, manchmal denke ich da steckt noch mehr als nur Kari und ich drinnen, sie verhält sich manchmal wie Mako und Kazumi gemischt. Irgendwie denke ich, Aiko schaut sich viel bei den beiden ab, was ich gar nicht so schlecht finde, solange sie nicht anfängt wie Kazumi den anderen eine Schippe über den Kopf zu ziehen ist alles gut.“ Dann zuckte er die Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung Mum was da los ist, er hat es mir gegenüber mit keinem Sterbenswort erwähnt. Ich weiß nur, dass, seit Tai so erfolgreich ist, seine Band halt etwas weniger erfolgreich hier wurde, vielleicht ist es auch Neid oder so? Ich meine, die beiden sind sich ja sowieso nicht mehr grün, weil Matt ihn solange wohl angelogen hat. Nun ja und Matt wollte ja eigentlich immer eine feste Beziehung und so was und Tai hat seine eigene Familie und ich ja mit Hika und Aiko auch. Ich glaube, damit kommt er nicht so wirklich gut klar, aber das sind nur Vermutungen, er redet ja auch nicht wirklich, wir haben uns wegen Aiko ja auch schon mal gestritten, weil ich ihm gesagt habe, dass wenn er Aiko sehen will, er halt seinen Arsch selbst herbewegen muss und das passte ihm jetzt nicht wirklich, keine Ahnung vielleicht redet er ja morgen mal mit dir.“  
Als er auf Aiko blickte, lächelte er und hob die Kleine auf seine Arme „Ich denke, wir fahren dann auch heim, damit die kleine Maus hier ins Bett kommt, auf jeden Fall danke fürs Essen Mum und die Geschenke, es war ein wirklich schöner Abend“, damit verabschiedeten sie sich von seiner Mum und fuhren nach Hause, wo sie Aiko schlafen legten, die restlichen Geschenke einpackten und dann den Abend noch „ausklingen“ ließen, ehe sie einschliefen.  
  
Natsuko fing an zu lachen. „Du kannst deine Gene ruhig auch weitergeben, Sohnemann, aber ja, ein blondes Mädchen fällt in Japan natürlich extrem auf, da gebe ich dir schon Recht. Und Kari ist wirklich eine bildhübsche, junge Frau.“ Die Angesprochene wurde leicht rot und musste dann grinsen. „Oh ja, die Zwillinge sind manchmal schwerer zu hüten als ein Sack Flöhe. Die sind heute Abend auch bei Mimis Eltern, damit mein Bruder und seine Gattin uns morgen nicht verhungern lassen müssen, weil sie nicht fertig geworden sind. Aber das mit der Schippe über den Kopf gewöhnen sie ihr im Kindergarten sicherlich ganz schnell ab!“ Kari hatte die anderen Erzieher ja schon kennengelernt und die tolerierten so ein Benehmen ganz sicher nicht. Da sollte sich Aiko lieber an Makoto halten.  
Was das mit Matt war, würde wohl ein Mysterium bleiben, aber möglicherweise erfuhr Natsuko ja am nächsten Tag etwas darüber. Kari jedenfalls ging dieser Zoff mit Matt ganz schön auf den Zeiger, aber sie konnte ihren Verlobten und auch ihren Bruder da verstehen, er fuhr gerade einen totalen Ego-Trip und niemand wusste warum. Seine Band konnte sicherlich auch mit einem anderen Sänger weitermachen, aber da Matt das Gesicht der Gruppe gewesen war, würden sie nie wieder an die alten Erfolge anknüpfen können. Aber sie vertieften das Thema nicht weiter, denn Aiko musste dringend ins Bett und auch Kari merkte, dass sie langsam müde wurde. Auch sie bedankte sich bei Natsuko und umarmte ihre Schwiegermutter zum Abschied. Nachdem sie die Kleine ins Bett gelegt hatten, ließen sie den Abend ausklingen und schliefen irgendwann beide ein.  
Am nächsten Morgen machten sie Frühstück und danach bereiteten sie alles für die Abreise zu Tai und Mimi vor. Kari war total gut drauf und lächelte T.K. an, der gerade die Tasche von Aiko packte. Die Kleine würde mit bei den Zwillingen im Zimmer schlafen und sich mit Kazumi ein Bett teilen, während T.K. und sie das Gästezimmer bekamen. Es war zwar nur ein 1,40m x 2m Bett, aber das würde für eine Nacht reichen, sie waren ja beide recht schlank. „Ich freue mich richtig auf dieses Weihnachten, immerhin ist es das erste gemeinsame mit meinem Bruder seit Jahren. Mimi habe ich ja auch schon Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, aber sie schrieb mir schon, dass man die Schwangerschaft jetzt absolut nicht mehr übersieht. Ich bin ja wirklich neugierig, ob die Kleine tatsächlich am dritten März zur Welt kommt, der errechnete Geburtstermin ist ja meistens nur ein Richtwert.“


	54. Heiligabend bei den Yagamis

_Montag, 24. Dezember 2018  
__Haus von Mimi und Tai  
  
_Am nächsten Morgen schliefen Tai und Mimi aus, packten die Geschenke für die Kinder unter den Weihnachtsbaum und Mimi stopfte in der Küche ihren Truthahn aus, ehe der schon mal in den Ofen wanderte, damit er am Nachmittag auch fertig war. Bei der Bescherung orientierten sie sich eher am europäischen Brauch, diese am 24. abzuhalten, denn in Amerika war die Bescherung ja erst am Morgen des 25., aber in Japan wurde die Bescherung zwischen Paaren auch am 24. abgehalten, daher war das schon in Ordnung. Zufrieden kam Mimi aus der Küche und sah ihrem Mann dabei zu, wie er schon mal den Tisch deckte und die Päckchen schön unter den Baum verteilt hatte. „So, der Vogel schmort vor sich hin, heißt wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit, ehe die Rasselbande hier aufschlägt!“, meinte sie lachend und umarmte Tai von hinten, was mit dem dicken Bauch gar nicht so einfach war. „Kaum zu glauben, dass wir in ein paar Wochen unser kleines Mädchen endlich im Arm halten werden.“  
Tai hatte den Tisch gedeckt und die Geschenke unterm Baum richtig verteilt, gedanklich war er doch etwas nervös, weil er nicht wusste, was Mimi wohl zum Weihnachtsgeschenk sagen würde. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie so damit einverstanden war, aber es war nun mal fertig und sie würde es auch bekommen, ihre Reaktion würde er ja dann sehen. Sie hatten sich bei der Bescherung auch für den 24. entschieden, weil sie mit T.K. und Kari feierten und Mako und Kazu würden es nicht verstehen, wieso Aiko was bekam und sie nicht, deswegen um gar keinen Ärger zu haben, hielt die Tradition am 24. Dezember her, damit konnten aber alle gut leben. Er lächelte als Mimi versuchte ihn zu umarmen, nach einiger Zeit drehte er sich um und legte die Arme um sie. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten sie begrüßen zu dürfen..., aber ich denke, danach werde ich mich sterilisieren lassen..., so gerne ich auch Papa bin, es ist schon ein Wunder, dass wir mit drei Kindern gesegnet sind und ich will das Glück nicht überstrapazieren..., zumal es auch für dich jedes Mal ein Risiko ist und ich bin auch mit drei Kindern superglücklich“ sanft gab er ihr einen Kuss und lächelte.  
Am nächsten Morgen waren T.K. und Kari ziemlich früh wach, denn sie mussten auch einiges fertig machen, erst einmal badeten sie Aiko und gaben ihr dann Frühstück, gegen Mittag legten sie die Kleine noch mal hin und in der Zeit konnten sie die Sachen packen und T.K. schon einmal alles ins Auto bringen. Sie checkten noch einmal, ob sie auch alles dabei hatten, ehe sie sich fertig anzogen und dann die Zwillinge bei Mimis Eltern abholten, danach war Stimmung im Auto, denn es herrschte ein wirres Durcheinandergebrabbel der Kinder, woran sich sogar Mako beteiligte.  
Im Radio lief dann schließlich Tais neuster Hit, er und Kari hatten den Auftritt ja nicht gesehen, Kazu und Mako hingegen schon und sie wussten genau, da läuft Papa im Radio also machten sie diese Bewegungen die ihr Papa ihnen gezeigt hatte so gut sie konnten nach und quiekten dabei freudig, denn daran hatten sie immer Spaß und nachher würden T.K. und Kari sehen, wie das dann beim Auftritt richtig aussah, schließlich musste auch ein Ruf gewahrt werden.  
T.K. grinste breit, als er das im Rückspiegel sah und Kari filmte das Ganze und schickte es dann Mimi per WhatsApp. „Also entweder lacht Mimi sich kaputt oder die ist hin und weg davon“, nach etwa einer Stunde kamen sie dann auch mal endlich an, der Verkehr im Schnee war die Hölle gewesen. Sie luden zuerst die Kinder und dann das Gepäck aus, als Mako und die anderen beiden Knirpse zur Tür stürzten und wie wild klopften.  
  
Das Ausschlafen genossen sie in der Tat und auch Mimi war gespannt, ob Tai sich über ihr Geschenk freute, sie hatte auch etwas für ihn gemacht, mit ein klein wenig Hilfe von Kari und hoffte, dass er nicht enttäuscht war. Aber als Mimi ihn umarmte, lächelte er sie an und sie hatte keinerlei Zweifel mehr, dass er sich freuen würde. Als er meinte, dass er sich danach sterilisieren lassen wollte, nickte Mimi. „Ist vermutlich wirklich besser, dabei können sich manchmal auch noch Samenzellen verirren, aber ich glaube, so ein Wunder erleben wir dann sicherlich nicht auch noch. Und mit den drei Rackern haben wir sicher erst mal genug zu tun.“ Mimi wurde immerhin auch schon 30 im kommenden Jahr und wollte gern endlich ihre Praxis eröffnen, auch wenn sie ihr Familienleben und das Schwanger sein genoss.  
Sie setzten sich noch ein wenig auf die Couch, ehe ein Video von Kari eintrudelte, bei dem Mimi wirklich Tränen lachte und gleichzeitig hin und weg war. „Die zwei kommen mal ganz groß raus, Liebling. Ich sag es dir!“ Eine Viertelstunde hatten sie noch, dann traf die Kavallerie ein und beschlagnahmte erst einmal Tai, außer Makoto, der rannte direkt zu seiner Mama, als hätte er sie eine Woche lang nicht gesehen. Mit ihrem Sohn auf dem Arm begrüßte sie die beiden Besucher und grinste. „Na, unsere beiden scheinen euer Auto ja ordentlich gerockt zu haben. Aber T.K., erzähl mal, was ist denn das mit deinem Bruder? Ich dachte gestern Abend, ich lese nicht richtig.“ Kari grinste einfach nur und umarmte erst einmal Tai, der immer noch von den Kids belagert wurde. „Frohe Weihnachten Brüderchen. Immer noch der Frauenschwarm wie eh und je, bald hast du noch eine weitere Frau, die dich anhimmelt“, meinte sie neckend und trug die Taschen ins Haus. „Wir haben Natsuko gestern erzählt, dass wir an Kerus Geburtstag im Juni heiraten werden. Sie dachte im ersten Moment, ich wäre schwanger. War herrlich.“  
  
Tai nickte. „Ich denke die Chancen stehen gering, dass du durch diese Wahrscheinlichkeit noch mal schwanger wirst, aber wenn wir nicht müssen, will ich kein Kondom benutzen, das ist irgendwie doof und manchmal auch unpraktisch, vor allem im Whirlpool, aber wenn es nicht anders ginge, würde ich natürlich eines nehmen, aber ich denke, wir können mit unserer kommenden Prinzessin die Familienplanung abschließen, irgendwo muss man ja auch sehen, dass man den Kindern gerecht wird und ich will auch nicht das es nachher nur noch die Kinder gibt und unsere Ehe vollkommen auf der Strecke bleibt, ich würde die Balance gerne halten. Dass wir Einschnitte machen müssen, das ist klar, aber ich kann zum Glück ja meinen Job auch planen und die nächsten großen Auftritte sind erst im Juli wieder und solange kann ich dich hier zu Hause mit den Kids so gut es geht unterstützen, damit du dir auch mal hier und da nen Tag Auszeit nehmen kannst... halt so Frauenzeugs machen was du machen, willst dich mit Freundinnen treffen oder wie auch immer.“ Mimi hatte immer viel Rücksicht auf ihn und seinen Job genommen und das war jetzt auch das Mindeste, was er für sie tun konnte, jedoch war es ihm immer wichtig gewesen, sich und seine Familie finanziell abzusichern, er hatte für alles vorgesorgt, falls ihm was passieren sollte hatte Mimi auch die volle Verfügung über seine Finanzen, somit musste sie sich darum nie Sorgen machen, wie sie sich und die Kinder dann durchbringen würde. Bei dem Video was Kari geschickt hatte, musste er grinsen „Irgendwie typisch unsere beiden, oder?“  
Kurz darauf trafen die anderen auch schon ein und Tai wurde kurz von allen dreien, dann nur noch von Kazumi und Aiko in Beschlag genommen, denn Mako belagerte erst einmal seine Mama und zeigte ihr die tollen Sachen, die er von Oma und Opa geschenkt bekommen hatte. Tai hingegen beschäftigte die beiden Mädels und machte Unsinn mit den beiden, während Mimi sich mit Kari und T.K. unterhielt. Vorher hatte Tai auch seine Schwester und seinen Schwager begrüßt. „Ja, ich merke schon, das wird bald ziemlich anstrengend, wenn so viele Frauen an einem hängen“, aber er genoss es trotzdem seine Familie um sich zu haben, vor ein paar Jahren war er überhaupt kein Familienmensch gewesen, doch seit Mimi, der Hochzeit und den Zwillingen hatte sich das definitiv geändert und nach den Auftritten wollte er meist schnell wieder heim, um bei seiner Familie zu sein.  
T.K. lächelte. „Ja, du kannst deine Schwangerschaft jetzt definitiv nicht mehr verstecken, aber steht dir wirklich gut das Schwanger sein. Und was Matt angeht, da habe ich keine Ahnung, wir sind gestern Abend davon überrascht worden, genauso wie Mum, die wollte sich ihn heute zur Brust nehmen und nachfragen warum. Wir haben zwar Theorien, aber im Endeffekt wissen wir nicht genau, was da los ist und warum er das letztlich gemacht hat, vielleicht hat es auch ein bisschen was mit seinem Egotrip, den er momentan fährt, zu tun. Ich habe ihm gesagt, wenn er Aiko besuchen will, dann soll er Bescheid sagen und kann vorbei kommen… tja und bis jetzt kam da nichts, auch wegen Weihnachten keinerlei Nachfrage, gar nichts, was auch immer er hat, ich habe keine Ahnung Mimi.“  
Nach einer Stunde Toben war dann etwas Ruhe eingekehrt und als alle Geschenke unterm Baum lagen, beschlossen sie die Bescherung schon zu machen, auch um nachher in Ruhe essen zu können, so klein wie die Kinder noch waren, wussten sie alle, dass die das Essen nicht erst abwarten konnten, um danach dann erst die Geschenke auszupacken.  
Zuerst bekamen die Kinder die Geschenke, sie hatten für alle drei schon mal eine kleine Erstausstattung für den Kindergarten, in den sie bald gehen würden, besorgt. Von T.K. und Kari bekam Mimi einen Gutschein für einen Babyladen, sehr zum Leidwesen von Tai, der da dann mitmusste, um Mädchenklamotten zu shoppen. Für Kari und T.K. hatten sie es ebenfalls praktisch gehalten und ihnen Sachen besorgt, die ihnen im Haus noch fehlten und so sich das Geld sparen konnten, da sie diese Sachen dann nicht mehr anschaffen müssten. Mimis Geschenk war kompliziert gewesen, denn sie durfte nicht mitkriegen, dass sie für ihr Geschenk quasi selbst mitarbeitete und das war ihm Gott sei Dank auch gelungen, umso glücklicher war er auch, es ihr jetzt präsentieren zu dürfen. Er wurde ständig gefragt, was ihm neben der Musik wichtig war und er und die Jungs waren es leid, es jedes Mal zu sagen, also beschlossen sie der Welt auf ihre eigene Art zu zeigen, was für sie das Allerwichtigste im Leben war. Er hatte sich vorher das Einverständnis von Kari und T.K. geholt, dass Aiko szenenweise gezeigt wurde.  
Und so setzten sich alle zusammen aufs Sofa, ehe Tai auf Play drückte und Mimi sanft auf die Stirn küsste. „Frohe Weihnachten, Liebling“, trotzdem war er nervös, wie sie es finden würde, vor allem, dass sie unwissentlich selbst darin mitspielte, weil sie gedacht hatte, dass es fürs Familienalbum wäre. Den Song hatte er mit seinen Jungs gemeinsam geschrieben und das ganze Lied war ihren Familien gewidmet.*  
  
Mimi lächelte ihn an, sie mochte es ohne Kondom ja auch lieber, daher war sie mit der Idee durchaus einverstanden. „Ich kann mich auch nach der Geburt unserer Maus zusätzlich sterilisieren lassen, dann kann eigentlich wirklich nichts mehr schief gehen.“ Sie grinste, Kinder schön und gut, aber sie wollte allem gerecht werden können, den Kids, ihrem Mann, aber auch ihren Patienten, die sich schon darauf freuten, wenn sie wieder anfing zu arbeiten, immerhin hatte sie auch lange Zeit Trauma-Gruppen geleitet, durch die auch feste Freundschaften unter den Teilnehmern entstanden waren. Ein ähnliches Schicksal schweißte manchmal unheimlich zusammen, sie hatte sogar ein Paar, dass sich in einer ihrer Gruppen kennengelernt hatte und inzwischen ebenfalls das erste Kind großzog. „Einschnitte gehören dazu, aber ich gebe dir recht, dass unser Leben auch nicht auf der Strecke bleiben darf, immerhin wollen wir für unsere Kinder ja auch ein gutes Vorbild sein. Und ich möchte gern meiner Arbeit irgendwann ja auch wieder nachgehen, das ist mein Lebenswerk genauso wie die Musik bei dir. Und mit drei gesunden Kindern sind wir ja mehr als gesegnet. Ich bin so froh, dass sich Kazumi so toll entwickelt hat, Masao sagte beim letzten Kontrolltermin, dass nur noch die winzige Narbe an ihrer Brust an das Loch im Herzen erinnert, selbst auf dem Ultraschall erkennt man von der OP keine Narbe mehr am Herzmuskel.“ Dass sie beide vollen Zugriff auf ihre Finanzen hatten, fand Mimi richtig, immerhin vertrauten sie sich und das Geld, was sie verdient hatte, landete genauso auf dem Konto. Sie lebten trotz allem recht bescheiden, wollten ihre Kinder nicht zu überheblichen Menschen erziehen, sondern zu mitfühlenden und liebenden Mitgliedern der Gesellschaft, aber ein bisschen was gönnen war natürlich drin. Aber viel Geld investierten sie jetzt schon darin, ihren Kindern später jede Hilfe und Unterstützung beim Weg in den Beruf geben zu können. Japans Schulsystem war ziemlich kompliziert, ließ wenig Raum für die Entwicklung von Individualität, weswegen Mimis Eltern damals auch unbedingt in die Staaten wollten, und Leistung war alles, aber da würde sie ihre Kinder nicht durchprügeln. Sie sollten sich frei entfalten und wenn sie in der Schule nicht mitkamen, dann wurde ihnen eben geholfen und auch mal ein Nachhilfelehrer an die Seite gestellt, wenn sie von selbst das Ziel hatten, an die Uni zu gehen. Mimi war das aber nicht so wichtig, solange sie etwas fanden, mit dem sie glücklich waren, denn Geld konnte das Glück des Lebens nicht ersetzen.  
Nachdem Mimi ihm das Video gezeigt hatte, kam auch schon die Kavallerie und Tai war erst mal belagert, während sich Mimi mit ihrer Schwägerin und T.K. unterhielt. Sie lächelte, als er meinte, die Schwangerschaft sei nicht mehr zu übersehen. „Das ist allerdings wahr und irgendwie habe ich dieses Mal deutlich mehr zugelegt, als bei den Zwillingen, nach der Geburt werde ich definitiv wieder mehr Sport machen müssen, aber ich glaube Tai liebt mich auch noch, wenn ich fünf Kilo mehr auf den Rippen habe als vorher“, meinte sie lachend, aber Sport gehörte trotzdem dazu, sie wollte ja für ihre Kinder auch fit bleiben, um mit ihnen zusammen etwas erleben zu können, an ihrer Entwicklung teilzuhaben. Bei Matt blieben sie wohl alle ratlos, aber vielleicht würde Natsuko ja was rausbekommen. „Stimmt, seit sich Tai und er nicht mehr so grün sind, kommt er seine beiden Patenkinder auch nicht mehr von alleine besuchen, Tai und ich müssen uns noch überlegen, wie wir das machen mit den Paten generell, Kari ist ja schon die Patin von den Zwillingen.“  
  
Eine Weile unterhielten sie sich noch, dann beschlossen sie Bescherung zu machen, damit die Kids nicht so lange warten mussten und anschließend würden sie sich über Mimis Truthahn hermachen. Die Kids freuten sich sehr über ihre Kindergartenausstattung und Mimi jubelte bei dem Gutschein und fiel ihrer Schwägerin und T.K. um den Hals. Für Tai hatten die beiden einen Gutschein für seinen Lieblings-Instrumentenladen besorgt, da konnte er sich neues Zubehör holen oder neue Saiten für seine Gitarre, während sie den beiden ja noch Kram fürs neue Haus geschenkt hatten. Mimi hatte an ihrem Geschenk auch lange gesessen und hatte auch ein wenig Hilfe von Kari gebraucht, aber sie freute sich jetzt schon, es ihm zu überreichen, aber erst einmal war er dran und Mimi hatte echt keinen Plan, was er gemacht hatte. So setzten sie sich also alle vor den Fernseher und als das Video anfing, war Mimi erst sprachlos, aber dann begannen die Tränen zu laufen und so gut sie das mit ihrem Babybauch eben konnte, fiel sie ihm um den Hals. „Frohe Weihnachten, Liebling. Du bist verrückt, ihr seid doch alle verrückt.“ Sie weinte, aber strahlte dabei übers ganze Gesicht. Nachdem das Video zu Ende war, stand sie auf und reichte Tai ihr Päckchen. „Ich hatte ein bisschen Hilfe von deiner Schwester, ich hoffe, du freust dich.“ Darin befand sich ein dickes Fotobuch, das ihre Beziehung vom Beginn der Therapie bis heute in einzelnen Abschnitten zeigte, kommentiert mit Zitaten, lustigen Sprüchen oder humorvollen Zeichnungen. Die meisten Seiten nahmen aber ihre beiden Schwangerschaften ein, immerhin wusste sie, wie sehr Tai es liebte, sie schwanger zu sehen. Den Abschluss bildete ein aktuelles Foto, bei dem Kari ihr sehr geholfen hatte. Es zeigte Mimi mit einem Bodypainting auf dem Babybauch. Zu sehen waren Tai und die Kids in einem Art Comicstil und im Hintergrund sah man Palmon mit Agumon und das Wappen der Aufrichtigkeit, welches mit dem des Mutes verschlungen war, um zu zeigen, dass sie miteinander verbunden war. Darunter stand in verschnörkelter Schrift: „Aufrichtig zu sein braucht eine Menge Mut, aber um mutig sein zu können, muss man auch aufrichtig mit sich selbst sein. Aufrichtigkeit und Mut sind für immer untrennbar miteinander verbunden.“  
  
Tai nickte bei Mimis Vorschlag, sich ebenfalls sterilisieren zu lassen. „So können wir dann wirklich auf Nummer sicher gehen keine Kinder mehr zu bekommen und müssen auch nicht mehr aufpassen was Verhütung angeht, auch wenn es mir wirklich das Herz bricht zu wissen, dass sie nicht ewig so klein bleiben... irgendwie will ich gar nicht, dass sie immer größer und erwachsener werden in den nächsten Jahren...“ Ja das war ein Punkt, der sich bei ihm wohl kaum ändern würde, seit er seinen Beschützerinstinkt auf seine Kinder umgelegt hatte, war das so bei ihm, aber da Mimi davon wusste, nahm sie es ihm auch nicht übel, schließlich würde er seinen Kindern immer genug Freiraum lassen, auch wenn es ihm das eine oder andere mal nicht passen würde, so wusste er, er musste da durch.  
Anfangs hatten sie ja wirklich immer gebangt darum, wie Kazumi sich entwickeln würde, aber mit jeder U-Untersuchung wurden sie entspannter, denn Kazumi entwickelte sich genau wie jedes normale Kind in dem Alter trotz des schwierigen Starts ins Leben und vor allem Tai war dankbar und er war auch guter Dinge, dass bei ihrer jüngsten Tochter alles gut gehen würde, danach war aber allerdings Schluss, was Kinder anging, denn beide hatten entschieden, dass sie das nicht weiter ausreizen mussten. Auch wenn er Kinder liebte, manchmal musste man Prioritäten setzen und die drei Kids würden noch lange Zeit die volle Aufmerksamkeit benötigen und auch das Ehe- und Berufsleben durfte nicht auf der Strecke bleiben, also handelten sie vernünftig und es machte keinem der beiden etwas aus.  
T.K. grinste „Du bist schwanger, da legt man halt zu, Tai liebt dich glaube ich einfach, egal ob du jetzt fünf oder zehn Kilo mehr hast, das tut dem keinen Abbruch... aber ich glaube, das ist so ein Männerding, mir ging es bei Karis Schwangerschaft ähnlich wie Tai bei dir, mal schauen wann sich irgendwann in ein paar Jahren unsere Familie vergrößert, der nächste Zuwachs wird erstmal eine Katze werden, sobald wir im Haus voll eingelebt sind... das habe ich Hika versprochen. Und wählt als Paten vielleicht einen von Tais Jungs? Die sind ja schon fast wie eine Familie auch und du verstehst dich mit deren Familien auch ganz gut soweit ich weiß, ihr findet da schon eine Lösung, da habe ich wirklich keine Zweifel.“  
Dass sie die Bescherung vorverlegten, war wirklich eine sehr gute Idee, denn die Kids wurden schon ungeduldig und das Essen rannte ihnen ja auch nicht weg. Es war witzig zu sehen, wie die Kids versuchten darüber zu diskutieren, wer die schönere Kindergartenausstattung hatte, wobei Aiko immer mal wieder Kazumi und dann wieder Makoto zustimmte, aber letztlich sich selbst als Gewinnerin sah, sodass Tai und T.K. da aus dem Grinsen definitiv nicht mehr rauskamen. Tai war erleichtert, dass Mimi sein Geschenk gefiel, er hatte sich im Vorfeld viele Gedanken gemacht, aber es musste ja nicht immer etwas teures, materielles sein und er wusste, dass Mimi Sachen viel mehr liebte, die von Herzen kamen und somit war er auf diese Idee gekommen und die Jungs waren auch sofort dabei gewesen.  
Danach war jetzt jedoch er dran gewesen und nahm das Päckchen von Mimi entgegen und öffnete es auch direkt, erstmal blätterte er in Ruhe das Buch durch und hatte dabei dauerhaft ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, hätte man ihm vor ein paar Jahren gesagt, dass er heute verheiratet sein würde und seine Frau das dritte Kind erwartete, denjenigen hätte er für bescheuert erklärt. Ihr gemeinsamer Start war sehr holprig gewesen, aber sie hatten jede noch so schwere Zeit zusammen durchgestanden und führten mittlerweile eine solide und feste Ehe, die nichts so leicht erschüttern konnte. Am Ende des Buches angelangt kamen auch ihm vereinzelt Tränen, Mimi hatte damit vollkommen ins Schwarze getroffen bei ihm, er liebte dieses Buch und würde es für immer in Ehren halten. Er stand auf und umarmte seine Frau so gut es ging und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss „Das ist eins der wundervollsten Geschenke, die du mir je gemacht hast Liebling... ich liebe dich“. Danach setzen sich also alle gemeinsam an den Tisch und genossen das leckere Essen, das Mimi zubereitet hatte, und vor allem genossen sie dieses entspannte Weihnachten.  
  
Was das Thema weitere Kinder anbetraf, waren sie sich wirklich schnell einig gewesen, denn auch wenn Mimi im Mutter sein total aufging, wollte sie ihren bald drei Kindern auch gerecht werden können, es sollte niemand zu kurz kommen, auch ihr Mann nicht. Und auch wenn es sicherlich Menschen gab, die diese Ansicht verteufelten, brauchte Mimi auch ihren Beruf. Sie liebte ihre Kinder sehr und solange sie klein waren, würde die bald dreifache Mutter auch kürzer treten beruflich, aber ihre Kleinen würden auch schnell immer größer werden und ihren eigenen Weg gehen wollen und Mimi konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, den Rest ihres Lebens das brave Hausmütterchen zu spielen, das war einfach nicht ihr Ding.  
Dass Kazumi sich so prächtig machte, war für Mimi und auch Tai eine große Erleichterung gewesen, Masao hatte zwei Jahre zuvor wirklich ein kleines Wunder vollbracht und sie waren ihm dankbar dafür. Bei ihrer Tochter hatten sie auch jede Schwangerschaftsuntersuchung machen lassen und die Kleine war das blühende Leben, was Mimi total erleichtert hatte, denn für sie war es nicht selbstverständlich, bald drei gesunde Kinder zu haben nach allem, was sie in der Vergangenheit erlebt hatte. Schließlich rückte dann ja Tais Schwester mit samt Anhang an und auf T.K.s Kommentar musste Mimi einfach schmunzeln. „Ach es geht mir nicht um Tai, aber ich fühle mich mit den Kilos mehr einfach selbst unwohl, zumindest nach der Schwangerschaft, jetzt aktuell ist es gut, dass unser kleines Mädchen ein bisschen abgepolstert ist. Aber echt, ihr wollt euch eine Katze zulegen? Da wird sich Aiko bestimmt auch freuen. Und was das Patenthema betrifft, ich glaube, die Idee finde ich gar nicht so schlecht, danke Schwager in spe.“  
Anschließend ging es an die Bescherung und die Kids waren wirklich zu süß, aber am eisten freute sich Mimi über die Reaktion ihres Mannes auf ihr Geschenk. Sie hatte gehofft, damit das Richtige zu machen und an seinen Emotionen konnte sie erkennen, dass sie alles richtig gemacht hatte. Sie küsste ihn und schloss ihn fest in die Arme. „Ich liebe dich auch, dich und unsere wundervolle Familie. Frohe Weihnachten.“ Anschließend wurde sich an den Tisch gesetzt und Mimis leckerer Truthahn verspeist.

\----

* <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OTZmyheI9k>

  
Tai übernimmt in dem Video quasi die Szenen von Nick und AJ, wegen AJs beiden Töchtern und Nicks Sohn


	55. Taichis 30. Geburtstag, Teil 1

_Sonntag, 21. April 2019  
__Haus von Mimi und Tai  
  
_Die Zeit bis zur Geburt verging nach Weihnachten dann wie im Flug. Neujahr kam, sie erlebten noch einen richtig schönen, weißen Winter und besuchten hin und wieder auch mal Kari und T.K. in ihrem neuen Haus, denn die Zwillinge und Aiko waren richtig dicke Freunde geworden. Am Abend vor Karis Geburtstag setzten dann bei Mimi die ersten Wehen ein und tatsächlich erblickte Misaki Yagami am 3. März 2019 das Licht der Welt und war kerngesund. Mimi musste auch nur drei Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben und wurde dann entlassen. Wie auch die Zwillinge zuvor, stillte sie ihre Tochter und Tai und sie managten das Familienleben zu fünft eigentlich recht gut. Am ersten April kamen dann die Kinder in den Kindergarten und Mimi hatte vormittags wieder ein bisschen mehr Luft, um sich um ihr Baby kümmern zu können, sodass Tai auch hin und wieder arbeiten konnte. Und schließlich war der Tag gekommen, dem Tai sicher mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegengesehen hatte: Sein 30. Geburtstag. Mimi hatte Misaki die halbe Nacht auf dem Arm herumtragen müssen, denn sie hatte leichte Verdauungsprobleme gehabt und immer wieder vor Schmerzen geweint, sodass Mimi noch tief und fest schlief, als Tai am nächsten Morgen aufwachte.  
Je näher die Geburt von Misaki rückte, desto nervöser war Tai geworden, das musste er zugeben, aber er war nicht so extrem nervös wie vor der Geburt der Zwillinge, im Endeffekt wussten sie ja jetzt, was auf sie zukam. Seit T.K. und Kari in das Haus eingezogen waren, sahen sie sich auch öfter und die Kinder spielten auch super gerne miteinander. Am Abend vor Karis Geburtstag war es dann doch soweit, dass bei Mimi die Wehen einsetzten und Gott sei Dank konnte T.K. schnell vorbeikommen und hatte die Zwillinge mit zu sich und Kari genommen, sodass Tai sich voll auf Mimi konzentrieren konnte. Die Geburt wurde auch wieder von Masao geleitet und diese verlief Gott sei Dank problemlos, sodass am 3. März eine gesunde Misaki das Licht der Welt erblickte und sein Gefühl in diesem Moment konnte Tai kaum in Worte fassen, er war einfach superglücklich, sein kleines Mädchen in den Armen halten zu können und Mimi schien es ebenfalls so zu gehen.  
Dieses Mal lief es so gut, dass Mimi nach 3 Tagen schon das Krankenhaus verlassen konnte und zusammen mit den Kindern hatte er vorher das Haus schön dekoriert und einen Kuchen gebacken, sodass Mimi eine kleine Überraschung erwartete, als er sie und Misaki aus dem Krankenhaus endlich nach Hause holen konnte. Für Mako und Kazumi war es auch das erste Aufeinandertreffen mit ihrer kleinen Schwester und die beiden waren Feuer und Flamme für Misaki. Ein paar Tage danach hatte auch Tai sich sterilisieren lassen, Mimi hatte dies im Zuge der Geburt ja schon mitmachen lassen, einfach weil es sich anbot und sie natürlich gebar. Und am 1. April war es auch schon so weit, dass Makoto und Kazumi in den Kindergarten kamen zusammen mit Aiko und dadurch, dass sie vorher diese sozialen Kontakte miteinander hatten, kamen sie im Kindergarten auch gut mit den anderen Kindern zurecht, sodass Mimi und auch Tai vormittags mehr Zeit hatten, er arbeite aber trotzdem nur maximal an zwei Tagen in der Woche und nahm Mimi auch Misaki immer mal wieder ab, sodass Mimi auch die Möglichkeit hatte, sich mit Freundinnen mal in der Stadt zu treffen und entspannt frühstücken zu gehen, während er die Kinder hütete und den Haushalt schmiss. So hatten sie auch eine gute Balance gefunden und Tai ging sowieso in seiner Papa Rolle voll auf und stand auch mal nachts auf, um Misaki zu füttern, wenn Mimi abends vorher abgepumpt hatte, um nicht immer raus zu müssen.  
Jedoch rückte auch sein 30. Geburtstag immer näher und das machte ihm Angst, er wollte nicht 30 werden, aber irgendwie war das ja unausweichlich, die Nacht zu seinem Geburtstag hin war allerdings wenig erholsam, weil Misaki mit Bauchweh und Verstopfung zu kämpfen hatte und so Tai und Mimi abwechselnd sich gekümmert hatten, jedoch war er am Morgen trotzdem früh wach und beschloss, Mimi ausschlafen zu lassen, denn gleich würden die Zwillinge auch wach werden und sonst hier reinstürmen.  
Also stand er leise auf und ging fix duschen und zog sich an, ehe er sich dann um Misaki kümmerte und ihr ein Zäpfchen gab, sie wickelte und anzog, danach kamen auch schon Kazumi und Makoto an, die er auch direkt badete, während Misaki in ihrer Schaukel lag und mit dem Mobile sich beschäftigen konnte, so hatte er Ruhe, während er die beiden Teufel badete und fertig anzog. Mit allen drei Kindern ging er dann schließlich runter in die Küche und Tai machte für die beiden Rabauken das Porridge fertig, wo er noch frisches Obst reinschnitt und sie dann frühstücken ließ, während er Misaki die Flasche gab, wo er die tropfen reingetan hatte, die sie von Masao bekommen hatten, damit sich ihre Verstopfung leichter löste und sie nicht mehr so starke Bauchschmerzen haben würde.  
Er wusste, dass Mimi sich nicht ganz so sicher war, ob er das alleine mit drei Kindern so einfach hinbekam, aber er nahm es ihr auch nicht übel, denn sie meinte das ja nicht böse.  
Nachdem die Kids gegessen hatten, räumte er noch schnell auf und ging dann mit ihnen nach draußen, denn heute war es schön warm und sonnig, perfektes Wetter also. Dass er heute nun 30 geworden war, daran wollte er jetzt nicht unbedingt denken. Eine Weile tollte er mit Mako und Kazumi über den Rasen, weil Misaki beschlossen hatte, im Kinderwagen draußen ein Nickerchen zu halten. Das dauerte so etwa 20 Minuten, ehe Misaki wieder wach und wurde und Tai sich mit den Kindern auf die Sonnenterasse verzog, die überdacht war und auch Schatten bot, damit die Kinder nicht zu viel Sonne abbekamen. Dort hatten sie sich eine riesige Polsterlandschaft hingebaut, sodass man es sich dort richtig gemütlich machen konnte mit der ganzen Familie. Also hatte er sich mit den Kindern auf die Polsterlandschaft gesetzt, und während Mako und Kazumi Misaki in ihren Armen hielten, hatte Tai seine Gitarre auf den Schoß genommen und sang für die Kinder, die einen Heidenspaß hatten mitzumachen, alles in allem war das Bild an sich richtig süß. Tai liebte das Singen einfach und ging auch jedes Mal darin auf, wenn er Gitarre spielte und dabei sang.  
  
_„You've got me wide open  
Wide open  
Now I'm yours  
You found me heartbroken  
Heartbroken  
On the floor  
  
Became my salvation  
Salvation  
Through the war, yeah  
You got me wide open  
Wide open  
Now I'm sure  
In a world like this where some back down  
I, I, know we're gonna make it  
In a time like this where love comes 'round  
I, I, know we gotta take it  
In a world like this where people fall apart  
In a time like this where nothing comes from the heart  
In a world like this, I've got you  
And now I'm free falling, free falling  
In your eyes  
You got me still calling, still calling  
No surprise  
I never knew I could love 'til the  
End of time, yeah  
And now I'm free falling, free falling  
By your side  
In a world like this where some back down  
I, I, know we're gonna make it  
In a time like this where love comes 'round  
I, I, know we gotta take it  
In a world like this where people fall apart  
In a time like this where nothing comes from the heart  
In a world like this, I've got you  
Ah, yeah  
Ah, In a world like this  
You got me wide open, wide open, yeah  
And now I'm free falling, free falling  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah  
In a world like, in a world like  
'Cause I got you  
In a world like this where some back down  
I, I, know we're gonna make it  
In a time like this where love comes 'round  
I, I, know we gotta take it  
In a world like this where people fall apart  
In a time like this where nothing comes from the heart  
In a world like this, I've got you”*  
  
_Mittlerweile hatte er es auch drauf die hohen Töne sehr gut zu treffen und alles in allem strahlte das was hier gerade passierte einfach nur pures Glück aus und man sah Tai an, dass er jetzt endgültig im Leben angekommen war. Wenn er seine Kinder um sich hatte, war er einer der glücklichsten Menschen überhaupt, was nur noch getoppt wurde, wenn er seine Frau ebenfalls an seiner Seite hatte. Dass Mimi das Spektakel vom Balkon aus beobachtet hatte, hatte keiner von denen da unten mitbekommen und die Kinder, inklusive Misaki, quietschen glücklich und vergnügt, wenn ihr Papa ihnen etwas vorspielte.  
  
Davon, wie Tai die Kids aufweckte und fertig machte, bekam Mimi nichts mit, sie war einfach fix und alle gewesen von der Nacht, auch wenn Tai sie unterstützt hatte, aber sie musste sich den benötigten Schlaf einfach nachholen. Als sie schließlich dann doch wach wurde, war das Bett neben ihr leer und kalt, Tai schien also schon eine ganze Weile auf den Beinen zu sein. Auch Misaki hatte er mit nach unten genommen, denn die Wiege neben dem Bett war ebenso verlassen. Sie stand auf, begab sich ins Badezimmer, durch die Schwangerschaften musste sie nun häufiger auf die Toilette als früher, und bemerkte sofort, dass die Wanne noch feucht war und die Schlafsachen der Kinder in der Wäschetonne obenauf lagen, was sie schmunzeln ließ. Anfangs hatte sie befürchtet, dass Tai es mit den drei Kleinen nicht schaffen würde, aber er hatte sich gut gemacht und bekam das wirklich klasse hin. Sie wollte gerade nach unten gehen, als sie Stimmen aus dem Garten hörte und auf den Balkon trat. Die Szenerie vor ihren Augen ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen, die Kinder tobten fröhlich mit ihrem Papa über den Rasen und er ging so liebevoll mit ihnen um, dass Mimi ganz warm wurde innerlich, sie liebte es zu sehen, wie er mit den Kleinen umging und wie viel Liebe er ihnen auch schenkte.  
Schließlich verzog sich die Rasselbande ja auf die Terrasse und Mimi wollte gerade wieder ins Haus gehen, als Tai zu spielen begann, einen Song, den sie noch nicht kannte, der ihr aber wirklich bis tief ins Herz ging und sie begann zu lächeln, ehe sie dann doch den Weg nach unten wählte, aus der Küche einen Becher Kaffee für Tai und sich mitnahm und nur in Top und Schlafhose nach draußen trat. Makoto fing sofort an zu jubeln, weil die Mama endlich da war, Kazumi hatte wieder nur Augen für Papa und seine Gitarre. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Guten Morgen Liebling, tut mir leid, dass ich so lange geschlafen habe.“ Sie lächelte und sah ihn mit so viel Wärme und Liebe im Blick an. „Und herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, mein Schatz.“ Sie drückte ihn fest, nachdem er das Instrument beiseitegelegt hatte und sah ihn dann an. „Willst du mit den Kids noch draußen bleiben, während ich uns ein Frühstück mache? Die Kids hast du ja schon versorgt, wie ich gesehen habe, vielen Dank dafür. Immerhin muss ich dir gleich noch einen leckeren Geburtstagskuchen backen“, sie schmunzelte und sah ihre Kinder lächelnd an. „Und ihr zwei Rabauken seid heute lieb zum Papa, okay?!“  
  
Als er den Song zu Ende gespielt hatte, hatte er auch Mimi erblickt und lächelte. Jedoch kam ihm Mako zuvor, der in Jubel ausbrach, er war einfach in seine Mama total vernarrt und freute sich jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn er sie sah. „Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama, du bist da“, jubelte er, während Kazumi wie eigentlich immer total auf ihren Papa fixiert war, aber weder er noch Mimi würden an dem Ganzen was ändern wollen. Den Kuss seiner Ehefrau erwiderte er lächelnd. „Guten Morgen meine Prinzessin, ist doch nicht schlimm, die Nacht war ja auch nicht gerade ruhig, von daher geht das doch schon klar.“ Als er die Gitarre beiseitelegte, wurde er von seiner Frau auch schon umarmt, was ein Motzen von Makoto und Kazumi zur Folge hatte, sie verstanden immer nicht, wieso sich Mama und Papa ohne sie knuddelten. „Ja, erinnere mich bloß nicht daran... ich bin einfach nur mega alt geworden“, meinte er noch schmunzelnd. „Du musst nicht für mich backen Liebling, ich bin glücklich und zufrieden, wenn ich euch um mich habe, das reicht mir vollkommen aus, mehr will ich gar nicht“, er lächelte sanft und zog sie zu sich und den Kindern auf die Sofalandschaft.  
Während er und Mimi Misaki auf dem Arm hielten, wurden sie noch dazu von Mako und Kazumi belagert, also war erst einmal Familienkuscheln angesagt und das genoss er, der erste Geburtstag, den sie zu fünft verbrachten und er könnte auch nicht glücklicher sein als jetzt gerade. Makoto grinste. „Wir sind immer lieb zu Papa! Papa ja auch alt“, ja das sagte er mit vollem Stolz. Würde Makoto ihm nicht wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten sein, würde er ihn jetzt verleugnen. „Selbst mein Kind sagt mir, dass ich alt bin“, meinte Tai dann mit einem Schmollmund, aber Kazumi gab ihrem Papa sofort ein Bussi und kuschelte sich an ihn, um ihn zu trösten. Misaki hingegen kicherte einfach nur vor sich hin. „Entspannen wir uns heute einfach nur erstmal.“  
  
Mimi ging wie immer das Herz auf, wenn sich ihre Kinder so freuten sie zu sehen, vor allem ihr kleiner Sohn war ja auf Mimi total fixiert, aber das passte schon, waren sie sich charakterlich ja auch ziemlich ähnlich, obwohl er äußerlich definitiv nach Tai kam, allerdings Mimis Augen hatte. Sie lächelte ebenfalls in den Kuss hinein und ließ sich dann neben Tai nieder, um ihre sechs Wochen alte Tochter auf die Arme zu nehmen, ehe sie gemeinsam mit den Zwillingen in einem Familiensandwich endeten. Sie musste lachen, als er auf sein Alter einging. „Mit 30 fängt das Leben erst an, also mach dir da mal keinen Kopf. Aber gut, wenn ich nicht backen darf, dann gehen wir wenigstens heute Nachmittag ins Café oder so! Geburtstag ohne Kuchen ist kein Geburtstag!“, jap da würde Mimi nicht mit sich reden lassen, Kuchen musste sein und ihre Kinder jubelten auch los, als sie das Wort hörten. Mimi und Tai gaben ihren Kindern schon ab und an mal etwas Süßes, achteten aber darauf, dass es eben eher etwas Besonderes blieb und sie sich dann auch darüber freuten. Allerdings konnte sie nicht anders, als laut los zu prusten in dem Moment, in dem Makoto seinem Papa auch noch mal unter die Nase rieb, dass er alt war. Tais Gesichtsausdruck war herrlich, den hätte sie gern auf Kamera festgehalten und wie er schmollte war einfach zu süß. Kazumi brachte ihn aber sofort wieder zum Lächeln und Mimi lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Sicher, dass du nichts unternehmen willst? Wir können ja auch in den Supermarkt fahren, einkaufen und heute Abend grillen? Kari und T.K. wollten doch heute Nachmittag auch kommen mit Aiko, also warum nicht ein netter Tag mit der ganzen Familie?“  
  
Er konnte das alles nicht wirklich beschreiben, er war einfach nur superglücklich so wie ihre Familie war, war sie in seinen Augen perfekt, mehr als seine Familie und Freunde an seiner Seite brauchte er nicht in seinem Leben, außer natürlich der Musik zusätzlich. Tja und heute, da war er einfach nur alt geworden auch wenn Mimi versuchte ihm das irgendwie schön zu reden…, er wurde alt und vermutlich hatte er auch schon irgendwo graue Haare, die er bisher nur noch nicht gefunden hatte, aber sicherlich über kurz oder lang finden würde. „Schatz natürlich darfst du backen, nur du musst es nicht unbedingt machen, es ist nur mein Geburtstag und die Nacht war anstrengend, also mach dir nicht mehr Arbeit als nötig, okay?“ Makoto und Kazumi derweil grinsten sich breit an bei dem Wort Kuchen, das bedeutete lecker und lecker war immer total toll, vor allem wenn es Kuchen war, denn Kuchen war immer lecker. Schließlich lagen sie einfach nur kuschelnd mit den Kindern auf der Kissenlandschaft und genossen die frische Luft und das herrliche Wetter.  
„Nein, ich will eigentlich nicht viel machen heute und Kari hat heute Morgen abgesagt, Aiko hat Magen-Darm und da will sie uns nicht auch noch anstecken, denn T.K. hat es mittlerweile wohl auch erwischt, aber das ist nicht schlimm, das holen wir ein anderes Mal nach“, meinte er noch lächelnd, es machte ihm tatsächlich nichts aus, denn er konnte kurzerhand noch umplanen, wovon Mimi aber noch nichts wusste, aber das würde sich dann bald auch ändern, denn als Mimi noch geschlafen hatte, hatte er heimlich schon alles, was benötigt wurde ins Auto gepackt und gleich würden auch Mimis Eltern kommen und die Rabauken abholen, denn diese hatten sie ja schließlich auch schon länger nicht mehr gesehen und die freuten sich ja auch immer.  
Gute zwei Stunden später kamen also Mimis Eltern vorbei und holten die Kinder für ein paar Tage ab, im Kindergarten hatte er Bescheid gesagt, dass sie für einige Tage nicht von Mimi und Tai gebracht würden, seine Frau allerdings war ziemlich verdutzt, weil sie ja nicht wusste was abging, aber viel Zeit für Fragen ließ er ihr nicht, denn kurz darauf stiegen auch die beiden ins Auto und Tai fuhr los zum Zielort.  
  
Dieser lag drei Autostunden entfernt, die sie aber mit wenig Pausen durchfahren konnten, nur kurze Pinkelpause und dann ging es weiter. Am Zielort angekommen stiegen sie aus und er ließ das ganze erst einmal auf Mimi wirken, er hatte sich seit Tagen Gedanken gemacht, wie er es schaffte, dass Mimi sich mal wieder so richtig entspannen konnte und wieder Energie tankte. Also hatte er das Haus hier an einem kleinen, abgelegenen See für ein paar Tage gemietet, damit sie auch wirklich für sich sein konnten, hier hatten sie Natur pur und vor allem Ruhe und Entspannung. Die letzten Monate hatte Zweisamkeit bei den beiden quasi gar nicht stattgefunden, außer vielleicht abends mal ein oder zwei Stunden fernsehen, ansonsten hatten sie immer eines der Kinder um sich rum und Tai wollte partout nicht, dass ihre Beziehung darunter litt. Natürlich wusste er, dass es sich auch wieder änderte, aber auch wenn es nur ein paar Tage waren, so fand er, würde es ihrer Beziehung und ihrer Ehe guttun, wenn sie diese Zeit nur für sich hatten.  
„Wir hatten die letzten Monate keine Zeit mehr für uns, wir haben uns immer nur auf alles andere fokussiert und nicht mehr auf uns und jetzt habe ich gedacht nutzen wir die Gelegenheit, auch wenn es nur ein paar Tage sind, mal wieder Zeit für uns zu haben und zu entspannen und Kraft zu tanken. Ich denke, dass das auch unserer Liebe guttun wird, wenn wir mal wieder Zeit wirklich nur für uns beide haben.“ Sanft legte er die Arme von hinten um sie und kuschelte sich so etwas an sie. „Ich liebe dich Mimi..., mehr als du es dir je vorstellen könntest. Hier haben wir nichts außer Natur und Ruhe... und uns beide... da kann kein teures Hotel mithalten... und einen Whirlpool gibt es hier auch, ich weiß ja, dass du darauf definitiv nicht verzichten kannst“, da musste er schon grinsen, Mimi hatte wirklich eine absolute Vorliebe für Whirlpools und fühlte sich erst so richtig wohl, wenn sie wusste, dass der Ort, an dem sie übernachten würde für mehr als eine Nacht über einen Whirlpool verfügte. „Und um dir die Sorge zu nehmen, Aiko und T.K. geht es gut, sie war eingeweiht, aber ich brauchte vorhin einen plausiblen Grund, weshalb sie nicht kommen. Deine Eltern bringen Makoto und Kazumi zu ihnen und Misaki bleibt bei deinen Eltern, dann können sie sich ganz um Misaki kümmern und Makoto und Kazumi haben ja Aiko zum Spielen dann noch.“  
Nachdem Mimi dann schließlich auf das ganze Reagiert hatte saßen sie aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa und schauten ausnahmsweise hier einen Livestream, denn vor der Schwangerschaft mit Misaki hatten sie ein Song mit Video zusammen aufgenommen der heute veröffentlicht würde und dessen Erlös der Kinderkrebsstiftung zugutekam, ein Projekt, was ihnen beiden am Herzen lag und Mimi konnte immer noch mindestens so gut singen wie damals schon.  
Den Song hatten sie sogar zusammen geschrieben, er beschrieb ihren Bezug zueinander, den sie als Kinder hatten, wo sie in der Digiwelt waren und auch als Teenager und Tai hatte das Video dann bearbeitet, jedoch noch mit Spezialszenen dazwischen, die sie beide als Kinder und Teenager zusammen zeigte, es waren hauptsächlich Videos, die noch aus der Digiwelt stammten. Durch den ganzen Stress der letzten Wochen und Monate hatte zumindest Mimi das nicht mehr so auf dem Schirm gehabt, sie hatten aber von Anfang an beschlossen, dass es eine einmalige Sache blieb, immerhin diente dieses nur zu Charity Zwecken und Mimi hatte es auch von sich aus gewollt also konnte ihnen daraus niemand einen Strick drehen. Der Song beschrieb aber auch sehr gut, wer sie beide damals waren, nämlich das komplette Gegenteil voneinander, zwei Menschen, von denen niemand damit gerechnet hätte, dass sie je mehr für einander empfinden könnten, geschweige denn heute da stehen würden, wo sie jetzt waren, aber schon damals war es Mimi, die in inspiriert hatte auf ihre eigene Art und Weise.**  
Dass die Resonanz der Zuschauer so positiv ausfiel, das freute ihn und er erwischte auch sich und Mimi dabei, wie sie den Song mitsangen, und er musste einfach durchwegs lächeln. Kurz nach dem Lied bekam er auch von Kari ein Video geschickt, sie hatten mit den Kids das ebenfalls verfolgt und Mako und Kazumi waren sofort Feuer und Flamme gewesen, Kazumi und Aiko sowieso schon mal, schließlich war da ja Papa und Onkel Tai, Mako begeisterte sich einfach für Mama und Papa, Kazumi zog dem nach und so versuchten Mako und Kazumi mit Mama und Papa mitzusingen. Das Video zeigte er Mimi und lächelte stolz „Also den Kids scheint es zu gefallen, Kari und T.K. finden das Lied auch super... und ich liebe diesen Song alleine schon, weil er mit dir zusammen ist Prinzessin“, meinte er lächelnd.  
  
Mimi wusste, dass Tai ein Problem mit dem Älterwerden hatte, vielleicht sollte sie da mit ihm noch mal in Ruhe drüber sprechen, aber nicht heute, der Tag sollte ihnen als Familie gehören. Wegen des Kuchens seufzte sie, aber er hatte nicht unrecht, sie war wirklich müde und wollte auch für die Kids da sein. „Vielleicht mache ich das dann nachher mit den Kids zusammen, dann hast du auch ein bisschen Ruhe.“ Sie lächelte, allerdings wurde sie ein wenig blass, als er erzählte, dass Aiko und T.K. eine Magen-Darm-Grippe hatten. „Was? Och nein, das tut mir leid zu hören, ich ruf Kari nachher mal an, hoffentlich ist es nicht zu heftig!“, da ahnte sie ja noch nicht, dass das ein abgekartetes Spiel war.  
So verbrachten sie noch eine ganze Weile draußen, bevor Mimi sich dann irgendwann mal duschen und richtig anziehen ging und gerade als sie wieder runterkam, standen ihre Eltern vor der Türe, um die Kinder abzuholen und damit die dreifache Mutter durchaus blöd aus der Wäsche schauen zu lassen. Ihr Mann hielt es auch nicht für nötig, ihr irgendetwas zu sagen, sondern ließ sie nur noch ihre Handtasche packen, lotste sie dann ins Auto und schon ging es los. Es dauerte ein paar Stunden, bis sie da waren und Mimi konnte nicht glauben, wo er sie hingebracht hatte, der Ort war traumhaft schön und versprach eine Menge Ruhe und Erholung für sie beide. Lächelnd fiel sie ihrem Mann um den Hals und sagte ihm immer wieder, was für ein verrückter Kerl er war, aber dass sie ihn genau deswegen auch so liebte. Durch die Kinder war ihr Leben wirklich bereichert worden, aber ab und zu mussten sie eben auch ihre Beziehung pflegen, damit es nicht wieder zu so einer Krise kam, wie sie sie letzten Sommer gehabt hatten.  
Sie lächelte ihn an und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, nachdem er zu Ende gesprochen hatte. „Das war wirklich ein toller Einfall, ich liebe unsere Rasselbande, aber ich merke auch einfach, dass meine Akkus leer sind, ich denke auch, dass uns die Zeit hier sehr gut tun wird. Ich liebe dich auch Tai, ich könnte mir niemand anderen an meiner Seite vorstellen, du und die Kinder, ihr macht mein Glück perfekt.“ Sie schmiegte sich in seine Arme, als er diese um sie legte und schaute auf den See hinaus und begann leise zu lachen. „Auch wenn ich deine Prinzessin bin, aber ich brauche kein teures Luxushotel, ich brauche einfach nur dich, deine Liebe und den Whirlpool“, nun lachte sie doch etwas mehr, ohne konnte sie sich das gar nicht mehr vorstellen, zumal es ihnen auch in den kommenden Tagen helfen würde, miteinander intim zu werden, da Mimi untenrum immer noch nicht ganz mit dem Heilungsprozess durch war und sie daher eben auf ihren Alternativsex zurückgreifen mussten, aber der war mindestens genauso intensiv, wenn nicht sogar noch aufregender als normal.  
Allerdings schaute sie erleichtert hinauf in sein Gesicht, als er über Karis Familie sprach. „Da bin ich aber wirklich beruhigt, ich habe mir schon wer weiß was ausgemalt. So haben unsere Kids auch eine schöne Zeit und meine Mutter wird sich gut um Misaki kümmern, das weiß ich.“ Sie hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen dabei, sich auf ein paar Tage ohne ihre Kinder zu freuen, sie brauchten das einfach auch ab und zu mal und so selten, wie sie sich eine Auszeit nahmen, war das sicher auch nicht verwerflich. Noch ein wenig genossen sie den Ausblick, ehe sie ins Haus gingen, soweit alles verstauten aus dem Auto und es sich dann auf dem Sofa gemütlich machten und einen Livestream schauten. Mit Tai für dieses Projekt zu singen hatte ihr viel Freude bereitet und das Video war wirklich schön geworden, was er sicherlich ihrem Lächeln dabei auch entnehmen konnte. Sie waren wirklich zwei komplette Gegenteile, die aber in ihrem Zusammensein ihre Vollkommenheit gefunden hatten, es passte einfach alles zusammen und das drückte der Song auch deutlich aus. Sie hatten so viele Krisen gemeistert, so viel Freude und Leid miteinander geteilt, das zwischen ihnen war einfach besonders und das würden sie sich von niemandem kaputt machen lassen.  
Während das Publikum das Video feierte, konnten sie beide nicht anders, als mitzusingen und nach dem Livestream bekamen sie auch noch ein Video von Tais Schwester, die kurzerhand mal die Kids gefilmt hatte, die mal wieder genauso abgingen, wie Mimi das kannte, sie waren alle drei vernarrt in Tai und Makoto hatte ja eh immer Augen für seine Mama, was die Braunhaarige schmunzeln ließ. „Ich liebe den Song auch, wir sind so verschieden, aber zusammen sind wir komplett und das macht es einfach so wahnsinnig schön. Aber ich freue mich, dass den Leuten der Song auch gefällt, hoffentlich kommt viel für die Stiftung zusammen, das wäre mir wichtig.“ Sie schmiegte sich ein wenig an ihren Mann und seufzte zufrieden, ehe sie ihn verliebt ansah. „Gibt’s hier irgendwo in der Nähe ein Restaurant oder so? Ich will dich heute Abend wenigstens zum Essen einladen, wenn du schon so viel Mühe in diesen Kurzurlaub gesteckt hast, sonst fühle ich mich schlecht. Und danach weihen wir den Whirlpool ein, würde ich sagen, was meinst du Liebling?“ Sie grinste ihn zwinkernd an, wusste genau, dass allein der Gedanke daran Tais Hormone sicher am Rad drehen ließ, aber sie hatte so langsam auch Hunger und den sollten sie vielleicht besser zuerst stillen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * In A World Like This von Backstreet Boys
> 
> ** Video fürs Charity: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPLEagSqkjo


	56. Taichis 30. Geburtstag, Teil 2

_Sonntag, 21. April 2019  
__Haus am See  
  
_Tai war sich nicht so sicher gewesen, wie Mimi das Ganze finden würde, er hatte da wieder einfach alles auf Risiko gesetzt, jedoch beruhigte ihre Reaktion ihn komplett. „Seien wir ehrlich Schatz, wäre ich normal, wäre das doch langweilig, aber ich kann ja auch wieder der Buchhaltertyp von damals werden der jeden Tag denselben Ablauf hat und nichts Spontanes tut, wenn dir das lieber ist“, er grinste, die Vorstellung war für ihn mittlerweile einfach nur noch absolut unvorstellbar geworden. „Ich liebe unsere Kids ja auch, keine Frage aber ich will auch, dass wir dabei nicht auf der Strecke bleiben und deine Eltern freuen sich ja auch immer, wenn sie ihre Enkel haben und Kazumi und Makoto sind ja auch wahnsinnig gerne mit Aiko zusammen. Da Kari und die Kids tagsüber in der KiTa sind und T.K. von zu Hause aus arbeiten kann, war es für sie absolut kein Problem gewesen, die Zwillinge zu nehmen, denn sonst wäre das alles so nicht möglich gewesen, aber gerade nach der Geburt und dem Stress davor haben wir jetzt mal die Möglichkeit uns zu entspannen und wieder Energie zu tanken. Und das finde ich für uns absolut wichtig auch einfach und wenn was sein sollte, rufen sie an, also können wir uns jetzt voll und ganz auf uns konzentrieren Liebling und darauf freue ich mich jetzt auch.“ Sie packten also entspannt die Sachen vom Auto ins Haus und räumten die Klamotten in den Schrank, ehe sie es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich machten und sich den Livestream ansahen. Der Song bedeutete beiden viel, denn dieser spiegelte beide Charaktere sehr gut wider und zeigte auch, dass auch wenn man nicht immer gleich war, man Wundervolles aus der Gegensätzlichkeit erschaffen konnte und es zeigte auch, wie sie zueinandergestanden hatten, als sie noch jünger gewesen waren. „Ich hoffe auch, dass wir eine gute Summe sammeln können, das würde mich für die Kids unheimlich freuen, es ist immer wieder schön zu sehen, wenn man ihnen helfen kann und dann das strahlende Kinderlächeln sieht, ich bin aber guter Dinge, dass wir mit dem Song viel einnehmen was wir an die Kinder spenden können.“   
Er war froh, dass hier ein Whirlpool war, denn so wie er Mimi kannte, würde auch sie auf Intimität nicht verzichten wollen und er ja genauso wenig. Da waren der Whirlpool und Analsex für beide immer die beste Lösung gewesen, alleine weil Mimi sich im Whirlpool immer so gut entspannen und auch vollkommen gehen lassen konnte. Außerdem brauchten sie nicht allzu viel Vorarbeit leisten, denn das Wasser wirkte ja schon fast wie Gleitgel. „Nein kein Restaurant, aber ich habe vorgesorgt, wir haben Essen und Trinken alles hier, was hältst du davon, dass wir zusammen kochen, gemütlich essen und dann deinem Vorschlag folgen, den Whirlpool einzuweihen?“ Lächelnd gab er ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich liebe dich Prinzessin, für immer“, seit er Mimi wiedergetroffen hatte, hatte sich für ihn so ziemlich alles geändert.  
  
Entsetzt sah Mimi ihren Ehemann an. „Wenn du das tust, mein lieber Tai, ist das für mich ein Scheidungsgrund!“, meinte sie und schaute ihn mit einem ernsten Blick an, ehe sie dann doch wieder lachte. „Nein, war nur ein Spaß, von dir trenne ich mich bestimmt nicht, selbst wenn du wieder so einen Spießerjob machen würdest, aber es passt einfach nicht zu dir, mein Schatz, da kannst du sagen, was du willst.“ Tai jeden Tag im Anzug? No way…  
Was die Kids betraf waren sie sich einig und Mimi musste leicht schmunzeln. „Um die Racker mach ich mir keine Sorgen, die sind bei deiner Schwester und meinen Eltern in den besten Händen, sodass ich die Zeit mit dir auch voll genießen kann.“ Gesagt getan räumten sie also aus, ehe sie eben auf dem Sofa landeten und sich den Livestream anschauten, der Song hatte Mimi wirklich viel Freude bereitet und sie würde auch noch einmal etwas mit ihrem Mann aufnehmen, wenn der denn Lust dazu hatte. Die Message jedenfalls passte, so verschieden sie auch waren, so sehr ergänzten sie sich nun und hatten eine wundervolle Familie gefunden. Als Tai von der Stiftung sprach, musste auch Mimi irgendwie lächeln, er hatte wirklich ein gutes Herz. „Ganz bestimmt, ich freue mich schon darauf zu sehen, was sie mit dem Geld Tolles für die Kids machen, die es ja schon schwer genug haben, da bin ich umso glücklicher, dass wir ihnen mit etwas, was uns beiden am Herzen liegt, auch eine Freude machen können.“ Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und auf Intimes würde sie definitiv nicht verzichten, das gehörte eben einfach dazu, seit sie nach der Geburt der Zwillinge das erste Mal Analverkehr gehabt hatten, nutzten sie das immer wieder als Abwechslung oder eben Alternative, wenn normal nicht ging und waren damit sehr glücklich.  
Als er ihren Vorschlag ablehnte, auszugehen, seufzte sie etwas, aber zusammen kochen klang auch nicht so schlecht, also nickte sie. „Na gut, wenn dir das lieber ist, dann machen wir das so. Was hast du denn da? Ich hätte Lust auf italienische Küche. Meinst du, wir bekommen eine Lasagne zusammen und vielleicht einen leckeren Salat dazu? Aber vorher würde ich gern einfach noch ein wenig so mit dir sitzen, deine Nähe genießen, das konnte ich schon so lange nicht mehr. Ich liebe dich auch für immer Tai, du bist wundervoll, einzigartig und einfach unbeschreiblich.“ Sie küsste ihn zärtlich und begann dann leise zu singen, einen Song, den sie mal in ihrer Jugend geschrieben hatte, als sie sich gefragt hatte, wie es sich wohl anfühlte, den einen Menschen zu treffen, mit dem man bis ans Ende der Welt zusammen sein wollte. Und diese Person hatte sie nun in Tai gefunden.  
  
_„Ja vielleicht glaubst du es ist hoffnungslos  
Es ist unerreichbar  
Viel zu groß  
Ja vielleicht bin ich auch irgendwie durchgeknallt mit Herz und Seele  
Dir verfallen  
Sag mir wie oft trifft man diesen Menschen?  
Und alles passt einfach perfekt  
Das kann's doch eigentlich nicht geben  
  
__Vielleicht nur einmal im Leben  
Wenn sich alles in dir dreht,  
Wenn du nicht glaubst das es wahr ist  
Und dir doch das genau nur fehlt  
Vielleicht nur einmal im Leben  
Das größte Wagnis von allen  
Nimmst deinen ganzen Mut zusammen  
Und lässt die Maske fallen  
  
__Ich kann dich nicht vor dem Schmerz bewahren  
Und ich nehm der Welt keine der Gefahren  
Doch ich kann dich halten  
Und zu dir stehen und mit dir gemeinsam durch's Leben gehen  
__Denn alles was ich will und brauche  
Das liegt hier in meinem Arm  
Und Worte können das nicht ändern, nein!  
__  
Vielleicht nur einmal im Leben  
Wenn sich alles in dir dreht  
Wenn du nicht glaubst das es wahr ist  
Und dir doch das genau nur fehlt  
Vielleicht nur einmal im Leben  
Das größte Wagnis von allen  
Nimmst deinen ganzen Mut zusammen  
Und lässt die Maske einfach fallen  
Lass sie fallen!  
  
__Du meinst, dass jeder Schwur mal bricht  
Doch ich glaub an unsere Zeit  
Und ich schau nicht mehr zurück  
Das kann's doch eigentlich nicht geben!  
  
__... once in a lifetime  
  
__Vielleicht nur einmal im Leben  
Wenn sich alles in dir dreht  
Wenn du nicht glaubst das es wahr ist  
Und dir doch das genau nur fehlt  
Vielleicht nur einmal im Leben  
Das größte Wagnis von allen  
Nimmst deinen ganzen Mut zusammen  
Und lässt die Maske fallen“*  
  
_Sie hatte bei Tai alles auf eine Karte gesetzt, nachdem das mit Michael gewesen war und er hatte sie nicht enttäuscht, er hatte ihr gebrochenes Herz geheilt und ihr die schönsten Momente ihres Lebens geschenkt, sie war so glücklich, dass Worte es nicht mehr zu beschreiben vermochten, also versuchte sie es über die Musik.  
  
„Du würdest dich scheiden lassen, wenn ich wieder ein Buchhalter wäre? Wirklich? Wie fies!“, meinte Tai noch grinsend, ja diese Späße miteinander waren einfach nur wundervoll. „Ich mache mir um unsere Kleinen auch keine Sorgen, deswegen bin ich froh, dass wir uns hier so schön entspannen können. Und ich bin wirklich froh, wenn wir den Kindern irgendwie helfen können, auch wenn ihre Krankheit zum Teil nicht heilbar ist, dann können wir ihnen den letzten Weg eventuell so schön es geht gestalten, auch wenn es nur mal irgendwas Banales ist, dann freuen die Kids sich ja immer.“ Er war froh und glücklich so wie es heute war, er war glücklich, solange er Mimi und seine Kinder hatte und sicher sein konnte, dass es ihnen gut ging, dann war er vollkommen zufrieden mit allem. „Ich möchte einfach nur Zeit mit dir haben Liebling... und ich finde es wunderschön, wenn wir auch zusammen kochen, ich brauche keine Restaurants oder sonst was, ich brauche nur dich zum Glücklichsein, dich und unsere kleinen Engel, Schatz. Und ich habe alles hier für Lasagne und auch für Salat, ich habe auch für dich eine Flasche Rotwein hier, falls du möchtest“, er würde zwar Alkohol trinken können, aber er verzichtete freiwillig darauf, weil man ja nie wusste, wie es letztendlich dann doch wirkte.  
Ihrem Vorschlag stimmte er zu und so verbrachten sie noch eine halbe Stunde kuschelnd und knutschend auf dem Sofa und konnten so genießen, dass sie ihre Zweisamkeit wiederhatten.   
Als sie anfing zu singen, hörte er zu und lächelte „Der Song ist wirklich schön Schatz und stimmt auch auf so vielen Ebenen“, sanft gab er ihr erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich seine Gitarre nahm und ihr ebenfalls etwas vorspielte. „Ich habe den Song neulich erst geschrieben, am Geburtstag von Großmutter, ich glaube, dass er ihr gefallen hätte.“ Also begann er zu spielen und zu singen.  
  
_„It's been a minute since I called you   
Just to hear the answerphone   
Yeah, I know that you won't get this   
But I'll leave a message so I'm not alone   
__This morning I woke up still dreaming   
  
__With memories playing through my head   
You'll never know how much I miss you   
The day that they took you, I wish it was me instead   
  
But you once told me, "Don't give up   
You can do it day by day"   
And diamonds, they don't turn to dust or fade away   
  
So I will keep you, day and night, here until the day I die   
I'll be living one life for the two of us   
I will be the best of me, always keep you next to me   
I'll be living one life for the two of us   
Even when I'm on my own, I know I won't be alone   
Tattooed on my heart are the words of your favourite song   
I know you'll be looking down, swear I'm gonna make you proud   
I'll be living one life for the two of us   
  
I could feel your blood run through me   
You're written in my DNA   
Looking back in every mirror   
I know you'll be waiting, I'll see you again   
  
But you once told me, "Don't give up   
You can do it day by day"   
And diamonds, they don't turn to dust or fade away (Fade away)   
  
So I will keep you, day and night, here until the day I die   
I'll be living one life for the two of us   
I will be the best of me, always keep you next to me   
I'll be living one life for the two of us   
Even when I'm on my own, I know I won't be alone   
Tattooed on my heart are the words of your favourite song   
I know you'll be looking down, swear I'm gonna make you proud   
I'll be living one life for the two of us   
  
I promised you I'd do this   
So all of this is all for you   
Oh, I swear to God you're living   
Through everything I'll ever do   
  
So I will keep you, day and night, here until the day I die   
I'll be living one life for the two of us   
I will be the best of me, always keep you next to me   
I'll be living one life for the two of us   
Even when I'm on my own, I know I won't be alone   
Tattooed on my heart are the words of your favourite song   
I know you'll be looking down, swear I'm gonna make you proud   
I'll be living one life for the two of us   
  
One life for the two of us   
I'll be living one life for the two of us   
  
We'll end just like we started   
Just you and me and no one else   
I will hold you where my heart is   
One life for the two of us"**_  
  
Sanft ließ er die Gitarre ausklingen und auch eine Träne lief an seiner Wange herab, der Song war eine sehr, sehr emotionale Sache für ihn, aber vor Mimi hatte er keine Scham, das auch zu zeigen.  
  
Mimi grinste ihren Ehemann einfach nur an, sie verstanden sich einfach so gut, egal über was sie redeten, ein Grund mehr, warum sich die dreifache Mutter bei ihm so geborgen fühlte. Sie würde nie den Tag vergessen, an dem sie sich verlobt hatten, das Strahlen in seinen Augen, als sie ihm mitteilte, dass sie Eltern werden würden. Dieser Moment hatte sich so sehr in ihr Herz eingebrannt und zu sehen, wie er mit den Kids umging, machte sie einfach nur glücklich und verdammt stolz auf das, was er erreicht hatten. Leicht nickte sie, als sie über die Charity Aktion sprachen, denn genau das würde sie sich für ihre Kinder auch wünschen. Sie hatten beide schon ein Kind verloren, also konnten sie den Schmerz, den diese Familien fühlten, mehr als nur nachvollziehen. Mimi lebte auch ein Stück weit für ihre Sternentochter Shiori, der das Leben nicht vergönnt gewesen war, doch sie liebte ihr kleines Mädchen trotzdem von Herzen und würde auch ihren Kindern von ihr erzählen, wenn diese mal älter waren.  
Sie wusste zu schätzen, wie gut sie es beide eigentlich nun hatten und genau deswegen brauchte sie auch nicht viel, um glücklich und zufrieden zu sein. Sie lebten, hatten drei gesunde, lebhafte Kinder, sie hatten sich. Ohne Tai würde Mimi nur noch weitermachen, um ihre Kinder nicht hängen zu lassen, aber als Leben könnte man das dann wohl nicht mehr bezeichnen. Es wäre eher ein Warten auf den Tod, deswegen war sie froh, dass sie nun einfach Zeit füreinander hatten. Denn diese war das Kostbarste, was man haben konnte, was mit keinem Geld der Welt aufzuwiegen war. Lächelnd schmiegte sie sich an ihn und seufzte zufrieden. „Ich brauche auch nur euch, um glücklich zu sein. Dann kochen wir eine leckere Lasagne und machen den Salat dazu. Das mit dem Wein ist lieb, aber da ich noch nicht vollständig abgestillt habe, will ich kein Risiko eingehen, Misaki zu schaden.“  
Eine Weile lagen sie knutschend auf dem Sofa, ehe Mimi das Bedürfnis überkam, zu singen und ihren Mann damit sicher ein wenig zu überraschen. „Danke, der ist noch aus meiner Jugendzeit, aber ich mochte ihn sehr gern.“ Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen, ehe er sich erhob und die Gitarre holte, die er immer überall mit hinnahm, daran hatte Mimi sich schon gewöhnt, die gehörte eben zu ihm wie zu ihr die Handtasche. Sie lauschte seinem Spiel und wischte ihm anschließend mit dem Handrücken die Träne von der Wange. „Das war wunderschön, Liebling, ich hätte deine Oma gern kennengelernt, sie muss ein wundervoller Mensch gewesen sein. Aber ich glaube, sie ist jetzt bei Taki und Shiori und wartet dort darauf, dass wir uns eines Tages wiedersehen“, meinte sie aufmunternd und schloss ihn einfach einen Moment in die Arme. „Wenn ich zurückdenke, wo wir vor drei Jahren waren… kann ich kaum glauben, dass das erst drei Jahre her sein soll. Es fühlt sich alles so weit weg an und das ist auch gut so.“ Sie lächelte leicht, dann erhob sie sich, denn sie merkte langsam, dass ihr Magen knurrte. „Komm, lass uns anfangen zu kochen, ich sterbe vor Hunger, ich kam ja nicht mal anständig zum Frühstücken“, meinte sie schmunzelnd und reichte ihrem Kerl eine Hand, um ihn vom Sofa hochzuziehen. „Komm du Kartoffelsack, ein bisschen Bewegung tut dir in deinem Alter auch gut“, sagte sie grinsend und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, ehe sie in Richtung Küche floh.  
  
Dass sowohl er als auch Mimi sich so für dieses Charity Projekt einsetzten, hatte mehr als nur einen Grund, schließlich hatten sie beide einen schweren Verlust verkraften müssen, sie hatte im vierten Monat ihre Tochter Shiori verloren und er zwei Wochen nach der Geburt seinen Sohn Taki und das machte es noch wichtiger für sie beide, sich für diese Kinder einzusetzen, denn auch wenn sie diese nicht retten konnten, so konnten sie wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Hilfe beisteuern. Er war für jeden Tag dankbar, den er zusammen mit Mimi und seinen Kindern erleben durfte, denn mittlerweile wusste er, dass es alles andere als selbstverständlich war, eine gesunde Familie zu haben und seine Kinder glücklich aufwachsen zu sehen, wenn Mimi nicht wäre, dann würde er gewiss weitermachen, aber nicht für sich, sondern für seine Kinder, doch sein Herz würde immer zum größten Teil leer bleiben, er wusste , wenn Mimi nicht mehr wäre, wäre er nur noch eine Art Hülle, die den Schein wahrte, denn glücklich würde er nicht mehr sein oder werden können, deswegen setzte er Tag für Tag alles daran, dass es seiner Frau und seinen Kindern gut ging, das hatte für ihn immer die oberste Priorität. Nachdem er das Lied zu Ende gespielt hatte und Mimi ihm die Träne wegwischte, sah er sie an. „Sie war ein wundervoller Mensch..., sie hat mich nie für irgendwelche Fehler, die ich gemacht habe, verurteilt, sie war auch die einzige, die Taki noch kennenlernen durfte. Manchmal passiert es mir, dass ich in Makoto irgendwie auch Taki sehe und das macht mir dann Angst…, ich weiß, dass Taki nicht da ist und es auch nie mehr sein wird..., aber manchmal denke ich, was wohl heute wäre…, er wäre bestimmt ein toller, großer Bruder..., aber andererseits versuche ich nicht an Taki zu denken, zumindest nicht oft. Ich liebe unsere drei Kleinen und daran wird sich auch niemals was ändern, aber auch heute noch fehlt mir der Kleine in manchen Momenten einfach, deswegen bin ich umso dankbarer, dass wir drei gesunde Kinder haben und auch selbst soweit gesund sind, das ist alles andere als selbstverständlich.“  
Lächelnd legte er ebenfalls die Arme um sie. „Ich hätte vor drei Jahren niemals geglaubt, je wieder glücklich zu werden..., ich hatte mit allem abgeschlossen und mich damit abgefunden alleine zu sein und den Schmerz nicht teilen zu können..., bis du aufgetaucht bist, das hat alles geändert. Als du mir dann noch gesagt hast du bist schwanger, da konnte ich mein Glück kaum fassen..., ich hatte gedacht, dass ich jeden Moment aus dem Traum aufwache. Es hat gedauert zu realisieren, dass es wahr ist, dass wir wirklich Eltern werden und dass wir heiraten. Ich bereue keinen der Schritte, die wir zusammen gegangen sind..., auch keine der Krisen..., das gehört einfach dazu…, es wird nicht immer perfekt laufen, wir werden noch öfter streiten, das weiß ich, aber am Ende des Tages weiß ich auch, dass wir immer wieder zueinanderfinden und das macht den Streit schon fast wett.“  
Danach ließ er sich von ihr vom Sofa hochziehen und kassierte noch nen frechen Spruch. „Wenn die Prinzessin weiter so frech ist, wird ihr Mann wohl zu alt sein, um je nochmal Sex mit ihr zu haben“, grinsend lief er ihr hinterher in die Küche und gab ihr nen Klaps auf den Po, als er bei ihr war. Zusammen bereiteten sie den Salat und die Lasagne zu, doch da die Lasagne im Ofen noch etwas brauchen würde, nutzte Tai die Gelegenheit und stellte sich zwischen Mimis Beine, da diese auf der Küchenzeile saß und verwickelte sie in einen innigen Kuss, während er die Hände an ihre Hüften legte.  
  
Was Mimi nicht bedacht hatte, als sie dem Projektvideo zustimmte, war, dass Tai mit dem Tod von Taki ganz anders zurechtkam als sie mit dem von Shiori. Sie hatte gelernt, den Schmerz des Verlustes zu kompensieren und zu bewältigen, auf verschiedene Arten und Weisen, aber dieses Wissen und diese Skills fehlten ihrem Mann. Sie litten beide unter dem Verlust ihrer Kinder, das stand außer Frage, aber dieses Charity Projekt schien wohl wieder ein Schlüsselreiz, ein Trigger für die Trauer um Taki zu sein. Mimi bemerkte nicht, dass Tai schon versuchte, sich selbst hinter allen anderen anzustellen und das war auf Dauer gefährlich.  
Deswegen war sie auch ein wenig überrumpelt, als er von Taki zu sprechen begann, dass Tai seinen toten Sohn in Makoto sah, war nicht gut und zeigte, dass er mit der Trauerbewältigung noch nicht vollständig durch war. Jetzt war Fingerspitzengefühl gefragt, Mimi wusste, dass ein falsches Wort bei diesem Thema ihre ganze Vertrauensbasis erschüttern würde, Tais Seele lag vor ihr komplett offen, sie könnte ihren Mann zerstören, ohne sich dafür groß anstrengen zu müssen, es genügte die richtigen Hebel zu bewegen, aber das war natürlich nicht Mimis Absicht. Sanft hielt sie ihn im Arm, strich ihm sanft durchs Haar. „Ich frage mich auch manchmal, was wäre, wenn Shiori noch leben würde, aber das ist Wunschdenken, so traurig das auch ist. Dass deine Grandma Taki noch kennengelernt hat, ist wunderbar, sie passt bestimmt auf ihn auf und sie warten da auf uns, bis wir alt und runzelig sind und es für uns an der Zeit ist, ihnen zu folgen. Dass du Taki in Makoto siehst, kann verschiedene Ursachen haben, aber ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir darüber sprechen, sobald wir wieder zu Hause sind. Ich möchte jetzt nicht an Arbeit denken, sondern dass wir beide uns mal komplett nur auf uns fokussieren, du dir Zeit für dich selbst nimmst. Du hast so viel geleistet seit Misakis Geburt, es wird Zeit, dass wir uns jetzt auch mal entspannen, mal an uns denken. Die Kids sind in guten Händen und wir sollten jetzt Kraft tanken für unsere Rasselbande. Ich bin so froh, dass du in meinem Leben bist Tai und deswegen müssen wir auch mal an uns denken, ja? Damit unsere Kinder auch weiterhin gesund aufwachsen können, sie haben nichts davon, wenn wir bis ans Äußerste gehen und dann nicht mehr in der Lage sind, uns um sie zu kümmern, bedenke das bitte. Und jetzt komm, ich habe Hunger.“ Und damit zog sie ihren Kartoffelsack vom Sofa.  
Der Spruch, den sie von Tai kassierte, ließ sie leise lachen. „Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass mein werter Gatte das ewig aushalten wird. Dir juckt‘s doch schon seit Wochen in den Fingern, genau wir mir.“ Frech streckte sie ihm die Zunge heraus und sie lenkten sich mit Kochen ab, allerdings machte Mimi sich dabei Gedanken, was das mit Taki betraf. Sie wusste, dass sie ohne Unterstützung keine Trauertherapie mit Tai machen konnte, weil sie selbst so befangen war und das Gleiche erlebt hatte. Nach ihrem Urlaub würde sie sich einfach mal einen Termin bei Masao machen und mit ihm darüber sprechen, er hatte da ja durch die Arbeit als Kinderarzt auch einige Erfahrung damit, wie Eltern nach dem Tod ihres Kindes damit umgingen oder wie man diesen helfen konnte. Das gedanklich notiert fokussierte sie sich aber auf das Hier und Jetzt. Gemeinsam machten sie das Essen und während die Lasagne im Ofen vor sich hin backte, begannen sie sich innig zu küssen und Mimi gefiel das sehr, was ihr Mann da mit ihr machte, weswegen sich auch ein zufriedener Laut in den Kuss mit hineinvermischte. Den Kuss gelöst grinste sie ihn an. „Ich freue mich mehr auf den Whirlpool, als aufs Abendessen, aber wir müssen auch vernünftig bleiben, für das was wir vorhaben, brauchen wir unsere Energie“, meinte sie schmunzelnd und legte ihre Hände auf seinem Hintern ab, griff beherzt hinein. Ihr Mann war schon ein Anblick für die Götter und irgendwie reizte es sie durchaus, dass er so viele Muskeln hatte. Langsam ließ sie den Griff wieder lockerer und lächelte ganz unschuldig vor sich hin.  
  
Dass er selber den Verlust nie richtig verarbeitet hatte, wusste Tai nicht, für ihn war sein Leben jetzt gut verlaufen und so schlimm war es ja nun auch nicht, das passierte eben, sein Verstand spielte ihm hier halt einen Streich, so schrecklich konnte das auch nicht sein, für ihn persönlich war das jetzt nichts, worüber man sich weiter Gedanken machen müsste. „Ich weiß doch, dass es Wunschdenken ist Schatz von uns beiden, aber ich komme damit klar, es ist nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste, manchmal spielt der Verstand einem einen Streich, aber so geht es doch jedem mal, also alles gut, da muss man jetzt nicht weiter drüber reden oder irgendwas versuchen zu therapieren, mir geht es gut, es ist alles in Ordnung. Es war halt ein emotionaler Moment, da passiert dann so etwas auch mal und du hast recht, wir sind hier um Zeit für uns zwei zu haben und die werden wir auch genießen, da kann nichts zwischen kommen.“ Grinsend ließ er sich dann von ihr mit in die Küche ziehen. „Du meinst er hält es nicht ewig aus? Ich habe jahrelang ohne leben können..., aber bei dir liegen die Sachen wieder anders, das stimmt schon Liebling.“ Er liebte ihre freche Zunge und alles was sie einfach ausmachte und er genoss auch jede Sekunde, die er mit ihr hatte, diese Zweisamkeit tat auch ihr einfach gut.  
Während ihrer Knutscherei stimmte ihn der Laut, den Mimi von sich gab, äußerst positiv und als sie den Kuss schließlich lösten, erwiderte er ihr Grinsen. „Nicht nur du Liebling..., ich freue mich schon darauf, dir wieder einen Höhepunkt verschaffen zu dürfen, aber du hast recht, zuerst sollten wir zu Abend essen, ehe wir uns dieser sportlichen Aktivität widmen.“ Ihr Blick auf seinen Körper war ihm natürlich nicht entgangen, also zog er sich das Shirt aus und legte es über den Stuhl am Tisch. „Hmm, ich würde dich aber lieber jetzt schon zum Kommen bringen... so als Vorspeise quasi...“, grinsend legte er seine Lippen erneut auf ihre und natürlich wusste er, dass er gewonnen hatte. Unterbewusst hatte er es geschafft, sie wieder vom eigentlichen Thema abzulenken, damit er sich damit nicht auseinandersetzen musste, doch Mimi konnte das mit ihm genauso gut.  
Die Tage, die sie im Urlaub waren, verbrachten sie größtenteils mit Rumknutschten auf dem Sofa, auf einer Decke auf der Wiese am See oder im Whirlpool, wo sie dann in den wenigen Tagen doch des Öfteren ihre Lust auslebten so viel sie wollten und so waren sie beide ziemlich entspannt und zufrieden eine Woche später wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt, ohne das heikle Thema nochmal ansprechen müssen. Mimis Eltern hatten ihnen auch die Kinder wieder vorbeigebracht und eine Woche später montags war dann mal wieder ein Papa-Kinder-Tag, da Mimi sagte, sie müsste was Berufliches erledigen, also kümmerte Tai sich den ganzen Tag um die Kinder, machte ihnen Essen und spielte mit ihnen und ein gemeinsamer Mittagsschlaf war auch drin, er hatte seine Kinder bei sich und alles unter Kontrolle und so konnte auch er entspannt ein Nickerchen machen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Einmal im Leben von Luxuslärm  
** Two of us von Louis Tomlinson


	57. Mimis Sorgen, Teil 1

_Montag, 6. Mai 2019  
__Masaos Büro  
  
_Masao hatte seine Termine schon morgens abgearbeitet, um ab dem Mittag voll für Mimi da zu sein, viel wusste er noch nicht, Mimi hatte ich nur gesagt, dass wohl irgendwas mit Tai war und natürlich würde er helfen wo er konnte, schließlich war Mimi mittlerweile für ihn auch eine gute Freundin geworden. Also sie sein Büro betrat, stellte er ihr einen Kaffee hin und setzte sich zu ihr „Also erzähl mal, was ist los?“  
Dass Tai gut vom Thema abgelenkt hatte, war Mimi durchaus nicht entgangen, aber sie hatte es dieses Mal ehrlichweise auch darauf angelegt, da sie sich erst mal Rat bei Masao suchen wollte, bevor sie da irgendetwas in die Hand nahm. Sie war eben noch recht unerfahren und emotional involviert, da war es nicht so einfach den richtigen Therapieansatz zu finden. Den Urlaub über konnten sie wirklich gut entspannen, ihren 29. Geburtstag noch ausgiebig zu zweit feiern und sich so oft lieben, wie sie wollten, sodass Mimi mit viel Power und Energie ihren Termin Anfang Mai bei Masao antreten konnte. Morgens verabschiedete sie sich noch von ihren Kids und ihrem Mann, die heute ihren Papa-Tag hatten und daher nicht in den Kindergarten mussten. Anschließend setzte sie sich ins Auto und eine halbe Stunde später saß sie mit ihrem dampfenden Kaffee neben Masao und lächelte. „Danke für den Kaffee. Und was genau los ist, weiß ich ehrlich gesagt selbst nicht so genau, aber ich mache mir Sorgen. Zum einen habe ich das Gefühl, dass ihm das Älterwerden zu schaffen macht, er ist vor zwei Wochen ja 30 geworden, an dem Tag war er schon komisch. Er hat mich mit einem gemeinsamen Urlaub nur für uns zwei überrascht und eigentlich war auch alles gut, bis wir den Livestream zur Charity Gala geschaut haben, für die wir einen Song produziert hatten, um krebskranken Kindern zu helfen, davon hatte ich dir ja erzählt gehabt, die Stiftung arbeitet ja auch mit der Uniklinik zusammen.“ Sie fasste ihm zusammen, was danach passiert war und was Tai ihr dann über Taki offenbart hatte. „Mir war nicht klar, dass er immer noch so unter dem Tod seines Sohnes leidet, Masao. Für mich war der Tod meiner Tochter auch schlimm, aber vielleicht kann ich damit auch einfach anders umgehen als er. Ich würde ihm gern helfen, dass er das auch so gut überwindet wie ich, aber ich weiß nicht so genau, wo ich ansetzen soll.“  
Nachdenklich trank sie von ihrem Kaffee, sah dann aber wieder Masao an. „Wenn er bei den Kindern ist, dann merkt man ihm nicht an, dass er innerlich noch trauert, manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, wenn wir zwei alleine sind, dann ist er ein vollkommen anderer Mensch, aber vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein. Immerhin geht man mit Kindern ja auch anders um als mit dem Partner. Möglicherweise mache ich auch nur die Pferde scheu und die Charity Gala hat ihn einfach ein wenig getriggert, über seine Großmutter hat er vorher ja auch nie gesprochen, ich weiß auch nicht. Mit Kari wollte ich darüber nicht reden, sie hat sich gerade so gut gefangen, da wollte ich sie nicht unnötig besorgen, zumal sie alle Hände voll zu tun hat mit der Planung ihrer Hochzeit nächsten Monat. Und Matt und Tai stehen ja leider immer noch auf Kriegsfuß, es ist nicht so, dass Matt es nicht versucht hätte, aber mein Mann ist da ein wenig stur. Ich kann ihn irgendwie aber auch verstehen, wenn man dem besten Freund jahrelang die eigenen Gefühle verheimlicht, ist das schon ein Vertrauensbruch. Aber ich weiche vom Thema ab. Hast du eine Idee, wie ich das mit Tai angehen könnte?“  
  
Masao hörte sich in Ruhe an, was Mimi erzählte und ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen. „Was du mir sagst, klingt tatsächlich nicht sonderlich gut, ich meine das Älterwerden ist für keinen einfach denke ich, das kenne ich zu genüge, das ist in der Regel nichts Ungewöhnliches…, und zu dem Trip zu zweit kann ich nur sagen, dass du bedenken solltest, dass du gerade erst ein Kind geboren hast Mimi, ihr hattet kaum eine Minute mal für euch, da finde ich diesen Trip überhaupt nicht verkehrt. Es ist für euch auch wichtig, als Paar nicht ganz auf der Strecke zu bleiben, für seine Kinder zurückzustecken, das ist vollkommen normal, aber ihr macht das in dem Punkt eigentlich schon ganz richtig, also mach dir da mal keinen Kopf.“ Er trank einen Schluck, ehe er weiterredete „Was das mit Taki angeht, da sieht die Sache schon schwieriger aus, ich vermute da wird eine tiefergehende Traumatherapie von Nöten sein, keine Trauerbewältigung, denn die Trauer bewältigt er, aber das Trauma, das daraus resultiert ist, nicht. Du hattest in dieser Zeit professionelle Unterstützung gehabt Mimi, von Leuten, die deine Trauerverarbeitung von Anfang an in die richtigen Bahnen leiten konnten, aber Tai hatte niemanden, er hatte alleine mit seiner Trauer und all dem dagestanden und niemand zum Reden, Kari sollten wir da auch vorerst raushalten.“  
Er lehnte sich entspannter an den Tisch und sah sie an „Ich will, dass du mir was beantwortest, okay? Wenn du deinen Mann beschreiben müsstest, wie würdest du das tun? Was ist er für ein Mensch, was für ein Ehemann und was ist er für ein Vater?“, er wusste, dass Mimi nicht wusste, wieso das wichtig war, aber das würde sie noch früh genug erfahren, er wollte erst einmal ihre Antworten abwarten und war gespannt darauf.  
  
Mimi sah Masao an und kicherte ganz leise, ehe sie sich entschuldigend räusperte. „Ich glaube das ist so ein Männerding mit 30, bei Frauen kommt das ja oft mit der 40, aber das ist auch nicht unbedingt das, weswegen ich mir Sorgen mache, solange sich Tai da nicht reinsteigert. Und das mit dem Urlaub fand ich auch gut, die Ehekrise im Sommer hat uns ja gezeigt, dass wir auch mehr auf uns achten müssen, aber das mit Taki ist nicht so einfach, deswegen bin ich ja hier.“ Schweigend hörte sie ihm zu, knetete dabei ein wenig ihre Finger durch. „Vielleicht hast du gar nicht so unrecht, ich hatte wirklich viel Unterstützung, Skills gelernt, die ich anwenden kann, wenn ich drohe, in die Trauer zu rutschen, aber bei ihm kam ja auch so vieles auf einmal, die Ereignisse haben sich quasi überschlagen. Erst hatte er den Unfall, dann trennte sich Sora von ihm und er bangte etwa anderthalb Jahre darum, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, ehe es hieß, dass er nie wieder spielen könnte. Kurz darauf starb seine Großmutter, eine Woche nachdem Taki geboren wurde, der Kleine hat es ja auch nur knappe zwei Wochen geschafft. Kaum hatte er sich sein Standbein als Sozialarbeiter aufgebaut, nahm sich Jess, die er schon viele Jahre betreut hatte, dann das Leben. Und danach rutschte Tai immer weiter ab, bis er das Jahr drauf bei mir landete. Wenn ich es so bedenke, gab es keinen Zeitpunkt, an dem er in der Lage war, das alles zu verarbeiten…“, Mimi seufzte, ihr wurde das jetzt erst so richtig bewusst, aber sie sprach mit ihrem Mann auch nur selten über die Vergangenheit, weil er sowieso nur abblockte.  
Als Masao meinte, Kari da raus zu halten, nickte sie, das war ihr auch lieber, sie hatte sich ja selbst gerade erst so richtig stabilisiert und gefangen. Auf seine Frage hin blickte sie ihn überrascht an, nickte dann aber. „Ja klar, natürlich. Allgemein würde ich sagen, dass Tai ein liebevoller Mensch ist, dem das Wohl seiner Liebsten am Herzen liegt. Er kann ziemlich stur und dickköpfig sein, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat und versucht dann auch gerne schon mal, anderen seine Meinung aufzudrücken, diskutieren mit ihm kann manchmal etwas anstrengend sein, aber wenn man ihn mit Argumenten überzeugen kann, lenkt er da auch ein. Als Ehemann ist Tai ziemlich aufopfernd, manchmal muss ich ihm sagen, dass er sich auch mal eine Pause gönnen soll, vor allem nach der Geburt von Misaki habe ich das gemerkt, er ist so oft nachts aufgestanden für die Kleine, damit ich schlafen konnte und hat dann morgens auch noch die Kids versorgt und in den Kindergarten gebracht. Er ist ein liebevoller Vater und die Familie steht für ihn immer an erster Stelle. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, er würde die Kleinen am liebsten in Watte packen, vielleicht wegen dem, was mit Taki passiert ist und er meinte mal, dass er eigentlich gar nicht will, dass sie größer werden, weil er es genießt, dass sie noch so klein sind und er sich um sie kümmern kann. Unsere Kazumi ist ziemlich fixiert auf Tai und er verwöhnt die Kleine nach Strich und Faden, deswegen hatten wir auch schon mal ein bisschen Streit, aber sie ist eben seine kleine Prinzessin, also lasse ich ihn hin und wieder auch mal. Makoto ist eher ein Mama Kind, aber er kommt mit Tai auch ganz gut klar, kommt aber meistens eher zu mir, wenn etwas ist. Reicht dir das, oder willst du noch mehr wissen? Und verrätst du mir, warum dich das so interessiert? Du fragst das doch nicht ohne Grund, ich kenne dich.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm leicht zu, inzwischen kannte sie so ein paar Ticks von Masao auch und wusste, dass er solche Fragen nie ohne Hintergedanken stellte, typisch Psychologendenken eben.  
  
Masao sah Mimi an. „Weißt du, diese Alterssache ist eine Kleinigkeit, nichts worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste, Männer ticken da etwas anders als Frauen, nach deinen ganze Aufzählungen jetzt ist es eigentlich nicht verwunderlich, dass er da so ist wie er ist, er hatte beschlossen zu vertrauen und jedes Mal, wenn er Menschen vertraute, wurde dieses Vertrauen missbraucht, er hatte dem Ganzen immer wieder die Chance gegeben, doch am Ende stand er immer alleine da, Irgendwann legst du den Schalter um und baust eine riesige Mauer um dich herum auf, damit du nicht mehr verletzt werden kannst und nichts anderes hat er getan, also etwas ganz Normales. Jedes Mal, wenn er auf was Gutes gehofft hatte, wurde es ihm genommen, das prägt einen Menschen nicht gerade wenig, aber an den Geschehnissen können wir jetzt nichts mehr ändern.“ Er hörte genau zu, was sie erzählte und analysierte ihre Worte auch zugleich, ob Mimi bewusst war, was sie da tat? Nun ja, Masao würde sie gleich aufklären. „Mimi... genau diese Aussage, dass er nicht will, dass sie älter werden, legt sehr vieles offen, denn natürlich sagt das fast jedes Elternteil, aber ich denke dieses unterschiedliche Verhalten von ihm rührt daher, dass, wenn du bei ihm bist und auch die Kinder, dann hat er alles unter Kontrolle, dann weiß er, es geht euch gut. Wenn die Kinder nicht bei ihm sind, kann er die Situation nicht kontrollieren, dann brauchen sie ihn in diesem Moment nicht und dass Kazumi so auf ihren Papa fixiert ist, bestätigt ihn in seinem Verhalten ja nur, Kazumi braucht ihren Papa und er will gebraucht werden, ob von den Kids oder von dir, er braucht das Gefühl gebraucht zu werden.“  
Er sah sie ernst an. „Hör zu, Matt hat sich vor einiger Zeit mit T.K. unterhalten, T.K. sieht es vielleicht nicht so, aber Kari sucht immer wieder Gründe, um zu Tai zu müssen. Ich bin noch dran, mit ihr diesen Abnabelungsprozess zu schaffen, aber sie verwirrt Tai, sie will ihren Freiraum, aber gleichzeitig klammert sie sich dann immer wieder an ihn, anstatt sich voll auf T.K. zu fixieren. Sie sieht dich nicht mehr als Bedrohung, das ist schonmal ein sehr, sehr großer und wichtiger Fortschritt, aber sie behindert durch ihr Verhalten auch Tai in seinem Prozess, sie gibt ihm das Gefühl, dass er genau das Richtige tut, obwohl das ganz und gar nicht so ist. Aiko ist ihrer Mama sehr ähnlich, ihr Papa ist ihr Held, aber ihr Onkel fast noch mehr, denn ohne es zu wollen nimmt Tai in Aikos Leben eine Rolle ein, die er nicht haben sollte, er erzieht Aiko fast mit und Kari unterstützt das mit ihrem Verhalten, das wird wieder zu Spannungen bei ihr und T.K. führen, Tai macht das auch nicht bewusst oder um jemandem wehzutun, genau wie Kari merkt er gar nicht, was er da tut, jetzt ist er davon etwas weg durch Misaki, aber die Kinder werden älter und sich immer mehr von den Eltern abnabeln, was ja vollkommen normal ist, das haben wir alle so durchgemacht und das müssen wir auch. Wenn Kazumi anfängt sich abzunabeln von ihrem Papa, wird sein Verhalten schlimmer werden, je mehr sie ihm entgleitet, desto mehr wird er Wege suchen, um die Kontrolle zu behalten und das kann dazu führen, dass Kazumi irgendwann anfangen würde ihrem Papa gegenüber Hass zu entwickeln, bei Makoto ist er nicht so fixiert, weil er ein Junge ist, das ist die einfach Erklärung.“  
Er streckte sich kurz und redete dann weiter. „Hör zu, Tai ist ein liebevoller und umsorgender Papa und das ist auch wunderschön, aber er braucht mal nen Tritt in den Arsch, denn du verteidigst andauernd sein Verhalten und spielst das Ganze herunter. Und genau deswegen wirst du ihn nicht therapieren können, du liebst ihn viel zu sehr, als dass du objektiv an die Sache herangehen könntest, du wirst immer wieder Wege suchen, sein Verhalten herunter zu spielen und zu verteidigen und ich bin mir sicher er weiß auch ganz genau, wie er dich um den Finger wickeln kann und du auch, wie du es bei ihm schaffst, du bist nicht in der Lage ihm platt vor den Kopf zu sagen, dass es so nicht geht, weil du ihn nicht verletzen willst..., auf dich reagiert er äußerst sensibel und ich bin ehrlich, nach deinem Unfall, wo du im Koma lagst, da hatte ich mehr Sorge um seine Gesundheit als um deine, Mimi.“  
Er trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee. „Wenn Tai irgendwann nicht mehr so gebraucht wird, wie es jetzt der Fall ist, dann weiß er nichts mehr mit sich anzufangen, er ist gezwungen, seine Kinder irgendwann, wenn sie älter sind, in fremde Hände zu geben und dieser Gedanke, der wird ihn verrückt machen, er braucht einen Spezialisten, der unbefangen ist, du kannst nicht unbefangen sein, du bist mit ihm verheiratet…, deine Gefühle sind viel zu stark, als dass du konsequent ihm gegenüber sein könntest, so leid es mir auch tut das zu sagen. Er gibt mehr für eure Familie, als er kann, aber das ignoriert er, weil für ihn nur zählt, dass es dir gut geht und den Kindern, dass er selbst immer ausgelaugter wir, das merkt dein Mann gar nicht oder es ist ihm egal, er will dir so viel abnehmen, wie ihm nur irgendwie möglich ist.“  
  
Mimi hörte Masao sehr aufmerksam zu und musste zustimmen, dass das mit dem Altern vielleicht wirklich keine so große Sache war, aber das was Tai erlebt hatte, ihn ziemlich geprägt hatte. Mimi war klug genug zu wissen, dass man an den vergangenen Ereignissen nichts mehr ändern konnte, sie hatten einzig und allein die Möglichkeit, die Auswirkungen dieser Geschehnisse auf die Zukunft so gut es ging zu minimieren, woran sie ja eigentlich kontinuierlich seit drei Jahren mit Tai arbeitete, zumindest dachte sie das, aber dass sie ihn eigentlich in seinem falschen Verhalten noch bestärkte, war der dreifachen Mutter gar nicht so bewusst gewesen. Sie war emotional viel zu sehr in das Ganze nun verwickelt, als es zu Beginn der Therapiezeit mit Tai der Fall gewesen war. Damals standen sie sich durch die gemeinsame Vergangenheit natürlich auch nahe und Mimi empfand eine gewisse Zuneigung Tai gegenüber, aber daraus war echte, tiefgründige Liebe geworden, die ihr eine objektive Sicht auf das Ganze natürlich nahm.  
Dass Masao ihr seine Gedanken dazu so platt vor den Kopf knallte, wäre für viele wahrscheinlich unangenehm, vielleicht auch verletzend gewesen, aber Mimi war sehr selbstreflektiert und erkannte in seinen Worten sofort, dass er Recht hatte und etwas passieren musste. Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und seufzte. „Ich habe immer gedacht, dass das irgendwie normal wäre, aber je weiter du ausholst, desto mehr wird mir klar, dass er sich seinen Kindern gegenüber so verhält wie damals bei Kari, als sie selbst noch Kinder waren. Er lässt Kazumi wirklich keinen Moment aus den Augen, wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke… die Eingewöhnung in den Kindergarten hat glaube ich auch nur deswegen so gut geklappt, weil Kari dort arbeitet, das hatte Tai irgendwie auch ruhiger gemacht, wenn ich jetzt so zurückschaue… glaubst du, er hat einen Kontrollzwang, Masao? Aber dann ist die Frage: Warum? Weswegen? Wozu?“ Sie rieb sich die Stirn und trank einen Schluck Kaffee, das bereitete ihr gerade wirklich Kopfzerbrechen. Als er begann, über Matt zu sprechen, horchte sie auf, wirkte durchaus verblüfft und überrascht. „Kari ist damit immer noch nicht durch? Und dabei behandelst du sie jetzt seit gut zwei Jahren… ich hatte gedacht, nach dem Theater mit Daisuke wäre das Thema vom Tisch gewesen, aber so kann man sich täuschen… dennoch, ich glaube, Matt hat Recht, Kari ist wirklich oft bei uns und sie sorgt auch immer dafür, dass Aiko wie eine Klette an meinem Mann klebt… ich hab mir dabei nichts gedacht, mich einfach gefreut, dass sie sich wieder so gut verstehen, aber das könnte auch ganz fix zum Problem werden, da stimme ich dir zu.“  
Sie streckte sich ebenfalls einen Moment, sah ihn dann wieder an. „Das Problem ist, glaube ich, dass sich die beiden Herrschaften gerade gegenseitig blockieren und behindern. Tai klammert an Kari, weswegen sie ihren Wunsch nach Freiraum zurückstellt, gleichzeitig damit aber Tai im Klammern weiter bestärkt und sich so immer abhängiger von ihm macht… wieso habe ich das die ganze Zeit nicht bemerkt?!“ Man sah Mimi an, dass sie durchaus an ihrem Verstand zweifelte, aber es mischte sich auch Sorge in ihre Mimik. „Ich denke, dass es gut wäre, das jetzt zu unterbinden, wo die Kids noch klein sind, je länger wir warten, desto schlimmer wird es und ich glaube, noch eine Krise werden Kari und T.K. nicht überstehen. Ich weiß, dass sie ihn liebt, deswegen wäre es umso schlimmer, wenn das in die Brüche gehen würde, allein schon Aiko wegen. Und ich will auch nicht, dass Kazumi in ihrer Autonomieentwicklung gefährdet oder behindert wird…“, meinte sie noch, ehe sie erst mal wieder Masao lauschte, der ihr klar machte, dass sie Tai auch noch bestärkte. Mimi wirkte durchaus betroffen, aber man konnte sehen, wie sich langsam Erkenntnis in ihren Blick legte. „Verdammt… du hast Recht und ich habe es nicht mal gemerkt… er hat mich ausgetrickst, mich um den Finger wickeln kann er nämlich wirklich gut. Wenn ich jetzt offen und ehrlich zu mir selbst bin, dann weicht er mir bei unangenehmen Themen eigentlich nur noch aus, aber ich war auch einfach zu müde irgendwann, noch weiter dagegen zu halten… und es stimmt, ich will ihn wirklich nicht verletzen, wenn ich gemerkt habe, dass ihn emotional etwas triggert, habe ich das Thema einfach unter den Tisch fallen lassen…“, seufzend stützte sie das Kinn in die Handflächen und dachte einen Moment nach. „Der Kindergarten der Zwillinge macht demnächst einen Ausflug, bei dem die Kids über Nacht weg sind. Tai war der Erste, der sich gemeldet hat, als es darum ging, welche Eltern als Unterstützung mitfahren…, dass er manchmal zu viel gibt, das sehe ich auch, aber immer wenn ich ihn darauf hinweise, sich etwas zurückzunehmen, ignoriert er meine Sorge und spielt es herunter… es muss dir nicht leid tun, mir das gesagt zu haben, Masao, ich glaube, manchmal ist so ein unbefangener Blick von außen hilfreicher, als man glaubt.“ Sie schaute nachdenklich einen Moment in die Ferne, ehe sie wieder Masao anschaute. „Ich glaube, ein Spezialist ist wirklich die einzige Möglichkeit, auch wenn ihm das nicht schmecken wird, aber da muss er durch. Denn du scheidest ja auch aus, da du Kari therapierst, das wäre nicht gut, wenn er jetzt auch noch dein Patient werden würde. Hast du vielleicht jemanden im Kopf, zu dem wir Tai schicken könnten? Ich will, dass er sich helfen lässt, bevor er sich selbst und die Kinder gefährdet, das würde er sich niemals verzeihen.“  
  
Masao lauschte ihren Worten und dass sie Erkenntnis und Einsicht zeigte, würde es ihm um einiges leichter machen, das war eine Eigenschaft, die er an Mimi sehr schätzte, sie nahm Kritik an und reflektierte ihr Verhalten auch sehr gut, deswegen hatte er auch keinerlei Bedenken gehabt, ihr das alles einfach so vor den Latz zu knallen. „Ich glaube nicht mal, dass es ein Kontrollzwang ist unbedingt, ich würde eher auf Verlustangst tippen, dieses Trauma fing für ihn an, als Sora ihn hat sitzen lassen, zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er sie nun mal geliebt. Dann hatte er das irgendwie überwunden und wurde Vater, aber Taki starb, wieder ein Verlust, den er hinnehmen musste und noch dazu kam, dass seine Großmutter kurz vor Taki gestorben ist, das sind so viele Rückschläge in kurzer Zeit. Ein Jahr später dann dieses Mädchen, das er betreut hatte und jetzt kommt der Clou Mimi, dieses Mädchen, es lag ihm sehr am Herzen“, er stand auf und ging zur Schublade, wo er ein Bild herausholte und es Mimi reichte.  
„Jess hatte verdammt viel Ähnlichkeit mit Kari..., er hat diese Beschützerrolle, die er bei Kari nicht mehr so einnehmen konnte, auf Jess umgelegt, deswegen hat ihn ihr Tod auch so sehr aus der Bahn geworfen, so tiefgehend wie ihre Depressionen laut Therapieberichten waren, hätte er nichts mehr tun können, sie hatte für sich mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen und wenn ein Mensch soweit ist, dann bringst du ihn auch nicht mehr davon ab sein Leben zu beenden…, für ihn muss es sich angefühlt haben , als wäre seine Schwester gestorben..., wieder ein Mensch den er nicht retten konnte, wieder ein Mensch, der ihn verlassen hatte.“ Er rieb sich die Stirn. „Dir kann man keinen Vorwurf machen, es ist unmöglich für dich, ihm gegenüber objektiv zu bleiben, das kann auch keiner verlangen von dir, also mach dir da keinen Kopf, du musst dir das nicht aufbürden. Das ist der Job eines anderen Psychologen, der objektiv an die Sache herangeht. Das Problem ist nur, hingehen ist die eine Sache... ob er auch redet ist die Frage, da sehe ich eher das Problem. Ich glaube kaum einer will sich Fremden anvertrauen und da wäre das wegen den Kids, er hat Probleme anderen Leuten zu vertrauen und dann sollte er auch noch seine eigenen Kinder in die Hände von Leuten übergeben, die er nicht kennt, die ihm fremd sind. Ich denke, da lag das Kernproblem, die Leute waren einfach fremd, wäre Kari nicht in dem Kindergarten tätig, hätte er denke ich alles getan, damit die Kids da nicht hingehen.“  
Masao nickte leicht. „Kari zeigt zwischendurch immer noch ein Verhalten, das an ihr Früheres anlehnt, ich bin dabei, mit ihr eine Strategie zu entwickeln, wie sie Konflikte bewältigen kann, weil häufig tritt das auch auf, wenn sie sich mal mit T.K. in die Haare kriegt, aktuell ist es denke ich der ganze Stress mit der Hochzeitsplanung, der ihr zu schaffen macht und T.K. will sie damit ja auch nicht unbedingt belasten, also sucht sie Zuflucht bei ihrem Bruder und der hat des Öfteren schon mal Nein gesagt, dass er eben keine Zeit hat, aber sie hat es immer wieder geschafft ihn zu überreden, dass sie sich sehen müssen. Bei ihm fühlt sie sich immer verstanden und sicher, T.K. gibt ihr halt auch mal Kontra und teilt nicht immer ihre Meinung und dann flüchtet sie sich zu Tai, in der Hoffnung er bekräftigt ihre Ansichten und meistens tut er das unterbewusst auch. Wir müssen es schaffen, dass Tai gegenüber Kari konsequent bleibt, sprich wenn er Nein sagt, dann muss er auch bei diesem Nein bleiben und darf nicht einknicken, wenn sie anfängt zu betteln. Außerdem müssen wir Aikos Fixierung auf Tai unterbinden, sie soll sich voll und ganz auf T.K. fokussieren, nicht auf Tai, sonst haben wir später das Problem, wenn T.K. ihr was verbietet, dass sie dann zu Tai rennt und von ihm bekommt sie das dann, denn er will sich ja mit ihr gut stellen. Wenn Tai Kari gegenüber konsequenter wird, dann wird auch Aiko mehr auf T.K. fokussiert sein, weil Tai eben nicht mehr jederzeit so greifbar ist.“  
Masao atmete einen Moment durch. „Und Tai trickst dich nicht bewusst aus, er sucht nur Wege diesen Themen zu entgehen, weil er sich dem nicht stellen will, er will sich mit diesen Gefühlen nicht auseinandersetzen, deswegen fokussiert er sich immer wieder auf die Gefühle für dich und die Kinder, was ich auf eine Art und Weise auch schätze, er macht sich Tag für Tag verletzlich für dich, das zeugt von unglaublich großem Vertraue, im Prinzip vertraut er dir sein Leben an und eure Liebe wächst, weil du ihm bewiesen hast, dass es sich auch lohnen kann zu vertrauen. Er gibt sich dir komplett hin und du tust es andersherum genauso, euer Zusammenhalt und eure Liebe macht eure Beziehung stabil, deswegen belasten Streitigkeiten eure Ehe auch kaum, denn ihr wisst zu schätzen, was ihr aneinander habt.  
Er überlegte dann einen Moment. „Eine Kollegin kennt einen guten Psychotherapeuten, da werden wir Tai hinschicken und der wird sich dann der Sache auch annehmen.“ Etwas anderes jedoch musste er mit Mimi klären „Du sagtest: ‚Nicht, dass er sich und die Kinder gefährdet‘, hast du Zweifel an ihm? Oder Zweifel an ihm gehabt? Egal in welchem Bezug, ich will, dass du mir das ehrlich beantwortest Mimi, auch wenn es vielleicht unangenehm ist.“


	58. Mimis Sorgen, Teil 2

_Montag, 6. Mai 2019  
__Masaos Büro  
  
_Mit Masao war Mimi komplett auf einer Wellenlänge; spätestens seit dem Drama im Hause Takaishi waren die zwei wirklich eng zusammengewachsen und inzwischen neben guten Kollegen auch Freunde geworden, was es natürlich einfacher machte, offen über bestimmte Dinge zu sprechen. Nachdenklich lauschte Mimi ihm und nickte dann. „Ja, so wie du das zusammenfasst, ist Verlustangst wohl wirklich das Offensichtlichste, wieso ich da selbst nicht drauf gekommen bin kann ich mir wohl nur durch den ganzen Schwangerschaftsstress erklären“, meinte sie ein wenig lachend, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. „Das, was Tai erlebt hat, hat schon viele Menschen in den Suizid getrieben, wir können wirklich froh sein, dass mein Schwager in Spe damals dieses ganze Sora-Drama aufgedeckt hat und wir ihn von den Medikamenten losbekommen haben. Ich halte ja von medikamentös gestützten Therapien sowieso nichts, solange es noch Alternativen gibt, einzig bei schweren Psychosen und Persönlichkeitsstörungen oder Schizophrenie ist es oft sinnvoll, damit sich die Patienten nicht selbst gefährden. Und dass ihm Jess am Herzen lag, weiß ich, wir haben sie ja damals alle kurz gesehen an diesem Meer, ich hatte dir die Geschichte ja erzählt.“  
Als Masao ihr das Foto reichte, stockte Mimi der Atem, damals hatte man es nicht so gut erkennen können, aber Jess war Kari fast wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. „Das ist uns damals gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie seiner Schwester so ähnlichsieht, aber wir haben sie auch nur aus der Ferne gesehen und sie war mehr eine geisterhafte Erscheinung, als wirklich ein Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut. Ich weiß ja, was für einen Geschwisterkomplex Kari und Tai haben, daran arbeiten wir beide ja jetzt auch schon gut zwei Jahre. Dass man Jess nicht mehr helfen konnte, habe ich Tai auch versucht immer und immer wieder klar zu machen, aber irgendwie kam er nie so richtig darüber hinweg, das ist schlimm. Und ich weiß, dass ich mir eigentlich keine Vorwürfe machen muss, aber ich ärgere mich richtig darüber, dass ich es nicht bemerkt habe, dass ich nicht mehr objektiv sein konnte. Ich habe mir die ganze Zeit eingeredet, dass ich die Distanz wahren kann, aber da habe ich mir selbst etwas vorgemacht. Ob er mit einem anderen Therapeuten reden wird, kann ich nicht sagen, aber wenn ich ihm klar mache, dass das Wohl seiner Familie daran hängt, dann wird er hoffentlich wenigstens den Versuch wagen. Ich weiß, dass er nach allem, was passiert ist, nur noch wenigen Menschen vertraut, in diesem Zuge wiederum kann ich auch verstehen, warum es diesen heftigen Streit mit Matt damals gab. Aber bei den beiden herrscht auch Funkstille im Moment, wir wissen auch immer noch nicht, warum er im Dezember seine Band aufgelöst und seine Musikkarriere an den Nagel gehängt hat, aber das soll jetzt nicht weiter vertieft werden.“  
Mimi atmete einmal tief ein und aus, ehe sie Masao lauschte, was Kari betraf. Zum Glück sah die kleine Schwester ihres Mannes sie nicht mehr als Staatsfeind Nummer eins, sondern war mit Mimi doch wieder enger geworden, sodass T.K. und Kari auch Masao und Mimi jeweils von ihren Schweigepflichten entbunden hatten, sodass die beiden sich immer mal wieder austauschen konnten, da Mimi ja nach wie vor auch T.K. beratend zur Seite stand, wenn dieser mal wieder mit einem Problem bezüglich Kari nicht weiterkam. Sie nickte ein wenig, von den Konflikten wusste auch sie. „T.K. hat mit mir da auch drüber gesprochen, die Konflikte sind nicht mehr so dramatisch wie früher, aber hin und wieder fliegen bei den beiden doch noch die Fetzen. Aber sie achten darauf, es nicht vor Aiko auszutragen, damit die Kleine nicht auch noch traumatisiert wird. Aber wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, war Kari in der letzten Zeit ziemlich oft bei uns, obwohl Tai kaum geschlafen hatte wegen der Kleinen. Ich stimme dir aber zu, dass diese Fixierung von Aiko auf Tai aufgehoben werden muss, T.K. schmeckt das sicherlich auch nicht, wenn er merkt, das sich mein Mann in die Erziehung einmischt, das würde ich ja umgekehrt auch nicht wollen, ich hab mit Kari auch schon mal Streit gehabt, weil sie die Kinder zu sehr verwöhnt mit Süßigkeiten und immer direkt nachgibt, wenn Makoto mal quengelt, das kann er nämlich gut, den Sturkopf hat er wohl von seinem Vater geerbt.“ Mimi rollte ein wenig mit den Augen, ehe sich Erkenntnis in ihren Blick legte. „Da fällt mir noch was ein, sie hatte auch unbedingt darauf bestanden, der Kinder wegen in unsere Nähe zu ziehen, aber ich finde, seit sie und T.K. umgezogen sind, steht sie noch öfter auf der Matte als vorher… ich glaube, ich muss mir ihren Verlobten auch noch mal zur Brust nehmen, ich glaube er lässt, wie ich wohl auch bei Tai, Kari immer noch zu viel durchgehen.“  
Sie trank den Kaffee leer und seufzte ein wenig, blickte nachdenklich Masao an. „Ich weiß, dass er das nicht bewusst macht, das ist einfach ein psychischer Schutzmechanismus, um sich vor Verletzungen zu schützen. Ich weiß, dass er mir bedingungslos vertraut, wir sind auch wirklich ein Dreamteam und ziehen eigentlich so gut wie immer auch an einem Strang. Wir haben beide so viel durch, wir sind einfach dankbar für das Leben, was wir jetzt miteinander teilen können. Und das ist gut, dass du jemanden kennst bzw. deine Kollegin, versuchen wir es einfach, wenn es nicht klappt, müssen wir uns etwas anderes überlegen.“  
Als Masao ihr jedoch die letzte Frage stellte, biss sie sich schuldbewusst auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände. „Also, wenn ich ehrlich bin, ganz am Anfang unserer Ehe, als die Kinder gerade auf der Welt waren, hatte ich ein wenig Zweifel, ob er mit den Kindern nicht überfordert ist. Dass er alles für sie tun würde, das wusste ich, ich werde nie das Strahlen in seinen Augen vergessen, als ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass ich schwanger bin von ihm. Die Zweifel habe ich aber nie ausgesprochen, möglicherweise hat er es dennoch an meinem Verhalten, meiner Blicke gemerkt, dass ich verunsichert war. Mit der Zeit verflogen diese Zweifel und heute würde ich unsere Kinder jederzeit in Tais Obhut lassen, aber damals war ich halt unsicher, ob er das wirklich packt… Manchmal frage ich mich, ob er sich deswegen selbst hinter mich und die Kinder anstellt, weil er glaubt, mir beweisen zu müssen, dass er es packt…“ Sie legte nachdenklich einen Finger ans Kinn und überlegte. „Ich weiß nicht Masao, aber je länger ich diesen Gedanken durchspiele, desto mehr habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich da gar nicht so daneben liegen könnte. Wie siehst du das?“  
  
Masao nickte zustimmend. „Medikamente an sich sind nicht verkehrt es gibt auch vieles auf pflanzlicher Basis, die Dosis ist wichtig und dass es richtig eingestellt ist, jemanden der depressiv ist, dem brauch ich keine Tabletten geben, die gegen Schizophrenie wirken, es gibt auch tödliche Kombinationen, Xanax zum Beispiel wird gerne mal mit Hustensaft gemischt und als Droge eingenommen, weil man dann eine Art Trip bekommt, nur macht das abhängig und diese Trips können einen auch in den Tod stürzen, bei Tai zum bespiel wäre Xanax niemals nötig gewesen, Anti-Depressiva in geringen Dosen wären wirkungsvoller gewesen. An Tagen, wo er motivationslos war, hätten die ihm helfen können weiterzumachen, aber nur, wenn er sie wirklich benötigt. Ich denke dadurch, dass ihr euch wiedergetroffen habt, das wird ihn beflügelt haben, weil endlich jemand da war, der ihn verstand, der nicht verändern wollte, wer er war und ist, er konnte alles was sich angestaut hat rauslassen, du hattest immer den richtigen Ansatz gehab. Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt auch, dass er dich nicht erst seit diesem Zeitpunkt geliebt hat..., so lange wie ihr euch schon kennt, hätte er dir nie vertraut, wenn er dich nicht schon länger lieben würde. Ich denke selbst die Gefühle für Sora sind an das nicht mal ansatzweise herangekommen, was er für dich fühlt ist tiefe Liebe, du vervollständigst ihn, aber seine inneren Dämonen kommen immer wieder hoch, weil er es selbst verleugnet, dass sie da sind. Er will beweisen, dass er das kann, dass er es bewältigen kann. Ich hatte mal etwas recherchiert und im Internet ein Video gefunden von ihm dabei, ob du es kennst weiß ich nicht, aber vom Zeitraum her müsste es kurz nach dem Punkt gewesen sein, an dem ihr zusammengekommen seid.“  
Masao zeigte ihr er erst das Video bevor er weiterredete.* „Ich war wirklich überrascht, aber das erklärt vieles denke ich, doch das ist jetzt nun mal wie es ist. Jess ist nicht mehr da und ich glaube es ist nicht so verkehrt, dass er nicht mehr an sie denkt, dass er immer wieder an Taki denkt das ist denke ich normal, er ist immerhin sein Fleisch und Blut, dir wird es da mit Shiori nicht anders gehen, aber es zählt die Art und Weise, wie man dann damit umgeht. Aber Mimi, es ist unmöglich für dich, die erforderliche Distanz zu wahren zu ihm, er ist dein Mann, der Mensch den du liebst, würdest du Distanz wahren wollen, müsstest du dich praktisch von ihm trennen und dann ist alles vorbei bei euch beiden... ich denke wenn du ihn nicht mehr hättest, würdest du in ein Loch fallen, wo dich keiner mehr rausbekommen würde, du würdest stark bleiben für die Kinder, aber innerlich leer, es nichts Verwerfliches, es ist schön zu sehen, wieviel Liebe ihr euch gebt und auch euren Kindern. Das zwischen Matt und Tai ist wesentlich komplexer, Matt war jahrelang sein engster Vertrauter und das ist mit diesem Geständnis zerbrochen, nur hat Matt das bis heute auch nicht ganz begriffen, für ihn führt Tai sich auf wie ein trotziges Kind, aber Matt wird das erst realisieren, wenn er mal an den Punkt kommt, an dem er der ist, der er sein will , aber das ist unwichtig, der Fokus liegt auf etwas Anderem.“  
Masao seufzte nun leicht. „Die Konflikte von T.K. und Kari werden harmloser, weil T.K. mittlerweile weiß, wie er Situationen entschärfen kann, er weiß wie er eingreifen muss. Wenn Kari droht aus der Spur zu fallen, holt er sie zurück, bevor sie am Rand angekommen ist und das hilft, Kari kann das mittlerweile bei T.K. ebenfalls, sie lernen sich immer besser kennen und lernen auch mit den Reaktionen des jeweils anderen immer besser umzugehen und das wichtigste ist, sie fangen auch an immer öfter über Probleme zu Reden. T.K. hat wohl schon mal gesagt, dass sie nicht so oft zu Tai muss und wenn Kari begreift, warum sie das tut, kann sie daran auch arbeiten und sie ist auch auf dem Weg das zu begreifen, mehr als Tai es tut, weil ich ihr immer wieder vor Augen führe, dass sie jetzt ihre eigene Familie hat. Es gibt nicht mehr nur Tai, jeder von beiden muss ein eigenes Leben führen, unabhängig voneinander, wenn wir dieses Verständnis bei Tai auch erreichen, dann wird Karis Prozess nicht mehr so zäh sein, denn momentan bremst Tai sie aus, tatsächlich auch mehr als Kari ihn. Sie denkt jetzt sie muss auf ihn aufpassen, weil sie damals nicht für ihn da war und er denkt anders herum, wir müssen schauen, dass wir sie mehr voneinander fernhalten. T.K. ist manchmal leider sehr inkonsequent, Kari hat mir auch gebeichtet, dass sie ihn um den Finger wickelt, wenn er Dinge anspricht die zutreffen, sie weiß genau, wie sie ihn von diesen Themen wegbringen kann. Kari hat mir versprochen, dass sie versucht, es nicht mehr zu tun, auch etwas, woran wir arbeiten, aber T.K. solltest du da auch nochmal einweihen, dass er merkt er muss sich mehr durchsetzen, auch wenn sie dann zickig wird, aber es muss sein.“  
Nachdenklich sah er Mimi an. „Manchmal muss man Zweifel nicht aussprechen, damit das Gegenüber sie bemerkt, ihr steht euch so nah, dass er es gespürt haben wird. Als es dir nach der Geburt so extrem schlecht ging, war Tai derjenige, der ruhig geblieben ist und sich um Makoto und Kazumi im Krankenhaus gekümmert hat, als du es nicht konntest. Er war ja quasi 24/7 an deiner Seite und an der der Kinder und das war in den Momenten auch genau richtig und sehr wichtig für die Kinder. Makoto lag viel auf seiner Brust, um die Wärme zu spüren, dass er jetzt mamafixierter ist, das ist normal, genauso dass Kazumi ein Papa Kind ist, Kazumi ist Tai vom Charakter her sehr ähnlich, während Makoto dir mehr ähnelt, er erkennt Sachen oft schon sehr gut und kann sogar zum Teil Gefahren einschätze. Viele unterschätzen ihn, weil er ein relativ ruhiges Kind ist, aber wenn es darauf ankommt wette ich, würde er an der Stelle von Tai auch Kazumi beschützen, ihr müsst nur aufpassen, dass Makoto sich Misaki gegenüber nicht so verhält wie Tai damals Kari gegenüber. Wir können das jetzt schon steuern, die ‚großer Bruder Rolle‘ ist okay, aber wir dürfen nicht Misaki unselbstständig werden lassen. Ich denke aber Tai hat gespürt, dass du ihm das nicht wirklich zutraust mit den Kindern und deswegen will er dir seitdem Tag für Tag beweisen, dass er das kann, dass du ihm vertrauen kannst. Er hat Angst dein Vertrauen zu verlieren, vermutlich will er sie deswegen auch am liebsten in Watte packen, denn er will nicht versagen nicht schon wieder, das wird sich bei ihm eingebrannt haben, ich denke auch einfach dass er will, dass du stolz auf ihn sein kannst, dass du ihm vertrauen kannst dass die Kinder bei ihm gut aufgehoben sind. Er versucht dir vermutlich auch alles an Arbeit abzunehmen, auch wenn es ihm zu viel ist eigentlich, damit du nicht überbelastet wirst, am besten teilt ihr euch zum Beispiel Haushaltsaufgaben fest auf, sodass es Dinge gibt, die nur du machst und Dinge die nur er macht, dann lauft ihr nicht so die Gefahr, dass er alles macht, verstehst du? Nehmt euch einen Tag in der Woche, der auch nur euch als Familie gehört, nur ihr beide und die Kinder niemand anderes an dem Tag das wird euch auch guttun“  
  
Da konnte Mimi ihm nur zustimmen, bei Tai war da ja auch so einiges schiefgelaufen. „Meinem Mann wurden ja bewusst die falschen Medikamente untergejubelt, damit er sich das Leben nimmt, das war ein perfider Mordplan, den sie als Selbstmord vertuschen wollten, aber leider haben sie da die Rechnung ohne T.K. und mich gemacht. Dass Tai leichte Depressionen hat, weiß ich, aber bisher hat ihm die Musik da ganz gut rausgeholfen, weswegen ich Medikamente nicht für nötig hielt. Und was die Gefühle betrifft, Tai hat mir schon vor einer ganzen Weile gestanden, dass er schon in mich verliebt war, als wir noch Kinder waren, er dachte aber genau wie ich, dass wir füreinander eh unerreichbar bleiben, also haben wir unsere Gefühle auf einen anderen Partner projiziert, er auf Sora, ich auf Michael, aber als wir uns vor drei Jahren wieder sahen, kam das alles wieder hoch. Ich weiß, dass er seine inneren Dämonen verleugnet, statt sie zu bekämpfen, vielleicht hätte ich ihn dazu mehr ermutigen müssen, aber ich hatte auch ein Stück weit Angst, ihn zu verlieren, wenn ich ihn in die Ecke dränge. Ich hätte damals schon mit der Therapie aufhören müssen, als er und ich ein Paar wurden, spätestens aber nach der Verlobung, als ich schwanger wurde. Da war ich auch ein bisschen zu ehrgeizig, aber ich beginne langsam zu verstehen, dass man den Partner niemals therapieren kann, generell eigentlich die Familie nicht. Mit T.K. führe ich ja hauptsächlich Gespräche, keine wirkliche Therapie, deswegen geht das.“  
Als er ihr das Video zeigte, schaute sie es sich schweigend an und sah danach wieder Masao in die Augen. „Das kannte ich noch nicht, danke, dass du es mir gezeigt hast. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hat er sich eigentlich so gut wie alles musikalisch von der Seele geschrieben, nachdem ich ihn dazu ermutigt hatte. Und was Jess betrifft, an ihrem Ableben können wir wirklich nichts mehr ändern, aber jetzt wo du es sagst, er hat in letzter Zeit eher über seine Oma und seinen Sohn gesprochen, als über Jess, das ist ja schon mal nicht schlecht. Und klar denke ich auch immer wieder an Shiori, aber ich habe im Gegensatz zu Tai von Profis gelernt, wie ich damit am besten umgehen kann. Ich habe bei Tai lange Zeit Hypnose angewendet, um ihm die Panikattacken zu nehmen, das hat ganz gut funktioniert. Weißt du, ob der Therapeut, den deine Kollegin empfehlen würde, auch Hypnose anbietet? Ich glaub, im Trancezustand kann er sich besser mitteilen, weil er dann ja nicht nachdenken kann.“ Als er ihr noch mal klar machte, dass sie die Distanz nicht wahren konnte, nickte sie ergeben, er hatte ja Recht. „Ich sehe ja ein, dass du Recht hast Masao. Trennen will ich mich bestimmt nicht von ihm, das würde uns beide in ein Loch stürzen, ich weiß noch wie Tai gelitten hat, als ich im Koma lag nach dem Unfall, er hat Wochen gebraucht, um sich wieder richtig zu fangen, dazu noch unsere Ehekrise im Urlaub, das war keine einfache Zeit, aber wir lieben uns genug, um das alles zu meistern. Trotzdem will ich, dass ihm die bestmögliche Hilfe geboten wird, die er bekommen kann und wenn ich ihm da nicht helfen kann, dann muss es ein Experte machen.“  
Was Masao über Kari und T.K. erzählte, ließ sie erleichtert durchatmen. „Das ist gut, dass die beiden weniger heftige Konflikte haben, T.K. und ich hatten in den letzten Wochen keine wirklichen Gespräche mehr, da ich mich ja auf die Geburt meiner Tochter konzentrieren musste und es bei den beiden auch gerade recht harmonisch lief. Aber ich werde mir deinen Rat zu Herzen nehmen und da auch noch mal mit T.K. drüber sprechen, dass er Kari weiter Kontra bieten muss, ich halte Kari inzwischen für so erwachsen, dass sie begreifen wird, was du ihr mitteilen willst und ich werde mich an die freudige Aufgabe begeben, meinem Mann mitzuteilen, dass er zu einem Trauma Therapeuten kommt. Dann hat er auch weniger Zeit für Kari und ich werde T.K. stecken, dass er seine Frau auch mehr in andere Prozesse einbinden sollte, damit sie nicht dauernd ihre Freizeit dazu aufwendet, meinen Mann aufzusuchen. Und dass sie zickig wird, muss er dann wohl aushalten, aber Kari liebt ihn, das merkt man und ich glaube, dass T.K. damals nach Thailand abgehauen ist, hat sie wachgerüttelt, so etwas Dummes wie damals wird sie nie wieder tun.“  
Nachdem sie Masao die Frage nach den Zweifeln beantwortet hatte, hörte sie ihm erst einmal schweigend zu, ehe sie schließlich leicht seufzend nickte. „Dass Makoto keinen Geschwisterkomplex bekommt, darauf werde ich achten, keine Sorge, vielleicht können wir gemeinsam da noch über ein paar Strategien sprechen, wie wir das am besten angehen können, den Schubser in die richtige Richtung werde dann wohl auch eher ich geben müssen statt Tai, einfach weil Mako eben mehr auf mich fixiert ist. Und es war nicht meine Absicht, ihn so unter Druck zu setzen, vielleicht sollte ich das mit ihm auch noch mal offen und ehrlich besprechen, dass er sich nicht so unter Druck zu setzen braucht, ich liebe ihn und bin immer stolz auf ihn, egal was ist, aber das mit dem Haushaltsplan ist eine gute Idee. Ich mache mir dazu auf der Heimfahrt mal ein paar Gedanken.“ Sie blickte auf die große Wanduhr, es war schon recht spät und Mimi wirkte einigermaßen erleichtert. „Danke, dass du dir Zeit für mich genommen hast, Masao, das hat mich wirklich weitergebracht. Aber ich muss so langsam los, es ist schon echt spät und ich will Tai auch noch etwas Arbeit abnehmen, er hat die letzten Tage kaum geschlafen.“ Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an, mithilfe des neuen Therapeuten würde hoffentlich alles besser werden. „Lässt du mir die Kontaktdaten des Psychologen noch zukommen? Dann werde ich mich um einen Termin für Tai kümmern und vielleicht schauen, dass ich ihn zum Ersttermin begleiten kann. Sicherlich nimmt ihm das etwas Angst.“  
  
Masao nickte leicht. „Das meine ich ja, in der richtigen Zusammensetzung und Dosierung sind solche Medikamente wirkungsvoll, aber das was da mit Tai gemacht wurde, das geht absolut gar nicht, aber das ist ja zum Glück vorbei und Hut ab, dass er da lebend rausgekommen ist, das schaffen wahrlich nicht viele. Und vielleicht wäre es anders gelaufen, wenn ihr eher zueinander gefunden hättet, aber wer weiß das schon? Alles was ihr erlebt hat, hat euch zu den Menschen gemacht, die ihr heute seid und ihr könnt stolz sein auf das was ihr erreicht habt Mimi, das kann euch keiner mehr nehmen.“ Er lächelte nun sanft. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, du wolltest ihm helfen, heute weißt du es besser, du hast ihm schon eine Menge geholfen Mimi, glaub mir ohne dich wäre er nicht mehr am Leben, du hast seine innere Leere mit Liebe gefüllt, ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass Sora damals wohl darum gebettelt hat, dass er sie heiratet, aber er hat nie auch nur die Anstalten gemacht, ihr einen Antrag zu machen, überleg mal wie schnell es bei euch ging mit der Verlobung und ihr habt alles richtig gemacht. Ich denke er versteckt seine inneren Dämonen auch etwas aus Scham, er will nicht schwach wirken, nicht vor dir und den Kindern, er will stark sein, aber das kann er so auf Dauer nicht durchziehen. Wenn du dich deiner Familie nicht anvertrauen kannst ist es schwierig, seine Oma war seine seelische Stütze, die plötzlich einfach weg war dann, wäre sie noch am Leben gewesen, hätte er Takis Tod mit Sicherheit verarbeiten können, aber leider war das Schicksal da anders gesinnt. Hypnose ist eine gute Idee gewesen, so konnte seine Psyche sich ein Stück weit stabilisieren und erholen, aber für Hypnose braucht man richtiges Vertrauen und ich denke nicht, dass er bei Fremden da zustimmen würde, aber ein Versuch wäre es auf jeden Fall schon mal wert. Und ich kann mir bei euch auch eine Trennung nicht vorstellen, ihr habt so viel durchgemacht zusammen, ich sehe eure Liebe als gefestigt an und mit den Kindern seid ihr komplett und als Paar dort angekommen, wo ihr hin wolltet, ihr habt drei gesunde Kinder und dass ist das wundervollste Geschenk, was man bekommen kann.“  
Nachdenklich sah er Mimi an. Bei Kari und T.K. kam alles zum denkbar schlechtesten Zeitpunkt, die Schwangerschaft mit Aiko kam viel zu früh, denn die Beziehung war dazu noch nicht bereit, dazu ihre psychischen Probleme… und deswegen ist da alles so eskaliert, T.K. opfert sich auch auf, aber im Gegensatz zu Tai weiß er, wann Schluss ist, Tai kennt kein Maß, er geht über seine Höchstgrenze hinaus dabei. Aber dennoch, T.K. und Kari werden einen Weg finden alles zu bewältigen genauso wie Tai und du.“  
Jetzt lächelte er wieder. „Klar, wir besprechen da Beizeiten noch mal ein paar Strategien, was das mit den Kindern angeht, aber alle drei entwickeln sich prächtig, heute kamen die Ergebnisse der letzten U-untersuchungen rein, also da ist alles Tipp Top, Und sage Tai offen und ehrlich, dass du Zweifel hattest, erkläre es ihm und erkläre ihm auch, wieso diese Zweifel nicht mehr da sind, dann wird er es verstehen und hoffentlich sich selbst diese Last nehmen können, ich denke wenn er feste Aufgaben hat, die er machen kann, dann ist er ausgeglichener, weil er eine Aufgabe hat. Ich denke, wenn er kein Ziel vor Augen hat, dann ist er verunsichert, was er tun soll. Und sorgt bei euch beiden vor allem für genügend Schlaf, das ist wichtig, nicht nur für die Kinder, sondern auch für euch.“ Er stand auf und kramte eine Visitenkarte aus der Schublade hervor und reichte Mimi diese. „Hier, da stehen die Kontaktdaten drauf, ich drücke dir die Daumen, dass alles gut läuft und wenn was ist bin ich da“, lächelnd verabschiedete er sich von Mimi.  
  
Mimi nickte, Masao hatte da nicht ganz unrecht, Tai hatte wirklich eine Menge Scheiße durch und manch anderer hätte vielleicht vorher schon aufgegeben, aber ihr Mann war ein Kämpfer, das wusste sie. Das was wäre, wenn hatten Tai und sie auch schon einige Male durchgespielt, aber damals hätte es vermutlich nicht gepasst, weil Mimi als junge Erwachsene vom Typ her noch anders gewesen war. Der Verlust ihrer Tochter hatte sie nachhaltig geprägt und verändert, ihre Sicht auf das Leben komplett auf den Kopf gestellt. Sie lächelte leicht, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Du hast Recht, ich werde mir keine Vorwürfe mehr machen deswegen, ich bin froh, dass es so kam wie es kam. Dass Sora ihn heiraten wollte, wusste ich auch, zu dem Zeitpunkt waren wir noch recht gut befreundet und sie hat mir in Skype immer die Ohren vollgejammert, weil er noch warten wollte. Im Endeffekt bin ich aber jetzt froh darum, dass er es nicht getan hat. Manchmal glaube ich, er war nur mit Sora zusammen, um die Einsamkeit zu bekämpfen. Und ja, Tai will immer beweisen, dass er stark ist, aber irgendwann bricht das alles in sich zusammen, davor habe ich ein bisschen Angst, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Deswegen müssen wir etwas tun, bevor es soweit kommt.“  
Schweigend lauschte sie Masao, nickte hin und wieder mal, das was er da erzählte, dessen war Mimi sich mehr als nur bewusst. Ob das mit der Hypnose klappen würde, das zeigte sich dann, aber sie sollten es zumindest ausprobiert haben. Was T.K. und Kari betraf, seufzte sie ein wenig, es war wirklich ein schlechter Zeitpunkt gewesen, aber die zwei bekamen das jetzt auch hin. Allerdings begann sie zu lächeln, als Masao von den Untersuchungsergebnissen sprach. „Das freut mich wahnsinnig zu hören und Tai wird auch überglücklich sein, er macht sich ja immer noch ein bisschen Sorgen wegen Kazu, aber die Kleine ist quicklebendig. Und vielleicht hast du Recht, ich werde heute Abend mal in Ruhe mit ihm alles besprechen, sobald die Kinder im Bett sind. Nach seinem Papa-Tag ist er eigentlich immer ziemlich entspannt und offen für ein Gespräch.“ Sie nahm die Visitenkarte entgegen, umarmte ihn flüchtig und verabschiedete sich ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln, ehe sie dann nach Hause fuhr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video, das Masao Mimi zeigt:  
*https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJ-QfgXk-4U


	59. Überredungskünstlerin Mimi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo und sorry für den verspäteten Upload. Viel Spaß mit diesem doch eher kürzeren Kapitel, ab nächste Woche geht's dann ans Eingemachte.

_Montag, 6. Mai 2019  
__Haus von Mimi und Tai   
  
_Tai währenddessen hatte mit den Kindern den Nachmittag damit verbracht, für Mimi eine kleine Überraschung vorzubereiten, denn zusammen mit den Kindern hatte er einen Kuchen gebacken und ließ die Kinder den Kuchen auch verzieren und als Mimi dann heimkam, wurde sie auch direkt von beiden Kindern quasi zum Kuchen gezerrt. Tai schmunzelte. „Immer mit der Ruhe, lasst die Mama doch bitte in einem Stück“, er begrüßte sie mit einem sanften Kuss und lächelte. „Misaki schläft noch etwas, aber die Kinder wollten dir unbedingt einen Kuchen backen, also gibt es jetzt erstmal Kaffee und Kuchen, Deal?“  
  
Kaum hatte sie die Haustür hinter sich geschlossen, wurde sie sofort von den Zwillingen belagert, die sie zu einem Kuchen zerrten, der wirklich absolut süß war. Sie erwiderte Tais sanften Kuss, widmete sich aber erst kurz den Kindern, bevor sie ihm antwortete. „Na ihr Racker, das habt ihr ja toll gemacht. Ab ins Bad und Händewaschen, danach könnt ihr euch an den Tisch setzen.“ Sie hatten im Badezimmer extra ein Waschbecken anbringen lassen, welches mit den Kindern mitwachsen würde, sodass sie so etwas wie Händewaschen alleine erledigen konnten. Danach schloss sie ihren Mann in die Arme und küsste ihn erneut sanft. „Hallo Liebling, na das ist ja eine schöne Überraschung, ich freue mich sehr! Ich habe euch vier vermisst“, meinte sie schmunzelnd, ehe sie sich dann im Flur mal richtig auszog.  
Der restliche Tag flog quasi an ihnen vorbei, nach dem Kuchenessen waren sie mit den Kids noch ein wenig nach draußen gegangen, damit sie sicher sein konnte, dass die Zwillinge abends todmüde ins Bett fielen. Abends teilten sie sich auf, während Misaki von Tai gewickelt und gefüttert wurde, schnappte sich Mimi ihre Zwillinge und las ihnen vor dem Schlafengehen noch eine Geschichte vor, aber sie schaffte nur zwei Seiten, als die beiden auch schon tief und fest eingeschlafen waren. Lächelnd schloss sie die Türe hinter sich und ging nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihren Mann bereits auf dem Sofa vorfand. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, nachdem sie sich dazu gesetzt hatte und genoss einfach ein paar Minuten die Stille, ehe sie das Thema anschnitt. „Ich würde gern noch mal über das reden, was du mir im Urlaub erzählt hast. Tai, ich bin ehrlich, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, weil du dir so viel zumutest.“ Sie setzte sich etwas auf, sah ihm in die Augen, drückte dabei leicht seine Hand. „Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich, wie toll du das alles meisterst mit den Kindern, dem Haushalt, unserem Eheleben, aber wir müssen die Aufgaben gerechter aufteilen. Warum nimmst du so viel auf dich? Weil du mir beweisen willst, dass du alles kannst? Das musst du nicht, denn das weiß ich auch so. Ich bin ehrlich Tai, nach der Geburt der Zwillinge war ich etwas überfordert und hatte Zweifel, ob du das mit den Kids so hinbekommst, weil ich ja wusste, wie tief dich Takis Tod getroffen hat. Aber je öfter ich dich mit den Kindern gesehen habe, desto bewusster wurde mir, dass es keinen besseren Vater als dich für unsere Kleinen geben könnte und wenn ich heute für längere Zeit verreisen müsste, könnte ich die Kinder in deine Obhut geben, ohne mir auch nur die geringsten Sorgen machen zu müssen. Ich denke, dass du meine Zweifel sicher bemerkt hast und es tut mir leid, dass ich sie hatte. Aber es wird jetzt Zeit, dass wir einen guten Mittelweg finden, sonst schadest du dir auf Dauer mit deiner Überanstrengung nur selbst.“ Das Thema Psychologe würde sie behutsam angehen, da fiel sie jetzt besser nicht direkt mit der Tür ins Haus.  
  
Tai war einfach nur zufrieden heute, er hatte mit den Kindern gebacken und Mimis Freude darüber war für ihn Lohn genug, ihren Kuss erwiderte er lächelnd. „Wir haben dich auch vermisst, Schatz“, danach verputzten sie den Kuchen und gingen draußen noch spazieren, das Wetter war nämlich herrlich und frische Luft tat den Kindern immer gut, danach gab es für die kleinen Abendbrot und dann machten sie die Kinder auch schon bettfertig, Misaki schlief auch relativ schnell, so konnte Tai sich in seine gemütlichen Klamotten schmeißen und es sich schonmal auf dem Sofa bequem machen bis Mimi kam. Als sie sich an ihn schmiegte, lächelte er und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss, er genoss diese ruhigen, entspannten Momente nach einem Tag voller Action und die Zwillinge hatten von Action definitiv nicht wenig, jedoch durchbrach Mimi dann diese Harmonie. Er seufzte „Du würdest dir selbst auch gut daran tun, nicht immer alles zu analysieren Schatz, das macht dir im Kopf nur Stress, ich sage manchmal einfach Quatsch, genau wie jeder andere auch. Ich mache die Dinge, weil ich sie machen will, ich habe vorher nie auch nur überhaupt was mit Haushalt am Hut gehabt, das hat sich aber geändert und je öfter ich die Dinge tue, desto leichter fallen sie mir, bevor wir uns wiedergesehen haben, war mir Haushalt egal. Ich habe meine Wäsche gewaschen und Fast Food gegessen, das wars dann auch, der Rest war mir egal, aber die Hochzeit, die Schwangerschaft, das hat alles verändert, ich will für meine Kinder auch ein Vorbild sein, es musst nicht alles pikfein sein, aber aufgeräumt und sauber. Ich möchte, dass meine Kinder vernünftig aussehen und auch in einem vernünftigen Haushalt aufwachsen, da gehört das nun mal dazu, nur weil du eine Frau bist heißt es ja nicht, dass alles an dir hängen bleiben muss, du arbeitest schließlich auch hart für alles und wenn ich dir das Kochen oder den Haushalt mal abnehmen kann, dann finde ich das nur fair. Wenn ich auf Tour bin schmeißt du hier schließlich auch alles alleine, also kann ich genauso dir das abnehme, wenn ich zu Hause bin und nicht arbeiten muss.“  
Er straffte die Schultern und sah sie an „Nach der Geburt waren wir beide überrumpelt, alleine wegen dem Bangen um Kazumi, aber wir haben das alles irgendwie hinbekommen, es war nicht einfach klar, aber ich habe bei den Kindern immer auf mein Bauchgefühl gehört, ob sie nun Hunger hatten oder die richtige Dosierung vom Pulver und und und…, wir beide sind mit den Aufgaben gewachsen, ich versuche nur die Balance zu halten zwischen uns als Partnern und uns in der Funktion als Eltern, noch eine Ehekrise möchte ich nicht, klar wir zoffen uns auch mal aber wenn wir doch solchen Krisen vorbeugen können, wieso sollten wir es nicht auch tun? Daran ist ja nichts Verwerfliches, finde ich zumindest. Und deine Zweifel waren spürbar, in deinen Blicken und deiner Körperhaltung, wenn ich die Kinder hatte, hat man es gemerkt, ich habe nur nie verstanden, wieso du nichts gesagt hast, ich wollte dich aber auch nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, indem ich dir das vorwerfe. Aufgrund meiner ganzen Misserfolge, sowohl als Mensch als auch so im Leben, konnte ich es irgendwo verstehen, dass du mir das nicht zutraust, das war im Prinzip nichts Neues für mich, dass die Leute mir verantwortungsvolle Aufgaben nicht zutrauen, aber es ist schön zu hören, dass deine Zweifel mittlerweile weg sind.“ Jetzt lehnte er sich zurück und sah sie an „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du wegen einer dämlichen Aussage jetzt so in Sorge gerätst, also erzähl, was steckt da wirklich hinter? Es kann nicht nur die Sorge sein, dass ich mich überanstrenge.“  
  
Nach dem gemütlichen Nachmittag mit ihrem Mann und den Kids hatte Mimi ein echt schlechtes Gewissen, Tai wieder mit dem Vergangenen zu konfrontieren, aber es musste sein, denn sonst würde er auf Dauer damit nicht nur sich zu Grunde richten, sondern auch seine Familie, das hatte Mimi nach dem Gespräch mit Masao begriffen. Und Tai zeigte ihr auch wieder, dass es nötig war, denn er wehrte sofort ab, was Mimi leicht frustriert aufstöhnen ließ. „Siehst du, das meine ich, du blockst immer nur ab, statt auch mal zuzugeben, dass ich recht habe und normalerweise belasse ich es auch dabei, aber Tai… du brauchst Hilfe, so kann es nicht weitergehen. Klar ist es toll, dass du den Haushalt machst und dir das wichtig ist, aber du kennst deine eigenen Grenzen nicht. Vorbild sein ist gut, aber das klappt nicht, wenn du dich bis zur Erschöpfung übernimmst. Ich sage ja nicht, dass du den Haushalt nicht mehr machen sollst, aber ich fände es besser, wenn wir es gerecht aufteilen, weil oft machst du alles, obwohl ich diejenige war, die die Nacht durchschlafen konnte und ich merke, dass du es tust, weil du mit deinen Gedanken nicht zurechtkommst. Ich rede nicht von den Tagen, an denen du auf Tour bist oder ich arbeiten, ich meine die Tage, an denen wir beide da sind, da lässt du mir doch gar nichts zu tun übrig, sei wenigstens ehrlich. Ich bin stolz auf dich, versteh mich bitte nicht falsch Tai, ich finde es klasse, wie du dich entwickelt hast, wie du mit den Kids klarkommst und sicher möchte ich auch nicht streiten oder eine Ehekrise, aber die werden wir zwangsläufig bekommen, wenn wir deine Vergangenheit nicht endlich aufarbeiten. Ich will nicht, dass unsere Ehe, unsere Familie irgendwann zerbricht, weil die Vergangenheit dich eingeholt und im Inneren gebrochen hat, verstehst du? Aber Tai… ich liebe dich, mehr als ich je einen Menschen geliebt habe und genau deswegen kann ich nicht mehr objektiv sein. Ich nehme dich viel zu oft in Schutz, packe dich in Watte, statt das zu tun, was dir Heilung bringen würde, nämlich dich mit der Nase darauf zu stoßen.“  
Sie atmete einmal tief ein und aus, dann redete sie weiter. „Du merkst es selbst nicht mehr, aber du willst immer alles unter Kontrolle haben, allein der Gedanke, dass deine Kinder mal nicht in deiner Nähe sind, treibt dich in den Wahnsinn und das ist nicht normal, Tai. Du hast Verlustängste, ein Trauma, dass durch all die Menschen entstand, die du verlieren musstest. Und auf Dauer wird sich dieses Trauma auch auf mich auswirken und auf die Kinder und ich möchte gern verhindern, dass es so weit kommt, denn dadurch wirst du uns zweifelsfrei eines Tages verlieren, weil du uns keine Wahl lässt oder dich selbst zerstört hast. Masao hat es mir heute noch mal deutlich gesagt, dass unsere Kids gefährdet sind, wenn nicht bald etwas passiert und ich weiß, dass du das nicht willst, weil du sie bedingungslos liebst. Durch deine Verlustangst engst du sie über kurz oder lang in ihrer Entwicklung ein und es könnte passieren, dass sie damit eine Abneigung gegen dich entwickeln und das wollen wir beide nicht!“ Sie sah ihn ernst an, es tat ihr leid, so hart zu sein, aber es gab keinen Ausweg, sie musste ihm das platt vor den Kopf sagen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie ihn damit verletzte. „Ich wollte immer nur dein Bestes, deswegen habe ich damals deine Behandlung auch weitergeführt, nachdem wir schon verheiratet waren. Aber ich habe inzwischen erkannt, dass man jemanden nur richtig behandeln kann therapeutisch, wenn man unbefangen ist und ich bin nicht bereit, meine Gefühle, meine Ehe aufzugeben, um dich therapieren zu können, Tai. Aber Fakt ist, du brauchst professionelle Hilfe, jemanden, der auf Traumatherapie spezialisiert ist. Und deswegen, Tai, möchte ich, dass du zu einem speziell ausgebildeten Psychotherapeuten gehst. Ich habe von Masao eine Kontaktadresse bekommen und ich möchte dir dort morgen gerne einen Termin machen. Durch meine Gefühle kann ich nicht dafür sorgen, dass du dich mit den unangenehmen Dingen auseinandersetzt, mit denen du dich auseinandersetzen solltest, damit es deinen Kindern gut geht und sie gesund aufwachsen können, weil ich es nicht ertragen kann, dich zu verletzen, dich traurig zu sehen, aber es muss sein Tai. Um unserer Kinder willen und auch für unsere Ehe, bitte lass dir helfen.“ Sie sah ihn an und eine Träne rann über ihre Wange.  
„Ich kann nachts vor Sorge um dich nicht mehr einschlafen, ich habe ewig hin und her überlegt, aber ich vertraue Masaos Kollegin, sie arbeitet mir Dr. Shihito halbtags zusammen und Masao hat eine gute Menschenkenntnis, er vertraut ihr auch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Aber damit das funktioniert, ist es wichtig, dass du auch genau das machst, was der Therapeut dir sagt. Denk dir einfach, dass du es für deine Kinder machst, für unsere Zukunft. Ich weiß, dass das nicht einfach wird, aber ich glaube an dich, ich hatte einst Zweifel, aber ich weiß jetzt, was für ein Mensch du bist, ich liebe dich Tai und nur der Tod wird dafür sorgen, dass ich mich je von dir trenne. Aber ich will nicht, dass du dir irgendwann das Leben nimmst, weil du dir die Schuld daran gibst, dass irgendetwas mit den Kindern ist… bitte Tai, ich habe Angst um dich und ich hoffe, dass du mir vertraust, dass nach dieser Therapie alles besser sein wird.“  
  
Tai seufzte, denn er verstand nicht, wieso sie das Thema jetzt an so einem schönen Tag aufbringen musste und damit die Stimmung auch dahin war, die so entspannt gewesen war. „Du warst diejenige, die schwanger war und mit den Nebenwirkungen zu kämpfen hatte..., ich dachte einfach, es wäre nur fair dir auch mal eine Auszeit zu gönnen... ja ich mache mehr im Haushalt, aber daran sehe ich nichts Schlimmes…, so hast du auch mal etwas mehr Zeit mit den Kindern und musst dich nicht um den Haushalt kümmern. Wenn du sagst nur der Tod kann uns trennen, wieso glaubst du dann ich werde euch verlieren? Das widerspricht sich..., natürlich bin ich beruhigter, wenn die Kids bei uns sind... aber das doch normal. Als Eltern sorgt man sich doch immer etwas um die Kinder, wenn sie noch so klein sind und nicht da. Ich kann meine Vergangenheit nicht ändern, ich hätte mir auch gewünscht, dass es damals anders gelaufen wäre, aber ich kann es heute nicht mehr ändern..., ich bin nun mal der, der ich heute bin. Bisher lief alles gut und weil Masao dies und das sagt, läuft jetzt plötzlich nichts mehr gut? Das verstehe ich einfach nicht...“ Er straffte die Schultern und schaffte etwas Distanz zwischen sich und Mimi, denn die brauchte er in diesem Moment auch.  
„Ich habe immer nur versucht mein Bestes zu geben, für dich und für unsere Kinder, für unsere Familie und ich will auch nicht, dass sie mich irgendwann hassen. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass das jemals passieren wird, ich wünschte, ich hätte diese doofe Bemerkung nicht gemacht, dann wäre jetzt alles in Ordnung und wir müssten über so eine Scheiße nicht diskutieren. Deine Behandlung war auch gut und hat sehr gut geholfen, du hast mir fast gar nichts durchgehen lassen, aber wenn andere dir sagen es ist so und so, dann ist es natürlich auch so, weil sie ja jeden Tag mit dabei sind und unseren Alltag kennen, schon klar.“  
Er fuhr sich durchs Haar, sichtlich am Hadern, wie er das Ganze bewerten sollte, einerseits würde er alles tun was gut für seine Familie ist, andererseits sah er die ganzen Dinge nicht so schlimm, wie Mimi sie darstellte, er war verwirrt. Als er ihre Träne sah, musste er schlucken. „Wieso hast du denn nicht mal mit mir geredet? Das du so krank vor Sorge um mich bist wusste ich nicht..., ich hatte dir versprochen dich glücklich zu machen, aber ich glaube eher ich mache dich momentan nur unglücklich, anstatt dafür zu sorge, dass es dir gut geht, bereite ich dir nur Kummer...,das war niemals meine Absicht, ich hatte gedacht du wärst glücklich, aber anscheinend... war ich einfach nur blind..., es tut mir leid, was ich dir antue.“  
Ihm war augenblicklich schlecht geworden und alle Gefühle prasselten auf ihn ein und es fühlte sich erdrückend an, die Ehekrise nach dem Unfall war wieder voll präsent in seinem Kopf, schon damals hatte er sie unglücklich gemacht und nun tat er es schon wieder… und das erinnerte ihn an die Worte von damals..., dass er ein Versager sei, der alles irgendwann kaputt mache... und er war gerade geneigt das zu glauben..., denn wieder war Mimi traurig wegen ihm... und das zerriss ihm schier das Herz. Er atmete tief durch und wischte ihr die Träne weg. „Okay..., versuchen wir es..., aber ich tue das nicht, weil ich daran glaube, dass irgendein Fremder der Meinung ist mir helfen zu können..., ich tue das nur für dich..., weil es dein Wunsch ist. Ich liebe dich Prinzessin, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, egal was passiert“, er hätte sie auch anlügen können, aber davon hielt er gerade nichts, er glaubte null daran, dass ein fremder für ihn eine Hilfe war, zumal es ihm widerstrebte, einem Fremden Einblick in sein Gefühlsleben zu geben, er tat es nur aus Liebe zu seiner Frau und seinen Kindern, dass er sie alle damit fast ins Verderben stürzen würde, war beiden zu diesem Zeitpunkt durchaus nicht klar gewesen.  
  
Mimi ließ ihn einfach erst mal reden, das war genau das, was Masao ihr erklärt hatte, er suchte Ausreden und Erklärungen, warum er dieses oder jenes tat, statt sich wirklich mal damit auseinander zu setzen. Dass er Distanz zwischen sie brachte, tat weh und schmerzte, aber Mimi wusste, sie durfte jetzt nicht einknicken. „Masao hat mir lediglich meine Beobachtungen und Eindrücke erklärt, die ich selbst hatte, ich habe ihn um Rat gebeten, sonst hätte er sich sicherlich kein Urteil erlaubt, aber er hat nun einmal Recht damit, dass ich als deine Frau zu befangen bin, Ehepartner können sich nie gegenseitig therapieren. Und es lief nur deswegen nach außen hin alles gut, weil ich dich einfach hab machen lassen, aber es bringt nichts mit dir darüber zu diskutieren gerade, weil du es sowieso nicht zugeben würdest, wie du dich wirklich fühlst. Ich hab immer wieder lockergelassen, wenn es mal ernst wurde, um keinen Krach zu provozieren, so wie T.K. damals bei Kari und wohin das geführt hat, wissen wir alle. Ich will nicht irgendwann vor der Wahl stehen müssen, mich für die Kids allein entscheiden zu müssen, damit sie gesund aufwachsen. Ich weiß, dass du dein Bestes gibst, aber du musst dir endlich auch mal eingestehen, dass du kein perfekter Mensch bist, sondern auch Fehler hast! Das macht dich doch erst recht liebenswert, krieg das endlich mal in deinen verdammten Dickschädel!“  
Sie sah ihn ernst an, eine Mischung aus Wut, Trauer, Frustration und Verzweiflung spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht wider. „Oh doch mein Lieber, ich bin froh, dass du diese Aussage gemacht hast, denn sonst wäre es irgendwann so eskaliert, dass man nichts mehr hätte tun können!“ Die Träne, die sich schließlich den Weg über ihr Gesicht bahnte, schien ihn endlich zu erreichen und sie wischte sich über die Wangen, aber es kamen immer wieder Neue nach. „Hör verdammt noch mal auf, dich zu entschuldigen! Ich kann es nicht mehr hören, Tai. Warum ich nicht mit dir geredet habe? Weil ich es schon viele Male versucht habe, es aber nie bei dir ankam. Du jedes Mal mich irgendwie um den Finger gewickelt hast, vom Thema abgelenkt hast, damit wir wieder ‚glücklich‘ sind. Aber Tai, dieses Glück ist nur eine Illusion. Wie sollen wir glücklich sein, wenn du jeden Tag innerlich von deinem Trauma, deiner Angst zerfressen wirst. Du bist nicht blind Tai, aber deine Seele ist krank und braucht Hilfe… weil dir so vieles wiederfahren ist, was für ein Menschenleben mehr als ausreicht. Und deswegen musst du dir endlich helfen lassen, ich will nicht mitansehen müssen, wie du dir vielleicht irgendwann selbst etwas antust oder dich umbringst… du merkst nicht, wie nah du diesem Abgrund bist, aber ich weiß es Tai, ich sehe es in deinen Augen…“  
  
Sie atmete tief durch und als Tai schließlich einwilligte, entwich ihr ein erleichterter Seufzer. „Danke Liebling, ich glaube schon, dass dir das etwas bringen wird, also bitte hör einfach darauf, was er dir sagt, er ist der Experte auf diesem Gebiet und wird schon wissen, wie das richtig anzugehen ist. Und bitte sprich offen und ehrlich mit ihm, egal was er dich fragt. Mehr verlange ich nicht.“ Sie lächelte ihn zaghaft an, beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich Tai, für immer. Danke.“ Dass sie ihn damit quasi ans Messer lieferte, würde ihr später sicherlich noch ordentlich Gewissensbisse bereiten.


	60. Schwachpunkte finden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo und willkommen zurück.  
Aktuell geht es bei mir ein wenig chaotisch zu, daher verlege ich den Update Tag von Freitag auf Sonntag. Heute lernt ihr dann auch endlich Dr. Junpei Shihito kennen. Viel Spaß beim lesen und bleibt gesund!

_Mittwoch, 8. Mai 2019  
__Praxis von Dr. Junpei Shihito  
  
_Der restliche Abend verlief in einer merkwürdigen Stimmung, aber sie rauften sich irgendwie zusammen und fuhren am nächsten Tag in die Praxis um den Termin auszumachen, der tatsächlich schon am nächsten Tag sein sollte. Der Psychiater hatte darum gebeten, dass Mimi daheimbleiben sollte, denn es könnte ihn womöglich ablenken, wenn sie dabei war. Also wartete Tai am Mittwochmorgen alleine in dem Behandlungszimmer auf den Psychiater, durchaus mit gemischten Gefühlen, denn er fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl hier, aber er wusste auch, dass er dem Ganzen eine Chance geben musste, vor allem weil es Mimi so wichtig war. Als die Tür aufging und der Therapeut hereinkam, begrüßte er ihn und setzte sich dann wieder und damit begann dann die erste Sitzung auch schon.  
  
Als Dr. Junpei Shihito gehört hatte, dass er die Behandlung von Taichi Yagami übernehmen sollte, musste er sich wirklich zusammenreißen, seiner bezaubernden Kollegin nicht um den Hals zu fallen. Seit Sora gestorben war, war dieser Mann ein rotes Tuch für ihn und er freute sich schon darauf, ihn dafür bezahlen zu lassen, was er ihr angetan hatte. Er setzte seine übliche, professionelle Miene auf, als er ins Wartezimmer trat und den Kerl erblickte, dessen Leben bald hoffentlich beendet sein oder zumindest in einem Trümmerhaufen liegen würde. Junpei war ein schlanker Mann, die vierzig sah man ihm nicht direkt an und seine Mimik war eine Mischung aus sehr weichen, aber auch sehr harten Zügen. „Herr Yagami? Ich bin Dr. Junpei Shihito, Ihr Therapeut“, sagte er und stellte sich vor, während er ihm die Hand reichte und nach der Bestätigung ein gekonntes Lächeln aufsetzte. „Dann kommen Sie mal mit mir mit.“ Er führte Tai in sein Behandlungszimmer, die übliche Therapeuten-Liegecouch, aber auch eine Sitzecke mit gemütlichen Sesseln. Diesen Bereich steuerte er an, bot Tai etwas zu trinken an, ehe er sich ihm gegenübersetzte. „Bevor wir mit der Behandlung anfangen können, brauche ich von Ihnen noch eine Unterschrift auf dieser Verschwiegenheitserklärung. Eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, da ich bereits Behandlungsspionage in meiner Praxis hatte und gern ein rechtliches Druckmittel in den Händen halten möchte. In Ihrem Fall kommt noch hinzu, dass Ihre Ehefrau eine Kollegin ist und damit die Gefahr besteht, dass sie den Therapieerfolg gefährdet, weil sie vielleicht einige Ansichten nicht mit mir teilt.“ Das war nicht mal gelogen, Mimi würde spätestens nach der zweiten Sitzung den Braten riechen und alles abblasen, sie war äußerst klug, das wusste er, Junpei hatte mal einen Kongress besucht, auf dem sie einen Vortrag gehalten hatte.  
Er ließ sich von Tai den Wisch unterschreiben, was dieser zwar zögerlich tat, aber er tat es. Danach heftete er das Dokument ab und setzte sich wieder zu ihm, ein Klemmbrett in der Hand. „Lassen Sie sich von mir nicht irritieren, ich würde mir gern Notizen machen, um später alles ordnen zu können. Wenn Sie das Schreiben ablenkt, können wir aber gerne auch ein Diktiergerät laufen lassen.“ Ihm die Wahl überlassend, begann die erste Therapiestunde dann also. Junpei nahm eben entweder den Stift in die Hand oder schaltete das Gerät ein, ehe er die erste Frage stellte. „Herr Yagami, um den Therapieverlauf bestimmen zu können, wäre es schön, ein wenig über Sie zu erfahren. Erzählen Sie mir von Ihrem bisherigen Leben. Gab es besondere Ereignisse, die Sie geprägt haben, positiv wie negativ. Wie war die Beziehung zu Eltern, möglichen Geschwistern?“ Er fing mal mit unverfänglichen Fragen an, darauf konnte er im Nachhinein dann aufbauen, weiter nachbohren und so seine Schwachpunkte bestimmen.  
  
Tai fühlte sich immer noch nicht wohl hier, aber da Mimi wollte, dass er alles tat, was der Therapeut sagte, unterschrieb er diesen Wisch wenn auch mit Zögern, wie sollte er das anstellen? Mimi würde definitiv nachhaken und er wollte sie nicht anlügen, irgendeine Lösung für das ganze musste her, er wusste nur noch nicht welche. Er zwang sich dem Therapeuten zuzuhören. „Ich denke nichts liegt ihr ferner, als diese Therapie zu beeinflussen im negativen Sinne, ich kenne die Kompetenzen meiner Frau, da könnten sich viele was von abschauen, ich vertraue auf die Meinung meiner Frau mehr als auf die von vielen anderen Menschen“, das war eine Warnung an Shihito, würde er Mimi ins Negative ziehen, dann wäre die ganze Sache hier sofort vorbei und zur Not würde Tai auch ganz andere Seiten aufziehen, denn egal was war, auf seine Frau und seine Kinder ließ er absolut nichts kommen. „Ich bin eher für das Diktiergerät, von Notizen halte ich nicht so viel“, nachdem der Typ also das Diktiergerät gestartet hatte und ihm die Fragen stellte, antwortete er danach darauf.  
„Prägende Ereignisse gab es einige. Angefangen beim Fußball, den ich nachher aufgeben musste aufgrund meiner Knieverletzung. Wie sich jetzt rausstellte, war es wohl ein Ärztepfusch, aber daran kann man heute nichts mehr ändern... die Beziehung zu Sora... die im Nachhinein gesehen der größte Fehler meines Lebens war... ich muss sagen, ich wünsche niemandem den Tod auch ihr nicht..., aber das Leben ist wesentlich schöner, seit sie nicht mehr da ist. Ich glaube aber das prägendste Ereignis war der Tod meines Sohnes Taki Zwei Wochen nach seiner Geburt..., ich musste entscheiden, ob ich ihn leben lasse, aber dann hätte er für immer starke Schmerzen gehabt und das ist kein Leben, für niemanden, also habe ich entschieden, ihn sterben zu lassen…, damit sein Leid ein Ende hat... das war eine der härtesten Entscheidungen, die ich jemals treffen musste. Kurz bevor Taki starb..., starb dann auch meine Großmutter, sie war die einzige Person, die von Taki überhaupt wusste und noch bevor ich ihren Tod verarbeiten konnte..., musste ich den meines Sohnes verarbeiten..., aber ich glaube, den Tod von Taki konnte ich noch nicht ganz verarbeiten, bis heute nicht..., wenn ich meinen Sohn Makoto ansehe, passiert es mir in seltenen Augenblicken mal, dass ich kurzzeitig Taki in ihm sehe, aber das passiert dann doch eher selten.“  
Er atmete tief durch. „Und der Tod von Jess, ein Mädchen, das ich betreut habe, als ich Sozialarbeiter war…, sie war stark suizidgefährdet und auch in Therapie…, es sah alles gut aus, sie war auf dem Weg der Besserung..., bis eines Tages plötzlich alles umschwang und es immer weiter den Bach runterging. Ich wollte sie retten, aber ich konnte es nicht..., ich war der Ansicht sie packt das..., aber ich habe ihr wohl mehr zugemutet, als sie ertragen konnte und am Ende hat sie sich das Leben genommen…, ich hätte es verhindern können, wenn ich besser aufgepasst hätte.“  
Er seufzte. „Danach war ich in Therapie, aber die hat alles nur schlimmer gemacht, es war eine Zeit, in der viele Medikamente durcheinander verabreicht wurden... und irgendwann glaubt man, dass man das Zeug auch wirklich braucht..., meine Frau hält nichts von einer Medikamententherapie und ich kann sie da verstehen, ich will glücklich sein aus eigenem Antrieb... nicht weil ich mir eine Pille einwerfe. Irgendwann war ich halt an einem Punkt, wo ich nur noch funktioniert habe..., ein sicherer Job, der nicht zu mir passte und Einsamkeit, bis meine Frau in mein Leben getreten ist..., das hat alles geändert, sie hat mir gezeigt, dass es wert ist zu leben. Sie hat viele Dinge mit mir bekämpft und auch erfolgreich viele Sachen verbannen können..., ich konnte nachts wieder durchschlafen und habe angefangen ihr zu vertrauen. Sora hatte immer was gegen die Beziehung, aber uns war das egal, sie war nichts weiter als eine rachsüchtige Bitch, eine Lügnerin und kriminell noch zugleich..., Mimi und ich haben geheiratet und sind Eltern geworden von unseren Zwillingen..., es war wie ein Wunder, keiner von uns glaubte daran, noch Eltern zu werden., vor allem nicht, weil sie Jahre davor eine Fehlgeburt erlitten hatte und das wir vor ein paar Monaten noch ein drittes Kind begrüßen durften, das hat unsere Familie perfekt gemacht und vollständig ergänzt. Bei der Geburt von unseren Zwillingen mussten wir um unsere Tochter Kazumi bangen, die mit einem Herzfehler zur Welt kam..., wir haben stundenlang um ihr Leben gebannt und Mimi ist sogar ins Koma gefallen auf der Intensivstation, aber am Ende ging alles gut und Kazumi ist heute Lebensfreude pur, es ist immer schön die Kinder bei sich zu haben. Wenn ich meine Kinder bei mir habe, dann ist alles in Ordnung, meine Frau meint ich hätte Verlustängste, weil ich nervös und unruhig bin, wenn ich die Kinder nicht bei mir und unter Kontrolle habe, aber jeder sorgt sich doch um seine Kinder, wenn sie nicht da sind, oder nicht? Sie glaubt, ich kenne meine Grenzen nicht und gehe zu oft über diese hinaus, um mich nicht mit meinen Gefühlen auseinandersetzen zu müssen..., aber ich will ihr ja bloß Arbeit im Haushalt abnehmen und ich tue es ja auch gerne, also verstehe ich da das Problem nicht, aber gut da meine Frau wünscht ich solle dieser Therapie machen, bin ich halt nun hier.“ Er zuckte die Schultern „Das waren so die prägendsten Ereignisse in meinem Leben.“  
  
Junpei würde sich hüten, Tais Familie offensichtlich schlecht zu machen, er wollte ja sein Vertrauen erschleichen und das ging am besten, indem er ihm Honig ums Maul schmierte. „Ihre Frau ist eine sehr kompetente Kollegin, ich habe schon Vorträge von ihr gehört, sie wird es noch weit bringen auf ihrem Fachgebiet. Aber durch die emotionale Verbindung zwischen Ihnen ist sie für eine Traumatherapie nicht die geeignete Ansprechpartnerin für Sie, Herr Yagami. Ein Zahnarzt kann ja auch nicht plötzlich eine Herz-OP durchführen, um es mal als Vergleich zu nehmen. Chirurg und Zahnarzt sind in ihren Gebieten absolut ebenbürtig, aber würden dem jeweils anderen in seinem Spezialgebiet nur ins Handwerk pfuschen. Aber allein, dass ihre Frau Ihnen geraten hat, einen Spezialisten aufzusuchen, zeigt doch noch einmal, wie kompetent und selbstreflexiv sie ist.“ Er lächelte sein Tausend-Watt-Sonnenscheinlächeln, dass er so lange vor dem Spiegel geübt hatte, dass es absolut aufrichtig und ehrlich wirkte und komplett auch mit Mimik und Gestik übereinstimmte.  
„Aber wir sind ja hier, um über Sie zu sprechen, nicht wahr? Also gut, dann nehmen wir das Diktiergerät.“ Er bereitete alles vor, um dann die Frage zu stellen, die ihn an Tais angreifbarste Punkte brachte. Er ließ ihn erst einmal zu Ende erzählen, damit er im Redefluss blieb und sortierte in Gedanken die Aussagen. Alles Negative über Sora nahm er kommentarlos hin, Tai würde schon noch die Strafe dafür bekommen, bei Jess musste er sich wirklich zusammenreißen, sein Pokerface zu bewahren, immerhin hatten Sora und er die Kleine in den Tod getrieben, damit Tai sich endgültig umbrachte. Alles, was er erzählte, war ihm bekannt, er hatte ja sogar die exakte Medikamentenmischung schon bereitstehen, die er ihm sicherlich spätestens in der übernächsten Sitzung verabreichen würde. Er tat so, als würde er nachdenken, ehe er begann, das Gehörte zu analysieren. „Ich denke, die Beziehung und den Fußball können wir wohl außer Acht lassen, so wie Sie sich darüber äußern, haben Sie damit innerlich abgeschlossen und Ihren Worten entnehme ich, dass diese Person nicht mehr am Leben ist? Die Geburt Ihrer Kinder war sicherlich sehr positiv für die Bewältigung der Vergangenheit, aber was mir große Sorgen bereitet, ist die Tatsache, dass Sie ihren verstorbenen Sohn in ihrem Lebenden sehen. Selbst wenn es nur selten vorkommt, aber das deutet auf ein extrem schweres, psychisches Trauma hin und ist auf jeden Fall behandlungsbedürftig, Ihre Frau hat also sehr richtig gehandelt, Sie zu einer Therapie zu bewegen.“  
Er trank einen Schluck Wasser aus seinem Glas und sprach dann weiter. „Sie haben zwei Mal selten gesagt, das bedeutet, dass Sie sich diese Sache selbst schönreden wollen, Herr Yagami. Psychosen sind aber keine Lappalie, im schlimmsten Fall vermischen sich Realität und Einbildung so miteinander, dass man glaubt, dass die Einbildung echt wäre und das könnte schon recht bald gegenüber Ihrem Sohn passieren. Ich sehe, dass Ihnen ihre Familie wichtig ist und genau deswegen müssen wir dort so bald wie möglich ansetzen. Es könnte durch das Trauma dazu kommen, dass Sie emotionale Distanz zu Ihren Kindern aufbauen und diese dadurch schweren, psychischen Schaden nehmen, der sie bis ins Erwachsenenalter beeinflussen wird. Das Problem ist, dass Sie bereits damit begonnen haben, die Kinder psychisch negativ zu beeinflussen. Ich muss Ihrer kompetenten Frau recht geben, Sie haben schwere Verlustängste und engen dadurch die Kinder in der Autonomieentwicklung ein. Dadurch wird die Entwicklung des Sozialverhaltens extrem gestört, was dazu führt, dass die Kinder entweder aggressiv werden und es nach außen hin kompensieren oder sie richten es gegen sich selbst und bekommen Angststörungen, Panikattacken oder entwickeln selbstverletzendes Verhalten bis hin zu Essstörungen und Suizid. Davon sind insbesondere Mädchen betroffen, also ist Ihre kleine Kazumi durchaus gefährdet. Sollte Ihr drittes Kind ebenfalls ein Mädchen sein, so gilt dies ebenfalls für sie.“  
Noch einmal atmete er tief durch und sah Tai mit dem mitfühlendsten Blick an, den er draufhatte. „Sie haben doch so viele Schuldgefühle, weil Sie Jess nicht retten konnten, aber nun haben Sie wenigstens die Möglichkeit, Ihre Tochter oder Töchter von diesem Weg fernzuhalten. Dazu müssen wir aber noch tiefer in die Vergangenheit schauen, aber das machen wir in der nächsten Sitzung, bis dahin sollten Sie in sich gehen und überlegen, welches Ereignis bei Ihnen zum ersten Mal ein Gefühl von Schuld ausgelöst hat. Ihre Frau hat Recht, Sie laufen vor Ihren Problemen davon, indem Sie sich mit Arbeit, Haushalt, Kindern und allem anderen ablenken, denn seien Sie ehrlich, sobald Sie eine ruhige Minute haben, kommen die Gedanken wieder, Sie fangen an, alles vor Ihrem geistigen Auge zu sehen: Ihren toten Sohn, Ihre Großmutter, die Exfreundin… und das alles bringt Sie in einen Wahnzustand, der sich aktuell darin zeigt, dass Sie Taki in Ihrem Sohn Makoto sehen. Aber diese Psychosen werden schlimmer, irgendwann beginnen Sie in ihrer Frau Ihre tote Exfreundin zu sehen, in Ihrer Tochter die tote Jess… ich könnte immer so weiter aufzählen. Das wird Sie in den Wahnsinn treiben und entweder in einen Selbstmord oder Mord führen, denn so wie Sie Ihre Exfreundin beschrieben haben, herrschte dort viel Hass. Ihre Familie ist in Gefahr, wenn wir nicht schnell die Ursache finden, womit alles begann.“  
Junpei wusste, dass er das alles mehr als nur überdramatisierte, aber da ihm Tai schön Mimis Argumente auf dem Silbertablett serviert hatte, konnte er diese nun richtig schön gegen Tai verwenden, da er ihm ja vorher noch die Frau als die kompetenteste Psychologin der Welt hochgelobt hatte sozusagen. Verlustängste hatte er wirklich, aber die würden zwei oder drei Sitzungen Gesprächstherapie mehr als nur Aufarbeiten. Aber dazu würde es gar nicht kommen, mit dem Ereignis aus der Vergangenheit, dass er sich überlegen sollte, würde er Tai zerstören und zu den Medikamenten zurückbringen. Danach war es schon fast ein Selbstläufer. Ihn weiter von seiner Familie isolieren, ihm mehr und mehr das Gefühl geben, eine Last und wertlos zu sein und schwupps würde sich Taichi Yagami selbst von der Erdoberfläche ausradieren.  
Immer noch ganz der mitfühlende Psychologe, legte er eine Hand auf die von Tai. „Ich weiß, das alles zu erfahren, ist erst einmal sehr heftig, aber Sie sind stark, das sehe ich und gemeinsam arbeiten wir daran. Nehmen Sie sich bis zum nächsten Termin mal eine Auszeit von allem, übergeben Sie Ihrer Ehefrau zu Hause das Zepter, ziehen Sie sich etwas für sich zurück und denken Sie über die Vergangenheit nach, wecken Sie die verschütteten Erinnerungen. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sage, dass es nicht wehtun wird, aber der Schmerz gehört zur Heilung dazu. Und denken Sie immer daran: Sie tun es auch für Ihre Frau und Ihre drei Kinder, als Vater und Ehemann tragen Sie für Ihre Familie die Verantwortung.“  
  
Tai verdrehte die Augen. „Dass ein Zahnarzt keine Herz-OP durchführen kann ist mir durchaus bewusst, natürlich wird sie es weit bringen, sie ist klug, gebildet und weiß wovon sie redet im Gegensatz zu so vielen anderen Spinnern, aber naja ich weiß, dass sie zu befangen ist um die Therapie durchzuführen, sonst würde ich nicht gezwungenermaßen in diesem Saftladen hier sitzen.“ Vermutlich müsste man überlegen, ob man Tai nicht eine Sonnenbrille mitgab für die nächste Sitzung, wenn Junpei sein Tausend-Watt-Lächeln aufsetzte. Je mehr er erzählte, desto mehr hatte er keine Lust mehr, alles schonmal Durchgekaute wieder erzählen zu müssen, aber er riss sich ja zusammen für Mimi, denn er hatte ihr versprochen das hier zu versuchen und daran würde er sich auch halten, auch wenn er Shihito an sich ziemlich merkwürdig fand, aber das behielt er wohlweislich für sich. „Die Beziehung und die Sache mit dem Fußball belasten mich schon lange nicht mehr, Sora hat mich nachher einfach nur noch genervt, weil sie keine Ruhe gegeben hat und immer wieder versucht hat, uns Steine in den Weg zu legen, aber das hat sich ja Gott sei Dank mit ihrem Ableben dann auch erledigt. Ich vermisse diese Frau in keiner Sekunde meines Lebens, ich bereue es eher, ihr überhaupt einen Platz in meinem Leben gegeben zu haben, aber ja, das sind beides Dinge, die mich heute nicht mehr stören.“ Was der Arzt da sagte, gefiel ihm absolut nicht, war er wirklich so ein schlimmer Mensch?  
Er hörte dem Therapeuten erst weiter zu, bevor er sich dazu äußerte. „Ich möchte auf keinen Fall meine Kinder oder meine Familie gefährden, dass es so schlimm ist war mir nicht bewusst, ich empfand es nicht als schlimm, sondern dachte, dass es ja irgendwie normal ist, wenn man sich um das Wohlergehen seiner Kinder sorgt, wir haben zwei Töchter und einen Sohn, aber das ich Jess irgendwann in Kazumi oder Misaki sehe, das will ich auf keinen Fall und davon ging ich auch ehrlich gesagt niemals aus. Aber Sora, diese Bitch, in meiner Frau sehen? No way, es gibt keine  
Psychose, die das auslösen könnte. Meine Frau liebe ich, Sora habe ich niemals ansatzweise auch nur so geliebt, wie ich es bei meiner Frau tue, also da habe ich keine Bedenken, dass so ein Mist passieren könnte. Jess hatte einen anderen, emotionalen Wert für mich als Sora, das zu vergleichen halte ich für schwachsinnig, ich meine der Auslöser für diesen ganzen Beschützerinstinkt liegt in meiner Kindheit. Ich hätte damals beinahe um ein Haar meine Schwester verloren, weil ich nicht gut genug auf sie aufgepasst habe..., sie war krank, hatte Fieber, aber als ich von der Schule kam, wirkte es so, als ginge es ihr schon viel besser und ich hatte sie zum Spielen mit in den Park genommen, weil ich dachte die frische Luft täte ihr vielleicht gut.., am Ende ist sie zusammengebrochen und musste ins Krankenhaus und ein paar Tage auf die Intensivstation und keiner wusste, ob sie durchkommt, da habe ich mir geschworen, dass mir so etwas nie wieder passiert... dass ich die Menschen, die ich liebe, um jeden Preis beschütze, koste es was es wolle. Und ich will weder mich umbringen, noch meine Kinder in den Suizid treiben, auf gar keinen Fall, meine Kinder sind mir heilig! Genauso wie meine Frau, aber ich kann ihr doch nicht alle Haushaltsaufgaben und die Kindererziehung aufhalsen, etwas unterstützen muss ich sie trotzdem und sei es auch nur mit Kleinigkeiten, aber gut ich werde mich etwas zurücknehmen und versuchen mir eine Verschnaufpause zu gönnen bis zum nächsten Mal, dann sehen wir ja, ob es was bringt oder nicht.“  
Dass Shihito seine Hand so berührte, war Tai unangenehm, deswegen entzog er diese auch sofort. „Diese Geste können Sie sich für Ihre Frau aufheben..., unter Männern macht man sowas nicht“, ja es gab auch bei ihm Grenzen, die ein Psychologe nicht überschreiten durfte. „Dann sehen wir uns beim nächsten Termin, schätze ich“, nach der Verabschiedung und mit einem neuen Termin im Gepäck begab er sich auf den Heimweg und war total durch den Wind, aufgewühlt durch das Ganze, alle Erinnerungen waren wieder präsent, ob gut oder schlecht, sie waren da, weswegen er, als er daheim ankam, auch gar nicht in die Küche zu seiner Frau und seinen Kindern ging, sondern sich oben ins Arbeitszimmer zurückzog um alleine zu sein.  
  
Auf das Thema „Saftladen“ reagierte er gar nicht, falls Tai versuchen wollte, ihn zu provozieren, würde er sich daran die Zähne ausbeißen. Dass er seine Geschichte nicht zum ersten Mal erzählte, war Junpei klar, aber eben, dass er davon sicher genervt war, darauf zielte er ja ab, er wollte Tai dazu bringen etwas preiszugeben, mit dem sich arbeiten ließ. Verständnisvoll nickte er also, während Tai über Sora sprach, ließ er sich allerdings nicht anmerken, wie wütend ihn das machte, aber das, was er selbst über dessen Frau und Kinder sagte, schien wohl erste Früchte zu tragen, er glaubte ihm und das war für ihn schon ein kleiner Sieg. „Herr Yagami, machen Sie sich deswegen bitte keine Vorwürfe, die Tücke an psychischen Erkrankungen ist ja gerade, dass sie für die Betroffenen nicht ersichtlich sind. Aber genau deswegen hat Ihre Frau Sie ja hierhergeschickt, da sie es bemerkt hat, aber nicht in der Lage ist, Ihnen durch die emotionale Nähe zu helfen.“ Dass er zwei Töchter hatte, wusste Junpei natürlich, aber dass Tai ihm das bestätigte, spielte ihm in die Karten. Er ließ ihn erst mal weiterreden, lachte sich innerlich ins Fäustchen, dass auch noch die kleine Schwester benannt wurde, ehe er nachdenklich die Hand ans Kinn legte. „Nun gut, dass mit Ihrer Frau und Sora ist wirklich sehr unwahrscheinlich, da dort das Verhältnis nicht zu stimmen scheint, aber Jess und Ihre Kinder halte ich durchaus für ziemlich wahrscheinlich, wenn ich mir das so anhöre. Und Ihre Schwester ist möglicherweise auch in Gefahr, wenn die Ursache Ihres Beschützerinstinktes damit zusammenhängt, aber darüber sprechen wir in der nächsten Sitzung. Dort möchte ich gern alles über Ihre Beziehung zu Jess, aber auch zu Ihrer Schwester wissen. Aus den alten Akten geht hervor, dass Ihr Verhältnis zueinander eine Weile ziemlich angespannt war und Ihre Schwester sich auch in Therapie befindet. Aber darüber reden wir dann beim nächsten Mal, Herr Yagami, für heute wars das. Gönnen Sie sich einfach Ruhe und geben sie Ihrer Familie Freiraum.“ Auf den Kommentar mit dem Handberühren ging er nicht mehr ein, nickte nur und respektierte es. Er gab Tai einen neuen Termin für die kommende Woche und schickte ihn dann nach Hause, ehe er sich zurückzog und begann, den Bericht über Tai zu schreiben.  
  
Tai seufzte, er würde vermutlich nicht drumherum kommen... „Ja, ja okay…, nächste Sitzung widmen wir uns dem Thema meine Schwester und Jess, wird werden ja sehen was dabei herum kommt..., ich kooperiere mit Ihnen so gut ich kann Dr., wenn ich manchmal grob oder abweisend bin nehmen Sie mir das nicht böse..., das ist alles nicht so leicht wieder darüber zu reden.“  
Junpei nickte nur mitfühlend und verständnisvoll, während er sich im Inneren über Tai kaputtlachte, wie selten dämlich dieser Typ doch war. Wie konnte man sich von der eigenen Frau so abhängig machen, aber das würde er ihm auch noch aufzeigen. Für heute beließen sie es aber dabei und Tai wurde mit einem neuen Termin für die kommende Woche heimgeschickt.  
  
Währenddessen war Mimi zu Hause damit beschäftigt das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Misaki schlief und die Zwillinge saßen an ihrem Kindertisch und spielten mit Knete. Makoto hatte irgendein nichterkennbares Tierchen zustande gebracht, das immerhin vier Beine hatte, während Kazumi einfach nur einen Haufen aus Knete vor sich liegen hatte, was Mimi innerlich schmunzeln ließ. Sie hörte die Haustüre nicht und sah Tai auch nicht kommen, ebenso wenig wie Kazumi, die gerade über ihrer Knete hing, nur Mako bemerkte seinen Papa, sagte aber nichts weiter. Gut zwanzig Minuten vergingen, als Mimi den Tisch gedeckt hatte und ihre Kinder zum Händewaschen schickte. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch auf den Papa warten und dann können wir essen.“ Makoto sah seine Mama nachdenklich an. „Papa doch da, Papa nach oben“, meinte er und deutete zur Treppe. Mimi runzelte die Stirn und sah ihren Sohn an, dann schickte sie die Kinder ins Bad und ging nachschauen. Sie fand ihren Mann im Arbeitszimmer, in seinem Chefsessel, und irgendwie wirkte er erschöpft und gedanklich weit weg. „Hallo Schatz, warum sagst du denn nicht Bescheid, dass du zurück bist? Hätte Makoto dich nicht bemerkt, würde ich jetzt immer noch unten sitzen und warten. Wie war es denn heute? Wie ist dein Eindruck von Dr. Shihito?“, fragte sie und wunderte sich, warum ihr Mann so distanziert wirkte.  
  
Nach dem neuen Termin ging Tai also heim und hatte gedacht, dass keiner ihn bemerkt hatte, jedoch hatte er damit vermutlich die Rechnung ohne seinen Sohn gemacht, aber verübeln konnte er es ihm auch nicht. Als dann plötzlich Mimi vor ihm stand, runzelte er die Stirn „Ich wollte einfach Ruhe haben..., ich bin um jede Sekunde froh, die ich nicht in diesem Saftladen hocken muss“, er war vermutlich ihr gegenüber gerade nicht so ganz fair, aber Mimi hatte vermutlich erkannt, dass ihn das Ganze emotional aufwühlte und war ihm deswegen hoffentlich nicht böse. Er hätte ihr gerne so vieles gesagt, aber er durfte es nicht und daher musste er Wege finden, die ganzen Sachen zu umgehen. „Wie soll es schon gewesen sein? Wieder ein Quacksalber, der mich über meine Vergangenheit ausquetscht und alles „aufarbeiten“ will und meint, mir Tipps geben zu müssen“, so hatte er sich an die Vereinbarung gehalten, er verriet ihr keine expliziten Inhalte der Sitzung. „Nichts, was ich nicht schon kenne, ich wette, dass es sowieso absolute Zeitverschwendung ist, ich darf nicht drüber reden was wir besprechen, damit die Therapie nicht negativ beeinflusst wird..., also frag gar nicht erst, ich darf sowieso nichts sagen, mal schauen wie die nächsten Sitzungen so werden.“ Er stand auf und sah sie an „Naja, die Kinder werden sicherlich Hunger haben, wir sollten nach unten gehen, bevor das Essen kalt wird“, er gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss, der allerdings ziemlich distanziert wirkte und ohne es zu beabsichtigen, zog er sich emotional vor ihr schon etwas zurück, denn sonst würde er Gefahr laufen, ihr alles zu erzählen und das wollte er nicht, weil er diese Therapie für Mimi erfolgreich durchziehen wollte. Also aßen sie unten mit den Kindern gemeinsam zu Abend und den Kindern gegenüber konnte er das Bild zumindest so aufrechterhalten, dass sie nichts bemerkten und es so war wie immer. Er brachte dieses Mal die Zwillinge ins Bett, während Mimi Misaki schlafen legte und dieser Nacht war es auch das erste Mal, das er sich im Bett zum Schlafen etwas von ihr wegdrehte und es nur zuließ, das sie sich in seinen Arm legte, aber sich nicht ganz an ihn kuscheln konnte.  
  
Zu Hause angekommen wurde Tai also nur von Makoto bemerkt, wodurch schließlich Mimi auf den Plan gerufen wurde und sich über die schroffe Art ihres Mannes etwas erschrak, aber eigentlich nicht verwundert war, Traumatherapien waren hochemotional belastend und dass es nicht spurlos an Tai vorbeiging, war ja irgendwie gut, das hieß, er setzte sich endlich damit auseinander, statt weiter zu verdrängen, wie er es die ganzen letzten Monate getan hatte. Sie seufzte leicht, trat einen Schritt näher und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ach Liebling, ich weiß, dass du nicht viel Vertrauen in Ärzte und Psychologen hast, aber allein dich jetzt so zu sehen, so aufgewühlt, zeigt mir, dass ihr auf dem richtigen Weg seid, du dich endlich mit dem Geschehenen konfrontierst. Glaub mir, der Anfang ist schwer, wirkt so, als würde es nichts bringen, aber die Anamnese ist leider immer recht ähnlich. Er hat zwar auch deine Akten bekommen, aber ein guter Psychologe zeichnet sich auch dadurch aus, dass er sich sein eigenes Bild verschafft. Nervig für die Patienten im ersten Moment, aber es wird deinen Fortschritt nur positiv beeinflussen. Also bleib am Ball, okay?“ Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn, ehe er sich erhob und nickte dann. „Ist schon gut, ich werde nicht mehr fragen.“ Irgendwie fand sie das komisch, aber statt auf ihr Bauchgefühl zu hören, trickste sie sich selbst aus, indem sie sich einredete, dass er das nur machte, weil Mimi eben auch Therapeutin war und die Gefahr zu groß, dass sie ihrem Mann auch noch irgendwelche gut gemeinten Ratschläge erteilte.  
Tai gab ihr schließlich einen richtigen Kuss, aber irgendwie wirkte er nicht wie sonst, es war, als hätte sich zwischen ihnen plötzlich eine Mauer gebildet, die sie nicht überwinden konnten, aber sie schluckte die komischen Gefühle herunter, um die Kinder eben nicht zu besorgen. Das Abendessen und auch die gesamte Woche verliefen recht ereignislos. Mimi wunderte sich nach wie vor über die Distanz, schob es aber darauf, dass er sich gedanklich auf die zweite Sitzung vorbereitete und so machte es Mimi auch nichts aus, sich um die Kinder und den Haushalt zu kümmern, denn da Tai zwischendurch wieder ganz der Alte war, entschied Mimi für sich, dass sie wohl einfach schon Gespenster sah und ihrem Mann und dem Therapeuten mehr vertrauen musste. Sie hatte Tai ungern aus der Hand gegeben, aber Masao hatte Recht, die Grundlage jeder professionellen Therapie oder Beratung war die emotionale Unbefangenheit aller Beteiligten und das war bei ihnen eigentlich seit dem Erstgespräch nicht mehr der Fall gewesen. Mit einem Lächeln verabschiedete sie ihn zum zweiten Termin, einfach um ihm ein positives Gefühl mit auf den Weg zu geben.


	61. Der Weg zum Abgrund

_Dienstag, 13. Mai 2019  
__Büro von Dr. Shihito  
  
_Die Woche verlief für Tai mehr oder minder gut, er hatte besser und schlechtere Tage, zwischendurch schaffte er Therapie und Emotionen zu trennen, sodass er Mimi wieder die Gefühle entgegenbrachte, die sie verdiente und ihr somit vielleicht auch etwas Sorge nehmen konnte, er zog sich haushaltsmäßig etwas zurück und überließ Mimi mehr Aufgaben. Nun hieß es aber zweite Therapiesitzung, also saß er wieder in dem Raum Dr. Shihito gegenüber und hörte erstmal zu, was genau sein Therapeut jetzt für Dinge von ihm wissen wollte.  
  
Junpei erwartete ihn bereits, hatte im Behandlungszimmer auch schon mal vorsorglich die präparierten Flaschen untergebracht, für den Fall, dass sie vielleicht heute schon zur Medikamentengabe kamen, aber erst einmal setzten sie sich wieder auf etwas Distanz hin, ließ Tai heute allerdings nicht in der Sesselecke sitzen, sondern bat ihn, sich auf die Couch zu legen. „Okay Herr Yagami, dann erzählen Sie mir doch bitte, wie die Woche lief. Hat mit Ihrer Frau und den Kindern alles geklappt, haben Sie sich wie verordnet etwas zurückgenommen?“ Er ließ ihn das erst mal erzählen, ehe er darauf einging, um anschließend die Stunde aufzufächern. „Heute möchte ich mich gern näher mit Ihrer Schwester befassen. Ich habe ein wenig in den alten Akten gelesen und dort stand, dass das Verhältnis zwischen Ihrer Schwester Hikari und Ihnen ziemlich angespannt war eine Weile. Erzählen Sie mir davon und auch, wie das Verhältnis früher war, wie es sich im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt hat. Beginnen Sie damit, wie es aktuell ist und gehen Sie dann Stück für Stück in die Vergangenheit zurück. Versuchen Sie Veränderungen an Zeitpunkte zu knüpfen, an Ereignisse.“ Er deutete auf den Block auf seinem Schoß. „Ich habe hier einen Zeitstrahl, auf dem ich alles markieren werde, schließen Sie einfach die Augen, lassen Sie sich von mir nicht stören.“ Und damit gab er Tai das Zeichen, anzufangen.  
  
Tai hatte sich nun also wieder in der Praxis eingefunden und tat wie geheißen, als er da lag und die Augen geschlossen hatte, fing er an zu erzählen. „Ja, ich habe mich etwas zurückgenommen und meiner Frau mehr Aufgaben überlassen, wie Sie es geraten haben und sie ist cool damit und akzeptiert auch die Tatsache, dass ich über den Therapieinhalt nicht reden darf. Die Beziehung zu Kari war ein Auf und Ab, als Kinder waren wir ein Herz und eine Seele, das blieb auch lange so, eigentlich solange, bis ich halt mit Sora zusammen war und Kari war dann irgendwie auch eine Zeit lang nicht im Land…, als es mir dann so schlecht ging, habe ich Distanz geschaffen, ich wollte ihr diese Probleme nicht aufbürden, das war so der Punkt, wo unser Verhältnis nicht das beste war, Jess sah fast so aus wie Kari und hat in mir diesen Beschützerinstinkt geweckt, ich denke in ihr konnte ich das fehlende, gute Verhältnis zu Kari kompensieren, Jess war wie eine kleine Schwester für mich…, Kari hatte sie sogar noch kennenlernt kurz bevor sie starb. Kari wusste bis vor drei Jahren auch nichts von Taki, aber das hatte sie mir nicht übelgenommen. Als ich die Therapie mit Mimi hatte, war unser Verhältnis wesentlich besser, vor allem auch, als sie dann schließlich mit ihrem Verlobten zusammenkam. Als sie dann schwanger wurde, veränderte sie sich allerdings sehr, sie wurde, man kann sagen richtig bitchig und war neidisch auf meine Frau, weil Mimis Schwangerschaft besser verlief als ihre eigene, Kari hatte lange mit Morgenübelkeit und den Hormonschwankungen zu kämpfen. Nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter ging es dann richtig los, sie hatte Wochenbett-Depressionen, aber der ganz üblen Sorte, sie hat ihren Verlobten quasi tyrannisiert, das ging so weit, dass er sich freiwillig in Behandlung begeben hat um nicht zusammen zu brechen, von da an hat er aufgehört ihr Verhalten zu entschuldigen und hat seine Drohung wahr gemacht und sie verlassen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er das sehr wohl ernst meinte, dass er geht, wenn sie sich weiter so aufführt, es hat sehr lange gedauert, bis sie zu Aiko eine mütterliche Bindung aufbauen konnte, es fiel ihr schwer anfangs, eines Tages habe ich mich mit Kari auf einen Kaffee getroffen, ich wollte wissen was mit ihr los ist, naja sie ist ausgetickt und hat mich vor die Wahl gestellt Mimi oder sie, ich habe sie dann im Café sitzenlassen, weil ich mich für meine Frau und meine Kinder entschieden hatte und das würde ich jederzeit wieder tun.“  
Er atmete erst einmal durch, bevor er weiterredete. „Von der Sache damals habe ich Ihnen ja letztes Mal, erzählt wo sie so krank war, jedenfalls hatte ich geschworen sie nie mehr im Stich zu lassen, deswegen wollte ich sie immer in meiner Nähe wissen, bis halt Mimi in mein Leben trat da hat es dann etwas nachgelassen, außerdem hatte sie ja dann auch ihren Verlobten und Aiko, Anfang das Jahres sind sie in unsere Nähe gezogen und Kari kommt eigentlich sehr häufig vorbei…, es verwirrt mich manchmal, denn Kari wollte ihren Freiraum, den gebe ich ihr ja auch, aber gleichzeitig will sie mich in ihrer Nähe wissen…, erst nabelt sie sich ab, dann wieder doch nicht, es ist manchmal ziemlich verwirrend, zumal sie selber bei Dr. Masao Watanabe in Therapie ist und da gute Fortschritte macht. Sie hat selbst vieles durchgemacht und ich hoffe, dass irgendwann alles geregelt ist, was geregelt werden musste, jetzt steht erstmal ihre Hochzeit an, darauf freue ich mich schon. Ich habe immer versucht, ein guter, großer Bruder zu sein, aber ich habe es nicht immer geschafft.“  
  
Junpei war wirklich begeistert, wie leicht sich Tai einlullen ließ und wie gutgläubig er an die Sache heranging, seine Frau hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet, sie war eben keine Therapeutin sondern eine naive Kuh, die besser ihren Arsch an den Herd und zu den Kindern schwingen sollte, statt irgendwelchen richtigen Therapeuten ihre Patienten wegzunehmen, nur um sie dann noch mehr zu verkorksen. Aber es spielte ihm natürlich in die Hände, dass sie so dummdämlich akzeptierte, dass Tai nicht über die Therapieinhalte sprechen durfte.  
Schweigend hörte er sich erst einmal an, was Tai erzählte, ihn in seinem Redefluss zu unterbrechen wäre für ihn nur nachteilig gewesen und was er da so zutage förderte, war wirklich aufschlussreich und gut zu verwerten. Er setzte eine besorgte Miene auf und begann dann zu sprechen. „Herr Yagami, ich möchte bitte, dass Sie mir jetzt ganz genau und ruhig zuhören. Was zwischen Ihnen und Ihrer Schwester passiert ist, ist wirklich schlimm, aber Sie können ihr daran keine Schuld geben. Sie hat es nicht anders gelernt und da sind Sie, leider Gottes, nicht ganz unschuldig dran. Sie haben Kari viel zu sehr überbehütet, es gab in ihrem Leben nie Raum für andere Menschen und als Sora dann in Ihr Leben trat, fühlte sie sich plötzlich zurückgestellt, das zieht sich durch die ganze Erzählung, die Sie mir gerade gegeben haben. Damals ist es gar nicht so sehr aufgefallen, weil sie im Ausland war, aber dann kam sie zurück und Sie wollten nichts mehr von ihr wissen, von jetzt auf gleich, nachdem Kari all die Jahre die Priorität ihres Lebens war. Das hat bei ihr eine schwere Psychose ausgelöst und sie hat alle anderen Frauen als Feindbilder betrachtet. Das mit Jess wird ihr den Rest gegeben haben, dass Sie sich Ersatz in jemandem gesucht haben, der ihr ähnlich sah… dann wurde ihr der Sohn verheimlicht, vielleicht hat sie so getan, als mache ihr das nichts aus, aber tief in sich drin ist sie gebrochen gewesen, was auch die schwere Wochenbettdepression untermauert. Ihr Verlobter konnte die Fixierung auf Sie vielleicht etwas unterdrücken, aber als Ihre Frau dann in der Schwangerschaft wieder mehr Aufmerksamkeit brauchte und Kari klar wurde, dass sie ein Mädchen bekommt, ist diese Psychose wieder aufgewallt. Sie hat ihr eigenes Kind als Keil zu Ihnen betrachtet, Ihre Frau ja sowieso. Ohne ihren Verlobten, das sage ich Ihnen nun ganz ehrlich, hätte sie das alles nicht gepackt, ihre Depression hätte sie und auch Ihre Nichte in den Tod getrieben. Dass sie keine Bindung zu ihrem Kind aufbauen konnte, hängt auch damit zusammen, ist Ihnen eigentlich bewusst, was Sie Ihrer Schwester über all die Jahre angetan haben? Sie wollten sie beschützen, ja… aber Sie haben Kari fast in den Tod getrieben und das wird zwangsläufig auch mit dem Rest Ihrer Familie passieren, wenn wir nicht sofort handeln! Ihre Schwester hätte ohne die Therapie vielleicht ihr Leben bereits beendet, wollen Sie wirklich, dass Ihre Frau auch in diese Lage kommt?“  
Er machte eine dramatische Sprechpause, ehe er theatralisch seufzte. „Was mache ich nur mit Ihnen, Herr Yagami? Ihr Wunsch in allen Ehren, aber es wird nur bergauf gehen bei ihr, wenn wir an Ihrem Verhalten arbeiten. Durch ihre Reaktion auf Kari machen sie alle Fortschritte zunichte, Sie sind der Faktor, der die Abnabelung verhindert, aber das können wir hier therapieren. Sie haben damals Ihre Frau und Ihre Kinder Ihrer Schwester vorgezogen, eine völlig plausible und auch richtige Entscheidung… unter normalen Umständen, aber so wie Sie vorher zu Ihrer Schwester waren, haben Sie damit bei ihr ein Verlusttrauma ausgelöst, dass nur Sie wieder beheben können. Widmen Sie Ihrer Schwester mehr Zeit, zeigen Sie ihr, dass sie Ihnen genauso wichtig ist wie Ihre Familie. Überlassen Sie die Kinder eine Weile Ihrer Frau und kümmern Sie sich um Ihre Schwester. Die Gefahr ist noch nicht gebannt, möglicherweise könnte ein weiterer Versuch dieser radikalen Abnabelung dazu führen, dass sie sich und auch ihre Tochter umbringt, Menschen mit Verlusttraumata neigen dazu, irrationale Dinge zu tun. Die Abnabelung muss therapiebegleitend erfolgen, Schritt für Schritt. Wenn Sie möchten, spreche ich die weiteren Schritte mit Dr. Watanabe ab, dann können wir das aufeinander abstimmen, um die Gefahr größtmöglich zu verringern.“  
  
All die Worte die Junpei auf ihn einprasseln ließ sorgten immer mehr dafür, dass er das Gefühl hatte sein Herz drohe jeden Moment in tausend Stücke zu zerspringen. War er wirklich ein so grausamer Mensch seiner Schwester gegenüber gewesen? War er schuld an ihren ganzen dunklen Momenten im Leben? Wäre es alles anders gelaufen, wenn er sich damals tatsächlich umgebracht hätte? Dann hätte er sie wohl mit in den Tod gerissen..., er war verwirrt und er spürte viel Schuld auf sich lasten, Schuldgefühle, mit denen er nicht umgehen konnte, die ihn zu erdrücken schienen. Er hatte immer Karis bestes gewollt und er hatte nichts anderes getan als sie zu zerstören. „Ich habe immer nur ihr bestes gewollt... nicht ihr schlechtestes...ich habe sie nach der Beziehung mit Sora aus meinem Leben rausgehalten, weil ich ihr keinen Kummer machen wollte..., sie sollten diesen Zustand nicht sehen... mit den Medikamenten, im Entzug…, ich wollte ihr das nicht zumuten. Ich habe auch erst vor zwei Jahren erfahren, dass ihr Exfreund sie damals zum Sex gezwungen hat, ich würde diesen Kerl am liebsten immer noch in der Luft zerreißen, aber das ich schuld daran bin, dass es ihr so scheiße ging? Ich weiß nicht, sie hatte ihren Verlobten ja trotzdem immer an ihrer Seite und ich würde niemals wollen, dass ihr oder meiner Nichte etwas passiert. Ich habe sie nicht bewusst mit Jess ersetzt, Jess wurde mir damals zugewiesen, damit ich sie auf den richtigen Weg zurückbringe, dass sie fast wie Kari aussieht, das wusste ich im Vorfeld gar nicht…, aber ich hatte versprochen diesem Mädchen zu helfen und das habe ich auch versucht... Und wie soll ich meiner Familie gerecht werden, wenn ich mich wieder nur auf meine Schwester fixiere? Das geht nicht... ich will weder meine Frau und meine Kinder, noch meine Schwester und meine Nichte ins Unglück treiben! Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass ich all die Jahre anstatt ihr zu helfen sie nur zerstört habe und ihre psychischen Krankheiten verschuldet habe, anstatt der große Bruder zu sein, den sie all die Zeit gebraucht hätte…“  
Er stützte das Gesicht in die Hände, er war komplett durcheinander, wusste nicht mehr wo vorne oder hinten war, seine Gefühle fuhren komplett Achterbahn und ihm liefen ein paar Tränen über die Wangen. „Ich wollte das alles doch nicht..., ich wollte ihr niemals wehtun..., niemanden..., ich hatte immer so große Angst sie zu verlieren und wollte sie vor bösen Dingen beschützen..., irgendwann kamen immer mehr Sachen dazu und ich wusste nicht mehr, wie ich allem gerecht werden sollte..., also habe ich einfach nur noch irgendwie funktioniert und nicht mehr viel über das, was ich tue, nachgedacht... in der Hoffnung, irgendwann wird alles besser..., ich dachte durch ihre Therapie mit Masao ist alles im Griff..., sie hat sehr gute Fortschritte gemacht bisher..., deswegen wollte ich sie auf Distanz halten, damit sie nicht wieder in ihr altes Muster fällt..., dass sie sich voll auf ihren Verlobten und ihrer Tochter fokussieren kann..., aber alles was ich tue ist immer falsch. Ich habe immer gedacht..., dass ich das Richtige tue..., verdammt“, er stand auf und schlug mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand, in der dann ein Loch klaffte, er wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Gefühlen, war aufgewühlt, aufgeregt, komplett mit allem überfordert und einfach nicht in der Lage sich zu beruhigen.  
  
Natürlich war das alles nicht Tais Schuld, Kari und vor allem auch Tais Eltern trugen einen großen Anteil daran, immerhin hatten sie Tai in diese Beschützerrolle hineingedrängt und ihn zum großen Bruder, der seine kleine Schwester immer und überall zu beschützen hat, erzogen. Dieses Denken abzustellen war kein schwieriges Verfahren, aber ein ziemlich zeitaufwändiges und es war immer mit der Einsicht des Patienten verbunden, sein Verhalten auch ändern zu wollen. Aber das war ja gar nicht Junpeis Ziel, er wollte Tai nicht heilen, sondern ihn endgültig vernichten und scheinbar hatte er mit Kari den passenden Trigger gefunden. Er wusste, wie nah sie sich waren, Sora und er hatten viel über die Familie Yagami gesprochen. Man sah seinem Gesicht nun deutlich an, dass er mit sich kämpfte, es fehlte nur noch ein winziger Schritt, ein letztes Puzzleteil, welches Tai ihm auf dem Silbertablett servierte, es war fast schon lächerlich einfach, diesen Mann zu brechen. „Freilich wollten Sie immer das Beste für sie, aber zwischen dem, was wir beabsichtigen und dem, was wir durch unser Handeln auslösen, liegen manchmal Welten. Oft reicht eine kleine Fehlentscheidung, um ganze Leben auszulöschen, ich denke, vom Butterfly-Effekt haben Sie schon mal gehört? Klar waren Sie selbst mit dem eigenen Leben überfordert, aber das ändert leider nichts am Ergebnis, so viel Verständnis man dafür auch aufbringen sollte. Aber um einmal kurz auf den Exfreund ihrer Schwester zu sprechen zu kommen, ist er Ihnen ähnlich?“ Die Antwort überraschte ihn nicht, wusste er es ja bereits, aber er tat ziemlich betroffen. „Nun Herr Yagami, vielleicht war das mit Jess nur ein Zufall, auch wenn die daraus entstandenen Emotionen durchaus auch mit einer Art Ersatz zusammenhängen, aber Ihre Schwester… sie hat Sie durch den Exfreund ersetzt, der Ihnen so ähnlich ist, weil sie einen Beschützer brauchte, diesem vermutlich blind vertraute… wahrscheinlich kam es deswegen auch zu den sexuellen Übergriffen, weil sie zu gutgläubig war und projiziert hatte.“  
Durch die Blume sagte ihm Junpei also gerade, dass Tai auch noch schuld an der mehrfachen Vergewaltigung seiner Schwester war, was ihm sicherlich endgültig den Rest gab. „Es hat niemand gesagt, dass Sie sich vollkommen auf Kari fixieren sollen, aber vielleicht ein wenig mehr Raum bieten, bis die Abnabelung erfolgreich war. Und die Selbstvorwürfe kann ich Ihnen nicht nehmen, aber wir können dafür sorgen, dass die Dämonen der Vergangenheit Frieden finden werden. Aber Sie dürfen sich nicht länger vor dem Offensichtlichen verschließen. Sie haben nicht nur Ihre Schwester psychisch krank gemacht, Sie selbst sind schwer psychisch krank und brauchen eine geeignete Behandlung, aber dafür sind Sie hier und ich hoffe, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist, dass ich Ihnen helfen kann, Herr Yagami.“  
Er ließ ihn heulen, in sein Selbstmitleid verfallen, aber als er aufsprang und vor Wut ein Loch in die Wand rammte, schlich sich ganz kurz ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf seine Mimik, was Tai, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, nicht sehen konnte. Danach mimte er wieder den besorgten, mitfühlenden Psychologen. „So beruhigen Sie sich doch wieder Herr Yagami und setzen Sie sich hin!“, sagte er durchaus bestimmt und fixierte ihn mit dem Blick, als Tai ihn ansah. „Wenn Sie sich nicht beruhigen, muss ich Sie zwangseinweisen lassen und dann wird sich automatisch das Jugendamt einschalten. Sie lieben doch Ihre Frau und Ihre Kinder, richtig? Dann lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen, denn aktuell kann ich kein Gutachten ausstellen, dass Ihnen einen weiteren Umgang mit den Kindern erlauben könnte.“  
Er wartete ab, bis Tai sich hinsetzte und etwas runterfuhr, ehe er aufstand, die präparierte Flasche und eine Spritze holte, ehe er sich einen Hocker näher zog, auf dem er vor Tai Platz nahm, der wieder auf der Couch lag. „Ich spritze Ihnen jetzt eine pflanzliche Mischung aus Baldrian, Johanniskraut und ein paar Vitaminen, damit Sie wieder zur Ruhe und zu Kräften kommen. Ich will, dass Sie Kraft für Ihre Familie haben, ich sehe die Liebe in Ihren Augen für Frau und Kinder. Aber so schaffen Sie das nicht.“ Er zog die Spritze auf, ehe er eine Vene in der Ellenbeuge suchte und dort das gefakte Mittel hineinspritzte. „Jetzt warten Sie noch ein paar Minuten und dann fahren Sie nach Hause, ich rufe Ihnen ein Taxi. Hinters Steuer darf ich Sie unter Beruhigungsmedikation nicht mehr lassen.“ Er stand auf und rief beim Taxiunternehmen an, während für Tai in einigen Minuten die Hölle auf Erden losbrechen würde, sein Herz fleißig den Giftcocktail durch seinen Körper pumpte und verteilte.  
  
Die Worte, die Junpei danach an Tai richtete, gaben ihm quasi den letzten Rest. Ja, Davis war ihm ähnlich, das war nicht von der Hand zu weisen gewesen damals, aber dass es so krass kam, damit hatte er vorerst nicht gerechnet und jetzt war er vermutlich auch noch schuld daran gewesen, dass seine Schwester mehrfach von Davis vergewaltigt worden war? In ihm tobte alles und er wollte Davis am liebsten noch immer den Hals umdrehen „Ich wollte doch nicht das SOWAS passiert, das erst recht nicht! Ich hasse diesen Kerl bis aufs Blut für das, was er meiner Schwester angetan hat!“ Er konnte sich kaum beruhigen und erst, als Shihito ihm quasi drohte, dass er den Umgang mit seinen Kindern verlieren könnte, fuhr er sich etwas runter. „Natürlich will ich weder meine Frau, noch meine Kinder verlieren, ich liebe meine Familie, ich tue auch alles, was nötig ist um die Gefahren auszumerzen..., ich weiß nur nicht immer genau wie, deswegen bin ich ja hier und brauche Ihre Hilfe.“  
Als er die Spritze bekam zog er die Braue hoch, aber ließ es zu, er vertraute darauf, dass Dr. Shihito schon wusste, was er da tat, auch wenn er wusste, dass Mimi das absolut nicht gutheißen würde, denn sie hatte für solche Behandlungen absolut nichts übrig. Er nickte nur, nicht wissend, was da auf ihn zukommen würde in den nächsten Wochen. Das Taxi brachte ihn also nach Hause und er überlegte, wie er das vor Mimi versteckte, also blieb nur noch, dass er lange Oberteile trug, obwohl es quasi schon Sommerwetter war, aber sonst würde sie die Einstiche sehen und Fragen stellen und er konnte es schlecht immer damit erklären, dass es Mückenstiche waren. Er war immer noch total aufgewühlt und durcheinander und stellte fest, dass keiner zu Hause war als er heimkam, so hatte er Zeit, sich wieder etwas zu sammeln und sein Pokerface aufzusetzen, wenn Mimi mit den Kids nach Hause kam. Er tigerte im Arbeitszimmer auf und ab und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, was sollte er jetzt machen? Mehr Zeit mit Kari verbringen, aber dafür seine Familie quasi vernachlässigen? Er musste einen Mittelweg finden, wo sich niemand benachteiligt fühlen würde, er liebte schließlich seine Frau und seine Kinder. So schaffte er es nachher, den Abend in Ruhe mit der Familie zu verbringen, ohne dass es irgendwelche ungewöhnlichen Vorfälle gab.  
Die nächsten Tag bis zur erneuten Sitzung bei Shihito jedoch veränderten sich, der Medikamentencocktail begann seine Wirkung zu zeigen, Tai schlief nachts kaum und wenn hatte er immer wieder leichte Albträume, Mimi gegenüber erwähnte er davon jedoch nichts, sonst würde sie nur Fragen stellen, die er nicht beantworten konnte, ohne die Verschwiegenheitsvereinbarung zu brechen. Er verbrachte auch wieder etwas mehr Zeit mit Kari und Aiko, wie der Therapeut es gewollt hatte, setzte auch da sein Pokerface auf und tat so, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung und sie kaufte ihm das Gott sei Dank auch ab.  
Manchmal saß er im Arbeitszimmer und Flashbacks schossen durch seinen Kopf, Dinge die er hatte verbannen wollen und es quälte ihn..., er war schuld, dass Kari das alles hatte durchmachen müssen..., das war ihm Dank Dr. Shihito mittlerweile klar geworden, aber wie sollte er das jemals wieder gut machen können? Alles hing von ihm ab und er wusste nicht mehr, was er noch machen sollte..., es überforderte ihn schlichtweg alles. Mimi ließ ihn größtenteils gewähren, was für ihn gut war, denn so musste er nicht immer überlegen, wie er auf was antwortete. Und dann zehn Tage später stand die dritte Sitzung bei Dr. Shihito an.  
  
Junpei war mehr als zufrieden, er hatte Tai in die Ecke gedrängt wie ein verwundetes Tier und half ihm nun scheinheilig dabei, diese Wunden zu schließen, obwohl er sie eigentlich so lange weiter aufriss, bis er daran verblutete, natürlich metaphorisch gesehen. Bezüglich Daisuke zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und meinte nur beschwichtigend: „Solche Aussagen könnten Sie Ihre Familie kosten, denken Sie daran, dass wir die Gespräche aufzeichnen, wenn es zu einem Zwischenfall kommt, wird man mich gerichtlich meiner Schweigepflicht entbinden und dann muss ich solche Sachen herausgeben. Was meinen Sie wohl, was passiert, wenn die Richter so eine Aussage hören, von jemandem, der durch Psychosen zu Gewalt neigt? Also halten Sie besser den Ball etwas flacher. Ich helfe Ihnen, so gut es in meiner Macht steht, aber Wunder vollbringen kann ich auch nicht.“  
Nachdem er Tai zurechtgewiesen hatte, war er froh, dass dieser sich die Mischung verabreichen ließ und keine Fragen stellte. Er hatte tatsächlich ein klein wenig Baldrianextrakt zugesetzt, sodass die nächsten Stunden ihn langsam herunterfahren würden, ehe der Drogencocktail dann in den Organismus überging und ihm die Hölle auf Erden bescheren würde. Also wurde Tai mit einem Termin zehn Tage später heimgeschickt und dieser durfte sich dort überlegen, wie er vor Mimi Theater spielte. Da Tai aber ab und an mal lange Hemden trug, fiel ihr das erstmal nicht weiter auf.  
Als Mimi abends mit den Kids heimkam, war Tai wie immer, also fast, etwas distanzierter, aber Mimi schob es darauf, dass er mit den Emotionen aus der Therapie sonst nicht umgehen konnte. Nach und nach stellte sich die Wirkung des Baldrians ein und Tai wurde ruhiger, der Abend noch relativ entspannt, aber dann begann bereits der Horrortrip zwei Tage später. Die Albträume und Flashbacks raubten ihm den Schlaf und sehr zu Mimis Missfallen traf er sich häufiger mit Kari. Sie war darüber nicht sonderlich glücklich, da Masao und sie ja versuchen wollten, Kari endlich aus diesem Teufelskreis mit der Fixierung auf Tai zu befreien aber so konnten sie sich das absolut abschminken. Da Tai aber mit ihr ja nicht reden durfte, schob sie es einfach darauf, dass er mit Kari vielleicht über die Therapie sprach, vielleicht half es ja auch ihnen beiden, noch war sie guter Dinge. Kari jedenfalls freute sich über die Zeit mit Tai, sodass sie keine Fragen stellte, sondern es schweigend hinnahm, dass er öfter mal vorbeikam.  
  
_Donnerstag, 23. Mai 2019  
__Büro von Dr. Shihito  
  
_Junpeis Pseudo-Therapie hatte voll angeschlagen, Tai sah sich als Sündenbock und glaubte inzwischen selbst daran, dass er eine Gefahr für andere war. Das erfuhr er in der dritten Sitzung am 23. Mai von Tai, der ihm von den Schuldgefühlen berichtete, davon, dass er sich quälte, Flashbacks und Albträume hatte. Junpei erklärte ihm, dass das zum Aufarbeitungsprozess dazu gehöre und das alles bald nachlassen würde. Aufgrund der inneren Unruhe, wie er behauptete, spritzte er Tai erneut die Drogen, er hatte ihn dieses Mal auch direkt mit dem Taxi anreisen lassen und ihm generell geraten, wegen der Psychosen kein Auto mehr zu fahren, was ihn natürlich nur noch weiter isolieren sollte. Inzwischen hatte er auch seinen nächsten Masterplan in die Tat umgesetzt, indem er Tai ein, für nicht geschulte Augen unerkennbar, angeblich originalverpacktes Pillendöschen in die Hand drückte, das Tabletten mit dem Cocktail in recht hoher Konzentration enthielt und diese waren zur Tarnung mit einer Hülle umzogen. in die einige Tropfen Lavendelöl beigemengt waren. Auf der Dose stand, dass es ein pflanzliches Präparat sei, dass bei innerer Unruhe oder Schlaflosigkeit angewendet werden solle. Junpei trug ihm auf, diese immer mal wieder zu nehmen, wenn er sich überfordert fühlte, aber niemals mehr als drei Tabletten pro Tag, immerhin wollte er Tai nicht umbringen, also noch nicht. Mit den Tabletten im Gepäck und einem neuen Termin in elf Tagen wurde Tai also nach Hause geschickt, jetzt würde der Horror erst seinen wahren Schrecken entwickeln.  
  
Die Sitzung bei Junpei verlief für ihn wie immer nervös und angespannt, durch die Gabe des Mittels entspannte er sich zumindest wieder etwas, bisher dachte er auch nicht im Traum daran unter Drogen zu stehen. Als er die Pillen mit nach Hause bekam versprach er Junpei, dass niemand was davon erfahren würde, und so versteckte er diese auch gut vor Mimi und nahm diese wie von Junpei angeordnet ein, maximal drei Pillen pro Tag und somit war ja auch der körperliche Drang nach den Mitteln immer schön gestillt, nur die Psychosen wurden immer schlimmer. Es gab Tage, da redete er mit Mimi kaum bis gar nicht und wenn auch nur das Nötigste, die Tage wo es nun so warm wurde, fragten die Kinder ihren Papa auch mal, ob er mit ihnen im Pool schwimmen ging oder zum Strand, aber er hatte immer irgendeine Ausrede parat, um es nicht tun zu müssen, denn sonst wären die Einstiche am Arm ja aufgefallen, also trug er auch nur noch Langarm-Shirts und Hemden mit langen Ärmeln. Selbst zum Schlafen trug er nur noch Langarm-Shirts, Intimität mit Mimi gab es im Prinzip überhaupt nicht, entweder ging er vor ihr schlafen oder erst später nach ihr, ab und an gab er ihr mal einen Kuss, aber das war es dann auch schon, die Treffen mit Kari allerdings behielt er regelmäßig bei, eben genau so wie Dr. Shihito es ihm auch verordnet hatte. Er hatte sich emotional von Mimi fast vollständig zurückgezogen, er hatte immer Angst, dass er sich sonst womöglich verplappern würde und genauso wenig wollte er weiterhin eine Gefahr für seine Familie darstellen, die er von Herzen ja liebte. Also machte er es auf diese Art und Weise, weil die für ihn am besten war, um nicht eine Gefahr zu werden und trotzdem irgendwie am Familienleben teilzunehmen.  
Die Tage bis zur erneuten Sitzung wurden für Tai immer schlimmer, die Horrortrips wurden immer heftiger, es gab Nächte, in denen er kein Auge zumachte und so tagsüber fix und fertig war und kaum irgendwas auf die Reihe bekam, es ging ihm von Mal zu Mal immer schlechter, aber er versteckte das bisher noch immer gut. Als die vierte Sitzung dann anstand, hatte Tai die Nacht zuvor auch wieder kein Auge zugetan, weil er von Flashbacks gequält war und so saß er nun fix und fertig in der Therapie bei Dr. Shihito und zog auch diese Sitzung irgendwie durch.  
  
Von dem ganzen Drama ahnte Mimi nichts, ihre Sorge um Tai nahm aber von Tag zu Tag immer mehr zu und sie fragte sich, warum die Therapie nicht anschlug. Er ignorierte sie und die Kinder fast den ganzen Tag, sodass Mimi vorerst keine neuen Aufträge mehr annahm, um für ihre Kleinen da sein zu können. Misaki brauchte sie den ganzen Tag und die Zwillinge kamen spätestens um 14 Uhr auch wieder aus dem Kindergarten nach Hause. Die lange Kleidung machte sie besonders stutzig, sie bekam den Verdacht, dass sich Tai vielleicht ritzte oder sonst wie Wunden zufügte, denn dieses Verhalten hatten sie damals bei Ken auch alle beobachten können. Aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie das Thema anschneiden sollte, da sie ihren Mann nicht noch mehr unter Druck setzen wollte, als er scheinbar eh schon stand. Also schluckte sie alles hinunter, versuchte so gut es ging für die Kids da zu sein und merkte trotzdem immer mehr, dass sie selbst abbaute und nicht mehr wusste, wo vorne oder hinten war. Allmählich zweifelte sie daran, ihrem Mann mit der Therapie einen Gefallen getan zu haben, aber sie wollte sich auch nicht einmischen, vielleicht hatte das ja alles seine Richtigkeit.  
Dennoch tat es ihr weh, dass Tai ihr nicht mehr nah sein wollte, sondern stattdessen dauernd bei Kari klebte, das war ihr ein richtiger Dorn im Auge. Nicht, weil sie Kari nicht leiden konnte, aber sie wusste ja durch das Gespräch mit Masao, dass sich die beiden ja eher etwas entfremden sollten, statt sich noch näher zu kommen. Bei T.K. hatte sie mal unauffällig nachgehakt, aber der wusste auch nichts weiter, also tappte sie da weiterhin im Dunkeln. Zwei Tage vor Tais nächstem Termin hatte sie das Glück, dass er ziemlich früh ins Bett gegangen war und sie die Kids auch schnell zum Schlafen bringen konnte. Sichergehend, dass er wirklich schlief, schlich sie sich aus dem Haus, lief ein Stück vom Haus weg am Strand entlang und rief Masao an, dem sie das Ganze schilderte. Auch er war verwundert darüber, teilte Mimis Sorgen und berichtete ihr auch von dem Wutausbruch während einer Sitzung, von dem seine Kollegin Mika erzählt hatte, was in Mimi nur noch mehr das Gefühl weckte, Tai mit den Kindern nicht mehr alleine lassen zu können. Kurz vor der Hochzeit stand noch ein Gespräch mit Kari an, bei diesem würde er ihr mal auf den Zahn fühlen, denn dass sich die zwei so oft sahen, passte ihm auch nicht wirklich.  
Besorgt stellte Mimi auch fest, dass Tai kaum noch zu schlafen schien, dadurch war auch sie permanent angespannt und achtete doppelt und dreifach auf alles, damit Tai in seinem Zustand nicht noch ein Unglück anrichtete. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihr Leben den Bach runter ging, wie Recht sie damit haben würde, sollte sich dann am Wochenende zeigen.  
  
_Montag, 3. Juni 2019  
__Büro von Dr. Shihito  
  
_Montagmittag saß Tai wieder bei Junpei, der innerlich frohlockte, er hatte Tai so gut wie gebrochen und lauschte dem, was er so sagte, aber hörte eigentlich gar nicht zu. Er verabreichte noch eine Spritze, die doppelt so hoch dosiert war, wie die in der Woche zuvor und gab Tai noch ein neues Pillendöschen, mit der Anweisung, die Dosis ruhig auf fünf Tabletten pro Tag zu erhöhen, da die aktuelle Dosis noch nicht die gewünschte Wirkung zeige. Damit schickte er ihn nach Hause und dem endgültigen Verderben entgegen. Aber nicht nur Tais, sondern auch seinem Eigenen.  
  
Nun saß er also wieder bei Dr. Shihito im Therapiezimmer und wusste so langsam schon nicht mehr, ob er das Ganze hier noch weiter durchstehen würde oder wie lange er das hier noch durchstehen konnte. Nach der Sitzung kam er also wieder nach Hause und es ging ihm keinen Deut besser, er wirkte mittlerweile etwas fahl im Gesicht und hatte auch seit dem Beginn der Therapie schon ein bisschen abgenommen, er wirkte nicht mehr ganz so muskulös wie noch davor, generell wirkte er halt auch äußerlich komplett anders als noch zuvor. Die Pillendosis hatte er also auf fünf Tabletten pro Tag erhöht und es ging ihm zunehmend schlechter, was er aber immer noch versuchte zu vertuschen, manchmal musste er sich auch übergeben, das band er aber niemandem auf die Nase. Die treffen mit Kari hatte er weiterhin beibehalten, aber von Tag zu Tag fiel es ihm immer schwerer und schwerer, die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, er distanzierte sich von den Kindern ja schon und irgendwie hielt Mimi die Kinder auch von ihm fern, zumindest ließ sie ihn partout mit den Kindern nicht alleine, dass Mimi auch so sehr darunter litt, bekam er in seinem Zustand gar nicht mit, denn er hatte komplette Sinnesverneblung und auch tagsüber Halluzinationen, mittlerweile er wusste manchmal nicht mehr, was noch Realität war und was Einbildung. So lief es die ganze Woche durch im Wechsel, wie sehr Mimi immer weiter darunter litt, wurde ihm auch da noch nicht bewusst.  
Jetzt stand das Wochenende an, wo er und Mimi alleine sein würden, weil die Kids Oma und Opa Wochenende hatten, ihm graute es etwas davor, wie sollte er das Wochenende durchstehen, wenn er mit Mimi alleine war und sie eventuell versuchen würde ihn auszuquetschen? Sie verabschiedeten die Kinder und er zog sich zurück ins Bad und schloss ab, um alle fünf Pillen auf einmal zu schlucken, in der Hoffnung er würde dadurch innere Ruhe bekommen und entspannt sei, sodass er Mimi gegenübertreten konnte, ohne dass es irgendwie auffällig war. Tai sah in den Spiegel und bekam erneut Erinnerungen zurück, Sachen, an die er sich vorher nie erinnern konnte waren jetzt präsent und in ihm zog sich alles zusammen, was hatte er damals schon alles falsch gemacht, das wurde ihm schon bewusst. Aber er riss sich zusammen und ging ins Schlafzimmer um sich umzuziehen, was er dort jedoch vorfand, damit hatte er absolut nicht gerechnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was Tai wohl in seinem Schlafzimmer vorfinden wird?


	62. Eskalation

_Freitag, 7. Juni 2019  
__Haus von Mimi und Tai  
  
_Mimi bekam immer mehr Zweifel an der ganzen Therapie, als Tai nämlich an diesem Abend zurückkam, wirkte er noch niedergeschlagener und ausgelaugter, als zuvor. Er aß nicht, schlief nicht, wurde immer blasser und war teilweise vollkommen apathisch, sie war schon drauf und dran, ihn einfach mal zum Arzt zu bringen, irgendwas stimmte nicht, das spürte sie sehr deutlich.  
Zum Glück war nun das Wochenende, wo die Kids bei ihren Eltern waren und Mimi hatte sich entschieden, jetzt die Initiative zu ergreifen und Tai zu konfrontieren, egal ob dieser Dr. Shihito wollte, dass sie sich einmischte oder nicht, ihr Mann war nur noch eine wandelnde Leiche und das konnte sie nicht mehr mitansehen, scheinbar war er wohl doch nicht so ein kompetenter Psychologe, scheinbar sah er die Warnzeichen nicht. Mimi würde noch vom Glauben abfallen, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfuhr.  
Tai schloss sich mal wieder im Bad ein, Mimi hatte vorsorglich mal seinen Rasierer gegen einen mit Sicherheitsklingen ausgetauscht, sie glaubte ja immer noch, dass er sich vielleicht ritzte und es vor sich schämte, es zuzugeben, aber sie hatte sich was überlegt. Sie zog ihre heißesten Dessous an, jene, die sie zur Hochzeitsnacht getragen hatte und als Tai aus dem Bad kam, räkelte sie sich erotisch auf dem Bett, stand auf und drückte ihn quasi an die Wand, die hinter Tai war. Sie küsste seinen Hals entlang, strich mit der Hand über den Oberkörper, und schob die Hand schließlich unter sein Hemd. Was dann passierte, würde sie wohl noch eine Weile wie einen Film vor sich ablaufen sehen, wie einen ziemlich schlechten Film.  
  
Mimi war ziemlich gerissen, das musste man ja zugeben, Tai wusste noch genau, wann sie diese Dessous das letzte Mal getragen hatte, aber mit ihr intim werden? Nein, das konnte er nicht, dann würde alles auffliegen und das durfte es doch auch nicht! Als sie ihm näherkam, machte sich Panik in ihm breit, die sich sogar bis hoch zu seinen Augen arbeitete, was sie aber wohl nicht sah, weil sie mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war und er bekam immer mehr Panik, ganz besonders, als sie ihre Hand unter sein Hemd schob und das löste bei ihm fast eine reflexartige Reaktion aus und er schob sie, grober als beabsichtigt, von sich. „Nicht..., ich kann nicht“, erst als sie auf dem Bett zum Sitzen kam und er ihren Blick sah, wurde ihm bewusst, was er getan hatte, genau das, wovor er die ganze Zeit Angst hatte, es war wahr geworden, er hatte seine Frau verletzt und das sorgte gerade dafür, dass in ihm alles zusammenbrach er sah sie an, fast vollkommen gebrochen. „Ich …, es tut mir so leid Schatz..., ich wollte dir nicht wehtun..., ich habe die ganze Zeit alles getan um euch nicht wehzutun... und jetzt habe ich versagt und es doch getan...“ Jetzt in diesem Moment war er an einem Punkt, wo er kurz wohl sich von seinen Emotionen leiten ließ. „Ich will dir so gerne alles sagen..., aber ich darf es nicht..., nur wenn ich es selber nicht mitbekomme breche ich die Vereinbarung nicht“, danach verstummte er, er hatte ihr unterschwellig den Ball zugeworfen, nun blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Mimi den Wink verstand, denn sonst wäre vermutlich alles zu Ende.  
  
Klar war Mimi gerissen, sie war nicht umsonst eine ausgezeichnete Therapeutin… zumindest, wenn es nicht um ihre Familie oder Freunde ging, da wurde sie auch Opfer von Selbsttäuschung und Verleumdung wie jeder andere. Tais Warnzeichen hatte sie ja schon eine Weile bemerkt, aber runtergespielt, genau das, wovor Masao sie gewarnt hatte. Eigentlich dachte sie, dass jetzt alles gut werden würde, aber sie hatte die Rechnung ohne ihren Mann gemacht, dessen Panik sie nach dem Wegstoßen nun deutlich in den Augen sah. Sie war entsetzt und das zeigte sich auch an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck. Aber nicht wegen Tais Reaktion, wie er das deutete, sie war entsetzt über sich selbst…, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ihr eigener Mann Angst vor ihr hatte, Angst davor, ihr nah zu sein. Der Stoß war recht grob gewesen, aber sie hatte sich nicht ernstlich verletzt, nur den Knöchel etwas an der Bettkante angehauen und starrte Tai einfach nur an. Was stimmte denn verdammt noch mal nicht?! Sie hatte das Bedürfnis zu schreien, aber sie wusste, dass alles von ihr jetzt abhing. Tai war vollkommen gebrochen, er hatte die ganze Zeit mit sich kämpfen müssen und Mimi wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass irgendetwas ganz gewaltig schiefgelaufen sein musste. Tai…, Tai war fast wieder so wie damals, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten, es war, als hätte dieser Shihito alle ihre Erfolge zunichte gemacht, mit vier Stunden Therapie… alles was sie in unzähligen Sitzungen, hunderten von Stunden Mühe erarbeitet hatten… alles weg, ausgelöscht, als wäre es nie da gewesen.  
Sie schluckte die Tränen herunter, erhob sich vom Bett. Besänftigend hob sie die Hand, berührte seine Wange, in der Hoffnung, dass es dort okay war. „Liebling, beruhige dich, es ist nichts passiert, es geht mir gut.“ Was er dann sagte, ließ sie erstarren, in ihrem Kopf rotierte es und dann wusste sie genau, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und fixierte seinen Blick mit ihrem. „Schau in meine Augen Tai, nur in meine Augen“, sagte sie ruhig, monoton, sanft. „Sieh mich an, nur mich. Denk an nichts, lass die Gedanken einfach treiben. Und dann lass dich mit den Gedanken davon treiben, konzentriere dich auf meine Stimme, nur auf meine Stimme… was sie dir sagt, ist das, was du tun sollst. Tai… ich zähle jetzt bis drei und dann schläfst du ein. Und du wachst erst wieder auf, wenn ich es dir sage und mit dem Finger schnippe. Eins… zwei… drei…“ Sie hatte beim Sprechen sich mit Tai gedreht, sodass er bei drei rückwärts aufs Bett fiel und tatsächlich schlief. Erleichtert nahm sie ihr Telefon und rief Masao an.  
„Masao? Hier ist Mimi! Kannst du bitte vorbeikommen? Ich glaube, irgendwas ist bei der Therapie schiefgelaufen. Tai dreht völlig am Rad und ist nur noch apathisch, redet wirres Zeug und tut Dinge, die er niemals tun würde. Ich pack das nicht allein. Ich habe ihn jetzt erst mal unter Hypnose gesetzt!“ Als er meinte, dass er bei Matt sei, atmete Mimi erleichtert durch. „Bring ihn mit, vielleicht kann er uns eine Hilfe sein.“ Sie legte auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer zurück, wo sie Tai das Oberteil öffnete und auszog. Ritzwunden fand sie nicht, aber dafür die Einstichstelle am Arm. Aus Reflex schlug sie die Hände vor den Mund und begann zu schluchzen. Tai… ihr geliebter Tai war ein Junkie… das war das Erste, was ihr durch den Kopf schoss und sie sackte neben dem Bett zusammen und heulte, bis Masao und Matt klingelten.  
  
Tai bemerkte sehr wohl das erste Mal seit Wochen, wie es Mimi zumute war und er musste sich zusammenreißen jetzt nicht selbst in Tränen auszubrechen, doch als Mimi ihn mit ihrem Blick fixierte, fügte er sich nach einigem Zögern und blickte sie direkt an und ließ sich auch auf die Hypnose ein und fiel schließlich rücklings auf das Bett und schlief auch sofort ein, auch dem geschuldet, dass er die Nächte zuvor ja so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen hatte  
Masao und Matt waren gerade mit dem Essen fertig, denn Masao hatte heute endlich mal einen Tag frei und musste auch erst in zwei Tagen wieder arbeiten. Sie hatten es sich gerade auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht, als sein Handy klingelte und eine völlig aufgelöste Mimi ihn anrief. „Mimi, hey ganz ruhig... mach einfach nichts, bis ich da bin, ich komme mit Matt sofort und dann helfe ich dir, mach dir keine Sorgen“, und schon war aufgelegt. Er stand auf und sah Matt an „Planänderung, Mimi hat angerufen, irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Tai dreht vollkommen am Rad und sie weiß nicht mehr weiter, unter Hypnose schläft er jetzt, aber seit der Therapie baut er immer mehr ab, komm bitte mit, damit du Mimi zur Not auch etwas beistehen kannst, während ich mich um Tai kümmere“, im Prinzip ließ er Matt gar keine Wahl und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie bei Mimi und Tai waren und eine vollkommen aufgelöste Mimi vor ihm stand, er schloss sie in die Arme und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Shht, ganz ruhig, wir kriegen das hin Mimi, okay?“ Er ließ sie los und nahm seine Arztasche und ging mit Mimi und Matt noch oben, wo Tai lag und er sah wirklich alles andere als gut aus. Er machte sich sofort daran Tai zu untersuchen und fand die Einstichstellen am Arm, die ihm komisch vorkamen.  
Er schaute Mimi an. „Die Einstichstellen am Arm... die sind ganz sauber und perfekt..., das kriegt niemand bei sich selbst hin…, irgendwas stimmt da nicht..., die kommen nie und nimmer von ihm selbst.“ Dann untersuchte er ihn weiter, prüfte Puls, Blutdruck und hörte ihn schließlich auch komplett ab. „So an sich ist er okay, körperlich ist er eigentlich stabil.“ Dann ertastete er an Tais Hosentasche etwas und zog eine Dose hervor und überprüfte diese und ihm wurde sofort klar, dass hier was nicht stimmen konnte.  
„Diese Pillen werden eigentlich Patienten gegeben, die unter akuten Schlafstörungen leiden, um ihnen das Einschlafen zu erleichtern, die sind eigentlich harmlos, weil sie niedrig dosiert und auf pflanzlicher Basis sind..., aber diese Pillen in der Dose, die passen nicht zu der Verpackung, es fehlt das Stanzemblem und auch die Form und die Farbe der Pillen ist falsch…, diese Pillen bekommst du nur beim Arzt höchstpersönlich und in keiner Apotheke..., weil du dich in der Überdosierung auch mit einem Pflanzenpräparat umbringen kannst, an der ganzen Sache ist mächtig was faul."  
Er drehte sich zu Mimi um „Hör zu, ich möchte, dass du ihn gezielt fragst, warum hat er diese Einstiche am Arm hat, warum hat er diese Pillen nimmt und wie viel davon am Tag er eingeworfen hat. Und was hat der Arzt ihm aufgetragen zu tun, wir brauchen jetzt jede Information, die wir aus ihm herauskriegen können“  
  
Matt hatte sich auf einen entspannten Abend mit Masao gefreut und erst gedacht, dass die Klinik ihn wieder rief, aber als er den Namen Mimi fallen hörte, spannte er sich an und sah Masao auch danach direkt an. Dass er mitkommen sollte, musste man ihm jedenfalls nicht zweimal sagen, sie schwangen sich aus der Türe und waren bald bei den Yagamis am Haus angekommen, wo Mimi sie aufgelöst begrüßte. Der Trost von Masao tat ihr gut und so gingen sie gemeinsam erst mal nach oben, wo Masao sich Tai ansah, während Matt Mimi beruhigend über den Rücken strich, die immer wieder murmelte, dass sie nicht glauben konnte, dass ihr Mann ein Junkie sein sollte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, das wird schon wieder. Aber ich habe ihn Jahre nicht mehr so blass und abgemagert gesehen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er Drogen nimmt, der Entzug damals war so hart für ihn, das würde er dir und den Kindern nicht antun Mimi, niemals.“  
Gebannt schaute sie dabei zu, wie Masao sich Tai betrachtete und zuckte fast zusammen, als er zu sprechen begann. „Was? Aber… das heißt ja, jemand muss ihm was verabreicht haben. Aber wieso sagt er denn nicht, dass er beim Arzt war?“ Sie ließ Masao aber erst mal machen, wirkte ein wenig erleichtert, als er ihr versicherte, dass es Tai an sich ganz gut ging, aber als Masao die Pillen fand, schluckte sie. „Ich kenne dieses Medikament, aber du kennst mich ja, ich verschreibe aus Prinzip nichts… aber die kann er wohl kaum genommen haben, er hat sich doch nächtelang nur gequält und fast gar nicht geschlafen.“ Matt hatte die Dose entgegengenommen, um sie beiseite zu legen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er muss sie genommen haben, die Packung ist fast leer… aber warum verheimlicht er dir ein Pflanzenpräparat?“ Das Ganze wurde immer merkwürdiger und Mimi hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen, aber sie blieb tapfer, hörte Masao genau zu. Sie war diejenige, die mit der Hypnose arbeiten konnte, also musste sie einen klaren Kopf behalten.  
„Weißt du was merkwürdig ist, Masao? Er meinte vorhin zu mir, dass er nur sprechen dürfe, wenn er dabei nicht anwesend ist, was mich auf die Idee mit der Hypnose gebracht hat. Ich glaube… irgendetwas setzt ihn unter Druck.“ Sie stand auf und sah den jungen Arzt an. „Warte einen Moment.“ Sie verließ den Raum und kam wenig später mit einem Camcorder wieder. „Den benutze ich, um meine Therapiesitzungen aufzunehmen, wenn ich sie später mit den Patienten analysieren will. Matt? Ich möchte, dass wir den ganzen Prozess auf Video aufnehmen, könntest du die Kamera führen?“ Er nickte, also zeigte Mimi ihm, wie das Gerät funktionierte. Als das Band startete, begann sie zu sprechen. „Wir haben den 7. Juni 2019, es ist 20:42. Wir befinden uns im Haus, dass ich mit meinem Ehemann Taichi und meinen drei Kindern bewohne. Anwesend sind Dr. Masao Watanabe, Arzt an der Uniklinik Tokyo, Yamato Ishida, Musiker und Manager, Taichi Yagami, der sich in diesem Moment unter Hypnose befindet und meine Wenigkeit, Mimi Yagami, Psychotherapeutin.“ Sie deutete Matt an, den Fokus auf sie zu halten und sie setzte sich neben Tai ans Bett, strich ihm über die Stirn, ehe sie leise zu sprechen begann. „Tai, ich möchte bitte, dass du aus dem Schlaf, aber nicht aus der Hypnose erwachst und mir dann als Zeichen, dass du mich verstanden hast, zwei Finger zeigst.“ Sie schnippte mit dem Finger, Tai wachte auf und tat, worum sie gebeten hatte. Das tat sie nur um auf Video festzuhalten, dass Tai wirklich weggetreten war. „Tai, hör mir jetzt genau zu. Ich möchte, dass du mir erzählst, wieso du Nadeleinstiche auf dem Arm hast, woher du die Tabletten hast und wie viele du davon genommen hast.“ Erneut schnippte sie und die Wahrheiten, die sie zu hören bekamen, würden Mimi noch schwer zusetzen.  
  
Masao sah zu den beiden und seufzte. „Weil da mit Sicherheit keine Pflanzenpräparate drin sind Matt..., die Tabletten sehen anders aus, das weiß ich zu hundert Prozent, da ich sie auch schon verschrieben habe, irgendwas an der ganzen Sache ist faul und wir werden herausfinden was es ist.“ Davon war er auch komplett überzeugt, allerdings lag es jetzt an Mimi herauszufinden was in Wahrheit passiert war, wenigstens konnte er Mimi die Sorge nehmen, dass Tai ein Junkie war, denn das war er definitiv nicht, was allerdings gleich alles zutage kommen sollte, damit hatte selbst Masao nicht gerechnet und er hatte schon viel mit Patienten erlebt. Masao sah sie an „Normalerweise müssen Patienten keine Erklärung unterschreiben, der Arzt ist zum Schweigen verpflichtet, aber nicht der Patient selbst, das ist totaler Schwachsinn so etwas zu verlangen“, jetzt aber galt es aber erst einmal der Wahrheit auf den Grund zu gehen.  
Tai wurde aus seinem Schlafzustand geholt, aber war weiterhin unter Hypnose und tat, was Mimi sagte und hörte ihre Frage an, auf die er auch wahrheitsgemäß antwortete. „Dr. Shihito hat mir seit der zweiten Sitzung immer eine Spritze gegeben, weil er sagte, es würde mir helfen zu entspannen, Baldrian mit Vitaminen und pflanzliches Zeug, jedes Mal, weil er sagte, ich muss das nehmen und dann ab der dritten Sitzung auch die Tabletten, sie sollten in Kombination mit der Spritze helfen. Erst drei pro Tag und danach sollte ich fünf Tabletten am Tag nehmen, ich nehme drei Tabletten seit der dritten Sitzung täglich und seit der vierten Sitzung fünf Stück am Tag, damit ich keine Gefahr mehr bin..., für Kari, für dich und die Kinder... der Doktor hat mich angewiesen, alles so einzunehmen und keine Fragen zu stellen.“  
Masao zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah Mimi an. „Er hat was? Die Dosis ist viel zu hoch! Auf Dauer führt das zum Herzstillstand, das sollte er aber als erfahrener Therapeut wissen! Und Spritzen gibt man nicht in Kombination mit Tabletten, das ist fahrlässig und super gefährlich, aber Gefahr für Kari, dich und die Kinder?“ Er überlegte kurz, dann sprach er weiter. „Mimi, frag ihn, was der Therapeut über Kari gesagt hat und seine Beziehung zu Kari“, er wählte bewusst erst das Thema Kari, auch weil Tai Kari zuerst genannt hatte.  
  
Matt sah Masao an. „Das habe ich auch verstanden, aber trotzdem fehlen da jede Menge Tabletten, alles ziemlich surreal. Kann man das nicht untersuchen lassen, was da drin ist? Vielleicht wäre das gut.“ Er übernahm wie aufgetragen die Kamera und ließ die beiden Experten mal machen. Was Masao sagte, war auch das, was Mimi so störte. „Er meinte halt nach der ersten Sitzung, dass er nicht über die Therapie mit mir sprechen darf, weil ich den Verlauf gefährden könnte. Und das Patienten sowas normalerweise nicht unterschreiben, weiß ich ja auch, die unterschreiben bei mir höchstens eine Schweigepflichtentbindung oder die Einverständniserklärung für Ton- oder Videoaufzeichnungen.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn und gemeinsam lauschten sie der Antwort auf die Fragen, die Mimi ihm stellen sollte, ihr fiel bei der Erzählung alles aus dem Gesicht und sie schaute nur entsetzt die beiden Männer an. Unter Hypnose konnte man nicht lügen, was das Ganze noch viel schlimmer machte. „Wieso sollte er denn eine Gefahr für uns sein, ich verstehe das alles nicht!“, sie war den Tränen nahe und als sie hörte, was Masao sagte, schlich sich doch eine stumme Träne über ihre Wange. „Ich habe solche Angst um ihn, wenn mit den Tabletten schon was nicht stimmt, wer weiß, was er Tai gespritzt hat… kein Wunder, dass es ihm einfach nicht besser geht.“  
Matt hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen, räusperte sich nun aber hinter der Kamera. „Ich bin kein Arzt und kann mich jetzt auch echt in die Scheiße reiten, aber… einige Symptome erinnern mich an damals, als man ihn mit den ganzen Psychopharmaka zugeschmissen hat… vielleicht war einer der Wirkstoffe ja versehentlich dabei? Wobei das doch eigentlich in den Akten vermerkt ist, Masao, oder nicht?"  
Mimi seufzte, sie stellte Tai jetzt erst mal die nächste Frage, vielleicht lichtete das Thema Kari ja ein wenig die Schatten. „Tai, ich möchte jetzt, dass du mir erzählst, was ihr über Kari gesagt habt, vor allem, was der Therapeut über Kari gesagt hat und über eure Beziehung zueinander.“ Jetzt war sie gespannt, was dabei herauskommen würde.  
  
Masao zog erneut die Augenbraue hoch. „Ich bekomme immer mehr das Gefühl, dass mit diesem feinen Dr. Shihito irgendwas nicht stimmt..., so handelt doch kein vernünftiger Therapeut, aber hören wir uns erstmal noch die anderen Dinge an.“ Er nickte Matt zu. „Mischt man verschiedene Psychopharmaka zusammen, dann können sie die jeweiligen Nebenwirkungen auslösen, die normalerweise so gar nicht hervortreten würden, ich werde ihm gleich Blut abnehmen und es untersuchen lassen und diese Pillen werden wir ebenfalls im Labor analysieren lassen.“  
Tai hörte ihnen zu, bekam aber nur Bruchteile von Worten mit, was unter der Hypnose normal war und konzentrierte sich erst wieder, als Mimi ihm mit klarer Stimme die nächste Frage stellte und antworte darauf auch wahrheitsgemäß. „Zu jeder Sitzung lief immer ein Diktiergerät mit, er sagte, er brauche das für die Analysen, auch bei dem Gesprächsthema Kari..., ich habe ihm erzählt, was in unserer Kindheit passiert ist, die Krisen während ihrer Schwangerschaft und auch danach noch und unseren Streit, wo sie so eifersüchtig wegen Mimi war.“ Er hielt kurz inne, denn die nächsten Worte fielen ihm so unglaublich schwer „Dr. Shihito hat gesagt, dass alles meine Schuld ist... ich solle mehr Zeit mit Kari verbringen und die Kinder Mimi überlassen, um Kari zu zeigen, dass sie mir wichtig ist..., er sagte, ich habe sie überbehütet und sie abhängig gemacht von mir und dann, als Sora halt so in mein Leben trat, sie fallen gelassen und sie hätte Zuflucht bei Davis gesucht, weil er mir ja damals ähnlich war.“  
Er schluckte. „All ihre Psychosen oder Traumata, die sie hat, sie sind alle meine Schuld..., weil ich sie immer wieder enttäuscht und verletzt habe und ihren Hass gegen andere Frauen geschürt habe..., ihre Depressionen während der Schwangerschaft und danach sind auch meine Schuld…, sie sähe Aiko als Störfaktor, einfach weil sie ein Mädchen sei..., wenn ich Distanz zu Kari aufbaue, damit sie sich mehr auf T.K. fokussiert, dann würde ich sie in den Tod treiben und dafür sorgen, dass sie sich und Aiko umbringt und all die Dinge, die Davis mit ihr getan hat..., die Vergewaltigung und alles..., das ist alles meine Schuld, weil sie ihm blind vertraut hat, weil er mir ähnlich war. Im Endeffekt hat er gesagt, dass alles Negative, was in ihrem Leben ist und war, meine Schuld sei und ich früher oder später auch Mimi und die Kinder in den Selbstmord treiben würde...“ Er schluckte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals bildete, hinunter. „Ich wollte das doch alles nicht..., ich wollte sie niemals ins Verderben stürzen oder sie so quälen..., aber Dr. Shihito meinte, ich habe alles, was in ihrem Leben schief ging zu verantworten, ihre Krise mit T.K. und alles andere, das ist alles meine Schuld, sie trifft da absolut null schuld, weil ihr Verhalten immer meine Schuld gewesen sei…, er meinte, er habe Masao eingeweiht in seinen Therapieplan, dass Kari sich nicht so abnabeln solle von mir…“  
Masao fiel fast alles aus dem Gesicht. „Was zum Fick ist falsch mit dem Typen? Er hat nie auch nur ein Wort mit mir geredet und jetzt weiß ich auch warum mein Therapiefortschritt bei Kari für den Arsch ist!“, ja er war jetzt wirklich wütend wegen Junpeis Lügen und die Konsequenzen, die es für seine Therapie mit Kari hatte. „Tai hör zu, Karis Verhalten ist nicht deine schuld und dass Davis sie vergewaltigt hat ist erst recht absolut nicht deine schuld!“  
  
Da konnte Mimi ihm nur beipflichten, das konnte es doch echt nicht sein und selbst Matt, der von der Materie keinen Plan hatte, verzog skeptisch das Gesicht. „Genau das haben sie ja damals mit Tai gemacht, mein Bruder hatte den ganzen Skandal damals aufgedeckt, als es Tai so dreckig ging, hat man ihm verschiedene Psychopharmaka gegen Psychosen, Schizophrenie und was weiß ich nicht alles gegeben und dann auch noch dafür gesorgt, dass er in eine Alkoholsucht abdriftet. Ich habe ihn damals zwangseinweisen lassen in die Entzugsklinik“, meinte er an Masao gerichtet und Mimi seufzte leise. „Ohne Matt würde er vermutlich gar nicht mehr leben, allein daran zu denken, weckt in mir das Bedürfnis mich einfach zu verkriechen… aber erst müssen wir Tai helfen.“ Sie atmete tief durch, ehe sie ihrem Mann die nächsten Fragen stellte. Zu hören, dass der Kerl alles aufgezeichnet hatte, spielte ihnen ja eigentlich in die Karten, aber nur, wenn sie an die Aufnahmen kamen, aber da hatte Mimi schon eine Idee. Sie sah Masao an. „Kannst du deine Kollegin anrufen, die mit Dr. Shihito zusammenarbeitet und sie bitten, sämtliche Diktiergeräte des werten Kollegen zu sichern? Dann kann ich sie an Ken weitergeben, sein Forensik Team wird die Aufnahmen sicherlich in kürzester Zeit so sichern können, dass wir sie gegebenenfalls bei einem Prozess oder ähnlichem als Beweismittel einreichen können. Wenn wir sie selbst holen, machen wir uns strafbar, aber sie hat ja freien Zugang zur Praxis.“ Das geklärt widmete sie sich weiter ihrem Ehemann, der Ungeheuerlichkeiten von sich gab. Was hatte dieser Arzt ihm da bitte eingeredet?  
So wie Masao austickte, würde Mimi gerade auch gern an die Decke gehen, aber sie durfte nicht, sie musste ruhig bleiben. Deutlich war aber zu sehen, dass Matt verächtlich schnaubte. „Und der Pisser soll Therapeut sein? Wenn ich das schon höre, er und Schuld an Karis Misere. Dann braucht sich Masao ja wirklich nicht wundern, dass bei Kari nichts passiert. T.K. hat uns ja letztens noch erzählt, dass die zwei dauernd wieder aneinanderkleben, meinem Bruder hat das auch nicht gepasst, weil Kari dadurch wieder launischer wurde.“ Er rollte mit den Augen und Mimi rieb sich die Stirn, das Ganze bereitete ihr höllische Kopfschmerzen. „Hör zu Tai, Masao hat Recht, das, was Kari widerfahren ist, das ist schlimm, aber ganz bestimmt nicht deine Schuld. Sie hat sich aus freien Stücken für Davis entschieden und er hätte sie auch um den Finger gewickelt, wenn du dabei gewesen wärst. Dann hätte er es sicher nur noch versteckter gemacht und wer weiß, was dann passiert wäre. An vielen Dingen ist Kari auch selbst schuld, sie hat sich darauf ausgeruht, immer bemuttert zu werden, sie ist unreif, kindisch und bequem gewesen, aber seit sie sich mit Davis konfrontiert hat, geht es doch bergauf, das hast du selbst gesagt Liebling. Du treibst niemanden in den Selbstmord, Kari nicht, die Kinder nicht und mich schon gar nicht. Ich stelle mich immer dem Leben egal wie hart es noch sein wird!“ Sie atmete tief ein und aus ehe sie seufzte. „Tai, bitte erzähl mir, was genau hat er über die Kids und mich gesagt?“  
  
Masao sah zu Mimi „Ja der Plan klingt wirklich gut, ich werde Mika direkt anrufen“, er ging aus dem Raum und telefonierte mit Mika und erzählte ihr kurz was los war und Mika versprach sich direkt in die Praxis zu begeben und die Dateien zu sichern. Danach ging er wieder und nickte Mimi als Zeichen, dass alles in die Wege geleitet war.  
Tai hingegen hatte sich zwischendurch etwas verkrampft, über all das zu reden fiel ihm so verdammt schwer, er hörte aber Mimis Worten zu, doch war nicht in der Lage etwas dazu zu sagen, sondern redete erst wieder, als Mimi ihn fragte, was Junpei über sie und die Kinder gesagt hatte. Darüber zu reden fiel ihm noch einmal deutlich schwerer, als über Kari zu reden und schon zu Beginn war seine Stimme immer wieder brüchig. „Er sagte, dass ich mich auf Distanz halten muss..., dir mehr Aufgaben im Haushalt übergeben und auch die Kinder mehr dir überlassen muss... Er sagte, ich zerstöre die Kinder nur und treibe euch in den Tod, wenn ich weiter voll am Familienleben teilnehme..., dass ich unsere Kinder kaputt mache... ich anfangen würde, Sora in dir zu sehen... und Jess in Kazumi und sowas, aber das kann ich bis heute beim besten Willen nicht glauben, erst recht diese Sora Sache nicht! Ich musste mich emotional und körperlich abschotten, sonst hätte ich unbewusst irgendwann was gesagt und das hatte Dr. Shihito mir ja verboten. Nachdem er in der einen Sitzung mir eingeredet hatte, dass ich an Karis Misere schuld bin, da habe ich in die Wand geschlagen, weil ich nicht wusste wohin mit den ganzen Gefühlen. Da er hat mir noch gesagt, dass wenn ich mich von ihm nicht beruhigen lasse, er mich zwangseinweisen lassen müsse und dann das Jugendamt auf den Plan rufe... und ich die Kinder verlieren würde, weil er kein Gutachten ausstellen kann, dass mir einen Umgang mit den Kindern erlaubt..., er sagte, ich sei eine zu große Gefahr für dich und die Kinder und würde den Kindern was antun, weil ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle hätte. Ich habe immer getan, was der Dr. mir gesagt hat, weil ich dir versprochen habe das durchzuziehen, für uns und unsere Kinder... und ich habe wieder versagt. Er hat mir in jeder Sitzung eingetrichtert, ich müsse euch auf Distanz halten, weil ich eine Gefahr für meine Familie sei und dass die Kinder sich irgendwann wegen mir umbringen würden, weil sie mit dem Ganzen nicht klarkommen würden.“ Jetzt liefen ihm letztlich doch Tränen über die Wangen.  
„Ich wollte dir niemals so wehtun, wie ich es getan habe..., ich wollte einfach das Richtige tun..., es tat so unglaublich weh den traurigen Blick der Kinder zu sehen und ich musste mich zusammenreißen nicht einzuknicken..., seit er mir die Spritzen gegeben hat, wurde es immer schlimmer, ich habe nur noch Albträume und kann nicht mehr schlafen..., mir wird so oft schlecht und ich bilde mir Dinge ein, die dann plötzlich doch niemals da waren..., mit jeder Sitzung sind die ganzen Sachen immer schlimmer geworden und ich bin dir aus dem Weg gegangen, weil ich keine Antworten auf deine Fragen gehabt hätte... körperliche und emotionale Nähe hat mir Angst gemacht..., weil ich nicht der Mann sein konnte, den du brauchst... Ich liebe dich Mimi...und ich wollte diese Therapie wirklich durchziehen für dich und unsere Kinder..., aber ich habe es wieder nicht geschafft... Er hat mir immer wieder eingetrichtert, dass, wenn ich nicht auf das höre, was er sagt, ich dann euch in den Tod treiben werde... und ich hatte einfach so riesige Angst davor..., dass ich ihm das geglaubt habe."  
Masao konnte dazu erst mal gar nichts sagen..., das war einfach nur hart... und ihm wurde klar, dass Dr. Shihito ihn nur noch mehr zerstört hatte, als ihm tatsächlich zu helfen. Er atmete tief durch und ergriff dann doch das Wort. „Tai, zu diesem Typen wirst du nie wieder hingehen, hörst du? NIE WIEDER!“, ja er war immer noch voller Wut und das nicht zu knapp.  
  
Während Masao telefonieren ging, hatte Mimi einen Moment Zeit durchzuatmen. Matt legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte aufmunternd. „Das wird schon alles, lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Es ist schlimm, was da passiert ist, aber zum Glück haben wir noch rechtzeitig bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Tai kommt schon wieder auf die Beine.“ Mimi seufzte leise, die Schuldgefühle nagten bereits an ihr, immerhin hatte sie Tai diese Therapie aufgeschwatzt. Dass sie nötig war, darüber waren sich Masao und sie einig gewesen, aber SO sollte das gewiss nicht laufen. Als der junge Arzt zurückkam und ihr ein Zeichen gab, setzte Mimi das Gespräch mit Tai fort, der trotz Hypnose sichtlich verkrampfte, was Mimi schlucken ließ, denn sie wusste, dass das nur passierte, wenn die Patienten emotional extremst aufgewühlt waren. Was Tai von sich gab, setzte das Puzzle zusammen, erklärte alles, was Mimi die ganzen Wochen über nicht begriffen hatte, aber jetzt ergab alles einen Sinn. Was er mit Tai gemacht hatte, war schrecklich, er hatte ihn manipuliert, seine Ängste nicht verbessert, sondern so sehr ausgereizt, dass der arme Kerl nicht mehr wusste wohin mit seinen Emotionen und deswegen auf eine Wand eingeschlagen hatte. Der letzte Satz allerdings war es, der Mimi endgültig brach, die Schuldgefühle in ihr ins Unermessliche steigen ließ. Es war ihre Schuld, dass er das mitgemacht hatte… ihr knickten die Beine weg und sie sank auf die Knie, Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen und sie schluchzte bitterlich. „Oh mein Gott… was habe ich bloß getan… warum habe ich das getan?!“ Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und weinte und weinte, sie konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen und Matt stand hilflos hinter der Kamera und wusste gar nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
„Mimi… Mimi beruhige dich!“, er war neben sie auf die Knie gegangen und legte die Arme um sie. „Niemand von euch beiden hat Schuld okay? Das ist alles die Schuld von diesem Dr. Shihito und von sonst niemandem. Es ist auch völlig egal, wer Schuld hat jetzt, wir müssen Tai helfen, das ist das Wichtigste.“ Sie hatten Tais weitere Schilderungen gehört und Matts Mimik wurde auf einmal sehr ernst. „Masao, es ist genau wie damals… ich glaube… nein ich bin mir absolut sicher, dieser Typ hat Tai die gleichen Mittel verabreicht wie damals, oder zumindest einige der Substanzen. Die Albträume, die Wahnvorstellungen… das passt alles!“ Mimi hatte sich inzwischen wieder ein wenig beruhigt und sah Matt entsetzt an, aber schaltete dann schnell. „Viele Medikamente sind nur eine gewisse Zeit lang nachweisbar. Der Termin war am Montag, das heißt, falls Shihito ihm was gespritzt hat, können wir es nur noch wenige Stunden nachweisen. Können wir ihn in die Uniklinik bringen, Masao? Für eine knappe Stunde kann ich ihn noch unter Hypnose behalten, aber danach muss ich ihn zurückholen und das möchte ich gern unter ärztlicher Aufsicht tun, ich weiß nicht, wie er nach dem Aufwachen reagieren wird…, die Kinder sind bei meinen Eltern das ganze Wochenende…, aber jemand muss Kari Bescheid sagen!“ Sie war aufgedreht und fast schon wie ein flattriges Huhn, was Matt leicht seufzen ließ, zum Glück schien wenigstens Masao einen halbwegs kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, mal von seiner Wut abgesehen.  
  
Masao hatte definitiv genug gehört und es tat ihm auch weh, dass Mimi so litt, aber wenigstens war die Wahrheit jetzt herausgekommen und sie konnten anfangen entgegenzuwirken. Masao versuchte es auf die ruhige Art. „Okay, wir wissen jetzt, was vermutlich passiert ist und wir beruhigen uns jetzt alle, um Tai nicht noch mehr zuzusetzen. Mimi, du hast definitiv keine Schuld an dem Ganzen, niemand konnte wissen, dass der Typ so beschissen ist und wir werden auch seine Motive dafür herausfinden, wieso er das überhaupt gemacht hat. Wir fahren ihn jetzt in die Uniklinik und nehmen ihm Blut ab, danach kannst du ihn aus der Hypnose herausholen, das ist der sicherste Weg, denn ich weiß nicht, ob er sich Blut abnehmen lässt, wenn er aus der Hypnose aufwacht und die Zeit rennt gegen uns, um alles nachweisen zu können.“ Er wollte noch mehr sagen, als sein Handy vibrierte und er kurz danach Mimi ansah. „Mika hat mir gerade geschrieben, dass sie die Aufnahmen gefunden hat und die Diktiergeräte zur Polizei bringt.“  
  
Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, jedoch schaffte er es mit Matts Hilfe, Tai irgendwie ins Auto zu verfrachten. „Matt hör zu, du musst Kari und T.K. Bescheid geben, keine genauen Details, ich muss das mit Kari zusammen aufarbeiten, sonst wird sie damit nicht klarkommen und anfangen sich Vorwürfe zu machen, womit wir dann in einem Teufelskreis landen... sag ihnen, dass die Therapie sabotiert wurde, dass es Tai nicht gut geht und dass der Therapeut ihm Sachen eingeredet hat, die nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen, Sag ihnen auch, dass er unter Drogen gesetzt wurde und jetzt in Behandlung ist, alles Weitere werde ich mit Kari dann besprechen.“  
Also fuhr er gemeinsam mit Mimi und Tai ins Krankenhaus, während Matt sich auf den Weg zu Kari und T.K. machte, um ihnen die Nachricht zu überbringen. Im Krankenhaus angekommen bugsierten sie Tai in ein Behandlungszimmer und Masao nahm ihm Blut ab und lies es von der Schwester direkt ins Labor bringen, damit es direkt untersucht wurde und die Pillen ebenfalls. Er hoffte, sie waren noch in der Zeit, dass man die Substanzen, welche auch immer es waren, in Tais Blut noch nachweisen konnte. „Okay Mimi, du kannst ihn jetzt aus der Hypnose holen, aber langsam und bedächtig, ich denke nicht, dass er dir was tun wird.“  
Tai bekam das alles nur so am Rande mit, durch die Hypnose war er eher darauf fixiert zu warten, dass Mimi ihre nächste Frage stellte, die er beantworten sollte.


	63. Bitteres Erwachen

_Freitag, 7. Juni 2019  
__Uniklinik Tokyo  
  
_Matt und Mimi hatten definitiv auch genug gehört, es herrschte einfach vollkommene Fassungslosigkeit im Raum darüber, wie skrupellos dieser Mistkerl vorgegangen war. Aber es stimmte schon, besser es kam jetzt heraus, wo sie noch etwas tun konnten als dann, wenn es schon zu spät war. Mimi atmete tief ein und aus, ehe sie sich die letzten Tränen wegwischte und nickte. „Du hast Recht, das konnte wirklich niemand ahnen. Ich werde T.K. auf den Fall ansetzen, er ist ja Journalist und hat damals den ganzen Skandal mit Sora auch aufdecken können. Bis zur Blutabnahme kann ich ihn noch in Hypnose halten, das ist kein Problem.“  
Während Matt und Masao Tai ins Auto trugen, klingelte Mimi Ken aus dem Bett. Der war nicht sonderlich begeistert, in seinem wohlverdienten Urlaub mitten in der Nacht geweckt zu werden, aber als Mimi ihm grob schilderte, was passiert war, stand er quasi schon mit einem Bein neben dem Bett und versprach, sofort ins Präsidium zu fahren und die Daten zu sichern. Danach zog sie sich noch etwas Ordentliches über und eilte dann ebenfalls nach unten zum Auto, wo Masao gerade Matt instruierte. Dieser nickte und Mimi warf ihm ihre Autoschlüssel zu. „Hier, du kannst mit meinem Wagen fahren, aber wehe, da kommt auch nur ein Kratzer dran!“ Ja, ihr Auto war ihr heilig, aber sehr zu Matts Erleichterung war es nicht lila oder pink, sondern dunkelblau. T.K. war ja schon von Kari entmannt worden, als er ihr pinkes Auto hatte fahren müssen. Mimi überließ Masao das Fahren, sie setzte sich mit auf die Rückbank zu Tai und hielt seine Hand, sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein.  
Im Krankenhaus ging alles relativ schnell und Mimi teilte Masao noch mit, dass sich Ken um die Tonaufnahmen kümmerte. Anschließend war es soweit, sie durfte Tai aus der Hypnose holen, was sie auch vorsichtig tat und während er zu sich kam, drückte sie sanft seine Hand. „Hallo mein Schatz“, sagte sie lächelnd, als er die Augen wieder aufschlug. Niemand wusste, wie genau Tai nun reagieren würde.  
  
Unterdessen hatte Matt das Haus von T.K. und Kari erreicht, die er natürlich auch aus dem Bett holte. Er folgte den beiden ins Wohnzimmer, ehe er tief durchatmete. „Tut mir leid, dass ich euch geweckt habe.“ Kari winkte ab. „Ach schon gut, Aiko ist bei Natsuko, also halb so wild.“ Matt atmete erleichtert auf, das würde es einfacher machen. „Ich komme gerade von Mimi und Tai. Die Therapie von Tai wurde sabotiert, Tai geht es den Umständen entsprechend, aber sie haben ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Er wurde allem Anschein nach unter Drogen gesetzt und ihm wurden während der Therapiesitzungen Unwahrheiten erzählt, die ihn sehr belastet haben. Masao kümmert sich jetzt um ihn in der Uniklinik. Brüderchen, könntest du vielleicht versuchen, alle Informationen über Dr. Junpei Shihito zusammen zu suchen, die du finden kannst? Es muss ein Motiv geben, warum er Tai das angetan hat, vielleicht irgendetwas aus der Vergangenheit.“ Er sah Kari und T.K. an, Erstere war ziemlich blass um die Nase geworden und klammerte sich fast schon an ihren Verlobten. Masao hatte Recht gehabt, sie war noch nicht bereit für die Wahrheit.  
  
Masao war etwas angespannt, da er ja auch nicht einschätzen konnte, wie Tai jetzt nach dem Aufwachen reagierte, schließlich war es bei jedem Patienten, der unter Hypnose stand, immer etwas anders, wie die betreffende Person dann letztlich wirklich reagierte, sobald sie wieder zu sich kam, also beobachtete er mit Vorsicht, wie Mimi ihren Ehemann aus der Hypnose zurückholte und Tai nun nicht mehr unter der Hypnose stand.  
Tai bekam im Prinzip eigentlich nicht mit, dass er aus der Hypnose geholt worden war und auch alles davor hatte er ja nicht richtig mitbekommen, als er jetzt wieder „wach“ war, schaute er sich verwirrt um, wieso war er im Krankenhaus und das um diese Uhrzeit? Er sah Mimi an und fing dann an zu reden „Die Filmrisse… sie sind weg… ich kann mich wieder an alles erinnern, von damals..., alles was damals passiert ist, als ich unter die Medikamente gesetzt wurde…. Ich weiß wieder alles, jedes kleine Detail...“ Er sah zu Masao „Jessica Barker, lasst ihre Akte überprüfen, bei welchem Psychologen sie damals war… Dr. Shihito… das Gesicht kommt mir jetzt irgendwie etwas bekannt vor, überprüft am besten beide…“  
Tai sah jetzt Mimi und auch weiterhin Masao an „Xanax, Rivotril, IMAP und Opipramol, das waren die Substanzen, die mir damals verabreicht wurden...und es fühlt sich gerade genauso an wie damals, nur ist es jetzt anders, ich fühle mich jetzt gerade klar bei Verstand… das war die letzten Wochen überhaupt nicht der Fall…, aber ich spüre das mein Körper anfängt zu rebellieren… und mehr von dem Zeug will..., ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich das sage, aber schickt mich in den Entzug, ich will nicht, dass es noch einmal so schlimm wird wie damals…, ich will meine Familie zurück und mein Leben… und wenn mich einer von euch beiden nochmal überreden will zum Psychologen zu gehen…, erwürge ich euch eigenhändig.“  
Masao war mehr als erstaunt, dass Tai so klar und sachlich redete und sah Mimi verblüfft an, er hatte mit einem Emotionsausbruch gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem klaren und relativ gefassten Tai, aber er veranlasste sofort, dass ihm die Akten, die er benötigte, zusammengesucht wurden und gab auch ans Labor weiter, auf welche speziellen Substanzen Tais Blutproben getestet werden sollten.  
  
T.K. war wirklich nicht erfreut, so spät aus dem Bett gerissen zu werden, aber er ging davon aus, wenn sein Bruder so spät auftauchte, dann war das nicht grundlos. Also setzten sich alle gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer und T.K. hörte zu, was Matt zu sagen hatte und das haute ihn fast schon richtig um. „Wie bitte? Natürlich kann ich dir die Infos besorgen, die ihr braucht, ich setze mich gleich direkt dran“, aber erst kümmerte er sich um seine Verlobte, die das Ganze überhaupt nicht gut aufnahm. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und streichelte sanfte über ihre Wange. „Ganz ruhig Liebling, das wird alles wieder, versprochen.“  
Auch Mimi war ziemlich angespannt, wie es ihrem Mann nach dem Aufwachen aus der Hypnose gehen würde, aber Masao und sie sollten dabei eine ordentliche Überraschung erleben. Als Tai meinte, seine Filmrisse seien weg und er könne sich an alles wieder erinnern, war Mimi mehr als nur baff und auch Masao wirkte nicht so, als habe er damit gerechnet, einen dermaßen gefestigten Mann vorzufinden. Als er die Medikamente ansprach, nickte Mimi in Richtung Masao. „Das sind auch die Medikamente, die T.K. damals in den Akten gefunden hatte, Tai scheint wirklich seine Erinnerungen zurückbekommen zu haben. Und wenn das dein Wunsch ist Liebling, dann kriegen wir das mit einem Entzug hin, ich liebe dich! Und ich schicke dich nie wieder zu irgendeinem Psychologen oder Arzt, den wir nicht kennen!“ Kurz nachdem Masao alles in die Wege geleitet hatte, kam eine Schwester in den Raum und hinter ihr Ken in seiner Dienstuniform.  
„Guten Abend“, meinte er und verbeugte sich höflich nach japanischer Manier, ehe er Masao eine CD überreichte und einige Dokumente dazu. „Auf der CD befinden sich alle Aufnahmen der Therapie mit Tai, aber ich glaube, dass Mimi sich das besser mit dir anhören sollte, das ist schon ziemlich krass, was da teilweise gefallen ist. Außerdem haben wir noch ein paar Informationen über Dr. Shihito zusammengestellt. Bis vor 2 Jahren praktizierte er noch unter seinem Geburtsnamen Makino, hat allerdings vor zwei Jahren geheiratet und den Namen seiner Frau angenommen, die kurze Zeit später einen mysteriösen Unfall hatte und verstarb. Er ist auch bei uns bekannt, da er damals unter dem Verdacht stand, seine Patientin Jessica Barker in den Selbstmord getrieben zu haben, allerdings konnte ihm das von den Kollegen damals nie nachgewiesen werden. Wir haben bereits einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für seine Praxis, die Kollegen sind vor Ort. Den Fall Barker lasse ich auch noch einmal aufrollen, vielleicht finde ich ja etwas, das damals übersehen wurde.“ Er sah Mimi aufmunternd an. „Ich bin guter Dinge, dass wir genügend Beweise finden, um ihn aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen und in Untersuchungshaft nehmen zu können, dein Mann ist in Sicherheit. Wenn ich mehr weiß, melde ich mich bei dir.“ Dann sah er zu Tai und lächelte mitfühlend. „Tut mir echt leid, dass es ausgerechnet dich erwischt hat, an so einen Kurpfuscher zu geraten, ich hoffe, dass du bald wieder auf die Beine kommst."  
Gerade wollte Ken noch etwas sagen, als das Labor anrief und Masao bestätigte, dass alle vier Medikamente in gesundheitsschädlicher, fast schon tödlich hoher Dosis im Blut nachgewiesen werden konnten und auch die Tabletten eine extrem hohe Menge aller Stoffe enthielten. Wie wohl Mimi auf diese Offenbarung reagieren würde?  
  
Kari wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, sie war einfach nur geschockt und zitterte immer noch, während T.K. sie zu beruhigen versuchte. „Ich will zu ihm Matt, bring mich bitte in die Uniklinik, sofort!“ Matt sah sie beschwichtigend an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das geht jetzt nicht Kari, sie müssen Tai erst mal untersuchen und schauen, was man ihm genau gegeben hat, die Polizei ist auch schon eingeschaltet und wird diesen Arzt festnehmen, Ken ist an dem Fall beteiligt, du weißt selbst, was für ein gewissenhafter Polizist er ist. Wichtig wäre es jetzt, wenn wir mit deinem Verlobten zusammen ein wenig über diesen dubiosen Psychologen recherchieren, damit wir Mimi und Masao etwas Handwerkszeug liefern können, meinst du, dass du das hinkriegst?“ Kari schniefte immer noch, aber sie nickte und wischte sich das Gesicht mit dem Ärmel ab. „Du hast Recht, heulen bringt jetzt nichts.“ Sie stand auf, holte T.K. seinen Laptop und deutete Matt an, sich neben seinen Bruder zu setzen. „Schaut ihr schon mal, ich mache uns mal einen Kaffee oder Tee, was wollt ihr lieber haben?“ Jep, pure Ablenkungstaktik, aber Kari wusste, dass sie anders nicht aufhören würde, sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen, also musste sie sich beschäftigen.  
  
Tai sah Mimi an und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss, ehe er antworte „Der Entzug ist die beste Lösung… ich weiß leider, wie ich an das Zeugs komme, auch ohne Arzt und wenn ich erst mal wieder richtig abhängig bin, weiß ich nicht, wie das enden wird…, außerdem will ich mein Leben zurück, mit klarem Verstand und nicht unter Drogen, also ist der Entzug wichtig für mich, damit mein Körper versteht, dass er das Zeug nicht braucht.“ Was Ken jedoch offenbarte, ergab irgendwie Sinn und schockierte ihn zugleich, bei dem Namen Makino war ihm allerdings alles klar. „Oh man…, nicht mal wenn diese Frau tot ist, hat man Ruhe vor ihr“, knurrte er. „Makino war der behandelnde Arzt von Jess… und hatte auch was mit Sora am Laufen gehabt, nachdem wir getrennt waren…, sobald Jess in seiner Behandlung war, ging es mit ihr bergab, alle Erfolge, die ich bei ihr erzielen konnte, waren zunichte gemacht..., er hat sie eiskalt umgebracht… und ich wette, dasselbe hatte er auch mit mir vor…, aber er hat Mimis Kompetenzen unterschätzt. Makino hat auch damals die Akten gefälscht, unter meinen Berichten war sein Kürzel, aber er hatte mich nie behandelt gehabt, das hatte das Therapiezentrum ihm verweigert gehabt wegen der Verbindung zu Sora, die er ja nachweislich hatte.“  
Tai sah Mimi an „Wir müssen ans Meer der Dunkelheit, ich muss mit Jess reden Mimi…, ich muss ihr alles erzählen…, um einen Weg zu finden, damit abzuschließen…, ich will aber nicht, dass Kari dieses Mal dabei ist, das packt sie nicht. Ich will es zusammen machen mit dir Liebling, bitte begleite mich, es ist wichtig, vielleicht ist dann auch endlich mal Ruhe in dem Thema… und Shihito sollte mir besser nicht mehr über den Weg laufen, dann ist er dran.“  
Masao bedankte sich bei Ken für die Aufnahmen. „Ich habe die Akten schon angefordert, ich lasse dir die Infos zukommen, die ich herausfinden kann, wir haben T.K. auch darauf angesetzt weiter zu recherchieren, um an mehr Infos zu kommen. Dann sah er zu Tai. „Tai… das Meer der Dunkelheit, bist du dir sicher? Du weißt, welche Kräfte dort sind…, schaffst du das seelisch überhaupt dem standzuhalten?“ Masao selbst war ja nie dort gewesen, aber er kannte diesen Ort aus den Erzählungen von Mimi und auch Kari.  
  
T.K. seufzte, das Ganze konnte ja ein tolles Unterfangen werden, er stand auf und beruhigte erstmal Kari, die aber ihre eigene Ablenkungstaktik entwickelte. „Ich denke, Kaffee ist ganz gut Liebling“, er stand auf und nahm ihr das Handy ab und steckte auch sein eigenes ein. „Ich kenne dich, du würdest direkt versuchen deinen Bruder anzurufen und das lasse ich dir nicht durchgehen“, also machte er mit ihr zusammen den Kaffee fertig, auch wenn sie da jetzt etwas zickte und ihr das nicht passte, wusste er, es war besser so und das sah sie wohl auch ein, würde sich aber hüten das Ganze zuzugeben. Er klemmte sich hinter seinen Laptop und recherchierte in Netzwerken, die so nicht zugänglich waren und konnte sich so Akten ziehen und diese überprüfen. „Na super…, dieses Arschloch hatte eine Beziehung zu Sora, hier sind Chatverläufe der beiden, das erklärt dann wohl so einiges.“  
  
Mimi atmete einmal tief durch, dann nickte sie. „Ja du hast Recht, ich müsste ja auch alle meine Sachen wegschließen zu Hause, weil mein Rezeptblock schon reichen würde, um dir das Zeug zu verschaffen. Ich bin froh, dass du so rational das Ganze sehen kannst, es tut mir so leid, was passiert ist… und ich habe dir noch gesagt, dass du alles machen sollst, was sie dir sagen… ich fühle mich so schrecklich verantwortlich für die ganze Misere.“  
Was Ken schilderte, schockte sie alle so ziemlich, zumal Tai dann ja auch noch Details auspackte und Mimi fast an die Decke ging. „ALTER KOTZT MICH DIESES DRECKSWEIB AN. WÄRE SIE NICHT SCHON TOT, WÜRDE ICH SIE JETZT SUCHEN UND EIGENHÄNDIG ZUR HÖLLE FAHREN LASSEN!“, brüllte sie und beruhigte sich erst, als Ken ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und immer wieder sagte, dass ihr das auch nichts bringen würde. „Ich kann deine Gefühle verstehen, Mimi, aber es bringt nichts, jetzt in der Vergangenheit zu hängen, wichtig ist doch, dass wir Tai jetzt helfen, oder nicht?“ An Tai gewandt meinte er: „Wir lassen die alten Akten noch mal prüfen, danke für den Hinweis. Und was die Recherchen von T.K. betrifft, wäre es gut, wenn er mir seine Ergebnisse zukommen lässt, damit wir etwas gegen Shihito in der Hand haben.“ Allerdings runzelte er die Stirn, als Tai mit seinem Plan um die Ecke kam, sagte aber vorerst nichts dazu, er wollte erst mal abwarten, was Mimi dazu sagte.  
Die schaute ihren Mann an, als würde er erzählen, er hätte die Marsmännchen gesehen. „Ich glaube, die Drogen haben dir doch die Sinne vernebelt! Bist du total verrückt geworden, ans Meer der Dunkelheit gehen zu wollen?! Meine Antwort lautet: NEIN, nie und NIMMER!“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Tai finster an, dieser Ort bedeutete nur Unheil. Allerdings räusperte sich dann Ken und sah Mimi und auch Masao an, da sie beide Zweifel daran hatten. „Ich glaube schon, dass er das psychisch schaffen würde. Dieser Ort verstärkt negative Gedanken, aber Tai will mit dem Vorsatz dorthin gehen, seine Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen, das ist viel positive Energie. Wir alle haben damals gesehen, dass Jess und auch sein Sohn Taki dort erschienen sind und mit Taki konnte er damals bereits Frieden schließen, er konnte diesen Ort verlassen. Vielleicht muss er wirklich dorthin, um auch Jess endlich zu erlösen. Sie gibt Tai die Schuld an ihrem Tod, dabei war es alles ein abgekartetes Spiel.“  
Kens Worte stimmten Mimi nachdenklich und sie sah Masao an, dann ihren Mann und dann wieder Ken, ehe sie seufzte und ihre Schutzhaltung aufgab. „Na gut… du hast gewonnen, wir versuchen es. Aber ich bin auch dafür, dass wir Kari nicht mitnehmen. Nur… wie kommen wir dorthin?“ Sie sah Ken fragend an, der lächelte. „Das Portal kann ich euch öffnen, aber ich werde nicht mitgehen können. Das hat persönliche Gründe, aber auch Berufliche, immerhin bin ich der Einsatzleiter dieses Falls. Ich muss hier die Stellung halten. Schafft ihr beiden das alleine?“ Mimi sah wieder zu ihrem Mann, aber man konnte in ihren Augen deutlich das bedingungslose Vertrauen und die Liebe sehen, die sie für Tai fühlte. Wenn es sein musste, würde sie ihm bis ans Ende der Welt folgen.  
  
Kari hatte die Rechnung ohne ihren Verlobten gemacht und seufzte schließlich, nachdem sie erstmal eine Weile protestiert hatte. „Erwischt… du kennst mich wirklich zu gut… also schön, ich lasse Tai für heute in Ruhe, aber gleich morgen früh will ich zu ihm!“ Da würde sie auch keinen Kompromiss eingehen, und wenn sie sich dafür mit T.K. in die Haare bekam. Sie nahmen die Kanne und drei Tassen mit ins Wohnzimmer, reichten Matt auch einen Kaffee beide setzen sich dann links und rechts von T.K. hin, um ihm bei der Recherche zuzuschauen und was er zutage förderte, ließ Matt fast seinen Kaffee wieder ausspucken. „Wie bitte… SORA?! Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein!“ Auch Kari rastete fast aus, sie sah langsam echt rot. „Ernsthaft, wenn diese FOTZE, entschuldigt meine Ausdrucksweise, nicht vor neun Monaten das Zeitliche gesegnet hätte, würde ich sie jetzt suchen und eigenhändig töten!“ Sie lasen sich die Chatverläufe durch und Matt wurde schlecht. „Dieser Dreckskerl… er hat mit Sora den Mord an Jessica Barker geplant… das Mädchen, um das sich Tai so lange gekümmert hat…“ Kari horchte auf und sah T.K. an. „Das muss diese Jess gewesen sein, die wir damals am Meer der Dunkelheit gesehen haben, vor drei Jahren.“ Matt war zwar nicht dabei gewesen, aber Mimi hatte ihn irgendwann mal darüber aufgeklärt gehabt, nachdem sein Bruder und Kari erste Andeutungen gemacht hatten. Aber es wurde noch besser und Matt musste schlucken. „Tai kann echt froh sein, dass das Therapiezentrum wusste, dass dieser Kerl Dicke mit Sora war, sonst hätte er nicht Mimi, sondern diesen Makino, jetzt Shihito, als Therapeut bekommen und würde sicherlich heute nicht mehr unter uns weilen. Allein bei dem Gedanken wird mir anders…“ Auch Kari war bei dem Gedanken echt blass geworden, ohne Mimi wäre vieles ganz anders gekommen und zum ersten Mal seit damals verspürte sie wirkliche Dankbarkeit dafür, dass Mimi in Tais Leben getreten war.  
  
Bei Mimis kurzem Wutausbruch zuckte Tai dann doch etwas zusammen, denn mit so einem Ausbruch hatte er definitiv nicht gerechnet. Aber er war von seiner Idee überzeugt. „Schatz...ich glaube einfach, diese ganzen Dinge, dass ich Jess immer noch mal sehen kann, liegt daran, dass es noch nicht abgeschlossen ist. Taki konnte ich gehen lassen, aber Jess bisher noch nicht, wenn ich ihr die Wahrheit sagen kann bin ich frei von meinen Schuldgefühlen, weil ich weiß, dass sie ahnt, wie es wirklich abgelaufen ist und aufhört, mir die Schuld daran zu geben, wenn ich ihr die Wahrheit sage. Die Schuldgefühle Taki gegenüber haben mir die Brust zugeschnürt und bei Jess ist das jetzt genauso, ich will ein allerletztes Mal diesen Entzug machen… und ihn danach nie mehr machen müssen…, dass ich mich wieder an alles erinnern kann, was damals war… es hilft irgendwie einiges zu verstehen und zu reflektieren, ich habe meine Gedanken unter Kontrolle, aber meinen Körper nicht, mein Körper schreit quasi nach mehr von den Medikamenten, aber wenn mein Kopf voll ist mit Schuldgefühlen, die ich aus dem Weg räumen könnte, hindert mich das an der Konzentration, die ich für den Entzug brauche, also will ich ausmerzen, was ich ausmerzen kann. Ich tue das für mich, aber nicht nur für mich, ich tue es auch für dich und für die Kinder. Ich will nicht, dass ihr mich in ein paar Monaten zu Grabe tragen müsst weil alles den Bach runtergegangen ist, noch habe ich die Chance die ganze Sache hinzukriegen und ich will das du mitkommst, weil ich weiß, dass wir zusammen alles schaffen können. Wenn du bei mir bist, dann fühle ich mich bereit dafür, weil ich weiß, du weißt was zu tun ist, wenn es in die falsche Richtung geht.“  
Als sie letztlich doch zustimmte, atmete er erleichtert aus „Ja Ken, das ist in Ordnung, wir brauchen nur die Möglichkeit dorthin und wieder weg zu kommen, den Rest kannst du getrost uns überlassen, du konzentrierst dich auf den Fall und wir werden den Rest versuchen zu erledigen, eventuell habe ich die Möglichkeit durch Jess an noch mehr Infos über Shihito zu kommen, die helfen könnten, ich bin da guter Dinge dieses Mal.“  
Masao seufzte. „Okay na gut, macht was ihr tun müsst, ich werde so langsam schon Mal vorbereiten, Kari in den Griff zu kriegen, wie auch immer ich das anstellen werde, ich finde dafür schon eine Lösung.“  
  
T.K. sah sie ernst an „Hika nein, du wirst da morgen nicht einfach auftauchen, bevor Masao dir das Okay dafür gibt, lass ihm erstmal die Zeit mit Mimi, du hattest die letzten Wochen seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, irgendwann ist auch mal Schluss. Wenn Masao sagt, dass du ihn sehen kannst, dann kannst du zu ihm, wir werden auf dem Laufenden gehalten, wie es ihm geht und das muss fürs Erste reichen, ich will keine kopflosen Aktionen von dir, du weiß nicht, in welchem Gemütszustand er ist und was da alles passiert ist, also hältst du die Füße still und hilfst mir mehr Infos herauszufinden.“ Ja, so konsequent und ernst war er Kari gegenüber tatsächlich bisher noch nie gewesen, aber irgendwie war es jetzt nötig, da mal durchzugreifen und ihr sowas platt vor den Kopf zu sagen, auch wenn ihre Blicke ihn vermutlich am liebsten erdolchen würden. Die Infos, die sie über den feinen Dr. Shihito und Sora fanden, waren jedenfalls äußerst pikant und dreckig. „Die ist ja auch wirklich mit jedem ins Bett gehüpft… Sie haben Jess in den Tod getrieben, aber damals bei Tai kam Mimi ihm zuvor und jetzt ist sein erneuter Versuch gescheitert, weil Mimi und Masao Schlimmeres verhindern konnten…, ich bin den beiden wirklich dankbar, dass sie so schnell reagiert haben.“  
  
Der Wutausbruch war definitiv nicht böse gemeint gewesen, zeigte aber auch deutlich, wie überfordert und emotional belastet Mimi von der ganzen Situation war. Schweigend, dabei wieder herunterfahrend, hörte sie ihrem Ehemann zu und was er sagte, klang, sehr zu Mimis Leidwesen, schlüssig und als auch Ken noch Tai unter die Arme griff und ebenfalls die positiven Aspekte hervorhob, konnte Mimi gar nicht anders, als zuzustimmen. Spätestens ab dem Moment, wo es um sie und die Kinder ging, hatte er sie um den Finger gewickelt. Dass sie mitkam, stand außer Frage, wenn sie gingen, dann nur zusammen, aber man sah ihr an, dass sie trotzdem eine gewisse Skepsis beibehielt. Ken sah das Ehepaar an und nickte leicht. „Das kriegen wir hin und ich bin mir sicher, wenn ihr das erledigt habt, wird es bergauf gehen, ganz sicher.“ Er sah Masao an. „Dürfte ich mal deinen Computer benutzen?“ Gesagt getan saß er vor der Kiste und einige Minuten später war das Tor geöffnet. „Wenn was ist, schreib mir über das D-Terminal, Mimi, wir halten hier die Stellung. Viel Glück!“ Aufmunternd nickte er den beiden zu, ehe Mimi Tais Hand ergriff. „Bereit Liebling?“ Nachdem sie Tais Zustimmung hatte, hoben sie ihre Digivices und wenige Sekunden später waren sie ans Meer der Dunkelheit verschwunden.


	64. Abrechnung mit der Vergangenheit

_Freitag, 7. Juni 2019  
__Meer der Dunkelheit  
  
_Als Mimi ihre Augen öffnete, waren sie wieder an diesem grausigen Ort und sie klammerte sich ein wenig an ihren Mann. „Hoffentlich ist das wirklich eine gute Idee…, aber ich vertraue dir, Tai. Ich liebe dich.“ Sie zog ihn in die Arme und küsste ihn, in der Hoffnung so noch etwas positive Energie an diesen trostlosen Ort zu bringen. Keiner von beiden ahnte, wer ihnen hier außer Jess noch begegnen würde.  
  
Unterdessen hing im Hause Takaishi/ Yagami der Haussegen ein wenig schief, denn Kari passte es kein Stück, dass ihr Mann sie so zurechtwies, sie war das ja absolut nicht gewohnt, dass man ihr Kontra gab, aber Matt grinste innerlich vor sich hin, sein Bruder hatte sich echt gemacht in den letzten Monaten. „Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen! Ich geh zu meinem Bruder, wann ich das will, du kannst mich mal!“ Sie wurde richtig zickig und launisch und wollte ihn mit den Blicken töten, allerdings schritt Matt nun auch ein. „Dein Verlobter hat Recht, Masao wird dich nicht zu Tai lassen, ob du nen Kopfstand veranstaltest oder nicht, also beruhig dich und mach dir das Leben nicht noch schwerer. Es reicht langsam wirklich, so hilfst du Tai auch nicht!“ Sie sah Matt betroffen und verletzt an, schloss ihren Mund aber wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen und seufzte leicht, während T.K. am Laptop recherchierte und was sie da rausfanden, war wirklich eklig.  
„Ich frage mich immer noch, wie Tai auf sie hatte reinfallen können…, da kann man wirklich froh sein, dass du schwul bist Matt und sie dich nicht auch noch verhext hat…“ Was ihr Verlobter über Masao und Mimi sagte, dem konnte sie nur beipflichten und es grenzte wirklich an ein Wunder, dass ihr Bruder nicht noch mehr zu Schaden gekommen war. Matt sah T.K. an. „Sichere bitte alle Daten, die du finden kannst, Ken ist an dem Fall dran und meinte, dass sie jedes Indiz brauchen können, was wir finden.“  
  
Letztlich standen Tai und Mimi vor dem Bildschirm von Masaos Rechner und er nickte. „Ja, ich bin bereit.“ Und kurze Zeit später fanden sie sich schon am Meer der Dunkelheit wieder, der Ort wirkte immer noch genauso trist wie damals. Ihren Kuss erwidernd legte er ebenfalls einen Arm um sie und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich liebe Dich, mit allem was ich habe…, du bist mein Licht, wenn es dunkel ist und ich verspreche dir, dass wir das alles durchstehen und glücklich sein werden, meine Prinzessin.“ Sanft löste er den Kuss und sah in die Ferne „Aber wenn ich damit nicht abschließe, wird es mich ewig weiterverfolgen und das will ich auch einfach nicht, außerdem hat Jess es verdient ihren Frieden zu finden.“ Sie machten sich auf direktem Weg auf zur Höhle, wo sie letztes Mal am Strand gelandet waren, denn dort in der Nähe war er das letzte Mal gewesen, wo sie ihn weggeholt hatten und er hatte die Vermutung, dass Jess erneut dort sein würde, zumindest hoffte er das. Während des ganzen Weges hielt er Mimis Hand, denn er merkte, dass er dieses Mal der Typ Mensch war, der an die Sache angstfreier heranging als Mimi und wenn er ihre Hand hielt, wirkte sie direkt auch ruhiger und man musste Tai zugutehalte, dass er gerade auch viel Kraft ausstrahlte und gefasst war. Dann erblickte er auch schon Jess und er sah seine Frau an „Na dann… kann das Theater wohl beginnen, hm?“  
Er atmete tief durch, ehe er entschied sich bemerkbar zu machen. „Jess?“, fragte er mit klarer und lauter Stimme und es schien zu funktionieren, denn besagte, junge Frau drehte sich um und sah ihn an, mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung, Freude, Trauer, Verwirrtheit und der Frage, was Tai hier wollte.  
Jess traute ihren Augen nicht, vor ihr stand tatsächlich Tai, aber er sah so anders aus, als sie ihn kannte. „Tai?“, flüsterte sie mit leiser Stimme „Was willst du noch hier?...“, ihr wollte kein Grund einfallen, wieso er sie hier nochmal aufsuchen sollte, denn dieser Ort war für sie wie die Hölle, die sie jeden Tag quälte, weil es ihr nicht zugestanden wurde, endlich Frieden zu finden. Tai sah sie an. „Ich bin hier um dich zu erlösen…, ich weiß du machst mich verantwortlich für das, was passiert ist…, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ich nicht schuld bin“, das war das erste Mal, dass er sowas aussprach. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an „Wie meinst du das? … Du hast keine Schuld? ...“, sie verstand nicht.  
Tai klärte sie auf. „Dr. Makino, der dein behandelnder Therapeut war, er hat geheiratet und heißt jetzt Shihito… und war bis vor Kurzem mein Therapeut und hat dasselbe bei mir versucht, was er bei dir getan hat…, mich in den Selbstmord zu treiben…, dich hat er in den Selbstmord getrieben, er hat dich manipuliert und mit einem Medikamentencocktail gefügig gemacht, du wusstest nicht, was da mit dir passiert, weil du ihm vertraut hast, dass er dir hilft, aber wir haben herausgefunden, dass er gemeinsam mit Sora von Anfang an den Plan hatte, dich in den Tod zu stürzen, weil du ihnen ein Dorn im Auge warst. Sie wollten mich damit stürzen, indem sie dich töten…, ich hatte dich fast soweit gehabt, dass du mit deinen Problemen klarkamst und auf einem guten Weg warst und er hat alles zerstört. Ich weiß, dass du wütend bist Jess, aber richte deine Wut gegen diejenigen, die dir das angetan haben und nicht gegen mich…, wenn du begreifst, dass du deine Wut gegen Sora und Dr. Shihito richten musst, dann wirst du auch Erlösung finden, weil deine Wut gegenüber mir dich nicht mehr an diesen Ort binden wird und dann bist du frei und kannst endlich den Frieden bekommen, den du schon solange verdient hast.“  
Jess konnte kaum glauben was Tai ihr da erzählte, irgendwie ergab es Sinn, aber Sora hatte ihr seit sie hier war immer etwas anderes erzählt. „Aber Sora meinte doch, dass du wolltest, dass ich mich umbringe…“, jetzt flossen ihr die Tränen und sie waren dieses Mal echt und nicht Mittel zum Zweck, lag sie etwa die ganze Zeit falsch? Tai zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Moment mal… wie? Wann hast du mit Sora gesprochen?“ Mimi sah ebenfalls verblüfft aus, denn das konnten sich beide nicht erklären.  
Jess blickte ihn an „Sie kam eines Tages hierher… und blieb und meinte, sie hätte die Aufgabe mich vorzubereiten und sie wolle sich das holen, was ihr gehört und was ihr weggenommen wurde. Sie wollte dich haben Tai…, weil sie der Meinung ist, dass du ihr gehörst und sonst niemandem… Ich musste immer tun, was sie sagt… sie meinte, ich wäre immer eine Last gewesen und hätte dich nur gestört…, aber… ich glaube dir…, dass was du sagst“, jetzt erlaubte sie sich aus ihrem Schutz auszubrechen und warf sich heulend in seine Arme. Tai legte die Arme um sie und strich sanft durch ihr Haar. „Shht…, hör zu, du musst nicht tun, was Sora dir sagt, sie hat nichts über dich zu bestimmen, du hast es verdient, Frieden zu finden Jess und genau deswegen bin ich hier, um dich von dieser Dunkelheit zu erlösen und es dir zu ermöglichen, deinen Frieden zu finden, ich habe immer nur dein bestes gewollt und das tue ich noch immer und ich werde dich auch immer lieb haben Jessy, in Ordnung? Das darfst du niemals vergessen.“ Jess bemerkte jetzt auch mal Mimi und sah von Tai zu ihr und formte ein stummes ‚Danke‘ in ihre Richtung, dafür dass sie Tai vor Junpei gerettet hatte, ehe sie sich wieder bei Tai verkroch. Tai sah zu Mimi „Dass Sora vermutlich hier irgendwo rumhängt, gefällt mir gar nicht Prinzessin…, ich verstehe auch nicht, weswegen sie hier gelandet ist und was dieses Gefasel auf einmal soll wegen mir.“ Und ehe sie sich versahen, kam ihnen aus der Höhle auch schon Sora entgegengelaufen, die ziemlich doof guckte, denn dass Jess in Tais Armen lag, das machte ihr vermutlich einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Und Tai musste feststellen, dass sie immer noch genauso scheiße aussah wie vor ihrem Tod.  
  
Im Hause Takaishi/Yagami ging es hingegen ganz anders zu, Zickchen Kari musste feststellen, dass T.K. auch in der Lage war, konsequent durchzugreifen. „Doch, ich habe dir was zu sagen, ich bin dein Verlobter, ich darf dich vor deinem Verderben bewahren, wenn du hingehst je nachdem wie sein Zustand ist, was macht es wohl mit dir? Glaubst du wirklich du stehst es durch ihn leiden zu sehen? Nachdem du so an ihm klammerst? Gestehe dir und ihm Freiraum zu, ich akzeptiere deine enge Bindung, die du zu ihm hast, aber wenn du der Meinung bist dich gegen Masaos Anweisungen zu widersetzen, haben wir beide ein Problem miteinander. Ich weiß, dass er dir gesagt hat, dass du dich nicht mehr so an Tai klammern sollst, denn sonst wird es nicht besser werden, so wirst du nicht unabhängig von ihm, sondern nur mehr abhängig und dann drehen wir uns wieder im Kreis… wir haben eine schwere Krise überstanden und ich bin so weit gegangen, dass ich deswegen schon am Ende war und einfach nicht mehr wollte und ich will nicht noch mal an diesen Punkt kommen. Ich bin Vater, ich habe eine Verantwortung meiner Tochter gegenüber und die hast du genauso wie ich, ich bin ihr Vater, sie soll sich auf mich fokussieren und nicht auf Tai, Tais Kinder sollen sich auf Tai und Mimi konzentrieren und Aiko soll sich auf uns beide fokussieren Hika, begreifst du das nicht?“ Ja, er hatte jetzt gerade die Schnauze gestrichen voll. „Und wenn ich dir das sage, dann sage ich dir das nicht, um dich zu ärgern, sondern um falsche Richtungen abzuwenden und dich davor zu bewahren, dass du wieder runtergezogen wirst.“ Er sah seinen Bruder an „In allen Ehren, aber ich würde dich bitten, dass du dazu einfach gar nichts sagst Matt, das steht dir in dem Punkt nicht zu, es ist meine Aufgabe das zu tun und nicht deine, aber ich weiß deinen Einsatz zu schätzen.“ Dann sah er wieder seine Verlobte an. „Ich weiß, es passt dir gerade absolut nicht in den Kram, was ich dir sage Hika, aber so kann es nicht weitergehen, ich sage diese Dinge nicht, weil ich dich ärgern will oder mir langweilig ist, ich will, dass das mit uns funktioniert und auch das Familienleben mit Aiko, aber dafür musst du anfangen, DEIN Leben mit UNS zu leben und nicht für alles zu deinem Bruder zu laufen, anstatt mit mir zu reden.“  
Karis Blick nach zu urteilen war sie baff, nicht verletzt, sondern baff, dass T.K. in der Lage war, ihr solche Sachen sachlich vor den Kopf zu knallen, Sachen die sie sich schönredete, obwohl sie wusste, dass es falsch war und Kari sollte sich daran erinnern, dass er schonmal gegangen war und wenn sie so weiter machte, trieb sie ihn wieder in genau diese Richtung, nur würde er dann dieses Mal vermutlich nicht wieder zu ihr zurückkommen und jetzt blieb abzuwarten, ob Kari den Ernst des Ganzen erkannte oder weiter auf stur stellte.  
„Das er auf Sora reingefallen ist war einfach, er war erfolgreich und damals sah sie hübsch aus, es ging viel um das Image, er hat platt gesagt auch viel mit dem Schwanz gedacht und dabei nicht erkannt, wie gefährlich das Ganze war. Ich denke sie wollte Tai immer nur für sich haben und dann nach dem Motto wohl, kann sie ihn nicht haben dann keiner…, wenn er tot ist, würde ihn niemand anderes bekommen.“  
  
Von Tai noch einmal dessen Gefühle bestätigt zu bekommen, tat Mimi wirklich gut und gab ihr Mut und Kraft für das, was sie wohl in wenigen Minuten erwarten würde. Sie liefen zu der Höhle, bei der sie Tai damals gefunden hatten und wo dieser sich von Taki verabschiedet hatte und bis Jess dann auftauchte, dauerte es wirklich nicht mehr lange. Mimi hielt sich im Hintergrund und ließ Tai mit Jess sprechen, sich dort einzumischen könnte alles zunichtemachen, immerhin wirkte Jess schon ziemlich irritiert und verwirrt über Tais Anwesenheit. Also begann Tai dem Mädchen alles zu erzählen und irgendwie war sich Mimi nicht sicher, ob sie ihm glaubte oder nicht, sie wirkte total perplex und baff und warum das so war, sollten sie erfahren, als mal wieder, sehr zu Mimis Leidwesen, der Name Sora fiel. Hatte sie vor dieser Schlampe nicht mal ihre Ruhe, nachdem sie den Löffel abgegeben hatte? Sie hatte Sora gegenüber erst so richtig begonnen, Verachtung zu empfinden, nachdem sie Mimi in diesen Unfall verwickelt hatte, der ihr, Karma sei Dank, selbst zum Verhängnis geworden war, aber das hatte sie Jess sicherlich nicht erzählt.  
Wie Tai Jess in den Arm nahm, berührte Mimi sehr und sie wusste jetzt schon, wenn er so mit einem fast fremden jungen Mädchen umging, brauchte sie sich um ihre eigenen Kinder keine Sorgen machen, die würden bei ihrem Papa immer in den besten Händen sein. Der dankbare Blick von Jess ließ sie schlucken, sie spürte deutlich, dass Tais Idee Früchte trug und sich alles zum Guten zu wenden schien. Sie begann zu lächeln, doch sie hatte sich zu früh gefreut, das wurde ihr bewusst, als Sora aus der Höhle trat, genauso hässlich und abstoßend wie noch zu Lebzeiten. Es war nicht ihr Aussehen, sondern ihre Ausstrahlung, die sie so widerlich wirken ließ. Sie giftete Mimi und auch Tai mit ihren Blicken an, man könnte fast meinen, sie würde die beiden, insbesondere Tais Frau, am liebsten mit den Augen erdolchen.  
„Verpiss dich von hier, du Miststück!“, kreischte Sora sofort los und trat auf Mimi zu, ihre Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. „Reicht es dir nicht, dass du mir meinen Mann und mein Leben weggenommen hast, musst du mich jetzt auch noch im Tod stören?“ Mimi klappte einfach nur die Kinnlade runter, was sollte das denn bitte werden? Aber das Überraschungsmoment würde sie ihr nicht gönnen, ganz schnell wechselte der Ausdruck in ihrer Mimik und sie würde auch endlich austeilen und das sagen können, was sie schon seit Jahren auf dem Herzen trug.  
„Deinen Mann? DEINEN Mann?! Hör endlich mit diesen Spielchen auf du Bitch, es ist vorbei! Du hast Tai damals fallengelassen, als es ihm dreckig ging, du hast seine Genesung sabotiert und du bist an so ziemlich allem schuld, was in seinem Leben schief ging! Deinetwegen hatte Kari ihren Bruder nicht, als sie ihn am meisten gebraucht hätte. Deinetwegen hat sie Ken den Freund ausgespannt, sich auf Daisuke eingelassen und ist von ihm auf die übelste Weise misshandelt worden, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. DU bist Schuld daran, dass Kari ein Wrack ist, dass Tai lange Zeit ein Wrack war und jetzt wieder zu einem geworden wäre, wenn Masao und ich nicht erkannt hätten, dass dein geschmierter Dr. Shihito mit dir unter einer Decke steckte und du ihm den Mordauftrag an Tai gegeben hast. Aber ich sag dir jetzt mal was, du mieses, kleines Pisshuhn! DU machst meine Familie nicht weiter kaputt, du bist noch nicht mal den Dreck unter meinem Fingernagel wert, also will ich dir auch keinen Platz in meinem Leben geben, du hast es gar nicht verdient, dass man sich an dich erinnert! Du hast so vieles in unserem Leben zum Schlechten gewendet, aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass du unser Leben auch nach deinem Tod noch so beeinflusst. Fahr zur Hölle, Sora! Und dein schleimiger, kleiner Therapeutenfreund gleich mit dazu!“ Sie trat auf Sora zu und spuckte ihr vor die Füße, sie hatte genug von dieser Schlampe, die schon viel zu viele Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hatte.  
Sora sah erst ziemlich baff aus, aber dann begann sie hysterisch zu lachen, wie eine Irre aus der Psychiatrie und Mimi dankte welchem Gott auch immer, dass er dieser verkorksten Seele ihr menschliches Leben genommen hatte. Wortlos drehte Sora sich um, lief an Tai und Jess vorbei, ehe sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und wie eine Irre erneut zu lachen begann. „Dumm und naiv wie eh und je, liebste Mimi. Ich habe bereits dafür gesorgt, dass euer Leben für immer die Hölle auf Erden sein wird. Ich werde euch alles nehmen, was euch lieb ist, alles! Und bevor ihr überhaupt merkt, was passiert, wird es bereits zu spät sein. Püppchen, das ist keine Drohung, das ist ein Versprechen.“ Der Blick, den sie ihnen zuwarf, jagte Mimi einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken und sie wusste: Sora meinte das todernst. Sie würden in der realen Welt sofort Vorkehrungen treffen müssen, damit ihre Familie in Sicherheit war. Aber jetzt würde Mimi nicht nachgeben, sie erwiderte Soras Blick mit fester Mimik, sie würde ihr nicht zeigen, dass sie Angst hatte, sollte diese Schlange doch an ihrem eigenen Gift zugrunde gehen. Schließlich drehte Sora sich um, verschwand in der Höhle und löste sich wieder in Schatten auf. Mimi sank auf die Knie und Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, alle Wut war verraucht… was übrig blieb waren Furcht und das Gefühl, versagt zu haben.  
Währenddessen telefonierte Ken immer mal wieder mit einigen Kollegen, tauschte sich mit Masao aus, der nebenbei die Therapie für Kari plante, ehe er erneut einen Anruf erhielt und sein Blick ziemlich ernst wurde. „Ja ich verstehe… ja bitte warten Sie damit auf mich, ich kann hier aktuell noch nicht weg. Ja… ja, danke.“ Er legte auf und sah Masao an. „Es gab einen Unfall kurz vor dem Flughafen Narita. Ein Autofahrer hat die Vorfahrt missachtet und wurde an der Kreuzung seitlich von einem Lastwagen erfasst. Der LKW-Fahrer ist fast unverletzt, aber der Autofahrer wurde quasi zerquetscht und in Fetzen gerissen… es handelt sich dabei wohl allem Anschein nach um Dr. Junpei Shihito… Laut meinen Kollegen hatte er wohl eine größere Bargeldsumme bei sich und Online-Flugtickets in die USA, die er erst vor einer Stunde gelöst hat. Scheinbar hat er wohl Wind von unseren Ermittlungen bekommen und wollte sich ins Ausland absetzen. Von ihm wirst du wohl seine Motivabsichten nicht mehr zu hören bekommen.“ Ken atmete aus und seufzte, Karma war manchmal wirklich eine Bitch.  
  
Unterdessen flogen bei T.K. und Kari wieder die Fetzen, da sich Kari wie ein unreifes Kind aufführte, dem man den Lolli weggenommen hatte. Sie wusste bereits nach den ersten Sätzen, dass er Recht hatte und sie wurde auf einmal ziemlich kleinlaut und baff, denn so kannte sie ihren Verlobten wirklich nicht. Sie ließ das Donnerwetter über sich ergehen, ehe sie zwischen Matt und T.K. hin und her sah. „Mach Matt keinen Vorwurf, er hat es nur gutgemeint. Es… tut mir leid, es ist einfach alles zu viel für mich, auf einmal hatte Tai wieder so viel Zeit für mich und ich habe wieder angefangen, mich auf ihn zu fokussieren, ohne es zu merken… ich liebe dich T.K., wirklich, bitte glaub mir das… ich weiß doch auch nicht, warum das für mich so schwer zu begreifen ist, dass ich Tai loslassen muss… Masao und ich arbeiten seit zwei Jahren daran, aber es geht kaum voran, ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter…“  
Matt sah Kari und T.K. nur an und nickte stumm, er wusste, dass T.K. es nicht böse meinte. Er erhob sich und deutete auf das Handy in seiner Hand. „Ich bin mal auf dem Balkon und erkundige mich, wie der Stand bei Masao und Mimi gerade ist.“ Damit ließ er das baldige Ehepaar alleine und Kari atmete tief durch, ehe sie T.K. wieder ansah. „Ich will doch gar nicht, dass wir noch mal so eine Krise haben, wir sind Eltern und das weiß ich auch… nach allem was war will ich jetzt ganz besonders, dass es Aiko gut geht und sie gesund aufwachsen kann. Entschuldige, beim Thema Tai sehe ich immer ein wenig rot.“  
Was sie über Shihito herausfanden, war wirklich absolut abartig, währenddessen telefonierte Matt mit Masao und schilderte ihm kurz, was bei Kari und T.K. abging und das dieser seiner Verlobten endlich mal Kontra bot. Im Gegenzug erfuhr er von Tais durchgeknalltem Plan, versprach allerdings, Kari gegenüber weiter Stillschweigen zu bewahren und ihr nur mitzuteilen, dass Tai noch untersucht wurde und man den Verdacht hatte, dass er wieder unter die gleichen Medikamente wie damals gesetzt wurde. Außerdem erfuhr er von Shihitos Ableben und mit den Infos im Gepäck kehrte er zu den beiden zurück, die sich allmählich beruhigt hatten. „Tai wird noch untersucht, aber es geht ihm wohl ganz gut. Man vermutet, dass sie ihm wieder die gleichen Psychopharmaka wie damals verabreicht haben, aber das Ergebnis des Bluttests steht noch aus. Und ich habe noch eine Neuigkeit… Dr. Shihito ist tot, wurde wohl auf dem Weg zum Flughafen Narita von einem LKW erfasst, er wollte sich dem Anschein nach ins Ausland absetzen.“  
  
Tai hatte das Gefühl er hatte sein Ziel soweit erreicht, Jess glaubte ihm und das war das wichtigste für ihn, dass Jess endlich jetzt ihren Frieden finden konnte. Das Wortgefecht zwischen Mimi und Sora verfolgte er ziemlich verblüfft, in so einer Rage kannte er seine Frau beim besten Willen nicht, aber er war stolz auf sie, anscheinend hatte sich die Jahre über so viel angestaut, was sie jetzt mal endlich rauslassen konnte und das sorgte dafür, dass er sich seiner Gefühle für Mimi nur noch bewusster wurde. Er war klug genug ihr nicht dazwischen zu reden und er kam auch nicht dazu, Sora noch etwas zu sagen, denn diese hatte sich aufgelöst. Als Mimi zusammensackte, löste sich Jess von Tai und noch bevor Tai Mimi in den Arm nehmen konnte, hatte sich bereits Jess zu ihr gekniet und Mimi in den Arm genommen. Jess flüsterte Mimi noch etwas zu, das für Tai nicht hörbar war „Mach dir keine Sorgen Mimi, ich sorge dafür, dass Sora euch nichts anhaben wird, das bin ich Tai vor allem schuldig und dir auch. Danke, dass du ihn gerettet hast, du bist eine starke Frau“ damit ließ sie von Mimi ab und sah zu Tai. „Danke, dass du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast Cool Guy, das hat geholfen und ich wünsche mir, dass du glücklich wirst.“  
Tai schmunzelte „Finde deinen Frieden, Cool Girl“, damit löste sie Jess auf und Tai zog Mimi sanft auf die Beine und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. „Liebling, denk nicht, dass du versagt hättest, ich bin absolut stolz auf dich, du hast der Schlange ihre Giftzähne gezogen und ich fühle mich jetzt auch befreiter, nachdem das mit Jess geklärt ist, ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause Liebling und ab jetzt wird alles gut werden“, er hob sie das erste Mal seit Wochen wieder auf seine Arme, sodass sie sich an ihn schmiegen konnte und trug sie weg von diesem Ort der negativen Gedanken und Gefühle. Und so landeten sie wieder in Masaos Büro, wo er Mimi dann runterließ.  
Masao plante die Therapie mit Kari, denn er musste gucken, wo er jetzt wieder ansetzen musste und das war schon genug Arbeit. Nebenbei hörte sich die News von Ken an und konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, er freute sich wirklich „Okay, das ist Karma wie ich es liebe!“ Und da kamen auch schon Mimi und Tai wieder und Masao platzte direkt damit raus „Shihito ist tot! Hat ‘nem LKW die Vorfahrt genommen und den Crash nicht überlebt, Karma wie ich es liebe.“ Er bemerkte sofort, dass Mimi ziemlich neben der Spur war und überlegte. „Tai, los bring deine Frau nach Hause, der Entzug rennt uns nicht weg, Wir sehen uns morgen früh“, damit verschaffte er ihm Zeit und Mimi würde es sicherlich auch guttun, wenn sie Tai noch bei sich haben durfte.  
Tai nickte Masao bloß zu, er wollte jetzt nicht in purer Freude ausbrechen, das wäre nicht okay, denn seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt jetzt Mimi. Er bedankte sich bei Ken und Masao und hob Mimi wieder auf seine Arme und brachte sie dorthin, wo sie hingehört, nach Hause, indem er sich von Masao ein Taxi rufen ließ.  
Zu Hause angekommen trug er sie hoch ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf dem Bett ab. „Ruh dich aus Liebling, tu das, was dir hilft dich besser zu fühlen.“  
  
T.K. sandte innerlich ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, Kari schien wohl langsam mal zu verstehen, was Sache war. „Halleluja, na endlich… natürlich ist es viel für dich Schatz, aber wenn du nicht darüber redest, dann kann ich dir nicht helfen und Masao auch nicht…, es ist so schwer zu begreifen, weil dieser Shihito auch deine Fortschritte zunichte gemacht hat, dafür trägst du keine Schuld, aber du kannst selbst dafür sorgen, dass du wieder zu diesen Fortschritten kommst und ich liebe dich auch du Nuss.“ Er nickte Matt zu, als dieser nach draußen ging und T.K. zog Kari in seine Arme. „Ich will so eine Krise nicht auch nochmal durchmachen müssen und gemeinsam kriegen wir das auch irgendwie hin, aber du musst anfangen zu differenzieren, was Abhängigkeit und was ein gesundes Geschwisterverhältnis ist, dann wird es dir leichter fallen auch mal ohne Tai klarzukommen, immerhin hast du auch immer noch mich.“ Als Matt wieder reinkam und die Neuigkeiten verkündete, war er über die Sache mit Tai schockiert, denn er wusste genau, was das hieß. Aber darüber, dass Shihito nun abgedankt hatte, da musste er lächeln. „Endlich trifft es mal die Richtigen, ich weiß, das klingt Assi, aber… ich finde der Kerl hatte es einfach verdient, oder?“  
  
Mimi realisierte erst gar nicht, dass es Jess war, die sie in den Arm nahm, aber ihre Worte taten gut und sie konnte zumindest ein klein wenig lächeln. Ebenso leise flüsterte sie zurück: „Tut mir leid, Kleines, dass du ihretwegen dein Leben lassen musstest. Aber ich hoffe, dass du jetzt endlich deinen wohlverdienten Frieden finden kannst. Und im nächsten Leben sehen wir uns wieder, versprochen.“ Sie lauschte dem, was Jess und Tai noch austauschten, ehe die Kleine verschwand und nur sie beide an diesem trostlosen Ort zurückblieben.  
Aber das hielt nicht lange an, denn Tai brachte sie beide in die reale Welt zurück, wo sie sofort von Masao und Ken begrüßt wurden mit der Nachricht, dass Shihito das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte. Ken war vorher auch nicht umhingekommen, ein wenig zu lachen, das Schicksal hatte manchmal wirklich einen herrlichen Sinn für Humor, aber Mimi schien das gar nicht so richtig zu realisieren, sie war total neben der Spur, weswegen Masao sie ja dann auch mit Tai nach Hause schickte. Anschließend verabschiedete sich Ken noch von Masao und reichte ihm eine Visitenkarte. „Mail mir doch bitte sämtliche Befunde von Tai zu, damit wir sie in die Fallakte einpflegen können. Shihito ist zwar tot, aber den Prozess müssen wir trotzdem durchlaufen, da es sein kann, dass noch mehr Leute geschmiert und involviert waren. Denn von irgendwo her muss er auch die Medikamente und die präparierten Tabletten bekommen haben, da sie ja fachmännisch neu verpackt worden waren. Da waren schon Profifälscher am Werk.“  
Unterdessen waren Mimi und Tai mit dem Taxi nach Hause gefahren, Masao hatte Tai ein Fahrverbot erteilt und Mimis Auto hatte ja immer noch Matt, mal davon abgesehen, dass sie eh nicht fahrtauglich gewesen wäre. Sie ließ sich auf dem Bett ablegen und sah ihren Mann an, zog ihn schließlich wieder näher zu sich und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ich bin so froh, dass du lebst… ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne die Liebe meines Lebens machen sollte. Es tut mir so leid, ich werde dich nie, nie wieder zu etwas überreden, dass du strikt ablehnst…“  
Kari unterdessen zeigte endlich Einsicht und das, was T.K. sagte, machte sie nachdenklich. „Meinst du wirklich? Aber gut, wenn er Tai sabotieren wollte, dann vielleicht wirklich seine ganze Familie auch… ich fürchte, da werde ich wohl doch wieder öfter zu Masao müssen als einmal im Monat.“ Zum Glück ahnte sie nichts von den Tonbandaufnahmen, die sich Mimi noch mit Masao anhören musste. Sie ließ sich von T.K. in die Arme ziehen und seufzte leise, nickte dann aber. „Ich weiß ja, dass du Recht hast, es tut mir leid Keru, du bist doch mein Ein und Alles… und ich freue mich so unbändig auf unsere Hochzeit, das glaubst du nicht!“ Kari wusste zwar auch, dass es nicht gut war, dass Tai wieder Medikamente bekommen hatte, aber das ganze Ausmaß begriff sie nicht, was für den Moment auch besser war. Sie gähnte leicht, sie war müde, aber sie war zu aufgewühlt, um zu schlafen, was sicherlich auch ihr Verlobter merkte. Was Shihito betraf, musste sie allerdings leise kichern. „Ist schon okay, Schatz. Manche Menschen haben es wohl einfach nicht anders verdient.“  
  
Masao nickte Ken zu und nahm die Visitenkarte entgegen „Ja ist in Ordnung ich maile dir alles zu, was ich finde und werde auch mit Mika Rücksprache halten, vielleicht findet sie noch was raus, sie hat ja in derselben Praxis gearbeitet.“ Damit verabschiedete er Ken und setzte sich weiter an den Therapieplan, den er für Kari erstellen musste.  
Tai hatte Mimi ins Bett gelegt und wurde auch sogleich von ihr zu sich gezogen wo sie sich an ihn schmiegte und er legte fest die Arme um sie. „Du hast es nur gut gemeint…. Es konnte ja keiner wissen, dass es so endet… aber mir ist vieles klar geworden… ich will nie wieder der Mensch sein, der ich die letzten Wochen war…, es war der Horror. Als ich dir alles endlich erzählen konnte, war ich unglaublich erleichtert…, denn so konnte ich dir alles erklären…, nichts und niemand auf der Welt wird dafür sorgen, dass du mich für immer verlierst Liebling. Ich liebe dich mehr als du es dir jemals vorstellen könntest… oh man, wenn ich bedenke, wo ich in meiner ‚Ich entdecke meinen Körper‘ -Phase als Teenager jeden Morgen mit ‘nem Ständer aufgewacht bin… da habe ich mir immer die unglaublichsten Dinge vorgestellt, die du mit mir im Bett anstellst, verrückt oder?“, da wusste er ja noch nicht, was Mimi gleich in den Sinn kam, aber das würde er dann bald herausfinden, ihren Ausdruck in den Augen registrierte er nämlich nicht so schnell.  
  
T.K. sah seine Verlobte an „Ja, einmal die Woche fände ich sinniger, damit ihr kontinuierlich dabeibleibt und ich freue mich auch schon darauf, dich bald zur Frau nehmen zu dürfen und vor allem auf die Hochzeitsnacht“, er grinste jetzt, ja da blieb er einfach durch und durch Mann. T.K. beschloss aber, Kari jetzt auch ins Bett zu bringen „Du solltest dich schlafen legen, Schatz. Morgen sehen wir weiter“, er führte sie ins Schlafzimmer und gab ihr eine der Tabletten, die sie von Masao für den Notfall bekommen hatte, damit sie auch gut einschlafen konnte. „Ich quatsche noch ein bisschen mit Matt und dann komme ich nach, Liebling“, er drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich zu seinem Bruder gesellte.


	65. Mimis verrückte Idee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, weiter gehts mit Tais und Mimis letztem Abend, bevor er in den Entzug gehen muss. Und Mimi hat sich da etwas ganz Spezielles einfallen lassen. Ob Tai das auch so gefällt wie ihr? Das bleibt abzuwarten...

_Samstag, 8. Juni 2019  
__Haus von Mimi und Tai  
  
_Mimi war froh, dass Tai ihr nicht böse war, aber die Schuldgefühle nagten dennoch an ihr. „Ich glaube, wenn es etwas gibt, was wir beide daraus gelernt haben, dann dass wir noch mehr miteinander sprechen sollten. Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass du einfach nur vor deinen Problemen wegläufst, ich habe vorhin erst so richtig begriffen, dass du dich wirklich nicht mehr daran erinnern konntest, es tut mir leid. Ich werde in Zukunft daran arbeiten, dir auch in solchen Punkten mehr zu vertrauen, versprochen.“ Was er über seine Teenagerzeit erzählte, ließ sie leise lachen und sie grinste. „Ich habe mir irgendwann mal so eine Überraschungskiste bei einem Erotik-Onlineshop bestellt und darin war ein Strap-On Dildo unter anderem…, seitdem habe ich mir immer mal wieder vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn ich dich damit mal nehme statt du mich. Aber ich habe mich nie getraut, dir das zu sagen, weil ich nicht wusste, wie du darauf reagieren würdest…, aber jetzt, nach allem was passiert ist, denke ich mir einfach, dass wir doch keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben müssen, oder? Und ich bin einfach froh, wieder mit dir reden zu können, das hat mir die letzten Wochen so gefehlt, Liebling… also was ist? Würdest du dich darauf einlassen? Meine Dessous habe ich immer noch an“, meinte sie zwinkernd, jetzt hatte sie Blut geleckt. „Du kannst mir ja auch von einer deiner Fantasien erzählen und wir schauen, ob sich das umsetzen lässt, dann kommen wir beide voll auf unsere Kosten“, jap, sie packte wieder die Diplomatin im Bett aus.  
  
Tai rechnete bei seiner Frau ja mit vielem, aber nicht damit. Als sie das mit dem Strap-On-Dildo raushaute, haute es ihn rücklings aus dem Bett. „Du machst Witze oder? Du verarschst mich?“ Es war eine Mischung aus Schock, Entsetzen und purer Verwirrtheit. Er stand wieder vom Boden auf und sah sie an, doch ihr blick sagte ihm, dass sie das doch wirklich ernst meinte. Tai setzte sich aufs Bett und sah sie eine Weile schweigend an, ehe er das Wort ergriff. „Meine Fantasien damals sind gerade an mir vorbeigezogen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich mit dieser Strap-On Sache anfreunden kann...“ Er atmete tief durch und seufzte „Weil… du ...es...bist..., okay…. Probiere … ich ...es...aus“, ein größeres Zugeständnis würde sie von ihm nicht bekommen können. Was seine Fantasien anging von damals, da wusste er natürlich noch immer, welche das unter anderem waren, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass es Mimi einfach nicht gerecht wurde, so eine Billignummer im Bett zu haben, also sagte er dazu nichts und hatte das Thema auch die ganzen Jahre niemals angeschnitten, es war ihm immer wichtiger, die Bedürfnisse seiner Frau zu befriedigen, denn das beschaffte auch ihm Befriedigung. Er warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Du hast jetzt wieder die Diplomatin in unser Bett geholt, also habe ich für das nächste Mal einen gut, dann hol dieses Teil...und lass es uns hinter uns bringen, bevor ich doch noch kneife.“ Ja, Mimi zuliebe hatte er sich überwunden das auszuprobieren, mehr Vertrauen konnte er ihr gerade nicht schenken.  
  
Mimi schrie erschrocken auf, als Tai rückwärts aus dem Bett kippte. „Schatz, hast du dir wehgetan?!“, fragte sie besorgt, allerdings mischte sich dann auch in ihre Mimik Verwirrung. „Über so etwas mache ich keine Witze, das war mein Ernst…“, meinte sie und schmollte schon fast ein bisschen, dass er es ablehnte war die eine Sache, aber sich über sie lustig machen fand sie gar nicht komisch. Allerdings bemerkte sie schnell, dass er einfach nur ein wenig schockiert und überfordert war mit der ganzen Situation, was sie einmal tief durchatmen ließ. Sie war eigentlich gerade schon innerlich dabei, das auf ewig ad acta zu legen, als Tai ihr grünes Licht gab, was sie doch ein wenig erstarren ließ, ehe sie ihm um den Hals fiel. „Ich mache es dir so schön wie möglich, versprochen!“ Sie küsste ihn zärtlich, ehe sie kurz ins Bad ging, das Gleitgel aus dem Schrank holte und dann aus einer Kiste im Kleiderschrank den Strap-On-Dildo herauskramte. Als er das mit der Diplomatin ansprach, begann sie zu lachen. „Entschuldige, ich habe es einfach nicht gemerkt. Aber schön, du hast was gut bei mir.“ Sie kicherte und zog sich vor seinen Augen langsam aus, ehe sie nur in den Dessous wieder ins Bett krabbelte. Sie wollte Tai erst mal ein wenig in Grundstimmung bringen, also ließ sie vorerst alles beiseite, beugte sich nur über ihn und begann ihn in einen Zungenkuss zu verwickeln, dabei ihre Hand über seinen Körper wandern zu lassen, vorerst noch weit weg von irgendwelchen Intimzonen.  
  
Tai hatte kaum Zeit sich zu sammeln, aber er wollte Mimi diesen Wunsch trotz seiner Bedenken erfüllen und so gelang es ihm dann auch, sich überhaupt darauf einzulassen. So schnell wie sie allerdings Gleitgel und den Strap-On-Dildo geholt hatte, so schnell konnte er gar nicht gucken, seine Sehgeschwindigkeit fühlte sich an wie der Bau des BER. Jetzt grinste er. „Ich habe gerne im Bett was gut bei dir Schatz.“ Jedoch konzentrierte er sich dann aufs Wesentliche und beobachtete genau, wie Mimi sich bis auf die Dessous ihren Kleidern entledigte und prompt bekam er das Gefühl, overdressed zu sein. Ein tiefes Knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle, als sie sich dann nur mit den Dessous bekleidet auf ihm niederließ. „Die Dessous habe ich dir damals in unserer Hochzeitsnacht geschenkt...“, ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er erwiderte ihren Zungenkuss und vertiefte diesen auch sofort, so nah waren sie sich schon seit vielen Wochen nicht mehr gewesen und er spürte, wie die Erregung in ihm wuchs und das Blut sich weiter unten bei ihm sammelte. Lange hielt er das aber nicht aus, also zog er ihr vorsichtig das Oberteil aus und entblößte so ihre nackte Brust und drückte sie sanft auf den Rücken, damit er sich über sie beugen und ihre Brust in den Mund nehmen konnte, um diese zu liebkosen und das Mimi sich unter ihm aufbäumte, bestätigte ihn nur in seinem Vorhaben. Eine ganze Weile liebkoste er ihre Brüste und saugte immer wieder dran, bis Mimi wohl genug davon hatte und ihn auf den Rücken warf und rittlings auf ihm zum Sitzen kam. Er grinste sie an. „Tob dich aus Prinzessin, ich gehöre sowieso nur dir.“  
  
Tja, Mimi war eben nicht nur im Bett eine Rakete, also hatte sie in Windeseile alles herbeigeschafft, was sie brauchte, um ihrem Mann einen Orgasmus der besonderen Art zu bescheren. Der Strap-On-Dildo, den sie hatte, war so gebaut, dass er gleichzeitig auch sie selbst stimulieren würde, damit sie beide ihren Spaß daran hatten. Sie grinste zurück, als Tai noch mal auf den Bettbonus zurückkam, ehe sie sich bereits bis auf die Dessous vor ihm auszog. Das Knurren gefiel ihr, das machte er nur, wenn ihn etwas erregte, also war sie schon mal auf einem einigermaßen guten Weg. „Meinst du wirklich, dass ich das vergessen hätte? Kaum zu glauben, dass wir in zwei Monaten schon drei Jahre verheiratet sind!“ Um ihm das vorlaute Mundwerk zu stopfen, initiierte sie den Zungenkuss, aber auch, um ihn ein wenig lockerer zu machen und in die richtige Stimmung zu bringen, was ihr scheinbar auch gelang, denn da sie ihr Knie an seinem Schritt hatte, spürte sie deutlich die Beule, die sich Stück für Stück bildete. Auch Mimi hatte diese Nähe vermisst, durch die Schwangerschaft bedingt hatten sie sich Monate nicht so innig berührt, weil Mimi immer so erschöpft gewesen war und danach waren sie sich auch nur das eine Mal im Urlaub richtig nah gewesen. Für ihre Verhältnisse war das wirklich gar nichts, sie brauchten das einfach, weil es ihrer Beziehung die richtige Dynamik gab. Was nicht hieß, dass sie nicht auch ohne konnten, aber es machte eben weniger Spaß. Und gerade Abende wie heute, wo sie ungestört waren, nutzten sie gerne aus. Zum Glück für Tai hatte Mimi keine Ahnung, was sie am nächsten Tag erwarten würde, sonst könnte der arme Kerl vermutlich nicht mal mehr sitzen.  
Lange schaffte er es aber nicht, ihr die Zügel zu geben, denn schon bald zog er ihr das Oberteil aus, drehte sie auf den Rücken und spielte mit ihren Brüsten, die immer noch recht groß waren durch das Stillen von Misaki und ziemlich sensibel, weswegen sie sich aufbäumte und Tai erst mal machen ließ. Aber irgendwann hatte sie die Nase voll, immerhin wollte sie ihn ja heute nehmen, weswegen sie ihn auf den Rücken warf und auf ihm zum Sitzen kam. Sie zog ihm das Hemd aus, anschließend die Hose samt Unterhose und grinste. „Entspann dich, ja?“, sie tauchte zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen ab und beschloss, ihn erst mal oral ein wenig zu verwöhnen, ehe sie dann ihre Idee umsetzte. Sie begann, von den Hoden aus hinauf bis zur Eichel zu lecken, die sie dann mit der Zunge ein wenig umspielte, um ihn noch mehr zu erregen. Dieses Spielchen trieb sie eine Weile, ehe sie sich wieder hinab bis zu den Hoden leckte, ehe sie seinen Po ein wenig spreizte und nun dort zu lecken begann, um seinen Muskel ein wenig zu lockern und weil sie wusste, dass sich lecken dort extrem geil anfühlte, zumindest war das bei ihr so.  
  
Tai schmunzelte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du diesen Tag je vergessen würdest… wäre auch traurig, wenn, aber diese drei Jahre kommen mir vor, als hätte es nie jemand anderes an meiner Seite gegeben als dich Prinzessin.“ Natürlich erregte sie ihn bis sonst wohin, das war ja von Anfang so gewesen, denn wenn er, wie jetzt, bei klarem Verstand war, dann reichte oft schon eine innige Knutscherei, damit er eine Erektion bekam, er liebte seine Frau und alles was sie ihm gab, bis auf den Strap-On-Dildo, dem stand er nach wie vor skeptisch gegenüber. Normalerweise hatten sie wesentlich öfter Sex, aber die Therapie und Mimis Schwangerschaft hatten ihnen die letzten Monate einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, sodass sie sehr, sehr oft auf Intimität hatten verzichten müssen, was beiden in der Regel absolut nicht passte, aber sie mussten sich mit dem zufrieden geben, was sie hatten oder kriegen konnten, aber auch das bekamen sie schon hin. Tai sah sie an, als sie meinte, er solle sich entspannen, dieser Satz behagte ihm irgendwie nicht so, weil er nicht wusste, was sie vorhatte, als sie jedoch anfing ihm quasi einen zu blasen, entspannte er sich wieder und genoss es, er hatte sich schon immer gefragt, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn sie das tat, aber er hatte nie gewagt das auszusprechen. Also sie jedoch anfing, an seinem Po rum zu nesteln und ihn dort zu lecken, verkrampfte er sich augenblicklich, es traf ihn unerwartet, dass sie das tat und ihm behagte das in diesem Moment auch absolut nicht, er war nicht drauf vorbereitet gewesen, er versuchte mit aller Macht sich zu entspannen, aber ihm gelang es gerade nicht so schnell, wie er das gerne hätte und er wollte aber gleichzeitig auch Mimi nicht enttäuschen, also versuchte er sich zusammen zu reißen. „Entschuldige… das kam einfach so unerwartet…, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du das tust“, es tat ihm wirklich leid, denn er wollte sie auch nicht enttäuschen.  
  
Mimi lächelte ihn an. „Wie könnte ich einen der besten Tage meines Lebens bitte vergessen Tai, also wirklich! Aber für mich fühlt es sich auch an, als wäre es schon immer so gewesen. An Shiori denke ich manchmal noch, aber an Michael oder Tessa habe ich seit wir zusammen sind keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr verschwendet.“ Dass sie sich beide gegenseitig erregten, war vollkommen in Ordnung, Mimi schaute ihn auch nie komisch an, wenn er beim Knutschen nen Ständer bekam, für sie war es ja irgendwie auch ein Kompliment, was ihr bei ihren Selbstzweifeln echt guttat. Sie hatte mit Tai nie darüber gesprochen, weil es besser geworden war, aber durch Michael hatte sie ordentlich Komplexe bekommen. Zwar hatte er sie nicht misshandelt, wie es bei Kari durch Daisuke der Fall gewesen war, aber psychisch hatte er sie auch terrorisiert und so einiges getan, wo Tai sicher der Kragen platzen würde, wenn er das hörte. Dass sie in den letzten Monaten kaum Sex haben konnten, war für beide zwar nicht so angenehm gewesen, aber sie hatten es überlebt und das war die Hauptsache. Dafür konnten sie es ja jetzt ausleben, aber Mimis Fantasie stand Tai ein wenig skeptisch gegenüber. Also fing Mimi mit etwas Harmlosen an, wobei sie da nicht auf dem Schirm hatte, dass es für Tai so besonders war, dass sie ihn oral befriedigte. Sie hatte nie den Eindruck gehabt, dass er sich gern mal so verwöhnen lassen wollte, eher eben, dass er sie lieber direkt nahm, ohne großes Vorgeplänkel. Aber zu sehen, dass er sich dabei so entspannte, gab ihr ein gutes Gefühl, was sich aber wieder legte, als sie an seinem Po anfing und er sich total verkrampfte. Böse war Mimi ihm deswegen sicher nicht, ließ auch von ihm ab und blickte auf. „Dafür musst du dich doch nicht entschuldigen, Liebling. Ist es dir lieber, wenn ich dich mit den Händen dort berühre, bis du dich daran gewöhnt hast?“ Sie wollte ihn ja nur mit dem Strap-On einmal nehmen um ihm zu zeigen, wie gut sich das anfühlte und was für ein Feuerwerk an Emotionen das auslösen konnte, sie meinte es nur gut, dachte auch nicht daran, dass es für Tai einen komischen Beigeschmack haben könnte, das zu tun.  
  
Dass er beim Knutschen mit ihr auch mal nen Ständer bekam, war inzwischen fast normal, aber da konnte er auch nichts machen und schlimm fand er es auch nicht, es hieß ja auch nicht immer sofort, dass er Sex wollte, sondern nur, dass er das einfach genoss, mit ihr so intim zu sein. Das hier jetzt gerade war allerdings etwas ganz anderes, er konnte sich mit dem Gedanken absolut nicht anfreunden, dass jemand ihn anal nehmen würde, und er verstand auch nicht, wie Mimi auf sowas kam und daran gefallen fand und unweigerlich fragte er sich auch, ob sie mit dem bisherigen Sexleben wirklich zufrieden war, weil sie sich irgendwie nie getraut hatte das zu fragen und das vermutlich schon länger wollte? Auf der einen Seite wollte er sie nicht enttäuschen und ihr ihren Wunsch erfüllen, aber das ganze hatte für ihn einen faden Beigeschmack, das war nichts, was eine frau mit einem Mann tat… wenn Matt das mit anderen praktizierte, war das für ihn vollkommen okay, aber bei sich selbst? Ihm war bewusst, dass sie es gut meinte, aber sich daran gewöhnen? Das würde vermutlich niemals passieren, er wollte das Ganze einfach nur so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, wenn das irgendwer erfahren würde, würde man ihn dafür sowieso auslachen und als schwul abstempeln, zumindest glaubte er das in diesem Moment. Letztlich schluckte er seine Bedenken vorerst runter und versuchte sich das innerlich irgendwie schön zu reden und ließ es letztlich zu, dass sie ihn da berührte und nach einiger Zeit ihn auch mit dem Strap-On-Dildo nahm, er konzentrierte sich allerdings kaum auf das, was sie da tat, weil er in Gedanken dabei war, sich immer wieder zu sagen, dass es okay war und er wollte seine Frau glücklich machen, das bekam er schon irgendwie hin…, aber wenn er das so spürte fragte er sich immer mehr, wie Mimi das nur toll finden konnte? Es war jetzt nicht das er schreiend wegrennen würde, aber das unbedingt wiederholen musste er auch nicht. Letztlich dämpfte ihre Freude daran die negativen Gedanken etwas und wenn er Mimi dabei ansah, dann sah er auch, wie viel Spaß sie dabei hatte und von daher ließ er es über sich ergehen, aber die meiste Zeit hatte er einen Arm über das Gesicht gelegt, dass er es spürte reichte ihm, er musste das jetzt nicht auch noch unbedingt sehen. Dass er letzten Endes dabei mit Mimi zusammen zum Höhepunkt gekommen war, das verwirrte ihn und es gefiel ihm auch überhaupt nicht. Kurz darauf, als sie dieses Ding endlich weggetan hatte, drehte er sie auf den Rücken und nahm sie vaginal, erst sanft und später härter, um sich selber zu zeigen, dass immer noch er der Mann hier war und auch damit Mimi sich das in Erinnerung rufen konnte, falls sie das in ihrem Orgasmus Rausch vergessen haben sollte. Als sie also die zweite Runde hinter sich hatten, war er duschen gegangen, denn er brauchte dringend ein paar Minuten für sich, wenigstens hatte er Mimi glücklich gemacht, das war ihm Lohn genug für das Ganze. Nachdem auch Mimi duschen gewesen war, hatten sie sich ins Bett gekuschelt und Tai lag durchgehend auf dem Rücken, bevor Mimi auf irre Gedanken kam und so waren sie schließlich eingeschlafen.  
  
Nur weil sie eine gewisse Erregung zeigten, fielen beide nicht gleich übereinander her, oft ging das auch gar nicht, aber zu wissen, dass man dem anderen so ein gutes Gefühl bescherte, war eben einfach das Größte. Das war auch Mimis Plan bei dieser ganzen Dildo-Analsex-Sache, sie wollte Tai damit etwas Gutes tun, aber sie schoss ein wenig übers Ziel hinaus und merkte aus lauter Enthusiasmus heraus gar nicht, dass Tai eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Er ließ es aber trotzdem zu, um Mimi ihre Freude zu lassen, die sicher verflogen wäre, wenn sie seine Gedanken hätte lesen können. Mit ihrem bisherigen Sexleben war sie mehr als nur zufrieden, aber ab und zu brachte sie eben gern mal einen kleinen Kick mit hinein. Heute litt aber ihre Sensibilität für Tais Emotionswelt irgendwie extrem, denn sie raffte nicht, dass sie ihn damit emotional in die Enge trieb, ihn zumindest nach dessen eigenem Empfinden seiner Männlichkeit beraubte. Dadurch, dass sich ihr Mann wieder entspannte, ging sie davon aus, dass es wirklich okay war und in ihrer Vorfreude ignorierte sie, mal wieder, sämtliche Signale und Zeichen, die ihr eigentlich gesagt hätten, dass sie aufhören sollte. Ihn mit dem Strap-On-Dildo zu nehmen machte ihr wirklich Spaß und der Sex trieb sie sogar beide fast gleichzeitig zum Höhepunkt, dass er den Arm übers Gesicht gelegt hatte, deutete Mimi nicht weiter, vielleicht war es für ihn so einfach bequemer gewesen. Und da sie nun ihren Wunsch bekommen hatte, ließ sie sich anschließend von ihm auch durchaus hart vaginal nehmen, sie mochte das ganz gerne, wenn Tai sie an die Grenzen trieb, dass er das heute tat, um seine Männlichkeit zu beweisen, auf die Idee kam sie nicht mal im Ansatz. Dass Tai alleine duschen gehen wollte, fand Mimi auch nicht komisch, sie waren beide müde und hatten so die Angewohnheit, in der Dusche auch übereinander herzufallen, weswegen das durchaus vorbeugend war. Schließlich kuschelten sie sich ins Bett und schliefen auch bald ein, das mit dem auf dem Rücken liegen hätte er sich sparen können, Mimi war zu müde, um noch mal auf komische Ideen zu kommen.  
  
Tja Mimis Enthusiasmus hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ihr Feingefühl irgendwie weg war, er hatte sich emotional etwas zurückgezogen und sie hatte es nicht bemerkt, aber er wollte da aber ohnehin nicht drüber reden. Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, spürte er Schmerzen im Analbereich, und er verfluchte sich innerlich, dass er zugestimmt hatte, dass sie das machen durfte. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und biss die Zähne zusammen, als er ein schmerzendes Ziehen spürte, wie sollte das nur den Tag über weitergehen? Bevor Mimi aufwachte, hatte er es irgendwie geschafft, aus dem Bett aufzustehen, sich anzuziehen und war dabei seine Tasche zu packen, er würde den Schmerz einfach ignorieren irgendwie, Mimi sollte ja auch keine Schuldgefühle kriegen, aber hätte er die Gelegenheit, würde er das Teil verbrennen. Er wusste nicht, was dieses Mal im Entzug auf ihn zukam, aber er wusste, er musste es für seine Familie durchziehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ging etwas nach hinten los. Weiter gehts dann nächste Woche mit Matt und T.K.  
Danke an dieser Stelle an alle, die die Geschichte auch nach über einem Jahr immer noch verfolgen! <3


	66. Gespräche unter Brüdern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo alle miteinander, aktuell gehts bei mir im Studium ein wenig drunter und drüber, daher habe ich es am Sonntag nicht geschafft ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen. Als Entschädigung gibts heute zwei Kapitel und dann am Sonntag wie gewohnt das Nächste.  
Bleibt gesund!

_Samstag, 8. Juni 2019  
__Haus von T.K. und Kari  
  
_Hika stimmte ihrem Verlobten zu, was die Abstände der Therapie betraf. „Okay, ich werde mit Masao darüber reden, ich denke auch, dass ihm das recht sein wird. Immerhin muss er die ganze Sabotage ja nun auch aufarbeiten.“ Beim Thema Hochzeitsnacht grinste sie, ließ sich von T.K. aber dann ohne Widerworte ins Bett bringen und nahm auch die Tablette ein, sie wusste, dass ihr das helfen würde. Sie küsste ihren Verlobten noch einmal, ehe sie sich einkuschelte und T.K. wusste, dass sie spätestens in zehn Minuten eingeschlafen sein würde, was er auch Matt mitteilte, als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam. Sie plauderten also ein wenig über belangloses, ehe Matt sicher war, dass Kari schlief.  
Er veränderte seine Sitzhaltung, sein Blick wurde ernster. „Jetzt wo wir alleine sind, kann ich dir auch mehr erzählen, Masao wollte nicht, dass Kari was mitbekommt, weil er das mit ihr aufarbeiten muss, sonst waren die ganzen beiden letzten Jahre umsonst. Tai hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu Hause, Mimi hat dann Masao angerufen, als wir gerade bei mir waren. Also sind wir zu den beiden rüber, Mimi hatte Tai hypnotisiert und unter Hypnose hat er ein paar krasse Sachen erzählt.“ Matt berichtete von dem Therapieverlauf, riss an, was über Kari und auch Mimi und die Kids gesagt wurde, dass es Tonaufnahmen gab, die Ken gesichert und an Masao weitergegeben hatte und dass sie anschließend mit Tai ins Krankenhaus gefahren waren. „Die Blutprobe hat ergeben, dass er extrem hohen Dosen der vier Medikamente von damals ausgesetzt war: IMAP, Xanax, Rivotril und Opipramol. Der Therapeut, wie wir ja wissen von Sora geschmiert, wollte Tai wohl in den Selbstmord treiben, wie es aussieht. Tai hat sich freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt, morgen Abend in den Entzug zu gehen, jetzt ist er mit Mimi erst mal nach Hause, sie waren am Meer der Dunkelheit und haben die Sache mit Jess dort geklärt. Mimi war wohl ziemlich fertig, aber Masao meinte, dass es Tai wohl ganz gut gehe. Er ist stabiler als damals, das beruhigt mich sehr, ihn früher so zu sehen war für mich echt schlimm.“  
  
T.K. seufzte bei Matts Erzählungen, er hatte irgendwie geahnt, dass da mehr dahintersteckte. „Was ist nur in diesen Typen gefahren? Aber wenigstens wurde dieses Mal rechtzeitig eingegriffen, nicht so wie damals…, ich glaube nochmal hätte er so ein Szenario nicht überlebt, das wäre zu heftig gewesen, zumal jetzt ja noch mehr auf dem Spiel steht als damals. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass dieser Arzt jetzt keinen Schaden mehr anrichten kann, Matt, aber Tai ist nicht schuld an dem Ganzen…, ich hoffe das weiß er mittlerweile. Es gehören immer zwei dazu…, aber gut, dass er bei Mimi ist, ein Besuch beim Meer der Dunkelheit ist definitiv nicht ohne, ich glaube, dass er sich jetzt an alles erinnern kann, das macht es ihm einfacher damit klar zu kommen, damals bestand der Sinn darin, an den Stoff zu kommen, jetzt hat er ein anderes Ziel, er hat Frau und Kinder, das verändert denke ich vieles in einem Menschen Aber der Entzug wird Monate dauern, wie damals? Ohne Kontakt zur Außenwelt für zwei bis drei Monate? Das heißt, er kann nicht zu unserer Hochzeit kommen…. Das würde Hika das Herz brechen, ich werde mal sehen, ob sich der Termin verschieben lässt, wenn er nicht dabei sein kann, will ich auch keine Hochzeit feiern.“  
  
Dass sein Bruder den Braten schon gerochen hatte, davon war Matt fast ausgegangen, er als Journalist hatte für solche Dinge ein gutes Gespür. Er nickte nachdenklich und seufzte etwas. „Wie auch immer er auf die Idee kam zu behaupten, Tai wäre schuld an Karis Vergewaltigung… das hat ihm wohl den Rest gegeben… ich glaube, Tai leidet darunter mindestens genauso wie Kari, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Deine Verlobte hat das glaube ich nach der Gegenüberstellung ganz gut verpackt habe ich so den Eindruck, seitdem geht es ihr psychisch ja doch deutlich besser. Masao hat mir natürlich keine Details verraten, aber er hat mal angedeutet, dass es mit Kari ganz gut bergauf geht, was mich für euch sehr gefreut hat. Was das mit dem Meer der Dunkelheit war, müssen wir dann wohl noch in Erfahrung bringen, aber ich denke auch, dass seine kleine Familie für ihn ein riesiger Ansporn ist. Damals nach Jess‘ Tod hatte er keinen Lebenswillen mehr, er hatte ja alles verloren, was man hätte verlieren können. Freiwillig in den Entzug zu gehen ist schon ein Schritt der zeigt, dass Tai auf dem richtigen Weg ist. Dafür, dass er wieder abhängig wurde, kann er ja nichts, aber ich glaube, das weiß er auch ganz gut. Was den Entzug betrifft, bin ich mir nicht sicher. Ich glaube, dass er ein wenig kürzer sein wird als damals, aber ich rechne schon mit sechs bis acht Wochen mindestens… Masao wird uns da auf dem Laufenden halten, er will Tai während des Entzugs begleiten, um auch Kari besser therapieren zu können. Aber so wie es aussieht, wird er an eurer Hochzeit wohl nicht teilnehmen können und vermutlich sogar seinen eigenen Hochzeitstag verpassen. Aber ich kann dich da verstehen, Hika will sicher auch nicht ohne ihn feiern, es läuft euch ja nicht weg und in solchen Fällen kann man meistens auch alles noch verschieben, ohne auf den Kosten sitzen zu bleiben!“, er lächelte aufmunternd, legte dann aber die Stirn in Falten. „Ich frage mich, wie sie das den Kindern gegenüber verpacken wollen, dass ihr Papa viele Wochen nicht da sein wird und sie ihn nicht sehen dürfen? Misaki bekommt ja nichts mit, aber die Zwillinge werden Fragen stellen, vor allem Kazumi… ich mach mir da echt Gedanken… aber vielleicht hat Masao ja ein paar Tipps für Mimi, der kann dank seiner Arbeit sowas eigentlich ganz gut.“  
  
Tk seufzte. „Das mit der Vergewaltigung ist hart…, es hat lange dauert, bis sie es auch nur ansatzweise verarbeitet hatte und jetzt das…. Sie wird sich Vorwürfe machen…, die Gegenüberstellung hat ihr geholfen, das Ganze zu verarbeiten, sie konnte Davis das vor den Kopf knallen, was in ihr immer brodelte und so konnte sie das rauslassen und sich freier fühlen, ich glaube das mit dem Meer der Dunkelheit ist unsere kleinste Sorge… die Aufnahmen werden schätze ich viel, viel schlimmer sein, ich hoffe, sie steht das irgendwie durch. Und ob der Entzug nun kürzer ist oder nicht, spielt keine Rolle, Fakt ist er wird nicht da sein… und damit müssen wir irgendwie zurechtkommen, also müssen wir einen Weg finden, die Hochzeit zu verschieben, dass es passt, denn das würde ich nicht übers Herz bringen, Kari liebt ihren Bruder, ohne ihn ihre Hochzeit zu feiern, das würde sie nicht glücklich machen.“ Was die Kids betraf sah er seinen Bruder nachdenklich an. „Ich denke, dass wir das Mimi alleine überlassen sollten, sie wird als Mutter wissen, wie sie es am besten macht und Kari und ich können sie mit den Zwillingen immer mal wieder entlasten, die beiden verstehen sich mit Aiko ja bestens und spielen liebend gerne zusammen, wir stärken ihr auf jeden Fall den Rücken wo wir nur können und ich denke zusammen kriegen wir das alles auch schon irgendwie hin.“  
  
Matt schaute seinen Bruder ebenfalls nachdenklich an, nickte dann aber. „Kari ist nicht umsonst seit über zwei Jahren bei Masao in Behandlung… merkt man die Fortschritte denn inzwischen? Ich muss dir aber mal ein Lob aussprechen Brüderchen, dass du konsequent warst, ich denke, das braucht sie einfach, weil Tai ihr immer alles durchgehen lässt. Wie Mimi auf die Aufnahmen reagiert, da bin ich auch gespannt, das wird sicher nicht leicht für sie, aber ich denke, dass Masao das mit ihr gemeinsam machen wird, immerhin muss er ja sehen, wie er mit Kari jetzt weitermacht, nachdem dieser Shihito so rumgepfuscht hat. Und wenn ihr die Hochzeit verschieben müsst, dann verschiebt sie eben, ich meine im Herzen seid ihr eh schon ein Ehepaar und die Feier soll ja einer der schönsten Tage eures Lebens werden.“ Als sie über die Kids sprachen, zog Matt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich hatte auch nicht vor, mich da einzumischen, aber es könnte ja durchaus sein, dass sie ihn um Rat fragt und für den Fall bin ich mir sicher, dass er ihr helfen kann. Aber Mimi ist eine kluge, empathische junge Frau, die macht das schon. Ich bin nur froh, dass Tai nicht wieder in diesem Loch sitzt wie damals. Das mit anzusehen, das war echt schlimm, er hat so gelitten. Und zu der Zeit hatte ich schon keine Gefühle mehr für ihn, aber auch als bester Freund will man sowas nicht sehen müssen. Wenn ihr mal Hilfe braucht, sagt Bescheid, ich komm auch mal vorbei, um meine Nichte und meine Patenkinder zu bespaßen.“ Er sah seinen Bruder an und lächelte. „Du bist wirklich erwachsen geworden, T.K., ich bin stolz darauf, dass du mein kleiner Bruder bist.“  
  
T.K. sah seinen Bruder ernst an.„ Sie hat gute Fortschritte gemacht, sie konnte das mit Davis aufarbeiten und hat gelernt, dass Mimi keine Feindin für sie ist, was Tai angeht, sondern das sie akzeptieren muss, dass Mimi nun mal an erster Stelle für ihn steht mit den Kindern gemeinsam, was ja auch vollkommen legitim ist, Hika und Aiko stehen für mich auch immer an erster Stelle. Aber diese doofe Shihito hat den guten Weg in Gefahr gebracht, jetzt muss Masao praktisch wieder bei null anfangen, was ihren Bezug auf Tai angeht, aber sie versteht mittlerweile, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Sie weiß selber nicht, wieso sie sich so schwer von Tai trennen kann und das versucht Masao zu ergründen und zu bekämpfen“. Er seufzte. „Dass Tai dieses Mal gefasster ist, liegt auch daran, dass er ja dieses Mal weiß, was los ist und er will freiwillig in diesen Entzug, für seine Familie, er hat etwas, wofür er das tut, deswegen hat er keinen Grund in ein Loch zu fallen, er hat Hoffnung und das treibt ihn an, er will ja seine Kinder aufwachsen sehen und das rechne ich ihm auch alles hoch an. Und danke für das Angebot Matt, ich werde sicherlich drauf zurückkommen.“  
  
Schweigend hörte Matt seinem Bruder zu, Masao hatte ja wie gesagt angedeutet, dass es bergauf ging, aber ohne Details natürlich, weswegen er nun lächelte. „Dass sich die Lage zwischen Mimi und Kari gebessert hatte, war ja nicht zu übersehen, aber sie klebt immer noch ordentlich an Tai. Und dieser Shihito hat Tai ja auch dazu gedrängt, sich wieder mehr um Kari zu kümmern, eben weil er ihm die Schuld an der Sache mit Davis gegeben hat. So ein Humbug, aber ich denke Masao bekommt das hin, er hat einen guten Draht zu ihr und Kari ist erwachsener geworden, nicht zuletzt durch dich und ihre Rolle als Mutter. Und was Tai betrifft, da hast du Recht, für ihn geht es dieses Mal um alles. Wenn er den Entzug nicht schafft, könnte es Probleme mit den Kids geben, eventuell verbieten sie ihm dann auch den Umgang mit ihnen und das wäre ebenfalls das Ende für seine Ehe. Ich will nicht miterleben müssen, wie das passiert, das würde alle beide zerstören und die Kleinen wären auf ewig traumatisiert.“ Er lächelte seinen Bruder an, ehe sein Handy vibrierte und er den Anruf annahm, der nicht lange dauerte. Wieder aufgelegt sah er seinen Bruder an. „Masao ist in der Klinik fertig, ich hole ihn jetzt ab, bringe Mimi ihr Auto zurück und dann hauen wir beide uns auch hin. Immerhin steht morgen noch einiges bevor für ihn.“ Er nahm seinen Bruder noch mal in den Arm und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Wenn was ist, melde dich ja? Und mach dir wegen Kari nicht so einen Kopf, das wird schon werden.“ Er setzte sich ins Auto, holte Masao von der Klinik ab, parkte Mimis Auto vor dem Haus, warf ihr den Schlüssel in den Briefkasten und lief dann mit ihm zu seinem Haus zurück, wo beide quasi direkt ins Bett fielen und einschliefen.  
  
Tk nickte. „Ja, hätte sich die Lage zwischen den beiden nicht geändert, wäre ich ausgewandert, das war wirklich nervig gewesen, manchmal denke ich einfach, dass alles viel zu schnell ging, vor allem Aiko kam deutlich zu früh und unpassend… ich liebe sie über alles, keine Frage, aber nochmal so früh würde ich das nicht haben wollen…, die Beziehung war einfach noch nicht gefestigt genug, aber mittlerweile klappt es ja ganz gut. Naja ich denke, schafft er den Entzug nicht, wird er seine Kinder nicht mehr wiedersehen und Mimi auch nicht… im Zweifelsfall wird sich Mimi für ihre Kinder entscheiden, was man dann auch nachvollziehen kann, aber ohne Tai leben zu müssen, wäre für Mimi glaube ich einfach das Schrecklichste.“ Er streckte sich. „Ja mach das, ich bin auch froh, wenn ich langsam wieder ins Bett komme und klar, ich melde mich, wenn was ist“, er verabschiedet seinen Bruder und begab sich zu Kari ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sich zu ihr ins Bett kuschelte, aber lange brauchte bis er einschlief, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das Ganze ausgehen würde.  
  
Kari hatte von dem Gespräch zwischen T.K. und Matt nur das unbefangene Gequatsche mitbekommen und war einige Minuten, bevor Matt die Details auspackte, eingeschlafen. Sie wurde nicht mal wach, als ihr Verlobter sich ins Bett zu ihr legte, was sicher auch gut war, denn am nächsten Tag würde sie der Schock noch hart genug treffen.


	67. Grenzüberschreitung

_Samstag, 8. Juni 2019  
__Haus von T.K. und Kari  
  
_Im Hause Takaishi/Yagami war es die ganze Nacht über ruhig, ehe morgens jemand aus dem Schlafzimmer huschte. Es war Kari, die beschlossen hatte, sich über T.K. hinwegzusetzen und in die Klinik zu fahren. Sie sah es nicht ein, sich von ihrem Verlobten Vorschreibungen machen zu lassen und sie wollte ihren Bruder sehen. Sie nahm sich leise die Kleidung vom Vortag, die noch auf einem Hocker in der Nähe des Bettes lag und ließ die Türe zum Schlafzimmer einen Spalt angelehnt, weil sie immer quietschte, wenn man sie schloss. Welche Konsequenzen ihr Verhalten nach sich ziehen könnte, bedachte sie nicht, ihr Fokus war dank Shihito wieder so auf Tai eingespielt, dass ihre eigene Familie sie gerade nicht kümmerte. Aiko war bei Natsuko, also gab es keinen Grund, warum sie zu Hause bleiben sollte. Angezogen putzte sie sich noch die Zähne, ging dann in den Flur und wollte sich gerade die Schuhe anziehen, als sie hinter sich ein Räuspern hörte. Sie zuckte ertappt zusammen und drehte sich langsam um. „Oh äh guten Morgen Keru. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, ich bin auch gleich weg, mich, ähm, mit einer Freundin treffen.“ Bei seinem Blick wusste sie sofort, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, ihren Verlobten anzulügen, aber sie hatte so Sehnsucht nach Tai und machte sich einfach Sorgen. In ihren Augen hatte Mimi versagt, die ihn zu dieser beschissenen Therapie angeleiert hatte und das machte sie innerlich richtig wütend. Und je nachdem was ihr Verlobter gleich sagte, würde er diese Wut leider wieder abbekommen.  
  
Die Nacht verlief relativ ruhig für T.K. und Kari, von ihrem dämlichen Plan ahnte er absolut nichts, er registrierte im Halbschlaf, dass sie aufstand und sich fertig machte und er wunderte sich doch irgendwie, um diese Uhrzeit war sie normalerweise nie auf dem Sprung, also streckte er sich stand auf und zog sich was über und folgte den Geräuschen, die er aus dem Flur hörte. Als sie sich fertig machte im Flur, hatte er im ersten Moment noch nichts Böses gedacht, ihr Blick und ihre stotternde Erklärung jedoch sprachen dann irgendwie Bände. „Eine Freundin also, ja? Ich erinnere mich klar an deine Worte gestern Abend und wenn du dich mit einer Freundin treffen würdest, dann würdest du jetzt nicht so herumdrucksen und hier einen auf ‚Hoffentlich bemerkt er das nicht‘ machen.“ Dass sie ihn wirklich so dreist angelogen hatte, schmerzte, denn er hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass sie das überwunden hätten, aber anscheinend war dem nicht so. „Also, ich gebe dir die Chance, es selber zu sagen, wo willst du wirklich hin und wieso versuchst du heimlich abzuhauen?“  
  
Der Konfrontation mit T.K. hatte Kari im Vorhinein eigentlich aus dem Weg gehen wollen, aber ihr Verlobter war halt einfach zu aufmerksam und merkte natürlich sofort, dass sie log. „Gestern Abend war gestern Abend“, meinte sie nur patzig, aber als er sie so unter Druck setzte, platzte ihr der Kragen allmählich, war sie seine Gefangene oder was? „Ich haue nicht heimlich ab, aber du warst spät im Bett, da wollte ich dich nicht wecken.“ Sie sagte immer noch nicht, wohin sie ging, aber da er sie immer weiter in die Enge trieb, platzte der Knoten schließlich.  
„Weißt du was, Takeru?!“, sie sprach ihn nur beim vollen Namen an, wenn sie richtig wütend war, „in der Beziehung benimmst du dich genauso wie Daisuke, der hat mich auch immer nur nach seiner Pfeife tanzen lassen und versucht mir Vorschreibungen zu machen. Ihr Männer seid doch alle gleich, ihr könnt euch nur profilieren und männlich fühlen, wenn ihr jemandem zeigen könnt, dass ihr der Boss seid. Aber nicht mit mir, es ist mir scheiß egal ob‘s dir passt oder nicht, ich fahre jetzt weg und es geht dich einen Scheiß an, wo ich hinfahre oder mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe. Ich bin nicht deine Gefangene, Sklavin, Haustier oder sonst was, ich bin ein Mensch mit einem freien Willen, der selbst seine Entscheidungen trifft!“ Während sie ihm das an den Kopf knallte, zog sie ihre Schuhe zu Ende an, T.K. konnte sie mal kreuzweise.  
  
T.K. war angepisst darüber, dass sie ihn angelogen hatte, dass sie allerdings jetzt so ausrasten und ihm sowas an den Kopf knallen würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ihre Worte trafen ihn wie ein Schlag und verletzten ihn innerlich, dass sie ihn mit Daisuke verglich war weit, weit, weit unter der Gürtellinie. „Hast du sie noch alle, mich mit Davis zu vergleichen, Hikari? Du merkst absolut nichts mehr, ich will dich weder einsperren noch sonst was, aber du raffst es nicht, weil du nichts anderes als ihn im Kopf hast! Du hast sogar angefangen Aiko auf Tai zu fixieren, aber er ist nicht ihr Vater, sondern ich, falls du das vergessen haben solltest! Von morgens bis abends immer nur Tai hier und Tai da, lass ihm sein Leben und lebe du deins, hefte dich nicht 24/7 an ihn! Er muss jetzt erstmal durch den Entzug, um wieder sein Leben auf die Reihe zu kriegen, da können wir sowieso nichts großartig tun. Und wenn ich doch so scheiße bin, wieso hast du dann überhaupt vor mich zu heiraten?! Oder wieso hast du dich überhaupt auf mich eingelassen, wenn ich doch so wie Davis bin?“  
  
Zwischen Kari und T.K. hatte sich ein handfester Streit entwickelt, der sich so schnell nicht legen würde. Giftig funkelte sie ihn an. „Wenn du dich wie ein Arschloch verhältst, kann ich dich auch mit einem vergleichen! Und dass Aiko lieber bei Tai ist, den Grund solltest du mal bei dir suchen, klar bist du ihr biologischer Vater, aber vielleicht solltest du dich auch mal mehr wie einer verhalten. Du verbietest ihr ja dauernd alles, dann musst du dich auch nicht wundern, dass sie lieber bei Tai ist!“ Als seine nächsten Worte kamen, hatte sie genau den gleichen, abfälligen Blick drauf wie knapp zwanzig Jahre zuvor, als er ihr das schon mal vorgeworfen hatte. „Er hat sein Leben und ich habe meins, aber dass wir zufälligerweise eine Familie sind, das kriegst du ja wohl nicht in den Kopf. Und spar dir diesen dämlichen Kommentar, wenn ich 24/7 nur bei ihm wäre, würde ich ja kaum meine Tochter großziehen und noch nebenbei arbeiten gehen! Und ja ich weiß, dass er in den Entzug muss und da will ich ihm eine Stütze sein, nachdem Mimi es so verkackt hat. Wäre sie nicht mit ihrer beschissenen, nutzlosen Therapie angekommen, wäre das gar nicht passiert. Und Masao hat sie darin ja auch noch bestärkt!“ Sie atmete tief ein und aus, aber als er sie ernsthaft nach dem Grund fragte, warum er sie heiraten wollte, reichte es ihr. „Weißt du, ich bin echt verliebt in dich gewesen und hab auch angefangen, dich zu lieben, aber seit wir zusammen sind, benimmst du dich nur noch wie ein Arsch, verbietest mir dauernd alles und willst mir mein Leben vorschreiben, das kotzt mich so an. Langsam glaube ich, dass ich ohne Aiko schon gar nicht mehr mit dir zusammen wäre. Dich kümmert es ja sowieso nicht, ob es mir gut geht! Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe.“ Sie stand auf und ging Richtung Türe. Wenn T.K. sie nicht aufhielt, würde sie diese hinter sich zuknallen und zu Tai fahren.  
  
T.K.s Gefühle wechselten zwischen Wut, Enttäuschung und Gleichgültigkeit, immer im Wechsel, denn Kari trieb es gerade auf die Spitze und er war nicht gewillt, sich von ihr so bloßstellen zu lassen. „Jetzt halt verdammt noch mal endlich deine Klappe! Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du hier bezweckst? Ich reiße mir den Arsch auf für dich! Ich stecke jedes Mal zurück für Aiko und dich, damit es euch an nichts fehlt und es euch GUT geht! Und du wirfst mir so eine Scheiße an den Kopf?“ Ja, er war wütend. „Du verhältst dich wie ein egoistisches Miststück, das nur auf sich bedacht ist! Und dass man einem Kind nicht alles durchgehen lässt, das nennt sich Erziehung! Aber davon scheinst du keine Ahnung zu haben, dass Tai ein Teil deiner Familie ist, das ist mir schon klar, aber Teil der Familie heißt nicht ich klebe mich an seinen Arsch, in der Hoffnung Bestätigung in meinem Verhalten zu kriegen, das absolut scheiße ist! Du kannst ihm auch eine Stütze sein, das heißt aber nicht, dass du ihm am ARSCH kleben sollst, verdammt nochmal! Wenn du deinen Willen nicht kriegst, packst du genau die Sachen raus, von denen du weiß, dass sie mich innerlich kaputt machen und es ist dir egal, solange du deinen Willen kriegst! Ich bin nicht der Spielball. an dem du deine Launen auslassen kannst! Du siehst nur dich und deine Vorteile und bekommst du sie nicht, dann machst du ein riesiges Theater, ich habe lange genug nur zugesehen, es REICHT MIR jetzt! Wenn ich so scheiße bin und du mich anscheinend nicht liebst, dann sag ich diese Hochzeit ab und du bist mich los! Ich habe immer nur versucht dir zu helfen, damit du ein selbstständiges Leben führen kannst Tai versucht dich auf Distanz zu halten, damit du eigenständiger wirst, aber du klammerst immer und immer mehr an ihm! Er hat eine Frau und Kinder, er hat seine eigene Familie! Ihr seid Geschwister, ihr könnt euch ruhig nah stehen, aber er sollte nicht der Mittelpunkt deines Lebens sein!“  
Er atmete tief durch „Ich habe dir alles verziehen, auch, als du mir das Herz gebrochen hast…, aber anscheinend reicht dir das alles nicht. Du willst deine Ruhe? Okay, die kriegst du, aber ich sage dir eins, wenn du jetzt durch diese Tür gehst, weiß ich ja, was dir etwas bedeutet.“ Und als sie tatsächlich durch die Tür gegangen war, war er fassungslos, wie eiskalt sie sein konnte und so rief er Masao an um ihn vorzuwarnen, falls Tai bei ihm sein sollte. Anschließend schrieb er sowohl Matt als auch Mimi eine WhatsApp. „Es wird wohl keine Hochzeit geben…, es ist alles kaputt, tut mir leid, dass eure Zeit damit verschwendet wurde“, damit schickte er ab und setzt sich aufs Sofa. Nie hatte er geglaubt, dass sie jemals wieder an so einen Punkt kommen würden, vor allem da es jetzt noch schlimmer geworden war…, er fühlte sich leer und sein Herz fühlte sich an, als hätte man es ihm rausgerissen… gerade wünschte er sich, er hätte niemals etwas von seinen Gefühlen gesagt und wäre damals einfach gegangen, so wie er es vorgehabt hatte…, aber jetzt brauchte Aiko ihn, sonst hätte er vermutlich sofort seine Tasche gepackt und wäre geflüchtet. Er wusste nicht, ob in dieser Beziehung überhaupt noch was zu retten war…, nach ihren Worten zu urteilen hegte sie keinerlei Liebesgefühle mehr für ihn und das tat ihm richtig weh, denn er liebte sie nach wie vor, mehr als er beschreiben konnte und deswegen schmerzte es ihn auch so sehr.  
  
_Samstag, 8. Juni 2019  
__Haus von Mimi und Tai  
__Büro von Masao  
  
_Von Tais analen Schmerzen ahnte Mimi morgens nichts, dass es ihm wehtat war wohl kein Wunder, weil er so verkrampft gewesen war die ganze Zeit beim Sex, aber das war an seiner Frau vollkommen vorbei gegangen. Als sie wach wurde, packte er gerade seine Tasche und Mimi rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. „Guten Morgen Liebling, wieso bist du denn schon wach?“ Sie streckte sich etwas, ehe sie auf den Wecker schaute und dann quasi neben dem Bett stand. „Warum weckst du mich denn nicht eher, wir müssen in einer Stunde in der Klinik sein!“ Wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn rannte sie hin und her und trieb ihren Ehemann damit vermutlich am frühen Morgen schon in den Wahnsinn, aber letztendlich wurde es ruhiger und während sie ins Bad verschwand, schickte sie Tai schon mal zum Auto runter, fahren würde sie ja selbst.  
Sie fuhren also entspannt zur Klinik, auch wenn Tai irgendwie immer mal wieder das Gesicht verzog. Beruhigend lächelte sie ihn an, da sie dachte, er hätte Angst vor dem Entzug. „Mach nicht so ein Gesicht, als würde man dir körperlichen Schmerz zufügen, das mit dem Entzug wird schon werden und ich komme dich so oft es geht mit den Kids besuchen!“, wenn sie später erfuhr, dass sie ihren Mann mindestens zwei Monate nicht sehen durfte, würde Mimi wohl noch einen leichten Zusammenbruch erleiden. An der Klinik angekommen nahm sie seine Hand und bald standen sie vor Masaos Büro. „Bereit?“, fragte sie, ehe sie anklopfte.  
Tai sah seine Frau nur verwirrt an. „Ganz ruhig Schatz, mach dir mal keinen Stress, alles ist gut okay? Wir kommen schon nicht zu spät“, die Schmerzen verbarg er so gut es eben ging. Die Strecke zum Krankenhaus war zwischendurch etwas holprig und er verzog dabei jedes Mal leicht das Gesicht, denn das tat echt weh, aber Mimi bemerkte das nicht und ihr Spruch traf ihn irgendwo, aber das versuchte er sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Letztlich standen sie vor Masaos Büro und er hielt ihre Hand. „Mir bleibt ja keine Wahl...“, schließlich traten sie ein und setzten sich, nachdem sie Masao gegrüßt hatten. Masao erklärte ihnen die Vorgehensweise die Mimi soweit bekannt war. „Es gibt bei der Therapieform nur einen Haken... Tai wird dich und die Kinder und alle anderen für mindestens zwei Monate nicht sehen dürfen, kein Telefon, Videochat oder sonstiges, ein Brief pro Monat ist erlaubt, mehr nicht, er soll sich vollkommen auf den Entzug fokussieren.“ Tai fiel dabei alles aus dem Gesicht. „Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen?“  
  
Mimi war natürlich bekannt, dass es Entzugsformen gab, bei denen der Kontakt zur Außenwelt komplett eingestellt werden musste, aber dass es ausgerechnet Tai traf, schockte auch Mimi sichtlich. Sie hielt noch immer Tais Hand, aber ihre eigene begann zu zittern. „Masao, gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit? Wie soll ich das denn den Zwillingen erklären?! Und wie soll ich zwei Monate ohne meinen Mann zurechtkommen, das geht nicht…“, Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und sie sah ihn verzweifelt an. Zwei Monate… wie sollte sie das überleben. „In zwei Wochen ist Karis Hochzeit, in knapp zwei Monaten haben wir unseren Hochzeitstag… kann man da nicht irgendwas machen, wieso muss es so strickt sein, Tai geht doch freiwillig?! Wenn es eine Strafe wäre okay, aber er hat doch nichts Falsches getan!“ Voller Verzweiflung sah sie Masao an, sie war richtig fertig und ihr stand ja auch noch im Anschluss bevor, sich die Aufnahmen aus der Therapie anzuhören.  
  
Masao verstand Mimi und Tai, er selber hielt das auch für sehr strikt aber auf der anderen Seite war es für Tai auch gut. „Mimi, ich verstehe dich…, aber sieh es mal so, wenn du ihm sagst, dass zu Hause was ist, sei es auch nur eine Kleinigkeit, würde er sofort alles abblasen und seien wir ehrlich, ich will nicht, dass mir Kari dazwischen funkt, so fokussiert wie die wieder auf Tai ist… Matt hat mir gestern Abend erzählt, das sie Tai heimlich anrufen wollte und darauf bestanden hat, ihn heute Morgen zu sehen. T.K. war aber mal konsequent und hat ihr das Handy weggenommen und sie ins Bett geschickt, aber ich weiß nicht, wie sie sonst noch tickt und ich will Tais Genesung nicht gefährden, indem Kari anfängt ihn auch noch zu belagern. Ich werde sehen, dass ich dich immer auf dem Laufenden halten kann Mimi…, aber ich sehe sonst keine Möglichkeit schnelle Erfolge zu erzielen, er muss sich voll und ganz auf sich konzentrieren können, ohne Einwirkung von außen“, es fiel ihm auch nicht leicht, aber Tais Genesung hatte Priorität und da würde Mimi jetzt in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen.  
  
Tai schluckte, zwei volle Monate ohne Kontakt zu seiner Frau und seinen Kindern? Er drückte Mimis Hand fester und legte einen Arm um sie. „Wir kriegen das hin, Liebling… ich tue das für euch…, damit wir wieder eine Familie sein können…, wenn der Entzug scheitert wars das… und zwei Monate gegen das Ende des Lebens sind nichts… ich nehme lieber diese zwei Monate in Kauf… als das unsere Familie für immer zerbricht...“ Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn, im Hinterkopf hallten immer noch die Zweifel von letzter Nacht, die blendete er jedoch gerade in diesem Moment aus. Masao wollte was sagen, als sein Handy klingelte „Merkwürdig T.K. ruft doch sonst nie an“, er ging ran und hörte T.K. zu und seufzte „Okay, danke für die Warnung T.K.“, damit legte er auf und sah die beiden an. „Wir müssen Tai hier wegschaffen, T.K. war dran, Kari ist auf dem Weg und besteht darauf, Tai zu sehen… sie und T.K. haben sich gerade wohl so richtig ordentlich verkracht… und mal wieder ist T.K. ihre Zielscheibe… und Kari gibt Mimi und mir die Schuld an der ganzen Misere… ich zieh ihr jetzt die Ohren lang, es reicht.“ Er gab Mimi und Tai genaue Anweisungen, wo sie hinmussten und vertraute darauf, dass Mimi ihren Ehemann auch wirklich im Entzug ablieferte und konnte sie so rausschaffen, bevor Kari ihrem Bruder über den Weg lief.  
  
Mimi lauschte Masao schweigend, ließ ihn erst mal ausreden, ehe sie seufzte, da siegte dann doch die vernunftgesteuerte Therapeutin über die hysterische, emotionale Ehefrau, vor allem als Tai ihr auch noch mal versicherte, dass sie das hinkriegen würden. „Okay, okay, ihr habt beide Recht, je mehr er sich fokussieren kann, umso besser. Und den Störfaktor Kari hatte ich nicht bedacht, ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum sie das auf einmal nicht mehr gebacken bekommt, es war doch alles gut die letzten Monate? Aber gut, dass T.K. mal durchgreift, vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn ich ihm auch noch mal anbiete, sich bei mir Rat zu holen, das hilft ihm auch oft, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.“ Sie sah Tai an und lächelte dann. „Wenn du wieder draußen bist, dann fahren wir weg, okay? Nur die Kids und wir beide, sonst niemand. Keine Kari und nichts und dann stoßen wir an, auf unsere Zukunft. Ich liebe dich Tai und ich werde immer daran glauben, dass du es schaffst. Du hast Recht, diese zwei Monate werden uns so lächerlich kurz vorkommen, wenn wir alt und knackig am Strand sitzen und unseren Urenkeln beim Spielen zuschauen“, sie grinste, sie würde Tai niemals verlassen, egal was passierte. Sie hatte geschworen: In guten wie in schlechten Tagen.  
  
Masao wollte noch etwas sagen, als sich T.K. bei ihm meldete und noch während er telefonierte, hatte Mimi ein ganz komisches Gefühl, was sich kurz darauf auch bestätigen sollte. Mimi klappte einfach nur der Unterkiefer runter. „BITTE?! Ich glaube, ich habe mich wohl verhört! Sag mal… was ist denn falsch bei der da oben?! Okay Masao, ich bring Tai rüber in die Entzugsklinik und wenn du mit Kari fertig bist, gehen wir wie besprochen die Aufnahmen durch, die Ken uns gestern Abend gebracht hat.“ Sie stand auf. „Komm Liebling, wir müssen los.“ Sie folgten Masaos Anweisungen und bekamen in der Entzugsklinik in einem Besucherraum noch fünf Minuten für sich, um alles zu besprechen, was es zu besprechen gab. Mimi drückte Tais Hand, sie musste jetzt stark sein, für ihren Mann. Beim Rausgehen hatte nicht nur Masao Tais Humpeln bemerkt, sondern auch Mimi, die aber beschloss, das erst nach dem Entzug zu klären. „Mach dir meinetwegen bitte keine Gedanken, kümmere dich in erster Linie um dich okay? Ich bleibe mit Masao in Kontakt und bin sonst für die Kids da. Aufträge habe ich aktuell sowieso keine und werde auch keine annehmen und ich freue mich schon auf deinen Brief in vier Wochen.“ Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
  
Trotz allem Optimismus ging Tai das Ganze sehr nah, er hatte auch etwas Angst und vor allem wusste auch er nicht, wie er das solange ohne seine Frau aushalten sollte, solange sie bei Masao waren hielt er sich zurück, aber spätestens wenn er sich von Mimi verabschieden musste, würden ihm Tränen laufen, in den letzten Tagen war eine Menge passiert und er hatte ständig unter Strom gestanden, dann tickte jetzt auch Kari noch komplett durch und er wusste nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Also ging er mit Mimi hinüber in die Entzugsklinik und sie bekamen gerade noch fünf Minuten miteinander und je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr Herzschmerz hatte er, solange war er noch nie von seiner Frau und seinen Kindern getrennt, ohne etwas voneinander zu hören. Er hielt sie die ganze Zeit fest im Arm und spätestens beim Kuss liefen ihm Tränen „Du fehlst mir jetzt schon so unglaublich, ich liebe dich Mimi, egal was kommt… dich und unsere Kinder.“ Schließlich kam ein Pfleger zu ihnen und sagte, dass die Zeit jetzt um wäre. Tai wollte sich nicht von Mimi trennen müssen, doch schweren Herzens ließ er ihre Hand los und sah sie an. „Ich liebe dich, bitte vergiss das nie, meine Prinzessin“, und schließlich schloss sich dann die Tür vor ihm und er sah Mimi nicht mehr. Er fühlte sich so unfassbar schlecht, hier war ihm alles fremd und unbehaglich, er war sich gar nicht mehr sicher, ob er das so durchstehen würde, wie er sich das wünschte.  
  
Vermutlich ging es Tai sogar noch näher als Mimi, wenn man es so betrachtete, hatte er das schwerste Los von allen. Mimi hatte ihre Eltern, Masao und auch ihre Freunde, mit denen sich reden konnte, wenn es ihr schlecht ging, aber Tai war vollkommen auf sich allein gestellt. Dieser Gedanke war für Mimi das Schlimmste dabei, ihn jetzt zwei oder drei Monate nicht sehen zu können. Dass ihm die Tränen flossen, war klar, auch Mimi weinte, aber sie versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, um es ihrem Mann nicht noch schwerer zu machen. Die fünf Minuten waren schneller rum, als sie gucken konnten und sie sagten sich die letzten Worte für eine Zeit, die sie noch nie voneinander getrennt waren, seit Tai dreieinhalb Jahre zuvor in das Therapiezentrum gekommen war. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich liebe dich auch Tai, für immer und ewig und ich warte auf dich. Werde wieder gesund, das ist das Wichtigste, den Rest schaffen wir dann.“  
Als die Türe sich schloss, weinte Mimi immer noch, aber sie musste dann auch die Klinik verlassen, jetzt lag es an den Menschen dort, ihrem Mann zu helfen, sie hatte jetzt eine andere Aufgabe. Eine Schwester teilte ihr mit, dass Masao noch im Gespräch war, deswegen ging sie in die Cafeteria und rief ihre Eltern an, denn die wussten ja auch noch nichts von der Eskalation und Mimi bat sie, die Kinder noch ein oder zwei Tage länger zu nehmen, bis sie alles geregelt hatte. Nun drückte sie Masao die Daumen, dass er mit Kari irgendwie zurande kam. Sie verstand nicht, woher der ganze Hass schon wieder herkam, eigentlich hatten sie das doch schon vor zwei Jahren überwunden gehabt. Seufzend bestellte sie sich ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen und einen Latte Macchiato, sie musste sich jetzt ein wenig stärken, bevor sie sich mit Masao diese Aufnahmen anhörte. Allein von den Andeutungen her war sie sich sicher, dass es hart werden würde, das alles durchzugehen.  
  
Unterdessen war es bei Kari und T.K. zu Hause ja komplett eskaliert, wobei die zweite Schimpftriade nur an Kari abprallte, sie in Gedanken schon bei Tai war und innerlich mit den Hufen scharrte, wann sie endlich hier wegkonnte. Ihre Mimik war gezeichnet von Genervtheit und sie hörte ihrem Verlobten gar nicht richtig zu. Als T.K. dann irgendwann endete, nahm sie ihre Handtasche, die Autoschlüssel, drehte sich wortlos um und ging aus der Türe. Der würde sich schon wieder einkriegen, das war immer so gewesen. Also fuhr sie gemütlich in die Klinik, Masao hatte der Schwester am Empfang aufgetragen, Kari zu ihm zu schicken unter dem Vorwand, dass Tai in diesem Zimmer wäre und so klopfte sie an und war ein wenig überrumpelt, dass sie Masao gegenüberstand. „Oh, entschuldige, die Schwester hat mich wohl falsch geschickt. In welchem Zimmer liegt Tai denn jetzt, ich wollte ihn gern besuchen kommen.“ Zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber war es bereits zu spät, Tai hatte den Bereich der Entzugsklinik betreten, den er nun die nächsten acht bis zehn Wochen nicht mehr verlassen würde.


	68. Unverständnis

_Samstag, 8. Juni 2019  
__Haus von Kari und T.K.  
  
_Matt hatte sich morgens von Masao verabschiedet, der ja Tai in den Entzug begleiten wollte und dann angefangen, ein wenig zu komponieren, als sein Handy ging. Er wusste sofort, dass es T.K. war, denn für seinen Bruder hatte er einen eigenen Klingelton und was er las ließ ihn stutzen. Er wusste sofort, dass was nicht stimmte, das sagte ihm sein Bauchgefühl. Also schmiss er sich in seine Klamotten, schnappte sich sein Motorrad und fuhr geradewegs zu T.K. Als er die Haustür aufschloss, fand er seinen Bruder auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und er sah so aus, als hätte man ihm das Herz rausgerissen, sein Blick wirkte gebrochen und irgendwie beschlich ihn das dumme Gefühl, dass es wohl mal wieder geknallt haben musste. Da Karis Auto nicht vor der Türe stand, ging er davon aus, dass sie beide vorerst allein waren. Er setzte sich neben seinen Bruder und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hey Kleiner… willst du drüber reden?“  
  
T.K. war noch mehr schockiert, dass Kari ihn gar nicht ernst zu nehmen schien und einfach ging und damit dann das Ende vermutlich besiegelte. Wie er auf dem Sofa saß bekam er gar nicht mit, dass Matt reingekommen war, erst als er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Er senkte den Kopf und sah zu Boden, ehe er zu reden begann „Sie wollte sich davonschleichen, um zu Tai zu kommen und hat mich angelogen und gemeint, sie würde eine Freundin treffen. Als ich sie zur Rede gestellt habe, ist sie ausgerastet…, hat gesagt ich sei genauso ein Arschloch wie Davis, der sie nur kontrollieren und einsperren will und sie zwingen will zu tun, was ich ihr sage, ich würde ihr nur Verbote machen und das Aiko sich mehr auf Tai fixiert sei kein Wunder, weil ich nicht ihr Vater, sondern nur ihr Erzeuger bin… , dass ich mich nicht wie ein Vater verhalte und Aiko alles verbieten würde… Das es Mimis schuld sei, dass Tai in diesem Schlamassel steckt und ich würde nicht verstehen, dass Tai nun mal Teil ihrer Familie sei… seit wir zusammen sind, verhalte ich mich nur noch wie ein Arschloch und das wir vermutlich nicht mehr zusammen wären, wenn Aiko nicht da wäre… sie liebt mich einfach nicht mehr, ich habe ihr alle Gefühle offengelegt, gesagt was in mir brodelt, wie ich mich fühle, aber es hat sie nicht interessiert, sie ist dann kommentarlos gegangen. Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie müsse aufhören sich an Tai zu kleben und eigenständiger werden… dass sie sich total egoistisch aufführe und austicke, wenn sie nicht bekommt was sie will und das Verbote eben ein Teil von Kindererziehung seien. Jetzt hat sie Mimi wieder als Feindbild auserkoren für das Ganze.“ Seine Stimme wurde brüchig. „Ich liebe sie…, mehr als ich beschreiben kann…, aber sie fühlt nichts mehr außer Hass…, dass sie sagt, ich sei wie Davis…, dass tat so unfassbar weh…, wenn Aiko nicht wäre, hätte ich jetzt meine Sachen genommen und wäre gegangen, aber ich habe ihr gegenüber Verantwortung…, deswegen bleibe ich… Ich habe versagt Matt, schon wieder, ich bin nicht besser als Mama oder Papa, ich schaffe es nicht mal bis zur Hochzeit, ich scheitere schon davor.“  
  
Matt hatte bei T.K.'s Anblick schon geahnt, dass der Haussegen ordentlich schief hängen musste, aber was er dann zu hören bekam, machte ihn fast rasend vor Wut, was fiel seiner Schwägerin in Spe eigentlich ein, so mit seinem Bruder umzuspringen. Ein bitteres Lachen erklang, man merkte deutlich, dass er wütend war, ehe Matt T.K. fest anschaute. „Bevor ich dazu jetzt im Detail was sage, vorweg schreib dir bitte eins hinter die Ohren, Brüderchen. Nicht DU bist das Problem, sondern SIE. Du hast ganz bestimmt nicht versagt, dass du dir dieses Verhalten bis heute überhaupt hast gefallen lassen, zeugt schon von einem ordentlichen Kampfgeist. Ich sag’s nur ungern, aber Kari ist psychisch krank und sie braucht dringend Hilfe. Ich denke mal, dass sie jetzt bei Masao gelandet ist, wenn sie zu Tai wollte, der macht das schon. Da hättest du dich noch so anstrengen können, du würdest immer verlieren, aber das heißt garantiert nicht, dass du ein Versager bist!“ Er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Dass sie sich davonschleichen wollte ist das eine, aber dir so dreckig ins Gesicht zu lügen ist schon ein starkes Stück. Um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, vergleicht sie dich dann noch mit Davis? Ihr scheiß Ernst?!“ Matt schnaubte, das war ja wohl die Höhe. „Was ist denn bei ihr bitte nicht richtig im Kopf? Sie tut ja gerade so, als würdest du sie quälen und foltern, die spinnt doch. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du sie immer noch liebst, würde ich dir jetzt eiskalt sagen: Vergiss sie. Aber ich glaube, irgendwo tief in ihr drin ist noch immer die Kari, die du so liebst und der du auch wichtig bist. Ich weiß nicht, wie es zwischen euch so weit kommen konnte, aber das ist schon heftiger Tobak, den sie dir da um die Ohren gehauen hat. Glaub diesen Unsinn aber bitte nicht, du bist ein wundervoller Vater und ohne dich wäre Aiko jetzt nicht das aufgeweckte, fröhliche Mädchen, dass sie ist. DU hast sie dazu gemacht, Kari konnte sich doch ewig nicht um die Kleine kümmern. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist sie immer noch verunsichert was ihre Mutterrolle betrifft, ich weiß es nicht, das muss Masao herausfinden. Mimi und ihm wird gar nicht schmecken, dass sie ihnen die Schuld dafür gibt, was mit Tai passiert ist, Mimi hat jetzt eigentlich genug andere Sorgen, als sich mit einer eifersüchtigen jüngeren Schwester auseinander zu setzen.“ Er seufzte und sah seinen Bruder mitfühlend an, es tat ihm so weh zu sehen, wie er litt, schon wieder. Hatte es Kari vor zwei Jahren nicht schon gereicht?  
Er atmete tief durch und schaute T.K. in die Augen. „Sie hat dich tief verletzt, das kann ich an deinem Blick sehen und es ist auch nicht mit einer psychischen Erkrankung zu entschuldigen, dass sie sich wie die Axt im Walde aufführt und das Arschloch raushängen lässt… vielleicht solltest du einfach ein bisschen Zeit ins Land ziehen lassen, damit Masao die Möglichkeit hat, Kari aus ihrem Egotrip zu reißen. Wenn du erst mal hier raus musst, nimm die Kleine und komm ein paar Tage zu mir, gib euch etwas Abstand, sodass sich Kari mal wieder klar werden kann, dass sie dich doch eigentlich auch liebt und sich wie ein Miststück benimmt. Ich dachte eigentlich nach eurer Trennung hätte sie es gerafft, ich frage mich wirklich, was da abgeht. Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun, Kleiner?“  
  
T.K. hörte Matt zu und verstand ihn auch, aber er seufzte. „Seit Tai durch diesen Shihito wieder mehr Karis Nähe gesucht hat, wurde es schlimmer, jetzt distanziert er sich wieder mehr von ihr und damit kann sie nicht umgehen… Mimi ist ihr ein Dorn im Auge, weil sie Tai näher steht, aber so soll es doch auch sein… ich habe Masao vorgewarnt und ihn angerufen, dass Kari auf dem Weg ist, er wird sie wohl abfangen und zur Rede stellen, was los ist… mal sehen, wie sie sich bei ihm verhält. Ich glaube auch sie hat mir kaum zugehört… sie nimmt meine Worte nicht ernst, weil sie immer glaubt ich kriege mich wieder ein und komm zu ihr zurück gekrochen, aber wozu soll ich mich entschuldigen? Ich habe ihr Dinge gesagt, die sie nicht hören will und sie tickt aus… Aiko kann ich die nächsten zwei Wochen aus der Schussbahn halten, sie bleibt eine Woche bei Mum und die zweite Woche bei Dad, mittlerweile ist er ein stolzer Opa geworden und hat die Kleine wirklich gern und Aiko ist auch gern dort, deswegen bin ich froh. Was Kari betrifft, sie ist neidisch auf Mimi…, weil Mimi Tai immer bei sich hat und sie nicht, damit kann sie nicht umgehen…, sie sieht halt nicht was dahinter steckt…, dass auch bei Mimi und Tai nicht alles perfekt ist, aber das sieht sie gar nicht, sie sieht halt immer nur das, was sie gerne sehen will und momentan ist Mimi wieder ihr Staatsfeind Nummer eins.“  
Er seufzte. „Was soll ich denn noch machen, Matt? Ich will nicht, dass meine Familie zerbricht, aber so kann es auch nicht weitergehen. Ich weiß nicht mehr ein noch aus, ich bin überfordert mit dem Ganzen, muss ich mich erst umbringen damit sie merkt, dass ich nicht immer zurückgekrochen komme, wenn sie meint das Arschloch spielen zu müssen?“  
  
Matt hörte T.K. zu, das war wirklich eine verfahrene Situation mit den beiden. „Dieser Shihito hat echt eine Menge Scheiße fabriziert, da kann man wirklich froh sein, dass der aus dem Verkehr gezogen wurde, wenn auch anders als gedacht. Aber gut, dass du Masao vorgewarnt hast, Tai kann das jetzt auch nicht brauchen so kurz vor dem Entzug. Er hat mir heute Nacht schon etwas gesagt, was Tai und Mimi vorhin sicher dann auch erfahren haben. Tai kommt in den geschlossenen Entzug, mindestens acht bis zehn Wochen keinerlei Kontakt zur Außenwelt. Das wird echt hart für Tai, Mimi und ihre Kids, aber vielleicht ist das auch die Chance für Masao, Kari von ihm abzunabeln, wir werden sehen.“ Nachdenklich legte er eine Hand ans Kinn und schwieg einen Moment. „Vermutlich, weil du ihr anfangs zu viel hast durchgehen lassen und sie mit deiner neuen, konsequenten Art nicht klarkommt. Ihr wurde doch immer nur alles in den Arsch geschoben, Frustrationstoleranz kennt die gute Frau nicht und deswegen benimmt sie sich dann auch wie ein Kotzbrocken, wenn sie nicht bekommt, was sie will. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, T.K., wenn dann muss sie das für die scheußlichen Dinge, die sie dir an den Kopf geknallt hat, du hast einfach nur die Fakten auf den Tisch geknallt. Aber gut, dass die Kleine bei Mum und Dad ist und vor zwei Jahren zu klein war, um das Drama zu begreifen.“  
Er atmete hörbar aus, es tat ihm wirklich weh zu sehen, wie sehr sich sein Bruder quälte, die ganze Situation war mehr als nur verkorkst. „Bei Tai und Mimi ist mitnichten alles perfekt, nur können die beiden miteinander besser umgehen, weil die Beziehung von vorne herein viel fester war. Aber ich denke, dass du auf einem guten Weg bist, wie du gestern Abend reagiert hast, das war genau richtig, sie muss auch mal Grenzen kennenlernen, man kann in einer Beziehung keinen Egotrip fahren, das musste ich ja am Anfang jetzt mit Masao auch erst mal lernen. Ihr Feindbild Mimi wird sie schon ablegen, wenn sie mal wieder zufriedener mit sich selbst ist. Sag mal… ich weiß, dass das eine ziemlich persönliche und intime Frage ist, aber… wie oft habt ihr Sex? Also so grob, ich will jetzt keine Details hören“, er lachte leise, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „So weitergehen kann es definitiv nicht mehr, aber ich will auch nicht, dass du dir das Leben nimmst… ich glaube, ihr vorzugaukeln, du hättest dich umgebracht, wäre zu hart oder? Aber darüber würde sie es vielleicht endlich verstehen…“, er seufzte, die Idee war bescheuert, sicher machte sein Bruder bei der Schnapsidee eh nicht mit.  
  
T.K. seufzte leise, „Jap, hat er wirklich, aber was sollen wir jetzt tun, Tai ist im Entzug, da ist er auch gut aufgehoben, das mit dem Kontakt ist krass, aber solange es hilft wird man damit auch leben können denke ich, ob es Kari hilft sich abzunabeln… naja, mal sehen.“ Er bekam immer weniger löst auf dieses Gespräch hier und das zeigte er mit seinen kurzen und knappen Antworten auch deutlich. „Wie oft wir Sex haben oder auch nicht geht dich nichts an Matt, das steht hier auch nicht zur Debatte, ich will mir auch nicht das Leben nehmen, ich will einfach nur in Ruhe mein Leben leben können. Ich hoffe, dass sie irgendwann aufhört, Mimi als Feindin zu sehen. Aber sei mir nicht böse, ich will jetzt alleine sein und brauche Zeit für mich, wenn was ist melde ich mich bei dir.“ Damit schob er ihn quasi zur Tür hinaus und atmete tief durch, als Matt gegangen war. Er ging an den Wohnzimmerschrank und setzte sich mit der Flasche Whisky daraus auf das Sofa, bevor er anfing einfach zu trinken und die negativen Gefühle mit Alkohol zu betäuben, das war sein Primärziel, er wollte einfach mal Ruhe haben.  
  
Matt versucht seinen Bruder irgendwie aufzuheitern, aber so richtig schien ihm das nicht zu gelingen, denn T.K. blockte immer mehr ab, das merkte er an den knappen Antworten und auch daran, dass er ein wenig patzig wurde. Die Frage nach dem Sex hatte er nur gut gemeint, aber so wie T.K. reagierte, hatte er auf diese Art von Konversation wohl wirklich absolut keinen Bock. „Hätte ja sein können, dass Kari vielleicht einfach sexuell frustriert ist, Frauen ticken da ein bisschen anders und bei denen merkt man das schnell an der Laune. Ich als stets objektiver bester Freund einiger Frauen kann dir da genügend Stories erzählen.“ Aber die würde er wohl wann anders zum Besten geben müssen, denn sein jüngerer Bruder setzte ihn eiskalt vor die Türe und Matt starrte einfach nur die Türe an, die man vor seiner Nase zugeknallt hatte. Irgendwie hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl und war sich nicht sicher, wie er reagieren sollte. Normalerweise würde er jetzt Masao um Rat fragen, aber ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er schon in seiner Sitzung mit Mimi war, um die Aufnahmen durchzugehen, da wollte er ihn jetzt gewiss nicht stören. Also verließ er schweren Herzens das Grundstück, schwang sich auf sein Motorrad und fuhr nach Hause, er musste sich jetzt irgendwie ablenken und das konnte er am besten, wenn er Musik machte.  
  
_Samstag, 8. Juni 2019  
__Büro von Masao  
  
_Masao hatte unterdessen schon auf Kari gewartet und als sie zu ihm hineinstolperte, sah er sie an „Nein, sie hat dich nicht falsch geschickt, sie hat dich richtig geschickt.“ Er sah sie ernst an. „Hinsetzen! Wir reden jetzt! Tai ist schon längst weg und die nächsten acht bis zehn Wochen wird niemand was von ihm hören, sehen oder sonst was, also vergiss es ihn zu besuchen, keiner wird hineingelassen von uns, aber ich will jetzt wissen, was passiert ist.“ Und er würde sie auch nicht gehen lassen, bis sie endlich mit ihm geredet hatte, er hatte die Schnauze voll.  
  
Kari war ein bisschen baff, als Masao sie so ernst begrüßte und sie zum Hinsetzen verdonnerte. Damit nahm er ihr den Wind aus den Segeln und kleinlaut nahm sie ihm gegenüber Platz, sie wusste, dass mit dem Kerl nicht gut Kirschen essen war, wenn man ihn einmal zu sehr reizte. Was er über Tai sagte, schockierte sie sichtlich, sie würde ihren Bruder jetzt zwei oder drei Monate nicht sehen dürfen? „Aber warum das denn?! Tai ist doch kein Schwerverbrecher, das könnt ihr doch nicht machen! Ich will jetzt zu ihm verdammt!“, schrie sie ihn fast an und stampfte auf den Boden wie ein trotziges Kind, ehe sie Masao fixierte. „Was meinst du mit, du willst wissen was passiert ist? Ich habe gestern erfahren, dass mein Bruder in Gefahr ist, da werde ich ihn ja wohl besuchen dürfen!“, meinte sie patzig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, dass er auf T.K. anspielte und dass dieser Masao angerufen hatte, auf die Idee kam sie gar nicht, weil in ihrem Kopf nur noch Tai war. Nicht mal ihre Tochter hatte sie auf dem Schirm, was schon echt ein Armutszeugnis war. Da sollte man sich doch wirklich fragen, wer hier das schlechte Elternteil war.  
  
Masao musste sich wirklich beherrschen, denn Kari war gerade wirklich ein Kotzbrocken und es nervte ihn einfach nur noch. „Okay, jetzt pass mal auf, hör auf dich wie ein kleines Kind aufzuführen, das seinen Willen nicht bekommt und rede vernünftig mit mir Kari!“, er sah sie ernst an. „Es ist eine Therapieform, die die Entzugsklinik entschieden hat, weil Tai sich voll und ganz auf seine Gesundheit konzentrieren soll und da ist nur störend, wenn seine kleine Schwester dauernd um ihn herum scharwenzelt, weil sie der Meinung ist ihr Bruder wäre ihr Eigentum, denn so führst du dich gerade auf, als wäre Tai dein Eigentum und du bist sauer, weil du gerade nicht das haben kannst, was du willst. Die Details solltest du auch mit Absicht nicht wissen, da ich mir die Aufnahme, wo es um dich ging, mit dir gemeinsam anhören will, damit wir direkt das aufarbeiten können und du nicht alleine damit stehst, aber das ist der Therapieteil der normalen Therapie.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Stichwort T.K. und jetzt lüg mich nicht an und sag mir was passiert ist, sonst bestelle ich ihn hierher und lass mir von ihm sagen was vorgefallen ist, während du dabei sitzt, du hast die Wahl Kari, du solltest dir keine Sorgen um deinen Bruder machen, der ist in guten Händen, seine Frau war die letzte Nacht bei ihm und das hat ihm gutgetan. Er wollte es noch eine Nacht aufschieben, um Zeit mit ihr zu haben und heute sind sie zusammen zu der Klinik hin und es hat sowohl ihm als auch ihr das Herz zerrissen, dass sie sich so lange Zeit weder hören noch sehen können und weißt du was? Die beiden akzeptieren es, weil sie wissen, dass er das alles für seine Frau und seine Kinder tut, also kannst du das auch akzeptieren, ändern können wir daran sowieso nichts.“ Nun wurde seine Stimme wieder etwas sanfter. „Ich will dir wirklich helfen Kari, aber dazu musst du mit mir reden, denn sonst kann ich das nicht und ich will dich nicht irgendwann beerdigen müssen, weil du mit dem Ganzen nicht mehr klarkommst. Willst du, dass dein Verlobter und deine Tochter dich irgendwann nur noch am Grab besuchen können? Ich denke nicht.“  
  
Mimi hätte ihr in dieser Situation ganz sicher eine geknallt, also wohl gut, dass sie nicht anwesend war. Der Einlauf von Masao saß, denn Kari hörte auf, mit dem Fuß auf den Boden zu stampfen und sah ihn tatsächlich an um ihm zuzuhören. Was er über Tai sagte, leuchtete ihr ja irgendwo ein und sie seufzte ein wenig, aber was er über sie sagte, traf sie schon und sie sah ihn verletzt an, nickte dann aber. „Okay, okay… besprechen wir das, wenn wir uns die Aufnahme angehört haben.“ Als er jedoch von T.K. anfing, fiel ihr alles aus dem Gesicht, eigentlich hatte sie keinen Bock darüber zu reden, aber sie kannte Masao und wusste, dass er seine Drohung wahrmachen würde, als es um Mimi und Tai ging hörte sie jedoch desinteressiert weg, was sicher Masao nicht entgangen sein dürfte. Erreicht hatte er Kari aber in dem Moment, in dem er ihr wieder mal vor Augen führte, dass ihre Tochter ohne Mutter würde aufwachsen müssen, wenn sie sich das Leben nahm und so seufzte sie leicht, atmete einmal tief durch und erzählte Masao die ganze Geschichte. Wie sie T.K. mit Davis verglichen hatte, was sie über ihn als Vater gesagt hatte und auch, dass sie Mimi in der Schuld an Tais Zustand sah und sich von T.K. bevormundet und eingeengt fühlte. „Eigentlich liebe ich ihn ja, aber damit macht er es mir unmöglich mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Aiko zuliebe habe ich mich die ganze Zeit zurückgehalten, aber nachdem er mir gestern Abend das Handy weggenommen hat, war ich es leid.“  
  
Masao hatte das Gefühl, dass sie gerade in der Pubertät stecken geblieben war und es nervte ihn so ziemlich, dass sie sich wie ein Kleinkind verhielt. „Und was hältst du davon, mal mit deinem Verlobten zu reden, anstatt ihn mit Vorwürfen zu bombardieren? Dass er dir das Handy abgenommen hat, war das einzig richtige in dem Moment, den Anblick deines Bruder gestern Abend hättest du nicht ertragen, zudem war er gestern Abend noch am Meer der Dunkelheit und da brauchte er die Zeit alleine mit seiner Frau Kari und wir werden uns gleich auch die gesamten Aufnahmen zusammen mit Mimi anhören.“ Just in dem Moment kam Mimi auch herein. „Ah, perfekter Zeitpunkt, komm rein, wir hören uns jetzt die Aufnahmen an zusammen mit dem rebellischen Teenager hier“, ja das konnte er sich gerade nicht verkneifen, er warf Kari auch einen mahnenden Blick zu, jetzt ja keinen Streit mit Mimi anzuzetteln, den würde sie nämlich auch nur verlieren. Masao sah die beiden an und als sie signalisierten, dass sie bereit waren, spielte er die Tonaufnahme der ersten Sitzung ab und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, denn was Dr. Junpei Shihito da erzählte, das war ja Jenseits von Gut und Böse. Aber es war bemerkenswert, dass Tai ihm direkt am Anfang klar gemacht hatte, dass, wenn er schlecht über Mimi reden würde, sie ganz arge Probleme miteinander bekamen.  
Kari ging fast an die Decke, als Masao die Details vom Abend auspackte. „Wie bitte?! Er war am Meer der Dunkelheit und niemand sagt uns Bescheid?! Mimi ist doch gar nicht in der Lage, sich dort richtig um ihn zu kümmern. ICH war zuerst an diesem Ort, ICH weiß, wie es da zugeht, nicht sie!“, schrie sie Masao fast an und erdolchte ihn quasi mit ihren Blicken, als er meinte, sie würden sich die Aufnahmen mit Mimi gemeinsam anhören, darauf konnte sie verzichten. Just in diesem Moment betrat diese ätzende Kuh auch schon den Raum und Kari musste sich wirklich einen Spruch verkneifen, aber Masaos Blicke waren eindeutig. Ein falsches Wort und sie konnte gehen, doch sie wollte sich Masaos Unterstützung nicht verspielen, so ungern sie das zugab, aber sie brauchte seine Hilfe, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Also sah sie Mimi mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck an und gemeinsam ließen sie die erste Sitzung abspielen.


	69. Die Aufnahmen, Teil 1

_Samstag, 8. Juni 2019  
__Büro von Masao  
  
_**~ Beginn der ersten Aufnahme~  
  
Dr. Shihito:  
**„Bevor wir mit der Behandlung anfangen können, brauche ich von Ihnen noch eine Unterschrift auf dieser Verschwiegenheitserklärung. Eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, da ich bereits Behandlungsspionage in meiner Praxis hatte und gern ein rechtliches Druckmittel in den Händen halten möchte. In Ihrem Fall kommt noch hinzu, dass Ihre Ehefrau eine Kollegin ist und damit die Gefahr besteht, dass sie den Therapieerfolg gefährdet, weil sie vielleicht einige Ansichten nicht mit mir teilt.“  
  
**Taichi:  
**„Ich denke nichts liegt ihr ferner, als diese Therapie zu beeinflussen im negativen Sinne, ich kenne die Kompetenzen meiner Frau, da könnten sich viele was von abschauen, ich vertraue auf die Meinung meiner Frau mehr als auf die von vielen anderen Menschen.“  
  
**Dr. Shihito:  
**„Ihre Frau ist eine sehr kompetente Kollegin, ich habe schon Vorträge von ihr gehört, sie wird es noch weit bringen auf ihrem Fachgebiet. Aber durch die emotionale Verbindung zwischen Ihnen ist sie für eine Traumatherapie nicht die geeignete Ansprechpartnerin für Sie, Herr Yagami. Ein Zahnarzt kann ja auch nicht plötzlich eine Herz-OP durchführen, um es mal als Vergleich zu nehmen. Chirurg und Zahnarzt sind in ihren Gebieten absolut ebenbürtig, aber würden dem jeweils anderen in seinem Spezialgebiet nur ins Handwerk pfuschen. Aber allein, dass ihre Frau Ihnen geraten hat, einen Spezialisten aufzusuchen, zeigt doch noch einmal, wie kompetent und selbstreflexiv sie ist.“  
  
**Taichi:  
**„Dass ein Zahnarzt keine Herz-OP durchführen kann ist mir durchaus bewusst, natürlich wird sie es weit bringen, sie ist klug, gebildet und weiß wovon sie redet im Gegensatz zu so vielen anderen Spinnern, aber naja ich weiß, dass sie zu befangen ist um die Therapie durchzuführen, sonst würde ich nicht gezwungenermaßen in diesem Saftladen hier sitzen.“  
  
**Dr. Shihito:  
**„Herr Yagami, um den Therapieverlauf bestimmen zu können, wäre es schön, ein wenig über Sie zu erfahren. Erzählen Sie mir von Ihrem bisherigen Leben. Gab es besondere Ereignisse, die Sie geprägt haben, positiv wie negativ. Wie war die Beziehung zu Eltern, möglichen Geschwistern?“  
  
**Taichi:  
**„Prägende Ereignisse gab es einige. Angefangen beim Fußball, den ich nachher aufgeben musste aufgrund meiner Knieverletzung. Wie sich jetzt rausstellte, war es wohl ein Ärztepfusch, aber daran kann man heute nichts mehr ändern... die Beziehung zu Sora... die im Nachhinein gesehen der größte Fehler meines Lebens war... ich muss sagen, ich wünsche niemandem den Tod auch ihr nicht..., aber das Leben ist wesentlich schöner, seit sie nicht mehr da ist. Ich glaube aber das prägendste Ereignis war der Tod meines Sohnes Taki Zwei Wochen nach seiner Geburt..., ich musste entscheiden, ob ich ihn leben lasse, aber dann hätte er für immer starke Schmerzen gehabt und das ist kein Leben, für niemanden, also habe ich entschieden, ihn sterben zu lassen…, damit sein Leid ein Ende hat... das war eine der härtesten Entscheidungen, die ich jemals treffen musste. Kurz bevor Taki starb..., starb dann auch meine Großmutter, sie war die einzige Person, die von Taki überhaupt wusste und noch bevor ich ihren Tod verarbeiten konnte..., musste ich den meines Sohnes verarbeiten..., aber ich glaube, den Tod von Taki konnte ich noch nicht ganz verarbeiten, bis heute nicht..., wenn ich meinen Sohn Makoto ansehe, passiert es mir in seltenen Augenblicken mal, dass ich kurzzeitig Taki in ihm sehe, aber das passiert dann doch eher selten.“  
  
_Man hörte Tai tief durchatmen  
  
_„Und der Tod von Jess, ein Mädchen, das ich betreut habe, als ich Sozialarbeiter war…, sie war stark suizidgefährdet und auch in Therapie…, es sah alles gut aus, sie war auf dem Weg der Besserung..., bis eines Tages plötzlich alles umschwang und es immer weiter den Bach runterging. Ich wollte sie retten, aber ich konnte es nicht..., ich war der Ansicht sie packt das..., aber ich habe ihr wohl mehr zugemutet, als sie ertragen konnte und am Ende hat sie sich das Leben genommen…, ich hätte es verhindern können, wenn ich besser aufgepasst hätte.“  
  
_Man hörte Tai seufzen  
  
_„Danach war ich in Therapie, aber die hat alles nur schlimmer gemacht, es war eine Zeit, in der viele Medikamente durcheinander verabreicht wurden... und irgendwann glaubt man, dass man das Zeug auch wirklich braucht..., meine Frau hält nichts von einer Medikamententherapie und ich kann sie da verstehen, ich will glücklich sein aus eigenem Antrieb... nicht weil ich mir eine Pille einwerfe. Irgendwann war ich halt an einem Punkt, wo ich nur noch funktioniert habe..., ein sicherer Job, der nicht zu mir passte und Einsamkeit, bis meine Frau in mein Leben getreten ist..., das hat alles geändert, sie hat mir gezeigt, dass es wert ist zu leben. Sie hat viele Dinge mit mir bekämpft und auch erfolgreich viele Sachen verbannen können..., ich konnte nachts wieder durchschlafen und habe angefangen ihr zu vertrauen. Sora hatte immer was gegen die Beziehung, aber uns war das egal, sie war nichts weiter als eine rachsüchtige Bitch, eine Lügnerin und kriminell noch zugleich..., Mimi und ich haben geheiratet und sind Eltern geworden von unseren Zwillingen..., es war wie ein Wunder, keiner von uns glaubte daran, noch Eltern zu werden., vor allem nicht, weil sie Jahre davor eine Fehlgeburt erlitten hatte und das wir vor ein paar Monaten noch ein drittes Kind begrüßen durften, das hat unsere Familie perfekt gemacht und vollständig ergänzt. Bei der Geburt von unseren Zwillingen mussten wir um unsere Tochter Kazumi bangen, die mit einem Herzfehler zur Welt kam..., wir haben stundenlang um ihr Leben gebannt und Mimi ist sogar ins Koma gefallen auf der Intensivstation, aber am Ende ging alles gut und Kazumi ist heute Lebensfreude pur, es ist immer schön die Kinder bei sich zu haben. Wenn ich meine Kinder bei mir habe, dann ist alles in Ordnung, meine Frau meint ich hätte Verlustängste, weil ich nervös und unruhig bin, wenn ich die Kinder nicht bei mir und unter Kontrolle habe, aber jeder sorgt sich doch um seine Kinder, wenn sie nicht da sind, oder nicht? Sie glaubt, ich kenne meine Grenzen nicht und gehe zu oft über diese hinaus, um mich nicht mit meinen Gefühlen auseinandersetzen zu müssen..., aber ich will ihr ja bloß Arbeit im Haushalt abnehmen und ich tue es ja auch gerne, also verstehe ich da das Problem nicht, aber gut da meine Frau wünscht ich solle dieser Therapie machen, bin ich halt nun hier.“ Er zuckte die Schultern „Das waren so die prägendsten Ereignisse in meinem Leben.“  
  
**Dr. Shihito:  
**„Ich denke, die Beziehung und den Fußball können wir wohl außer Acht lassen, so wie Sie sich darüber äußern, haben Sie damit innerlich abgeschlossen und Ihren Worten entnehme ich, dass diese Person nicht mehr am Leben ist? Die Geburt Ihrer Kinder war sicherlich sehr positiv für die Bewältigung der Vergangenheit, aber was mir große Sorgen bereitet, ist die Tatsache, dass Sie ihren verstorbenen Sohn in ihrem Lebenden sehen. Selbst wenn es nur selten vorkommt, aber das deutet auf ein extrem schweres, psychisches Trauma hin und ist auf jeden Fall behandlungsbedürftig, Ihre Frau hat also sehr richtig gehandelt, Sie zu einer Therapie zu bewegen.“  
  
_Man hörte, wie Dr. Shihito trank und dann ein Glas oder eine Tasse auf dem Tisch abstellte  
  
_„Sie haben zwei Mal selten gesagt, das bedeutet, dass Sie sich diese Sache selbst schönreden wollen, Herr Yagami. Psychosen sind aber keine Lappalie, im schlimmsten Fall vermischen sich Realität und Einbildung so miteinander, dass man glaubt, dass die Einbildung echt wäre und das könnte schon recht bald gegenüber Ihrem Sohn passieren. Ich sehe, dass Ihnen ihre Familie wichtig ist und genau deswegen müssen wir dort so bald wie möglich ansetzen. Es könnte durch das Trauma dazu kommen, dass Sie emotionale Distanz zu Ihren Kindern aufbauen und diese dadurch schweren, psychischen Schaden nehmen, der sie bis ins Erwachsenenalter beeinflussen wird. Das Problem ist, dass Sie bereits damit begonnen haben, die Kinder psychisch negativ zu beeinflussen. Ich muss Ihrer kompetenten Frau recht geben, Sie haben schwere Verlustängste und engen dadurch die Kinder in der Autonomieentwicklung ein. Dadurch wird die Entwicklung des Sozialverhaltens extrem gestört, was dazu führt, dass die Kinder entweder aggressiv werden und es nach außen hin kompensieren oder sie richten es gegen sich selbst und bekommen Angststörungen, Panikattacken oder entwickeln selbstverletzendes Verhalten bis hin zu Essstörungen und Suizid. Davon sind insbesondere Mädchen betroffen, also ist Ihre kleine Kazumi durchaus gefährdet. Sollte Ihr drittes Kind ebenfalls ein Mädchen sein, so gilt dies ebenfalls für sie.“  
  
_Man hörte Dr. Shihito tief durchatmen und er legte eine kurze Sprechpause ein  
  
_„Sie haben doch so viele Schuldgefühle, weil Sie Jess nicht retten konnten, aber nun haben Sie wenigstens die Möglichkeit, Ihre Tochter oder Töchter von diesem Weg fernzuhalten. Dazu müssen wir aber noch tiefer in die Vergangenheit schauen, aber das machen wir in der nächsten Sitzung, bis dahin sollten Sie in sich gehen und überlegen, welches Ereignis bei Ihnen zum ersten Mal ein Gefühl von Schuld ausgelöst hat. Ihre Frau hat Recht, Sie laufen vor Ihren Problemen davon, indem Sie sich mit Arbeit, Haushalt, Kindern und allem anderen ablenken, denn seien Sie ehrlich, sobald Sie eine ruhige Minute haben, kommen die Gedanken wieder, Sie fangen an, alles vor Ihrem geistigen Auge zu sehen: Ihren toten Sohn, Ihre Großmutter, die Exfreundin… und das alles bringt Sie in einen Wahnzustand, der sich aktuell darin zeigt, dass Sie Taki in Ihrem Sohn Makoto sehen. Aber diese Psychosen werden schlimmer, irgendwann beginnen Sie in ihrer Frau Ihre tote Exfreundin zu sehen, in Ihrer Tochter die tote Jess… ich könnte immer so weiter aufzählen. Das wird Sie in den Wahnsinn treiben und entweder in einen Selbstmord oder Mord führen, denn so wie Sie Ihre Exfreundin beschrieben haben, herrschte dort viel Hass. Ihre Familie ist in Gefahr, wenn wir nicht schnell die Ursache finden, womit alles begann.  
  
_Es folgte eine längere Sprechpause von Dr. Shihito  
  
_„Ich weiß, das alles zu erfahren, ist erst einmal sehr heftig, aber Sie sind stark, das sehe ich und gemeinsam arbeiten wir daran. Nehmen Sie sich bis zum nächsten Termin mal eine Auszeit von allem, übergeben Sie Ihrer Ehefrau zu Hause das Zepter, ziehen Sie sich etwas für sich zurück und denken Sie über die Vergangenheit nach, wecken Sie die verschütteten Erinnerungen. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sage, dass es nicht wehtun wird, aber der Schmerz gehört zur Heilung dazu. Und denken Sie immer daran: Sie tun es auch für Ihre Frau und Ihre drei Kinder, als Vater und Ehemann tragen Sie für Ihre Familie die Verantwortung.“  
  
**Taichi:  
**„Die Beziehung und die Sache mit dem Fußball belasten mich schon lange nicht mehr, Sora hat mich nachher einfach nur noch genervt, weil sie keine Ruhe gegeben hat und immer wieder versucht hat, uns Steine in den Weg zu legen, aber das hat sich ja Gott sei Dank mit ihrem Ableben dann auch erledigt. Ich vermisse diese Frau in keiner Sekunde meines Lebens, ich bereue es eher, ihr überhaupt einen Platz in meinem Leben gegeben zu haben, aber ja, das sind beides Dinge, die mich heute nicht mehr stören.“  
  
_Es folgte eine kurze Sprechpause  
  
_„Ich möchte auf keinen Fall meine Kinder oder meine Familie gefährden, dass es so schlimm ist war mir nicht bewusst, ich empfand es nicht als schlimm, sondern dachte, dass es ja irgendwie normal ist, wenn man sich um das Wohlergehen seiner Kinder sorgt, wir haben zwei Töchter und einen Sohn, aber das ich Jess irgendwann in Kazumi oder Misaki sehe, das will ich auf keinen Fall und davon ging ich auch ehrlich gesagt niemals aus. Aber Sora, diese Bitch, in meiner Frau sehen? No way, es gibt keine Psychose, die das auslösen könnte. Meine Frau liebe ich, Sora habe ich niemals ansatzweise auch nur so geliebt, wie ich es bei meiner Frau tue, also da habe ich keine Bedenken, dass so ein Mist passieren könnte. Jess hatte einen anderen, emotionalen Wert für mich als Sora, das zu vergleichen halte ich für schwachsinnig, ich meine der Auslöser für diesen ganzen Beschützerinstinkt liegt in meiner Kindheit. Ich hätte damals beinahe um ein Haar meine Schwester verloren, weil ich nicht gut genug auf sie aufgepasst habe..., sie war krank, hatte Fieber, aber als ich von der Schule kam, wirkte es so, als ginge es ihr schon viel besser und ich hatte sie zum Spielen mit in den Park genommen, weil ich dachte die frische Luft täte ihr vielleicht gut.., am Ende ist sie zusammengebrochen und musste ins Krankenhaus und ein paar Tage auf die Intensivstation und keiner wusste, ob sie durchkommt, da habe ich mir geschworen, dass mir so etwas nie wieder passiert... dass ich die Menschen, die ich liebe, um jeden Preis beschütze, koste es was es wolle. Und ich will weder mich umbringen, noch meine Kinder in den Suizid treiben, auf gar keinen Fall, meine Kinder sind mir heilig! Genauso wie meine Frau, aber ich kann ihr doch nicht alle Haushaltsaufgaben und die Kindererziehung aufhalsen, etwas unterstützen muss ich sie trotzdem und sei es auch nur mit Kleinigkeiten, aber gut ich werde mich etwas zurücknehmen und versuchen mir eine Verschnaufpause zu gönnen bis zum nächsten Mal, dann sehen wir ja, ob es was bringt oder nicht.“  
  
_Man hörte, wie sich jemand bewegte  
  
_„Diese Geste können Sie sich für Ihre Frau aufheben..., unter Männern macht man sowas nicht. Dann sehen wir uns beim nächsten Termin, schätze ich.“  
  
**Dr. Shihito:  
**„Herr Yagami, machen Sie sich deswegen bitte keine Vorwürfe, die Tücke an psychischen Erkrankungen ist ja gerade, dass sie für die Betroffenen nicht ersichtlich sind. Aber genau deswegen hat Ihre Frau Sie ja hierhergeschickt, da sie es bemerkt hat, aber nicht in der Lage ist, Ihnen durch die emotionale Nähe zu helfen.“  
  
_Man hörte das Rascheln von Stoff, vermutlich eines Ärmels  
  
_„Nun gut, dass mit Ihrer Frau und Sora ist wirklich sehr unwahrscheinlich, da dort das Verhältnis nicht zu stimmen scheint, aber Jess und Ihre Kinder halte ich durchaus für ziemlich wahrscheinlich, wenn ich mir das so anhöre. Und Ihre Schwester ist möglicherweise auch in Gefahr, wenn die Ursache Ihres Beschützerinstinktes damit zusammenhängt, aber darüber sprechen wir in der nächsten Sitzung. Dort möchte ich gern alles über Ihre Beziehung zu Jess, aber auch zu Ihrer Schwester wissen. Aus den alten Akten geht hervor, dass Ihr Verhältnis zueinander eine Weile ziemlich angespannt war und Ihre Schwester sich auch in Therapie befindet. Aber darüber reden wir dann beim nächsten Mal, Herr Yagami, für heute wars das. Gönnen Sie sich einfach Ruhe und geben sie Ihrer Familie Freiraum.“  
  
**Taichi:  
**„Ja, ja okay…, nächste Sitzung widmen wir uns dem Thema meine Schwester und Jess, wird werden ja sehen was dabei herum kommt..., ich kooperiere mit Ihnen so gut ich kann Dr., wenn ich manchmal grob oder abweisend bin nehmen Sie mir das nicht böse..., das ist alles nicht so leicht wieder darüber zu reden.“  
  
**~ Ende der ersten Aufnahme ~  
  
**Mimi schnaubte am Ende der Aufnahme nur verächtlich. „Nur weil Tai mal Taki in Makoto gesehen hat direkt darauf zu schließen, dass er Jess in unseren Mädchen sehen würde… also so etwas Absurdes ist mir auch noch nicht untergekommen, weder im Studium noch in meinen bisherigen Berufsjahren. Er hat sich allerdings sofort auf die Geschichte mit Kari und Jess gestürzt, aber kein Wunder, er kannte Jess ja und wusste, dass sie Kari ähnlichsah, das war gefundenes Fressen für ihn.“ Kari sah Mimi und Masao an und wirkte nun wieder relativ nüchtern und sachlich. „T.K. hat gestern Abend ein bisschen recherchiert, also stimmte es tatsächlich, dass dieser Shihito auch der Therapeut von Jess war?“ Da Kari normal mit ihr sprach, antwortete Mimi auch gewohnt höflich. „Ja, er hatte nur einen anderen Namen, Tais Erinnerungen sind durch den Medikamentencocktail endlich zurückgekehrt, beim Namen Makino wusste er sofort Bescheid. Masao und ich wissen ja so in etwa, was noch kommt, da Tai es uns gestern unter Hypnose schon erzählt hat, aber zu hören wie abgebrüht und schleimig er mit Tai redet… das ist einfach nur widerlich.“ Man sah Mimi an, dass ihr schlecht war und Kari seufzte ein wenig. „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass er sich immer noch Vorwürfe wegen damals macht. Ich hatte ihm verschwiegen, dass es mir nicht gut ging, weil ich ihn nicht enttäuschen wollte und das habe ich ihm später auch immer wieder gesagt, dass er sich die Schuld dafür gibt, ist doch Unsinn.“ Mimi sah mit überraschtem Ausdruck zwischen Masao und Kari hin und her. Was war denn mit der kleinen Zicke auf einmal passiert?  
  
Masao hatte es endlich geschafft Kari irgendwie ruhig zu kriegen und bei den Dingen, die sie auf der Aufnahme hörten, war er einfach nur fassungslos, wie konnte so jemand als Therapeut zugelassen werden? Das war ihm schleierhaft. Er seufzte. „Kein Wunder, dass Tai sich so zurückgezogen hat, dieser Shihito war ja so unfassbar manipulativ, das ist nicht auszuhalten, aber wenn ich mir alleine die erste Sitzung anhöre wird mir schon vieles klar…, das kann der nicht ernst meinen, Tai würde niemals Jess in seinen Töchtern sehen oder seine Ex in dir Mim, das ist doch totaler Schwachsinn. Aber dass Tai das alles glaubt…, kein Wunder, dass er jedem den Hals umdreht, der ihm nochmal zu einer Therapie rät. Immerhin werden uns diese Aufnahmen viel Aufschluss geben, über was da noch geredet wurde und so wird sich sein Verhalten mit Sicherheit auch erklären. Wenn der Part über Kari kommt, dann wird Kari uns denke ich auch mehr dazu sagen können, wie es für sie wirklich war und was tatsächlich passiert ist. Wäre der Kerl nicht schon tot, würde ich ihn am liebsten höchstpersönlich um die Ecke bringen.“  
Er sah Kari an. „Ich denke, dein Bruder hat sich auch immer mehr Vorwürfe gemacht, weil Shihito ihn in diesem Denken anscheinend bestärkt hat, aber jetzt hören wir uns die zweite Sitzung an, danach wissen wir mehr.“ Und damit startete Masao das Abspielgerät erneut und was sie dann erwartete…, dass veranlasste ihn dazu, Kari doch tatsächlich in den Arm zu nehmen.  
  
Mimi konnte Masao da nur beipflichten, das war noch schlimmer, als Tai es ihnen beschrieben hatte und davon waren sie ja beide schon mehr als nur geschockt gewesen. Mimi seufzte und stützte das Kinn in die Hände. „Dass es so weit kommen konnte, ist auch meine Schuld, ich hab ihm im Vorfeld immer wieder gesagt, dass dieser Mann ein Experte auf seinem Gebiet sei und dass er alles tun solle, was ihm gesagt wird… aus Tais Stimmlage entnehme ich, dass er anfangs noch Zweifel gehabt hat, aber er hat sich einlullen lassen, weil ich ihm quasi gesagt habe, dass er es tun soll.“ Was Masao und Mimi nun wohl überraschen dürfte war Karis Reaktion, denn sie legte Mimi eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du konntest doch nicht wissen, dass er es auf Tai abgesehen hatte, ich… sehe jetzt auch ein, dass du ihm da nicht helfen konntest, weil du zu befangen warst.“ Mimi seufzte wieder, ehe sie Masao ansah. „Dass er Sora in mir sehen soll ist das Bescheuertste, das ich in meinem ganzen Leben gehört habe, er verachtet Sora, ich denke mal, dass man das hier auch mehr als deutlich hören konnte.“ Sie schnaubte ein wenig, nahm dann die Hände von ihrem Kinn weg und setzte sich wieder ordentlich hin. „Glaub mir, ich würde den Mord glatt noch mit dir begehen Masao, darauf hättest du Gift nehmen können. Also danken wir dem Karma, dass es uns diese schmutzige Angelegenheit abgenommen hat.“ Kari nickte, sie verstand die Wut der beiden sehr gut und begriff auch, warum Tai aus diesem Denken nicht herausgekommen war, aber nun wurde ihnen erst mal die zweite Aufnahme abgespielt, die es in sich hatte.  
  
T.K. unterdessen war daheim endlich alleine und hatte auch bald die Flasche Whisky geleert und so stand er auf und holte sich noch eine Flasche Alkohol aus dem Schrank, die er zu trinken begann. Gefühle betäuben war bei ihm gerade die Devise und somit auch nicht mehr traurig zu sein, aber da der Alkohol nun knapp wurde, begab er sich schließlich auf den Weg zum kleinen Supermarkt, der in der Nähe war, allerdings mehr schwankend als geradeaus gehend. Irgendwie schaffte er es dorthin und fand da auch Hochprozentiges, was ihm sicher helfen würde alles zu vergessen, doch dass er eigentlich schon richtig betrunken war, registrierte er selber gar nicht so. Den Kassierer schien das auch nicht sonderlich zu interessieren, denn dieser verkaufte ihm das Zeug ohne Einwände, es bedeutete für ihn ja auch Umsatz und er war nicht der erste sturzbetrunkene Kunde. Also konnte T.K. sich auf dem Weg nach Hause weiter betrinken, er hatte das Gefühl für sein Limit komplett verloren und war einfach nur noch darauf fixiert, so viel zu trinken wie es nur ging, damit er auch ja nichts mehr fühlte.


	70. Die Aufnahmen, Teil 2

_Samstag, 8. Juni 2019  
__Büro von Masao  
  
_**~ Beginn der 2. Aufnahme ~  
  
****Dr. Shihito:  
**„Okay Herr Yagami, dann erzählen Sie mir doch bitte, wie die Woche lief. Hat mit Ihrer Frau und den Kindern alles geklappt, haben Sie sich wie verordnet etwas zurückgenommen?“  
  
**Taichi:  
**„Ja, ich habe mich etwas zurückgenommen und meiner Frau mehr Aufgaben überlassen, wie Sie es geraten haben und sie ist cool damit und akzeptiert auch die Tatsache, dass ich über den Therapieinhalt nicht reden darf.“  
  
**Dr. Shihito:  
**„Heute möchte ich mich gern näher mit Ihrer Schwester befassen. Ich habe ein wenig in den alten Akten gelesen und dort stand, dass das Verhältnis zwischen Ihrer Schwester Hikari und Ihnen ziemlich angespannt war eine Weile. Erzählen Sie mir davon und auch, wie das Verhältnis früher war, wie es sich im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt hat. Beginnen Sie damit, wie es aktuell ist und gehen Sie dann Stück für Stück in die Vergangenheit zurück. Versuchen Sie Veränderungen an Zeitpunkte zu knüpfen, an Ereignisse.“  
  
_Man hörte das Rascheln von Papier  
  
_„Ich habe hier einen Zeitstrahl, auf dem ich alles markieren werde, schließen Sie einfach die Augen, lassen Sie sich von mir nicht stören.“  
  
**Taichi:  
**„Die Beziehung zu Kari war ein Auf und Ab, als Kinder waren wir ein Herz und eine Seele, das blieb auch lange so, eigentlich solange, bis ich halt mit Sora zusammen war und Kari war dann irgendwie auch eine Zeit lang nicht im Land…, als es mir dann so schlecht ging, habe ich Distanz geschaffen, ich wollte ihr diese Probleme nicht aufbürden, das war so der Punkt, wo unser Verhältnis nicht das beste war, Jess sah fast so aus wie Kari und hat in mir diesen Beschützerinstinkt geweckt, ich denke in ihr konnte ich das fehlende, gute Verhältnis zu Kari kompensieren, Jess war wie eine kleine Schwester für mich…, Kari hatte sie sogar noch kennenlernt kurz bevor sie starb. Kari wusste bis vor drei Jahren auch nichts von Taki, aber das hatte sie mir nicht übelgenommen. Als ich die Therapie mit Mimi hatte, war unser Verhältnis wesentlich besser, vor allem auch, als sie dann schließlich mit ihrem Verlobten zusammenkam. Als sie dann schwanger wurde, veränderte sie sich allerdings sehr, sie wurde, man kann sagen richtig bitchig und war neidisch auf meine Frau, weil Mimis Schwangerschaft besser verlief als ihre eigene, Kari hatte lange mit Morgenübelkeit und den Hormonschwankungen zu kämpfen. Nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter ging es dann richtig los, sie hatte Wochenbett-Depressionen, aber der ganz üblen Sorte, sie hat ihren Verlobten quasi tyrannisiert, das ging so weit, dass er sich freiwillig in Behandlung begeben hat um nicht zusammen zu brechen, von da an hat er aufgehört ihr Verhalten zu entschuldigen und hat seine Drohung wahr gemacht und sie verlassen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er das sehr wohl ernst meinte, dass er geht, wenn sie sich weiter so aufführt, es hat sehr lange gedauert, bis sie zu Aiko eine mütterliche Bindung aufbauen konnte, es fiel ihr schwer anfangs, eines Tages habe ich mich mit Kari auf einen Kaffee getroffen, ich wollte wissen was mit ihr los ist, naja sie ist ausgetickt und hat mich vor die Wahl gestellt Mimi oder sie, ich habe sie dann im Café sitzenlassen, weil ich mich für meine Frau und meine Kinder entschieden hatte und das würde ich jederzeit wieder tun.“  
  
_Man hörte Tai tief durchatmen  
  
_„Von der Sache damals habe ich Ihnen ja letztes Mal, erzählt wo sie so krank war, jedenfalls hatte ich geschworen sie nie mehr im Stich zu lassen, deswegen wollte ich sie immer in meiner Nähe wissen, bis halt Mimi in mein Leben trat da hat es dann etwas nachgelassen, außerdem hatte sie ja dann auch ihren Verlobten und Aiko, Anfang das Jahres sind sie in unsere Nähe gezogen und Kari kommt eigentlich sehr häufig vorbei…, es verwirrt mich manchmal, denn Kari wollte ihren Freiraum, den gebe ich ihr ja auch, aber gleichzeitig will sie mich in ihrer Nähe wissen…, erst nabelt sie sich ab, dann wieder doch nicht, es ist manchmal ziemlich verwirrend, zumal sie selber bei Dr. Masao Watanabe in Therapie ist und da gute Fortschritte macht. Sie hat selbst vieles durchgemacht und ich hoffe, dass irgendwann alles geregelt ist, was geregelt werden musste, jetzt steht erstmal ihre Hochzeit an, darauf freue ich mich schon. Ich habe immer versucht, ein guter, großer Bruder zu sein, aber ich habe es nicht immer geschafft.“  
  
**Dr. Shihito:  
**„Herr Yagami, ich möchte bitte, dass Sie mir jetzt ganz genau und ruhig zuhören. Was zwischen Ihnen und Ihrer Schwester passiert ist, ist wirklich schlimm, aber Sie können ihr daran keine Schuld geben. Sie hat es nicht anders gelernt und da sind Sie, leider Gottes, nicht ganz unschuldig dran. Sie haben Kari viel zu sehr überbehütet, es gab in ihrem Leben nie Raum für andere Menschen und als Sora dann in Ihr Leben trat, fühlte sie sich plötzlich zurückgestellt, das zieht sich durch die ganze Erzählung, die Sie mir gerade gegeben haben. Damals ist es gar nicht so sehr aufgefallen, weil sie im Ausland war, aber dann kam sie zurück und Sie wollten nichts mehr von ihr wissen, von jetzt auf gleich, nachdem Kari all die Jahre die Priorität ihres Lebens war. Das hat bei ihr eine schwere Psychose ausgelöst und sie hat alle anderen Frauen als Feindbilder betrachtet. Das mit Jess wird ihr den Rest gegeben haben, dass Sie sich Ersatz in jemandem gesucht haben, der ihr ähnlich sah… dann wurde ihr der Sohn verheimlicht, vielleicht hat sie so getan, als mache ihr das nichts aus, aber tief in sich drin ist sie gebrochen gewesen, was auch die schwere Wochenbettdepression untermauert. Ihr Verlobter konnte die Fixierung auf Sie vielleicht etwas unterdrücken, aber als Ihre Frau dann in der Schwangerschaft wieder mehr Aufmerksamkeit brauchte und Kari klar wurde, dass sie ein Mädchen bekommt, ist diese Psychose wieder aufgewallt. Sie hat ihr eigenes Kind als Keil zu Ihnen betrachtet, Ihre Frau ja sowieso. Ohne ihren Verlobten, das sage ich Ihnen nun ganz ehrlich, hätte sie das alles nicht gepackt, ihre Depression hätte sie und auch Ihre Nichte in den Tod getrieben. Dass sie keine Bindung zu ihrem Kind aufbauen konnte, hängt auch damit zusammen, ist Ihnen eigentlich bewusst, was Sie Ihrer Schwester über all die Jahre angetan haben? Sie wollten sie beschützen, ja… aber Sie haben Kari fast in den Tod getrieben und das wird zwangsläufig auch mit dem Rest Ihrer Familie passieren, wenn wir nicht sofort handeln! Ihre Schwester hätte ohne die Therapie vielleicht ihr Leben bereits beendet, wollen Sie wirklich, dass Ihre Frau auch in diese Lage kommt?“  
  
_Man hörte die fast schon dramatische Sprechpause und das nahezu theatralische Seufzen Dr. Shihitos  
  
_„Was mache ich nur mit Ihnen, Herr Yagami? Ihr Wunsch in allen Ehren, aber es wird nur bergauf gehen bei ihr, wenn wir an Ihrem Verhalten arbeiten. Durch ihre Reaktion auf Kari machen sie alle Fortschritte zunichte, Sie sind der Faktor, der die Abnabelung verhindert, aber das können wir hier therapieren. Sie haben damals Ihre Frau und Ihre Kinder Ihrer Schwester vorgezogen, eine völlig plausible und auch richtige Entscheidung… unter normalen Umständen, aber so wie Sie vorher zu Ihrer Schwester waren, haben Sie damit bei ihr ein Verlusttrauma ausgelöst, dass nur Sie wieder beheben können. Widmen Sie Ihrer Schwester mehr Zeit, zeigen Sie ihr, dass sie Ihnen genauso wichtig ist wie Ihre Familie. Überlassen Sie die Kinder eine Weile Ihrer Frau und kümmern Sie sich um Ihre Schwester. Die Gefahr ist noch nicht gebannt, möglicherweise könnte ein weiterer Versuch dieser radikalen Abnabelung dazu führen, dass sie sich und auch ihre Tochter umbringt, Menschen mit Verlusttraumata neigen dazu, irrationale Dinge zu tun. Die Abnabelung muss therapiebegleitend erfolgen, Schritt für Schritt. Wenn Sie möchten, spreche ich die weiteren Schritte mit Dr. Watanabe ab, dann können wir das aufeinander abstimmen, um die Gefahr größtmöglich zu verringern.“  
  
**Taichi:  
**„Ich habe immer nur ihr bestes gewollt... nicht ihr schlechtestes...ich habe sie nach der Beziehung mit Sora aus meinem Leben rausgehalten, weil ich ihr keinen Kummer machen wollte..., sie sollten diesen Zustand nicht sehen... mit den Medikamenten, im Entzug…, ich wollte ihr das nicht zumuten. Ich habe auch erst vor zwei Jahren erfahren, dass ihr Exfreund sie damals zum Sex gezwungen hat, ich würde diesen Kerl am liebsten immer noch in der Luft zerreißen, aber das ich schuld daran bin, dass es ihr so scheiße ging? Ich weiß nicht, sie hatte ihren Verlobten ja trotzdem immer an ihrer Seite und ich würde niemals wollen, dass ihr oder meiner Nichte etwas passiert. Ich habe sie nicht bewusst mit Jess ersetzt, Jess wurde mir damals zugewiesen, damit ich sie auf den richtigen Weg zurückbringe, dass sie fast wie Kari aussieht, das wusste ich im Vorfeld gar nicht…, aber ich hatte versprochen diesem Mädchen zu helfen und das habe ich auch versucht... Und wie soll ich meiner Familie gerecht werden, wenn ich mich wieder nur auf meine Schwester fixiere? Das geht nicht... ich will weder meine Frau und meine Kinder, noch meine Schwester und meine Nichte ins Unglück treiben! Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass ich all die Jahre anstatt ihr zu helfen sie nur zerstört habe und ihre psychischen Krankheiten verschuldet habe, anstatt der große Bruder zu sein, den sie all die Zeit gebraucht hätte…“  
  
_Es folgte eine Sprechpause und man hörte Tai weinen  
  
_„Ich wollte das alles doch nicht..., ich wollte ihr niemals wehtun..., niemanden..., ich hatte immer so große Angst sie zu verlieren und wollte sie vor bösen Dingen beschützen..., irgendwann kamen immer mehr Sachen dazu und ich wusste nicht mehr, wie ich allem gerecht werden sollte..., also habe ich einfach nur noch irgendwie funktioniert und nicht mehr viel über das, was ich tue, nachgedacht... in der Hoffnung, irgendwann wird alles besser..., ich dachte durch ihre Therapie mit Masao ist alles im Griff..., sie hat sehr gute Fortschritte gemacht bisher..., deswegen wollte ich sie auf Distanz halten, damit sie nicht wieder in ihr altes Muster fällt..., dass sie sich voll auf ihren Verlobten und ihrer Tochter fokussieren kann..., aber alles was ich tue ist immer falsch…“  
  
**Dr. Shihito:  
**„Freilich wollten Sie immer das Beste für sie, aber zwischen dem, was wir beabsichtigen und dem, was wir durch unser Handeln auslösen, liegen manchmal Welten. Oft reicht eine kleine Fehlentscheidung, um ganze Leben auszulöschen, ich denke, vom Butterfly-Effekt haben Sie schon mal gehört? Klar waren Sie selbst mit dem eigenen Leben überfordert, aber das ändert leider nichts am Ergebnis, so viel Verständnis man dafür auch aufbringen sollte. Aber um einmal kurz auf den Exfreund ihrer Schwester zu sprechen zu kommen, ist er Ihnen ähnlich?“  
  
**Taichi:  
**„Äußerlich ein wenig, aber wir sind charakterlich zwei völlig verschiedene Personen.“  
  
**Dr. Shihito, mit betroffener Stimmlage:  
**„Nun Herr Yagami, vielleicht war das mit Jess nur ein Zufall, auch wenn die daraus entstandenen Emotionen durchaus auch mit einer Art Ersatz zusammenhängen, aber Ihre Schwester… sie hat Sie durch den Exfreund ersetzt, der Ihnen so ähnlich ist, weil sie einen Beschützer brauchte, diesem vermutlich blind vertraute… wahrscheinlich kam es deswegen auch zu den sexuellen Übergriffen, weil sie zu gutgläubig war und projiziert hatte. Und es hat niemand gesagt, dass Sie sich vollkommen auf Kari fixieren sollen, aber vielleicht ein wenig mehr Raum bieten, bis die Abnabelung erfolgreich war. Und die Selbstvorwürfe kann ich Ihnen nicht nehmen, aber wir können dafür sorgen, dass die Dämonen der Vergangenheit Frieden finden werden. Aber Sie dürfen sich nicht länger vor dem Offensichtlichen verschließen. Sie haben nicht nur Ihre Schwester psychisch krank gemacht, Sie selbst sind schwer psychisch krank und brauchen eine geeignete Behandlung, aber dafür sind Sie hier und ich hoffe, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist, dass ich Ihnen helfen kann, Herr Yagami.“  
  
**Taichi:  
**„Ich habe immer gedacht..., dass ich das Richtige tue... verdammt!“  
  
_Man konnte hören, wie jemand mit voller Wucht irgendwo gegen schlug  
  
_**Dr. Shihito, besorgt und beschwichtigend:  
**„So beruhigen Sie sich doch wieder Herr Yagami und setzen Sie sich hin!“, sagte Shihito durchaus bestimmt. „Wenn Sie sich nicht beruhigen, muss ich Sie zwangseinweisen lassen und dann wird sich automatisch das Jugendamt einschalten. Sie lieben doch Ihre Frau und Ihre Kinder, richtig? Dann lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen, denn aktuell kann ich kein Gutachten ausstellen, dass Ihnen einen weiteren Umgang mit den Kindern erlauben könnte.“  
  
**Taichi:  
**„Ich wollte doch nicht das SOWAS passiert, das erst recht nicht! Ich hasse diesen Kerl bis aufs Blut für das, was er meiner Schwester angetan hat!“  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe von Tai deutlich ruhiger folgte: „Natürlich will ich weder meine Frau, noch meine Kinder verlieren, ich liebe meine Familie, ich tue auch alles, was nötig ist um die Gefahren auszumerzen..., ich weiß nur nicht immer genau wie, deswegen bin ich ja hier und brauche Ihre Hilfe.“  
  
**Dr. Shihito, beschwichtigend:  
**„Solche Aussagen könnten Sie Ihre Familie kosten, denken Sie daran, dass wir die Gespräche aufzeichnen, wenn es zu einem Zwischenfall kommt, wird man mich gerichtlich meiner Schweigepflicht entbinden und dann muss ich solche Sachen herausgeben. Was meinen Sie wohl, was passiert, wenn die Richter so eine Aussage hören, von jemandem, der durch Psychosen zu Gewalt neigt? Also halten Sie besser den Ball etwas flacher. Ich helfe Ihnen, so gut es in meiner Macht steht, aber Wunder vollbringen kann ich auch nicht.“  
  
_Man hörte die beiden hin und her laufen, ehe die Schritte abebbten  
  
_**Dr. Shihito:  
**„Ich spritze Ihnen jetzt eine pflanzliche Mischung aus Baldrian, Johanniskraut und ein paar Vitaminen, damit Sie wieder zur Ruhe und zu Kräften kommen. Ich will, dass Sie Kraft für Ihre Familie haben, ich sehe die Liebe in Ihren Augen für Frau und Kinder. Aber so schaffen Sie das nicht.“  
  
_Man hörte, wie er die Spritze aufzog und diese anschließend kurze Zeit später in eine Metallschale gelegt wurde  
  
_„Jetzt warten Sie noch ein paar Minuten und dann fahren Sie nach Hause, ich rufe Ihnen ein Taxi. Hinters Steuer darf ich Sie unter Beruhigungsmedikation nicht mehr lassen.“  
  
**~ Ende der 2. Aufnahme ~  
  
**In allen Gesichtern sah man einfach nur noch den Schock, Kari hatte irgendwann begonnen zu schluchzen und war von Masao in den Arm genommen worden, was sie sich allmählich wieder beruhigen ließ. Mimi sah sie dabei an, wirkte durchaus betroffen und mitfühlend. „Wir wussten zwar schon, dass er Tai die Schuld an deiner Vergewaltigung gegeben hat, aber auf welch perfide Weise er das getan hat, ist schon abartig. Allein wie er die Frage nach Daisuke gestellt hat… er wusste genau, wie der aussieht, darauf könnte ich wetten und Tai hat den Scheiß auch noch geglaubt. Dieser manipulative Charakter… dieser Kerl war der reinste Psychopath.“

Kari stand sichtlich immer noch unter Schock, während sie die beiden ansah. „Ich… ich hab nie Tai die Schuld an allem gegeben, nie… ohne Tai hätte ich die Zeit nach den Übergriffen doch gar nicht überstanden… ich konnte ihm damals nicht die Wahrheit sagen, weil ich mich so geschämt habe… dass ich so schwach war, mich von einem Mann so behandeln zu lassen… aber er wusste, dass Davis nicht gut zu mir war und hat mich immer wieder getröstet, mir Mut gemacht, mir das Gefühl gegeben, dass es irgendwie weiter geht…. Wenn jemand schuld daran ist, dass es so bergab ging während der Schwangerschaft, dann Davis, weil ich durch ihn nicht mehr wusste, wie ich mit T.K. umgehen sollte, aber darüber haben wir ja schon ausführlich gesprochen, Masao…“ Sie senkte den Blick und schaute auf ihre Hände. „Genau deswegen regt es mich immer so auf, wenn T.K. über mich bestimmen will, weil er mir damit das Gefühl gibt, dass ich schwach bin, mich nicht wehren kann… er versetzt mich gefühlsmäßig in die Zeit mit Davis zurück… deswegen habe ich ihm vorhin an den Kopf geknallt, er wäre so wie Davis… weil meine Emotionen am Rad drehen, wenn man mich einengt… ich habe dann Angst, sehe wieder die Bilder von damals vor mir… ich hab gedacht, ich hätte das alles nach der Aussprache überwunden, aber ich träume immer noch davon, habe manchmal sogar noch den Geruch seines alkoholverseuchten Atems in der Nase, wenn ich die Bilder sehe…“

Mimi sah Masao an, da bestand aber definitiv noch ordentlicher Therapiebedarf bei Kari. Sie seufzte leise. „Dieser Dreckskerl hat genau gewusst, dass er ihn mit mir, den Kindern und Kari bekommt, er hat es ganz genau gewusst und perfide ausgenutzt, um ihm den ersten Medikamentencocktail zu spritzen. Dadurch hat er bei ihm doch erst recht das ausgelöst, was er ihm vorher versucht hat anzudichten. Ich… ich bin einfach nur sprachlos, wie man so menschenverachtend und skrupellos sein kann… Aber wenn ich daran denke, wie hasserfüllt Sora gestern am Meer der Dunkelheit noch meinte, dass wir uns noch auf einiges gefasst machen könnten, bereitet mir nach der Geschichte mehr als nur Sorgen.“  
Kari sprang fast von ihrem Stuhl auf. „WIE BITTE?! SORA?!“ Sie starrte Mimi an, aber mehr besorgt als hasserfüllt. „Wie kommt Sora dahin?“ Mimi sah sie fest an. „Setz dich hin, dann erzähle ich es dir.“ Kari spurte überraschenderweise sofort und Mimi begann von der Aussprache mit Jess zu erzählen, da diese Tai immer die Schuld an ihrem Tod gegeben hatte, den er ja aber gar nicht zu verschulden hatte, sondern dieser verdammte Shihito. Als sie zu Ende berichtet hatte, Masao wusste von den Geschehnissen ja auch noch nicht, nickte Kari zufrieden. „Gut, dass du der Giftschlange mal ordentlich die Meinung gegeigt hast. Glaubst du denn echt, sie hat das ernst gemeint?“ Mimi seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Wenn ich das nur wüsste, Kari…, wenn ich das nur wüsste…“  
  
Abgesehen von den Offenbarungen in der Datei war Masao überrascht, dass sie anscheinend irgendwie zu Kari durchgedrungen waren. Er sah sie ernst an. „Kari hör zu, T.K. ist nicht Davis, in keinerlei Weise. Gestern Abend wollte er dich nur beschützen, denn sei ehrlich, hättest du den Anblick ertragen, deinen Bruder so gebrochen zu sehen? Aber ihm an den Kopf zu werfen er sei wie Davis, das musst du doch selbst zugeben, war unter der Gürtellinie… er liebt dich sehr, sonst hätte er dir die Aktionen nach der Geburt von Aiko nicht verziehen, aber du fängst wieder an in dieses Muster zu verfallen… du kriegst deinen Willen nicht und rastest komplett aus und denkst, wenn du heim kommst hat er sich wieder eingekriegt und alles ist gut und läuft weiter…, aber irgendwann hat auch er eine Grenze erreicht, denn ich denke, dass die ganzen Dinge ihn ziemlich verletzt haben…, weil so wie du sagtest hast du ihm nicht mehr wirklich zugehört und seine Worte nicht ernst genommen, aber das solltest du...“  
Er seufzte leicht. „Eine Beziehung ist immer mit Arbeit verbunden und die ist manchmal nicht wenig, nimm als Beispiel deinen Bruder und Mimi, sie sind verheiratet, aber die letzten Wochen waren auch dort hart, Mimi musste den Kindern Tais Verhalten irgendwie erklären, dann gab es einen Abend, wo er bei klarem Verstand war… und nun ist er in diesem Entzug… Mimi ist komplett auf sich gestellt für zwei bis drei volle Monate, wo sie Tai weder sehen noch hören darf. Zusätzlich muss für drei kleine Kinder alleine sorgen und ihnen irgendwie erklären, warum Papa so lange weg ist… du hast immer noch T.K., der an deiner Seite ist und dir hilft..., sei es mit Aiko oder was auch immer… überleg dir mal, wie es für dich wäre, wenn du so lange abends alleine im Bett einschlafen und auch aufwachen müsstest. Ich will dir damit nicht sagen, dass du nicht auch Probleme hättest, aber du kannst jederzeit zu T.K., Mimi kann nicht zu ihrem Mann und vermutlich wird Tai nicht an seinem Hochzeitstag da sein können und verpasst weitere Entwicklungsschritte seiner Kinder. Wir müssen weiter an der Abnabelung arbeiten und auch daran was wir tun können, damit du T.K. nicht mehr mit Davis vergleichst, wenn es mal Streit gibt. Ich will dir nur helfen Kari, das musst du lernen zu verstehen.“  
  
Tatsächlich hörte Kari zum ersten Mal seit Langem Masao mal wieder richtig zu. Da er Karis Therapeut war, hielt sich Mimi auch erst mal raus, sie würde sich nur einmischen, wenn es mit ihr direkt zu tun hatte. Kari sah Masao an, ehe sie leise seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber vermutlich wäre ich ziemlich hysterisch geworden und total durchgedreht… und hätte damit alles noch viel schlimmer gemacht. Ich habe es bereits auf dem Weg hierher bereut, dass ich T.K. so etwas Fieses an den Kopf geknallt habe, ich weiß ja, dass er immer Rücksicht auf mich nimmt, aber in Bezug auf Tai macht er immer so krasse Sachen, dass mich das vollkommen verwirrt. Manchmal könnte man fast meinen, dass er eifersüchtig auf Tai ist.“ Darüber dachte Mimi im Stillen nach, während sie Kari weiterreden ließ, Masao schickte wahrscheinlich gerade Stoßgebete zum Himmel, dass seine Bitte erhört worden war und Kari wieder zur Vernunft zu kommen schien. „Ich weiß, dass ich ihm nach der Geburt echt einiges zugemutet habe und eigentlich wollte ich doch auch nie wieder an diesem Punkt ankommen… ich versteh mich doch selbst nicht mehr, Masao, ich wollte doch eigentlich gar nicht so ausrasten… aber es stimmt, ich wollte nicht hören, was er sagt, weil ich wusste, dass er vermutlich Recht hatte, aber ich wollte doch so unbedingt zu Tai…“  
Als Masao über ihre Ehe mit Tai sprach, ergriff Mimi nun auch das Wort. „Weißt du was ich manchmal glaube, meine Liebe? Du idealisierst unsere Ehe und versuchst dich daran zu messen, obwohl es das perfekte Glück nicht gibt, für niemanden. Wir haben auch unsere Krisen, aber wir sind so aufeinander eingespielt, dass es nach außen hin keiner mitbekommt. Erinnere dich mal, als ich mit Misaki schwanger war, da hatten Tai und ich eine ziemlich heftige Ehekrise. Und diese ganze Scheiße von damals spielt bis heute in unsere Beziehung mit rein. Weißt du was es für ein Schlag ins Gesicht war, als ich von Tai hörte, dass er seinen toten Sohn in unserem Makoto sieht? Ich war immer davon ausgegangen, dass er das Trauma von damals überwunden hat, nur um dann von Masao hören zu müssen, dass ich ihm zu viel durchgehen lasse und ihn dabei unterstütze, alles zu verdrängen. Dazu unsere drei Kinder, du weißt selbst wie anstrengend Aiko gerade ist, das haben wir im Doppelpack und zusätzlich ein Baby, dass von morgens bis abends unsere volle Aufmerksamkeit braucht. Ich bin weiß Gott gerne Mutter, aber an manchen Abenden sitze ich auch da und fühle mich kraftlos oder niedergeschlagen. Aber ich weiß, dass ich auf Tai dann zählen kann, weil er mir IMMER den Rücken freihält. Misaki wird nicht so mitkriegen, dass Tai weg ist, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das Makoto oder Kazumi erklären soll… Das wird echt eine schwere Angelegenheit und egal wie ich es mache, es werden Tränen fließen. Und da ist dann keiner, der mich abends in den Arm nimmt oder tröstet. Aber ich werde das durchziehen, weil ich Tai liebe und an ihn glaube. Immer. Egal was er tut.“  
Kari seufzte leise, sie verstand schon, was Mimi sagte und sah dann Masao an. „Ohne T.K. würde ich nichts schaffen, er hilft mir auch heute noch wahnsinnig viel mit Aiko, weil ich oft überfordert bin mit ihr, manchmal liege ich abends heulend im Bett und denke, dass mich meine Tochter nicht leiden kann, aber dann ist T.K. da, der mir Hoffnung gibt und mich darin bestärkt, es weiter zu versuchen. Ich will niemals ohne ihn aufwachen müssen, Masao. Das wäre das Allerschlimmste für mich… ich werde mit ihm reden, gleich nachdem wir hier fertig sind. Ich weiß, dass er zu Hause sein wird… aber ich glaube, wenn ich so weitermache, dann wird er nur noch da sein wegen Aiko, aber nicht mehr wegen mir.“  
  
Masao war doch etwas erleichtert, dass Kari so langsam Einsicht zu zeigen schien und wohl auch bemerkte, dass ihr Verhalten gegenüber T.K., gelinde gesagt, beschissen war. „Kari… vermutlich ist er sogar etwas eifersüchtig, aber ich kann ihm das nicht verdenken, er ist dein Verlobter, der Vater deiner Tochter und du entziehst ihm Aiko in gewisser Weise und ziehst Tai ihm vor in so gut wie jeder Lebenslage. Du musst auch mal so denken, T.K. und Mimi zum Beispiel verstehen sich ja auch sehr gut, jetzt überleg mal, wie es dir damit gehen würde, wenn er Mimi dir ständig vorziehen würde, auch in Bezug auf Aiko, du würdest vor Eifersucht vermutlich an die Decke gehen, dass T.K. nicht sofort laut wird oder ausflippt liegt daran, dass er zum ruhigen Typ Mensch zählt. T.K. sollte die männliche Bezugsperson von Aiko sein und nicht Tai, dein Bruder hat eigene Kinder, die ihn und seine volle Aufmerksamkeit brauchen, genauso wie Mimi auch noch was von ihm haben will und das alles ist normal, er hat eine eigene Familie gegründet und das hast du auch,. Das bedeutet jetzt nicht, dass ihr zwei nicht mehr eine Familie seid, aber jeder hat sein eigenes Leben, was nun mal Vorrang hat, aber du versucht dich jedes Mal aufs Neue immer und immer wieder auf Tai zu fixieren und dann ist doch klar, dass es T.K. nicht passt, wenn er von dir Gemotze bekommt, sobald er mal Kritik äußert. Du wolltest unbedingt zu deinem Bruder und dann? Er war kaum aufnahmefähig, sondern komplett durch den Wind, Mimi ist sein Ruhepol, die Person, die es als einzige schafft ihn in den Griff zu kriegen und sei es auch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Wäre er nicht etwas klar bei Verstand gewesen, wäre er gestern Abend Knall auf Fall direkt im Entzug gelandet, du hättest nichts tun können, auch wenn du da gewesen wärst.“  
Er sah Kari nachdenklich an. „Ich fürchte du vergisst manchmal wo du wärst, wenn du T.K. nicht hättest, daran müssen wir arbeiten, dass du es dir jedes Mal aufs Neue ins Gedächtnis rufst, ob die Situation gerade wirklich so schlimm ist, dass du so austicken musst, der Weg wird nicht leicht, aber wir kriegen das schon noch in den Griff. Doch du musst lernen dich von deinem Bruder zu trennen, dass es okay ist, sein eigenes Leben zu führen, sonst wird es immer und immer wieder so weitergehen.“  
  
Kari seufzte leicht und nickte schließlich. „Vielleicht hast du ja recht, ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, dass es auf T.K. so wirken könnte, als würde ich ihm Tai immer vorziehen, das will ich ja eigentlich auch gar nicht, ich liebe ihn und will ihn heiraten. Wobei es fraglich ist, ob diese Hochzeit jemals stattfinden wird. Ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob er mir das alles noch mal verzeihen wird, ich habe ihm wirklich eklige Dinge an den Kopf geworfen. Ich weiß ja auch, dass T.K. ein sehr ruhiger Mensch ist, genau das schätze ich ja eigentlich an ihm, er ist mein Ruhepol. Dass Tai seine eigene Familie hat weiß ich doch und im Grunde bin ich ja froh, dass er Mimi hat, weil sie ihn ausgleicht, so wie es bei mir mit T.K. der Fall ist.“ Sie sah Mimi an. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir die Schuld an der Sache mit Shihito gegeben habe, du konntest ja auch nicht ahnen, dass er von Sora geschmiert worden war, allen anderen Patienten gegenüber, Jess mal abgesehen, hat er sich ja vorbildlich verhalten, T.K. hat das gestern bei seinen Recherchen durchaus festgestellt.“  
Masaos Einwände bezüglich Tai ließen sie einen Moment innehalten, ehe sie erneut seufzte. „Ja, ich verstehe was du meinst, damals blieb Matt ja auch keine andere Möglichkeit, als Tai sofort in den Entzug zu schicken, sonst hätte er sich mit den Medikamenten wahrscheinlich das Leben genommen. Ich fühle mich immer noch so schuldig, weil ich damals den Abstand gehalten habe, statt für ihn da zu sein, ich habe mich abspeisen lassen mit Ausreden, obwohl er mich damals mehr denn je gebraucht hätte.“ Mimi sah Masao an, da hatten sie ja gleich zwei mit Schuldgefühlen. Tai fühlte sich schuldig an Karis Krankheit damals und sie an seinem Medikamentenmissbrauch einige Jahre zuvor.  
Was Masao dann noch sagte, wollte Kari eigentlich noch kommentieren, doch dazu sollte es nicht mehr kommen.  
  
T.K. unterdessen betrank sich hemmungslos weiter, während sich Masao mit den beiden die Aufnahmen anhörte und mit Kari redete. Sein Alkoholpegel war wirklich weit weg von jeglicher Verkehrstauglichkeit und dass er überhaupt noch laufen konnte, grenzte schon fast an ein Wunder. Er ging komplett achtlos in Richtung nach Hause, wobei es eher Torkeln als Gehen war und sah durch den Alkoholspiegel auch nicht das Auto, was bei grün über die Ampel fuhr. Der Fahrer hatte keine Chance mehr noch rechtzeitig zu bremsen, als T.K. plötzlich auf die Straße torkelte und nahm ihn voll mit, sodass dieser einige Meter weiter geschleudert wurde und nun bewusstlos und blutend am Boden lag. Während Passanten den Krankenwagen riefen, leistete der Autofahrer direkt auch Erste-Hilfe, bis die Sanitäter eintrafen, sich um ihn kümmerten und direkt in die Uniklinik brachten.


	71. Schuldgefühle

_Samstag, 8. Juni 2019  
__Büro von Masao, Uniklinik  
  
_Dass T.K. so nah bei ihnen war, das ahnte Masao noch nicht und wurde erst klar, als sich eine Schwester per Krankenhaus-Telefon bei ihm meldete und ihm mitteilte, dass T.K. auf der Intensivstation lag und kurz abriss, was passiert war. Masao brauchte nicht mehr zu hören und legte auf, ehe er Kari und Mimi ansah. „T.K. ist hier… auf der Intensiv..., er wurde offensichtlich von einem Auto angefahren und einige Meter weit geschleudert und ist bewusstlos“, so schnell wie Kari rausgerannt war, kamen Mimi und Masao gar nicht hinterher. Auf der Intensiv ließ sich Masao den Vorfall schildern und als man ihm die Promillewerte verkündete, wurde ihm fast kotzübel. Dass der Streit zwischen Kari und T.K. so ein Ausmaß annehmen würde, damit hatte wohl auch Kari nicht gerechnet, denn in ihren Augen spiegelte sich, für Masao erkennbar, plötzlich so etwas wie Erkenntnis wider.  
  
Gerade als Kari eine kurze Pause im Ausdrücken ihrer Gedanken machte, klingelte das Telefon und Masao musste da ran gehen, seiner Mimik nach zu urteilen war es was Schlechtes und als er dann offenbarte, dass T.K. auf der Intensivstation lag, sprang sie auf, ließ alles stehen und liegen und stürmte aus dem Raum. Mimi sah Masao betroffen an. „Wenn T.K. jetzt stirbt, dann bringt Kari sich um… darauf geb ich dir Brief und Siegel. Hoffen wir, dass er es überlebt!“ Sie lief mit Masao so schnell es ging hinterher, nachdem dieser sein Büro abgeschlossen hatte. Da Mimi Karis Schwägerin war, durfte sie auch mit auf die Intensiv, aber sie blieb vor dem Zimmer an der Scheibe stehen und sah nur hinein, während Kari sich neben ihren Verlobten setzte. Als sie den Promillewert aufschnappte, den Masao mit seinen Kollegen besprach, wurde ihr auch anders und nachdem Masao neben sie getreten war, seufzte sie. „Das alles scheint T.K. ordentlich mitgenommen zu haben. Wird er durchkommen? Und wir sollten Matt Bescheid geben, was passiert ist.“  
Kari unterdessen saß neben T.K. und hatte seine Hand genommen, während ihr stumme Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Sie hatte doch nicht gewollt, dass er sich betrank und dann überfahren wurde. Leise sprach sie mit ihm, ob er sie hören konnte, wusste sie nicht. „Keru… es tut mir so leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe… ich verstehe jetzt, dass du es nur gut mit mir gemeint hast… ich liebe dich Keru… schon immer und ich werde auch nie aufhören dich zu lieben. Bitte Keru…, wach wieder auf… was sollen Aiko und ich denn ohne dich machen? Du bist doch derjenige, der unserer Familie den Halt gibt… und du bist ein wundervoller Vater, weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr Aiko dich liebt? Dich hat sie doch viel lieber als mich… ich hoffe, dass ich noch die Chance bekomme, dich um Entschuldigung zu bitten…“ Jetzt verstand Kari auch, wie sich Tai damals gefühlt haben musste, als Mimi im Koma gelegen hatte.  
  
Masao wusste, dass Mimi recht hatte. „Dann wäre Aiko Vollwaise… ich hoffe und bete, dass dieser Fall nicht eintritt...“, und somit waren sie auch schon auf der Intensiv vor T.K.s Zimmer, wo sich Masao auf den aktuellen Stand bringen ließ, was passiert war und ihn schauderte es bei den ersten Befunden. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und rief Matt an. „Hey Matt, T.K. liegt bei uns auf der Intensiv…, er wurde von einem Auto auf der Straße übel angefahren, als er betrunken über die Straße getorkelt ist“, was Matt ihm noch offenbarte ließ ihn seufzen. Er sah Mimi an. „Matt hatte mit T.K. geredet nach dem Streit mit Kari und als Matt mit seinen Fragen konkreter wurde, da hat T.K. ihn quasi rausgeschmissen...“  
T.K. lag derweil in seinem Krankenbett, angeschlossen an die ganzen Maschinen und war noch immer nicht bei Bewusstsein, wäre er es, würde er vermutlich unter den Schmerzen wieder zusammenbrechen, so aber bekam er auch nur entfernt im Unterbewusstsein Karis Worte mit. Vermutlich hätte keiner der Anwesenden gedacht, dass sie jemals an so einen dramatischen Punkt kommen würden, wie es jetzt der Fall war.  
  
Mimi sah seufzend Masao an. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber ich bin gerade verdammt froh, dass Tai die nächsten acht bis zehn Wochen nichts mitbekommt. Dieses Drama hätte er gerade nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen können.“ So beschissen sie die Therapieform vorhin noch gefunden hatte, gerade begann sie doch Dankbarkeit dafür zu empfinden, dass ihr Mann nun Zeit hatte, um sich auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren. Während Mimi also Kari beobachtete, war Matt gerade dabei, zu komponieren, als sein Handy ging. Am Klingelton erkannte er sofort, dass es Masao war und er wusste noch bevor er ranging, dass irgendwas schiefgelaufen sein musste. Er nahm ab und ihm klappte erst mal die Kinnlade runter bei der Offenbarung. „Ich habe vorhin noch mit ihm versucht zu reden, als die WhatsApp von ihm reinkam, dass es keine Hochzeit geben würde. Anfangs dachte ich, ich dringe zu ihm durch, aber dann wurde er immer abweisender und hat mich rausgeschmissen. Er war so niedergeschlagen… ich glaube aber nicht, dass er sich umbringen wollte. Er meinte, für Aiko würde er weitermachen, auch wenn Kari ihn noch weiter verletzt.“ Er fragte ihn noch, ob es gerade sinnvoll wäre, seinen Eltern Bescheid zu geben und vorbei zu kommen, ehe er auflegte und je nach Masaos Antwort dann eben weiter verfuhr.  
Mimi reagierte auf die Offenbarung insgesamt doch ziemlich schockiert. „Ich glaube, sobald T.K. wieder wach ist und es ihm etwas besser geht, sollte ich ihm noch mal eine Beratung anbieten, damit er auch die Chance hat, diesen Druck loszuwerden, Alkohol ist nie eine Lösung und sollte auch niemals als eine verwendet werden. Aber ich glaube, zumindest Kari begreift langsam, was du ihr eben versucht hast zu erklären. Wie steht es denn um T.K., wird er durchkommen?“, fragte sie besorgt und sah dann wieder zu Kari, die noch immer T.K.s Hand hielt und nun zu schluchzen begonnen hatte. Mimi öffnete die Türe zum Zimmer und setzte sich neben Kari auf einen Hocker, den sie sich näher gezogen hatte. „Hab keine Angst, das wird schon wieder Kari. Aber spätestens jetzt muss auch dir klar sein, dass es nicht so weitergehen kann. Oder willst du, dass sich T.K. eines Tages das Leben nimmt, weil du ihm schon wieder das Herz gebrochen hast? Ich weiß, dass du ihn liebst, aber du musst ihm das auch immer mal wieder zeigen.“ Sie schloss ihre Arme um ihre Schwägerin und war erleichtert, dass Kari sich nicht sträubte, sondern die Umarmung zuließ und sich einfach mal ausweinte. Mit einem Lächeln sah sie zu Masao, der nun auch ins Zimmer gekommen war, scheinbar hatten sie den Schutzpanzer um Kari endlich durchbrochen, jetzt konnte Masao auch mit ihr arbeiten, damit sie sich endgültig von Tai löste und sich auf ihr Leben mit T.K. konzentrierte.  
  
Masao konnte sich irgendwie in Kari hineinversetzen, aber es wurmte ihn, dass es erst ernst werden musste, damit sie mal zur Besinnung kam, aber besser spät als nie und von der Schwester wusste er, dass T.K. nicht in Lebensgefahr schwebte, also war er in dem Punkt schonmal beruhigt. Jetzt telefonierte er erstmal mit Matt und überlegte kurz. „Hör zu, ich denke du solltest daheimbleiben, Mimi ist bei Kari und sie haben angefangen sich anzunähern und ich will nicht, dass es direkt wieder kaputt geht. Ich weiß wie es dir geht, du hegst Groll gegen Kari und du kannst deinen Groll in der Regel kaum zurückhalten und ich denke es wäre lebensmüde von dir, dich dann mit Kari und Mimi anlegen zu müssen. T.K. schwebt nicht in Lebensgefahr, also kannst du ihn die Tage besuchen, jetzt gerade kannst du leider sowieso nichts tun, aber gib bitte euren Eltern Bescheid, es ist wichtig, dass sie wissen, was passiert ist, wir sehen uns morgen“, damit hatte er aufgelegt und von der Krankenschwester T.K.s persönliche Sachen ausgehändigt bekommen, die er bei sich getragen hatte und darunter fand er einen Brief, den er sich durchlas und dann entschied, diesen auch von Kari lesen zu lassen. Er betrat das Krankenzimmer und sah die beiden Mädels an. „Also er schwebt nicht in Lebensgefahr, es wurden keine lebenswichtigen Organe verletzt, also kommt er durch und wird auch wieder gesund, ich kann halt nur nicht sagen, wann genau er aufwacht, das entscheidet sein Körper dann von selbst, aber es wird gesundheitlich alles wieder gut. Ich habe gerade die Sachen von T.K. von der Schwester bekommen und er hatte eine Art Brief bei sich und ich möchte, dass ihr beiden den lest. Ich denke da stehen Sachen drin, die Mimi und ich noch nicht wussten und da werden wir mit dir und T.K. noch mal drüber reden müssen, ich weiß nicht wann genau der geschrieben wurde.“ Er gab den Brief an Mimi, damit sie ihn zusammen mit Kari lesen konnte und wartete gespannt die Reaktionen der beiden ab.  
  
_„I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now  
But hey, what daddy always tell you?  
Straighten up little soldier  
Stiffen up that upper lip  
What you crying about?  
You got me  
  
__Aiko, I know you miss your mom  
And I know you miss your dad when I'm gone  
But I'm trying to give you the life that I never had  
I can see you're sad  
Even when you smile  
Even when you laugh  
I can see it in your eyes  
Deep inside, you wanna cry  
'Cause you're scared  
I ain't there?  
Daddy's with you in your prayers  
No more crying  
Wipe them tears  
Daddy's here  
No more nightmares  
  
__We gonna pull together through it__  
We gon' do it  
Aiko daddy‘s crazy ain't he?  
Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it  
We're all we got in this world  
When it spins  
When it swirls  
When it whirls  
When it twirls  
little beautiful girl  
Looking puzzled, in a daze  
I know it's confusing you  
Daddy's always on the move  
Mama's always on an angry point  
  
__I try to keep you sheltered from it__  
But somehow it seems, the harder that I try to do that  
The more it backfires on me  
All the things, growing up  
As daddy that he had to see  
Daddy don't want you to see  
But you see just as much as he did  
We did not plan it to be this way  
Your mother and me  
But things have got so bad between us  
But then of course  
Everything always happens for a reason  
I guess it was never meant to be  
But it's just something  
We have no control over  
And that's what destiny is _

_But no more worries  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Maybe one day we'll wake up  
And this will all just be a dream  
  
Now hush little baby don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady  
I told ya, daddy's here to hold ya  
Through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise, Mama's gon' be alright  
  
_ _It's funny_ _  
I remember back one year when daddy had no money  
Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up  
And stuck them under the tree  
And said some of them were from me  
'Cause daddy couldn't buy 'em  
I'll never forget that Christmas  
I sat up the whole night cryin'  
'Cause daddy felt like a bum  
See daddy had a job  
But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom  
  
_ _And your mom, was saving money_ _  
For you in a jar trying to start a piggy bank for you  
So you can go to college  
Almost had a thousand dollars  
'Till someone broke in and stole it  
And I know it hurt so bad, it broke your mama's heart  
And it seemed like everything was just starting to fall apart  
Mom and dad was arguing a lot _

_And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it_ _  
I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand  
'Cause all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud  
Now I'm sittin' in this empty house, just reminiscin'  
Looking at your baby pictures it just trips me out  
To see how much you have grown  
Wow, I guess you pretty much are  
And daddy's still here  
Daddy's still here  
I like the sound of that yeah  
It's got a ring to it, don't it?  
Shhh, mama's only gone for the moment _

_Now hush little baby don't you cry__  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady  
I told ya daddy's here to hold ya  
Through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy pretty baby  
But I promise  
Mama's gonna be alright”*  
  
_Matt hörte Masao erst mal schweigend zu, ehe er seine Frage gestellt hatte und recht gelassen reagierte. „Das beruhigt mich zu hören, ich habe mir fast schon gedacht, dass es besser ist, wenn ich nicht komme, das ist schon in Ordnung. Solange er im Koma liegt kann ich hier eh nichts tun. Gut, dann bis morgen, ich rede mit Mum und Dad.“ Sie legten auf und Matt machte sich daran, seine Eltern über das Geschehene zu informieren, den Streit mit Kari ließ er erst mal unerwähnt, das mussten die beiden einfach unter sich ausmachen und auch wenn er gerade innerlich vor Wut wegen Kari kochte, versuchte er doch tatsächlich mal seinen Ärger ein wenig zu zügeln.  
Mit T.K.s Sachen kam Masao dann wieder ins Krankenzimmer und man sah, dass sowohl Kari als auch Mimi ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, als er ihnen offenbarte, dass T.K. nicht in Lebensgefahr schwebte. „Also wacht er wieder auf… ich bin so froh… auch wenn er mir vielleicht nicht verzeiht, zu wissen, dass er am Leben ist, macht mich wirklich glücklich.“ Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und Mimi lächelte sie an. „Siehst du, es wird alles wieder gut und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das zwischen euch auch wieder hinkriegen. Du gehst wieder regelmäßig zum Gespräch zu Masao und ich werde noch mal ein paar Gespräche mit T.K. führen, dann können wir gemeinsam schauen, wie wir euch helfen können.“ Se nickte aufmunternd, Kari sollte mal nicht den Kopf in den Sand stecken, noch war nicht alles verloren, Beziehungen, die so schnell zerbrachen, waren mit gemeinsamen Kindern eigentlich recht selten und sie wusste, wie wichtig T.K. war, dass Aiko nicht wie er selbst ohne den zweiten Elternteil aufwuchs. Die Geschichte mit dem Brief ließ allerdings sowohl Kari als auch Mimi aufschauen, aber die jüngere der beiden Frauen schien auch noch nicht zu wissen, worum es ging, doch das änderte sich schlagartig, als sie zu lesen begann. Ihr Blick wurde traurig und sie seufzte beim Lesen immer wieder, ehe Mimi den Zettel sinken ließ und Kari erwartungsvoll anschaute. Sie seufzte erneut und begann dann, endlich mal auszupacken und zu erklären, was Sache war.  
  
„Das muss er in der Zeit nach Aikos Geburt bis etwa Weihnachten geschrieben haben. Es hat ja eine Weile gedauert, bis ich wirklich eine Bindung zu Aiko aufbauen konnte, arbeiten war wegen der schweren Wochenbettdepression für mich auch nicht mehr drin. Im Grunde genommen bin ich dauernd nur geflüchtet, weil ich mit Aikos Geschrei überfordert war und sie nicht beruhigen konnte. In dieser Zeit hat T.K. hart arbeiten müssen, im doppelten Sinne. Er hatte seine normale Arbeit, musste aber gleichzeitig auch komplett für Aiko da sein, weil ich es nicht konnte. Finanziell ging es uns damals nicht so gut, aber wir wollten kein Mitleid oder so etwas, deswegen haben wir es niemandem gesagt. Ich konnte nicht arbeiten, also fehlte mein Einkommen und T.K. hat kaum noch Aufträge reinbekommen, weil er immer nur zeitweise mal arbeiten konnte, während Aiko schlief, das war den Kunden zu unsicher. Wir haben jeden Yen zweimal umgedreht und T.K. hat viel zurückgesteckt, damit Aiko und ich etwas zu Essen auf dem Tisch hatten. Er hat immer gesagt, dass er nicht will, dass unsere Kleine als Trennungs- oder Scheidungskind aufwachsen muss… ich weiß, dass er mich liebt, aber ohne Aiko hätte er sicher nicht so lange schweigend alles hingenommen… einen Abend war mir alles zu viel, ich bin mal wieder gegangen und kam aber nachts nicht wieder zurück. Das war irgendwann im Sommer, gut möglich, dass er den Brief dort geschrieben hat, weil er dachte, dass ich ihn verlassen hätte und nicht wiederkommen würde, ich weiß es nicht genau.“ Sie stützte das Kinn in die Hände und sah wieder auf ihren Verlobten, sie fühlte sich elend und sie wusste, dass das hier auch zum Großteil ihre Schuld war. Sie sah zu Masao. „Ich will nicht, dass es zwischen uns irgendwann so endet, aber ich mache immer und immer wieder die gleichen Fehler. Irgendwie schaffe ich es einfach nicht, endlich mal alles richtig zu machen. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es vielleicht wirklich nicht sein soll zwischen ihm und mir.“  
  
Mimi merkte sofort, dass sie wieder in ihre Selbstmitleidsschiene abrutschte und packte sie durchaus fest an den Schultern und zwang sie, sie anzusehen. „Hör mir zu Kari, wenn du so denkst, wird es auch niemals funktionieren. Eine Beziehung bedeutet Arbeit und man hat immer wieder Rückschläge, aber das gehört dazu. Wichtig ist dann nur, dass man zusammenhält und sich gegenseitig unterstützt. Ihr arbeitet immer gegen- statt miteinander und deswegen endet es jedes Mal in einem so heftigen Streit. Tai und ich, wir streiten uns auch gerne Mal, aber wir sehen alles, was wir haben, als Geschenk und Glück an, nicht als Problem. Ich glaube du, nein ihr beide, geht an viele Dinge mit der falschen Einstellung heran. Weißt du, was für ein verdammtes Wunder das für uns war, als ich mit den Zwillingen schwanger wurde? Meine Gynäkologin drüben in den Staaten hatte mir eine erneute Schwangerschaftswahrscheinlichkeit von unter fünf!!! Prozent vorhergesagt und die Fehlgeburtswahrscheinlichkeit, falls doch eine zustande kommen sollte, läge bei über 80 Prozent. Aber statt jeden Tag Gedanken daran zu verschwenden die Kleinen verlieren zu können, habe ich einfach jeden Tag genossen, der mir mit ihnen geschenkt wurde und schau jetzt, drei Jahre später habe ich drei gesunde Kinder und du hast Aiko. Ich weiß, dass du sie liebst, Kari, aber musst aufhören immer vor allen Problemen weglaufen zu wollen, das gehört zum Leben auch dazu und daran könnt ihr gemeinsam auch wachsen. Aber das funktioniert nur, wenn du es auch zulässt, dass T.K. diesen Platz in deinem Leben haben darf, verstehst du? Aktuell schließt du ihn aus deiner Gefühlswelt aus und deswegen knallt es bei euch immer so… du gibst ihm gar nicht die Chance, dich irgendwie zu verstehen, sobald er kontert oder nachhakt, fährst du deinen Panzer hoch und attackierst ihn. Wozu das letztendlich geführt hat, sehen wir jetzt hier… seine Reserven sind auch nicht unendlich und ich glaube, dass er sich so betrunken hat, war ein Hilferuf Kari. Er wird wieder aufwachen und gesund werden, aber beim nächsten Mal hat er vermutlich nicht mehr so viel Glück, also dürfen wir es gar nicht erst wieder so weit kommen lassen.“ Sie hob den Blick und sah zu Masao, sie wollte sich nicht zu sehr einmischen, also übergab sie ihm das Wort. Aber sie hatte versuchen wollen, Kari aus ihrer Seifenblasenwelt aufzuwecken, in die sie sich zurückgezogen hatte.  
  
Masao hörte Kari und Mimi zu, bevor er selbst begann zu reden. „Es ist gut, dass ihr aus dieser Misere herausgekommen seid, aber vor Problemen wegzulaufen ist nie die Lösung“, er zeigte auf Mimi. „Das hat Madame hier auch mal sehr gerne gemacht, aber irgendwann hat sie sich selbst gezwungen, sich auch den unangenehmen Dingen zu stellen und das war das beste was sie tun konnte und das ist es für dich auch. T.K. hat sehr viel geopfert um sicher zu stellen, dass es dir und Aiko an nichts fehlt, nur kann er das auch nicht auf Dauer und wenn du nicht mitarbeitest sind seine Reserven irgendwann zu Ende und das hat uns jetzt hierhin gebracht, aber wir dürfen jetzt nicht in den Kopf in den Sand stecken, wir kriegen das alles irgendwie geregelt, doch das wird eine Weile dauern.“  
Er sah Kari fest an. „Du machst im Prinzip immer nur einen einzigen Fehler, du idealisierst deinen Bruder auf deinen Verlobten, wenn T.K. nicht so reagiert, wie Tai es deiner Meinung nach tun würde, dann flippst du aus, deswegen versuche ich dir seit zwei Jahren klar zu machen, dass du dich von deinem Bruder lösen musst. Umso mehr du dich unerbittlich an deinen Bruder klammerst, desto weniger wird es mit dir und T.K. klappen, denn T.K. ist ein Mensch, der auch mal Dinge anspricht, die man nicht hören will, aber es ist richtig so, dass er das sagt, denn sonst wird es nur totgeschwiegen und irgendwann kommt alles auf einmal hoch. Sieh mal, ich weiß du liebst deinen Bruder, Kari, und er liebt dich ja auch, aber er hat gelernt loszulassen. Dass dieser Shihito das nun versaut hat ist die eine Sache, aber deine Reaktion darauf hat mir gezeigt, dass wir noch nicht soweit sind wie ich dachte, denn sobald er dir einen Finger gereicht hat, hast du ihn sofort wieder versucht für dich einzunehmen, wie soll sich T.K. denn da fühlen? Vor allem wenn du ihm vor den Kopf knallst, was für ein Arschloch er sei und dass Tai ja viel besser mit Aiko könne, da fühlt man sich wertlos und fragt sich, wozu man das Ganze noch macht und dieses Betrinken ist so untypisch für ihn, das war wirklich der letzte Ausweg für T.K., um den Schmerz zu betäuben, einfach um nichts fühlen zu müssen, ihr beendet eure Streitigkeiten nicht richtig, ihr schweigt irgendwann nur noch alles tot.“  
Masao zeigte auf Mimi. „Tai und sie, wenn die sich mal richtig in die Köppe kriegen, dann überlege sogar ich mir drei Mal ob ich was dazu sage, denn wenn knallt es bei denen so richtig, aber das nie vor den Kindern und der Streit wird nicht mit ins Bett genommen und das will ich bei euch auch erreichen, dass ihr Differenzen klärt, bevor ihr ins Bett geht und diese nicht noch tagelang mitnehmt.“ Er ging zu den beiden und setzte sich auf einem der Hocker hin „Und versuch vielleicht gerade jetzt auch Hilfe von Mimi anzunehmen und sie nicht immer als Feindin abzustempeln, denk dran, auch ihr seid eine Familie und T.K. und auch Tai brauchen euch jetzt umso mehr.“  
  
Mimi war bei Masaos Worten ein wenig beschämt errötet, nickte aber, sie hatte sich Tais Probleme immer schöngeredet, um ihn nicht konfrontieren zu müssen. Dass er deswegen im Entzug landete, hatte natürlich keiner von ihnen geahnt oder beabsichtigt, aber es war nun mal so wie es war. Und auch Kari schien endlich zu begreifen, dass Mimi keine Göttin war, sondern eine ganz normale junge Frau wie sie selbst auch, vielleicht nicht mit den gleichen Problemen, aber definitiv mit eigenen, die auf ihre Art und Weise auch Mimis Familie belasteten.  
Kari sah Masao an und nickte leicht, sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. „Ich habe T.K. nicht einmal richtig gedankt für alles, was er für uns getan hat, ich habe es als selbstverständlich angesehen und das war nicht richtig. Eigentlich will ich mich ja auch gar nicht an Tai klammern, aber ich habe immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass er mich mehr braucht als T.K., dabei hatte er immer den ganzen Ärger am Hals, weil ich nichts hinbekommen habe. Ich hätte ihm das nicht an den Kopf werfen dürfen, das begreife ich nun, aber der Gedanke, Tai loszulassen ist für mich immer noch unerträglich.“ Mimi sah Masao an, da war noch viel Arbeit zu leisten, aber sie war sich sicher, sobald T.K. wieder wach war, konnte er das beruhigt in Angriff nehmen. Zu hören, dass es bei Mimi und Tai auch mal knallte, ließ sie allerdings überrascht aus der Wäsche schauen, weswegen Mimi leise kicherte. „Das Temperament von Tai kennst du, aber ich kann auch ordentlich austeilen. Du hättest mal sehen sollen, wie ich Sora am Meer der Dunkelheit zusammengefaltet habe. Selbst Tai stand mit offenem Mund da.“ Sie zwinkerte Masao zu, der wusste genau, was Mimi meinte, immerhin hatte er sowas schon mal bei ihr mitbekommen.  
Den Abend verbrachte Masao noch mit Kari und Mimi im Krankenhaus, ehe er nach Hause fuhr und in den nächsten Tagen an einem komplett neuen Therapiekonzept für Kari arbeitete, denn er musste sich überlegen, wie er jetzt weiter verfahren wollte und das erwies sich als gar nicht mal so leicht, das musste er zugeben , aber er war zuversichtlich das hinzukriegen und er ließ sich immer auf den aktuellen Stand bringen, was T.K.s Gesundheit anging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text:  
*Mockingbird von Eminem (abgewandelt)


	72. Prickelnde Details

_Samstag, 22. Juni 2019  
__Uniklinik Tokyo  
  
_Tai war nun schon zwei Wochen im Entzug und es ging so langsam bergauf, die erste Woche war die Hölle für ihn gewesen, denn sein Körper schrie geradezu nach diesen Medikamenten und er fühlte sich einsam ohne seine Frau und seine Kinder bei sich. Er hatte den Pflegern das Leben ziemlich schwer gemacht, aber die Erlaubnis Sport machen zu können war einer der besten Ansätze, denn dort konnte er sich auspowern und ablenken von dem Drang danach, noch eine Pille zu schlucken oder die nächste Spritze bekommen zu wollen. Er trainierte Tag für Tag ganz unterschiedliche Sachen, mal war es pures Krafttraining, an anderen Tagen aber auch mal Ausdauertraining oder Mannschaftssport wie Fußball und Basketball. Seit Anfang dieser Woche machte er auch Crossfit, was ihm überraschenderweise sehr zusagte, er war schon nicht mehr so extrem bullig wie vorher, sondern begann Muskeln aufzubauen, die er auf einen definierten Weg bringen wollte und dass er Möglichkeiten hatte sich auszupowern half ihm dabei sich auf diese ganze Entzugstherapie einzulassen, zumal er wusste, dass jeder Tag ihn seinem Ziel näher brachte, wieder bei seiner Frau und seinen Kindern sein zu können.  
  
T.K. wachte nach 14 Tagen endlich aus dem Koma auf, er hatte Kopfschmerzen und es brauchte einige Zeit, bis er sich wieder an alles erinnerte und realisierte, wo er eigentlich war. Masao war schon bei ihm gewesen und hatte auch Mimi kontaktiert, die auf dem Weg war, denn Mimi konnte er sich anvertrauen und er hatte noch keine Ahnung wie er Kari gegenübertreten sollte, er brauchte erst jemanden, mit dem er reden konnte, bevor er bereit war, sich Kari zu stellen. Kurz nach dem Mittagessen kam auch schon Mimi herein und er wusste noch nicht, wie sie auf ihn zu sprechen war.  
  
Kari hatte Mimi noch mal in den Arm genommen und entschuldigte sich bei ihr, während sie weiter bei T.K. sitzen blieben. Mimi musste irgendwann heim zu ihren Kindern, aber Kari verbrachte fast jede freie Minute der kommenden zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus. Für Mimi war der Alltag ohne ihren Ehemann schrecklich einsam und es fühlte sich so falsch an. Den Kindern erklärte sie, dass ihr Papa verreist war und nur mal einen Brief pro Monat schicken konnte, da es an diesem Ort kein Internet und kein Telefon gab. Makoto nahm es wie erwartet recht gut auf, Kazumi vergoss ein paar Tränen, kriegte sich aber auch schnell wieder ein, in der Zeit, in der Tai so abweisend gewesen war, hatte sie sich ein wenig von ihm abgenabelt, was ja nicht schlecht war, sie vermisste ihren Papa ja trotzdem und fragte immer mal wieder nach ihm. Alle zwei oder drei Tage besuchte sie T.K. vormittags im Krankenhaus, Misaki brachte sie in der Zeit zu ihren Eltern und die Zwillinge und Aiko waren ja im Kindergarten. Zum Glück ahnte die Kleine nicht, was mit ihrem Papa passiert war. Kari zerrten diese zwei Wochen wirklich an den Nerven und wenn Masao sie nicht ab und an zwangsweise nach Hause geschickt hätte, wäre sie sicher noch zusammengeklappt. Allerdings hatte Kari deutlich abgenommen, war blass und hatte dicke Augenringe, sie bekam den Kopf einfach nicht frei. An diesem Morgen war Matt kurz da gewesen und hatte Masao berichtet, dass sich T.K.s Hand ein paar Mal bewegt hätte, wodurch der Arzt anwesend war, als T.K. endlich aus dem Koma erwachte und eine Weile brauchte, um sich zu orientieren. Kari hatten sie eine Stunde vor seinem Erwachen zum Ausschlafen heimgeschickt, weswegen sie nun etwas Zeit hatten, sodass Mimi mit T.K. sprechen konnte.  
  
Mimi holte die Kids vom Kindergarten ab und brachte sie auch zu ihren Eltern, erzählte kurz, dass T.K. wieder wach war und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Klinik. Aiko war noch für zwei Tage bei ihrem Opa, danach musste sie aber langsam mal zu Kari zurück, um sich nicht komplett zu entfremden. Als Mimi das Krankenzimmer betrat, saß T.K. schon wieder ein wenig aufrecht, aber er sah immer noch blass aus. Mimi trat näher und drückte seine Hand, ehe sie ein ernstes Gesicht aufsetzte. „Wenn du dich nochmal bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit besäufst, mein Freund, mach ich dich eigenhändig einen Kopf kürzer!“ Danach stand sie allerdings auf und umarmte ihn vorsichtig, ehe sie leise und unter Tränen sagte: „Ich bin so verdammt froh, dass du noch am Leben bist, das hätte auch schön schiefgehen können, T.K., du hast echt verdammtes Glück gehabt.“ Sie setzte sich wieder hin und seufzte ein wenig. „Wie geht es dir denn jetzt? Erinnerst du dich noch, was passiert ist vor dem Unfall?“ Nachdem sie die Bestätigung bekommen hatte, nickte sie, ehe sie zu sprechen begann. „Wir müssen einen Weg finden, dass ihr das klären könnt. Deine Verlobte war hier bis kurz bevor du aufgewacht bist, Masao hat sie zwangsweise heimgeschickt, weil sie die letzten zwei Wochen so gut wie keine Minute von deiner Seite weichen wollte. Ich denke, dass sie begriffen hat, was sie falsch gemacht hat. Übrigens schon bevor wir wussten, dass du diesen Unfall hattest, aber ich glaub das hat sie wohl endgültig wachgerüttelt. Aber sag erst mal, wie du darüber denkst und wie du dich mit der Situation fühlst.“  
  
T.K. hatte die ganzen zwei Wochen ja nichts mitbekommen, als er im Koma lag und sobald er wach war, wurde erst mal eine Reihe von Untersuchungen gemacht um zu schauen, ob alle Vitalwerte in Ordnung waren und er war dann auch froh, als er endlich was zu essen bekommen hatte. Irgendwann kam dann auch Mimi und motzte ihn erstmal an, er hätte ihr das gerne übelgenommen, konnte das aber nicht, denn sie machte sie ja nur Sorgen.  
T.K. nickte auf ihre Frage nach den Erinnerungen. „Ja, ich erinnre mich, Matt kam bei uns vorbei, um uns aufzuklären, was passiert war wegen Tai und diesem Shihito und ich hatte Kari gesagt sie solle nicht sofort Tai anrufen, denn in dem Moment hätten wir nichts tun können, zumal du und Masao ja bei ihm wart und es hätte Tai sicher auch nur unnötig aufgeregt, wenn Kari noch am Telefon durchgedreht wäre. Sie wollte in die Küche was zu essen und zu trinken holen, als ich ihr noch das Handy abgenommen habe, sie nimmt das Handy nie mit in die Küche, es liegt immer im Wohnzimmer auf dem Schreibtisch oder auf der Kommode, und da hat sie zwar etwas gemotzt, aber den Abend war alles noch okay, richtig angefangen hat es am nächsten Morgen.“  
Er atmete einen Moment durch. „Ich bin wach geworden, weil sie so rumgewuselt hat im Haus und es verdammt früh noch war, also bin ich den Flur und habe sie gefragt, wo sie so früh hinwollte, weil mir hatte sie nicht gesagt, dass sie wegwollte, da hat sie gestammelt und rumgedruckst sie wolle sich mit einer Freundin treffen. Dass es gelogen war, das mehr als klar zu erkennen, mir war sofort bewusst wo sie hinwollte, zumal sie am Abend davor noch darauf bestanden hat gleich morgens zu Tai zu fahren. Matt hatte mich abends zuvor detaillierter eingeweiht, während Kari schon schlief, deswegen wusste ich wo er sein würde am Morgen. Ich habe ihr gesagt sie soll mir die Wahrheit sagen oder ich spreche aus was ich meine, dann ist sie komplett ausgerastet und hat mir zig Dinge an den Kopf geknallt, da habe ich es nicht mehr eingesehen den Mund zu halten um mir das von ihr bieten zu lassen.“  
  
Er sah Mimi seufzend an. „Also habe ich Tacheles mit ihr geredet, dass es so nicht ginge und sie aufhören solle, ständig Aiko auf Tai zu fixieren, weil Tai nicht ihr Vater ist, sondern ich, denn wenn Aiko was hat oder Kari was hat, dann sollen sie damit zu mir kommen und nicht zu Tai. Ihr habt ja eben auch eure eigene Familie und eure Drei brauchen ihren Papa ja auch und da kann es nicht angehen, dass sie Tai voll für sich vereinnahmt. Tja, da ist sie dann komplett ausgerastet und meinte, da ich Aiko alles nur verbiete sei es ja kein Wunder, dass sie lieber bei Tai sei. Da habe ich ihr gesagt, einem Kind auch mal was zu verbieten das gehöre dazu, das nenne man Erziehung und das sollte sie in ihrem Beruf aber auch wissen, denn ich will ja schließlich nicht, dass Aiko mir auf der Nase herumtanzt und macht was sie will. Dann meinte sie seit wir zusammen wären benehme ich mich nur noch wie ein Arschloch, würde sie kontrollieren wollen und sei nichts weiter als Aikos biologischer Papa, also sprich Erzeuger, ich sei aber kein guter Vater für sie, das würde Tai wesentlich besser machen alles.“  
  
Man sah ihm an, dass es ihm schwerfiel, das alles wiederzugeben. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich die Schnauze voll davon habe, das es von morgens bis abends nur noch Tai hier und Tai da gibt, dass sie aufhören solle sich so vehement an ihn zu kleben, da warf sie mir vor ich würde ja nicht verstehen, dass Tai zu ihrer Familie gehöre, es wäre mir ja immer egal gewesen wie es ihr und Aiko gehe und dass ich nicht besser wäre als Davis, da habe ich sie gefragt, wenn ich nicht besser sei als er wieso sie dann mit mir zusammen ist. Tja…, da sagte sie dann, dass sie wirklich mal in mich verliebt gewesen sei, aber ich einfach nur noch ein riesengroßes Arschloch wäre, das ihr alles verbietet und vorschreiben will, wie sie zu leben hat und dass sie glaube, dass wenn Aiko nicht wäre sie überhaupt nicht mehr mit mir zusammen wäre…, da war mir dann irgendwie klar, dass hat alles keinen Sinn mehr. Ich will wirklich nicht, dass Aiko als Scheidungskind aufwachsen muss, aber lieber als Scheidungskind, wo es dann vernünftig läuft als das, die Hochzeit habe ich abgesagt, wozu auch noch? Es macht ja keinen Sinn mehr, diese Beziehung ist am Ende und ich muss gucken, was das Beste für meine Tochter ist, sie wird Tai immer mir vorziehen das tut sie schon die ganze Zeit, er erfährt mehr Dinge von ihr als ich, an manchen Tagen weiß ich nicht mal, ob es ihr gut geht oder nicht, sie redet nicht mit mir, über ihre Gefühle schon gar nicht, ich liebe sie ja, aber sie glaubt noch immer, dass wenn sie durchtickt ich mich schon wieder beruhige und sowieso wieder zu ihr zurückkomme und mich dann entschuldige für Dinge die sie verbockt hat. Ich entschuldige mich für Sachen, die ich verbockt habe, das sehe ich ein, aber ich entschuldige mich nicht mehr für Sachen, die ich nicht getan habe.“  
  
Er machte eine Pause, das alles war für ihn ziemlich anstrengend, immerhin war er erst einige Stunden aus dem Koma zurück. „Letztlich kam dann Matt später vorbei, vorher hatte ich Masao ja vorgewarnt, damit Kari gar nicht erst auf Tai treffen kann, ich habe mit Matt geredet, aber irgendwann hat er eine Grenze überschritten und ich war es leid, weiter über das ganze immer wieder zu reden. Als er mich gefragt hat, wie oft Kari und ich denn Sex hätten, da habe ich ihn rausgeworfen, denn das geht ihn nichts an und die Frage war auch unangebracht, das hat ihn absolut nicht zu interessieren. Ich habe mir aus dem Schrank eine Flasche Whiskey genommen und getrunken, da ich ja wusste, dass Aiko sicher bei Mama und Papa war, als der Alkohol bei uns zu Hause schließlich leer war, hatte ich schon sehr gut einen sitzen, aber ich wollte mir einfach die Kante geben, um mal einen Abend nicht immer über alles nachdenken zu müssen, also bin ich zum Supermarkt, um mir Nachschub zu holen, beim Überqueren der Straße habe ich dann nicht richtig aufgepasst und naja jetzt bin ich hier aufgewacht.“  
  
Mimi wollte das Gespräch mit T.K. über die Bühne bringen, bevor Kari Wind davon bekam, dass ihr Verlobter wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Sie war wirklich besorgt, weswegen ihre Standpauke eventuell etwas härter ausfiel, als sie das wirklich beabsichtigt hatte, doch T.K. schien ihr das nicht übel zu nehmen, sondern begann zu erzählen. Was Mimi zu hören bekam, ließ sie leicht erschaudern, Kari hatte das alles so runtergespielt, Masao würde T.K.s Version sicherlich auch nicht so schmecken, ob er es schon bereute, ihre Therapie überhaupt damals begonnen zu haben?  
„Ihr das Handy wegzunehmen war eine gute Entscheidung, Tai hätte das echt nicht brauchen können, zumal das Handy von ihm sowieso ausgeschaltet war. Aber dann wäre Kari wohl erst recht am Rad gedreht. Und was den nächsten Morgen betrifft… sie hat sich ertappt gefühlt und statt sich ihre Schuld einzugestehen und die Wahrheit zu sagen, hat sie lieber gegen dich geschossen, was nicht wirklich die feine, englische Art ist. Dass du dir das nicht ruhig angehört hast, ist vollkommen legitim, Kari hat das alles vor Masao ein wenig heruntergespielt, ob bewusst oder nicht will ich ihr jetzt nicht unterstellen aber Fakt ist, das was du mir hier gerade erzählt hast ist schon hart. Dir, nach allem was war und was du getan hast, an den Kopf zu knallen, dass du kein Vater für Aiko wärst… das ist schon krass.“ Sie sah T.K. ernst an. „Masao hat deinen Brief gefunden, den du in der Tasche hattest und Kari hat uns von eurer Situation damals erzählt. Gerade danach hatte sie ja wohl kein Recht, dich mit solchen Vorwürfen zu bombardieren. Ich habe Kari in den letzten vierzehn Tagen eingehend beobachtet, sie liebt dich immer noch T.K., auch wenn sie das nicht zeigen kann, aber so wie sie mit dir und Aiko umgeht glaube ich, dass sie vielleicht Bindungsängste haben könnte. Die Beziehung mit Davis hat sie scheinbar doch schwerer traumatisiert, als wir das angenommen haben.“ Dass die Probleme schon vorher bestanden und dass Kari und Davis noch ein kleines Geheimnis hatten, das ahnte Mimi an dieser Stelle noch nicht, aber T.K. wusste ja davon, da sich Ken ihm diesbezüglich damals anvertraut hatte.  
„Ich glaube schon, dass das zwischen euch funktionieren kann T.K., aber vielleicht sollte das Ganze an ein paar Bedingungen geknüpft sein, also für Kari. Meine Idee wäre auf jeden Fall, dass die Therapie intensiviert wird, mindestens zwei, besser noch drei Termine pro Woche. Sie darf Tai nur noch an einem Tag pro Woche sehen, für maximal zwei bis drei Stunden, sie führt Tagebuch über ihre Emotionen, um wieder zu lernen, ehrlich zu sich selbst zu sein, wie sie gerade empfindet. Außerdem würde ich vorschlagen, dass sie einen Tag pro Woche für einen Zeitraum von acht bis zehn Stunden mit Aiko vollkommen alleine ist und zu Hause alles regelt, was mit der Erziehung und dem Haushalt zu tun hat. Sie darf Masao oder mich um Rat fragen, aber du hältst dich komplett raus, damit sie vielleicht mal kapiert, was du alles für sie getan hast. Vielleicht fällt dir ja noch was ein, was du hinzufügen möchtest. Das wäre meine Idee, damit du weißt, womit du Kari gegenübertreten kannst und sie merkt, dass ihr Verhalten auch Konsequenzen nach sich zieht und sie nicht machen kann, was sie will. Aber natürlich ist es deine Entscheidung und wenn du merkst, dass du das nicht mehr kannst, dann mache ich mich dafür stark, dass Aiko bei dir aufwachsen kann, denn Kari ist, leider Gottes, mit dem Kind komplett überfordert.“  
Sie atmete ein wenig durch und hörte sich noch an, was er über Matt sagte, ehe sie leise lachen musste. „Stimmt, das war von Matt nicht gerade taktvoll, aber ich denke er hat vermutet, dass Kari vielleicht einfach sexuell frustriert ist.“ Sie sah T.K. eingehend an. „Ich will dir jetzt auch nicht auf den Schlips treten T.K., aber kann es sein, dass ihr wenig Sex miteinander habt?“ Die Bestätigung ließ sie seufzen. „Ich weiß, ich lehne mich da jetzt seeehr weit aus dem Fenster, also sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich falsch liege, aber ich würde stark vermuten es liegt auch viel daran, dass du das Risiko, dass sie erneut schwanger wird, so gering wie möglich halten willst, korrekt? Kari macht nicht den Anschein, dass ihr eine zweite Schwangerschaft was ausmacht, aber dich würde es kaputt machen. Du weißt, was ein weiteres Kind für eure Beziehung bedeuten würde und hast deswegen Hemmungen, dich sexuell auf sie einzulassen. Und Kari wiederum spürt das aber auch, dass du wenig Interesse an ihr zeigst und das stärkt ihre inneren Selbstzweifel. Das passiert natürlich alles vollkommen unbewusst, aber das wäre dann auch etwas, woran ihr als Paar arbeiten müsstest, vor allem aber darüber reden. Mehr Intimität würde euch beiden sicherlich auch guttun.“  
  
T.K. schnaubte. „Kennt ihr überhaupt die Wahrheit über den Anfang ihrer Beziehung mit Davis? Ich kenne ihn… Kari hat Ken Davis ausgespannt Mimi, sie hatte mit Davis eine Affäre, während er noch mit Ken zusammen war, ein halbes Jahr lang, bis sie aufgeflogen sind. Ken war noch nicht bereit mit Davis zu schlafen, Kari hingegen schon, also kannst du dir ja denken, dass Davis da nicht lange gefackelt hat… dieser Hurensohn…, er wusste es seit Jahren was ich für Kari empfinde und er hat es genau deswegen getan, um mir eins auszuwischen, weil er wusste, wenn ich ihr davon abrate, dann wendet sie sich komplett von mir ab… Das weiß aber Kari nicht…, denn ich habe es ihr nie gesagt, weil ich nicht denke, dass sie mir glaubt und das als Eifersucht abstempelt. Ich habe mein Leben lang gekämpft für die Frau, die ich liebe, seit ich ein Kind war, ich habe sie nie gedrängt oder sonstiges, sondern immer gehofft, dass sie irgendwann vielleicht genauso fühlt und dann offenbart sie mir überglücklich, dass sie jetzt mit Davis zusammen sei… das war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht für mich. Ich wurde links liegen gelassen, weil sie ja Davis hatte und mich dann wohl nicht mehr brauchte, das war für mich die schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens, ich würde ihr so gerne all das sagen, aber ich kann es nicht. Ich will sie nicht vollends von mir stoßen, weil sie das vielleicht nicht versteht, sie projiziert ihre Beziehung, die sie mit Davis hatte, auf unsere und das gibt immer wieder Streit. Und der wichtigste Punkt ist, sie wird Tai immer mir vorziehen, egal was ich tue, ich werde nie an ihn herankommen, sie vergöttert ihren Bruder dafür einfach zu sehr und das geht mir tierisch auf den Sack, aber sobald ich mal was wegen ihm sage, rastet sie komplett aus und ich sage dir Mimi, stelle ich sie vor die Wahl, würde sie sich für Tai entscheiden, dann nehme ich Aiko und bin weg, weil Aiko werde ich nicht bei Kari lassen, das ist schon fast Kindeswohlgefährdung, denn sie würde jedes Mal Tai anrufen, damit sie nen Grund hat, damit er zu ihr kommen muss.“  
Er lachte bitter. „Ein zweites Kind jetzt wäre das Ende für unsere Familie, das schaffe ich nicht alleine und wenn es ein Junge wird noch schlimmer, dann zieht sie nen Tai 2.0 heran und darauf kann ich verzichten, ich habe immer häufiger keine Lust mehr mit ihr intim zu werden, sie versucht oft Sex als Problemlösung zu nehmen und im Endeffekt fühle ich mich dann benutzt, weil sie danach aufsteht, direkt duscht, sich anzieht und irgendwas anderes macht und sich nicht mehr darum schert, dass ich auch noch da bin, ich habe eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung, was Sex angeht, deswegen macht es mir auch nichts aus eine längere Durststrecke zu haben. Und die Hochzeit bleibt definitiv auf Eis gelegt, sie jetzt zu heiraten wäre ein Fehler, außerdem wäre es Tai gegenüber nicht fair, von der Hochzeit seiner Schwester ausgeschlossen zu sein, er hat so viel für sie getan, da wäre es respektlos die Hochzeit ohne ihn stattfinden zu lassen“, auch wenn ihm das Thema Tai tierisch auf den Sack ging, zollte er seinem Schwager in spe immer noch großen Respekt, denn er konnte differenzieren zwischen Tai als Person und dem Thema Tai in Bezug auf Kari.  
„Sie muss aufwachen und mal raffen, dass sie eure Ehe nicht idealisieren kann, sie glaubt, dass bei euch beiden immer alles perfekt ist, die perfekte Ehe ohne Probleme, immer nur Harmonie und niemals Spannungen. Wenn sie nicht anfängt ihren Weg zu gehen, ihre eigene Beziehung führen zu wollen…, dann sehe ich schwarz für die Zukunft und ich bin ehrlich, wenn die Therapie jetzt mit Masao erfolgslos bleibt am Ende… dann gibt es keine Zukunft mehr für uns. Das ist jetzt ihre allerletzte Chance, wenn Kari die nicht nutzt oder nutzen will, dann bin ich weg und zwar mit Aiko“, dass Mimi nun ziemlich baff war über seine Worte hatte T.K. gar nicht so richtig registriert.  
  
Als Mimi die prickelnden Details über die Beziehung von Davis und Kari von T.K. erfuhr, klappte ihr der Kiefer runter. „BITTE?! Kein Wunder, dass du so verdammt wütend warst, als du auch noch gehört hast, dass er sie vergewaltigt hat. Dann braucht man sich ja auch nicht zu fragen, warum Ken plötzlich abgehauen ist und jahrelang nichts mehr von sich hören ließ. Kari glaubte damals aber wirklich ihn geliebt zu haben, sie war so verzweifelt, als er sie für eine andere abserviert hatte… hat Kari dir das eigentlich jemals erzählt? Er hat irgendein Mädchen in seiner Kochschule kennengelernt und Kari mit ihr ebenfalls betrogen, vermutlich weil er keine Lust mehr hatte, Kari immer zum Sex überreden zu müssen, das hat wahrscheinlich an seinem Ego gekratzt. Dass Davis von deinen Gefühlen wusste, rückt die Sache natürlich in ein völlig anderes Licht. Dass er das so schamlos ausgenutzt hat… darüber würde ich gern mit Masao reden, ist das für dich in Ordnung? Oder wusste Ken auch davon? Dann kann es sein, dass er es schon weiß, er hat sich Ken zum Gespräch eingeladen, weil ihr damals doch recht eng befreundet wart und von außen sieht man ja die Dinge oft noch mal aus einer anderen Perspektive. Ich weiß, wie lange du um Kari kämpfen musstest, T.K., umso schlimmer ist es, dass sie dann auf Davis hereingefallen ist. Mit ihm nach Amerika abzuhauen war auch nicht die feine, englische Art, das kann man nicht leugnen. Aber sie sieht es nicht ein, das macht es schwierig da etwas zu tun.“ Sie legte nachdenklich die Hand unters Kinn und hielt einen Moment inne.  
„Dass sie Tai so vergöttert, passt mir auch nicht, zumal sie dieses Bild auch an eure Tochter weitergibt, Tai liebt eure Aiko, ohne Frage, aber er hat seine eigenen drei Kinder, die ihren Papa komplett brauchen, da ist es für ihn auch hinderlich, wenn Aiko jedes Mal an ihm klammert, wenn wir zu Besuch sind oder ihr bei uns. Und ich fürchte auch, dass sie sich für Tai entscheiden würde, hat sie an dem Tag deines Unfalls ja auch, indem sie ging, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. So leid mir das tut, aber solange die Fixierung auf Tai nicht komplett aufgehoben ist, wird eure Beziehung nie eine richtige Chance bekommen.“ Sie sah T.K. traurig an, er hatte das absolut nicht verdient, umso schwerer fiel es Mimi, die Fakten auf den Tisch zu legen. „Aktuell glaube ich sogar, dass sie, wenn es um Tai geht, sogar eure Tochter im Stich lassen würde. Sollte es doch dazu kommen, dass ihr euch trennt, T.K., werden Masao und ich uns dafür einsetzen, dass Aiko zu dir kommt, alles andere können wir nicht verantworten.“ Was T.K. dann sagte machte sie einen Moment sprachlos, ehe sie tief seufzte. „Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht, Aiko kommt ja eher nach dir, aber wenn sie einen Jungen bekäme, der an Tai erinnert…, nein, den Gedanken spinnen wir gar nicht erst weiter. Und Sex sollte niemals eine Problemlöseoption sein, ich glaube aber, dass sie das nicht bewusst macht, sie hat nie gelernt diese Intimität als etwas Wertvolles und Schönes zu betrachten, in ihrem Leben war es immer Mittel zum Zweck. Daraus schließe ich auch durch ihr , von dir beschriebenes, Verhalten, dass sie immer direkt aufsteht, die Intimität gar nicht genießen kann. Sie hatte Sex, um für Davis interessant zu sein, sie hat sich von ihm zum Sex zwingen lassen, um ihn nicht zu verlieren, was letztendlich aber doch passiert ist. Und möglicherweise hat sie mit dir auch nur geschlafen, damit sie dich zufrieden stellt. Ich bin vorsichtig mit Unterstellungen, aber es ist auch gut möglich, dass Kari die Schwangerschaft bewusst in Kauf genommen hat, um dich an sich zu binden. Könnte das sein? Ich weiß, dass es sehr intim ist, aber… erzählst du mir, wie euer Sex grob ablief, als Aiko gezeugt wurde? Das war an dem Abend der Verlobung vor drei Jahren, richtig?“  
Bevor sie T.K. das erzählen ließ, lauschte sie aber noch seinen Erzählungen zur Hochzeit. „Nein, das würde ich jetzt auch nicht tun, ohne Tai ist es nicht das Gleiche und es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, damit würdest du das Zeichen setzen, dass sie sich weiterhin ohne Konsequenzen so aufführen kann und genau das wollen wir ja verhindern. Ich bin froh, dass du selbst die Situation so nüchtern betrachten kannst, ich weiß, dass das mit den Gefühlen die da sind keine einfache Sache ist. Masao wird alles versuchen, um Kari auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen, aber im Grunde hat er auch nur noch die Option, ihr die Pistole auf die Brust zu setzen. Entweder sie arbeitet endlich ordentlich mit, oder sie verliert ihre Tochter, ihren Verlobten und ihre gesamte, restliche Familie, denn jeder weitere Kontakt zu Tai und den Kindern wird ihr dann auch unterbunden werden. Sicher kann Ken da eine Verfügung erwirken, wenn wir deutlich machen, dass sie das Wohl der Kinder gefährdet. Das wird sie sich zweimal überlegen.“ Sie sah T.K. an. „Ich bin ehrlich, wenn du damit einverstanden bist, würde ich gern Kari bis auf Weiteres ein Besuchsverbot bei dir erteilen, damit du dich auf deine Genesung konzentrieren kannst und sie sich auf die Therapie. Wir werden ihr dann auch nahelegen, dass sie Aiko erst mal zu Matt und Masao gibt, damit du da unbesorgt sein kannst.“  
  
T.K. hörte Mimi zu und es wunderte ihn nicht, dass sie das mit Affäre nicht gewusst hatte. „Ken hat kurz vor seinem Weggang halt noch mit mir gesprochen und mir das alles erzählt, Davis hat Kari nur benutzt um was zum Ficken zu haben und sie hat bereitwillig anfangs die Beine breit gemacht für ihn, weil sie dachte es wäre Liebe. Nachher war sie dann emotional abhängig und dann wurde sie selbst von Davis betrogen, das habe ich irgendwann über Ecken erfahren, aber darüber haben wir nie geredet. Als sie wieder nach Japan kam, war sie fix und fertig und Tai war im Entzug, zu ihren Eltern konnte sie damit nicht und die anderen mochten Davis, also was sollte sie tun? Ich konnte sie nicht hängen lassen, nicht nach all diesen Jahren… ich liebe sie und Menschen die man liebt, die lässt man nicht alleine, also habe ich meine Gefühle runtergeschluckt und war für sie da, als Freund. Wir wären damals beinahe schon zusammen im Bett gelandet, wir waren feiern und sie hatte mehr getrunken als ich und die Situation war dementsprechend intim nachher bei mir in der Wohnung. Es hat mich jegliche Willenskraft gekostet es zu verhindern, aber ich wollte es nicht ausnutzen, sonst wäre ich keinen Deut besser gewesen als Davis…, über den Abend haben wir nie wieder gesprochen und ich weiß nicht wirklich, ob sie sich daran noch erinnert oder nicht, aber ich wollte es nicht aufs Tapet bringen und damit unnötig Anspannung schaffen, es war ja alles schon kompliziert genug.“  
Er seufzte leise. „Ich habe die letzten Wochen und Monate immer öfter das Gefühl, dass sie glücklicher ist, wenn ich nicht da bin, dass sie unglücklich ist, sobald ich bei ihr bin. Ich tue wirklich alles um dafür zu sorgen, dass sie nicht in Stress gerät mit Aiko zum Beispiel und es ändert einfach nichts, sie tut was sie will ohne Gegenworte zuzulassen, Mimi. Manchmal denke ich es wäre das beste gewesen zu gehen, als sie nach Amerika abgehauen ist, dann würde ich ihr im Leben nicht im Weg stehen. Dann hätte sie Aiko nicht am Hals… ich glaube mittlerweile nicht mehr, dass sie Aiko überhaupt noch will und Aiko spürt das, sie ist ständig unruhig bei Kari oder schreit, wenn sie mit Kari für längere Zeit alleine im Raum ist. Sie beruhigt sich erst wieder, wenn ich sie auf den Arm nehme, ich muss mich 24/7 zerteilen für Aiko und Kari und so langsam geht mir die Kraft aus…, aber das sieht sie nicht. Ich will sie nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, aber wenn alles reißt muss ich wohl meinen Albtraum wahr werden lassen, zum Wohle meiner Tochter, und mich von Kari trennen, obwohl ich mir geschworen habe, dass ich meinem Kind so etwas nie antun werde...“  
Als Mimi ihn nach dem Abend der Verlobung fragte, dachte er einen Moment nach. „Es war quasi einfach eine spontane Nummer an einer Mauer am Strand, keiner von uns beiden hat in dem Moment darüber nachgedacht zu verhüten, zumindest ich nicht…, aber dass sie es drauf angelegt hat schwanger zu werden, ich weiß es nicht Mimi. Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie so eiskalt und berechnend ist, ihr eigenes Kind als Mittel zum Zweck einzusetzen? Ich hatte nie zuvor Sex gehabt bis ich mit ihr zusammenkam und an ihrem Geburtstag hat sie mich verführt, nicht ich sie… Ich hätte doch nie gewollt, dass sie mit mir schläft, obwohl sie das gar nicht will, dann würde ich mir vorkommen als hätte ich sie gegen ihren Willen zum Sex gezwungen.“ Er nickte schließlich, er war erschöpft und das Ganze laugte ihn aus. „Mach, was du für richtig hältst Mimi…, schlimmer kann es für mich doch sowieso nicht mehr kommen...“, und damit war sie auch weg und er lag im Bett und seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn, er war verwirrt und durcheinander und er vermisst die Frau, in die er sich damals verliebt hatte. Er klammerte sich im Stillen an die Hoffnung, dass alles noch irgendwie gut ausgehen würde.  
  
Mimi runzelte die Stirn, das war alles wirklich sehr merkwürdig, auch dass Kari anfangs sich bereitwillig von Davis hatte flachlegen lassen passte so gar nicht in ihr Bild von der damals doch eher schüchternen Teenagerin. Sie lächelte T.K. an. „Dass du sie nicht hast hängen lassen macht dich auch zu dem besonderen Menschen, der du heute bist, T.K., aber Kari weiß das einfach nicht zu schätzen, was mich echt traurig macht. Ich hoffe, dass sie noch beginnt zu begreifen, was du all die Jahre eigentlich immer getan hast, ohne dich wäre sie aufgeschmissen gewesen. Dass sie unglücklich mit dir ist, will ich aber irgendwie nicht glauben, das wäre doch mehr als traurig. Du hast keinen Fehler gemacht, dass darfst du dir nicht einreden. Irgendwas ist mit ihr noch, aber ich weiß auch nicht was, das wird Masao wohl auch noch rausfinden müssen. Ich wünsche euch wirklich, dass ihr das irgendwie wieder hinbekommt, aber das liegt in Karis Hand, du hast alles gegeben T.K., es wird Zeit, dass du auch endlich wieder zur Ruhe kommst. Und wenn das nur mit der Trennung geht, dann müssen wir das wohl in Angriff nehmen, auch zum Wohle deiner Tochter, wie du schon sagtest.“  
T.K.s Erzählung zum Sex, bei dem Aiko gezeugt wurde, ließ sie seufzend den Kopf schütteln. „Hmm, nein ich traue ihr das eigentlich nicht zu, aber ich werde darüber mit Masao noch mal sprechen müssen, wie er das bewerten würde und ihn bitten, das bei Kari auch noch anzusprechen. Sollte sie lügen, wird er das merken, aber für so eiskalt halte ich sie dann doch nicht. Und so wie du ihren Geburtstag beschreibst, glaube ich auch nicht, dass sie da nicht wollte. Ich glaube, mehr reden würde euch beiden verdammt guttun. Das sollten wir angehen, sofern ihr den letzten Versuch noch mal wagen wollt. Aber ich gehe jetzt erst mal zu Masao und Ken und spreche mit den beiden, was sie davon halten. Gute Besserung, T.K., ich bin immer für dich da, vergiss das nie okay? Du wirst mit Aiko nicht alleine dastehen!“


	73. Hikaris Vergangenheit

_Samstag, 22. Juni 2019  
__Büro von Masao  
  
_Masao hatte am Ende des ganzen Tages von T.K.s Unfall nur noch der Kopf geraucht und auch wenn er tags darauf bei Matt gewesen war, arbeitete er weiter kontinuierlich an einer Therapieform für Kari, er las sich durch verschiedene Studien, sprach auch mit ihren Eltern um mehr zu erfahren, wollte aus deren Sicht hören, wie es damals gewesen war zwischen Kari und Tai, um den Knackpunkt zu finden, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Kari beschlossen hatte nur noch auf Tai zu vertrauen. Wenn er herausfinden konnte, was der entscheidende Punkt war, an dem Kari sich so an Tai zu klammern begonnen hatte, dann konnte er da ansetzen und versuchen das Problem auszumerzen. Tatsächlich rief er sich jetzt auch Ken auf den Plan, denn er wusste ja, dass sie damals doch viel gemeinsam hatten, er hatte einen Termin mit dem jungen Mann ausgemacht und sich jetzt mit Ken in seinem Büro in der Klinik getroffen, wo er ihm sein Anliegen kurz präsentierte, während Mimi bei T.K. war und diesen ausfragte.  
„Ich möchte aus deiner Sicht hören, wie Kari als Teenager war, zu der Zeit, in der ihr noch viel miteinander zu tun hattet und was du von der Beziehung zwischen Kari und Tai mitbekommen hast, auch wenn sie mal über ihn geredet hat, egal was, es kann alles wichtig sein Ken und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du mir da helfen könntest.“  
  
Ken war ein wenig überrascht gewesen, als Masao ihn kontaktiert hatte, aber er hatte sich gern dazu bereit erklärt, daran mitzuwirken ein wenig Klarheit in die Vergangenheit zu bringen. Er wusste aus seiner Arbeit als Profiler, dass manchmal schon kleinste Details den entscheidenden Hinweis bringen konnten, daher hoffte er, Masao vielleicht helfen zu können. Am verabredeten Tag erschien Ken also bei Masao im Büro und ließ sich bei einer Tasse Kaffee erstmal die Rahmendetails darlegen, bevor ihm der junge Arzt einige Fragen stellte, auf die Ken ihm versuchen würde, so gut es ging zu antworten. „Anfangs hatte ich eher eine sehr distanzierte Sicht auf die ganze Gruppe, ich weiß nicht wie viel die anderen erzählt haben, aber ich bin erst nach einigen Monaten zu ihnen dazugestoßen, da ich vorher sozusagen ihr Feind war. Ich konnte aber einige Dinge beobachten, vielleicht hilft dir das schon ein wenig. Tai war damals nicht so oft mit in der Digiwelt, meist waren es Kari, T.K., Davis und noch zwei andere in unserem Alter, Yolei und Cody. Ich weiß von T.K., dass Davis damals schon ziemlich verknallt in Kari war und keinen Moment ungenutzt verstreichen ließ, um ihr das zu zeigen, aber sie hat ihn eiskalt abblitzen lassen und hing eher an Yolei oder eben an T.K., außer ihr Bruder war dabei, dann ließ sie ihn keine Minute aus den Augen. Tais Digimon Partner ist damals mal in Gefangenschaft geraten und Kari klebte total an ihrem Bruder, ich denke, sie hat sich die Schuld gegeben, dass das passiert ist, weil ihre Gruppe nicht genug aufgepasst hatte. Später, als ich schon Teil der Gruppe war, hat Davis aufgehört Kari nachzurennen, ein Grund dafür war wohl sicherlich auch ich. Sie war ziemlich Dicke mit T.K. und er hat sich mir auch irgendwann anvertraut, dass er in sie verliebt ist, Davis wusste das auch, aber Kari war für ihn zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht wichtiger als der Rest der Gruppe. Tai und Davis waren sich früher ziemlich ähnlich, allerdings war Tai immer schon erwachsener und umsichtiger, Davis hingegen konnte oft auch mal ein richtiger Kindskopf sein, weswegen T.K. bei uns auch häufiger im Hintergrund die Fäden in die Hand nahm, um uns alle zu beschützen, auch wenn Davis quasi offiziell der Anführer war. Aber T.K. ist eben eher ein sehr ruhiger, besonnener Mensch, der nicht viel nach Anerkennung sucht, sondern sich im Stillen freut, etwas Gutes getan zu haben. Ich glaube, unsere Gruppe hat das immer als sehr selbstverständlich abgetan, daher habe ich T.K., auch im Namen der anderen, immer mal wieder dafür gedankt, dass er sich so gekümmert hat.“  
Ken trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und erzählte dann weiter. „Wir blieben auch nach den Ereignissen in der Digiwelt alle befreundet, zumindest wir Jüngeren, mit dem Team von Tai hatten wir eher nicht so viel zu tun. Davis hat immer zu ihm aufgeschaut, immerhin teilen sie sich das gleiche Wappen, aber ich glaube er war auch genervt, dass Kari immer bei Tai hing, das ging sogar T.K. auf den Sack.“ Er erzählte Masao von dem Gespräch, dass Kari und T.K. gehabt hatten, als diese das erste Mal zum Meer der Dunkelheit gerufen wurde. „Was Kari angeht, da war T.K. schon immer recht direkt, weil er genau wusste, wie stark die Dunkelheit auf sie wirkt. Er hat immer schon versucht sie zu beschützen, aber Kari wollte das nicht, weil es in ihren Augen Tais Aufgabe war das zu tun. Und eben, weil T.K. so lange schon in Kari verliebt war und auch in der Digiwelt stellvertretend für Tai auf sie aufgepasst hat, wollte er ihr die Gefühle nicht gestehen, aus Angst, dass sie ihn zurückweist und er ihr dann nicht mehr zur Seite stehen kann. Damals hätte er alles für Kari getan und doch hat sie das nicht gesehen.“ Ken überlegte einen Moment, ehe er weitersprach. „Von T.K. weiß ich, dass Kari damals sehr eigenständig war, als sie das erste Mal in der Digiwelt waren, aber als wir Neuen damals dazu kamen, war es schon ganz anders. Er meinte, Kari fing an sich zu verändern, nachdem Mimi damals mit ihren Eltern in die USA musste, Tai hatte das wohl ziemlich getroffen und sie hat alles versucht, um Tai aufzumuntern und für ihn da zu sein. Ich schätze sie hat versucht, die Lücke zu schließen, die Mimi hinterlassen hatte. Und weil sie das damals so gemacht hatte, war T.K. auch immer ihr Lückenfüller für Tai, weil Davis, der Tai ähnlicher war, seine ganze Freizeit nur mit mir verbracht hat.“  
Man sah Ken an, dass es ihm schwerfiel, den richtigen Anfang zu finden, aber er wusste, dass auch das gesagt werden musste. Ihm war bekannt, dass Masao und Matt was am Laufen hatten, daher war es für ihn nicht schwer, darüber zu sprechen, sondern eher über die Folgen, die das alles hatte. „Ich habe recht schnell gemerkt, dass ich mich wohl in Davis verliebt hatte und konnte auch recht früh für mich feststellen, dass ich im Allgemeinen auf Männer stehe. Ich habe eine Weile mit mir gehadert, aber ich wusste, wenn ich ihm nicht die Wahrheit sage, riskiere ich unsere Freundschaft erst recht, also habe ich ihm gesagt, was ich empfinde und dass es wohl nie eine Frau in meinem Leben geben wird. Er war erst mal etwas perplex, meinte dann aber, dass er sich in meiner Gegenwart auch irgendwie anders fühle als bei anderen männlichen Freunden und wir hatten beschlossen es einfach auszuprobieren. Gut möglich, dass er vielleicht doch noch unsicherer war, als er zugeben wollte, aber ich denke, dass er mich auch nicht verletzen wollte, weil ich damals psychisch nicht sonderlich stabil war. Ich habe mich T.K. anvertraut wegen des Outings in unserem Freundeskreis und er hat mich dazu ermutigt. Also bin ich offensiv an die Sache herangegangen und von unseren Freunden kam eigentlich durchgängig positive Resonanz. Ich weiß noch, dass Kari sich richtiggehend für uns gefreut hatte, weswegen es mir immer noch so unwirklich erscheint, was einige Zeit später passiert ist.“  
Er trank noch mal von seinem Kaffee und seufzte. „Davis und ich hatten öfter mal kleinere Streitigkeiten wegen meiner Verfassung, aber wir konnten das recht schnell klären und dann war alles gut. Aber ab einem Punkt fing Davis an sich emotional zurückzuziehen und auf Distanz zu gehen.“ Er sah Masao an, sollte er offen darüber sprechen? Aber vielleicht würde das ja noch mal ein anderes Licht auf die ganze Situation werfen. „Davis war schon immer recht willensstark und konnte auch mal fordernder werden, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Und an einem Punkt unserer Beziehung, nach etwa einem Jahr würde ich sagen, zeigte er immer deutlichere Anzeichen dafür, dass er mit mir schlafen wollte. Wir sind vorher schon einige Male intim geworden, haben uns herangetastet, ich denke, du weißt wovon ich spreche, was man eben als Paar so ausprobiert, aber für den finalen Schritt war ich damals noch nicht bereit, ich meine ich war erst sechzehn. Von Davis berührt zu werden war wundervoll, aber mir vorzustellen, dass er in mich eindringt, das hat mir Unbehagen bereitet. Ich habe ihm erklärt, dass wir uns gern weiter vortasten können, ich für diesen Schritt aber noch nicht bereit wäre. Auf mich machte es den Eindruck, dass er dafür Verständnis hätte. Er ging etwas auf Abstand und ich ging davon aus, dass es war, um mich nicht einzuengen, aber die Distanz, emotional wie körperlich, wurde immer größer und ich begann zu zweifeln, ob ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte. T.K. ging es zu der Zeit ähnlich mit Kari, sie distanzierte sich auch extrem von ihm, aber wegen Tai konnte es nicht sein, weil der zu dieser Zeit schon mit Sora zusammen war, die Kari auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, auch damals schon.“  
Er schluckte, was jetzt kam, war für ihn heute immer noch hart zu erzählen. „T.K. und ich hatten das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, die Gewissheit dafür bekam ich anderthalb Monate später, als meine Ziehmutter, meine Eltern waren einige Monate zuvor bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen, Davis und Kari in Flagranti erwischt hatte. Kari hatte mir also nicht nur den Freund ausgespannt, mein eigener Freund hatte mich auch noch über Monate mit meiner damals besten Freundin betrogen, denn Kari war damals eine wichtige Bezugsperson für mich.“ Hier pausierte er erstmal, denn er ging davon aus, dass Masao nichts davon wusste so wie er Ken anschaute.  
  
Was Ken ihm da alles offenbarte, das haute Masao gelinde gesagt doch etwas um, denn damit hatte er irgendwie nicht gerechnet, aber es gab ihm einigen Aufschluss über Dinge, doch zuerst musste er Ken mal auf den neuesten Stand bringen. „T.K. lag zwei Wochen im Koma, er ist heute aufgewacht. Nach einem bitteren Streit mit Kari hat er sich die Kante gegeben und wurde von einem Auto angefahren, ich glaube erst da wurde Kari mal etwas bewusst, was wäre, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre, er spricht gerade mit Mimi, wir werden Kari in Kenntnis davon setzen, dass er wieder wach ist, sobald er das Gespräch mit Mimi beendet hat, damit bis dahin keine weiteren Vorkommnisse sind, denn der Streit war wohl sehr übel, ich weiß ja nicht, inwieweit du da involviert bist?“  
Masao sah ihn fragend an, ehe er fortfuhr. „Was du mir da erzählst, klingt für mich irgendwie einleuchtend, es ist heute noch so, wenn Tai da ist, dann ist ihr alles andere in dem Moment egal und mittlerweile ist es so, dass sie sich mit T.K. schon streitet, wenn es um Tai geht. Es geht T.K., gelinde gesagt, auf die Nerven, dass sie ständig Tai ihm vorzieht, aber sie sieht das nicht, für sie ist dieses Verhalten normal, erst so langsam scheint sie mal darüber nachzudenken, was sie da eigentlich tut. Sie sagt, sie wolle sich ja gar nicht so an Tai klammern, schaffe es aber nicht loszulassen, doch Tai ist da konsequenter als sie, er selbst versucht sie auf Distanz zu halten, aber dieser dämliche Shihito hat da vieles versaut, T.K. hat ihr wohl auch ordentlich die Meinung gegeigt, da ist sie dann ausgerastet und abgehauen. Das mit dem selbstverständlich nehmen, was du angesprochen hast, das passt auch noch ins heutige Bild, T.K. ist nach wie vor ein sehr ruhiger Mensch, der meist einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt, aber ich denke irgendwann platzt jeder mal, doch bei ihm dauert das sehr lange, Kari nimmt vieles von dem, was T.K. leistet, als selbstverständlich hin. Ich meine, nach dem was du mir jetzt auch über Davis erzählt hast, kommt es mir nur noch merkwürdiger und abstoßender vor, dass Kari T.K. an den Kopf geknallt hat er sei wie Davis, das ist in dem Kontext einfach so surreal für mich. Dass Kari und Davis so lange eine Affäre hatten, davon hat sie allerdings nie etwas erzählt, T.K. aber auch nicht…, da ist er vermutlich irgendwie auch einfach zu höflich, denn das hätte ein anderes Bild vermittelt und ich denke mal er wollte das Bild nicht schlecht reden, was wir alle von Kari hatten, och man das ist alles irgendwie so verwirrend.“  
Er lehnte sich zurück und seufzte. „Das erste Mal in der Digiwelt war Tai immer bei ihr gewesen, beim zweiten Mal nicht und T.K. ist nicht Tai. Kari hatte, denke ich, die Erwartungen an T.K. gesetzt, die sie vorher an Tai gestellt hatte und T.K. konnte halt natürlich nicht ihre Erwartungshaltung erfüllen, denn T.K. ist nicht im Ansatz wie Tai und das wollte sie wohl damals nicht verstehen. Von Davis war sie genervt, aber T.K. kannte sie ja schon, seit sie ein kleines Mädchen war, er war ihr vertrauter als jeder andere von euch in der Gruppe und wenn sie ihn gebraucht hatte, dann war er ja auch immer da gewesen und möglicherweise war das sogar ein Fehler. Kari hat sie zu sehr auf T.K. verlassen, also solange, bis Tai dabei war, dann war alles wieder gut, sie hat sich nie von ihm gelöst und ich denke mal mit Davis hat sie versucht einen Taiersatz zu haben, nur hat Davis mit ihr Dinge gemacht, die absolut falsch waren und in meinen Augen auch grausam. Sie hat das Gott sei Dank nie auf Tai projiziert, weil die Beziehung eine andere war, aber sie fängt an das mit T.K. zu machen, sie kommt nicht damit klar, dass T.K. sie nicht zu Dingen zwingt, die sie nicht will. Kari war es gewohnt das zu tun was man von ihr verlangt, auch wenn sie es nicht wollte, T.K. allerdings lässt ihr den Freiraum selbst zu entscheiden und sie selbst zu sein und da liegt das Problem, Ken. Sie weiß nicht was es heißt sie selbst zu sein, sie hat nie eine eigene Persönlichkeit entwickelt. Kari vergleicht sich immer mit anderen, am liebsten mit Mimi, sie hat Mimi auch schon zur Feindin auserkoren, weil sie dafür gesorgt hat, dass Tai seinen Fokus auf etwas anderes legt, nämlich auf seine Frau und das passt unserer Madame absolut nicht. Tais Prioritäten haben sich verändert, Mimi und die Kinder sind für ihn das wichtigste im Leben, erst danach kommt Kari, sie steht bei ihm nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt, also hegt sie Groll gegen Mimi, der gerade aber wohl nicht da ist, denn Mimi hat mal etwas geplaudert und Kari klar gemacht, dass auch bei ihr und Tai mal ordentlich die Fetzen fliegen… und glaub mir Ken, mit einer wütenden Mimi willst du dich nicht anlegen, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist. Tai tut das, weil er weiß er kann das, er weiß aber auch, wo die Grenze ist und die beiden nehmen ihren Streit niemals mit ins Bett.“  
Er seufzte nun leicht. „Kari kennt keine Grenze, passt ihr was nicht, dann rastet sie komplett aus und tut danach so als sei alles okay und sie hätte nichts falsch gemacht, nur ist T.K. nicht mehr gewillt das mitzumachen und deswegen eskaliert es so bei den beiden. Kari ist mit ihrer Tochter Aiko hoffnungslos überfordert und T.K. muss sich momentan in fünf teilen, um alles irgendwie am Laufen zu halten, seine Aufopferung ist wirklich ehrenwert, er tut alles für Kari und Aiko, aber ihm wird es null gedankt, er bekommt nur Arschtritte und irgendwann kann man nicht mehr und ist mit den Reserven am Ende und ich denke das ist jetzt aktuell der fall, dieses Besäufnis war ein stummer Hilferuf. Kari muss begreifen, dass sie T.K. nicht als Lückenfüller für ihren Bruder nehmen kann, denn sonst ist T.K. schneller weg als sie gucken kann und er wird Aiko nicht bei Kari lassen… Kannst du mir noch mehr erzählen? Irgendwas, was sich, abgesehen von der Sache mit Kari und Davis, schlagartig bei ihr verändert hat?“  
  
Ken fiel alles aus dem Gesicht, als Masao ihn über die Geschehnisse in Kenntnis setzte. „Uff…, das sind ja unschöne Neuigkeiten. Ich bin froh, dass T.K. wieder aufgewacht ist, aber ich kann ihn irgendwie verstehen, warum er das getan hat. Ich weiß selbst wie das ist, wenn man nicht mehr weiterweiß und sich irgendwie betäuben muss. Von einem Streit zwischen den beiden habe ich nichts gewusst, aber ich bin durchaus im Bilde, dass es bei T.K. und Kari nicht so harmonisch läuft wie es sollte. T.K. und ich haben nicht mehr so ein enges Verhältnis wie früher, aber das hat auch damit zu tun, dass ich eine ganze Weile nicht in Tokyo war. Dieser Therapeut Shihito war ja wirklich mehr als ein Reinfall, da kann man eigentlich schon dankbar sein, dass er sich selbst aus dem Verkehr gezogen hatte“, Ken seufzte leicht, die Situation schien verfahrener zu sein, als er das angenommen hatte. Was Masao über T.K. sagte, ließ den jungen Polizisten nicken. „Den Eindruck habe ich von T.K. heute auch noch, er war schon immer ein sehr besonnener Mensch, hat unsere Gruppe auch oft aus brenzligen Situationen befreit, aber was viele nicht wissen ist, dass er auch eine recht sensible Seite hat und wenn man ihm richtig auf den Schlips tritt, dann kann er ordentlich austeilen. Ich habe das auch am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen, mit einem wütenden T.K. willst du nicht aneinandergeraten. Er bleibt immer noch freundlich und höflich dabei, aber er weiß genau wo er ansetzen muss, um sein Gegenüber zu treffen. Aber T.K. mit Davis zu vergleichen ist wie Äpfel mit Bananen aufzuwiegen, völliger Humbug. Und was Davis und Kari betrifft… Davis hat ausgenutzt, dass T.K. ihm seine Gefühle gegenüber Kari gestanden hat, er war schon immer eifersüchtig auf ihn, weil er bei Kari damals immer abgeblitzt ist. So konnte er auf der einen Seite T.K. eins auswischen und auf der anderen Seite hat er bekommen, was er wollte: Den Sex, den ich ihm nicht geben konnte und wollte. Die Beziehung der beiden ging dann noch einige Monate gut, nachdem sie aufgeflogen sind, aber dann haben sie sich auch getrennt.“  
Er atmete einen Moment durch, nickte dann. „T.K. hat Kari damals immer versucht, in Schutz zu nehmen, wer will schon, dass schlecht über den Menschen gesprochen wird, den man insgeheim liebt. Ich wäre damals auch nicht glücklich gewesen, hätte man Davis schlecht gemacht, bevor das mit der Affäre aufflog. Und ja, Kari hat sich immer auf andere verlassen, sei es auf ihre Kampfpartnerin Yolei, auf mich, als es um diese ganze „Meer der Dunkelheit“-Sache ging, auf ihren Bruder, auf T.K. oder auf Davis als Anführer. Sie hat nicht eine einzige Entscheidung selbst getroffen, wenn ich so zurückdenke, sie hat sich immer hinter anderen versteckt. Von T.K. weiß ich aber, dass sie bei der ersten Reise in die Digiwelt ganz anders war, ich meine, sie hat sich, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, unserem schlimmsten Feind entgegengestellt, um ihren Digimon Partner und ihren Bruder zu beschützen. Dass sie die Vergewaltigung nicht auf Tai projiziert hat, da kann man wohl wirklich nur von Glück sprechen, ich bin dankbar das nicht erlebt haben zu müssen, da bin ich ehrlich. Die ganze Sache hat schon genug angerichtet, ich habe bis heute große Probleme damit, anderen Menschen zu vertrauen, aber meine jetzige Beziehung stärkt mich in dieser Hinsicht Gott sei Dank wieder. Dass sie sich mit Mimi vergleicht, habe ich eine Weile vermutet, aber ich war mir nicht sicher.“  
Leise lachte er, als Masao von Mimis Wutausbrüchen sprach. „Oh ich habe so einige Aktionen in der Digiwelt miterlebt und dankend das Weite gesucht, aber Tai wusste schon immer, wie er Mimi beruhigen kann. Wenn ich so überlege, haben sich Kari und Mimi aber nie sonderlich verstanden, auch Kari und Sora nicht. Das erste Mal, dass sie sich wirklich an ein Mädchen gehängt hat war wohl mit Yolei, aber der Kontakt ging nach der Oberschule auch verloren.“ Allerdings schaute Ken dann auch etwas verblüfft. „Dass Kari so ausflippen kann, war mir nicht bewusst, an T.K.'s Stelle würde ich mir das aber auch nicht gefallen lassen. Dass sie mit dem Kind so überfordert ist tut mir leid zu hören, aber wenn T.K. so weitermacht, hat er bald den nächsten Burn-Out. Er war nach der Geburt schon mal an so einem Punkt, damals konnte er das aber wieder kitten meinte er. Aber ich stimme dir zu, niemand betrinkt sich grundlos so dermaßen, ich hoffe, dass Mimi ihm helfen kann. Es wäre doch traurig, wenn Aiko als Trennungskind aufwachsen müsste, das wünsche ich ihr nicht.“  
Als Masao ihn bat, mehr zu erzählen, nickte er. „Von der Affäre wussten nur Davis, Kari, T.K. und ich etwas, T.K. hatte mich darum gebeten, es nicht breit zu treten und mir selbst war es auch unangenehm, von meiner damals besten Freundin den Freund ausgespannt zu bekommen. Davis hat damals seine Siebensachen gepackt und ist nach Amerika rüber, er hat dort an einer renommierten Kochschule einen Platz bekommen und Kari ist ihm, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass er sie da auch schon zum Sex und anderen Dingen gezwungen hatte, blindlings gefolgt und hat T.K. hier alleine zurückgelassen. Der arme Kerl war damals ganz verzweifelt, wir haben viel geredet und er hat mich aufgebaut und mir Mut gemacht, dass es auch ohne Davis weitergeht. Das drüben in den Staaten ging vielleicht zwei, drei Monate gut, danach haben sie sich getrennt, Kari kam etwa einen Monat noch bei Mimi unter, ehe sie nach Japan zurückkam und sich sofort wieder an T.K. heftete und ihn in die Lücke schob, die Davis hinterließ, ihm ihren ganzen Liebeskummer aufbürdete und T.K. gar nicht wusste, was er machen sollte. Er war in der Zwickmühle, seiner besten Freundin helfen zu wollen, aber gleichzeitig auch seine eigenen Gefühle nicht ewig leugnen zu können. Das war allerdings unser letztes Gespräch damals, kurz darauf habe ich mich nach Kyoto aus dem Staub gemacht, weil mich hier in Tokyo alles zu sehr an die Vergangenheit erinnert hat und dabei war, mich kaputt zu machen. Ich weiß nur noch, dass zu dieser Zeit Tai bereits das erste Mal im Entzug war, T.K. wusste es von seinem Bruder und hatte es mir erzählt. Also musste Kari ja zwangsweise wieder bei T.K. ankommen, sonst hätte sie sicher Tai mit ihren Problemen belagert.“ Er trank noch mal vom Kaffee und machte sich so seine Gedanken zu dem Ganzen.  
  
Masao hörte sich alles an, was Ken sagte und so langsam rauchte ihm der Kopf, das Ganze war verzwickter als zu Anfang angenommen. „Puuh das ist ein starkes Stück…, weißt du, Kari hat nie die ganze Wahrheit erzählt, sondern immer nur einzelne Szenen quasi…, es ist zum Haare raufen. Seit zwei Jahren mache ich diese Therapie mit ihr und es wird auch besser, aber dann kommt eine Sache und zack ist alles wieder für den Arsch, dann kooperiert sie nicht richtig und wenn sie nicht kooperiert, dann kann ich ihr nicht helfen. Dass Tai für sie derzeit nicht erreichbar ist das ist fast schon das Beste, was zu ihrem Wohl passieren konnte, so klebt sie nicht dauernd an ihm…, aber das bewegt sie auch nicht wirklich dazu sich auf T.K. zu fokussieren. Klar, es tut ihr unfassbar leid, was passiert ist und sie wird Besserung geloben, aber nur solange wie es T.K. nicht gut geht, sobald er wieder gesund ist, wird das denke ich von vorne losgehen. Als Davis dann Geschichte war, hat sie sich vermutlich wieder an T.K. geklammert, um nicht alleine zu sein, im Prinzip hat sie unbewusst einen Teil von Davis‘ Taktik angewandt. T.K. war, neben Tai, immer ihr Retter in der Not und obwohl sie damals nichts von seinen Gefühlen wusste, wusste sie dennoch, dass er sie niemals im Stich lassen würde und für T.K. war es eine Tortur, weil er ständig seine Gefühle unterdrücken musste.“ Masao seufzte, so langsam verzweifelte auch er an dem Ganzen „T.K. fängt an sich durchzusetzen und das passt Kari nicht, weil er sie nicht mehr betüddelt…, so langsam glaube ich…, dass sie ihre Schwangerschaft irgendwie geplant hat, Ken. T.K. hätte sie niemals schwanger sitzen lassen und hatte sich fest vorgenommen, dass sein Kind nicht als Scheidungskind aufwächst und deswegen kämpft er ja um die Beziehung, er will nicht alles hinschmeißen, aber Kari arbeitet mit eisernem Willen dagegen. Ich fürchte, wenn die Therapie dieses Mal nicht anschlägt, dann kann ich den beiden nicht mehr helfen.“  
Er sah Ken mitfühlend an. „Dass die beiden dich betrogen haben, das tut mir leid, das verdient niemand. Dann sollte man lieber ehrlich Schluss machen, bevor man jemanden so lange betrügt. Ich will versuchen herausfinden, warum sie das alles getan hat…, sie hat T.K. sitzen lassen und als sie wiederkam, hat er sie mit offenen Armen empfangen und das rechne ich ihm verdammt hoch an, das hätte nicht jeder gemacht. Er ist ein ehrbarer Mann und Kari muss jetzt rausfinden, was sie eigentlich will, ob sie T.K. wirklich liebt oder ob er nur Mittel zum Zweck ist, damit sie nicht alleine sein muss. Doch wenn das der Fall sein sollte…, dann wäre eine Trennung auch zum Wohle Aikos das Beste und wer das Sorgerecht bekommen wird, das muss ich dir ja nicht sagen. Ich mag Kari wirklich, aber sie ist noch nicht bereit Mutter zu sein, dafür ist sie noch nicht reif genug im Kopf, T.K. kriegt das hin mit der Kleinen, da mache ich mir keine Sorgen, aber er kann auch Verantwortung für sich und sein Kind übernehmen, Kari hingegen ist zu egoistisch, um diese Balance halten zu können und genau daran will ich ja mit ihr arbeiten. Ich danke dir für die Infos Ken, das hat mir wertvolle Details geliefert, die ich bisher nicht wusste und danke, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast, kannst du für Kari ein Besuchsverbot erwirken T.K. gegenüber? Glaub mir, es ist momentan das Beste, sie von ihm und auch von ihrem Bruder abzuschirmen“, gerade wollte er aufstehen, als Mimi hereinkam und so ernst wie sie aussah, wagte es Masao sich dann doch nicht zu gehen, sondern setzte sich brav wieder hin, Ken ebenso und Masao hasste es, dass Mimi das Talent hatte selbst ihn kuschen zu lassen. Manchmal bemitleidete er Tai da ja schon etwas, das würde er aber niemals laut sagen, sein Schwanz war ihm dann doch ganz lieb und er wollte das dieser ganz blieb.  
  
Ken sah Masao nachdenklich an, dass Kari so viel verschwieg, kam ihm komisch vor, aber vielleicht merkte sie das auch einfach nicht, leugnete vieles vermutlich auch vor sich selbst, weil sie damit sonst selbst nicht klarkäme, Ken verstand das durchaus gut. Er nickte leicht. „T.K. ging es damals wirklich nicht sehr gut, irgendwie tat es mir dann auch schon ein bisschen leid, ihn auch noch im Stich gelassen zu haben, aber ich musste in dem Moment auch an mich denken und T.K. meinte ja auch, dass er klarkäme.“ Was Masao dann allerdings von sich gab, machte ihn sprachlos, so wirklich vorstellen konnte er sich das eigentlich nicht. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie so weit gehen würde? Ich traue ihr ja einiges zu, aber das wäre doch wirklich ein hartes Stück, das würde T.K. ihr auch niemals verzeihen und ich denke das weiß Kari auch. Und so hintergangen zu werden war schon hart, aber ich habe das Trauma wohl inzwischen überwunden und kann auch darüber sprechen, ohne dass es mich extreme Überwindung kostet. T.K. hat damals viel für sie getan, das stimmt, ich hoffe wirklich, dass sie nicht nur mit ihm gespielt hat, dass hätte er nicht verdient.“  
Was das Thema Besuchsverbot betraf, wollte Ken gerade noch antworten, als bereits Mimi hereinkam und so wie sie die beiden ansah, blieben sie dann lieber sitzen und hörten sich an, was Mimi zu erzählen hatte.  
Mimi fasste ihnen zusammen, was T.K. erzählt hatte und Ken runzelte die Stirn. „Dass Kari eventuell die Schwangerschaft provoziert hat, hatte Masao auch schon vermutet, aber das glaube ich irgendwie nicht, das geht auch für ihre Verhältnisse zu weit. Und was das Besuchsverbot betrifft, das lässt sich einrichten, ich vermute auch, dass es besser für T.K.s Genesung ist.“ Auch Mimi seufzte und sah Masao an. „Wie gehen wir jetzt vor? T.K. sieht sich selbst immer noch als Sündenbock, wir müssen ihm dieses Denken echt abgewöhnen.“  
  
Masao hörte sich die Zusammenfassung von Mimi an und seufzte. „Das kann doch alles nicht mehr wahr sein, hat die denn gar nichts gelernt in den letzten zwei Jahren? Naja, jetzt müssen wir mit dem arbeiten was wir haben. Ken hat neue Details ans Licht gebracht, die mir auch dabei helfen werden, wie ich das Ganze angehen kann und in spätestens zwei Wochen sollte ich ein Konzept haben, mit dem ich arbeiten kann, aber für die erste Sitzung werde ich dann deine Hilfe brauchen, Mimi, die müssen wir zusammen abhalten, um das Konzept kümmre ich mich selbst, damit du damit keine Arbeit hast, keine Sorge.“ Ken und er weihten Mimi noch in das ein, was sie gerade besprochen hatten und somit ging dann später jeder seiner Wege. Masao machte sich daran, das Konzept auszuarbeiten und es erforderte jede Menge detailreiche Planung, damit er genau wusste wie er was angehen musste. Die Sitzungen, die er mit Kari zwischendurch hatte waren, naja… impulsiv. Kari rastete aus, weil man sie nicht zu T.K. ließ und Masao hatte die Arschkarte gezogen, sie wieder beruhigen zu müssen und ihr klar zu machen, dass das Ausflippen nichts brachte.


	74. Überraschendes Wiedersehen

_Freitag, 5. Juli 2019  
__Büro von Masao  
  
_T.K. konnte sich in den folgenden beiden Wochen komplett auf seine Genesung konzentrieren und die Tage, an denen seine Tochter ihn besuchen kam, waren absolut Balsam für seine Seele, zumal sie ihm auch immer ähnlicher wurde, aber auch sehr viele Züge von Kari bekam. Tatsächlich begann sich Aiko viel an ihren Papa zu klammern und T.K. konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm das gefiel.  
Tai schuftete in der Zwischenzeit auch weiterhin im Entzug daran wieder komplett gesund zu werden, der Sport und die Therapiesitzungen taten ihm wirklich gut und er fand Wege, wie er seine inneren Dämonen kontrollieren und auch Stück für Stück bekämpfen konnte, das würde ihm im Alltag definitiv noch sehr weiterhelfen. Er ließ sich sogar die Haare kurz schneiden und fühlte sich damit auch relativ frei sozusagen wirklich einen Neuanfang zu wagen. Er trainierte weiterhin jeden Tag und aus dem bulligen Typen war jetzt ein gesunder, athletischer Mann geworden, der ordentlich Muskeln an den Armen hatte, aber kein Sixpack mehr, sondern tatsächlich einen kleinen Bauch, damit musste Mimi dann leben können, aber er ging jetzt nicht davon aus, das seine Frau ein großes Problem damit haben würde. Die bisherigen drei Wochen taten ihm wirklich gut und er hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis mehr nach den Medikamenten, die Shihito ihm gespritzt hatte und somit waren seine Gedanken wieder geordnet und er auch mehr als bereit dazu zu seiner Familie zurück zu gehen und der Ehemann und Vater zu sein, der er sein wollte. Masao kam mitten in der vierten Woche zu ihm und bat ihn quasi um einen Gefallen und nachdem er so grob erfahren hatte was los war, stimmte er zu, jetzt war es auch mal an ihm, als großer Bruder Kari den Kopf zu waschen und zu hoffen, dass es ihr half.  
Und nun war der Tag gekommen, er würde Mimi wiedersehen und gleichzeitig seiner Schwester den Kopf waschen. Er würde Kari definitiv nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen, das stand für ihn fest, denn genug war genug. Er war auf dem Weg zu dem Therapiezimmer, musste vorher allerdings noch den ganzen Papierkram ausfüllen und darauf warten, dass Masao ihm das Zeichen gab dazuzustoßen.  
  
Masao war mit Mimi und Kari im Therapiezimmer und setzte alles auf den heutigen Tag, er hatte weder Kari noch Mimi eingeweiht, denn er wollte den Überraschungseffekt auf seiner Seite haben, also begann er die Therapie ganz normal, ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen. „Also Kari, wie lief die Woche? Und bitte ehrlich antworten du weißt ja, dass es sonst nichts bringt.“  
  
Nach den Gesprächen mit T.K., Masao und Ken hatte Mimi wirklich der Kopf geraucht, das alles war doch zum Verzweifeln und sie war dankbar, dass Masao den Rest übernehmen würde. Mit den Kids kam sie gut zurecht, aber alleine für drei Kinder zu sorgen war wirklich hart und eine ordentliche Aufgabe, die sie aber ohne zu murren auf sich nahm. Doch wenn sie abends alleine im Bett lag, kamen ihr doch die Tränen, sie vermisste ihren Ehemann und war einfach nur verdammt dankbar, dass die Trennung zeitbegrenzt und temporär war. Mit dem Wissen, ihren Mann nie wieder sehen zu können, hätte sie wohl wirklich nur noch robotermäßig für ihre Kinder funktioniert, aber nicht mehr wirklich gelebt. Und sie wusste ja, dass der Entzug sein musste, damit Tai wieder auf die Beine kam. Mit T.K. telefonierte sie zwei, drei Mal und freute sich zu hören, dass es ihm langsam besser ging und er Zeit mit seiner Tochter haben konnte, während Kari Masao das Leben wohl zur Hölle machte, wie der am Telefon ebenfalls berichtet hatte, als er Mimi mit dem festen Termin zum Gespräch einlud. Eigentlich hatte sie keine Lust darauf, aber Masao zuliebe ließ sie sich darauf ein, wenn sie allerdings ahnen würde, was da im Hintergrund abging, würde sie wohl nicht so skeptisch sein. Also machte sie sich an besagtem Tag mal wieder in die Uniklinik auf, nachdem sie die Kleinen zu ihren Eltern gebracht hatte.  
Kari hatte ebenfalls eine schwere Zeit, sie war so dankbar, dass T.K. wieder aufgewacht war, aber nicht zu ihm zu dürfen war für sie die reinste Folter. Sie stieg Masao gefühlt dreimal täglich aufs Dach, aber er gab nicht nach und ließ Kari schmollen, also nutzte sie die Zeit, um für Aiko zu sorgen, was nicht so einfach war und so langsam merkte sie dann doch mal, was ihr Verlobter eigentlich die ganze Zeit für sie getan hatte. Mit ihrer Tochter kam sie zumindest einigermaßen zurecht, aber irgendwie war sie abends doch froh, wenn die Kleine schlief und sie ihre Ruhe hatte. Sie weinte sich oft in den Schlaf, blockte bei Masao aber immer noch ab, weswegen sie nicht sonderlich begeistert war, dass sie beim Reinkommen auch Mimi im Raum vorfand. Sie sah ihre Schwägerin mit einem Blick an, der deutlich sagte: Was willst du denn hier?  
Sie blickte Masao ausdruckslos an, seufzte ein wenig und gab dann nach. „Wie soll die Woche schon gelaufen sein? Mit Aiko lief es ganz gut, sie schreit weniger, vor allem, wenn sie bei T.K. gewesen ist, aber ich vermisse meinen Verlobten und will endlich zu ihm. Warum darf ich nicht zu T.K. verdammt?!“, sie wurde lauter und Mimi rollte unauffällig mit den Augen, wenn das so weiter ging, waren T.K. und sie geschiedene Leute, bevor sie überhaupt offiziell geheiratet hatten. Sie wunderte sich, dass Masao hin und wieder auf sein Handy schaute, das machte er sonst nie und Mimi bekam irgendwie ein komisches Vorgefühl. Kari sah Masao an, schien sich nach seinem Einlauf aber ein wenig beruhigt zu haben. „Warum darf ich nicht zu ihm, ich will mich doch nur mit ihm aussprechen und dass alles wieder gut wird.“  
  
Masao wollte am liebsten eigentlich aufgeben, Kari war einfach unglaublich zickig und ohne Mimis Hilfe würde er da nicht weiterkommen, außerdem hatte er ja auch für Mimi noch eine Überraschung, von der sie noch nichts wusste. „Dass es mit Aiko besser läuft freut mich zu hören, dass sie immer weniger schreit ist ein gutes Zeichen, das heißt eure Bindung zueinander wird enger und das wollen wir ja auch“, eventuell hörte Aiko auch auf zu schreien damit Kari sie in Ruhe ließ, aber das behielt Masao wohlweislich für sich. „Warum du nicht zu T.K. darfst habe ich dir schon x-Mal erklärt Kari, du versprichst ihm alles wird besser und dann nimmst du die Therapie nicht für voll und tickst dann voll durch, wenn ihr mal wieder streitet. Das hier ist deine letzte Chance alles zu retten, sonst ist es vorbei und das musst du begreifen Kari, du weißt wie es jetzt geendet ist und ich will nicht, dass T.K. nächstes Mal tot in der Ecke liegt… zumal du mir noch immer nicht offen und ehrlich gesagt hast, was du genau für T.K. fühlst, du setzt dich mit deinen Gefühlen nicht auseinander und bist sauer, weil du gerade deinen Willen nicht kriegst, du bist fast wie ein Kleinkind gerade… Ich will dir helfen Kari und das seit Jahren, aber das geht nicht, wenn du mir immer nur die halbe Wahrheit erzählst.“ Er sah rüber zu Mimi und dann wieder zu Kari „Und in der Hoffnung, dass dieses Gespräch heute doch mal etwas bringt und du vielleicht endlich zur Besinnung kommst, haben wir heute einen Gast bei dieser Sitzung, der mit dir auch ein paar Takte zu bereden hat. Er schickte Tai eine WhatsApp, dass er jetzt reinkommen konnte. Tai atmete draußen noch einmal tief durch, er trug die Haare immer noch kurz, einen Drei-Tage-Bart, ein schwarzes Tanktop und eine Jeans. Er öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum. „Hey alle zusammen…, ich bin zurück“, mehr konnte er gar nicht sagen, denn seine Frau warf sich ihm schneller an den Hals als er gucken konnte. Nicht dass er was dagegen hatte, ganz im Gegenteil, es tat unglaublich gut seine Frau wieder in den Armen halten zu können.  
  
Mimi dachte sich auch ihren Teil zu der Sache mit Aiko, die Kleine wusste ja, dass sie ab und an zu Papa durfte und so wie Masao sie ansah, dachte er wohl etwas Ähnliches wie sie. Allerdings schwieg sie, Masao schien einen Plan zu haben und den wollte sie ihm auch lassen. Kari sah ihn an und zuckte mit den Schultern, ob die Bindung jetzt besser wurde oder nicht, wusste sie ja nicht. Sie begann erneut zu schmollen und Mimi hätte am liebsten ihre Sachen gepackt und sich um ihre Familie gekümmert. Allerdings seufzte Kari dann und begann zu reden. „Meinst du, dass ich will, dass er stirbt?“ Mimi hätte diese Frage glatt mit Ja beantwortet. „Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass ich T.K. liebe und mit ihm alt werden will? Ich meine, hallo?! Wir haben ein Kind zusammen.“ Mimi sah sie an, schaute zu Masao und als dieser nickte, fing sie an zu sprechen. „Um mal darauf zu kommen, du weißt ja, dass ich mit T.K. gesprochen habe und Masao mit Ken und wir beide kamen dabei irgendwann mal zu einem Punkt, an dem wir so ein wenig Zweifel hatten. Wie kam es zu dieser Schwangerschaft, Kari? Wir glauben zwar nicht, dass es so ist, aber wir müssen dich das trotzdem fragen: Hast du es mit Absicht darauf angelegt, schwanger zu werden, um T.K. an dich zu binden?“ Kari sah Mimi mit großen Augen an, dann Masao und man sah, wie langsam Tränen über ihr Gesicht zu fließen begannen. „Nein… nein das würde ich niemals tun… bitte glaubt sowas nicht von mir. Ich weiß, ich habe so meine Probleme mit Aiko, aber es war ein Unfall, ich hatte erst kurz vor dem Urlaub meine Periode gehabt und gedacht, dass ich nicht schwanger werden könnte, aber durch den ganzen Stress auf der Arbeit war mein Zyklus etwas durcheinandergeraten und ich hatte wohl genau an dem Tag meinen Eisprung.“  
Mimi sah zu Masao, sie glaubte Kari, wie es mit ihm war, konnte sie aber nicht einschätzen. Allerdings wurde sie ein wenig hellhörig, als er meinte, er habe einen Gast eingeladen. T.K. war noch nicht richtig auf dem Damm, wen könnte er nur meinen? Sie trank aus ihrer Tasse und in diesem Moment ging die Türe auf und als sie die Stimme hörte, fiel ihr vor Schreck die Tasse aus der Hand, sie zersprang klirrend auf dem Fliesenboden und keine zwei Sekunden später lag sie heulend ihrem Mann in den Armen, atmete seinen Duft tief ein und wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen. „Oh Tai… ich bin ja so froh… gut siehst du aus“, sagte sie immer noch unter Tränen, aber lächelnd, ehe sie ihn in einen innigen Kuss verwickelte. Kari saß einfach nur sprachlos da, aber in ihren Augen funkelte wieder sichtbar die Eifersucht, sie wollte auch zu ihrem Bruder, Mimi sollte endlich loslassen. Erst als Masao sich räusperte, löste sich Mimi von ihrem Ehemann, nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zum Sofa, doch er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich in einen Sessel, der schräg neben Masao stand, sicherlich um Abstand zu Kari zu halten, was in Mimis Augen auch Sinn ergab. Sie sah Masao an und schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, ehe sie Tai das Wort übergaben.  
  
Masao hörte sich erst an, was Mimi und Kari sagten, ehe er sich dazu äußerte. „Ja, es ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass es zwischen Aiko und dir besser wird und das soll es ja auch, darauf arbeite ich ja mit dir hin, Kari. Bezüglich der Schwangerschaft glaube ich dir, Kari. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt auch nicht erwartet, dass du so etwas tun würdest, aber wir müssen halt jede Option durchgehen, um den Punkt, der der Auslöser für alles war, zu finden und zu eliminieren.“ Und noch bevor er mehr sagen konnte, ging auch schon die Tür auf und Tai kam herein, die Tasse konnte Masao nicht mehr retten, aber das war ihm in dem Moment auch egal, denn zu sehen wie sehr Mimi sich freute ihren Mann wiederzusehen, das war mehr als genug Entschädigung dafür. Karis giftige Blicke in Richtung Mimi allerdings passten ihm absolut nicht und Tai schien diesen Blick ebenfalls zu sehen und so überließ Masao es jetzt Tai, seiner Schwester mal ordentlich die Leviten zu lesen.  
Als Mimi in seinen Armen lag und ihm einen Kuss gab, machte Tais Herz vor Freude einen Sprung, er hatte Mimi unglaublich vermisst und sah sie schmunzelnd an. „Du siehst gar nicht mal so gut aus…, tut mir leid, dass du die letzten vier Wochen ohne mich auskommen musstest, aber der Entzug ist durch, ich bin ab jetzt wieder bei dir und unseren Kindern, Liebling.“, lächelnd gab er ihr noch einen Kuss, ehe beide sich hinsetzten und Tai war Karis Blick nicht entgangen und das ging ihm gehörig gegen den Strich. Er redete auch nicht um den heißen Brei herum, sondern kam direkt auf den Punkt, ob es Kari nun passte oder nicht. „Kari, jetzt mal im Ernst, was soll das? Dass du dich mit T.K. streitest, das ist die eine Sache, das passiert in einer Beziehung, aber wie kannst du ihm solche Dinge an den Kopf knallen? Es ist für einen Vater das Schlimmste sowas zu hören zu kriegen und noch dazu mit dem gewalttätigen Ex verglichen zu werden, das setzt dem Ganzen die Krone auf…, ihr müsst wirklich lernen besser miteinander zu kommunizieren, sonst endet das noch schlimmer als dieses Mal und das will glaube ich keiner von uns. Genau wie jetzt gerade, wo Mimi mich begrüßt hat, ich habe deinen Blick gesehen und es hat mich angekotzt, es steht dir nicht zu, eifersüchtig zu sein. Mimi ist meine FRAU, ob dir das nun passt oder nicht, du musst damit leben, ich kann nicht immer 24/7 für dich da sein, du musst auf eigenen Füßen stehen, du hast eine Familie gegründet und die sollte dein Fokus sein.“  
Er sah sie ernst an. „Mimi und die Kinder sind mein Leben, meine eigene Familie, und es gibt für mich nichts wichtigeres im Leben, ich bin Vater und Ehemann, ich bin für meine Familie da und sorge für sie und genauso arbeite ich tagtäglich zusammen mit Mimi daran, dass unsere Ehe auch funktioniert, denn wenn wir zulassen, dass unsere Beziehung auf der Strecke bleibt, dann haben wir ein Problem, eine Beziehung ist immer Arbeit, tagtäglich, und mit Kindern wird das alles nochmal komplizierter, aber das geht alles, wenn man nur will.“ Er atmete einmal durch, ehe er weiterredete „Wie willst du deine Beziehung mit T.K. kitten, wenn du dich an mich klammerst? Dass du mich loslässt und dein Leben lebst, heißt nicht, dass ich für immer aus deinem Leben verschwinde, ich bin immer noch dein großer Bruder und ein Teil deiner Familie, aber nicht mehr der Fokus in deinem Leben, dein Fokus sollte auf deinem Verlobten und deiner Tochter liegen, nicht auf mir. Du begegnest Mimi mit einer ungeheuren Eifersucht, die dir nicht zusteht, und die ich auch nicht nachvollziehen kann, überleg doch mal ein paare Jahre weiter, wenn du T.K. dauernd links liegen lässt, weil du zu mir willst, dann kann ich dir sagen was passiert, die Beziehung wird am Ende sein und nicht mehr zu reparieren und Aiko wird bei T.K. bleiben und das weißt du auch. Willst du wirklich deine eigene, kleine Familie wegwerfen, weil du dich in Eifersuchtsanfälle meiner Frau gegenüber reinsteigerst? Damit stößt du alle nur weiter von dir, ich habe dich wirklich lieb Kari, aber so geht das nicht weiter, wir können uns weiterhin sehen, aber nicht mehr als einmal in der Woche für zwei bis drei Stunden, das muss ausreichen, entweder so oder gar nicht“, ja er wusste, dass es Kari nicht passen würde, aber es musste sein, damit sie mal wach wurde.  
  
Mimi war der Blick von Kari Gott sei Dank erspart geblieben, da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihrer Schwägerin gestanden hatte, aber ihrem Mann und Masao war es nicht entgangen und sie rechnete es Tai hoch an, dass dieser nicht mehr kuschte, sondern endlich mal frei von der Leber weg sagte, was ihm nicht passte. Kari sah man an, dass sie einfach nur baff war, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, aber sie fing natürlich sofort wieder an, sich zu verteidigen, nach Ausreden zu suchen und ähnliches.  
„Ich hab doch bestimmt schon hundert mal gesagt, dass es mir leidtut, was ich zu T.K. gesagt habe, ich war halt sauer, weil er mir dauernd vorschreiben will, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe, das mit Davis war nicht richtig, das weiß ich jetzt auch, aber wenn man wütend ist, rutschen einem auch schon mal Sachen raus, die man nicht so gemeint hat. Aber da man mich ja nicht zu ihm lässt, konnte ich ihm das bisher noch nicht sagen. Und was willst du eigentlich von mir? Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig auf Mimi, aber sie hätte mich ja wohl auch mal kurz dich begrüßen lassen dürfen. Ich weiß, dass sie deine Frau ist, das kann sie ruhig auch sein, immerhin brauchst du das ja auch, damit ihr euer perfektes Bilderbuchleben weiterführen könnt, um mir vorzuhalten, wie sehr ich versagt habe! Und erzähl mir nicht, was für eine harte Arbeit eure Ehe wäre, bei euch läuft doch alles wie am Schnürchen, kein Streit, keine Krisen, nichts, also hör auf so heuchlerisch zu sein Tai, was haben sie bloß im Entzug aus dir gemacht, du siehst nicht mehr aus wie mein Bruder, ich erkenn dich überhaupt nicht mehr wieder!“, sie schrie schon fast, ihr war das gerade einfach alles zu viel. „Im Moment kann ich nichts kitten, weil deine ach so perfekte Frau und Masao mich nicht zu ihm lassen, weil sie der Meinung sind, dass ich mich nicht entschuldigen soll, also gib mir gefälligst nicht die Schuld an der Scheiße, sondern ihr! Ich kann mich ja schlecht auf meine Familie konzentrieren, wenn ich meine Familie gar nicht haben darf!“ Dass Tai ihr gerade ein Besuchslimit aussprach, überhörte sie gekonnt, sie war auf hundertachtzig, nahm vor Wut nun ihre eigene Kaffeetasse und schmiss sie quer durch den Raum, knapp an Mimi vorbei gegen die Wand.  
  
Mimi hatte nun genug gehört und gesehen, stand auf, stellte sich mit den Händen in die Hüften gestemmt vor ihr hin und funkelte sie an. „So mein liebes Fräulein, JETZT. IST. SCHLUSS! Du hörst mir jetzt zu und nein, ich will nichts hören, schweig einfach und schreib dir eins hinter die Ohren: Wag es dich noch mal eine Kaffeetasse nach mir zu werfen und du brauchst dich bei uns NIE WIEDER blicken zu lassen! Verstanden?!“ Bei dem Blick, den Mimi draufhatte, gefror wohl sicherlich selbst Masao das Blut in den Adern. Kari nickte nur stumm und Mimi redete weiter. „Nur weil wir unsere Unstimmigkeiten nicht in die Öffentlichkeit tragen, heißt das nicht, dass wir nicht auch hin und wieder unsere Differenzen haben. Aber im Gegensatz zu T.K. und dir reden wir darüber, schreien uns auch mal richtig an, dass die Fetzen fliegen und dann vertragen wir uns. Wir streiten nie vor anderen oder vor den Kindern, weil sich das einfach nicht gehört. Und hör endlich auf, mich immer als Ausrede zu benutzen, wenn bei dir was nicht klappt, ich bin weiß Gott nicht perfekt. Die Beziehung mit Michael hat bei mir auch vieles kaputt gemacht, ich habe richtig Probleme damit, meinen Körper zu akzeptieren, er hat mir immer das Gefühl gegeben, dass ich nicht gut genug bin, dass ich nicht schlank genug bin, bis heute habe ich diesen Drang dazu, wie eine Verrückte zu trainieren, aber nie bin ich zufrieden mit mir. Das hat auch unsere Ehekrise im Sommer letztes Jahr ausgelöst, ich habe mir damals sogar vorschreiben lassen, wie viel ich essen darf und manchmal tagelang gehungert, damit ich Michael besser gefalle. Wäre ich damals nicht nach der Trennung an gute Therapeuten geraten, hätte ich heute sicher eine Essstörung. Aber ich weiß selbst, dass ICH meine Einstellung ändern muss, nicht jemand anderer. Und DU musst das auch lernen. Gib einmal zu, dass DU scheiße gebaut hast, dass du dich ändern musst und nicht T.K., weißt du eigentlich, was er sich für Schuldgefühle macht? Er glaubt, dass er schuld daran ist, dass es dir so schlecht geht, er reißt sich alles für dich aus, um Aiko ein guter Vater zu sein, denk da mal drüber nach. Und dann stell dir noch mal vor, wie es wäre, wenn niemand mehr da wäre. Ich glaube kaum, dass du das willst, Kari. Wach auf, verdammt.“ Mimi atmete tief ein und aus, während bei Kari bereits die ersten Tränen zu laufen begannen.  
  
Masao beobachtete das Ganze nur, dachte sich seinen Teil und war erstaunt darüber, wie größenwahnsinnig Kari war, so extrem gegen Tai und Mimi zu schießen, aber Mimi quittierte das direkt mit einer Ansage, die sich gewaschen hatte und Masao hielt wohlweislich weiterhin den Mund.  
Tai hingegen hörte sowohl Kari als auch Mimi zu und bei Karis Aktion riss ihm endgültig der Geduldsfaden und er war stinksauer. „Okay, jetzt reicht es verdammt noch mal! Was bildest du dir überhaupt ein? Dass man dich nicht zu ihm lässt bist du selbst schuld! Dann sagst du ihm wie leid es dir tut, aber ändert es etwas? Wenn der nächste Streit kommt, rastest du wieder aus und wirfst ihm Dinge an den Kopf ohne zu überlegen. Der Kerl liebt dich! Und dass, seit ihr Kinder wart, aber hat es sich nie getraut das zu sagen, du willst die Wahrheit haben? Okay bitte, Davis hat genau gewusst, was T.K. für dich fühlt und genau deswegen hat er dich ausgesucht und für sich beansprucht, um T.K. eins auszuwischen, denn er wusste wie sehr es ihn quälen würde, euch Tag für Tag zusammen sehen zu müssen, aber hat er dich mit Eifersuchtsanfällen terrorisiert? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass er das gemacht hat! Und wag es ja nicht, noch einmal irgendwelche Dinge nach meiner Frau zu werfen, sonst hast du ein riesiges Problem mit mir und glaub mir das willst du nicht! Und wie ich mir die Haare schneide oder mich kleide, das geht dich einen Scheiß an, es ist meine Entscheidung, was ich tue in MEINEM Leben, ob es dir nun passt oder nicht ist nicht mein Problem.“  
Ja, er war wirklich wütend und hielt damit auch nicht hinterm Berg, dass sah er nicht mehr ein. „Du führst dich auf wie ein kleines Kind, das seinen Willen nicht bekommt, wir führen weiß Gott keine perfekte Ehe und bei uns kracht es des Öfteren auch mal gewaltig, aber wir beide wissen ganz genau was wir aneinander haben und das ist viel mehr wert, als die Sachen wegen denen wir streiten, wir schreien uns an und jeder lässt Dampf ab, dann reden wir in Ruhe drüber und schaffen die Sache aus der Welt, wie es erwachsene Menschen nun einmal tun! Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass du eine gesunde Tochter hast, du kannst dir nicht im Entferntesten vorstellen, wie es war, als wir erfahren haben, dass Mimi schwanger war, denn dass sie die Kinder lebend zur Welt bringt, die Chancen standen nachher bei fünf Prozent. Du betest und hoffst jeden Tag, dass alles gut geht, aber auch das haben wir geschafft, weil wir zusammenarbeiten und nicht gegeneinander! Versteh das mal endlich! Komm heraus aus deiner Scheinwelt und stell dich der Realität und werde verdammt nochmal erwachsen! Stell dich deinen Taten und akzeptiere auch die Konsequenzen und verdammt, lern endlich mal aus deinen Fehlern! Du siehst immer nur dich, du bist so egofokussiert, dass du um dich herum alles vergisst, ich habe dir viel zu lange alles durchgehen lassen und es immer runtergespielt, aber damit ist es jetzt endgültig vorbei! Ich bin für dich ein Heuchler? Schön, wieso klammerst du dann noch so? Du hast genau ZWEI Optionen: Du wirst Masao und dir selbst gegenüber endlich mal ehrlich und arbeitest ernsthaft an deinen Problemen, für dich und für deine Familie oder du machst weiter wie bisher und wirst alles verlieren, was du hattest, deine Tochter, T.K. und letztlich auch mich, denn ich lasse es nicht zu, dass du dich zwischen Mimi und mich stellst. Du hast mich schon einmal vor die Wahl gestellt und meine Entscheidung wird immer dieselbe sein, ich werde mich immer wieder für MEINE Kinder und MEINE Frau entscheiden!“  
  
Tai hatte sämtliche Muskeln angespannt und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, er war wirklich in Rage, wie konnte man nur so voller Missgunst und Neid durchs Leben gehen? „Hör endlich auf dich dauernd mit Mimi zu vergleichen, du bist nicht sie und sie ist nicht du, geht das nicht in deinen verdammten Schädel rein? Ohne diesen Entzug wäre alles vorbei gewesen, meine Ehe am Ende und meine Kinder müssten ohne Vater aufwachsen. Ich bin freiwillig in diesen Entzug gegangen, obwohl ich wusste wie hart es werden würde meine Familie möglicherweise monatelang nicht zu sehen, aber ich musste es tun! FÜR MEINE FAMILIE und ich bereue es nicht, weil ich gelernt habe, dass es immer wert ist für seine Familie zu kämpfen, denn eine Familie ist das Kostbarste, was man haben kann und du hast es sie doch auch mit Aiko und T.K., aber du arbeitest daran, dir alles kaputt zu machen, indem du beide immer wieder von dir wegstößt, anstatt auch mal an unangenehmen Sachen zu arbeiten! Werde verdammt nochmal erwachsen!“  
  
Dass sich Masao erst mal im Hintergrund hielt, war wohl wirklich das Beste, wenn ihm gewisse Körperbestandteile lieb waren. Mimi hingegen war es zu viel gewesen und nun stieg auch Tai ein, dem man deutlich seine Wut ansah, aber es schien zu wirken, denn Kari wurde mucksmäuschenstill und hörte ihm schweigend zu, sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie noch sagen sollte. Mimi war zu Tai gegangen und hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. „Beruhig dich Liebling, ich weiß, dass du sauer bist, aber davon wird es auch nicht besser. Wenn sie es jetzt nicht kapiert, dann ist das nicht deine Schuld, dann muss sie damit leben. Ich bin stolz auf dich, dass du das alles durchgezogen hast und ich bin dankbar, dass ich dich und die Kids habe. Vergiss das nie“, sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn und sah dann zu Kari, die ziemlich blass geworden war.  
  
„Davis wusste, dass T.K. in mich verliebt war?“, fragte sie und als Mimi nickte, begann Kari zu schluchzen, alles brach aus ihr heraus. „Und ich habe ihm die ganze Zeit von meinem Glück vorgeschwärmt, als es zwischen ihm und mir noch okay war… und anschließend hatte ich ihm die Ohren vorgeheult, weil ich so unglücklich verliebt in ihn war trotz dessen, dass er mir all diese Dinge angetan hat.“ Sie sah Tai und Mimi an, dann Masao. „Ich will doch eigentlich gar nicht streiten, weder mit T.K., noch mit euch, aber jedes Mal, wenn etwas nicht so läuft, wie ich es gern hätte, dann werde ich so verdammt wütend und ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich das kontrollieren soll, es ist, als wäre ich nicht ich selbst und wenn ich wieder bei klarem Verstand bin, dann merke ich erst, was ich da eigentlich angerichtet habe. In dem Moment, wo ich T.K. all diese Sachen an den Kopf geworfen habe, war es mir ernst damit, aber schon auf dem Weg in die Klinik habe ich es bereut, wie immer eigentlich, ich liebe ihn doch und will mit ihm zusammen sein, er war immer für mich da und das will ich nicht missen, wir waren doch mal so glücklich. Und Aiko ist mir doch auch ans Herz gewachsen, manchmal merke ich, dass ich nicht mit ihr klarkomme und das macht mich launisch, weil ich solche Angst habe, dass ihr durch meine Unfähigkeit etwas passiert.“ Tränen rannen weiter unaufhörlich ihr Gesicht entlang und sie sah zu Tai. „Du warst immer meine Antwort auf alles, aber ich weiß eigentlich auch, dass du das nicht sein kannst, ich will dich auch nicht vereinnahmen und ich bin froh, dass Mimi damals kam und dir geholfen hat, aber wenn ich euch zusammen sehe, dann ist sie wie ein rotes Tuch für mich, sie löst in mir so eine Wut aus, obwohl ich sie doch eigentlich lieb habe…“  
Sie atmete tief ein und aus, ehe sie weitersprach. „Ich habe immer das Gefühl nicht gut genug zu sein, für niemanden, ich war für Davis damals nicht gut genug, er hat mich für eine andere fallen gelassen, aber Mimi, sie wird von allen geliebt und deswegen habe ich mir immer gewünscht, zu sein wie sie, ihren Platz zu haben, auch wenn ich weiß, dass das natürlich nicht geht. T.K. tut alles für mich, das weiß ich eigentlich auch, aber wenn er mir Dinge verbietet, dann muss ich wieder daran denken, wie es bei Davis war, manchmal hat er mich tagelang eingesperrt, wenn er getrunken hatte, ich fühlte mich einfach in die Ecke gedrängt und deswegen habe ich dann auch angefangen auszuteilen, von Davis wurde ich dafür meistens verprügelt, ich kann einfach nicht umdenken. Ich weiß, dass T.K. das nicht tun würde, aber wenn er Dinge macht, die an Davis erinnern, dann reagiere ich einfach nur noch blind… es tut mir leid, dass immer alles so schief geht, wenn er und ich nicht einer Meinung sind. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre niemals aus Amerika zurückgekommen. Ich habe es niemandem erzählt, aber eigentlich wollte ich mir das Leben nehmen, ich hatte schon alles besorgt, der Abschiedsbrief war geschrieben, ich war so hoffnungslos, obwohl Mimi versucht hatte, mich aufzubauen. Doch dann kam ein Brief von T.K., er war so voller Liebe und Vertrauen in mich, so voller aufbauender Worte… da konnte ich nicht mehr…, aber ich habe sein Leben zerstört… ich wünschte mir, ich wäre einfach nicht mehr da…“ Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und weinte weiter, während Mimi nur Masao betroffen ansah, da waren wieder neue Sachen ans Licht gekommen, die sie alle ganz schön geschockt hatten.


	75. Verblüffende Geständnisse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurze Info am Rande, nächste Woche (9.8.2020) wird es zwei Kapitel geben, da ich danach im Urlaub bin und nicht zum Posten kommen werde :) Gewohnt gehts nach nächster Woche dann am 23. weiter :) Bleibt gesund!

_Freitag, 5. Juli 2019  
__Büro von Masao  
  
_Eigentlich hatte Masao damit gerechnet, dass Kari jetzt komplett ausrastete, aber ihre Reaktion war verblüffend, anscheinend hatte sie vor Tai ordentlich Respekt und nahm ihn ernst, was in dieser Situation gut war. Tai war wirklich wütend, aber auch enttäuscht darüber, wie egoistisch seine kleine Schwester war, doch als Mimi auf ihn zukam und ihm die Hände auf die Schultern legte, da beruhigte er sich langsam. „Ich weiß…, aber ich habe keine Lust mehr gehabt der große Bruder zu sein, der alles durchgehen lässt.“  
Was Kari danach aber offenbarte riss ihm fast den Boden unter den Füßen weg, er dachte das mit Davis hätte nicht schlimmer kommen können, doch mit Karis Offenbarung war es das und er wünschte sich in dem Moment sehnlichst, dass Davis das Zeitliche segnete, er nahm Mimis Hand und drückte diese fest, denn trotz allem war sie noch immer seine kleine Schwester und auch ihn quälte so eine Enthüllung und deswegen brauchte er jetzt auch den Halt, den nur Mimi ihm geben konnte. Tai wusste nicht so recht, was er dazu sagen sollte, aber das musste er auch nicht, denn just in diesem Moment betrat jemand anderes den Raum, der sehr wohl die Worte dafür hatte.  
  
T.K. hatte vor der Tür gestanden und alles mitbekommen und seine Wut auf Davis stieg ins Unermessliche und er würde ihn in Stücke reißen, wenn er ihm je wieder vor die Augen treten sollte. Für T.K. jedenfalls war der Zeitpunkt jetzt da das Besuchsverbot zu umgehen und für seine Verlobte da zu sein, er öffnete die Tür endgültig und ging an den anderen vorbei. Er wusste, dass es ihr Angst machte in solchen Situationen umarmt zu werden, deswegen ging er vor ihr in die Hocke und nahm sanft ihre Hände und sah zu ihr hoch. „Beruhige dich Schatz, er kann dir nichts mehr tun, nie wieder, das verspreche ich dir. Weißt du, ob Mimi nun von allen geliebt wird oder nicht ist mir egal, sie interessiert mich nicht, die einzige Frau, die mich interessiert, das bist du, nur irgendwie willst du das nicht begreifen und ich bin auch nicht Davis, der dich verprügelt oder einsperrt. Natürlich sollst du dich zur Wehr setzen, keine Frage, aber du musst es auch zulassen, dass wir über Sachen vernünftig reden können, ohne blind vor Wut zu werden, sonst drehen wir uns immer nur im Kreis, du musst mehr mit mir reden, sonst kann ich vieles nicht wissen und mir dein Verhalten dann auch so gut wie gar nicht erklären. Ich will wirklich, dass es mit uns funktioniert, ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als mit dir und Aiko eine Familie zu sein, aber dafür musst du auch bereit sein vielleicht mal Dinge zu tun, auf die du keine Lust hast. Ich liebe dich Hika und das schon sehr, sehr lange. Du hast mein Leben nicht zerstört, es ist vielleicht jetzt stressiger, aber definitiv nicht zerstört, und wenn du dich umgebracht hättest…, was hätte ich dann noch für einen Grund gehabt weiterzuleben? Entweder ich hätte mich selbst umgebracht oder Davis für das, was er dir angetan hat. So oder so wäre mein Leben ohne dich beschissen gewesen, ich dankbar für das, was wir haben, und ich glaube auch fest daran, dass wir beide das hinkriegen, du wirst dieses Trauma überwinden können und ich werde dir dabei helfen so gut ich es kann, ich werde niemals gegen dich oder Aiko die Hand erheben oder dich irgendwo einsperren, aber ich habe meine eigene Meinung, zu der ich stehe und damit wirst du leben müssen, auch wenn sie in diesem Moment nicht deiner eigenen entspricht.“  
Er sah sie fest an. „Du gehst weiterhin zur Therapie mit Masao mehrmals die Woche und wir arbeiten an unserer Beziehung und an uns als Familie und wir bekommen das hin, egal wie schwer das noch wird, aber du musst absolut ehrlich sein Hika, sonst können wir dir nicht helfen, ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere, das darfst du niemals vergessen, in Ordnung? Wir schaffen das und wir werden glücklich werden miteinander.“ Er küssten sie sanft auf die Nasenspitze, denn er wusste, dass sie es nicht mochte, wenn ein Mann sie auf die Wange küsste, weil Davis das immer getan hatte um zu zeigen, dass ja alles gut wäre.  
  
Auch Mimi war über Karis Reaktion etwas erstaunt, aber was diese dann offenbarte, war auch ihr neu, wie konnte ein einziger Mensch nur so viel Unheil über eine Familie bringen? War das mit Sora nicht schon genug gewesen? Manchmal wünschte sich Mimi in ihre Kindheit zurück, als sie noch ein Team und alles gut gewesen war. Damals hatten sie zwar die Digiwelt und ihre eigene Welt retten müssen, aber sie hatten untereinander zumindest zusammengehalten und füreinander eingestanden. Sie hätte Kari gern Trost gespendet, die scheinbar einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch erlitt, aber sie musste erst mal Tai beruhigen, was sie auch schaffte und sie nickte ihm zuversichtlich zu. Sie würden das hinbekommen, aber bevor Mimi oder Masao etwas tun konnten, ging die Tür auf und T.K. kam herein und er wirkte alles andere als erfreut.  
  
Kaum berührte er Karis Hände, öffnete sie die Augen und löste sich aus ihrer Schockstarre. „Keru…“, flüsterte sie leise, ehe sie wieder heftiger zu weinen begann, bevor sie schließlich die Arme um ihn legte und begann, sich auszuheulen. „Ich weiß doch, dass du nicht Davis bist und dass du dich auch nicht für Mimi interessierst, es tut mir so leid, was ich gesagt habe, ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen, ich habe mich wieder gesehen in diesem muffigen Kellerloch ohne Fenster, wo er mich manchmal tagelang weggeschlossen hat und nur kam, wenn er wollte, dass ich die Beine breit mache. Ich will doch eigentlich mit dir normal reden, aber so viele Kleinigkeiten rufen immer wieder das wach, was passiert ist, als Tai gerade so laut geworden ist, habe ich mich auch wieder in der Situation von damals gesehen. Ich denke dann Davis steht da und will mir was antun und ich muss darauf reagieren…, dabei weiß ich doch, dass gerade Tai und du mich nie im Stich gelassen haben, ihr wart immer da, wenn ich euch gebraucht habe. Ich will auch, dass es funktioniert, ich will es wirklich, ich begreife ja auch, dass du Recht hattest, an diesem Morgen hätte ich nicht gehen dürfen.“ Sie sah ihren Verlobten ein wenig tadelnd an. „Aber du musst mir auch versprechen, nie wieder so viel Alkohol zu trinken… das macht mir Angst und zwar auf zwei Weisen, ich habe Angst, dass es wie damals wird und ich habe Angst, dass dir was passiert.“  
Sie hörte ihm ruhig und schweigend zu, ehe sie leicht nickte und sogar ein wenig lächelte. „Ich will nicht, dass du dich oder sonst irgendwen umbringst. Ich will einfach nur mit Aiko und dir in unserem Häuschen zusammenleben, irgendwann eine schöne Hochzeit feiern und unserer Tochter dabei zusehen, wie sie größer wird und ihrem tollen Papa immer ähnlicher wird. Ich habe Mimi und Masao bereits versprochen, regelmäßig herzukommen, aber ich schaffe das nicht allein, Keru… ich habe immer wieder Momente, wo alles hochkommt. Halt mich dann einfach nur fest und davon ab, wieder blöde Dinge zu sagen und zu tun… ich liebe dich Keru, immer nur dich…, aber ich war zu blind es zu sehen und habe uns beide damit ins Elend gestürzt. Bitte verzeih mir…“ Als er sie auf die Nasenspitze küsste, schmiegte sie sich noch enger an ihn und hielt ihn eine Weile fest, ehe sie ihm eine Hand zum Hochkommen reichte.  
Dann sah sie Mimi und Tai an. „Es tut mir leid, was vorhin passiert ist, ich wollte nicht mit euch streiten und auch nicht die Tasse nach dir werfen.“ Dafür erntete sie von T.K. einen ziemlich mahnenden Blick. Sie stand auf, ging zu Mimi und umarmte sie leicht. „Danke, dass du immer da warst, auch wenn ich manchmal so eklig zu dir war, aber ich werde an mir arbeiten, versprochen.“ Danach ging sie zu Tai und je nachdem, ob er es zuließ, umarmte sie auch ihn, in jedem Fall sagte sie aber: „Ich hab dich lieb, Tai, und ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht. Was ich gesagt habe, war nicht böse gemeint, du siehst einfach anders aus, aber nicht schlechter. Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass es dir besser geht, Mimi hat sicher ganz schön zu kämpfen gehabt ohne dich.“ Damit ließ sie dann auch von ihm ab und sah Masao seufzend an. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dir das Leben so schwer gemacht habe, meinst du wir bekommen das irgendwie hin? Ich will mein Leben zurück, solange ich so bin wie jetzt, hat er gewonnen… das beginne ich jetzt zu begreifen. Solange ich immer wieder solche Attacken habe, hat Davis noch Macht über mich, aber ich will ihm keinen Platz mehr in meinem Leben geben. Den hat er weiß Gott nicht verdient.“  
  
T.K. hörte ihr zu und er verstand, wie sehr sie das doch auch belastete, nur konnte es so beim besten Willen nicht weitergehen, sie mussten jetzt was tun und das schien sie wohl so langsam zu begreifen. Sanft legte er eine Hand an ihre Wange und streichelte sanft mit dem Daumen drüber. „Und genau deswegen ist es so unfassbar wichtig, dass du offen und ehrlich mit mir redest Hika, wenn du deine Ängste immer nur runterschluckst, dann werden sie dich immer wieder einholen und das will ich nicht, denn es quält dich nur unnötig. Wir können daran arbeiten, keiner kann dein Trauma heilen, aber du kannst lernen damit umzugehen, damit es nicht deinen Alltag bestimmt, sondern ein Teil der Vergangenheit bleibt, der dich nicht tagtäglich quält.“  
Er seufzte. „Ich hatte mir einfach nur einen Abend die Kante geben wollen, weil einfach alles scheiße war, ich kam einfach null an dich ran und du hast mir sowieso nicht zugehört und Aiko war bei Mum, also hat mich auch nichts davon abgehalten, ich war einfach wütend und enttäuscht und wusste mir nicht mehr anders zu helfen. Von Matt wusste ich was abging und Mimi damit zu belasten war das Letzte was ich wollte, ich habe Masao angerufen und ihn vorgewarnt, damit sie Tai wegschaffen konnten, bevor du da warst, weil es nicht gut gewesen wäre ihn so zu sehen. Ich weiß, dass du dich da ungerecht behandelt gefühlt hast, aber es musste einen Weg geben, dass du endlich mal redest, damit man dir helfen kann. Von einem Alkoholabsturz werde ich kein Alkoholiker Hika… und ich werde auch niemals die Hand gegen dich erheben, das schwöre ich dir, weder gegen dich noch gegen Aiko, niemals im Leben...“  
Er lächelte sie an. „Wir werden heiraten, ganz sicher, aber nicht jetzt…, erst musst du wieder auf die Beine kommen und die Therapie wird dir dabei helfen. Ich weiß auch, dass du nichts dagegen hast ein zweites Kind zu bekommen, aber dafür ist es einfach viel zu früh, wir müssen erstmal schauen, dass wir Aiko irgendwie großgezogen kriegen und ich uns irgendwie finanziell absichern kann, bevor wir überhaupt nur daran denken. Ich weiß auch, dass ich Intimität bewusst aus dem Weg gegangen bin und ich konnte es nicht einschätzen, weil du ständig von einem zweiten Kind geredet hast und das hat mir Angst gemacht…, du warst danach auch immer so abweisend und kühl, bist aufgestanden, hast dich geduscht und dann weiter gemacht, als wäre überhaupt nichts passiert und irgendwann hat es mir auch die Lust genommen, weil ich mich immer nur als Mittel zum Zweck gesehen habe… und es irgendwann nicht mehr genießen konnte, sondern nur froh war, wenn es vorbei war. Ich bin nicht Davis, ich erwarte nicht, dass du parat stehst, wenn ich es gerade will, merk dir das, wenn du Lust hast, dann ist es schön, wenn nicht, dann ist das auch okay. Ich zwinge dich zu nichts, was du nicht willst, und du sollst es auch nicht tun, weil du denkst du musst das für mich machen, das will ich nicht. Ich liebe dich und zusammen kriegen wir das irgendwie hin, du bist nicht alleine Hika…, ich bin immer für dich da“, er stand auf, als sie ihn hochzog und küsste sie kurz sanft, ehe sie sich den anderen zuwendete.  
  
Tai hörte sich das Gespräch an und schwieg, es stand ihm nicht zu dazu etwas zu sagen und das wollte er auch gar nicht, das war eine Sache, die die beiden unter sich regeln mussten, als sie auf ihn zukam erwiderte er allerdings ihre Umarmung und küsste sie liebevoll aufs Haar. „Du kannst es schaffen Kari, wenn du willst, ich habe dich auch lieb, aber jetzt ist es wichtig, dass du dich auf deine Gesundheit und deine Familie fokussiert, Mimi passt schon auf, dass ich keinen Mist baue und wenn kriege ich dafür schon die passende Strafe“, er zwinkerte ihr zu und als das Gespräch nun wohl vorbei war, verabschiedeten sie sich und Tai nahm Mimi an die Hand und ging mit ihr zum Auto. „Hättest du was dagegen, wenn du heute deine leckere Lasagne machst? Das Essen dort war wirklich grauenhaft und eintönig… ich glaube da schmeckt jedes Knastessen besser… und heute Abend, wenn die Kinder schlafen, dann reden wir über alles, in Ordnung? Ich will den Tag mit den Kindern und mit dir genießen und nicht wieder direkt in die Vollen gehen…, ihr habt mir so sehr gefehlt und ich will einfach nur die Zeit genießen mit euch… und heute Abend reden wir auch über deine Offenbarung gerade“, sanft gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe sie sich ins Auto setzten und zu Mimis Eltern fuhren um die Kids abzuholen und man merkte Tai an, dass er voller Vorfreude war, seine Kinder gleich endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.  
  
Masao sah Kari an und lächelte „Wir kriegen das hin Kari, aber dafür musst du ab sofort absolut ehrlich zu mir sein, damit wir die Punkte ausmerzen können, die dieses Verhalten immer wieder auslösen und wenn wir das schaffen, dann steht einer erfolgreichen Therapie und einem guten Leben für dich nichts mehr im Wege, aber ich meinte es ernst, du musst Tai loslassen und dich auf deine Familie konzentrieren, Mimi wird mit Tai vernünftig weiterarbeiten und die beiden haben auch viel zu besprechen.“  
  
Kari sah ihren Verlobten an und seufzte. „Ich konnte nicht… es war wie ein Kloß in meinem Hals, immer wenn ich mit dir reden wollte, konnte ich nicht und der Frust darüber hat sich immer wieder angestaut und hochgeschaukelt, was mir sehr leidgetan hat. Ich weiß, dass man die Erinnerungen nicht auslöschen kann, aber ich möchte wirklich lernen, damit zu leben… für unsere Zukunft.“ Was er über seinen Alkoholkonsum sagte, ließ sie leise seufzen, sie nickte aber, Kari war ja eigentlich klar, dass T.K. sonst nie trank. „Ich kenne dich und ich weiß, dass du das niemals tun würdest, ich bin dir auch nicht böse, dass du Masao angerufen hast, vermutlich hätte ich mich mit Tai dann vor dem Entzug noch richtig gestritten und dann hätte er dort nicht in Ruhe gesund werden können.“ Als er weitersprach, füllten sich ihre Augen erneut mit Tränen, er wollte sie immer noch heiraten, was sie wirklich glücklich machte, also nickte sie. „Wir haben ja schon alles geplant, wenn wir so weit sind, machen wir neue Termine aus und dann ist das doch schon erledigt. Und was ein zweites Kind angeht… ich weiß, dass ich das immer wieder so sage, aber ich will sicher nicht provozieren, jetzt noch mal schwanger zu werden… und über das andere reden wir später, okay?“ Sie wollte ihr Sexleben jetzt nicht vor Mimi und Tai breittreten, sondern würde das später in Ruhe mit Masao und T.K. besprechen, sobald sie alleine waren, denn es gab noch etwas, dass sie nun nicht mehr länger verschweigen konnte.  
Also entschuldigte sie sich erst mal bei Tai und Mimi und ihr Bruder umarmte sie, was sie lächeln ließ. „Ich weiß, dass Mimi da ist und auf dich aufpassen wird… ich habe gesehen, wie sie dich gerade eben beruhigt hat mit wenigen Worten…, jetzt kann ich dich beruhigt gehen lassen.“  
Mimi blieb ein bisschen distanzierter, äußerte sich auch nicht mehr dazu, sie würde das mit Masao später besprechen, jetzt verabschiedeten sich Tai und sie erst Mal und Kari blieb mit Masao und T.K. allein zurück.  
Sie sah ihren Therapeuten an und nickte, deutete T.K. und Masao dann an, dass sie sich wieder setzen sollten. „Ich muss euch noch was sagen, aber ich wollte nicht, dass Tai dabei ist, er soll zu seinen Kindern fahren und sich um seine Familie kümmern…, es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange geschwiegen habe darüber, dass er mich eingesperrt und teilweise grün und blau geschlagen hat, aber ich konnte es nicht erzählen… Davis hat mir gedroht, wenn ich nur ein Sterbenswörtchen darüber zu irgendwem verliere, dann wird Tai etwas angetan. Nur deswegen war ich so bedacht darauf, dauernd bei ihm zu sein… ich wollte nicht, dass ihm was passiert. Als dann noch Mimi in sein Leben trat und sie schwanger wurde, da hatte ich Angst, dass ihr und den Kindern auch etwas passiert, ich war nur so wütend auf sie, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, sie enthält mir Tai vor, den ich doch beschützen wollte… aber ich weiß jetzt, dass Mimi auf ihn aufpassen wird und auch auf ihre Kinder, also muss ich das nicht mehr tun. Und irgendwie war in mir immer dieser Gedanke, dass wenn ich T.K. zu nah an mich heran lasse, dass er ihm dann auch was tut… ich denke inzwischen, dass es nur eine leere Drohung war, weil er durch den Alkohol nicht klar denken konnte, aber… ich werde diese verdammte Angst nicht los… und was unsere Intimität angeht, Keru…“, sie sah ihren Verlobten an. „Ich hatte oft den Eindruck oder das Gefühl, dass du es nicht genossen hättest, mit mir zu schlafen, also bin ich danach weg, weil ich dich nicht noch mehr bedrängen wollte. Aber daran sieht man wohl, dass wir wirklich falsch miteinander kommunizieren…“  
  
Unterdessen waren Mimi und Tai zum Auto gegangen und Mimi nahm auf dem Fahrersitz Platz, ehe sie leise anfing zu lachen. „Klar, wenn wir noch schnell Einkaufen fahren mit den Kids, dann koche ich gern Lasagne und einen leckeren Salat dazu. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn ich meinen Mann verhungern lasse“, sie schmunzelte und küsste ihn sanft, bevor sie den Motor startete. „Ja, wir reden heute Abend in Ruhe auf dem Sofa oder im Bett, wie es dir lieber ist, Hauptsache ich kann dich im Arm halten. Die Kleinen freuen sich sicher, wenn du da bist, ich habe ihnen erzählt, dass du an einem Ort bist, wo du nicht anrufen kannst, wie hätte ich ihnen das sonst auch erklären sollen, nur damit du weißt, worauf du dich einstellen musst. Und ich würde dir auch einen Satz heiße Ohren verpassen, wenn du direkt wieder übertreibst“, meinte sie durchaus ermahnend, ehe sie leicht beschämt nickte, ihr war dieses ganze Drama aus der Vergangenheit so peinlich. So fuhren sie also zu Mimis Eltern und standen schließlich vor der Türe. „Bereit?“  
  
T.K. hörte sich Karis Geschichte an und musste seufzen, wie krank war dieser Kerl denn? „Also Davis macht Sora echt Konkurrenz, das muss ich ja mal so sagen…, aber Kari hab keine Sorge, Tai kann auch gut auf sich aufpassen, ich glaube derjenige, der seiner Frau oder seinen Kindern zu nah kommt hat garantiert nichts mehr zu lachen… und dass Mimi zur Furie werden kann, das hast du ja gerade am eigenen Leib erfahren, also bin ich da beruhigt, dass ihnen nichts passiert. Aber ich kann nicht begreifen, wie ein Kerl so verdammt krank im Kopf sein kann, wenn mir noch ein einziges Mal unter die Augen tritt, dann zerreiße ich ihn in Stücke, ich will ihn weder in deiner noch in der Nähe meiner Tochter sehen, sonst ist er tot“, und das meinte T.K. todernst, wenn es um Kari und vor allem um Aiko ging, dann verstand er absolut keinen Spaß, jeder, der seiner Familie schaden wollen würde, bekam ein riesiges Problem mit ihm.  
„Naja, ich dachte halt immer du benutzt Sex nur als Mittel zum Zweck und dementsprechend hatte ich mich danach auch immer gefühlt, ich weiß, dass ich dir, was Sexuelles angeht, in vielen Dingen hinterher bin, einfach weil ich, bevor wir zusammenkamen, noch nie sex hatte, aber ich versuche immer mein Bestes, damit du es genießen kannst und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl halt niemals gut genug zu sein und um dir weitere Enttäuschungen zu ersparen, habe ich es lieber auf ein Minimum reduziert, als weiter eine Nullnummer zu bringen, die du dann womöglich scheiße findest. Ich denke bezüglich Davis sollten wir Ken informieren, dass der ein Auge darauf hat, was der Typ so treibt, sicher ist sicher oder?“  
  
Masao nickte zufrieden. „Es ist gut, dass ihr endlich miteinander redet, dadurch klären sich viele Missverständnisse und genau das muss in der Therapie auch erfolgen Kari, dass wir vernünftig miteinander reden, vielleicht ist es nicht schlecht, bestimmte Sitzungen mit euch beiden gemeinsam zu machen, damit T.K. auch weiß, was passiert ist und dementsprechend in bestimmten Situationen auch richtig reagieren kann, damit du gar nicht in Versuchung gerätst, in dein altes Muster zu verfallen. Vermutlich würdest du ihn manchmal ohrfeigen wollen, aber am Ende war es richtig, dass er dann so oder so gehandelt hat. Aber ich denke das genügt für heute, oder? Eure Kleine wartet sicher auch und T.K. hat die Entlassungspapiere ja auch schon auf dem Tisch, also gebe ich euch da grünes Licht und Kari, wir sehen uns am Montag um 15 Uhr zur nächsten Sitzung, in Ordnung?“, lächelnd entließ er die beiden und genehmigte sich erst einmal einen Kaffee und was zu essen, er würde mit Mimi auch noch ein Gespräch führen müssen, aber definitiv nicht mehr heute.


	76. Aufrichtiges Gespräch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen, leider kommen die Kapitel etwas verspätet, da es bei uns gestern aufgrund der Hitze massive Internetausfälle gab. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und bis in 14 Tagen :)

_Freitag, 5. Juli 2019  
__Haus von Kari und T.K.  
  
_Kari hatte geschwiegen, nachdem sie den beiden alles offenbart hatte, sie fühlte sich elend, dass sie so viele Probleme verursacht hatte, aber T.K. und Masao schienen ihr nicht mehr böse zu sein. „Keine Sorge, ich werde auch nicht zulassen, dass Davis je wieder Kontakt zu uns hat und es tut mir leid, dass du den Eindruck hattest, es wäre nur Mittel zum Zweck… ich habe eben nie richtig gelernt, es zu genießen, aber ich würde es gern mit dir lernen, Keru, denn dich liebe ich mehr als jemals irgendjemanden zuvor… und mir ist egal, ob du Erfahrung hast oder nicht, dann lernen wir eben alles zusammen, Stück für Stück, bis wir sicherer werden, für mich ist das nicht schlimm… vielleicht nimmt es mir auch die Angst, mit dir wieder intimer zu werden. Ich habe dich nie als Nullnummer empfunden, Keru, ich hatte eher das Gefühl, dass ich dir nicht das geben kann, was du brauchst… wir haben ganz schön aneinander vorbei gelebt, was?“, meinte sie mit unsicherem Lächeln, ehe sie Masao ansah und nickte. „Könntest du Ken über das informieren, was ich dir gesagt habe? Wenn du eine offizielle Entbindung von der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht oder so brauchst, unterschreib ich dir das auch gern… aber ich schaffe es nicht, ihm das ins Gesicht zu sagen…, das wird auch für ihn ein Schock sein, immerhin war Davis mal sein bester Freund.“ Sie atmete tief durch, ehe sie weitersprach. „Jetzt wo ihr die ganze Wahrheit wisst, brauche ich ja auch nicht mehr nach Ausreden zu suchen, T.K. kann gern mit dabei sein, ich will keine Geheimnisse mehr vor ihm haben, das war so schlimm für mich, ich wusste teilweise nicht mehr, was ich noch sagen sollte, um nicht aufzufliegen, also habe ich es hinter den Wutausbrüchen versteckt, damit er es nicht merkt. Ich weiß ja, dass er immer nur mein bestes im Sinn hatte.“ Sie seufzte matt, sie war müde und diese ganze Emotionsachterbahn hatte sie ganz schön mitgenommen, also nickte sie nur, als Masao meinte, dass es für heute genug wäre. Sie bedankte sich bei ihm, nahm T.K. an der Hand und gemeinsam verließen sie das Krankenhaus. „Aiko ist bei deiner Mum, wollen wir sie gleich noch abholen oder erst morgen?“ Kari war KO und ihr wäre es gerade eigentlich lieber, mit ihrem Verlobten allein zu sein, aber wenn er seine Tochter holen wollte, würde sie auch das akzeptieren.  
  
Masao hatte Kari noch zugenickt und Ken wurde auch direkt in Kenntnis gesetzt über das, was passiert war und würde sich um alles Weitere kümmern. T.K. war inzwischen mit Kari auf dem Weg nach Hause und hatte beschlossen, dass sie Aiko erst am nächsten Morgen holen würden. „Wir holen Aiko morgen früh, das ist schon okay, die letzten Wochen waren sehr nervenaufreibend gewesen und ich bin froh noch einen Abend entspannen zu können. Ich glaube aber was das Thema Sex angeht müssen wir beide noch eine Menge lernen, doch ich denke, dass wir das gut hinkriegen werden, wenn wir miteinander darüber reden, was uns gefällt und was nicht, damit wir quasi unser gemeinsames Ding finden können, woran wir beide unseren Spaß haben und auch wenn es vielleicht eine Weile dauern wird schaffen wir das schon.“  
Er stieg mit ihr ins Auto und ließ sie fahren, da er noch nicht fahren durfte aufgrund der Schmerzmittel, die er noch immer nehmen musste. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange und sie kamen zu Hause an und T.K. freute sich auf eine reinigende Dusche im eigenen Zuhause. Während er unter die Dusche ging, bereitete Kari einen Happen zu essen vor und er überlegte, wie sie den Abend verbringen konnten, ausgehen wollte er eigentlich nicht, sondern die Zeit mit Kari lieber alleine genießen und sei es auch nur auf dem Sofa kuschelnd vor dem Fernseher, das war ihm relativ egal, jetzt genoss er aber erstmal die wohltuende Dusche.  
  
Kari war ein wenig erleichtert, dass T.K. einverstanden war, dass sie die Kleine erst am nächsten Tag abholten, sie wollte nicht über T.K. herfallen, aber wenigstens etwas Zeit mit ihm gemeinsam haben, nachdem sie sich nun auch fast einen Monat nicht wirklich gesehen hatten. In dieser Zeit hatte sie vieles begriffen und gemerkt, dass sie sich ihr Leben ohne ihren Verlobten nicht mehr vorstellen konnte. Und auch Aiko würde es ohne ihren Papa echt schlecht gehen. Als er das Thema Sex noch mal anschnitt, nickte Kari. „Wir hätten schon viel früher ordentlich miteinander reden sollen, aber ich konnte einfach nicht, es tut mir leid. Doch jetzt haben wir die Chance, alles besser zu machen und die will ich auch nutzen. Nicht direkt heute Abend, keine Sorge, ich will, dass du erst mal wieder fit wirst.“ Sie gab ihm lächelnd einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie schon am Auto angekommen waren und Kari sich hinters Steuer setzte. „Wie geht es deinem Kopf? Musst du noch auf irgendetwas achten von ärztlicher Seite aus? Damit ich auch entsprechend reagieren kann, falls was sein sollte.“ Sie fuhren zu ihrem Häuschen und nachdem sie dieses betreten hatten, ging T.K. erst mal unter die Dusche. Die Zeit nutzte Kari, um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen zu machen, vielleicht könnten sie heute Abend ja gemeinsam kochen, denn aufs Ausgehen hatte Kari auch keine wirkliche Lust. Sie ließ ihren Verlobten in Ruhe duschen und als dieser dann zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer kam, standen auf dem Tisch leckere Sandwiches mit magerem Fleisch und viel Salat. „Ich dachte, ich mache uns etwas Leichtes und wir kochen heute Abend zusammen?“, meinte sie und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
T.K. lächelte „Ja nach den ganzen Dramen der letzten Jahre bin ich unglaublich froh, dass wir beide es dieses Mal wirklich schaffen könnten, die Probleme, die unsere Beziehung jedes Mal vergiften, lösen zu können…, denn ich weiß, dass es unsere letzte Chance ist. Ich liebe meine Eltern, keine Frage aber als Scheidungskind aufzuwachsen ist einfach grauenvoll, ich habe meinen Dad über Jahre so gut wie nie gesehen und das will ich meiner Tochter ersparen. Ich habe immer um diese Beziehung gekämpft, weil ich mir geschworen habe nicht kampflos aufzugeben, wäre wirklich nichts mehr zu retten gewesen, dann hätten wir den Schlussstrich ziehen müssen, aber wir haben noch diese eine, letzte Chance das Ganze zu retten und die will ich mehr als nur ergreifen“, daheim angekommen begab er sich also unter die Dusche und diese tat ihm wirklich verdammt gut. Also frisch geduscht und umgezogen gesellte er sich zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer und lächelte. „Ja das klingt gut, das Essen im Krankenhaus war nicht unbedingt das Tollste, da sind solche Sandwiches eine willkommene Abwechslung und Kochen klingt auch sehr gut, mir steht auch wirklich nicht der Sinn danach, heute Abend auszugehen“, also setzten sie sich gemeinsam aufs Sofa und aßen in Ruhe ihre Sandwiches. „Ich muss nicht auf viel achten, keinen schweren Sport oder viel arbeiten und keinen Alkohol aufgrund der Medikamente und dem Schmerzmittel, sowie nichts zu fettiges essen, um den Magen nicht zu überreizen, das war es auch schon.“  
Er lehnte sich zurück und sah an die Decke. „Weißt du, auch wenn meine Worte im Streit gesagt waren, es ging mir wirklich so, ich habe in letzter Zeit angefangen, mich in Frage zu stellen... wozu gebe ich mir noch Mühe, wenn ich dir sowieso niemals genügen werde? Andererseits wollte ich mich auch nicht verstellen, nur damit es dir passt. Ich liebe dich, ich habe dich immer geliebt… und als du damals mit Davis gegangen bist, war das für mich das Allerschlimmste, zumal er ja wusste wie ich für dich fühle… und das hat er ausgenutzt. Ken hatte die Stadt verlassen und alle anderen waren mehr sauer auf dich als auf Davis…, ich habe immer versucht irgendwie deinen Ruf noch zu retten…, aber ich habe mich auch alleine gefühlt, mit meiner Mum oder meinem Bruder konnte ich da nicht viel drüber reden, sie hätten es nicht verstanden.“  
Er sah sie direkt an. „Ich habe mit Tai darüber geredet und er hat mir zugehört, obwohl er so viele eigene Probleme hatte, war er da, er wusste es auch schon seit langer Zeit, wie ich fühle, aber es war definitiv nicht seine Aufgabe es dir zu sagen und das hat er respektiert. Er hat mir gesagt, dass man manchmal warten muss, bis man sein Glück findet und die Dinge sich zum Guten wenden, also habe ich das getan, was ich immer getan habe, ich habe versucht, dein bester Freund zu sein, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wie es dir geht, war es mir immer wichtig dir zu schreiben, wie die Lage hier aussieht, dass du mir fehlst und um mich zu vergewissern, wie es dir da drüben geht.“  
  
Kari sah ihren Verlobten an, sie wusste, wie sehr er unter der Scheidung gelitten hatte. „Ich weiß natürlich nicht, wie es sich anfühlt, weil ich immer beide Elternteile hatte, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, wie das für dich war und ich will doch auch nicht, dass Aiko das erleben muss. Ich liebe dich T.K., auch wenn ich dir das in den letzten Monaten kaum gezeigt habe. Aber du bist mir wichtig und ich werde solange mit Masao weiter an mir arbeiten, bis wir unsere Probleme selbstständig aus dem Weg räumen können.“ Zu Hause bereitete Kari dann ja Sandwichtes vor und gemütlich verspeisten sie diese auf dem Sofa, während sie sich unterhielten und T.K. ihr aufzählte, womit er aufpassen musste. „Du hattest doch noch einige Rezepte von deinen Großeltern aus Paris, wollen wir davon nicht mal was ausprobieren?“, schlug sie vor, ehe T.K. mit einem Thema anfing, das sie nachdenklich stimmte. „Ich wollte dir nie das Gefühl geben, dass du nicht gut genug wärst, Keru. Ich weiß, dass ich dir Dinge gesagt und angetan habe, die dich schlechter gemacht haben, als du bist. Aber ich habe dich immer dafür bewundert, dass du so viel Energie hast, so unglaublich geduldig mit unserer Tochter bist und auch, dass du immer da warst, wenn ich nicht mehr konnte. Dass ich damals mit Davis ging, war der schlimmste Fehler meines Lebens, ich hatte nicht mal im Ansatz geahnt, dass er von deinen wahren Gefühlen wusste… und dass sie sauer auf mich waren ist doch klar, weil niemand die wahren Umstände kannte. Wobei auch nicht alle wussten, was da abgelaufen ist und was ich Ken eigentlich angetan habe. Dass er mir verziehen hat, dafür bin ich ihm wirklich dankbar, denn das ist nicht selbstverständlich. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass wir nie wieder Meinungsverschiedenheiten haben werden, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich mit dir rede, wenn ich den Eindruck habe, dass irgendwie wieder kritisch wird, damit du überhaupt die Chance hast, zu reagieren.“  
Als er über Tai zu sprechen begann, hörte sie ihm aufmerksam zu, ehe sie seufzte. „Nein, das war wirklich nicht seine Aufgabe und das trage ich auch niemandem von euch nach, er wusste ja auch, dass ich eine Weile in dich verliebt war vor dem Unglück mit Davis, aber da hab ich meine Gefühle im Grunde auch nur beiseitegeschoben, aber Tai hat sich da nicht eingemischt, das steht ihm auch einfach nicht zu, ich hab mich in seine Gefühle für Mimi damals auch nicht eingemischt“, meinte sie nachdenklich, ehe sie sich leicht an ihn schmiegte und zufrieden durchatmete. „Dein Brief hat mich dazu bewegt, wieder nach Japan zu kommen. Eigentlich hatte ich mir geschworen, drüben zu bleiben, aber du hast mir damals wieder Hoffnung gegeben, Keru. Im Grunde habe ich dich immer geliebt, ich war nur zu blind, um es zu sehen. Das ist auch das Einzige, das ich bereue, meine Gefühle nicht eine einzige Sekunde.“  
  
T.K. sah sie aufmunternd an. „Ich glaube auch fest daran, dass wir unsere Probleme aus dem Weg räumen können, Hika. Und ich denke einfach die Therapie mit Masao wird jetzt einen ganz anderen Verlauf nehmen, vor allem, wenn du ja jetzt auch ihm gegenüber mit offenen Karten spielst, so kann er gezielt an den Grundproblemen arbeiten, darauf bauen die anderen Dinge ja auch mit auf.“ Nachdem sie die Sandwiches verputzt hatten, nickte er, ihre Idee war gut. „Ja, ich habe noch so einige Rezepte von meinen Großeltern, das stimmt, wir können die ja nachher mal raussuchen und gucken, worauf davon wir Lust haben.“ Danach hörte er ihr zu und es ergab auch Sinn was sie sagte, er war anders an die ganzen Sachen heran gegangen als sie „Ich habe mich viel früher von Matt gelöst als du jetzt letztlich von Tai und ich denke da liegt der Unterschied, ich mache mit Aiko wahrlich nicht alles richtig, auch ich mache Fehler, aber das gehört dazu, denke ich, als Eltern macht man auch mal Fehler und auch du wirst das alles hinkriegen, sobald du lernst auf dich selbst zu hören, kannst du dich auch darauf konzentrieren, Aiko besser zu verstehen. Wir kriegen das alles hin Hika und was damals mit Davis war können wir nicht mehr ändern, aber wir können dafür sorgen, dass es unsere Beziehung nicht immer beeinflusst. Wir werden uns in Zukunft auch streiten, das bleibt nicht aus, aber wie du sagst, wenn wir es hinkriegen darüber zu reden, ohne dass jemand den anderen so an die Wand fährt, dann kriegen wir das auch gelöst, ohne dass es so eskaliert wie die letzten Male.“  
Er legte die Arme um sie und küsste sie sanft aufs Haar „Wärst du drüben geblieben, wäre ich dir mit Sicherheit irgendwann gefolgt, mich hat hier nie wirklich was gehalten außer dir, ich hatte immer die Hoffnung, dass du wiederkommst und das hat mich dazu bewegt hier zu bleiben und zu warten, weil ich dich liebe, schon seit wir Kinder waren.“  
  
Kari nickte, sie wollte es dieses Mal auch wirklich schaffen, also würde sie sich anstrengen und das tun, was Masao ihr sagte, denn ihm vertraute sie in dieser Hinsicht auf jeden Fall. Dass T.K. die Idee mit dem gemeinsamen Kochen gefiel, freute sie sehr und sie grinste leicht. „Das klingt gut, da ist bestimmt etwas dabei, was uns beiden zusagt!“ Allerdings schwenkte das Gespräch schnell in eine ernstere Richtung und Kari seufzte erneut, aber sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. „Ich will auf keinen Fall, dass Davis weiterhin Einfluss auf unser Leben nimmt, er ist Vergangenheit und das soll er auch bleiben. Wir sind einfach verdammt früh Eltern geworden, da gehören Fehler wohl erst recht mit dazu, aber ich denke, dass wir beide es jetzt nur noch besser machen können. Und das fängt schon damit an, dass wir lernen, uns offen und ehrlich zu sagen, wenn wir nicht einer Meinung sind, das ist ja eigentlich auch nichts schlimmes, sondern macht die Beziehung dynamischer und hält sie am Leben.“ Sie lächelte leicht und dieses wurde noch breiter, als T.K. sie in den Arm nahm und sie sanft aufs Haar küsste, ehe sie dann aber leise kicherte. „Hmm das hätte ich dir auch wirklich zugetraut, T.K., aber ich war einfach zu blind zu sehen, dass du mich so viel mehr liebst, als ich das erwartet hatte. Aber jetzt können wir alles besser machen.“ Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und schloss ein wenig die Augen, sie war erschöpft von dem Gespräch bei Masao und war froh, dass sie den Tag entspannt mit ihrem Verlobten ausklingen lassen konnte.  
  
T.K. dachte etwas über ihre Worte nach, kam aber im Endeffekt fast zu demselben Schluss. „Weißt du, am Anfang hat es mir doch etwas Angst gemacht, als du mir gesagt hast, dass du schwanger bist, unsere Beziehung war noch nicht auf einem Level, das eine gute Grundlage für so etwas war, ich denke einfach, dass wir beide mit vielen Problemen zu kämpfen hatten, die letztlich diesen immensen Stress ausgelöst haben, jeder wollte seine Vorstellung und seinen Kopf durchsetzen und es kam letztlich nie ein Kompromiss dabei herum, vor allem, als die Schwangerschaft weiter vorangeschritten war und auch als Aiko geboren war. Ich war ein paar Wochen bei Mimi in Behandlung gewesen, weil ich an einem Punkt war, an dem es mir schwerfiel, meiner Vaterrolle nachzukommen und das durfte einfach nicht sein, sie hat mir wertvolle Tipps gegeben, wie ich in bestimmten Situationen reagieren sollte oder kann, auch was dich betrifft. Ich habe dein Verhalten immer versucht zu erklären, herunterzuspielen oder es so herumgedreht, dass es meine Schuld halt war, aber jeder ist für sein Handeln verantwortlich und vorher haben wir Streit nie geklärt, sondern miteinander geschlafen und dann war die Sache für uns durch, obwohl das nicht so war. Sie hat mir halt gesagt, dass ich nicht immer nach Erklärungen suchen darf, sondern auch mal versuchen muss mich durchzusetzen, auch wenn es dir vielleicht nicht ganz passt, aber halt um dich runter zu holen wenn du in einem deiner Wutanfälle warst, das hat ja eigentlich auch ganz gut geklappt, ich habe dir verschwiegen, dass ich bei Mimi war, weil du sie ja zu dem Zeitpunkt bis aufs Blut gehasst hast und ich damit keinen Streit provozieren wollte, nachher hat es mich lustigerweise ziemlich angekotzt, dass du so an Tai geklebt hast, ich war genervt von ihm und von daher bin ich auch nie mitgegangen, wenn du mit Aiko zu ihm bist, ich hatte da einfach keine Lust drauf.“  
Er hielt einen Moment inne, ehe er weitersprach. „Ich denke einfach, die Erziehungsmethoden als Eltern sind unterschiedlich, die beiden machen es mit ihren Kindern anders als wir mit Aiko, aber das ist ja auch voll okay, momentan ist Aiko ja etwas schwierig und das raubt mir die Nerven, aber das kriegen wir auch irgendwie hin, aber mit drei kleinen Kindern wären wir glaube ich richtig überfordert, deswegen reicht mir Aiko für die nächsten paar Jahre erst mal, ich liebe dich und Aiko über alles und das ist für mich das Wichtigste, Hika“, und wenn er ehrlich war, war er in dem Moment wirklich zu faul sich in die Küche zu bewegen, um nach Rezepten zu schauen.  
  
Kari hörte ihrem Verlobten erst einmal zu Ende zu, ehe sie über seine Worte ebenfalls nachdachte und dann nickte. „Auch wenn ich damals gesagt habe, dass ich Aiko bereuen würde, so stimmt das nicht ganz. Aiko selbst bereue ich kein bisschen, eher bin ich wütend auf mich selbst, weil ich nicht besser darauf geachtet habe, dass wir verhüten, ich meine wir waren Mitte zwanzig und keine unwissenden Teenager mehr…, aber das ist jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern, wir haben denke ich das Beste daraus gemacht inzwischen, auch wenn diese Eskalationen in Zukunft echt nicht mehr sein müssen.“ Sie sah ihren Verlobten einen Moment an, dann sprach sie weiter. „Dass du bei Mimi warst wusste ich, Masao hatte es mir gesagt, die beiden hatten sich ausgetauscht, um mir besser helfen zu können, dass ich dir damals unterstellt habe, du würdest mich betrügen…, das konnte ich mir bis heute nicht verzeihen, deswegen habe ich immer noch Gewissensbisse“, gab sie ehrlich zu und seufzte ein wenig. T.K. hatte schon recht, deswegen widersprach sie ihm auch nicht, sondern versuchte ein wenig zu lächeln. „Wir sollten die Chance, die wir jetzt haben, nutzen, um das Beste aus allem zu machen. Dass Aiko aktuell schwierig ist, das ist für ihr Alter nichts Ungewöhnliches, Trotzphase eben, aber das geht auch vorbei. Und auch wenn ich manchmal sage, dass ein Geschwisterchen für sie toll wäre, habe ich sicher nicht vor, in den nächsten Jahren noch mal schwanger zu werden, wenn es passiert okay, kann man dann nicht mehr ändern, aber wenn es sich vermeiden lässt, dann umso besser.“ Sie sah den Blonden an und wirkte ziemlich nachdenklich. „Ich habe schon eine Weile darüber nachgedacht… willst du mich zu meinem nächsten Gynäkologentermin mal begleiten und wir lassen uns zwecks langfristiger Verhütung mal beraten? Dann hätten wir die Sorge aus dem Kopf und könnten uns vielleicht auch mal ungezwungener wieder näherkommen?“, schlug sie vor und wartete seine Reaktion ab, während sie sich noch enger an ihn schmiegte. Das Rezept von seiner Oma konnte auch noch warten, jetzt war sie einfach froh, dass er da war und sie ein bisschen Zeit für sich hatten.  
  
T.K. schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke was das Thema Verhütung angeht, haben wir beide in dem Moment nicht aufgepasst, geschweige denn überhaupt daran gedacht, aber was passiert ist, ist passiert, da können wir jetzt nichts mehr dran ändern. Ich denke auch sein eigenes Kind kann man nicht bereuen, oder? Ich glaube, dass wir das ganze hinkriegen..., ich weiß zwar noch nicht zu einhundert Prozent wie, aber wir kriegen das hin.“ Er war irgendwie etwas überrascht, aber irgendwie auch nicht überrascht wegen der Sache mit Mimi. „Du hast davon gewusst? Das habe ich mit Absicht verheimlicht, damit kein Streit aufkommt, ach das mit den Betrugsvorwürfen ist vergessen Hika, ich bin dir deswegen nicht mehr böse oder sonst was ,schon lange nicht mehr, du solltest dir deswegen auch keine Vorwürfe machen, das will ich nicht, wir haben beide Dinge gesagt und getan, die nicht in Ordnung waren, aber ich habe dir und mir verziehen und fokussiere mich jetzt nur noch darauf, dass wir unsere Zukunft so gestalten, wie wir gemeinsam glücklich werden. Aikos Trotzphase merke ich, die hört absolut gar nicht mehr, manchmal muss ich halt laut werden, damit sie versteht, dass jetzt Schluss ist, in normalem Ton interessiert sie das nicht, deswegen mag sie mich momentan nicht so gerne, weil ich ihr halt verbiete Unsinn zu machen, das letzte Mal hat sie alleine mit ner Schere rumhantiert.“ Bei der Verhütungssache nickte er. „Ja, das können wir machen… ich will aber nicht, dass nur du dich um Verhütung kümmern musst, das ist doch irgendwie doof, aber sterilisieren lassen ist für mich noch keine Option, falls wir dann doch noch ein Kind wollen irgendwann geht das nicht mehr…, also so wie es dein Bruder und Mimi haben mit drei kleinen Kindern in den kurzen abständen…, puuh, das wäre für mich zu viel wenn Mako und Kazumi mit Aiko zusammen sind, kriegt man die ja kaum gebändigt, geschweige denn das Essen landet im Magen statt irgendwo im Raum.“  
  
Kari musste nun doch leise lachen, ja sie waren wirklich etwas blauäugig an die Sache herangegangen. „Ich glaube, in dem Moment waren wir eben trotz unseres Alters doch eher wie zwei frisch verliebte Teenager und natürlich bereue ich Aiko nicht, ich war einfach nur etwas überfordert mit allem, da sagt man auch schon mal Dinge, die einem später leidtun, genau wie im Streit. Aber ja, wir bekommen das hin“, meinte sie durchaus zuversichtlich, ehe sie dann zu kichern begann. „Ach deswegen bin ich dir sicher auch nicht böse, das war damals durchaus besser, als wenn du es mir gesagt hättest. Ich bin froh, dass du mir diese blöde Aussage verziehen hast… hast du das, was du damals mit Mimi besprochen hast, jetzt besser im Griff oder belastet es dich immer noch? Sei bitte ehrlich Keru, nur so können wir gegebenenfalls eine Lösung finden, falls es da immer noch etwas gibt.“ Bei Aiko waren sie sich einig und T.K. würde jetzt etwas erleben, mit dem er sicher nicht gerechnet hatte. „Ich glaube, daran ist Tai auch nicht ganz unschuldig, er hat Aiko und Kazumi immer ganz schön verhätschelt und ich habe da mitgemacht, weil ich so darauf bedacht war, es ihm gleichzutun, weil seine Familie ja augenscheinlich so perfekt funktionierte. Ich habe aber begriffen, dass sie die Probleme nur anders angehen und sie sich anders äußern. Mimi ist da anders als ich… irgendwie schon lustig, früher war ich es, die immer alles für sich behalten und verdrängt hat und heute ist es eher bei Mimi so und ich bin diejenige, die alles nach außen trägt und sich Luft verschafft. Aber was Aiko betrifft, wir sollten uns ein paar Strategien überlegen, an die wir uns beide genauso halten, damit sie merkt, Mama und Papa ziehen an einem Strang, dann kriegt sie sich ganz schnell wieder ein, weil sie weiß, dass sie von keinem von uns was zu erwarten hat. Und wegen Tai rede ich mit Mimi, wenn sie ihrem Mann das gut begründet erklärt, dann lässt er das Verhätscheln sicher sein, auf Mimi hört er eigentlich immer.“ Als er das mit der Schere erzählte, wurde Kari ein wenig blass. „Oh Gott, na wie gut, dass du da konsequent geblieben bist, ist zwar eine Kinderschere, aber verletzen kann sie sich damit trotzdem.“  
Kari war wirklich froh, dass Keru die Verhütungssache nicht nur auf sie schob, sondern sich auch Gedanken machte. „Danke, dass du dich auch als Teil davon siehst, das ist ja leider nicht selbstverständlich. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich zu der Zeit von Davis die Pille noch vertragen habe, sonst wäre ich da sicher mehr als nur einmal schwanger geworden“, meinte sie nachdenklich, nickte dann aber. „Nein, Sterilisation ist für uns noch zu früh, bei Tai und Mimi ist das denke ich okay, immerhin hat Mimi schon drei Schwangerschaften hinter sich und das Risiko steigt bei ihr ja jedes Mal durch die erste Fehlgeburt, die sie hatte. Wir können uns ja beraten lassen und zusätzlich mit Kondomen verhüten, dann sind wir doppelt abgesichert, was meinst du? Und ja, die drei sind kleine Teufel, du willst nicht wissen, was die sich in der KiTa manchmal leisten. Letztens hat Kazumi ihren gesamten Reis durch die Gruppe verteilt, wir haben Stunden gebraucht, um da alles wieder in Ordnung zu bekommen.“  
  
T.K. lächelte sie beruhigend an. „Ja, ich habe es jetzt wesentlich besser im Griff, ich kann mit vielem besser umgehen und habe auch eine andere Sicht auf Dinge, das hilft oftmals sehr und wenn etwas ist, werde ich mit dir darüber reden Hika, versprochen.“ Er hörte ihr weiter zu und ja, er war tatsächlich etwas überrascht, aber das zeigte ihm auch, dass Kari sich Gedanken gemacht hatte, was ihren Bruder anging und das ganze Theater damit und das stimmte ihn positiv, sie wollte wirklich etwas verändern. „Ich denke jede Familie hat auf ihre eigene Art und Weise ihre Höhen und Tiefen, wir müssen nur einen vernünftigen Weg für uns finden, wie wir mit der ganzen Sache umgehen, aber da bin ich positiver Stimmung, dass wir das hinkriegen können Schatz, ich denke wir lassen die beiden erstmal wieder in ihren Alltag einkehren und reden dann mit Mimi was das angeht, eventuell hat sich ja bis dahin auch schon was geändert, nach dem Entzug wirkte er zumindest wesentlich klarer und reflektierter, also sehe ich auch das positiv. Und Kinderschere hin oder her, sie weiß, dass sie da alleine nicht dran darf und wenn sie es trotzdem tut, dann folgen eben Konsequenzen. Außerdem gehören beim Sex immer zwei dazu und schließlich soll es für uns beide schön sein und nicht nur alleine für mich, also kann ich mich auch an der Verhütungssache beteiligen. Wir schauen einfach, welche Methode neben dem Kondom für uns noch infrage kommt und vor allem, ob es neben der Pille noch etwas gibt, das du eventuell nicht verträgst, ich will auch nicht, dass du dich schlecht fühlst oder so, aber da finden wir eine Lösung und bis dahin kommen wir mit Kondomen auch ganz gut klar denke ich, da fällt uns schon was ein.“ Er nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, diese Fehlgeburt hat mich wirklich geschockt, es ist bemerkenswert, dass beide nach dem Verlust ihrer Kinder nicht aufgegeben haben und es freut mich zu sehen, dass es den dreien so gut geht, auch wenn sie Fehler machen, so fehlt es den Kindern an nichts. Und Aiko kann das mit dem Essen werfen auch sehr gut, da tun die sich alle nichts, aber das geht auch vorbei.“ Er zog sie sanft auf sich und lächelte. „Aber jetzt haben wir erstmal genug geredet finde ich, oder?“, ihm stand der Sinn jetzt mehr nach anderen Dingen als nach reden. Sanfte legte er seine Lippen auf ihre, um sie in einen Kuss zu verwickeln, der dann immer leidenschaftlicher wurde und er genoss es, dass er ihr nah sein konnte, ohne so verkrampft und angespannt zu sein.  
  
Natürlich hatte sie sich Gedanken gemacht, sie wusste, dass das hier ihre letzte Chance sein würde. Ein weiterer Fehltritt und sie würde nicht nur ihren Verlobten verlieren, sondern auch ihre Tochter, ihr gesamtes Leben, alles was sie sich aufgebaut hatte, würde in tausend Scherben zerbrechen. Und das würde sie nicht zulassen, sie hatte so hart darum gekämpft, ihre schreckliche Vergangenheit mit Daisuke hinter sich zu lassen, dass sie nun nicht kampflos aufgeben würde. Ihr war klar, dass sie erst wieder als Familie zusammenwachsen mussten, aber sie hatten einander, ihre Liebe und ihre kleine Tochter, der Rest würde sich nun nach und nach ergeben. Sie nickte auf seine Worte und musste auch leicht schmunzeln, es stimmte schon, dass zum Sex immer zwei gehörten und dass er so viel Rücksicht nahm, tat einfach gut. „Wir gehen einfach zusammen zu diesem Gynäkologentermin und da finden wir sicher etwas, womit wir beide gut zurechtkommen, ohne komplett auf unseren Spaß verzichten zu müssen.“ Nun war Kai aber auch nicht mehr nach reden, sondern eher nach besagtem Spaß, also ließ sie sich nur allzu gerne auf den Kuss ein, der immer leidenschaftlicher und intensiver wurde und sicherlich würden sie ihre Aktivitäten bald vom Sofa aufs Bett auslagern, sie wollte sich fallen lassen können, für ihn, für den Menschen, den sie so sehr liebte, dass allein der Gedanke ihn zu verlieren ihr schon Schmerzen bereitete. Nie wieder würde sie dieses Glück mit ihrer eigenen Dummheit gefährden, das schwor sie sich und Kari wusste, dass Masao ihr dabei helfen würde, dass alles wieder in geregelte Bahnen kam.


	77. Freudiges Wiedersehen

_Freitag, 5. Juli 2019  
__Haus von Mimi und Tai  
  
_Tai schmunzelte, als sie auf dem Weg waren. „Ja, das mit dem Einkaufen sollten wir hinkriegen, Misaki kann ja nicht großartig wegrennen und die anderen beiden kriegen wir schon gebändigt, aber ich freue mich wirklich wieder auf vernünftiges Essen.“ Bei ihrer Erklärung nickte er. „Anders hätte man es ihnen ja auch nicht erklären können, aber über das Ganze reden wir später in Ruhe, ob im Bett oder auf der Couch ist mir egal, das entscheiden wir nachher denke ich spontan.“  
Bei Mimis Eltern angekommen lächelte er. „Ob ich bereit bin meine Kinder wieder zusehen musst du mich gar nicht groß fragen.“ Als sie die Tür aufschloss, lächelte er und bevor sie richtig das Haus der Tachikawas betreten hatten, kamen die Zwillinge schon angeschossen und als sie ihn erblickten, schrien beide ein lautes „PAPAPAAA!!“ und warfen sich heulend in seine Arme und Tai hielt die beiden fest im Arm und genoss nach dieser ganzen Zeit endlich wieder seine Kinder so festhalten zu können. Dass Mimi jetzt erstmal komplett abgeschrieben war bei den Kindern, dass kannte sie so wohl auch noch nicht, erst recht nicht von Makoto, aber das war jetzt vermutlich erstmal Nebensache. Es dauerte Minuten, bis Tai es geschafft hatte, dass die beiden aufhörten zu weinen, doch ihren Papa loszulassen, daran dachten die beiden im Traum nicht, also nahm er Misaki vorsichtig auf den Arm, ohne die anderen beiden abzuschütteln, kuschelte mit allen dreien einfach nur und so glücklich wie jetzt bei seiner Familie zu sein, war er schon lange nicht mehr, dass Mimi das Ganze in einem Video festhielt, das störte ihn auch absolut nicht. „Ich habe euch vermisst ihr Rabauken“, schmunzelte er und Makoto grinste „Wir dich auch, Papa..., wir ganz vieeeel spielen und du singen Papa, bitte, bitte“, wo Kazumi direkt mit einsprang und beide wie wild auf Tai losredeten, dass ihm vermutlich gleich der Kopf rauchte. „Immer mit der Ruhe, eins nach dem anderen, ja? Wir fahren jetzt einkaufen und dann kochen wir mit Mama Lasagne und danach können wir noch etwas machen, in Ordnung?“ Beide nickten eifrig und Misaki kuschelte sich enger an ihren Papa.  
  
Mimi fing leise an zu lachen. „Wenn Misaki jetzt schon laufen könnte, würde ich mir meine Gedanken machen“, meinte sie und konzentrierte sich weiter auf den Verkehr, damit sie nicht noch einen Unfall bauten, bevor sie bei Mimis Eltern ankamen. Kaum hatte Mimi die Türe hinter sich geschlossen, als die Zwillinge auch schon in Tais Armen lagen und heulten wie Schlosshunde, sodass auch Mimi die Tränen in den Augen standen, sie wusste ja, wie sehr die beiden Tai vermisst hatten und selbst Makoto, der sonst eher bei Mimi hing, beachtete seine Mama für den Moment nicht, aber darüber war sie nicht böse. Sie ging zu ihrer Mutter und ließ sich Misaki geben, damit Tai seine Kleinste auch in den Arm nehmen konnte. Während Tai seine Kids bekuschelte, nahm Mimi das Ganze fürs Familienalbum auf Video auf und grinste anschließend, als die beiden Größeren Tai direkt belagerten und Mimi nur schmunzelnd den Kopf schüttelte. „Ihr habt euren Papa gehört, also Marsch nach oben aufräumen und eure Sachen einpacken, damit wir losfahren können.“ Mimi ging mit den Zwillingen nach oben, um das Aufräumen zu beaufsichtigen und ein bisschen zu helfen, während Tai sich um Misaki kümmern konnte, Mimis Mutter brachte ihm nachher auch noch die Flasche, sodass er die Kleine füttern konnte, ehe gute dreißig Minuten später Mimi und die Zwillinge mit deren kleinen Köfferchen wiederkamen. „So, die zwei Rabauken hatten ordentlich Chaos hinterlassen, deswegen hats ein bisschen gedauert. Und jetzt Abmarsch zum Auto.“ Sie umarmte ihre Eltern und bedankte sich noch mal für alles, ehe sie zu fünft nach draußen gingen. Misaki kam hinter Tai in ihrem Maxi Cosi, in die Mitte setzen sie Makoto und hinter Mimi Kazumi, ehe sie dann losfuhren in Richtung Supermarkt, um einzukaufen für Mimis Lasagne.   
  
Tai schmunzelte, als Mimi die Kids nach oben beförderte und kümmerte sich in der Zeit um Misaki und die Momente allein mit seiner Jüngsten genoss er auch in vollen Zügen, er liebte es einfach ein Baby auf dem Arm zu haben und dass es noch dazu seine Tochter war, machte ihn umso glücklicher. Als Mimi mit den beiden wieder runterkam, grinste er. „Ich glaube, ich will gar nicht wissen, was die da oben für ein Chaos gemacht haben“, sie verabschiedeten sich also von Mimis Eltern und fuhren zum Supermarkt, mit den Zwillingen einzukaufen war immer ein Abenteuer, denn der Supermarkt war ja auch voller toller und verlockender Dinge. Im Supermarkt angekommen setzten sie Misaki in den kindersitz vom Einkaufswagen und Tai hielt die Zwillinge an der Hand, damit diese nicht abhauen konnten, sicher war sicher. Makoto und Kazumi entdeckten natürlich viele Dinge, die sie haben wollten, aber Tai blieb konsequent und erlaubte ihnen eine Sache, die sie sich aussuchen durften und dann war Schluss und das zog er auch durch, früher hätte er ihnen alles geholt was sie wollten, aber das tat er nun nicht mehr, sie mussten lernen mit weniger zufrieden zu sein. Mimis Reaktion bekam er nicht wirklich mit, weil er den Zwillingen erklärte, wieso sie nur ein Teil haben durften und sie schienen es sogar zu verstehen.  
  
Mimi hatte ihre kleinen Teufelchen zum Aufräumen verdonnert und Tai Zeit mit seiner Jüngsten eingeräumt, die er auch komplett nutzte, denn als Mimi mit den Rabauken wieder runterkam, waren Tai und sie schon fix und fertig zum Abfahren. „Oh glaub mir, das willst du wirklich nicht. Die Bauklötze, die wir ihnen zu Weihnachten geschenkt haben, sind richtig klasse, aber nur, wenn sie nicht gefühlt in jeder Ecke liegen und man wie durch ein Minenfeld laufen muss“, sie sah ihre Zwillinge an und grinste. „Aber die zwei haben brav aufgeräumt, da freuen sich Oma und Opa sicher auch.“ Sie verabschiedete sich von ihren Eltern, dankte ihnen für alles und dann stiegen sie ins Auto, um Richtung Supermarkt zu fahren. Während der Fahrt hatte Mimi aber noch etwas, worüber sie reden musste. „Liebling, ich würde gern meinen Eltern eine Woche Urlaub auf unserer Insel schenken, einfach, weil sie immer da waren in den letzten zweieinhalb Jahren seit der Geburt der Kinder und nie wirklich die Gelegenheit hatten auszuspannen. Ich hatte gedacht vielleicht im September, wenn es hier etwas kühler wird. Was hältst du von der Idee?“  
Im Laden angekommen nahm Mimi den Einkaufswagen mit Misaki, sodass Tai ihre Rasselbande im Blick hatte, die gern mal stiften ging, aber heute benahmen sie sich, vom Quengeln mal abgesehen, vorbildlich. Allerdings überraschte ihr Mann sie doch sehr, dass er so konsequent, aber begründet nein sagte und die Kids schienen es tatsächlich zu verstehen. Kazumi entschied sich letztlich für so einen kleinen, weichen Ball und Makoto für ein Kinderglockenspiel, dass er sich für Musik interessierte, hatte sie auch schon von der Erzieherin aus dem Kindergarten gehört. Während die Zwillinge also zufrieden waren, lächelte Mimi ihren Mann an. „Das hast du wirklich toll gemacht, du hast dich verändert Tai, aber definitiv nicht zum Negativen.“ Sie gab ihm einen sanften Kuss und schob den Wagen Richtung Frischetheke. „Übrigens, die Erzieherin im Kindergarten hat mir erzählt, dass Makoto sehr großes Interesse an den Musikangeboten zeigt und dass die Musikschule bald wieder Schnuppertage für frühkindliche Musikförderung anbietet. Wollen wir uns das einfach mal anschauen und sehen, wie Mako das gefällt? Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass er daran Spaß hätte, ich habe ja gesagt, ich zwinge unsere Kinder in nichts hinein, aber ich will ihnen auch jede Chance ermöglichen, die sich bietet. Und wenn es ihm dann nicht gefällt, können wir ihn ja immer noch wieder abmelden.“ Nachdem sie den Einkauf im Auto verstaut hatten, ging es wieder Richtung Heimat und Mimi freute sich schon sehr auf den Tag mit ihrer Familie.  
  
Gesagt, getan waren sie also auf den Weg zum Einkaufen und auf Mimis Frage hin nickte Tai. „Ja die Idee ist gut, ich meine, sie können jederzeit dorthin fliegen, wenn sie Urlaub brauchen, wir sind ja nicht ständig dort…, also ich habe da absolut nichts gegen.“ Im Supermarkt angekommen galt es also erst einmal den Kids begreiflich zu machen, dass man zwar alles wollen, aber nicht alles haben konnte und sein Plan schien zu funktionieren, denn sie sollten lernen wertzuschätzen, was sie hatten und nicht darauf bestehen, alles zu bekommen, was sie gerade wollten. „Danke für das Kompliment Prinzessin, ich bemühe mich zumindest, was die Erziehung angeht mit dir an einem Strang zu ziehen in Zukunft und treffe dann auch mal Entscheidungen, die mir nicht gefallen, von denen ich aber weiß, dass sie richtig sind.“ Jetzt schmunzelte er. „Ich kann mir auch nicht erklären, wo seine Begeisterung für Musik herkommt, aber natürlich unterstützen wir ihn darin, solange er Spaß daran hat, fördern wir das, wenn er nachher was anderes machen will, unterstützen wir ihn auch darin, solange er glücklich damit ist, kann er spaß haben woran er will…, solange es nicht illegal ist. Also gehen wir zum nächsten Schnuppertag hin und schauen, wie er darauf reagiert, dann hocke ich wohl demnächst nicht nur alleine zu Hause im Studio…, ich habe das Gefühl, Musik beruhigt sowohl ihn als auch Kazu immer relativ gut, wobei ich eher glaube dass Kazumi sehr viel Spaß an handwerklichen Sachen hat, sie baut unheimlich gerne Zeugs zusammen mit mir und wenn ich was repariere, will sie immer sofort mitmachen, hat sie das bei dir auch?“ Sie kauften nun zu Ende ein und während Mimi die Einkäufe im Auto verstaute, machte er die Kinder verkehrssicher und auf dem schnellsten Weg begaben sie sich nach Hause, um nicht in den großen Berufsverkehrsstau reinzufahren, denn dann würden sie definitiv sehr lange heim brauchen. Doch es klappte alles und zu Hause angekommen verstauten sie also schnell die Einkäufe, bevor Tai beschloss, erst einmal duschen zu gehen. Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an, wieder daheim zu sein, frisch geduscht und umgezogen ging er also wieder nach unten, wo Makoto sich mit seinem Glockenspiel beschäftigte und Kazumi mit ihrem Lego spielte. Er nahm Mimi das Füttern von Misaki ab, damit sie mal kurz verschnaufen konnte und in Ruhe einen Kaffee trinken konnte, denn ihm war bewusst, dass die letzten Wochen für sie eine Menge Stress gewesen waren.  
  
Mimi freute sich, dass ihr Mann einverstanden war und lächelte. „Genau, ich werde ihnen den Vorschlag unterbreiten und ihnen dann einfach einen Flug bezahlen, wenn es ihnen gut passt. Das Ausspannen haben sie sich definitiv auch mal verdient.“ Im Supermarkt zeigte Tai mal, was er im Entzug dazu gelernt hatte und die Kinder waren mal wieder vorbildlich und waren mit dem Kompromiss einverstanden, was Mimi sehr freute. „Das finde ich sehr schön und wenn wir mal unterschiedlicher Meinung sind, setzen wir uns eben zusammen und betrachten objektiv, was für unsere Kleinen in dem Moment dann das Beste wäre. Und nein, ich weiß auch kein bisschen, wo das herkommt“, meinte sie mit sarkastischem Unterton auf das Thema Musik und Makoto, ehe sie grinsend zu lachen begann. „Illegales würde ich den Kindern auch nicht durchgehen lassen, aber ansonsten sollen sie sich einfach ausprobieren, manchmal zeigen sich Talente auch erst durch einen Zufall. Und es gehört auch dazu, für sich selbst zu merken, dass man etwas eben doch nicht so mag, wie man dachte, das stärkt die Selbstreflexion enorm. Mir ist einfach nur wichtig, dass wir sie nicht in tausend Kursen anmelden, die sie eh nicht interessieren.“ Bei dem Kommentar zum Studio musste sie grinsen, vielleicht würden sie irgendwann mal einen Familiensong aufnehmen, wer wusste das schon. Bei seinem Kommentar über Kazumi überlegte sie ein wenig. „Hmm das könnte durchaus sein, sie ist auch im Kindergarten oft im Werkraum und probiert da allerhand aus, sie wollen demnächst eine neue Spielhütte mit den Kids gemeinsam aufbauen, bin schon gespannt, wie ihr das gefallen wird. Bei mir kommt sie nicht so oft, aber ich mache auch nicht so oft Handwerkliches, vermutlich liegt es daran, aber sie baut auch gern mit den Klötzen etwas.“  
Der Einkauf ging ohne weitere Probleme über die Bühne und sie waren doch relativ schnell zu Hause, hatten Zeit die Sachen zu verstauen und während Tai duschte, beschäftigte Mimi die Kinder im Wohnzimmer, wobei es eher darin bestand, Misaki zu bespaßen, Mako tobte sich auf seinem Glockenspiel aus und Kazumi baute mal wieder mit ihren Steinen etwas, das taten beide auch noch, als Tai wieder herunter kam und Mimi lächelnd schnupperte. „Hmm, du riechst immer so toll, wenn du aus der Dusche kommst. Hältst du mich für verrückt, wenn ich dir gestehe, dass ich in den letzten vier Wochen ab und an mit deinem Duschgel geduscht habe, damit ich mich nicht so einsam fühle?“ Sie übergab Misaki an Tai, der die Kleine fütterte, während Mimi sich einen Kaffee machte und einfach mal einen Moment durchatmete, aber dann erhob sie sich doch, um die Lasagne zu machen. Sie entschied sich heute aber ohne die Kids zu kochen, die waren eh beschäftigt und so kam sie schneller voran. Gut eine Stunde später stand das Essen auf dem Tisch und sie rief ihre Rasselbande zusammen, damit sie sich an der Lasagne erfreuen konnten. Misaki war nach dem Füttern eingeschlafen und lag in ihrer Wiege im Wohnzimmer, welches ja direkt an die Küche angrenzte, sodass sie hörten, wenn etwas war.   
  
Tai nickte „Ja, wir werden irgendwie immer eine Lösung finden, wenn wir uns nicht einig sind, wir werden immer so entscheiden, dass es zum Wohle unserer Kleinen ist, da bin ich mir absolut sicher Schatz.“ Auf das mit der Musik grinste er. “Das muss er irgendwo aufgeschnappt haben anders kann ich mir das Ganze nicht erklären.“ Bei Kazumi sah das Ganze schon anders aus. „Ich denke für Kazumi finden wir da freizeitmäßig auch schon was, ich werde sie ab und an mal mithelfen lassen, wenn ich zu Hause repariere, was jetzt nicht zur Gefahr für sie wird oder öfter mit ihr etwas bauen, ich meine, wir müssen uns auch langsam mal überlegen, ob wir die Zimmer umgestalten, aus dem Babyalter sind die beiden ja mittlerweile auch raus und da dachte ich es wäre ganz klug, ihnen neue Zimmer zu gestalten, wo sie selber mitentscheiden können.“  
Als er also frisch geduscht herunterkam und Mimis Worte hörte, schmunzelte er. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht, es war hart abends alleine einzuschlafen und morgens alleine aufzuwachen, ich freue mich unheimlich darauf wieder mit dir im Arm einschlafen und morgens aufwachen zu können Schatz“, so nahm er also Misaki in seine Obhut, sodass Mimi etwas entspannen konnte. Während er sich dann generell um die Kinder kümmerte, machte Mimi das Essen fertig und als sie essen konnten, war Misaki schon komplett fertig und schlief ihren Mittagsschlaf. Sie aßen ganz in Ruhe und entspannt und dieses Mal flog auch keine Lasagne durch die Gegend, das konnten die beiden Rabauken nämlich sehr, sehr gut. Nach dem Essen war vor allem Mako wieder Feuer und Flamme. „Papa sing bitte was, bitte, bitte.“ und auch Kazumi stimmte da mit ein. Tai schmunzelte. „Okay, mache ich gerne für euch“ Er stand auf und ging seine Gitarre holen aus dem Studiozimmer, denn da Misaki mittlerweile wieder wach war, konnten sie das Ganze im Wohnzimmer veranstalten und so setzte sich Tai mit den Rabauken auf das Sofa und Mimi setzte sich mit Misaki dazu. Tai stimmte seine Gitarre und begann dann zu spielen und zu singen, er wählte das Lied, das er Mimi zur Hochzeit gesungen hatte.  
  
_„I can't believe I'm standing here  
__Been waiting for so many years and  
__Today I found the queen to reign my heart.  
__You changed my life so patiently  
__And turned it into something good and real  
__I feel just like I felt in all my dreams.  
__There are questions hard to answer, can't you see...  
  
__Baby, tell me how can I tell you  
__That I love you more than life?  
__Show me how can I show you  
__That I'm blinded by your light.  
__When you touch me, I can touch you  
__To find out the dream is true.  
__I love to be loved by you.  
  
__You're looking kinda scared right now  
__You're waiting for the wedding vows.  
__But I don't know if my tongue's able to talk  
__Your beauty is just blinding me  
__Like sunbeams on a summer stream  
__And I gotta close my eyes to protect me.  
__Can you take my hand and lead me from here please?  
  
__Yeah, yeah  
  
Baby, tell me how can I tell you  
__That I love you more than life?  
__Show me how can I show you  
__That I'm blinded by your light.  
__When you touch me I can touch you  
__To find out the dream is true.  
__I love to be loved-  
__I need to be loved -  
__I love to be loved by you.  
  
__I know they're gonna say  
__Our love's not strong enough tO last forever.  
__And I know they're gonna say that we'll give up  
__Because of heavy weather.  
__But how can they understand  
__That our love is just heaven-sent  
__We keep on going on and on  
__Cause this is where we both belong.  
  
__Baby, tell me how can I tell you  
__That I love you more than life?  
__Show me how can I show you  
__That I'm blinded by your light.  
__When you touch me I can touch you  
__To find out the dream is true  
__I love to be loved -  
__I need, yes I need to be loved -  
__I love to be loved by you.  
__Yes, I love to be loved by you.”*  
  
_Mako hatte die ganze Zeit genau geguckt, wie sein Papa auf der Gitarre spielte und auch wenn er den Liedtext nicht verstand, versuchte er so gut er konnte mitzusingen und das auf seiner kleinen Kindergitarre, die er im Kindergarten bekommen hatte, mitzuspielen. Tai lächelte stolz und hob sich Kazumi auf den Schoß, während sie zusammen versuchten, Mako einen Akkord beizubringen und Tai strahlte dann in Richtung Mimi, er war wieder da wo er hingehörte, zu Hause bei seiner Familie und das würde er um nichts in der Welt aufgeben wollen. „Ich liebe Dich Prinzessin, mehr als du dir je vorstellen kannst.“  
  
Mimi lächelte, ihr Mann hatte ihr wirklich gefehlt und diese lockeren Gespräche mit ihm gerade taten ihr einfach so verdammt gut. Es war toll zu sehen, dass ihre Zwillinge schon Interessen in bestimmte Richtungen aufbauten, Mako hatte sich sicher einiges von seinem Vater abgeschaut, aber woher Kazumis Interessen kamen, das war noch nicht so ganz klar. Tais Vorschlag jedenfalls stieß bei Mimi auf Zustimmung. „Das ist eine gute Idee, wenn sie dann von alleine kommt wissen wir auch sicher, dass sie aus eigener Motivation heraus das machen wollte. Und dein Vorschlag mit den Zimmern passt definitiv, das sollten wir vielleicht in den Sommerferien in Angriff nehmen, da hat der Kindergarten ja auch eine Weile zu und wir hätten die zwei sinnvoll beschäftigt.“ Danach waren sie schon wieder zu Hause und Tai verzog sich erst mal zum Duschen.  
Mimis Kommentar zum Duschgel brachte ihn zum Schmunzeln und seine Frau atmete erleichtert aus. „Da bin ich aber froh, mir war das irgendwie peinlich, das hatte so was von frisch verknalltem Teenager, aber ich habe mich einfach so an dich gewöhnt… sicher ging es dir genauso, als ich vor einem Jahr nach dem Unfall im Koma gelegen habe. Wenigstens wusste ich dieses Mal sicher, dass ich dich spätestens nach zwei bis drei Monaten wiedersehen werde. Aber ich freue mich auch, nachher mit dir im Arm einzuschlafen.“ Damit hatte sie ihm Misaki übergeben und kümmerte sich um das Essen, während Tai die Kleine versorgte und schlafen legte. Das Mittagessen verlief absolut harmonisch und selbst ihre beiden Teufelchen beförderten die Lasagne brav in ihre Mägen statt auf den Fußboden oder gegen die Wand, sehr zu Mimis Erleichterung, sie hatte mit ihren Kindern ganz schön was mitmachen müssen alleine, daher schätzte sie umso mehr, dass Tai zu Hause so viel mithalf.  
Nach dem Essen war auch Misaki wieder munter und da die Kids von ihrem Papa ein Privatkonzert haben wollten, saßen sie schließlich, nachdem er die Gitarre geholt hatte, auf dem Sofa zusammen und bereits bei der ersten Zeile wusste Mimi ganz genau, welches Lied es war und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich eine kleine Träne über ihre Wange stahl, sie fragte sich immer noch, womit sie diesen wundervollen Mann verdient hatte und sie war dankbar für das gemeinsame Familienglück, dass sie beide hier nun erleben durften. Allerdings wandelten sich diese Gedanken schnell in Freude, als sie sehen konnte, wie engagiert Makoto versuchte, seinem Vater nachzuspielen und mitzusingen, sodass Tai am Ende seinem Sohn einen Akkord beizubringen versuchte, während er Kazumi auch noch auf dem Schoß hatte. Misaki jauchzte fröhlich auf Mimis Schoß, denn Mimi hatte sie dort hingesetzt und stützte sie so, dass sie ihre Geschwister und den Papa im Blickfeld hatte. Sie lächelte ihren Ehemann an. „Und ich liebe dich auch, du verrückter Kerl. Für deine Kinder wirst du immer Musiker Nummer eins bleiben“, stellte sie schmunzelnd fest und eine Weile saßen sie noch so im Wohnzimmer, ehe Mimi einen Vorschlag einbrachte. „Wollen wir nicht noch ein wenig an den Strand gehen? Es ist so heiß und du könntest den Zwillingen ein bisschen das Schwimmen beibringen, während ich Misaki auch ein wenig im Wasser treiben lasse. Was hältst du davon?“  
  
Diese Duschgel Geschichte brachte Tai noch immer zum Schmunzeln. „Was ist denn an frisch verknalltem Teenager so schlimm? Ich bin froh darüber, wie es zwischen uns als Partner und Eheleute läuft, ich fühle nicht einen Hauch weniger als am Anfang unserer Beziehung vor dreieinhalb Jahren Prinzessin, ich vermisse dich immer, wenn wir getrennt sind für längere Zeit. Wenn ich auf Tour bin sind natürlich auch die Jungs da, aber das ersetzt nichts, du liegst abends trotzdem alleine im Bett und ihr fehlt mir immer unheimlich dann, eventuell nehme ich euch nächstes Mal mit auf Tour, solange die Kids nicht zur Schule gehen, geht das ja noch ganz gut, das wäre auch eine Erfahrung für die Kids, die ich ihnen ermöglichen will, wenn sie Bock drauf haben, wobei ich glaube Makoto muss man da nicht mal groß davon überzeugen.“ Dass ihr Mittagessen so harmonisch verlief, entspannte sowohl ihn als auch Mimi, Lasagne von den Wänden zu kratzen war wirklich eine miese Arbeit, die er niemandem wünschte, die war nämlich nicht wirklich gut abzubekommen. Bei Misakis Jauchzen musste er lächeln, beugte sich herüber und gab seiner Jüngsten ein Bussi, was diese mit einem freudigen Quietschen quittierte. „Ja, das mit dem Strand klingt sehr gut für mich, dass wird das reinste Chaos, aber so können wir sie auch auspowern, dann schlafen sie heute Abend sicher schneller ein.“ Das Schwimmen gehen stieß auf große Zustimmung, allerdings wollte Makoto vorher noch ein Lied von Papa hören, damit er im Kindergarten erzählen konnte, dass er schon zwei Sachen auf der Gitarre konnte und diesen Wunsch konnte er ihm natürlich nicht verwehren. „Okay aber ihr dürft niemanden von diesem Lied erzählen, ja? Das ist neu, das hat Papa erst vor Kurzem geschrieben.“ Also nahm er wieder seine Gitarre zur Hand und fing an zu spielen und zu singen. Und ohne das zu sagen würde besagte Person schon wissen, dass es sich an sie richtete.  
  
_„I guess you were lost when I met you  
__Still there were tears in your eyes  
__So out of trust and I knew  
__No more than mysteries and lies  
  
__There you are, wild and free  
__Reaching out like you needed me  
__A helping hand to make it right  
__I am holding you all through the night  
  
__I'll be the one (I'll be the one)  
__Who will make all your sorrows undone  
__I'll be the light (I'll be the light)  
__When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I__'ll be the one  
  
To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright  
__'Cause my faith is gone  
__And I want to take you from darkness to light  
  
__There you are, wild and free  
__Reaching out like you needed me  
__A helping hand to make it right  
__I am holding you all through the night  
  
I'll be the one (I'll be the one)  
__Who will make all your sorrows undone  
__I'll be the light (I'll be the light)  
__When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
__I'll be the one  
  
To hold you, and make sure that you'll be alright  
  
You need me like I need you  
__We can share our dreams coming true  
__I can show you what true love means  
__Just take my hand, baby please...  
  
I'll be the one  
__I'll be the light  
__Where you can run  
__To make it alright  
__I'll be the one  
__I'll be the light  
__Where you can run  
  
I'll be the one (I'll be the one)  
__Who will make all your sorrows undone  
__I'll be the light (I'll be the light)  
__When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
__I'll be the one  
  
__I'll be the one  
__I'll be the light  
__Where you can run  
__To make it alright  
__I'll be the one  
__I'll be the light  
__Where you can run  
__To make it alright  
__I'll be the one  
__To hold you, and make sure that you'll be alright  
__I'll be the one“**_  
  
Währenddessen schaffte er es irgendwie Makoto noch einen Akkord beizubringen, bevor die Zwillinge nach oben stürmten, um sich alleine für das Schwimmen umzuziehen. „Was meinst du Liebling? Als was kommen die da gleich runter?“, als er sie dann jetzt ansah, konnte er ihren Blick nicht richtig deuten, irgendwas schien das Lied bei ihr ausgelöst zu haben, aber er war sich noch nicht ganz sicher was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Love to be loved by you von Marc Terenzi
> 
> ** The One von Backstreet Boys


	78. Bröckelnde Fassade

_Freitag, 5. Juli 2019  
__Haus von Mimi und Tai  
  
_Im Hause Yagami ging es fröhlich her und Mimi kam aus dem Grinsen gar nicht mehr heraus. „Och, schlimm ist daran nichts, aber wenn ich immer noch ein verknallter Teenie wäre, hätte ich meine Hormone ja gar nicht mehr im Griff bei Mr. Sexappeal“, sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, ehe sie ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln zuwarf, auch sie liebte ihn noch wie am ersten Tag und die Zeiten ohne Tai waren für sie manchmal echt schwer, aber sie wusste auch, dass ihr Mann die Musik und die Jungs auf Tour brauchte. Allerdings lächelte sie dann breit. „Oh das würde den Kids sicher gefallen und ich kann mir sicher auch mal eine Auszeit nehmen, immerhin bin ich ja eh noch in Elternzeit für Misaki. Macht ihr wieder eine Tour durch ganz Japan?“  
Mimis Vorschlag, nach dem Essen an den Strand zu gehen, stieß auf allgemeine Begeisterung, allerdings wollte Makoto noch etwas Musik machen, was sein Papa ihm natürlich nicht ausschlagen konnte und überrascht lauschte Mimi, als er offenbarte, ein neues Lied geschrieben zu haben, ob er das schon vor dem Entzug getan hatte oder kam ihm die Idee vielleicht sogar in der Klinik? Sie lauschte ihrem Mann beim Spiel und sie wusste sofort, dass der Song an sie gerichtet war. Vor drei Jahren, als sie sich das erste Mal wiedergesehen hatten, hatte Mimi die fröhliche, gut gelaunte Therapeutin gemimt, die ihr Leben genoss und zufrieden war, aber die dreifache Mutter war gut darin, sich selbst etwas vorzumachen. Tief in ihrem Inneren war sie verletzt und unsicher gewesen, der Tod ihrer Tochter hatte wie ein Schatten über ihr gelastet, der Betrug ihres langjährigen Partners mit der besten Freundin hatten sie mehr als nur erschüttert. Sie hatte sich von allem und jedem betrogen gefühlt, teilweise weder ein noch aus gewusst und sich deswegen verbittert ins Lernen gestürzt. In dieser Zeit hatte sie auch extrem abgenommen und war auf dem besten Weg gewesen, in eine Essstörung abzurutschen, aber das Jobangebot aus Tokyo war ihre Rettung gewesen. Zurück in ihrer Heimat, in der Nähe ihrer Großeltern, da hatte sie wieder aufblühen können und langsam zu ihrer alten Stärke zurückgefunden, aber wirklich verarbeitet hatte sie das alles nie. Doch sie wollte sich selbst beweisen, dass sie alles schaffen konnte, ihr Ehrgeiz war es auch gewesen, der sie damals, auch noch nach der Verlobung, die Therapie von Tai hatte durchführen lassen, obwohl es besser gewesen wäre, ihn an einen Kollegen weiterzuvermitteln, immerhin war sie definitiv zu befangen für eine richtige Therapie. Wenn man es genau nahm, gab sie sich letztendlich auch die Schuld daran, dass Tai bei Shihito gelandet und wieder in die Abhängigkeit gerutscht war.  
Sie versank in ihren Gedanken so sehr, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam, dass Tai aufgehört hatte zu spielen und Mako noch einen Akkord zeigte, ehe er die Kinder zum Umziehen nach oben schickte. Als Tai sie ansprach, realisierte sie erst wieder ihre Umgebung und man merkte es auch an ihrer Reaktion, obwohl sie versuchte es zu überspielen. „Was? Oh, gute Frage, ich weiß auch nicht so genau.“ Der Blick, mit dem Tai sie bedachte, ließ bei ihr keinen Zweifel, dass er es gemerkt hatte, aber sie tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen, sondern lächelte ihn an. „Ich geh mich auch mal fix umziehen, ich wollte eigentlich nicht in der Kochschürze an den Strand“, meinte sie übertrieben fröhlich und stürmte nach oben. Sie suchte sich ihre Sachen zusammen und schaute dann nach den Kindern, die natürlich nicht wussten, wo sie anfangen sollten. Also half sie Makoto in die Badehose, Kazumi anschließend in ihren Kinderbikini und ging dann mit den beiden an der Hand wieder nach unten. Mimi hatte ein weites Strandkleid angezogen, ihr war nicht nach Bikini, außerdem konnte sie ja eh nicht schwimmen gehen, weil sie mit Misaki ein wenig plantschen wollte. „Also, seid ihr abmarschbereit?“  
  
Tais Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Wir sind verknallte Teenie, die gelernt haben ihre Hormone halbwegs im Griff zu haben und im Griff hast du bei mir unterhalb so einiges, glaub mir“, er zwinkerte ihr anzüglich zu, denn er wusste genau, damit kriegte er sie und er liebte es einfach sie ein bisschen zu ärgern. Nachdem er die Kids nach oben geschickt hatte zum Umziehen war Mimis Reaktion für ihn ein Warnzeichen, sie versuchte alles zu überspielen, aber da war sie an den Falschen geraten, er hatte dieses Spielchen über Jahre perfektionieren können und durchschaute sie daher sofort. Irgendwas war da, worüber sie von alleine nicht reden wollte, die letzten Monate galten seiner mentalen Gesundheit, aber jetzt war es an der Zeit den Spieß umzudrehen und wenn die Kinder am Abend im Bett waren, würde sie mit ihm reden, ob sie nun wollte oder nicht, er würde definitiv nicht lockerlassen. Erst recht, als sie so übertrieben gut gelaunt nach oben huschte wusste er, dass er richtig gelegen hatte und es wurmte ihn, dass sie so spielte. Als sie wieder runterkam, hatte sie lediglich von Jeans und Top auf ein Strandkleid gewechselt, von Bikini oder Badeanzug keine Spur. Er sah die beiden Zwerge an und lächelte. „Hey, wollt ihr nicht noch den Ball aus der Sofalandschaft im Garten holen? Papa geht sich solange noch umziehen und dann können wir losstarten“, das ließen die sich nicht zweimal sagen und huschten fix Richtung Garten um den Ball zu holen.  
Tai ging zu Mimi und sah sie ernst an. „Wir reden heute Abend, wenn die Kinder im Bett sind und dieses Mal wird es hier nicht um mich gehen…, ich habe diese Maskerade perfektioniert Schatz, ich weiß genau, wenn du Scharade spielst. Was auch immer es ist, wir reden heute darüber und versuchen das, was dich beschäftigt, zu lösen oder was auch immer…, aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass es dir irgendwann so schlecht geht wie mir, weil ich mich geweigert habe zu reden. Auch wenn du danach vielleicht sauer auf mich bist, aber totschweigen, nie im Leben“, damit gab er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, auch um ihr zu signalisieren, dass seine Worte keineswegs böse gemeint waren, sondern das er sich um das Wohlergehen seiner Frau sorgte. Danach ging er hoch und zog sich seine Badeshorts und ein Tanktop an und ging wieder runter, wo die anderen schon warteten. Er nahm den Rucksack und die beiden Zwillinge an die Hand, sodass Mimi lediglich Misaki hatte und ging mit der ganzen Bande in Richtung Strand, wo sie ja auch eine Art Chilllounge hatten. Dort angekommen cremte er die beiden Kids erst mal vernünftig ein und legte ihnen dann die Schwingflügel an, damit sie nicht untergehen würden und stürzte sich dann mit beiden Kindern ins Wasser. Eine Weile machte er mit den beiden Schwimmübungen, danach jedoch gingen sie mehr ans Ufer, wo die beiden stehen konnten und fingen mit einer Wasserschlacht an.  
  
Mit Absicht mimte Mimi sicher nicht die Fröhliche, es war einfach ein Schutzmechanismus, denn ihr war klar, wenn sie es jetzt an sich heranließ, dann war der Tag mit den Kindern gelaufen und sie wusste, wie wichtig der nach allem für ihren Ehemann war. Also tat sie auf gut gelaunte Sonnenschein-Mami, denn ihre Kinder verstanden diese Maskerade noch nicht, aber sie hatte so ein Gefühl, dass Tai sie durchschaut hatte. Allerdings ahnte sie da noch nicht, dass Tai ihr durchaus auf den Zahn fühlen wollte. Also zog sie sich um und kam im Strandkleid herunter, ehe ihr Mann die beiden Kinder wegschickte und irgendwie hatte es Mimi da schon kommen sehen, dass Tai damit einen Moment mit ihr alleine erhaschen wollte. Als Tai dann klar machte, wie sehr er sich durchschaut hatte, war Mimi im Gesicht ziemlich bleich geworden, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „So schlimm ist es nicht, ich will nur nicht, dass die Kinder was merken, also mach dir nicht so einen Kopf. Viel zu sagen gibt’s nicht, aber wenn du unbedingt willst, dann später.“ Sie klang abweisender, als sie das beabsichtigt hatte, denn sie wusste ja, dass er es mit ihr nur gut meinte. Sie lief schnell nach draußen, um nach den Kindern zu schauen, während Tai sich umziehen ging, ehe sie gemeinsam zum Strand durchstarteten, die Kinder eincremten und Tai dann mit den Zwillingen ins Wasser lief. Mimi blieb mit Misaki in der Chilllounge, da die Kleine wieder eingeschlafen war. Mimi legte sie im Kinderwagen so hin, dass sie nicht zu viel Sonne abbekam und machte es sich auf der Sitzbank gemütlich, während sie ihren Mann mit den Zwillingen beobachtete. Sie wirkten so fröhlich und ausgelassen und aus irgendeinem Grund wurde Mimi plötzlich ganz traurig. Sie erinnerte sich an die vier Wochen ohne Tai zurück, hatte sie ihre beiden da jemals so ausgelassen erlebt? Mit einem Mal hatte Mimi das Gefühl, als Mutter versagt zu haben und während sie ihre Kinder aus der Ferne beobachtete, liefen stumme Tränen über ihre Wangen. Dass die Kinder einfach traurig gewesen waren, ihren Papa nicht sehen zu können, blendete Mimi in dem Moment einfach vollkommen aus, sie sah nur ihr eigenes Scheitern und merkte nicht, dass sie sich auf einem gefährlichen Weg abwärts befand.  
  
In gewisser Weise verstand er Mimi ja auch, die Kinder sollten darunter nicht leiden, deswegen zwang er sie auch nicht sofort zum Reden, sondern würde das alles tun, wenn die Kinder schliefen, denn nach den ganzen Wochen hatten die Kinder es auch verdient, einen schönen Tag mit Mama und Papa zu verbringen, dass die Kids die Maskerade nicht verstanden, war für beide von Vorteil, denn die Kids würden zu einhundert Prozent immer sich die Schuld daran geben, wenn Mama oder Papa traurig waren. Mimis Reaktion allerdings gab ihm viel Aufschluss, sie war sofort in Abwehrhaltung gegangen und das kannte er nur zu gut von sich selbst, deswegen wusste er, dass da eine Menge Arbeit auf ihn zukam, aber er war mehr als bereit sich dieser Aufgabe zu stellen und seiner Frau zu helfen ihre komplexe und Ängste zu überwinden. Nachdem sie eine gute halbe Stunde also im Wasser rumgetobt hatten, brachte er die Zwillinge zum Kinderzelt in der Chilllounge, wo sie was Essen und Trinken konnten und auch sogleich schon einschliefen, immerhin war auch schon lange Zeit für Mittagsschlaf und da Misaki auch immer noch schlief, blieb ihm Zeit mit Mimi allein, denn ihr Stimmungsumschwung war ihm nicht entgangen. Also ging er rüber zu ihr, setzte sich auf die Bank und lehnte sich nach hinten, ehe er sie auf seinen Schoß zog und sanft über den Rücken streichelte. Er wusste, dass die Frage nach dem, was sie beschäftigte, jetzt fehl am Platz war, denn sie würde sofort den Rückzug antreten, also ließ er ihr diesen Freiraum ihre Emotionen erst einmal zu verarbeiten und zeigte ihr einfach nur, dass er für sie da war und sie sich bei ihm anlehnen und fallen lassen konnte. Sanft küsste er sie aufs Haar und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, meine Prinzessin.“  
Nach einiger Zeit begann er leise das Lied zu singen, mit dem er ihr damals seine Liebe gestanden hatte, das Lied war für ihn von riesiger Bedeutung und würde es auch immer bleiben.  
  
_„I found a love for me  
__Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  
__Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
__Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
__'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
__Not knowing what it was  
__I will not give you up this time  
__But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
__And in your eyes, you're holding mine  
  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
__Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
__When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
__But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight   
__Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
  
__She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
__I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
__To carry love, to carry children of our own  
__We are still kids, but we're so in love  
__Fighting against all odds  
__I know we'll be alright this time  
__Darling, just hold my hand  
__Be my girl, I'll be your man  
__I see my future in your eyes  
  
__Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
__Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
__When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
__I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight  
  
__Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
__Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
__I have faith in what I see  
__Now I know I have met an angel in person  
__And she looks perfect  
__I don't deserve this  
__You look perfect tonight“*  
  
_Er hatte die Arme enger um sie gelegt und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre, während er sie voller Liebe ansah, sie war und blieb die eine Frau für ihn, die er den Rest seines Lebens bei sich haben wollte, egal was da noch kommen würde, es gab nichts, was das jemals ändern könnte.  
  
Mimi realisierte gar nicht, wie abweisend und kratzbürstig sie ihrem Mann gegenüber war, die Vergangenheit kam einfach nur wieder hoch, das Gefühl, wertlos zu sein und nur Probleme zu bereiten, alles hatte sich aufgestaut, weil sie nie eine Last hatte sein wollen für irgendjemanden. Im Grunde hatte Mimi immer nur verdrängt, statt sich mit ihren Gefühlen auseinander zu setzen., sie hatte sich erbittert, fast schon verbissen, in ihre Arbeit gestürzt, ihre eigenen Probleme beiseitegeschoben, um den Kopf für ihre Klienten frei zu haben, doch das rächte sich nun, denn ihr Selbstwertgefühl hatte darunter mehr als nur gelitten. Von Tais Vorhaben ahnte sie nichts, während sie mit Misaki dort saß und sich wieder einmal fragte, ob sie dieses Glück überhaupt verdient hatte. Schon damals, als Kazumi so schwer krank geboren wurde, hatte Mimi die Schuld daran bei sich selbst gesucht. Sie musste doch schuld sein, immerhin war sie diejenige, die die Kinder neun Monate in sich getragen hatte. Doch ihrem Mann konnte sie nun nichts mehr vormachen, das war Mimi klar, dennoch war sie froh, als er die Kinder versorgte und sie im Zelt schlafen legte, während sie einfach nur schweigend auf das Wasser hinausschaute. Nicht lange dauerte es, ehe er sich zu ihr setzte und sie auf seinen Schoß zog. Mimi verkrampfte augenblicklich, aber als sie spürte, dass er sie nur leicht auf dem Rücken streichelte und nicht zum Reden drängte, fiel deutlich etwas ihrer Anspannung von ihr ab und sie sah weiter hinaus aufs Wasser. Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so da und sagten nichts, ehe sie den Kuss aufs Haar spürte und seine Worte hörte… Worte von denen sie das Gefühl hatte, diese nicht zu verdienen.  
Der Song machte es nicht besser, wieder liefen ihr die Tränen und sie fragte sich warum, aber sie ließ sich einfach in seine Liebe fallen, lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an seine Brust, auf die Seite des Herzens, auf dem das Tattoo gestochen war, welches sie, ihre Kinder und ihn für immer miteinander verband und seufzte leise, aber sie sagte immer noch nichts. Sie hätte auch nicht gewusst was, sie liebte ihren Mann immer noch so sehr, aber sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie es wert war, von ihm diese Gefühle entgegengebracht zu bekommen… Mimi wusste einfach nicht mehr, was mit ihr los war und am liebsten wäre sie einfach aufgestanden und so weit weggelaufen, wie sie nur konnte. Aber sie hatte drei Kinder und ihr Pflichtgefühl würde immer über ihre Emotionen siegen.  
Mimis Verhalten war für Tai alarmierend, er kannte es nämlich zu gut, konnte es nachvollziehen, hatte er doch selbst lange so gehandelt, aber die Dinge lagen nun anders, sie waren Eltern, sie hatten Verantwortung und er würde kämpfen für seine Familie, egal wie lange das auch dauern mochte. Sie hatten eine Menge durchgemacht und das blieb natürlich nicht spurlos, jetzt ging es ihm wieder besser und Mimi hatte keine Probleme mehr bei ihm, auf die sie sich fokussieren musste, sondern hatte andere keine Wahl als anzufangen sich mit ihren eigenen Problemen auseinanderzusetzen und das wollte sie strikt nicht, dass spürte Tai, also hatte er überlegt und überlegt und beschlossen zu handeln, aber einweihen würde er sie natürlich nicht, denn das wäre rückschrittig, er musste sie überraschen, damit sie sich nicht schon vorher verschließen konnte. Spätestens nach ihrer Reaktion auf das Lied war ihm doch ein klitzekleiner Sieg gelungen, denn sie ließ seine Liebe zu und das war ein Fortschritt und nachher würde er auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise daran arbeiten, dass es ihr besser ging. Er sagte danach also keine Worte, sondern legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und gab ihr Halt und Geborgenheit, zeigte ihr einfach, dass er bei ihr war, egal was kommen würde.  
  
Den Tag verbrachten sie noch mit den Kids am Strand, die meiste Zeit nahm er ihr die Kinder ab, denn er spürte, dass sie etwas Zeit für sich brauchte und die wollte er ihr gewähren. Als sie später zu Hause waren, hatten Mako und Kazumi darauf bestanden, von Mama ins Bett gebracht zu werden, also brachte er Misaki ins Bett, während Mimi die beiden Wirbelwinde schlafen legte. Danach begab er sich ins Schlafzimmer und suchte ein bestimmtes Outfit heraus, was er in eine Tasche packte und ging dann runter zu Mimi, die sich ins Wohnzimmer verschanzt hatte. Sanft nahm er ihre Hand und sah sie an. „Du musst nicht reden…, ich zwinge dich nicht, aber ich bitte dich mitzukommen, denn ich spüre, dass es dir nicht gut geht und natürlich wäre es einfacher du würdest mit mir reden, doch ich merke, dass dir das so unfassbar schwerfällt deswegen dränge ich dich nicht. Ich bitte dich nur mir zu vertrauen und jetzt mitzukommen“, nachdem sie ihm stumm zugenickt hatte, ging er mit ihr gemeinsam zum Auto, einer seiner Bandkollegen, dem er sehr nah stand, hatte eingewilligt, solange auf die Kids aufzupassen und dafür war er unfassbar dankbar. Nachdem sie also eingestiegen waren, fuhr er mit ihr los zu einem Ort, mit dem sie beide viel Positives aber auch einige schmerzhafte Dinge verbanden. Dort angekommen stieg er mit ihr aus, nahm die Tasche und betrat das Gebäude und steuerte gezielt ein bestimmtes Zimmer, an was er mit ihr betrat. Es war ihr altes Büro im Therapiezentrum, dort wo für sie beide die gemeinsame Reise angefangen hatte. Kurz ließ er sie nochmal alleine in dem Raum, um sich draußen umzuziehen und als er wieder in das Büro kam, trug genau die Sachen, die er anhatte, als er ihr damals vor vielen Menschen seine Liebe gestanden hatte.  
  
Tai sah sie an und sah ihren verwirrten Blick, klar sie wusste nicht, was sie hier sollten, aber es hatte einen ganz bestimmten Grund. Er ging wieder zu diesem Fenster, wo er damals gestanden hatte, als sie ihr Gespräch begonnen hatten. „Als ich damals hier saß, wusste ich zum Teufel nicht, was ich hier sollte. Ich war so voller Selbsthass und Selbstzweifel, dass ich eine völlig falsche Wahrnehmung hatte. Ich habe alles und jeden verteufelt, ich habe mir so oft gedacht, noch ein paar Pillen und etwas Alkohol, dann kann ich den Leuten ihren Wunsch erfüllen und wäre weg für immer, dann wäre ich ihnen keine Last mehr und allen ginge es wieder gut. Ich habe nicht verstanden, wieso man mir helfen wollte, wenn man doch sonst immer vorgeführt bekam, wie sehr man versagt hatte, ich habe alles und jeden von mir ferngehalten, weil ich keine Nähe zulassen wollte, niemand sollte sehen, was für ein Versager ich war… An dem Abend, bevor wir hier das erste Mal aufeinander getroffen sind nach Jahren, da hatte ich versucht mich umzubringen, aber es ging schief, wie so oft schon, vielleicht war es auch Schicksal, dass ich noch eine letzte Chance bekommen sollte und dann bist du hier reinspaziert, ich hatte Panik, ich hatte das Gefühl, ein Blick von dir reicht und du würdest sehen können, wie es in mir aussieht, das hat mir so viel Angst gemacht, dass ich dich nicht ansehen konnte…, ich wollte nicht, dass auch du siehst, was für ein Versager ich doch war, doch du hast mich nicht ein einziges Mal wie einen Versager behandelt, sondern mir Mut zugeredet, mir gezeigt, dass es vielleicht doch einen Weg aus dem Ganzen heraus gibt. Du hast mir schamlos an den Kopf geknallt, wie blöd ich mich eigentlich verhalte und sowieso meine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt, mir auch etwas von dir erzählt, was dir passiert ist, ich habe mich bei dir so unglaublich verstanden gefühlt und der Wille es da raus zu schaffen war stärker als die Angst davor, erneut verletzt zu werden, ich wollte dir nichts von mir geben und habe dir am Ende alles gegeben was ich hatte und die Sitzung endete damit, dass wir uns geküsst haben und alleine das hatte ausgereicht, dass ich ein Hochgefühl bekam wie ich es jahrelang nicht mehr hatte . Ich hatte ein Ziel vor Augen, ich wollte dich und dein Herz erobern, ich wollte mein Leben in den Griff kriegen, damit wir vielleicht eine Chance haben.“  
  
Er drehte sich herum und sah sie lächelnd an. „Ich habe mich augenblicklich rettungslos in dich verliebt und nicht eine Sekunde versucht dagegen anzukämpfen, die ganze Woche bis zu dem Gig habe ich mir Gedanken gemacht, wie ich es dir sage, denn ich konnte nicht einfach ‚Ich liebe dich‘ sagen, ich wollte es auf meine Art und Weise ausdrücken. Musik war die Sprache, die ich am besten konnte und es war ein Risiko es öffentlich zu tun, aber du warst mir dieses Risiko wert, ich wusste zu dem Zeitpunkt, dass ich nie wieder eine andere Frau wollen würde, in dir habe ich den Menschen gefunden, der mich komplett macht und die Lücke, die in meinem Herzen war, mit so viel Aufrichtigkeit und Liebe gefüllt hat. An dem Abend hat sich natürlich auch was Unschönes ereignet, aber das gehörte dazu, es war fast wie eine Befreiung, wir waren einen Menschen im Leben losgeworden, der uns nichts Gutes wollte und an dem Abend hat unsere gemeinsame Liebe so richtig begonnen… Seit diesem Tag verliebe ich mich Tag für Tag immer wieder neu und immer mehr in dich, was ich niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, dass so etwas überhaupt geht, aber es fühlt sich so unfassbar gut an. Seitdem ist eine Menge passiert, wir haben geheiratet, sind Eltern geworden von drei so wundervollen Kindern, auch wenn Kazumis Start schwer war, aber da hätten wir nichts tun können, uns ist passiert, was so vielen Eltern passiert ist, aber heute geht es ihr prima und sie sieht immer mehr aus wie ihre wundervolle Mutter. Du musstest eine ganz schöne Menge mit mir mitmachen, aber du hast dich nie auch nur einmal beschwert, du hast mich nie aufgegeben, du hast immer alles zusammengehalten und dafür bin ich dir so unfassbar dankbar, denn ohne dich wäre ich heute nicht mehr hier, ohne dich wäre mein Leben so trostlos gewesen und leer, aber du hast wieder Licht und Freude in mein Leben gebracht, du hast mir deine bedingungslose Liebe geschenkt und mir jedes Mal aufs Neue gezeigt, dass wir alles zusammen schaffen können. Unsere Vergangenheit prägt uns und Michael hat bei dir vieles kaputt gemacht, das ist mir die letzten Tage so richtig bewusst geworden, spätestens bei dem letzten Gespräch mit Masao hat sich das bestätigt, aber das ist nichts, wofür du dich vor mir schämen müsstest, ich bin nicht er, ich würde nen Teufel tun und versuchen dich in irgendwelche Ideale zu pressen, weil Ideale scheiße sind.“ Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sanft ihre Hand.  
  
„Für mich bist du gut, genauso wie du bist, wieso ich nicht perfekt sage fragst du dich? Weil niemand von uns perfekt ist und ich will auch gar nicht perfekt sein, ich bin der, der ich bin, weit weg von perfekt, aber das ist Okay, ich lebe damit. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, weil du einfach du bist Prinzessin, eine so unfassbar liebevolle Mutter und Ehefrau, ein Mensch, der das Wohl seiner Kinder über das Eigene stellt, eine Frau mit vielen Facetten und ich liebe jede einzelne davon, aber am meisten liebe ich dich, wenn du morgens verschlafen aufwachst und mich so süß anlächelst, ich liebe es zu sehen, wie glücklich du bist wenn die Kinder auf dich zustürmen und mit Mama kuscheln wollen, ich liebe es, wenn wir abends gemeinsam auf dem Sofa liegen und einfach miteinander reden und ich dich dabei im Arm halten kann. Ich liebe es, wenn du die Stirn runzelst, weil ich wieder irgendwas Verrücktes angestellt habe, ich liebe es zu hören, wie du zufrieden singst, wenn du dich beim Backen austoben kannst, ich liebe es dein Lachen zu hören, ich liebe alles an dir, sowohl innerlich als auch äußerlich. Mich interessieren keine Modelideale, es interessiert mich auch nicht, ob du nun fünf oder zehn Kilo mehr wiegst als vor den Schwangerschaften, denn auch das steht dir, du hast drei Kinder geboren, natürlich verändert sich da der Körper, aber das ist nichts, was du verstecken musst, du siehst toll aus Liebling, du bist die wunderschönste und liebevollste Frau, die ich kenne und es ist mir eine Ehre, dich meine Ehefrau nennen zu dürfen, es erfüllt mich mit Stolz, dass wir es hingekriegt haben, so eine wundervoller Familie zu gründen und trotzdem nicht auf unser Eheleben zu verzichten. Es wird immer mal Tage geben, wo wir uns unsicher sind und vermutlich fragst du dich genauso wie ich manchmal: Habe ich das verdient? Bin ich es überhaupt Wert, geliebt zu werden? Wieso liebt dieser Mensch ausgerechnet mich? Was findet dieser Mensch nur an mir? Das sind Dinge, mit denen auch ich manchmal zu kämpfen habe, aber denn besinne ich mich wieder auf das, was wichtig ist, ich hinterfrage nicht, wieso du mich liebst, sondern bin glücklich und genieße es deine Liebe zu bekommen. Liebe basiert nicht auf Idealen und Vorgaben, Liebe ist einfach rein, man verliebt sich einfach in einen Menschen, ohne irgendwelche Erwartungen, jedes Wesen ist es wert, geliebt zu werden, auch du bist es wert geliebt zu werden und ja, du hast diese Liebe mehr als nur verdient Mimi, denn egal was du auch vielleicht denkst oder glaubst, ich liebe dich als die Frau, die du bist, du hast mir damals mein Herz geklaut und bewahrst es seitdem sicher bei dir auf. Wir sind eins, zwei Menschen, die vom Schicksal mehr als nur einmal auf die Fresse gekriegt haben, ich sah körpermäßig auch mal wesentlich massentauglicher aus, aber das ist okay, dass es jetzt nicht mehr so ist, weil ich weiß du liebst mich, ob ich nun ein krasses Sixpack habe oder auch nicht, und ich bin cool damit.“  
  
Er sah sie noch intensiver an. „Ich bin kein ausgebildeter Fachtherapeut und habe nicht wirklich Ahnung von dem Ganzen, aber ich weiß dank dir, was Liebe ist und durch dich habe ich gelernt, wie schön Liebe sein kann und egal wie kratzbürstig du mir noch gegenübertrittst, ich liebe dich auch über den Tod hinaus, ich habe es dir bei unserer Hochzeit versprochen.“ Langsam ging er vor ihr auf die Knie und sah sie mit einem so sanften und liebevollen Blick an wie an dem Tag, an dem sie sich die ewige Liebe geschworen hatten.  
„Mein Schatz… wir sind schon einen langen, gemeinsamen Weg gegangen. Wir sind einen Weg gegangen, von dem ich niemals geträumt hätte, ihn gehen zu dürfen. Allein bin ich weit davon entfernt, perfekt zu sein, durch dich bin ich ein besserer Mensch geworden, ich werde ein guter Ehemann sein und ich hoffe, dass wir einen tollen gemeinsamen Weg vor uns haben, wir werden alles gemeinsam durchleben, so wie wir es auch in der Vergangenheit geschafft haben, als ich dich das erste Mal sah, wusste ich, dass wir zusammen gehören, ich habe gesehen, wie stark unsere Liebe ist und von diesem Tage an gelobe ich, dass ich dich lieben werde, ich werde dich achten, ich werde dich ehren, ich werde immer für dich da sein, ich werde dich beschützen, du wirst immer fest in meinem Herzen sein, solange ich lebe und ich werde niemals zulassen, dass dir oder unseren Kindern je etwas passiert. Du bist die Hoffnung in meinem Leben, die Frau, die mein Herz Tag für Tag auf eine Art und Weise berührt, wie es noch nie zuvor jemand geschafft hat, du kennst meine schlechtesten und meine guten Seiten und wenn es auch schwierig mit mir war, hast du dich nie beschwert, sondern mir immer wieder neuen Mut gemacht und ich weiß tief in meinem Herzen, dass ich niemals eine Frau so sehr lieben könnte wie ich dich liebe und ich danke dir für jeden Tag, den du bei mir bist und jeden Tag, an dem du mir zeigst, dass du mich liebst. Du bist das, was andere als Wunder im Leben bezeichnen würden, weil für mich bist du es, du bist in mein Leben getreten, als ich mich aufgegeben hatte und nicht mehr weiter machen wollte und durch deine Hartnäckigkeit und deine Art und Weise hast du es geschafft, das zu ändern...hast es geschafft, dass ich mich Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt habe und das war mir vom ersten Kuss an schon klar, an dem ersten Tag, wo wir uns nach all den Jahren wieder gesehen haben, bist du gekommen und hast mein Herz mitgenommen und es wieder zusammen gesetzt und es schlägt nur für dich und unsere Kinder, ich liebe dich für den Rest meines Lebens.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Eigentlich sollte das jetzt mein Geschenk zum Hochzeitstag werden, aber ich möchte, dass du es jetzt schön hörst.“ Er blieb weiter vor ihr auf den Knien und begann sanft und voller Liebe zu singen.  
  
_„Since you came along  
__My life has changed  
__I'm no longer insecure  
__You took away my pain  
__You showed me love  
L__ike I never knew before  
__And though nothing's perfect  
__Another year with you's been worth it  
__I thank god for you and me  
  
I believe in happily ever after  
__There's no joy like the sound of your laughter  
__It seems that god has send me an angel to me  
__And in your arms is where I always wanna be  
__Happy anniversary  
__Happy anniversary  
  
Life has given us  
__The most amazing  
__And purest gift of love  
On your darkest days  
__I'll be the light  
__To help you find your way  
__And through the years  
__We'll keep on going  
I'll love you till my final moments  
__Forever's meant for you and me  
  
I believe in happily ever after  
__There's no joy like the sound of your laughter  
__It seems that god has send me an angel to me  
__And in your arms is where I always wanna be  
__Happy anniversary  
__Happy anniversary“**_  
  
Er hoffte, dass sie verstand und realisierte, was er ihr hatte sagen wollen, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, er würde ihr Fels in der Brandung sein und ihr immer wieder neuen Mut geben und vor allem pure und reine Liebe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Perfect von Ed Sheeran  
** Happy Anniversary von Sarah Connor


	79. Mimis Geschichte

_Freitag, 5. Juli 2019  
__Therapiezentrum Tokyo  
  
_Es gab einige Gründe, warum Mimi sich damit nicht auseinandersetzte, denn sie hatte Angst, dass ihr Leben daran zerbrechen würde und alles, was sie sich mit Tai aufgebaut hatte. Sie trug schon lange ein Geheimnis mit sich herum und es totzuschweigen hatte ihr geholfen, sich eine neue Realität aufzubauen, aber spätestens mit dem, was ihr Mann am Abend vorhatte, würde er sie dazu bringen, sich der Wahrheit zu stellen und diese Lüge einzugestehen. Vorerst allerdings war sie dankbar dafür, dass Tai sie einfach nur festhielt und nichts mehr sagte, auch wenn sie innerlich immer noch Angst hatte, wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie ihre Mauern irgendwann fallen lassen würde. Sie hatte es ja nicht mal mit Absicht getan, aber die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit hatten all das Erlebte wieder an die Oberfläche gebracht und Mimi daran erinnert, woran sie nie wieder hatte denken wollen… der Grund warum sie glaubte, keine gute Mutter sein zu können.  
Das Lied beruhigte sie vorerst, doch sobald sie abends wieder im Bett lag, würde das Grübeln erneut starten, so glaubte sie zumindest, nicht ahnend, dass ihr Ehemann ganz andere Pläne hatte mit ihr. Dadurch, dass Tai sich auf die Zwillinge konzentrierte und Misaki die meiste Zeit schlief, konnte Mimi auch ein wenig durchatmen und war erst wieder richtig gefordert, als sie Mako und Kazu ins Bett bringen sollte. Sie erzählte ihren Kindern noch eine kurze Geschichte, ehe sie die Deckenlampe ausschaltete und leise die Türe hinter sich zuzog. Tai war nirgendwo zu sehen, also ging sie nach unten und setzte sich aufs Sofa, hin und her gerissen, ob sie leise Musik hören, den Fernseher anschalten oder ein Buch nehmen sollte, in der Hoffnung, dass Tai sie dann vielleicht einfach in Ruhe ließ und das Gespräch bleiben ließ.   
  
Mimi war klar, dass ihr Ehemann sie durchschaut hatte, dass ihr etwas im Kopf herumspukte, aber dennoch rechnete sie es ihm hoch an, dass er nicht auf Biegen und Brechen versuchte, es aus ihr herauszuquetschen. Auch jetzt nicht, als er wieder vor ihr stand, sanft ihre Hand nahm und sie darum bat, ihm zu vertrauen und mitzukommen. Sie schluckte, wem sollte sie denn sonst vertrauen, wenn nicht ihm? Das sprach sie allerdings nicht aus, nickte nur stumm und ließ sich von ihm aus ihrem Häuschen führen, wo Tai schon einen Bandkollegen begrüßte, der nach den Kindern schauen würde, sodass sich Mimi von Tai ins Auto verfrachten ließ, nicht wissend, wohin es gehen würde. Schnell wurde ihr klar, dass es in die Innenstadt ging und einige Zeit später standen sie in ihrem alten Büro beim Sportbund, wo sie gut dreieinhalb Jahre zuvor ihr erstes Gespräch mit Taichi gehabt hatte. Wie er geschafft hatte, dass sie Zutritt bekamen, war ihr recht bald klar, das Büro war aktuell unbesetzt und daher gab es auch keine vertraulichen Akten, die sein Vorhaben sicherlich zum Scheitern verurteilt hätten.  
So stand sie nun aber hier, wartete darauf, dass er wieder zurückkam und doch nun tatsächlich das Outfit vom Charity Gig trug. Sie war vollkommen verwirrt und hatte keine Ahnung, was das werden sollte, als sich Tai ans Fenster stellte, eben jenes aus dem er damals die spielenden Kinder beobachtet hatte, und sich sicher gewesen war, dass er niemals eine Familie haben würde oder sein Glück wiederfände. Sie hatte sich in den Sessel gesetzt, in dem sie bereits damals mit ihm gesprochen hatte und schaute ihn an, während sie ihm erst einmal schweigend zuhörte. Sie war geschockt darüber, dass er sich tatsächlich am Abend vor ihrer ersten Sitzung das Leben hatte nehmen wollen und sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass bei diesem Gedanken eine Träne über ihre Wange rann, sie liebte Tai so sehr und sie würde es nicht verkraften ihn zu verlieren, das wusste sie ganz genau. Sie würde weitermachen, für ihre Kinder, aber ohne Tai würde sie nie wieder Freude empfinden können. Als er meinte, sie habe ihm hier alles anvertraut, was ihr passiert war, musste sie schlucken, alles kam wieder hoch und sie wusste, dass sie nicht länger würde schweigen können, Tai teilte ihr die schonungslose Wahrheit mit, seine Gedanken und Gefühle damals und Mimi würde nicht länger vor ihrer eigenen Wahrheit davonlaufen können. Sie konnte nicht sprechen, also hörte sie einfach nur zu, signalisierte über nonverbale Gesten, dass sie zuhörte und verstand, was er ihr sagen wollte. Sie hatte sich ebenfalls Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt, auch wenn sie das damals nicht sofort begriffen hatte, doch als er meinte, sie habe seine Lücke im Herzen mit so viel Aufrichtigkeit erfüllt, brach es aus hier heraus. „Sag das nicht Tai… bitte sag das nicht…“, brachte sie unter Tränen hervor und sie schluckte, doch sie wollte, dass er weitersprach, also deutete sie ihm das an, während sie stumm weiterweinte, es war vorbei, er hatte den Damm gebrochen und Mimi würde nicht mehr in ihre Lüge zurückkehren können.  
  
Als er anfing, über Michael zu sprechen, musste sie sich zusammenreißen, nicht erneut in Schluchzen auszubrechen, diesen Namen zu hören tat so weh und es lag nicht nur daran, dass er versucht hatte, ihr Ideale aufzuzwingen, da lag noch so viel Unausgesprochenes in der Luft und seine Worte zu hören tat so gut, sie wusste, dass er der Mensch war, dem sie eigentlich alles anvertrauen konnte, der sie liebte, so wie sie war… und wieder einmal fragte sie sich, wie sie es die ganze Zeit über geschafft hatte, sich in eine andere Realität zu flüchten, eine die grausam war, aber erträglicher als es die Wahrheit jemals würde sein können. Ihr Kartenhaus fiel immer mehr in sich zusammen, ihre heile Welt zerbrach in tausend Splitter, doch sie wusste genau, auch wenn sie gerade zerbrach, war das gleichzeitig auch der Neubeginn. Wie eine Raupe, die ihren Kokon durchbrach und als Schmetterling herauskam. Die alte, die falsche Mimi, musste zerbrechen, um der aufrichtigen, echten Mimi wieder Platz zu machen. Der Mimi, die so war, wie Taichi sie gerade beschrieben hatte. Aufrichtig, voller Lebensfreude, der es egal war, wenn man sie morgens beim Bäcker mit Assipalme auf dem Kopf und in Joggingklamotten sah, die sich nicht für ihre Kurven schämte, sondern stolz darauf war, dass sie trotz mehrerer Schwangerschaften und drei geborener Kinder immer noch fit und sportlich war. Es wurde Zeit, dass wieder die Mimi ans Tageslicht kam, die anderen Menschen Mut zusprach, die kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte, die alles andere für ihre Familie hintenanstellen würde. Doch dazu musste sie sich zuerst der bitteren Realität stellen, das wurde ihr durch Tais Worte immer bewusster und die Angst verließ sie allmählich. Sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht, einen Fehler der vielleicht nicht so leicht zu vergeben war, aber sie wusste, dass ihre Liebe stark war und ausreichen würde, um das gemeinsam durchzustehen.  
  
Dass sie keine Angst mehr haben musste, das wurde ihr spätestens in dem Moment klar, als sich Tai vor sie kniete und erneut sein Ehegelöbnis hielt, Mimi wusste noch immer jedes einzelne seiner Worte und es war wie Balsam für ihre Seele, die mehr mitgemacht hatte, als Tai bisher ahnte, sie ließ ihn aussprechen, war überrascht über den Song, den er für sie sang, doch das alles bestärkte sie nur noch mehr darin, dass die Zeit gekommen war, endlich reinen Tisch zu machen. Sie sah ihren Ehemann an, nachdem er zu Ende gespielt hatte, sein Ziel hatte Tai mehr als nur erreicht, aber nun würde ihn wohl etwas erwarten, mit dem auch er im Leben nicht gerechnet hatte. Die Tränen wegwischend sah Mimi ihn an, deutete ihm an, sich neben ihn auf das Sofa zu setzen, ehe sie seine Hände ergriff und schluckte. „Ich danke dir Tai, für deine Liebe, deine Worte… einfach für alles, was du je für mich getan hast. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass Worte dafür nicht mehr ausreichen… und gerade deswegen wird es Zeit…“, sie atmete tief ein und aus, „deswegen ist es an der Zeit, dass du alles erfährst. Zuallererst möchte ich mich aufrichtig bei dir entschuldigen, dass du so in Sorge um mich warst… und ich möchte mich entschuldigen, dass ich dich belogen habe…“, bei seinem verwirrten Blick seufzte Mimi einen Moment, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Sicherlich fragst du dich jetzt, was genau ich meine… es war an eben diesem Ort, in dem Moment unseres Wiedersehens… genau genommen zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich dir von meinem Leben in Amerika erzählt habe… von Shiori, Michael und Tessa…“  
  
Ihre Hände zitterten, aber es gab kein Zurück mehr, jetzt musste sie zu Ende bringen, was sie begonnen hatte, auch wenn sie lieber davonlaufen würde. „Bevor ich dir sage, worin genau die Lüge bestand möchte ich dir erklären, wieso ich dich angelogen habe… je mehr ich mir diese Realität eingeredet habe, desto mehr habe ich sie geglaubt und konnte das Geschehene vergessen… ich habe es nicht aus böser Absicht getan, aber ich hätte in dieser Situation auch nicht gewusst, wie ich dir die Realität beibringen soll.“ Sie senkte den Blick, jetzt war der Zeitpunkt der Wahrheit gekommen. „Es gibt etwas, das niemand weiß, nicht einmal meine Eltern… du bist der Erste, der die Wahrheit zu hören bekommt. Ich war mir eigentlich sicher, dass du meine Lüge durchschauen würdest, aber ich war froh, dass du es nicht getan hast… kam es dir nie komisch vor, dass ich durchs Fremdgehen mein Kind verloren habe?“ Sie hielt einen Moment inne… stumme Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, doch sie musste es jetzt aussprechen, bevor sie der Mut wieder verließ. „Ich habe Shiori durch eine Fehlgeburt verloren, das war nicht gelogen, aber die Umstände waren anders… ihr Vater hat sie auf dem Gewissen Tai…“ Das auszusprechen tat so unglaublich weh und sie warf sich weinend in seine Arme, krallte sich an seinen Ärmeln fest, ehe sie unter Schluchzen herauspresste: „Michael, zumindest zur damaligen Zeit, war kriminell und gewalttätig, er ist in New York in irgend so eine Straßengang gerutscht… als ich Tessa und ihn in Flagranti erwischt habe, wie sie einen Drogendeal vorbereiten wollten, habe ich ihn zur Rede gestellt und ihn angefleht, damit aufzuhören…, aber statt auf mich zu hören, hat er angefangen auf mich einzuprügeln und mir gedroht mich umzubringen, wenn ich den Mund aufmache…, er hat noch auf mich eingetreten, als ich schon am Boden lag…, er hat nicht gewusst, dass ich schwanger war, ich hatte es ihm verschwiegen, weil… weil…“, sie klammerte sich noch fester an ihn und sie wusste, dass es ihm das Herz brach, sie so zu sehen, aber es tat so gut, endlich alles aussprechen zu können. „Ich bin ein Jahr zuvor schon einmal von ihm schwanger gewesen…, Tai er hat mich gezwungen, das Kind abzutreiben… er hat mir damit gedroht, es mir notfalls selbst aus dem Bauch rauszuschneiden… ich hatte solche Angst… ich hatte nie bei ihm bleiben wollen danach, aber er hat mich erpresst, meine ganze Existenz stand auf dem Spiel… ich hab mich einfach nicht getraut, ihn zu verlassen, mich weiterhin in seine Ideale pressen lassen… er hat zwei seiner Kinder auf dem Gewissen… Shiori zu verlieren war für mich das Schlimmste überhaupt…, es war für mich so als wollte mir das Schicksal zeigen, dass ich es nicht wert bin, Mutter sein zu dürfen…“ An dieser Stelle endete sie vorerst, sicherlich musste Tai das nun auch erst mal sacken lassen.  
  
Zwischendurch war er mehr als unsicher gewesen, ob er mit seinem Vorhaben auch wirklich ihr Herz erreichen konnte, denn alle Emotionen, die er hatte, sie waren alle in seine Worte geflossen, Worte, die sich an seine Frau richteten, den Menschen, den er mehr liebte als er es jemals ausdrücken könnte. Mimi war das was er brauchte, sie war diejenige gewesen, die sein Herz Stück für Stück wieder zusammengesetzt hatte und er hatte Glück, denn die Worte erreichten sie und ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, jedoch beunruhigte ihn eine Sache, ihre Reaktion sagte noch etwas anderes aus und mit was sie ihn gleich konfrontieren würde, damit hatte er im Leben nicht gerechnet. Auf ihren Wunsch hin setzte er sich auf das Sofa und lächelte bei ihren nächsten Worten. „Worte könnten nie beschreiben, wie stark meine Liebe für dich ist Mimi, das wird niemals möglich sein.“ Danach jedoch schwieg er und hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und er spürte auch wieviel Überwindung sie das Ganze hier kostete, als sie ihm dann offenbarte ihn angelogen zu haben zog sich kurz sein Herz zusammen, was meinte sie damit nur? Was er danach jedoch erfuhr, riss ihm quasi den Boden unter den Füßen weg…, er hatte immer gedacht er wüsste alles über ihre Beziehung mit Michael, jedoch stimmte das schlichtweg nicht, das alles war noch viel tiefergehender als er gedacht hatte, dass Michael ein Arschloch war wusste er..., aber so? Als sie vorerst gestoppt hatte, begann er nach und nach auf alles einzugehen.  
„Nein, mir kam es nicht komisch vor, denn es kann durchaus passieren, dass eine Frau durch einen emotionalen Schock ihr Kind im Bauch verliert. Deswegen habe ich das auch niemals hinterfragt, du hast mir auch niemals den Anlass dazu gegeben, deine Story darüber zu hinterfragen.“ Er atmete tief durch und hielt sie beschützend im Arm, während sie sich so an ihn krallte. „Vorweg will ich dir sagen, ich bin dir kein bisschen böse, falls du sowas denken solltest…, ich kann dich verstehen…, sich mit solchen Dingen auseinander zu setzen ist schwer, es ist einfacher sich eine Realität zu bauen, die zwar schmerzhaft ist, aber noch lange nicht so schmerzhaft wie die Wahrheit, das habe ich ja jahrelang auch selbst gemacht. Es erfordert unglaublich viel Mut und Willenskraft aus der zusammengebastelten Realität zu flüchten, weil diese einem immer Sicherheit vermittelt hat, solange man in dieser Realität lebt, kann einem die wirkliche Realität nicht wehtun.“ Jedoch musste er jetzt nochmal tief durchatmen, um nicht auszurasten wegen dem, was Michael ihr angetan hatte, bevor er dann weiter zum Reden ansetzte. „Mir entzieht es sich jeglichem Verständnis, wie man so etwas von seiner Freundin verlangen kann, ein Kind ist niemals etwas Schlechtes..., es ist immer ein Geschenk, wie viele Menschen verlieren ihre Kinder durch Krankheit und sonstiges und er zwingt dich das Kind abzutreiben..., aber andererseits…, versteh mich nicht falsch… sei froh, dass du kein Kind hast, was von ihm ist., es würde dich nur jedes Mal an ihn erinnern…, das klingt jetzt vielleicht taktlos, aber ich will, dass du den Grund verstehst und ich denke, das tust du. Shiori und das Baby davor werden immer in deinem Herzen sein und das sollen sie auch, aber dieser Mensch…, das ist keine Vaterfigur…, wer nicht fähig ist zu lieben, fähig sein Kind zu lieben…, der wird niemals ein Vater sein können. Ficken ist keine Kunst, aber Verantwortung zu übernehmen und sich der Veränderung zu stellen, sein ganzes Leben umzuwerfen, weil da ein kleines Wesen wartet, das auf dich angewiesen ist, das zu tun das erfordert wahre Größe, aber selbst wenn Shiori lebend zur Welt gekommen wäre, das hätte nichts geändert für mich. Ich hätte sie genauso in mein Herz geschlossen wie ich es bei dir getan habe…, klar es wäre nicht mein leibliches Kind, aber was macht das denn? Ich hätte sie geliebt, genauso wie ich unsere drei Chaoten liebe, jeder Teil von dir ist auch ein Teil von mir, Liebe basiert nicht auf Blutverwandtschaft, gibst du einem Kind Liebe und Geborgenheit, dann bekommst du bedingungslose Liebe zurück und das ist schönste Geschenk, was ein Kind dir machen kann. Das, was er dir angetan hat, das ist einfach unverzeihlich, keine scheiß Drogen oder sonst was können das jemals entschuldigen, ich wünsche niemandem den Tod, nicht mal ihm, aber wünsche ihm, dass er das erleben muss, was er dir angetan hat, nur zehn Mal so schlimm, vielleicht begreift er dann irgendwann, was er weggeworfen hat.“

Tai spannte die Muskeln an. „Hätten wir uns da schon wiedergetroffen und ich hätte das mitbekommen, ich hätte ihn damals vermutlich umgebracht, egal welche Konsequenzen das gehabt hätte, also ist es sein Glück, dass er mir nie begegnet ist. Aber all das, was er dir angetan hat, das ist vorbei, so etwas musst du niemals wieder erleben, niemand wird dir oder den Kindern etwas antun, nicht solange ich da bin…, ich werde euch beschützen, lieben und ehren mit allem was ich habe, das schwöre ich dir, meine Prinzessin.“ Er verstärkte sanft die Umarmung und bot ihr die starke Schulter, die sie in diesem Moment brauchte. „Du bist eine wundervolle Mutter, Mimi… ich könnte mir für unsere Kinder keine besser Mutter wünschen…, du gibst ihnen all die Liebe und Kraft, die du hast und stellst ihr Wohl immer vor dein eigenes und wie gesagt, du brauchst keinem scheiß Ideal entsprechen, du bist fit und siehst wundervoll aus und diese Rundungen, sie passen zu der Frau, die du heute bist, eine Frau, die sich eben nicht mehr in Ideale pressen lässt… Holy, du bist sexy, egal was du anhast oder vorzugsweise auch was nicht.“ Da musste er dann doch leicht grinsen. „Es ist gut und richtig, dass du dich der wirklichen Realität stellst und beginnst, dich damit auseinanderzusetzen und ich werde bei dir sein, egal was du mir gleich noch erzählen wirst, das alles ist Vergangenheit und wird unser Leben nicht mehr zum Negativen beeinflussen, aus jedem negativen Erlebnis werden wir positives für die Zukunft ziehen, unsere Zukunft als Ehepaar und als Eltern und vor allem als Familie, wir werden diese schreckliche Vergangenheit zusammen verarbeiten und dafür sorgen, dass es dich nicht mehr im Griff haben wird. Das Schicksal hat uns noch eine Chance gegeben und ich bin mehr als glücklich darüber, dass heute ausgerechnet ich der Mann bin, den du liebst und ich der Vater deiner Kinder sein darf, es wird nie mehr eine Frau geben, die mich so fasziniert und verrückt macht, wie du..., also erzähl zu Ende, wenn du das möchtest Liebling und wenn du frei von diesem Ballast bist, dann arbeiten wir daran einen Weg zu finden es endgültig zu verbannen und ich werde dir eine Schulter zum Anlehnen bieten, wenn du sie brauchst.“ Sanft hob er ihr Kinn an und gab ihr einen liebevollen und sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, daran bestand nie ein Zweifel, Mimi.“  
  
Mimi war ihrem Mann mehr als nur dankbar, dass er sie zwischendurch nicht unterbrach, sondern ihr die Chance ließ, sich erst mal alles von der Seele zu reden. Es war ihr echt schwergefallen, aber je mehr sie sagte, desto leichter wurde ihr ums Herz und sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte man ihr eine unheimliche Last von den Schultern genommen. Tais Worte waren wie Balsam für ihre Seele, dass er nicht böse auf sie war wegen der Lüge beruhigte sie wirklich, denn sie hatte unheimliche Angst gehabt, dass er sie deswegen verurteilen oder ihr zukünftig misstrauen würde. Sie nickte leicht, ihr war klar, dass Tai Recht hatte, sie als ausgebildete Therapeutin und studierte Psychologin wusste um diese Schutzmechanismen der Psyche nur zu gut. Ihr war auch klar, dass es ihn viel Kraft kostete, nicht an die Decke zu gehen, das konnte sie an seiner Körperspannung merken, aber sie wusste ja, dass diese Wut nicht ihr galt, sondern ihrem Exfreund. „Ich habe es doch auch nicht verstanden, aber ich hatte einfach Angst, ich habe den Fehler begangen, mich von ihm abhängig zu machen, das bereue ich bis heute, umso dankbarer bin ich, dass mir dieser Fehler vergeben wurde und ich trotzdem noch einmal die Chance hatte, Mutter zu werden und alles besser zu machen… trotzdem habe ich manchmal das Gefühl, dass ich keine gute Mutter sei und meinen Kindern nicht gerecht werde, auch wenn ich tief im Inneren weiß, dass das Unsinn ist… und ich verstehe schon, was du sagen willst, ich bin dir deswegen nicht böse. Ich glaube, Shiori und mein erstes Baby wissen auch, dass ich sie haben wollte, auch wenn ich nie die Chance dazu hatte. Was das erste Kind geworden wäre, habe ich nie erfahren, die Abtreibung war in der neunten Woche. Sora hat davon Wind bekommen, deswegen bin ich froh, dass du damals beim Charity Event ihre Aussage auf Shiori bezogen hattest. Und ich weiß, dass du sie wie dein eigenes Kind geliebt hättest, Tai, mir wäre es bei Taki doch nicht anders gegangen.“ Sie hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu schluchzen und die Tränen versiegten allmählich, ihr Mann hatte so ein großes Herz und sie hatte genau aus diesem Grund auch keine Angst gehabt als es irrtümlicherweise hieß, sie würden Vierlinge bekommen.  
Als er meinte, er wünsche Michael ähnliches Leid, damit er es nachvollziehen könne, seufzte Mimi, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob der Typ das alles überhaupt jemals begriffen hätte, egal was passierte. „Ich bin ehrlich gesagt froh, dass ihr euch nie begegnet seid und ich hoffe auch, dass das so bleibt, ich wüsste nicht, ob ich ihn heute nicht selbst umbringen würde für all das Leid, was er mir zugefügt hat. Er hat mich von meiner Familie, von meinen alten Freunden isoliert, damit ich mich in ein Abhängigkeitsverhältnis begebe, denn er hat mir großzügig Geld geliehen, als ich die Uni nicht mehr bezahlen konnte. Mein Vater war damals eine Zeit lang sehr krank gewesen und konnte nicht mehr arbeiten gehen und meine Eltern zahlten unser Haus in New York immer noch ab, da hat er sich angeboten mir das Geld so lange auszulegen, bis es Dad besser ging.“ Sie seufzte und atmete tief durch, sie wusste, dass sie bei Tai sicher war und vergrub sich in seiner schützenden Umarmung, die dieser sogar noch verstärkt hatte. „Danke, dass du mir all diese lieben Worte sagst, auch wenn ich gerade nicht das Gefühl habe, dass ich sie verdiene, obwohl ich rational dennoch weiß, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst.“ Als er meinte, sie wäre sexy, egal was sie trug oder eben auch nicht, konnte sie sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Als ich mit den Zwillingen schwanger war und im Sommer teilweise nur in Unterwäsche rumgelaufen bin, hattest du permanent eine Dauerlatte“, sagte sie und grinste ein wenig, auch wenn die Wahrheit wehtat, sie wusste, dass Tai sie immer auffangen würde, egal was passierte. Sie wusste auch, dass sie sich seiner Liebe sicher sein konnte und so schmiegte sie sich an ihn, nachdem er ihr den Kuss gegeben und ihr Kinn wieder losgelassen hatte.  
  
„Nachdem er mich also niedergetreten hatte, hat Tessa ihn von mir weggezogen und er ist abgehauen. Sie hat dann den Krankenwagen gerufen, sie wusste nicht, dass ich schwanger war, weil ich Angst hatte, dass sie sich verplappern könnte. In der Klinik hatte ich dann bereits starke, vaginale Blutungen und der Arzt hat mir dann nur noch mitteilen können, dass die Plazenta sich gelöst hatte und das Kind von meinem Körper abgestoßen würde. Tessa war ziemlich geschockt, denn auch wenn sie mit Michael die krummen Dinger gedreht hat, stand sie dennoch, was das anging, immer hinter mir. Als ich entlassen wurde, musste ich wieder zu ihm zurück und er hat mich fertig gemacht, dass ich versucht hätte ihm ein Kind unterzujubeln und wie das denn sein könnte, ich würde doch die Pille nehmen. Ich weiß nicht genau, was schief gegangen war, aber da er ja auch darauf bestand, immer Sex ohne Kondom zu haben, obwohl ihn Verhütung genauso anging, ist es halt passiert. Mir war klar, dass ich da wegmusste und letztlich war es Tessa, die mir einige Monate nach dem Drama aus dieser Hölle rausgeholfen hat.“ Sie atmete tief ein und aus. „Wir hatten alles ganz genau geplant. Tessa wollte mit Michael mal wieder ein Ding drehen, aber sie weihte einen befreundeten Cop ein, damit er Michael in Flagranti erwischte, sodass wir zwei Tage hatten, in denen er in U-Haft sein würde. Nach den 48 Stunden würde er definitiv raus sein, das war uns klar. Michael wurde also festgenommen und wir packten innerhalb dieser 48 Stunden alle meine Sachen und ich stieg in den Flieger nach Japan. Meinen Eltern hatte ich die gleiche Geschichte wie dir erzählt und sie haben mich ziehen lassen. Hier bin ich dann beim Sportbund gelandet und den Rest kennst du ja“, meinte sie und seufzte leise. „Amerika so den Rücken zu kehren war schon hart, immerhin war es meine zweite Heimat, aber es war das Sicherste, denn durch Tessas Plan war er nun in einem Verfahren gefangen und schließlich vorbestraft worden. Und damit hatte er keinerlei Möglichkeit mehr, ohne triftigen Grund ein Visum für Japan zu bekommen, weswegen ich hier am sichersten war.“ Sie sah Tai wieder in die Augen. „Jetzt weißt du alles, Liebling.“  
  
Tai lauschte weiterhin den Worten seiner Frau, ohne sie zu unterbrechen, es war für beide besser, wenn er immer nach und nach auf das einging, was sie gesagt hatte, so würde kein wirres Durcheinanderreden herrschen und Dinge auch nicht so leicht missverstanden werden. „Du bist die beste Mama für unsere drei Rabauken, die es geben könnte Mimi, natürlich machen wir auch Fehler, das bleibt nicht aus, aber die Kinder lieben dich, du bist für sie ihre Welt und ganz besonders für Makoto bist du sein Ein und Alles, das merkt man jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue. Es ist einfach unbegreiflich, dass er das so ausgenutzt hat, dass du in einer Notlage warst, das ist so was von unmenschlich, da fehlen mir echt die Worte, aber vermutlich ist es besser, dass wir uns nie begegnet sind, ich hätte ihn im Affekt vermutlich wirklich umgebracht. Ich glaube, ich hasse diesen Menschen noch mehr als ich Sora je gehasst habe, denn man kann mir alles antun, aber sobald jemand dir oder den Kindern was antut ist bei mir Ende.“ Ja, sein Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber Mimi und den Kindern würde sich vermutlich nie wirklich ändern, aber das war eben auch ein Teil von ihm und den hatte Mimi mittlerweile auch akzeptiert. „Ob du das Gefühl hast die Worte zu verdienen oder nicht ist ja erstmal egal, ich werde sie dir trotzdem immer wieder sagen, so lange bist du begreifst, dass du sie definitiv verdient hast, mein Schatz“, er schmunzelte, als sie auf die Aussagen mit angezogen oder besser nicht angezogen einging. „Hey komm, ich konnte da nichts für, du hast eben eine unwiderstehliche Wirkung auf mich, kann ich ja nichts für, dass du so unverschämt sexy bist“, jap, das klang definitiv einleuchtend für ihn. Als sie sich enger an ihn schmiegte, lächelte er und streichelte sanft ihren Rücken, er hatte das die letzten Wochen, gar Monate so vermisst ihr so nahe zu sein.  
„Es ist schrecklich…, wirklich..., aber zum Glück hattest du Tessa, die dir geholfen hat da irgendwie rauszukommen, wer weiß wie lange das noch gegangen wäre, vermutlich wärst du nie nach Japan gekommen oder erst dann, wenn ich dann schon tot gewesen wäre…, ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass ich ohne dich nicht mehr am Leben wäre. Was Verhütung betrifft, das geht immer beide was an, aber manche sind zu dämlich das zu raffen, wenn ich Sex habe, muss ich auch damit rechnen, dass es Konsequenzen haben kann, so ist das eben.“ Er atmete tief durch und war irgendwo erleichtert, denn nun konnte er sie noch besser verstehen und Mimi konnte eine große Last von den Schultern werfen und musste sich vor ihm nicht noch weiter verstellen. „Am Ende bin ich einfach nur froh, dass du es geschafft hast aus Amerika wegzukommen und vor allem von ihm weg zu kommen, zurück nach Japan, wo du vor ihm sicher warst, aber es wäre auch ungewöhnlich, wenn es dir nicht schwergefallen wäre, schließlich hast du dort viele Jahre deines Lebens verbracht und auch positive Erinnerungen behalten nicht nur negatives. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich mal aushorchen lassen, wie bei Tessa der momentane Stand ist, ob sie noch in irgendeiner Weise zu Michael in Verbindung oder Kontakt steht und wenn du es willst, können wir sie herfliegen lassen, damit du sie wiedersehen kannst, immerhin scheint sie ja nicht ganz so arg böse zu sein wie bisher angenommen.“ Er nickte dann leicht. „Ja, jetzt weiß ich alles und ich bin froh, dass du es mir gesagt hast und wir jetzt daran arbeiten können, diese negativen Gedanken zu vertreiben, Prinzessin.“ Lächelnd lehnte er seine Stirn an ihre und entschloss sich spontan noch einen Song für sie zu singen, den er tatsächlich schon vor längerer Zeit geschrieben hatte.  
  
_„Kiss the tears right off your face  
__Won't get scared, that's the old, old, old me  
__I'll be there time and place  
__Lay it on me, all you're hold, hold, holding  
  
Time, time only heals if we work through it now  
__And I promise to figure this out  
  
I will take your pain  
__And put it on my heart  
__I won't hesitate  
__Just tell me where to start  
__I thank the oceans for giving me you  
__You save me once, and now I'll save you too  
__I won't hesitate for you  
  
Don't you ever say goodbye  
__Cross my heart, and you can keep, keep, keep mine  
__If I could only read your mind  
__Then I could map out all the ways to make it right  
  
Time, time only heals if we work through it now  
__And I promise to figure this out  
  
I will take your pain  
__And put it on my heart  
__I won't hesitate  
Just tell me where to start  
I thank the oceans for giving me you  
__You save me once, and now I'll save you too  
__I won't hesitate for you  
  
__Pull me close and I'll hold you tight  
__Don't be scared 'cause I'm on your side  
__Know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you  
__Pull me close and I'll hold you tight  
Don't be scared 'cause I'm on your side  
__Know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you  
  
I will take your pain  
__And put it on my heart  
__I won't hesitate  
__Just tell me where to start  
  
I thank the oceans for giving me you  
__You save me once, and I save you too  
__I won't hesitate for you”*_  
  
Danach gab er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und zeigte ihr einmal mehr, wie sehr sie liebte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hesitate von Jonas Brothers


	80. Wohlverdiente Zweisamkeit

_Freitag, 5. Juli 2019  
__Haus von Mimi und Tai  
  
_Tai hatte es geschafft, Mimis Tränen versiegen zu lassen und ihr Lächeln wieder zurückzubringen. „Ich weiß, dass unsere drei mich lieben… die drei sind, genau wie du, die Liebe meines Lebens geworden. Ich kann mir mein Leben ohne meine Kinder nicht mehr vorstellen, genauso wenig ein Leben ohne dich…, auch wenn die Vergangenheit hart war, vielleicht musste das einfach passieren, damit ich dir wieder begegnen konnte… ich glaube, manche Dinge sind einfach dazu bestimmt zu passieren, damit danach alles besser wird. Ich hasse Michael nicht, denn das würde bedeuten, dass er noch Einfluss auf mein Leben hat. Ich verabscheue ihn einfach und hoffe, dass er bekommt, was er verdient.“ Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen und seufzte, ehe sie leise kicherte. „Klar, jetzt mir die Schuld geben, dass du deine Hormone nicht im Griff hast… ich glaube, hätten wir als Teenager was miteinander angefangen, wir hätten von morgens bis abends nur gevögelt“, jap, das meinte sie todernst, als Teenies waren sie ja noch hormongesteuerter als jetzt. Danach wurde sie aber wieder ernster und nickte. „Ich denke, jetzt kann ich es dir ehrlich sagen… das mit dir war haarscharf, du warst auf einem sehr gefährlichen Weg, aber ich bin froh, dass Kari mich noch rechtzeitig kontaktiert hat, sodass ich dir helfen konnte. Und klar war Amerika meine zweite Heimat und ich habe viele gute Erinnerungen, aber letztlich ist Japan die Heimat, die ich mir für meine Zukunft gewünscht habe. Und was Tessa betrifft, wir haben hin und wieder noch Kontakt über E-Mail, sie ist inzwischen mit ihrer kanadischen Freundin verheiratet und lebt in Toronto. Michael hat mit dem Dealen nicht aufgehört und nachher noch andere Dinger gedreht, er sitzt wohl mindestens noch drei oder vier Jahre ein, also mach dir keine Sorgen, sonst wäre ich damals auch nicht so sorglos mit dir zu meinen Eltern geflogen, als ich mit Mako und Kazu schwanger war.“ Sie hatte sich weiterhin angelehnt, als er den Song für sie zu singen begann und sie lächelte anschließend. „Du findest irgendwie immer die richtigen Worte, um mich zu trösten und mir wieder Mut zuzusprechen und dafür liebe ich dich so sehr.“ Sie lächelte, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn nun ebenfalls sanft zurück. „Ich weiß, dass ich das alleine nicht unbedingt hinkriegen werde und ich weiß, dass ich auf deine Unterstützung bauen kann, aber… ich würde das, was ich dir gerade anvertraut habe, gern auch mit Masao besprechen. Er ist mir ein guter Freund geworden und ich glaube, dass er mir auch noch ein wenig dabei helfen kann, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten. Ist das für dich in Ordnung? Ich werde dich natürlich auf dem Laufenden halten und dich miteinbeziehen, du bist mein Ehemann und ich will nicht, dass nochmal irgendwelche Geheimnisse zwischen uns stehen. Wir haben schon so viel geschafft und ich vertraue dir bedingungslos, deswegen will ich ja auch, dass wir uns immer offen und ehrlich alles sagen, damit wir an unserer Beziehung arbeiten können. Denn auch wenn wir verheiratet sind, bedeutet eine Partnerschaft dennoch immer kontinuierliche Arbeit.“ Sie lächelte, nicht wissend, dass da ja auch noch etwas war, was Tai auf der Seele brannte.  
In Bezug auf Michael nickte er. „Okay auch wieder wahr, aber du hast recht, manchmal spielt das Schicksal schon komisch.“ Auf ihren nächsten Kommentar schmunzelte er. „Moment mal, wie soll ich meine Hormone denn im Griff haben, wenn du vor Hormonen nur so strotzt? Da ist es mir unmöglich die Finger von dir zu lassen und du bist ja auch nie ganz abgeneigt, meine Liebe.“ Jetzt grinste er. „Hätten wir als Teenager schon was miteinander gehabt, hätten wir wenigstens immer nur guten Sex gehabt, als ob das von morgens bis abends vögeln so was Schlechtes gewesen wäre, wenn wir könnten, würden wir das auch heute noch tun, aber heute sind wir erwachsen und verhalten uns brav, zumindest solange die Kinder in der Nähe und wach sind.“ Jedoch wurde es danach wieder ernst und was sie ihm sagte wunderte ihn irgendwie nicht. „Ich weiß, heute ist mir das auch bewusst, wie knapp das wirklich gewesen ist, ich bin bloß froh, dass nochmal alles gut gegangen ist. Und ich bin wahnsinnig froh, dass du nach Japan zurückgekehrt bist, aber tatsächlich würde ich Tessa gerne mal kennenlernen… und ihr dafür danken, dass sie geholfen hat dich aus der Sache mit Michael zu befreien, also wenn du nichts dagegen hast natürlich.“

Nach dem Song lächelte er. „In Musik kann ich einfach so vieles ausdrücken, wofür normale Worte nicht reichen würden“, den Kuss erwiderte er liebevoll und er spürte immer mehr, dass er wieder die richtige Mimi vor sich hatte und das machte ihn glücklich. Bei ihren nächsten Worten nickte er. „Ja klar ist es für mich Okay, wenn du mit Masao darüber redest, ich vertraue ihm, ich habe ihm dein Leben und das unserer Tochter anvertraut und er hat mich in keiner Lage enttäuscht. Rede mit ihm darüber, wenn es dir hilft und guttut und für alles andere bin ich dann für dich da, Prinzessin.“  
Allerdings war jetzt der Zeitpunkt, dass auch er noch mal was ansprechen musste und ihre Worte hatten ihm vermittelt, dass nun der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür gekommen war. „Weißt du, ich wollte auch noch über etwas mit dir reden, aber bisher hatten wir nicht die Möglichkeit dazu, bedingt dem Drama mit Kari und dann hatten wir ja die Kinder um uns rum und in deiner Verfassung vorhin wollte ich das auch nicht ansprechen, aber ich denke, jetzt ist ein guter Zeitpunkt dafür, sonst wird das sowieso nichts mehr.“ Er atmete tief durch, ehe er zu sprechen begann „Weißt du, die letzte Nacht, bevor ich den Entzug angetreten hatte, diese Strap-On-Sache…, ich habe das in keiner einzigen Sekunde genossen, ich wolle das einfach nur hinter mich bringen… ich hatte das Gefühl, ich war es dir schuldig, dir diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, weil ich dich die Wochen davor jeden Tag immer wieder so verletzt habe mit meinem Verhalten und dich Stunden zuvor von mir gestoßen hatte... und du warst sowieso so in Ekstase, dass du es auch nicht gemerkt hast, dass ich das alles überhaupt nicht mochte und da war ich in dem Moment froh darum. Ich hatte einfach nur Schmerzen und habe mich entmannt gefühlt., es hat mir keine Freude bereitet, aber das ist nicht deine Schuld, ich hätte dich stoppen sollen, aber ich habe es nicht getan, weil ich geglaubt habe ich bin dir das schuldig… und danach habe ich dich flachgelegt um mir selbst zu beweisen, dass immer noch ich der Mann im Haus bin, dass alles noch in Ordnung ist. Ich hatte danach drei Tage lang nur Schmerzen und konnte kaum richtig laufen oder sitzen“, er atmete tief durch und es tat so gut das endlich ausgesprochen zu haben. „Auch wenn es für dich vielleicht sehr gut war, das ist einfach absolut nicht meins, ich kann dabei keine Lust empfinden, ich bin nicht prinzipiell gegen sexspielzeug, aber gegen dieses Ding bin ich absolut..., für Frauen mag es gut sein..., aber ich finde da nichts Tolles dran.“ Und wenn er schon dabei war, konnte er gleich auch noch etwas anderes loswerden. „Und ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen..., wir haben es oft, dass ich dich oral verwöhne und ich mache das auch gerne..., aber du seit diesem einen mal gar nicht mehr bei mir und ich wollte wissen, ob ich damals irgendwas dabei falsch gemacht habe? Ob du es vielleicht sogar ekelig findest oder so? Ich hatte das damals sehr genossen und mir oft gewünscht du würdest das nochmal tun, aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass es dann so aussieht, als würde ich dich zu etwas zwingen, das du nicht willst, deswegen habe ich nie was gesagt… es tut mir leid, Prinzessin...“  
  
In Bezug auf die Teenie Zeit musste sie wirklich nun grinsen, aber sie waren eben beide zu erwachsen und vernünftig geworden, um von morgens bis abends Matratzensport zu betreiben, obwohl es da jetzt eigentlich keine Probleme mehr gäbe, da sie ja beide sterilisiert waren. Als er sie auf Tessa ansprach, lächelte sie. „Ich bin mir sicher, Tessa würde dich gern auch mal kennen lernen und unsere Kinder, ich habe ihr hin und wieder mal ein Foto geschickt. Vielleicht können wir ja mal skypen für den Anfang, Kanada liegt ja nicht gerade um die Ecke. Sie ist wirklich ein lieber Mensch, ich vermute, dass sie auch Geldsorgen hatte damals und deswegen bei den krummen Dingern mitgemacht hat. Ihre Mutter ist damals an Multipler Sklerose erkrankt, der Verlauf war sehr schnell und sie wurde innerhalb weniger Monate zum Pflegefall. Ihr Vater hat dann aufgehört zu arbeiten und hat seine Frau gepflegt, damit Tessa ihr Studium beenden konnte, aber das Ganze hat mehr Geld gefressen, als ihr Vater gedacht hatte und selbst mit einem Nebenjob konnte sich Tessa kaum über Wasser halten. Bevor mein Vater so krank wurde, habe ich ihr hin und wieder mal unter die Arme gegriffen, ich vermute mal, dass Michael ihr auch erst was ausgelegt und sie dann erpresst hat. Seit sie mit Veronica zusammen ist, ist sie ein vollkommen anderer Mensch wieder, viel mehr wie die Tessa, die ich in der High School kennengelernt habe. Die beiden wollen versuchen, bald auch ein Kind zu adoptieren und falls das nichts wird, wollen sie es mit Samenspende und künstlicher Befruchtung versuchen.“  
Was das Ausdrücken in der Musik betraf, so wusste sie, dass er da schon immer besser drin gewesen war und so lächelte sie nur, sie war so froh, dass sie diesem Mann begegnet war und auch, dass er dem Gespräch mit Masao zustimmte. „Danke, ich wollte das nicht über deinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden, nach der Sache mit Shihito hätte ich verstanden, wenn du skeptisch gewesen wärst wegen Therapie, deswegen werde ich mit Masao reden, wir verstehen uns als Kollegen und auch als Freunde sehr gut und er weiß, dass er mir auch platt die Wahrheit vor den Kopf knallen kann, ohne dass ich gleich beleidigt bin oder zickig reagiere wie eine gewisse, andere, noch Frau Yagami.“ Sie schmunzelte ein wenig, merkte dann aber, dass ihr Ehemann wieder ernster wurde und setzte sich auf als dieser meinte, dass er mit ihr über etwas reden wollte.  
Sie schaute ihn die ganze Zeit an, während er sprach und seufzte dann, es tat ihr wirklich leid, diese Worte zu hören. „Ich habe es wirklich nicht gemerkt, wie sehr ich dich damit verletzt habe… es tut mir leid, Tai. Aber merk dir bitte, dass du niemals Dinge tun musst, um mir zu gefallen oder mich zufrieden zu stimmen, denn ich kann es nur genießen, wenn es für uns beide schön ist… ich glaube an dem Abend war ich einfach total durch den Wind, sodass ich es nicht gemerkt habe, aber ich bin froh, dass du es mir gesagt hast, Liebling. Ich liebe dich als den Menschen, der du bist und nicht für das, was du tust, vergiss das nie, okay?“ Sie gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und sah ihn leicht schmunzelnd an. „Tu mir einen Gefallen, wenn wir zu Hause sind entsorgst du den Strap-On-Dildo und wir schauen mal im Internet, was für Sachen es für Paare gibt, mit denen wir gemeinsam Spaß haben können. Ich bin da sehr offen einfach mal etwas auszuprobieren, obwohl der Sex mit dir eigentlich immer sehr gut ist.“  
Sie dachte eigentlich, dass es das gewesen wäre, aber er setzte noch zu etwas anderem an und das, was er da sagte, machte Mimi sehr nachdenklich, aber als er sich entschuldigte, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Muss dir nicht leidtun, sowas muss man in einer Partnerschaft auch offen ansprechen dürfen und es ist gut, dass du es getan hast, denn dadurch kann ich das jetzt richtigstellen. Ich fand es auch sehr schön, dich oral zu befriedigen, du hast absolut nichts falsch gemacht… aber ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass dir das viel Freude bereitet hat, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Die meiste Zeit konntest du es kaum abwarten, mich endlich zu nehmen und hast das Vorspiel meist genutzt, um mich darauf vorzubereiten, oft hatte ich gar keine Chance, irgendetwas bei dir zu machen, weil du meistens, wenn du mich oral verwöhnt hattest, sofort in mich eindrangst und uns beide zum Orgasmus getrieben hast, da hatte ich nicht wirklich viele Möglichkeiten, noch zu reagieren. Leider müssen wir uns ja auch oft beeilen, der Kinder wegen. Aber es ist gut, dass du mir das gesagt hast, dann bremse ich dich in Zukunft etwas, damit ich auch die Chance habe, mich mal an dir auszutoben.“ Sie grinste, wären sie jetzt zu Hause, hätte Tai garantiert jetzt schon nichts mehr an unten herum, aber hier, an diesem Ort, würde es sich falsch anfühlen, vielleicht hatte sie zu Hause noch die Chance, Tai ein wenig zu verwöhnen. „Ich liebe dich und ich finde nichts an dir eklig.“  
  
Tai lächelte und nickte. „Ja, das können wir sehr gerne so machen Schatz, ich würde mich freuen sie mal kennen zu lernen und wir kriegen das auch irgendwie hin die beiden einfliegen zu lassen, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen oder wir fliegen mit den Kids mal rüber Kanada, soll ja auch sehr schön sein was ich bisher zumindest so gesehen habe im Fernsehen und so. Und es ist wirklich schrecklich, was sie da durchmachen musste, aber es wundert mich nicht, dass Michael das ausgenutzt hat, um seinen Profit daraus zu ziehen, aber es freut mich, dass ihr euch wieder etwas nähersteht. Im September steht gemeinsam mit den Jungs auch eine zweiwöchige Tour in Kanada an und da hätte ich dich und die Kinder gerne dabei, vielleicht schaffen wir es ja da sie zu treffen, in den zwei Wochen haben wir auch drei Tage am Stück mal frei, was meinst du?“ Auf die Sache mit Masao lächelte er. „Wie gesagt, ich vertraue ihm und wenn es dir hilft dann umso lieber, er kann dir da nochmal besser Tipps geben als ich es kann, aber ich bin da positiver Dinge, dass du es schaffst das zu verarbeiten. Als er die kritischen Sachen angesprochen hatte, war er erleichtert über Mimis Reaktion und umso glücklicher es ausgesprochen zu haben. „Es muss dir nichts leidtun, ich hätte ja auch was sagen können, anstatt die Klappe zu halten, aber das habe ich ja auch nicht getan. Nein, ich würde das auch nicht mehr tun, wenn mir was nicht gefällt sage ich es dir, aber genauso möchte ich, dass du mir dann auch sagst, wenn dir was nicht gefällt, okay Liebling? Und ja, ich werde das Ding verbrennen, damit es nie mehr auftauchen wird, versprochen… hmm das klingt gut, wenn wir mal in Ruhe Zeit haben, dann schauen wir gemeinsam was uns interessiert und irgendwas wird bestimmt dabei sein.“  
Er haute sich schließlich dann aber doch leicht vor die Stirn und musste etwas lachen. „Eigentlich sind wir ziemlich dämlich, dass wir da so aneinander vorbeigedacht und geredet haben, oder? Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben jetzt, ich freue mich schon, wenn wir uns in Zukunft noch besser miteinander beim Sex ausleben können, vor allem da jetzt zwischen uns keine Geheimnisse mehr stehen, keine Tabletten und Spritzentherapien oder sonstiger Scheiß. Ich muss auch sagen, wenn ich mich im Spiegel sehe mit den kurzen Haaren, dann fühle ich mich besser, die langen Haare waren zwar immer ein Teil von mir, aber sie gehören auch zu dem alten, schlechteren Ich und die kurzen Haare, sie gehören zu dem neuen, wirklichen Ich und ich fühle mich damit absolut wohl und ich bin auch froh, dass du kein Problem damit hast, dass mein Sixpack halt nicht mehr so vorhanden ist wie damals, sondern auch ich etwas mehr auf den Hüften habe, aber auch damit fühle ich mich wohl, ich muss niemanden mehr was beweisen und die Oben-Ohne Bühnenauftritte sind eh vorbei“, sanft küsste er sie liebevoll, ehe er sich mit ihr erhob. „Komm, lass uns nach Hause fahren, so langsam wird das hier zu ungemütlich“  
Nach ihrer Zustimmung ging er also mit ihr zum Auto, stieg ein und fuhr mit ihr wieder Richtung Heimat und er merkte ihr an, wie gelöst sie jetzt wirkte und wie viel glücklicher, aber er hatte sowieso noch was für sie in petto. Zu Hause angekommen bedankte er sich bei seinem Bandkollegen und Mimi und Tai entschlossen sich, sich in Jogginghosen und Schlabbershirts zu werfen, bevor sie auf die Couch gingen, die Kids schliefen tief und fest und die beiden waren noch nicht wirklich müde, also würden sie fernsehen, das kam Tai ganz gelegen, denn kurz vor seinem Wiederkehren aus dem Entzug war er nicht untätig geblieben, zuerst jedoch zeigte er ihr noch was. Er lehnte sich in die Kuschelecke und wartete bis sie sich in seine Arme gekuschelt hatte. „Ich habe übrigens heute Morgen die Aufnahmen von der finalen Show aus der Tokyo Residenz bekommen, erinnerst du dich noch? Das war nach meinem und kurz nach unseren beiden Geburtstagen, das wollte ich dir noch zeigen, das schönste Abschieds Lied passend zu unserem gemeinsamen Neuanfang.“*  
  
Mimi sah ihren Mann an und runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. „Das hattest du mir ja noch gar nicht gesagt, dass ihr wieder auf Tour geht… aber ich vertraue dir, wenn du sagst, dass du dich bis dahin wieder fit genug dafür fühlst, dann mach das. Und klar kommen die Kids und ich mit, wenn ich Tessa Bescheid sage, kann sie es sicherlich einrichten, dass wir uns alle treffen. Misaki ist dann auch schon sechs Monate alt, dann sollte das mit dem Fliegen kein Problem darstellen. Und ja, Kanada ist wirklich schön, ich habe schon einiges an Videomaterial von ihr bekommen.“ Sie grinste, allein die Vorfreude darauf, mit Tai auf Tour zu gehen und ihre beste Freundin wiederzusehen, ließen all die trüben Gedanken an Michael wieder in den Hintergrund rücken. Dass sie nun aber auch offen über anderes sprachen, war ziemlich gut und wichtig für sie beide um ihre Beziehung weiterzuentwickeln. „Einigen wir uns einfach darauf, dass wir in Zukunft mehr Rücksicht aufeinander nehmen und offener sagen, wenn wir etwas nicht möchten oder unsicher sind. Ich bin ehrlich Tai, ich habe keine Angst mehr davor, dir zu zeigen, dass es mir nicht gut geht oder ich etwas nicht will… du hast alles von mir gesehen, bis tief in meine Seele und du bist trotzdem bei mir geblieben… also wovor sollte ich noch Angst haben?“ Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte. „Du hast nichts als Glück in mein Leben gebracht und dafür bin ich mehr als dankbar. Und wenn wir noch zwanzigmal dämlich sind und aneinander vorbeireden. Ich hab’s dir schon mal gesagt, du bist mein Idiot, den ich mehr liebe als ich es jemals in Worte packen könnte.“ Sie strich ihm durch die kurzen Haare und lächelte noch breiter. „Du bist perfekt, weil du dich nicht mehr verstellst, sondern einfach deinem Herzen folgst… und die Oben-Ohne Auftritte kannst du dir wirklich sparen, du bist doch keine 15 mehr.“ Sie kicherte, ja Mimi war wieder da und sie fühlte sich besser denn je. „Nichts steht mehr zwischen uns und das macht mich verdammt glücklich und erleichtert!“ Tja, Mimi ahnte zu dem Zeitpunkt ja noch nicht, dass sie später noch einen Anruf bekommen würde, der sie und auch Tai ganz schön umhauen würde.  
Schließlich packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und fuhren nach Hause, bedankten sich bei Tais Bandkollegen, der die ganze Zeit bei den Kids geblieben war und machten es sich dann im gemütlichen Jogginglook auf der Couch bequem. Endlich konnte Mimi es wieder genießen, in den Armen ihres Mannes zu liegen und vielleicht würde sie ihn vor dem Schlafengehen noch verführen, aber erst mal schmiegte sie sich nun an ihn, da er ihr etwas zeigen wollte und als er ihr das Video vorspielte, lächelte sie schließlich unter Tränen. „Der Moment war echt unglaublich gewesen und eure Fans haben sich so für uns alle gefreut, es war einfach toll und ein magischer Moment“, meinte sie und küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Lippen. „Kaum zu glauben, dass ihr inzwischen so bekannt seid, dass ihr sogar nach Kanada eingeladen werdet. Mako und Kazu werden die Tour sicherlich auch genießen, das wird ja auch nur noch ein paar Jahre gehen, bis die beiden eingeschult werden, dann können wir nicht mehr einfach so mit auf Tournee gehen.“  
  
Tai zuckte die Schultern „Ich weiß..., aber ich glaube du wärst dafür auch vorhin nicht aufnahmefähig gewesen, also hab ich das nun nachgeholt und ich denke das wird super werden und wenn ich euch dabei habe, wird die Tour noch viel schöner und spaßiger werden, ich lerne Tessa kennen, also können wir alles zusammenlegen, das trifft sich dann doch wunderbar.“ Bei ihrem Vorschlag nickte er sofort zustimmend „Ja, das finde ich sehr gut Schatz, wenn was nicht passt, sagen wir das sofort, also natürlich nicht, wenn die Kinder dabei sind, aber dann spätestens, wenn die Kleinen im Bett sind , ich will dir auch nichts mehr verheimlichen, es gibt keinen Menschen, dem ich so sehr vertraue wie ich dir vertraue, mein Schatz.“ Lächelnd erwiderte er ihren Blick. „Du bist mein Glück Mimi, du und die Kinder, ihr seid alles, was ich zum Glücklichsein brauche, solange ich euch habe, ist alles andere nebensächlich, ich liebe dich seit damals, heute und auch für immer.“ Als sie ihn quasi tadelte, grinste er. „Ach komm, du hast den Oberkörperfrei-Auftritt genossen, Miss ‚ich stehe im Publikum und fange fast an zu sabbern‘, ich will mich auch nicht mehr verstellen…, sondern der sein, der ich bin, entweder kommen die Leute damit zurecht oder sie lassen es halt sein.“  
Also waren sie letztlich zu Hause angekommen und hatten es sich bequem gemacht und nach dem Video lächelte er. „Ja, der Auftritt war wirklich schön und es war toll dich auf die Bühne holen zu können und vor allem bin ich froh, dass ich mich sehr früh dafür entschieden habe, meinen Ehering auch öffentlich zu tragen, ich trage ihn mit Stolz und würde ihn auch nicht abnehmen, wenn ich auf der Bühne stehe, nie wieder. Ich hatte auch niemals damit gerechnet, dass wir jemals so bekannt werden, ich liebe es aber auf der Bühne zu performen, doch wenn die Kids in die Schule kommen werde ich alles umkrempeln und schauen, dass, wenn Auftritte während der Schulzeit sind, diese nur innerhalb Japans stattfinden und am Wochenende, außer es lässt sich halt absolut nicht vermeiden, aber das ist dann was anderes. Er schaltete den Fernseher nun pünktlich ein und lächelte. „Den Tag vor unserem Wiedersehen nach dem Entzug heute, also gestern Abend, hatten wir unseren ersten Auftritt seit Monaten und der wird heute ausgestrahlt, wir durften die Show eröffnen und beenden und ich habe mich nie glücklicher beim performen gefühlt als gestern.**  
  
Mimi grinste einfach nur noch über beide Ohren, der Tag hatte so beschissen angefangen, aber nun hatte sie ihren Mann wieder, endlich die Wahrheit ausgesprochen und all ihre Sorgen mit ihm geteilt, also konnte es jetzt nur noch bergauf gehen. Der Spruch mit dem Sabbern brachte sie zum Kichern und sie haute Tai dafür noch auf den Hintern, als dieser vor ihr in den Aufzug stieg, der sie zum Auto bringen sollte. Zu Hause schauten sie sich das Video von dem Auftritt an, der vor dem Drama mit Shihito noch aufgezeichnet worden war, ehe Tai den Fernseher einschaltete und direkt mit der nächsten Überraschung um die Ecke kam. „Also bist du gar nicht heute erst aus dem Entzug gekommen, sondern schon gestern, um die Show machen zu können? Wow…, jetzt bin ich ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf eure Fans“, meinte sie, aber das Grinsen verriet, dass es nur ein Scherz gewesen war. Sie schaute sich den Auftritt an und es war schon der Wahnsinn, was Tai und seine Jungs da ablieferten, nicht nur gesanglich, sondern auch bezogen auf Performance und das Tanzen und bei Tais Hüftschwung merkte Mimi sofort wieder, dass ihr Körper in Sexstimmung war, also würde sie ihren Liebsten wohl doch noch ein wenig verführen. Sie ließ den Fernseher laufen, während sie sich ein wenig aus seiner Umarmung befreite und mit ihren Lippen zu seinem Ohr wanderte. „Hmmm…, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass mein Ehemann mich auch ohne oberkörperfreien Tanz zum Sabbern bringt“, meinte sie neckend, während ihre Hand zu seinem Schritt wanderte und sanft darüber rieb. Sie trieb das neckende, gleichzeitig erregende Spiel ein ganzes Weilchen mit ihrem Mann, als sie zum ersten Mal ihr Handy hörte. Sie ignorierte das Klingeln, doch als es noch ein zweites und dann ein drittes Mal klingelte, ließ sie frustriert von Tai hab, dem sie gerade die Hand in die Boxershorts geschoben hatte, um sich mit seiner inzwischen vorhandenen Erregung zu beschäftigen.  
„Sorry Liebling, vielleicht ist es ja nicht wichtig, aber das lässt mir gerade keine Ruhe und wenn das so weitergeht, sind gleich die Kinder wach und dann können wir uns unsere Mama und Papa Zeit in die Haare schmieren.“ Sie stand vom Sofa auf und ging hinüber in die Küche, wo sie ihr Handy an die Ladestation gepackt hatte. Sie war ein wenig überrascht, als sie sah, dass der Anruf von Masao war und Mimi überkam ein ungutes Gefühl. Gerade, als sie ihn zurückrufen wollte, klingelte ihr Telefon erneut und sie nahm ab. „Hallo Masao, was gibt’s?“, fragte sie und hörte sich an, was ihr Kollege zu sagen hatte. Er machte keine konkreten Angaben, aber Mimi merkte an seinem Tonfall, dass es wohl ernst war und so seufzte sie ergeben. „Okay, dann bis gleich. Und dann bist du mir eine ordentliche Erklärung schuldig.“ Sie legte auf und kehrte zu Tai ins Wohnzimmer zurück, während sie sich die Haare mit den Händen nach hinten schob. „Das war Masao… irgendwas Ernstes muss passiert sein, er kommt in einer Viertelstunde und bringt Kari und T.K. mit…“, ihr Blick fiel auf Tais Leibesmitte und sie stöhnte leise auf. „Geh am besten kurz kalt duschen, du musst unseren Besuch nicht mit einem Ständer in der Hose begrüßen.“ Sie ging zu ihm und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf. „Keine Sorge, das holen wir nach, Liebling“, meinte sie schmunzelnd und während Tai ins Bad verschwand, holte sie aus der Küche ein paar Gläser und zwei Flaschen Wasser, irgendwie ahnte sie, dass das kein Gespräch von fünf Minuten werden würde.  
  
Tai erzählte ihr, was es mit der Show auf sich hatte. „Masao hatte das gedeichselt, es war mir wichtig diese Show zu machen und ich hatte unheimlich Spaß, auch wenn ich viel lieber direkt zu dir gefahren wäre, aber ich kam nur frei unter der Bedingung, dass es für die Show ist...dafür hast du mich jetzt für immer wieder Liebling.“ Dass ihr die Show gefiel, das freute ihn ungemein, er gab ja ohnehin viel auf ihre Meinung und er spürte auch, wie die Stimmung zwischen ihnen deutlich umschwang und er hatte absolut gar nichts dagegen. Als sie ihre Hand an seinen Schritt legte, setzte er sich automatisch breitbeiniger hin, damit sie es leichter hatte, und er genoss ihre Berührungen. Liebevoll verwickelte er sie in einen Kuss, den er immer leidenschaftlicher werden ließ und so wanderten seine Hände zu ihren Brüsten, die er zu massieren begann und seine Erregung wuchs immer mehr, jedoch sollte ihre Zweisamkeit nur von kurzer Dauer sein, denn Mimis Handy machte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung und während sie ihm schon einen runterholte und er eigentlich gerade sein bestes Stück für sie freilegen wollte, waren beide genervt und frustriert von diesem Handyterror, also blieb ihnen nichts anders übrig, als zu unterbrechen, damit Mimi zu ihrem Handy konnte und er merkte, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Als Mimi zurückkam, seufzte er, das war es dann mit trauter Zweisamkeit, nach ihrem Kuss murrte er. „Ich hoffe es ist wirklich wichtig, sonst kriegen die eine richtige Standpauke“, widerwillig stand er auf und sah an sich runter „Ich hoffe die kalte Dusche hilft auch wirklich, du musst aber auch aufpassen, deine Nippel zeigen eindeutig Erregung an, Liebling“, damit verschwand er nach oben und duschte kalt, damit seine Erregung allmählich abklang. Nach der Dusche zog er sich eine frische Boxershorts an, da die vorherige schon einige Spermatropfen aufwies und sicher war sicher, er ging sich noch kurz durch die Haare, ehe er runter zu Mimi ging und ihr einen Kuss gab. „Und ob wir es nachholen Liebling, ich liebe dich meine wundervolle Prinzessin“, damit setzte er sich auf das Sofa und sie warteten ab, bis Masao mit den beiden eintrudeln würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JccxdGwpbac  
** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKN7rZOM2lE  
(relevant sind 0:00-3:58 und 18:06-Ende)
> 
> Was es mit dem mysteriösen Anruf von Masao auf sich hat erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel.


	81. Unerwartetes Geständnis

_Freitag, 5. Juli 2019  
__Haus von T.K. und Kari  
  
_Nachdem Kari und T.K. den Tag auf ihre Art und Weise genossen hatten, wäre es eigentlich an der Zeit gewesen, ins Bett zu gehen, da sie am nächsten Morgen Aiko abzuholen wollten, doch Yamato hatte angefragt, ob er die Kleine nicht am Wochenende nehmen könnte, da er seine Nichte ja auch nur selten zu Gesicht bekam. Die beiden hatten zugestimmt und so entschied sich Kari, dass es Zeit war, ihrem Verlobten noch eine unangenehme Wahrheit beizubringen. Sie hatten gemeinsam gekocht und gegessen, ehe sich Kari im Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa setzte. „Keru, kannst du dich mal einen Moment zu mir setzen. Wir… müssen reden.“ Sie wartete ab, bis ihr Verlobter neben ihr saß, ehe sie seufzte. „Ich habe dir vorhin versprochen, dass ich ab jetzt offen und ehrlich sein werde und es gibt etwas in meinem Leben, was mich belastet, seit ich 15 bin, ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll und ich glaube nicht, dass ich es jemals schaffe, das alleine zu lösen, Keru. Deswegen will ich jetzt erst mit dir darüber reden… und dann würde ich dich gern zu Masao mitnehmen, ich glaube, dass ich das nur mit seiner Hilfe schaffen kann, aber ich brauche dich dabei an meiner Seite, sonst fehlt mir die Kraft dazu.“ Sie sah ihn mit festem Blick an und drückte seine Hand. „Das zu erzählen fällt mir unfassbar schwer, deswegen unterbrich mich bitte nicht, okay?“ Sie wartete auf sein okay und schloss dann einen Moment die Augen. „Ich denke jetzt ist eine gute Gelegenheit, weil ich ungern Aiko bei diesem Gespräch in der Nähe haben wollen würde. Als ich 15 war, habe ich mich zum ersten Mal so richtig verliebt, mit Herzklopfen, Träumereien, dem ganzen Mädchenkram eben. Und sollte ein Mädchen dann nicht verdammt glücklich sein? Tja…, irgendwie scheine ich ein Händchen dafür zu haben, mich selbst in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Denn… ich habe mich… damals in meinen eigenen Bruder verliebt, Keru…“  
Sie atmete tief durch, froh darüber, dass sie ihm das Versprechen abgerungen hatte, sie nicht zu unterbrechen, sonst hätte sie niemals den Mut gehabt, weiterzureden. „Ich weiß, dass das absolut falsch ist, dass ich meinen Bruder so nicht sehen sollte, aber ich konnte es nicht ändern. Wir haben uns damals immer noch ein Zimmer geteilt und wann immer er sich mal vor mir umzog oder so… hat mein Herz angefangen zu rasen wie verrückt. Ich habe mir manchmal vorgestellt, wie es wäre ihn zu küssen, ihn zu berühren… ich habe mir sogar vorgestellt wie es wäre, Sex mit ihm zu haben… Natürlich war mir klar, dass ich niemals mit ihm würde zusammen sein können, wir sind Geschwister und davon abgesehen, dass es verboten ist, wusste ich auch, dass Tai mich immer nur als seine kleine Schwester sehen würde. Zu der Zeit war er ja außerdem mit Sora zusammen, manchmal war ich richtig neidisch auf sie… als sie ihn dann fallen ließ habe ich versucht, Tai näher zu kommen, aber er hat sich immer weiter von mir entfernt und weil ich diese Gefühle nicht anders kompensieren konnte, habe ich was mit Daisuke angefangen, ich dachte, wenn ich meine Gefühle für Tai auf ihn projiziere, dann vergesse ich es vielleicht, aber er war ganz anders als Tai und hat mich misshandelt… In der Zeit nach der Beziehung mit Daisuke warst du die ganze Zeit für mich da Keru… und ich habe begonnen, mich in dich zu verlieben. Die Gefühle für Tai wurden schwächer, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie vollständig verschwunden sind und das macht mir Angst. Ich will nicht meinen eigenen Bruder lieben, sondern nur dich und unsere kleine Familie. Vielleicht… hat Masao ja eine Idee, wie ich lerne, damit umzugehen und Tai wieder als meinen Bruder zu sehen… es tut mir leid, dass ich es so lange vor dir verheimlicht habe, aber ich habe mich geschämt, ich habe es niemals jemandem gesagt, weder Mum und Dad, noch Tai… und ich denke es war die richtige Entscheidung, dass du es als Erster erfährst.“  
  
Eigentlich hätten sie Aiko morgens bei seiner Mama abgeholt, jedoch hatte sich Matt zuvor gemeldet und gefragt, ob er Aiko über das Wochenende nehmen durfte und das hatten sie ihm natürlich nicht verwehrt. Also würden sie das Wochenende noch haben und in T.K.s Augen war das gut um die Zeit zu nutzen, weiter an der Beziehung zu arbeiten, bevor Aiko sonntags wiederkam und eventuell doch noch was mitbekommen würde, denn das wollte keiner der beiden. T.K. hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie nach dem Gespräch morgens jetzt wirklich auf einem sehr, sehr guten Weg waren, jedoch ahnte er nicht im Geringsten, was Kari ihm gleich offenbaren würde, er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl, als sie ihn zum Gespräch bat und fragte sich, was es noch gab, das er nicht wusste, vor allem, weil sie so unfassbar ernst wirkte, also tat er wie geheißen und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Sofa. Er hörte ihr zu und nickte „Okay, können wir machen, sofern du mir gleich dann auch sagst, was los ist...“, mehr sagte er dazu nicht und so hörte er zu als sie anfing zu erzählen. Im ersten Moment hörte sich das nicht sonderlich schlimm an, dass man sich als Teenager mal richtig verguckte, das war ja nichts Ungewöhnliches und er ging fest davon aus, dass sie damit Davis gemeint hatte. Als sie ihm jedoch offenbarte, dass sie sich in Tai verliebt hatte, als sie 15 war, wäre geschockt für ihn noch ein milder Ausdruck gewesen. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er hätte sie nicht unterbrechen können, weil ihm einfach in dem Moment die Worte dazu gefehlt hätten. Er hatte bei Kari schon vieles erfahren, von dem er überrascht war, aber ausgerechnet das? Je weiter sie erzählte, desto mehr fing er an eine gewisse Art Ekel zu empfinden, vor allem als sie anfing davon zu erzählen, wie sie sich vorstellte, mit ihm zu schlafen, das war ein Punkt, wo er ihr seine Hand entzogen hatte und seine Hände auf seine Ohren gepresst hatte, er wollte das nicht hören müssen…, er wollte nicht hören, wie sie ihm offenbarte, dass sie gerne mit ihrem Bruder Sex gehabt hätte. Das war mehr als er verkraften konnte und verkraften wollte. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, wie schwer diese Situation auch für Kari gewesen sein musste, aber er konnte sich nicht gegen seine Reaktion wehren…, er spürte das Übelkeit in ihm aufkam und er versuchte diesen Brechreiz zu unterdrücken, jetzt ergab zumindest die Beziehung mit Davis Sinn, die niemand verstanden hatte.  
Aber es änderte nichts…, er fühlte sich benutzt und jetzt ergab ihre krankhafte Eifersucht auf Mimi zwischendurch auch Sinn und diesen Drang sich an Tai kleben zu wollen und sie hatte es schonmal getan, sie hatte Tai ihm vorgezogen und er begann zu zweifeln, ob er ihr jemals genügt hatte die letzten Jahre, denn so oft hatte sie Tai mehr vertraut als ihm und nun war ihm auch klar warum. Er würde niemals das in ihr auslösen, was Tai in ihr auslöste, ihre Liebe galt nicht ihm alleine, sondern es gab noch jemanden, für den sie Gefühle hegte, die sie eigentlich nur für ihn hegen sollte. All diese Erkenntnisse trafen ihn wie einen harten Faustschlag ins Gesicht und nachdem sie geendet hatte, herrschte minutenlanges Schweigen, denn er brauchte diese Zeit, um die Fähigkeit wieder zu bekommen, überhaupt ein Wort herauszubekommen, jetzt war wirklich der Punkt gekommen, wo er an seinem Zenit angekommen war. Jedes Mal, wenn er dachte es würde besser werden, sie würden das hinkriegen, bekam er wieder auf die Fresse und jetzt konnte er das nicht mehr verpacken. „Die ganze Zeit in den letzten Jahren, in denen ich dachte ich genüge dir nicht, das alles stimmte, denn ich werde dir auch nie genügen, nicht solange er da ist“, ja unbewusst begann er eine Art Hass auf Tai zu entwickeln, dem man keinen Vorwurf machen konnte, denn dieser hatte ja auch niemals geahnt oder ahnen können, dass Kari solche Gefühle für ihren Bruder hegen würde, jedoch war T.K. machtlos gegen diesen Hass, der sich ihn ihm aufbaute und dieser Hass ging in eine gefährliche Richtung, die Kari aber nicht erkennen würde, denn sie schätzte seine Worte harmloser ein, als es ein Psychologe tun würde, was man ihr aber auch nicht zum Vorwurf machen konnte, denn sie war ja nicht psychologisch ausgebildet.  
„Solange er da ist, werde ich für immer nur die zweite Wahl sein, nicht mehr als ein Lückenfüller, wenn er dich wieder abweist…, deine unbändige Eifersucht auf Mimi..., dass du dich bei mir ausheulst, sie hätte ihn dir weggenommen...“Ihm liefen Tränen, er war überfordert mit der ganzen Situation, er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, er spürte alle Emotionen, die es gab auf einmal und das überforderte ihn restlos. Er stand auf und ballte die Fäuste. „Wäre ich damals einfach nach Europa gegangen und dort geblieben..., dann müsste ich mich jetzt nicht mit so einer scheiße herumschlagen...“, als sie ihre Hand erneut nach ihm ausstreckte, machte er einen Satz zurück. „Fass mich bloß nicht an, Hikari“, und länger konnte er seine Übelkeit auch nicht unterdrücken, also rannte er ins Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab und anschließend übergab er sich in die Toilette, was natürlich den Tränenfluss noch mehr förderte, er wischte sich den Mund ab, betätigte die Spülung und sah sich im Spiegel an…, er war ein Versager…, ein Lückenfüller, nichts weiter. Er lehnte sich an die Badezimmerwand und ließ sich auf den Boden herabsinken und starrte die Wand gegenüber an, Karis Worte und ihr Klopfen ignorierte er, ihre Nähe war für ihn jetzt zu viel, das ertrug er nicht. Also begann er sich in seinen Hass zu verrennen, denn er begann Tai die Schuld an dem ganzen Dilemma zu geben…, wäre er nicht da, dann hätte sich seine Hika auch niemals in ihn verlieben können.  
  
Kari hatte sich schon darauf eingestellt, dass die Wahrheit T.K. hart treffen würde, aber ihre Vorstellung war weitaus harmloser, als es die Realität letztlich war. Sie konnte ihm den Schock im Gesicht ablesen, aber sie ahnte natürlich nichts von seinen Gedanken, von dem Hass, den er allmählich Tai gegenüber aufbaute, auch nichts von dem Ekel und als er die Hand wegzog, schließlich sich die Ohren zuhielt, schämte Kari sich selbst für ihre Gedanken, hatte teilweise auch selbst Ekel, weil sie sich mit dem Bild ihres Bruders im Kopf befriedigt hatte, aber sie hatte sich entschieden, die Wahrheit zu sagen, denn sie wusste, dass Masao ihr später nur dann würde helfen können. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, dauerte es eine ganze Weile, ehe T.K. endlich etwas sagte, doch was er sagte, dass traf sie schon, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er teilweise Recht hatte, dennoch war sie geschockt. „Aber Keru, es ist doch nie etwas passiert“, sagte sie beschwichtigend. „Und außerdem hat er Mimi und die Kinder, also mach dir keine Sorgen. Du bist keine zweite Wahl, ich habe mich doch in dich verliebt, Keru.“ Ihn weinen zu sehen, das brach ihr fast das Herz, auch als er meinte, er wäre damals besser nach Europa gegangen, schluckte sie. „Aber Keru…“, sie wollte seine Hand greifen, doch er wich vor ihr zurück und als er sie beim vollen Namen ansprach spürte sie, wie die ersten Tränen sich auch den Weg über ihre Wangen suchten. „T.K., warte doch!“ Sie sprang auf und lief ihm hinterher, doch es war zu spät, er hatte sich eingeschlossen und kurze Zeit später hörte sie bereits die Würgegeräusche, er übergab sich mehrfach und dann hörte sie die Spülung gehen. Immer wieder hämmerte sie gegen die Türe. „Keru… KERU!!! Mach die Türe auf verdammt, wir können doch über alles reden… bitte…“, doch es half nichts, er ignorierte sie weiterhin und es war auch nichts mehr zu hören. Kari wurde Angst und Bang, jetzt wünschte sie sich sehnsüchtig, dass Gatomon oder Patamon noch da wären, so wie damals… „Keru…“, flüsterte sie leise, doch dann traf sie einen Entschluss. In dem Zustand würde sie mit T.K. sowieso nicht weit kommen, also ging sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück und wählte schweren Herzens Masaos Nummer. „Hallo Masao, entschuldige, wenn ich dich in deinem Feierabend störe… Hör zu, Keru und ich hatten gerade eben ein ernstes Gespräch… aber irgendwie ist das gehörig nach hinten losgegangen… Keru hat sich im Bad eingeschlossen und sich übergeben, er ist total fertig, ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll…“ Sie war erleichtert, als er sofort zusagte, vorbei zu kommen und eine halbe Stunde später ließ sie Masao in den Flur ihres Häuschens eintreten. „Aiko ist bei Yamato, er wollte sie gern dieses Wochenende zu sich nehmen, um sie brauche ich mir also keine Sorgen zu machen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich T.K. helfen soll, er ignoriert mich vollkommen.“ Sie seufzte, noch wusste Masao ja auch nicht, was überhaupt vorgefallen war.   
  
T.K. wollte Karis Worte einfach nicht mehr hören und auch dass sie versuchte zu beschwichtigen, machte es nicht besser. Klar, Tai war verheiratet und hatte Kinder, aber was änderte das denn? Sie war nur mit ihm zusammen, weil sie Tai nicht haben konnte und versuchte es so zu drehen, als hätte sie sich ihrer Gefühle wegen für ihn entschieden, aber das stimmte nicht, sobald es einen Funken Hoffnung gab für sie und Tai, da würde sie ihn fallen lassen, nur leider war er der Idiot gewesen, der es zugelassen hatte, dass er sich in Hika verliebt hatte und damit hatte sein persönliches Verderben begonnen. Sobald er also im Bad angekommen war, hatte er Karis Rufe und Bitten ignoriert, er wollte einfach nur noch alleine sein, nichts hören und nichts sehen und vor allem wünschte er sich, er würde einfach nichts mehr fühlen oder Tai würde weg vom Fenster sein, damit seine Beziehung nicht weiter gefährdet werden würde, Mimi und die Kinder blendete er gerade komplett aus. Erst wenn Tai nicht mehr da war, war die Gefahr gebannt und dieser Entschluss reifte immer mehr in ihm.  
Masao hatte eine gerade seine Schicht beendet und war auf dem Weg zum Auto, als der Anruf reinkam und nach ihrer Schilderung machte er sich auch sofort auf den Weg zu dem Haus von den beiden, denn so wie es klang war es wirklich richtig eskaliert, obwohl es bisher besser lief als die Monate davor. Bei Kari angekommen nickte er. „Ja ich weiß, er freut sich richtig auf die Zeit mit ihr, aber jetzt müssen wir erstmal zusehen, wie wir die Kuh hier vom Eis kriegen.“ Im Flur öffnete er seine Arzttasche und zog ein Mittel auf einer Spritze auf und nahm noch eine Tablette in die Hand. „So, die Spritze ist zur Beruhigung, damit er für kurze Zeit runterfährt und die Tablette beruhigt seinen Magen, damit dieser Brechreiz aufhört. Anscheinend ist es bei ihm psychosomatisch, Dinge, die im Kopf nicht verarbeitet werden können, äußern sich dann in körperlichen Symptomen wie zum Beispiel Erbrechen, Magenkrämpfe oder auch Kopfschmerzen und das scheint mir gerade definitiv der Fall zu sein bei T.K. und danach will ich wissen, was genau vorgefallen ist, dass er so eine heftige Reaktion zeigt.“ Also begab er sich mit Kari zur Badezimmertür und klopfte an. „T.K.? Ich bin es, Masao..., komm bitte raus da, was auch immer passiert ist, wir kriegen das schon irgendwie geregelt, dich jetzt einzuschließen bringt nichts und ist in deiner körperlichen Verfassung auch gefährlich. Wenn du schon nicht mit Kari interagieren willst, dann wenigstens mit mir… und denk an Aiko, was hat sie davon, wenn sie heimkommt und ihr Papa kann nicht bei ihr sein, weil ihm was passiert ist?“ Masaos Worte schienen tatsächlich zu wirken, denn einige Zeit später hörte das Umdrehen des Schlüssels.  
T.K. hatte Masaos Worte natürlich wahrgenommen, aber er wollte nicht hier raus aus seiner Schutzzone, hier konnte ihm keiner wehtun. Lange Zeit haderte er mit sich, aber schließlich bewegte die Aussage über Aiko ihn dazu, die Tür zumindest aufzuschließen, er hoffte nur, dass Masao ihn nicht belogen hatte. Dieser bedeutete Kari mit einer Geste an, im Wohnzimmer zu warten, denn wenn sie jetzt mit reinstürmte, würde sich alles vermutlich nur verschärfen, danach betrat er langsam das Badezimmer und hockte sich vor T.K. hin. „Ich würde dir gerne etwas zur Beruhigung geben und gegen diesen Brechreiz, ist das in Ordnung für dich?“ nach T.K.s stummen, wenn auch zögerlichem, Nicken setzte er also die Spritze an und spritzte ihm das leichte Beruhigungsmittel, ehe er ihm mit ‘nem Glas Wasser die Tablette gab, die T.K. auch brav schluckte. Danach zog er den jungen Mann vorsichtig hoch auf die Beine und verfrachtete ihn ins Wohnzimmer auf einen der beiden Sessel. T.K. ließ es widerwillig mit sich machen, im jetzigen Zustand konnte er gegen Masao sowieso nicht angehen, jedoch vermied er es Kari anzusehen, das konnte er gerade nicht, als stützte er das Gesicht in die Hände und schloss die Augen, um nochmals irgendwie Ruhe zu finden. Masao atmete tief durch und klopfte T.K. kurz die Schulter. „Okay, das haben wir schonmal geschafft“, danach sah Masao zu Kari. „Also, dann erzähl mir bitte, was passiert ist und du weißt, ich brauche jedes Detail, um vernünftig damit arbeiten zu können“, was sie ihm dann da allerdings gleich offenbarte, würde sogar ihn etwas umhauen.  
  
Auch wenn Kari nicht in seinen Kopf schauen konnte, so ahnte sie nach T.K.s Reaktion dennoch, dass sie handeln musste und das besser früher als später. Masao willigte Gott sei Dank direkt ein, vorbei zu kommen und den Arzt vor sich stehen zu haben erleichterte sie ungemein. Als er meinte, sie müssten die Kuh vom Eis kriegen, seufzte sie. „Ich hatte gedacht, ich würde einmal das Richtige tun, aber scheinbar ist es egal, wie ich die Dinge anstelle, ich mache es immer nur schlimmer.“ Sie sah dabei zu, wie er eine Spritze aufzog und ein Blister mit Tabletten hervorholte. Schweigend hörte sie ihm zu und nickte. „Das kann ganz schön übel werden, eine Klassenkameradin in der Schule damals hatte so schlimme Prüfungsangst, dass sie sich auch immer übergeben musste. Aber ich vertraue dir, dass du weißt, was zu tun ist, ich war einfach mit der Situation überfordert“, gab Kari ehrlich zu, ehe sie zur Seite trat, damit Masao zum Badezimmer gehen konnte.  
Mit seinen Worten, besonders in Bezug auf Aiko schien er ihn zu kriegen und Kari war erleichtert, ließ sich auch ohne zu murren ins Wohnzimmer schicken und wartete dort, bis Masao nach einigen Minuten mit T.K. im Schlepptau wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, den er stützte und schließlich in den Sessel beförderte. Der Braunhaarigen entging nicht, dass ihr Verlobter jeden Blick auf sie mied und es versetzte ihr wirklich einen heftigen Stich, aber da würde sie wohl durchmüssen. Sie sah zu Masao, er sich auf die Couch gesetzt hatte und nickte dann. „Das war sowieso ein Thema, weswegen ich mit dir noch sprechen wollte, also machen wir es jetzt kurz und schmerzlos.“ Sie atmete tief durch und erzählte dann noch einmal das, was sie T.K. eine gute Stunde zuvor ebenfalls berichtet hatte.  
„Ich dachte, heute wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, es Keru zu erzählen, weil ich ungern Aiko bei diesem Gespräch in der Nähe haben wollte. Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass ich, als ich 15 war, mich zum ersten Mal so richtig verliebt hatte, mit Herzklopfen, Träumereien, dem ganzen Mädchenkram eben. Irgendwie scheine ich wohl ein Händchen dafür zu haben, mich selbst in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, Masao… denn die Person, in die ich mich verliebt hatte… war mein Bruder Tai. Ich wusste schon damals und weiß auch heute immer noch, dass das absolut falsch ist, dass ich meinen Bruder nicht auf diese Weise lieben sollte, aber ich konnte es nicht ändern. Wir haben uns damals immer noch ein Zimmer geteilt und wann immer er sich mal vor mir umzog oder so… hat mein Herz angefangen zu rasen wie verrückt. Ich habe mir manchmal vorgestellt, wie es wäre ihn zu küssen, ihn zu berühren… ich habe mir sogar vorgestellt wie es wäre, Sex mit ihm zu haben und… Dass T.K. das nicht hören wollte, war mir klar, er hat sich dann die Hände vor die Ohren gehalten, aber ich musste es einfach aussprechen, ich habe ihm versprochen, ihn nicht mehr anzulügen.“  
Sie machte eine kurze Atempause, dankbar dafür, dass T.K. sich grad nicht bewegen konnte, und fuhr dann fort. „Natürlich war mir klar, dass ich niemals mit ihm würde zusammen sein können, wir sind Geschwister und davon abgesehen, dass es verboten ist, wusste ich auch, dass Tai mich immer nur als seine kleine Schwester sehen würde. Zu der Zeit war er ja außerdem mit Sora zusammen, manchmal war ich richtig neidisch auf sie… als sie ihn dann fallen ließ, habe ich versucht, Tai näher zu kommen, aber er hat sich immer weiter von mir entfernt und weil ich diese Gefühle nicht anders kompensieren konnte, habe ich das mit Daisuke angefangen. Ich dachte, wenn ich meine Gefühle für Tai auf ihn projiziere, dann vergesse ich es vielleicht, aber er war ganz anders als Tai und wie das geendet ist, wissen wir alle… In der Zeit nach der Beziehung mit Daisuke war Keru die ganze Zeit für mich da und ich habe begonnen, mich in ihn zu verlieben. Die Gefühle für Tai wurden schwächer, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie vollständig verschwunden sind und das macht mir Angst. Ich will nicht meinen eigenen Bruder lieben, sondern nur Keru und unsere kleine Familie… Ich habe ihm dann gesagt, dass ich gern mit dir darüber sprechen wollen würde, weil ich hoffe, dass du mir vielleicht dabei helfen kannst, mit diesen Gefühlen besser umzugehen, damit ich Tai wieder einfach als meinen großen Bruder sehen kann… ich hab mich so geschämt, dass ich es immer für mich behalten habe, Takeru gegenüber habe ich es vorhin zum ersten Mal ausgesprochen. Natürlich war er geschockt, ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln… eine ganze Weile hat er erst mal gar nichts gesagt, aber dann meinte er, die ganze Zeit in den letzten Jahren in denen er dachte er genüge mir nicht würden stimmen, dass er mir auch nie genügen würde, nicht solange er, also Tai, da wäre Er sagte, dass, solange mein Bruder da wäre, würde Keru für mich immer nur die zweite Wahl sein...nicht mehr als ein Lückenfüller wenn Tai mich wieder abweist... und dass meine unbändige Eifersucht auf Mimi davon käme und ich mich deswegen immer bei ihm ausheulen würde, dass sie mir Tai weggenommen hätte.“  
Sie sah Masao an, seufzte leicht. „Zum Schluss meinte er noch, dass, wenn er damals nach Europa gegangen und dageblieben wäre, er sich jetzt nicht mit dieser Scheiße rumschlagen müsste… danach wollte ich ihn beruhigen und er meinte noch ‚Fass mich bloß nicht an Hikari‘, bevor er ins Bad gerannt ist, sich eingeschlossen hat und sich erbrechen musste. Jetzt weißt du alles, ich hätte das gern unter anderen Umständen vernünftig in einer Therapiesitzung angesprochen, aber ich denke, dass sich das jetzt wohl erledigt hat“, meinte sie und warf einen Seitenblick auf Takeru, der aussah, als hätte man ihn gequält und ausgepeitscht.  
  
Masao hörte Kari genau zu, als sie anfing erzählen, jedoch nahm er bei T.K. eine Regung wahr, sobald auch nur das Wort ‚Tai‘ fiel und Masao wusste genau wie er diese Körperhaltung deuten musste und das verhieß nichts Gutes, aber das würde er später erklären. Was Kari ihm erzählte haute ihn doch etwas aus den Socken, aber jetzt ergaben ihre ganzen Handlungen Sinn und Masao versuchte Kari das Ganze jetzt verständlich zu machen. „Erst einmal finde ich es sehr gut, dass du von alleine versuchst die Wahrheit zu sagen, das zeigt mir, dass die Therapieansätze langsam ihre Wirkung zeigen und wir eine Chance haben, aus diesem Teufelskreis herauszukommen. Dass du solche Gefühle für deinen Bruder hast, das hat mich doch sehr verwundert, aber es erklärt auch so einiges. Ich denke, diese Gefühle sind noch immer nicht ganz weg…, denn sonst hättest du auf Mimi nicht so aggressiv reagiert, wenn es um Tai ging, das du diese Gefühle überhaupt entwickelt hast, kann viele Ursachen gehabt haben, welche es letztlich genau war, das lässt sich nur spekulieren, ich denke aber, weil er immer deine männliche Bezugsperson war und dir nah war, ohne dich zu verletzen und da kann man solche Gefühle entwickeln, in dem Moment setzt dein Verstand aus und du vergisst, dass er dein Bruder ist und dann handelst du, wie ein verliebter Teenager eben handelt, nur kommt dann immer wieder die Erkenntnis, dass du das eigentlich nicht fühlen darfst, weil es dein Bruder ist und dadurch entsteht ein innerer Konflikt, dein Körper will diesen Menschen so nah wie möglich spüren, aber dein Verstand bremst dich und sagt: Vergiss es, du darfst das nicht, und das erzeugt unheimlich viel Frust und zudem musstest du das ja geheim halten, du hast damals noch keine Gefühle für T.K. entwickelt, weil er nicht dein Bruder war, das Idealbild eines Mannes war das deines Bruders und dein Exfreund hat nach außen hin diesem Idealbild entsprochen.. Ich vermute mal, dass du gedacht hast, dass du bei ihm deine Liebe zu Tai ausleben kannst, zwar nicht optimal, aber besser als nichts…, bis du feststellen musstest, dass er absolut nicht wie dein Bruder war und dein Bruder hatte sich nach der Beziehung mit Sora ja immer weiter von allen isoliert.“  
Er mache eine kurze Pause. „T.K. war aber bei dir und du hast in ihm Halt gefunden und natürlich auch Gefühle entwickelt, was nicht so kompliziert war, denn Gefühle für den besten Freund zu haben ist absolut in Ordnung und vor allem nicht verboten, jedoch habt ihr beide euch eure Gefühle ja erst gestanden, als Tai seine Gefühle Mimi gestanden hatte und das macht es schwierig, natürlich meinst du die Gefühle ernst für T.K., aber im Nachhinein wirkt es natürlich komisch, dass du T.K. ausgerechnet dann sagst, dass du ihn liebst, nachdem Tai wieder neu vergeben war, aber da kann man dir keinen Vorwurf machen, das hast du ja nicht bewusst getan. Danach hast du immer wieder Gemeinsamkeiten gesucht zwischen T.K. und deinem Bruder, du hast sogar versucht, T.K. so zu verändern, dass er mehr wie dein Bruder ist, aber das hat nicht geklappt, weil T.K. sich nicht hat verbiegen lassen und meistens gab es nach diesen Situationen Streit zwischen euch oder nachdem dir nicht gepasst hat, dass Tai Mimi dir vorgezogen hat und T.K. da nichts schlimmes dran gesehen hat, T.K. hat dir sich selbst gegeben, aber du wolltest ihn lieber so und so haben, das hat eurer Beziehung sehr geschadet. Weißt du Kari, ich kann dich verstehen, mit solchen Gefühlen umzugehen ist wahnsinnig schwierig, aber du musst auch die Sichtweise deines Verlobten verstehen. Nehmen wir mal an, er hätte eine Schwester und die würde er andauernd dir vorziehen, wie würdest du dich dann fühlen? Bestimmt auch nicht so toll, man beginnt zu zweifeln, ob man dem Partner nicht genügt, was macht man falsch, tut man zu wenig für die Beziehung? Du hast ihn immer als Spielball deiner Launen genommen, wenn du sauer auf Tai warst, dann war T.K. deine Nummer eins, sobald du und Tai euch wieder angenähert habt, das hat man besonders gemerkt, als Tai bei Shihito in der Therapie war, war bei dir und T.K. viel Ärger in der Luft, weil du nur an deinem Bruder gehangen hast und Aiko damit reingezogen, dann hat es geknallt, T.K. stellte dich vor die Wahl und du bist abgehauen, um zu deinem Bruder zu rennen, das macht vieles mit einem. Und dass du ihm das jetzt offenbarst, das du nie nur T.K. geliebt hast, sondern zum gleichen Zeitpunkt auch immer noch etwas deinen Bruder, macht es nicht einfacher. Man hinterfragt die Beziehung und fühlt sich in seinen Zweifeln bestätigt...und ich habe die Befürchtung, dass es schlimmer wird, wenn wir jetzt nichts tun. Dass er sagt, dass er dir erst genügt, wenn Tai nicht mehr da ist, das ist gefährlich..., seine Psyche trickst ihn aus und will ihn dazu verleiten, das Problem, das die Beziehung stört, zu beseitigen...und du weißt, was das bedeutet und er kann sich dagegen nicht wehren, man baut immensen Hass auf und dabei weiß Tai ja nicht einmal etwas von deinen Gefühlen.“  
Er rieb sich kurz das Kinn und sah sie dann wieder an. „Du musst es auch Tai und Mimi sagen, Kari. Ich weiß, dass du das eigentlich nicht willst, aber Mimi findet eher einen Zugang zu T.K. als ich es kann und dazu muss sie Bescheid wissen, was los ist. Ich will nicht irgendwann in die Situation kommen, dass T.K. vermutlich noch versucht, Tai wirklich zu beseitigen, zudem musst du dich unbedingt von deinem Bruder fernhalten, solange wir diese Gefühle nicht im Griff haben, natürlich wirst du es ihm persönlich sagen, aber danach möchte ich, dass du seine Gegenwart und sonstiges meidest, denn sonst“, er deutete auf T.K., „kann es durchaus passieren, dass seine Eifersucht und Wut mit ihm durchgeht und er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat, seine Körperhaltung, sobald der Name deines Bruders fällt, ist äußerst aggressiv.“  
  
Auch der jungen Frau entging nicht, dass Takeru sich total verkrampfte, als der Name Tai fiel und nachdem sie zu Ende berichtet hatte, ließ sie Masao das Gesagte erst mal auseinandernehmen. „Mich wundert es nicht, dass du davon nichts geahnt hast, ich hab mir alle Mühe gegeben, es zu verheimlichen… ich weiß ja selbst, dass ich so nicht fühlen sollte, aber es ist so schwierig dagegen anzukämpfen, wie du schon sagtest, es baut sich ein innerer Konflikt auf und man kämpft die ganze Zeit immer nur gegen sich selbst, manchmal war der Druck so groß… dass ich mich hin und wieder auch selbst verletzt habe, um irgendwie damit umgehen zu können… da ich mich aber nicht an den Armen, sondern an den Oberschenkeln geschnitten habe, ist es damals keinem aufgefallen und heute sind die Narben so blass, dass nicht mal Keru sie bemerkt hat.“ Eine weitere Beichte, die sicherlich auch einen Teil ihrer Depressionen erklärte. Als sie über den Zeitpunkt des Geständnisses sprachen, seufzte Kari leicht. „Im Grunde ist es an diesem Abend nur passiert, weil sich T.K. verplappert hatte, ich war schon eine ganze Weile in ihn verliebt, aber ich hatte nie das Gefühl, dass er mich als Frau sieht, ich war immer nur seine beste Freundin… eher wie eine kleine Schwester… ironischerweise… Aber klar kann ich mir vorstellen, dass das vielleicht im Zuge dessen, was ich ihm heute erzählt habe, anders wirkt, als es in Wirklichkeit war…“ Sie stützte den Kopf in ihre Handflächen, warum musste immer alles so kompliziert sein?  
„Ich weiß, dass ich unserer Beziehung eine ganze Zeit lang sehr großen Schaden zugefügt habe… und bitte glaub nicht, dass ich ein Eisklotz bin und mir nicht vorstellen kann, wie schlimm das für T.K. sein muss zu wissen, dass ich in einen anderen Mann verliebt bin, während ich auch ihn liebe… ich wollte doch nicht, dass er deswegen an sich selbst zweifelt, er kann doch nichts dafür und es war auch nie meine Absicht, mit ihm zu spielen… ich glaube einfach, dass ich mich selbst überschätzt habe und mir viel früher hätte Hilfe suchen müssen. Damals, als ich mit Aiko schwanger war… ich habe wirklich mehrfach mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mich einfach umzubringen, damit es einfach aufhört… ich stand einmal schon auf der Rainbow Bridge und war fest entschlossen einfach zu springen…“ Sie atmete tief durch, als jedoch Masao auf das einging, was Takeru zuvor gesagt hatte, zuckte sie zusammen. „Du glaubst wirklich, dass er Tai was antun würde? Oh Gott…“, dann schüttelte sie jedoch den Kopf. „Ich wollte so oder so, dass Tai und Mimi es erfahren… ich will mich nicht länger verstellen müssen und ich habe gemerkt, dass manche Dinge einfacher werden, wenn man sie ausspricht und mit jemandem teilt. Ob ich es jetzt oder später mache, spielt dann auch keine Rolle mehr… danach werde ich mich von Tai fernhalten… aber ich denke, dass das nicht nötig sein wird, er wird mir vorerst sicher eh aus dem Weg gehen von sich aus. Ich hoffe, dass Mimi Keru dabei helfen kann, damit klarzukommen, während wir uns überlegen, wie ich diese Gefühle loswerde…“   
Sie deutete auf Takeru. „Was machen wir vorerst mit ihm? Ich habe Angst, dass er was Unüberlegtes tut, sobald das Beruhigungsmittel nachlässt, Masao… wir sollten das Gespräch mit Tai und Mimi so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen, damit wir danach überlegen können, wie es weitergeht…“  
  
Masao hörte ihr erst wieder zu, bevor antwortete, so langsam schien sie anzufangen zu begreifen, was das Ausmaß von Ehrlichkeit auch bedeuten konnte. „Mit 15 kann man das auch noch nicht wirklich bewältigen, das ist ja keine alltägliche Situation und das man mit sowas nicht hausieren geht ist ja auch klar, von daher versucht man das irgendwie selber zu kompensieren und das hast du dann irgendwann durch selbstverletzendes Verhalten getan. Ich hoffe nur, dass du das mittlerweile überwunden hast, ansonsten werden wir auch da nochmal ansetzen müssen, aber wenn die Narben soweit verblasst sind ist das auch gut, dann hast du nämlich nie tief geschnitten.“ So langsam setzte sich das ganze Puzzle immer weiter zusammen und es wurde immer klarer, was zu Karis Verhalten geführt hatte. „Den Zeitpunkt können wir jetzt nicht mehr ändern, ich denke auch wenn du deine Gefühle für T.K. nie zugelassen hättest, würden deine Gefühle für deinen Bruder überhandnehmen und du wärst unglücklich verliebt, klingt zwar merkwürdig, aber deine Gefühle für deinen Verlobten haben dich davor bewahrt, an Liebeskummer zugrunde zu gehen. Ich denke das du es auch verstehst, aufgrund eurer Beziehungsvorgeschichte ist das natürlich sehr ungünstig, aber nicht mehr zu ändern, der Vorteil ist, dass dir bewusst ist, dass diese Gefühle für deinen Bruder absolut falsch sind und du das ja auch gar nicht mehr fühlen willst, das hilft uns sie quasi auszumerzen, du wirst in der Lage sein, dich voll und ganz auf deine Gefühle für T.K. zu konzentrieren und für Tai irgendwann keine falsche Liebe mehr zu empfinden, das ist auch das Ziel dieser Therapie, deine Gefühle in die richtige Richtung zu lenken und deine Beziehung zu deinem Verlobten zu stabilisieren.“  
Er atmete tief durch. „Ich bin froh, dass du dich nicht umgebracht hast Kari...und ja, T.K. würde es, wenn er dazu in der Lage wäre. Eifersucht und Hass treiben Menschen zu Taten, zu denen sie sonst niemals fähig wären, mit dem Beruhigungsmittel halten wir ihn gut in Schach, aber je eher desto besser, das du Mimi und Tai reinen Wein einschenkst, ich möchte dann nämlich mit euch beiden ein Gespräch führen, also mit Tai und dir, und Mimi wird bestimmt mit T.K. reden, ihr gegenüber wird er keinen Groll hegen, aber wir sollten ihn und T.K. nicht zu lange in einen Raum lassen, ich kann nicht einschätzen, wie zurechnungsfähig dein Verlobter in dem Moment sein wird, Tai ist für ihn jetzt das, was Mimi die ganze Zeit für dich war, ein Störfaktor, nur ist es bei T.K. leider gerade auf einer sehr gefährlichen Art und Weise. Ich werde Mimi gleich anrufen und uns ankündigen, T.K. kriegen wir da schon irgendwie hin, ist das für dich in Ordnung?“  
  
Kari sah Masao fest an. „Ich hatte nie vor, mich mit dem Schneiden irgendwie umzubringen, es war einfach nur so, dass dieser Druck, der auf mir lastete, dadurch für eine Weile nachließ, deswegen waren die Schnitte auch nie besonders tief. Ich habe nur eine größere Narbe, als ich mal abgerutscht bin, aber ich hatte Keru erzählt, dass ich mich da beim Rasieren blöd geschnitten hatte, ist bei Frauen ja nicht ungewöhnlich, dass sie sich an den Oberschenkeln rasieren. Ab und an überkommt es mich noch mal... ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass ich es wieder getan hatte, als Keru im Koma lag. Vielleicht sollten wir darüber also auch noch mal sprechen, damit ich weiß, wie ich diesen Druck anders kompensieren kann.“ Sie sah ihren Therapeuten an und sie wusste, dass er recht hatte, sie wäre an ihrer Liebe zu Tai auf jeden Fall zu Grunde gegangen, besonders nachdem sie von Daisuke für ihr Vertrauen in ihn so schamlos ausgenutzt und missbraucht wurde. Sie nickte leicht, als Masao weitersprach. „Natürlich weiß ich, dass ich diese Gefühle für Tai nicht haben sollte, er ist doch mein Bruder… der Mensch zu dem ich immer aufgeschaut habe und ich wusste, hätte Tai damals von meinen Gefühlen erfahren, er hätte mich sicherlich verachtet und mich noch mehr von sich geschoben… das hätte ich nicht ausgehalten“, sagte sie ehrlich und nickte dann erneut. „Mir ist es wirklich ernst mit Takeru, ich will mit ihm alt werden, mit ihm gemeinsam Aiko großziehen und irgendwann vielleicht auch noch ein Geschwisterchen für sie in die Welt setzen. Aber ich weiß, dass das aktuell nicht geht, Keru und ich haben vorhin auch über langfristige Verhütung gesprochen und dass wir zusammen zu meiner Gynäkologin gehen werden.“  
Als Masao meinte, er wäre froh, dass Kari sich nicht umgebracht hatte, atmete sie ebenfalls tief durch. „Im Endeffekt hätte ich zwar mich aus der ganzen Sache rausgezogen damit, aber sicher hätte ich damit nur noch mehr Unglück über mein Umfeld gebracht…, also besser, wenn wir das jetzt ein für alle Mal aus der Welt schaffen, damit Keru und ich endlich eine Basis für unsere Beziehung haben. Ich habe so lange um ihn kämpfen müssen, ich will das alles nicht aufgeben müssen jetzt. Je eher wir Mimi und Tai reinen Wein einschenken, desto besser. Ich habe lange genug geschwiegen.“ Sie nickte erneut. „Ruf Mimi an, ist in Ordnung…, aber ich hätte eine Bitte…, könntest du den beiden alles sagen? Ich schaffe es nicht, dass alles noch ein drittes Mal zu sagen, dazu fehlt mir einfach die Kraft.“ Sie war die ganze Zeit schon den Tränen nahe gewesen, die nun stumm über ihre Wangen rollten, sie wollte, dass dieser Albtraum endlich aufhörte und sie ihr Glück finden würde.  
  
Masao sah sie an und irgendwie hätte er das ja ahnen müssen, aber er war nicht davon ausgegangen, dass sie sich vor kurzem wieder selbst verletzt hatte, also würden sie auch daran noch arbeiten müssen. „Ja, er lässt eine Weile nach, aber kommt dann meist umso schlimmer zurück, das ist wie bei Leuten, die den Schmerz mit Alkohol unterdrücken wollen, lässt es nach, wird es nur noch schlimmer, wir werden Wege erarbeiten, die du nutzen kannst, ohne dich und andere zu verletzen, wenn dir mal alles über den Kopf wächst. Und du würdest nicht glauben, wie viele Liebesbeziehungen es unter Familienmitgliedern gibt, aber sowas darf nicht sein, es hat seinen Grund, warum Inzest verboten ist, denn wenn diese Paare Kinder bekommen, ist das Risiko für die Entstehung einer Behinderung oder die Weitergabe von Erbkrankheiten deutlich erhöht, da bei Verwandten in gerader Blutlinie, wie es bei Geschwistern der Fall ist, sich die Gene zu stark ähneln. Ich denke dein Bruder wäre in dem Alter selbst damit überfordert gewesen, er kam ja kaum mit sich selbst zurecht und dann das noch dazu wäre für euch beide zu viel gewesen. Ich glaube dir, dass es dir ernst ist mit T.K. und ich finde es gut, dass ihr weiter verhüten wollt, denn jetzt ein zweites Kind zu bekommen wäre in eurer Situation wirklich ein Worst-Case-Szenario, aber sobald eure Beziehung auf einem gesunden Stand ist und das über längere Zeit und es euch beiden psychisch gut geht und Aiko ebenfalls gut drauf ist, dann könnt ihr anfangen darüber nachzudenken, vorher besser nicht.“  
Er seufzte tief. „Mit deinem Tod hättest du T.K. mit in den Tod gerissen, eure ganze kleine Familie wäre dann nicht existent, deswegen bin ich froh darüber, dass du dich dazu entschieden hast zu mir zu kommen, statt dich von einer Brücke zu stürzen und ja, ich kann das Aufklären übernehmen, aber du wirst nicht drum herumkommen, dann trotzdem zu reden, wenn Tai oder Mimi dich ansprechen, weil alles abnehmen kann ich dir auch nicht, aber wir bekommen das schon hin, immer positiv denken.“ Er griff also zu seinem Handy und rief Mimi so lange an, bis sie an ihr Telefon ging. „Mim? Ich muss mit T.K. und Kari dringen bei euch vorbeikommen, es gibt einiges, was geklärt und gebeichtet werden muss und das kann definitiv nicht warten, sonst wird T.K. noch den Verstand verlieren“, nachdem Mimi zugesagt hatte, stand Masao auf. „Okay, mach dich fertig Kari, wir können gleich sofort los.“  
  
Kari nickte leicht, sie verstand schon, worauf Masao hinauswollte und sie war wirklich froh, wenn sie das endlich im Griff hatte und nicht mehr zur Klinge greifen musste, wie sollte sie das auch ihrer Tochter später erklären, wenn diese älter wurde und das mitbekam?  
„Dass es so gefährlich ist, wenn Geschwister beim Sex ein Kind zeugen weiß ich, das lernt man doch sogar in der Schule, ein Grund mehr, dass ich, auch wenn ich manchmal mir das vorgestellt habe, sicher war, dass es niemals so weit kommen darf. Im Grunde genommen ist es doch gut, dass Tai nie etwas wusste und ich sicher sein kann, dass er keine ähnlichen Gefühle für mich hegt, das würde alles nur noch komplizierter machen, als es das eh schon ist.“ Auf das Thema Kind nickte sie nur, sie war teilweise mit Aiko schon überfordert, da würde sie wohl kaum noch ein zweites Kind nun zeugen. Ihr war auch bewusst, dass ihr Tod eine Tragödie bedeutet hätte. Dankbar lächelte sie Masao an, als dieser zustimmte, die Aufklärung zu übernehmen. „Das hilft mir schon sehr, natürlich weiß ich, dass ich auf die Fragen selbst antworten muss, das werde ich auch tun. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich mir weniger um Mimis Reaktion Sorgen mache, sondern eher um die von Tai. Erst verschweigt ihm Matt 15 Jahre lang, dass er in ihn verschossen war und jetzt komm ich nach über 10 Jahren mit der gleichen Story…“  
Während Masao mit Mimi telefonierte, rieb sich Kari leicht die Stirn, sie bekam Kopfschmerzen von all dem Theater, aber sie musste da jetzt durch, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Als er aufgelegt hatte und meinte, sie solle sich fertig machen, nickte sie. „Hast du vielleicht was gegen Kopfschmerzen dabei? Ich glaube, das ist alles zu viel für mich“, meinte sie und ließ sich von Masao eine stärker dosierte Tablette geben, ehe sie sich umzog und ihm dann half, Takeru einigermaßen ausgehfertig zu machen. Sie sah auch, dass Masao ihm nochmal ein wenig Beruhigungsmittel spritzte, zwar in geringer Dosis, damit er sich an der Konversation beteiligen konnte, aber genug, um ihn davon abzuhalten, Tai an die Kehle zu springen. Danach schafften sie T.K. auf den Rücksitz, Kari setzte sich ans Steuer und sie fuhren in Richtung Tai und Mimi.  
  
Nachdem sie also besprochen hatten, was Inzest-Sex für Folgen haben konnte und die Erkenntnis, dass Geschwisterliebe auf romantischer Ebene falsch war, hatte Masao irgendwann Mimi erreicht und sie konnten sich fertig für den Aufbruch machen. „Das ist eine gesunde Einstellung zum Thema zweitem Kind Kari, behalte das auch bitte erst einmal so bei. Und naja, bei Matt war das noch mal was anderes, du stehst deinem Bruder viel näher als Matt es tut, aber das müssen wir jetzt nicht diskutieren, konzentrieren wir uns hier auf das Wesentliche, ich kann aber nicht einschätzen, wie die beiden darauf reagieren, mit sowas konfrontiert zu werden ist sehr ungewöhnlich.“ Also machten sie sich fertig und Masao hatte Kari noch eine Kopfschmerztablette gegeben, bevor er T.K. noch etwas Beruhigungsmittel spritzte, damit dieser nicht gleich direkt Tai an den Hals springen würde. Nachdem sie T.K. in das Auto verfrachtet hatten, begaben sie sich also auf den Weg zur Beichtrunde Nummer drei, hoffentlich dann auch die letzte Runde der Beichten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein kleines Nachwort noch zu diesem Kapitel.  
Gerade weil Geschwisterliebe ein sensibles Thema ist, habe ich im Vorfeld ein wenig recherchiert. In Deutschland steht lediglich der vaginale Geschlechtsverkehr zwischen Verwandten aus gerade Blutlinie unter Strafe, also zwischen Eltern und ihren Kindern, sowie zwischen Geschwistern. In anderen Ländern wiederum steht jegliche Form sexueller Handlungen unter Strafe, in manchen Ländern hingegen sind sexuelle Handlungen zwischen Geschwistern nicht verboten, lediglich das Eingehen einer Ehe ist nicht möglich. So ist es, zumindest soweit ich das recherchieren konnte, in Japan tatsächlich nicht verboten, eine Beziehung mit dem Bruder oder der Schwester einzugehen und in dieser auch intim zu werden. Da es sich hierbei um eine fiktive Geschichte handelt, habe ich mich dazu entschieden, hier die deutsche Rechtslage anzuwenden. Weiterhin wird es bei dieser reinen Beschreibung von Gedanken und Empfindungen bleiben, Kari hat nie und wird auch niemals sexuelle Handlungen mit ihrem Bruder vornehmen.


	82. Auf der Kippe

_Freitag, 5. Juli 2019  
__Haus von Mimi und Tai  
  
_Während Masao sich um Kari und T.K. kümmerte, saß Mimi noch mit Tai auf dem Sofa und schmunzelte. „Masao ist schon ein Fall für sich, aber er hat so viel für uns getan, ich bin froh, dass wir ihm begegnet sind, anfangs fand ich ihn etwas kühl, aber er ist wohl einfach einer dieser Menschen, die ein wenig brauchen, um mit anderen warm zu werden.“ Das Ansehen der Show endete schnell darin, dass sie sich gegenseitig befummelten und an die Wäsche gehen wollten, doch Mimis Handy bimmelte unerbittlich vor sich hin, sodass sie sich schließlich dann doch mal erbarmte und abnahm, um ihrem Mann kurz darauf die Hiobsbotschaft zu überbringen. „Ich hoffe auch sehr, dass es wichtig ist, aber Masao klang ziemlich durch den Wind und das heißt bei ihm schon einiges, denn ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen schafft man nicht mal eben so.“ Als Tai sie auf ihre Nippel hinwies, schaute sie an sich herunter und eine dezente Röte legte sich auf ihre Wangen. „Danke Liebling für den Hinweis, bis gleich.“ Während Tai duschen ging, zog Mimi sich einen weiten Pullover an und einen BH, sodass man ihre stehenden Brustwarzen nicht mehr würde sehen können, die Jogginghose ließ sie allerdings an, sie erwartete ja keinen hohen Besuch.  
Tai kam in frischen Sachen kurz darauf zurück und Mimi erwiderte den Kuss und drückte dann seine Hand. „Ich hoffe doch, dass die nicht vorhaben, die ganze Nacht hier zu bleiben, also findet sich schon noch Zeit für uns.“ Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, ehe es an der Tür klingelte und Mimi Masao samt seinen Problemkindern hereinließ. Kari wirkte leicht distanziert, aber ziemlich gefasst, während Mimi bei T.K. sofort die leichte Abwesenheit auffiel und bei einem Blick zu Masao, der leicht nickte, war ihr klar, dass er unter Beruhigungsmittel gesetzt worden war. Sie pflanzte Kari und T.K. jeweils in einen der Sessel, während sie Masao den dritten Platz auf dem Sofa anbot und ihren Kollegen anschaute. „Okay, dann schieß mal los, du sagtest irgendwas von Beichten, worum geht es?“  
  
Tai und Mimi hatten in der Zwischenzeit ihre ‚Eigentlich wollten wir gerade Sex haben‘-Aura erfolgreich abgelegt und warteten nur gespannt im Wohnzimmer, bis es an der Tür klingelte und sich jetzt wohl raustellen würde, was nun so unfassbar dringend war.  
Masao begrüßte Mimi so gut es ging an der Tür und schleppte T.K. in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo er Tai auch kurz begrüßte, ehe er T.K. in einen der Sessel verfrachtete und Kari sich in den anderen Sessel setzte, ehe er selbst zu Mimi und Tai auf die Couch verfrachtet wurde. „Danke, dass ihr zugestimmt habt, das ist wirklich wichtig. Eigentlich sollte Kari es selbst beichten, aber ich kann verstehen, das ihr das zu schwer fällt, das alles jetzt noch ein drittes Mal zu sagen, deswegen übernehme ich jetzt diesen Part.“ Masao trank erst mal einen Schluck Wasser aus dem Glas, das Mimi ihm gereicht hatte, bevor er damit anfing, die Bombe hochgehen zu lassen. „Ich denke, wir haben jetzt den Auslöser für Karis zerstörerisches Verhalten der letzten Jahre gefunden, insbesondere seit Tai mit dir zusammen ist, Mimi…, weil Kari nämlich seit sie 15 ist ein Geheimnis mit sich herumträgt, was sie jetzt zuerst T.K. offenbart hat und danach schließlich mir, weil es bei den beiden nach der Beichte dann doch eskaliert ist.“  
Er sah das Ehepaar an, die sich sicher wie im falschen Film vorkamen. „Also…, Kari hegt, seit sie 15 Jahre alt ist, Gefühle für Tai, die sie nie und nimmer hegen sollte, die erste Verliebtheit und alles was dazu gehört, ging bei ihr an Tai und nicht an irgendwen anders. Das Problem ist, es ist keine Schwärmerei oder eine Phase, diese Gefühle sind tiefergehend gewesen. Wie es momentan aussieht, müssen wir noch herausfinden, jedenfalls ging es soweit, dass sie sich schon vorgestellt hatte, wie es sein würde, mit ihm zu schlafen, ihn zu küssen und zu berühren, gewisse Bilder im Kopf eben. Das ist die Beichte und auch der Grund, weshalb T.K. so ist, wie er da gerade jetzt sitzt. Kari hat sich in diese Beziehung mit Davis gestürzt, um diese nicht erwiderte Liebe zu kompensieren, denn da zu diesem Zeitpunkt jeder noch dachte, Davis wäre Tai unfassbar ähnlich, hatte sie geglaubt, ihr Gefühle für Tai bei Davis ausleben zu können… und wir wissen, wie das geendet ist.“ Er trank noch einen Schluck, ehe er weiterredete. „Das Problem ist, dass während sie danach Gefühle für T.K. entwickelt hatte, sind die für Tai zwar schwächer geworden, aber sie sind nie ganz verschwunden, weswegen Kari anfangs immer versucht hat, T.K. so in eine Richtung zu drängen, die Tai ähnlicher ist, dieser hat das aber nicht mit sich machen lassen, weswegen das jedes so komplett eskaliert ist und dieser Hass dir gegenüber Mimi, das waren überemotionale Eifersuchtsattacken, weil du in dem Moment das hattest, was sie nicht haben konnte.“  
Er sah Mimi nun direkt an. „Kari weiß sehr wohl, dass es falsch ist das zu fühlen und wir werden auch daran arbeiten, das alles wieder in die richtige Richtung zu rücken, aber alleine schaffe ich das nicht, weil ich bin ehrlich, ich sorge mich mehr um T.K., als um Kari, seine Reaktion auf dieses Geständnis war eine Emotionsbombe, die er nicht verarbeiten konnte und noch immer nicht kann, er hat mit psychosomatischen Symptomen reagiert, sich übergeben und ist unglaublich aggressiv gerade, weswegen ich ihm zwei Beruhigungsspritzen geben musste, um ihn daran zu hindern aktiv zu werden. So wie Kari mir berichtete, war seine Aussage wohl, dass das alles nur vorbei sei, wenn Tai nicht mehr da wäre…, heißt wir können davon ausgehen, dass er so besessen von diesem Hass und dieser Wut und was weiß ich noch alles ist, dass er Tai die Schuld an dieser Misere zuweist, er Kari niemals genug war und sein wird, weil Tai noch da ist und für ihn immer eine Art Störfaktor in er Beziehung sein wird. Das Problem ist…, es geht augenscheinlich so weit, dass er vermutlich bereit ist, dafür über Leichen zu gehen und Mimi, du bist die einzige, die irgendwie zu ihm durchdringen kann, deswegen brauche ich deine Hilfe bei dem Ganzen.“  
Tai hörte Masao zu und mit jedem Satz war er entsetzter und geschockter und er war zuerst komplett sprachlos. Er sah abwechselnd zwischen Kari und Masao hin und her. „Du verarscht mich gerade, richtig? Das ist kein lustiger Witz, wirklich nicht, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen, Masao, das ist vollkommen absurd.“ Er sah dann zu Kari. „Das stimmt doch nicht, habe ich recht?“  
  
Nachdem also alle bei den Yagamis im Wohnzimmer saßen und Mimi eine Runde Wasser verteilt hatte, begann Masao die Bombe platzen zu lassen und Mimi hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit so einer Offenbarung. Anfangs war sie ja noch erleichtert gewesen, dass Masao die Ursache gefunden hatte, auch als es um Karis 15-Jähriges Ich ging, blieb Mimi entspannt, als Masao dann jedoch meinte, dass Kari, seit sie 15 war, in ihren Bruder verliebt war… das machte Mimi so dermaßen sprachlos, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, was sie sagen sollte und sie konnte froh sein, dass sie ihr Glas noch nicht in die Hand genommen hatte, denn dieses wäre unter Garantie nun in Scherben auf dem Boden wie die Kaffeetasse am Morgen in Masaos Büro. So detailliert, wie Masao es beschrieben hatte, hätte Mimi das für ihren Geschmack wirklich nicht hören müssen, aber sie begriff auch, warum er das aussprach, denn das unterstrich, wie tiefgründig diese Emotionen waren und auch, dass Kari wirklich arge Probleme mit sich herumtrug. Sauer war sie nicht auf ihre Schwägerin, immerhin suchte man sich solche Gefühle ja nicht aus, aber sie war ungemein erleichtert, als klar wurde, dass auch Kari wusste, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte.  
Kari war auch gerade weniger das Problem, das erkannte Mimi bereits, bevor Masao es so explizit aussprach, T.K. war eine tickende Zeitbombe und als Masao sie um Hilfe bat, war ihr klar, dass sie helfen würde, egal wie. Sie wusste, dass T.K. seinen Hass auf Tai nicht an ihr auslassen würde, immerhin waren Mimi und er sehr gut befreundet. „Puh… da habt ihr uns ja eine ganz schöne Bombe hochgehen lassen hier“, sagte sie schließlich, als Masao geendet hatte, bevor Tai dann mit seiner Frage herausplatzte. Kari hob den Blick und sah ihren Bruder verletzt an. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir zum Spaß hier sind? Keru geht es echt dreckig, das war nicht, was ich mit meinem Geständnis erreichen wollte… ich habe ihm versprochen, dass ich ab sofort ehrlich zu ihm bin und da gehört das nun mal eben zu. Verdammt…“, sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sah Tai wieder an. „Ich habe mir diese Gefühle doch nicht ausgesucht… ich habe mich immer wieder selbst verletzt, weil ich damit nicht umgehen konnte, verdammte Scheiße… ich wollte mich sogar während der Schwangerschaft mit Aiko von der Rainbow Bridge stürzen, aber ich hab’s T.K. zuliebe nicht getan.“  
Beruhigend legte Mimi ihm nun eine Hand auf seine und sah ihn an. „Masao wird das mit Kari schon hinkriegen, mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf, du siehst ja selbst, dass sie diese Gefühle nicht haben will. Aber ich muss dringend mit T.K. reden und das aufarbeiten, sonst könnte ein Unglück passieren, Masao kann ihn ja nicht 24/7 unter Medikamente setzen.“ Sie sah ihren Kollegen an. „Ich werde alles tun, was ich kann, damit es T.K. wieder besser geht.“ Dann sah sie zu Kari. „Ich muss ehrlich sein, es ist gut, dass du jetzt endlich mit allem herausrückst, aber was diese Sache betrifft, hättest du schon damals handeln müssen… du hättest vor allem Tai direkt reinen Wein einschenken sollen… sicher wäre er geschockt gewesen, aber ich kenne ihn und weiß, dass er alles dafür getan hätte, damit du Hilfe bekommst das zu bewältigen. Das kann doch kein normaler Mensch alleine schaffen, schon gar nicht mit 15…“  
Sie atmete tief durch und trank noch mal einen Schluck Wasser. „Okay Masao, wie gehen wir weiter vor? Ich denke mit Kari kannst du jetzt gut arbeiten, zumindest wenn sie weiterhin die Wahrheit sagt, aber ich halte es für keine gute Idee, wenn Tai und T.K. noch lange in einem Raum bleiben, ich kann die Funken der Aggression gegen ihn schon quasi spüren.“ Sie sah Tai an. „Mir wäre es lieb, wenn du mit Masao und Kari hierbleibst und ihr zu dritt sprecht, ich nehme T.K. mit in mein Büro und spreche dort mit ihm. Masao, wann lässt das Mittel soweit nach, dass ich mit ihm sprechen kann?“  
  
Tai wusste ja auch nicht, wie er genau darauf reagieren sollte, immerhin wurde es ihm auch nicht wirklich leicht gemacht mit dem Ganzen...in ihm sträubte sich alles, sie hatten sich noch ein Zimmer geteilt, als sie ihre Gefühle schon hatte und das war ihm jetzt unangenehm. Alles war ihm jetzt unangenehm, ob es gemeinsame Schwimmbadbesuche waren oder sonst was, all das fühlte sich im Nachhinein falsch an. Dass Kari ihn verletzt ansah, nervte ihn auf eine Art und Weise und er wusste nicht weshalb. „Glaubst du ich finde das Ganze hier witzig? Schon wieder jahrelang zum Deppen gehalten zu werden, weil wieder jemand nicht zu seinen Gefühlen stehen konnte? Da wo Matt aufgehört, machst du jetzt weiter, jedenfalls fühlt es sich so an“, er seufzte, das Ganze hier war für ihn alles andere als leicht. „Ich habe auch niemals gesagt, dass du dir diese Gefühle ausgesucht hast, wäre es so, würdest du direkt wieder gehen können.“ Vielleicht war er gerade etwas hart zu ihr, aber er selbst war mit diesem Geständnis überfordert und wusste auch nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.  
Masao seufzte und sah Mimi an, genau das hatte er irgendwie erwartet und das würde noch eine Menge Arbeit werden. Da die Wirkung des Beruhigungsmittels allmählich immer etwas mehr nachließ und T.K. Tais Worte auch immer bewusster wahrgenommen hatte, steigerte sich seine Wut immer weiter und er begann Tai mit seinem Blick zu fixieren. Und dass war für Masao das Zeichen, das hier zu beenden. „Mimi, geh mit ihm ins Büro, jetzt sofort, ich kümmre mich um die anderen beiden.“ Masao stand auf und half Mimi noch T.K. zur Tür raus zu bringen, bevor dieser Tai an den Hals springen würde. Danach kehrte er zurück in das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zu Kari und Tai zurück. „Wenn ihr euch jetzt anfangt zu streiten, dann bringt das hier überhaupt nichts Leute also beruhigen wir uns jetzt erst einmal wieder eine Runde und versuchen das Ganze dann irgendwie hinzubekommen.“  
T.K. unterdessen war von Mimi mit in ihr Büro geschleppt worden, worauf er mal null Bock hatte und dementsprechend saß er auch in dem Sessel ihr gegenüber. „Was soll der Mist jetzt? Ich kenne die Lösung, lasst mich einfach machen und fertig ist die Sache.“  
  
Mimi hatte den Schlagabtausch der Geschwister schweigend beobachtet und wünschte sich eine Wand, gegen die sie ihren Kopf schlagen konnte, aber sie wusste, dass sie sich jetzt erst mal um T.K. kümmern musste, bevor sie sich ihren Mann vorknöpfte, denn immerhin war es der Blonde, der ihrem Mann gerade an die Gurgel wollte und nicht umgekehrt. Als Masao ihr das Zeichen gab, fackelte die Braunhaarige nicht lange und zehn Minuten später saß T.K. in ihrem Büro und seine Laune war definitiv nicht die beste Voraussetzung für ein sinnvolles Gespräch. Masao hatte ihr noch versichert beim Hinausgehen, dass T.K. mindestens noch ein bis zwei Stunden körperlich so eingeschränkt sein würde, dass Mimi sich keine Sorgen machen musste, von ihm angegangen zu werden, aber mit Tai wollten sie ihn vorerst nicht mehr triggern. „Jetzt beruhig dich erst mal, ich habe dir nichts getan, also brauchst du mich auch nicht so angehen“, meinte sie trocken und überschlug die Beine. „Nur weil in deinen Augen die Lösung wäre, Tai aus dem Weg zu räumen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass das auch der richtige Weg ist. Im Übrigen, mein Lieber, hast du damals deine Verlobte auch davon abgehalten, mich zu lynchen, also lasse ich sicher nicht zu, dass du das jetzt mit meinem Ehemann machst. Denk doch auch mal an deine Tochter, wir wissen beide, dass du die Schlüsselfigur für Aiko bist, weil Kari viel zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen hat, als ihrer Tochter eine Stütze sein zu können.“ Sie schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser und trank einen Schluck, ehe sie T.K. wieder ansah.  
„Ich kann dir nur vor den Kopf gucken, aber ich denke, dass ich dich trotzdem verstehen kann, was in dir vorgeht und wieso du so einen Hass empfindest, aber damit sorgst du nur dafür, dass sich Kari immer weiter von dir entfernt, statt sie wieder zu dir zurückzuholen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du Kari verlieren willst, oder? Masao wird sich darum kümmern, dass sie ihre Emotionen besser kompensieren kann, dass sie aufhört, sich selbst zu verletzen oder daran denkt, sich das Leben zu nehmen, da kannst du ihm wirklich vertrauen. Aber all das kann sie nur schaffen, wenn sie in dir eine emotionale Stütze hat. Dass sie dir, obwohl sie sich so dafür schämt, von ihren Gefühlen für Tai erzählt hat, das zeigt doch, wie sehr sie dich liebt und wie wichtig du ihr bist… sonst hätte sie das doch weiter für sich behalten und einfach Tai anschmachten können.“ Sie seufzte leicht. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, mir passt das absolut nicht, dass Kari auf ihren Bruder steht, vor allem, dass sie ihn auf sexuelle Weise begehrt hat, aber ich glaube kaum, dass sie nach den Erfahrungen mit Daisuke Sex mit dir hätte haben wollen, wenn sie dich nicht wirklich lieben würde. Also reiß dich jetzt zusammen und rede mit mir, damit wir zusammen nach einer friedlichen Lösung suchen können. Ich kann dir mein Wort geben, dass ich den Kontakt zwischen Kari und Tai bis auf Weiteres einschränke und sie mit ihm nicht mehr alleine sein wird. Also fahr deine Eifersucht zurück, Kari ist bewusst, dass sie nichts mit Tai anfangen darf und sie will es auch gar nicht.“  
  
T.K. hatte natürlich absolut keine Lust auf diese Unterhaltung, bevor diese Beichte kam ging es ihm noch gut und jetzt war plötzlich wieder einfach alles scheiße. Und Mimi schien ihn auch nicht wirklich zu verstehen. „Wie oft willst du mir noch sagen ich soll mich beruhigen?“ Er sah sie an. „Du weißt nicht wie das ist, als bester Freund bist du eh schon die zweite Wahl und jetzt nach mehr als drei Jahren Beziehung, da findest du heraus, dass du immer noch nur zweite Wahl bist, weil sie nicht das bekommt, was sie eigentlich will. Ich war ihr nie genug und werde auch nie genug sein...wer weiß, in wen sie sich parallel noch als nächstes verliebt?“ Er war ziemlich angespannt, aber wusste nicht wohin mit den Emotionen. „Ich bin nichts weiter als Hikaris Lückenfüller, weil sie Tai nicht haben kann... ich ekel mich davor von ihr berührt zu werden und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Solche Gefühle entwickelt man nicht, schon gar nicht so tiefergehend... Du konntest dir immer sicher sein, dass du seine Nummer eins bist, weil er nur für dich solche Gefühle hat…, ich wurde jedes Mal wegen ihm sitzen gelassen, wenn es darauf ankam hat sie ihn mir immer vorgezogen! Immer und immer wieder, das nimmt kein Ende! Solange er da ist, wird unsere Beziehung immer und immer wieder den Bach runter gehen. Du kannst das nicht fühlen, du musstest nie an deiner Beziehung zweifeln, weil du wusstest da gibt es niemand anderes... ich muss es aber Minute für Minute!“ Für ihn war klar, dass Mimi das nicht nachvollziehen konnte, denn schließlich lief ihre Ehe ja gut, in seinem derzeitigen Zustand zog er gar nicht in Betracht, dass bei ihr auch nicht alles super glatt lief bisher. T.K. saß also in diesem Sessel und war festgebissen in dieser Wut.  
  
Mimi wusste jetzt schon, dass das eine lange Nacht werden würde, aber sie war bereit, sich dieser Herausforderung zu stellen. Zwar waren Kari und sie nicht wirklich immer auf einer Wellenlänge, aber sie hatte T.K. gern und wollte ihm helfen… und sie tat es für ihren Mann, dem die dauernden Eskapaden seiner Schwester auch absolut nicht guttaten. Mimi blieb, obwohl T.K. so aufbrausend war, extrem ruhig und blickte ihn an. „Ich werde das so oft sagen, bis du dich abgeregt hast, mein Lieber, ich unterhalte mich nicht gern mit Menschen, die mich die ganze Zeit anschreien.“ Sie hörte ihm zu und sie wusste nicht, ob das jetzt T.K.s Ernst war oder ob das einfach an den Medikamenten lag. „Als bester Freund ist man nie zweite Wahl, aber man vermeidet die Freundschaft zu gefährden, indem man sich auf etwas einlässt, was nicht funktioniert. Du warst Kari schon immer wichtig, aber sie wusste damals auch, dass ihre Gefühle für Tai sie daran hindern würden, dir gerecht zu werden, eben weil sie dich liebt. Du bist gerade so davon besessen, dich selbst zum Opfer zu machen und allen anderen die Schuld zuzuschieben, du merkst das nicht mal. Meinst du deine Reaktion macht es besser?“ Sie schnaubte leicht und hatte das Bedürfnis, T.K. durchzuschütteln. „Die Gefühle für Daisuke waren nur eine Projektion ihrer Gefühle für Tai, aber da du nicht wie Tai bist, sind ihre Gefühle für dich echt, warum will das nicht in deinen Dickschädel?! Mag sein, dass Kari viele Fehler gemacht hat, aber was würde passieren, wenn du Tai aus dem Weg räumst? Sie würde sich umbringen, das würde geschehen… jetzt hat sie die Möglichkeit mit Masao an Strategien zu arbeiten, aber wenn du Tai etwas antust, dann nimmst du euch die Chance auf eine Zukunft… und du zerstörst Aikos Leben, kannst du das echt mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren?“  
Als er jedoch meinte, dass sie das ja eh nicht verstehen würde, platzte ihr der Kragen. „Achja?! Was weißt du schon über mich, gar nichts weißt du! Ich will dir mal was sagen, ich zweifle so oft daran, Tai zu genügen, gut genug für ihn zu sein, weil ich schlimme Dinge in meiner Vergangenheit durchmachen musste. Ich habe Tai jahrelang belogen, weil es leichter für mich war… ich habe gelogen in Bezug auf meine Beziehung zu Michael… der Kerl hat mich erpresst, verprügelt, er hat meine beiden Kinder auf dem Gewissen… Shiori starb nicht durch einen Schock, sondern weil er mich so heftig verprügelt hat, dass sie dabei getötet wurde… dann wieder Zweifel, als Kazumi krank zur Welt kam, als ich durch die Schwangerschaften zugenommen habe. Auch ich zweifle jeden Tag… aber ich vertraue Tai, dass er ernst meint, was er sagt. Vielleicht verarscht er mich auch nur, keine Ahnung… aber wenn eine Beziehung funktionieren soll, dann muss man auch Vertrauen haben, dass wenn der andere sagt er arbeitet dran und liebt dich, dass er das auch wirklich tut.“ Ob damit seine Wut verrauchte, das war nicht sicher, aber Mimi hatte es einfach nicht mehr hören können, dass jeder ihr Leben als perfekt idealisierte, damit wurde sie doch unter Druck gesetzt, den Erwartungen ihres Umfeldes zu genügen und das würde sie ab heute nicht mehr tun. Sie wollte ihren eigenen Idealen und Vorstellungen gerecht werden und nicht denen anderer.  
  
Im Prinzip wusste T.K., dass Mimi irgendwo recht hatte, aber war er bereit sich dem Ausmaß zu stellen? Sich damit abzufinden, dass seine Verlobte noch jemand anderen liebte? Er wusste es einfach nicht, vor allem nicht nach Mimis kleinem Ausraster. Er zwang sich sie anzusehen. „Du verstehst das falsch, ich meine damit, dass du nicht zu einhundert Prozent genau meine Lage verstehen kannst, Mimi, einfach weil du da nicht drinsteckst, du kannst dich gut hineinversetzen ja, aber du wirst nie zu einhundert Prozent nachempfinden können was ich fühle. Es erdrückt mich alles, es lief gut nach heute Morgen, wirklich gut, wir haben miteinander geredet, viel geredet, über das, was passiert ist und wie derjenige sich dabei gefühlt hat.“ Er lachte bitter auf. „Verdammt, wir haben es sogar geschafft miteinander zu schlafen, ohne dass sich jemand unwohl fühlt… und dann lässt sie danach diese Bombe platzen... wie soll ich mich denn da fühlen?“ Er seufzte. „Ich meine, du warst gerade unglaublich intim mit deiner Partnerin und bekommst danach zu hören, dass selbige sexuelle Fantasien über ihren Bruder hat oder hatte…, das war für mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.... Ich weiß, dass sie das nicht fühlen will, Mimi....und es auch nicht fühlen soll und sowieso auch gar nicht darf, aber ich fühle mich, als wäre ich nur ihre zweite Wahl, weil sie eben das nicht bekommen hat, was sie eigentlich wollte…, verstehst du was ich meine? Klar, ich liebe sie..., aber dieser Gedanke, dass ich nicht ihr einziger Mann bin, der ist so unglaublich präsent im Kopf..., ich habe Angst, dass wir an einem Punkt sind, den unsere Beziehung nicht überwinden kann... Zwischen uns ist so viel kaputtgegangen, seitdem wir ein Paar sind..., wir waren auf gutem Wege, dass alles aufzuarbeiten, aber jetzt?“ Auf Mimis Geschichte ging er bewusst nicht ganz ein, denn er wollte nicht, dass sie es noch weiter ausbreiten musste. „Es tut mir leid, was er dir angetan hat…, vor allem, dass du dadurch zwei Kinder verloren hast..., aber es ist dennoch gut, dass da keine Kinder im Spiel sind..., sonst wärst du auf ewig irgendwie an ihn gebunden.“  
Er atmete tief durch und schaffte es für kurze Zeit seinen Hass auf Tai beiseite zu schieben. „Weißt du, damals als du noch weg warst..., da stand die Beziehung von ihm und Sora schon mal auf der Kippe, aber ich denke, das ist noch ein Teil, an den er sich nicht mehr erinnern kann.... er war drauf und dran Sora zu verlassen und nach Amerika zu fliegen, er wollte dich finden und versuchen zu kämpfen..., damals wusste ich nicht, wie Sora es geschafft hatte das Ganze rumzureißen, aber heute weiß ich es..., sie hat seine Medikamentenphase abgewartet und es geschafft ihm glaubhaft zu versichern, dass du ihn nie wieder sehen wolltest, weil du ihn für ein Arschloch und einen Nichtsnutz hältst... , sonst hättet ihr euch vermutlich schon viel eher wiedergesehen...., ich denke nicht, dass er dich verarscht... sonst hätte er doch sein Leben nicht umgekrempelt für dich. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll...was Kari betrifft... ohne es zu wollen empfinde ich einen gewissen Ekel ihr gegenüber nach diesem Geständnis...ich will ihr nah sein, aber wiederrum auch nicht.“ Ja, er war total durch den Wind.  
  
Dass T.K. sie letztlich doch ansah, war für Mimi ein kleiner Sieg, denn sie wusste dadurch, dass sie es geschafft hatte, seine Mauer zu durchbrechen und zu ihm durchzudringen. Sie atmete tief durch. „Ich habe ja vorhin schon gesagt, ich kann den Leuten nur vor den Kopf gucken, sicher kann ich nicht zu einhundert Prozent fühlen, was du empfindest, aber ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen, wie dir zumute ist. Ich an deiner Stelle würde Tai vermutlich auch eine gewisse Abneigung gegenüber empfinden, aber du darfst dich davon nicht so beherrschen lassen, Takeru. Denk vor allem an dein Kind, Aiko braucht dich und wenn du dich nicht im Griff hast, dann müssen Masao und ich dich in eine Klinik einweisen, als letzter Ausweg… aber das bedeutet auch, dass wir dann keine Möglichkeit mehr haben, dir irgendwie zu helfen… und vermutlich wird dir der Kontakt zu deiner Tochter dann vorerst untersagt, bis du dein Aggressionspotenzial wieder im Griff hast. Ich sitze hier mit dir um deinetwillen, T.K., und für das Wohl deiner Tochter, nicht für Tai und auch nicht für Kari, es geht um dich, um deine Gefühle. Um Tai und Kari wird sich Masao schon kümmern, aber jetzt gerade ist es mir wichtig, dass in erster Linie DU dich besser fühlst.“  
Sie wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich weiß, dass du eine Menge durchmachen musstest, Karis Launen sind extrem gewesen in den letzten Jahren, klar gab es auch gute Phasen, aber irgendwie gab es in eurer Beziehung nie einen Punkt, an dem ihr die grundlegende Basis schaffen konntet und das ist ein Problem. Dich lässt es mit Selbstzweifeln zurück und Kari treibt es in ihre Gefühle für Tai zurück, so gravierend, dass sie sogar nicht davor zurückschreckt, sich zu verletzen oder ihr Leben beenden zu wollen. Das kann doch kein normaler Mensch auf Dauer ertragen, ohne davon selbst erdrückt zu werden, was du fühlst ist vollkommen normal, aber es ist nicht gut.“ Als er den Sex mit Kari erwähnte und was sie danach besprochen hatten, klatschte Mimi sich die Hand vor die Stirn. „Deine Verlobte hat wirklich ein besonderes Talent dafür, solche Dinge zum absolut falschen Zeitpunkt anzusprechen… für mich wäre das auch ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen, da muss man ja komische Gedanken bekommen.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, Kari war wirklich ein Fall für sich.  
Sie hörte T.K. erst mal zu, bevor sie weitersprach. „Ich kann deine Ängste verstehen und die Entscheidung, ob es dir noch wert ist, um diese Beziehung zu kämpfen, die kann ich dir nicht abnehmen. Du allein weißt, wie stark deine Gefühle sind, aber ich glaube, dass Kari schon bereit ist, deinetwegen gegen ihre Empfindungen für Tai anzukämpfen, sonst hätte sie dir das nicht erzählt. Ich kann mir nur ausmalen, wie beschämend das auch für sie selbst ist… Und was mich betrifft, das muss dir nicht leidtun, es ist halt wie es ist und das kann man nicht mehr ändern. Ich habe versucht, das Beste aus meinem Leben zu machen… aber das mit Tai habe ich nicht gewusst… erklärt aber auch, warum er anfangs mir gegenüber so kühl war… dennoch ist es gut, dass er damals nicht gekommen ist, Michael hatte mich total in seinen Fängen, ich hätte ihn sicher nur verletzt und es geschafft ihm damit den Boden unter den Füßen wegzureißen.“  
  
Nachdenklich legte sie ihre Hand an die Wange und überlegte. „Dieses Ekelgefühl kann ich irgendwie schon verstehen, daran müssen wir auf jeden Fall arbeiten, aber das ist nicht so schwer, wie du glaubst. Wir müssten in einer Verhaltenstherapie, die Form von Intervention, mit der man an Phobien beispielsweise auch arbeitet, dafür sorgen, dass du beim Gedanken an Kari wieder schöne Erlebnisse im Kopf hast und sie zu berühren, ihr nah zu sein, mit etwas Schönem zu verbinden, denn dein Ekel auf sie zeigt, dass das Reiz-Reaktions-Schema in Bezug auf Kari extrem gestört ist, bei dir äußert sich das Ganze sogar psychosomatisch, weswegen wir da unbedingt dran arbeiten müssen, weil du sonst ernstlich krank werden könntest. Ihr hattet auch gute Momente in eurer Beziehung, das weiß ich und wir müssen diese Erinnerungen mit dem jetzigen Empfinden verknüpfen. Dadurch verschwindet die Abneigung… für den Anfang würde es ja reichen, wenn wir dich wieder auf eine neutrale Basis bekommen. Alles darüber hinaus wird die Zeit zeigen, wichtig ist, dass du dir ein Ziel vor Augen führst, wofür du das erreichen willst. Ob es dir letztlich immer noch um Kari geht, um Aiko oder auch einfach um dich selbst.“ Sie beugte sich vor und legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Ich will dir wirklich helfen, T.K., du bist mir ein wichtiger Freund geworden und ich weiß, was für ein liebevoller Vater du bist. Ich möchte, dass du weiterhin die Chance hast, der Vater für sie sein zu können, der du sein willst. Lass die Kleine nicht noch mehr unter Karis Problemen leiden, denn das kann auch zu Spätfolgen bei ihr führen. Ich weiß, dass du eine unheimliche Last mit dir herumträgst, du dich erdrückt fühlst von all der Verantwortung, also teil sie mit mir, sprich darüber und du wirst merken, dass es dann leichter wird. Und vor allem, verrenn dich nicht in einem Hass gegen einen Menschen, der im Grunde auch nur ein Opfer ist. Tai hat sich das ja auch nicht ausgesucht und er wird alles dafür tun, damit Kari aufhört an ihm zu kleben wie eine Klette. Er hat sich schon mal gegen Kari entschieden und er würde es wieder tun. Also hab keine Angst, dass er dir Kari wegnehmen könnte, das wird er nicht tun. Hab ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen in die Menschen, die dich bisher immer unterstützt haben.“  
  
T.K. hörte Mimi aufmerksam zu und irgendwie hatte sie ja schon recht mit dem, was sie so sagte. „Es war leichter mich auf diesen Hass zu fokussieren, als mich mit der Situation auseinander zu setzen…, ich weiß das er da ja auch nichts für kann, er war ja bis gerade eben auch ahnungslos. Und ich gehe auf keinen Fall in irgendeine Klinik Mimi! Das kannst du vergessen, niemals. Eher wandere ich mit Kari und Aiko aus, als dass ich mich einweisen lasse.“ Er seufzte „Aiko ist und bleibt mein Ein und Alles, ich liebe sie, weil sie meine Tochter ist und ich bin froh, dass sie jetzt nicht daheim war, aber ich freue mich auch wenn sie am Sonntag wieder nach Hause kommt und ich meine Kleine endlich wiedersehen kann und bei mir haben darf. Allerdings weiß ich noch nicht, wie es mit Kari und mir weitergeht, diese Situation ist schwierig..., Kari hatte etwas Zerstörerisches an sich, ich glaube, sie hatte kein vernünftiges Ventil, um diesen Frust zu kompensieren. Ich fürchte auch, dass dieser Druck, dass es nicht rauskommen darf, enorm dazu beigetragen hat. Und ich glaube, diese Basis ist noch immer nicht wirklich da, ich muss sagen, ich habe meine Zweifel, ob es richtig ist jetzt zu heiraten..., ich meine, ich liebe sie wirklich..., aber jetzt zu heiraten wäre glaube ich der falsche Ansatz oder? Vor allem in der derzeitigen Situation... Und ich habe keine Ahnung.... das hat mir jegliche Freude und Lust genommen, in Zukunft mit ihr intim zu werden..., du weißt wieso...., ich weiß nicht, woran es liegt, aber mein Körper wehrt sich seit dieser Beichte so extrem ihre Nähe als gut zu empfinden, es ist, als würde ein Schalter umgelegt werden, denn sobald sie mich berührt... da verkrampft sich alles und mir wird augenblicklich schlecht....kurzzeitig hatte ich schon Gedanken mir mein Glied entfernen zu lassen, dann muss ich nicht intim werden... erst verkrampft sich alles.... ich merke, dass mein Herz wie wild pocht und dann setzt diese Übelkeit ein, die mich komplett ausknockt.“ Er fuhr sich einmal durchs Haar und trank einen Schluck Wasser. „Sie hatte Angst es Tai zu sagen..., sie glaubte, er würde sie dann eklig finden und abstoßend…, wobei ich das nicht mal glaube.... das vorhin war Ungläubigkeit und Schock oder? Und Masao sagte auch, dass es sehr viele Gründe haben kann, weshalb sie angefangen hat sich in ihren Bruder zu verlieben. Irgendwas davon, dass ihre Psyche sie ausgetrickst hatte und ihr in dem Moment nicht klar war, dass sie diese Gefühle für ihren Bruder hegt, sondern dass der Aspekt einfach ausgeblendet wurde.... was glaubst du kann ein Auslöser für sowas sein? Ich will es besser verstehen können warum so etwas überhaupt passiert, obwohl man doch weiß, dass es verboten ist"  
Er lächelte kurz. „Ich denke, du hast sehr viel Gutes aus deinem Leben gemacht, seit du wieder hier bist. Kari und ich, wir hatten viele schöne Momente, aber die Schlechten wiegen zum Teil viel, viel schwerer, das ist das Problem. Ich will auch gerne an den Positiven festhalten, aber es will mir nicht so recht gelingen.“ Er sah sie an. „Ich möchte dich etwas fragen..., du hast das Ganze irgendwie so leicht und entspannt aufgenommen… wieso? Ich meine, immerhin ist ja noch jemand anderes in deinen Ehemann verliebt..., ich habe das Gefühl du kommst damit besser zurecht als ich.“  
  
Innerlich atmete Mimi erleichtert aus, man konnte wieder normal mit T.K. reden, das war wirklich eine Menge wert. „Sich auf Hass zu fokussieren ist immer leichter, als sich mit seinen Problemen auseinander zu setzen, schau dir Kari an, sie macht es doch genauso, aber ihr müsst aufpassen, dass ihr Aiko das nicht vorlebt, das könnte sonst ernsthaft ihre Entwicklung gefährden. Und ich will dich doch auch nicht in eine Klinik einweisen lassen müssen, deswegen bitte ich dich ja auch, dass du dich ein bisschen zusammenreißt, auch wenn es gerade schwer ist. Ich weiß, dass Aiko dein Ein und Alles ist, sie ist die Liebe deines Lebens, seit sie auf dieser Welt ist, so empfinde ich auch für meine drei Rabauken. Eltern zu sein ist auch nicht immer einfach, aber das Lächeln der eigenen Kinder zu sehen, ihr Glück mitzuerleben, das ist Lohn genug für all die Mühe, findest du nicht auch?“  
Sie lächelte leicht, sie wusste, dass T.K. im Herzen ein guter Mensch war, er allerdings durch all die Rückschläge immer verzweifelter wurde und daher nicht mehr wusste, wie er mit seinen Problemen fertig werden sollte. Als er über Kari sprach, nickte sie nachdenklich. „Hmm, das würden Masao und ich beide so unterschreiben, Kari ist wirklich sehr selbstzerstörerisch, aber sie reißt ihr ganzes Umfeld da auch mit rein. Mit der Hochzeit solltet ihr sicher noch ein wenig warten, was habt ihr aktuell davon, ihr könntet es doch sowieso nicht genießen. Und ich kann auch verstehen, wie du über die Intimität mit Kari denkst… was du da beschreibst ist eine Panikreaktion, das Herzrasen, die Übelkeit, das Verkrampfen… du hattest eine Panikattacke, T.K., und das darfst du nicht unterschätzen. Deswegen ist es wichtig, dass wir diese Angst bekämpfen, damit du dich nicht mehr so fühlen musst. Aber tu mir einen Gefallen und lass deinen Körper heil, das würde dir auch nicht weiterhelfen, sondern alles nur noch schlimmer machen.“  
Sie trank ebenfalls einen Schluck Wasser und nickte dann. „Tai ist ein ziemlich offener Mensch, der mit vielem umgehen kann, ich glaube nicht, dass er sie abstoßend findet, eher macht er sich selbst noch Vorwürfe, dass er es nicht gemerkt hat und hinterfragt, ob er Kari nicht noch irgendwie unabsichtlich verletzt oder gequält hat… das wäre typisch für ihn.“ Über seine Worte bezüglich der Gründe musste sie auch eine Weile nachdenken. „Hmm, das kann viele Ursachen haben, da hat Masao recht. Ich denke ein Faktor ist Karis ganze Persönlichkeit, du weißt wie sie als Kind war, sie hat immer zurückgesteckt für andere, ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse hintenangestellt, das war fatal und erklärt auch die selbstzerstörerischen Tendenzen. Möglicherweise hat eine unerwiderte Liebe dazu geführt, weil sie wusste, ihr Bruder versteht sie immer, kümmert sich immer um sie. Tais brüderliche Fixierung ist möglicherweise auch ein begünstigender Faktor gewesen, allerdings kein Auslöser, das kann ich dir versichern. Im Nachhinein den genauen Auslöser zu finden wird sehr schwierig, aber ich denke, dass alles irgendwie zusammengespielt hat. Durch die Erlebnisse in der Digiwelt musste Kari schnell erwachsen werden, erinnere dich an ihr acht Jahre altes Ich und dann denk an die Zeit, in der ihr gegen Ken gekämpft habt. Erinnere dich mal zurück, wie rückschrittig ihre Entwicklung da war, die Sache mit dem Meer der Dunkelheit… Sie als Mensch, der so hell leuchtet und allen das Licht bringt, im übertragenen Sinne, der zieht auch unheimlich viel Dunkelheit an. Kari hat immer alles für ihr Umfeld getan, dass sie sich darüber selbst vernachlässigt hat und sicher irgendwann auch das Gefühl hatte, niemandem mehr zu genügen. Vielleicht steht auch die Beziehung zwischen Tai und Sora damit in Verbindung, die Hilflosigkeit mitansehen zu müssen, dass sie ihm nicht helfen konnte, dass Sora ihm nicht guttut. Möglicherweise hat das auch die Verliebtheit hervorgerufen, aus dem Wunsch heraus, ihren Bruder befreien zu wollen. Die menschliche Psyche ist ziemlich komplex, es gibt zig Möglichkeiten, aber ich werde Masao dabei helfen, dass wir die Auslöser finden.“  
  
Sie machte eine Pause, damit T.K. das erst mal sacken lassen konnte, als sie allerdings von seiner Frage ein wenig überrasch wurde. „Hmm, weißt du T.K., Tai steht doch auch oft auf der Bühne bei seinen Auftritten, wird von tausenden Menschen angehimmelt, hat sicher die ein oder andere Verehrerin, aber ganz ehrlich, wieso sollte ich da jetzt die eifersüchtige Ehefrau mimen? Er hat sich doch für mich entschieden, mit mir eine Familie gegründet, mich geheiratet. Ich kann mir seiner Liebe sicher sein und ob Kari nun romantische Gefühle für ihn hegt oder einfach aus normaler Geschwisterliebe an Tai klebt, macht in meinen Augen jetzt auch nicht mehr so viel Unterschied. Erinnere dich an den Streit, den sie hatten, nachdem Aiko geboren wurde, er hat sich damals für mich und die Kinder und gegen Kari entschieden, obwohl sie ihm wichtig ist. Also warum sollte ich Angst haben, dass sie mir Tai wegnimmt? Das wird nicht passieren. Vermutlich kann ich deswegen so entspannt damit umgehen, weil ich weiß, dass nichts passieren wird und weil ich Tai vertraue. Dir fehlt dieses Vertrauen in Kari, wohl auch, weil sie dir auch ihr Vertrauen nicht geschenkt hat. Euch fehlen die einfachsten Grundlagen für eine funktionierende Beziehung, ich glaube, eine Paartherapie wäre wichtig, um das irgendwie wieder hinzukriegen. Nur die Frage ist natürlich, ob du das noch willst. Ich bin mir sicher, Kari ist bereit, darum zu kämpfen, aber ob es dafür zu spät ist oder nicht, das liegt letztendlich nun bei dir.“


	83. Endgültiger Zusammenbruch

_Freitag, 5. Juni 201  
__Haus von Mimi und Tai  
  
_T.K. rieb sich die Stirn, so langsam bekam er Kopfschmerzen, das Ganze zerrte doch mehr an seinen Nerven, als er anfangs geglaubt hatte. „Ich versuche mich so gut es geht zusammenzureißen, denn ich will ja unter keinen Umständen, dass Aikos Entwicklung noch mehr gefährdet wird. Ich denke sie hatte es schon schwer genug, sie bekommt ja mittlerweile immer mehr mit was um sie rum passiert..., Masao sagte aber bei der letzten Untersuchung auch, dass sie sich trotzdem gut entwickelt, sprachlich ist sie auf dem Stand, auf dem sie sein sollte und mittlerweile läuft sie ja auch ziemlich sicher… aktuell habe ich vor sie an das Töpfchen zu gewöhnen, dass wir die Windel vielleicht vorerst nur noch nachts brauchen und das alles halt Stück für Stück reduzieren können, ohne dass sie sich unter Druck gesetzt fühlt Und j, ich will Kari heiraten…, aber nicht jetzt… das passt einfach nicht, ich glaube das würde nur noch mehr Probleme bringen...mittlerweile glaube ich auch, dass wir nicht einmal unbedingt heiraten müssen.. ein Ring am Finger ändert doch nichts an meinen Gefühlen für sie? Aber ich weiß auch wie wichtig ihr das ist ich kann mit beidem leben ob verheiratet oder eben nicht, für mich ändert das nichts.“  
T.K. atmete schließlich tief durch. „Okay, Panikattacke klingt plausibel, ich war so überfordert mit dem Ganzen, dass ich Angst bekommen hatte und sie wollte mich danach direkt wieder berühren, aber das konnte ich in dem Moment nicht ertragen, deswegen bin ich weggelaufen ins Bad, um dieser Situation zu entkommen und weil mir wirklich kotzübel war. Je älter sie wurde, desto unsicherer wurde sie. Als wir damals in der Digiwelt waren gegen Piedmon und die übrigen Meister der Dunkelheit gekämpft haben, da war sie so unglaublich stark und selbstbewusst, aber danach ging das immer weiter zurück, mit jedem Mal Älterwerden hat sie angefangen sich zurückzuziehen. Als wir damals gegen Ken gekämpft hatten, war Miyako meist ja bei ihr und hat Kari alles abgenommen, entweder war sie da oder ich oder eben auch Tai… Und wenn Tai dort war, haben fast alle gekuscht, besonders Davis hat vor ihm Stramm gestanden, bis Tai mit Sora zusammenkam, ab da begann er sich zu verändern. Ich denke aber auch, dass ihr vieles in der Digiwelt nicht gutgetan hat, sie wollte jedem gefallen und hat oft eine Fassade gehabt, bei Tai wusste sie aber, dass er sie so nimmt, wie sie ist… ich denke einfach, sie hat sich ihn in verliebt, weil er damals der einzige war, der ihr nicht wehtuen konnte.“  
T.K. hörte ihr nun besonders gut zu, weil sie jetzt auf seine Frage geantwortet hatte. „Ja stimmt, er hatte schon als Profifußballer viele Verehrerinnen, aber jetzt noch mal mehr als früher, aber er hat sich zu einhundert Prozent für dich entschieden und so langsam scheinen die Leute da draußen das ja auch zu akzeptieren. Und naja ich hoffe, dass Kari bald damit aufhört an ihm zu kleben, dass Masao es mit ihr geregelt kriegt, damit alles gut wird…, uns fehlt irgendwie jegliche Grundbasis, jedes Mal, wenn ich angefangen habe ihr voll zu vertrauen kam sie mit der nächsten Sache um die Ecke… und ich habe mich wieder gefragt: kann ich ihr überhaupt vertrauen? Manchmal reicht Liebe alleine für eine Beziehung nicht aus, sie hat mir ja auch nicht wirklich vertraut... Ich erinnere an den Vorwurf, ich hätte eine Affäre mit einer anderen Frau, als ich bei dir zu der Therapiesitzung war und wieder nach Hause kam und alles eskaliert ist….jedes Mal, wenn ich geglaubt habe, es kann nicht schlimmer kommen, hat sie wieder einen draufgelegt und mir bewiesen, dass es sehr wohl geht...aber nach dem letzten Mal...schlimmer als so zu enden, dass man im Koma liegt geht glaube ich nicht oder?“  
Er überdachte Mimis Vorschlag. „Ich denke, dass eine Paartherapie gut wäre…, aber das bringt erst etwas, wenn sie die Therapie mit Masao erfolgreich beendet hat… sonst wird dieses Tai-Thema auf ewig zwischen uns stehen...manchmal macht mich das schon ein bisschen neidisch…, ihr habt zwar auch Krisen und Probleme, aber du kannst dir seiner Gefühle immer zu absolut sicher sein, das kann ich mir bei Kari leider nicht.“  
  
Mimi nickte, als T.K. über Aikos Entwicklung sprach und lächelte leicht. „Freut mich zu hören, dass es der Kleinen so gut geht, aber es ist wirklich besser, dass sie das heute nicht mitbekommen hat. Aber je älter sie wird, desto mehr Fragen wird sie stellen, da müsst ihr wirklich aufpassen, je nachdem wie eure Beziehung bis dahin ist, dass ihr da an einem Strang zieht und gemeinsam überlegt, was das Beste für eure Tochter ist. Ich hoffe nur, dass Kari das auch begreift, dass das Wohl von Aiko ganz oben stehen sollte.“  
Sie überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Klar macht es nicht viel Unterschied ob man verheiratet ist oder nicht… aber ich glaube tatsächlich, dass Kari das ein wenig Sicherheit geben würde, ich habe manchmal den Eindruck, dass sie auch Angst hat, dir nicht zu genügen, sicherlich ist da auch das Trauma, welches sie durch Daisuke erlitten hat, nicht ganz unbeteiligt dran. Vielleicht denkt sie unbewusst, je weiter ihr die Hochzeit verschiebt, dass du ihr den Antrag damals nur gemacht hast, damit sie nicht eifersüchtig meinetwegen ist. Eure Verlobung ist jetzt über drei Jahre her, klar nicht ungewöhnlich, aber bedenke, dass wir hier von Kari sprechen“, meinte sie seufzend. „Und deine Reaktion in dem Moment nach der Offenbarung war vollkommen normal, aber das können wir in den Griff bekommen, keine Sorge.“  
Sorge bereitete ihr da eher die Tatsache, dass T.K. ihre Vermutung bestätigte, dass Kari sich die ganze Zeit zurückentwickelt hatte. „Regression kann auch ein Zeichen von Unsicherheit, gar Überforderung mit dem eigenen Leben sein. Von ihr wurde plötzlich erwartet, auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen, obwohl sie vielleicht noch gar nicht so weit war, weswegen sie sich zurückgeflüchtet hat in ihr altes Ich, welches von ihrem Bruder immer beschützt werden wollte. Und als das nicht ging hat sie sich andere Ventile gesucht, erst Miyako, eine ganze Weile du als ihr bester Freund und dann auf einmal Daisuke als Ersatz für Tai. Ich überlege nur die ganze Zeit schon, ob die Gefühle für Tai vielleicht auch nur eine Projektion sind, für Gefühle, vor denen sie Angst hatte. T.K... Hattest du damals je den Eindruck, dass Kari vielleicht mehr von dir wollen könnte, aber sich nicht getraut hatte, es dir zu sagen? Gab es in der Vergangenheit irgendein Ereignis was in ihr vielleicht die Vorstellung ausgelöst haben könnte, dass du sie nicht willst oder sie die Freundschaft mit dir kaputt macht, wenn sie dir ihre Gefühle gesteht? Es muss nicht mal euch beide betreffen, irgendetwas in ihrem Umfeld oder so?“ Mimi hatte da so eine Vermutung, die, wenn sie stimmte, vielleicht auch T.K. dabei helfen würde, das alles besser zu verpacken, wenn es von vorne herein immer schon um die Liebe zu ihm ging und die Gefühle für Tai damit zusammenhingen.  
Danach beantwortete sie ihm ihre Frage und schlug ihm eine Paartherapie vor, aber sie nickte zustimmend, als er meinte, dass das jetzt noch nichts bringen würde. „Ich bin mir sicher, Masao wird alles tun, was ihm möglich ist, um euch eine Zukunft zu ermöglichen und Kari zu helfen. Was sie dir alles an den Kopf geknallt hat, ist hart und schwer zu vergeben, aber nach allem, was ihr erlebt habt frage ich mich, ob es wirklich gut wäre, jetzt aufzugeben, wo ihr schon so viel geschafft habt. Ich weiß, dass Gefühle für eine Beziehung nicht immer ausreichen, aber sie sind es auch, die eine Beziehung, sei sie noch so verfahren, zusammenhalten und sogar wieder kitten können, das darfst du nicht vergessen. Wenn es für dich okay ist, würde ich gern mit Masao offen auch über unser Gespräch sprechen, damit er weiß, wo er ansetzen muss. Kari wird nichts erfahren, wenn du das nicht möchtest, es geht mir nur darum, dass er und ich für euch beide die besten Optionen haben, euch zu helfen. Denn egal ob es nun auf eine gemeinsame oder getrennte Zukunft hinausläuft, so wie es euch beiden gerade geht, könnt ihr weder gemeinsam noch alleine weitermachen.“  
Als er meinte, er wäre manchmal ein wenig neidisch auf sie, stand Mimi auf, ging vor Takeru in die Hocke und schloss ihn in die Arme. „Ich weiß, dass du viel mitmachen musstest und es tut mir so leid, dass du die ganze Zeit so viel Leid ertragen musstest. Als ich erfahren habe, dass du im Koma liegst… das hat mich wirklich getroffen. Ich wünsche dir alles Glück dieser Welt und ich bin mir sicher, dass du es finden wirst, ob nun in Kari oder darin, deine Tochter alleine großzuziehen. Denn so traurig das auch ist, aber Kari wäre nicht in der Lage alleine für Aiko zu sorgen, das würden Masao und auch ich jedem Gericht unterschreiben, zum Wohl eurer Tochter. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob und wie Kari es verpacken würde, wenn Aiko auf einmal nicht mehr da wäre.“  
  
T.K. streckte sich und sah sie weiter an. „Aiko wird immer die oberste Priorität sein, für immer, daran wird sich auch in Zukunft nichts ändern und ich denke, dass Kari das genauso sieht…, zumindest hoffe ich das. Aber ich stehe dem ganzen positiv gegenüber, also sollte das schon werden. Also meinst du, wenn wir heiraten, dann würde das Kari mehr Sicherheit geben? Es ist doch nur ein Ring am Finger… sie hat mir genügt, schon immer...sie hat es sich eingeredet, mir nicht zu genügen...ich liebe sie, seit so unfassbar langer Zeit schon und sie wird für immer meine Traumfrau bleiben…, aber nicht diese selbstzerstörerische Seite an ihr…, die müssen wir in den Griff kriegen..., ich werde sie heiraten, sobald wir alles in den Griff bekommen haben! Ich liebe sie nur… , will sie das oft nicht wahrhaben und begreifen, dass es so ist... Jeder muss irgendwann auf eigenen Beinen stehen und das versuchen wir ja auch so gut es geht immer zu tun….ich glaube, sie hat in uns immer diese Geborgenheit und diesen Schutz gesucht, den sie bei Tai hatte… damals am Meer der Dunkelheit, bevor sie dorthin gelangt ist…, davor hatten wir einen kleinen Streit, denn ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie sich nicht immer nur von Tai abhängig machen kann und lernen muss, mit Dingen alleine fertig zu werden..., danach ist sie dort gelandet und bei ihrer Rettung hätten wir uns fast geküsst…, aber danach war nie wieder so eine Situation, wo es hätte passieren können...ein paar Wochen später haben wir mit allen zusammen gesessen und geredet und Kari fragte mich, ob ich froh bin, dass wir Freunde sind und ich habe gesagt, dass ich unglaublich froh bin, dass sie für immer meine beste Freundin sein wird… vielleicht war es das gewesen? Ich konnte ja schlecht vor allen sagen: Hey ich bin übrigens vollkommen in dich verknallt, ich habe nie Signale von ihr gesehen, dass sie auch nur ansatzweise mehr als Freundschaft empfinden könnte für mich.“ Er lehnte sich im Sessel vor und seufzte. „Das ist alles so furchtbar kompliziert…, es ist fast unverzeihlich…, aber ich wäre bereit ihr zu verzeihen, wenn sie wirklich daran arbeitet, diese Gefühle für Tai in eine richtige Richtung zu bringen und nicht nur um Ruhe zu haben. Er sollte keine Rolle in unserem Liebesleben spielen, er ist ihr Bruder und Aikos Onkel, aber mehr sollte er nicht sein. Ich denke, wir können das mit der gemeinsamen Zukunft hinbekommen…, wenn wir es schaffen diese Grundbasis aufzubauen und dann wird auch die Paartherapie funktionieren, ich vertraue darauf, dass Masao sein Bestes geben wird, um das mit Kari alles aufzuarbeiten.“  
Als sie ihn in die Arme schloss umarmte er sie ebenfalls. „Du bist mir wirklich wichtig Mimi, nicht bloß als Therapeutin, sondern auch als Freundin, du hast mir mehr als nur einmal geholfen und dafür bin ich dir wirklich dankbar, sie soll auch nie in die Lage kommen, für Aiko alleine sorgen zu müssen, sondern nur mit mir zusammen…, aber können wir die Sitzung für heute beenden? Ich bekomme langsam wirklich Kopfschmerzen, das ist ganz schön kräftezehrend.“  
  
Innerlich atmete Mimi nun doch durch, sie schien endlich zu T.K. durchgedrungen zu sein und ihn von seinem Hass abgebracht zu haben. Nachdenklich hatte sie den Kopf in die Handfläche gestützt. „Bei Kari ist es schwierig ihre wahren Gefühle und Empfindungen zu lesen, weil sie immer eine Maske aufsetzt. Tief in ihrem Inneren weiß sie, dass du sie so sehr liebst, aber an der Oberfläche nagen die ganze Zeit Zweifel… die Situation damals kann vielleicht der erste Auslöser gewesen sein, damals wart ihr elf, aber gut möglich, dass sie es bis zu ihrem fünfzehnten Lebensjahr versucht hat anders zu kompensieren, ehe sie dann die Gefühle für Tai aufgebaut hat. Ein gutgemeinter Rat von mir wäre auch, dass du alle scharfen Gegenstände von Kari fernhältst, bis sie die Therapie mit Masao komplett durchlaufen hat, denn es besteht immer noch die Gefahr, dass sie wieder versucht, sich selbst zu verletzen und das sollten wir so gut es geht vermeiden, damit Aiko nichts mitbekommt.“ Sie trank noch einen Schluck, ehe sie nickte. „Ich weiß, dass es kompliziert ist, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr das hinbekommt!“ Danach hatte sie ihn ja bereits in die Arme geschlossen und er umarmte sie zurück, was für sie ein gutes Zeichen war. „Danke für dein Vertrauen T.K. und ja, ich wollte nur so lange mit dir reden, bis ich das Gefühl habe, dass du nicht gleich wieder zusammenbrichst oder meinem Mann an den Hals springst, sobald du ihn siehst. Kannst du mir versprechen, dass du dich zurückhältst? Sonst muss ich Masao bitten, dir noch mal ein Beruhigungsmittel zu verabreichen. Übrigens, eine Sache noch, wegen deiner Panikattacken. Wenn du das noch mal merkst, versuch die Augen zu schließen und langsam ein- und auszuatmen, bei jedem Atmen zählst du, von eins beginnend bis zwanzig, danach sollte die Übelkeit nachlassen und das Verkrampfen aufhören. Mehr Bewältigungsstrategien werde ich dann nach und nach mit dir erarbeiten, die längerfristig wirken, das ist erst mal eine Akutlösung für dich.“ Sie löste sich von ihm und blickte ihn an. „Bereit, dass wir zu Masao, Tai und Kari zurückkehren?“  
  
T.K. nickte. „Ja du hast recht, sie muss es auch an der Oberfläche begreifen, dass ich sie mehr liebe als alles andere, sie und Aiko, und ich hoffe, dass Masao sie dazu bringen kann, das irgendwann zu erkennen… Also hat sie jahrelang versucht ihre Gefühle für mich irgendwie zu kontrollieren, es aber nicht geschafft, bis sie sich in Tai verliebt hat, dann sind ihre Gefühle weniger geworden..., das klingt schon plausibel und natürlich werde ich alles womit sie sich verletzen kann vor ihr verschließen und sie damit nur hantieren lassen, wenn ich dabei bin, dass sie sich nochmal selbstverletzt können wir nun absolut nicht gebrauchen. Du hast es geschafft, dass es mir wirklich besser geht Mimi und dafür danke ich dir! Und ich verspreche, dass ich mich zurückhalte und nicht versuche Tai was anzutun, ich denke mal du hättest ja nachher ganz gerne noch was von ihm, also werde ich das schon hinkriegen. Und die Atemübungen werde ich austesten und wenn es gar nicht mehr geht, dann rufe ich an oder schreibe dir, versprochen, damit es nicht noch einmal so ausartet, wie es das vorhin ist.“ Er löste die Umarmung und erhob sich langsam. „Ich denke, dass ich bereit dazu bin, das wir zurückgehen können zu den anderen, je eher desto besser…“ Er lächelte und wartete.“ Ladies First, ich folge dir, denn ich denke es ist besser, wenn du als Erste reingehst.“  
Masao musste währenddessen versuchen, die Situation zwischen Kari und Tai etwas deeskalieren, damit die beiden sich nicht an die Gurgel gingen. „Okay, ich möchte, dass wir hier in Ruhe miteinander reden okay? Und ich halte es für das Beste, wenn Kari dir alles sagt, was sie dir zu sagen hat Tai, ohne dass du sie unterbrichst, kriegen wir das hin?“ Dann nickte er Kari zu. „Also Kari, das Wort liegt jetzt bei dir.“  
  
Nachdem Mimi ihren Verlobten aus dem Raum geschafft hatte, atmete Kari tief durch, damit war ein wenig der Aggression aus dem Raum genommen und als Masao meinte, es wäre besser sich nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen, nickte Kari nur. „Das will ich doch auch nicht, ich habe es doch extra heute mit T.K. besprechen wollen, um endlich alles loszuwerden und danach endlich daran arbeiten zu können, dass es bergauf geht.“ Sie schaute ihren Bruder an und seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass das für dich wahrscheinlich jetzt erst mal ein Schock ist, aber lass mich dir vorwegsagen, dass dich daran keine Schuld trifft und ich dir auch nie die Schuld dafür gegeben habe oder geben würde. Ich weiß nicht genau, was schief gegangen ist, aber ich konnte Keru nicht mehr alles sagen, weil er sofort so durchgedreht ist. Ich habe es damals nicht verstanden, aber ich weiß jetzt, dass ich schon mit elf Jahren in T.K. verliebt war, aber er hat mich immer wieder in die Friendzone gesteckt und irgendwie konnte ich das einfach nicht mehr verpacken. Du warst immer da und auf einmal habe ich begonnen, dich in einem anderen Licht zu sehen, Tai. Aber glaub mir bitte, dass ich nie die Absicht hatte, mich dir auf diese Weise anzunähern, ich wusste, dass das nicht geht und ich habe mich die ganze Zeit für meine Gefühle geschämt.“ Sie sah zu Masao. „Du weißt auch noch nicht alles… damals, als ich noch mit Daisuke zusammen war, habe ich einen einzigen, ernsthaften Versuch unternommen, mir das Leben zu nehmen, ich habe Schlaftabletten genommen, aber Daisuke kam früher heim und war zur Abwechslung auch mal nüchtern. Er hat sofort die 911 gewählt, das war schon zu der Zeit in Amerika, deswegen tauchte das auch nirgendwo in meinen medizinischen Akten hier auf. Ich war so verzweifelt und ich will nicht, dass die ganzen Jahre des Schweigens und des Leids jetzt umsonst waren und ich wieder vor dem Abgrund stehe, nicht mehr leben zu wollen… ich habe doch eine kleine Tochter, für die ich sorgen muss…“, sagte sie und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich will nicht, dass du aus meinem Leben verschwindest Tai, aber vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, den Kontakt einzuschränken, bis Masao und ich an allem gearbeitet haben…, sonst werde ich nie wieder in der Lage sein, dir in die Augen sehen zu können…“  
  
Tai ließ Kari dann erst einmal ausreden, denn dazwischen zu grätschen würde hier jetzt absolut nichts bringen. Also begann er zu reden, nachdem sie fertig war. „Also hast du, wenn ich das richtig verstehe, deine Gefühle, die du für T.K. gehabt hattest damals schon, versucht irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu kriegen und das ist schiefgelaufen und dann hast du angefangen selbige Gefühle für mich zu empfinden und hattest gehofft, das alles in der Beziehung mit Davis ausleben zu können, das hat aber nicht funktioniert, da Davis dich eigentlich getäuscht hatte und dann hat diese Trauma begonnen…, naja wenigstens hat er ein einziges Mal etwas Gutes gemacht.“ Tai atmete tief durch und versuchte das jetzt verständlich zu verpacken. „Okay Kari, hör zu, dass die Situation jetzt so ist das ist wirklich scheiße, aber wir können daran jetzt auch nichts ändern, denn was passiert ist, ist passiert. Es fühlt sich, um ehrlich zu sein, sehr merkwürdig an, dass du für mich solche Gefühle hegst, aber ich verstehe, dass du das ja eigentlich nicht willst und ich denke T.K. war auch einfach geschockt und wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren soll. Ich will dich gar nicht aus meinem Leben schmeißen oder so etwas, aber ich denke es ist besser, dass wir den Kontakt auf ein Minimum herunterfahren, damit du dich voll und ganz darauf fokussieren kannst, diese Therapie mit Masao abzuschließen, mit Erfolg natürlich, damit du lernst diese Gefühle wieder in eine richtige Art und Weise zu bringen, nämlich zu geschwisterlichen Gefühlen und weg von romantischen Absichten. Ich will nicht, dass wir irgendwann an den Punkt kommen, an dem wir uns wirklich nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können. Ich rechne es dir hoch an, dass du damit jetzt rausgerückt bist, das war sicherlich nicht einfach, aber alles loszuwerden nimmt einen eine riesige Last von den Schultern.“  
Tai trank einen Schluck Wasser, ehe er weitersprach. „Mimi und ich hatten vorhin auch ernstere Gespräche, quasi auch ein Krisengespräch und auch da ging es um Selbstzweifel an sich, sie hatte das Gefühl sie würde mir nicht genügen, Michael hat damals viel bei ihr kaputt gemacht, aber das alles ist Vergangenheit. Michael wird nicht mehr ihr Leben beeinflussen und mir war es immer egal, wie sie aussieht, ob sie jetzt fünf Kilo mehr oder nicht auf den Rippen hat, das ist doch scheißegal, ich liebe den Menschen, der in ihr steckt, der Mensch, der mein Herz berührt und sie hat drei Kinder zur Welt gebracht, der Körper verändert sich da natürlich, ich meine mein Körper sah vor ein paar Jahren auch noch besser aus, aber das ist okay, ich fühle mich wohl in meiner jetzigen Haut, auch mit der Kurzhaarfrisur, all das ist ein Teil von meines heutigen Ichs und es hat absolut nichts an unserer Liebe geändert. Ich bin glücklich so wie es ist und es werden immer noch schwierige Situationen kommen, aber wir wissen jetzt damit umzugehen, wir haben uns gegenseitig unser innerstes offenbart und das war zwar ziemlich hart, aber macht im Nachhinein auch vieles einfacher. Und das können T.K. und du auch hinkriegen, wenn ihr es schafft eine Basis aufzubauen mit Grundlagen, denn dann wird eure Beziehung Bestand haben und sich immer mehr festigen. Ich denke das bekommt ihr hin, auch wenn der Weg hart wird, ihr tut es nicht nur für euch, sondern auch für eure Tochter, damit ihr als Familie zusammenwachsen könnt.., eine Ehe ist immer verdammt viel Arbeit und vor allem mit Kindern darf man nie vergessen, sich auch Zeit für einander zu nehmen und ihr findet euren Weg das zu deichseln, genauso wie wir unseren Weg gefunden haben uns auszubalancieren.“  
Er lächelte. „Du liebst diesen Kerl mehr als dir jetzt noch bewusst ist, sobald diese Neigung zu mir weg ist, wirst du erkennen, wieviel schöner es noch werden wird, es gibt für mich in Bezug auf Mimi immer einen Leitsatz den ich verfolge. ‚I'm here to stay through the good and the bad times‘ und es hilft nicht sofort aufzugeben, sondern für seine Liebe zu kämpfen und ich wünsche mir für dich und T.K., dass ihr das auch hinkriegt.“  
Masao war ziemlich baff, noch nie zuvor hatte er Tai so selbstreflektiert und geerdet erlebt, jetzt lernte er also den wahren Tai kennen und Masao hatte dem, was Tai gesagt hatte, nichts hinzuzufügen denn Tai machte es genau richtig und Masao hatte in dem Moment auch das Gefühl, dass Tai eher zu ihr durchdringen konnte als er, sodass Kari es endlich begreifen würde.  
  
Kari seufzte leicht, nickte dann aber. „So in etwa kann man es sagen. Mir war das aber auch nicht wirklich bewusst, mir ist das erst nach und nach klargeworden, seit ich mit T.K. zusammen bin eigentlich… deswegen bin ich auch immer zu dir geflüchtet Tai, wenn ich Stress mit Keru hatte, weil ich mir nicht anders zu helfen wusste… es gab Zeiten, in denen ich mir echt gewünscht hätte, dass Daisuke nicht mehr rechtzeitig gekommen wäre, aber ich weiß, dass ich jetzt Verantwortung für das Leben meiner Tochter habe, also kann ich mich nicht feige davonstehlen...“  
Was Tai sagte, war richtig und Kari merkte gar nicht, dass sie ihre Nägel immer fester in ihren Arm bohrte, während sie ihm zuhörte, das alles wurde auch für sie allmählich zum Spießrutenlauf und sie bekam nun ebenfalls einen Würgereiz, wurde schlagartig auch blass im Gesicht, aber da sie den Blick nach unten gerichtet hatte, fiel es nicht sofort auf. „Ist sicherlich besser so…, es tut mir leid, dass ihr meinetwegen jetzt alle schon wieder so viel Theater habt…“, sagte sie mit gepresster Stimme, aber sie hörte ihrem Bruder trotzdem weiter zu. Ein wenig Übelkeit legte sich, als sie hörte, dass er ihr die Ehrlichkeit hoch anrechnete, aber dennoch wusste sie gerade nicht, ob das alles nicht doch ein riesiger Fehler war. Zu hören, dass Mimi auch so eine harte Vergangenheit hinter sich hatte und so viel erleiden musste, tat ihr leid. „Meine Eifersucht tut mir leid und auch das mit der Kaffeetasse heute Morgen… ich habe meine Emotionen einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle…“, die ersten Tränen rollten bereits über ihre Wangen. „Im einen Moment bin ich glücklich, dann wieder traurig, dann wütend auf andere, dann wieder wütend auf mich selbst. Wenn ich jetzt alleine wäre, würde ich mir sicher wieder die Klinge über die Haut ziehen, damit dieses Gefühl endlich aufhört…, es ist, als würde ich innerlich brennen, es tut so verdammt weh.“ Sie hatte sich inzwischen ein wenig zusammengekrümmt und es wurde immer deutlicher, dass die Gefühle für Tai nur die Spitze eines riesigen Eisberges waren und Kari noch viel, viel mehr Probleme mit sich herumschleppte, als auf den ersten Blick zu sehen war.  
„Natürlich liebe ich T.K…, er war immer für mich da, aber ich weiß, dass ich nie gut genug für ihn sein werde, er hat was Besseres verdient als mich und Aiko auch eine bessere Mutter…, wie lange kämpfen wir jetzt schon um diese Beziehung und es wird einfach nicht besser… sicher ist er auch froh, wenn er mich endlich los ist, ich bin ihm doch nur ein Klotz am Bein.“ Sie merkte gar nicht, dass sie begonnen hatte, über die Haut an ihrem Arm zu kratzen und bereits die ersten blutigen Striemen sich zeigten, sie hatte einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch und wollte einfach nur noch hier raus. Völlig unerwartet begann sie plötzlich zu hyperventilieren, sprang auf und rannte Richtung Tür, aber mit zwei erwachsenen, starken Männern würde sie wohl nicht weit kommen. Doch das hatte sie nicht auf dem Schirm, einzig ihr Fluchtinstinkt war gerade aktiv und der Drang dieses Brennen in sich selbst zu löschen.  
  
Tai war froh, dass Kari nun langsam zu begreifen schien, jedoch sollte das nur von kurzer Dauer sein und Tai entschied jetzt Masao als ihr Therapeut das Wort zu überlassen. Dieser hörte Kari zu und sah sie an, ihre Reaktionen beunruhigten ihn wirklich. „Hey Kari hör mal, es muss dir nicht leidtun, ich bin wirklich froh, dass du es gesagt, hast so kann ich mit dir weiter daran arbeiten, eine große Last von deinen Schultern zu nehmen, damit du dich freier fühlen kannst, wir können das Geschehene nicht rückgängig machen, aber ich möchte mit dir daran arbeiten, es in Zukunft besser zu machen, okay? Wir haben schon viel Gutes geschafft und ich verspreche dir auch das kriegen wir wieder hin. T.K. liebt dich, Kari und ihr kämpft um eure Liebe und eure Familie und das ist genau richtig, denn seine Liebe die gibt man nicht auf. Woran wir aber dringender arbeiten müssen sind deine wiederkehrenden, selbstverletzenden Tendenzen, das Schneiden wird dir nicht helfen, es verschlimmert nur alles für dich, aber wir finden einen anderen Weg, du musst fest daran glauben, dass dein Wille stärker ist als der Drang, nach der Klinge zu greifen.“  
In dem Moment war Kari allerdings auch schon aufgesprungen und Richtung Tür gerannt und Masao mit Tai natürlich sofort hinterhergehechtet, bevor sie noch wirklich abhauen konnte. Masao hatte sie von hinten umklammert, während Tai ihre Füße fassen wollte, aber erstmal einen schmerzhaften Tritt in den Bauch abbekam. Er keuchte auf und sah zu Kari. „Hey, jetzt beruhige dich doch, das ist doch keine Lösung Kari.“ Zusammen mit Masao verfrachtete er sie erneut ins Wohnzimmer, wo Masao alles tat, was er gerade konnte, um sie irgendwie zu beruhigen, doch es half nichts und Masao musste jetzt die letzte Option ziehen. „Tai, hilf mir sie ins Auto zu bringen, ich werde sie einweisen lassen müssen, sofort! Sie ist eine Gefahr für sich selbst.“ Tai nickte und half Masao dabei, Kari irgendwie zum Auto zu bugsieren, was sich als sehr schwierig gestaltete, denn Kari hatte angefangen wie wild um sich zu schlagen und zu treten.  
T.K. hatte währenddessen mit Mimi gerade den Bungalow verlassen und waren auf dem Weg Richtung Haus, als sie das Drama da sahen und T.K. sofort zu ihnen eilte. „Was ist denn hier los, verdammt?“ Tai, der es gerade geschafft hatte Kari auf der Rückbank ins Auto zu kriegen, sah zu T.K. „Los, steig ein, Masao wird es dir unterwegs erklären, aber du musst mit ihr fahren.“ Während T.K. also einstieg und versuchte, Kari irgendwie zu beruhigen, war Masao losgefahren Richtung Klinik. T.K. sprach sanft mir seiner Verlobten. „Hika, mein Schatz, ich bin da, es ist alles ok.“  
Tai hingegen lehnte sich gegen die Hauswand und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Stelle am Bauch, denn Kari hatte ihn dort ordentlich erwischt.


	84. Letzte Option

_Samstag, 6. Juli 2019  
__Uniklinik Tokyo, psychiatrische Station  
  
_Kari hatte Masaos Worte kaum noch mitbekommen, vor ihrem inneren Auge lief die ganze Zeit der Film ab, wie T.K. sie verließ und sie alleine dastand und das alles nicht packte und der Drang ihre Gedanken zum Schweigen zu bringen wurde immer stärker, sie presste ihre Nägel noch fester in ihre Haut, doch als sie das Gefühl bekam zu ersticken, weil sie eben unbewusst hyperventilierte, sprang sie schließlich auf, doch sie kam gerade mal bis zur Tür im Flur, als Masao sie bereits umklammert hatte und Tai ihre Füße packte. Sie begann wie eine Irre zu schreien und um sich zu treten und zu schlagen, sie wollte einfach nur weg hier, wollte einfach nur, dass das alles aufhörte. Ihren Bruder ignorierte sie vollkommen, dass er einen Tritt in den Bauch abbekommen hatte, das bemerkte sie nicht mal, auch Masaos beruhigende Worte halfen nicht und weil sie so um sich schlug, hatte er auch keine Möglichkeit, ihr was zur Beruhigung zu verabreichen. Sie realisierte nicht, was Masao sagte, sie merkte nur, dass sie zum Auto gebracht wurde und schlug dabei erst recht um sich, bis sie im Auto auf der Rückbank so festgeschnallt war, dass sie keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, so körperlich auszurasten, aber sie schrie immer noch und heulte gleichzeitig.  
Mimi und T.K. kamen gerade noch um zu sehen, wie Tai Kari im Auto festschnallte und dann T.K. quasi hinterher schob, ehe Masao den Motor startete und davonbrauste. Mimi sah ihren Ehemann nur entsetzt an, vor allem, als er sich schmerzverzerrt den Bauch hielt. „Um Himmels willen, Taichi, was ist hier los gewesen, während ich weg war?! Geht’s dir gut?“ Sie ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn vorsichtig. „T.K. konnte ich wieder zur Besinnung bringen, aber ich glaub du hast mir jetzt auch noch was zu erzählen, man hat Kari ja bis zum Bungalow brüllen hören.“ Sie schob Tai ins Haus zurück und checkte erst mal die Babyphone, bevor sie durchatmete und sich zu Tai auf die Couch setzte. „Die Kleinen haben nichts mitbekommen, ein Glück.“  
Unterdessen realisierte Kari im Auto so langsam, dass T.K. da war und sie beruhigte sich ein wenig, aber es liefen immer noch Tränen über ihre Wangen und sie starrte mit leerem Blick in die Ferne, sah T.K. nicht einmal an, auch wenn sie kurze körperliche Reize zeigte, wenn T.K. mit ihr sprach.  
Masao erklärte T.K. unterwegs in der Kurzfassung, was passiert war und war froh, dass dieser Kari ins Gebäude trug, bei ihm war sie zumindest soweit ruhig, dass sie sich an ihn klammerte und Masao ihr, ohne dass sie es mitbekam, ein Schlafmittel spritzen konnte, sodass Kari einschlafen würde und ihr Körper sich erholen konnte. T.K. legte sie in dem Krankenbett ab und hielt ihre Hand, während Masao ihn ansah. „Es führt kein Weg daran vorbei, leider..., ich werde sie zwangseinweisen müssen, sie ist akut gefährdet und wird sich immer wieder selbstverletzen, eine ambulante Therapie wäre wirkungslos, ich muss sie stationär aufnehmen, sonst kann ich ihr nicht helfen.“ T.K. schluckte und atmete tief durch. „Ich..., du bist ihr Therapeut und wenn du sagst der Weg ist der Richtige, dann vertraue ich dir…, ich will einfach nur, dass es ihr besser geht und wir glücklich werden können.“  
  
Immer wieder murmelte Kari im Auto an T.K. geklammert, dass es ihr leid täte, dass sie ihn doch lieben würde, aber dass sie genau wusste, dass sie ihm niemals genügen könnte, ehe sie im Krankenhaus angekommen waren und Masao ihr ein Schlafmittel spritzte, sodass sie erst mal einschlief und weggetreten war, während Masao T.K. über die weiteren Maßnahmen aufklärte und schließlich Kari an eine Infusion angeschlossen wurde, die ein Beruhigungsmittel enthielt, sodass sie sich vorerst nicht mehr würde verletzen oder so einen Ausraster haben können wie zuvor im Haus ihres Bruders. Sie schlief die ganze Nacht durch und als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich total benebelt und hatte Kopfschmerzen. Sie drehte den Kopf und erblickte T.K., der noch immer ihre Hand hielt. „Keru… wo… bin ich? Was ist… passiert?“, murmelte sie und rieb sich die Augen, wobei sie die Kanüle in ihrem Arm bemerkte und langsam zu begreifen begann, dass sie im Krankenhaus lag.  
  
T.K. war heilfroh gewesen, dass Kari nun endlich von Masao zum Schlafen gebracht wurde, denn so konnten sie alle mal etwas durchschnaufen und T.K. konnte in Ruhe mit Masao alles Wichtige besprechen, was eine Besuchsregelung anging, Mindestaufenthaltsdauer und so weiter. Je nachdem, wie die Fortschritte bei Kari waren, dürfte er einmal pro Woche für eine Stunde mit Aiko zu Besuch kommen, das würde zwar nicht leicht werden, aber hier ging es um Karis mentale Gesundheit und die gemeinsame Zukunft, wenn sie es jetzt nicht packen würden, dann würden sie es nie schaffen. Die Nacht verbrachte er an Karis Seite im Krankenhaus, ein bisschen Schlaf hatte ihm gutgetan und er wachte etwas eher als sie auf, hielt aber noch immer ihre Hand, als sie endlich wach wurde. „Hey morgen, … wir sind im Krankenhaus, du hattest gestern Abend einen psychischen Zusammenbruch und bist komplett durchgedreht, Masao blieb nichts weiter übrig als dich zwangseinweisen zu lassen, denn eine ambulante Therapie ist nicht mehr möglich, du hast versucht dich selbst zu verletzen und dabei deinen Bruder verletzt. Die Infusion hält dich etwas ruhig, damit du ein bisschen entspannen kannst..., nur wirst du die nächsten Wochen hier bleiben müssen für eine stationäre Therapie.“  
  
Kari brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie realisierte, was T.K. da sagte und setzte sich abrupt auf, wobei sie sich fast die Kanüle aus dem Arm riss. „Was? Nein! Ich bleib nicht hier, ich wollte nur an die frische Luft und als mich Masao festgehalten hat, hat mich das an Daisuke erinnert, deswegen habe ich um mich getreten!“ Sie rutschte an die Bettkante. „Ich hoffe Tai geht es gut? Wir packen jetzt meine Sachen und dann will ich nach Hause zu Aiko, ich gehe dann Montag wie geplant zum Termin, ich brauch keine stationäre Therapie, ich bin doch nicht Irre im Kopf.“ Und damit zog sie sich, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, einfach die Kanüle nun vollständig raus. „Ich brauch nichts zum Beruhigen, ich bin ruhig und entspannen kann ich zu Hause.“ Damit stapfte sie zu ihrem Schrank, um ihre Sachen zu holen, sich anzuziehen und zu gehen. In ihrer Fixierung auf das möglichst schnelle Abreisen war ihr nicht aufgefallen, dass im Zimmer nicht wie üblich eine Glasflasche mit Wasser und ein Glas zum Trinken standen, sondern alles aus stumpfem, äußerst stabilen Sicherheitsplastik war, damit sie keine Möglichkeiten hatte, sich irgendwie zu verletzen.  
  
T.K. hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass nach dem ganzen Scheiß, der am Vortag passiert war, Kari endlich einsehen würde wie wichtig das hier war, aber er hatte sich getäuscht, sie begriff immer noch nicht den Ernst der Lage und das machte ihn doch schon etwas fassungslos und vor allem wurde er in dem Moment wirklich sauer, er hatte die Schnauze jetzt gestrichen voll. Er spannte die Muskeln an und seine Stimme war todernst geworden. „Jetzt hör mir mal genau zu, Hikari, jede ambulante Therapie hat nicht geholfen, weil du es immer wieder geschafft hast, dich am Ende doch irgendwie rauszuziehen, es gibt keinen anderen Weg, begreifst du das denn nicht? Du hast es gestern geschafft, dir deinen Arm mit Fingernägeln blutig zu kratzen und wolltest danach weglaufen! Masao und Tai haben dich aufgehalten, weil du absolut nicht zurechnungsfähig warst, du hast Tai mit voller Wucht in den Bauch getreten, sodass dieser grün, lila und blau geworden ist an der Stelle, die laut Masao auch nicht unbedingt klein ist. Du bist jedes Mal drauf und dran dich selbst zu verletzen, was wenn Aiko das sieht? Willst du das deine Tochter sieht wie du dich aufschneidest, weil du gerade mit etwas überfordert bist? Oder womöglich wieder einen mentalen Breakdown bekommst und unbewusst vielleicht auch noch sie verletzt? Du hast so viele Optionen bekommen, das alles in den Griff zu kriegen und keine ernsthaft genutzt. Du hast jetzt eine allerletzte Wahl, entweder du machst diese stationäre Therapie mit Masao oder Aiko und ich sind weg und werden nicht wiederkommen. Ich kann das nicht mehr ertragen Hika, keine Sekunde länger mehr mitansehen. Ich habe dir so viele Dinge verziehen, die eigentlich unverzeihlich sind, aber du lernst nicht daraus…., du wirst immer mehr eine Gefahr für dich selbst, ich will nicht irgendwann mit Aiko vor deinem Grab stehen müssen, du begreifst den Ernst der Lage hier nicht, du bist nicht im Krankenhaus, du bist auf der geschlossenen, psychiatrischen Station und hier ist nichts, womit du dich verletzen kannst, du bekommst jeden Tag frische Kleidung, die bei Masao im Büro gelagert ist, deine eigenen Sachen natürlich, ich werde dir regelmäßig frische Sachen vorbeibringen, aber hier im Zimmer bleibt nichts…“ Um ihr zu demonstrieren, was er meinte, nahm er das vermeintliche Glas und warf es mit voller Wucht auf den Boden und es bekam nicht mal einen Kratzer. „Siehst du? Hier ist nichts, womit du dich verletzen kannst!“, danach schwieg er und wartete ab, was sie jetzt sagen würde.  
  
Als T.K. in diesem todernsten Tonfall zu sprechen begann, drehte Kari sich abrupt um und schaute ihren Verlobten fassungslos an. Ihr Blick ging nach unten zu ihren Armen, die noch immer verkrustete Striemen aufwiesen und aus der Stelle, aus der sie sich die Kanüle gezogen hatte, lief noch immer ein dünnes Rinnsal aus Blut. „Ich… ich wollte Tai doch gar nicht verletzen, ich habe einfach Panik bekommen, weil Daisuke mich auch immer festgehalten und eingesperrt hat, wenn er nicht wollte, dass ich weggehe…“, sagte sie und bemerkte, wie ihre Hände zu zittern begannen. „Natürlich will ich nicht, dass Aiko sieht, dass es mir schlecht geht, aber wenn sie bei mir ist, ist doch alles okay, das weißt du doch ganz genau… und ich hab mich doch angestrengt, die ganze Zeit über…“ Tränen begannen über ihre Wangen zu fließen, sie wusste ja, dass sie niemals gut genug für T.K. sein würde, aber dass er sie wirklich vor die Wahl stellte, das traf sie sehr. Sie merkte, dass sie wieder die Kontrolle über ihre Emotionen verlor, denn sie erhob die Stimme und wurde laut. „Ich weiß doch, dass ich es nicht wert bin, dass du mich liebst und dich immer wieder für mich aufopferst!“, ihre Stimme brach und sie wurde ganz leise. „Aber ich liebe dich doch so sehr… ich will nicht, dass du gehst, T.K., bitte nicht…“ Als er den Becher auf den Boden knallte, schrak sie zusammen und ihre Augen weiteten sich, sie begann nun wirklich langsam zu verstehen, wo sie war und sie bekam erneut Panik und wollte zur Türe hinaus, doch sie lief schnurstracks Masao in die Arme, der gerade hatte anklopfen wollen. Sie brach erneut innerlich zusammen und sackte auf die Knie. „Helft mir doch, bitte helft mir doch endlich... macht, dass dieser Schmerz in mir aufhört, es tut so weh... so weh… bitte…. bitte…“ Sie begann erneut zu hyperventilieren und schob die nächste Panikattacke. Hektisch suchten ihre Augen T.K. und sie sah ihn an. „Ich bleib ja hier, aber geh nicht, Keru… ich ertrag das alles nicht, verlass mich nicht, bitte… bitte…, nein…“  
  
T.K. seufzte innerlich, irgendwie schien sie das Ganze nicht so hundertprozentig zu verstehen. „Ich habe niemals gesagt oder gedacht, dass du es nicht Wert bist Hika, aber zu verdrängen macht es nur schlimmer, denn irgendwann bricht es aus und das sehr heftig, das siehst du ja auch jetzt...du genügst mir Hika, auf jeden Fall, aber so kann es nicht weitergehen…, du gehst immer weiter kaputt und merkst es nicht einmal.“ Ihm fiel es definitiv nicht leicht sie so vor die Wahl zu stellen, aber er hatte ja auch keine Wahl mehr, sie musste begreifen wie schlimm es um sie stand. „Ich liebe dich Hika, seit mehr als 20 Jahren… und ich bin bereit für eine Zukunft mit dir und unserer Tochter…, aber das geht nur, wenn du deine traumatischen Erlebnisse aufarbeitest, sonst werden sie dich immer wieder einholen, ich will nicht zu Hause alle Messer oder sonstigen spitzen Sachen vor die Einschließen müssen...“ Als sie sich so erschrak und fliehen wollte war er froh, dass Masao in der Tür stand und das verhinderte. „Hika ich bin doch bei dir, aber ich kann nicht 24/7 hier sein, du musst dich voll und ganz auf dich konzentrieren können und Masao wird dir dabei helfen und ich werde dich besuchen so oft ich darf, mit Aiko, okay?“ Er ging zu ihr und zog sie in seine Arme und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. „Ich liebe dich und werde auf dich warten, egal wie lange das auch dauert.“  
Masao war überrascht, dass T.K. eingriff, aber sobald er sie im Arm hatte, bemerkte Masao, dass sie sich entspannte und das war gut. „Kari, wir müssen den Therapieplan besprechen und ich verspreche dir, ich bin immer da, wenn etwas ist und wir arbeiten zusammen auf was geschehen ist und wir kriegen das in den Griff. T.K. und Aiko dürfen dich einmal die Woche für ein bis zwei Stunden besuchen, das ist mehr, als jeder andere Patient sonst an Zeit bekommt.“  
  
Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste Kari, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, aber in diesem Moment war sie einfach so in ihren Gefühlen gefangen, dass sie total überreagierte und sich erst wieder so richtig beruhigte, als T.K. sie in die Arme schloss und ihr sagte, dass er bei ihr bliebe, aber eben nicht 24/7 bei ihr sein konnte. Der Kuss war es schließlich, der Karis Panikattacke beendete, nachdem ihr Verlobter sie am Abend zuvor so unsanft weggeschoben hatte, war das mehr als nur Balsam für ihre Seele. Sie schaute schließlich zu Masao hoch und seufzte, nickte dann aber. „Das weiß ich doch, Masao… es ist trotzdem so schwer für mich gerade.“ Allein der Gedanke, ihn nur einmal pro Woche sehen zu dürfen, traf sie hart, aber sie wusste auch, dass ihr Therapeut die Wahrheit sagte und ihr mehr Zugeständnisse machte, als das normalerweise üblich war. Sie ließ sich von T.K. wieder auf die Füße helfen und zum Bett zurückführen, auf das sie sich sinken ließ, ehe sie Masao anschaute. „Tut mir leid wegen gerade…, es ist, als würde sich in mir ein Schalter umlegen, ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich keine Luft mehr bekomme und dann reagiere ich einfach nur noch… das ist auch gestern Abend passiert, weswegen ich rausrennen wollte, ich hatte nicht vor, mir etwas anzutun…“, traurig sah sie zu T.K., dann wieder zu ihrem Therapeuten, sie begriff nicht, dass sie eine Panikattacke erlitten hatte.  
Für einen Moment saß sie schweigend da, dann seufzte sie ergeben. „Da ich hier sowieso nicht rauskomme, will ich es wenigstens versuchen zu schaffen, wenn ich jetzt kampflos aufgebe, dann war all das, was Keru und ich durchgestanden haben, umsonst und das will ich nicht.“ Sie bewegte ihren Arm etwas und zuckte zusammen, erst jetzt fühlte sie den Schmerz der herausgerissenen Kanüle, die Blutung hatte inzwischen gestoppt, aber über ihren Arm zog sich eine feine Linie aus dem getrockneten Blut. „Pass gut auf Aiko auf und sag ihr, dass ihre Mama sie liebhat und bald wieder nach Hause kommen kann“, brachte sie unter Tränen hervor, sie wollte nicht, dass T.K. ging, aber ihr war klar, dass Masao ihn bald heimschicken würde.  
  
T.K. war sichtlich erleichtert, dass Karis Panikattacke vorbei war und sie nun etwas runterfahren konnte und so langsam schien sie zu begreifen, dass diese Therapie hier durchaus notwendig war. „Ich liebe dich Hika und wir schaffen auch das hier zusammen, okay?“ T.K. setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett, brachte den Schlauch wieder an die Kanüle an und hielt sie einfach nur im Arm, während sie mit Masao redete. Dieser nickte „Das hier war genauso eine Panikattacke wie gestern Abend auch Kari...und ich möchte dir helfen so etwas zu kontrollieren, dass du die Panik, wenn sie kommt, in den Griff bekommst, es gibt spezielle Atemübungen dafür und ich würde gleich gerne mit einem Gespräch beginnen, damit wir alles, was gestern Abend geschehen ist, aufarbeiten können und einen Plan erarbeiten, wie wir die nächsten Wochen hier vorgehen werden. Ich werde noch einmal ins Büro gehen und alles Notwendige für gleich holen und danach muss ich T.K. leider bitten zu gehen“, damit ging er aus dem Zimmer in sein Büro, suchte die Sachen zusammen, die er brauchen würde und verschaffte dem Paar damit auch noch einen Moment Zweisamkeit  
T.K. streichelte sanft über ihren Rücken und nickte. „Ich werde gut auf unsere Kleine achtgeben, versprochen Hika, und ihr auch sagen, dass Mama sie ganz doll liebhat und wenn das hier alles durchgestanden ist, dann kann unserer Zukunft nichts mehr im Wege stehen.“ Als Masao also los ging, um die Sachen zu holen, hielt T.K. sie weiter im Arm und versank mit ihr in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, in dem Moment konnte er den Ekel beiseiteschieben, er wollte jeden Moment auskosten, indem er sie noch küssen durfte. Widerwillig mussten sie den Kuss allerdings lösen und kurz darauf kam auch Masao wieder und T.K. musste sich nun verabschieden. „Ich liebe dich Hika, wir schaffen das, versprochen“, er gab ihr noch einen sanften Abschiedskuss, ehe das Zimmer verließ und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Auto machte. Masao atmete erstmal tief durch und ließ Kari ein paar Minuten Zeit, bevor zu sprechen begann. „Bist du bereit über gestern zu reden?“  
  
Kari schmiegte sich an T.K., während Masao ihr erklärte, was da die ganze Zeit mit ihr passierte und dass es Methoden gab, um dagegen anzukämpfen. Dass er erst mal reden wollte, hatte sie sich fast gedacht, sie hatte wirklich Angst, alleine hier zurückzubleiben, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie ihrer Tochter nie wieder unter die Augen treten konnte, wenn sie immer wieder so die Fassung verlor. Masao verabschiedete sich noch mal in sein Büro und Kari schluckte, jetzt musste sie T.K. endgültig gehen lassen und es brach ihr fast das Herz, doch ihr Keru half ihr dabei, dass sie diese Minuten noch genießen konnte, indem er sie voller Leidenschaft küsste und fest im Arm hielt. Nachdem er sich von ihr gelöst hatte, schaute sie ihn unter Tränen an. „Tut mir leid, dass ich mich in Tai verliebt habe…, ich war doch so verliebt in dich und du hast mir immer das Gefühl gegeben, dass ich niemals mehr als deine beste Freundin sein könnte, also habe ich mich zu Tai geflüchtet und dann… ist das irgendwie passiert…, dabei warst du doch schon in meinem Herz, seit ich denken kann.“ Sie wollte gerne noch mehr sagen, doch Masao kam wieder und sie musste sich von T.K. verabschieden. Nachdem er das Zimmer verlassen hatte, setzte Masao ihr eine neue Kanüle und schloss eine Infusion an, in der ein ganz leicht dosiertes Beruhigungsmittel war, damit sie das Gespräch besser durchstehen würde. Er ließ ihr noch ein paar Minuten Zeit, doch dann fragte er Kari direkt, ob sie bereit war, über den Abend zuvor zu sprechen. Die Braunhaarige hatte sich wieder ins Bett gelegt, sie war nach dem Ausbruch ziemlich erschöpft gewesen, aber sie nickte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich bereit bin, aber ich will es versuchen. An alles kann ich mich eh nicht mehr erinnern, der Moment, wo die Panik einsetzte ist das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnern kann, bevor ich hier vorhin aufgewacht bin.“


	85. Der ganz normale Wahnsinn

_Samstag, 6. Juli 2019  
__Haus von Mimi und Tai  
  
_Tai hatte Mimi in dem ganzen Drama erst gar nicht bemerkt, aber war froh, als sie ihn umarmte. „Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen, Liebling.“ Letztlich landete er also schonmal auf dem Sofa, während Mimi die Babyphone abcheckte. Er hatte sich das Shirt ausgezogen und sah auf den Fleck auf seinem Bauch, der sich allmählich lila, blau und grün zu verfärben begann. Als Mimi neben ihm saß, klärte er seine Frau auf. „Masao und ich haben mit ihr geredet, ihr versucht begreiflich zu machen, dass ihre Gefühle zwar falsch sind, aber ich es akzeptieren kann, weil sie ja was dagegen tun will und ich stolz auf sie bin, dass sie es geschafft hat so ehrlich zu sein. Wir haben auch ihr versucht das mit T.K. zu erklären, daraufhin hat sie sich wegen heute Morgen entschuldigt und angefangen sich da rein zu steigern, dass sie T.K. nie genug sein wird und Aiko auch ohne sie besser dran wäre, sie hat eine Panikattacke bekommen und wollte wegrennen, wir haben sie aufgehalten und sie hat angefangen um sich zu schlagen und zu treten und mich dabei voll am Bauch erwischt... sie wollte sich wieder selbstverletzen... Masato wird sie jetzt zwangseinweisen, anders geht es bei ihr nicht mehr .“  
  
Geschockt sah Mimi auf Tais Bauch, nachdem sie sich wieder gesetzt hatte und lauschte ihrem Ehemann, während dieser berichtete, was mit Kari gewesen war. „Das ist ziemlich heftig, aber aktuell glaube ich auch, dass es nicht mehr anders geht, Masao hat vollkommen richtig gehandelt, T.K. ist soweit wieder stabil und ich denke, dass ich jetzt auch weiß, wie es zu den Gefühlen für dich kam, T.K. und ich vermuten, dass sie damals in T.K. verliebt war, aber nicht dazu stehen konnte und dann passierte die ganze Scheiße danach…“ Sie seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich werde mit T.K. eine Verhaltenstherapie machen, er empfindet Ekel und Abscheu vor Kari, weil sein Reiz-Reaktions-Schema auf sie gestört ist…, es war auch nicht die klügste Idee von ihr, T.K. ausgerechnet nachdem sie zum ersten Mal seit Langem wieder Sex hatten anschließend die Story aufzutischen, dass sie sexuelles Begehren für dich empfindet, bzw. empfunden hat, wir wissen ja nicht, wie stark das noch ist. Zumindest kann ich aktuell aber Entwarnung geben, T.K. wird dir nicht nach dem Leben trachten.“ Sie stand kurz auf, holte ein Kühlpack und reichte es Tai, um das Hämatom auf seinem Bauch davon abzuhalten, noch größer zu werden. „Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht, oder muss ich dich auch noch zum Arzt fahren?“  
  
Tai nickte seiner Frau zustimmend zu. „Sie hat sich mit den Fingernägeln quer ihren Arm aufgekratzt, hätten wir sie nicht eingefangen bekommen, dann wäre mit Sicherheit schlimmeres passiert. Es bleibt auch keine andere Wahl mehr, sie muss an einem Ort sein, wo ihre Möglichkeiten begrenzt sind und sie nicht wieder flüchten kann. Ich denke, Masao wird das schon hinbekommen und so hat T.K. auch Zeit zu Aiko eine feste Verbindung aufzubauen, damit Aiko einen sicheren Halt zu Hause hat.“ Er nahm das Kühlpack dankend entgegen und hielt es sich auf den Bauch, ehe er nur fassungslos mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Na super..., so etwas sagt man doch nicht nach dem Sex…, ich kann T.K. schon verstehen, da wäre ich auch freigedreht. Ich hoffe einfach, dass es wirkt und diese Therapie ihr dabei hilft, diese Neigungen mir gegenüber endgültig abzulegen, sonst wird es auf Dauer schwierig, auch für die kippende Beziehung mit T.K.“ Er setzte sich bequemer hin und sah sie beruhigend an. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich damit zum Arzt muss, ich warte das Wochenende mal ab, wenn es dann nicht anfängt besser zu werden, dann können wir immer noch zum Arzt fahren.“ Er schmunzelte nun ein wenig. „Außerdem habe ich doch die beste Krankenschwester hier, die man haben kann“, frech zwinkerte er ihr zu und war einfach nur froh, dass sie sich jetzt endlich mal entspannen konnten.  
  
Mimi seufzte, das war ja doch arger als gedacht. „Umso wichtiger, dass Masao sie eingewiesen hat, das Problem ist glaube ich auch, dass Kari selbst gar nicht merk, dass sie sich in Gefahr bringt und damit auch ihre Familie. Aber ich denke auch, dass T.K. die Zeit mit Aiko guttun wird. Im Kindergarten sind jetzt eh erst mal bald Sommerferien, da kann er die Kleine auch mal wo mit hinnehmen.“ Während Tai sein Hämatom kühlte, berichtete Mimi ihm alles, was sie mit T.K. besprochen hatte und nickte dann. „Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass ihr das gar nicht so wirklich bewusst gewesen ist, Masao ist ihre letzte Chance, ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu kriegen, wenn sie es dann nicht schafft, dann ist T.K. weg, auch der Kleinen wegen.“ Sie stimmte Tai zu wegen des Arztbesuches, musste dann aber grinsen, er konnte es wirklich nicht lassen, dieses Spielchen zu treiben.  
Den Rest des Abends verbrachten Mimi und Tai noch zusammen, sie machten quasi da weiter wo sie aufgehört hatten, bevor der Telefonterror von Masao begonnen hatte und liebten sich nicht nur einmal. Am nächsten Morgen war Mimi früh wach und telefonierte mit Masao, berichtete ihm alles von dem Gespräch mit T.K. und was sie vermuteten, wie auch der Tatsache, dass Kari und T.K. Sex gehabt hatten, bevor sie die Bombe platzen ließ. Anschließend legte sie auf und weckte ihren Mann schließlich mit einem leckeren Frühstück. Nach einer ausgiebigen Morgenknutscherei saßen sie also im Bett und aßen, die Kinder schliefen zum Glück noch und Mimi nippte an ihrem Kaffee. „Ich habe eben Masao angerufen und ihm alles von dem Gespräch mit T.K. gestern erzählt, damit bin ich aus der Sache erst mal raus, Kari wird wohl ein paar Wochen in der Klinik bleiben müssen, daher wird T.K. sich jetzt erst mal auf Aiko konzentrieren, bevor ich mit ihm arbeite.“ Sie sah aus dem Fenster, das Wetter war eher bescheiden und Mimi seufzte leicht. „Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass wir mit den Kids mal wieder etwas unternehmen könnten, aber bei dem Regen mag ja keiner irgendwo hingehen. Es ist zwar warm, aber trotzdem ungemütlich.“  
  
Tai zuckte die Schultern. „Was jetzt noch passiert ist Masaos Sache, jetzt liegt es an ihm das alles zu deichseln, da haben wir nichts mehr mit zu tun.“ Nachdem sie den Abend also zusammen verbracht hatten, wachte er am nächsten Morgen genervt auf, denn nachdem er die ganzen Dinge verdaut hatte, er war einfach nur sauer auf Kari, dass sie ihm in den Bauch getreten hatte. Nach der Knutscherei frühstückten sie also, wobei Tai eher halbherzig auf seinem Frühstück rum kaute und wieder fing das Thema an und er seufzte. „Ich hoffe dieses Thema taucht die nächsten Wochen jetzt auch nicht mehr auf bei uns. Sei nicht böse, aber ich kann es nicht mehr hören, ich habe nach gestern gehörig die Schnauze voll von ihr und ihren dämlichen Eskapaden.“ Er trank einen kräftigen Schluck Kaffee und stand dann auf. „Ich geh duschen“, damit stand er auf und verschwand im Bad, wo er sich erstmal duschte und die warme Dusche tat dann doch ihr übriges, dass seine Laune sich besserte und er sich entspannen konnte. Danach trocknete er sich ab und zog sich eine frische Boxershorts an, ehe er zu Mimi zurückging und ihr einen sanften Kuss gab. „Tut mir leid wegen gerade…, aber mich hat das alles gestern einfach so genervt… Ich war so froh aus dem Entzug raus zu sein und Zeit mit dir und den Kindern zu verbringen und kaum ist man zu Hause baut sie die nächste Scheiße…, ich will einfach nur, dass wir erst einmal schauen, dass es uns gut geht, bevor wir bei anderen gucken, die sind alle erwachsen und müssen jetzt auch lernen klarzukommen.“ Er überlegte kurz und hatte eine Idee. „Wir können zwar nicht wirklich was draußen machen, aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir mit den Kleinen zu einem Indoorspielplatz fahren? Die Sachen da sind so aufgebaut, dass wir mit den Kids zusammen da Aktivitäten machen können, nur wir fünf als Familie und heute Abend koche ich was für uns, wie klingt das?“, schmunzelnd beugte er den Kopf und machte ihr einen Knutschfleck auf die Schulter, an einer Stelle, wo man es nicht sehen würde, und grinste. „Meins.“  
  
Es tat Mimi leid, dass sie das Thema wieder aufgriff, aber sie wollte es damit ja auch eigentlich abhaken. Dass Tai reagierte, wie er reagierte, verwunderte sie nicht wirklich und so ließ sie ihn erst einmal ziehen. Nach dem Duschen schien er besser drauf zu sein und Mimi schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, nachdem er sie geküsst hatte und sich entschuldigte. „Ach ist schon gut, Masao hat sich auch bei mir entschuldigt, dass wir da wieder mit dringehangen haben, aber er wusste nicht, wie er das mit T.K. sonst lösen sollte und der kann ja nun wirklich nichts dafür, im Grunde ist er ja der Hauptleidtragende. Mach dir also keinen Kopf, T.K. ist jetzt erst mal wieder stabil und der kriegt das hin, wir haben jetzt erst mal Zeit für uns und unsere Familie. Deswegen habe ich ja mit Masao telefoniert, damit ich da einen Haken hinter setzen kann.“ Sie schmunzelte ihn an. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir unsere Handys jetzt gleich ausmachen und die auch bis Sonntagabend ausbleiben, meine Eltern haben unsere Notfallnummer, falls was Wichtiges sein sollte und du kennst Mum und Dad, die rufen wirklich nur an, wenn Holland in Not ist.“ Seine Idee mit dem Spielplatz ließ ihre Augen leuchten. „Das klingt toll, wir können uns ja abwechseln, damit immer einer von uns bei den Zwillingen ist und der andere bei Misaki, die ist leider noch zu klein für den Spielplatz. Übrigens, sie kann sich inzwischen fast komplett vom Rücken auf den Bauch drehen und wieder zurück“, sagte sie voller Stolz, denn das hatte Tai ja noch gar nicht so richtig gesehen, als er gestern wieder zurückkam. Als er anbot, auch noch zu kochen, leuchteten ihre Augen wie Sterne. „Mhm, das klingt verlockend. Kochst du mir mein Lieblingscurry? Wie damals an unserem Jahrestag?“ Dass Tai ihr den Knutschfleck verpasste, ließ sie mit den Augen rollen, aber gleichzeitig auch lachen. „Du bist ein Spinner, aber du bist meiner. Komm, lass uns die Zwillinge aus den Federn holen und versorgen und dann füttere ich Misaki.“  
  
Tai schmunzelte und war ebenfalls froh, dass sie jetzt mal durchschnaufen konnten, denn die letzten Monate waren hart genug gewesen. Zuversichtlich meinte er: „Masao wird das hinkriegen, es liegt jetzt an ihnen, wie das Ganze ausgeht, da haben wir keine Mitwirkung mehr.“ Auf ihren Vorschlag nickte er. „Ja, lass uns die Handys ausmachen, wir können die Digitalkamera mitnehmen, um Fotos zu machen, was hältst du davon? Dann haben wir auch ein paar Videoaufnahmen als Erinnerungen, das fände ich ganz schön. Und es ist toll zu hören, dass Misaki das kann, ich bin gespannt, wann sie anfängt zu laufen, ich denke aber auch wir müssten so langsam anfangen, die kleinen ans Töpfchen zu gewöhnen und auch den Schnuller abgewöhnen nach und nach.“ Er lächelte sanft. „Ich koche uns dein Lieblingscurry, massiere dich und vielleicht bekomme ich ja dann das Happy End der Massage von meiner Liebsten“, er zwinkerte ihr frech zu, denn er hatte mittlerweile keine Scham mehr ihr das zu sagen. Danach rollte er sich wieder auf seine Betthälfte und grinste. „Ich liebe es, dein Spinner zu sein.“ Die Zwillinge brauchten sie gar nicht wecken, denn stante pede kamen die zwei ins Schlafzimmer reingestürmt und aufs Bett gekrabbelt, Makoto war vollkommen ausgeschlafen und deswegen auch voller Energie. „MAAAAMAAAAAA“, damit krabbelt er auf sie drauf und gab ihr ein Bussi, ehe er sich an sie kuschelte. Kazumi hingegen sprang ihrem Papa auf den Schoß und erwischte mit ihrem Knie genau die Stelle zwischen den Beinen, die sehr empfindlich war. Tai biss sich auf die Unterlippe und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz, während Kazumi auf ihrem Papa rumkletterte. „Papaaaaaaaa, spielen!“  
  
Mimi lächelte zustimmend. „Wir können ja die Kamera nehmen, die meine Eltern uns zu Weihnachten geschenkt haben, die hat ziemlich viel Speicherplatz und einen lang haltenden Akku“, meinte sie schmunzelnd und grinste zufrieden, das würde ein toller Tag werden, das hatte sie einfach im Gefühl. „Die Zwillinge langsam trocken zu bekommen wäre nicht schlecht, Kazumi braucht ihren Nucki schon gar nicht mehr, aber Makoto kommt von dem Ding einfach nicht los und ich will nicht, dass er sich die Zähne damit kaputt macht“, meinte Mimi und lächelte, als Tai ihr das Lieblingsessen versprach, als er allerdings die Massage ansprach, zog sie erst eine Augenbraue hoch, grinste dann aber. „Hätte ich nichts dagegen, ich habe dir eh noch einen Blow-Job versprochen.“ Sie leckte sich verführerisch die Lippen und wären nicht genau in dem Moment die Kinder hereingekommen, hätte sie ihr Vorhaben sicherlich sofort in die Tat umgesetzt. So hatte sie aber keine Minute später ihren Sohn im Arm liegen, während Kazumi im Eifer des Gefechts ihren Papa fast entmannte, vielleicht wollte sie aber auch einfach nur sicherstellen, dass keine Geschwisterchen mehr kamen? Mimi drückte ihren Sohn an sich und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Guten Morgen ihr zwei Rabauken“, sagte sie, während sie auch Kazumi angrinste und als diese ihren Papa zum Spielen auffordern wollte, schmunzelte sie. „Ihr frühstückt jetzt erst mal, wir spielen nachher noch ganz viel zusammen, der Papa und ich haben nämlich beschlossen, dass wir heute einen Ausflug machen.“ Da war die Freude bei den beiden wirklich groß und sie jubelten los, ehe Mimi die Rasselbande nach unten in die Küche lotste und vorher Tai noch fragte, ob er sich um Misaki kümmern wolle oder ob sie das erledigen sollte, wenn die Raubtierbande gefüttert war.  
  
Die Idee von Mimi klang vielversprechend. „Die Kamera, die sie uns geschenkt haben, ist ja auch eine ziemlich gute von der Qualität her, damit werden wir schöne Bilder und Videos machen können.“ Er nickte, seine Ehefrau hatte recht. „Wir müssen Makoto eine Alternative bieten, etwas, dass ihn statt des Schnullers beruhigt, vielleicht ein bestimmtes Kuscheltier oder so ein Schnuffeltuch, das kann ja oft denselben Effekt haben, seine Kleinkind Gitarre liebt er zwar, aber die kann nicht überall mit hin. Ich glaube wir schauen die Tage mal nach geeigneten Töpfchen mit den beiden zusammen, dann können die sich selbst eins aussuchen, was sie haben wollen, vielleicht nehmen sie es dann auch besser an, dann haben sie etwas, das sie selber haben wollten und gehen da eher drauf, das denke ich zumindest.“ Bei ihrer Zustimmung bezüglich des Happy Ends grinste er. „Ich freue mich drauf, Prinzessin.“ Danach waren ja schon die beiden Kinder reingestürmt und Tai bekam erstmal voll eins in die Nüsse, versuchte das aber nicht so zu zeigen vor Kazumi. „Okay, okay, wir gehen spielen, wenn ihr brav gefrühstückt habt und angezogen seid, Deal?“ Kazumi strahlte förmlich und nickte eifrig. „Jaaaaaaa“, danach gab sie ihrem Papa ein Bussi und kuschelte sich an ihn. Makoto hingegen kuschelte schon mit seiner Mama und freute sich ebenfalls auf den Ausflug. „Ja Mama“, danach kletterte er von Mimi runter und grinste sein typisches Makoto/Tai-Grinsen. „Mama hab lieb“, danach rutschte er aus dem Bett und zusammen mit seiner Schwester rannte er vor, an der Treppe warteten sie dann aber brav, bis ihre Mama kam. Tai musste lächeln, was hatte er das vermisst. „Mach du die beiden, ich kümmere mich um unser kleines Küken“, er stand aus dem Bett auf und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss im Flur. „Ich liebe dich.“ Makoto schaute seinen Papa böse an. „Meine Mama“, kam da sofort der Protest und Tai grinste. „Ich habe also Konkurrenz… , ich fürchte, da komme ich nicht gegen an“, noch mehr grinsend löste er sich von Mimi und ging in Misakis Zimmer, die auch gerade wach geworden war, gab ihr ein Küsschen und hob sie aus dem Bettchen um sie zur Wickelkommode zu bringen, wo er sie sauber machte, wickelte und schonmal die passenden Sachen anzog, ehe er mit ihr auch runter in die Küche zu den anderen ging.  
  
Mimi legte nachdenklich einen Finger ans Kinn, nickte dann aber. „Schnuffeltuch oder Kuscheltier klingt gut, wir sollten mal nach einem Ausschau halten, wenn wir das nächste Mal einkaufen gehen und dann kaufen wir auch gleich die Töpfchen mit. Und sobald sie da sicher sind, besorgen wir so einen Kindersitz fürs WC, damit die beiden da auch draufgehen können. Sicher sind sie dann stolz wie Oskar, wenn sie wie Mama und Papa aufs Klo gehen können“, meinte sie schmunzelnd, bevor die Kinder sie dann auch schon belagerten. Mimi hatte aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen, was mit Tai passiert war, da würde sie heute Abend da unten wohl Krankenschwester spielen müssen, was sie absolut traurig fand… nicht. Innerlich grinste sie, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder auf Makoto, der ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit einforderte. Schließlich hatten sie die zwei aus dem Bett bekommen und sie standen brav an der Treppe, bevor Mimi und Tai dazu kamen. „Haben wir nicht zwei wohlerzogene Kinder?“, fragte sie ihren Mann, bevor sie von ihm einen Kuss bekam und Makoto direkt klarmachte, dass er der Mann für Mimi war. Diese grinste sich nur einen ab, sah aber auch aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Kazumi sie ebenfalls misstrauisch beäugte. „Keine Sorge, ich gehöre auch dir, Makoto und der Papa gehört auch dir Kazumi. Und jetzt ab nach unten mit euch!“ Sie nahm die Zwillinge mit in die Küche, wo sie ihnen Porridge mit frischen Früchten machte, die zwei mochten das entgegen aller Erwartungen unfassbar gerne und da Mimi eben viele Jahre in Amerika gelebt hatte, war traditionell japanisches Frühstück nicht so ihr Ding. Allerdings brachten sie ihren Kindern trotzdem das Essen mit Stäbchen bei, immerhin waren Mimi und Tai ja dennoch gebürtige Japaner, auch wenn sie viele westliche Lebensweisen übernommen hatten. Als Tai mit Misaki auf dem Arm nach unten kam, spachtelten die Zwillinge schon fleißig und Mimi hatte sich mit einer weiteren Tasse Kaffee daneben gesetzt. Sie erhob sich, ging zu ihrem Mann und gab erst ihm und dann ihrer Tochter einen Kuss. „Guten Morgen, meine Kleine“, sagte sie sanft und streichelte ihr über den Kopf. Danach setzte sie sich wieder zu den Zwillingen und Tai saß auch recht bald mit am Tisch und fütterte Misaki aus einem Karottenbrei-Gläschen. Zwar nahm sie bisher nur wenige Löffel und brauchte danach noch ihre Milchmahlzeit, aber das würde sich nach und nach sicher noch steigern.  
  
Als sie schließlich im Flur standen und auch Mimi böse Blicke bekam, grinste Tai und beugte sich lächelnd zu Kazumi runter. „Keine Sorge, du bleibst immer Papas kleines Mädchen“, mit der Antwort schien Kazumi zufrieden zu sein, denn sie ging ohne jegliche Gegenwehr dann mit Mimi und Makoto nach unten. Tai schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und machte dann Misaki fertig. Unten angekommen fütterte er sie mit ein paar Löffeln aus dem Gläschen und gab ihr danach das Fläschchen, während die Zwillinge schon ordentlich reinhauten, es war kaum zu fassen, wie schnell sie alle groß wurden. Nachdem Misaki ihr Bäuerchen gemacht hatte, legte er sie in ihre Wippe, die auf der Anrichte stand, so konnte sie alles sehen und beobachten, wodurch sie meistens auch ruhig und entspannt dabei war. Tai trank einen Schluck Kaffee und aß einen Apfel, bevor ihm eine Idee kam. Er stand auf, holte seine Gitarre und setzte sich zu seiner Frau und den Kindern und begann zu singen zu spielen.  
  
_„Do you love the rain, does it make you dance  
__When you're drunk with your friends at a party  
__What's your favorite song, does it make you smile  
__Do you think of me  
  
__When you close your eyes, tell me, what are you dreamin'  
__Everything, I wanna know it all  
  
I'd spend ten thousand hours and ten thousand more  
__Oh, if that's what it takes to learn that sweet heart of yours  
__And I might never get there, but I'm gonna try  
__If it's ten thousand hours or the rest of my life  
__I'm gonna love you  
  
__Do you miss the road that you grew up on  
__Did you get your middle name from your grandma  
__When you think about your forever now, do you think of me  
  
When you close your eyes, tell me, what are you dreamin'  
Everything, I wanna know it all  
  
I'd spend ten thousand hours and ten thousand more  
__Oh, if that's what it takes to learn that sweetheart of yours  
__And I might never get there, but I'm gonna try  
__If it's ten thousand hours or the rest of my life  
__I'm gonna love you  
__I'm gonna love you  
  
Ooh, want the good and the bad and everything in between  
__Ooh, gotta cure my curiosity  
__Ooh, yeah  
  
I'd spend ten thousand hours and ten thousand more  
__Oh, if that's what it takes to learn that  
__Sweetheart of yours  
__And I might never get there, but I'm gonna try  
__If it's ten thousand hours or the rest of my life  
__I'm gonna love you  
__I'm gonna love you  
  
And I'm gonna love you  
__I'm gonna love you“*  
  
_Danach lächelte er und gab Mimi einen Kuss, während die Kinder absolut fasziniert versuchen das Lied mit zu quietschen, zumindest Makoto und Kazumi, Misaki strahlte einfach nur über beide Ohren. Das Lied hatte er im Entzug geschrieben und es war eine Liebeserklärung, in erster Linie an seine Frau, aber natürlich auch an ihre drei gemeinsamen Kinder.  
  
Im Hause Yagami ging es an diesem Samstagmorgen definitiv mehr als fröhlich her, den kurzen Stimmungsumschwung der Zwillinge hatten sie erfolgreich abgewendet und so saßen sie schließlich alle gemeinsam in der Küche, Mama und Papa mit Kaffee, die Kinder mit ihrem Essen und Mimi wünschte sich, dass ihr Leben jetzt immer so friedlich verlaufen würde. Die letzten Monate hatten auch an ihrer Energie gezerrt und sie hoffte, dass sie jetzt erst einmal wieder eine Weile die Möglichkeit hatte ihre Akkus aufzuladen. Dabei half ihr definitiv, dass ihr Mann plötzlich mit einem neuen Song um die Ecke kam, der sie lächeln ließ und auch die Kinder begeisterte. Zärtlich erwiderte sie den Kuss. „Du bist das Beste, was mir hätte passieren können und ich freue mich so sehr, dass wir diesen gemeinsamen Tag jetzt genießen können.“ Zum Glück gab es die Erfindung namens Geschirrspüler, in den Mimi nun alles Geschirr vom Frühstück einräumte, während sie Tai mit den Zwillingen nach oben geschickt hatte, um diese umzuziehen. Nachdem sie die Küche fertig hatte, legte sie Misaki auf ihre Matte im Wohnzimmer, wo sie mit dem Mobile über sich spielen konnte, ehe sie auch nach oben huschte, um sich fertig zu machen. Sie verschwand ins Bad, duschte sich kurz ab, föhnte sich die Haare und steckte diese zu einem Pferdeschwanz hoch. Im Schlafzimmer suchte sie sich ihre Sportunterwäsche heraus, zog ein enganliegendes Shirt an und dazu ihre ebenfalls hautenge Leggings, immerhin wollten sie ja mit den Kindern auf dem Spielplatz auch toben, da war ein sportliches Outfit sicher nicht verkehrt. Dazu noch ihre rosafarbenen Sneakers und eine dünne Joggingjacke und sie war ausgehfertig. Schon als sie aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, hörte sie Tai unten mit den Kindern toben und machte sich grinsend auf den Weg dorthin. Im Türrahmen blieb sie stehen und lehnte sich, durchaus provokant, leicht gegen diesen, sodass ihre Kurven in dem engen Outfit richtig zur Geltung kamen. „Also ich bin abfahrbereit, wie siehts bei euch Dreien aus?“  
  
Die letzten Wochen waren weder für Tai, noch für Mimi leicht gewesen und hatten ordentlich Energie gezogen, aber jetzt würden sie sich die Zeit als Familie nehmen, um wieder neue Kraft zu tanken und vor allem ein harmonisches Familienleben zu führen, das war definitiv zu kurz gekommen. Nach dem Song war er absolut happy. „Ich liebe dich Prinzessin, dich und unsere Kleinen, für immer.“ Während Mimi die Küche machte, ging er mit den Kindern hoch und zog ihnen ihre Jogginganzüge an, damit sie es beim Toben auch bequem hatten, er selbst hatte sich auch schnell Sportklamotten angezogen, während Mimi duschen war, und packte danach die Wickeltasche für Misaki fertig, sowie auch Wechselsachen und Windeln für die Zwillinge ein. Unten machte er auch noch einen Rucksack fertig mit etwas Proviant und zu trinken, die Taschen stellte er in den Flur und vertrieb sich die Wartezeit, bis Mimi fertig war, indem er mit den zwei Energiebündeln zusammen tobte. Als Mimi dann runterkam und ihm Türrahmen stand blieb ihm die Spucke weg, sie sah umwerfend aus und ihre Kurven kamen perfekt zur Geltung, ja er hatte definitiv eine sexy Mama als Ehefrau. Er grinste sie verliebt an. „Wir müssen nur noch die Schuhe anziehen, dann sind wir auch fertig“, gesagt getan half er den Zwillingen ihre Turnschuhe anzuziehen, ehe sich selbst seine Sneakers anzog und während Mimi Misaki ins Auto brachte, verstaute er die Taschen und half danach den Zwillingen beim Einsteigen und schnallte diese auch an. Dann setzte er sich hinters Steuer und als Mimi eingestiegen war, fuhr nun auch er los Richtung Indoorspielplatz. Zur Sicherheit machte er die Kindersperre bei den Türen rein, denn die Zwillinge hatten mittlerweile herausgefunden, dass man eine Autotür auch von Innen öffnen konnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *10,000 Hours von Dan, Shay & Justin Bieber


End file.
